Naruto : The Dragon Future
by 4kagiSetsu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis. Warn : Inside, Not Like Don't Read, MinaKushi!Live, Godlike!Naruto ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, Future!setting. CH : 44 UP!.
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 **[' Halo '] batin Dragon Bijuu**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali dengan cerita baru pengganti Naruto Musaigen No Phantom. Di cerita ini tidak ada iblis, malaikat jatuh dan yang lainnya namun semua chara ada dengan kekuatan masing-masing dan mereka dalam bentuk manusia biasa.**

 **Saa dari pada penasaran kita mulai saja yuk.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Sang Naga Legenda**

.

 **Rabu, 10 Oktober 2073**

 **Kota Konoha, Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

 **23.00 PM**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berlari terburu-buru di koridor rumah sakit seperti mengejar sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

 **Kreet!**

Dengan sedikit keras pria itu'pun membuka pintu salah satu Pasien dimana terlihat wanita berambut merah tengah memeluk sosok bayi berambut pirang dengan kumis kucing di pipinya.

Wanita itu yang melihat kedatangan pria itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan bayinya itu pada pria itu " Lihat Minato-kun, dia sudah menunggumu " ucap Wanita itu.

Pria yang bernama Minato itu'pun mendekati Wanita dan Bayi itu lalu memeluk mereka dengan perasaan senang karena mulai sekarang dia sudah menjadi ayah.

" Arigato Kushina, Telah membuat sebuah keluarga pada kehidupan kita " ucap Minato berterima kasih pada Istrinya.

" Um, Doushimashite Minato-kun " balas Wanita bernama Kushina " Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya bukan? " tanya Kushina pada Suaminya.

" Um, tentu " jawab Minato melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan mungil bayinya " Naruto, Namikaze Naruto " lanjut Minato.

" Naruto... Hihi, nama yang unik " gumam Kushina terkikih mendengar nama anaknya yang unik.

" Um, namanya memang unik, namun... " jeda Minato tersenyum ketika salah satu jarinya di genggam erat oleh bayi bernama Naruto " Kau adalah harapan masa depan " ucap Minato.

 **Buuum!**

Seketika kebahagiaan mereka terganggu begitu rumah sakit yang mereka tempati bergetar dengan keras lalu oleng ke samping dan hampir runtuh. Minato yang panik langsung memeluk Kushina yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

 **Braak!**

Seketika dinding di samping mereka hancur dan memperlihatkan Pria berambut putih dengan sosok Naga berwarna Putih tengah terbang di bawah mereka.

" Minato! Kushina cepat raih tanganku! " ucap Pria itu khawatir.

" Ughh! Aku tidak bisa Sensei! " balas Minato karena dia harus berpegangan untuk tidak jatuh dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa meraih tangan pria itu " Jiraiya-sensei, tinggalkan saja kami tapi tolong bawa Naruto-kun pergi dari sini, selamatkan dia " ucap Minato lagi pada sosok pria bernama Jiraiya

" Jangan Bercanda Minato! Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian! " balas Sengit Jiraiya tidak terima " Hukuro! Dekati mereka lebih dekat agar aku bisa menggapai mereka " ucap Jiraiya pada Naganya, Naga putih bernama Hukuro itu'pun mendekati mereka namun sialnya Pegangan Kushina tidak kuat membuat Naruto terjatuh ke bawah.

" Naruto! " teriak Kushina, Jiraiya yang melihat itu langsung melesat bersama Naganya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

 **Wush! Grep!**

 **Duuuaaaaar!**

Seketika Setelah Jiraiya berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto, Gedung Rumah Sakit itu di tempat Minato dan Kushina meledak membuat Jiraiya yang melihat itu terkejut.

" Minato! " teriak Jiraiya keras.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Mata Jiraiya melebar ketika melihat sosok Naga dengan Empat sayap dengan penunggang pria tua melewati gedung rumah sakit itu.

" Khahahaha! Dengan begini Clan Namikaze telah musnah dan Konoha bersiaplah menerima penderitaan dari Kami! " teriak penunggang itu lalu meninggalkan Konoha. Jiraiya yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggeram karena yang melakukan kejadian tadi adalah Musuh Konoha.

Diliriknya Naruto yang terus menangis membuat Jiraiya memiliki satu tekad yaitu melatih Naruto untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya " Mulai saat ini kau bukan namikaze lagi, kau sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Jiraiya pada Naruto yang terus menangis di pelukannya.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

 **12 Years After...**

Konoha... Sebuah Kota yang besar dan Moderen dengan kecanggihan mesin-mesinnya dalam hal bertarung maupun yang lainnya. Namun dalam di Konoha beberapa masyarakat harus memiliki masing-masing partner mereka yang harus berupa naga.

Walaupun jaman moderen, Naga masih ada dan mereka menjadi Naga sebagai partner mereka, bukan hanya Konoha yang memiliki Naga, namun empat Pulau besar lainnya juga memiliki Naga, diantaranya Pulau Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure dan Iwagakure.

Di zaman moderen ini mereka yang memiliki partner Naga akan di sebut _The Dragon War._ Karena mereka yang memiliki partner naga harus melindungi daerah tercinta mereka dalam harus bertarung bersama Naga mereka.

Tak ayal sering terjadi penyerangan di kota karena ulah para musuh maupun para naga liar yang sering datang ke kota mereka.

Mereka yang harus memiliki Partner akan bersekolah lebih dulu di sebuah Akademi The Study Dragon. Beberapa dari akademi itu sudah memiliki partner naga mereka kecuali peran utama kita Dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto hanya tengah duduk di bawah pohon seorang diri, dia hanya bisa murung ketika melihat kebahagiaan teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki Partner Naga mereka dan juga kebahagiaan mereka saat mendengar ucapan selamat dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Sementara Naruto hanya meratapi nasipnya karena dari kecil dia tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya dan sekarang dia belum mendapatkan Naga satu'pun dan itu membuatnya di tatap rendahan oleh beberapa temannya.

" Hey, lihat orang itu "

" Heh! Kasihan sekali sudah tidak memiliki partner sedirian lagi "

" Psst! Sebaiknya kalian diam atau kalian bisa bahaya karena mengejeknya "

" apa yang kau takutkan, dia'kan tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi kita bisa mengejeknya dan mengejek orang tuanya juga "

Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar bisik-bisikan itu hanya bisa mengepalkan namun Naruto hanya bisa menahan semua itu dan pergi dari sana dan Naruto hanya bisa berteriak murka di hatinya

 _._

 _ **5 Years After Again...**_

.

 **Selasa, 11 Oktober 2090**

 **Kota Konoha Bagian Timur.**

 **Tempat peralatan senjata Naga/DSA**

 **21.00 PM**

.

 **Tink! Tink! Tink!**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat pembuatan senjata terdapat pemuda berambut pirang jambrik dengan tanda kumis kucing di pipinya saat ini tengah membuat senjata bagi para pengguna Naga.

Tangannya dengan lihai memalu-malu besi panas di genggamannya, di amatinya bentuk pedang tersebut dan ketajamannya, kesibukan pemuda itu seketika terganti rasa bosan karena orang yang paling dia bosani datang.

" Yo! Naruto bagaimana kabarmu? " tanya sosok Jiraiya sambil merangkul Naruto namun yang dia dapat acungan tajamnya pedang yang dia buat membuatnya harus meneguk ludah dengan berat.

" Jangan mulai lagi Ero-Jiji-Hentai, aku masih membuat senjataku, jadi jangan menggangguku " ucap Naruto dengan datar lalu menjauhi Jiraiya.

" Hey! Ayolah! Apa kau tidak bisa akrab denganku? Bahkan kau sudah memiliki 1000 Senjata lebih sejak kau 16 tahun, apa kau tidak pernah bosan membuat senjata sebanyak itu? " balas Jiraiya dan hanya di balas dengusan oleh Naruto.

" Heh! Bagiku seluruh senjata itu masih kurang " balas Naruto dengan datar. Naruto dengan cepat mengetik-ngetik hologram di depannya dengan sangat cepat lalu menaruh pedang buatan di tangannya ke tempat sebuah lemari kaca.

 **[" The Weapon Scaning "]**

 **.**

 **[" scaning complete! "]**

 **.**

 **[" Ready To Move To The W.W.S Watch "]**

 **.**

 **[" Progress... "]**

" Hey Naruto kau serius kembali memindahkan seluruh senjata anehmu itu ke jam itu " tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto.

 _ **The W.W.S Watch**_ , sebuah Jam masa depan dimana Jam tersebut adalah Jam senjata, sistemnya sama seperti Jam biasa namun kegunaannya sangat luar biasa di mana jam tersebut dapat menyimpan banyak senjata tergantung kapasitas dari _**Rogteno**_.

 _ **Rogteno**_ adalah Sebuah Tabung kecil tempat penyimpanan Senjata dari W.W.S Watch, sebelum melakukan penyimpanan, senjata akan di scaning dan di perkecil untuk masuk ke dalam selah tabung yang berlubang sekitar 00,05 mm itu.

Sytem alat tersebut hampir mirip dengan Micro dan Maicro, setiap alat bisa di pilih dan begitu senjata itu keluar makan bentuk senjata itu akan kembali Normal dan jika ingin mengembalikannya maka senjata itu akan mengecil.

W.W.S Watch hanya ada satu di Konoha dan alat itu ada di tangan Naruto karena dialah sang pembuat alat itu pada usia 16 setengah tahun.

" Kalau begitu aku harus menggunakan apa? Hanya alat ini yang sangat luar biasa aku buat, dan semuanya ada di W.W.S ini " balas Naruto menatap Proses Pemindahan senjata ke jamnya.

 **[" Progress Complete! "]**

 **.**

 **[" Ready To Move... "]**

 **.**

 **[" Access Comfirm... "]**

Melihat tulisan-tulisan itu di hologramnya dengan cepat Naruto mengotak atik layar hologram jamnya dan kembali melihat layar hologram di sampingnya.

 **[" Access Comfrim Complete! "]**

 **Bziiit!**

Seketika pedang di kotak kaca itu'pun tersengat petir cukup dahsyat dan menghilang dari kotak itu.

 **[" The Weapon successfully transferred "]**

Pandangan Naruto kembali teralih pada jamnya di mana terlihat di hologram bahwa senjatanya telah masuk ke dalam jamnya.

" Aku pergi dulu Ero-Jiji-Hentai, aku ingin berlatih senjataku ini " ucap Naruto datar bangun dari kursinya lalu pergi ke tempat sebuah jubah hitam miliknya.

" Tunggu Naruto " cegat Jiraiya namun terlambat Naruto telah pergi " Hhh~ anak itu selalu saja " gumam Jiraiya, sementara sang Naga Putih Hukuro hanya menatap bisan Jiraiya lalu pergi dari situ.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Naruto pov**

.

 _Ohayo Minna-san, sebelum kita masuk ke dalam cerita ini biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 17 tahun, dan aku saat ini tinggal bersama Kakekku, Jiraiya di sebuah perusahaan miliknya yaitu_ _ **DSA Weapon Dragon**_. _DSA singkatan dari Distribution Sytem Ability tempat pembuatan senjata bagi para penunggang naga._

 _Sejak umur 16 tahun aku telah bekerja di sana dan membuat beberapa alat canggih dari alat-alat kakekku dan hasilnya hampir semua menggunakan alat buatanku, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat satupun alatku yang di gunakan mereka karena aku orang yang jarang keluar dari tempatku membuat senjata._

 _Lalu mengenai W.W.S ini, dia memiliki singkatan Watch Weapons Sytems. Alat ini aku sendiri yang buat dan seluruh alat rancangan buatanku ada di sini. Jika kalian ingin tahu ikuti saja perjalananku_

.

 **Naruto Pov End**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Langkah Naruto seketika terhenti di sebuah persimpangan besar di jepang, Tokyo. Tokyo adalah tempat terbesar di jepang dan kepadatan penduduknya cukup besar, selagi semua melangkah menyeberang Naruto hanya diam dengan raut datar menatap gedung-gedung tinggi di sekitarnya.

 **[" GRRRRR "]**

Seketika Mata Naruto menajam saat mendengar suara geraman naga walaupun sangat kecil namun telinganya sangat tajam dalam mendengar suara-suara kecil.

 **S.O.S, Sound Opration Styem,** mode di mana sang pengguna bisa mendengar suara-suara jauh sekalipun dengan jarak 20 KM, Sytem itu ada di jam W.W.S Naruto jadi Naruto bisa menggunakan itu untuk berjaga-jaga melindungi dirinya.

 **Wush! BOOOOOM!**

Seketika gedung di samping Naruto meledak dengan dahsyat sehingga mementalkan Naruto beberapa meter, namun Naruto berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan memasang posisi siaga sambil melihat ke langit siapa yang menyerang.

 **Wush!**

Seketika mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat Naga besar berwarna Orange dengan Sembilan Pasang Sayap terbang dengan sangat cepat memutari Area itu, Naruto yang melihat naga itu terdiam karena sebuah legenda telah hadir.

Di daerah mereka, mereka percaya ada sembilan Naga terkuat dan mereka di sebut Bijuu Beast Dragon. Dan sekarang sang legenda yang paling di takuti datang ke konoha dan dia adalah...

" Semua Lari! "

" Itu Kyubi! "

Naruto yang masih melamun seketika terkejut ketika semburan api datang ke arahnya, tak mau mati Naruto langsung menghindar.

 **Wuush! Tap!**

Berhasil menghindar Naruto langsung mengambil jarak dan mengetik-ngetik hologram jamnya.

" _**Activity Burst Shield! "**_ perintah Naruto pada jamnya.

 **[" Burst Shield On "]**

" Baiklah saatnya melawan naga itu " gumam Naruto mengotak atik hologramnya sehingga layar hologramnya menunjukkan dua senjata, salah satunya sebuah pedang Hitam dan Sabit besar yang di rantai.

 **[" Weapon Shiyaki Activity "]**

 **Wush! Bziiit!**

Seketika dari jam Naruto'pun keluar dua biji kecil dan Naruto langsung meremasnya dan saat itu juga biji itu berubah menjadi sebuah senjata.

 **[" Scaning Area "]**

 **[" Target Location 500 Meters in the Air "]**

Naruto yang mendapat lokasi targetnya langsung berlari cepat ke arah target, namun sang target terus menembaki Api-Api panasnya membuat Naruto cukup kesusahan mendekati naga legenda itu.

 **Tap! Wush!**

Dengan keras Naruto menjadikan salah satu Mobil sebagai pijakan dan melompat ke langit dengan bantuan pelontar miliknya.

 **[" Jangan remehkan aku Manusia! "]** seketika Mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengar sang Naga berbicara

 **Buagh! Pyaaarsh!**

Dengan keras Kyubi memukul Naruto dengan ekornya dan membuat Naruto terpental ke sebuah gedung kaca hingga menghancurkan gedung kaca itu.

" Uhuk! Kuso, lumayan juga " batuk Naruto yang masih menempel di bangunan kaca.

" _**Activity Mode Battle! "**_ perintah Naruto pada jamnya.

 **[" Mode Battle On! "]**

 **Wush! Pyang! Pyang!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melepaskan dirinya lalu memanjat gedung kaca itu dengan dua senjatanya hingga ke atas.

" Baiklah di mana kau " gumam Naruto memandang sekitarnya

 **[" Target 50 Meter in Back You! "]**

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menunduk dan benar saja sang Naga legenda melewati dirinya dan terus menyemburkan apinya ke arah Kota.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Seketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya seketika sekelompok penunggang Naga yang akan melawan Naga Legenda itu.

 **Syuyut!**

Tiga dari kelompok itu langsung mengikat naga itu dengan rantai mereka membuat naga itu tidak bisa bergerak, melihat itu entah kenapa Naruto merasa was-was dengan Naga itu.

" Ikuzo! Ayo kita habisi dia! " ucap Salah satu penunggang naga merah yang sudah menyiapkan sebuah sihir untuk menyerang Naga itu, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke arah penunggang itu.

 **Jraaash!**

Dengan waktu sempat Naruto berhasil melukai kaki Naga penunggang itu hingga dia menjadi berbelok.

 **Sriiing! Grep!**

Tak mau mati Naruto mengalungkan rantainya pada Kaki penunggang Naga di atasnya hingga dia ikut terbang.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

 **Sriiing! Wuush!**

Seketika pandangan Naruto melebar ketika sebuah Bola Biru besar menghantam naga legenda itu dan mementalkan cukup jauh, Naruto yang melihat itu mengikatkan Rantainya pada sang naga legenda itu hingga dirinya ikut dengan Naga itu.

 **Wush! Booooom!**

Mereka'pun mendarat jauh di sebuah Hutan dekat dengan Kota Konoha dan Kyoto dan hutan itu di sebut... Hutan kematian.

.

.

 _ **Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

.

 **Rabu, 12 Oktober 2090**

 **Hutan kematian**

 **07.00 AM**

 **.**

" Uhuk! Uhuk! " setelah mendarat cukup keras akhirnya Naruto tersadar dari pingsannya. Di tatapnya sekelilingnya dimana dia tahu bahwa saat ini dia tengah berada di hutan kematian namun jejak sang Naga legenda tak terlihat di sekitarnya.

" Oh, great! Sekarang ke mana aku harus mencarinya " gumam Naruto meremas rambutnya kesal, namun mata Naruto seketika teralih pada rantai senjatanya yang rupanya menjauh ke suatu tempat.

Karena penasaran Naruto'pun mencari ujung rantainya dan Voila, dia menemukannya yang rupanya masih terikat dengan sang naga legenda, melihat itu dengan perlahan Naruto mendekati naga besar dan untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat naga besar yang legenda itu.

" The Nine Legend of Dragon, Kyubi " gumam Naruto melihat naga di hadapannya " Entah bagaimana bisa naga sepertimu ada di daerah seperti ini " gumam Naruto mencoba mengelus naga itu namun seketika dia urungkan karena mendengar sebuah suara.

 **[" Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhku Manusia "]** Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menatap sekitar namun tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

" Siapa itu? " tanya Naruto.

 **[" Kau pikir Siapa Gaki! Aku ada di belakangmu! "]** balas suara itu di tolehnya ke belakang namun tetap tidak ada siapa selain sang Kyubi.

" Etto... Apakah kau yang berbicara itu? " tanya Naruto pada sang Kyubi.

 **[" Seperti dugaanku, rupanya kau benar bisa mendengar ucapanku "]** seketika Mata Naruto melebar ketika sang kyubilah yang berbicara dari tadi.

" Ka-Kau bisa bicara " gumam Naruto terkejut sementara sang Kyubi hanya bisa mendengus.

 **[" Apa yang kau inginkan di sini Gaki "]** balas Kyubi bertanya.

" Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja, ternyata sang sembilan naga legenda masih hidup sampai saat ini " jawab Naruto mengelus sayap besar kyubi.

 **[" Heh! Itu di karenakan Kami itu Abadi "]** balas Kyubi dengan angkuhnya **[" Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Membunuhku atau apa? "]** tanya Kyubi menatap Naruto dengan mata merahnya.

" Aku hanya ingin melepaskanmu saja " balas Naruto memotong tali yang mengikat Kyubi.

 **Wush! Brak!**

Namun setelah di lepas Kyubi langsung menindih Naruto dengan tangannya, namun Naruto tampak tenang di perlakukan seperti itu, Kyubi hanya mengeram pada Naruto hingga taring tajamnya terlihat.

 **[" Pilihanmu adalah kesalahan Gaki "]** balas Kyubi lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berbaring.

" Heh! Benarkah pilihanku ini salah " balas Naruto tersenyum masam lalu bangun dari posisinya.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Seketika pandangan Naruto teralih pada sekelompok penunggang Naga yang dia lihat di kota, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya santai karena dia mengenal mereka namun tidak dengan mereka.

" Wah! Wah! Coba lihat siapa yang datang _**The Great Army Dragon War**_ " gumam Naruto sambil menepuk tangannya namun sekelompok itu hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

" Hey! Brengsek! Kenapa kau melukai nagaku saat melawan Kyubi tadi! " teriak pemuda berambut cokelat pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

" Entahlah " balas Naruto cuek membuat pemuda itu emosi " Lagi pula kyubi sudah keluar dari kota bukan, kenapa juga kalian harus mencarinya lagi " Lanjut Naruto menatap satu persatu kelompok yang mengelilinginya.

" Huh! Sudah jelas bukan jika Kyubi mati maka kelompok kami akan di takuti dan tidak akan ada lagi yang menyerang konoha " balas pemuda berambut raven dengan datar, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus.

" Terkenal? Yang benar saja, itu malah membuat kalian seperti di buru " balas Naruto dingin " Lagi pula kalian ke sini hanya buang-buang waktu " ucap Naruto lagi.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya perempuan berambut merah pada Naruto.

" Kyubi telah pergi sebaiknya kalian kembali dan obati saja naga penunggang mesum kalian itu " balas Naruto membuat yang di bicarakan murka.

" Sebaiknya tutup mulutmu sialan! " teriak pemuda itu berlari ke arah Naruto dengan sebuah sarung naga merah di tangannya.

 **Wush! Tap! Krak!**

Namun dengan mudah Naruto menahan pukulan pemuda itu dan hanya membuat retakan di pijakannya " Heh! _**Demonic Booster Dragon**_ , huh? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan senjata di tanganmu ini " ucap Naruto menatap datar pada sarung tangan pemuda di depannya.

 **Traaank!**

Seketika mata Naruto melirik ke samping di mana terlihat pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya tengah berusaha mendorong pedangnya untuk menebas lehernya namun pedang itu sama sekali tidak bisa melukai dirinya.

" Hoo~ Kusanagi heh? Tidakku sangka pedang itu akan di beli oleh clan Uchiha lemah sepertimu " balas Naruto menyeringai.

 **[" Energi Sonic Activity "]**

 **Booooom!**

Seketika kedua pemuda itu'pun saling terpental cukup jauh, Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis pada mereka yang menatapnya tajam.

" Dari mana kau tahu tentang senjataku ini? " tanya Pemuda berambut cokelat pada Naruto.

" Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku... Adalah pembuat semua senjata kalian " jawab Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada sementara seluruh kelompok di sana seketika terkejut karena pemuda di depan mereka adalah pembuat senjata mereka.

" Mustahil, kau pasti berbohong! " balas pemuda berambut Raven tidak percaya.

" Heh! Berbohong? Bagaimana jika aku mengucapkan seluruh senjata kalian semua apa kalian percaya?.

Baiklah kita mulai dari ketua, yaitu kau Uchiha Sasuke, Anak ke dua dari perusahaan Uchiha D.O.K, pemilik senjata Kusanagi dan pelindung dari air Kaki gunung Fukiju, Yasagaki Shield.

Lalu wakil, Hyuga Hinata, Pemilik senjata Pedang Api Biru bernama Shinjiken dan pemilik baju pelindung dari serpihan bulan Teiseigoltri Armor.

Lalu kelompok, dari Nara Shikamaru, pemilik senjata Puchslash Wind dan Korek Api Kirin Explosion.

Lalu Yamanaka Ino, pemilik senjata The Posion Flower dan Ilusion Plasma.

Lalu Akimichi Chouji, pemilik senjata pil Kekuatan, dan sebuah baju armor dari kulit-kulit naga yang sudah mati The Armor Ball.

Lalu Haruno Sakura, pemilik senjata berbentuk sarung Senju Power dan kalung dari air Gangga The Heal Water.

Lalu Sai, pemilik senjata pedang tanto bernama shin dan sebuah gulungan Hologram dari perusahaan DSA.

Lalu Inuzuka Kiba, memiliki senjata sarung tangan The Wolf Blade.

Lalu Aburame Shino, dia tidak memiliki senjata dariku karena dia hanya pengguna serangga.

Lalu Rock Lee, memiliki senjata tongkat Utrote renge.

Lalu Ten Ten, memiliki gulungan Hologram penyimpanan senjatanya.

Lalu Hyuga Neji, memiliki senjata sebuah pisau hitam bernama Knife Wind.

Lalu Rias Gremory, Memiliki senjata pedang Dectruction Explosion.

Lalu Akeno Himejima, memiliki senjata pedang The Thunder Zeus.

Lalu Kuroka Toujou, pemilik pedang dari clan senjustsu, Neko Blade.

Lalu Gabriel Hime, memiliki senjata cahaya dari serpihan batu bintang The Sun of Galaxy.

Lalu Tsubaki Shinra, memiliki senjata Tombak the Akrugure Ice.

Lalu yang terakhir Hyoudo Issei, pemilik senjata seperti yang aku sebutkan " ucap Naruto panjang lebar mengenai semua info yang dia punya dan membuat kelompok di sana terdiam.

" Apa kau ini mata-mata sampai-sampai kau tahu semua detail senjata kami? " tanya Shikamaru tajam pada Naruto.

" Sudah aku katakan bukan? Bahwa akulah pembuat seluruh senjata itu " balas Naruto dengan datarnya " Jika kalian tidak percaya kenapa tidak kalian coba dengan melawanku? " balas Naruto dengan santainya.

" Kheh! Kau menantang kami? " balas Kiba dengan semangat, sementara Naruto memutar kedua senjatanya.

 **Sring! Jleb!**

Setelah kedua senjata Naruto'pun menyambung menjadi satu menbuat senjata Naruto lebih tinggi dari seharusnya lalu menghentakkannya dengan keras ke tanah.

" Yap " jawab Naruto.

 **[" Dragon Laser! "]**

Mendengar itu Issei langsung melesatkan sihirnya ke arah Naruto Namun Naruto tampak tenang dan mengarahkan tangannya pada sihir Issei.

 **[" Teleport Activity "]**

" Kau harus lebih cepat dari biasanya mesum " seketika Issei melebarkan matanya karena Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya dan tepat dia berada di depan sihirnya sendiri.

 **Booom!**

 **Wush! Trink! Trank! Tink!**

Setelah menghantamkan Issei pada sihirnya sendiri, dengan lincah Naruto menahan seluruh serangan dari Rias, Gabriel, Akeno, Kuroka, Sai, Neji, Tsubaki dan Lee yang menyerangnya bersama

Di tahannya seluruh senjata itu dengan cepatnya membuat mereka kesusahan menyerang Naruto, namun melihat celah mereka melakukan serangan bersama untuk kesempatan

 **Sreet!**

Namun seketika seluruh senjata itu berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari lehernya, melihat itu mereka terkejut karena senjata mereka tidak mengenai Leher Naruto.

" Heh! Sepertinya mereka menolak untuk membunuhku " dengus Naruto menyeringai

 **[" Sonic Boom! "]**

 **Booooom!**

Seketika muncul gelombang sonic yang mementalkan mereka semua, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

 **Wush! Booom!**

Dari atas muncul Sakura, Chouji dan Tenten yang menyerang dari atas namun sebuah pelindung menghalangi mereka, melihat itu mereka terkejut karena Naruto terlindungi sebuah pelindung.

 **[" Thunder Shield! "]**

 **Bziiiit!**

Seketika ketiga orang itu'pun bersamaan tersengat listrik dari pelindung Naruto membuat mereka jatuh dan tersisa Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino.

Naruto yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menghilang seperti bunglon.

 **Wush! Sriing! Wush!**

Seketika Shino dan Kiba harus terkejut ketika sebuah rantai mengikat mereka dan menggantung mereka terbalik di atas ranting pohon, selesai dengan mereka Naruto mendekati dua orang tersisa.

" Kau hebat juga bisa mengalahkan mereka, namun aku tidak akan kalah darimu! " Ucap Sasuke melesat ke arah Naruto dan menebaskan pedangnya ke arah perut Naruto.

 **Triink! Tank!**

Seketika pedang Sasuke'pun patah begitu Naruto melindung dirinya dengan menahan pedang Sasuke dengan sabitnya membuat Sasuke melebarkan matanya terkejut karena pedang tajam miliknya kalah dari senjata Naruto.

 **Sret! Duak!**

Dengan keras Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke ke samping dengan tombak sabitnya hingga terpental ke samping dan yang tersisa hanyalah Hinata yang menatap dirinya diam.

' _Pedang Shiken, akan bahaya jika dia menggunakan auranya untuk melawan senjataku, jika ingin menyeimbanginya maka aku juga harus mengeluarkan auraku untuk menandinginya '_ batin Naruto menatap lekat senjata di tangan Hinata

 **Wuushh~**

Seketika Api biru keluar dari pedang Hinata, melihat Itu Naruto'pun mengeluarkan Api Hitamnya dan memasang posisi siap bertarung.

" Woow! Hentikan! " teriak seseorang dari langit dan turunlah Jiraiya sebagai penghenti pertarungan itu, mau tak mau Naruto dan Hinata menghilangkan api mereka dan menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka.

" Naruto, kenapa kau membuat masalah? Kau tahu bukan kau itu melawan siapa? " ucap Jiraiya pada Naruto sementara Naruto tanpa acuh saja, sementara semua yang di sana terdiam mendengar nama pemuda yang mereka lawan tadi.

" Naruto... Apa kau itu Uzumaki Naruto? " tanya Gabriel dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Mu-Mustahil, Anak lemah sepertinya bisa sekuat ini? " gumam Kiba tidak percaya.

" kau pasti bercanda bukan, anak lemah itu menjadi kuat seperti sekarang ini, bahkan di tahu kelemahan senjata kita, aku tidak akan percaya jika dia Naruto lemah yangku kenal! " balas Issei tidak terima namun Naruto tanpa acuh saja.

" Senjata? Hey, para Gaki, asal kalian tahu seluruh senjata yang kalian miliki sekarang ini adalah milik cucuku Naruto, wajar saja dia tahu seluruh kelemahan senjata kalian " ucap Jiraiya sambil menepuk punggung Naruto bangga.

" Jadi benar dia memiliki seluruh senjata ini " gumam Neji menatap pisau hitam di tangannya.

" tentu saja, oleh sebab itulah senjata kalian tidak ada yang berhasil melukai Naruto karena dia sendiri menjalin kontrak dengan senjata kalian, dengan kata lain mereka tidak akan bisa menyerang pembuat mereka " jelas Jiraiya, awalnya jiraiya juga tidak percaya bahwa seluruh senjata Naruto tidak dapat melukai Naruto sendiri, justru itu akan membuat mereka melawan balik sang pengguna yang akan menyerang Naruto.

" Cih sial karena hal tadi pedangku harus patah " decih Sasuke kecil, Naruto yang bisa mendengar itu merentangkan tangannya ke Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung.

" Berikan senjata itu dan aku akan perbaiki dengan cepat " jelas Naruto, awalnya Sasuke ragu namun Senjatanya terbang sendiri ke arah Naruto dan sampai di tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat senjata lamanya di tangannya hanya diam lalu menyambungkan patahan pedang itu dan viola, pedang itu langsung tersambung membuat semua melongo tidak percaya.

 **Wush! Jraak!**

Tanpa dosa Naruto melempar pedang itu kembali dan menancap tepat di pohon samping Sasuke dan jarak pedangnya menancap hanya 1 Cm.

" HOY! APA KAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU SETAN! " teriak Sasuke marah, hey bayangkan jika kalian di lempar pisau namun untungnya meleset tipis dan itu'pun hampir meregut nyawa kalian.

" Hmph! Aku tidak memiliki niat membunuh ayam tinggi sepertimu " dengus Naruto membuat alis Sasuke berkedut karena julukan yang di berikan Naruto.

" Ero-Hentai, bisa kita kembali aku sangat mengantuk " ucap Naruto naik ke Hukuro sementara Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

" Hahh~ bisakah kau memanggilku seperti biasa Naruto? " tanya Jiraiya dan hanya di balas oleh raut datar Naruto. Mendapat jawaban yang pasti sudah sama membuat Jiraiya menghela nafasnya lalu terbang bersama Naruto dengan naganya Hukuro meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih terdiam di tempat.

" Sekarang bagaimana? " tanya Chouji dengan wajah hitam karena habis di panggang oleh Naruto.

" Kita kembali, Kyubi pasti sudah pergi jauh dari sini " Jawab Hinata dengan datar.

" Etto... Sebelum pergi bisa kalian lepaskan kami? " pinta Kiba yang masih di gantung bersama Shino oleh Naruto.

.

.

 **Naruto And Jiraiya side**

.

 **[" All Mode Off "]**

 **.**

 **[" Mode Reset "]**

 **.**

 **[" Normal Mode Activity "]**

 **[" Normal Mode On "]**

Sementara itu pada Naruto dan Jiraiya saat ini Naruto hanya fokus pada jam di tangannya dan berusaha menormalkan kembali jamnya, sementara Jiraiya fokus mengendarai Naganya.

" Naruto ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanya padamu? " ucap Jiraiya tanpa menoleh.

" Hn? " balas Naruto singkat.

" Waktu itu bukannya kau ikut terpental bersama Kyubi lalu di mana kyubi sekarang? " tanya Jiraiya membuat kegiatan Naruto terhenti sesaat.

" Aku kehilangan jejaknya saat aku pingsan " jawab Naruto berbohong.

" Souka, sungguh di sayangkan Naga seperti itu bisa lepas " gumam Jiraiya, sementara Naruto hanya diam mendengar ucapan Jiraiya.

' _Lepas? '_ batin Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mengotak-atik hologram jamnya hingga menjadi peta dan terlihat sebuah titik merah berkelap-kelip di peta dan Naruto melebarkan senyumannya _' Kyubi ne? Semoga kita bisa bertemu besok Kyubi '_ batin Naruto sambil menatap pemandangan Kota yang indah.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Minna-san bagaimana ceritanya. Baguskah?, jelekkah?**

 **Hahaha ini adalah cerita yang sangat jarang saya dapatkan karena saya mengingat satu buah film dan alur cerita Komik yang sedang saya buat jadi di gabunglah alur cerita ini.**

 **Lalu mengenai kekuatan seluruh kekuatan akan hampir sama namun cara pengeluarannya berbeda. Dan masalah Pair masih sembunyi dan akan muncul sesuai alur cerita.**

 **Seluruh Bijuu di sini bukan seperti masih dalam wujud aslinya namun dalam bentuk naga dia. Wujud Naga Kyubi kepalanya berbentuk Naga namun hampir menyerupai Rubah, lehernya lumayan panjang berbadan besar dengan empat kakinya memiliki sembilan pasang sayap dan satu ekor.**

 **Satte! Semoga terhibur dengan cerita ini So! Saya Dedek undur diri Jaa Na!**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 **[' Halo '] batin Dragon Bijuu**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update nih cerita menarik yang sangat jarak di temui. Wah! Baru chapter 1 sudah membahana Banzai!**

 **Hoho, karena saking serunya saya kepikiran melanjutkan cerita ini sambil melanjutkan Cerita Forbidden Love sama The New Adventure saya.**

 **Nah sedikit penjelasan mengenai Naga Kyubi di Chapter 1 sudah di jelaskan ciri-cirinya di paling bawah jika belum lengkap nanti saya beritahu deh.**

 **Saa dari pada penasaran kita mulai saja yuk.**

.

 **Chapter 2 : Penambahan dan informasi.**

 **.**

 **Akademi The Study Dragon**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Akademi The Study Dragon, sekolah besar menengah atas dimana terletak di bagian timur kota konoha. Akademi The Study Dragon adalah sekolah bagi penunggang Naga untuk belajar dalam berperang, berteman dan yang lainnya, namun mereka juga akan di ajari pelajaran umum seperti sekolah biasanya.

Di sekolah tersebut mereka harus membawa partner naga mereka karena mereka bisa berlatih dan hal lainnya dengan naga mereka. Lalu bagaimana Naruto bisa masuk?

Alasannya adalah pertama Jiraiya membuat alasan bahwa Huruko adalah partner Naruto, Kedua Naruto adalah pembuat senjata bagi sekolah itu dan Ketiga adalah Naruto adalah Cucu dari kepala Sekolah Akademi tersebut yaitu Namikaze Tsunade yang menyamarkan namanya menjadi Uzumaki Tsunade.

Alasannya adalah satu yaitu Naruto, Rahasia keluarga Naruto di rahasiakan dan tidak akan di beritahukan kepada Naruto jika waktunya tepat, karena di luar sana banyak yang bermusuhan dengan ayah Naruto yaitu Namikaze Minato.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, saat ini Naruto tengah berada di kantin karena sudah waktu istirahat, untung saja dia bisa masuk telat sedikit karena dirinya Bebas dari aturan apapun di sekolahnya dan itu membuatnya bebas melakukan sesukanya.

Selagi memakan buah apel di tangannya, Naruto melihat-lihat layar Hologram yang di keluarkan Jamnya di depan matanya, **Sensoric Hologram** , sistem W.W.S Watch di mana layar Hologram bisa di keluarkan dan di jadikan layaknya layar lebar jadi jika tidak bisa melihat silahkan aktifkan sistem itu maka layar Anda akan membesar.

Karena asyik melihat seketika Naruto terkejut ketika ada yang menutup matanya, Naruto yang tahu siapa hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan itu hingga sang pemeluk menempel di punggungnya.

" Asia-chan, kau itu selalu saja jahil ya " goda Naruto pada sosok perempuan di belakangnya, Namikaze Asia, atau Uzumaki Asia, dia adalah anak dari Namikaze Tsunade, Asia menyamarkan namanya menjadi Uzumaki karena sudah tahu kejadian tentang kakak sepupunya ini.

Sang perempuan bernama Asia hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di samping kakak sepupunya itu " Mou~ Nii-san dari mana kau tahu kalau ini aku? " tanya Asia sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" tentu aku tahu karena aku hafal betul dengan tanganmu itu dan kejahilanmu itu " balas Naruto sambil mencubit pipi adiknya itu. Di Akademi, tidak ada satupun yang berteman dengan Naruto, namun Asia sang adik akan selalu menemani kakaknya itu agar tidak kesepian.

" hmmpp~, ne-ne Nii-san apa itu? " tanya Asia begitu melihat layar hologram di samping Naruto.

" Oh, ini hanya pengecekan W.W.S nii-san saja, nii-san juga sedang melihat berapa kapasitas Rogteno karena nii-san berencana membuat rancangan baru lagi " jawab Naruto sambil mengotak atik layar di sampingnya.

" Hehh~ Kenapa Nii-chan tidak menambahkan kekuatan pada Jam itu? " tanya Asia, Asia tentu sudah tahu tentang Jam itu, awalnya dia hanya mengira Jam itu tidak akan berguna lah? Tahu-tahunya sungguh hebat.

" Sudah, walau beberapa seperti Sonic Boom, Thunder Shield, dan Teleport, nii-san belum memikirkan rencana untuk menambah kekuatan jam ini. Lagi pula kau tahu, aku bahkan belum satupun mengeluarkan kekuatan nii-san dengan tangan nii-san sendiri " jawab Naruto tersenyum masam sambil melihat tangannya sendiri.

Asia yang mendengar itu merasa bersalah, memang benar dari dulu kakak saudaranya itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu kekuatanpun dengan tangannya walaupun dia mencoba yang ada adalah kesakitan yang parah pada organnya. Pernah sekali Naruto mencoba berusaha keras namun hasilnya dia masuk rumah sakit dengan beberapa bagian organ tangannya hancur di dalam membuatnya 10 bulan di rumah sakit.

" G-Gomen Nii-san, A-Aku lupa soal itu " sesal Asia namun yang dia dapat hanyalah senyuman dari Naruto dan elusan di kepala pirangnya.

" Daijoubu, walaupun begitu nii-san tidak akan mudah kalah begitu saja " balas Naruto tersenyum.

" Hey! Kau pirang! " seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi datar begitu mendengar suara itu dan menoleh ke sumber suara dan di sana terlihat kelompok Yang waktu itu dirinya lawan bersama beberapa kakak mereka, di antaranya Sirzech Gremory, Hyoudo Azazel, Uchiha Itachi dan Sengo Michael.

" Apa? Masih belum puas melawanku? " balas Naruto acuh sambil memakan apelnya.

" Cih! Apa bocah ini yang melawanmu Rias, dia terlihat lemah dari pandanganku " ucap Sirzech meremehkan, sementara Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar itu.

" Hahh~ sayang sekali ternyata kakakmu ini sangat buta ne Rias-san memandang lawan mereka remeh sebelum melawan " balas Naruto tersenyum meremehkan, Sirzech yang mendengar itu tentu saja Emosi.

" Lalu, Kakak si mesum dan kakak sang primadona yang mengidap Siscon apa kalian juga mendatangiku karena laporan adik kalian itu? " lanjut Naruto melirik kedua orang di samping Sirzech, Michael yang mendengar itu tentu saja memerah wajahnya karena ketahuan, sementara Azazel telah pundung karena di bilang mesum " Oh, maaf aku melupakanmu patung keriput, karena kau dari tadi diam jadi aku lupa jika kau ada di sana " lanjut Naruto tanpa dosa.

Itachi? Dia terlihat diam namun keriputnya terlihat bergetar seperti benang terkena aliran listrik, naik-turun-naik-turun :v.

" Cih, mulut bocah ini pedas juga rupanya " desis Sirzech menahan marahnya " orang tuamu pasti tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun bocah, maka dari itu kau seperti ini " lanjut Sirzech dan saat itu juga raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi dingin, Asia yang melihat raut wajah Naruto panik jika seperti ini Naruto akan sangat susah di tenangkan.

" Ne Sirzech, apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa bocah seperti dia itu tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi bagaimana caranya dia bisa sopan " ujar Itachi, Naruto yang mendengar itu lagi meremas apel di tangannya.

" Heh! Benarkah pantas saja, pasti orang tua bocah ini sangat bodoh sampai-sampai anaknya pun bodoh " tanggap Sirzech dan saat itu juga apel di tangan Naruto hancur berkeping-keping.

" E-Etto... Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini " bisik Issei merasakan firasat buruk datang.

" U-Um, aku juga entah kenapa aku membayangkan akan ada suara patah tulang di sini " timpal Gabriel setuju.

Keributan itu tentu mengundang banyak siswa bahkan mereka juga ikut merendahkan Naruto, Asia yang melihat itu semakin panik karena mereka meningkatkan suhu emosi Naruto yang akan mencapai batas

" lalu kemana orang tuamu itu bocah? Pergi ke suatu tempat atau mati? Hahahaha " saat itu juga amarah Naruto lepas, Asia yang tahu akan kejadian buruk sangat panik.

 **[" Energy Maximun! "]**

Seketika seringai Naruto melebar dan terlihat wajahnya layaknya orang dengan nafsu membunuh yang sungguh kelam, Sirzech yang melihat itu hanya mendengus remeh.

 **[" Sonic Boom!]**

 **Twuuuuung!**

Seketika seluruh ruangan Kanti hancur dan terpental sangat jauh karena energi Sonic yang di keluarkan Naruto.

 **Buagh!**

" Cough! " seketika Mata Sirzech melebar begitu perutnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, di liriknya ke samping dan rupanya Naruto telah berada di sampingnya dengan lutut kaki di perutnya.

 **Sret! Duak!**

Dengan keras Naruto langsung memukul dagu Sirzech dan membuat tubuh Sirzech salto ke belakang.

 **Duak! Sriiing!**

 **Duak! Duak!**

Dengan keras Naruto menendang punggung Sirzech hingga terbang ke atas tak membiarkan itu Naruto mengikat rantai pada tubuh Sirzech lalu membanting tubuh Sirzech secara berulang ulang, semua yang melihat itu ketakutan karena Naruto mengamuk dengan luar biasanya.

" Jangan pernah membawa nama Orang tuaku sialan! " teriak Naruto menarik tubuh Sirzech ke arahnya dan menyiapkan sebuah pukulan di tangannya.

 **[" Booster Wind! "]**

 **Buagh! Twuuush! Pyaaang!**

Setelah Itu Naruto langsung memukul kepala Sirzech dengan keras dan membuat Sirzech terpental sangat jauh dan keluar dari kantin dengan menabrak kaca kantin.

Semua yang melihat itu menatap honor Naruto yang bisa mengalahkan Sirzech tanpa memberi kesempatan, Rias yang melihat kakaknya kalah babak belur hanya bisa menangis diam. Sementara Michael, Azazel dan Itachi yang melihat itu meneguk ludah mereka, karena masih sayang nyawa mereka mengangkat tangan mereka tanda menyerah dan tidak akan ikut campur.

Naruto yang masih bisa menahan Emosinya di tatapnya seluruh orang di kantin yang menatapnya ketakutan, demi dewa zeus yang berenang di kolam lava, mereka bersumpah tidak akan membicarakan tentang orang tua Naruto di depannya jika kalian sayang nyawa sebaiknya resleting mulut kalian sebelum menerima hal seperti Sirzech.

" Ni-Nii-san, kumohon te-tenanglah " ucap Asia sambil memeluk kakak saudaranya itu. Sementara Naruto saat inimencoba menormalkan emosinya Suara Rias terdengar keras diam ruangan tersebut.

" Apa yang telah kau lakukan, brengsek! Kau menyakiti kakakku! Kau membuatnya seperti itu! Apa salah kakakku brengsek!? " tanya Rias marah pada Naruto, di keluarkannya senjatanya dan di keluarkan Aura Demonic miliknya pada pedangnya, namun Asia langsung berdiri di depan Naruto melindungi Naruto.

" Kau bertanya kenapa Gremory? Bukannya kakakmu yang membuat Naruto-nii-san marah? Dia mencaci orang tuanya, apa yang kalian tahu dari orang tua Naruto? Kalian itu tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya kalian diam saja dan hentikan mulut besar kalian " jawab Asia dengan datar sudah cukup baginya melihat Naruto menderita karena keluarganya.

" Sekarang aku bertanya apa kalian tidak akan marah jika orang tua kalian di caci seperti tadi? " lanjut Asia membuat suasana di sana kembali hening

" Nii-san ayo kita ke ruangan kaa-san, kita tenangkan pikiran Nii-san di sana " ajak Asia menarik Naruto untuk mengikutinya sementara Naruto hanya menurut dengan tarikan Asia.

Perginya mereka muncullah Group Osis di tempat kejadian, mereka yang melihat kekacauan itu hanya bisa melebarkan mata mereka. Kecuali Kaichou mereka, sang Kaichou hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena sudah tahu siapa yang membuat hal seperti ini dan untungnya tidak terlalu parah dari kejadian waktu-ke waktu.

Dulu pernah dirinya di buat terkejut dengan tembok Koridor Sekolah Hancur dalam ukuran 5 meter x 5 meter, di karena kan salah satu orang itu mengejek orang tua salah satu siswa hingga dia di pukul dan membuat tembok itu hancur karena pukulannya.

.

 **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, saat ini Naruto tengah bebaring di sofa dengan Asia memangku kepala pirang itu, sementara Tsunade hanya melirik anak dan cucunya itu.

" Bisakah kalian lebih mesra lagi melihat kalian seperti itu membuat kaa-san ingat masa lalu " pinta Tsunade, tentu saja itu membuat wajah Asia memerah sementara Naruto hanya mendengus menanggapi.

" K-Ka-Kaa-san apa yang kau bicarakan?! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu Kaa-san!? " balas Asia tergagap dengan wajah memerah.

" Hmph! Kau salah sangka Baa-san, kami seperti ini karena Asia-chan yang memintanya " balas Naruto membuat dapat pukulan lemah dari Asia di dadanya.

" Mou~ Nii-san jangan ikutan! " rengek Asia membuat Naruto terkekeh.

" Aku sudah lebih baik, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, sampai jumpa makan malam Asia-chan, baa-san " ucap Naruto bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu mencium dua orang terkasihnya tepat di pipi lalu berlari keluar sementara yang di cium memerah malu.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Di sisi Naruto, Naruto saat ini tengah berlari cukup cepat sambil melihat layar hologram di tangannya di mana terdapat titik merah berkelap-kelip di satu titik yang Naruto ketahui. Setelah mendapatkan lokasi, Naruto langsung menambah kecepatan berlarinya menuju titik itu berada dan dia harus kembali memasuki hutan kematian.

Hutan kematian adalah sebuah hutan di mana hutan tersebut telah memakan banyak korban yang bahkan saat ini belum bisa di temukan, maka dari itu hutan tersebut di sebut hutan kematian, bagi yang masuk taruhannya adalah nyawa, apa lagi di sana terdapat banyak monster dan naga-naga liar bersarang.

Namun bagi Naruto mereka bukanlah masalah, justru dia masuk tanpa beban dan terus mencari lokasi titik merah itu. Namun larinya harus berhenti karena bertemu tiga naga berjenis aneh yaitu Saillectro

 _ **Saillectro**_ adalah jenis Naga berkepala dua berbadan satu, kepala satunya mengeluarkan petir sementara satunya lagi adalah Air.

Naruto yang melihat ketiga naga itu saat ini tengah memakan mangsa mereka mengetik cepat hologramnya untuk menyiapkan senjatanya, yang di makan saat ini oleh Saillectro adalah Naga berjenis Api yaitu Frogos.

 _ **Frogos**_ adalah Naga yang terbilang besar namun gerakannya cukup lambat membuatnya mudah di mangsa, namun semburan apinya cukup mematikan untuk naga seperti dia, dalam segi menyerang dia menang namun bertahan dia kalah.

 **[" Weapon Hydro Activity "]**

 **Wush! Bzit!**

Seketika di jam Naruto keluar dua biji dan berubah menjadi dua senjata yang berbentuk sama, ciri-ciri pedang berukuran 100 Cm, dengan warna biru muda pada pedang. Mendengar suara ketiga naga itu berbalik, Naruto yang merasa sial mendatanginya hanya menyumpah serapahi kebodohannya untuk mengecilkan suara jamnya.

 **Bziiiit!**

 **Swuuush! Braak!**

Ketiga naga itu'pun menyerang Naruto dengan petir Mereka namun Naruto langsung mengibaskan kedua senjatanya sambil berputar hingga keluar gelombang angin dari pedangnya. Gelombang angin itu'pun berhasil menghancurkan serangan Saillectro dan berhasil mendorong ketiga Naga itu ke belakang hingga menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

 _ **Hydro**_ adalah senjata berelement Angin, Setiap senjata Naruto memiliki masing-masing kekuatan mereka, Naruto memang tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan dari tangannya namun dari senjatanya dia bisa menggunakannya.

Itu di karenakan Naruto memiliki setiap sampel Darah pengendara Naga yang juga memiliki kekuatan element, dia meminta beberapa darah dari penunggang Naga lalu menyambungkannya menjadi senjata, dalam pembuatannya dia juga menggunakan Sampel darah itu untuk membuat senjatanya namun dalam bentuk yang berbeda dari senjata pertamanya.

 **Sruuush!**

 **Sret!**

Naruto yang melihat salah satu kepala Naga yang menyemburkan air ke arahnya langsung mundur ke belakang, dan membuat air itu hanya mengenai tanah.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Dengan reflek Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya begitu dua listrik ke arahnya dan melompat salto ke samping ketika melihat satu listrik kembali ke arahnya.

 **Sraash! Sraaash!**

Selagi salto Naruto menebaskan dua pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan dua gelombang angin, selagi melihat ada kesempatan Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan Kekuatan pada pedang miliknya hingga mengeluarkan Aura biru.

 **Sruuush! Buuush!**

 **Twuuuuush!**

Salah satu Naga yang melihat itu menyemburkan Airnya ke arah serangan Naruto hingga membuat kumpulan asap, dan saat itu juga Naruto menebaskan dua pedangnya secara horisotal hingga mengeluarkan Dua gelombang besar.

 **Wush! Sriiing!**

Lalu seketika dari atas datang tiga Bola Api langsung membakar ketiga Saillectro dan dengan begitu serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai mereka dan membelah mereka menjadi dua.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan api tadi langsung bersiaga ketika melihat puluhan Naga berbeda warna mengerumuninya.

 **Brak! Bruk!**

Kembali Naruto terkejut begitu sosok naga yang dia cari tiba-tiba muncul dan menguncinya dengan tangan besarnya. Naga itu mengeram dan menatap lekat Naruto.

 **[" Kau... Bukankah kau orang yang waktu itu... "]** gumam Naga itu.

" Yo, Kyubi kita kembali bertemu " ucap Naruto pada Sang Naga Kyubi dengan senyumnya seolah dirinya yang di kunci sama sekali bukan masalah.

 **[" Apa maumu ke sini gaki! "]** tanya Kyubi tajam pada Naruto.

" Tentu saja bertemu denganmu lagi, aku ingin lebih banyak mempelajari tentang dirimu yang legenda ini " jawab Naruto sambil menatap besarnya Kyubi.

 **[" Kheh! Untuk apa kau mempelajari diriku Gaki, Tidak ada yang menarik tentang diriku "]** balas Kyubi.

" Begitukah? Tapi bagaimana mungkin naga sepertimu tidak memiliki sebuah kisah, pasti kau punya " balas Naruto tidak percaya.

 **[" Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengetahui tentang diriku Gaki? "]** tanya Kyubi lagi.

" Em, entahlah mungkin aku ingin berteman denganmu dan menjadi sebuah partner" Jawab Naruto mengindikkan bahunya.

 **Brak!**

 **[" Jangan membuatku tertawa Gaki!? Seorang Manusia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Partnerku seumur hidup!? "]** balas Kyubi menghentakkan cakarnya di saping kepala Naruto dan berteriak pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menutup matanya karena Kyubi berteriak di depannya cukup keras.

" Hello! Aku di depanmu jadi tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu baka " balas Naruto pada Kyubi.

 **[" Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini Gaki, sebelumku memakanmu saat ini juga "]** perintah Kyubi meninggalkan Naruto bersama beberapa naga yang bisa di pastikan teman Kyubi.

" Jika begitu kenapa kau tidak memakanku sekarang saja " balas Naruto membuat Kyubi mendelik padanya " Ah, benar juga, balas budi. Boleh juga " lanjut Naruto tahu kenapa, Kyubi yang mendengar itu hanya mengeram lalu melangkah menjauh.

" Hey, tunggu " ucap Naruto berlari mengejar Kyubi " Ayolah, jadilah partnerku " ajak Naruto lagi.

 **[" Kenapa juga aku harus menjadi Partnermu "]** balas Kyubi acuh.

" Karena aku ingin " ucap Naruto mengikuti setiap langkah besar Kyubi bersama kawanannya.

 **[" Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari naga lain saja "]**

" mereka tidak menarik, mereka selalu menyerangku tanpa sebab, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak memiliki Partner sama sekali " balas Naruto mengingat kejadian di mana dia berusaha mencari Partner yang ada adalah menjadi mangsa.

 **[" Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku menjadi partnermu "]**

" Karena kau istimewa " jawab Naruto tegas.

 **[" Kheh! Apa karena diriku ini kau ingin menjadikanku partnermu dan membuat kekacauan di dunia, khe! Aku tidak mau "]** balas Kyubi.

 **[" Daijoubu pemuda-kun, mungkin dia butuh sedikit waktu untuk berdekatan dengan manusia lagi "]** seketika Naruto tersentak begitu sosok naga putih di sampingnya berbisik padanya, Naga putih itu mengelus kepalanya pada kepala Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto memegang kepala itu dan mengelusnya dengan kasih sayang.

" Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti bahasa kalian, padahal kalian ini naga " gumam Naruto masih dengan polosnya, sementara sang naga putih hanya terkekeh.

 **[" Kau sungguh polos sekali, perkenalkan namaku adalah Whitegon, aku adalah salah satu pemimpin daerah ini selain Kurama-kun "]** ucap Naga itu membuat mata Naruto berkedip beberapa saat.

" Kurama? Jadi itu namanya, dan juga salam kenal Whitegon " balas Naruto mengelus naga putih itu.

Dalam buku sejarah dirinya tidak pernah menemukan satupun jenis naga seperti Whitegon dan naga lain yang mengelilinginya, mereka hampir mirip seperti kyubi atau Kurama namun yang membedakan adalah jumlah sayap mereka yang berjumlah dua pasang kecuali Whitegon yang memiliki tiga pasang dan juga Kurama yang memiliki sembilan pasang sayap.

" Etto.. Whitegon, bolehkah aku tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu pada manusia? " tanya Naruto sambil memandang Kurama yang di depannya.

 **[" Banyak yang terjadi, jika aku ceritakan mungkin akan memakan banyak waktu, tapi jika kau ingin tahu aku akan menceritakan secara singkat.**

 **Kau bisa lihat luka diagonal di samping perut kurama-kun, walaupun hampir tidak terlihat luka itu adalah simbol di mana kebencian Kurama-kun, awal dulu saat perang the Great Battle Dragon atau perang dunia 100 tahun yang lalu Kurama di manfaatkan seseorang dan di buat bertarung habis-habisan hingga tenaga habis dan harus menerima luka parah karena perang itu.**

 **Saat itulah Kurama-kun membenci manusia karena dirinya di manfaatkan untuk berperang, di dunia ini kata berperang tidak akan pernah selesai, dan jika perang tidak pernah selesai maka kebencian kurama-kun tidak akan memudar "]** jawab Whitegon panjang lebar, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Whitegon.

" Kebencian yang tidak akan memudar " gumam Naruto.

.

 _ **Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

 **Kediaman Namikaze or Uzumaki**

 **19.00 PM**

 **.**

Saat ini di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze yang menganti nama menjadi Uzumaki, terlihat sebuah keluarga makan bersama dengan tenang kecuali satu orang yang tengah melamun.

Yap, dialah Naruto, setelah cerita Whitegon, Naruto mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar cerita seperti Whitegon namun dia lupa, setelah mendengar cerita Whitegon, Naruto memutuskan pergi namun dia meninggalkan alat pelacak pada Whitegon agar dia mengetahui lokasinya, dan juga Whitegonlah yang mengantarnya kembali ke rumah sebelum makan malam.

Setelah sampai di rumah dia langsung mencari kisah Kurama namun di rumah kakeknya tidak ada satupun ceritanya yang ada adalah buku 18 tahun keatas.

Asia yang melihat saudara laki-lakinya melamun menggenggam tangan kakaknya itu hingga membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamuannya.

" Daijoubuka Nii-san, kau terus melamun dari tadi? " tanya Asia khawatir.

" A-Ah, Daijoubu. Maaf membuatmu khawatir " jawab Naruto tersenyum tipis namun di mata Asia itu adalah senyum palsu.

" Mou~ Nii-san, jangan sok kuat seperti itu " ucap Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menaikkan alisnya " Hmph! Karena Nii-san membohongiku, sekarang Aku akan menyuapi Nii-san agar tidak terus melamun " ucap Asia lagi mengambil makanan Naruto lalu menyuapi Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengerjapkan matanya, ah~ adik perempuannya itu ternyata salah paham, Naruto yang tidak ingin rahasianya sedikit di ketahui oleh jiji dan baa-sannya hanya mengikuti alur Asia.

" Arigato Asia-chan, maaf membuatmu menyuapiku " ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

" Hmm~ Nii-san tidak perlu minta maaf lagi pula menyuapi Nii-san adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagiku " ucap Asia malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

" Hey, jika kalian ingin bermesraan jangan di ruang makan, carilah kamar dan lakukan sepuas kalian di dalam sana " ucap Jiraiya risih namun dalam hati itu adalah berkat untuk novelnya, jika dia di ketahui istrinya bisa saja dia di bunuh, maka dari itu dia mencoba sedikit wibawa namun ucapannya terkandung hal bejat.

" Urusai Baka-Ero-Jiji-hentai, ini masih baik dari pada kau menggunakan baa-san dan Asia-chan sebagai referensi novel bejatmu itu " balas Naruto datar dan Cheak Mate, mulut Jiraiya mingkem seketika, diliriknya Tsunade yang di sampingnya yang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Jiraiya yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya berat saat akan menyangkal, rupanya Narutp telah mengeluarkan Novelnya di depan Tsunade, dan Out Cheak Mate to dead.

" Jika kau ingin membantah ini adalah buktinya " ujar Naruto menaruh buku itu tepat di Tsunade " Asia-chan bisa kau ikut dengan Nii-san ke DSA? Aku butuh bantuanmu di sana " ujar Naruto lagi lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat biasa dia bekerja untuk Jiraiya, sementara Asia hanya mengangguk.

Tempat mereka pergi hanya bersekitar 10 blok dari kediaman mereka, untuk mempercepat kepergian mereka menuju DSA, Jiraiya dan Naruto menciptakan mesin Teleport untuk mempercepat kepergian mereka.

Baru saja mereka masuk mesin telepotasi mereka mendengar jeritan kesakitan Jiraiya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh lalu mereka lenyap dengan kecepatan cahaya.

.

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **19.15 PM**

.

 **Sriing!**

Di tempat teleport akhirnya Naruto dan Asia sampai di Tempat pekerjaan kakeknya, DSA Weapon Dragon tidak terlalu besar tidak juga terlalu kecil.

DSA Weapon Dragon adalah tempat senjata yang cukup standar namun persenjataan mereka cukup menakutkan.

" Konbanwa Naruto-san, Asia-sama " ucap para kru DSA pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipisnya.

Para Kru DSA menghormati Naruto layaknya ketua, mereka banyak belajar dari Naruto yang tidak mudah menyerah membuat sesuatu, bahkan jika mereka kesulitan mereka akan meminta bantuan dengan Naruto.

" Ne Nii-san apa yang kau butuhkan dariku? " tanya Asia yang senantiasa mengikuti saudara laki-lakinya.

" Aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk membantu Nii-san memilih kekuatan tambahan pada Jam Nii-san, Nii-san telah memikirkan perkataanmu saat di sekolah dan Nii-san akan menambahkannya sekarang " jawab Naruto duduk di kursi miliknya lalu mencari data kekuatan pada layar hologram di depannya.

DSA Weapon Dragon memiliki beberapa kapasitas ruangan, ruangan pembuatan senjata, pendesainan, pemilihan bahan, ruangan daftar pesanan dan ruangan pengetesan. Khusus untuk ruangan Naruto, seluruh keperluan ruangan itu ada di ruangan kerjanya sendiri, jadi ruangan itu pribadi untuk Naruto sendiri.

" tapi Nii-san tahu sendiri bukan aku tidak pandai dalam memilih? Bagaimana jika nanti aku salah? " tanya Asia takut.

" Daijoubu, jika kekuatan itu tidak cocok Nii-san akan menggantinya, dan juga jangan berpikir Nii-san akan langsung menggunakannya, Nii-san akan melihat kekuatan itu di ruangan pengetesan dan jika sudah bagus Nii-san akan memilihnya " jawab Naruto mengelus rambut adiknya.

" Baiklah ini adalah daftar kekuatan yang Nii-san sudah desain untuk jam ini tapi tidak Nii-san masukkan, karena Nii-san terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatan ini pada senjata Nii-san saja " ujar Naruto memperlihatkan sekitar 1000 lebih kekuatan copy yang ada pada pedang yang sudah di desain untuk jamnya.

" Ajuka-san, siapkan pengetesan W.W.S Watch mengenai kekuatan baru, aku akan mengirimkan datanya pada W.W.S pengetesan dan kirimkan hasil dari kekuatannya nanti " panggil Naruto melalui microphone di ruangannya.

" _Baik Naruto-san "_ jawab orang di sana.

" Nii-san aku sudah memilihkan beberapa untukmu " ujar Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu melihat layar hologramnya dan terlihat terdapat 5 data kekuatan yang sudah di pilih Asia, Naruto yang melihat nama data kekuatan itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut adiknya.

" Baiklah kita lakukan percobaan "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

 **Rabu, 12 Oktober 2090**

 **Akademi Study Dragon.**

 **Library.**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Di pagi yang kurang baik di karena kan awan mendung yang menghiasi kota, terlihat di sebuah perpustakaan akademi study Dragon, terdapat Naruto yang di penuhi banyak buku-buku tebal yang berisi sejarah naga.

Mata Naruto terus mencari setiap informasi yang penting di buku-buku yang dia ambil. Sudah satu jam dia membaca dan dia belum menemukan data informasi mengenai data jenis seperti Whitegon.

Yang dia temukan hanyalah data dari jenis-jenis naga yang berupa _**Sprectra, Autro, Argonic, Lectrenic**_ dan _**Cretrugon**_

 **Sprectra** adalah jenis Naga yang hampir mirip dengan Saillectro, ada sekitar tiga jenis naga pada Sprectra, yaitu Saillectro, Poiltro dan Gaitrogon :

. _**Poiltro**_ adalah jenis naga yang sama seperti Saillectro namun yang di keluarkan naga ini adalah sebuah racun dan percikan petir yang biasanya di gunakan untuk racun tersebut dan akan membuat sebuah semburan api racun.

. _**Gaitrogon**_ adalah naga yang sejenis namun hampir mirip dengan Poiltro, yang membedakannya adalah racun yang di ganti gas peledak.

 **Author : Oke sekian dulu informasinya agar tidak terlalu bocor informasinya biar seru dan pada penasaran tentang cerita ini.**

Naruto yang masih fokus seketika tersentak begitu Asia datang dan duduk di sampingnya " Ne Nii-san, tumben sekali kau membaca di perpustakaan dan juga semuanya adalah sejarah naga " ucap Asia melihat tumpukan buku yang di baca Naruto.

" Ya, karena Nii-san ingin tahu apakah ada informasi mengenai naga yang hampir mirip seperti kitsune " jawab Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat.

" Jika begitu kenapa Nii-san tidak cari data Kyubi? Pasti ada, dia juga merupakan Naga yang hampir seperti kitsune " ujar Asia. Bingo! Hal itu belum sempat terlintas di pikiran Naruto.

 **Puk!**

" Arigato Asia-chan " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Asia lalu mengelus rambut adiknya itu " Grayfia! " panggil Naruto pada jamnya.

 **Sring!**

" _Ya Naruto-san "_ seketika dari jam Naruto keluar holongram perempuan berambut putih berpakaian rapi menjawab panggilan Naruto.

 **C.W Sytem** , _Calling Watch Sytem_ adalah salah satu sistem pada jam Naruto untuk menghubungi ataupun hal lainnya, sistem ini biasa Naruto gunakan jika butuh informasi dan sekarang dia akan menggunakannya untuk mencari informasi kurama.

" Aku ingin kau memberitahukanku mengenai seluruh data naga legenda kyubi sekarang " perintah Naruto.

" _Baik, Naruto-san_ " jawab Grayfia _" Kyubi adalah salah satu dari sembilan legenda naga atau yang di sebut_ _ **the nine legend Dragon Bijuu Beast**_ _adalah salah satu naga terkuat dari kesembilan naga._

 _Kyubi memiliki kekuatan Api dan Angin, ciri-cirinya memiliki kepala seperti kitsune, berbadan sekitar 300 meter, memiliki sembilan sayap yang melambangkan jumlah kekuatan dan urutan dari sembilan naga legenda dan memiliki kulit yang keras._

 _Kyubi adalah golongan naga jenis,_ _ **Kitrugon**_ _gabungan persilangan dari Monster Rubah dan Naga. Naga Keturunan Kitrugon memiliki kekuatan mematikan dan luar biasa yang bisa menghancurkan setengah kota dan memiliki kekuatan regenerasi tercepat selain naga_ _ **Sekrex.**_

 _Namun keturunan Kitrugon telah lenyap di karenakan tempat tinggal mereka hancur karena pertarungan tiga naga dewa sejak 1500 tahun yang lalu, ketiga naga itu adalah Great Red, Ouorobos Dragon dan Thirexa._

 _Ketiga naga itu bertempur habis-habisan dan tidak memedulikan siapapun hingga tempat kelahiran para Kitrugon hancur dan melenyapkan mereka meninggalkan Kyubi yang sempat selamat dan mendapatkan kekuatannya dari kebencian hingga ikut bertarung dengan ketiga naga itu._

 _Dan hasilnya adalah ke empat naga mengalami hal sama yaitu sekarat karena kebanyakkan menggunakan tenaga, karena terlalu banyak tenaga berkurang mereka menggumpal menjadi suatu energi dan berpencar untuk mencegah kembalinya perang antar empat naga._

 _Kyubi juga sempat di katakan adalah kendaraan dari kakek moyang clan Uchiha yaitu Madara Uchiha yang melawan Hashirama Senju yang menggunakan naga_ _ **komugon**_ , _Madara menggunakan Kyubi hingga habis-habisan dan akhirnya kalah, sementara Kyubi harus pergi jauh dengan menerima luka gores di perutnya, hingga saat ini Kyubi masih berkeliaran dan sering menyerang desa-desa kecil dan beberapa titik kota yang lemah pengawasan "_ jelas Grayfia panjang lebar, selagi mendengar penjelasan Grayfia, Naruto langsung mencari data Kyubi namun data dari jenis Naga Kitrugon telah di sobek dan tidak ada jejak satupun mengenai data Kitrugon.

" Tidak ada satu pun data Kitrugon " gumam Naruto memikirkan spekulasi yang ada sementara Grayfia dan Asia hanya menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto " Grayfia, di mana tempat kelahiran Kitrugon dulu berasal? " Tanya Naruto.

" _Kata legenda mereka ada di arah utara jepang tepat kota Mokugakure berada "_ ujar Grayfia sambil memperlihatkan sebuah pulau tepat di utara jepang dekat dengan Kota Kirigakure _" Tapi Pulau itu telah hilang karena pertarungan Great Red, Ouorobos Dragon, Thirexa dan Kyubi itu sendiri "_ lanjut Grayfia membuat Naruto mendecih tidak suka.

" dari tahun sekarang sudah 590 tahun pulau itu telah hilang. Ini akan semakin sulit " gumam Naruto masih berpikir _' Tapi jika begitu berarti Whitegon dan yang lainnya sempat melarikan diri sebelum pulau itu hancur, dengan kata lain keturunan Kitrugon masih ada, tapi mereka saat ini tinggal di hutan kematian yang pasti di pimpin oleh Kurama, dengan kata lain tempat kedua bagi para Kitrugon yang mengetahuinya hanyalah Uchiha Madara._

 _Dengan kata lain sebelum menjadikan Kurama naganya, pasti Kurama memerintahkan mereka pergi sebelum mereka juga di jadikan budak. Dengan kata lain... '_ batin Naruto menatap robekkan pada buku yang di tangannya. Mata Naruto langsung menyipit ketika melihat sebuah tulisan kecil sisa dari robekan data Kitrugon yang berisi kata Smaug.

' Smaug ' batin Naruto lalu merobek sisa kertas itu dan menatapnya lalu menaruhnya di data jamnya " Grayfia aku ingin tahu siapa itu Smaug " perintah Naruto.

" _**Smaug**_ _adalah Naga kegelapan yang besarnya menyamai Kyubi dan memiliki kulit yang keras seperti baja._

 _Smaug adalah Naga yang serakah dan cukup Egois akan kekuasaan tanah, Di ceritakan Smaug sempat bertarung dengan sosok Naga Putih yang hampir mirip dengan Kyubi, namun Smaug kalah di karenakan Naga putih itu menghabisi Smaug secara brutal dan di katakan Smaug di segel olehnya di bawah gunung Grutogon, hingga saat ini data naga putih itu tidak di dapatkan karena ketika mereka mencoba membuat data naga itu yang ada adalah kematian menjemput mereka yang membuat data naga itu "_ jawab Grayfia mengenai data yang dia dapat.

' _Whitegon '_ batin Naruto menebak _' Tidak, di antara kerumunan naga waktu itu ada juga naga putih selain Whitegon, bahkan Hukuro hampir persis dengan kurama '_ batin Naruto mencoba menyangkal.

" Hhahh~ ini merepotkan " gumam Naruto menyandarkan dirinya pada kursinya " Baiklah Grayfia kau boleh pergi " ujar Naruto, seketika layar hologram itu menghilang menyisakan keheningan di perpustakaan itu.

" Etto... Nii-san kenapa kau mencari data legenda Kyubi? " tanya Asia ingin tahu, dia melihat kakaknya sangat ingin tahu sekali mengenai data Kyubi, Kitrugon, Smaug, dan perang.

" Aku hanya ingin tahu Asia-chan, karena aku sempat juga melihat Kyubi dan sempat hampir di terkam olehnya namun aku berhasil melarikan diri dengan teleportasi, dan juga Nii-san penasaran dengan kisah kyubi saja " jawab Naruto berbohong _' Jadi itu sebab Kurama membenci manusia, ini karena madara itu, kenapa Uchiha selalu saja ingin menjadi yang terkuat '_ batin meremas buku di tangannya.

' _Aku harus mencari informasi dari clan uchiha '_ Batin Naruto sambil membanting buku di tangannya hingga membuat Asia tersentak.

" Ni-Nii-san kau kenapa? " tanya Asia khawatir.

" Tidak apa Asia-chan, Nii-san hanya masih emosi oleh uchiha madara itu yang telah membuat perang bersama Kakek moyang kita " jawab Naruto setengah berbohong.

" Hey kau sudah dengar bahwa akan di adakan _**Dragons Champhion V**_ di kota kita? " Naruto dan Asia mendengar ucapan beberapa orang melewatinya dan Asia menoleh begitu mendengar gosipan itu.

 **Dragons Champhion** adalah sebuah perlombaan Naga bagi lima negara besar, sudah 4 tahun lomba itu berlangsung dan dimenangi dua kali oleh Sasuke dan Dua Kali oleh Hinata. Perlombaan dulu hanyalah lomba di sekitar konoha, namun untuk lomba kali ini Naruto penasaran di sekitar mana lomba itu akan di lakukan di mana saja.

" Etto permisi, kalau boleh tahu dimana aku bisa mendapat informasi tentang Dragons champhion kali ini? " tanya Naruto sopan.

" Di Papan pengumuman, namun untuk informasi jelasnya ada pada Kaichou " jawab salah satu perempuan sopan pada Naruto, sejak kejadian Sirzech beberapa orang sudah mulai mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto mencoba mengikuti alur kehidupan Naruto.

" Arigato untuk informasinya " ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus lalu pergi ke tempat sang Kaichou berada di susul Asia yang mengikutinya.

" Apa nii-san berencana ikut lomba itu? " tanya Asia dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto. Setelah beberapa langkah mereka akhirnya bertemu sang Kaichou yang di kenal dengan nama Sona Sitri, dam terlihat kelompok Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan Sang Kaichou, sepertinya mereka akan ikut kembali berlomba.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? " tanya Issei tajam pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya acuh dan memberi isyarat pada Sona untuk mendekat.

" Ada apa? " tanya Sona datar.

" Aku butuh informasi perlombaan ini, dan aku ingin ikut perlombaan ini " ujar Naruto yang mengundang tawa Issei, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, dan Sai, namun Naruto hanya acuh dengan tawa itu.

" Heh! Kau bodoh atau apa? Sudah jelas perlombaan ini untuk para penunggang naga, sementara kau tidak memiliki partner naga satupun kau ingin berlomba dengan apa? " ujar Issei mengejek Naruto.

" Benarkah untuk para penunggang naga? Lalu kenapa Shino yang menunggangi naga berjenis Lectrenic bisa ikut lomba? Padahal dia bukan naga walau hampir menyamai tapi kenapa dia bisa ikut? " ujar Naruto dengan datar.

" tetap saja dia naga bukan? " balas Issei tidak mau kalah.

" Lectrenic adalah Naga berjenis kumpulan serangga, Spesies mereka hanyalah uji coba yang gagal dan membuat mereka tidak di akui naga, seharusnya kau tahu akan itu " balas Naruto membuat Issei hanya mengeram karena Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa melawan.

" Huh! Jika begitu kau harus memiliki sosok naga untuk mengikuti lomba ini " dengus Sasuke di balas tatapan dingin oleh Naruto.

" Aku tidak butuh naga untuk lomba, aku akan melakukannya dengan usahaku sendiri " balas Naruto dengan dingin.

" Tapi Naruto-san perlombaan ini harus... "

" Dan aku akan tetap mengikutinya tanpa sosok naga karena ini keinginanku, aku hanya ingin mengunci mulut busuk mereka agar tidak meremehkan Manusia yang baru tidak memiliki naga " balas Naruto dengan datar memotong perkataan Sona. Tentu Sona terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, memang benar kelompok Sasuke terlalu besar mulut di sekolah mereka. Lalu bagaimana jika mulut besar itu dihilangkan? Tentu akan menarik.

Sona juga sudah tahu kisah Naruto yang selalu menerima cacian-cacian dari mulut besar mereka, tentu saja Sona akan membantu Naruto karena baginya Naruto adalah seseorang yang berarti bagi Sona.

" Baiklah aku izinkan kau ikut, perlombaan ini akan di adakan 10 hari lagi jadi siapkan dirimu Naruto-san " ujar Sona lalu meninggalkan mereka, Naruto yang hanya mendapat izin menyeringai kemenangan sementara Issei dan Kiba hanya mengeram melihat wajah Naruto seperti itu.

" Asia-chan, kau kembalilah ke kelas dan nanti pulanglah menggunakan teleport bersama Hukuro, Nii-san mau pergi ke suatu tempat untuk melakukan sesuatu " perintah Naruto sementara Asia hanya menurut saja lalu meninggalkan Naruto bersama kelompok Sasuke.

" Heh! Sampai bertemu lagi para mulut besar " ujar Naruto lalu menghilang perlahan seperti bunglon.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali update lagi nih.**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya serukah? Hohoho pastinya. Baiklah sedikit penjelasan di atas nih, dalam cerita ini ada banyak jenis naga dan mereka memiliki nama jenis yang bervariasi, untuk penjelasan para naga akan di jelaskan sesuai alur.**

 **Lalu untuk cerita ini, Naruto cukup pintar nanti, disini Naruto akan bertualang dengan kepintaran dan kecanggihan mesinnya, untuk Kurama akan menjadi partner Naruto masih belum di tentukan akan kapan.**

 **Lalu mengenai Naruto, Naruto belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya namun untuk kekuatan senjata dia bisa gunakan. Seperti di jelaskan tadi Naruto menggunakan sampel darah para orang yang memiliki kekuatan pada pedangnya dan itu membuatnya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan walaupun menggunakan senjata. Lalu ciri-ciri Naga akan saya gambarkan nanti agar kalian tahu seperti apa jenis dan bentuk mereka.**

 **Lalu untuk pair, masih rahasia namun sudah di tentukan siapa saja walau masih kepikiran. Hahaha terima kasih bagi yang sangat menyukai cerita ini itu sangat membantu Saya untuk semangat membuat ceritaku.**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu saya dedek undur diri dulu ya, Jaa Na!**

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 **[' Halo '] batin Dragon Bijuu**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update nih cerita menarik yang sangat jarak di temui.**

 **Entah kenapa cerita ini lebih cepat naik daunnya dari cerita lain saya padahal baru Chapter 2 sudah wow gitu.**

 **Hahh~ maaf karena saya melompatkan janji saya, ya~ walaupun begitu NACTLM saya juga sudah mencapai season 3 jadi butuh istirahat lalu Forbidden Lovenya masih sedikit tapi entahlah mungkin akan langsung END, jadi saya memutuskan melanjutkan ini dulu.**

 **Satte! Ikuzo!**

 **.**

 **3-Nen E-Gumi Utatan – Question**

.

 **Fix Music First**

( layar memperlihatkan punggung Naruto yang dari warna ungu berubah menjadi hitam, lalu di ganti dengan jam W.W.S berwarna kuning menjadi berwarna silver, lalu wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya seketika membuka matanya dengan seringai miliknya )

 **Fix Music Second**

( Dari langit kamera bergerak turun hingga memperlihatkan kota konoha dengan Judul cerita ini, lalu judul cerita menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **Kimi no koto bakari omotteru**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar tiga gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata )

 **Hoka no koto mienakunatteru**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Lima gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan Gambar Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, Gabriel dan Kuroka )

 **Kanarazu sono haato itomeru (chikau)**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang memegang senjata Shiyaki miliknya di ruangan miliknya lalu melirik kebelakang dan tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi hologram rusak hingga terlihat gambar Naruto rusak di sana sini )

 **Iketenai no wa furui hanashi**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan enam Gedung Kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Chouji )

 **Oshimanu doryoku mo shitanda shi**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan lima gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Neji, Lee, Issei, Kiba dan Shino )

 **Muchaburi mo kuria shitekita**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan enam Gedung Kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Asia, Sona, Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, Irina dan Koneko )

 **Hazu**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sepatu Naruto )

 **(ikeru)**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar lengan kiri Naruto yang menggunakan W.W.S Watch )

 **jishin**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Sembilan Sayap Kurama )

 **(michiru)**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Punggung Naruto yang berisi dua buah pedang )

 **Choushidzuita sono toki**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Proses dari 0 sampai 100 %, lalu di ganti dengan layar pecah )

 **Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosarete shimau no sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang jatuh terbalik dengan dari sebuah gedung yang tinggi seperti tidak ada habisnya )

 **Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasatte kuru**

( Kamera bergerak ke arah samping ketika tubuh terbalik Naruto berputar ke arah jatuh )

 **Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite**

( Kamera kembali bergerak ke arah samping ketika tubuh Naruto kembali berputar ke arah atas dimana saat ini tubuh Naruto seperti terjun bebas )

 **Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake**

( Kamera kembali bergerak ke arah wajah Naruto di mana perlahan Naruto membuka matanya lalu tersenyum tipis dan merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kamera dan perlahan tubuh Naruto menjauh dari kamera )

 **QUESTION QUESTION boku wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto dari samping yang memunggungi Kurama yang juga memunggunginya lalu mereka seketika berubah menjadi berwarna putih )

 **QUESTION QUESTION ittai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sona dari samping yang memunggungi Rias yang juga memunggungi Sona dan mereka juga seketika berubah menjadi berwarna putih )

 **QUESTION QUESTION kimi no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Koneko yang memunggungi Kuroka yang juga memunggunginya yang juga berubah menjadi putih )

 **Nani wo shitteita no?**

( Layar kembali di ganti gambar acakan dari cerita ini )

 **QUESTION QUESTION doushite**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang berdiri di atas Menara Tokyo yang saat ini membelakangi Kamera )

 **QUESTION QUESTION kimi wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar progres lalu kembali ke menara tokyo yang sudah sepi di mana Naruto telah menghilang )

 **QUESTION QUESTION konna ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Kurama yang membelakangi Kamera yang saat ini menghadap Tiga Naga Dewa )

 **Chikakute tooi no darou?**

( layar kembali mundur hingga dari seluruh wajah terlihat hingga Naruto yang terakhir lalu kembali berubah menjadi judul cerita ini )

 **A/N : Jika bingung hampir seperti di Ansatsu.**

.

 **Chapter 3 : Awal, Kelompok dan Taruhan.**

.

 **11.00 AM**

 **The Great Army Dragon War Side**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang cukup besar dan rapi terdapat sebuah kelompok Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berkumpul untuk rapat.

The Great Army Dragon War, adalah sebuah sebutan untuk mereka karena mereka adalah kelompok pasukan kuat selama 4 tahun yang disegani, kekuatan mereka cukup hebat untuk usia muda mereka bahkan mereka pernah menyelamatkan Konoha dari serangan 2 batalion Naga liar, namun yang lalu-ya lalu.

Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan rapat untuk memulainya Dragon Champions, setiap lomba itu di lakukan Maka mereka akan melakukan Rapat untuk memulai rencana mereka.

" Baiklah kita berkumpul di sini untuk mendiskusikan tentang Dragon Champions saat ini, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kalian melihat data seseorang yang akan menjadi saingan kita " ujar Sasuke memimpin di sebuah meja besar tempat mereka rapat.

" Saingan? " beo Kiba.

 **Siing!**

Seketika di atas Meja bundar itu keluar hologram yang memperlihatkan Wajah Naruto beserta datanya.

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Tinggi : 182 cm**

 **Berat : 41 Kg**

 **Kekuatan : -**

 **Senjata : W.W.S Watch,...**

" Apa tidak ada data lagi mengenainya? " tanya Tsubaki karena informasinya sangat kurang.

" Tidak ada, jika ingin kita harus mencarinya sendiri tapi aku sedikit memiliki data mengenainya.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah cucu dari kepala sekolah kita dan juga cucu dari pendiri Perusahaan DSA, dia memiliki sifat yang ramah dan hangat pada orang terdekat baginya namun akan dingin dan datar begitu berhadapan lawannya.

Naruto sangat tidak suka di bicarakan orang tuanya jika kalian ingin hidup urungkan niat kalian mencaci orang tuanya, Itu adalah bukti dari perbuatannya pada Kakak Rias saat membahas orang tuanya

Naruto juga tidak memiliki partner naga, dia mengerjakan seluruhnya dengan persenjataan miliknya, kita juga baru tahu bahwa senjata milik kita adalah buatannya dan itu sangat tidak memungkinkan kita untuk menang karena pedang ini melindungi tuan mereka.

Naruto memiliki senjata bernama W.W.S Watch, kita juga tahu bahwa senjata itu hanya ada satu dan dia ada di tangan Naruto, dan kalian pasti tahu akan senjata ini? " ujar Sasuke panjang lebar mengenai data Naruto lalu bertanya pada anggotanya, sebagian dari anggota Sasuke mengerti kecuali Issei dan Kiba yang paling bodoh.

" Etto... Aku tidak tahu " ujar Issei bingung.

" W.W.S Watch adalah senjata berbentuk jam yang bisa menyimpan banyak senjata seperti gulungan tenten namun efek W.W.S Watch dia bisa mengeluarkan teknik seperti di kantin, dengan kata lain senjata itu cukup berbahaya " jawab Shikamaru yang paham " berita mempubliskan bahwa senjata itu adalah senjata yang cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan kota, setelahnya Jam itu di pesan banyak orang Namun DSA menolaknya karena tidak untuk di jual melainkan untuk sang pembuat " lanjut Shikamaru.

" Ara-Ara rupanya pemuda itu hebat juga walaupun di seusia kita ini " ujar Akeno tertarik dengan Naruto.

" cih, dia hanya bergantung dengan alatnya, jika alat itu hancur maka semua akan selesai " ujar Kiba dengan angkuhnya sementara Shikamaru hanya menghela nafasnya akan keangkuhan Kiba.

" Justru tanganmu akan mengalami kehancuran, Kabar mengatakan W.W.S Watch terbuat dari Baja terkuat dan beberapa bahan metal terkuat lainnya, jika kau bisa melukai sedikit saja jam itu aku pasti akan menyerahkan hartaku padamu Kiba tapi asal kau tahu Naruto selalu mengaktifkan Mode pelindung dan juga ingat Jam itu selalu melindungi dirinya dan Tuannya " ujar Shikamaru membuat Kiba hanya bisa mendecih.

" Lalu kita harus bagaimana, apa kita gunakan kekuatan kita untuk melawannya? " tanya Issei.

" Tidak, kita biarkan saja untuk saat ini, yang terpenting kita harus selalu mengawasi Naruto " bantah Sasuke.

" Yeah! Ayo masa muda! Kita awasi Naruto selama 24jam setiap hari! " teriak Lee dengan semangatnya dan itu mendapat pukulan dari Tsubaki yang di sampingnya karena risih dengan pemuda bersemangat itu.

" Uzumaki Naruto, kheh! Kau orang yang menarik " dengus Sasuke sombong ketika kembali melihat data Naruto.

.

 **Dead Forest Side**

.

Sementara itu di tempat Kurama, Whitegon dan yang lain, terlihat saat ini mereka tengah tidur siang di bawah pepohonan besar di sekitar kita, tidak semua tertidur ada beberapa Naga yang berjalan kesana kemari ada juga naga-naga kecil yang bercanda dengan kawanannya

Whitegon yang tertidur seketika terbangun saat mendengar langkah kaki dan menatap ke suara itu di mana saat ini Naruto tengah berada di atas dahan kayu pohon di depannya

" Yo! Kyubi, Whitegon, Minna " ujar Naruto lalu melompat turun.

 **[" Cih, apa maumu ke sini gaki? "]** tanya Kurama yang terganggu akhirnya terpaksa bangun.

" aku hanya datang membawakan kalian ini saja " ujar Naruto mengotak-atik jamnya.

 **Sring! Sruush!**

Seketika di tengah kawanan kurama keluar banyak ikan segar, para kawanan kurama yang kebetulan kelaparan langsung memakan ikan-ikan itu Kurama yang melihat itu menatap tajam Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

" Apa? Itu adalah 100 Kg ikan untuk kebutuhan kalian, kalian tahu di sini sangat susah mencari makan jadi terimalah ikan ini " ujar Naruto menjelaskan kenapa dia memberi ikan itu.

 **[" Dari mana kau mendapatkan ikan-ikan itu Naruto-kun? "]** tanya Whitegon.

" dari pasar ikan, kebetulan mereka mendapat banyak ikan jadi aku membeli semua ikan itu " ujar Naruto setengah berbohong, dia bukan membeli melainkan mengambilnya dengan cara memindahkan seluruh ikan.

 **[" Cih, jika kau masih berharap aku menjadi partnermu maaf jawabanku masih sama "]** ujar Kurama lalu berjalan ke arah tumpukan ikan, sementara Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban tsundere Kurama.

 **[" Tenang saja Naruto-kun, mungkin dia butuh waktu "]** ujar Whitegon sambil mengelus kepalanya pada kepala Naruto mencari perhatian.

" ya, aku harap begitu " gumam Naruto setuju sambil mengelus Whitegon.

 **Sruuush~ bruk!**

Seketika Naruto jatuh ke samping begitu naga-naga kecil keturunan Kitrugon langsung menyerbunya, Naruto tampak terkejut ketika melihat banyak naga kecil itu mencoba mengajaknya bermain dengan cara menariknya menggigitnya walaupun tidak sakit dan mencari perhatian pada dirinya.

 **[" Fufufu~ sepertinya mereka tertarik denganmu Naruto-kun "]** ujar Whitegon, sementara Naruto masih menatap naga-naga kecil di sekitarnya.

" Um, kau mungkin benar " ujar Naruto lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok lalu menatap naga-naga kecil di sekitarnya " Baiklah kalian ingin bermain? Baiklah jika kalian ingin bermain, kenapa tidak gunakan ini saja " ujar Naruto menunjukkan sebuah bola untuk permainan naga.

 **Rararararara~**

Teriakan semangat anak-anak naga itu membuat Naruto tersenyum lalu melempar pelan bola itu hingga di kejar oleh mereka hingga saling berebutan, namun walaupun begitu mereka tetap akrab dan saling membantu merebut bola.

" Ano... Whitegon... " gantung Naruto membuat Whitegon menatapnya penasaran " Ah, tidak, tidak jadi, aku hanya berpikir kau tidak mungkin tahu tentang Dragon Champions jadi maaf tidak jadi " lanjut Naruto cepat.

' _Tidak, aku tidak boleh merusak suasananya saat ini, aku bahkan belum mengakrabkan diri dengannya aku tidak ingin mengganggu hatinya '_ batin Naruto tahu bahwa saat ini belum tepat menanyakan isi pikirannya mengenai Smaug.

 **[" Apa maksudmu lomba naga itu? "]** ujar Whitegon membuat Naruto tersentak karena Whitegon tahu mengenai lomba naga itu **[" Khe, kau meremehkanku Naruto-kun, aku tahu akan lomba itu karena kami sudah sering menontonnya di suatu tempat "]** lanjut Whitegon.

 **[" Lalu kenapa kau ingin menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau ikut lomba itu? "]** tanya balik Whitegon **[" Lalu apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk lomba? "]** tanya lagi Whitegon.

" Ya, aku mengikutinya dan Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau bisa mengajariku tentang naga-naga di dunia luas sana, lalu mengenai kendaraan aku tidak punya, aku akan menggunakan alat-alatku saja " jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk jamnya.

 **[" Souka, masalah mengajari akan naga-naga, aku sedikit bisa melakukannya. Tapi jika kau ingin aku bisa mengajakmu ke tempat salah satu Naga yang bisa mengajarimu "]** ujar Whitegon membuat Naruto antusias mendengar **[" Namanya adalah Trudogon, jenisnya adalah King Beast Dragon, Whellgon. Dia ada di barat tepat daerah Hyogogakure berada "]** ujar Whitegon lagi.

" A-Apa Whellgon?! Kau tidak bercanda bukan?! Spesies mereka bukannya sudah punah?! " tanya Naruto panik, bagaimana tidak.

 _ **Whellgon**_ adalah salah satu dari bagian naga berjenis _**Cretrugon**_ , naga berjenis element, Whellgon memiliki ciri-ciri bertubuh sekitar 700 Meter, dia memiliki julukan _**The King Dragon Beast**_ , itu di karenakan dia sangat di hormati oleh banyak naga, banyak mengatakan bahwa Spesies mereka telah punah namun saat ini, spesies itu terbukti masih hidup dan itu adalah fakta yang luar biasa karena sang raja naga masih ada, Whellgon adalah Naga berelement Es maka dari itu dia tinggal di kota Hyogogakure, desa salju.

 **[" Tidak, masih ada satu Spesies yang bersembunyi saat ini, jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapapun, jadi bagaimana apa kau ingin ke sana? Jika begitu kita bisa memakan waktu 2 hari untuk pergi ke sana "]** jawab Whitegon, Naruto yang mendengar itu menimbang.

" Baiklah, tapi tidak sekarang ada yang harus aku lakukan dan jika sudah maka kita akan ke sana " ujar Naruto sementara Whitegon yang mengerti hanya mengangguk " Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus kembali, aku khawatir adikku pasti menungguku, sampai bertemu besok minna " ujar Naruto.

 **Siiing!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya, melihat itu Whitegon hanya memaklumi sifat anak muda yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

.

 **Asia Side**

.

Saat ini Asia yang masih di sekolah tepatnya di klub kendo terlihat perasaan khawatir di mana dia bersama teman-teman lainnya tengah melihat pertandingan antara Yuuto Kiba dan Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Siing!**

Tepat sebelum di mulai Naruto muncul di samping Asia dengan kecepatan cahaya membuat Asia bernafas lega karena kakak sepupunya tepat sekali datangnya.

" Asia? Bukannya aku menyuruhmu dari tadi kembali ke rumah? " tanya Naruto bingung " dan juga ada apa di sini? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Nii-san, tadi temanku tengah berlatih kendo tapi Sasuke-senpai datang dan mengajak tanding Temanku. Nii-san tolong selamatkan dia " ujar Asia memohon, sementara Naruto menatap lekat dua orang yang akan bertanding itu lalu mengetik jamnya dengan cepat.

" Kheh! Ayo Kiba, serang aku apa kau takut melawanku? " ujar Sasuke dengan sombongnya, Kiba yang bernama lengkap Yuuto Kiba tentu saja Emosi karena di remehkan dia orang yang tidak suka di remeh, melihat musuhnya Emosi tentu saja membuat Sasuke menyeringai lalu melesat ke arah Kiba begitu juga sebaliknya.

 **Sring! Traank!**

Seketika Kiba dan Sasuke terkejut ketika mereka akan adu pedang Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dengan Senjata Shiyaki miliknya dan menahan dua pedang itu

 **Sriing! Duak! Wush! Trank!**

Tak mau lama Naruto mendorong kedua pedang itu lalu menendang perut Kiba agar mundur, melihat celah Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto namun Naruto kembali menahan pedangnya.

 **Sret! Trank!**

Tanpa melihat Naruto mengayunkan pedang miliknya dan pedang Kiba berhasil di tahan, semua yang menonton terkagum karena Naruto melawan dua orang yang ahli dalam pedang.

 **Sret! Trank! Tink! Trank!**

Di dorongnya kembali dua pedang itu hingga terjadi aksi saling menyerang satu sama lain namun saat Kiba akan menyerang Sasuke Naruto menggagalkan serangannya begitu juga sebaliknya, dalam inti pertarungan Naruto tidak membiarkan mereka saling melukai.

 **Sriing! Duak!**

Melihat situasi buruk Karena dua serangan dari samping Naruto memutuskan melompat lalu menendang wajah Sasuke hingga terjungkal kebelakang.

 **Sring! Tank! Duak!**

Serangan kiba'pun meleset melewati Naruto yang melompat saat itu juga Naruto menyatukan kedua senjatanya laku memukul Kiba menjauh dari pertarungannya.

 **Sret! Craash!**

Setelah memisah mereka Naruto'pun mendarat kembali lalu menusuk pedangnya kebawah hingga tembus lantai kayu itu, semua terdiam menyaksikan pertarungan itu, Sasuke yang masih berbaring seketika di bantu kelompoknya begitu juga Kiba yang di bantu teman-temannya.

" Kau sudah puas? " tanya Naruto tajam pada Kiba yang memegang pipinya yang lebam karena pukulan tongkat sabit Naruto " Apa kau juga sudah Puas Teme? " lanjut Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

" Kheh! Menarik sekali Naruto, kau bisa melawan kami walau kau sendirian dengan senjatamu itu, kau sungguh hebat " puji Sasuke namun itu adalah pujian palsu

" Hebat? Heh! Aku tidak merasa diriku hebat, justru kaulah yang merasa hebat dengan menantang orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa Teme " ujar Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke.

 **Twush! Sring! Boom!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengibaskan Tombak Sabitnya dan di samping Naruto tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan sedang, di liriknya ke samping di mana Issei berada menatap dirinya dengan tajam, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bersikap santai lalu kembali melirik Sasuke.

" Teme, kelompokmu ini tidak pernah tidak mencari masalah huh? Apa sebenarnya urusan kalian " ujar Naruto dengan datar

" Hn " Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kata andalannya, Naruto yang sudah bisa menebak hanya menahan amarahnya lalu menghela nafasnya.

" Jika kau ingin kuat berlatihlah sendiri jangan menjadikan orang sebagai latihan milikmu " balas Naruto menghilangkan senjatanya lalu menyusul Kiba yang sudah di antar adiknya dan juga teman-temannya.

" Bagaimana kau dapat hasilnya? " tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru dan Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itu menggeleng begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

" Dia hanya menggunakan senjatanya tanpa tambahan kekuatan untuk memotong sihir Issei dengan kata lain dia hanya seperti menebas sebuah daun hingga terbelah " ujar Shikamaru membuat Sasuke tidak suka, dia berencana untuk mengetahui kekuatan Naruto namun kekuatannya tidak muncul sama sekali.

" Sial dia boleh juga " gumam Sasuke tidak percaya.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

 **Naruto Side**

Sementara itu untuk Naruto saat ini Naruto tengah berada di ruang UKS bersama adiknya dan juga teman-teman adiknya, mereka saat ini tengah menjenguk Kiba yang tengah terbaring karena sempat menerima luka karena perbuatannya.

" Apa yang sedang Senpai lakukan di sini? " tanya Kiba tajam pada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

" Aku hanya ingin menjenguk teman adikku saja, apa kau baik-baik saja? Dan maaf soal tadi, aku harus melakukannya karena aku ingin agar kau tidak bertarung tapi kau tetap bertarung " ujar Naruto menyandarkan dirinya dekat dinding.

" Adik? " beo Kiba.

" Aku adalah Kakak Asia, dia yang memintaku untuk menghentikan pertarunganmu tadi " ujar Naruto mengelus rambut adiknya yang duduk dekat dengannya.

" Kenapa? "

" Sudah aku katakan aku tidak ingin melihatmu bertarung dengan si Teme itu karena kemampuannya berada di atasmu, aku sengaja menendangmu tadi karena aku ingin kau menjauh tapi kau ikut menyerangku " Jawab Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada, Kiba yang mendengar itu bersalah dia termakan emosi sampai-sampai tidak tahu situasi.

" Gomenasai Senpai, Gomenasai Asia-san " ujar Kiba meminta maaf, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

" Iie, Doushimashite " ujar Naruto tersenyum tulus " Lalu maaf karena aku belum mengenal kalian jadi.. Asia-chan bisa kau kenalkan mereka pada Nii-san? " tanya Naruto pada adiknya.

" Ha-Ha'i! " jawab Asia tergagap " Di-Dia adalah Yuuto Kiba, sementara yang itu adalah Koneko Toujou, yang berambut biru itu adalah Xenovia Quarta, lalu yang terakhir itu adalah Shidou Irina " ucap Asia memperkanlkan teman-temannya.

" Toujou? Ah~ Nama Clan yang sama seperti Kuroka, jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Kuroka, Koneko-san? " gumam Naruto lalu bertanya pada Kouhainya.

" Tidak Ada Senpai, tapiku mohon jangan bicarakan kakakku saat ini, dia bukanlah kakak yangku kenal lagi " jawab Koneko dengan datar, Naruto yang mendengar itu menaikkan alisnya, bukan kakak yangku kenal?

" itu karena Sasuke-senpai, Naruto-senpai. Dia menggunakan teknik clan uchiha agar mematuhinya dan menjadi kelompoknya itu juga terjadi pada kelompok Sasuke yang lainnya " ujar Irina membuat Naruto sedikit bingung.

" Menggunakan Teknik Clan Uchiha? " gumam Naruto sambil berpikir " Jadi begitu, paling tidak aku paham saat ini, Sasuke menggunakan Sharingan untuk mengikat orang pilihannya dan saat ini kelompok Sasuke adalah kelompok yang terikat dengan teknik mata Sasuke.

Dengan kata lain, mereka seperti Boneka yang di kendalikan, lalu apa itu juga penyebab berubahnya sikap kakakmu Koneko-san? " lanjut Naruto lalu kembali bertanya pada Koneko dan di jawab anggukan singkat Koneko.

" Ck, Uchiha memang tidak pernah untuk tidak angkuh heh! " gumam Naruto berkecak pinggang.

" Naruto-senpai " Naruto yang di panggil oleh Irina menoleh " Ano.. Aku dengar Senpai akan mengikuti Dragon Champions dari Asia, Apa Senpai akan sendirian? " tanya Irina.

" Um, bisa di katakan begitu " jawab Naruto.

" Etto... Bagaimana jika Senpai bergabung dengan kami saja, di Dragon Champions kali ini kita di suruh membuat kelompok untuk setiap lomba, kebetulan kami mengikuti lomba Champions itu untuk pertama kalinya " ujar Irina mengajak Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu tertegun dia bahkan tidak pernah di ajak oleh siapapun dan sekarang orang itu ada di depannya.

" Irina benar Senpai dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi ketua kami, dan biarkan kami menjadi muridmu dan ajarkan kami dalam bertarung, melihat Senpai tadi melawan Sasuke-senpai membuat saya ingin belajar berpedang dengan senpai, kami mohon jadikan kami muridmu! " ujar Xenovia sambil memohon dengan membungkukkan badannya melihat itu Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuh Xenovia yang membungkuk di elusnya rambut biru itu untuk menenangkan gadis yang tingginya sedada itu.

" Oy, tenanglah tidak perlu melakukan itu " ucap Naruto " Maaf ne ini pertama kalinya senpai mendengar ini dari dulu tidak pernah ada yang memintaku menjadi ketua untuk kalian, tapi ketika melihat kesungguhan kalian, senpai akan menerima kalian dan menjadi bagian dari kalian " ujar Naruto menerima mereka, mendengar itu tentu saja mengundang senyum senang dari mereka bahkan Koneko yang berwajah datar tersenyum tipis.

" Baiklah kita akan melakukan latihan esok di lapangan, Tapi sebelum itu Sensei ingin melihat persenjataan kalian lebih dulu sebelum besok kita melakukan latihan " ujar Naruto, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina dan Koneko yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

" Oh, Durundal, Blacksmith, Mimic dan The Neko Senjutsu, aku tidak menyangka senjata yang susah aku buat kalian miliki saat ini " ujar Naruto ketika melihat senjata mereka, mereka sedikit terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, aku buat?.

" Naruto-nii-san adalah pembuat senjata di DSA, jadi senjata kalian adalah buatannya " jelas Asia.

" Se-Senpai!? Apa Senpai _**The Genius Of The Future**_ dari Konoha?! " tanya Xenovia, sambil menunjuk Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar julukan itu menaikkan alisnya.

" Maaf tapi aku tidak pernah dengar akan julukan itu " ujar Naruto.

" Senpai, kabar itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh konoha, bahkan warga setuju dengan menjuluki senpai dengan julukan itu karena kepintaran Senpai dalam membuat senjata dalam usia muda " ujar Kiba memberitahu, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengusap wajahnya.

" huft~ aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini " gumam Naruto tidak percaya, bahkan saat ini dia sudah memiliki julukan, oh mungkin dia harus mengurangi sedikit kepintarannya namun entah kenapa otaknya justru semakin bergerak liar untuk membuatnya pintar.

" Baik-baiklah kita lewatkan hal itu, melihat kondisi senjata kalian, Senpai akan membawanya untuk Senpai pertajam dan perkuat, tidak masalah bukan? " ucap Naruto di jawab anggukan oleh Mereka " tapi ini tidak akan lama, jadi kalian bawa senjata kalian dan ikutlah dengan Senpai ke tempat Senpai, ada yang Senpai ingin lakukan di sana dan Senpai butuh bantuan kalian "

.

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **13.00 PM**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Saat ini Naruto, beserta Adik dan Kouhainya tengah berjalan di tengah gedung DSA Menuju ruangan Naruto, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko dan Kiba hanya terkagum dengan besarnya gedung DSA dan ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka masuk ke tempat pembuatan senjata terhebat di Konoha.

 **Sreet!**

Tak lama setelah itu mereka telah sampai di ruangan Naruto, Ruangan Naruto cukup besar seperti ruang tamu perumahan besar, mereka sedikit terkagum ketika melihat canggih-canggihnya mesin-mesin dan senjata-senjata di ruangan Naruto.

" Ayo masuklah " perintah Naruto lalu duduk di sofanya " Grayfia " panggil Naruto.

 **Sing!**

" _Ha'i! "_ jawab Grayfia dengan munculnya layar lebar di samping Naruto.

" tolong bawakan jamuan untuk mereka " ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan Xenovia, Irina, Koneko dan Kiba yang baru saja duduk di sofa.

" _Ha'i Naruto-san "_ jawab Grayfia lalu menghilang.

" Ah, tidak usah repot-repot Senpai " ujar Kiba merasa tidak enak.

" Hey, ini tidak masalah kok, biasakan sajalah anggap saja kita seperti keluarga " ujar Naruto merasa tidak merepotkan karena sudah wajib dia melayani tamunya.

 **Sring!**

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah Grayfia yang membawakan beberapa Camilan untuk mereka setelah menaruhnya di meja Grayfia'pun undur diri untuk kembali ke tempat kerjanya

" Ayo silahkan, makanlah " ucap Naruto sambil mengambil satu biskuit lalu menekan satu tombol di dekat sofanya.

 **Sing! Sing! Sing!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul layar hologram di samping Naruto beserta beberapa alatnya untuk membuat pedang dan yang lainnya.

" Baiklah kita lihat data senjata kalian apakah masih ada datanya " gumam Naruto sambil mencari data di hologramnya, sementara Xenovia, Irina, Kiba dan Koneko telah menyiapkan senjata mereka sambil melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan.

" Ah, ini dia " gumam Naruto ketika mendapati ke empat data yang dia cari lalu mengarahkan ke empat data itu ke depan Kouhainya " Baiklah kita mulai dari Koneko-san, bisa berikan sarung tangannya? " lanjut Naruto sambil meminta sarung tangan Koneko, sementara Koneko hanya menurut dan menyerahkan sarungnya pada Senpainya.

Setelah mengambil sarung itu Naruto meletakkannya di kotak kaca di sampingnya lalu mengetik hologram di dekat Kotak kaca itu.

 **[" Scan Weapon Activity "]**

" Baiklah selagi menscan, aku boleh meminta sedikit darahmu Koneko-san, aku hanya butuh dua tetes " ujar Naruto lagi sedikit membuat Koneko terkejut " Jangan khawatir, aku sudah katakan aku membutuhkannya untuk keperluan senjata kalian dan ini juga untuk melindungi kalian " ucap Naruto memegang tangan Koneko tanpa permisi lalu mengores sedikit jari Koneko.

Koneko sedikit terkejut karena pisau kecil Naruto tidak terlalu menyakitkan melainkan seperti benang yang halus, bahkan lukanya juga sembuh dengan cepat.

" Baiklah kita lihat perkembanganmu " gumam Naruto yang sudah mendapat dua tetes darah Koneko lalu menaruhnya di sebuah kotak hitam kecil.

 **[" Scan Blood Activity "]**

.

 **[" Scan Complete "]**

 **Sing!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncullah layar mengenai data Koneko yang sangat lengkap, Naruto langsung membandingkan dua data senjata Koneko beserta data Koneko dan dia cukup puas bahwa sang kouhainya mampu mengembangkan tiga kemampuan dari dua yang dia berikan pada sarungnya.

" Wow, lumayan Koneko-san, kau sudah mengembangkan senjata buatanku walaupun baru tiga kekuatan " ucap Naruto memuji kouhainya, sementara Sang Kouhai merona tipis mendengar pujian Naruto.

" Baiklah kebetulan karena di datamu ini kau adalah pengguna element angin, jadi aku akan menambahkan beberapa kekuatan untukmu, kebetulan aku memiliki beberapa data kekuatan berelement angin " ucap Naruto sambil mengetik-ngetik hologramnya.

Naruto'pun terus melakukan hal yang sama pada Kouhainya hingga urusan mereka telah selesai, karena urusan mereka telah selesai mereka'pun berpamitan untuk istirahat karena mereka akan melakukan latihan esok.

Sementara itu pada Naruto, setelah makan malam dia langsung ke ruangannya dan kembali membaca-baca buku tentang naga miliknya, mendengar perkataan Whitegon tentang adanya naga Whellgon yang di kira punah membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dengan naga itu.

 **[" Enemy Detected "]**

Seketika mata Naruto melirik jamnya ketika jamnya sudah memberitahukan lokasi musuhnya, dengan pura-pura Naruto bangun dari kursinya lalu menuju rak bukunya.

 **Sing! Grep! Wush!**

Namun tanpa di sangka Naruto langsung menghilang lalu menarik sang musuh hingga terguling ke belakang, rupanya Naruto telah berpindah dengan teleportasinya untuk menarik sang musuh.

" Siapa kau? " tanya Naruto tajam, namun sosok itu hanya diam, Mata Naruto menyipit ketika melihat sosok itu menggunakan sebuah topeng hewan membuat Naruto tidak tahu siapa sang pelaku.

 **[" Weapon Dryton Activity "]**

 **Sring! Sraash! Krak!**

" Aku tanya Siapa kau! " teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pedang berwarna biru muda dari Es lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke arah sosok itu.

 **Wush! Pyang!**

Namun sosok itu menghindar lalu jatuh dari gedung Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke tempat sosok itu jatuh dan dia sudah melihat sosok itu melarikan diri dengan naga berwarna hitam miliknya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendecih karena musuhnya kabur.

" Nii-san ada apa kami tadi mendengar ada suara kaca pecah di sini? " tanya Asia yang baru saja datang bersama Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

" Maaf membuat kalian terkejut, tapi tadi ada musuh yang mencariku, entah apa maunya " jawab Naruto tanpa melihat mereka dan masih menatap gedung-gedung tinggi dari tempat musuh itu kabur, Asia yang mendengar itu memeluk Kakak sepupunya itu.

" Jangan khawatir Asia-chan, jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, untuk saat ini " ucap Naruto menenangkan adiknya itu, sementara Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi soal musuh merasa khawatir ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto di buru oleh musuh.

" Anata, bagaimana ini? Cucu kita sudah menjadi buruan para musuh, apa sebenarnya keinginan mereka? " gumam Tsunade lirih, Jiraiya yang mendengar itu memeluk istrinya bermaksud menenangkannya.

" Daijoubu Tsuma, tenanglah untuk saat ini tidak ada masalah namun untuk kedepannya aku berjanji akan melindungi Naruto " ucap Jiraiya sambil mengelus rambut istrinya dan juga menatap cucunya yang masih di peluk anaknya dekat dengan kaca pecah di mana sang musuh kabur sambil melihat indahnya kota.

.

 **Kamis, 13 Oktober 2090**

 **Akademi The Study Dragon**

 **Traning Ground**

 **08.30 AM**

.

Di hari kamis yang cerah terlihat di lapangan latihan sekolah terdapat Naruto beserta anggota barunya yang di bentuk kemarin saat ini tengah berlatih kemampuan masing-masing.

Seperti Koneko yang melatih pukulannya pada samsak tinju, sementara Xenovia, Irina dan Kiba yang berlatih pedang bersama Naruto. Tak ayal banyak orang yang melihat mereka latihan sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian namun Naruto hanya acuh dan terus mengajari kouhainya.

 **Sret! Trank!**

Dengan refleks Naruto memutar tubuhnya sambil menebas pedang miliknya dan untungnya seseorang di belakang Naruto dengan Refleks juga menahan pedang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat siapa yang berhasil menahan serangan tak terduganya terdiam ketika melihat Hinata, bersama Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sakura, Ino, Kuroka dan Tsubaki ada di belakangnya, melihat itu Naruto menarik pedangnya kembali dan menghentikan latihannya sementara.

" maaf aku pikir siapa yang ada di belakangku, jadi aku refleks menebas pedangku " ujar Naruto meminta maaf.

" Hm, kau tidak perlu minta maaf Naruto-kun, aku juga salah karena mengejutkanmu " ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis, Naruto yang mendengar Hinata memanggilnya tadi seperti itu membuat alis Naruto mengkerut bingung pasalnya Hinata adalah orang jarang dekat dengannya.

" Lalu apa kemauan kalian di sini? " tanya Naruto to the point.

" Ketua Kami, Uchiha Sasuke ingin merekrutmu untuk ikut kelompok Kami " ujar Tsubaki langsung dan mendapat delikan dari Xenovia dan Kiba yang tidak senang.

" Jangan harap kalian bisa membawa Danchou ke kelompok kalian itu " ujar Xenovia mengacungkan pedangnya menahan Naruto begitu juga Kiba yang seperti melindungi Naruto.

" Xenovia-san, Kiba-san tenangkan diri kalian, biar aku bicara langsung dengan ketuanya " ujar Naruto mengetik hologramnya.

 **[" Weapon Thundreton Spears Activity "]**

 **Sing! Wush! Jgleeeer!**

Setelah itu keluar sebuah tombak dengan ujung runcingnya seperti petir berwarna biru, setelah itu Naruto memutarnya sesaat lalu menghentakkannya hingga mengeluarkan sebuah kilat ke arah belakang pohon besar tidak jauh dari mereka.

 **Bruk!**

" Uhuk! Uhuk! " tak lama setelah itu jatuh beberapa orang dalam keadaan Gosong dan juga keluar Sasuke yang berubah menjadi warna hitam gosong karena petir Naruto, rupanya Naruto melancarkan kilat pada posisi Sasuke yang mengawasinya, tidak sulit bagi Naruto karena Naruto memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengetahui posisi lawannya.

" Itu adalah jawabanku Teme " ucap Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan tombaknya, Sasuke yang tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Naruto hanya menatap tajam Naruto yang menatapnya santai.

" Grrr, beraninya kau menyerang Sasuke-kun! " geram Sakura melayangkan pukulan ke arah Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Namun Koneko langsung menangkap kepalan Sakura membuat pukulan Sakura tertahan, Sakura yang melihat pukulan energi berhasil di tahan oleh perempuan tubuh loli di depannya terkejut pasalnya tak ada yang pernah bisa menahan pukulannya.

 **[" Senju Sonic "]** bisik Koneko mengayunkan tangan Sakura membuat Sakura linglung, lalu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat lalu melesatkan pukulannya ke arah Sakura

 **Buagh! Twush! Brak!**

Dengan keras pukulan Koneko berhasil mengenai perut Sakura dan mementalkan Sakura hingga menabrak pohon dengan keras hingga pohon itu tumbang.

" Jangan coba-coba menyerang Danchou Kami gulali busuk, jika kau ingin melawan Danchou kau harus melawan kami dulu " Desis Koneko dengan datar.

" Koneko-chan, kenapa kau berpihak padanya? " tanya Kuroka pada adiknya namun yang dia dapat adalah tatapan dingin dari Koneko.

" Lalu kenapa juga Nee-san berpihak oleh ayam buangan itu? " balas Koneko tak kalah sengit, Sasuke yang mendengar itu berkedut, tidak ada yang pernah mengejeknya seperti itu.

" Hey, bocah loli apa kau tidak bisa menjaga ucapanmu itu? " delik Ino pada Koneko namun Koneko hanya menatap datar yang berbicara.

" Tidak, memang kenapa Tante pirang? " balas Koneko mengejek Ino, alis Ino berkedut kesal karena sudah tidak tahan Ino melemparkan Lima Bunga beracun ke arah Koneko.

 **Grep!**

Namun Naruto langsung menangkap lima bunga beracun itu, walaupun dia mengambilnya efek racun itu tidak akan bisa meracuni tubuhnya, ingat dialah pembuat senjata itu.

" Sudah cukup, jika kau ingin bertarung lakukan itu di Dragon Champions nanti, kami ingin berlatih jadi bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu kami " ucap Naruto datar dan menuntut.

" Jika tidak memang kenapa? " balas Sasuke menantang Naruto.

 **Jgleer!**

Dengan keras Naruto kembali menghentakkan tombaknya hingga mengeluarkan Kilat yang langsung menyambar tombak Naruto dan itu sebagai jawaban untuk Sasuke.

" Huh! Dengar Naruto, walaupun kau berlatih sekeras apapun kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang Dragon Champions ini, kau dan kelompokmu itu lemah jadi menyerahlah " ucap Sasuke meremehkan, Xenovia dan Kiba yang mendengar itu mengeram marah karena Sasuke meremehkan mereka.

" Benarkah? Lalu dari mana kau tahu itu Pantat Ayam berjalan? " balas Irina tanpa dosa sambil mengejek Sasuke.

" Huh, kau terlalu meremehkan kami Teme " dengus Naruto " Baiklah bagaimana jika kita taruhan, jika kau menang kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku tapi jika aku menang... "

.

.

.

" Seluruh Anggotamu adalah Anggotaku "

.

.

.

 **Kana Nishino – Torisetsu**

 **.**

 **Kono tabi wa konna watashi wo erande kurete doumo arigatou**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang duduk di bawah pohon yang menunduk perlahan membuka matanya lalu menatap kota )

 **Goshiyou no mae ni kono toriatsukai setsumeisho wo yoku yonde**

( Layar kembali di ganti Kurama yang tidur di hutan kematian perlahan membuka matanya )

 **Zutto tadashiku yasashiku atsukatte ne**

( Lalu layar di ganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S Watch mengeluarkan pemberitahuan )

 **Itten mono ni tsuki henpin koukan wa uketsukemasen**

( lalu layar di ganti dengan Naruto yang melihat jamnya mengeluarkan pemberitahuan mengecek pemberitahuan itu )

 **Goryoushou kudasai**

( lalu layar memperlihatkan setengah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri dari duduknya )

 **Kyuu ni fukigen ni naru koto ga arimasu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kiba yang berlatih di ruang Kendo )

 **wake wo kiite mau**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah terkejut Kiba saat sesuatu di telinganya berkedip )

 **Kotaenai kuse ni hottoku to okorimasu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Koneko yang ada di kursi taman sedang memakan camilannya bersama burung-burung kecil )

 **Itsumo gomen ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Kongko dari depan yang melihat ke arah kamera ketika sesuatu di telinganya juga berkedip )

 **Demo sonna toki wa korizu ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia dan Irina yang tertidur di bawah pohon seketika terbangun ketika sesuatu di telinga mereka berkedip )

 **Tokoton tsukiatte agemashou**

( Dengan semangat Mereka berdua bangun lalu berlari ke suatu tempat )

 **Teikiteki ni homeru to nagamochi shimasu**

( layar di ganti dengan Asia yang ada di kursi dekat sekolah dalam keadaan tertidur )

 **Tsume ga kirei toka**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Asia dari depan seketika terbangun ketika di telinganya sesuatu berkedip )

 **Chiisana henka ni mo kidsuite agemashou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Whitegon yang tertidur di bawah pohon besar seketika menguap )

 **Chanto mite ite**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti wajah Whitegon kembali melanjutkan tidurnya )

 **Demo futotta toka yokei na koto wa Kidsukanakute ii kara ne**

( Layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah sedang menunggu seseorang, lalu seketika Naruto menoleh ke arah gerbang yang terbuka )

 **Moshimo sukoshi furuku natte kite**

( lalu layar berpindah dari posisi Naruto menoleh ke arah gerbang dan terlihat Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, datang dengan nafas terengah-engah kecuali Koneko yang terakhir datang )

 **Meutsuri suru toki wa**

( Layar lalu di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati mereka )

 **Futari ga hajimete deatta**

( layar lalu memperlihatkan dari samping Naruto yang telah sampai di depan mereka saling tersenyum )

 **Ano hi wo omoidashite ne**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengajak mereka berlari bersama lalu seketika layar putih sesaat )

 **Kore kara mo douzo yoroshiku ne Konna watashi dakedo waratte yurushite ne**

( lalu layar seketika berubah menjadi tempat pantai dan dari samping keluar Naruto yang berlari bersama Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia dan Irina yang terlihat senang berlari bersama di pantai )

 **Zutto taisetsu ni shite ne**

( layar seketika di ganti dengan terik matahari lalu kamera bergerak turun memperlihatkan Naruto, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko dan Irina yang saling berkumpul bersama sambil saling merangkul )

 **Eikyuu hoshou no watashi dakara**

( lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar mereka yang saling berbisik lalu melompat bersama dengan senyum bahagia lalu kamera kembali bergerak ke atas memperlihatkan langit yang cerah )

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana ceritanya?**

 **Aduh gak nyangka ini cerita nentukan alurnya cukup susah sekali apa lagi bagian alur akhirnya itu.**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya semua, menarikkah? Hahaha akhirnya rasa pahit Naruto akan mengalami perubahan dari chap ini hingga kedepan.**

 **Baiklah kita bahas chap saat ini, di chap ini akhirnya Naruto memiliki teman atau bisa di katakan Anggota walaupun mereka kelas 1 sementara dirinya kelas 2.**

 **Lalu Whellgon, seperti penjelasan di atas Whellgon adalah The King Beast Dragon, jika kalian ingin tahu Naruto akan bertemu di pertengahan lomba dengan naga ini dan melakukan pembelajaran mengenai para naga.**

 **Lalu untuk para Karakter seperti Hinata dan yang lainnya kenapa hanya diam, karena belum saatnya mengambil peran itu adalah faktor pertama, sementara Faktor kedua karena Kekuatan pengikat Sasuke yang membuat mereka singkat bicara.**

 **Lalu sosok yang tak di kenal siapakah dia? Ayo~ ada yang bisa menebak siapa dia? Saya kasih jawaban ini tapi pilih satu ya.**

 **A . Danzo**

 **B . Toneri**

 **C . Orochimaru**

 **Ayo jawab di Review bagi yang benar kalian sudah hebat. Baiklah hanya ini yang bisa saya jelaskan untuk saat ini untuk senjata kelompok Naruto akan saya jelaskan di chap depan jadi teruslah baca cerita ini saya dedek undur diri.**

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 **[' Halo '] batin Dragon Bijuu**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update nih cerita menarik yang sangat jarak di temui.**

 **Entah kenapa cerita ini lebih cepat naik daunnya dari cerita lain saya padahal baru Chapter 3 sudah wow gitu. Dan juga di sini akan ada tambahan karakter dari anime lain.**

 **Satte! Ikuzo!**

 **.**

 **3-Nen E-Gumi Utatan – Question**

.

 **Fix Music First**

( layar memperlihatkan punggung Naruto yang dari warna ungu berubah menjadi hitam, lalu di ganti dengan jam W.W.S berwarna kuning menjadi berwarna silver, lalu wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya seketika membuka matanya dengan seringai miliknya )

 **Fix Music Second**

( Dari langit kamera bergerak turun hingga memperlihatkan kota konoha dengan Judul cerita ini, lalu judul cerita menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **Kimi no koto bakari omotteru**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar tiga gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata )

 **Hoka no koto mienakunatteru**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Lima gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan Gambar Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, Gabriel dan Kuroka )

 **Kanarazu sono haato itomeru (chikau)**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang memegang senjata Shiyaki miliknya di ruangan miliknya lalu melirik kebelakang dan tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi hologram rusak hingga terlihat gambar Naruto rusak di sana sini )

 **Iketenai no wa furui hanashi**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan enam Gedung Kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Chouji )

 **Oshimanu doryoku mo shitanda shi**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan lima gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Neji, Lee, Issei, Kiba dan Shino )

 **Muchaburi mo kuria shitekita**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan 10 Gedung Kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Asia, Sona, Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Saya, Claudia, Julis dan Kirin )

 **Hazu**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sepatu Naruto )

 **(ikeru)**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar lengan kiri Naruto yang menggunakan W.W.S Watch )

 **jishin**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Sembilan Sayap Kurama )

 **(michiru)**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Punggung Naruto yang berisi dua buah pedang )

 **Choushidzuita sono toki**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Proses dari 0 sampai 100 %, lalu di ganti dengan layar pecah )

 **Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosarete shimau no sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang jatuh terbalik dengan dari sebuah gedung yang tinggi seperti tidak ada habisnya )

 **Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasatte kuru**

( Kamera bergerak ke arah samping ketika tubuh terbalik Naruto berputar ke arah jatuh )

 **Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite**

( Kamera kembali bergerak ke arah samping ketika tubuh Naruto kembali berputar ke arah atas dimana saat ini tubuh Naruto seperti terjun bebas )

 **Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake**

( Kamera kembali bergerak ke arah wajah Naruto di mana perlahan Naruto membuka matanya lalu tersenyum tipis dan merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kamera dan perlahan tubuh Naruto menjauh dari kamera )

 **QUESTION QUESTION boku wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto dari samping yang memunggungi Kurama yang juga memunggunginya lalu mereka seketika berubah menjadi berwarna putih )

 **QUESTION QUESTION ittai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sona dari samping yang memunggungi Rias yang juga memunggungi Sona dan mereka juga seketika berubah menjadi berwarna putih )

 **QUESTION QUESTION kimi no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Koneko yang memunggungi Kuroka yang juga memunggunginya yang juga berubah menjadi putih )

 **Nani wo shitteita no?**

( Layar kembali di ganti gambar acakan dari cerita ini )

 **QUESTION QUESTION doushite**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang berdiri di atas Menara Tokyo yang saat ini membelakangi Kamera )

 **QUESTION QUESTION kimi wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar progres lalu kembali ke menara tokyo yang sudah sepi di mana Naruto telah menghilang )

 **QUESTION QUESTION konna ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Kurama yang membelakangi Kamera yang saat ini menghadap Tiga Naga Dewa )

 **Chikakute tooi no darou?**

( layar kembali mundur hingga dari seluruh wajah terlihat hingga Naruto yang terakhir lalu kembali berubah menjadi judul cerita ini )

 **A/N : Jika bingung hampir seperti di Ansatsu.**

.

 **Chapter 4 : The Black Army**

.

" Heh! Kau menantangku? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku heh?! " balas Sasuke menantang.

 **Brak!**

Seketika di belakang Sasuke datanglah seekor Naga berkepala delapan seperti Ular, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya santai karena baginya naga itu tidaklah membuatnya takut.

" Kau pasti tahu naga ini bukan? " tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus naganya.

" Heh, tentu aku tahu. _**Yamata Orochi**_ , salah satu Naga terkuat kedua setelah The Nine Dragon Legend, dia berjenis _**Cretrugon**_ di karenakan dia menguasai Tiga Element yaitu Api, Petir dan Tanah awalnya dia di kategorikan dalam Jenis _**Autro**_ di karenakan persilangan hewannya namun karena elementnya dia di kategorikan menjadi _**Cretrugon**_. Aku dengar dari salah satu teman terdekatku dia adalah naga yang cukup kuat namun dia lebih rendah dari salah satu Naga terkuat dari The Nine Dragon Legend, yaitu Kyubi.

Aku dengar juga dia bahkan sempat menantang Kyubi tapi belum melakukan apa-apa dia sudah kalah dalam sekejap " jawab Naruto menjelaskan Naga Sasuke sambil mengejeknya, Yamata yang merasa di remehkan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan menatapnya tajam.

 **[" Sebaiknya tutup mulutmu itu bocah, cerita itu bukanlah kebenaran kau bahkan tidak memiliki bukti untuk itu! "]** ujar Yamata pada Naruto dan hanya di bahas dengan dengusan oleh Naruto.

" Heh, tentu aku punya, pada tahun 500 kau menantang Kyubi untuk menentukan siapa yang kuat tapi setelah di mulai Kyubi langsung mengalahkanmu dengan memutuskan seluruh kepalamu itu " balas Naruto menatap mata tajam Yamata dan di mata Naruto tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali saat menatap mata mengerikan Yamata

 **[" Dan itu tidak membuktikan perkataanmu itu! "]** balas Yamata masih tidak terima.

" Baiklah jika belum.. " gantung Naruto

 **Sriiing!**

Seketika sebuah runcingan Tombak petir biru Naruto telah ada di ujung leher salah satu kepala naga Yamata " Bagaimana jika aku menebas ketujuh kepalamu itu, aku dengar kau memiliki kekuatan berdasarkan jumlah kepalamu itu, bagaimana jika aku tebas tujuh kepalamu itu? Apa kau akan percaya? " lanjut Naruto menantang Yamata

" Yamata kembalilah aku tidak ingin kau terluka sebelum Dragon Champions " perintah Sasuke, sementara Naga Yamata hanya mengeram lalu mundur dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

" Heh! Nagamu itu terlalu angkuh Sasuke sama sepertimu orang yang tidak pernah mengakui kekalahannya " ucap Naruto meremehkan Sasuke.

 **[" Beraninya kau mengejek tuanku!? "]** ujar Yamata murka karena tuannya di remehkan.

" Heh! Memang kenapa Ular bodoh, kau mau memakanku? " balas Naruto menantang Yamata, Yamata yang mendengar itu mengeram dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto " Irina-san pinjamkan Mimic padaku " perintah Naruto

" Danchou gunakanlah " ujar Irina menyerahkan pedangnya dengan begitu Naruto telah membawa dua senjata.

" Ayo kemarilah ular bodoh " ejek Naruto, Yamata yang terhina melesat ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto menyeringai lalu melempar tombak petirnya ke atas.

 **Sret!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengubah posisi santainya menjadi posisi bertarung dengan kaki kiri di arahkan kedepan dengan sedikit di tekuk kaki kanan di tekuk kesamping, tangan kiri bergerak kedepan sementara tangan kanannya bergerak kebelakang dengan pedang mimic yang perlahan mengeluarkan api merah.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menebaskan pedangnya dengan gerakan tangan memutar 360 derajat dan setelah itu Naruto langsung di kelilingi api dan perlahan api itu berubah menjadi tengkorak naga dengan api, Semua yang melihat perubahan pedang di pengang Naruto terkejut.

Yamata yang melihat naga itu memandang remeh dan tetap melesat ke arah Naga Api itu. Namun Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai kemenangan.

 **Srush! Duak! Jrak! Boom! Jgleeeerr!**

Seketika Naga Naruto langsung berputar melindungi Naruto membuat Yamata terpental kembali begitu tertabrak, begitu terpental Naga Naruto langsung menggigit leher Yamata lalu menghantamnya ke tanah dan mengunci satu kepala Yamata, tujuh Kepala yang akan membebaskan satu kepalanya seketika lenyap begitu tujuh Kilat petir menyambarnya, Yamata yang kehilangan tujuh kepalanya melemah karena tujuh energinya telah hilang.

Semua yang melihat kejadian tak terduga itu terdiam karena tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar melakukan tindakannya dengan menghilangkan tujuh kepala Yamata, dan perkataan Naruto terbukti dimana Yamata saat ini mencoba melawan dengan lemas kuncian Naga Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu menarik perintah pada Naganya dan membuat Naga api itu mengelilingi dirinya seperti melindunginya " Bagaimana? Perkataanku benar bukan? Dan kau sudah salah melawan naga buatanku ini, dia bernama _**Trendukora**_ , Naga pedang perubahan tertinggi dari Mimic " Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Naganya.

" Aku mendapatkan ide ini karena aku ingin sekali memiliki Partner Naga tapi, karena aku tidak punya aku membuatnya dengan memikirkan Naga yang aku sukai dan lahirlah Trendukora, awalnya aku berniat membuat wujud naga tapi Dalam Wujud Pedang ini dia terlihat lebih luar biasa " ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang Naganya itu.

" Mimic adalah sebuah pedang buatan ketiga setelah pedang milik Garbiel-san, bahannya juga sama dengan pedang Gabriel karena aku membaginya menjadi tujuh pedang dan sekarang sudah ada tiga pedang buatan dari bahan bintang.

Mimic juga merupakan pedang apa saja dia bisa berubah sesuai dengan keinginan pemiliknya dan juga berdasarkan Imajinasi dari sang pengguna walaupun kau hanya berdiri dan membayangkan dan pikirkan bagaimana menyerang musuhmu maka naga ini akan langsung melakukan seperti yang ada di pikiranmu " lanjut Naruto menjelaskan tentang pedang di tangannya.

" Lalu Trendukora adalah Naga yang terbuat dari tulang naga, aku juga sudah mengganti sel tulang naganya menjadi baja dan Metal jadi saat Kau menabraknya maka kau akan terpental karena kuatnya tulangnya dan ini adalah pedang kesukaanku yang terhebat dari 1000 pedang " jelas Naruto lagi lalu mengembalikan wujud pedangnya ke bentuk Katana.

" Kau... " gumam Sasuke dingin, sementara Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan santai atau lebih tepatnya acuh " Beraninya kau melukai Yamata! " teriak Sasuke marah dan mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya hingga keluar aura Ungu.

" Danchou " gumam Kiba, Naruto yang tahu apa yang ingin di ucapkan Kouhainya.

" Ya, Aku tahu " balas Naruto santai. Di depan Naruto saat ini terlihat Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan kekuatannya, di seluruh Tubuh Sasuke saat ini terlibat sosok mengerikan telah mengarahkan sebuah panah petir dengan api hitam ke arahnya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya santai namun terlihat genggaman Naruto pada tombaknya mengerat hingga mengeluarkan percikan petir.

" Rasakan ini! " teriak Sasuke **[" Genchoku Sendosusano! "]** lanjut Sasuke melepaskan panahnya.

 **[" Hyogontenko! "]**

 **Pyaaaaarsh!**

Seketika panah itu terhenti oleh bongkahan Es besar yang menguncinya sementara Runcing Panah Sasuke telah berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

 **Wush! Taaang!**

Dengan keras Koneko langsung memukul ke udara panah itu hingga terpental ke langit, Naruto yang melihat itu masih fokus kedepan dan di depannya sudah berdiri Sona beserta perempuan berambut hitam panjang berdiri di samping Sona, di tangan mereka terdapat tombak dengan lambang Dua Bulan Sabit yang saling membelakangi Naruto yang tahu senjata itu juga tersenyum.

" Hoo~ _**The Twins Moons**_ kah? Aku tidak menyangka rupanya dua bulan sabit bersaudara itu di miliki oleh kalian " gumam Naruto, ketika melihat senjata Sona.

" Sebenarnya ada apa di sini sampai-sampai membuat keributan? " tanya Sona sambil melirik Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

" Tidak ada " balas Naruto singkat.

" Justru merekalah yang membuatnya lebih dulu Kaichou, mereka mengganggu kami dan menantang kami, tentu Danchou menolaknya tapi dia keras kepala dan tetap memaksa Danchou untuk melawannya.

Tapi Danchou tetap tidak mau sampai-sampai Naga si pantat ayam itu menyerang Danchou karena baru mengejeknya saja, jika di biarkan kami bisa saja Danchou bisa terluka tapi Danchou membalas serangan naga itu dan tiba-tiba dia marah dan menyerang kami kembali " lanjut Koneko menjelaskan kejadiannya yang sebenarnya.

" tutup mulutmu itu bocah loli! " balas Sasuke tidak terima.

" Heh! Rupanya Danchou benar kau orang yang tidak pernah mengaku ne Teme " gumam Xenovia

" Sudah cukup! " bentak perempuan di samping Sona " Aku sebagai panitia dari Dragon Champions memperingatkan tidak boleh ada pertarungan sampai Dragon Champions berlangsung jika ada maka mereka akan kami diskualifikasi dari Dragon Champions " lanjut perempuan itu, Sasuke yang mendengar itu mendecih dan menghilangkan kekuatannya bagaimanapun perempuan di hadapannya bukanlah orang sembarangan.

" Siapa dia? " tanya Naruto sambil berbisik pada Kiba di sampingnya.

" Danchou belum tahu? Dia salah satu panitia dari Dragon Champions, dia bernama Serafall Sitri, kakak dari Kaichou " jawab Kiba mengenalkan perempuan di depannya, Naruto yang baru tahu seketika terkejut.

" Heh! Kau tidak bercanda bukan? " kejut Naruto membuat Sona dan Serafall menoleh ke arahnya " Ka-Kau yakin mereka kakak-adik? Ta-Tapi... " gumam Naruto melihat sesuatu yang ganjal dari kedua perempuan yang berbeda itu.

" Kenapa satu besar dan Satu kecil " lanjut Naruto dengan polosnya, Serafall yang tahu ucapan Naruto memerah begitu juga Sona bukan karena malu tapi marah.

" Jangan membandingkan milikku dengan kakakku ini kuning!? " bentak Sona membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi di belakang Kiba

" Danchou, apa kau takut dengan wanita marah? " tanya Kiba Sweatdrop melihat Danchounya takut dengan perempuan yang marah .

" He-Hey! Asal kau tahu jika perempuan marah itu adalah pertanda bahaya akan nyawa, jika kau merasakannya sendiri kau pasti akan ketakutan nanti " balas Naruto sambil tergagap.

" Ara- Ara jadi ini pemuda yang Jenius itu? Fufufu rupanya dia mesum juga ne " gumam Serafall melipat tangannya di dua Asetnya membuatnya semakin besar.

" He-Hey! Aku tidak seperti itu tahu " balas Naruto tidak terima di bilang mesum.

" Ara benarkah? " tanya Serafall mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto sementara Kiba sudah menjauh membuat Naruto panik.

" He-Hey, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto gelagapan begitu Serafall mengimpitnya hingga bersandar pada pohon.

" Fufufu~ Hanya memastikan benarkah kau itu tidak mesum " jawab Serafall memperdekat jaraknya hingga dadanya menyentuh dada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah malu, Serafall yang melihat itu tersenyum puas " Ara jadi benar kau mesum ne~ pemuda-kun " goda Serafall.

" Onee-san ingatlah tujuan kita di sini " ucap Sona memperingati kakaknya, dari awal dia sudah tidak suka melihat orang yang menarik perhatiannya itu di goda oleh kakaknya itu.

" A-Ah! Benar tehehe " gumam Serafall tertawa tidak bersalah " Baiklah aku sebagai Panitia Mengumumkan pertandingan Dragon Champion akan di adakan 9 hari lagi tapi, sekarang aku akan memberitahu bahwa Dragon Champions kali ini sangatlah berbeda dari 4 tahun yang lalu.

Dragon Champions Kali ini akan di adakan 10 pertandingan dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 bulan. Syarat memasuki Lomba ini adalah seorang penunggang harus memiliki sebuah kelompok untuk berlomba karena setiap yang kalah kelompok akan di diskualifikasi satu orang.

Urutan Lomba akan aku jelaskan dari sekarang, Urutan pertama ada Racing Dragon, ke dua The Target Dragon, Ke tiga The Ring Dragon, ke empat The Mountain Dragon, ke lima The Sea Dragon, Ke enam The Battle Dragon, ke tujuh Tournament, kedelapan, kesembilan dan ke sepuluh juga sama Tournament dengan kata lain Tournament akan di adakan empat kali.

Untuk aturan pertandingan akan di beritahukan saat lomba nanti untuk saat ini itu saja yang bisa saya beritahu, ada pertanyaan? " jelas Serafall panjang lebar lalu bertanya pada murid di sekitarnya.

" Etto... Jika satu kelompok itu sedikit orangnya dan jika mereka kalah semua hingga orang terakhir apakah mereka akan langsung gagal? " tanya Irina dan di dapatkan anggukan oleh Serafall.

" Oh bagus, kelompok Kita hanya berisi lima orang apa yang bisa kita lakukan hingga bertahan dari 10 lomba itu " gumam Xenovia menggerutu.

" hey, tenanglah walaupun begitu aku tidak akan membiarkan kita kalah dalam lomba ini " ucap Naruto menenangkan Kouhainya.

" Dan juga para peserta di larang menyerang peserta lainnya sebelum lomba, jika ada maka mereka akan langsung di diskualifikasi itu adalah perintah dari ketua panitia Tsunade-sama " Lanjut Sona, Naruto yang mendengar nama terakhir itu menghela nafasnya, rupanya neneknya itu telah membuat peraturan ketat.

" Cih, apa boleh buat, ayo kita pergi " ucap Sasuke mengajak kelompoknya sementara yang pingsan dengan tak berdosa Tsubaki membekukan mereka dan membawa mereka dengan melayangkan mereka.

" Sampai ketemu lagi Mata empat " ucap Tsubaki sebelum pergi sementara Sona hanya menatap lirih Tsubaki.

" Onee-san ayo kita kembali " ajak Sona berjalan lebih dulu sementara Serafall menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

" Jaa Ne, Na~ru~to~kun " ucap Serafall dengan nada seksual lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

.

 **Beberapa menit setelah semua pergi kecuali kelompok Naruto.**

.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Terlihat saat Ini Naruto memukul pohon dengan liar seperti orang gila sementara Para Kouhainya hanya menatap Sweatdrop Danchou mereka.

" Ero-jiji sialan! Ero-jiji sialan! " rancau Naruto sambil terus memukul pohon di hadapannya.

" Etto.. Ada apa dengannya? " tanya Irina menatap Danchou mereka yang menjadi liar.

" mungkin Godaan Serafall-senpai yang membuatnya begitu " gumam Kiba menyampaikan pendapatnya.

" Aargghhhhhh! ERO-JIJI SIALAN! "

.

 **Skip Time**

 **13.00 PM**

 **Ruangan Tsunade**

.

Setelah melepaskan hasrat liarnya (?) Naruto memutuskan menenangkan dirinya di ruangan neneknya bersama Asia yang memangku kepalanya, entah kenapa setelah Asia memangkunya dirinya menjadi tenang.

Asia datang begitu mendengar teriakan kakaknya dan menarik kakaknya itu keruangan ibunya dan akhirnya jadi begini.

" Hihi aku lupa jika Nii-san memiliki rasa malu terhadap wanita jika wanita itu menggoda Nii-san " kikik Asia mengingat sifat Naruto yang mudah malu terhadap perempuan yang menggodanya.

" Mo-Mou~ Aku bukanlah seperti itu " balas Naruto merona tipis.

" Hihihi, Nii-san kawaii " gumam kecil Asia " Ne Nii-san apakah kau sudah melupakan dia? " tanya Asia membuat suasana di sana hening.

Seketika tatapan Naruto kosong saat tahu siapa yang di bicarakan Asia, Sebagai Jawaban Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah perut Asia bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara perut Asia.

" Tidak ya... " gumam Asia lirih, tangan Asia terkepal karena sesuatu masa lalu yang membuat Naruto tidak begitu mengenal sesuatu yang namanya cinta lagi " Jangan Khawatir Nii-san, aku akan mengembalikan perasaan Nii-san terhadap perempuan lagi " bisik Asia lirih.

" Asia janji, Nii-san akan kembali mencintai wanita yang Nii-san cintai, Tidak dengan wanita jalang itu, jika Asia bertemu dengannya, Asia janji, penyesalan Nii-san akan Asia balaskan " bisik Asia mengeluarkan Aura hitam di tangannya.

.

 **Skip again**

 **15.00 PM**

.

Naruto yang tertidur akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya dan seketika dirinya terkejut mendapati Asia tertidur di atas tubuhnya, Naruto yang merasa bersalah mengelus rambut Asia.

" Gomen Asia-chan sepertinya Nii-san membuatmu tertidur karena Nii-san tertidur " bisik Naruto lalu mengubah posisinya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Asia.

Setelah membaringkan Asia di sofa, Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Asia yang tertidur dengan wajah polos di sofa.

" Apakah enak memandangi adikmu yang tidur Naruto? " suara instruksi itu mengejutkan Naruto membuat menoleh kebelakang dan menatapi Tsunade dengan menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

" Baa-chan apa maksudmu? Aku hanya melihat Asia-chan tertidur, apa itu salah? " balas Naruto menjelaskan sementara Tsunade hanya tersenyum dengan penjelasan Naruto.

" Aku harap kau tidak menyakit adikmu ini Naruto " ucap Tsunade mengancam Naruto, Naruto yang di ancam hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

" Untuk apa juga aku menyakiti adik sepupuku sendiri " balas Naruto tidak takut dengan ancaman Tsunade.

" Huh, dasar " dengus Tsunade " Naruto, kau nanti malam di panggil Oleh Hiruzen-jiji, ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu " lanjut Tsunade memberi kabar.

" Benarkah?. Ah... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan jiji, aku penasaran apa yang membuat jiji ingin bertemu denganku " gumam Naruto sendiri.

" Jaa kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Baa-chan, aku harus pergi Ke DSA untuk mengambil keperluanku di sana, Jaa ne! " ucap Naruto langsung pergi dengan teleportasi membuat Tsunade hanya menghela nafasnya

.

 **Skip Time again**

 **19.00 PM**

 **Gedung pemimpin Kota Konoha.**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat di gedung yang cukup besar tepat bagian lorong paling atas, terdapat Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju ruangan pemimpin Kota Konoha, dia mendapat panggilan dari pemimpin untuk datang dengan alasan urusan penting, lagi pula dia juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan pemimpin Konoha yang sudah menjadi bagian keluarganya itu.

 **Tap! Jglek!**

Seketika langkah Naruto berhenti dan saat itu juga lampu di lorong itu mati, Naruto yang tahu akan terjadi menghela nafasnya lalu mengetik hologramnya

 **[" Weapon Thundreton Spears Activity "]**

 **Bzit! Trank!**

Setelah mengeluarkan Senjatanya dan cahaya dari jamnya menghilang seketika cahaya percikan api muncul dari kegelapan dan terlihat Naruto tengah menahan dua pedang dari dua sosok di atasnya.

 **Trank! Tink! Sret! Trank!**

Suara benturan dan percikan api terus terdengar dan itu membuktikan terjadi pertarungan sengit di tempat itu.

 **Jglek! Trank!**

Lampu di lorong itu kembali menyala dan saat ini rupanya Naruto sudah ada di dalam ruangan pemimpin konoha dengan menahan empat pedang di setiap sisinya, sang pemimpin Konoha yang melihat aksi pemuda di depannya tersenyum.

" Wah-wah sepertinya kau semakin hebat Naruto-kun " ucap pria tua itu memuji Naruto.

" Aku sudah hafal betul setiap serangan mereka jiji, lagi pula aku bukan anak usia 14 tahun yang ketakutan saat itu karena kejahilanmu ini " balas Naruto mendorong ke empat senjata itu dan mendekati orang yang dia panggil kakek.

" Hahahaha, ya kau benar, senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Naruto-kun " ucap sang Jiji pada Naruto sambil memeluk Naruto.

" Lama juga tidak bertemu Hiruzen-jiji " balas Naruto memeluk kakeknya itu " dan juga lama tidak merasakan senjata kalian Shizuka-nee, Raynare-nee, Dohnassek-nii, Kalawarne-nee " ucap Naruto pada empat orang di belakangnya yang sudah dia anggap kakak.

" Wah, kau semakin hebat saja Naruto apa lagi saat di kegelapan seperti itu, aku tidak menyangka kau tahu akan serangan kami di kegelapan itu " puji Dohnassek pada orang yang sudah dia anggap adik.

" Heh, aku sudah terbiasa Dohna-nii, lagi pula kau lupa aku ada ini " balas Naruto merendahkan dirinya dan menunjuk jamnya itu " Lalu apa yang ingin Jiji katakan padaku, aku dengar dari Baa-chan bahwa Jiji ingin menemuiku? " tanya Naruto pada kakeknya.

" Naruto-kun aku dengar kau kemarin di serang oleh sosok yang tidak kau kenal apa itu benar? " tanya Hiruzen di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto " Bisa kau sebutkan ciri-ciri mereka? " tanya Hiruzen lagi.

" Mereka menggunakan naga hitam, topeng menyerupai hewan dan pakaian bertudung hitam " jawab Naruto, Hiruzen yang tahu siapa hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

" Naruto-kun, kumohon berhati-hatilah dengan mereka, mereka adalah anak buah Danzo, _**The Black Army**_. Kau pasti tahu arti nama itu bukan? " ucap Hiruzen memberitahu dan bertanya pada cucunya.

" Maksud Jiji adalah Pasukan Gelap yang ada di bawah konoha ini? " tebak Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Hiruzen.

" Tapi kenapa mereka harus menyerang Naruto-kun? " tanya Raynare yang baru tahu akan berita ini.

" Danzo adalah orang yang Serakah dan haus akan kepimpinan, dia berniat mencuri jammu itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di jam itu tapi yang pasti jammu itu menyimpan sesuatu yang kuat membuatnya ingin sekali mengincarnya " ucap Hiruzen, Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap jamnya lalu mengotak-atiknya hingga memperlihatkan Sebuah Bola cahaya biru.

" Aku yakin pasti dia mencari ini " gumam Naruto ketika melihat bola sebesar kelereng itu.

" Apa itu Naruto-kun? " tanya Shizuka yang melihat gambar di jam Naruto.

" Aku menemukan ini di usia 13 tahun, sampai saat ini aku masih menyimpannya karena ini benda yang cukup berbahaya. Aku mengeceknya saat usia 16 tahun dengan alat-alatku dan ini rupanya adalah hasil proyek dari _**MDW**_ , _**Military Dragon Wars**_.

Kalian pasti ingat tentang Pempublisan tentang senjata ampuh yang dapat meratakan satu kota dan senjata itu bernama _**The Shaphire**_ itu di karenakan senjatanya yang berwarna biru seperti laut.

Kabar mengatakan dua dari senjata ini telah di curi satu dan saat ini tidak diketahui siapa yang mencurinya, aku dengar 3 tahun senjata itu tidak di temukan dan aku yakin merekalah yang mencuri senjata ini hingga senjata ini jatuh ketanganku tanpa sengaja dari udara.

Aku terus menyimpannya karena aku tidak tahu apa benda ini namun akhirnya aku tahu benda yang sangat berbahaya ini " jelas Naruto mengenai bola biru itu.

 _ **Military Dragons Wars**_ adalah sebuah tempat pembuatan senjata perang kedua setelah DSA, namun tempat ini adalah tempat menciptakan senjata-senjata mematikan yang cukup berbahaya. Military Dragons Wars juga merupakan sebuah kelompok penunggang Naga untuk berperang.

Jika Akademi The Study Dragons adalah kelompok penunggang naga untuk melindungi Kota maka Military Dragons Wars adalah kelompok penunggang naga yang bertarung untuk di luar kota.

Lalu _**The Shaphire**_ , sebuah senjata berbentuk bola kecil berwarna biru yang dapat menghancurkan satu kota, seperti di katakan Naruto, senjata itu di buat oleh MDW untuk persenjataan Konoha namun senjata itu telah di curi satu dari dua senjata.

" Kenapa kau tidak menghancurkannya saja Naruto-kun? " Tanya Kalawarne

" Aku takut senjata itu akan meledak di kota kita Kala-nee, jadi aku menyimpannya jika aku perlu aku akan menggunakannya " jawab Naruto lalu mematikan jamnya.

" Tapi karena itu kau di buru oleh Danzo, Naruto-kun? " ucap Shizuka khawatir namun hanya mendapat senyuman tenang dari Naruto.

" Jangan khawatir Shizuka-nee, jika dia ingin berurusan denganku dia harus melewati **Redurora** milikku dulu " ucap Naruto menenangkan Shizuka.

 **Redurora** adalah senjata kedua setelah mimic bisa di katakan kembaran mimic dengan kata lain Redurora adalah Naga pedang kedua setelah **Trendukora.**

" Apa hanya itu jiji ingin bicarakan? " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, masih ada sedikit ini mengenai Dragons Champions yang di adakan di kota kita, aku memberitahumu bahwa kelima negara besar akan datang kelomba itu. Dan beberapa dari mereka memiliki beberapa The Nine Legend Dragons, dengan kata lain Delapan Dari The Nine Legends akan berkumpul kembali.

Aku ingin memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati Naruto-kun jika ke delapan Naga itu bertemu mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya, tolong berhati-hatilah saat lomba nanti " ucap Hiruzen sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam delapan dari The Nine Legend Dragon akan berkumpul di konoha oh~ itu sungguh luar biasa pikir Naruto.

" Baiklah Naruto-kun hanya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, jika Danzo masih mengincarmu aku akan mengirim orang terpecayaku untuk melindungimu " lanjut Hiruzen menyelesaikan pembicaraan.

" Berarti Jiji sudah tahu kalau aku akan ikut lomba? " Hiruzen mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Semoga kau nanti menang Naruto-kun " ucap Hiruzen memberi semangat.

" Hehe, baiklah aku akan berjuang. " gumam Naruto tertawa kecil " Baiklah Jaa ne Minna " ucap Naruto.

 **[" Teleport Activity "]**

 **Sriiing!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto menjadi cahaya lalu menghilang dari ruangan itu meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

 **20.00 PM**

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **Naruto Room**

.

Di ruangan Naruto saat ini terlihat Naruto tengah duduk di kursi kerja miliknya sambil melihat layar besar hologramnya, Naruto terus menatap hologramnya sambil berpikir, setelah sekian lama Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursinya sambil menyentuh layarnya dengan cepat.

 **Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!**

Setelah itu keluar lima data hologram dengan gambar pertama sebuah kendaraan satu roda besar dari besi, gambar kedua Motor Ninja dengan empat roda, gambar ke tiga papan sketboard dengan jet mesin di bawahnya, gambar ke empat Jet Pack, dan gambar ke lima adalah senjata pedang berjenis pedang kesatria dengan banyak element.

" baiklah, ayo kita mulai membuat " gumam Naruto menyeringai.

.

 **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**

.

 **Jum'at, 14 Oktober 2090**

 **Akademi The Study Dragon**

 **06.30 AM**

.

Di pagi yang cerah terlihat di Study Dragon terlihat para murid telah berkumpul dengan naga mereka karena hari ini adalah hari di mana para pengikut lomba akan melakukan latihan untuk lomba mereka dan mencari anggota untuk lomba.

Akademi The Study Dragon Mencangkup Para penunggang naga dari kelas bawah hingga tinggi di karenakan besarnya sekolah dengan luas 20 Hektar. Akademi yang memiliki 10 gedung besar yang mengelilingi sebuah halaman awal sekolah ini terkenal karena pendidikannya.

 **Bruuuumm~**

Para murid yang lewat seketika menoleh ke suara nyaring kendaraan dan mereka melihat Naruto datang dengan sebuah kendaraan bermotor beroda empat miliknya, semua yang melihat itu terkagum dengan kendaraan Naruto.

 **Syuut!**

Setelah Naruto turun dari kendaraannya Motor itu seketika berubah menjadi Bola mekanik dengan inti biru " Ah, Danchou kau sudah datang " gumam Kiba ketika melihat Danchounya sudah datang.

" Iya, aku ingin cepat-cepat melakukan latihan kita " ucap Naruto memasukkan bolanya ke jamnya, lalu merapikan penampilannya.

Di Akademi The Study Dragon menggunakan pakaian sekolah seperti biasa, pakaian mereka menggunakan kemeja putih lengan panjang di balut dengan Kemeja Hitam lengan panjang, namun ada juga Kemeja hitam lengan bolong ( kayak nagisa di antsatsu, ) dan menggunakan celana dan rok berwarna hitam

" Ngomong-ngomong Danchou, apa itu tadi? " tanya Xenovia ketika melihat kendaraan Naruto.

" Oh itu? Tadi itu _**MWT,**_ _ **Motorcycle**_ _ **Weapon Turbo**_. Kendaraan baru milikku dengan ini aku tidak perlu naga untuk pergi kemanapun " jawab Naruto.

" Naruto-nii-san! " seketika Naruto menoleh dan dia melihat Asia datang dengan wajah cemberut bersama Huruko.

" Asia-chan/san " gumam Mereka ketika melihat Asia datang.

 **Nyit!**

" Ittai! " lenguh Naruto ketika Asia mencubit pipinya.

" Baka Nii-san, kau pergi pagi-pagi dan bahkan belum sarapan, nanti jika Nii-san sakit bagaimana? " omel Asia sambil membuat wajah kesal.

" I-Ittai! Baik-baik maafkan Nii-san " sesal Naruto, Asia yang mendengar itu melepaskan cubitannya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

" Apa Senpai yang namanya Naruto-senpai? " seketika semua kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika melihat empat gadis perempuan dengan berbeda rambut datang ke arah mereka, Naruto yang merasa di tanya mendekati mereka.

" Benar, namaku Naruto, ada yang bisa saya bantu nona-nona? " tanya Naruto lembut membuat mereka merona.

" Fufufu~ bukan hanya tampan tapi sopan juga " gumam perempuan berambut kuning tertawa halus.

" Salam kenal Naruto-senpai, namaku Julis Alexia Van Riessfeld, aku murid kelas 10-A, pemegang senjata pedang api, _**Suzaheki**_. Kekuatanku juga berjenis api, salam kenal Naruto-senpai " ucap perempuan berambut pink bernama Julis.

" Namaku Sasamiya Saya, anak dari Produser desain dari tempat DSA, Saya dari kelas 10-C, saya mirip dengan Senpai, senjata saya adalah senjata masa depan dengan nama _**Lux**_ _**Grenade Launcher Type 38**_ , dan _**Helnekrom**_ , salam kenal Naruto-senpai " ucap perempuan berambut biru bertubuh loli dengan datar.

" Ara namaku Claudia Enfield, saya dari kelas 11-C, saya pemegang dua senjata bernama _**Pan**_ dan _**Dora**_ , kemampuanku berdasarkan senjataku, dimana aku bisa melihat kejadian 10 detik ke depan, salam kenal Naruto-kun " ucap perempuan berambut kuning dengan tatapan menggoda membuat wajah Naruto merona.

" Namaku Toudou Kirin, saya dari kelas 11-A, senjata saya adalah Katana bernama **Kintorin** , saya tidak memiliki kemampuan ataupun yang lainnya karena saya bertarung dengan katana saja, salam kenal Senpai " ucap Perempuan berambut putih kesilveran bernama Kirin memperkenalkan namanya.

" Oh, salam kenal kalian semua " balas Naruto " tadi aku dengar dari Sasamiya-san bahwa ayahmu itu salah satu Produser Desain di DSA, apa nama ayahmu itu Sasamiya Tenko? " tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Saya.

" Ah benar juga, ayahmu sering meminta bantuan denganku untuk membuat senjata untuk anaknya dan dia juga sudah banyak berkorban di tempatku, aku tidak percaya bahwa senjata itu untuk Anda Sasamiya-san " gumam Naruto lagi lalu tersenyum tipis pada Saya.

" Lalu Claudia-san, kau bilang tadi senjatamu itu adalah Pan dan Dora bukan? " tanya Naruto pada Claudia dan di jawab anggukan olehnya " Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka senjata penglihatan singkat itu ada di tangan perempuan cantik sepertimu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kabar dari dua senjata saudara itu " lanjut Naruto berucap dengan polos memuji Claudia membuat wajahnya memerah.

" Lalu Toudou-san, aku tidak menyangka masih ada orang yang sama sepertiku dan dirimu, tapi apa kau sudah memiliki Partner Naga? " tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan olehnya " Berarti kita sedikit berbeda dalam hal kendaraan, memang benar aku tidak pernah memiliki kekuatan walaupun aku punya aku sudah lama mengeluarkannya dan aku hanya bergantung dengan senjataku, tapi kau lebih hebat dariku karena kau bertahan hanya dengan Katana terkuat dan tertajam dengan serpihan dari Kusanagi dan Totsuka yaitu Kintorin, kau lebih hebat dariku " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Kirin.

" Ah senpai bisa saja " ucap Kirin merendah.

" Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan dari Danchou? " tanya Xenovia pada mereka berempat

" Kami dengar kalian kekurangan anggota jadi kami ingin ikut kelompok kalian dan juga ini pertama kalinya kami ikut dan juga kami ingin membantu kalian menutup mulut besar kelompok Sasuke-senpai itu " jawab Julis menjelaskan tujuan mereka.

" Bagaimana ini Danchou? " tanya Kiba, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu berpikir, sementara yang lain menunggu.

" Hmhm, baiklah kalian boleh bergabung lagi pula semakin besar kelompok, semakin besar pula kekeluargaan kita " jawab Naruto menerima mereka membuat senyum mereka mengembang.

" Baiklah untuk latihan kali ini kita akan mengambil Traning Ground dekat hutan sekolah karena di sana kita akan melatih langsung senjata dan kekuatan kita, apa tidak masalah? " perintah Naruto sambil menanyai anggotanya.

" Tidak masalah Senpai, keputusan Senpai adalah keputusan kami juga " jawab Saya bijak.

" Tapi sebelum kalian ke sana lebih baik kita sarapan lebih dulu! " ucap Asia menarik lengan Naruto ke halaman akademi.

" He-Hey! Pe-pelan-pelan Asia-chan! " ucap Naruto tergagap karena Tarikan Asia.

" Ne, Danchou, sepertinya Asia menyayangimu " bisik Kiba membuat sebelah alis Naruto naik bingung.

" Menyayangi bagaimana? " tanya Naruto berbisik.

" kau tidak lihat sebegitu perhatiannya dia padamu Danchou? "

" Ah, mungkin itu hanya berdasarkan kakak dan adik " sangkal Naruto cepat, Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

.

 **Halaman Akademi**

 **07.00 AM**

.

Saat ini Naruto bersama anggotanya tengah duduk di bawah pohon sambil menunggu Naruto yang tengah memakan sarapannya yang di bawakan oleh Asia.

Naruto memakan lahap sarapannya karena kebetulan dirinya kelaparan sementara Asia hanya cemberut melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

" Mou~ Nii-san makanya jika Nii-san kelaparan itu sebaiknya makanlah lebih dulu " omel Asia dan hanya mendapat senyuman dari Naruto.

" Baiklah, terima kasih Asia telah membawakan Sarapan Nii-san " ucap Naruto menyerahkan kotak makannya " lalu Apa Asia-chan akan ikut dengan Nii-san atau bagaimana? " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, Asia akan kembali saja, lagi pula Asia tidak ingin mengganggu Nii-san " jawab Asia membereskan kotak makan Naruto lalu mendekati kakaknya itu.

 **Cup~**

Sebuah kecupan menempel di bibir Naruto begitu Asia menciumnya, semua cengo seketika terutama Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko dan Irina " Semoga berhasil Nii-san " ucap Asia sebelum meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung.

" Etto.. " gumam Julis Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

" Kiba, katakan kalau ini salah? " tanya Naruto memegangi bibirnya yang mendapat ciuman dari Asia

" Em, ini nyata Danchou " jawab Kiba dan seketika wajah Naruto memerah seperti cabai.

" A-Ahh~... A-Ayo kita ke tempat latihan kita " ajak Naruto dengan gotai karena kejadian tadi, sementara para anggotanya hanya mengikuti sambil membawa naga mereka.

.

 **Traning Ground**

.

" Baiklah untuk memulai latihan kita, aku akan melihat senjata kalian lebih dulu, jadi keluarkan senjata kalian " ucap Naruto, semua yang mendengar itu langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

" Ah, _**Lux**_ _**Grenade Launcher Type 38**_ senjata buatan ayahmu dan Aku, apa kau bisa menggunakannya Sasamiya-san? " tanya Naruto ketika melihat _**Lux**_ _**Grenade Launcher Type 38**_ buatan ayah Saya dan dirinya.

" Um, ayahku memodifikasinya untuk diriku dengan kursi kendali dan kaca mata pengendali ini, dengan ini aku bisa bergerak bebas seperti robot dan juga aku sudah memodifikasinya dengan type pelindung agar saat aku dalam type jarak jauh aku tidak akan terluka " jawab Saya menegakkan senjatanya ke atas.

" Oh, sugoii aku tidak menyangka otakmu dan ayahmu sangat pintar dan kau sudah bisa memodifikasi kekurangan senjatamu, aku bangga denganmu " puji Naruto membuat senyum tipis pada Bibir Saya.

" Lalu Pan dan Dora, Kintorin dan Suzaheki, untuk melihat kemampuan dari pemiliknya saat ini aku ingin kalian bersparing melawan Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina, jangan sampai ada yang terluka parah cukup pojokkan lawanmu saja " ucap Naruto lagi, Kiba, Xenovia dan Irina yang mendengar itu memasang posisi begitu juga mereka.

" Sasamiya-san, Koneko-san kita mundur " ucap Naruto mundur beberapa langkah bersama dua anggotanya namun baru saja mau mundur Jam Naruto langsung membunyikan alarm dan menunjukkan 100 titik merah mendekati mereka.

" Semua berkumpul! " perintah Naruto langsung membuat lingkaran kecil bersama Anggotanya.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun langsung di kepung oleh banyak naga hitam yang di sebut dengan nama _**the black armys**_ , Naruto yang tahu lambat laun akan terjadi langsung mengetik hologramnya.

 **[" Weapon Midrocremon Activity "]**

 **Sing! Bziiit!**

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Lalu dari jam Naruto'pun keluar satu biji kecil dan langsung berubah menjadi pedang katana, setelah di genggam Pedang itu keluar dua aura api berwarna merah dan Biru, lalu pedang itu langsung berubah menjadi Dua Naga tulang dengan Api biru dan Merah langsung mengelilingi mereka bermaksud melindungi mereka.

 **Redurora** adalah Dua tulang Naga Bersaudara dengan api yang berbeda, _**Redu**_ adalah tulang Naga dengan Api biru sementara _**Rora**_ adalah Naga dengan Api merah, mereka adalah perubahan kedua setelah senjata mimic milik Irina. Dalam Level, Redurora adalah terkuat setelah Trenkudora.

" Danchou siapa mereka? " tanya Koneko pada Naruto.

" Mereka adalah The Black Army, kalian jangan ada yang keluar dari Redurora, tetap di dalam kita akan berbicara dari sini saja " ucap Naruto memberi perintah sambil melirik sekitarnya.

 **Tap!**

Salah satu dari mereka langsung berdiri di depan Naruto sementara Naruto menatap tajam sosok bertudung dengan topeng kucing di depannya saat ini " atas perintah Danzo, kau di suruh menyerahkan The Shaphire kembali " ucap sosok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, sementara Naruto yang telah menduga hanya menyeringai.

" Heh, maaf. Aku tidak akan memberikan alat itu pada orang serakah seperti pak tua itu " balas Naruto " Lagi pula jika aku tidak mau kenapa? " lanjut Naruto.

" Jika kau tidak mau kami terpaksa membunuh kalian " balas Sosok itu menjauh dan terlihat 20 ekor Naga siap menyemburkan api mereka.

 **[" Tridorka! "]** ucap Naruto memutar pedangnya.

" **Grooaaaaaar! "**

 **Swuuuuush! Trank!**

Seketika kedua Naga Naruto mengaung lalu berputar cepat hingga kulit mereka merapat lalu mengunci mereka bermaksud sebagai perisai.

" Xenovia, gunakan Teknik _**Earth Boom**_ untuk menghancurkan tanah dan membuat naga mereka berhenti menyemburkan api, setelah itu aku ingin, Julis gunakan sihir apimu, aku akan membantumu dengan Rora, lalu Saya setelah aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka kau tembaklah mereka " perintah Naruto sementara yang di perintah melakukan perintah Naruto.

 **[" Earth Boom! "]** teriak Xenovia siap menancapkan pedangnya.

 **Jleb! Krak! Krak! Blaaaar!**

Setelahnya Xenovia langsung menancapkan pedangnya dan setelah itu tanah di sekitar retak dan hancur membuat para Naga berhenti menembakkan api.

 **Sruuuush!**

 **[" Amaryllis "]** ucap Julis membuat 20 bola api besar lalu melesatkannya ke beberapa titik begitu Redurora membuka tubuhnya.

" Hikke! Rora! " teriak Naruto menarik pedangnya lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara 360 derajat hingga tulang naga berapi merah itu langsung melesat ke arah musuhnya.

 **Siiiing! Twush! Twush!**

Sementara itu Saya langsung mengumpulkan Energi pada senjatanya hingga membentuk bola lalu menembakkannya pada sasarannya.

 **Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

 **Sraash! Srash! Bruuuust!**

 **Boooooom!**

Para pasukan The Black Army perlahan termakan oleh ledakan, api dan boom dari kelompok Naruto, sisa-sisa pasukan The Black Army yang merasa tidak terima di kalahkan bersama-sama menembakkan kekuatan mereka ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

" Heh! Tidak semudah itu, Redu! " gumam Naruto lalu menarik pedangnya lagi hingga Tulang Naga berapi biru berdiri di depan Naruto dengan membuka mulutnya.

 **[" Sengdullia! "]** ucap Naruto.

 **Syuuuuuuuuut!**

Perlahan sebuah hisapan terjadi pada mulut Redu dan menghisap segala serangan Dari The Black Army dan menjadikan kekuatannya, merasa ada bahaya mereka mulai bersiaga namun Naruto telah tahu akan hal itu.

" Tidak semudah itu untuk berlindung " ucap Naruto menebaskan sedikit pedangnya hingga Rora bergerak memutar begitu juga Redu yang memutar diri mereka di sekitar Naruto " Karena ini serangan yang tidak bisa di tahan " lanjut Naruto.

 **[" Sintenllia Grokullia! "]** ucap Naruto menebaskan pedangnya secara berputar.

 **Syuut! Wush! Twuuuush!**

Seketika kedua naga itu berputar seperti gasing lalu mengeluarkan Laser yang langsung menghancurkan segalanya dengan putaran 360 derajat secara berulang-ulang

 **Siing! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika cahaya tipis menyinari hutan dekat Akademi The Study Dragon dan setelahnya terjadi ledakan besar hingga membuat kumpulan Asap besar, para murid yang masih ada di Akademi langsung terkejut akibat ledakan itu.

Kelompok Sasuke yang ada di ruangan mereka yang tengah metting langsung terkejut mendengar suara ledakan, namun bagi Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tahu ledakan itu di buat oleh siapa namun tidak tahu kenapa Naruto membuat ledakan itu.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto terlihat asap tebal mengepul hingga ke langit hingga beberapa Naga pengawas terbang ke tempat itu, sementara di sisi kelompok Naruto terlihat mereka masih berdiri karena Redurora yang melindungi mereka, seluruh kelompok Naruto menatap terkejut tempat mereka sekarang luluh lantah dengan kawah hingga 30 Diameter lingkaran.

Mata Naruto melirik sekitarnya di mana pasukan The Black Army telah lenyap karena tekniknya namun Naruto merasa janggal karena firasatnya mengatakan masih ada yang hidup.

" Senpai! Penglihatanku melihat dua dari mereka telah melarikan diri menuju kota! " pekik Claudia, firasat Naruto yang benar langsung mengetik Hologramnya hingga memperlihatkan satu buah senjata besar.

 **[" Weapon Maiteno Activity "]**

 **Siing!**

Setelah mengeluarkannya Naruto menggigit gagang Redurora lalu memegang senjata besarnya itu yang sudah di naiki oleh Kirin.

" Hhhhhhhhh! " teriak Naruto mengayunkan pedang besarnya.

 **Twush!**

Dengan cepat Kirin langsung melesat ke arah dua naga black Army yang berhasil kabur, melihat musuhnya Sudah dekat, Kirin langsung menebaskan dengan memutar tubuhnya hingga seperti pemotong daging.

 **Jraaash!**

Salah satu penunggang berhasil terkena tebasan Kirin hingga terluka namun satunya lagi langsung kabur dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Tepat sebelum menyentuh tanah karena terjatuh Julis dengan sayap apinya langsung menangkap Kirin lalu menurunkannya secara perlahan.

" Bagaimana Kirin-chan? " tanya Julis.

" Maaf aku hanya berhasil melukai satu saja " sesal Kirin.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Naruto yang baru saja sampai bersama yang lain.

" Dia hanya berhasil melukai satu saja senpai " jawab Julis dan di balas helaan nafas Naruto.

" Go-Gomen Naruto-senpai " sesal Kirin tergagap, Naruto yang mendengar itu mendekati Kirin lalu mengelus rambut halusnya itu.

" Hey, tidak perlu sedih, lagi pula aku memang ingin membiarkan hidup satu orang saja agar dia memberitahukan tuannya. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Toudou-san " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari hingga membuat Kirin merona malu.

" A-A-Ano... Etto... " gagap Kirin malu-malu " Bi-Bisakah Se-Senpai me-memanggil nama ke-kecilku j-juga, ji-jika a-aku memanggil s-senpai dengan n-nama kecil.. A-aku juga i-ingin Senpai memanggilku de-dengan nama kecilku " pinta Kirin dengan wajah memerah malu dan tergagap.

" Hey, tidak usah malu begitu, jika kau ingin tentu, sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Kirin-chan " ucap Naruto tersenyum, Kirin yang mendengar itu kembali memerah dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan Naruto.

" Are? Kirin-chan, Kirin-chan " oh Naruto sepertinya kau harus mempelajari arti cinta itu kembali..

.

 **Kana Nishino – Torisetsu**

 **.**

 **Kono tabi wa konna watashi wo erande kurete doumo arigatou**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang duduk di bawah pohon yang menunduk perlahan membuka matanya lalu menatap kota )

 **Goshiyou no mae ni kono toriatsukai setsumeisho wo yoku yonde**

( Layar kembali di ganti Kurama yang tidur di hutan kematian perlahan membuka matanya )

 **Zutto tadashiku yasashiku atsukatte ne**

( Lalu layar di ganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S Watch mengeluarkan pemberitahuan )

 **Itten mono ni tsuki henpin koukan wa uketsukemasen**

( lalu layar di ganti dengan Naruto yang melihat jamnya mengeluarkan pemberitahuan mengecek pemberitahuan itu )

 **Goryoushou kudasai**

( lalu layar memperlihatkan setengah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri dari duduknya )

 **Kyuu ni fukigen ni naru koto ga arimasu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kiba yang berlatih di ruang Kendo )

 **wake wo kiite mau**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah terkejut Kiba saat sesuatu di telinganya berkedip )

 **Kotaenai kuse ni hottoku to okorimasu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Koneko yang ada di kursi taman sedang memakan camilannya bersama burung-burung kecil )

 **Itsumo gomen ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Kongko dari depan yang melihat ke arah kamera ketika sesuatu di telinganya juga berkedip )

 **Demo sonna toki wa korizu ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia dan Irina yang tertidur di bawah pohon seketika terbangun ketika sesuatu di telinga mereka berkedip )

 **Tokoton tsukiatte agemashou**

( Dengan semangat Mereka berdua bangun lalu berlari ke suatu tempat )

 **Teikiteki ni homeru to nagamochi shimasu**

( layar di ganti dengan Asia yang ada di kursi dekat sekolah dalam keadaan tertidur )

 **Tsume ga kirei toka**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Asia dari depan seketika terbangun ketika di telinganya sesuatu berkedip )

 **Chiisana henka ni mo kidsuite agemashou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Saya yang tengah berbincang di jalan )

 **Chanto mite ite**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti wajah mereka yang terkejut ketika sesuatu di telinga mereka berkedip )

 **Demo futotta toka yokei na koto wa Kidsukanakute ii kara ne**

( Layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah sedang menunggu seseorang, lalu seketika Naruto menoleh ke arah gerbang yang terbuka )

 **Moshimo sukoshi furuku natte kite**

( lalu layar berpindah dari posisi Naruto menoleh ke arah gerbang dan terlihat Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Julis, Kirin, Claudia, Sayadatang dengan nafas terengah-engah kecuali Koneko yang terakhir datang )

 **Meutsuri suru toki wa**

( Layar lalu di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati mereka )

 **Futari ga hajimete deatta**

( layar lalu memperlihatkan dari samping Naruto yang telah sampai di depan mereka saling tersenyum )

 **Ano hi wo omoidashite ne**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengajak mereka berlari bersama lalu seketika layar putih sesaat )

 **Kore kara mo douzo yoroshiku ne Konna watashi dakedo waratte yurushite ne**

( lalu layar seketika berubah menjadi tempat pantai dan dari samping keluar Naruto yang berlari bersama Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia dan Irina yang terlihat senang berlari bersama di pantai )

 **Zutto taisetsu ni shite ne**

( layar seketika di ganti dengan terik matahari lalu kamera bergerak turun memperlihatkan Naruto, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko dan Irina yang saling berkumpul bersama sambil saling merangkul )

 **Eikyuu hoshou no watashi dakara**

( lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar mereka yang saling berbisik lalu melompat bersama dengan senyum bahagia lalu kamera kembali bergerak ke atas memperlihatkan langit yang cerah )

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana nih ceritanya semakin seru kah?**

 **Hoho, kelompok Naruto bertambah lagi bro dan juga ada adegan Fightnya, setiap Chapter akan ada sedikit pertualangan dan pertarungan.**

 **Lalu penjelasan sedikit mengenai naga karena setiap cerita lain tadi sudah ada penjelasannya di atas.**

 **Naga bagi penunggang Naga yang dalam jenis biasa bernama** _ **Druntrigon. Druntrigon**_ **ada dalam jenis Crentrugon, naga berelement.**

 **Awalnya cerita ini ingin di panjangin, tapi tidak bagus jika alurnya maju terlalu cepat. Jadi kita lakukan bertahap.**

 **Untuk para Review yang menjawab siapa yang jahat hampir seluruhnya salah, dan jawaban yang tepat adalah Danzo.**

 **Untuk Toneri, Orochimaru, Kinshiki, Momoshiki dan Obito masih lama dan akan muncul masih lama setelah Dragons Champions karena setelah itu pertualangan dimulai.**

 **Lalu untuk Vali akan muncul beberapa Chapter setelah Dragons Champions selesai. Dan pertemuan Raja naga akan muncul di pertengahan Dragons Champions.**

 **Lalu untuk Pair, mungkin hampir mirip dengan The Protector, tapi gak bakal lebih hingga 22 seperti di The Protector, paling 12 sajalah. Ini untuk menumbuhkan kembali keturunan Namikaze, gak masalah kan? :v.**

 **Satte itu saja dari saya, dan sekarang coba kita jawab Beberapa Review di cerita ini.**

 **. Exo = sudah update.**

 **. .980 = salah bro. Thanks untuk semangatnya.**

 **. Taiji = baju zirah akan ada tapi di gunakan jika bertempur ataupun bertugas.**

 **. Archise = Hahaha. Jawabannya salah bro.**

 **. UzuNami Tara 217 =** **Thanks. Dan** **untuk jawabanmu benar bro.**

 **. Lollipoop = Itu mungkin saya pikirkan thanks untuk sarannya.**

 **. okhyagustriawand = Thanks untuk semangatnya bro.**

 **. Uchiha Sabai = akan saya usahakan.**

 **. DeniTria = semua dalam teknik pengikat.**

 **. 10 = Jawaban yang salah :v**

 **. Namekhairul 523 = sudah sedikit panjang ini bro.**

 **. auliaprimarahman = Jawaban yang salah.**

 **. saputraluc000 = Salaaaaaaah! :v**

 **. miyuki nishikin = salah juga.**

 **. Nightmare99 = Akan di usahakan.**

 **. Singgih570 = Setengah benar karena milih dua :v.**

 **. Si Mesum Bangsat = ?**

 **. Monkey D. Abrar = Salaaaaaaaaaaaaahmmmmph! (# Di bekep )**

 **Yap itu saja dari saya, jika ada saran langsung Review, karena sedikit butuh saran. Saa! Hanya itu saja dari saya. Saya Dedek undur diri Jaa Na!**

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko ) #mungkin ada tambahan

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali Update nih cerita menarik yang sangat jarak di temui.**

 **Maaf tadi ada kesalahan kita langsung saja**

 **Satte! Ikuzo!**

 **.**

 **3-Nen E-Gumi Utatan – Question**

.

 **Fix Music First**

( layar memperlihatkan punggung Naruto yang dari warna ungu berubah menjadi hitam, lalu di ganti dengan jam W.W.S berwarna kuning menjadi berwarna silver, lalu wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya seketika membuka matanya dengan seringai miliknya )

 **Fix Music Second**

( Dari langit kamera bergerak turun hingga memperlihatkan kota konoha dengan Judul cerita ini, lalu judul cerita menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **Kimi no koto bakari omotteru**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar tiga gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata )

 **Hoka no koto mienakunatteru**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Lima gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan Gambar Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, Gabriel dan Kuroka )

 **Kanarazu sono haato itomeru (chikau)**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang memegang senjata Shiyaki miliknya di ruangan miliknya lalu melirik kebelakang dan tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi hologram rusak hingga terlihat gambar Naruto rusak di sana sini )

 **Iketenai no wa furui hanashi**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan enam Gedung Kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Chouji )

 **Oshimanu doryoku mo shitanda shi**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan lima gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Neji, Lee, Issei, Kiba dan Shino )

 **Muchaburi mo kuria shitekita**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan 10 Gedung Kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Asia, Sona, Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Saya, Claudia, Julis dan Kirin )

 **Hazu**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sepatu Naruto )

 **(ikeru)**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar lengan kiri Naruto yang menggunakan W.W.S Watch )

 **jishin**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Sembilan Sayap Kurama )

 **(michiru)**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Punggung Naruto yang berisi dua buah pedang )

 **Choushidzuita sono toki**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Proses dari 0 sampai 100 %, lalu di ganti dengan layar pecah )

 **Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosarete shimau no sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang jatuh terbalik dengan dari sebuah gedung yang tinggi seperti tidak ada habisnya )

 **Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasatte kuru**

( Kamera bergerak ke arah samping ketika tubuh terbalik Naruto berputar ke arah jatuh )

 **Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite**

( Kamera kembali bergerak ke arah samping ketika tubuh Naruto kembali berputar ke arah atas dimana saat ini tubuh Naruto seperti terjun bebas )

 **Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake**

( Kamera kembali bergerak ke arah wajah Naruto di mana perlahan Naruto membuka matanya lalu tersenyum tipis dan merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kamera dan perlahan tubuh Naruto menjauh dari kamera )

 **QUESTION QUESTION boku wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto dari samping yang memunggungi Kurama yang juga memunggunginya lalu mereka seketika berubah menjadi berwarna putih )

 **QUESTION QUESTION ittai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sona dari samping yang memunggungi Rias yang juga memunggungi Sona dan mereka juga seketika berubah menjadi berwarna putih )

 **QUESTION QUESTION kimi no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Koneko yang memunggungi Kuroka yang juga memunggunginya yang juga berubah menjadi putih )

 **Nani wo shitteita no?**

( Layar kembali di ganti gambar acakan dari cerita ini )

 **QUESTION QUESTION doushite**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang berdiri di atas Menara Tokyo yang saat ini membelakangi Kamera )

 **QUESTION QUESTION kimi wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar progres lalu kembali ke menara tokyo yang sudah sepi di mana Naruto telah menghilang )

 **QUESTION QUESTION konna ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Kurama yang membelakangi Kamera yang saat ini menghadap Tiga Naga Dewa )

 **Chikakute tooi no darou?**

( layar kembali mundur hingga dari seluruh wajah terlihat hingga Naruto yang terakhir lalu kembali berubah menjadi judul cerita ini )

 **A/N : Jika bingung hampir seperti di Ansatsu.**

.

 **Chapter 5 : Terbentuknya keluarga dan penghianat The Black Army**

.

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **13.00 PM**

.

Setelah bertarung dengan The Black Armys, Naruto beserta anggotanya memutuskan bersembunyi sesaat di tempat Naruto dengan berpindah menggunakan Teleportasi setelah memerintahkan naga anggota Naruto untuk pergi bebas berkeliaran namun mereka akan kembali begitu tuan mereka memanggil.

Para pasukan Pengawas di beri nama _**PDA, Patrol Dragons Armys.**_ Pasukan yang bertugas mengawas di dekat dinding Kota Konoha. Kota Konoha di kelilingi Dinding dengan melingkupi dua kota besar jepang yaitu Tokyo dan Kyoto.

 **PDA** , pasukan patroli naga yang memiliki tugas mengawasi jika ada yang menyerang kota konoha, namun bisa di bilang mereka sepertilah polisi.

Semua yang berada di tempat pembuatan terbesar di konoha terkagum kecuali Kiba, Irina, Xenovia dan Koneko. Mereka saat ini ada di ruangan milik Naruto sambil melihat Naruto yang tengah mengotak-atik layar hologramnya sambil mengecek persenjataan anggota barunya dan saat ini adalah yang terakhir milik Kirin.

 **Kintorin** adalah pedang Katana berukuran sedang, pedang yang terbuat dari serpihan Kusanagi dan Totsuka itu terlihat masih bagus seperti baru membuat Naruto tersenyum karena Kirin menggunakannya dengan baik.

Walaupun senjatanya itu berisi beberapa kemampuan namun dari data Kirin memang benar Kirin tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sepertinya.

" Hahh~ aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bertarung tanpa kekuatan dengan katana ini Kirin-chan " ucap Naruto lalu mengambil pedang Kirin dan mengembalikannya pada Kirin yang ada di depannya.

" Ah, Naruto-senpai terlalu memujiku " ucap Kirin merendah

" Uhuk! Uhuk! Maafkan aku.. " ucap Naruto sambil menahan batuk dengan wajah pucat, para anggota Naruto yang melihat wajah pucat Naruto khawatir seketika.

" Danchou, kau kenapa? " tanya Kiba khawatir.

" Uhuk! Maaf... Ini adalah efek dari penggunaan senjata milikku " jawab Naruto lemah " _**BCW, Blood Conecting Weapon**_.. Itu adalah sistem yang aku gunakan pada setiap senjataku... Aku pernah bilang Senjata yang aku buat terbuat dari beberapa sempel darah mereka bukan, itu adalah efeknya...

Darahku dapat menyatu dengan darah pedang itu hingga membuatku menjadi satu dengan darah itu... Namun efeknya jika terus menggunakan teknik tingkat tinggi pada senjata itu maka darahku akan terasa panas... Efeknya lagi aku mudah lelah karena terus menggunakan darah orang lain... Itu sama seperti aku berganti darah dari satu ke yang lainnya " jelas Naruto dengan lemah, sementara para Anggota Naruto hanya terdiam tidak percaya bahwa efek yang ketua mereka alami cukup sulit.

" Lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan Danchou agar kau kembali pulih? " tanya Irina.

" Aku yang bisa mengobatinya " ucap Asia muncul dari pintu Naruto lalu mendekati kakaknya yang tengah lemas itu.

" Asia-chan... Gomen " gumam Naruto lemah sebelum di baringkan di pangkuan Asia.

" Daijoubu Nii-san " jawab Asia lalu memegang lengan kiri Naruto dan menyentuh dahi Naruto dan menyalurkan energi penyembuhan pada Naruto.

" Gomenne Asia-san, karena kami Naruto-senpai harus seperti ini? " minta maaf Claudia membuat Asia bingung.

" I-Iyaa~ i-itu karena Naruto-senpai selalu melindungi kami dan memberi kami sebatas serangan tertentu dan dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk serangan penghabisan " jelas Julis tergagap.

Asia yang mendengar itu menatap kakaknya yang saat ini tertidur dengan wajah yang perlahan kembali Normal, Asia hanya tersenyum tipis akan kakaknya itu " Ada waktu di mana dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang tersayangnya, dan ada juga waktu di mana dia tidak peduli lawannya... " ucap Asia membuat semua mendengar antusias.

" Dia sudah melewati cobaan besar di mana dia harus tidak memiliki siapapun selain keluarganya, namun kalian datang dan membawa Nii-san dari lubang hitam yang sepi... Bagi Nii-san kalian adalah teman sekaligus keluarganya... Jadi jika kalian dalam bahaya dia tidak ingin kalian bahaya.. Karena kalian... " gantung Asia lalu menatap mereka semua " adalah keluarga baru bagi Nii-san... Dan Nii-san akan melindungi kalian semampunya agar ikatan ini tidak pernah lepas dan hilang " lanjut Asia tersenyum.

Semua terdiam, mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa, di satu sisi mereka prihatin mendengar Naruto tidak memiliki siapapun namun di satu sisi lain masih ada rasa sesal karena menyusahkan ketua mereka dan di sisi lainnya lagi.. Mereka senang karena Mereka bisa menjadi keluarga untuk ketua mereka yang kesepian.

" Ha'i... Sekarang dia sudah pulih, namun dia masih butuh 1 jam untuk memulihkan seluruh tenaganya itu " ucap Asia sambil mengelus rambut kakaknya itu " Tapi.. Siapa yang membuat Nii-san seperti ini? " tanya Asia.

" Kata Senpai mereka adalah The Black Army " jawab Saya dengan datar.

" Aku dengar rumor mengatakan mereka adalah pasukan gelap yang ada di bawah kita... Apa mau mereka sampai-sampai menyerang Danchou " ucap Koneko nimbrung.

" Aku yakin yang mereka cari itu sangat penting bagi mereka "

.

.

 **Underground**

 **The Black Army Side**

 **.**

 **Sraaash!**

" Dasar Bodoh! Begitu saja kalian tidak becus! " teriak pria tua setelah membunuh anak buahnya sendiri yang kalah karena melawan Naruto, seluruh pasukan The Black Army hanya menunduk diam tidak berani berbicara.

" dengarkan semua! Jam itu adalah jalan untuk membuatku menjadi pemimpin dan membuat semua tunduk pada kita! Dapatkan Jam itu dengan cara apa pun atau kalian akan menjadi seperti orang ini! " teriak Pria tua itu membuat semua pasukan berteriak keras padanya.

" HA'I! DANZO-SAMA! "

.

 **Back To Naruto Side**

 **13.00 PM**

.

" Engghh~ " Pemuda bersurai kuning yang tengah terbaring di sofa saat ini membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya.

Di lihatnya sekeliling dan tidak ada siapapun di sana " Ahh~ sepertinya mereka telah pulang saat aku memulihkan diriku " gumam Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di pinggir kasur.

" Hahh~ Sebaiknya aku kunjungi mereka saja, lagi pula aku bosan di sini " gumam Naruto bangun dari kasurnya dan menggunakan pakaian biasanya.

Saat ini Naruto menggunakan Kaos berwarna biru dengan jubah hitam miliknya. Jubah hitam itu merupakan tanda bagi Naruto untuk melindungi dirinya, jubah itu juga merupakan baju tugas miliknya dan dia sudah menambahkan sebuah pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya.

Setelah mencocokkan pakaiannya Naruto berjalan menuju atap gedungnya sambil mengotak atik jamnya hingga memperlihatkan papan Sketboard udara miliknya.

 _ **Skeatboard Jets Winds Turbo, SJWT**_ , transportasi kedua milik Naruto, Skeatbord Jets Winds Turbo mengambil bentuk Papan Skeatboard seperti biasanya, namun papan itu bisa melayang di udara ataupun di manapun. Itu di karenakan mesin jet dengan putaran cukup tinggi pada bawah papan Skeatboard.

 **Swuush! Tap!**

Setelah sampai di atas Naruto mengeluarkan kendaraannya lalu menaikinya.

 **Sruush! Wush!**

Suara halus keluar dari putaran Skeatboard Naruto membuat tersenyum lalu melesat cukup cepat menuju hutan kematian di mana Whitegon, Kurama dan yang lain ada di sana.

.

 **Dead Forest**

 **13.30 PM**

.

Sementara itu pada kelompok Naga Kurama dari jenis Kitrugon, terlihat mereka masih tetap di tempat yang sama sambil menjaga satu sama lain, dan ada juga yang tengah memakan persediaan mereka yang masih banyak.

Telinga Whitegon yang mendengar sebuah suara seperti baling-baling membuka matanya, begitu'pun Kurama yang saat ini tidur bergelantung seperti kelelawar membuka matanya, tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun.

" Yo! Kyubi! "

 **Bruk!**

Seketika Kyubi terkejut dan jatuh dengan tidak elit dengan kepala mendarat duluan begitu suara keras Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar di samping telinganya. Naruto yang melihat itu terkekeh lalu mendarat di depan Whitegon yang terlihat senang melihat kedatangannya.

" Konichiwa Whitegon " salam Naruto mengembalikan kendaraannya dalam bentuk bola Mekanik lalu memasukkannya dalam bentuk biji ke jamnya.

 **[" Konichiwa Naruto-kun"]** sapa Whitegon.

 **[" Grrr! Lagi-lagi kau Gaki, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Sudah aku bilang bahwa aku tidak mau menjadi Partnermu! "]** ucap Kurama marah pada Naruto atas kejadian tadi, sementara Naruto menatap Kurama aneh.

" Hiihh~ kau terlalu percaya diri Kyubi, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Whitegon bukan kau, lagi pula siapa yang ingin berbicara dengan Naga cuek sepertimu " balas Naruto memandang GR Kurama.

 **[" Ghahahaha, kau benar sekali anak muda, cukup susah berbicara dengan Naga Tsundere sepertinya ini "]** timpal Naga Biru keturunan Kitrugon membuat Kurama mendelik pada naga biru itu.

 **[" Siapa yang kau panggil Tsundere Sialan?! "]**

 **[" Naruto-kun, apa kau penyebab ledakan besar di dekat sekolahmu itu? "]** tanya Whitegon di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Ya, aku harus berhadapan dengan kelompok yang menyebalkan jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mengeluarkan setiap kekuatanku " jawab Naruto " walaupun bukan kekuatan asli " lanjutnya.

 **[" Huh! Apa ini orang yang ingin menjadikanku partner bahkan satu teknikpun dia tidak bisa "]** cibir Kurama mendapat delikan dari Naruto.

 **[" Heh! Bukannya kau juga seperti itu Kurama? Kau bahkan sejak kecil juga tidak bisa melakukan semburan api hingga menangis pada Nenek kita, hahaha! Dari padanya kau lebih parah Kurama "]** balas Naga Hijau mendapat delikan murka dari Kurama.

 **[" Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu Rumput busuk "]**

 **[" Lalu, apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini Naruto-kun? "]** tanya Whitegon memutuskan meninggalkan dua naga yang saat ini beragumen dengan adu mulut.

" Etto... Aku sudah memutuskan kapan kita akan bertemu dengan Whellgon, tapi... " gantung Naruto membuat Whitegon menunggu dengan sabar " Apakah kelompokku boleh bertemu dengan kalian dan juga pergi ke sana? " lanjut Naruto.

 **Brak!**

 **[" Jangan Bercanda Gaki! Dengan adanya kau saja sudah merepotkan apalagi dengan adanya manusia lain bertemu kami! Apa lagi Whellgon! "]** teriak Kurama tiba-tiba membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" Tapi mereka adalah orang baik, aku bisa menjamin itu! " balas Naruto sengit.

 **[" Kau pikir aku percaya! Whellgon hanya tinggal satu spesies saja! Jika dia ada di kendali manusia, mereka bisa saja menggunakannya untuk senjata perang! Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi! "]** balas Kurama tak kalah sengit.

" Apa sebegitu bencinya kau pada Manusia!? " tanya Naruto dengan nada marah.

 **[" Ya! Aku sangat membenci kalian! Aku sangat membenci kalian! "]** jawab Kurama.

" Apa ini karena Madara!? " teriak Naruto hingga membuat Kurama terdiam " Kau membenci manusia karenanya bukan!? Kau di peralat olehnya hingga menimbulkan Kekacauan?! " lanjut Naruto dengan nada marah.

" Kau pikir setiap manusia itu sama?! Memang beberapa dari mereka memiliki nafsu seperti Madara, tapi! Setiap hati manusia itu berbeda?! Apa kau pernah melihat aku memperalat kalian?! Bahkan aku belum mengenal kalian tapi kalian sudah aku anggap keluargaku sendiri!?

Bahkan kalian tidak tahu betapa aku peduli kalian karena aku menganggap kalian adalah keluargaku! Aku menganggap kalian seperti itu karena kalian sudah seperti orang tuaku! Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dan ibuku sejak kecil! Aku hanyalah orang yang tanpa kasih sayang orang tua!

Pertama kali aku bertemu kalian, aku merasa seperti ada di sebuah keluargaku sendiri! Jadi untuk apa aku memperalat naga seperti kalian?! Bahkan aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan kalian, bahkan aku tidak memiliki ilmu untuk menaklukkan naga seperti kalian " ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan teriakan dan kesedihan.

Kurama yang mendengar itu terdiam begitupun kelompok naga Kitrugon, namun sang Whitegon menarik Naruto dengan ekornya hingga saat ini Naruto duduk di dekat leher Whitegon yang mengalungkan dirinya.

 **[" Kurama-kun, bukankah kau bisa melihat kejujuran dan kebaikan hati seseorang dengan matamu itu? Dan apakah kau sekarang senang melihatnya bersedih seperti ini?**

 **Bukankah kau dulu seperti itu juga Kurama-kun, dan kenapa sekarang kau memberikan semua itu pada anak ini, kau dulu pernah berkata** _ **Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang menjadi partner sejatiku sebelum aku menemukan orang sepertiku**_

 **Bukankah orang itu sekarang ada di depanmu Kurama-kun, dan juga dia adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita, bahkan seluruh perkataannya adalah kebenaran Kurama-kun, jika dia seperti orang yang kau benci, dia pasti sudah memperalat kita, Kau terlalu takut akan masa lalu Kurama-kun "]** ceramah Whitegon menatap tajam Kurama yang hanya bisa menahan sesuatu dengan wajah naga seperti mengeram.

 **[" Kurama, seharusnya kau melupakan masa lalu itu, masa yang lalu berbeda dengan sekarang. Aku juga percaya dengan anak muda ini, kenapa hanya kau saja yang tidak menyukainya Kurama? "]** timpal Naga Ungu keturunan Kitrugon pada Whitegon.

 **[" Kheh! Terserah kalian saja! "]** balas Kurama pada akhirnya langsung pergi dari sana.

 **[" Daijoubu Naruto-kun, aku percaya padamu, tapi kenapa kelompokmu harus ikut Naruto-kun? Bukankah kau dulu sendiri? "]** tanya Whitegon.

" Ya~ baru-baru ini aku mendapatkan teman lagi karena aku menolong mereka, dan mereka memintaku menjadi ketua dari kelompok mereka.. Dan kenapa mereka ingin aku ajak, itu karena mereka hampir mirip sepertiku, di tindas dalam kelemahan, maka dari itu aku ingin mereka ikut bertemu Whellgon dan bisa meningkatkan kemampuan mereka agar mereka tidak di rendahkan oleh para mulut besar dan tidak terluka saat melawan sesuatu yang berbahaya " jawab Naruto tegas, Whitegon yang mendengar itu senang dalam hati karena pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu peduli dengan temannya.

 **Puk!**

Kuku tajam Whitegon'pun menunjuk tepat pada Dada Naruto hingga mengeluarkan Lingkaran Putih dengan lambang Rubah.

 **Sing!**

Tubuh Naruto perlahan bersinar sesaat lalu kembali semula membuat Naruto bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Whitegon.

 **[" Jangan Khawatir, itu tadi hanyalah teknik biasa milikku untukmu, besok kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan juga mulai sekarang aku terikat Kontrak denganmu, walaupun pilihanmu adalah Kurama-kun tapi aku akan selalu bersamamu walaupun Kurama menolakmu dan juga... "]** jeda Whitegon **[" Kau bisa memanggilku Ibumu saat ini, ya~ walaupun aku dalam bentuk naga mustahil menjadi ibu anak manusia tapi aku bisa memberikan kasih saya layaknya ibu untukmu "]** lanjut Whitegon membuat Naruto terpaku.

" Tunggu dulu, kau betina? " pertanyaan itu mulus dari mulut Naruto membuat Whitegon terkekeh.

 **[" Tentu saja, lagi pula jika aku jantan aku pasti sudah mengatakan ayah "]**

" Aku bingung bagaimana membedakan mana jantan dan betina dari naga seperti kalian " gumam Naruto berpikir.

 **[" Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi Naruto-kun, Lagi pula kau harus bersyukur karena sudah memiliki ibu kembali "]** balas Whitegon mendekatkan lehernya pada Naruto, tak lama setelah itu Naruto memeluk leher Whitegon dan tersenyum senang.

" Arigato... Okaa-san "

.

 **Taman Kota Konoha**

 **17.00 PM**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan di taman kota konoha dengan di sinari matahari terbenam, setelah tertidur bersama dengan ibu barunya hingga sore, Naruto memutuskan berpamitan dan pergi menuju tempatnya namun jika dia di sana, maka dia akan sendirian lagi.

Maka dari itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sambil jalan-jalan melihat indahnya kota konoha dan taman Konoha yang di penuhi oleh orang-orang kencan, keluarga dan anak-anak.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis lalu pandangan Naruto terhenti begitu melihat Kirin yang tengah berlatih pedang seorang diri dekat danau di taman Konoha.

" Kirin-chan? " gumam Naruto berjalan mendekati Kirin.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu Kirin yang masih fokus melakukan teknik serangan terus melakukan serangan-serangan miliknya walau tanpa media latihan.

 **Wush! Set!**

Seketika Kirin yang ingin melakukan tebasan ke belakang harus terhenti begitu pedangnya tidak bisa bergerak karena pedang itu sudah tepat beberapa senti dari leher Naruto.

" Tidak buruk Kirin-chan " seketika Kirin tersentak dan langsung berjengit mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah memerah.

" Na-Na-Na-Naruto-senpai! " pekik Kirin terkejut dengan rasa malu, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Kirin hanya terkekeh.

" Konbanwa Kirin-chan " sapa Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

" Ko-Konbanwa Na-Naruto-senpai " sapa balik Kirin tergagap " S-sedang apa s-senpai di sini? Bu-bukannya Senpai tengah beristirahat? " tanya Kirin dengan rona tipis.

" Oh, aku hanya jalan-jalan, aku bosan diam di rumah terus tanpa ada yang bisa di ajak bicara, dan masalah itu, aku sudah baikkan ya walau masih sedikit lelah sedikit " jawab Naruto sambil memperhatikan dirinya " Lalu sedang apa kau di sini? " tanya balik Naruto.

" A-Aku... Aku hanya sedang latihan bermain pedang saja Senpai " jawab Kirin malu-malu.

" Begitukah? " gumam Naruto " Sebaiknya jangan paksakan dirimu Kirin-chan, aku tidak ingin kau terluka jadi lakukan latihan dengan pelan-pelan saja ya " ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

 **Blush~**

Wajah Kirin memerah malu begitu mendengar perkataan khawatir Naruto, Naruto yang melihat wajah Kirin memerah menaikkan alisnya " Kirin-chan kau sakit? " tanya Naruto sambil menyatukan keningnya hingga tidak ada jarak dengan mereka.

 **Bluush~**

wajah Kirin semakin memerah dengan cepat dan kehilangan kesadarannya kembali, Naruto hanya melongo ketika melihat Kirin pingsan dengan tidak elit.

" Are? "

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Naruto Side**

 **18.00 PM**

.

Setelah mengantar Kirin ke rumah dengan bantuan alat pelacaknya, saat ini Naruto berjalan menuju kediamannya sendirian di temani sinar lampu dan bulan. Naruto terus berjalan sambil mengingat-ngingat bagaimana susahnya dia mengantar Kirin yang pingsan sambil bergumam tak jelas.

Mengingat itu Naruto tersenyum sendirian seperti orang gila :v. Namun langkah Naruto harus terhenti ketika melihat perempuan berambut pirang panjang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Mata Naruto yang awalnya cerah seketika menatap kosong sosok di depannya, sosok itu adalah sosok masa lalunya " Naruto-kun " panggilnya.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? " tanya Naruto datar dan tajam

" Na-Naruto-kun biar aku jelaskan "

" Jelaskan? Apa yang harus di jelaskan, sebaiknya kau pulang dan nikmati harimu bersama pria-pria hidung belang saja " balas Naruto dingin lalu melangkah melewati Wanita itu.

 **Grep!**

" Naruto-kun! Aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu! " ucap wanita itu menahan tangan Naruto membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

" Lepaskan " Perintah Naruto dingin.

" Tidak sebelum kau dengarkan ak... "

 **Tak!**

" Jangan coba-coba dekati lagi kakakku jalang! " ucap Asia tegas muncul sambil menepis tangan wanita itu " Sedang apa kau di sini?! Apa kau tidak puas menyakiti kakakku?! " tanya Asia dingin sambil menahan marah

" A-Asia-chan " gagap wanita itu " A-Asia-chan biar aku jela... "

 **Plaak! Buagh!**

Dengan keras Asia langsung menampar Wanita itu hingga pipinya memerah lalu memukul Wanita itu di bagian perutnya hingga Naruto langsung turun tangan menahan tangan Asia sebelum kembali menyerang wanita itu.

" Lepaskan Nii-san! Biarkan aku memberinya pelajaran! " ronta Asia berusaha lepas dari kuncian Naruto, namun Naruto malah mengeratkan kunciannya dan membawa Asia pergi meninggalkan Wanita itu sendirian yang tengah meringis kesakitan karena serangan Asia.

" Nii-san! Lepaskan! " ronta Asia, Setelah cukup jauh Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan kunciannya pada Asia " Nii-san! Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku memberi pelajaran padanya!? " tanya Asia setengah berteriak.

" Karena kita sudah tidak ada urusan dengannya lagi " balas Naruto datar.

" Tapi Nii-san! Karena dia kau seperti ini! Aku tidak ingin Kakakku tercinta seperti ini terus karenanya! " balas Asia lagi sambil mengguncang bahu Naruto, namun apa daya tatapan Naruto telah menjadi kosong membuat Asia semakin sedih

 **Grep!**

" Aku mohon.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kembalilah seperti dulu Nii-san " isak Asia di dada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya diam sambil mengelus rambut Asia.

" Nii-san... Nii-san butuh waktu Asia-chan... Berikan aku sedikit waktu " pinta Naruto, sementara Asia yang mendengar itu mengangguk kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **Swuuush~**

 **Deg!**

Seketika angin berhembus menerpa mereka, saat itu pandangan Naruto kembali berisi saat merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menerpa mereka.

 **[" Enemy Detected "]**

 **Wush!**

" **Activity Shield! "** setelah tiga detik mendengar peringatan jamnya sebuah semburan api datang ke arah mereka dan Naruto langsung mengaktifkan sistem pelindung milik jamnya.

 **[" Shield Activity "]**

 **[" Mode On "]**

 **Wuush!**

Semburan api itu'pun terhalang oleh pelindung Naruto, mata Naruto langsung menoleh ke tempat semburan api itu dan dia melihat lima pasukan The Black Army kembali menyerangnya.

" Cih, mereka masih belum jera juga " desis Naruto siap mengeluarkan senjatanya namun di tahan oleh Asia.

" Jangan Nii-san, jika Nii-san melakukannya lagi fisik Nii-san akan melemah di saat tidak baik " peringat Asia, membuat Naruto hanya mendecih karena apapun yang di katakan Asia adalah kebenarannya.

" Sial, sepertinya aku memang harus mengeluarkan mereka " gumam Naruto mengotak-atik hologramnya hingga memperlihatkan Dua Balok dari besi dengan Empat Rudal.

 **[" Weapon Misseles Activity "]**

 **Bzit!**

 **Crang! Crang! Crang!**

Lalu dari jam Naruto keluar sebuah biji kecil dan langsung di remas oleh Naruto, setelahnya sebuah sarung Mekanik muncul di tangan Naruto dan mengeluarkan sistem-sistem saraf yang menyatu dengan otot hingga kepunggung dan pundaknya lalu mengeluarkan delapan rudal miliknya.

 **[" Weapon Ready Activity "]**

" Rasakan ini! " teriak Naruto menembakkan dua rudal setelah mengunci dua sasaran.

 **Twush! Twush!**

 **Wush!**

Dua rudal Naruto'pun melesat ke arah dua sasarannya, tiga naga the black army yang melihat itu langsung menyemburkan api ke arah rudal itu.

 **Trank! Wuuush!**

Namun tanpa di duga Dua rudal itu memecah dan menembakkan 20 rudal kecil ke arah mereka secara beruntun, karena tidak menyangka lima pasukan the black army menyilangkan tangan mereka.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelahnya terjadi ledakan sedang di langit-langit gedung konoha membuat beberapa orang lalu lalang di sana terkejut dan langsung menjauh.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik asap keluar satu sosok pasukan The Black Army yang masih selamat dan berniat membalas namun Naruto dan Asia sudah tidak ada membuatnya kesal karena targetnya menghilang.

" Cih, sepertinya aku akan mati " gumamnya lalu pergi menuju markasnya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang saat ini bersembunyi di gang kecil dengan Asia di pelukannya mengintip kepergiannya dengan nafas lega karena black army sudah pergi.

" Akhirnya dia pergi " gumam Naruto lalu melirik Asia yang kini tengah memeluknya erat " Daijoubu Asia-chan, semua sudah aman " ucap Naruto membuat Asia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto.

" Nii-san sebaiknya kita cepat pulang "

" Um, baiklah "

.

 **Sabtu, 15 Oktober 2090**

 **Akademi The Study Dragons**

 **07.00**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" jadi mereka mulai menyerang lagi Danchou? "

" Ya begitulah, tapi untungnya aku berhasil menggunakan Misselles milikku untuk menyerang mereka dan membuat perhatian mereka teralih jadi kami bisa bersembunyi " saat ini Naruto dan Kiba tengah berjalan menuju akademi mereka sambil melewati taman sekolah.

Naruto juga sudah memberitahu Kiba tentang penyerangan kemarin, selagi mereka jalan banyak tatapan perempuan dengan wajah memerah tengah menatap mereka atau lebih tepatnya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa di tatap menoleh ke segala arah di mana seluruh perempuan memerah menatap dirinya, Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu memperhatikan dirinya dan dirinya merasa biasa saja, tapi apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

" Etto... Kiba, perasaanku saja atau mereka seperti menatapku dengan nafsu? " tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

" Kau terlihat biasa saja Danchou, dan mungkin perempuan-perempuan itu menyukaimu " jawab Kiba asal.

" Hey, aku bertanya benar-benar tapi kau menjawabnya seperti itu " ucap Naruto kesal.

 **Grep!**

" Uwaa! " kejut Naruto ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang " A-Asia-chan! Jika kau ingin memeluk sih boleh tapi jangan kuat-kuat dong! " bentak Naruto saat Asia memeluknya dengan menubrukkan tubuhnya padanya.

" N-Nii-san " gumam Asia dengan wajah memerah membuat Naruto semakin bingung

 **Grep! Grep! Grep!**

" He-Hey! Jangan asal-asal donk! " pekik Naruto lagi ketika Julis, Kirin, Claudia, Saya, Xenovia, Koneko dan Irina langsung memeluknya entah dari mana

" Na-Naruto-senpai, kau semakin tampan ne " gumam Claudia yang di belakang Naruto sambil mengelus dagu Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

" A-Ada apa dengan kalian? " tanya Naruto tergagap dengan wajah merona karena kelemahannya adalah di Goda.

" Nii-san kumohon bawa kami bersamamu " pinta Asia dengan tatapan nafsu, Naruto yang mendengar itu membelakan matanya terkejut.

" Kyaaa! Kami juga mau Naruto-kun! "

" Bawa kami juga bersamamu! "

" Ghaaa! Seseorang tolong jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi!? " teriak Naruto langsung kabur dari kejaran banyak perempuan bahkan adiknya sendiri. Sementara Kiba hanya tertawa kikuk melihat kejadian itu.

" Cih! Sialan! Manusia tampan memang brengsek! "

" Mati saja kau para orang tampan! "

.

.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah... kuso, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai mereka tiba-tiba suka padaku " gumam Naruto yang telah berhasil kabur dari ribuan harimau hutan amazon :v.

" Naruto " Naruto yang merasa di panggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan di sana sudah ada Sosok guru dengan wajah malas dengan masker.

" Kakashi-sensei " gumam Naruto ketika melihat salah satu guru yang paling malas di konoha.

" sedang apa kau bersembunyi seperti itu? " tanya Kakashi dengan malasnya.

" Shhh! Sensei tidak perlu tahu! " balas Naruto acuh sambil menyuruh diam, Kakashi yang bak gak peduli langsung saja pergi dan baru saja akan menuju ruang guru langkahnya terhenti ketika kerumunan perempuan dari kelompok Naruto mendatanginya.

" Kakashi-sensei apa kau tahu dimana Naruto-senpai? " tanya Saya dengan nada setengah datar, setengah senang (#bayangin bagaimana coba suaranya ).

Dengan tidak elit Kakashi menunjuk tempat Naruto, membuat Naruto yang mengintip terkejut.

' _Ku-Kuso! Sebaiknya aku kabur! '_ batin Naruto siap untuk kembali lari.

" Naruto-senpai~ "

" Ghaaa! " seketika Naruto berteriak terkejut ketika Claudia tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang membuatnya tidak bisa lari _' Si-Sial, se-sejak kapan '_

" Naruto-senpai/Danchou/Nii-san! " mata Naruto langsung menatap honor ketika beberapa Harimau Amazon telah menemukannya dan siap menerkamnya.

" Mi-Minna, ada apa dengan kalian? " tanya Naruto gugup setengah mati.

" Kami mencintaimu, Naruto-senpai/Danchou/Nii-san! " bukan jawaban tapi malah neraka yang dia temukan ketika mereka langsung saja melompat siap menerkamnya.

" GHHAAAAAAAA! SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI! "

.

 **Ruang kepala Sekolah**

 **09.00 AM**

.

Saat ini terlihat Naruto tengah berbaring di pangkuan Asia yang menunduk begitu juga semua yang menunduk dengan rasa malu. Sebelum mereka menyerang Naruto kembali tiba-tiba kesadaran mereka kembali dan sudah menemukan Naruto pingsan dalam keadaan tidak baik dengan pakaian robek-robek. **(# Nih perempuan benar-benar liar rupanya :v )**

" Adu-duh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian hingga seperti tadi bahkan seluruh perempuan lainnya juga sama? " tanya Naruto sambil menahan sakit akibat mereka.

" Kami tidak tahu Danchou, ti-tiba-tiba saja ketika kami melihatmu seperti ada kesadaran lain yang mengendalikan kami " jawab Claudia malu-malu.

" Hhahh~ Pasti ada sesuatu yang ada pada diriku hingga membuat kalian seperti itu " gumam Naruto sambil memandang langit ruangan neneknya

 _ **[" Besok kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik "]**_

Seketika alis Naruto berkedut sesaat karena mengingat perkataan ibunya itu, dan rupanya Kekuatan Whitegon adalah meningkatkan ketampanan miliknya dan membuat sebuah nafsu bagi para perempuan.

' _Okaa-san awas kau nanti '_ batin Naruto kesal pada Whitegon.

" Baiklah kalian semua dengar setelah ini kita kembali berangkat menuju Hutan belakang sekolah, kita akan melakukan latihan kembali " ucap Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu berdiri.

" Tapi Danchou, bagaimana jika mereka menyerang kembali? " tanya Julis, Naruto yang mendengar itu berpikir sesaat.

" Tidak, itu bukanlah masalah lagi pula, kalian juga kuat. Jika mereka menyerang kita juga akan menyerangnya bersama " jawab Naruto sebelum berjalan keluar namun langkahnya kembali terhenti begitu Asia menarik tangannya.

" Ada apa Asia-chan? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap adiknya.

" Ini Nii-san " jawab Asia sambil menyerahkan jubah hitam miliknya.

" Dari mana kau dapat, bukannya jubah ini ada di rumah? " tanya Naruto sambil mengambil jubahnya dari tangan Asia.

" Tadi pagi, Asia sudah menembak, kalau Nii-san akan melanjutkan Latihan Nii-san, jadi Asia bawakan saja jubah ini untuk melindungi Nii-san " jawab Asia sambil tersenyum manis, Naruto yang mendengar jawaban adiknya tersenyum karena adiknya begitu peduli.

" Arigato Asia-chan "

 **Cup!**

" Doushimashite " jawab Asia setelah mengecup singkat pipi Naruto.

Naruto yang di cium adiknya merona sesaat begitu juga semua di sana, setelah cukup mereka langsung berangkat meninggalkan Asia yang membereskan ruangan ibunya itu.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hutan Belakang Sekolah**

 **09.30**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah cukup lama terbang dengan Naga dan kendaraan masing-masing akhirnya Naruto dan kelompoknya sampai di hutan yang cukup jauh dari sekolah dengan bersembunyi dari dua gunung.

" Baiklah kita akan latihan di sini " gumam Naruto turun dari Skeatboardnya, begitupun anggotanya yang turun dari naga masing-masing.

" Dreton Tetaplah di sini " perintah Kirin pada naganya yang bertipe element api.

" Baiklah ayo kita ke lebih dalam lagi " ajak Naruto di ikuti yang lainnya.

Setelah masuk lebih dalam lagi, mereka langsung memandang takjub tempat latihan mereka di mana saat ini mereka telah keluar hutan dengan di suguhi pemandangan danau yang indah dan lapangan yang luas.

" Hahh~ tadaima " gumam Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

Tempat ini adalah saksi biksu dimana kesedihan Naruto di tumpahkan di tempat ini, sejak umur 12 tahun dia sudah menemukan tempat ini tanpa sengaja karena sedih tidak memiliki teman ataupun Partner. Setiap dirinya bersedih dia pasti akan ke tempat ini dan melepaskan kesedihannya.

" Tempat yang indah " puji Kiba sambil memandang sekitar.

" Selamat datang di rumah kedua milikku, aku menemukan tempat ini sejak aku berumur 12 tahun karena aku selalu bersedih tidak memiliki teman dan juga partner. Tapi... Tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat bagiku berbagi kesedihan dan aku merindukan tempat ini karena sudah lama aku tidak ke sini " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju danau dan menatap rindu danau itu.

" Etto... Danchou.. " gumam Koneko ingin berbicara.

" ha'i jangan khawatir, saat ini kesedihan itu sudah memudar dan aku sudah tidak sedih lagi " potong Naruto sambil tersenyum, semua terdiam ketika melihat senyum Naruto. Seandainya waktu bisa di putar mereka pasti akan berteman dengan Naruto dari dulu dan menghilangkan kesedihan ketua mereka yang menyedihkan.

" Baiklah kita mulai saja latihannya " ucap Naruto kemudian mendekati mereka " baiklah kita lihat kemampuan kalian, seperti waktu itu kalian lakukanlah sparing, aku akan melihat kemampuan kalian " perintah Naruto memberi jarak.

Claudia, Julis, Kirin, Xenovia, Irina dan Kiba langsung melakukan posisi, sementara Saya dan Koneko juga sudah mengambil posisi namun dengan jarak cukup jauh, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja memulainya.

 **Blaaar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11.00 AM**

" Hah.. Hah..Hah.. " saat ini terlihat kelompok Naruto tengah terbaring dengan rasa lelah yang sangat begitu mereka berlatih 2 jam lebih, mereka tidak menyangka mereka akan bisa seimbang dalam hal sparing, sementara Naruto yang menonton dari tadi hanya melongo, padahal mereka sudah maksimal mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka bahkan sebagian dari tempat itu terdapat banyak kawah hasil serangan mereka tapi hasilnya seimbang.

" Hahh~ sepertinya mereka sama-sama kuat " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu mendekati mereka sambil mengotak-atik jamnya.

 **[" Water Out "]**

 **Sing!**

Lalu dari jam Naruto keluar botol-botol air untuk persediaan mereka, setelah keluar Naruto langsung membagikan air itu.

" Kalian cukup baik untuk saat ini " puji Naruto sambil berdiri di depan mereka

" Arigato Danchou " balas Mereka senang karena Danchou mereka juga senang.

 **Deg!**

 **Wush! Sret! Blaaar!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang saat sesuatu yang gelap siap mendatanginya namun entah kenapa Tubuh Naruto secara Refleks melompat mundur membuat serangan itu meleset.

" Apa itu tadi " gumam Naruto menatap tubuhnya lalu menatap tempat terjadi serangan itu.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Namun sayang sebuah serangan langsung menghantamnya membuat kelompok Naruto terbelak seketika.

" Danchaou!/Naruto-senpai! "

 **Wush! Sreet!**

" Ha'i Daijoubu, serangan itu tidak akan mempan karena jubah ini, tapi siapa yang melakukannya " gumam Naruto yang keluar dari balik asap dan berkumpul bersama kelompoknya.

" Akhirnya ketemu juga kau, Uzumaki Naruto " ucap seseorang bertudung hitam turun dengan naga hitam lalu turun dari naganya dan berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto.

" Rupanya pasukan the black army " gumam Naruto mengubah posisi jongkoknya menjadi berdiri dan menatap tajam sosok di depannya " Apa kau utusan Pria tua itu? " tanya Naruto langsung.

" Ya! " balasnya tegas lalu membuka tudungnya hingga memperlihatkan sosok perempuan berambut hitam " Kemarin aku tidak bisa membunuhmu tapi saat ini, aku akan membunuhmu! " ujar perempuan itu sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" Kemarin? Ah~ rupanya kau yang selamat itu, jadi kau tidak kembali kemarkas tapi kembali mencariku, hoh~ Cukup pintar " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya " Tapi apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku? " tanya Naruto dibalas dengusan perempuan itu hingga tangan yang menunjuk Naruto mengeluarkan Aura hitam kemerahan pekat hingga membentuk sebuah katana, Naruto yang tahu Katana itu seketika terbelak.

" Danchou, biarkan aku... "

" Tidak! Jangan ada yang melawan senjata itu, biarkan aku yang melawannya! " Potong Naruto tegas sambil mengetik jamnya.

 **[" Weapon Thundreton Spears Activity "]**

 **[" Weapon Two, Hydro Activity "]**

 **Bziit! Wush! Trank!**

 **Blaar!**

Setelah mengeluarkan Senjatanya Naruto beserta perempuan itu langsung melesat bersama hingga kedua senjata mereka berbenturan dan membuat sebuah kawah berukuran sedang.

" Senjata ini, dari mana kau dapatkan senjata ini?! " tanya Naruto begitu wajah mereka saling berhadapan sambil menahan senjata lawan mereka.

" Ini adalah senjata leluhurku " jawab perempuan itu lalu mendorong senjata Naruto hingga mereka saling mundur.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Senjata Naruto dan Perempuan itu'pun kembali berbenturan, mereka melakukan secara berulang-ulang menunjukkan kemampuan mereka pada musuh mereka.

 **Sring! Srash!**

 **Wush!**

Namun karena lengah lengan Naruto menerima sebuah luka dan membuat Naruto langsung melompat mundur

 **Srash!**

 **Pyaaaar!**

Melihat celah Naruto menebaskan pedang Hydro hingga mengeluarkan duri-duri Es, namun Perempuan itu menebaskan pedangnya hingga serangan Naruto meleset.

 **[" Decotria! "]** ucap Perempuan itu sambil mengeratkan pegangannya hingga mengeluarkan aura pekat.

 **Sraash! Wush!**

Setelah itu dia langsung menebaskan pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan gelombang hitam, melihat itu Naruto mengeratkan kedua senjatanya hingga masing-masing mengeluarkan aura mereka.

 **[" Combine, Tredokufoso! "]** ucap Naruto menyatukan kedua ujung senjatanya lalu menancapkannya ke tanah.

 **Pyaaaaaarsh! Bziiiiiit!**

 **Pyaaank!**

Seketika dari tanah keluar bongkahan-bongkahan es dan petir langsung menyebar namun gelombang itu berhasil menembus pertahanan Naruto membuat Naruto terbelak.

" Sial "

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

" Danchou!/Naruto-senpai! " pekik Kelompok Naruto.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap!**

Namun dari balik asap kembali keluar Naruto yang langsung berlari memutari Perempuan itu dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Perempuan yang melihat itu langsung melakukan serangan dengan mengeluarkan gelombang-gelombang miliknya namun semua serangan Naruto berhasil di hindari.

 **Wush! Blar! Pyaaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat sebuah serangan akan mengenainya langsung melompat dan melakukan serangan dengan menebas Hydronya hingga keluar duri-duri Es ke arah perempuan itu.

 **Wush!**

 **Sret! Bziiiit!**

Melihat perempuan itu melompat mundur Naruto langsung mengibaskan tombaknya kebawah hingga mengeluarkan kilat dan menyambar perempuan itu, namun perempuan itu tampak biasa seolah petir itu tidaklah mempan.

 **[" Livingstone Daisy "]**

 **Wuuuush! Swuuuuush!**

Seketika mata Perempuan itu menoleh ke sekitarnya di mana terdapat bunga-bunga api mengelilinginya lalu mengeluarkan Api yang membara.

 **Wush!**

Xenovia, Irina, Claudia dan Kirin yang melihat itu langsung melesat bersama ke arah perempuan itu, Naruto yang melihat itu seketika panik dan langsung ikut melesat ke sana.

" Minna! Jangan! " peringat Naruto.

 **[" Asterigora! "]**

 **Blaaaar!**

 **Brak! Brak! Brak! Sret!**

Seketika dari dalam api terjadi ledakan hingga mementalkan semua hingga menabrak pohon kecuali Naruto yang berhasil berhenti sebelum menabrak pohon.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

 **Brak!**

Seketika mata Naruto melebar saat sebuah serangan berhasil mengenainya dan membuatnya terpental dan menabrak Pohon

" Ugh! Kuso " gumam Naruto sambil berusaha kembali berdiri dengan bantuan tongkatnya.

 **Deg!**

' _Ugh! Di saat seperti ini '_ batin Naruto saat merasakan efek dari Blood Conecting Weapon.

" Menyerahlah Uzumaki Naruto, sebagai gantinya serahkan The Shaphire " ucap perempuan itu sambil mengacungkan pedang ke arah Naruto.

" Hehehe.. Menyerah? jangan bercanda " balas Naruto menatap remeh perempuan di depannya

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Perempuan itu'pun menyerang Naruto kembali, namun Naruto tampak pada posisi tadinya, terlihat sangat serangan perempuan itu tidaklah berarti baginya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Perempuan itu'pun kembali menyerang Naruto namun Naruto masih di posisinya dan serangan Perempuan di hadapannya seolah tidak berarti.

" khehehe, sepertinya kau belum menyadarinya heh? " Ejek Naruto, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto seperti hologram rusak, Perempuan yang melihat itu terbelak seketika.

 **Pyaaaarsh!**

Seketika tubuh perempuan itu terbeku sebagian membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, perempuan itu'pun menatap Naruto yang akhirnya berdiri tegap tak jauh darinya.

" Kau harus memperhitungkan pemikiran lawanmu dulu Nyonya " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah " _**BCW, Blood**_ _ **Contract**_ _ **Weapon,**_ dengan begitu senjatamu sudah menjadi satu denganku dengan kata lain Senjatamu sudah kontrak dengan diriku " lanjut Naruto.

" Lalu untuk diriku ini maaf, aku bukanlah yang asli, lagi pula... " jeda Naruto.

 **Jglllleeeer!**

Seketika di sebuah pohon yang tinggi terlihat Naruto berdiri dengan tegap dengan tombak petirnya tengah menampung Energi Kilat dan Petir yang besar hingga menjulang ke langit.

" Diriku sesungguhnya tengah menyiapkan serangan terakhir " lanjut Naruto membuat perempuan di depannya menatapnya " Kau ingat seranganmu yang membuat ledakan pada diriku sebelum aku lari mengelilingimu, aku sudah membagi diriku dengan Hologram, _**HBCR, Hologram Blood Cloning Reality**_ , dengan begitu diriku seperti diriku yang asli, namun untuk saat ini.. " jeda Naruto

" Semua sudah selesai " lanjut Naruto asli sambil menutup matanya sesaat lalu membukanya kembali dan bersiap mengibaskannya ke bawah.

 **Deg!**

' _Ugh! Sial aku harus bisa menahannya '_ batin Naruto saat merasakan efek dari Blood Conecting Weapon kembali.

 **Wush! Bziiiiiiit!**

Namun dengan sedikit di paksa Naruto menebaskan tombaknya ke bawah hingga dari langit turun sebuah kilat langsung menyambar perempuan itu.

 **Bruk!**

Karena terlalu lemas akhirnya Naruto jatuh kebawah dengan menubruk tanah, sementara serangan Naruto telah berhenti dan memperlihatkan perempuan yang Naruto lawan masih berdiri walaupun terlihat lemas juga dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya karena serangan Naruto.

' _Ugh! Serangannya itu... Kenapa meleset? Tapi... Walaupun meleset aku tetap saja terkena dampaknya '_ batin Perempuan yang Naruto lawan sambil menatap Naruto yang berusaha berdiri.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " terlihat sangat Naruto saat ini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena efek dari Blood Conecting Weapon miliknya.

" Kenapa?.. Kenapa kau melesetkan seranganmu itu? Padahal kau bisa membunuhku dengan itu? " tanya sang perempuan meminta penjelasan.

" Hehehe, aku sengaja melakukan itu karena aku memang tidak ada niat membunuhmu sejak awal " jawab Naruto sedikit lemas " Melihatmu bertekad untuk membantu Pria tua itu untuk mendapatkan keinginannya membuatku kasihan padamu karena kau ingin mengikuti perintah pria tua itu " lanjut Naruto sedikit meledek perempuan di depannya.

" Beraninya kau menghina Danzo-sama " geram sang perempuan merasa tuannya di ejek.

" Heh, ya aku memang berani karena apa? Kau sudah di permainkan bagaikan bidak olehnya, setelah tidak berguna langsung di buang, benar begitu? " balas Naruto meminta kepastian membuat perempuan di depannya tersentak.

" Aku menduganya dari kau yang kembali mencariku, dengan kata lain kau tidak kembali ke markas sebelum misimu selesai, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau takutkan sehingga kau tidak kembali. Kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk hal seperti ini Ojou-san, aku sudah mendapatkan seluruh Informasi The Black Army dari keluarga terpecayaku jadi apa benar dugaanku? " lanjut Naruto meminta kepastian kembali.

" Benar, aku memang tidak kembali ke markas karena setiap pasukan yang gagal sering dia bunuh, maka dari itu aku mohon kembalikan saja the Shaphire agar aku bisa.. "

" Kembali ke neraka? Apa kau sudah bodoh? Untuk apa kau kembali ke sana? Jika kau sudah tidak berguna tetap saja dia akan membuangmu " potong Naruto tajam pada perempuan di depannya " Lagi pula saat ini kau pasti sudah tidak berguna lagi baginya " lanjut Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya berniat mendekati kelompoknya yang sedikit cedera.

Perempuan yang mendengar ucapan Naruto terdiam sesaat dia mencoba memikirkan ucapan Naruto, jika dia kembali nyawa taruhannya, jika berhasil mendapat The Shaphire apa untungnya baginya, dua pilihan sulit untuk dirinya.

Di tatapnya punggung Naruto yang berjalan dengan susah payah di bantu dengan Cloningnya sendiri membuatnya tertegun melihat Naruto, sosok target yang menyadarkannya membuat hatinya menghangat akan rasa nyaman, melihat Naruto, dirinya membuat satu keputusan untuk mengubah dirinya saat ini. Dan jalan itu ada di depannya

" Tunggu! " Naruto yang merasa di panggil melirik ke belakang " Boleh aku ikut denganmu, selain kau tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku percayai " mohon perempuan itu.

" Huh! Terserah kau saja " balas Naruto melanjutkan jalannya dengan sedikit pincang karena lemas tubuhnya.

Perempuan yang mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung mengikuti Naruto dan berjalan di samping Naruto " Akame... Namaku Akame, salam kenal " ucap Akame dengan sedikit acuh memperkenalkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

" Huh, cara perkenalan macam apa itu... " dengus Naruto sedikit sebal.

" Huh! Urusai! " balas Akame.

" Wah, sepertinya anggota kita bertambah " gumam Kiba ketika melihat Naruto beserta Akame jalan ke arah mereka.

' _Sepertinya saingannya semakin banyak '_ batin seluruh perempuan di kelompok Naruto yang terlihat iri melihat Naruto berjalan bersama Akame.

" Baiklah minna, mulai saat ini dia akan bergabung bersama kita walau dalam tempat tertentu, dia adalah Akame, senjatanya adalah _**Blendingrott**_ dia adalah Mantan dari The Black Army sekarang " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Akame setelah dirinya di bantu oleh Kiba dan menghilangkan Cloning Hologramnya.

" Namaku Akame, senang bisa bergabung dengan kalian dan maaf telah melukai kalian " ucap Akame memperkenalkan diri dengan datar membuat alis para perempuan di sana berkedut.

' _Apa begitu cara dia memperkenalkan diri, hanya namanya saja? '_

" Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu akan nama senjataku? " tanya Akame pada Naruto.

" **Scan Weapon.** Sesudah aku membuat Kontrak dengan senjatamu maka otomatis aku langsung menscan senjata yang aku kontrak dan langsung mencari datanya dari seluruh dunia.

 **Blendingrott** adalah senjata haus darah. pada tahun 2050, dari buku yang aku baca mengenai sejarah clan, ada sebuah clan bernama Amamiya memiliki senjata bernama Blendingrott, itu di karenakan pedang itu akan semakin kuat jika terkena darah ataupun menghisap setiap darah lawannya. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu pedang legenda itu pada perempuan sepertimu, dan juga keturunan dari Clan Amamiya, apa lagi anak buah pria tua itu " jelas Naruto sambil menatap hologram jamnya yang memperlihatkan data Blendingrott, lalu melirik Akame tidak percaya.

" Sejak kecil aku sudah di asuh olehnya, tapi pedang ini tidak pernah aku keluarkan di depannya jadi dia tidak tahu akan hal itu dan juga aku menghilangkan margaku agar tidak mudah di kenali " balas Akame dan hanya di balas tatapan acuh Naruto yang mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli

" Sebaiknya kita kembali ke DSA untuk memulihkan Diri, dan untuk Akame-san, sebaiknya kau ikut kita sesaat, setelah selesai aku akan mencarikanmu tempat tinggal untuk sementara ini " ajak Naruto sambil berjalan dengan bantuan tombaknya di ikuti seluruh kelompok Naruto

.

.

 **Kana Nishino – Torisetsu**

 **.**

 **Kono tabi wa konna watashi wo erande kurete doumo arigatou**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang duduk di bawah pohon yang menunduk perlahan membuka matanya lalu menatap kota )

 **Goshiyou no mae ni kono toriatsukai setsumeisho wo yoku yonde**

( Layar kembali di ganti Kurama yang tidur di hutan kematian perlahan membuka matanya )

 **Zutto tadashiku yasashiku atsukatte ne**

( Lalu layar di ganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S Watch mengeluarkan pemberitahuan )

 **Itten mono ni tsuki henpin koukan wa uketsukemasen**

( lalu layar di ganti dengan Naruto yang melihat jamnya mengeluarkan pemberitahuan mengecek pemberitahuan itu )

 **Goryoushou kudasai**

( lalu layar memperlihatkan setengah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri dari duduknya )

 **Kyuu ni fukigen ni naru koto ga arimasu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kiba yang berlatih di ruang Kendo )

 **wake wo kiite mau**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah terkejut Kiba saat sesuatu di telinganya berkedip )

 **Kotaenai kuse ni hottoku to okorimasu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Koneko yang ada di kursi taman sedang memakan camilannya bersama burung-burung kecil )

 **Itsumo gomen ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Kongko dari depan yang melihat ke arah kamera ketika sesuatu di telinganya juga berkedip )

 **Demo sonna toki wa korizu ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia dan Irina yang tertidur di bawah pohon seketika terbangun ketika sesuatu di telinga mereka berkedip )

 **Tokoton tsukiatte agemashou**

( Dengan semangat Mereka berdua bangun lalu berlari ke suatu tempat )

 **Teikiteki ni homeru to nagamochi shimasu**

( layar di ganti dengan Asia yang ada di kursi dekat sekolah dalam keadaan tertidur )

 **Tsume ga kirei toka**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Asia dari depan seketika terbangun ketika di telinganya sesuatu berkedip )

 **Chiisana henka ni mo kidsuite agemashou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Saya yang tengah berbincang di jalan )

 **Chanto mite ite**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti wajah mereka yang terkejut ketika sesuatu di telinga mereka berkedip )

 **Demo futotta toka yokei na koto wa Kidsukanakute ii kara ne**

( Layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah sedang menunggu seseorang, lalu seketika Naruto menoleh ke arah gerbang yang terbuka )

 **Moshimo sukoshi furuku natte kite**

( lalu layar berpindah dari posisi Naruto menoleh ke arah gerbang dan terlihat Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Julis, Kirin, Claudia, Sayadatang dengan nafas terengah-engah kecuali Koneko yang terakhir datang )

 **Meutsuri suru toki wa**

( Layar lalu di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati mereka )

 **Futari ga hajimete deatta**

( layar lalu memperlihatkan dari samping Naruto yang telah sampai di depan mereka saling tersenyum )

 **Ano hi wo omoidashite ne**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengajak mereka berlari bersama lalu seketika layar putih sesaat )

 **Kore kara mo douzo yoroshiku ne Konna watashi dakedo waratte yurushite ne**

( lalu layar seketika berubah menjadi tempat pantai dan dari samping keluar Naruto yang berlari bersama Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia dan Irina yang terlihat senang berlari bersama di pantai )

 **Zutto taisetsu ni shite ne**

( layar seketika di ganti dengan terik matahari lalu kamera bergerak turun memperlihatkan Naruto, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Julis, Kirin, Claudia, Saya dan Irina yang saling berkumpul bersama sambil saling merangkul )

 **Eikyuu hoshou no watashi dakara**

( lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar mereka yang saling berbisik lalu melompat bersama dengan senyum bahagia lalu kamera kembali bergerak ke atas memperlihatkan langit yang cerah )

 **TBC**

 **Note : yo! Balik update lagi ini dengan cerita yang semakin seru. Bagaimana ceritanya menarikkah? Hahaha pastinya semakin menarik.**

 **Yap kali ini kelompok Naruto akan semakin banyak namun untuk saat ini karakter tambahan kita yaitu Akame atau Akame Amamiya akan menjadi jadangan kelompok Naruto dengan kata lain dia tidak ikut dalam Dargons Champions.**

 **Saya sengaja mengambil karakter Akame karena hanya dia yang menurut saya cocok untuk kali ini, itu'pun saya hanya sedikit mengetahui karakter Anime yang cocok.**

 **Baiklah sedikit penjelasan mengenai isi cerita ini,** _ **Blood Conecting Weapon**_ **adalah sistem pada jam Naruto yang menggunakan darah untuk melakukan Kontrak dengan senjatanya ataupun senjata musuhnya, dengan begitu dia bisa melakukan penelitian terhadap senjata yang dia buat kontrak karena setelah di kontrak maka seluruh datanya akan muncul.**

 **Lalu** _ **Hologram Blood Cloning Reality**_ **adalah sebuah sistem layaknya Cloning Asli dengan menggunakan darah, sistem ini dia gunakan biasanya saat terdesak seperti di atas dengan begitu mereka tidak akan tahu mana yang asli dan yang palsu.**

 **Nah untuk kekuatan Naruto di sini hanya sebatas saja, itupun dia langsung melemas saat menggunakan teknik tinggi pada senjatanya, di sini Naruto hanya akan di buat setengah kuat untuk saat ini, tapi jika sudah berkembang baru kuat dia.**

 **Lalu untuk Whitegon, ada yang setuju Whitegon jadi ibu dari Naruto, hahaha santai saja, kenapa saya jadikan begitu karena Whitegon adalah peranan kunci cerita ini juga. Kalian harus mengikuti alurnya jangan asal sruush~ terobos begitu nanti tahu-tahunya nabrak :v**

 **Lalu Kekuatan Whitegon yang lain masih rahasia, jika ingin tahu ikuti alurnya**

 **Baiklah kita coba jawab para Review saat ini.**

 **. uzunami96 = Udah Up.**

 **. Orang asing biasa = Udah ada di atas**

 **. Exo = Udah Up**

 **. .980 = Thanks**

 **. Archise = sepertinya begitu Bro, di lihat caramu tulis sedikit ngawur begitu pasti ngelantur nulisnya :v**

 **. 10 = Udah.**

 **. TOMBHIB12 = Udah.**

 **. saputraluc000 = sudah di jelaskan Naruto hanya setengah kuat di sini, itupun kekuatan pinjaman dan dia akan langsung melemas ya~ itulah untuk kemampuan Naruto saat ini.**

 **. THE RASTAVARA = Itu nanti setelah Dragons Champions selesai.**

 **. LuciferYamaiMizore17 = Thanks untuk semangatnya.**

 **. = Itu masih lama.**

 **. nightmare99 = Udah up.**

 **. kuroarashi = Ya, sudah Up ini.**

 **. KidsNo TERROR13 = sudah lanjut**

 **. dikifals123 = tentu.**

 **. Guest = Terlalu tuh :v**

 **. danielkeanumadegani = Hahaha maaf lama karena sibuk traning jadi koki jadi agak susah ngetik cerita**

 **. Menma Uzumaki = Udah.**

 **. auliaprimarahman = sudah ada di atas.**

 **. DENITRIA = Hampirlah~**

 **. .dsni = sudah**

 **. Andre iswandi378 = Ya kau bisa tebak sendiri siapa perempuan yang belum terlihat di cerita ini.**

 **. Uzumaki Kuro = Gabriel sudah masuk Pair Naruto.**

 **. Danz namikaze = Mustahil.**

 **. Singgih570 = Itu masih lama, ikuti saja alurnya.**

 **. uzumaki king = Mustahil Bro, itu'pun saya butuh mood sama alur yang tepat untuk nentukan.**

 **. Sederhana = Kampret.**

 **Baiklah semua sudah di balas dan pemberitahuan bahwa NACTLM akan di Update besok atau Dua Hari Lagi, karena butuh beberapa pemeriksaan, lalu The Protector akan di buat setelah cerita itu di Update dan kemungkinan bersamaan dengan Forbidden, tapi saya juga gak yakin kapan bisa Update dua Cerita itu.**

 **Saa, kalau begitu, itu saja dari saya ya, saya Dedek Undur diri Jaa-na~**

 **Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko ) #mungkin ada tambahan

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Darkness Supranatural!

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

 **.**

 **3-Nen E-Gumi Utatan – Question**

.

 **Fix Music First**

( layar memperlihatkan punggung Naruto yang dari warna ungu berubah menjadi hitam, lalu di ganti dengan jam W.W.S berwarna kuning menjadi berwarna silver, lalu wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya seketika membuka matanya dengan seringai miliknya )

 **Fix Music Second**

( Dari langit kamera bergerak turun hingga memperlihatkan kota konoha dengan Judul cerita ini, lalu judul cerita menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **Kimi no koto bakari omotteru**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar tiga gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata )

 **Hoka no koto mienakunatteru**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Lima gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan Gambar Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, Gabriel dan Kuroka )

 **Kanarazu sono haato itomeru (chikau)**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang memegang senjata Shiyaki miliknya di ruangan miliknya lalu melirik kebelakang dan tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi hologram rusak hingga terlihat gambar Naruto rusak di sana sini )

 **Iketenai no wa furui hanashi**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan enam Gedung Kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Chouji )

 **Oshimanu doryoku mo shitanda shi**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan lima gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Neji, Lee, Issei, Kiba dan Shino )

 **Muchaburi mo kuria shitekita**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan 10 Gedung Kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Asia, Sona, Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Saya, Claudia, Julis dan Kirin )

 **Hazu**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sepatu Naruto )

 **(ikeru)**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar lengan kiri Naruto yang menggunakan W.W.S Watch )

 **jishin**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Sembilan Sayap Kurama )

 **(michiru)**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Punggung Naruto yang berisi dua buah pedang )

 **Choushidzuita sono toki**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Proses dari 0 sampai 100 %, lalu di ganti dengan layar pecah )

 **Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosarete shimau no sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang jatuh terbalik dengan dari sebuah gedung yang tinggi seperti tidak ada habisnya )

 **Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasatte kuru**

( Kamera bergerak ke arah samping ketika tubuh terbalik Naruto berputar ke arah jatuh )

 **Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite**

( Kamera kembali bergerak ke arah samping ketika tubuh Naruto kembali berputar ke arah atas dimana saat ini tubuh Naruto seperti terjun bebas )

 **Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake**

( Kamera kembali bergerak ke arah wajah Naruto di mana perlahan Naruto membuka matanya lalu tersenyum tipis dan merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kamera dan perlahan tubuh Naruto menjauh dari kamera )

 **QUESTION QUESTION boku wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto dari samping yang memunggungi Kurama yang juga memunggunginya lalu mereka seketika berubah menjadi berwarna putih )

 **QUESTION QUESTION ittai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sona dari samping yang memunggungi Rias yang juga memunggungi Sona dan mereka juga seketika berubah menjadi berwarna putih )

 **QUESTION QUESTION kimi no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Koneko yang memunggungi Kuroka yang juga memunggunginya yang juga berubah menjadi putih )

 **Nani wo shitteita no?**

( Layar kembali di ganti gambar acakan dari cerita ini )

 **QUESTION QUESTION doushite**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang berdiri di atas Menara Tokyo yang saat ini membelakangi Kamera )

 **QUESTION QUESTION kimi wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar progres lalu kembali ke menara tokyo yang sudah sepi di mana Naruto telah menghilang )

 **QUESTION QUESTION konna ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Kurama yang membelakangi Kamera yang saat ini menghadap Tiga Naga Dewa )

 **Chikakute tooi no darou?**

( layar kembali mundur hingga dari seluruh wajah terlihat hingga Naruto yang terakhir lalu kembali berubah menjadi judul cerita ini )

 **A/N : Jika bingung hampir seperti di Ansatsu.**

.

 **Chapter 6 : Tempat tinggal baru dan Asterik Battle**

 **.**

 **Akademi The Study Dragon**

 **Minggu, 16 Oktober 2090**

 **07.30 AM**

.

Di hari yang seharusnya libur bagi para murid harus mengecewakan di mana mereka harus masuk karena pengumuman penting, hal itu di rasakan seluruh murid termasuk tokoh utama kita yang saat ini berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama Kouhainya yaitu Kiba dan adiknya Asia.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Naruto masih sangat mengantuk di mana kemarin dia harus begadang membaca buku sejarah-sejarah senjata dan naga. Bahkan dirinya baru tahu bahwa neneknya akan mengadakan pengumuman penting di hari libur mereka.

" Huuaaaaamm~ Sialan, padahal hari ini adalah hari libur tetapi kenapa harus masuk juga sih " gumam Naruto menggerutu sementara Asia hanya memaklumi sifat kakak sepupunya itu.

" Mau bagaimana lagi Danchou, mungkin saja ini pengumuman mengenai Dragons Championsnya " ucap Kiba mencoba menyemangati ketuanya itu.

" Penting sih penting tapi tidak di hari libur juga bukan? " balas Naruto tetap menggerutu.

Tak lama setelahnya akhirnya mereka sampai di aula Akademi The Study Dragon yang berukuran besar dan luas, dan di sana sudah ada beberapa murid berbaris dengan kelompok mereka, Asia yang kebetulan hanya Mengantar langsung pergi menuju tempat neneknya berada meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba yang mencari kelompok mereka yang tengah berbaris dan di sana sudah ada Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Julis, Claudia, dan Saya.

" Ohayo, Danchou, Kiba-kun " salam Irina mewakili.

" Huaaam~ Ohayo " Balas Naruto sambil menguap.

" Daijoubuka Danchou? Kau terlihat sangat lelah sekali? " tanya Claudia pada Danchounya yang terlihat lelah.

" Ya aku sangat lelah karena membaca buku-bukuku lalu aku juga harus mengatur tentang Akame-san mengenai tempat tinggal barunya, Huaaamm~ bahkan seharusnya di hari libur ini kita di suruh masuk " jawab Naruto sambil menggerutu kembali.

" Aku dengar ini mengenai Dragons Champions, lombanya akan di majukan dalam 4 hari di karenakan sesuatu yang tak di ketahui, namun lima negara telah setuju dengan hal itu, mungkin saja ini penjelasan mengenai rute dari Dragons Racenya " ucap Julis menjelaskan membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak dan entah kenapa rasa lelahnya hilang seketika walau sedikit.

" Di mana kau mengetahuinya Julis-senpai? " tanya Koneko penasaran.

" Dari Aku "

" Eh!? Kaichou? " kejut Naruto ketika Sosok Sona tiba-tiba sudah di sampingnya layaknya hantu di siang bolong.

" Tapi kenapa kau memberitahukannya pada kelompok kami Kaichou? " tanya Xenovia penasaran.

" Itu karena akan lebih baik kalian tahu lebih dulu tentang hal ini, aku sebenarnya sudah menyarankan agar kelompok kalian tidak datang pada Julis untuk memberitahu Kalian tapi sepertinya dia melupakannya " jawab Sona lalu melirik Julis yang hanya cengegesan.

" Oh, benar juga... Dimana Kirin-chan? Apa dia belum datang? " tanya Naruto yang tidak melihat Kirin.

" Mengenai itu... " gantung Claudia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

 **Sinng!**

" _Perhatian bagi peserta Dragons Champions Akademi The Study Dragon Konoha "_

Seketika muncul hologram besar di depan mereka dan memperlihatkan Sosok Tsunade yang menghadap mereka membuat seluruh murid menoleh ke arahnya

" _Aku yakin di antara kalian belum tahu.. "_

" Ya! Kami belum tahu jadi bisa langsung ke intinya saja Baa-chan! Kau mengganggu tidurku kau tahu! " ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Tsunade membuat Perempatan ada di dahi Tsunade

" _Baiklah ini mengenai Rute dari Dragons Champions, kalian bisa melihat Rutenya saat ini "_ ucap Tsunade langsung ke inti dan memperlihatkan Peta dari Rute Dragons Champions, semua memperhatikan bersama begitu juga Naruto yang harus menghafalkan selak beluk dari Rute mereka.

" Souka, aku sedikit hafal pada Rute pertama tapi aku tahu pada rute berikutnya pasti akan sangat susah " gumam Naruto memejamkan matanya.

" _Lalu ini mengenai peringkat sekolah kita mengenai Battle Rank dari keseluruhan semua murid sudah mengikuti kecuali Kau Naruto "_ lanjut Tsunade sambil memberi wajah garang pada Naruto.

" Hey, Battle Rank itukan Cuma untuk menunjukkan kemampuan kami dan harus meraih peringkat sebaik mungkin berdasarkan kemampuan, lagi pula apa untungnya, dan juga kemampuanku hanya rata-rata " balas Naruto santai.

" _RATA-RATA? RATA-RATA KAU BILANG!? KAU YANG DULUNYA TAK TERTARIK DENGAN HAL INI SAJA KAU TAHU MENGENAI KETERANGAN PERATURAN DARI KEGIATAN SEKOLAH INI?! "_ teriak Tsunade membuat semua ketakutan kecuali Naruto yang memutar matanya bosan.

" Ayolah~ itu hanya materi dari menegah pertama, tidak terlalu sulit, lagi pula jika aku ikut siapa saja yang aku harus lawan, kemampuanku ini hanya di tengah Alias Cukup, lagi pula jika aku di peringkat bawah aku tidak peduli " balas Naruto tetap santai.

" _KAU BILANG CUKUP!? DASAR CUCU TIDAK PEKA!? KAU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN JULUKAN_ _ **GENIUS FROM THE FUTURE**_ _DAN KAU MASIH BILANG CUKUP?! KAU BAHKAN ADALAH SALAH SATU ORANG YANG MEMBUAT SELURUH SENJATA GILAMU DI KOTA KONOHA DAN KAU MASIH BILANG CUKUP?! "_ teriak Tsunade hingga membuat semua menutup telinga mereka.

" Hey, apa salahnya coba? Memang aku hebat, tapi di luar sana pasti ada yang lebih hebat maka dari itu aku mengambil kesimpulan yaitu kemampuanku cukup " balas Naruto tak kalah sengit.

" _Hahh! Sudahlah berbicara denganmu membuang tenaga saja "_ ucap Tsunade Menyerah " _aku mengingatkan sekali lagi bahwa Dragons Race pada Dragons Champions akan di mulai dalam 4 hari lagi, jadi maksimalkan tenaga Naga Kalian dan jaga kesehatan Naga Kalian, selama 4 Hari tersebut, sekolah akan di liburkan namun kalian bisa datang ke sekolah walaupun sekolah di liburkan, ya mungkin kalian latihan atau bagaimanapun, sekolah tetap terbuka. Kalau begitu sekian pengumuman dari saya "_ ucap Tsunade memperingati lalu menghilangkan Hologramnya.

Setelah pengumuman itu semua'pun bubar namun untuk kelompok Naruto, mereka harus berhenti ketika melihat kirin berlari ke arah mereka

" Gomenasai Aku terlambat " ucap Kirin datang tepat sebelum kelompok Naruto pergi, Naruto yang melihat pipi Kirin memerah terbelak.

" Kirin-chan, apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu? " tanya Naruto khawatir.

" A-Ah! Iie ini bukan apa-apa " ucap Kirin lirih.

" Katakan Kirin-chan, siapa yang memukul pipimu hingga memerah? " tanya Naruto tajam sambil Mengguncang bahu Kirin.

" A-Ano... Etto.. " gumam Kirin gugup.

" Akulah yang melakukannya! " Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh ke sumber suara begitu juga kelompok Naruto, dan di sana sudah ada pria tua berdiri di belakang Kirin dengan wajah tegas.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kirin-chan? " tanya Naruto tajam.

" Aku adalah Pamannya dan aku berhak melakukannya karena dirimu kemampuan Kirin akan terus berkurang, dan aku memintamu untuk melepaskan Kirin dari kelompokmu " ucap Paman Kirin dengan tegas.

" Kheh! Inilah yang aku benci, orang yang terlalu terobsesi " desis Naruto tajam

" A-Ano... Senpai... " gumam Kirin benar-benar gugup " Aku mohon bertandinglah denganku jika kau menolak repusitasku di sekolah ini akan berakhir " pinta Kirin membuat semua terkejut termasuk Naruto.

" Tapi.. Jika kau kalah Apa yang akan terjadi denganmu setelahnya? " tanya Naruto khawatir.

" Aku.. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjut " jawab Kirin lirih.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto lalu melompat menjaga jarak, Kirin yang tahu jawaban Naruto langsung bersiap melawan Naruto walaupun terpaksa.

" Siapa dia, kenapa Kirin sangat khawatir karena orang itu? " tanya Xenovia pada Julis.

" Dia adalah paman Kirin, dia juga yang membesarkan Kirin semenjak kematian orang tuanya, beberapa dari kalian juga pasti belum tahu bahwa Kirin sudah mendapat Rank 1 di Asterik Battle semenjak umur 13 tahun, Pamannya salalu terobsesi agar nama clan Toudou sangat terkenal " jawab Julis sambil menjelaskan mengenai tentang Kirin.

" K-Kirin, orang yang menduduki Rank 1 di Asterik Battle ?! " tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

" Um, dia selalu menang bahkan beberapa orang kuat saja harus memaksimalkan kekuatannya untuk melawan Kirin, " jawab Julis dan masih mengingat bagaimana para musuh Kirin susah payah harus mengalahkan Kirin waktu itu.

" Kirin-chan, aku harap kau serius dalam hal ini, anggap saja ini seperti Sparing " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Kirin.

" Ha'i " jawab Kirin sambil mengeluarkan katananya

 **[" Weapon Midrocremon Activity "]**

 **St! Bziiit!**

Setelahnya keluarlah senjata Midrocremon miliknya dan mengambil bentuk dua Katana panjang.

" Kirin! Jangan takut dengan senjata itu kalahkan dia! " ucap paman Kirin tegas.

" Jangan dengarkan dia Kirin, ini hanyalah milik kita berdua " ucap Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pendengaran Kirin " Dan sebelum bertarung gunakanlah ini " ucap Naruto memberikan sebuah lencana bergambar kepala rubah putih.

" Itu adalah lencana dari Battle Rank, dengan begitu kita bisa bertarung " ucap Naruto memasang posisi sementara Kirin masih memasang lencana pemberian Naruto lalu ikut memasang posisi

" _Baiklah pertarungan antara Toudou Kirin dan Uzumaki Naruto akan di mulai "_

" _Battle Start! "_

" Aku Mulai! " ucap Kirin lalu melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

' _Cepat '_ batin Naruto ketika melihat kecepatan Kirin.

 **Sring! Srang! Trink! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat Kirin menebaskan pedang ke arahnya langsung menghindar dan menyerang balik, namun Kirin juga berhasil menghindari serangannya, mereka'pun kembali menyerang bersama hingga senjata mereka beradu lalu mendorong satu sama lain dan menyerang kembali.

 **Trink! Wush!**

 **Tap!**

" Kau luar Biasa Senpai, kau memang kuat " puji Kirin begitu mereka saling menjaga jarak.

" Heh! Ini masih belum seberapa Kirin-chan, ayo kita lanjutkan! " ucap Naruto memutar pedangnya dalam posisi ke belakang lalu melesat ke arah Kirin.

' _Dia bisa bertarung dengan posisi pedang seperti itu '_ batin Kirin tidak percaya.

 **Sring! Wush! Sring! Sring! Wush! Sing!**

Kirin'pun berusaha menghindari setiap serangan liar Naruto, bahkan dirinya tak sempat melancarkan serangan pada Naruto yang terus melancarkan serangannya.

 **Sret! Sring!**

Naruto yang melihat celah mengibaskan pedangnya Namun Kirin dengan mudah menunduk membuat serangan Naruto meleset dan menyerang Naruto karena dia melihat celah terbuka.

 **Sret! Trank!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menundukkan badannya ke belakang dan mengunci pedang Kirin dengan kedua pedangnya.

 **Sret! Sriiiiing!**

Melihat senjata lawannya terkunci Naruto mengubah posisi salah satu pedangnya lalu melesatkannya ke arah Kirin dengan mengesekkan pedangnya hingga menimbulkan percikan api.

' _Bahaya '_ batin Kirin melihat serangan Naruto.

 **Wush!**

 **Tap!**

Dengan di paksa akhirnya Kirin berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto dan menjaga jarak pada Naruto yang terlihat sudah mengubah posisinya kembali.

' _Sugoii.. Danchou memang hebat, dia memang pantas mendapat Rank 1 jika ikut di Asterik Battle '_ batin Kirin merasa kalah dari Naruto.

" Kirin, ada apa denganmu! Jangan takut dan kalahkan dia?! " perintah pamannya dengan tegas.

" Hey, Pria tua! Ini pertarungan kami jadi jangan banyak bicara! " ucap Naruto kesal pada Paman Kirin " Kirin-chan, hiraukan saja dia, ayo kita kembali melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda " ucap Naruto lagi pada Kirin dan mengubah posisi pedang di lengan kanannya menjadi ke depan dan membiarkan pedang di kiri tetap ke arah belakang.

" Ha'i, Kali ini aku akan serius! " ucap Kirin melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengubah posisi pedangnya dari kebalikannya lalu melesat ke arah Kirin.

 **Trink! Trank! Wush! Wush! Trink! Trank!**

Kedua senjata itu'pun kembali beradu dan semakin sengit membuat paman dari Kirin tampak was-was, namun bagi kelompok Naruto mereka terlihat santai dan menikmati pertarungan antara Kirin dan Naruto.

Bagi mereka itu hanyalah Sparing dan di pastikan bahwa Narutolah yang akan menang, tapi sepertinya Sparing antara Naruto dan Kirin tampaklah seperti pertarungan asli.

 **[" Nestting Stage! "]** ucap Kirin akhirnya mengeluarkan kemampuannya lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara liar ke arah Naruto.

 **Tring! Tring! Trink! Trink!**

Naruto yang melihat Kirin mulai serius langsung menahan serangan Acak Kirin dan hasilnya seluruh serangan Kirin berhasil di tahan.

' _Sugoii... Dia bahkan berhasil menahan seluruh seranganku, ini belum apa-apa di banding Sparing kemarin '_ batin Kirin yang terus menebaskan pedangnya.

' _Luar biasa, inilah yang aku harapkan '_ batin Naruto sambil menahan pedang Kirin.

 **Jrash!**

' _Apa? '_ batin Naruto ketika melihat bahunya terkena tebasan.

 **Trank! Wush!**

' _Sial, aku terlalu bersenang-senang '_ batin Naruto langsung menjaga jarak _' Tapi dengan begini aku sedikit di untungkan '_ lanjut Naruto melirik bahunya yang berdarah lalu mengetik hologramnya.

" Lumayan Kirin-chan, kau berhasil melukaiku, tapi tidak untuk ke dua kalinya " ucap Naruto mengambil posisi kembali.

" Ha'i, Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang kedua " ujar Kirin dengan semangat.

' _Baiklah ini dia '_ batin Naruto ketika melihat Progres di jamnya hampir selesai.

 **Sring! Swuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengubah posisi pedang di tangan kanannya lalu mengubahnya menjadi tombak panjang.

" Hikke! " teriak Naruto melempar tombaknya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah melempar tombaknya Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kirin.

 **Wush! Triink!**

Kirin yang melihat itu langsung menghindar dan menahan pedang Naruto, namun sepertinya dia melupakan satu fakta.

" Game Over " ucap Naruto tersenyum, sementara Kirin tersentak ketika di lehernya sudah ada tiga ujung tombak runcing siap menusuknya dan yang menggenggam tombak itu adalah tiga Naruto lain.

' _C-Cloning, tapi kapan '_ batin Kirin terkejut ketika sudah ada tiga Cloning Naruto _' Ma-Massaka, saat dia melempar tombak itu '_ batin Kirin lagi terkejut ketika baru menyadarinya.

" Semua sudah selesai Kirin-chan, kau sudah kalah " ucap Naruto melepaskan pedang Kirin lalu menancapkannya ke bawah.

" _Pertandingan berakhir, pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto! "_

 **Prank!**

" Dasar tidak berguna! Aku tidak pernah ingin melihatmu seperti ini!? " teriak Paman Kirin marah.

" Hey! Kau tidak perlu seperti itu walau Kirin telah kalah dariku, jika kau tidak ingin mengurusi Kirin lagi, maka aku akan mengambilnya dan sekarang aku menang dan Kirin lepas dari pengawasanmu dan saat ini Kirin telah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku " ucap Naruto dengan tegas membuat semua di sana terbelak karena ucapan Naruto.

" Atas hak apa kau mengklaim itu?! "

" Dalam peraturan, _bahwa bagi pemenang dari Pertarungan boleh meminta apapun atas kehendak pemenang_ , itu sudah menjadi peraturan tetap dan permanent dan kau harusnya tahu itu " balas Naruto membuat Paman Kirin mengeram.

" Heh! Terserah kau saja! Lagi pula aku akan memberhentikannya di akademi ini! " balas Paman Kirin sengit.

" Silahkan saja kalau bisa, lagi pula akulah yang akan menetapkannya bersekolah di sini, lagi pula aku bisa meminta Tsunade-baa-san untuk menetapkan Kirin-chan di Akademi ini " ucap Naruto santai menanggapi membuat Paman Kirin tak bisa bicara lagi.

" Danchou... " gumam Kirin lirih.

 **Puk!**

" Daijoubu, walaupun kau di usir olehnya kau akan tinggal bersamaku di DSA, kebetulan ada kamar kosong di sana " ucap Naruto tanpa beban sambil mengelus rambut Kirin.

" E-Eehhh! " wajah Kirin seketika memerah mendengar kata Tinggal bersamaku _' ti-tinggal bersama Danchou '_ batin Kirin dengan fantasinya.

' _U-Ughh! Sial sepertinya Kirin-chan akan mengambil Start Duluan '_ batin para perempuan di kelompok Naruto memandang iri Kirin.

Paman Kirin yang merasa kalah hanya mendengus lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka

" Ah, benar juga mumpung ada waktu bagaimana kalau kalian ikut denganku, aku ingin kalian bertemu dengan seseorang " ajak Naruto sementara para kelompok Naruto tampak berpikir akan ajakan Naruto.

" Baiklah " jawab kelompok Naruto pada akhirnya, sebelum mereka pergi, mereka kembali terhenti sesaat ketika Asia datang ke arah mereka.

" Nii-san, Nii-san mau kemana? " tanya Asia dan hanya di jawab oleh senyuman dari Naruto " Mouu~ Jangan membuatku penasaran " rengek Asia.

" Hehehe, hanya bertemu dengan seseorang, memang Asia ingin ikut "

" Bo-bolehkah? " tanya Asia penuh harap dan di jawab anggukan dari Naruto " Ha'i! " jawab Asia senang.

.

 **Dead Forest**

 **08.00 AM**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Selagi berjalan di hutan kematian, kelompok Naruto memandang Hutan kematian dengan tatapan sedikit takut karena ini pertama kalinya mereka masuk ke dalam hutan kematian, namun bagi Naruto itu adalah hal biasa karena dirinya sudah sering masuk hutan kematian.

" Ano, sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kita temui Danchou? " tanya Julis penasaran.

" Kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi " jawab Naruto sambil terus melangkah, tak berapa lama akhirnya mereka'pun sampai di tempat Kurama, Whitegon dan yang lainnya.

" Yo! Minna! " sapa Naruto pada semuanya, sementara para Naga tampak senang bahwa Naruto akhirnya datang.

" Na-Naga? " gagap Kiba ketika melihat siapa yang akan mereka temui.

 **[" Ohayo Naruto-kun, akhirnya kau datang juga "]** sapa balik Whitegon sambil mendekati Naruto.

" Ah! Gomen Okaa-san, kemarin aku sungguh sibuk " jawab Naruto sambil memeluk leher Whitegon

" Okaa-san? " beo semuanya

" semua perkenalkan dia adalah Whitegon, Ibu angkatku " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Whitegon.

" Da-Danchou.. A-Apa kau serius? " tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

" Kenapa? Apa salah? " tanya Naruto polos.

 **[" Tentu saja salah baka! Lagi pula di mana seorang ibunya naga sementara anaknya adalah Manusia! "]** balas Kyubi datang mendekati mereka.

" Ky-Kyubi! " kejut seluruh kelompok Naruto langsung menjaga jarak.

" Baiklah aku harap kalian tenang, dia tidak akan melukai kalian kecuali kalian juga tidak menyakitinya " ucap Naruto memperingati sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang parah.

Kelompok Naruto tetap menjaga jarak dari Kurama, sementara Kurama hanya mendengus hingga mengeluarkan asap dari hidungnya.

" Baiklah, kalian pasti terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya kalian bertemu Kyubi, tapi sebenarnya dia baik ya~ walau jahat pada manusia yang jahat tapi dia adalah salah satu bagian dari keluarga kita " ucap Naruto mencoba menjelaskan dengan canggung.

 **[" Aku bukanlah bagian darimu baka! "]** ucap Kyubi tidak terima

" Urusai Tsundere jangan menyela! " balas Naruto sengit.

' _Mereka tampak akrab '_ batin para kelompok Naruto.

" Nii-san, jangan katakan setiap kau pergi kau selalu ke sini? " tebak Asia dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

 **[" Aku sudah mendengar kisah tentang kalian dari Naruto-kun, aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakan Naruto-kun, karena dirinya mempercayai kalian "]** ucap Whitegon sambil menatap para kelompok Naruto.

" Baiklah sebelum lebih dalam biarkan aku menjelaskan awalnya... "

.

.

 **Time Skip**

.

" Ehhhhh! " kejut semuanya ketika mendengar cerita Naruto dari awal hingga akhir.

" maka dari itu aku mengajak kalian ke sini, untuk bertemu mereka dan berteman juga dengan mereka. Sekaligus merahasiakan hal ini, mengenai Kyubi dan yang lainnya, begitupun tentang Whellgon " ucap Naruto begitu menuntut.

" Tapi Danchou, bagaimana jika kami keceplosan mengatakannya? " tanya Saya.

 **[" Jika hal itu terjadi aku akan membakar kalian! "]** balas Kurama dengan nada mengancam.

" Usahakan rahasiakan saja tentang hal ini " pinta Naruto.

" Etto... Danchou.. Apa kita kemari hanya untuk ini? " tanya Koneko, Naruto yang di tanya berpikir.

" iie, kita akan membicarakan mengenai rute dari Dragons Race, Rute Awal ada pada daerah tinggi lebih tepatnya daerah perhutanan ini, dari arah barat kita akan menemukan tempat-tempat tinggi dan Startnya akan di mulai di sana, lalu jalurnya akan bergerak ke pantai tepatnya Tottori, lalu kita akan terbang ke barat menuju Kota Kirigakure ( Hiroshima ) melewati laut hingga kita harus melewati rute ketiga yaitu Kota Iwagakure ( Nagasaki )

lalu melewati jalur Kota hingga kita melewati arah timur kembali melewati laut dengan berputar menuju rute berikutnya yaitu Kota Kumogakure ( Asahikawa ) lalu menuju rute terakhir yaitu Kota Sunagakure ( Morioka ) dan kembali lagi ke Konoha " ucap Naruto menjelaskan mengenai Rute Dragons Races yang dia hafalkan.

Seluruh kelompok Naruto mendengarkan dengan baik " dari Lima Rute Ini, semuanya adalah _**Erdinoix**_ dari kelima Negara, _**Erdinoix**_ sendiri adalah energi dari kelima Desa, seperti Konoha yang bersih seperti hutan ini, lalu Kirigakure dengan Kabutnya yang tebal, Iwagakure dengan bebatuan yang curam, Kumogakure dengan awan tebal beserta kilat lalu Sunagakure dengan badai pasirnya.

Bisa dikatakan itu seperti alam dari kelima kota, setiap Rute akan melewati semua itu jadi aku hanya memperingatkan bahwa pada Rute 3, 4 dan 5 karena di sana akan berbahaya karena bisa saja Erdinoix dari rute itu mengenai kalian.

Pada Rute 2 kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan mengatasi para Kabut itu, namun aku juga ingin kalian berjaga-jaga karena kita belum tahu apa yang ada di balik kabut itu " Jelas Naruto lebih rinci dan meminta semuanya berhati-hati.

 **[" Leviathan "]** seketika semua yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah Whitegon yang ada di belakang Naruto **[" Dalam kabut itu adalah Naga Hantu Air yang bernama Leviathan, Naga itu cukup besar dan mungkin saja dia tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya dengan mudah "]** jelas Whitegon.

" Leviathankah? " gumam Naruto " Hahh~ Sepertinya Rute-Rute ini adalah Jalan menuju tempat menaruh jiwa " hela Naruto menggerutu, bisa di tebak di setiap Erdinoix pasti ada Naga-Naga tersembunyi juga.

" Tapi Danchou, kita mungkin bisa melewati para Erdinoix yang kau katakan dengan melewati batas Erdinoix " usul Kirin membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya " Misalnya, kabut tidak mungkin terlalu tinggi, pasti mereka akan sedikit merendah di bawah laut, kita bisa saja melewati ketinggian kabut dan lolos Dari Erdinoix Kiri

begitu juga berikutnya, jika tanah curam Iwa tinggi-tinggi maka kita harus lebih tinggi dari mereka begitu juga yang lainnya seterusnya " jelas Kirin dengan wajah imut hampir membuat Naruto gemas ingin mencubit pipi itu.

 **[" Usulanmu memang bagus Ojou-san, dari yang aku tahu, ketinggian Kabut kota Kiri hanyalah 200 Meter, ada kemungkinan kalian bisa melewatinya dalam ketinggian 300 meter.**

 **Begitu juga pada Kota Iwa, Maksimal ketinggian dari tanah tajam kota mereka adalah 250 meter jadi terbanglah sekitar 310 Meter dari mereka "]** timpal Whitegon.

" Jadi memang harus kita melewati Erdinoix, tapi jika tidak ada pilihan maka kita terpaksa harus melewati Erdinoix " gumam Claudia mempertimbangkan.

" Kemungkinan 65 : 35 jika kita melakukan hal itu " ucap Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Whitegon " Hahhh~ Akan lebih baik kita hanya mengikuti para peserta lainnya hingga mereka memasuki para Erdinoix ini lebih awal lalu melakukan strategi agar melewati para Erdinoix pada lima kota ini " lanjutnya sambil menatap langit.

 **[" Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah siap akan lomba ini? "]** Tanya Whitegon dan di jawab anggukan dari Naruto.

" Aku sudah siap bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan aku gunakan untuk lomba nanti " jawab Naruto sambil mengecek hologram jamnya

" Etto... Danchou, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya bersama Whitegon-san? " tanya Saya bingung pasalnya dia mengingat dari cerita Naruto bahwa Whitegon telah mengikat kontrak dengannya.

" Tidak, aku tidak mau, aku takut Okaa-san akan di tangkap di karenakan kekuatan dan kelangkaannya " jawab Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Whitegon, Asia yang melihat itu entah harus apa dirinya, di satu sisi dia senang melihat Naruto bisa tersenyum karena ada sosok ibu baru baginya, di satu sisi dia sedih pada Naruto karena melupakan keluarga sesungguhnya.

' _Nii-san, seandainya kau tahu mereka pasti sedih ketika melihatmu seperti ini '_ batin Asia _' Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kamilah yang membuat Nii-san seperti ini, kami merasa bersalah '_ lanjutnya.

 **Puk!**

" Asia-chan, kau kenapa? " tanya Naruto khawatir ketika melihat adiknya melamun.

" A-Ah! Iie aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu dirumah, maaf membuat Nii-san khawatir " jawab Asia tergagap dan sedikit lirih di bagian akhirnya.

" Rumah? Ah~ benar juga kita harus pulang untuk menyiapkan diri kita " gumam Naruto lalu bangun dari posisinya begitu juga kelompok Naruto.

 **[" kalian akan kembali? "]** tanya Kurama Antusias dan di balas delikan dari Whitegon **[" Apa? Apa salah bertanya? "]** balas Kurama Watados.

" Huh! Ya kami ingin pergi karena urusan penting jadi nikmati saja tidurmu itu! " balas Naruto setengah berteriak " Okaa-san, kami pergi " ucap Naruto berpamitan.

 **[" Um, berhati-hatilah "]**

Setelahnya Naruto berjalan menuju jalan keluar dari hutan kematian bersama kelompoknya selagi berjalan, Kirin menyempatkan diri berjalan di samping Naruto karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

" Danchou, apa Danchaou yakin aku boleh tinggal di tempat Danchaou? " tanya Kirin gugup.

" Tentu lagi pula mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan salah satu orang yang sudah aku anggap keluarga tidur di luar, tentu saja aku tidak mau.

Ah, untung kau mengingatkanku Kita akan ke rumahmu dulu Kirin-chan, untuk mengambil barang-barangmu, apa tidak masalah? " jawab Naruto lalu bertanya pada perempuan di sampingnya

Tentu saja Kirin merona mendengar jawaban Naruto dan di tanya seperti itu akhirnya Kirin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" Baiklah jika kalian nanti ingin pulang silah... "

" Kami ikut! " ucap seluruh perempuan di kelompok Naruto kecuali Kiba.

" Err~ sebaiknya aku pulang dulu Danchou setelah itu aku akan ke tempatmu " ucap Kiba canggung.

" Umm~ Baiklah " gumam Naruto sedikit canggung karena yang mengikutinya adalah perempuan semua.

.

 **Time Skip**

 **11.00 AM**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Saat ini Naruto dan yang lainnya telah kembali dan menuju DSA karena telah mengambil beberapa barang Kirin, semua senantiasa ikut karena mereka juga ingin tahu tempat Kirin yang baru.

Tak lama setelahnya akhirnya mereka sampai Di DSA, tepatnya pada ruangan di samping Ruangan Naruto yaitu ruangan baru Kirin, Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar namun terkesan cukup indah membuat beberapa yang melihat sedikit terkagum.

" Aku sudah memerintahkan Grayfia untuk mengaturnya saat ini anggap saja ini rumahmu, jika kau butuh sesuatu aku ada di sampingmu " ucap Naruto memasuki kamar itu lalu menaruh barang-barang Kirin.

" Etto... Gomen Danchou membuatmu kerepotan " ucap Kirin merasa bersalah.

" Hey, tidak perlu seperti itu, itu sudah kewajibanku " jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Kirin, sementara para perempuan lain hanya menatap iri Kirin termasuk Asia, walau adiknya merasa cemburu karena Kirin sedikit mengambil perhatian Naruto darinya.

" Etto Danchou ada yang ingin kami katakan " ucap Saya mengambil pembicaraan membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

" Begini, kami berempat adalah salah satu dari peserta Asterik Battle, dan kami akan ada pertandingan nanti jadi kami harap Danchou mau datang bersama kami ke sana " jelas Saya, sementara Naruto sedikit terkejut karena empat anggotanya adalah peserta dari Asterik Battle.

Asterik Battle adalah sebuah tempat pertarungan untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat dengan saling beradu kekuatan dan serangan dengan harus mengalahkan lawan, melumpuhkan ataupun melukai, cara pertandingan itu hampir mirip pertarungan biasa namun jika ingin menang cepat, mereka harus menghancurkan lencana peserta bagaimanapun caranya.

Dalam pertarungan ini peserta bisa menggunakan Naga sebagai senjata tambahan namun peraturan di ubah membuat para Naga tidak di gunakan dalam petarung di sana mereka akan lebih masuk menggunakan kekuatan, kecerdasan dan kehebatan mereka.

" Hmm~ Asterik Battle'kah? Kebetulan aku juga bosan jika kita berpisah karena kegiatan masing-masing jadi aku akan ikut, kebetulan siapa tahu aku tertarik ikut " jawab Naruto enteng.

' _Kau pasti akan ikut nanti Danchou '_ batin Kirin, Julis, Claudia, Dan Saya.

.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri mereka'pun bersiap pergi menuju tempat Asterik Battle, dan saat mereka keluar mereka sudah menemukan Kiba yang baru saja datang dan mengajaknya ikut.

.

 **Arena Asterik Battle**

 **Daerah Osaka**

 **12.15 PM**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Sruuush~**

Setelah terbang cukup lama menggunakan naga menuju Osaka tempat di mana Arena Battle Asterik berada akhirnya mereka sampai dan mendarat tepat pada pintu utama Battle Asterik.

Naruto dan Asia cukup terkagum akan Arenanya yang besar karena pertama kalinya mereka melihat Arena Battle Asterik, sementara Yang lain tampak biasa karena mereka sudah sering masuk ataupun melihat Arena di depan mereka.

" Ayo Danchou kami akan tunjukkan jalannya " ajak Claudia menggandeng Naruto membuat semua di sana mendelik tak suka begitupun Kirin, namun dengan cara memasang wajah cemberut.

" Errr~ sebaiknya aku jalan sendiri saja, nanti tidak enak di lihat banyak orang " tolak Naruto halus sambil melepaskan gandengan Claudia membuat Claudia cemberut

Tak mau lama-lama akhirnya mereka'pun masuk ke dalam Asterik Battle namun mereka sedikit berpisah karena pertarungan saat ini adalah Kirin dan Saya melawan musuh dengan singkatan AR-D dan RM-C

Setelah sampai di tempat penonton, Naruto lebih tertarik menonton di depan membuat seluruh kelompoknya ikut menonton dari depan, mata Naruto sedikit terbelak karena saat ini lawan kelompoknya adalah dua robot, dirinya tidak menyangka kelompoknya akan melawan sesuatu yang seperti itu.

" _Baiklah pertarungan Antara AR-D, RM-C dan Kirin Toudou, Sasamiya Saya akan di mulai "_

" _Battle Start! "_

" Hey, kau yang di sana?! " Naruto yang merasa tontonannya di ganggu menoleh dengan malas dan dia melihat seseorang pria berwajah mengerikan mendatanginya, Naruto menatap datar orang yang mendekatinya itu.

" Kau sepertinya orang baru di sini, perkenalkan Namaku Kokabiel, aku juga salah satu peserta di sini, walau peringkatku ada di Rank 15 " ucap pria bernama Kokabiel itu mencoba ramah dengan Naruto.

" Aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku teman dari Kirin-chan dan Saya-chan " balas Naruto mencoba ramah.

" Uzumaki Naruto? " gumam Kokabiel " Ah~ **Genius From The Future**. Aku tidak menyangka sang pemilik julukan si jenius dari masa depan datang ke sini " lanjut Kokabiel tersenyum pada Naruto.

" Hahhh~ sepertinya julukan itu sudah menyebar " gumam Naruto menutup wajahnya.

" Tentu saja, itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu " jawab Kokabiel antusias " lagi pula aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kau berteman dari sang rank 1, si Toudou Kirin itu " lanjutnya.

" Si Rank 1? " beo Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Kokabiel " Hahh~ Aku juga tidak menyangka " lanjut Naruto menghela nafasnya.

 **Braak!**

Seketika pandangan Naruto melebar ketika melihat Kirin dan Saya sudah dalam keadaan lemah dan kedua musuhnya masih utuh " Sepertinya mereka akan kalah, lagi pula mereka berdua adalah orang hebat yang di berkati pelindung jadi mana mungkin kalah " gumam Kokabiel membuat Naruto meliriknya sekilas lalu mengotak-atik jamnya ketika melihat salah satu musuh kelompoknya siap menembak mereka.

 **[" Teleport! "]**

 **Sing!**

 **Twush!**

 **[" Sonic Shield! "]**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Seketika di arena terjadi ledakan sedang hingga membuat asap tebal, tak lama setelahnya dari balik asap keluarlah Naruto yang menatap tajam ke arah dua musuh kelompoknya.

" _Whooaa! Ada apa ini, sosok misterius tiba-tiba datang menghalau serangan RM-C "_

" Aku adalah ketua dari Kirin-chan dan Saya-chan, karena mereka sudah tidak bisa bertarung aku mengambil alih pertarungan melawan mereka berdua " ucap Naruto lantang sambil menunjuk RM-C dan AR-D

" Heh! Kau serius " balas RM-C meremehkan.

" Kau takut? " balas Naruto meremehkan juga membuat RM-C menatapnya tajam " Jika tidak maka kita bertarung " lanjut Naruto.

" _Whohoho, seorang pemuda akan melawan AR-D dan RM-C menggantikan Toudou Kirin dan Sasamiya Saya "_

" Danchou " gumam Kirin lemah.

" Jangan Khawatir, biar aku atasi ini " balas Naruto lembut sementara Kirin hanya bisa mengikuti Xenovia yang memopongnya menuju tempat peserta.

 **[" Weapon Midrocremon Activity "]**

 **Sht! Bziiit!**

Setelahnya Naruto mengeluarkan senjata dalam bentuk dua katana saat dia melawan Kirin dan memasang posisi bertarung.

" Hoo~ sepertinya kau memiliki alat yang aneh pemuda-san " puji AR-D Terdengar ramah dan mengeluarkan Palunya siap bertarung dengan Naruto.

 **[" Activity Mode Battle "]**

 **.**

 **[" Activity Sonic Shield "]**

 **.**

 **[" Activity Thunder Shield To Shield Two "]**

 **.**

 **[" All Mode On "]**

" Hm! Itu memang benar " jawab Naruto bersiap

" _Battle Start! "_

 **Wush!**

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung berlari ke arah AR-D dengan dua Pedangnya.

 **Wush! Swuush!**

Seketika salah salah satu pedang Naruto mengeluarkan Dua Aura Api lalu berubah menjadi Redurora dan melesat ke arah AR-D yang tampak tenang.

 **Traank!**

Kedua Naga Naruto seketika tertahan oleh Shield milik AR-D, namun bukan berarti Naga Naruto menyerah malah mereka mendorong AR-D menuju dinding pembatas.

' _Pedang yang lumayan hebat '_ batin AR-D mencoba melawan dorongan Redurora.

 **Wush! Sret! Grep!**

 **Blaar!**

Seketika kepala Redu langsung menggigit keras Shield milik AR-D lalu membawanya terbang dan kembali membantingnya ke tanah dengan cukup keras.

 **Twush! Twush! Twush!**

Naruto yang bisa melihat RM-C menembakinya langsung berlari menghindar mengelilingi Arena dengan menuju tubuh AR-D yang berusaha berdiri.

" Hebat juga pemuda-san tapi serangan tadi tidak akan berpengaruh padaku " ucap AR-D menyiapkan palunya dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Sret! Trank!**

Naruto yang melihat AR-D ke arahnya mengembalikan wujud pedangnya dan menunduk begitu AR-D mengarahkan palunya ke arahnya dan menebaskan pedangnya, Namun Shield AR-D menghalangi serangannya.

 **Wush! Tink! Sriing! Trank! Trink!**

Melihat serangan akan di berikan pada dirinya, namun Naruto tampak biasa begitu Palu itu tertahan dengan pelindungnya lalu kembali menyerang ke arah Palu AR-D hingga membuat saling adu senjata.

" Hoo~ Rupanya dia bisa menyaingi si Robot itu " gumam Kokabiel sedikit tertarik dengan pertarungan Naruto " Tapi kenapa Robot Wanita itu tampak diam saja " gumam Kokabiel melirik RM-C yang hanya menonton untuk sesaat.

" Dia tengah mencari hasil setiap serangan dan pertahanan Danchou, namun untuk melakukan itu mereka tidak akan Bisa karena Danchou adalah orang yang sulit di prediksi " Ucap Saya menjelaskan dan menatap Naruto yang masih beradu senjata dengan AR-D

 **Sret! Trink! Trink! Triiiiiiink!**

Seketika gerakan Naruto semakin cepat dan hingga tak terlihat dan terus menyerang AR-D dari segala arah, namun AR-D tetap menyerangnya dan selalu saja serangannya selalu gagal karena Naruto selalu berhasil menghindar.

 **Tank! Bziiit!**

Seketika Serangan AR-D yang akan mengenai Naruto dari samping terhenti dan seketika sengatan petir mengalir ke tubuh AR-D hingga membuat gemetaran, Naruto yang melihat celah langsung menebaskan Pedangnya.

 **Grep!**

 **Duak!**

Namun rupanya AR-D masih bisa bertahan dan menangkap pedangnya, melihat situasi tak menguntungkan, Naruto langsung melompat dan menendang Dagu AR-D hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

" Hoho, cukup lumayan pemuda-san " puji AR-D karena Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengenainya

 **Wush! Swush!**

Seketika kedua pedang Naruto berubah menjadi Double Redurora lalu melesat ke arah AR-D bersama

 **Wush! Sret!**

 **Twuush!**

Seketika AR-D terkejut mendapati Naruto sudah di depannya dan keempat naga itu juga menghilang dengan cepat, Namun bukan Menyerang Naruto malah menundukkan tubuhnya karena RM-C menembakinya.

 **[" Sonic Boom! "]**

 **Blaaar!**

Seketika AR-D terpental karena ledakan Sonic Naruto, Naruto yang sudah memisahkan Musuhnya menaruh kedua senjatanya yang masih utuh " Saya-chan, coba berikan aku senjata pedang pistol mekanikmu itu " perintah Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu Saya memunculkannya di samping Naruto dan Naruto langsung mengoleskan darahnya pada Senjata itu.

" Blood Contract Weapon " gumam Naruto lalu melempar kembali senjata Saya ke arah Kiba lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya " Weapon Copy! "

 **Trank! Trank!**

Seketika di kedua tangan Naruto muncul senjata yang mirip seperti Saya tadi dan memasang posisi bertarung kembali.

" Baiklah, sekarang kau lawan Aku " ucap Naruto membidik RM-C dengan senjatanya lalu menembakkan laser petir ke arah RM-C.

 **Wush! Wush!**

RM-C yang melihat itu langsung menghindar dan terus berpindah-Pindah agar Naruto susah membidiknya, namun Naruto yang menyadarinya memindahkan pegangan senjatanya menjadi gagang senjata lalu melesat ke arah RM-C.

 **[" Target Locked! "]**

 **Wush!**

Mendapat data dari jamnya, Naruto langsung melesatkan kedua naganya ke arah RM-C.

 **Wush! Praank!**

Namun AR-D muncul dengan palunya dan menahan Naga Naruto, Naruto yang melihat AR-D mengumpulkan Energi di pedangnya hingga membentuk bola lalu menebaskannya hingga menjadi laser ke arah AR-D dan RM-C

 **[" Full Burst! "]** ucap RM-C menembakkan Laser merah untuk membalas serangan Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Kembali terjadi ledakan di arena membuat semua penonton bersorak akan pertandingan yang seru.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Wush!**

Dari balik asap kembali keluar AR-D beserta RM-C dengan Aura Prisai mereka yang mengalami keretakan, sementara Naruto tampak berusaha berdiri namun dirinya tampak tidak apa karena dua pelindungnya beserta Redurora yang selalu mengelilinginya

" Dia lumayan juga " gumam RM-C menahan geramnya pada Naruto karena susahnya mengalahkan Naruto

" Cih, Energi _**Plasma Guns Swords**_ sudah menipis, padahal senjata ini sangat aku butuhkan " desis Naruto, dengan tidak rela Naruto mengembalikan senjatanya dan kembali menggunakan Midrocremon.

" Apakah kita harus melakukannya sekarang? " tanya AR-D.

" Tidak! Aku masih ingin bertarung dengannya saat ini! " balas RM-C lalu melesat ke arah Naruto begitu'pun Naruto yang langsung berlari sambil menggabungkan gagang senjatanya lalu bersiap mengeluarkan senjata ke duanya.

" Tidak akan Aku Biarkan! " ucap RM-C menembakkan laser ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu membatalkan niatnya dan kembali mencabut dua gagangnya hingga saat ini muncul rantai yang menyatu pada dua gagang itu

 **Wush!**

Naruto'pun menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan pegangannya hingga kedua pedangnya mengeluarkan Aura biru dan merah.

 **[" Drekullia! "]** ucap Naruto menebaskan pedangnya hingga Mengeluarkan Dua gelombang yang memotong laser RM-C.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelahnya Naruto kembali berlari ke arah RM-C dengan cepat selagi RM-C Fokus pada dua gelombangnya.

" Tidak akan Aku biarkan! " ucap AR-D berdiri di samping RM-C lalu melayangkan palunya.

 **Trank! Bzitt!**

 **Krak! Blaaar!**

Seketika palu milik AR-D tertahan oleh shield petir Naruto hingga dirinya ikut terkena sengatan milik shield Naruto, namun hal itu tak bertahan karena shield Naruto hancur.

Namun Palu AR-D secara tak sengaja terkena Shield Sonic milik Naruto membuatnya terpental beberapa meter begitu juga Naruto karena efek dari Shieldnya.

 **Blar!**

Sementara RM-C ikut terkena dampak dari Shield Sonic membuatnya selamat dari serangan Naruto yang meleset

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah berhenti Naruto kembali berlari ke arah RM-C, sementara RM-C menembaki Naruto terus menerus agar menghambat Naruto.

" Jangan terlalu meremehkanku! " teriak Naruto mengubah dua pedangnya kembali menjadi Double Redurora lalu menggunakan mereka sebagai pelindung.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Setelah sangat dekat Naruto langsung menangkap tangan RM-C sehingga tembakan RM-C terhenti.

 **[" Sonic Boom! "]**

 **Blaaar!**

Seketika tubuh RM-C terpental dan berhenti di samping AR-D yang sudah berdiri tegak.

 **[" Weapon Thundreton Spears Activity "]**

 **Sht! Bzit!**

 **[" Plasma Beathurlia! "]** ucap Naruto setelah mengeluarkan Tombak petirnya lalu menghunuskannya ke depan hingga menembakkan laser petir besar.

 **Bziit! Blaaar!**

Karena mengira serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan pada mereka, mereka'pun menerimanya karena Shield mereka bisa menahan serangan Naruto, namun hal tak terduga terjadi karena pelindung mereka tidak muncul membuat mereka terkena serangan itu lalu terpental cukup jauh.

" Eh! Pelindung mereka tidak bisa mengatasi serangan itu?! " kejut Kokabiel, sementara Kelompok Naruto tampak tersenyum karena saat ini ketua mereka benar-benar serius.

" Apa yang terjadi? " gumam AR-D berusaha bangkit setelah aksi terpentalnya.

" _**VPP, Virus Project Program**_ , aku sudah menanamkan kalian sebuah virus pada tubuh kalian dengan begitu sistem pelindung kalian akan mati seutuhnya " jawab Naruto " Sebelum pertarungan aku sudah menghidupkan Mode Battle miliku, namun bukan itu saja, sebenarnya dalam Mode Battle miliku terdapat Sensor yang akan langsung meneliti setiap data lawan dan akan melakukan progres kecocokan kekuatan yang harus di gunakan untuk melawan musuhnya nanti " lanjut Naruto.

" Tapi bagaimana bisa Virus itu mengenai kami? " tanya RM-C sedikit mengeram.

" Sentuhan, sebelum aku menyerang AR-D kau menembakiku dan aku sudah menanam Virus pada AR-D pada bagian Kaki begitupun denganmu Aku menyentuh tanganmu dan aku langsung menanamkan Virusku " jawab Naruto " Aku sengaja bertarung melawan kalian lebih dulu, Karena Virus itu akan aktif sekitar 5 menit setelah di tanam. Maka dari itu aku melapisi diriku dengan 2 Shield " lanjutnya.

" Kenapa harus 2? " tanya AR-D tertarik.

" Ada kemungkinan 2 hal, pertama jika satu maka aku tidak akan bisa menunggu sampai Virus itu aktif, kedua aku tidak yakin jika Satu Shield bisa mengatasi serangan kalian berdua " jawab Naruto.

" Hahaha, sepertinya si Jenius sudah menunjukkan taringnya " gumam Kokabiel tertawa senang.

" Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Aku tidak yakin kita bisa bertahan jika seperti ini? " tanya AR-D sekali lagi.

" Grr! Baiklah! Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihatnya sekarat! " balas RM-C, Naruto yang tidak tahu maksud dari mereka hanya menaikkan alisnya.

Seketika Naruto melihat beberapa bagian tubuh dari RM-C lepas dan menyatu dengan AR-D, Naruto yang tahu lawannya juga akan serius menjauh dan meletakkan Thundreton Spearnya di punggung dan menyiapkan Midrocremon miliknya.

Saat ini wujud AR-D tampak lebih gagah dan lebih besar namun Naruto tetap siaga karena mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja _' Dataku sudah mendapatkan Data mereka dan juga Shield mereka masih mati dengan kata lain aku bisa bertarung tanpa ada hambatan '_ batin Naruto melirik Jamnya yang masih memperlihatkan data AR-D.

" Satte, bisa kita lanjutkan? " tanya AR-D menyiapkan palunya.

" Heh! Tentu " jawab Naruto lalu berlari ke arah AR-D

 **Sring! Srush!**

Seketika Palu AR-D berputar seperti gasing dengan percikan petir dan di lesatkannya ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu mengubah satu pedangnya menjadi Redurora dan melesatkan naganya dengan melakukan gerakan yang sama yaitu berputar.

 **Traaaannkk!**

Kedua teknik senjata itu'pun saling berbenturan hingga menimbulkan percikan api.

 **Trank! Swush! Trink!**

Seketika kedua senjata itu kembali terpental ke pemilik masing-masing, setelah menghalau serangan AR-D Naruto kembali menebaskan pedangnya hingga beradu dengan Palu AR-D kembali.

' _Gh! Serangannya semakin kuat '_ batin Naruto berusaha melawan palu milik AR-D _' Kuso, pertarungan ini terlalu lama. Apakah tidak ada batas waktu? '_ batin Naruto.

Mata Naruto seketika terkunci pada lencana milik AR-D, Naruto yang tahu arti lencana itu tersentak _' Souka, Baka ne, seharusnya aku menyadarinya '_ batin Naruto merutuki dirinya.

" Ada apa? Apa kau menyerah? " tanya AR-D sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan seringai.

" Heh~ aku rasa, justru aku yang berkata begitu " balas Naruto mengeluarkan Kembali Aura Redurora.

 **Wush! Trink!**

Seketika muncul kepala Rora dan mementalkan Palu AR-D ke atas, melihat itu Naruto melompat mundur dan mengambil Palu milik AR-D.

 **Sret!**

" Blood Contract Weapon " ucap Naruto setelah mengusap darah miliknya pada Palu AR-D " Upgrade Weapon " ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Siiing! Sriiing!**

Setelahnya senjata milik AR-D di tangan Naruto bercahaya dan mengeluarkan Aura petir dan setelahnya palu itu berubah dan mengeluarkan Sabit besar.

" Wow, dia mengubah senjata robot itu menjadi miliknya " kagum Kokabiel.

" Dengan begini pertarungan akan berakhir " ucap Naruto langsung berlari sambil membawa sabit barunya.

" Huh! Jangan meremehkanku baru kau mengubah senjata milikku " ucap AR-D kembali mengeluarkan palunya lalu melesat ke arah Naruto..

 **Wush! Sring! Tink!**

Setelahnya Naruto langsung melompat dan melakukan tebasan putaran ke arah AR-D tapi AR-D berhasil menahan serangannya.

 **Twush! Braaak!**

Namun Sabit Naruto langsung mengeluarkan uap membuat Sabit Naruto mendorong lebih kuat palu AR-D hingga tertanam di tanah.

 **Tap! Sret! Sriiiing!**

Setelahnya Naruto mengubah posisi pegangannya lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan menebaskan sabitnya ke belakang.

 **Twush! Sret! Sring! Sraaash!**

Namun Serangan Naruto tidak jadi ke arah AR-D melainkan ke atas dan setelahnya mata sabit Naruto berubah posisi ke depan hingga menjadi tombak, setelahnya Naruto menebas ke arah sebuah laser yang ke arahnya hingga terbelah.

' _Senjata cadangan '_ batin Naruto ketika melihat RM-C sudah menggunakan senjata cadangan miliknya yang persis seperti yang di gabungkan pada AR-D.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelahnya Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah RM-C, RM-C yang melihat itu langsung menembaki Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Blar! Blar!**

Namun semua tembakan RM-C terbelah karena mata ujung tombak Naruto yang membelah setiap serangan RM-C, Naruto yang sudah dekat dengan RM-C langsung menunduk dan mengubah senjatanya kembali ke mode Sabit.

 **[" Kundrokilla! "]** ucap Naruto menebas sabit sambil berputar hingga mengeluarkan roda cakra terbuat dari Api hitam ke arah RM-C

' _Api hitam '_ batin RM-C terkejut.

 **Trank! Sret! Swush!**

 **Bziiit! Blaaaaar!**

Setelahnya Naruto menancapkan Sabitnya dan Mengambil Thundreton miliknya dan mengibasnya ke bawah dan dari ketiadaan muncul kilat menyambar RM-C hingga tidak bisa bergerak dan membuatnya terkena serangan Naruto hingga menabrak dinding.

 **Krak!**

Lencana milik RM-C'pun hancur karena serangan Naruto, membuktikan bahwa RM-C tidak bisa bertarung.

 **Krak! Blaaar!**

Seketika Mata Naruto menyipit begitu bebatuan-bebatuan mulai keluar dari bawah ke arahnya, melihatnya Naruto menaruh kembali Thundreton dan langsung menebas Sabitnya dengan berputar ke belakang.

 **Srash! Traaaank!**

Bebatuan yang akan mengenainya langsung terbelah dan dari baliknya muncul palu AR-D namun sabit Naruto berhasil menahan serangan AR-D.

" Tinggal kau saja yang harusku kalahkan " ucap Naruto.

" Jangan kira aku akan membiarkannya! " balas AR-D menarik palunya dan kembali menyerang Naruto.

 **Trink! Trank! Sret! Wush! Sring! Trank!**

Naruto yang melihatnya tak membiarkannya dan menggunakan sabitnya untuk menahan dan menyerang balik AR-D.

 **Sret! Trink! Wush! Braak!**

Sekali lagi Naruto kembali menanam senjata AR-D ke tanah, namun AR-D berusaha melawan dorongan senjata Naruto dengan menambahkan tenaga pada senjatanya dan sayapnya agar senjata Naruto tidak mendorong senjatanya ke bawah.

' _Ku-Kuso, dia hanya dengan satu tangan bisa memegang senjata seberat ini '_ batin Naruto berusaha mengeratkan genggamannya agar senjatanya tidak terpental _' Tapi jika aku mengubah berat senjata ini '_ batin Naruto menyeringai.

 **[" Reduce Weight to 0,01 "]**

 **Sring! Wush! Twush! Braak!**

Senjata Naruto yang menjadi ringan membuat senjata Naruto berhasil di lawan oleh AR-D, namun Naruto kembali mengayunkan senjatanya dengan cepat dan menabahnya dengan tenaga uap membuat Palu AR-D kembali tertanam ke tanah lebih dalam.

' _Apa! '_ batin seluruhnya terkejut.

" Heh! Walaupun senjataku menjadi ringan, tapi kekuatan senjata dan diriku menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya! " ucap Naruto

 **Sret! Srash! Sring!**

Setelahnya Naruto menarik senjatanya dan menebaskannya ke arah AR-D namun AR-D menjauh dan mengeluarkan senjata yang sama kembali.

 **Sret! Sret! Trank!**

Naruto yang melihat AR-D menjauh memutar sabitnya dan menaruhnya di pundak lalu mengeluarkan Thundreton miliknya dan menggabungkan kedua senjatanya itu.

 **Sret! Wuush! Bziiit!**

Setelahnya Naruto kembali memasang Posisi dan setelahnya kedua senjatanya mengeluarkan Aura Hitam Dan Biru membuatnya menjadi tampak keren.

" Walaupun kau menyatukan kedua senjatamu itu, kau tidak akan bisa menahan serangan ini! " ucap AR-D mengeluarkan Bola cahaya putih lalu menanamnya ke tanah.

 **Sring! Blaaaar!**

Seketika lantai arena meledak dengan dahsyat menuju ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai.

 **[" Rengodugo Plasma Sentrullia! "]** ucap Naruto memutar kedua senjatanya lalu menancapkannya ke tanah.

 **Swuuuush! Bziiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**

Seketika tanah di bawah Naruto juga hancur dan dari senjatanya keluar Gelombang api hitam dengan gelombang petir besar yang menyebar luas

 **BLAAAAAAAAAR!**

Seketika di Arena kembali terjadi ledakan besar hingga Kekkai yang di gunakan untuk menutupi Arena melebar dan retak karena kerasnya ledakan.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat AR-D yang masih berdiri tegak namun tubuhnya sudah terdapat banyak retakan karena efek ledakan tadi, sementara Naruto, saat ini Naruto terbaring di tanah dengan luka cukup parah.

Semua yang melihat itu tampak terkejut ketika melihat apa yang ada di depan mata mereka, mereka tidak percaya pemuda yang sangat luar biasa itu kalah.

" Huh, Akhirnya selesai juga " gumam AR-D.

 **Groooaaaaar!**

 **Brak! Grak!**

Seketika terdengar suara teriakan naga dan dari bawah muncul kepala Redu dan Rora yang langsung mengunci tubuh AR-D, semua mata kembali terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

" Kau terlalu fokus pada satu sasaranmu " seketika Semua kembali terkejut mendapati Naruto tengah berlutut di belakang AR-D tepatnya pada dinding Arena dengan pedang Midrocremon yang menancap di tanah.

' _Apa, ada dua '_ batin AR-D terkejut.

" Hologram Blood Cloning Reality, aku menggunakannya setelah aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku, aku menempatkan diriku yang lain di tempatku tadi sementara yang aslinya telah berpindah dengan Teleportasi.

Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan ini dari awal tapi aku membutuhkan beberapa langkah agar rencana ini berhasil " ucap Naruto asli memberitahu sambil tersenyum pada AR-D.

" Beberapa langkah? "

" Pertama, aku harus mengetahui tentang sang lawan, langkahnya, gerakannya, pikirannya, segalanya, setelah mendapatkan semua itu aku bisa melakukan rencana untuk melakukan Tipuan, terdapat 100 cara dalam melakukan hal itu dan itu tidak sulit untukku.

Kedua, aku memerlukan pengalihan dari mata lawan, dengan begitu dia hanya kan fokus pada satu Target dan membiarkan Target lainnya, Ketiga, aku membutuhkan situasi yang menguntungkan seperti tadi, tapi aku juga harus mengetahui daerah yang masih utuh sebelum melakukan perpindahan dan melakukan tahap selanjutnya " jawab Naruto sambil menjelaskan dengan sedikit menyombongkan dirinya dan memutar-mutar sabit besar miliknya.

 **Swung! Swung! Swung!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto yang terbaring berubah menjadi hologram dan kembali menjadi Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak dan muncul kembali Naruto lainnya hingga saat ini AR-D di kelilingi oleh lima Naruto dengan masing-masing senjata, Hydro, Midrocremon, Shiyaki, Plasma Gun Sword dan senjata baru milik Naruto.

" Dengan tahap akhir, yaitu mengalahkan lawannya dalam satu kali serangan bersama dalam skala besar " ucap Naruto memutar sabitnya hingga mengeluarkan Api putih.

 **Wush! Bzit! Sring! Groooaaa! Srash!**

Kelima Naruto itu'pun melancarkan serangan masing-masing bersama ke arah AR-D sementara AR-D berusaha memberontak tapi hasilnya tidak bisa.

 **Blaaaar!**

Karena tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya AR-D menerima serangan Naruto hingga terjadi ledakan besar dan akhirnya menghancurkan Kekkai Arena karena daya angin ledakan.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat tubuh AR-D yang sangat hitam dan perlahan ambruk seperti robot rusak, semua terdiam melihat kejadian di depan mata mereka.

 **Swung! Swuung! Tank!**

Seketika Naruto Jatuh berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah pucat, dirinya sudah menahan Efek dari Blood Conecting Weaponnya selama 50 menit dan itu sangat menguras tenaganya.

" _E-Eh! Pertandingan Berakhir dan pemenangnya adalah pemuda berambut pirang itu! "_

" Danchou! " teriak para kelompok Naruto berlari ke arah Naruto yang tampak lemah.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Kuso.. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri " gumam Naruto berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

" Hohoho~ Lumayan Naruto-san, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan Dua Robot itu! " ucap Kokabiel sambil menepuk punggung Naruto cukup kers sehingga yang di tepuk menatap tajam sang pelaku.

" Sebaiknya kita membawa Danchou dan menyembuhkannya lebih dulu " usul Kiba dan tanpa bambibu Julis dan Asia langsung memopong tubuh Naruto sementara Koneko mengambil Sabit Naruto dan membawakannya untuk Naruto.

" Hey! Kau pirang kucing! "

Merasa di panggil kelompok Naruto menoleh dan dia mendapati sosok pemuda berambut silver berdiri jauh dari mereka menatap menantang Naruto.

" Bagaimana jika bertarung setelah kau pulih! " tantang orang itu.

" maaf... Aku masih membutuhkan waktu " jawab Naruto lemah sementara kelompok Naruto di ikuti Kokabiel berjalan membantu Naruto.

" Huh! Padahal aku menemukan lawan yang menarik " dengusnya berjalan pergi menjauh dengan rasa kesal _' Tapi... Suatu saat aku akan mengajakmu untuk melawanku '_ batinnya tersenyum angkuh.

.

.

" Danchou, kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau juga memaksakan dirimu untuk menahan Blood Conecting milikmu selama 50 menit, itu sangat berbahaya! " omel Kiba sementara Naruto hanya mendengus lemah.

" Kau pikir aku akan menduga hal ini akan terjadi! " balas Naruto yang saat ini terbaring kembali di pangkuan Asia.

 **Bletak!**

" Jika seperti itu kenapa Nii-san masih saja memaksakan diri Nii-san untuk bertarung " omel Asia sambil memberi jitakan pada kakaknya itu.

" Itte.. Kau pikir aku menerima hal di mana kelompokku sudah lemah bertarung akan di biarkan saja hingga terluka parah? Mana mungkin aku menerima hal itu " balas Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Baiklah hal itu membuat semua terdiam sesaat dan setelahnya para perempuan di sana merona karena kepedulian Naruto l, terutama Kirin yang wajahnya sangat memerah. Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya akan sifat para perempuan yang di kelompoknya terkena virus jatuh cinta.

" Tapi kau beruntung bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua hingga separah itu, dan juga setelah mengalahkan Mereka kau langsung memasuki Rank 5 teratas " ucap Kokabiel datang ke arah mereka.

" dan juga Danchou sudah semakin kuat untuk menahan Efek Dari Blood Conecting Weapon Danchou, walau efeknya juga mungkin sedikit parah " Puji Koneko sementara Naruto hanya diam menanggapi

" Dan juga, kau beruntung seperti ini, karena jika tidak mungkin orang tadi akan melawanmu sungguh-sungguh " ucap Kokabiel membuat semua menatapnya.

" Maksud Kokabiel-san adalah orang berambut perak itu? " tebak Irina dan di jawab anggukan dari Kokabiel.

" Toudou-san kau pasti tahu siapa dia bukan, peringatkan Naruto-san untuk berhati-hati menghadapi tiga peringkat di bawahmu, kau tahu maksudku yaitu Putih Perak, Pirang Panas dan si Armor Singa itu " ucap Kokabiel dan hanya di jawab anggukan mengerti olehnya.

" Siapa yang kau maksud Kokabiel-san? " tanya Xenovia bingung arti dari tiga nama itu.

" Sebaiknya tidak di sini, kita harus kembali dan membiarkan Nii-san istirahat lebih dulu " usul Asia sementara yang lain hanya setuju saja, mereka juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Danchou mereka berbaring di lantai yang keras.

" Oi, sebelum kalian pergi, aku di beritahu untuk bertanya lambang kelompok kalian? " tanya Kokabiel.

" White Fox " jawab Naruto lemah sebelum di bawa pergi oleh kelompoknya.

" White Fox?... Nama yang unik "

.

.

 **Kana Nishino – Torisetsu**

 **.**

 **Kono tabi wa konna watashi wo erande kurete doumo arigatou**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang duduk di bawah pohon yang menunduk perlahan membuka matanya lalu menatap kota )

 **Goshiyou no mae ni kono toriatsukai setsumeisho wo yoku yonde**

( Layar kembali di ganti Kurama yang tidur di hutan kematian perlahan membuka matanya )

 **Zutto tadashiku yasashiku atsukatte ne**

( Lalu layar di ganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S Watch mengeluarkan pemberitahuan )

 **Itten mono ni tsuki henpin koukan wa uketsukemasen**

( lalu layar di ganti dengan Naruto yang melihat jamnya mengeluarkan pemberitahuan mengecek pemberitahuan itu )

 **Goryoushou kudasai**

( lalu layar memperlihatkan setengah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri dari duduknya )

 **Kyuu ni fukigen ni naru koto ga arimasu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kiba yang berlatih di ruang Kendo )

 **wake wo kiite mau**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah terkejut Kiba saat sesuatu di telinganya berkedip )

 **Kotaenai kuse ni hottoku to okorimasu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Koneko yang ada di kursi taman sedang memakan camilannya bersama burung-burung kecil )

 **Itsumo gomen ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Kongko dari depan yang melihat ke arah kamera ketika sesuatu di telinganya juga berkedip )

 **Demo sonna toki wa korizu ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia dan Irina yang tertidur di bawah pohon seketika terbangun ketika sesuatu di telinga mereka berkedip )

 **Tokoton tsukiatte agemashou**

( Dengan semangat Mereka berdua bangun lalu berlari ke suatu tempat )

 **Teikiteki ni homeru to nagamochi shimasu**

( layar di ganti dengan Asia yang ada di kursi dekat sekolah dalam keadaan tertidur )

 **Tsume ga kirei toka**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Asia dari depan seketika terbangun ketika di telinganya sesuatu berkedip )

 **Chiisana henka ni mo kidsuite agemashou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Saya yang tengah berbincang di jalan )

 **Chanto mite ite**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti wajah mereka yang terkejut ketika sesuatu di telinga mereka berkedip )

 **Demo futotta toka yokei na koto wa Kidsukanakute ii kara ne**

( Layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah sedang menunggu seseorang, lalu seketika Naruto menoleh ke arah gerbang yang terbuka )

 **Moshimo sukoshi furuku natte kite**

( lalu layar berpindah dari posisi Naruto menoleh ke arah gerbang dan terlihat Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Julis, Kirin, Claudia, Sayadatang dengan nafas terengah-engah kecuali Koneko yang terakhir datang )

 **Meutsuri suru toki wa**

( Layar lalu di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati mereka )

 **Futari ga hajimete deatta**

( layar lalu memperlihatkan dari samping Naruto yang telah sampai di depan mereka saling tersenyum )

 **Ano hi wo omoidashite ne**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengajak mereka berlari bersama lalu seketika layar putih sesaat )

 **Kore kara mo douzo yoroshiku ne Konna watashi dakedo waratte yurushite ne**

( lalu layar seketika berubah menjadi tempat pantai dan dari samping keluar Naruto yang berlari bersama Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia, Julis, Saya, Kirin, Claudia dan Irina yang terlihat senang berlari bersama di pantai )

 **Zutto taisetsu ni shite ne**

( layar seketika di ganti dengan terik matahari lalu kamera bergerak turun memperlihatkan Naruto, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Julis, Kirin, Claudia, Saya dan Irina yang saling berkumpul bersama sambil saling merangkul )

 **Eikyuu hoshou no watashi dakara**

( lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar mereka yang saling berbisik lalu melompat bersama dengan senyum bahagia lalu kamera kembali bergerak ke atas memperlihatkan langit yang cerah )

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Yo! Minna-san kembali update ini cerita yang paling geje.**

 **Ahahaha, gomen ne minna, saya lebih dulu update cerita ini dari pada yang saya janjikan, tapi cerita itu masih dalam pembuatan jadi sabar saja dulu ya.**

 **Yap, kali ini cerita ini mengambil sedikit bagian dari anime Gasukuen Astersik War, dan juga saya melakukan sedikit perubahan pada namanya**

 **Di sini hanya akan ada sedikit penjelasan saja, dalam cerita di atas Battle Rank adalah sebuah pertarungan antara para murid untuk menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. Sebenarnya pertarungan ini tidak terlalu penting tapi pertarungan ini sedikit memiliki arti di mana membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang pantas dan siap melakukan misi nanti.**

 **Lalu soal Kirin, memang di anime tersebut Kirin di asuh oleh pamannya, dan juga pamannya hanya memanfaatkannya, maka dari itu saya membuat pertarungan antara Kirin dan Naruto walau bukan layaknya musuh. Dan juga sekarang Kirin tinggal dengan Naruto walau beda kamar.**

 **Berikutnya mengenai Erdinoix, bisa di bilang mereka adalah penjaga setiap kota, anggap saja seperti itu di mana setiap Erdinoix terdapat hewan legenda. Di sini baru satu yang di ketahui yaitu Leviathan, namun bagaimana dengan empat lainnya, apa kalian mengetahuinya?**

 **Lalu pengkarakteran Kokabiel, di sini Kokabiel tidak jahat seperti di cerita biasanya, dalam setiap pengkarakteran di cerita ini akan berbeda-beda.**

 **Satte itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan di chapter ini, berikutnya mungkin di Chapter berikutnya karena cerita ini langsung 2 Chap, satte sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, Jaa ne!**

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko ) #mungkin ada tambahan

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest! Dark Supranatural!

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

 **.**

 **3-Nen E-Gumi Utatan – Question**

.

 **Fix Music First**

( layar memperlihatkan punggung Naruto yang dari warna ungu berubah menjadi hitam, lalu di ganti dengan jam W.W.S berwarna kuning menjadi berwarna silver, lalu wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya seketika membuka matanya dengan seringai miliknya )

 **Fix Music Second**

( Dari langit kamera bergerak turun hingga memperlihatkan kota konoha dengan Judul cerita ini, lalu judul cerita menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **Kimi no koto bakari omotteru**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar tiga gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata )

 **Hoka no koto mienakunatteru**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Lima gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan Gambar Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, Gabriel dan Kuroka )

 **Kanarazu sono haato itomeru (chikau)**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang memegang senjata Shiyaki miliknya di ruangan miliknya lalu melirik kebelakang dan tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi hologram rusak hingga terlihat gambar Naruto rusak di sana sini )

 **Iketenai no wa furui hanashi**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan enam Gedung Kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Chouji )

 **Oshimanu doryoku mo shitanda shi**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan lima gedung kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Neji, Lee, Issei, Kiba dan Shino )

 **Muchaburi mo kuria shitekita**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan 10 Gedung Kaca yang mengeluarkan gambar Asia, Sona, Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Saya, Claudia, Julis dan Kirin )

 **Hazu**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sepatu Naruto )

 **(ikeru)**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar lengan kiri Naruto yang menggunakan W.W.S Watch )

 **jishin**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Sembilan Sayap Kurama )

 **(michiru)**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Punggung Naruto yang berisi dua buah pedang )

 **Choushidzuita sono toki**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Proses dari 0 sampai 100 %, lalu di ganti dengan layar pecah )

 **Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosarete shimau no sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang jatuh terbalik dengan dari sebuah gedung yang tinggi seperti tidak ada habisnya )

 **Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasatte kuru**

( Kamera bergerak ke arah samping ketika tubuh terbalik Naruto berputar ke arah jatuh )

 **Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite**

( Kamera kembali bergerak ke arah samping ketika tubuh Naruto kembali berputar ke arah atas dimana saat ini tubuh Naruto seperti terjun bebas )

 **Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake**

( Kamera kembali bergerak ke arah wajah Naruto di mana perlahan Naruto membuka matanya lalu tersenyum tipis dan merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kamera dan perlahan tubuh Naruto menjauh dari kamera )

 **QUESTION QUESTION boku wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto dari samping yang memunggungi Kurama yang juga memunggunginya lalu mereka seketika berubah menjadi berwarna putih )

 **QUESTION QUESTION ittai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sona dari samping yang memunggungi Rias yang juga memunggungi Sona dan mereka juga seketika berubah menjadi berwarna putih )

 **QUESTION QUESTION kimi no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Koneko yang memunggungi Kuroka yang juga memunggunginya yang juga berubah menjadi putih )

 **Nani wo shitteita no?**

( Layar kembali di ganti gambar acakan dari cerita ini )

 **QUESTION QUESTION doushite**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang berdiri di atas Menara Tokyo yang saat ini membelakangi Kamera )

 **QUESTION QUESTION kimi wa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar progres lalu kembali ke menara tokyo yang sudah sepi di mana Naruto telah menghilang )

 **QUESTION QUESTION konna ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Kurama yang membelakangi Kamera yang saat ini menghadap Tiga Naga Dewa )

 **Chikakute tooi no darou?**

( layar kembali mundur hingga dari seluruh wajah terlihat hingga Naruto yang terakhir lalu kembali berubah menjadi judul cerita ini )

 **A/N : Jika bingung hampir seperti di Ansatsu.**

.

 **Chapter 7 : Si Naga Putih dan Si Princes**

.

 **Gedung DSA, tempat di Kyoto**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **20.00 PM**

 **.**

Setelah pertarungan di Osaka, tepatnya di Asterik Battle, Naruto langsung kembali bersama kelompoknya ke DSA untuk menyembuhkan dirinya dan saat ini terlihat sang tokoh kita tengah tertidur nyenyak selama 4 jam karena efek dari Blood Conecting Weapon miliknya.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya mendapati langit kamarnya yang gelap karena cahaya lampu kamarnya yang di matikan, Naruto mencoba untuk bangun tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat.

" eghhhh~ " seketika mata Naruto melebar saat mendengar lenguhan itu, dengan patah-patah Naruto menoleh siapa yang menindihnya dan dirinya menegang seketika mendapati Asia tertidur di atas tubuhnya dalam keadaan... Polos.

" HUUUAAAAAAA! "

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di Bathup miliknya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam air dengan wajah memerah, sementara Asia yang di luar kamar Naruto merutuki dirinya dengan wajah memerah karena lupa dirinya harus mengobati Naruto namun dia tertidur.

Sistem pengobatan miliknya jika sudah parah pada kakaknya adalah harus bertubuh polos karena dengan begitu energi penyembuhannya akan menguar dan mengalir pada tubuh yang bersentuhan dengannya.

' _Baka! Baka! Baka! Kenapa juga aku harus tertidur, bagaimana aku harus berbicara dengan Nii-san, Nii-san juga sudah melihat tubuhku secara langsung, apa lagi di atasnya, kyaaa! Memalukan! '_ teriak batin Asia sambil berguling-guling. Kita tinggalkan mereka untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

 **20.25 PM**

 **Ruang makan.**

 **Kamar Naruto.**

 **.**

Terlihat di ruang makan tepat pada bagian kamar Naruto, Naruto duduk di kursi makannya dan memakan makan malamnya dengan sangat lahap dan liar, Asia, dan Kirin yang kebetulan menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto atas ucapan terima kasihnya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk karena lahapnya Naruto.

Hey, bagaimana tidak lapar jika energi kalian habis malah tertidur selama 4 jam tanpa makan siang atau apapun, pasti kalian akan kelaparan sekali.

" Hahh~ Terima kasih atas makanannya " ucap Naruto mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit karena makan banyak dan energinya sudah terkumpul kembali.

" Lagi pula, kenapa juga kau harus memasak Kirin-chan, lagi pula sudah banyak pelayan yang akan menyiapkan masakan untuk kita " tanya Naruto pada Kirin yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

" Toudou-samalah yang memaksa Naruto-sama, dia bersikeras ingin membantu memasak untukmu, dia bilang sebagai ucapan terima kasih " balas Grayfia menjelaskan " Aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia tetap saja bersikeras " lanjutnya sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

" Hahh~ terserahlah " balas Naruto pasrah " N-Ne Asia-chan mengenai tadi... " gagap Naruto dengan wajah merona, Asia yang tahu pembicaraan Naruto langsung memerah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras.

" I-Iie Nii-san aku mohon jangan bahas itu lagi! " pekik Asia dengan wajah memerah.

" Etto.. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? " tanya Kirin penasaran sementara Naruto dan Asia hanya memalingkan wajah mereka.

 **.**

 **21.00 PM**

.

Di malam yang semakin larut, akhirnya Asia dan Kirin tidur bersama di kamar Kirin, sementara Naruto saat ini mengatur tentang senjata barunya dan memodifikasikan senjata barunya agar bertambah kuat dan bertenaga.

Selagi Naruto menunggu progres senjatanya, Naruto kembali menyempatkan dirinya membaca buku miliknya yang berjumlah 1200 buku ( # njiir, baca tiga buku saja sudah pusing apa lagi segitu ).

Dari umur 13 tahun dirinya memang suka sekali membaca dan seluruh bukunya itu adalah buku yang dia beli hingga sekarang dan hampir semua sudah dia baca keseluruhannya.

Hal yang ingin dia cari saat ini adalah mengenai Dua Naga Surgawi yang konon katanya bertarung dan sudah menjadi rival sejak lama pada selatan Jepang ataupun Konoha tepatnya seberang Shizuoka

Dia hanya masih mengingat akan tentang Naga dari Orang mesum pada kelompok Sasuke, naganya adalah salah satu dari Naga surgawi, yaitu Draig. Draig adalah naga legenda yang lahir pada pulau bernama Yagimagure tempat di mana pertempurannya dengan rivalnya yang juga lahir di sana bernama Albion.

Kedua naga itu bertarung setelah pertempuran antara Kyubi, Thirexa, Ouorobos dan Great Red selesai, konon pertempuran kedua naga ini adalah pertempuran terbesar para naga ke tiga.

Naruto hanya penasaran saja bagaimana naga itu bisa ke konoha karena setelah bertarung bersama Rivalnya mereka sama-sama mati dan katanya tubuh mereka di pisah jauh agar tidak terjadi pertarungan kembali.

Naruto hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Draig dari Yagimagure di pindahkan ke konoha dan di takdirkan memiliki partner seperti Issei, sementara Rivalnya Albion masih belum di ketahui dan kemungkinan dalam Dragons Champions Naga itu akan datang bersama partnernya.

 **[" Upgrade Weapon Complete "]**

 **.**

 **[" All Sytem 100 % "]**

 **.**

 **[" All Power Very Strong "]**

 **.**

 **[" The Weapon Ready To With "]**

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung mengambil senjatanya pada Kotak kaca besar di dekatnya, dan terlihat sedikit perubahan dari senjatanya dari bentuknya begitu juga warnanya yang tampak sangat keren dan sedikit menyeramkan.

 **Sing! Sing! Sing!**

Seketika senjata Naruto berubah menjadi palu lalu pada bagian palunya seketika menghilang di gantikan dengan tongkat panjang lalu seketika senjata itu berubah menjadi tongkat kecil.

Setelahnya Naruto meletakkan kembali senjatanya itu pada kotak kaca kecil miliknya dan bersiap memindahkan senjatanya itu ke jamnya.

" Nii-san, Nii-san belum tidur? " sebuah pertanyaan itu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan mendapati adik sepupunya Asia mendekatinya dengan selimut panjang menutupi tubuhnya.

" Belum, aku'kan baru saja bangun satu jam yang lalu, mana mungkin aku mengantuk jam segini " jawab Naruto lalu mendekati adik sepupunya itu " Lalu bagaimana denganmu? " tanya balik Naruto.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur k-karena hal tadi " jawab Asia dengan wajah merona, Naruto yang mengerti merona tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Y-Ya... Masalah itu tidak usah di babas lagi " balas Naruto menuju teras kamarnya di ikuti Asia yang mengikutinya.

Dari teras tersebut mereka bisa melihat indahnya kota di malam hari dengan dilalui banyak orang-orang dengan para penunggang naga, di kota konoha, bagi masyarakat biasa mereka tidak perlu harus memiliki naga mereka bisa saja menggunakan kendaraan umum untuk transportasi mereka.

Asia hanya terkagum melihat pemandangan kota dari teras kakak sepupunya ini, karena untuk pertama kalinya dia menginap di tempat kakak sepupunya ini. Semenjak menjadi penanggung jawab di DSA, kakak sepupunya itu tinggal di tempat ini dan terkadang hanya berkunjung kerumah keluarganya saat tidak sibuk saja dan itu sedikit membuat dirinya kesepian.

Namun untuk saat ini dia senang karena bisa bersama kakak sepupunya itu kembali walau dalam keadaan yang sedikit bagaimana gitu. Dirapatkannya tubuhnya pada kakak sepupunya itu untuk mencari kehangatan lebih dan memberikan kehangatan pada kakaknya itu pada suhu dingin di malam hari ini.

" Indah sekali Nii-san " gumam Asia semakin merapatkan dirinya, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

" Um, kota yang indah " timpal Naruto mencium rambut adiknya itu layaknya kakak yang menyayangi adiknya lalu kembali menatap kota yang sangat indah untuk malam ini.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Naruto dan Asia mundur dan menjaga jarak, namun seketika mereka hanya bisa bernafas lega karena berpikir mereka di serang namun yang sebenar adalah Akame datang mengunjungi mereka.

" Konbanwa, Naruto-san maaf mengganggu " ucap Akame dengan datar turun dari naganya mendekati mereka.

" Rupanya Kau Akame-san, aku pikir siapa " gumam Naruto bersikap normal, sementara Asia terus mendekatkan dirinya dengan kakak sepupunya itu " Lalu, ada apa kau datang semalam ini? " tanya Naruto to the point.

" Aku hanya memperingatkan saja untuk dua hari kedepan Danzo akan mengirim 120 pasukan untuk menyerangmu, aku mendapatkan kabar ini dari teman dekatku yang masih di organisasi itu " jawab Akame membuat Naruto memandangnya serius.

" Jadi mereka tidak mau menyerah juga? " gumam Naruto dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Akame.

" Ck! Si pak tua itu sepertinya tidak mau menyerah juga Untuk mendapatkan The Shaphire ini " desis Naruto berkecak pinggang dengan kesal " Apa sebaiknya aku membunuhnya dengan menyuruhnya menelan The Shaphire saja, agar dirinya meledak dan masalah selesai " gerutu Naruto, sementara Akame hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, Asia hanya diam memandangi kakaknya itu.

" KYAAAAAA! "

" ORC! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN! "

Seketika Naruto, Asia dan Akame menoleh ke arah Kota begitu mendengar teriakan para warga, Orc? Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut dengan makhluk mengerikan yang sudah hilang 1000 tahun lalu kembali bangkit.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh ke jamnya dan kebetulan pemindahan senjatanya sudah selesai, tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam mengambil jubahnya dan kembali ke teras siap terjun dari sana, namun di tahan Oleh Asia.

" Nii-san, kau mau kemana?! " tanya Asia khawatir.

" Aku harus pergi Asia, mereka dalam bahaya " jawab Naruto membalikkan badannya

 **Cup!**

" Kau tetaplah di sini, aku akan baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto setelah memberikan ciuman pada hidung Asia lalu berlari ke ujung terasnya dan melompat hingga terjun dari atas gedung, Akame yang melihat Naruto pergi mengikuti Naruto dengan naga hitamnya.

 **[" Out Transpotasion Skeatboard Wind Jet Turbo! "]**

 **Bzit! Wush! Bziiit! Tap!**

Setelah terjun Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Bola Mekanik biru miliknya dan mengubahnya menjadi mode Skeatboardnya lalu melemparnya hingga setelah di lempar, bola itu berubah menjadi transportasinya san mendarat di atasnya.

 **Sruuuush! Twuuuush!**

Mesin Skeatboard Naruto'pun berputar cepat dan membawa Naruto ke sumber terjadinya kejadian, begitupun Akame yang mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai mereka bisa melihat 50 Orc tengah mengganas dengan menghancurkan gedung dan beberapa warga juga sudah mati dalam keadaan tidak baik, Naruto yang melihat itu Mengeram dan mulai mengetik Hologramnya.

 **[" Weapon Shinigami Mash Machine Activity "]**

 **Bzit! Sriiiiing!**

 **Wush! Grep!**

Setelahnya keluarlah Senjata Mekanik miliknya dan memasuki mode sabitnya, lalu Naruto'pun melompat turun dan bersamaan dengan berubahnya kembali kendaraannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke jamnya

 **Sraaaaaash! Tap!**

Sebelum mendarat, tepat sekali di bawahnya ada salah satu Orc membuatnya langsung menebas Orc itu hingga terbelah dua dan mendarat sempurna di tanah.

 **Sring! Wush!**

Setelah mendarat, Naruto langsung memposisikan sabitnya dan melesat ke arah para Orc yang menyerang warga.

 **[" Weapon Midrocremon Activity "]**

 **Bzit! Swush! Craaash!**

Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan kedua Katananya langsung menyimpan satu katananya dan melempar satunya lagi yang akan membunuh salah satu warga hingga menancap pada mata Orc itu hingga batal menyerang warga itu.

 **Grep! Sraaash! Wush!**

Setelahnya Naruto menggenggam katana yang menempel di mata Orc itu lalu menariknya berputar kebelakang hingga wajah Orc itu terbelah dua, melihat salah satu Orc menyerangnya Naruto langsung menghindar membuat serangan itu meleset.

 **Jraaak! Blaaaar!**

Lalu dari belakang muncul Akame yang langsung menusuk punggung Orc itu hingga mati lalu ambruk ke tanah.

" Mereka terlalu banyak " gumam Naruto melihat sekumpulan Orc mulai mendekati mereka " Akame-san, kau hadapi setengahnya biar aku hadapi yang ini " ucap Naruto langsung berlari ke sekumpulan Orc itu.

 **Wush! Blar! Duak!**

Melihat satu Orc menyerangnya dengan palu besarnya, Naruto langsung melompat menghindari serangan itu hingga hanya mengenai tanah dan menendang wajah Orc itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

 **Wush! Sraaaaaash!**

Setelah itu Naruto kembali menebaskan sabitnya hingga satu kaki dari Lima Orc putus membuat mereka kehilangan keseimbangan.

 **[" Rekudaimario! "]** ucap Naruto mengubah Midrocremon miliknya menjadi Redurora dan melesatkannya ke arah lima Orc itu.

 **Grak! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Setelahnya ke lima Orc itu'pun di gigit oleh kedua naga itu dan di bawa ke atas dan di banting kembali ke tanah hingga tubuh mereka hancur.

 **Wush! Craaash!**

Seketika Naruto terkejut mendapati sosok yang kemarin mengajaknya bertarung dan membunuh Orc yang akan menyerangnya.

" Kau... " gumam Naruto.

" Oh, rupanya itu kau. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu di situasi seperti ini " ucap Orang itu sambil menaruh pedang silver panjang miliknya di pundak.

" Etto... Bukankah... Itu _**The Divine Argonamic**_? " tanya Naruto sementara pemuda itu melirik pedangnya.

" Ah, iya pedang ini adalah The Divine, apa ada yang salah? " tanyanya

" iie, aku hanya tidak percaya, si pedang perak akan di beli olehmu " jawab Naruto.

" Jangan katakan bahwa kaulah yang membuat senjata ini? "

" Memang " jawab Naruto melesatkan kedua Naganya ke para Orc.

 **Syuuuuuuut!**

Kedua naga Naruto'pun melilit kumpulan Orc itu dan membawanya ke atas setelahnya Naruto mengeluarkan kedua Aura Apinya hingga mengenai para Orc.

 **[" Gouroku Shikaiseo! "]** ucap Naruto.

 **Swuuuuush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika para Orc terbakar oleh dua Api Naruto lalu di susul oleh ledakan besar, pemuda itu hanya diam akan hal itu.

 **Sriiiiing! Swush!**

Kedua Naga Naruto'pun dengan cepat mundur kembali dan berubah menjadi katana kembali setelah itu Naruto langsung menatap orang yang seumurannya di belakangnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

 **Wush! Brak!**

Seketika Mata Naruto melebar begitu naga putih mendarat di belakang orang itu karena Naga itu adalah naga yang ada pada buku yang dia baca.

" _**Albion The White Dragon**_ " gumam Naruto.

" Hooo~ Kau tahu dia? " tanya Orang itu sambil mendekati naganya itu.

" Bagaimana bisa naga itu ada di sini? " tanya Naruto tajam.

" Dia partnerku, tentu saja seekor Naga harus tetap dekat dengan Partnernya bukan " balasnya menaiki naga itu.

" bukan itu maksudku.. Naga itu, dimana kau bertemu dengannya? " balas Naruto sengit.

" Kota Suna, aku bertemunya Di Suna " jawabnya " Ngomong-ngomong senang bertemu denganmu, aku masih merahasiakan namaku, begitupun kau.. Tapi jika bisa kita pasti bertemu kembali, kalau begitu sampai jumpa " lanjutnya lalu pergi dengan Naganya meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya terdiam.

 **Syutsyut! Sriing!**

Melihat orang itu pergi Naruto mengembalikan Midrocremon miliknya ke jam dan mengembalikan Sabitnya ke mode tongkat dan menaruhnya di pundak.

" Bagaimana Naruto-san? " tanya Akame setelah menyelesaikan bagiannya.

" Urusan kita sudah selesai di sini, sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan masalah ini kita bahas esok " jawab Naruto menoleh ke arah Akame, namun pandangan Naruto langsung teralih pada perempuan berambut pirang tak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto yang melihat wanita itu mendengus lalu berlari cepat menjauh dari sana, Akame yang tidak tahu akan itu hanya bingung dan acuh saja.

.

 **Senin, 16 Oktober 2090**

 **Perjalanan menuju Akademi The Study Dragon**

 **06.30 AM**

.

 **Bruuuumm~**

Di pagi yang masih di bilang sangat pagi, terlihat Naruto telah berangkat lebih awal menuju Akademinya karena harus melakukan sesuatu di sana.

 **Plak!**

Namun seketika Naruto memberhentikan kendaraannya karena sebuah kain mengenai helmnya dan menghalangi pemandangannya.

" Ugh! Kain siapa ini? " gumam Naruto sambil menatap kain berwarna pink itu, pandangan Naruto teralih pada rumah berwarna pink terbilang cukup besar di sampingnya, di lantai atas bisa di lihat sebuah jendela terbuka lebar di sana " Mungkinkah di rumah itu? " gumam Naruto mencoba menebak.

Naruto'pun turun dari motornya dan melihat keadaan sekitar, memang ini masih pagi jadi mustahil ada orang lewat. Karena sudah aman, Naruto'pun mengeluarkan rantai dari jamnya menuju jendela yang terbuka itu dan membawa dirinya langsung ke sana.

Namun seketika Naruto terpaku melihat apa yang di depannya, Sosok perempuan berambut pink tengah berganti baju terpaku juga menatapnya membuat kegiatannya terhenti. Tu-tunggu.. Ga-ganti baju?!

 **Blush!**

Seketika wajah Naruto merona dan perlahan memerah dengan cepat Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan panik sementara perempuan itu masih terpaku dengan wajah merona dan setelahnya dia mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan sedikit pakaian yang dia gunakan.

" A-A-A-Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan di sini Ero-Danchou! " teriak Panik Perempuan itu.

" U-Uwaa! Go-gomen Ju-julis-chan! " jawab Naruto juga panik karena dirinya tertangkap seperti pemuda yang mesum tengah mengintip seorang perempuan berganti baju

" Ce-Cepat balikkan badanmu! "

" Ha-HA'I! " jawab Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan wajah malu. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia melihat tubuh seorang perempuan secara langsung, mengingat itu Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran kotornya.

Setelah merasa selesai, Naruto'pun membalikkan badannya dan bisa di lihat Julis telah berpakaian lengkap menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

" A-Ah! Ak-Aku bisa jelaskan tentang hal ini " ucap Naruto tergagap dengan wajah meronanya.

" Ka-Kalau begitu ce-cepat katakan! " balas Julis memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

" A-Ah, secara kebetulan aku lewat sini, tapi kain menghalangiku, jadi aku mencoba mengembalikannya " jelas Naruto sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan milik Julis.

" Ah, Sapu tanganku " ujar Julis menerima sapu tangan itu " Ta-Tapi.. Ke-kenapa juga harus lewat jendela? " tanya kembali Julis dengan wajah merona.

" A-Ah! Me-mengenai itu, aku sedang buru-buru menuju sekolah karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan di sana, ja-jadi aku langsung saja melalui jendela dan berniat menaruhnya kembali, ta-tapi aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu " jawab Naruto lagi dengan canggung.

" H-Hmmph! Danchou no Ecchi! " dengus Julis memalingkan wajahnya sementara Naruto hanya pundung karena reputasinya di kelompoknya di cap ecchi, padahal dirinya tak sengaja

" Ka-Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya, Danchou harus mengantarku bersama ke Akademi " ucap Julis atau lebih tepatnya Tuntut Julis.

" E-Eh! Ta-Tapi.. "

" Jika Danchou menolak maka akan aku beritahu yang lain " ancam Julis membuat Naruto hanya pasrah saja _' Hihihi, asyik akhirnya aku bisa berboncengan dengan Naruto-kun '_ batin Julis berteriak senang dalam hati

.

 **Bruuuuummm~**

Akhirnya Naruto'pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Julis yang dia bonceng, Julis memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto untuk mencari kenyamanan dan keselamatan agar tidak jatuh dari kendaraan Naruto, sementara Naruto Ekspresinya tak terlihat karena tertutup helm, tapi bisa tebak bahwa dia sedang menahan malu.

Setelah sampai Julis dan Naruto'pun turun dari kendaraan mereka dan setelahnya motor itu'pun kembali menjadi bola mekanik dan masuk ke jam Naruto.

" Hahh~ Akhirnya sampai juga " gumam Naruto " Bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya menaiki kendaraanku? " tanya Naruto pada julis

" Cukup menyenangkan " jawab Julis dengan senyumnya " Arigato Naruto-kun sudah mengantarkanku! " lanjut Julis tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Naruto dari samping dan membuat sebuah perhatian yang cukup besar.

 **Cupp~**

Sebuah ciuman panjang menempel di pipi tan Naruto membuat Naruto membeku seperti batu, namun hal itu menarik perhatian seluruh murid yang melihat mereka dengan wajah merona

 **Bluush~**

Perlahan rona tipis muncul Di wajah Naruto dan semakin perlahan wajahnya sangat memerah karena Ciuman Julis.

" Ehem! " seketika Tubuh Naruto dan Julis meremang dan patah-patah Naruto menoleh ke belakang mendapati seluruh kelompok perempuannya kecuali Julis menatapnya dengan aura hitam.

" A-Ah! I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira! " ucap Naruto panik langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Julis sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang parah

Namun tetap saja Aura hitam itu tidak hilang-hilang membuat Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya berat " Naruto-kun "

Seketika Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Wanita masa lalunya tak jauh berdiri di belakangnya, Padangan Naruto seketika berubah menjadi datar, dingin dan perasaan benci yang sangat besar siap keluar kapan saja.

" Na-Naruto-kun! " panggilnya mencoba mendekati Naruto, Namun Asia kembali menghadangnya dengan wajah murkanya.

" Lagi-lagi kau! " geram Asia sementara wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah ketakutan karena mengingat bagaimana serangan Asia padanya waktu itu sangat menyakitkan baginya.

" Apa kau belum puas membuat Nii-san menderita!? " bentak Asia, Wanita itu hanya bisa diam dengan tubuh bergetar karena ketakutan.

" A-Asia, De-Dengarkan Aku dulu.. "

" Untuk Apa Aku mendengarkan perkataan busukmu itu Jalang!? " potong Asia marah " Mendengar perkataan busukmu itu hanya akan menyakitkan telingaku! Jadi aku harap pergi kau dari sini!? " lanjut Asia mengusir Wanita itu.

" A-Asia, W-Waktu itu hanya kesalahan saja, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan " ucap wanita itu mencoba menjelaskan dan saat itu juga kesabaran Asia sudah habis.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Sebelum tamparan Asia mengenai pipi Wanita itu sebuah tangan menahannya hingga membuat Asia meringis karena eratnya cengkeraman pada tangannya.

" Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wanitaku, Gadis Pirang bodoh! "

 **Buaagh!**

Orang yang mencengkeram tangan Asia'pun terpental jauh begitu sebuah Palu mengenai wajahnya dan pelakunya adalah Naruto yang tanpa dosa langsung saja menyerang orang itu.

" Jangan pernah mengatai adikku seperti itu, Brengsek " ucap Naruto dingin sambil menaruh palunya di bahu " dan juga sebaiknya kau menjauh dari kami sebelum aku melukaimu juga Hayamana Shion " lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan palunya pada wanita bernama Shion hingga mundur ketakutan.

" Urgaaahh! Pukulanmu menyakitkan juga " gumam Pemuda yang terkena pukulan palu Naruto sambil mengelus Dagunya yang terasa sakit " Dan juga aku seperti mengenalmu entah di mana? " lanjutnya

" Aku juga berpikir seperti itu " Ucap Naruto dengan dingin pada orang di depannya

" Ah! Si Cebol Rank 1 rupanya ada di sini juga " gumamnya sambil menatap Kirin.

" _**Phenex From The West**_ , Raiser Phenex apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? " tanya Kirin penasaran.

" Heh! Tentu saja mengantar wanitaku ini, karena mulai sekarang dia akan bersekolah di sini " balas orang bernama Raiser " Ah~ benar juga, si rubah itu " gumam Raiser itu mengingat akan orang didepannya lalu menyeringai meremehkan " Lama tidak berjumpa, apa kau masih memikirkan wanitaku ini " ucapnya memanas-manasi Naruto dengan memeluk pinggang Shion.

" Cuh! Aku sangat tidak tertarik dengan wanita murahan sepertinya itu lagi " balas Naruto sambil meludah tak suka, Shion yang mendengarnya tersentak, hatinya sungguh sakit mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Heh! Benarkah? " remehnya.

Namun Naruto hanya diam mendengar, dia tahu jika menjawabnya, dirinya hanya akan di buat emosi saja.

 **Cup!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak mendapati pipinya di cium kembali oleh julis hingga membuat beberapa orang di sana merona karena melihat hal itu.

" Fufufufu, kau bisa lihat sendiri Hidung belang, Naruto-kun sudah melupakan wanitamu itu karena Naruto-kun sudah memilikiku, bahkan dia sudah melihat tubuhku dan melakukan itu denganku " ucap Julis memainkan Dramanya, para perempuan di kelompok Naruto seketika terkejut dan menatap tajam Naruto, sementara Naruto mencoba tenang walau dalam hatinya dia menjerit untuk cepat-cepat kabur.

Shion yang mendengar itu sudah tidak tahan langsung menjauh dari situ, membuat Raiser di samping Shion mendecih dan mengejar wanita itu.

Sementara Naruto mencoba tenang saat aura hitam mulai mengelilinginya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa karena Xenovia, Irina, Claudia, Saya, Asia dan Koneko siap menyerangnya, kecuali Kirin yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa.

" Danchou/Nii-san, apa yang di katakan Julis-chan itu benar? " tanya mereka dengan suara berat.

 **Wush!**

Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung ambil Langkah seribu membuat mereka langsung mengejar Naruto.

" TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI! "

" GYAAAAA! JULIS INI SEMUA SALAHMU! "

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

 **Perpustakaan Akademi**

 **09.00 AM**

.

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran, bisa kita lihat penampilan Naruto yang awalnya rapi saat ini sedikit berantakan karena berusaha menghindari serangan para singa yang mengamuk. Naruto saat ini mencoba mencari buku yang sangat penting untuknya saat ini.

" Ahh! Ini dia! " gumam Naruto yang sudah menemukan Buku ke lima yang dia cari, jangan pikir buku itu kecil, paling tidak satu buku ada 400 halaman :v ( bercanda, hanya 100 halaman )

Setelah mendapatkannya, Naruto langsung menuju meja di mana kelompoknya menunggu dan menaruhnya dengan sedikit kasar karena beratnya yang luar biasa.

" Etto, Danchou kalau memang berat kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan kami saja? " usul Kiba dan hanya di balas senyuman dari Naruto.

" Aku sudah biasa Kiba, jadi tidak apa-apa " bala Naruto lalu membagi 5 buku itu dan memegang satu buku yang berisi judul _The Darkness Army_.

" Kalian pasti tahu akan kejadian semalam mengenai Orc yang menyerang kota? " tanya Naruto memastikan dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

" Sekarang kita akan mencari informasi mengenai pasukan Orc yang katanya telah menghilang 1000 tahun lalu, aku ingin kalian mencoba mencari setiap perkataan penting di buku ini, setelah selesai berikan padaku " perintah Naruto langsung membuka bukunya begitu juga yang lain, mata Naruto dengan jeli membaca setiap kata pada buku di tangannya sehingga dia menemukan data yang cukup menarik.

' _Pasukan kegelapan yang seharusnya lenyap 1000 tahun tidaklah sepenuhnya lenyap, mereka masih ada namun diri kita tidak sadar akan keberadaan mereka, selagi kekuatan gelap ada makan mereka akan terus berkembang._

 _Kekuatan kegelapan berasal dari 5 Naga, Yaitu Ouorobos, Mouryuu, Smaug, Grentergon dan Trimardon. Kelima naga itu adalah perwujudan naga dari kekuatan kegelapan yang kuat_

 _Kekuatan pasukan kegelapan bersumber dari 2 Naga yaitu Trimardon dan Mouryuu, namun kedua naga itu telah di segel oleh perempuan bergaris keturunan Miko, Trimardon di segel di barat kota Iwagakure sementara Mouryuu di segel di Utara Kota Konoha._

 _Setelah di segelnya mereka para pasukan kegelapan yang terdiri dari beberapa monsterpun tidak bisa bergerak di karenakan lemahnya kekuatan kegelapan dan akhirnya mereka mati di bawah kita '_ baca Naruto dalam batin.

' _Jika begitu kenapa ada 50 Orc yang menyerang kota kemarin? Apa segelnya melemah? '_ batin Naruto menebak sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

" Danchou kami menemukan sedikit yang aneh dengan buku ini, beberapa bagiannya menghilang? " ucap Xenovia menyerahkan buku di tangannya begitu juga yang lain, setelahnya Naruto melihat buku itu dan benar ada beberapa kata yang hilang, paling tidak satu paragraf hanya terlihat di satu kertas itu dan setelahnya halaman sisanya kosong

' _Di bukuku juga begitu '_ batin Naruto, Naruto membaca kelima buku itu secara bergantian namun rasanya kepala Naruto terasa pecah karena susahnya mencocokkan 5 buku yang sama-sama menyisakan 1 paragraf.

' _The Darkness Dragon adalah para naga yang menguasai kekuatan kegelapan dari energi kebencian dan sebagainya untuk menakuti kota dan membuat sebuah pasukan kegelapan dengan energi mereka '_

' _Mereka Di segel namun tidak dengan jiwa kegelapan mereka yang selalu membara dan akan selalu membara di tubuh mereka '_

' _Tubuh Mouryuu dan Trimardon di segel namun selama 1000 tahun Segel itu perlahan melemah dan membuat sedikit kebocoran akannya energi gelap '_

' _Lautan Pasukan masih tertidur di bawah menunggu waktunya bangkit, Mereka memang mati namun tidak sepenuhnya itu benar '_

' _Kebangkitan yang mereka tunggu pasti akan terjadi, tapi mereka membutuhkan waktu sampai kunci dari segel kegelapan lenyap '_

Kira-kira itulah yang tertulis di 5 buku itu, Naruto tampak berpikir dan terus membaca setiap kata itu berulang-ulang.

' _Mungkinkah? '_ batin Naruto membaca buku pertamanya _'_ _The Darkness Dragon adalah para naga yang menguasai kekuatan kegelapan dari energi kebencian dan sebagainya untuk menakuti kota dan membuat pasukan kegelapan_ _'_

' _Mereka Di segel namun tidak dengan jiwa kegelapan mereka yang selalu membara '_

' _Tubuh Mouryuu dan Trimardon di segel namun selama 1000 tahun Segel itu perlahan melemah dan membuat sedikit kebocoran akannya energi gelap_ _'_

' _Lautan Pasukan masih tertidur di bawah menunggu waktunya bangkit, Mereka memang mati namun tidak sepenuhnya itu benar_ _'_

' _Kebangkitan yang mereka tunggu pasti akan terjadi, tapi mereka membutuhkan waktu sampai kunci dari segel kegelapan lenyap_ _'_

' _Dari kelimanya hanya inilah yang sedikit menonjol '_ batin Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya _' jika aku gabungkan dengan yang benar '_

' _The Darknes Dragon adalah para naga yang menguasai kekuatan kegelapan dari energi kebencian dan sebagainya dan membuat sebuah pasukan kegelapan menggunakan energi mereka, namun tubuh Mouryuu dan Trimardon di segel, mereka di segel tapi tidak dengan jiwa kegelapan mereka yang selalu membara, selama 1000 tahun perlahan segel itu melemah dan membuat sedikit kebocoran akannya energi gelap, lautan pasukan yang sebenarnya mati tidaklah sepenuhnya benar, mereka masih tertidur dan menunggu waktu di mana mereka bangkit, Kebangkitan yang mereka tunggu pasti akan terjadi, tapi mereka membutuhkan waktu sampai kunci dari segel kegelapan lenyap '_

 **Brak!**

Setelah menemukan hasilnya Naruto langsung menaruh pulpennya kasar karena akhirnya jawaban yang dia cari ketemu.

" Bagaimana Nii-san? " tanya Asia penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto tulis tadi.

" Akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu bagaimana bisa para Orc itu menyerang kota " gumam Naruto membuat beberapa dari mereka menoleh ke arah Naruto

" Para Orc itu adalah pasukan kegelapan jaman dulu yang seharusnya sudah mati, tapi ada suatu energi gelap kecil yang membuat mereka hidup dan menyuruh mereka menyerang kota untuk mencari kunci yang berguna membuka segel yang mengekang energi gelap mereka " jelas Naruto mengenai spekulasi yang dia tahu akan kemunculan Orc.

" Tapi siapa? " tanya Irina.

" garis keturunan Miko " jawab Naruto " Hanya Garis keturunan Miko yang memiliki kunci itu, dengan kata lain mereka tengah mencari orang itu " lanjutnya.

" Tapi Danchou, jika keturunan Miko, kenapa lima buku ini ada di sini? " tanya Claudia, setelah di pikir benar juga, kelima buku ini seharusnya tidak ada di sini melainkan ada pada orang bergaris keturunan Miko.

" Buku ini adalah milik wanita tadi, aku mengambilnya karena tertarik, tapi untuk saat ini buku ini akan aku bawa dan menyimpannya agar rahasia ini tidak diketahui lebih dulu " jawab Naruto merapikan kelima buku itu lalu mengikatnya dengan rantai miliknya dan memasukkannya ke tasnya.

Semua hanya diam tidak bisa menanggapi, jika masalah itu mereka tidak bisa membawa Danchou mereka masuk lebih dalam ke lubang masa lalu, yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah hanya menarik ketua mereka dari Lubang masa lalu.

" Satte, ayo kita keluar dari sini, kita pergi ke halaman sekolah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan lagi dengan kalian dan juga Akame-san sudah menunggu kita di sana " ajak Naruto sementara kelompok Naruto hanya mengikuti.

.

Tak lama setelah mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di taman di mana sudah terdapat Akame yang menunggu mereka " Kalian lama sekali " kesal Akame dan hanya di balas dengusan Naruto.

" aku menyuruhmu datang jam 10, memang jam berapa kau datang? " balas Naruto menaruh tasnya di tanah.

" Jam 09.45 " jawab Akame ketus membuat perempatan di dahi Naruto.

 **Bletak!**

" Itu baru 15 menit dan kau bilang lama! " bentak Naruto setelah memberikan jitakan pada kepala Akame hingga meringis " Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya debat denganmu, lagi pula ada yang harus kau jelaskan pada mereka " lanjutnya sambil duduk di bawah pohon begitu juga yang lainnya.

" Kenapa harus aku? " tidak terima Akame.

" Karena kau yang memiliki Informasi " jawab Naruto santai.

" Kenapa tidak kau, kau juga tahu, apa lagi kau ketuanya! " balas Akame sengit.

" Itu tidak ada hubungannya, lagi pula informasi lebih terperinci ada padamu " balas Naruto tetap santai.

" Tapi Aku tidak mau! "

" Jelaskan saja itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama! "

Para kelompok Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat debat di depan mereka, dua orang yang saling bertengkar tapi saling akrab, menurut kalian siapa yang menang? Coblos no 2 :v

.

" Jadi mereka akan menyerang kembali? " dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto " Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Irina.

" kita akan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan dengan ini " ucap Naruto mengeluarkan 9 bola biru dan membagikannya kecuali Akame " Ini adalah Tiruan The Shaphire, ini hanya bola kaca biasa yang di isi cairan biru dan bola cahaya yang membuatnya tampak seperti The Shaphire.

The Shaphire sendiri adalah senjata yang di incar oleh mereka, kalian hanya perlu memancing mereka ke Gedung Utama Konoha, aku sudah menyuruh orang terpercaya menyiapkan perangkap di sana untuk " jelas Naruto mengenai rencananya

" Jadi kita hanya perlu memancing mereka agar mengejar kita dan langsung membawa mereka ke kota utama? " tanya Kiba memastikan dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Tapi jika di kota utama tidak bisa, masih ada empat titik lainnya, namun untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa memberitahukan satu titik saja " jawab Naruto sambil melirik Akame.

" Hey, aku tahu kau masih mencurigaiku tapi aku juga tidak mau tahu mengenai empat titik itu " balas Akame membuang wajahnya.

" Ya itu terserah kau saja " balas Naruto acuh sambil mengeluarkan bukunya dan membacanya.

" Ne Danchou apa kau tidak bosan selalu membaca? " tanya Irina, baginya membaca buku itu adalah hal membosankan ( Bagi para reader bocah yang membaca cerita ini, jangan di tiru tingkah Irina )

" Tidak, karena dari dulu aku sudah sangat senang membaca " jawab Naruto " Lagi pula dengan begini aku bis menemukan sedikit-sedikit informasi jika terdesak ataupun kalian belum mengetahui apa-apa aku bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian, karena dasarnya ilmu adalah hal yang terpenting sebelum melakukan sesuatu " lanjut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Kirin-chaan~! "

Kirin yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan seketika dirinya terkejut mendapati seseorang memeluknya erat " Yokatta! Akhirnya kau bebas dari Paman serammu itu! " teriaknya senang.

" To-Tohka-nee-san, ba-bagaimana bisa kau di sini? " tanya Kirin tergagap pada perempuan bernama Tohka itu.

" Um, tentu saja menemui adik sepupuku " jawabnya riang " Lagi pula aku juga ingin bertemu dengan orang yang berhasil membebaskanmu dari pamanmu itu, ngomong-ngomong di mana dia? " tanya Tohka tidak sabar.

" Orang yang kau tanya di situ " jawab Saya sambil menunjuk Naruto yang membaca buku.

 **Wush! Bruk!**

" Kyaaaa! Arigato! Arigato karena sudah menyelamatkan adik sepupuku! " teriak Tohka tanpa aba-aba melesat ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat yang saat ini di bawahnya karena Tohka menabrakkan dirinya hingga dirinya terbaring di tanah.

" O-Oi! Le-Lepaskan, jangan seperti ini! " teriak Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan spontan Tohka dengan susah payah karena eratnya pelukan Tohka.

" Si-Siapa kau kenapa kau asal memelukku!? " tanya Naruto langsung menjauhkan diri begitu dirinya berhasil lepas dari pelukan Tohka.

" Tehehe, gomenasai, namaku Toudou Tohka, kakak sepupu dari Kirin-chan " ucap Tohka sambil tersenyum manis

" Aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Kirin-chan memiliki Kakak Sepupu " guman Naruto yang dapat di dengar oleh Tohka.

" Tehehe, itu karena kami jarang bertemu jadi bisa saja Kirin-chan melupakanku " jawabnya tetap tersenyum manis.

" Tohka-nee-san aku kira kau ada di Kumo, tapi kenapa kau di sini? " tanya Kirin ingin tahu.

" Tentu saja mau ketemu dengan adik sepupuku ini, pamanmu itu datang kepadaku dan meminta bantuanku, tapi aku menolaknya dan dengan cepat aku langsung kemari dan melihat keadaanmu " jawab Tohka panjang lebar

" Lalu di mana sekarang kau tinggal? " tanya Tohka membuat Kirin terdiam sesaat.

" Dia tinggal di tempatku, DSA " jawab Naruto yang rupanya masih membaca bukunya.

" E-Eh! Ke-Kenapa? "

" Karena dia sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal, jadi aku membawanya ke tempatku saja " jawab Naruto santai, namun untuk Kirin terlihat wajahnya sudah memerah karena ucapan Naruto.

" Huh! Awas saja kau melakukan sesuatu pada Kirin-chan! " ancam Tohka namun hanya di balas tatapan acuh Naruto.

" untuk apa juga aku menyakitinya " balas Naruto tetap fokus pada bukunya membuat Tohka hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto.

" Danchou, aku mendapat kabar dari Penanggung jawab dari Asterik Battle, kelompok kita mendapatkan jadwal hari ini bahwa akan ada pertarungan melawan kelompok si naga putih " ucap Claudia sambil menunjukkan pesan di Heanphonenya.

" Maksudmu si penunggang Naga putih? " tebak Naruto, membuat Julis, Saya, Kirin dan Claudia sedikit terkejut karena tebakan Naruto yang cukup tepat.

" Dari mana Danchou tahu? " tanya Saya ingin tahu.

" mengingat perkataan Kokabiel-san, mengenai si perak putih, aku sempat bertemu dengannya dengan penunggang naga putih dan senjatanya yang bernama Divine " jawab Naruto mengingat pertemuannya dengan orang berambut silver yang waktu itu sempat bertemu dengannya.

" Jika dia termasuk peringkat 5 besar sepertiku dan Kirin-chan, maka berarti dia sudah mahir menggunakan The Divine, Divine sendiri adalah senjata melipat ganda kemampuan pengguna dengan menyerap kekuatan lawan yang menyentuhnya dan menjadikan Energi si penggunanya " Gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan data pedang Divine dan memperlihatkannya pada semuanya.

" Berarti, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan pedang itu? " tanya Koneko ingin tahu.

" Hanya sedikit caranya, menggunakan serangan jarak jauh atau serangan kejut " jawab Naruto " tapi untukku senjata itu bukan masalah, aku juga masih menjalin Kontrak dengan pedang itu sehingga pedang itu tidak akan bisa menyerap energiku " lanjutnya sambil menyandarkan dirinya.

" katakan kita menolaknya, aku masih malas bertarung karena persiapan Dragons Champions " jawab Naruto sambil menatap langit

" benar juga, lombanya tinggal 3 hari lagi " gumam Claudia lalu mengetik pesan yang harus di kirim ke Penanggung jawab Asterik Battle

" Dragons Champions? Ah, kabar yang menyebar di kumo waktu itu. Apakah kalian mengikuti lomba itu? " tanya Tohka antusias.

" Bukannya kau sudah dengar tadi " jawab Naruto ketus.

" Aku hanya bertanya kono-baaaaka! " balas Tohka mengejek Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Ah, sudahlah aku ingin kembali dan melanjutkan kegiatanku, jika kalian ingin ikut silahkan " ucap Naruto beranjak dan berniat pergi ke DSA, sementara semuanya saling memandang bertanya satu sama lain, dan tanpa jawaban Julis, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Xenovia, Irina, Saya dan Koneko langsung beranjak dan mengikuti ketua mereka, sementara Kiba berjalan ke arah lain menuju ruang kendo di akademi.

" He-Hey! Matte Yo! " ucap Tohka langsung mengejar mereka dan meninggalkan Akame dalam kesendirian. Sendiri lagi~ kusendiri lagi :v

.

 **11.00 AM**

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **Kamar Naruto**

.

 **Sing! Sing! Sing!**

Saat ini di kamar Naruto terlihat Naruto dengan cepat mengotak-atik hologram besar hampir di seluruh ruangannya mengenai pesanan-pesanan senjata yang ada, sementara para kelompoknya yang menyempatkan melihat terbengong karena gerakan Naruto yang cepat.

" Sayuri-chan, perintahkan Ajuka dan Falbium untuk membuat semua pesanan ini, aku sudah mengirim data-data yang ada di senjata itu " ucap Naruto memperkecil hologramnya lalu meremasnya seperti bola dan melemparnya ke arah hologram komputer besar di belakangnya.

 **Twung!**

" _Ha'i Naruto-kun "_ ucap seseorang setelah bola itu masuk ke komputer hologram itu.

" Lalu Grayfia, sambungkan panggilanku pada Tsunade-baa-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya " ucap Naruto lagi mengeluarkan Hologram besar dan meletakkannya di tengah agar seluruh kelompoknya bisa melihat.

" _Ha'i Naruto-san "_

" Nii-san, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Kaa-san? " tanya Asia ingin tahu

" Hanya mengenai Dragons Champions saja, ini juga kita butuhkan untuk berjaga-jaga dan bisa mempersiapkan diri kita " jawab Naruto sambil duduk di kursi geraknya.

" _Ada apa Kau memanggilku Naruto? "_ tanya Tsunade penasaran.

" Baa-chan, bisa kau beritahukan mengenai peraturan pada Dragon Race yang akan datang? " tanya Naruto langsung to the point

" _Sebelum menjawab, mereka siapa Naruto? Dan kenapa semuanya perempuan termasuk Asia? "_ balas Tsunade balik bertanya.

" Mereka adalah bagian kelompokku kecuali perempuan berambut hitam keunguan itu dan juga temanku lagi satu be... "

" Maaf Danchou, aku terlambat " ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang.

" Ah, ini dia Temanku Baa-chan dengan begini kelompok kami sudah lengkap, kelompok kami hanya sembilan, Asia-chan dan Perempuan tadi tidak ikut lomba itu " lanjut Naruto.

" _Hee~ Seingatku kau belum pernah mendapatkan kelompok, apa lagi berisi perempuan-perempuan cantik "_ gumam Tsunade mengelus dagunya _" Ne, jika salah satu mereka pacarmu, beritahu baa-chan ya! "_ goda Tsunade membuat seluruh perempuan di sana merona.

" Ha'i-ha'i, jadi bisakah... "

" _Ha'i. Dalam peraturan Dragons Races ada beberapa, pertama : seluruh peserta di perbolehkan menyerang anggota lain namun mereka hanya boleh menyerang hanya untuk menjatuhkan lawan bukan membunuh, jika begitu maka mereka di diskualifikasi. Ke dua : Seluruh peserta Dragons Races boleh menggunakan senjata apapun dan juga sebuah armor pada diri sendiri ataupun naga mereka agar terlindungi, ini juga mencegah terjadinya pelanggaran pertama._

 _Ketiga : Seluruh peserta harus saling bersama dalam menuju Garis finish, di sini kita mengambil 50 pemenang dan akan mendiskualifikasikan sisanya jika mereka kalah, namun untuk pemenang, kita mengambil 10 dengan kata lain 40 sisanya akan di diskualifikasi 1 orang anggota mereka_ " jelas Tsunade mengenai syarat di Dragons Races, Naruto dan yang lainnya mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil mendengar Naruto melakukan sesuatu dengan hologramnya.

" _Naruto, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu saja mengenai Dragons Races, berhati-hatilah saat lomba "_ ucap Tsunade dengan nada sedikit khawatir _' jika terjadi sesuatu padamu kembali aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku lagi, untuk kali ini biarlah aku khawatir padamu layaknya ibu takut terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya '_ batin Tsunade.

" Ha'i Baa-san, aku akan berhati-hati, arigato Baa-chan untuk penjelasannya, jaa ne " ucap Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan pada Tsunade membuat Tsunade mendengus sebal pada cucunya itu.

" Satte, seperti yang kalian dengar tadi, untuk melindungi diri aku ingin kalian membawa naga kalian ke gedung kedua DSA, _**ADTDWW, Armor Distribution To Dragon War Weapon**_ , itu adalah tempat untuk pembuatan armor naga milik kakekku, tepatnya di kanan gedung ini jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot untuk terbang ke sana kemari dengan naga kalian " ucap Naruto memerintahkan sambil mendorong kursi rodanya menaruhnya tepat di Hologram komputer besar miliknya lalu beranjak dari sana menuju sebuah tabung kaca besar di sudut dinding.

" He-Hey, kau mau kemana? " tanya Tohka.

" Ke tempat yang aku perintahkan, Asia-chan akan mengantar kalian " jawab Naruto lalu menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya.

" Hhahh~ baka-nii-san " gumam Asia menatap sebal kakak sepupunya itu.

.

 **13.00 PM**

 **ADTWW**

 **Tempat pembuatan**

.

" Akhirnya kalian datang juga " ucap Naruto yang rupanya sudah menunggu, namun bukan balasan malahan sebuah cubitan di pipinya yang dia dapatkan yang di berikan oleh adiknya.

" tentu saja Baka-nii-san, kaukan menggunakan teleportasi " balas Asia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melepaskan cubitannya.

" Tehehe, maaf Nii-san hanya malas jalan kaki " jawab Naruto tanpa dosa lalu masuk ke dalam dengan di kejarnya dirinya oleh Asia yang kesal dengan kakaknya itu.

" Apakah itu ketuamu itu Kirin-chan, sungguh tidak sopan " gumam Tohka hanya di balas kikikan dari Kirin.

" Daijoubu Tohka-nee, dia memang seperti itu " jawab Kirin santai lalu berjalan masuk bersama yang lain.

" Entah hanya dia memang aneh atau hanya aku yang merasa tidak suka padanya " gerutu Tohka lalu ikut masuk ke dalam

" Baiklah perintahkan saja naga kalian untuk diam di kotak kaca besar itu, aku akan men-scan mereka dan membuatkan mereka baju armor dan senjata untuk melindungi kalian " ucap Naruto, seketika mata Saya membinar dan mendekati Naruto.

" Danchou, bolehkah aku ikut, aku juga ingin belajar dan mungkin aku bisa membantu! " pinta Saya, Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Saya.

" Tentu, kebetulan kau penyuka senjata jadi aku juga butuh bantuan dari anak seseorang yang telah membantuku jadi ayo, kalian jika ingin ikut, ikutlah " ucap Naruto pada Saya lalu mengajak Saya menuju ruangannya.

" Kita ikut saja Danchou, lagi pula kami juga ingin mengeset armor kami dengan kesukaan kami " jawab Julis mewakili lalu mengikuti Saya dan Naruto bersama yang lain.

" Hahhh~ membosankan sekali tanpa ada yang bisa di ajak bicara " gerutu Tohka.

" Jika kau ingin bicara kau bisa bicara denganku, kebetulan aku juga ingin tahu mengenai datamu dan juga senjatamu " Ajak Naruto, dirinya juga lupa mengenai sepupu Kirin, dia juga belum mengecek senjatanya ada kemungkinan senjatanya adalah buatannya.

" Senjataku adalah Sandalphon " ucap Tohka singkat lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dari ketiadaan dan melemparnya ke Naruto.

" O-Oi! Matte! " kejut Naruto langsung Refleks menangkap senjata Tohka " Cih! Baka! Jika senjata ini hancur maka sesuatu akan terjadi karena ada sebuah inti kekuatan di dalamnya! " bentak Naruto, semua terdiam seketika, Inti kekuatan?

" apa maksudmu inti kekuatan? " tanya Tohka.

" Baiklah ikut keruanganku, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi " balas Naruto menaruh pedang itu di pundaknya lalu berjalan kembali bersama yang lain, setelah sampai, Naruto mengunci ruangannya dan menghentakkan ujung pedang Tohka sedikit kasar.

" Oi! Bukannya kau tadi bilang jangan di begitukan! " balas Tohka tidak terima, padahal Naruto melakukannya.

" Jika ujungnya tidak apa, tapi bagian lainnya bahaya! " balas Naruto sengit " Sandalphon adalah pedang besar berjulukan _**The Black Penther Princess**_ itu di karenakan dia memiliki dua kekuatan yang bisa melebihi batas, senjata ini adalah pergabungan dari dua element sifat, Cahaya kebaikan dan Kegelapan hawa nafsu membunuh.

Aku sedikit teringat ada seorang pria memintaku membuat pedang ini dengan sebuah inti yang dia buat dari anaknya dan Inti itu bernama _ **Queen**_ , sebuah inti di mana bisa memanipulasi energi lawan menjadi energi miliknya dan senjata ini sudah hampir berisi seluruh element di setiap dataku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membuatnya tapi aku membutuhkan data dari _**Queen**_ lebih banyak __agar bisa membuatnya, dulu aku pernah mencobanya tapi selalu gagal dan untuk saat ini aku pasti bisa " ucap Naruto menjelaskan penuh ambisi dan semangat.

" Lalu kenapa Danchou katakan bahaya? " tanya koneko datar.

" Jika inti itu hancur maka dia akan menyerap energi yang menghancurkannya hingga kembali normal, bisa saja 80% seluruh energi kalian terkuras habis jika itu terjadi " jawab Naruto, semua meneguk ludah dengan berat, senjata itu sangat bahaya.

" tapi, aku akan menjinakkan inti itu nanti, kita harus memulai tugas kita saat ini " lanjut Naruto menyerahkan kembali pedang Tohka lalu duduk di kursinya.

" Baiklah, Saya-chan ayo kita mulai " ucap Naruto memunculkan Hologram besar di tiga sisinya bersama Saya di sampingnya dan mengetik hologramnya.

 **[" Scan Dragon To Bulding Armor "]**

.

" men-scannya, akan menghabisi waktu 5 menit, setelah data naga dan data dari size, Bentuk dan segalanua dari naga kita bisa membuatnya " jelas Naruto.

 **[" Scan Complete "]**

 **Sing! Sing! Sing!**

Setelah itu muncul 9 data Naga yang di scan dan Naruto langsung membaginya menjadi 9 sudut agar bisa melihat setiap data dengan jelas.

" Yap, ayo kita mulai! "

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

" Hahh~ akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Naruto dan Saya bersama dengan wajah kelelahan.

" Danchou, kira-kira akan memakan waktu berapa lama? " tanya Koneko sambil melihat berbagai mesin di luar bekerja dengan keras membangun armor.

" kira-kira 2 jam " jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan waktunya " Selagi menunggu sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, kita pergi ke taman jalan-jalan " ajak Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

" Di panas begini? " tanya Tohka tidak percaya.

" Ya, lagi pula kita bukan ke taman tanpa tujuan, ayolah ikut saja " ucap Naruto mengetik satu tombol di hologramnya.

 **[" Teleportasion "]**

 **Siiiing!**

Seketika semua yang ada di ruangan itu menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya meninggalkan ruangan kosong di sana.

.

 **Taman Konoha ( Tepat daerah Gifu )**

 **15.00 PM**

.

 **Siiiiing!**

Di taman Konoha yang begitu luas, tepat pada bagian barat di mana pada bagian barat terdapat sebuah air pancur dengan halaman rumput luas dan juga pohon-pohon besar di tempat itu.

Laku muncul cahaya terang sesaat dan meredup memperlihatkan Naruto dan yang lainnya yang rupanya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

" Ki-Kita sudah di taman " gagap Tohka tidak percaya

" Teleport, itulah yang terjadi " jawab Naruto sambil berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berhenti dan menghadap ke arah Tohka " Satte, Kau Toudou Tohka ayo kita sparing, ini untuk mengecek data queen dan juga data milikmu " tantang Naruto.

" Hehh~ jadi itu alasannya " gumam Xenovia, Tohka yang merasa tertantang berdiri dan mengeluarkan pedangnya, melihat Tohka siap Naruto'pun juga bersiap mengeluarkan Sabitnya.

 **[" Weapon Shinigami Mash Machine Activity "]**

 **Sh! Swush! Sriiing!**

Setelahnya keluarlah satu biji kecil dan langsung berubah menjadi palu mesin besar lalu berubah menjadi Sabit besar, Tohka yang melihat senjata Naruto sedikit terkejut dan menjaga jaraknya.

" Wah, senjata yang menarik jika begitu aku akan menggunakan baju pelindungku " gumam Tohka **[" Astraldress! "]** lanjut Tohka.

 **Swush! Krak! Pyars!**

Seketika sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Tohka lalu pecah layaknya kaca dan memperlihatkan sebuah Armor miliknya yang sangat cocok untuknya (# bajunya sama kayak di Canon )

" Hohoho, tidak buruk, tapi itu cukup untuk melindungimu " ucap Naruto memutar sabitnya lalu mengubahnya menjadi tongkat kecil dan menaruhnya di punggungnya lalu mengetik hologramnya kembali.

 **[" Weapon Midrocremon Activity "]**

 **.**

 **[" Mode Battle On! "]**

 **.**

 **[" Scan Detectect "]**

 **.**

 **[" Mode Indetivication Enemy, On "]**

 **Sht! Bziit!**

Setelahnya dia'pun mengeluarkan dua katananya dan menyiapkan mode yang cocok lalu mempersiapkan posisinya " Satte, kita mulai langsung! " ucap Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Tohka, begitupun Tohka.

 **Trank!**

.

 **Other Place**

.

Saat ini terlihat sosok pemuda berambut putih tengah berbaring dengan naga putih miliknya sambil menggerutu karena kesal, sementara sang naga tampak tenang dalam tidurnya walau pemuda itu terus menggerutu.

" Kuso! Bisa-bisanya dia menolak! Setidaknyakan ada waktu! " gerutunya terus, sementara sang naga membuka matanya lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap ke suatu tempat seperti memiliki firasat.

" Ne Albion! Bagaimana kalau kita cari dia saja agar aku bisa bertarung? " tanyanya namun sang naga tidak menjawab melainkan terbang menjauh membuatnya bingung.

 **Ting! Wush!**

Seketika matanya menyipit ketika melihat sesuatu yang menyilaukan datang dari langit dengan cepat ke arahnya seketika matanya melebar karena terkejut.

" W-Waa! Matte! " teriaknya langsung bangun dan berniat menjauh.

 **BLAAAAAAAAAR!**

Namun untungnya dirinya berhasil menghindar sedikit tetapi tetap saja ketika sesuatu yang cepat itu menabrak tanah dan membuat ledakan besar dan mementalkannya ke langit, namun untung saja sang Naga langsung menangkapnya dengan cakarnya membuatnya selamat walau harus bergantungan di langit.

" Ku-Kuso! Apa itu tadi " umpatnya sambil menahan sakit ketika dirinya bisa merasakan daya ledak jatuhnya sesuatu yang cepat itu " Apa itu " gumamnya sambil melihat ke bawah dan dia bisa melihat sebuah senjata menancap di sana dan dia tahu senjata itu.

" Itu... "

 **Jgleeeer!**

Pandangannya seketika teralih ke arah sebuah kilat tak jauh dari mereka, melihat itu dia langsung melesat bersama naganya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...

.

 **Sebelumnya.**

.

 **Trink! Tank! Tank! Trankrankrankrankrankrankrankrank!**

Di pertarungan Naruto dan Tohka, terlihat Naruto terus menebaskan pedangnya secara menerus sambil menahan dan menyerang Tohka yang bisa menyeimbanginya lalu menyerang Tohka dengan gerakan cepatnya yang bahkan bisa di ikuti dengan baik oleh Tohka yang bisa menyainginya.

 **Trank! Wush!**

Setelah benturan senjata terakhir mereka langsung melompat menjauh mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah, mereka saling melempar senyum sambil mengatur nafas mereka.

" Lumayan, aku belum pernah tersaing seperti ini " ucap Naruto memutar pedangnya dalam posisi ke belakang lalu melesat ke arah Tohka.

" Akupun juga begitu " balas Tohka bersiap menyiapkan pedang besarnya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

 **Deg!**

Sambil berlari Naruto langsung memutar satu pedangnya dan melemparnya, namun sesuatu terjadi, seolah waktu berhenti sesaat dan Naruto bisa merasakan sebuah tarikan energi yang kecil dalam tubuhnya.

' _Apa itu tadi '_ batin Naruto, mengenyahkan hal itu Naruto menumpukan kekuatannya pada kakinya lalu mendorongnya keras hingga berlari cepat untuk menyamai kecepatan pedangnya.

 **[" Halvedigeon! "]** ucap Tohka menyiapkan pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan aura putih.

 **Sret! Trink! Blaaaar!**

Melihat pedang yang terlempar sudah dekat, Tohka langsung menghindar lalu menahan pedang Naruto, setelahnya Tubuh Naruto terpental beberapa meter namun Naruto masih bisa menahan hal itu.

' _Sugoii, pedang itu bisa mementalkanku walau aku baru beradu saja '_ batin Naruto langsung berteleportasi ke pedangnya yang tertancap di batang pohon _' Tapi... Dalam jarak pental tadi aku bisa merasakan kekuatan aneh yang seperti melindunginya, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya '_ lanjutnya sambil menarik pedangnya lalu menaruh satu di pinggangnya.

' _Bahkan sensorku tidak bisa menemukan tanda bahaya, memang aku hampir sempurna mendapatkan data dari pedangnya namun... Queen tidak menunjukkan reaksi sama sekali... Apa dia harus memakai nama teknik agar Queen aktif '_ batin Naruto melirik jamnya lalu pedang Tohka yang di tengah pedangnya terdapat inti Queen.

Dalam pertarungan tadi, Naruto memang sudah mendapatkan hampir seluruh datanya namun hanya data Queen yang belum bisa dia tebak bahkan diketahui tidak, tidak ada reaksi sama sekali terhadap Queen walau tadi dirinya sempat merasakan sesuatu seperti tarikan walau sangat kecil setelah melempar pedangnya.

' _Memang benar saat aku melempar pedangku aku merasakan seperti tarikan kecil, tapi aku tidak bisa menebak apa itu '_ batin Naruto memegang satu Katananya dengan erat hingga mengeluarkan Aura _' Aku harus mencari tahunya sendiri '_ lanjutnya. Baru dia mendekat lima langkah sesuatu terjadi pada pedang Tohka.

Inti pada pedang Tohka bersinar dan saat itu perlahan Aura pedang Naruto menipis, melihat hal itu Naruto langsung melompat mundur dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan datanya.

' _Jadi begitu, inti Queen bereaksi karena Inti itu memiliki jarak tertentu layaknya kubah '_ batin Naruto meningkatkan aura pedangnya _' berarti aku harus bisa menembus kubah tak terlihat itu '_ batin Naruto bersiap

 **Deg!**

' _Ugh! Di saat ini '_ batin Naruto yang berusaha menahan efek Blood Conecting Weaponnya _' Aku harus bisa menahannya '_ batin Naruto.

 **Sret! Wuuush!**

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berlari memutari Tohka dengan cepat _' jika itu Kubah, pasti dia memiliki titik lemah dan titik lemah itu ada pada titik buta pengguna '_ batin Naruto terus berlari, sementara Tohka tidak melepaskan pengawasannya sehingga membuat Naruto sulit mencari bagian belakang Tohka.

' _Kuso! '_ umpat Naruto menarik pedang satunya lalu menancapkannya ke tanah dan kembali berlari, Tohka yang melihat Naruto menancapkan pedangnya bingung namun sebuah jawaban telah dia temukan ketika Naruto menghilang dan muncul di pedangnya tadi dan dia berada di belakang dirinya.

 **[" Redurora! "]** ucap Naruto menebaskan pedangnya hingga berubah menjadi Redu dan Rora yang melesat ke arah Tohka.

 **Sret! Triiink! Sraaas!**

Dengan cepat Tohka berbalik dan menahan dua kepala itu dengan pedangnya, namun tetap saja Tohka tetap terseret ke belakang, melihat itu Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Tohka.

 **Trank!**

Tohka yang sudah tidak bisa menahan terpaksa mementalkan kedua naga itu hingga ke atas dan dirinya kembali terkejut mendapati Naruto sudah di dekatnya dengan palu besarnya.

 **Sreeet! Traaaaank!**

Tohka yang melihat Naruto menebaskan pedangnya, sementara Naruto mengibaskan palunya hingga saling berbenturan keras.

 **Sriing! Wush! Bziit!**

Namun Tohka berhasil mementalkan palu Naruto ke langit sehingga saat ini Naruto tidak memegang senjata, namun Naruto kembali melakukan Teleportasi di dekat senjatanya akan jatuh dan menangkapnya kembali lalu merubahnya menjadi sabitnya

' _datanya tinggal sedikit lagi, aku hanya harus memastikan apakah inti itu bisa menahan serangan tinggi, itu'pun serangan yang paling kuat sekalipun '_ batin Naruto memutar sabitnya lalu berlari ke arah Tohka.

 **Sret! Sring! Sring!**

Sambil berlari Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya hingga putarannya semakin cepat karena tenaga uap sabitnya mendorong putarannya menjadi lebih cepat.

 **[" Sendukuro Karikaze! "]** ucap Naruto memberhentikan putarannya lalu mengibaskan sabitnya hingga sebuah pusaran api hitam muncul dari kecil hingga membesar ke arah Tohka.

" Sial, jika begitu " gumam Tohka juga bersiap **[" Halvidikaze! "]** ucap Tohka mengibaskan pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan Pusaran putih.

 **Sring! Sring! Sriiiiing!**

Seketika Naruto kembali berputar dan semakin cepat dari yang tadi, merasa cukup Naruto memberhentikan putarannya lalu mengubah senjatanya menjadi tombak.

 **Twush!**

 **Sret! Wush!**

Seketika sebuah pusaran api hitam dan angin keras muncul di ujung Tombak Naruto hingga membentuk layaknya bor yang siap menembus apa saja, merasa sudah Naruto langsung berlari cepat ke arah dua pusaran yang siap berbenturan itu.

 **[" Sengu... "]**

 **Wuuuush!**

Pusaran Bor senjata Naruto semakin besar dan dari senjatany juga keluar uap yang membuat kecepatan Naruto bertambah

 **[" Taidamoro... "]**

 **Sret! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelahnya Naruto menghentakkan kakinya keras lalu berputar dengan cepat untuk semakin menambah putaran senjatanya

 **[" Keru... "]**

 **Sret! Twuuuuush!**

Lalu Naruto memberhentikan putarannya dengan posisi siap melempar tombaknya yang saat ini terlihat seperti terlindungi oleh bor api hitamnya

 **[" Suzak makiarikaze! "]** ucap Naruto melempar senjatanya dengan samgat keras.

 **Wush! Twuuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah melemparnya Tombak Naruto'pun melesat sangat cepat ke arah Tohka tanpa dia sadari, sementara kedua pusaran itu sudah berbenturan hingga membuat ledakan besar beserta asap cukup tebal.

" Apakah sudah selesai " gumam Tohka.

 **Wush!**

Seketika mata Tohka melebar ketika melihat sebuah senjata siap menembusnya kapan saja.

 **Trrink! Traaank!**

Karena Refleks Tohka langsung menahannya dengan bagian sisi pedangnya hingga kedua senjata itu saling terpental, senjata Tohka terpental ke belakang tak jauh darinya sementara Ssbit Naruto terpental sambil berputar-putar entah ke mana.

' _A-Apa-apaan itu tadi '_ batin Tohka dengan nafas terengah-engah tidak percaya karena hampir menjumpai maut.

" Jangan lengah " seketika mata Tohka kembali melebar ketika mendengar suara itu " Karena musuh bisa saja menyerangmu dari mana saja " baru saja Tohka akan menoleh sesuatu yang cerah menyilaukan matanya.

 **Jgleeeeer!**

Sebuah Kilat menghantam Tohka hingga membuat Tubuh Tohka kaku seketika, karena sudah tidak kuat Tohka linglung dan siap menabrak tanah, namun Naruto datang dan menahannya.

" Yap, cukup sampai di sini saja dulu, kau sudah cukup hebat untuk menahan seranganku tadi " ucap Naruto membaringkan tubuh Tohka dengan lembut lalu datang Asia yang dari tadi menonton bersama yang lain dan mulai mengobati Tohka

 **Siiiing!**

" Hahhh~ Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan kau ingin membunuhku ya " gumam Tohka lemah pada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh.

" Tentu tidak, aku sudah tahu pasti tentang baju pelindungmu itu pasti akan bisa melindungimu walau hanya akan tetap menimbulkan luka fisik, aku hanya mengetes ketahanan senjatamu apakah bisa menahannya dan hasilnya adalah 10% dan itu cukup bagus " balas Naruto mendudukkan dirinya " lagi pula senjatamu sudah tidak kuat dan senjatamu mengalami sedikit kertakkan, mungkin itu efek dari benturan tadi " lanjutnya.

 **Bugh!**

" Kau ini menyebalkan juga " ucap Tohka sambil memukul pelan bahu Naruto yang hanya terkekeh.

" Lalu di mana senjataku saat ini? " tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke sana ke kemari.

" OOOOIIIIIII~! " Naruto yang mendengar teriakan cerempeng langsung menoleh dan di mendapati pemuda yang waktu itu datang bergelantungan dengan naganya sambil membawakan senjatanya.

 **Bruk!**

Tanpa dosa Naganya langsung menjatuhkan partnernya ke tanah hingga berguling-guling, Naruto dan yang lain Sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

" U-Ugh! Oi! Albion jika mendaratkan orang itu yang benar donk! " kesalnya sementara sang naga hanya acuh.

" Hei, ada apa denganmu kau terlihat parah sekali? " tanya Naruto.

" Ini semua karena sabitmu ini, aku lagi santai-santai tapi senjatamu ini datang dan mengenaiku! " jawabnya sedikit kesal.

" Sakitkah? " tanya Naruto polos.

" tentu saja sakit kuning! Lagi pula apa yang membuat senjatamu terpental hingga menyebabkan ledakan besar! " jawabnya sangat kesal lalu melempar senjata itu kembali ke pemiliknya.

" Hanya sparing " jawab Naruto santai menerima senjatanya.

" Kampret! Kau sparing dengan orang lain tapi saat aku kau menolaknya! Kau itu tulus atau apa?! " balasnya tidak terima.

" Entah " jawab singkat dan padat Naruto membuat kekesalan pemuda itu meningkat.

" KUSOO! ANDAI SAJA ORANG SEPERTIMU DI KIRIM KE NERAKA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI SIAPAPUN DIHHHPPHHH! " seketika umpatan teriakannya terhenti begitu wajahnya di tanam di tanah oleh naganya yang terlihat kesal.

 **[" Maafkan aku dan juga Partnerku ini, dia memang selalu seperti itu "]** ucap Albion ramah.

" Ah, iie Albion-san, itu bukan masalah " balas Naruto juga ramah.

 **[" Melihatmu pertama kali yang bahkan sudah tahu akan diriku, kau sepertinya bukan bocah biasa dalam kepintaran di rata-rata "]** puji Albion membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

" ah, kau terlalu memujiku, Aku tidak seperti itu " ucap Naruto merendah " lagi pula apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya? " tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir melihat pemuda itu tengah memberontak karena kehabisan nafas.

 **[" huh! Biarkan saja dia, anak muda kami harus pergi semoga kita bertemu lagi, Ikuyo Vali! "]** pamit Naga itu sambil menarik partnernya lalu terbang dengan partnernya yang bergelantungan.

" Hahh~ Benar-benar pasangan yang aneh " gumam Naruto " Vali' ya " gumamnya lagi lalu menatap Tohka dan Asia yang menatapnya diam.

" Ne kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Lalu di mana juga yang lainnya? " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak ada " jawab Tohka memalingkan wajahnya.

" kalau yang lain saat ini tengah beristirahat Nii-san " jawab Asia sambil menunjuk yang lain yang saat ini ketiduran di bawah lima pohon besar yang mengelilingi mereka.

" Hahh~ sepertinya kita membuat mereka mengantuk, karena Sparing kita " gumam Naruto mengaruk pipinya canggung.

" Kau benar, itu adalah Sparing yang lama " timpal Tohka.

" Saa! Ikuyo kita juga istirahat di dekat mereka " ajak Naruto sambil menggendong Asia ala Bridal Style membuatnya memekik terkejut.

" He-Hey! Turunkan aku Nii-san! " ronta Asia walau dalam hati kecilnya dia senang.

" Sudahlah, Kita juga sudah lama tidak melakukan ini " balas Naruto santau tanpa beban.

" Huh! Dasar siscon " bisik Tohka.

" aku dengar itu Tsundere " balas Naruto mendapat pukulan pelan di bahunya.

" Urusai "

Tanpa semua sadari sebuah ikatan telah terbentuk pada dua orang berbeda warna rambut itu, bahkan ikatan itu sangat kuat yang bahkan hanya Tuhan yang bisa melakukannya

.

 **Kana Nishino – Torisetsu**

 **.**

 **Kono tabi wa konna watashi wo erande kurete doumo arigatou**

( layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang duduk di bawah pohon yang menunduk perlahan membuka matanya lalu menatap kota )

 **Goshiyou no mae ni kono toriatsukai setsumeisho wo yoku yonde**

( Layar kembali di ganti Kurama yang tidur di hutan kematian perlahan membuka matanya )

 **Zutto tadashiku yasashiku atsukatte ne**

( Lalu layar di ganti dengan Lengan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S Watch mengeluarkan pemberitahuan )

 **Itten mono ni tsuki henpin koukan wa uketsukemasen**

( lalu layar di ganti dengan Naruto yang melihat jamnya mengeluarkan pemberitahuan mengecek pemberitahuan itu )

 **Goryoushou kudasai**

( lalu layar memperlihatkan setengah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri dari duduknya )

 **Kyuu ni fukigen ni naru koto ga arimasu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kiba yang berlatih di ruang Kendo )

 **wake wo kiite mau**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah terkejut Kiba saat sesuatu di telinganya berkedip )

 **Kotaenai kuse ni hottoku to okorimasu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Koneko yang ada di kursi taman sedang memakan camilannya bersama burung-burung kecil )

 **Itsumo gomen ne**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Kongko dari depan yang melihat ke arah kamera ketika sesuatu di telinganya juga berkedip )

 **Demo sonna toki wa korizu ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia dan Irina yang tertidur di bawah pohon seketika terbangun ketika sesuatu di telinga mereka berkedip )

 **Tokoton tsukiatte agemashou**

( Dengan semangat Mereka berdua bangun lalu berlari ke suatu tempat )

 **Teikiteki ni homeru to nagamochi shimasu**

( layar di ganti dengan Asia yang ada di kursi dekat sekolah dalam keadaan tertidur )

 **Tsume ga kirei toka**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Asia dari depan seketika terbangun ketika di telinganya sesuatu berkedip )

 **Chiisana henka ni mo kidsuite agemashou**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Saya yang tengah berbincang di jalan )

 **Chanto mite ite**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti wajah mereka yang terkejut ketika sesuatu di telinga mereka berkedip )

 **Demo futotta toka yokei na koto wa Kidsukanakute ii kara ne**

( Layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah sedang menunggu seseorang, lalu seketika Naruto menoleh ke arah gerbang yang terbuka )

 **Moshimo sukoshi furuku natte kite**

( lalu layar berpindah dari posisi Naruto menoleh ke arah gerbang dan terlihat Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Julis, Kirin, Claudia, Sayadatang dengan nafas terengah-engah kecuali Koneko yang terakhir datang )

 **Meutsuri suru toki wa**

( Layar lalu di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati mereka )

 **Futari ga hajimete deatta**

( layar lalu memperlihatkan dari samping Naruto yang telah sampai di depan mereka saling tersenyum )

 **Ano hi wo omoidashite ne**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengajak mereka berlari bersama lalu seketika layar putih sesaat )

 **Kore kara mo douzo yoroshiku ne Konna watashi dakedo waratte yurushite ne**

( lalu layar seketika berubah menjadi tempat pantai dan dari samping keluar Naruto yang berlari bersama Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia, Julis, Saya, Kirin, Claudia dan Irina yang terlihat senang berlari bersama di pantai )

 **Zutto taisetsu ni shite ne**

( layar seketika di ganti dengan terik matahari lalu kamera bergerak turun memperlihatkan Naruto, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Julis, Kirin, Claudia, Saya dan Irina yang saling berkumpul bersama sambil saling merangkul )

 **Eikyuu hoshou no watashi dakara**

( lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar mereka yang saling berbisik lalu melompat bersama dengan senyum bahagia lalu kamera kembali bergerak ke atas memperlihatkan langit yang cerah )

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Kembali lagi nih!**

 **Bagaimana kali ini, semakin serukah?**

 **Ya~ kali ini saya langsung saja, kalian pasti mengira bahwa akan menjadi seperti di tema dxd. Namun tidak, Orc di sini adalah pasukan dari perwujudan kegelapan dari lima raja naga kegelapan.**

 **Lalu si jalang, sudah terbukti siapa si jalang dan siapakah orang yang melakukannya, dan juga Naruto?.. Hahaha bagaimana jika kita buat sedikit mesum saat ini?**

 **Lalu Tohka, memang nama Tohka berbeda dari yang asli, namun ini juga namanya sebuah cerita tidak mungkin harus persis jadi saat ini karakter tambahan kita adalah Tohka dan juga pasti pada setuju jika Tohka menjadi pair Naruto bukan?**

 **Lalu Vali... Valinya Kita OOC in yuk, ada yang setuju? Lalu mengenai Dragons Race, kemungkinan di chapter depan telah di mulai, satte hanya itu saja dari saya sementara para Review akan saya jawab di chap depan, sore Jaa, Jaa ne!**

 **Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko ) #mungkin ada tambahan

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest! Dark Supranatural!

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

.

 **Fix Sound First**

( Kamera yang mengambil gambar kota konoha langsung bergerak ke atas mengambil gambar matahari cerah )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Lalu muncul judul cerita ini )

 **Fix Sound Three**

( Perlahan setiap huruf judul menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **anata wa sugu ni anata o**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring bersama Whitegon dan Kurama dan menguap bersama )

 **tada no mono da to sagesumu**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Asia dari samping yang ada di teras DSA sambil melihat kota lalu melirik ke kebelakang )

 **watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya melainkan Naruto tetap menoleh ke arah langit )

 **guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto, lalu di ganti dengan Kelompok Sasuke yang di latari bayangan sembilan legenda naga )

 **anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan punggung Naruto yang menggunakan jubahnya yang berkibar, lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas kuat hingga memunculkan lingkaran Progres )

 **masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan bergerak kebelakang memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah menaiki skeatboardnya di rute kiri bersama kelompoknya melesat bersama sambil menghindari berbagai serangan )

 **bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo**

( Lalu layar memperlihatkan berbagai kelompok menyerang kelompok Naruto namun setiap serangan berhasil di hindari hingga dari balik asap keluar sosok astral berwarna hijau dengan sebuah sabit di tangannya )

 **Majiwaru**

( Layar di ganti dengan Sayuri yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **Fumihazusu**

( Kembali di ganti dengan Ajuka dan Falbium yang tengah berdebat )

 **kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukan kegelapan yang bangkit lalu memperlihatkan sosok naga hitam berkepala banyak )

 **Noriokurenaide**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata emas dengan angka jam di dalamnya )

 **tooku demo zutto soba ni iru**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah dengan gambar sosok Vali dari samping lalu di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Vali )

 **tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan mereka yang memutar senjata masing-masing lalu melesat bersama dan membenturkan senjata mereka hingga menimbulkan cahaya putih )

 **Fix End**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang memandang rumput luas perlahan di ganggu dengan datangnya para kelompok perempuannya yang langsung memeluknya erat )

.

 **Chapter 8 : Jalannya rencana**

.

 **Selasa, 17 Oktober 2090**

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **07.00 AM**

.

Di pagi yang cerah terlihat di sebuah kursi dengan meja terdapat sosok Naruto yang saat ini masih terlelap dalam tidurnya tidak memperdulikan sebuah alarm yang berbunyi dari tadi.

 **Sing~**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka otomatis memperlihatkan sosok Asia yang telah berpakaian baju putih dengan rok selutut dengan warna kuning miliknya, Asia mulai berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, bisa terlihat jelas wajah lelahnya seperti habis melakukan sesuatu.

Lalu Asia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya dan dia bisa melihat sebuah pedang Sandalphon yang awalnya mengalami retak parah sekarang sudah kembali sempurna, dan di sampingnya terdapat pedang merah besar hampir menyamai Sandalphon dan bisa di asumsikan bahwa Naruto telah berhasil meniru senjata itu.

" Nii-san bangun kita harus pergi berkumpul dengan yang lainnya kitakan ada janji " ucap Asia mencoba membangunkan kakak sepupunya itu.

Dengan sedikit malas Naruto membuka matanya dan langsung menegakkan badannya " Huuaaamm~ " Setelahnya Naruto menguap layaknya kerbau " Hahh~ Doushite Asia-chan? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat lelah " tanya Naruto dengan malasnya sambil meregangkan badannya

" Mou~ Nii-san, apa Nii-san lupa janji Nii-san yang akan mengajak kami ke festival di Nagoya? " rengek manja Asia.

" Ya aku mengingatnya " jawab Naruto, ya tanggal 17 Oktober, dimana selalu di adakan sebuah Festival untuk melakukan perayaan akan jalannya Dragons Champions, terkadang Festival ini di adakan dua hari sebelum lomba.

Itu di karenakan hari ini adalah hari kedatangan para peserta lomba dari lima kota besar, ini juga untuk membuat para pendatang bisa menikmati hari membosankan mereka di Konoha.

Kemarin juga setelah melakukan latihan dengan Tohka, dia juga mengingat bahwa akan ada festival di Nagoya, jadi dia mengajak kelompoknya untuk jalan-jalan menikmati waktu mereka saat ini, mereka juga tidak mungkin diam di rumah selamanya, bisa-bisa mereka mati kebosanan.

" Huaamm~ Kau sudah sarapan? " tanya Naruto masih menguap.

" Tehehe, belum. Aku hanya ingin sarapan dengan Nii-san saja " jawab Asia sambil tersenyum kikuk " Lagi pula Kaa-san sangat sibuk menyiapkan Dragons Champions, sementara Tou-san entah kemana perginya saat ini " lanjut Asia menjelaskan.

" Haamm~ baiklah kau tunggulah di luar, aku mau membersihkan tubuhku lebih dulu " ucap Naruto lalu memasuki kamar mandinya, sementara Asia hanya menuruti perintah kakaknya itu.

Tak selang beberapa menit dari kamar keluar Narutolah sang pemilik kamar dengan pakaian biasanya yang selalu di tutupi jubahnya di punggungnya terdapat pedang Sandalphon milik Tohka dan pedang merahnya.

" Hikke kita sarapan lebih dulu " ajak Naruto pada adiknya yang menunggunya, sementara Asia hanya mengikuti kakaknya itu " Ne, di mana Kirin-chan? Bukannya seharusnya dia bersama kita? " tanya Naruto ketika tidak melihat Kirin.

" Kirin-chan sudah ada di ruang makan, dia saat ini bersama Julis-chan, Claudia-chan, dan Saya-chan. Mereka sudah datang bersamaku tadi " jawab Asia dengan senyumnya.

" Hahh~ lalu Kiba? Xenovia, Irina, Koneko dan Tohka? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" aku mendapat pesan dari mereka bahwa mereka akan menunggu di taman dekat pancuran Api Konoha " jawab Asia sambil mencarikan pesan di Hp dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto " Kira-Kira mereka akan menunggu kita di sana jam 9 " lanjutnya lalu memasukkan Hpnya ke tas kembali

" Souka? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat " ucap Naruto mempercepat langkahnya di ikuti Asia.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, seketika Naruto membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya, di mana Kirin menggunakan pakaian baju lengan pendek yang warnanya hampir persis seperti rambutnya dengan rok di atas lutut yang terkesan membuatnya cantik plus imut.

Lalu Julis yang menggunakan Pakaian gaun biasa berwarna pink setinggi lututnya yang membuatnya terkesan cantik, lalu di susul dengan Saya yang menggunakan baju lengan pendek berwarna putih di ikuti rok pendeknya yang seatas lutut dan yang terakhir Claudia yang berpakaian baju lengan panjang warna hitam dengan rok berwarna merah di bawah lutut miliknya

" Ohayo Danchou " sapa mereka bersama pada Naruto yang membatu.

" Hachiiim! " seketika semua Sweatdrop seketika bahkan bisa di bilang Sweatdrop mereka 2x lipat karena saat bersin bukan bersin biasa melainkan bersin darah.

" A-Ah! Go-Gomen, tunggu sebentar " ucap Naruto sambil menutup hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah lalu langsung pergi dan bersandar di dinding luar ruang makannya sambil mengatur dirinya yang lepas kendali.

' _K-Kuso! Me-mereka terlalu imut dan cantik '_ batin Naruto nista setelah melewati kenistaannya Naruto kembali masuk kedalam dengan wajah tenangnya.

" Ehem " dehem Naruto sesaat " Ohayo.. Apa kalian sudah pada sarapan? " tanya Naruto dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari mereka " Kenapa? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Asia-chan tadi mengatakan bahwa Danchou akan menyediakan kami sarapan dan juga Asia yang memaksa kami " jawab Saya tanpa beban.

 **Bletak!**

" Kau... baka-Imouto, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu tahu! " omel Naruto menjitak kepala adiknya itu sambil menggosok kepalannya di kedua sisi kepala adiknya.

" I-Ittei! Ittei! Nii-san sakit " rengek Asia namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

" Huh! " dengus Naruto " Jika begitu ayo kita sarapan lebih dulu " ajak Naruto sambil menjewer pipi adiknya itu, sementara Saya, Kirin, Julis dan Claudia hanya diam. Tentu mereka tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama seperti Asia.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Taman Konoha**

 **08.55 AM**

.

" Mou! Kalian lama sekali! " gumam Tohka kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya. ( Pakaian Tohka seperti saat kencan di Date Alive ).

" Hey, perjanjiannya bukannya jam sembilan dan kami datang lebih awal kurang lima menit, memang kami harus datang jam berapa " balas Naruto kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal jika kalian datang agak awal malah di protes oleh teman atau siapapun.

" Hmmph! Kenapa tidak jam 7 atau jam 8 saja kita berkumpul bukannya akan lebih baik " balas Tohka memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi di kembungkan, kesal.

 **Bletak!**

" Kau pikir kita mau ke pasar? " tanya Naruto kesal setelah memberikan jitakan pada kepala Tohka hingga sang korban meringis sakit.

" Tapi Danchou bukannya ini terlalu awal? Aku dengar Festival itu di mulai jam 3 sore hingga malam? " tanya Kiba juga kebingungan.

" Lalu siapa yang mengajak kalian jam 9 di sini? " tanya Naruto dengan raut kesal. Tanpa di ketahui Asia dan Irina bersiul-siul di belakang dan berusaha pergi dari sana.

" Asia dan Irina " jawab Koneko cepat.

 **Wush!**

Tanpa bambibu, Asia dan Irina langsung lari dengan di belakang mereka terdapat Naruto yang siap mengarahkan senjata merahnya pada mereka

" HEY! KEMARI KALIAN! "

" KYAAAAA! GOMENASAI DANCHOU!/NII-SAN! '

.

.

" Hahh~ Maafkan kelakuan Adik sepupuku ini " ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya, sementara Asia dan Irin tampak mereka menahan sakit di kepala mereka yang terdapat benjolan karena hukuman dari Naruto.

" A-Ahahaha Daijoubu Danchou, mungkin Asia dan Irina memiliki alasan untuk hal ini " balas Kiba canggung

" Hahhh~ Baiklah kalian berdua bisa jelaskan kenapa? " tanya Naruto pada dua gadis yang masih asyik mengelus kepala mereka.

" tehehe, sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari santai kita, jadi kami berniat mengajak kalian refreshing dengan jalan-jalan bersama di Konoha Mall hingga Festival di mulai " jelas Irina sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

" memang benar usulanmu itu... " timpal Xenovia sambil mengantung ucapannya.

" Hahh~ terserah sajalah, lagi pula aku juga bosan di ruanganku, lagi pula urusanku dengan pedang ini sudah selesai " gumam Naruto sambil menyerahkan pedang Sandalphon ke Tohka.

" Ah! Pedangku " gumam Tohka mengambil pedangnya dan mengecek setiap sisi pedangnya " Sudah pulih kembali " lanjutnya senang lalu menghilangkan pedangnya.

" Apakah berhasil Danchou? " tanya Julis ingin tahu.

" Ya.. Kira-kira 85% " jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan pedang merahnya " Hanya saja 15% sisanya kurang kekuatan saja. Inti dari Queen adalah darah dari sang pemilik inti jadi dengan kata lain inti Queen adalah darah Tohka yang memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi. Sementara milikku, aku menamakannya _**King**_ , tapi kalian tahu bukan.. Aku adalah orang tanpa kekuatan jadi 15% kekuatan King belum sempurna jadi ya... Bisa kalian tebak sendiri " jelas Naruto kalut karena dirinya masih saja belum memiliki kekuatan melainkan hanya bergantung dengan kekuatan pinjaman yang bukan miliknya.

" Mou~ Tidak usah di pikirkan Nii-san, ayo kita habiskan waktu kita sebelum terbuang sia-sia " ucap Asia menghilangkan perasaan kalut Naruto dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

" O-Oi! Asia-chan aku bisa berjalan sendiri " ucap Naruto mencoba melepaskan gandengan Asia namun apa daya, Asia mengeratkannya dengan memeluknya dan mengapitnya di dadanya yang cukup besar itu.

" Tidak mau, nanti Nii-san melamun terus " tolak Asia manja membuat Naruto merona, sementara para perempuan yang lain termasuk Tohka cemburu seketika melihat hal itu. Walaupun Tohka bukan siapanya Naruto, entah kenapa dia tidak mau Naruto di miliki siapapun.

" Fufufufu~ kalau begitu aku juga akan membantumu Asia-chan " ucap Claudia menggandeng Tangan Naruto Lagi satu dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Asia mengapit lengan Naruto di dadanya

" O-Oi! " Naruto mencoba protes tapi apa daya Protesannya tidak bisa keluar karena hampir seluruh perempuan di kelompoknya langsung memeluknya.

" menyingkirlah biar aku yang mengantarkan Danchou " ucap Julis pada Koneko namun tampaknya Koneko tetap tidak mau.

" Jika mau kau harus berhadapan dengan langit dulu " balas Koneko tidak mau kalah dan tidak jelas

' _Hahhh~ Jika begini pasti waktunya akan banyak terbuang '_ batin Naruto pasrah, sementara Kiba hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kasihan pada Ketuanya yang banyak di sukai perempuan di kelompoknya sendiri.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Konoha Mall ( Daerah Gifu )**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Setelah perdebatan para perempuan itu akhirnya yang mendapat kesempatan itu adalah Kirin dan Asia sementara yang lain hanya bisa cemberut selama perjalanan menuju konoha mall karena Kirin dan Asia yang mendapat kesempatan menggandeng Naruto.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Itu adalah Usulan Kiba, dan apa katanya? Karena hanya Kirin dan Asialah yang paling dekat dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa perkataan itu membuat semua mengalah.

Saat ini mereka telah memasuki Konoha Mall yang ada di kota Konoha, gedung Konoha Mall terdiri 6 lantai, lantai pertama berisi seluruh pakaian Wanita mau dari segala jenis dan juga sandal dan sepatu untuk Wanita

Lalu lantai 2, berisi pakaian Pria, di lantai dua hampir persis di lantai pertama. Lalu di lantai 3 terdiri dari alat-alat keperluan dapur, buah-buahan, Sayur-sayuran dan lain-lain yang berisinya kepenuhan sehari-hari.

Di lantai 4, di lantai tersebut adalah tempat-tempat barang-barang antik, dan barang-barang mewah seperti kristal, kalung, cincin, Senjata dan lain-lain. Selain perusahaan ternama pembuatan senjata seperti DSA, ADTWWD, dan lain-lain, di Konoha mall juga terdapat penjualan senjata ilegal dari luar konoha.

Di lantai 5, di lantai tersebut berisi arena game atau di sebut Game Zona, di mana di lantai tersebut bersisi permainan dari segala jenis yang populer ataupun yang legenda, tidak hanya itu di lantai 4 juga terdapat banyak buku mau dari jenis apapun dan juga barang electronic

Dan di Lantai terakhir terdapat tempat-tempat makanan untuk bagi para pengunjung yang merasa kelaparan dan mereka bisa membeli makanan di tempat mereka.

Naruto dan yang lain baru saja memasuki lantai awal dan mereka di suguhi pemandangan pakaian wanita di mana-mana, Naruto yang melihat seluruh area hanya berisi pakaian wanita merona dan menutup hidungnya sebelum mengeluarkan darah.

Sementara Kiba, dia tampak biasa saja seolah hal itu biasa, Naruto yang melihat reaksi Kiba hanya bisa menggerutu, entah kenapa padahal dia dulu sangat membenci perempuan karena di hianati dan sekarang entah kenapa perasaan bencinya tidak bisa dia lampiaskan pada perempuan yang ada di kelompoknya bahkan yang baru dia kenal.

Dan sekarang dia merasa tabu karena dirinya sangat memalukan karena merona pada perempuan kembali. " Ne Nii-san bisa ikut kami, kami membutuhkan Nii-san untuk penilaian " ajak Asia, dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut akan ajakan adiknya.

" E-Ehhh! He-Hey! Kau pikir aku ini tukang nilai apa? Kalian'kan bisa melihat diri kalian ke cermin, ja-jadi kenapa aku juga harus ikut?! " ucap Naruto mencoba kabur.

" Karena jika bersama laki-laki langsung itu akan lebih menyenangkan! " jawab Irina sambil mendorong Naruto agar ikut.

" He-Hey!? " kejut Naruto karena di paksa " O-Oi! Kiba tolong aku! " pinta Naruto, entah Kenapa Kiba hanya acuh dan berjalan ke arah lain " He-Hey! " teriak Naruto menangis Anime.

.

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk gelisah di sebuah sofa sambil menunggu para perempuan di kelompoknya berganti baju, dan entah kenapa ruangannya sangat pas untuk jumlah mereka.

' _Ku-Kuso, kenapa juga aku harus ikut seperti ini '_ batin Naruto gelisah.

 **Sreet~**

Naruto yang mendengar suara tirai terbuka mendongak dan seketika wajahnya merona ketika melihat adiknya menyuguhinya dengan pakaian dalam lebih awal dengan menggunakan dalaman berwarna Pink membuatnya terkesan cantik dan seksi.

' _Ku-Kuso, Baka No Hentai no Imouto, apa dia ingin membuat kakaknya ini anemia '_ batin Naruto merutuki adiknya sambil memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan tiga tetesan darah.

" Nii-san bagaimana? " tanya Asia malu-malu.

" A-Ahh! I-itu sangat cocok untukmu " Jawab Naruto lalu menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **Sreet~**

 **Shhh~**

Double Strike, wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika dia mengintip begitu mendengar suara tirai terbuka dan di depannya terdapat Julis yang juga memakai pakaian dalam berwarna merah yang juga membuatnya seksi.

' _Ku-Kuso! Apa mereka sengaja bekerja sama '_ batin Naruto berusaha menutup hidungnya yang perlahan mengeluarkan banyak tetesan darah " A-Ah, jika kau memintaku berpendapat ka-Kau juga cantik Julis-chan " jawab Naruto sambil kembali menutup wajahnya.

" Mou~ Padahal aku belum meminta... Tapi Arigato Danchou " ucap Julis malu-malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

 **Sreet~ Sreet~ Sreet~ Sreet~**

Jari yang menutupi pandangan Naruto terbuka kembali membuat Naruto kembali di suguhi pemandangan di mana Xenovia menggunakan Pakaian renang bikini berwarna biru, Begitupun Irina yang menggunakan bikini kuning, Tohka Bikini hitam, Koneko Bikini putih, Saya dengan Bikini Biru muda.

 **Sruush~**

Multi Strike, Hidung Naruto mengalami kebocoran, namun Naruto tetap berusaha menahannya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya yang berusaha menaikkan gejolak nafsunya, walaupun dia masih muda, namun juga dia masih dalam masa kedewasaan, dia juga laki-laki normal, siapapun yang di suguhi seperti itu pasti akan bergejolak nafsu mereka

' _Ke-Kenapa semua pakaian intim, kenapa tidak ada yang lain kah? '_ batin Naruto menutup wajahnya di meja di depannya lalu memukul meja di depannya seperti orang kesakitan.

" Da-Danchou, kau kenapa? " tanya Irina khawatir.

" Ah! Tidak! Ini hanya pengungkapanku pada kalian, bahwa semua itu sangat cocok " jawab Naruto masih menutup wajahnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Hmph! Aku tidak butuh pujianmu " balas Tohka memalingkan wajahnya.

 **Sret~ Sret~**

Dengan lemas Naruto mencoba melihat untuk Ronde terakhir, wajah Naruto seketika merona melihat Claudia menggunakan baju dalaman berwarna pink, ukuran payudaranya yang cukup besar membuat dalaman itu hampir seperti tidak muat membuat belahan dadanya sangat terlihat

Dan di terakhir terdapat Kirin yang menggunakan dalaman berwarna ungu yang sangat terlihat pas untuknya.

 **Crooot!**

Multi Hit, Hidung Naruto langsung mengeluarkan darah dengan deras hingga terjungkal ke belakang dan pingsan di bawah _' Ku-Kuso, cobaan macam apa ini '_ batin Naruto

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah melewati 15 ronde, akhirnya saatnya untuk Naruto mencoba baju-baju laki-laki dan yang menilai adalah perempuan yang tadi menyiksa batinnya. Setelah memilih baju yang sangat cocok menurut Naruto, Naruto'pun ke tempat ganti baju sementara para perempuan menunggu di luar menunggu penampilan Naruto.

 **Sreet~**

Setelah tirai terbuka, terlihat Saat Ini Naruto mencoba setelan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan jas hitam terbuka, menggunakan dasi kupu-kupu, celana hitam panjang dan sepatu Kets membuat kesan Naruto sangat tampan.

 **Blusssh~**

Wajah para perempuan di sana merona seketika, Tohka yang juga ikut merona memalingkan wajahnya agar ronanya tidak di lihat oleh Naruto.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Naruto mencoba meminta penilaian balik.

" Ni-Nii-san kau sungguh keren " ucap Asian menilai dengan wajah memerah sambil menutup hidungnya

" Kyaaa! Danchou kau sungguh tampan sekali! " teriak riang Irina dengan wajah merona merah hingga mengeluarkan asap.

" Hmmm~ Baiklah aku mengambil ini saja, lagi pula aku kekurangan baju untuk pembukaan besok " gumam Naruto entah pada siapa lalu kembali masuk dan mengganti bajunya seperti semula

" Satte kita cari Kiba lebih dulu, aku pikir dia pasti ada di lantai 4, tapi kita harus pergi ke lantai 3 lebih dulu, kata Grayfia keperluan dapur di DSA dan di ADTWWD sudah habis " ucap Naruto yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya lalu berjalan menuju tangga untuk pergi ke lantai 3 di ikuti oleh seluruh perempuan di sana.

" Ne Danchou, apa kau tidak merasa berat menggendong terus pedang besar itu? " tanya Xenovia ingin tahu, karena dia juga membawa pedang besar bernama Durundal, namun tidak seperti Naruto dia selalu menghilangkan pedang besarnya itu agar lebih praktis di karenakan beratnya yang luar biasa dan ketuanya dia bahkan membawa pedang yang sedikit lebih besar dari durundal dan itu membuktikan pasti pedang itu cukup berat dan kemungkinan dia pasti sangat kesusahan membawa pedang besar itu.

" Hm? Tidak juga, lagi pula aku sudah biasa membawa benda-benda berat " jawab Naruto sambil melirik Xenovia yang di samping kanannya.

.

 **Lantai 3**

.

Setelah sampai di lantai tiga Naruto langsung mencari seluruh keperluan dapur dan perusahaannya karena bagaimanapun dia juga penanggung jawab perusahaan dan sudah seharusnya dia memenuhi kebutuhan para pegawainya.

Dengan di bantu yang lain mencari semua yang telah di daftarkan Grayfia, mereka'pun harus berpencar agar mempercepat pencarian barang.

" Baiklah kita lihat, tepung, cek. Pasta, Cek. Saus Salsa, cek. " gumam Naruto sambil melihat belanjaan uang sudah di temukan dirinya bersama Kirin dan Asia dan menceknya agar tidak lupa apa saja yang belum dan sudah.

" Ne, Nii-san ayo kita ke sana ada yang ingin aku beli! " ajak Asia sambil menarik Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya mengikuti di ikuti Kirin di sampingnya.

" Memang apa yang ingin kau beli? " tanya Naruto penasaran kenapa adiknya sangat semangat sekali.

" di sana ada produk daging yang murah-murah, ada Steak, BBQ, dan yang lainnya ayo sebelum habis Nii-san " jawab Asia sambil terus menarik Naruto.

" Ne Danchou, sepertinya Asia-chan sangat menyukai daging ya? " tanya Kirin sambil tersenyum tipis pada Asia yang tampak semangat mengucapkan makanan-makanan berdaging.

" Ya, begitulah. Jika sudah daging ke sukaannya dia pasti sangat semangat, bahkan dia bisa memakan banyak daging, maka dari itu dia gemuk " Jawab Naruto setengah bercanda

" Mou! Asal Nii-san tahu aku tidak gemuk! " ucap Asia dengan nada ngambek karena di bilang gemuk.

" Lalu pipimu ini apa? Bukankah terlihat mengembung karena terlalu memakan banyak daging " balas Naruto sambil menarik pipi tembam Asia.

" Mhhhuu, inhi bhukhan Ghenhukh, Bhhakha-nhhii-shan " balas Asia kesusahan karena pipinya terus di tarik oleh kakak sepupunya.

" Ya-Ya, maaf aku hanya bercanda " ucap Naruto melepaskan cubitannya dan langsung mendapat pukulan pelan di bahunya dari Asia yang tampak kesal. Jika masyarakat melihat mereka tampak seperti suami beristri dua.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

Setelah berbelanja dan memindahkan belanjaan mereka ke sebuah penyimpanan Hologram yang kebetulan Naruto simpan di jamnya, mereka mulai menuju lantai 4 di mana tempat-tempat perhiasan dan senjata ilegal ada dan betul saja, setelah mereka naik mereka melihat Kiba yang tampak antusias melihat senjata.

Merasa ada yang mendekat, Kiba menoleh dan dia melihat Ketua dan temannya datang ke arahnya.

" Ah, Danchou. Bagaimana tad... "

 **Bletak!**

Ucapan Kiba seketika terhenti begitu Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba cukup keras sehingga membuat benjolan cukup besar, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal pada Kiba karena seenaknya meninggalkannya dan membuatnya harus menahan gejolak nafsu yang di buat para perempuan di kelompoknya.

" Kau pikirkan saja sendiri! " balas Naruto ketus dan hanya mendapat tawa kikuk dari Kiba " Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tampak antusias sekali " tanya Naruto balik sambil melihat tempat senjata yang ilegal.

" Ah, aku hanya penasaran dengan senjata-senjata di sini, mungkin Kualitas di Danchou sudah Perfect jadi aku mencoba membandingkannya di sini " jawab Kiba, memang di Kota Konoha, tempat pembuatan senjata yang paling terkenal adalah DSA, tapi di kota lain pasti terdapat tempat pembuatan senjata yang lebih hebat dari DSA.

Di Konoha Mall, kebanyakan pedang-pedang yang di jual adalah buatan luar Konoha dan di jual dengan harga tinggi karena itulah perdagangan ini di sebut Ilegal.

" Memang, tapi kita juga tidak tahu apakah itu benar buatan luar Konoha atau hanya pedang buatan orang-orang bodoh saja tanpa tahu kualitas pedang " balas Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap pedang-pedang yang di kunjungi Kiba di jual dalam bentuk-bentuk aneh.

" Oi! Bocah jika kalian tidak berbelanja sebaiknya kalian pergi! " ucap sang penjual kesal pada Naruto dan yang lain yang diam tanpa berbelanja di tempatnya.

" Kau tidak perlu kesal, pak tua. Lagi pula kami tidak tertarik membeli pedang-pedang tidak jelasmu ini " jawab Naruto datar lalu berjalan menyusuri ke tempat yang lain bersama kelompoknya.

Sambil berkeliling mereka menyempatkan diri melihat-lihat perhiasan, permata dan juga persenjataan yang sedikit menarik perhatian mereka. Sambil melihat-lihat, Naruto langsung memberhentikan langkahnya ketika melihat beberapa batu permata yang menarik perhatiannya.

Permata itu membuat Naruto sangat tertarik hingga Naruto mendekati tempat penjualan permata itu, Kelompok Naruto yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya menaikkan alis mereka bingung, namun mereka mencoba mendekati ketua mereka apa yang membuat ketua mereka tertarik dengan beberapa permata.

Setelah dekat, Naruto melihat ada tiga permata berwarna Kuning, Merah dan Hijau yang menarik perhatiannya.

Apa lagi lambang yang ada pada tiga permata itu, Api, pusaran dan pohon. Naruto yang penasaran'pun mencoba bertanya " Permisi paman, apa aku boleh tahu maksud dari tiga lambang permata ini? " tanya Naruto.

" Oh, itu adalah tiga permata legenda dari tiga keturunan Clan yang aku temukan, yang hijau itu adalah Batu Permata dari keturunan Senju, aku menemukannya di reruntuhan Kuno Senju yang sudah berkisar 500 tahun di Kanazawa.

Lalu yang Merah itu adalah Batu permata Uzumaki, batu merah ini melambangkan para Clan Uzumaki yang berwarna merah, aku menemukannya di daerah Koba.

Lalu yang kuning ini adalah Batu permata Namikaze, Clan yang terkenal akan kepintaran dan kekuatannya. Aku menemukannya di Daerah Nagano " jelas Sang penjual, Naruto yang mendengar itu terpaku, Clan Senju? Tentu dia sudah tahu karena neneknya adalah keturunan Clan Senju.

Hanya Dua Clan saja yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Clan Namikaze dan Uzumaki, jika dia Uzumaki kenapa di keluarganya semua berambut pirang dan tidak ada warna merah, Namun Naruto mencoba berpikir jernih, kemungkinan kebanyakan keturunan Uzumaki mengambil gen dari salah satu orang tua mereka itulah pikir Naruto.

" paman, bisakah aku membeli ketiganya? " tanya Naruto.

" apa kau bisa membelinya nak? Bukan maksudku merendahkanmu tapi harga mereka terlalu mahal " tanya Sang penjual memastikan.

" tidak apa paman, aku bisa membayarnya " jawab Naruto lalu menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk membeli tiga batu permata itu, setelah membelinya, mata Naruto kembali tertarik dengan sebuah batu permata biru kehijauan yang bersinar tipis.

" Paman kalau batu permata itu... " tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk permata yang kembali menarik perhatiannya.

" Oh, batu itu. Itu batu Gelel, ada seorang pak tua memberikannya padaku dan katanya berikan pada seseorang yang pantas mendapatkannya. Katanya orang yang di tunjuk akan melihat batu permata itu seperti bersinar tipis, dan kemungkinan karena kau tertarik aku berikan saja padamu anak muda " jelas Sang penjual dan memberikan bonus pada Naruto dengan bonusnya adalah batu gelel.

" Eh, apa tidak apa? " tanya Naruto merasa tidak enak.

" Tidak apa anak muda, aku serahkan saja padamu dari pada dia menjadi tua karena tidak ada yang membelinya " jawab sang penjual membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

" Arigato Ojii-san, kalau begitu kami pamit, terima kasih untuk batu permatanya paman " ucap Naruto membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelajahan mereka menuju lantai 5.

Selagi di perjalanan Asia hanya bisa diam karena dua permata yang ada di keturunan Bibi dan Ayahnya ada di tangan Naruto, jika Naruto mengetahui kebenarannya akan mengakibatkan fatal.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Asia mengirim pesan pada ibunya ayahnya dan Grayfia untuk mengatur tentang informasi Uzumaki dan Namikaze agar di blokir dan tidak bisa di akses oleh Naruto. Setidaknya ini bisa mengunci rahasia keluarga untuk sementara hingga waktu yang tepat.

' _Gomenasai Nii-san, mungkin kau harus bertahan sedikit lebih lama untuk hal ini '_ batin Asia lirih karena harus terus menutupi rahasia ini.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

 **Lantai 5**

 **13.00 PM**

.

Setelah sampai di lantai 5, Naruto dan kelompoknya langsung menuju tempat buku-buku di Konoha Mall berada. Naruto yang memang tertarik membaca langsung mencari buku yang menurutnya menarik dan membaca buku itu sebelum di beli.

Kelompok Naruto juga mencoba berbaur seperti Naruto yang sangat menyukai membaca, mereka juga mencoba mencari buku yang menarik perhatian mereka dan ikut membaca seperti Naruto.

" Hahh~ tidak ada yang menarik " gumam Naruto menutup buku yang dia ambil lalu menaruhnya kembali ke tempat.

" Hey, kita ke lantai terakhir, kita makan di sana " ajak Naruto langsung berjalan menuju lantai terakhir.

" E-Eh! Matte Nii-san! " ucap Asia mengejar kakaknya itu bersama yang lain. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mengawasi mereka sejak dari tadi.

.

 **Lantai 6**

.

Saat ini Naruto dan yang lain telah memilih satu meja besar yang sangat pas untuk mereka dan langsung memesan makanan mereka, selagi menunggu, mereka'pun berbincang-bincang satu sama lain kecuali Naruto yang sibuk mengetik hologramnya.

" Hmmm~ " gumam Naruto tak jelas sambil mengetik dan terus menatap Hologram jamnya. Entah kenapa mata Naruto ingin sekali menatap ke ara bawah karena kebetulan meja mereka dekat dengan pagar pembatas untuk melihat ke bawah di mana kita bisa melihat seluruh lantai dari atas.

Seketika mata Naruto menyipit ketika melihat dua orang mencurigakan berjubah hitam, Naruto yang sudah tahu arti jubah itu hanya mendengus _' Mereka bergerak di saat seperti ini? Tapi itu dua orang... Kemungkinan mereka hanya mengawasiku dan yang lain. Souka.. Baiklah kita lihat kepintaran kalian '_ batin Naruto mengetik kembali Hologramnya sehingga mengeluarkan 10 biji kecil dan berubah menjadi sebuah incam kecil.

" Baiklah semua, dengar " ucap Naruto membuat semua menoleh ke arah Naruto " Aku ingin kalian menggunakan ini, ini _**C.I**_ , _**Comunication Incam**_. Ini berguna untuk saling berkomunikasi layaknya Incam biasanya, layaknya detective biasanya.

Dengan ini kita bisa saling berkontak memberitahukan situasi, pasanglah di telinga kalian, setelah Incam itu terpasang maka Incam itu tak terlihat oleh orang lain tapi hanya diri sendirilah yang bisa melihatnya " jelas Naruto membagikan Incam miliknya.

" Aku membuatnya berdasarkan data masing-masing karena dengan begitulah kalian bisa melihat incam kalian masing-masing " jelas Naruto lagi, tahu akan pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan Irina.

" Mereka sudah mulai bergerak, tapi sepertinya mereka akan menyerang kita saat malam. Tohka, aku membutuhkanmu pada bagian pengawasan. Aku ingin kau berbaur dengan masyarakat lain sambil mengawasi mereka " ucap Naruto memberitahukan kenapa dia membagikan C.I'nya dan meminta bantuan Tohka " Jika kau menolak, sepupumu dalam masalah, jika kau bisa membantu, aku dan yang lainnya akan berterima kasih padamu karena bisa membantu kami " lanjut Naruto agar keraguan Tohka sedikit melemah

" Aku tidak mengerti, tapi akan aku coba " ucap Tohka akan mencoba membantu sambil memasang Incam yang di berikan Naruto ketelinganya.

" Baiklah dengan begini kita akan bersiap lebih dulu di Titik Pusat perangkap kita yaitu gedung utama konoha, kita juga akan beristirahat di sana sambil menyiapkan rencana " ucap Naruto menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dan setelah itu makanan pesanan mereka'pun akhirnya datang.

" Ayo isilah energi kalian lebih dulu, ini juga sudah siang dan kita membutuhkan Energi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kita nanti " ucap Naruto mengambil sumpit di sampingnya.

" Ittadakimasu! "

.

.

 **Gedung Utama Konoha ( Tokyo )**

 **14.45 PM**

.

Setelah lama berjalan karena mereka juga sudah menempatkan beberapa titik naga mereka kecuali Naruto membuat mereka harus berjalan kaki menuju gedung utama konoha

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung memasuki gedung itu dan menuju lantai paling atas di mana sang pemimpin Konoha masih hidup di umurnya yang sudah tua. Pemimpin setiap kota di sebut dengan istilah masing-masing Kota, Hokage ( Konoha ), Tsuchikage ( Iwagakure ), Mizukage ( Kirigakure ), Raikage ( Kumogakure ), dan yang terakhir Kazekage ( Sunagakure )

 **Sreet~**

Setelah sampai Mereka'pun memasuki ruangan itu dan di sambut hangat oleh pemimpin Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

" Konichiwa Jiji " Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk orang yang sudah dia anggap kakeknya itu.

" Konichiwa Naruto-kun " jawab Hiruzen membalas pelukan Naruto lalu mengelus rambu Asia yang ada di samping Naruto " Konichiwa mo Asia-chan " lanjut Hiruzen.

" Konichiwa mo Jiji " balas Asia sambil tersenyum.

" Jiji, bagaimana keadaan jiji? " tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir karena kakeknya itu sudah tua namun dirinya masih saja bertahan untuk menjaga kota Konoha.

" Ah, Daijoubu Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja " jawab Hiruzen tersenyum tipis.

" Syukurlah " gumam Naruto bernafas lega " Jiji, mereka adalah bagian dari kelompokku yang waktu itu aku beritahu melalui pesan. Mereka jugalah yang akan membantu kita menangkap pasukan Danzo " lanjut Naruto memperkenalkan seluruh kelompoknya.

" Hajimasitte, Hokage-sama " ucap semuanya lalu membungkukkan badan mereka memberi hormat.

" Tidak perlu seformal itu, jika kalian adalah bagian dari Naruto-kun, kalian bisa memanggilku juga kakek " Ucap Hiruzen sambil menepuk punggung Naruto

" Maaf Hokage-sama, kami merasa tidak pantas untuk hal itu " ucap Kiba halus, tentu saja dia menolak, memang seorang pemimpin menyuruh kalian memanggilnya layaknya keluarga itu ada hal yang tidak bisa di percaya.

Namun untuk saat ini, mereka tidak boleh Egois, walaupun pemimpin mereka sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga, tapi mereka juga harus ingat tingkatan mereka sebagai masyarakat.

" tidak perlu di paksakan Jiji, jika'pun kau memaksa mereka pasti akan tertekan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis pada Kiba dan yang lainnya.

" Hahh~ Mungkin kau benar " timpal Hiruzen sambil menghela nafasnya.

" Bicara Rencana, apa Sayuri-chan telah datang Jiji? " tanya Naruto pada kakeknya, karena mengingat ada satu orang dari perusahaannya yang ikut membantu menyiapkan perangkapnya.

" Ah, maksudmu gadis berjaket biru berwajah cantik itu? Dia bersama Raynare dan Kalawarner " jawab Hiruzen sambil duduk di kursinya.

 **Sreet!**

Tak berselang lama, datanglah yang di bicarakan, Sayuri memiliki rambut hitam sepanjang punggung, memakai kaos putih di lapisi jaket biru, memakai celana hitam panjang, memakai Headset penutup telinga yang di gantung di lehernya ( Karakter Flip Flappers )

" Ah, Naruto-san " gumam Sayuri ketika melihat Naruto sudah datang lalu mendekati Naruto

" Oh, Sayuri-chan, akhirnya kau datang " gumam Naruto ketika melihat Sayuri sudah datang " Apa kau membawanya? " tanya Naruto yang hanya di ketahui Sayuri maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

" Oh, tentu " jawab Sayuri sambil mengeluarkan tabung belah Hologram lalu membuka belahan itu lebar-lebar hingga memunculkan sebuah Hologram dengan beberapa data di sana " Ini dia Naruto-san " serah Sayuri lalu di ambil oleh Naruto.

" Arigato Sayuri-chan, kau sekarang bisa duduk di samping Asia-chan " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Sayuri hingga membuatnya merona tipis, sementara perempuan yang lain hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir mereka cemburu.

" Satte, sekarang biarkan aku jelaskan rencana kita ".

.

 **Festival To Dragon Champions**

 **19.00 PM**

.

Di malam yang indah, di sebuah Festival yang ada di Nagoya akhirnya di mulai sejak 4 jam yang lalu. Naruto dan yang lainnya juga sudah datang ke festival itu sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

Naruto dan yang lain berjalan bersama sambil menghampiri beberapa kedai untuk membeli sesuatu kecuali Naruto yang selalu mengawas sekitar dengan Tohka yang membagi jarak 20 meter dengan mereka.

" Hmphh! Padahal aku juga ingin bersama mereka " ngambek Tohka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memainkan gulali di mulutnya, namun seketika pandangan Tohka teralih begitu melihat lima orang berjubah dan bertopeng ada di sampingnya sekitar 30 meter, melihat itu Tohka langsung memberi kabar.

" _Naruto, aku melihat lima orang berjubah hitam di sampingku dengan jarak 30 meter "_ ucap Tohka, Naruto yang mendengarnya melirik sedikit dan benar saja ada lima orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng tengah berpura-pura membeli sesuatu.

" _Aku mengerti "_ ucap Naruto lalu memencet sesuatu di incamnya membuat seluruh Incam di kelompoknya bersinar sesaat _" Baiklah minna, kita mulai "_ ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah lain, semua yang mendengar itu langsung berpencar. Lima orang yang di asumsikan The Black Army tadi langsung bergerak kembali dan mengikuti Naruto, Tohka yang melihat mereka bergerak langsung mengikuti dari belakang dengan jarak 10 meter agar tidak si curigai.

" _Danchou, aku melihat tiga pasukan Black Army melewatiku tadi, sepertinya dia mengarah padamu "_ suara Julis terdengar di seluruh Incam kelompok Naruto.

" _Di sini juga "_ ucap seluruhnya kecuali Julis dan Tohka.

" Hmm~ " gumam Naruto sambil melihat langit dan warga yang berlalu lalang di Festival _" Baiklah, semua dengar! Sekarang pancing mereka dan bawa mereka ke tempat yang agak sepi dari warga dan kita mulai rencana selanjutnya "_ ucap Naruto memberi perintah lalu berjalan santai ke tempat lain bersama Asia

" _Di mengerti! "_ balas semuanya.

" Asia, kau pergilah. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka " ucap Naruto berbisik pada adiknya.

" Tapi... " gumam Asia tetap khawatir dengan kakak sepupunya ini, bagaimanapun memang rencana yang sudah di siapkan hampir sempurna tapi tetap saja kekhawatiran melandanya.

" Hey, Daijoubu. Nii-san akan baik-baik saja, percayalah " ucap Naruto menghadapkan tubuh Asia ke arahnya untuk melihat kesungguhannya.

Asia hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat tatapan Naruto yang menunjukkan kesungguhan, tekad dan sebuah janji yang akan di tepati, Asia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memainkan dua jarinya.

" Kalau Begitu... "

 **Cup~**

Untuk sesaat Naruto terpaku dan setelahnya mata Naruto melebar begitu sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, ya Asia mencium bibirnya dan mencuri First Kissnya.

" Berhati-hatilah Nii-san " lanjut Asia lalu berlari ke arah lain, Naruto yang masih terpaku seketika tersadar dan menyentuh bibirnya.

' _Ku-Kuso, kenapa Asia menciumku tadi '_ batin Naruto memerah wajahnya _' r-rasanya seperti... Lipglos'kah? '_ batin Naruto nista ketika masih merasakan rasa bibir Asia.

" _Naruto, mereka sudah 8 meter di belakangmu! "_ suara Tohka menyadarkan Naruto dan membuat Naruto langsung berlari cepat untuk melakukan rencananya.

 **.**

 **Kirin and Saya Side**

.

Di sisi Kirin dan Saya, mereka baru saja melewati empat pasukan Black Army dan setelah melewatinya Kirin dan Saya berbalik untuk melihat mereka dan yang mereka lihat ke empat black army mulai bergerak mencoba berlari dan saat itulah rencana mereka mulai.

" Hey! Tua bangka topeng! " ejek Saya keras membuat keempat Black Army itu berhenti dan berbalik ke arah mereka, dan Kirin dan Saya menunjukkan tiruan dari apa yang mereka cari.

" Kalian mencari ini " ucap Saya menunjukkan The Shaphire di tangannya.

" Itu.. " kaget Black Army bertopeng Anjing.

" Coba saja jika kalian bisa " ucap Saya lalu pergi ke sisi lain begitu juga Kirin, mereka membagi diri mereka sesuai rencana

" _**Dengar, rencana awalnya adalah kita akan berbaur dengan masyarakat hingga para Black Army juga masuk, saat itu juga aku yakin lima orang yang mengikuti kita bukan hanya mereka tapi juga pasti ada beberapa yang akan membantu mereka dengan berbaur pada masyarakat.**_

 _ **Maka dari itu aku ingin Tohka berada di belakang kita dengan mengawasi mereka dengan jarak 10 meter, setelah mendapatkan konfirmasi bahwa mereka terus mengikuti, maka kita akan langsung membagi kelompok, masing-masing satu kelompok 2 orang.**_

 _ **Setelah kita mendapatkan koordinat kelompok mereka yang lain saat itulah kita akan melakukan rencananya, yaitu membagi kelompok mereka ".**_

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kirin terus berlari sambil menghindari berbagai warga yang berlalu lalang di sana memang tidak terlalu ramai pada jalur Kirin membuat Kirin dengan mudah melaluinya, di liriknya ke belakang dan dia melihat dua orang tengah mengikutinya dari Empat Black Army yang dia lihat tadi.

" _Di sini Kirin, aku berhasil memancing 2 Black Army, sementara Saya-chan juga sepertinya di ikuti 2 orang, bagaimana selanjutnya? "_ ucap Kirin memberikan laporan.

" _Terus giring mereka seperti di rencana "_ jawab Naruto terdengar di seluruh Incam _" Bagaimana yang lainnya? "_ tanya Naruto.

" _Aku dan Xenovia tadi bertemu dua Black Army dan sekarang kami telah membagi mereka, jadi kami di kejar satu black army "_ jawab Julis terdengar di seluruh Incam.

" _Aku dan Irina juga bertemu enam Black Army dan masing-masing dari kami di kejar 3 black army "_ ucap Claudia juga memberi kabar.

" _Aku dan Koneko bertemu 3 Black Army dan kami sudah membaginya, dimana aku di kejar 2 black Army sementara Koneko di kejar 1 Black Army "_ ucap Kiba juga memberi kabar.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" _Baiklah, kalian tahu harus apa, lakukan seperti rencana! "_ ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari dan mengetik hologramnya, setelahnya Naruto langsung menambah kecepatan hingga membuat Naruto tertutup dari pandangan para black army yang mengikutinya.

Para Black Army yang melihat Naruto menghilang mempercepat gerakan mereka dan ketika mereka mencoba mengejar Naruto di persimpangan festival mereka kehilangan jejak Naruto.

" Hey, dia di sana " ujar salah satu black army bertopeng monyet sambil menunjuk jalan yang di kanannya

" Bukan bodoh! Di di sana! " ujar black army bertopeng landak sambil menunjuk arah sebaliknya.

" A-Are, kenapa ada dua? " tanya Black Army bertopeng kelinci polos.

" Baka! Kalian cepat kejar yang itu sementara kita kejar yang di sana! " bentak Black Army singa sambil menarik anak buahnya yang bertopeng kucing dan kelinci, sementara Landak dan monyet mengejar arah sebaliknya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang di kejar oleh black army bertopeng landak dan monyet, terus berlari di sebuah gang kecil karena dia sudah berlari keluar jalur dari Festival.

Setelahnya Naruto berhenti berlari karena jalan buntu dan dirinya hanya diam tanpa mengerakkan badannya lagi, setelahnya datanglah landak dan monyet yang menutup jalan Naruto.

" Menyerahlah Uzumaki-san, serahkan bola yang kau ambil dari Danzo-sama " ucap Black Army bertopeng monyet pada Naruto, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak sama sekalipun.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi hologram rusak dan menghilang perlahan.

" Apa?! " kejut Black Army landak tidak percaya.

" Hahaha, maaf aku bukanlah yang asli " ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

" Kuso, kita di tipu! " kesal Black Army monyet berniat berbalik, tapi seketika dirinya di kejutkan akan banyaknya kepolisian Konoha, berserta pasukan andalan Konoha.

" Kalian dalam masalah "

.

.

Di sisi Naruto, Naruto terus berlari dari kejaran tiga pasukan black army, sambil berlari dirinya bisa mendengar teriakan, suara bahagia, tertawa, menyumpahkan seseorang terdengar jelas di Incamnya, sepertinya mereka berhasil itulah pemikiran Naruto.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Seketika Naruto terkejut karena terjadi ledakan di belakangnya, dan dia baru sadar dirinya ada di gang sepi _' Shit! Aku lupa kalau aku sudah di luar '_ batin Naruto mengetik Hologramnya hingga mengeluarkan Bola Mekanik kuning.

" Hyaa! " teriak kecil Naruto melempar bola itu pelan dan setelah dirinya di bawah bola itu, dirinya menghilang dengan kilat membuat ketiga black army itu berhenti berlari.

" Kuso di mana dia " kesal black army singa.

" Hoy " seketika ketiga black Army yang mengejar Naruto menoleh ke atas dan mereka melihat Naruto di atas sebuah gedung sambil meremehkan mereka " maaf, jika kalian ingin kalian harus bisa menangkapku " ucap Naruto mengejek tiga black army di bawahnya lalu kembali berlari hingga ujung gedung lalu melompat dari sana dan melanjutkan pelariannya dengan Skeatboardnya.

" Kuso! " kesal Black Army singa karena buruan mereka melarikan diri " beritahukan yang lain akan hal ini! " ucapnya lagi memerintahkan si kelinci untuk memberi kabar.

Sambil memberi kabar mereka memanggil naga mereka yang menjemput mereka dan mengejar Naruto kembali. Sementara Naruto dirinya memang sengaja membiarkan tiga black army yang mengejarnya memberitahukan keadaan dan mengejarnya. Itu di karenakan jika begitu maka mereka akan mengejar dirinya dan memudahkannya menangkap mereka.

 **Wush! Wush! Sruuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Dengan Lincah Naruto berbelok ke arah kanan dan kembali berbelok ke arah kiri hingga memasuki kota yang sepi dan dari belakang tiba-tiba datang sebuah roda api dan meledak di dekat Naruto dan membuat konsentrasi Naruto buyar.

Setelah Naruto menoleh dia bisa melihat sekitar seratus pasukan Black Army sudah mulai mengejarnya, Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih kecil lalu melajukan kecepatannya dengan cepat untuk melakukan rencana selanjutnya.

" _Baiklah! Semua dengar lakukan Plan B, koordinat telah aku berikan, lakukan sekarang juga! "_ perintah Naruto melalui incam sambil menghindari serangan beruntun dari Black Army, untuknya bagian Kota yang telah di rencanakan telah di ungsikan dengan memindahkan Kota ke bawah tanah dan menggunakan Kota Palsu.

Kota Konoha memiliki rancangan Kota palsu jika terjadinya perang dan Seluruh Kota Konoha akan di pindahkan ke bawah tanah dan menggantinya dengan kota palsu dan menggunakan hologram untuk membuat di kota seperti ada orang tapi yang sebenarnya di kota tersebut tidak ada apa-apa.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Naruto menghindar dan membuat sebuah bola api meleset, namun yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah mendapati bola itu tengah mengarah pada sosok perempuan berambut kuning .

" Ka-Kau pasti bercanda bukan? " gumam Naruto kesal karena dalam situasi ini. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung turun menyalip bola api itu, namun tanpa di sangka bola api kedua menyusul di belakang Naruto.

 **Sreet! Sing! Twush! Blank!**

Setelah mendapat jarak yang tepat, Naruto mengeluarkan palu mekaniknya dan memukul bola api yang akan menabraknya untuk terpental kembali, namun dirinya tidak menyangka akan ada bola kedua di belakangnya.

" Shit! " umpat Naruto.

 **Blaaaar!**

Benar saja ketika kedua bola itu bertabrakan terjadi ledakan yang mementalkan Naruto hingga tidak sengaja menabrak perempuan yang dia selamatkan.

" Ittetete " gumam sang perempuan yang kesakitan.

" Argh! Gomenasai, kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto pada perempuan di bawahnya.

" A-Ah, ya aku ahhh~ " seketika Naruto tersentak begitu perempuan yang di tanyai mendesah, dan seketika untuk kedua kalinya Naruto terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menindih gadis di bawahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang meremas dada perempuan di bawahnya.

" A-Apa yang kau lakukan!? " bentak perempuan di bawah Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

" Gomen, aku tidak sengaja! " balas Naruto cepat lalu menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya menghindar ketika sebuah serangan ke arah mereka.

" Ba-Baka! Cepat turunkan aku! " teriak perempuan itu memberontak begitu Naruto menggendongnya.

" Urusai! Kau bisa diam atau kita akan mati! " balas Naruto tetap berlari walau kesusahan sambil menuju Skeatboardnya yang tetap melayang rendah.

 **Sret! Swuuuuuuush!**

Setelah menaikinya Naruto beserta perempuan yang di bawa langsung melesat bersama untuk menghindari kejaran para black army.

" Kuso! Kenapa juga kau ada di sini?! " umpat Naruto sambil terus menghindari setiap serangan yang di arahkan pada mereka.

" Aku juga ingin bertanya kenapa juga aku harus di gendong?! Cepat turunkan aku!? " balas perempuan itu memberontak.

" Urusai! Jika aku melepaskanmu kau bisa mati! " balas Naruto berusaha bertahan dari berontakan perempuan yang dia gendong.

 **Swush! Jrash! Sriing! Blaaaaar!**

Akhirnya kelompok Narutopun datang dan menyerang beberapa dari pasukan Black Army. _" Maaf Danchou kami terlambat "_ ucap Kiba terdengar di incam Naruto.

" _Oh, baguslah! Kalau begitu pancing mereka kembali dan lakukan plan B "_ balas Naruto melalui incam hingga di dengar semua.

" Hey! Jika kalian ingin ini, coba saja kejar kami! " ucap Julis sambil menunjukkan The Shaphire miliknya lalu pergi bersama Claudia, Kirin dan Saya.

" Hoy! Muka aneh, jika kalian ingin, coba saja tangkap kami! " ejek Irina sambil menunjukkan The Shapirenya lalu pergi bersama Xenovia, Kiba dan Koneko pada arah sebaliknya kelompok Julis.

" E-Eh! Ada Dua? Atau Tigak? " gumam Black Army kelinci seperti orang bodoh.

" Uuuurrr, Baka! Kalian semua berpencar beberapa dari kita ikuti aku, kita kejar Uzumaki itu! Sisanya berpencar dan kejar mereka! " teriak Black Army singa memimpin sambil melesat bersama beberapa dari kelompoknya untuk mengejar Naruto, sementara sisanya membagi dua bagian sambil mengejar Kelompok Julis dan Kiba.

" Cepat! Turunkan aku di sini! " ronta perempuan yang terus di gendong Naruto.

" Kau bisa diam tidak! Tunggulah sebentar lagi! " balas Naruto semakin melajukan kendaraannya ketika para Black Army mulai mengejarnya

.

 **Kelompok Julis Side**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Julis beserta, Kirin, Saya dan Claudia saat ini tengah terbang bersama sambil menghindari para black army yang mengejar mereka dan tujuan mereka saat ini dalam menuju sisi lain dari Gedung Utama Hokage.

" Kuso, mereka cukup banyak, apa kita harus membunuh beberapa dari mereka? " tanya Julis meminta pendapat.

" Jangan, jarak kita tinggal beberapa meter, kita tunggu saja " balas Kirin membuat Julis sedikit tidak senang.

" Baiklah ayo kita percepat! " perintah Julis memacu naganya begitupun, Claudia, Kirin dan Saya

.

 **Kelompok Kiba**

.

Sementara di kelompok Kiba, mereka akan mencapai Gedung Hokage, namun dirinya tidak melihat tanda-tanda dari Naruto

" Di mana Danchou? " gumam Kiba entah kepada Siapa.

" Kiba, itu Danchou! " teriak Irina menunjuk ke arah kiri ketika dirinya melihat di celah-celah gedung Naruto tak jauh dari mereka.

" Baiklah, kalian pergilah bagian ini aku urus! " ucap Kiba, Irina yang tahu tanda itu melempar The Shaphirenya ke arah Kiba dan Kiba menangkapnya, setelah mendapatkannya, Kiba'pun memacu naganya sementara Irina, Xenovia dan Koneko berbelok melakukan rencana sisa mereka.

" Kejar pirang itu! " ucap salah satu black army yang memimpin sementara lalu mengejar Kiba.

.

Sementara Naruto, Naruto yang sudah dekat dengan Gedung Hokage mengalihkan pandangannya dan dirinya bisa melihat Julis beserta yang lain tengah berusaha memancing para black army dam sekaramg menuju ke arahnya, Narutp menoleh ke arah sebaliknya dan dia melihat Kiba datang dari arah sebaliknya siap menabrak kelompok Julis.

" Kau ingin turun bukan? " tanya Naruto pada perempuan yang dia gendong.

" Tentu saja Baka! " balasnya sengit.

" Kalau begitu silahkan " tanpa Dosa, Naruto menurunkan perempuan itu dengan melemparnya ke depan.

 **Wush!**

" SEKARANG! " Teriak Naruto hingga terdengar ke seluruh Kota lalu melompat untuk menyelamatkan perempuan yang dia lempar tadi.

 **Jeglek!**

Seketika Lampu yang menerangi Kota Konoha palsu padam semua membuatnya seperti Kota Mati, para Black Army yang tidak bisa melihat menyipitkan mata mereka mencoba mencari kelompok Naruto, namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah menghindar untuk bertabrakan.

 **Grep!**

 **Sret! Twuuuuush!**

Dengan tepat Naruto berhasil menangkap perempuan itu kembali lalu mendarat di Skeatboardnya yang menggunakan mode otomatis ketika pilot tidak ada dan akan mencari sendiri pilotnya. Naruto dan perempuan yang kembali di selamatkan Naruto akan menabrak tanah langsung berhenti begitu putaran mesin Naruto berputar keras membuatnya berhenti beberapa senti di atas tanah.

 **Wush! Braaak! Sriiiing! Craaang!**

Seketika seluruh Black Army yang tidak bisa melihat bertabrakan bersamaan dan setelahnya sebuah Kurungan Besar keluar dari gedung Hokage dan menangkap seluruh Black Army yang di kirim Danzo.

 **Jeglek!**

Lampu Konoha palsu'pun kembali bangkit dan membuat para Black Army hanya bisa melongo tidak tahu apa-apa, karena mereka sudah ada di kurungan sementara buruan mereka tengah terbang santai di depan mereka.

" Yatta! Kita berhasil! " teriak Irina senang.

" Fuuuhh~ Akhirnya berakhir juga " hela Julis karena perjuangan mereka selesai juga.

" Hahh~ Hampir saja " hela Naruto yang sudah tenang sekarang " Ne, Kau tidak Apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Baka! Baka! Apa yang baru saja kau lalukan hah! Kau ingin membunuhku ya! " balas Perempuan itu marah-marah sambil menyerang Naruto dengan menjambak rambut pirang Naruto.

" O-Oi, tenanglah! " ucap Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan serangan brutal perempuan di gendongannya.

" Hyaa! Matilah! "

" AAAAAARGGGGGHH! KUSOYARO, YAMETTE! "

.

.

Setelah perdebatan kesalah pahaman tadi, akhirnya masalah itu terselesaikan dan mereka saat ini melihat pasukan Black Army yang tertangkap tengah di bawa ke tempat hukum berlanjut, Naruto yang merasa tugasnya selesai hanya bisa bernafas lega karena berkat bantuan Akame yang memberitahukannya mengenai ini, dia bisa membuat rencana dan menyiapkan persiapan terakhir untuk memenjarakan Danzo.

" Yokatta, selesai juga " gumam Naruto lalu menatap perempuan di sampingnya " kalau boleh tahu siapa kau? " tanya Naruto langsung pada perempuan yang dia tolong.

" Hmmph! Memangnya aku peduli dengan pertanyaanmu itu? " balas perempuan itu membuang wajahnya yang merona tipis.

" Hey, bukankah tidak sopan jika kau begitu pada orang yang menyelamatkan hidupmu? " ejek Naruto.

" Mana lebih baik itu dari pada orang yang tidak sengaja malah sengaja meremas dada wanita?! " balas perempuan itu sengit membuat wajah Naruto memerah, sementara yang lain syok mendengar itu.

" O-Oi! Itu memang tidak sengaja, lagi pula jika aku tidak tahu kau di bawahku! " balas Naruto mengungkapkan kejadian yang ada di pikirannya yang seharusnya terjadi.

" Heh! Orang yang sudah terpojok pasti mencari alasan " balas perempuan itu mengejek Naruto.

" Hey, itu memang tidak sengaja, lagi pula jika aku biarkan kau mati, nah mana lebih baik menurutmu kehilangan nyawa atau hanya mendesah karena tidak sengajaan? " ucap Naruto membalas ucapan perempuan di depannya sedikit vulgar.

" Memang lebih baik aku tidak mati, tapi jangan juga di remas kali?! " balas Perempuan itu setengah berteriak.

" JANGAN MEMULAINYA LAGI KUSOYARO!? " teriak Naruto marah, entah harus berapa kali dirinya itu tidak sengaja.

" Hmmph! " dengus perempuan itu memalingkan wajahnya kembali membuat tangan Naruto gatal untuk memukul kepala perempuan di sampingnya itu

" Huh! Sudahlah dari pada berbicara denganmu sebaiknya kami pergi saja " ucap Naruto mendengus lalu berjalan balik di ikuti kelompoknya yang masih diam tidak berbicara lagi.

" He-Hey! Matte, kau ingin meninggalkanku di gedung seperti ini! He-hey! Ma-matte! " teriak perempuan itu mencoba mengejar Naruto.

" Hmph! Bukankah kau tidak peduli? " dengus Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya agar perempuan itu tidak melihat wajahnya.

" Ba-Baiklah aku minta maaf kau puas!? " teriaknya kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Hmph! Baiklah aku maafkan " balas Naruto sambil mendengus. Sementara semuanya hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

' _Mereka tampak akrab dengan sifat mereka yang saling tsundere itu '_ batin mereka.

" Saa~ Kita mulai dari awal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan kau siapa? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Um~ Namaku Namikaze Leafy, salam kenal Naruto-san " balas perempuan bernama Leafy sedikit canggung.

' _Uzumaki? Aku pikir clan itu hanya tersisa kaa-san saja yang Uzumaki '_ batin Leafy

' _Namikaze? Bukannya itu clan yang di beritahu oleh paman tadi siang, aku pikir mereka semua sudah meninggal '_ batin Naruto

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, Sementara Kelompok Naruto yang juga terdiam semakin canggung karena suasana yang menjadi hening.

" Ehem! " dehem Julis mencoba mencairkan suasana " Etto, Leafy-san aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau bisa ada di kota palsu Konoha? " tanya Julis.

" Aku juga tidak tahu aku berada di kota palsu Konoha, aku juga tidak tahu perihal mengenai penangkapan mereka " jawab Leafy jujur, jika di pikir memang benar, seharusnya mereka membuat tanda bagi para masyarakat agar tidak memasuki Wilayah yang akan mereka gunakan.

" Souka " hanya itulah yang keluar dari bibir Julis, dirinya bingung harus menanyakan apa lagi.

" Leafy-san, di mana kau tinggal, tidak biasanya aku mendengar clan namikaze di konoha jadi aku pikir kau mungkin orang baru? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Aku tinggal di Apartemen dekat Kyoto, aku baru saja datang kemarin, karena aku adalah peserta Dragons Champions " jawab Leafy.

" Peserta Dragons Champions? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Um, aku memang bukan dari lima kota besar, tapi aku sebenarnya berasal dari pulau Hyotogaku " jawab Leafy lagi.

' _Pulau Hyotogaku, bukankah itu tempat Whellgon berada '_ batin Naruto terkejut ketika perempuan di depannya ini berasal dari pulau es di utara Konoha.

" Leafy-chan~! " Naruto dan yang lain yang mendengar sebuah teriakan di udara menoleh dan mereka melihat sosok perempuan berambut cokelat tengah terbang bersama pemuda berambut cokelat dengan naga yang warnanya sama seperti rambut mereka lalu mendarat tidak jauh dari mereka.

" Mereka siapa? " gumam Kiba bertanya-tanya.

" Mereka adalah kelompokku, tapi sepertinya hanya mereka saja yang mencariku " jawab Leafy.

" Hm, apa Leafy-san adalah ketua dari kelompokmu? " tanya Koneko basa-basi.

" Tidak, tapi Kirito-sanlah ketuanya " jawab Leafy sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam bernama Kirito.

" Mou~Leafy-chan kau dari mana saja kami lelah mencarimu tahu! " ucap Perempuan berambut cokelat sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Hihihi, gomen Asuna-chan, aku tadi sedang jalan-jalan dan bertemu mereka " balas Leafy sambil menunjuk Naruto dan kelompoknya

" Begitu, kalau begitu perkenalkan Namaku Yuuki Asuna, dan pemuda di sampingku ini Kazuya Kirito-san " ucap Perempuan bernama Asuna.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ketua dari kelompok White fox, dan mereka adalah kelompokku, Julis, Kirin, Saya, Claudia, Xenovia, Kiba, Irina, dan Koneko, sementara satunya lagi adalah cadangan saja " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya beserta kelompoknya dengan perkataan terakhir yang membuat Tohka menatap sebal Naruto.

" Naruto? " gumam Asuna tampak berpikir.

" Huaam~ Sudahlah, Leafy-san kau sudah bertemu teammu, kami undur diri sekarang " ucap Naruto berjalan ke ujung gedung, sementara kelompoknya telah memanggil naga mereka lalu terbang menuju gedung DSA

" Etto.. Sedang apa kau ke sana? " tanya Leafy setengah berteriak.

" Tentu saja pulang, caraku pulang sangatlah berbeda, Matta Ashita " ucap Naruto menunjukkan Bola mekanik kuningnya lalu melompat dari gedung itu.

Leafy dan Asuna yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto terjun tadi dan hal yang terakhir dia lihat adalah pusaran kuning yang lenyap secara perlahan.

" Etto... Tadi dia bilang namanya Naruto bukan? " tanya Asuna sekali lagi.

" U-Umm~ " jawab Leafy.

" shimatta! Aku lupa minta tanda tangannya! "

.

.

 **Gedung DSA**

 **21.00 PM**

 **.**

 **Tuk! Tuk!**

Setelah semuanya sampai di DSA, Asia langsung menyambut mereka dan membuat perayaan mereka, namun kecuali Naruto yang melamun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja miliknya.

" Ne Danchou, apa kau masih memikirkan hal tadi? " tanya Kiba yang dari tadi melihat Danchounya melamun.

" Masalah yang mana? " tanya Naruto balik

" Meremas dada perempuan tadi " jawab Kiba tanpa dosa, tentu saja itu membuat seluruh kegiatan perempuan di sana berhenti terutama Asia yang menatap tajam kakaknya itu.

" Oi! Kora! Kenapa juga membahas itu lagi?! " tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

" Aku pikir Danchou ingin meremas dada perempuan lagi, jadi dari tadi Danchou melamun " jawab Kiba tanpa beban.

' _Ni Bocah ngajak berantem kayaknya, dia belum pernah rasain bagaimana rasanya nelen tiang listrik '_ batin Naruto kesal karena perkataan Kiba tidak mendukung suasananya. Sebenarnya dirinya melamun mengenai clan Namikaze yang ada di nama Leafy, maka dari itu dia melamun.

" Benarkah itu Nii-san/Danchou? " tanya Seluruhnya begitu juga Tohka pada Naruto dengan Aura intimidasi.

" He-Hey, biar aku jelaskan dulu! " ucap Naruto panik.

" Kami tidak butuh! " balas Mereka berteriak lalu berlari ke arah Naruto yang semakin panik.

" O-OI! MA-MATTE! " teriak Naruto, namun hal terduga terjadi di luar pikiran Naruto, Naruto pikir dia akan di hajar, tapi dirinya malah di peluk oleh mereka " OI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! "

" Jika Danchou/Nii-san ingin meremas dada, Danchou/Nii-san bisa meremas dada Kami! " Teriak mereka sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

" E-EEHHHH! "

.

.

 **Home Made Kazoku - Nageroboshi**

 **.**

 **Sora wo miagereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang duduk di kursi kerjanya dari samping mulai bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah samping Kamera lainnya )

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

( Layar kembali dengan Asia dari belakang yang berjalan menuju teras rumah lalu menoleh ke atas melihat malam indah yang di tebari bintang-bintang indah )

 **Sou sou dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto dari belakang yang sudah sampai di teras Tempatnya )

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Naruto dari samping yang mulai bersandar di pagar pembatas terasnya sambil melihat indahnya kota )

 **Fix Sound First**

( Layar kembali di ganti dari belakang Naruto yang bersandar memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah melihat kota konoha yang indah di malam hari )

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru Suberidai no ue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Julis yang duduk di jendela miliknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu melihat langit malam yang indah )

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kirin yang tengah berendam di bathup miliknya lalu menoleh ke samping di mana dia bisa melihat indahnya malam melalui kaca-kaca di gedung DSA )

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Koneko, Tohka dan Saya yang duduk bersama di sebuah cafe sambil memakan camilan mereka lalu menoleh ke arah langit malam yang indah )

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Claudia, Xenovia, Kiba dan Irina yang berjalan bersama perlahan memberhentikan langkah mereka )

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan jam milik Naruto yang menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tampak tidak memperdulikan pemberitahuan itu )

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto wa**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

( Layar kembali di ganti secara bergiliran dari tempat Julis, Kirin, Asia, Tohka, Koneko, Saya, Claudia, Xenovia, Kiba dan Irina yang sudah tidak ada orangnya )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Layar memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang mulai menoleh ke atas dengan tatapan sendu berserta senyum tipisnya )

 **Sora wo miagereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

 **Sou sou dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera, lalu dari belakang Kamera datang Asia yang langsung memeluk erat Naruto dari samping di ikuti Kirin yang menyusul yang juga memeluk Naruto dari sampingnya juga, lalu datang Koneko yang langsung memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang membuatnya tampak seperti di gendong Naruto karena lebih tinggi darinya, dan secara bersamaan sisanya datang dan bersandar di samping Naruto dengan raut cemburu, kecuali kiba )

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

( Layar kembali di toleh dengan wajah Naruto yang baru saja menyadari kedatangan mereka, dan dirinya semakin panik ketika mereka mulai memeluknya massal dan Kamera bergerak ke atas memperlihatkan malam yang di taburi bintang indah )

 **Chap Selanjutnya**

 **.**

" _**Selamat datang para peserta Dragons Champions dari Manapun berada "**_

" _**Are? Bukankah kau yang waktu itu? "**_

" _**Aku mengajakmu tading?! "**_

" _**Hey, mana lebih bodoh mengejek status orang tanpa kau ketahui statusmu berada di tingkatan berbeda? "**_

" _**Itu... Delapan dari The Nine Legend Dragon "**_

 _ **[" Jadi para Saudaraku sudah berkumpul "]**_

.

 **Selanjutnya di NTDF, Chapter 9 : Pembukaan**

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note : Yo~ Kembali lagi nih.**

 **Bagaimana cerita di atas, pasti Geje banget kayaknya.**

 **Bagaimana Ceritanya? Kali ini gak ada pertarungan hanya sebuah cerita geje beserta penangkapan para Black Army.**

 **Sedikit saja untuk di sini, di sini akan ada beberapa karakter pilihan yang akan membantu alur cerita ini, seperti tadi Leafy, Asuna dan Kirito, mereka adalah Karakter dari SAO**

 **Untuk di Chapter depan pembukaan Dragons Champion akan di mulai dan di chap 10 lomba Dragons Champions baru di mulai**

 **Saa~ Sesuai janji saya akan menjawab beberapa Review di chap 6 dan 7**

 **.**

 **. Yami no kyuubi, Gabriel chan, Dragon hunter = 3 nama dari orang yang sama. Ya undah lanjut.**

 **. merix = Bisa saja**

 **. yellow flash115 = Akan di pikirkan**

 **. .980 = sudah Lanjut**

 **. Orang Asing Biasa = Udah.**

 **. KidsNo TERROR13 = sudah**

 **. Guest = Kedua Cerita itu masih dalam pembuatan, lagi beberapa kata saja, soalnya kurang inspirasi jadi agak low begitu**

 **. Exo = Akan di pikirkan.**

 **. Hamura = di chapter depan baru bisa di ceritakan.**

 **. saputraluc000 = Um, terima kasih pujiannya.**

 **. Asd = Ya.**

 **. Namikaze Lucius : Tergantung, soalnya banyak cerita jadi bingung harus buat mana dulu**

 **. Faisal771 = Tidak Bisa.**

 **. LuciferYamaiMizore17 = Hahahaha, maaf lupa beritahu penjelasan Tohka waktu itu :P**

 **. Andre iswandi378 = Sudah Up**

 **. THE REAPER OF WORLDS = Udah**

 **.**

 **Yap itu saja yang bisa di jawab karena hanya itu Reviewnya ( Padahal berharap banyak :v )**

 **Saa~ Sekian dari saya, maaf jika lama up dan tidak bisa up karena saya mengerjakan fic ini sendirian tanpa siapapun ataupun ide manapun, So! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan Jaa~**

 **Please Review**


	9. Chapter 09

**Flasback – Naruto berumur 12 tahun**

.

 **Destrik Apartemen Blok 10, Kyoto**

 **Selasa, 24 Maret 2085**

 **18.00 PM**

.

Di sore yang indah terlihat di jalan yang cukup sepi, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender tengah berjalan bersama menuju suatu tempat, perkiraan umur mereka berbeda satu tahun. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Asia, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju sebuah apartement di mana di sana terdapat sosok kekasih Naruto sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dialah Shion.

Waktu itu saat tidak sengaja, Naruto menolong Shion saat sebuah ranting pohon besar akan menimpanya, dan sejak itu hubungan mereka'pun semakin dekat hingga saling berpacaran, namun mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal lain selain berpelukan ataupun bergandengan tangan. Sejak kemunculan Shion, hidup Naruto sedikit mengalami perubahan dan dia menyukainya semenjak kepergian seseorang yang penting bagi Naruto setelah Shion

Saat ini mereka tengah menuju ke sana untuk membuat tugas bersama, karena kebetulan Asia memiliki tugas juga yang bisa di bantu Shion, Naruto'pun mengajak adiknya itu agar lebih dekat dengan Shion.

" Nee~ Nii-san, apa masih jauh? " Tanya Asia sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Sebentar lagi Asia-chan, kau sepertinya tidak sabar bertemu Shion-chan? " Jawab Naruto lalu bertanya kembali pada adiknya itu.

" Hmmpp~ Tentu saja, kita sudah berjalan jauh dari Akademi, lagi pula kenapa tidak meminta Tou-san saja yang mengantar kita dengan Huruko " jawab Asia sedikit ngambek dengan semakin mengembungkan pipinya dengan bibir mengerucut

" Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, aku juga harus menjaga jarak dengan Ero-jiji-hentai agar tidak tertular " balas Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

" Ero? " beo Asia polos.

" Sudah lupakan saja, aku tidak ingin otakmu tercemar " jawab Naruto cepat sebelum otak Asia menangkap hal-hal berbau mesum " Ayo, kita sudah sampai " ucap Naruto lagi lalu memasuki apartement yang di tinggali kekasihnya dan mencari kamar kekasihnya.

Setelah sampai Naruto akan mengetuk pintunya, namun tangannya berhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu yang menyakitkan baginya.

" Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Terushh~ yaahh~ "

" Shhh~ Dasar jalang, kau sungguh jalang himee~ "

Tangan Naruto yang akan mengetuk pintu mengepal hingga memperlihatkan uratnya, sementara Asia, Asia yang waktu itu sebenarnya sudah tahu mengenai hal-hal mesum namun dia rahasiakan dari kakaknya hanya bisa diam, di liriknya kakaknya yang di sampingnya yang tengah mengontrol emosinya bisa dia lihat beberapa tetes air mata mengalir ke pipi Naruto.

' _Nii-san '_ batin Asia Khawatir.

 **Sret! Duaak! Blaaar!**

Tanpa di sangka, Naruto menarik dirinya lalu menendang pintu itu dengan keras hingga terpental memasuki dapur yang searah dengan pintu itu.

Setelahnya Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah hingga memasuki tempat pintu yang tendang tadi dan dirinya melihat kekasihnya tengah si setubuhi oleh orang seumurannya, karena sudah tidak tahan Naruto berlari keluar di ikuti Asia, namun sesaat sebelum pergi, Asia melirik tajam Shion lalu mengikuti kakaknya yang sudah jauh.

Sejak waktu itu, Naruto selalu menjaga jarak dengan perempuan dan kadang dirinya juga membenci perempuan yang ada di dekatnya walaupun mereka itu membicarakannya ataupun beberapa senti darinya, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada sisi keluarganya, teman masa lalunya sebelum Shion dan sejak saat itu, Naruto menutupi dirinya dari arti kata cinta..

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko, Tohka ) #mungkin ada tambahan

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest! Dark Supranatural!

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

.

 **Fix Sound First**

( Kamera yang mengambil gambar kota konoha langsung bergerak ke atas mengambil gambar matahari cerah )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Lalu muncul judul cerita ini )

 **Fix Sound Three**

( Perlahan setiap huruf judul menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **anata wa sugu ni anata o**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring bersama Whitegon dan Kurama dan menguap bersama )

 **tada no mono da to sagesumu**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Asia dari samping yang ada di teras DSA sambil melihat kota lalu melirik ke kebelakang )

 **watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya melainkan Naruto tetap menoleh ke arah langit )

 **guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto, lalu di ganti dengan Kelompok Sasuke yang di latari bayangan sembilan legenda naga )

 **anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan punggung Naruto yang menggunakan jubahnya yang berkibar, lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas kuat hingga memunculkan lingkaran Progres )

 **masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan bergerak kebelakang memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah menaiki skeatboardnya di rute kiri bersama kelompoknya melesat bersama sambil menghindari berbagai serangan )

 **bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo**

( Lalu layar memperlihatkan berbagai kelompok menyerang kelompok Naruto namun setiap serangan berhasil di hindari hingga dari balik asap keluar sosok astral berwarna hijau dengan sebuah sabit di tangannya )

 **Majiwaru**

( Layar di ganti dengan Sayuri yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **Fumihazusu**

( Kembali di ganti dengan Ajuka dan Falbium yang tengah berdebat )

 **kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukan kegelapan yang bangkit lalu memperlihatkan sosok naga hitam berkepala banyak )

 **Noriokurenaide**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata emas dengan angka jam di dalamnya )

 **tooku demo zutto soba ni iru**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah dengan gambar sosok Vali dari samping lalu di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Vali )

 **tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan mereka yang memutar senjata masing-masing lalu melesat bersama dan membenturkan senjata mereka hingga menimbulkan cahaya putih )

 **Fix End**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang memandang rumput luas perlahan di ganggu dengan datangnya para kelompok perempuannya yang langsung memeluknya erat )

.

 **Chapter 9 : Pembukaan**

.

 **Rabu, 18 Oktober 2090**

 **Akademi The Study Dragon**

 **06.30 AM**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Di pagi yang indah di bulan Oktober, terlihat di sebuah lorong akademi the study dragon di konoha, terdapat pemuda berambut pirang saat ini tengah berjalan sambil menatap beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya, matanya Fokus menatap kertas itu dan terus berjalan tidak peduli apa yang akan di tabraknya nanti.

Tapi baginya tidak masalah, lagipula mana ada orang yang datang cukup pagi, seketika langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat data dari seseorang yang sudah lama menyakiti hatinya, dirinya membaca data orang itu dengan diam dan dia melihat lambang phenex di data itu menunjukkan bahwa orang itu adalah anggota dari kelompok Phenex.

" Hahhh~ " Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan untuk mengatur emosinya yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

Setelahnya Naruto'pun melanjutkan langkahnya hingga berhenti di sebuah ruangan kepala sekolah Akademi di mana tempat neneknya berada dan masuk tanpa permisi.

" Naruto, setidaknya ketuklah pintunya dasar cucu bodoh!? " Naruto yang masih fokus membaca data di tangannya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah neneknya.

Seketika Naruto membatu di sana ketika melihat neneknya yang rupanya tengah berganti baju dan untungnya neneknya itu sudah menggunakan bagian bawah dan dalaman pada dadanya, wajah Naruto seketika memerah sempurna dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan data di tangannya lalu membalikkan badannya.

" Go-Gomen Baa-chan, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu " ucap Naruto, dirinya benar-benar malu sekarang, melihat neneknya tengah berganti baju.

" Berbaliklah Naruto, aku sudah selesai " Perintah Tsunade, namun Naruto sedikit ragu " Ayolah, aku sudah berpakaian " paksa Tsunade.

" Hahh~ Baiklah " balas Naruto lesu lalu membalikkan badannya dan benar saja neneknya sudah berpakaian dan tengah duduk di kursinya sambil membuang wajahnya dan melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya membuat kedua asetnya itu semakin besar.

" Ada Apa kau kemari Naruto? Kau itu tidak tahu malu, apa kau tidak malu melihat tubuh nenekmu sendiri? " tanya Tsunade dengan nada sedikit kesal.

" Hey, aku juga tidak menyangka akan hal begitu, lagi pula apa yang salah dengan tubuh nenek, tubuh nenek masih cantik bahkan lebih sexy " jawab Naruto dan entah kenapa bibirnya mengucapkan hal vulgar secara halus.

" Apa kau bilang? " tanya Tsunade memastikan walaupun dirinya mendengar.

" A-Ahh... Ti-tidak bukan apa-apa " jawab Naruto pucat basi ketika menyadari mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat neneknya marah " Lagi pula, kenapa Baa-chan menerima Hamayana-san di sekolah ini? " tanya Naruto sambil menyebutkan marga shion.

" Are, aku pikir kau senang akan kedatangannya? " tanya Tsunade bingung, namun Naruto hanya diam dengan raut datar.

" Hahh~ Sepertinya kalian dalam sebuah masalah " gumam Tsunade menghela nafasnya " Kita kesampingkan saja itu, Naruto kau pasti tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini bukan? " tanya Tsunade.

" Um, tapi Kenapa juga harus aku yang melakukan ucapan penyambutan? " tanya Naruto sedikit malas " Jangan bilang baru aku pintar berbicara Baa-chan menunjukku? " tebak Naruto.

" Salah satunya itu, tapi selain semua di sini, hanya kau yang tegas, pintar dan berwibawa dari yang lain, maka dari itu aku menunjukmu " Ucap Tsunade membenarkan.

" Hahh~ Kenapa juga harus aku " desah Naruto malas

" sudahlah Naruto, lakukan saja " tuntut Tsunade.

" Hahh~ Ha'i-Ha'i " balas Naruto menghela nafasnya pasrah " Lalu mengenai delapan dari _**The Nine Legend Dragons Beast**_ , bagaimana bisa para penunggang dari delapan naga itu bisa ikut lomba ini?

Jika dipikirkan, seharusnya kedelapan Naga itu tidak boleh mengikuti Dragons Champions ini karena mereka adalah Naga yang cukup berbahaya, apa lagi jika dalam pertarungan kedelapan naga itu tidak segan-segan melakukan serangan pada kota dan juga membunuh para warga. Bagaimana bisa pemerintah Konoha, Jiji dan para tetua Konoha bisa membiarkan itu? " tanya Naruto menyampaikan spekulasinya mengenai delapan penunggang dari delapan The Nine legend Dragon beast.

" Seperti yang aku duga otakmu memang pandai mengambil hal yang menganjal Naruto " puji Tsunade, bahkan dirinya tidak pernah hampir berpikir ke sana " memang benar Seharusnya mereka tidak boleh mengikuti lomba, tapi para Tetua memaksa Hiruzen-sensei untuk menyetujui hal ini, kau pasti tahu para tetua kota kita sangatlah egois dan keras kepala, bahkan tidak bisa di bantah. Apa lagi dengan si Pak Tua pemimpin bawah tanah Konoha, dia seolah mencuci otak mereka agar menuruti perkataannya " jelas Tsunade mengenai kenapa para Delapan penunggang dari the nine legend dragon beast bisa ikut.

" Jika Danzo, memang melakukan itu, itu artinya kemungkinan besar dia berencana melakukan kerja sama dengan salah satu penunggang Naga dari The Nine Legend Dragon atau bisa dia bekerja sama dengan mereka semua untuk menghancurkan Kota dan Membunuh Jiji.

Baa-chan tahu sendiri, dia sudah lama mengincar kedudukan Hokage di kota kita, aku merasakan niat Danzo bukanlah hal baik selama Dragon Champions ini berlangsung. Jika Danzo memang bekerja sama dengan mereka atau lebih parahnya dia sudah menyiapkan pasukan dengan negara lain, dengan kata lain ini bisa menjadi Kudeta Kota " ucap Naruto lagi mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya yang menyangkut Danzo.

" Mungkin itu memang benar... " gumam Tsunade mencoba berpikir mengenai spekulasi ucapan Naruto, jika di pikirkan kemungkinan 90% ucapan Naruto bisa saja terjadi " Naruto, kau bersiaplah sambut para peserta, aku akan mengabari Hiruzen-sensei mengenai ini dan melakukan pengamatan ketat " perintah Naruto.

" Sebaiknya jangan Baa-chan, jika Baa-chan lakukan sekarang, kemungkinan besar rencana mereka bisa berubah dan melakukan strategi lain atau mereka bisa saja membuat rencana baru yang lebih hebat. Untuk saat ini kita ikuti saja alurnya " ucap Naruto membuat Tsunade mendecih kesal karena baru menyadari hal ini.

" Apa Boleh buat " gumam Tsunade akhirnya berusaha rileks " Naruto kau pergilah, lakukan tugasmu " Lanjutnya.

" Hmm~ Ha'i, Jaa~ sampai bertemu nanti Baa-chan " pamit Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

 **Aula Akademi**

 **08.00 AM**

.

Terlihat di Aula Akademi, sudah berkumpul berbagai peserta Dragons Champions dari berbagai Kota, di aula terjadi keributan yang besar karena mereka menunggu salah satu ketua panita penyambutan mereka namun mereka belum di sambut juga membuat semua berbincanh satu sama lain hingga aula itu bergema.

" Hahh~ Danchou kemana " gumam Julis sambil melihat kanan kiri tapi dirinya tidak melihat Naruto.

" Etto, aku baru mendapat kabar kalau Danchou yang akan berpidato nanti, jadi kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi julis-chan " jelas Claudia baru ingat akan tugas Naruto.

" Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku? " tanya Julis kesal dengan bibir mengerucut.

.

.

" Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sudah siap " gumam Seseorang berambut pink, bernama Sakura yang melihat kelompok Naruto telah berkumpul tak jauh dari kelompoknya.

" Heh! Besok adalah awalnya, mereka pasti akan kalah besok, kita juga sudah berlatih di rute lomba kita tidak mungkin kalah " ucap Issei dengan sombongnya

" Hahh~ Kau terlalu sombong Issei, belum juga lomba " ejek Kiba Inuzuka pada temannya itu.

" Urusai Kutu Anjing! "

.

.

 **Sing! Bziiit!**

Seketika semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika tiga Hologram besar muncul mengelilingi mereka, dan di depan mereka menampakkan Naruto yang tengah berjalan malas ke depan hingga berhenti di meja pidato.

" _Hahh~ Padahal aku tidak mau tapi sudahlah "_ suara Naruto menggema di aula itu _" " Selamat datang para peserta Dragons Champions dari Manapun berada "_ lanjut Naruto, namun untuk kali ini tidak ada yang menjawab semua terdiam.

" _Hehh~ Aku pikir akan ada balasan, tapi kenapa semua diam seperti batu "_ gumam Naruto tanpa sadar hingga terdengar mereka _" Hahh~ Masa Bodoh. Baiklah kita mulai saja, perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya adalah orang yang menyambut kalian di sini, dan saya bukan panitia ini di karenakan seorang nenek memaksaku untuk melakukan ini "_ ucap Naruto membuat semua kembali diam.

" Hahh~ benar-benar memalukan Danchou " gumam Xenovia menepuk jidatnya karena Danchou mereka yang sepertinya tidak memiliki niat untuk hal ini.

" Hoy Pirang kau ini melawak atau apa?! " tanya salah satu peserta merasa bosan dengan Naruto.

" _Tentu saja Berpidato, kau pikir untuk apa aku di sini "_ jawab Naruto _" Hahh~ Kita langsung saja, setelah empat tahun yang lalu, kita tahu bahwa Dragons Champions selalu di adakan Konoha dan kita tahu bahwa dari ke empat lomba itu dua di antaranya di menangi oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata._

 _Dan sekarang lomba tersebut telah memasuki masa kelimanya dengan berbagai lomba yang semakin Ekstrim, Kali ini Di Dragons Champions kali ini berbagai lomba telah di buat yang pastinya sudah kalian ketahui jadi tidak perlu aku jelaskan lagi._

 _Dan di hari ini kami merasa tersanjung kedatangan kalian kembali dalam Dragons Champions ini kembali dan pesertanya lebih banyak dari empat tahun lalu, kami merasa sangat senang akan kedatangan kalian di kota Konoha ini dan berpatisipasi mengikuti lomba ini._

 _Tapi sebelum melakukan pembukaan Dragons Champions, saya akan mengucapkan satu hal._ _ **Tidak penting siapakah kau, Tidak penting siapakah dia, jangan menyerah jika masih ada peluang untuk maju, jika menyerah maka tamatlah sudah, jika kita bangkit maka kita akan mencapai apa yang kita inginkan, tidak penting jika nanti kau kalah ataupun menang, jika sudah berusaha hingga sebisa kita hingga tempat kita bisa mencapai tujuan itu maka banggalah akan diri kalian**_ _, dengan begini Dragons Champions Dibuka! "_ ucap Naruto panjang lebar lalu berteriak tegas hingga menggema di aula itu.

" HOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA! " seketika semua bersorak semangat hingga aula itu semakin berisik. __

" Hehh~ Tidak buruk untuk memberi semangat pada mereka " gumam Irina melihat semangat para peserta

" _Baiklah sudah cukup untuk teriakan semangatnya "_ ucap Naruto memberhentikan teriakan semangat para peserta _" Seperti yang kalian tahu, besok adalah Lomba Dragons Champions di mulai, namun sebelum itu aku ingin kalian memberikan seluruh data kalian kembali untuk melakukan Konfirmasi pendataan ulang. Aku beri kalian waktu 10 menit dan berikan pada dua panitia di sana, mereka adalah Sona Sitri dan Serefall Sitri "_ perintah Naruto sambil menunjuk Sona dan Serafall yang ada di sebelah kanan Aula.

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung melakukan yang apa di katakan Naruto, selagi menunggu, Naruto berjalan mendekati kelompoknya yang tengah mengumpulkan data mereka.

" Oh, Danchou aku tidak sadar kau kemari " gumam Saya ketika melihat Naruto sudah di sampingnya.

" Ne Danchou, yang tadi tidak buruk ne? " sindir Kiba membuat Naruto mendelik pada Kiba.

" Urusai Barbie, jika kau di sana, aku yakin akan lebih buruk lagi " balas Naruto tajam " Lagi pula aku tidak memiliki niat untuk hal ini, tapi Aku di paksa oleh Baa-chan " Balas Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

" Lalu, mengenai pengumpulan data ini, ini pasti bukan hanya untuk Konfirmasi lomba saja bukan Danchou? " tanya Kirin yang tahu kenapa harus melakukan pengumpulan data kembali.

" Memang, jika kalian tahu sifatku maka kalian tahu kenapa aku mengumpulkan data " ucap Naruto membuat semua di sana hanya tersenyum tipis pada Danchou mereka, selain pintar Danchou mereka jugalah licik.

" lalu, setelah ini apa kegiatan selanjutnya Danchou? " tanya Koneko.

" Setelah ini, Baa-chanlah yang mengambil alih, tapi untuk kita, kita sudah selesai, kita keluar saja dari sini " jawab Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu aula, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika bertemu orang yang kemarin malam dia tidak sengaja temui

" Kau? Bukankah kau yang waktu itu? " gumam Naruto ketika melihat orang di depannya.

" Ya, Ini Aku, Kirito " jawab Orang bernama Kirito mencabut pedang hitam di punggungnya " Aku mengajakmu tanding!? " lanjutnya langsung menodongkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto, seketika semua di aula yang mendengar itu menoleh ke tempat mereka.

" Maaf, tapi kau sendiri tahu peraturannya bukan, di larang bertarung sebelum lomba di mulai " ucap Naruto memberitahu.

" Baka! Lomba sudah di buka, dengan kata lain Lomba di mulai! " balasnya langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto " Walaupun statusmu di bilang jenius ternyata kau itu tetap bodoh! "

 **Wush! Syut! Duaaggh!**

Merasa mudah, Naruto menghindari serangan itu lalu menendang dagu Kirito hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

" Hey, mana lebih bodoh mengejek status orang tanpa kau ketahui statusmu berada di tingkatan berbeda? " tanya Naruto dengan raut datar dengan posisi kaki kanan naik karena habis menendang dagu Kirito

" Kau seharusnya malu, menyerang lawan yang tidak memiliki senjata, bahkan persiapan " ejek Naruto memperbaiki posisinya " Walaupun Dragons Champions di buka, bukan berarti kau bisa mengajak bertarung seseorang. Kau seharusnya berpikir jika kau melakukan itu, itu bisa saja membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal kau tahu " peringat Naruto tajam pada Kirito

" Heh, apakah kau takut hingga menggunakan alasan itu? " ucap Kirito memandang lemah Naruto lalu menebaskan kembali pedangnya ke arah Naruto

 **Tuk!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menahan pedang itu dengan menjepit ujung pedang itu dengan dua jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah, semua yang melihat itu terbelak karena kenekatan Naruto, namun berbeda beberapa orang yang tahu kenapa Naruto melakukan itu.

" Hahh~ Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Senpai, bolehkah aku memberikannya serangan balasan, berikan aku waktu 1 menit saja " desah Naruto lalu menatap ke arah Serafall meminta izin

" Etto... Setelah di pikir, karena Kazuto-san yang memulainya, baiklah " jawab Serafall sedikit Ragu.

" Arigato " ucap Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Kirito kembali " Satte, untuk mempercepat aku ingin katakan sesuatu padamu " lanjut Naruto.

 **Siing**

Seketika Tangan Naruto yang menahan pedang Naruto bergerak kedepan dengan menembus tangan Naruto, bahkan tubuh Naruto yang melewati pedang Kirito tertembus seolah tubuh itu hanyalah bayangan.

" Aku benci, berlama-lama " lanjut Naruto dengan tajam.

 **Duak! Duak! Duak!**

Tanpa di duga dari ketiadaan muncul Tiga Naruto yang memukul Kirito di bagian dagu dan punggungnya hingga melayang. Saat akan membuka matanya, dirinya di kejutkan di atasnya terdapat Naruto lain dengan sebuah palu besar di tangannya.

 **Duak! Syuuuuut~**

Dengan keras Naruto memukul Kirito hingga terpental jauh dan terseret di lantai hingga keluar dari Aula.

 **Tap! Siing**

Setelahnya Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna dan Naruto lainnya yang tidak memegang senjata langsung menghilang meninggalkan Naruto asli.

" Hahhh~ padahal aku sudah bilang bukan " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil menaruh senjatanya di pundak " Satte, apa masih ada yang ingin menggangguku? " tanya Naruto menatap sekeliling yang hanya diam

" Kalau tidak, baguslah " lanjutnya lalu. Menghilangkan senjatanya lalu berjalan keluar melewati tubuh Kirito yang pingsan, sementara para kelompoknya sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa ketua mereka sudah jauh lalu mengikuti ketua mereka itu.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Bee? " tanya sosok perempuan pada sosok pria bertubuh besar di sampingnya.

" Oh~ Yeaah~ dia boleh juga, aku suka gayanya itu yeahh~ " jawabnya sambil ngerap.

" Melihat rambutnya tadi mengingatkanku akan kejadian waktu itu " gumam sosok pria tua berjanggut ketika melihat wajah Naruto.

" Apa kau tertarik melawannya nanti? " tanya seseorang bertubuh kecil pada sosok pria di sampingnya dengan pedang besar si belakangnya.

" Huh, tentu saja, lagi pula aku tertarik melawan senjata besarnya itu " jawab pria itu menyeringai.

.

" Hahh~ Baka Kirito, padahal orang yang di lawannya adalah bukan orang sembarangan " gerutu perempuan berambut cokelat melihat kenekatan rekannya.

.

" Ne Danchou, kita mau kemana? " tanya Julis sambil berusaha mengikuti langkah ketuanya.

" Kita akan menemui Okaa-san, dan Kurama ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mereka " jawab Naruto sambil tetap berjalan.

" Nii-san matte! " teriak Asia berusaha mengejar kakaknya yang sudah jauh itu " Mo-Mou~ Kenapa Ni_ Kyaaa! " seketika Setelah sampai di samping kakaknya dia harus di buat terpekik begitu Naruto menggendongnya ala Bridal Style.

" Diam, dan jangan memberontak " ucap Naruto tidak memperdulikan adiknya yang berusaha turun karena menurut Asia ini memalukan.

.

 **Dead Forest**

 **11.00 AM**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di hutan kematian. Saat ini terlihat para naga Kitrugon tengah melakukan kegiatan biasa mereka, bagi mereka melakukan kegiatan yang sama sangatlah membosankan, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka telah berada di jangkauan Konoha, keluar persembunyian akan sama saja membuat mereka dalam masalah.

Telinga Whitegon yang mendengar sebuah suara derap kaki membuka matanya dan dirinya melihat Naruto beserta kelompoknya dan adiknya yang dia gendong datang ke tempat mereka.

" Ohayo Okaa-san, Gomen aku baru bisa berkunjung kembali " sapa Naruto sekaligus meminta maaf.

 **[" Ohayo Naruto-kun, Daijoubu Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk akhir ini, apa lagi Dragons Champions akan di mulai besok, kau pasti sangat sibuk sekali "]** ucap Whitegon memaafkan Naruto, melihat Naruto datang seketika rasa bosannya menghilang entah kemana.

" Ya begitulah " gumam Naruto singkat lalu menurunkan Asia dari gendongannya " Lalu Okaa-san, dimana Kurama ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya " tanya Naruto karena tidak melihat Kurama.

 **Swush! Drap!**

Seketika yang di bicarakan pun datang dan mendarat tidak jauh dari mereka, bisa di lihat Kurama tengah membawa persediaan makanan untuk kelompoknya berupa Ikan yang banyak.

 **[" Hahh~ Yang benar saja. Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini White, kau ingin membuat reputasiku hancur? "]** tanya Kurama tajam pada Whitegon.

 **[" Huh! Itu sudah sepantasnya, kau pikir siapa yang rakus memakan persediaan kita "]** balas Whitegon acuh.

 **[" Cih, kau ini "]** decih Kurama kesal **[" Oh, Kau rupanya di sini Gaki, ada apa kau kemari? "]** tanya Kurama ketika melihat Naruto, jujur saja ketika tidak ada Naruto entah kenapa dirinya merasa kesepian.

" Yo Kurama, sebenarnya aku datang ke sini hanya ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu mengenai para Saudaramu " jawab Naruto sambil duduk di dekat Whitegon, Kurama yang mendengar itu bingung.

" kau pasti tahu kenapa kau di juluki _**The Nine legend Dragons Beast**_ " ucap Naruto penuh teka-teki

 **[" Jadi para Saudaraku sudah berkumpul "]** gumam Kurama akhirnya mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto.

" Ya begitulah, tapi aku belum sempat menemui mereka " ucap Naruto sambil mengambil delapan data dari penunggang naga The Nine Legend Dragons Beast " Aku boleh bertanya Kurama, ini mengenai kemampuan dari kedelapan Saudaramu? " tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Kurama yang tidak jauh di sampingnya yang tengah mendudukkan badannya di sebuah batu

 **[" Heh~ Apa kau bertanya itu, untuk lomba itu? "]** gumam Kurama sedikit tertarik **[" Tapi asal kau saja gaki, apa kau yakin bisa mengatasi mereka? Salah satunya, Ichi, Ni, Go, Roku, dan Hachi, mereka bukanlah naga sembarang terutama Hachi "]** tanya Kurama.

" Ichi, Ni, Go, Roku dan Hachi. Apa yang kau maksud adalah Shukaku, Matatabi, Kokuo, Saiken dan Gyuki? " tebak Naruto ketika mendengar kata angka dari Kurama.

 **[" Seperti Biasa otakmu sangat pintar dalam mengerti hal ini Naruto-kun "]** puji Whitegon senang akan kepintaran Naruto.

" Itu artinya, kekuatan mereka sangatlah berbahaya, aku juga pernah membaca di buku sejarah bahwa mereka memiliki kekuatan element yang memiliki tingkatan yang lebih tinggi yaitu Kekkei Touta dan Kekkei Yougota

Kekkei Touta sendiri adalah kekuatan yang memiliki tiga element yang saling menguntungkan, seperti Shukaku yang berelement pasir, kekuatannya adalah Petir, Angin dan Tanah, lalu matatabi berelement Petir, Api dan Angin, lalu Kokuo yang memiliki element yang tinggi di banding Kekkei Touta, yaitu Kekkei Yougota, penggabungan empat element, element Kokuo adalah Api, Air, Angin dan cahaya, lalu Saiken, Saiken memiliki kekuatan Element Air, Api, Angin dan Racun, dan yang terakhir Gyuki dia memiliki Element Air, Petir, Cahaya dan Tinta " timpal Julis sambil memberitahukan seluruhnya yang dia tahu pada Naruto

 **[" Sepertinya kau cukup pintar seperti gaki ini, Oujo-Gaki "]** puji Kurama berisi ejekan yang membuat julis kesal.

 **[" Sopanlah sedikit Kurama, kau itu tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan ya? Pantas kau sampai saat ini Jomblo "]** peringat naga kitrugon berwarna hijau berisi ledekan pada kurama.

 **[" Diamlah kau, rumput busuk! "]**

" Mengenai itu, aku sebenarnya tidak akan pernah menggunakan senjata ini, tapi kemungkinan senjata ini sajalah yang bisa melawan mereka " gumam Naruto sambil mengetik hologramnya.

 **St! St! St! St! St! St!**

 **Grep! Bziiit!**

Setelahnya dari dalam jam Naruto keluar beberapa biji kecil dan setelahnya Naruto meremas satu biji paling tengah hingga berubah menjadi pedang dengan gagang berwarna hitam putih, berisikan lambang yin dan yang. Setelahnya beberapa biji yang mengelilingi pedang itu berubah menjadi berbagai senjata dengan di kelilingi aura-aura aneh.

Semua yang melihat senjata yang baru di keluarkan Naruto terdiam kecuali Asia yang terkejut karena mengetahui senjata yang di keluarkan Naruto.

" Nii-san, jangan bilang kau akan menggunakan _**Juunitsu Seiketsu Majuryuu**_? " tanya Asia setengah berteriak.

" Juunitsu Seiketsu Majuryuu? " beo Irina

" Itu adalah nama senjata yang ada di depan kalian, mereka adalah senjata element berdasarkan element di bumi, tanah, Angin, Air, Petir, Api, Es, Alam, Kegelapan, Cahaya, Partikel, Atom, dan Zat. Kedua belas element yang mewakili satu pedang yang mewakili element bumi, Yaitu pedang _**Jukitetsu**_ pedang berelement Yin dan Yang yang mengendalikan seluruh element.

Namun karena kekuatannya sangat dahsyat, bisa saja sang pengguna mati begitu menggunakan beberapa teknik saja, Nii-san dengan susah payah harus membuat senjata itu dengan mencari setiap unsur element tersebut. Tapi Nii-san jika kau menggunakan mereka kau bisa... " jelas Asia mengenai senjata yang di keluarkan Naruto dan meminta Naruto agar tidak menggunakan pedang itu.

" Aku tidak akan menggunakannya jika terpaksa Asia-chan, bagaimanapun juga mereka akan di gunakan juga pada akhirnya " ucap Naruto, membuat Asia menangis diam lalu memeluk kakaknya yang ada di sampingnya itu.

" Berjanjilah.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Nii-san jangan menggunakan mereka " pinta Asia sambil menangis di dada kakaknya

" Aku tidak bisa, Asia. Tidak mung... "

 **[" Kau tidak perlu takut Naruto-kun "]** ucapan Naruto seketika terpotong begitu Whitegon berucap membuat semua menoleh ke sang naga putih **[" Apa kau masih ingat dengan lingkaran yang ada di dadamu? "]** tanya Whitegon membuat alis Naruto naik sebelah.

" Tentu, memang ada apa dengan hal itu? " tanya balik Naruto.

 **[" Waktu itu aku telah memberikanmu sedikit kekuatanku,** _ **Sentrimaria**_ **. Teknik penyembuhan milikku yang bisa menyembuhkan atau melonggarkan masa penyakit dari orang ataupun naga yang aku sentuh "]** jawab Whitegon menjelaskan tentang tekniknya

" Maksud Whitegon-san? " tanya Koneko bingung.

 **[" Ne Naruto-kun, bukankah kau merasakannya sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya kau menggunakan teknik-teknik kuat dengan batas waktu yang lebih lama di banding seharusnya? "]** tanya balik Whitegon, membuat Naruto tersadar akan arti dari ucapan Whitegon.

" Kau benar " gumam Naruto baru sadar.

" Etto, maksudnya apa ya? " tanya Claudia bingung

" Apa kalian tidak sadar, dalam setiap pertarungan aku menggunakan teknik-teknik kuat untuk bertarung, apa lagi aku membagi diriku dengan kata lain, seharusnya Blood Conecting Weapon lebih cepat, tapi setiap aku melakukan itu, entah kenapa pada batas waktunya seharusnya aku merasakan rasa sakit, tapi waktu itu entah kenapa rasa sakitnya muncul lebih lama dari batas waktu " jelas Naruto maksud dari pembicaraan mereka.

" ... Memang benar sih, aku juga baru menyadarinya " gumam Kiba sambil mengusap dagunya.

" Jika begitu, berarti kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Aku hanya bisa bertahan selama 1 jam menggunakan mereka tanpa kekuatan dan 55 menit jika aku menggunakan kekuatan mereka " ucap Naruto memandang rumput di bawahnya " sial, itu waktu yang sedikit " umpat Naruto mempererat genggamannya pada pedang Jukitetsu.

 **[" Hoi Gaki "]** Naruto yang merasa di panggil menoleh ke arah Kurama **[" Jika kau ingin mengalahkan mereka, aku memberimu saran saja, kau mau dengar? "]**

" Memang apa saranmu? "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Champions ~**_

.

 **14.00 PM**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah urusan mereka selesai, mereka'pun kembali ke kediaman masing-masing dan saat ini Naruto, Kirin, Asia dan Tohka yang mulai saat ini tinggal bersama Kirin di DSA berjalan bersama.

" Oh Ya Asia-chan, kau akan ke rumah atau ke tempatku lagi? " tanya Naruto pada adiknya.

" Aku ke tempat Nii-san saja, lagi pula aku bosan jika tidak ada teman " jawab Asia sedikit tersenyum.

" Eh? Lalu bagaimana jika kau ingin tidur nanti? Kau tahu bukan maksudku? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Hihihi, Daijoubu, aku bisa tidur bareng Nii-san, mumpung sudah lama tidak melakukannya " jawab Asia tanpa beban sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

" Ba-Baka, jangan mengungkit masa lalu lagi " ucap Naruto dengan wajah merona malu.

" Oi, kau yang di sana " Naruto dan yang lain yang mendengar sebuah teriakan mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan mereka melihat dua orang di antaranya memegang satu pedang besar dan satunya memegang tongkat, Naruto yang tahu mereka karena sempat membaca data mereka menyipitkan matanya.

" Itu... Delapan dari The Nine Legend Dragon " gumam Naruto membawa Asia ke belakangnya bermaksud melindungi adiknya " Apa mau kalian? " tanya Naruto

" Bukan aku, tapi orang di sebelahku ini " jawab sosok pemuda bertubuh kecil menunjuk pria di sampingnya

" Kau cukup hebat dalam bertarung sepertinya Bocah, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan Sparing? Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung dengan orang hebat sepertimu " saja pria itu sambil mengacungkan pedang besarnya.

" Momochi Zabuza, salah satu pemegang tujuh pedang legendaris, yang memiliki julukan _**The Demon of Water from Kirigakure City**_ dan nama pedangmu adalah Kubikiribuchou, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu di sini " ucap Naruto dengan santai, pria bernama Zabuza itu'pun tersenyum dari balik perban yang mengelilingi mulutnya lalu menaruh pedangnya di pundak.

" dan suatu kehormatan bisa berhadapan dengan si jenius dari masa depan " ucap Zabuza membalas ucapan Naruto membuat Naruto terkekeh.

" Lalu si penunggang salah satu dari _**The Nine Legend Of Dragons Beast**_ , yang berada di peringkat 7, dengan tiga pasang sayapnya yang memiliki julukan _**The Dragons Turtle From Hole Water, Sanbi**_ atau harus di panggil _**Isobu**_ dengan penunggangnya Kamito Yagura " ucap Naruto melirik pemuda di samping Zabuza " Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu penunggang naga dari salah satu The Nine Legend Dragons Beast, apa lagi dia adalah naga yang cukup hebat dan termasuk dua kategori Cretrugon dan Argonic di karenakan Element dan jenisnya yang cukup berbeda dari naga lainnya " lanjutnya sedikit membungkuk pada Yagura.

" Oh, kau tahu tentangku? Memang sepertinya julukan itu sangat cocok untukmu, Uzumaki Naruto " balas Yagura sedikit tersenyum pada Naruto.

" Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau mau? " tanya Zabuza lagi.

" Bagaimana ya? " gumam Naruto mencoba berpikir " Aku mau saja, tapi aku juga ingin Yagura-san ikut sparing dengan kita " lanjut Naruto

" Apa tidak apa? Dua lawan satu? " tanya Yagura memastikan.

" tidak, tapi dua lawan dua, aku mengajak Kirin-chan untuk membantu sparing kita " ucap Naruto membenarkan " tidak masalah bukan? " tanya Naruto menyeringai.

" Huh! Tentu saja tidak masalah " ucap Zabuza bersiap namun kembali di hentikan Naruto.

" Sebaiknya tidak di sini, kita cari tempat yang lebih aman " ucap Naruto memberitahu, Zabuza yang terlalu semangat hanya tersenyum kaku karena terlalu semangat

.

 **Danau Konoha ( Timur laut Kyoto )**

 **15.00 PM**

.

Setelah menentukan tempat yang aman, Naruto dan Kirin'pun bersiap untuk sparing dengan Zabuza dan Yagura, Tohka dan Asia hanya bisa menonton di tempat yang cukup jauh untuk keamanan mereka.

" Kirin-chan, aku serahkah Yagura padamu, biar aku yang melawan Zabuza " ucap Naruto mengetik hologramnya.

 **St! St! St! St! St!**

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzit!**

Setelahnya keluarlah berbagai biji kecil dari jam Naruto dan melayang di depan Naruto, lalu Naruto'pun meremas dua di antara biji itu hingga berubah menjadi palu mekaniknya dan tombak petirnya, namun, Naruto tidak menggunakan senjata itu melainkan menaruhnya di punggungnya

Lalu Naruto kembali meremas dua biji di depannya hingga menjadi Midrocremon lalu menaruh dua pedang itu di setiap pinggangnya, lalu kembali Naruto meremas dua biji terakhir hingga berubah menjadi Hydro dan Dryton

" Hoy, bukankah itu terlalu banyak hanya untuk sparing? " tanya Yagura.

" Tidak, seseorang harus menyiapkan senjatanya karena bisa saja hal yang tidak di inginkan bisa saja terjadi " ucap Naruto menyeringai karena ucapan Yagura. Walaupun Sparing dirinya tentu tidak akan diam jika terjadi serangan sembunyi-sembunyi, dan juga ini adalah kesempatannya mendapatkan data penunggang Isobu.

Yagura dan Zabuza yang mendengar itu diam seketika mereka tidak berpikir bahwa ucapan Naruto ada benarnya _' Kuso, siapa sih yang memberikannya julukan itu, kenapa tidak si kuning otak jenius sialan saja '_ kesal Zabuza.

" Baiklah, aku tentukan kapan kita mulai, ketika batu ini jatuh maka sparing di mulai " ucap Naruto mengambil satu batu dengan ujung pedang Hydronya lalu melemparnya ke atas.

 **Set~ wush!**

 **Sraaaash!**

Setelah batu itu bergerak jatuh, Naruto langsung menebas Dryton miliknya hingga mengeluarkan bongkahan-bongkahan Es yang langsung melesat ke arah Zabuza dan Yagura.

Sementara dua orang yang di serang secara tiba-tiba langsung menghindar dan menatap tajam Naruto " Hoi! Apa maksudmu ini?! " tanya Yagura marah karena menyerang lebih dulu.

" Heh~ bukankah tadi aku bilang, _**ketika batu ini jatuh maka sparing di mulai**_ , apakah aku salah bicara? " tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai, Seketika Yagura terdiam karena ucapan Naruto rupanya bisa menipu dalam hal apapun.

 **Wush! Sret! Trank!**

Seketika Yagura terbelak ketika Kirin langsung berlari kearahnya dengan katananya, tidak mau kalah cepat, Yagura langsung menahan pedang itu dengan tongkatnya hingga membuat suara benturan senjata.

 **Srash! Srash! Swush! Swush! Sraash! Swuush!**

Sementara Naruto, Naruto menebaskan Drytonnya sebanyak dua kali sambil berputar dua kali lalu kembali menebaskan Hydronya sambil salto selama dua kali lalu menebaskan kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan ke arah Zabuza.

Selama tebasan tadi, keluar bongkahan Es dan Gelombang Angin yang melesat ke arah Zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat itu menancapkan pedangnya lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya.

 **[" Suikatoryuu! "]** ucap Zabuza.

 **Swuuush! Byuuur! Plaaaas!**

Setelahnya sebuah Naga Air dari samping danau muncul dan menyerang bongkahan Es Naruto hingga hancur, namun Gelombang Angin Naruto berhasil memecahkan Naga Air itu hingga jatuh le tanah.

 **[" Suikamikatenro! "]** ucap Zabuza lagi dan dari danau keluar tiga naga Air yang langsung menyemburkan peluru air ke arah Naruto

 **Swush! Swush! Swush! Swush!**

 **Byur! Byur! Byur!**

Dengan lincah layaknya menari, Naruto menebaskan Hydronya ke atas hingga menciptakan gelombang angin yang langsung membelah peluru air yang terus di tembaki oleh Naga Zabuza.

 **Sret! Siiing! Syur! Jlep!**

Secara sembunyi selagi menghindar Naruto mengendalikan pecahan air Zabuza hingga menjadi serpihan Es lalu menebaskannya bersamaan dengan Hydro hingga tak terlihat bahwa serpihan Es itu memasuki Naga Zabuza.

 **[" Hyogotenro "]** bisik Naruto.

 **Pyaaarsh!**

Seketika Naga Zabuza'pun meledak di gantikan dengan naga Es dengan sisik-sisik Es Runcing, setelahnya Naga itu'pun menatap tajam Zabuza, sementara Zabuza semakin menyeringai dan mencabut pedangnya.

.

 **Sret! Trank! Trank! Syut! Trank!**

Sementara itu di sisi satunya Kirin terus menyerang setiap sisi Yagura dengan kecepatan gerak dan serangan miliknya hingga membuat Yagura hanya bisa bertahan dari serangan Kirin.

' _Kuso, walau perempuan dia hebat juga '_ batin Yagura lalu melompat menjauh sambil menyatukan tangannya sementara Tongkatnya telah dia pindahkan ke punggungnya.

 **[" Suirotaijima Bakuhetso! "]** ucap Yagura setelahnya sebuah Gelombang besar siap menerjang Kirin.

 **Swuush! Pyaaarsh! Blaaaaaaaasssh!**

Namun ketika gelombang itu akan menghantam Kirin, sosok Naga Es langsung membekukan Gelombang itu dan menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan Es.

 **Buum! Buum!**

Yagura yang terkejut menoleh ke tempat Zabuza dan dia melihat Zabuza dan Naruto kini tengah bertarung sengit dengan pedang mereka dan di sisi mereka terdapat dua naga yang saling bertarung sengit satu sama lain.

" Jangan melamun dengan melihat pertarungan orang lain! " Suara Kirin menyadarkannya dan membuatnya harus bertahan kembali dari serangan brutal Kirin

.

 **Sret! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, dengan sangat mudah Naruto terus menghadang setiap serangan Zabuza yang menurutnya cukup bahaya karena mencari bagian vital.

Cipratan air dari pertarungan dua naga tidak menghentikan kegiatan Naruto dalam bertahan ataupun menyerang, namun seketika mata Naruto menyipit begitu bola-bola Air sudah mengelilinginya dan Zabuza.

 **[" Suidama Rokuzenpo! "]** ucap Zabuza.

 **Syut! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan di tempat Naruto, membuat pertarungan Kirin dan Yagura sedikit terganggu.

 **Syuuu~**

Dari dalam genangan air terlihat keluar Zabuza hingga menyentuh tanah kembali, dirinya menyeringai karena pasti Naruto terkena serangannya.

 **Swuuuush!**

 **Grooooooaaaaaar!**

Seketika mata Zabuza terbelak ketika dua kepala naga bergerak ke arahnya membuatnya harus melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan itu.

 **Blam! Syuuut! Wush! Buagh!**

Satu kepala Naga itu'pun gagal menyerang Zabuza namun tubuhnya langsung melilit Zabuza dan memutar tubuh Zabuza hingga pusing dan kepala satunya lagi berhasil menyeruduk tubuh Zabuza hingga terpental.

" Apa itu " gumam Yagura langsung menjaga jarak dengan Kirin karena ini kesempatannya dan mendekati rekannya yang tengah berusaha berdiri itu.

 **Syut~ Syut~**

Setelah asap menipis terlihat Naruto kini berdiri tegak dengan dua naga mengelilinginya, sementara dua naga yang menyerang Zabuza tadi mulai mundur dan ikut mengelilingi Naruto layaknya pelindung.

" U-Ughh! Kuso, aku tidak menyangka akan hal itu " gumam Zabuza sedikit kesakitan namun dirinya berhasil berdiri kembali dengan bantuan pedangnya.

" Zabuza kau diamlah, kali ini biar aku selesaikan " ucap Yagura sambil menyatukan tangannya.

 **Byuur! Byuur! Byuur!**

Seketika hampir seluruh Danau meledak dan membuat banyak naga air yang siap melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit melebarkan matanya karena tidak menyangka kemampuan Yagura.

 **[" Suikamito Zenkutoryuu! "]** ucap Yagura.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Seluruh Air itu'pun bergerak ke arah Naruto dan Kirin, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menarik Kirin dengan satu Naganya tidak lupa dengan Tohka dan Asia.

 **Syuuuut! Byuuur!**

Setelahnya keempat Naga Naruto langsung menggulung tubuh mereka hingga menjadi kubah dan setelahnya seluruh serangan Yagura'pun menghantam mereka.

Yagura yang melihat itu menyeringai namun Seringai seketika menghilang di gantikan wajah Syok ketika melihat percikan biru di dalam air.

 **[" Raikoju Termonira! "]** ucap Naruto dalam Air walau Air memasuki mulutnya.

 **Bziiiit! Jgleeeeeer! Sraaaash!**

" AAAARRRGGHHHHHH! " seketika sebuah ledakan petir dalam air terjadi dan di susul oleh kilat yang langsung merambat keseluruh air hingga membuat Zabuza dan Yagura berteriak menerima sengatan jutaan volt dari Naruto.

 **Bziiit! Syut! Jgleeeeeer!**

Seketika terjadi serangan kilat susulan yang langsung menyambar mereka hingga gosong, Yagura dan Zabuza terdiam kaku karena mereka sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

Setelahnya mereka'pun ambruk bersama karena pingsan, setelahnya seluruh air Danau'pun bergerak kembali ke tempat dan membuat kubah Naruto terbuka memperlihatkan Naruto, Kirin, Tohka dan Asia yang selamat.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Tak lama setelahnya muncul dua sosok perempuan yang langsung berdiri di depan Zabuza dan Yagura, dan kembali di susul oleh rekan Zabuza yang langsung memopong Zabuza.

" Kalian, bagaimana bisa kalian selamat dari serangan itu, seharusnya kalian ikut terkena dampaknya juga bukan? " tanya sosok wanita berambut crimson pada Naruto dan yang lain

 **Bz! Bziiit!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto dan yang lain berubah menjadi hologram dan dari sebuah pohon tak jauh dari posisi Naruto hologram tadi turunlah Naruto, Asia, Tohka dan Kirin.

Semua terkejut melihat itu, bahkan mereka tidak percaya bahwa yang dari tadi Zabuza dan Yagura lawan adalah sebuah Hologram.

" Bagaimana bisa? " kejut mereka bahwa Naruto dan Kirin sudah ada di atas pohon.

" Heh, aku tadi sudah meneleportasi diriku dan yang lain dan mengganti diriku dan yang lain dengan Hologram begitu kekuatan Yagura menghantam kami.

Sejak awal aku sudah menduga bahwa ini bukan sparing biasa dilihat dari daya serang dan cara menyerang menggunakan jutsu kuat. Seharusnya Sparing tidak sampai harus menggunakan kemampuan tinggi untuk melumpuhkan lawan " jelas Naruto membuat semua terkejut.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya wanita crimson itu lagi.

" Sejak awal mereka memang memiliki niat untuk melawanku itu bisa di lihat ketika mereka mengeluarkan teknik tingkat tinggi mereka, seharusnya dalam sparing kita tidak perlu harus menggunakan teknik tinggi untuk melumpuhkan lawan, cukup hanya dengan teknik rendah.

Sejak bertarung aku memang merasakan ada yang ganjal dan dugaanku memang benar, sejak pertarungan Zabuza menggunakan teknik tingkat tinggi untuk melihat kemampuanku dalam mengatasi serangan itu karena ketika aku bisa atau tidak, kalian bisa tahu akan aku yang bisa menahan atau tidak serangan itu dan akan melakukan serangan berikut dalam lomba karena kalian telah tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menahan serangan itu " jawab Naruto, kembali mereka melebarkan mata mereka bahwa Naruto tahu tujuan mereka.

" Heh! Seharusnya jika kalian ingin melumpuhkan lawan kalian harus menyiapkan rencana matang untuk melakukan itu, tidak perlu melakukan umpan dan melakukan Umpan berikutnya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Jika umpan pertama memang bisa di atasi maka jangan pikir di umpan kedua kalian juga bisa mengatasinya bisa saja kalian tertarik dan mati bersama umpan kalian " lanjut Naruto mendengus lalu mengacungkan Tombak petirnya ke arah kelompok Yagura.

' _Kuso, orang ini cukup pintar bahkan dalam beberapa menit dia bisa membeberkan tujuan kita '_ batin Kelompok Yagura mengumpat pada Naruto.

" Huh! Kita pergi! " ucap Wanita Crimson itu melakukan sesuatu dengan jarinya.

 **Swuuush~**

Seketika mereka'pun menghilang layaknya kabut membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu menghilangkan seluruh senjatanya kecuali palu mekaniknya.

" Hahh~ merepotkan sekali " gumam Naruto menarik palunya lalu memutarnya

 **Bruk! Sret! Buagh!**

Tanpa di duga Naruto langsung memukul tanah di bawahnya hingga membuat bongkahan batu dan Naruto langsung memukul bongkahan-bongkahan batu itu ke arah sebuah pohon.

 **Blaaar! Duagh!**

Seketika pohon itu'pun tumbang dan sisa Bongkahan batu itu'pun mengenai seseorang di belakang pohon itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

" Hahh~ Sepertinya masih ada yang memata-matai " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu mendekati sosok yang terkena bongkahan batunya itu, walaupun kecil tapi tetap saja sakit.

" Ittete, sakit sekali " gumam sosok itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut siapa yang terkena serangan kecilnya tadi.

" Kau? Hyuga? " gumam Naruto.

" Ittete, Mou~ Apa Naruto-kun sudah jahat pada diriku ini hingga memukulku dengan batu? " rengek Sosok itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya, yap dialah Hyuga Hinata sang korban.

 **Twitch!**

Alis Naruto berkedut dengan perkataan Hinata _' Apa salahku Kami-sama hingga aku di datangi hal-hal aneh macam ini, AKU SAJA BELUM PERNAH DEKAT DENGANNYA BAGAIMANA BISA DIA BERKATA SEPERTI LAYAKNYA KEKASIH YANG NGAMBEK PADA KEKASIHNYA YANG JAHAT '_ batin Naruto dengan kesal.

" Gomenasai Hyuga-san, aku juga tidak tahu bahwa kau ada di balik pohon itu " ucap Naruto dengan senyum di paksakan.

" Mou~ Kenapa kau memanggil margaku Naruto-kun, bukankah aku memanggil namamu jadi kenapa kau tidak memanggil namaku? " rengeknya lagi membuat alis Naruto berkedut.

" Karena kita belum saling kenal bukan? "

" Mou~ Pokoknya panggil namaku! "

" Hahhh~ Baiklah-baiklah Hinata-san! "

" Tidak, jangan pakai sunfix -San atau Sama! "

" Hinata "

" Mou~ "

" Hahh~ Baiklah Hinata-chan "

" Hihihi, bisa ubah jadi Hime-chan? "

" Dari Awal kau memang ingin kenapa tidak bilang saja! " teriak Naruto kesal dengan kejahilan Hinata, walaupun kelompok Sasuke dirinya belum pernah melihat Hinata seperti ini, biasanya dia akan berwajah datar.

" Hihihi Akughh! " seketika ucapan Hinata terhenti dengan lenguhan sambil memegang kepalanya, Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit kebingungan begitu juga yang lain.

Namun seketika mata Naruto menyipit ketika sedikit melihat hal ganjal pada mata Hinata, di mana mata Hinata yang biasanya merah kelavenderan berubah-ubah menjadi lavender dan merah kelavenderan.

' _Apa yang terjadi '_ batin Naruto, namun mata Naruto kembali teralih ketika sebuah cahaya putih di dadanya dan dia melihat lingkaran putih dengan lambang kanji _'_ _プチは_ _'_ _( Putih )_ tertera di tengah lingkaran itu.

" Go-Gomenasai, ke-kepalaku terasa berat " gumam Hinata lemah kemudian kesadaran Hinata menghilang dan siap jatuh ke tanah, namun Naruto menangkap tubuh itu dan menatap intens wajah Hinata.

' _Ada apa ini, apakah teknik Okaa-san yang melekat di tubuhku berpengaruh dengan teknik pengikat Uchiha '_ batin Naruto sambil tetap menatap intens wajah Hinata _' Aku harus menanyakannya pada Okaa-san '_ batin Naruto mulai menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan setelah itu muncul kembaran dirinya dari hologram di sampingnya dan memberikan perintah pada dirinya lagi satu itu.

" Kalian kembalilah dengan Hologramku, aku akan mengantarnya ke kediamannya " perintah Naruto lalu menjatuhkan bola mekanik kuningnya dan menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

" Hahh~ Baka Nii-san " gumam Asia cemberut.

.

 **Kediaman Hyuga**

 **Kamar Hinata**

 **15.30 PM**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di kediaman Hyuga, Naruto langsung masuk layaknya maling dan mencari kamar Hinata dengan layar pelacak dimensi miliknya yang membuatnya mengetahui seluruh ruangan apakah ada orang atau tidak, dan memudahkan dirinya untuk sampai di kamar Hinata.

Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung membaringkan Hinata dan menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut, Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin pergi entah kenapa dirinya seperti batu ketika melihat wajah Hinata, dirinya seolah teringat sesuatu dari masa lalunya.

" Entah itu kau atau hanya hanyalanku, dia sangat sepertimu Laven-chan " gumam Naruto lirih

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara langkah kaki tersadar dan dirinya langsung menoleh ke belakang dan dia bisa melihat sosok pria tengah menatap dirinya dengan wajah syok.

" Ka-Kau... " gumamnya tergagap.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Swush!**

Naruto yang merasa ketahuan langsung berlari melewati jendela dan menghilang dengan Bola Mekanik kuningnya, sementara sosok pria yang akan berusaha mengejar Naruto'pun hanya terdiam dia hanya bisa menggumamkan satu kata ketika Naruto telah hilang.

" Naruto... "

.

 **Dead Forest**

 **15.45 PM**

.

" Okaa-san! " Whitegon yang tertidur seketika terbangun oleh teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya, bisa di lihat wajah Naruto yang kelelahan karena sepertinya Naruto buru-buru kesini kembali.

 **[" Ada Apa Naruto-kun? "]** tanya Whitegon.

" Okaa-san, katakan padaku, apa lingkaran di dadaku ini, berpengaruh dengan segel kutukan Uchiha? Dan juga tadi ada teman perempuanku yang seharusnya memiliki sifat dingin kenapa dia bisa berubah walau itu hanya di dekatku saja? Apa itu ada pengaruh dengan teknikmu? " tanya Naruto beruntun, Whitegon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

 **[" Hahh~ Sebenarnya teknikku bukan hanya berpengaruh pada Segel Kutukan Uchiha, namun seluruh Segel Kutukan yang berdarah energi gelap akan berpengaruh denganku.**

 **Memang benar, sifat perempuan yang kau bilang akan berubah seperti sifat dulunya ketika dia di dekatmu karena pengaruh teknikku, itu di karenakan perempuan itu punya masa lalu denganmu "]** ucap Whitegon membuat mata Naruto melebar tidak percaya.

" Mu-Mustahil, a-apakah ini mimpi " gumam Naruto layaknya orang frustasi, Whitegon yang melihat sifat Naruto hanya kebingungan.

 **[" Ada Apa Naruto-kun? "]** tanya Whitegon

" Gomen Okaa-san, aku harus pergi " bukan menjawab Naruto langsung berlari menjauh menuju keluar Hutan.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **19.00 PM**

.

Saat ini terlihat Naruto tengah bersandar di pagar teras miliknya sambil melihat kota di malam hari, tatapan Naruto terasa kosong mengingat kejadian yang sangat tidak bisa dirinya terima

" _Ne Apa kau tidak malu berteman denganku? "_

" _Ah, Daijoubu Ramen-kun, aku tidak pernah malu berteman denganmu "_

" _Ne Laven-chan apa kita akan kembali bertemu "_

" _Entahlah, tapi suatu saat pasti kita akan bertemu "_

Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat mengingat masa lalu itu, teman pertama, orang yang sangat dekat dengannya dan membuatnya bisa melihat cahaya terang walau sesaat.

" Kenapa ini harus terjadi " gumam Naruto lirih sambil melihat salah satu barang yang di tinggalkan teman masa kecilnya sebuah jepitan bunga Camellia.

" Nii-san " Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menyembunyikan barang itu dan mencoba mengubah raut wajahnya agar tidak di ketahui adiknya " Daijoubuka Nii-san? " tanya Asia khawatir.

" Ah, Daijoubu Asia-chan, Nii-chan hanya melamun " jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya.

" Souka " Gumam Asia lalu kembali tersenyum " Ne Nii-san aku membawakan ini untuk Nii-san " ucap Asia sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu di sakunya.

" Um? Aku harap yang kau berikan bukan yang tidak-tidak " pinta Naruto sambil melihat adiknya.

" Tidaklah Nii-san " jawab Asia mengembungkan pipinya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya " Tara~! Ini dia " lanjut Asia di sertai senyum manisnya sambil memperlihatkan Naruto sebuah Kalung dengan kristal hijau.

" Kalung? " beo Naruto melihat kalung itu.

" hey, ini bukan sembarang kalung, ini juga jimat. Lagi pula ini adalah milik Kaa-san, Kaa-san memberikannya padaku dan sekarang Aku memberikannya pada Nii-san " ucap Asia ngambek lalu kembali di sertai senyumannya

" Kenapa? " tanya Naruto.

" Besok adalah hari yang berat untuk Nii-san, jadi karena aku tidak akan berada di sana hingga Nii-san selesai, jadi Aku ingin memberikan ini agar Kami-sama melindungi Nii-san " jawab Asia sambil memasangkan kalung itu, Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar nada khawatir adiknya itu.

Karena terlalu asyik melamun, Naruto bahkan tidak sadar bahwa wajah mereka sangatlah dekat bahkan hampir mau berciuman " Nii-san, berjanjilah kau akan selamat setelah melewati Dragon Races ini " pinta Asia.

" Um, Aku janji " gumam Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Naruto terdiam seketika, Asia kembali mencium dirinya walau itu sangat singkat, setelahnya Asia langsung lari ke dalam dengan wajah memerah meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah membatu.

" U-Ugghh~ Baka Imouto " lenguh Naruto dengan wajah memerah menyadari bahwa dirinya terlena karena membiarkan Asia menciumnya.

" Jadi Besok ya " gumam Naruto sambil menatap bulan di atasnya " Aku sangat tidak sabar "

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

" Bagaimana? Apa kita akan melakukannya? " tanya sosok berambut perak dengan kaca mata pada sosok berambut panjang di depannya. Saat ini di sebuah tempat terlihat dua orang saat ini tengah berada di sebuah gedung sambil melihat sebuah kota dengan mata tajam mereka.

" Khuhuhu, belum saatnya. Kita harus bertemu dulu dengan si tua bodoh itu lalu melakukan rencana selanjutnya " jawab sosok itu sambil menjilati bibirnya dengan lidah panjangnya.

" Kota ini, akan aku hancurkan Hiruzen-sensei, bersiaplah "

.

.

 **Other Place**

 **20.00 PM**

.

Kembali di sebuah tempat yang luas dan penuh dengan hutan terlihat terdapat dua sosok tengah saling berhadapan dengan wajah datar mereka.

" Gomenasai Danzo-san, jika kau ingin aku melakukannya aku tidak akan melakukannya " ucap Sosok berwajah ganteng sambil menggenggam erat Tanto di tangannya.

" Huh, Aku pikir aku bisa membujukmu untuk membunuhnya tapi rupanya aku harus menggunakan cara kekerasan " gumam sosok bernama Danzo dengan sangat datar.

" Kalau begitu aku juga akan melakukannya " balas Sosok itu tegas sambil memperlihatkan mata merah dengan tiga tomoe miliknya.

 **Wush! Trank!**

 **Trank! Crash!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" AARRRGGGHHH! "

 **.**

 **Naruto Place**

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto yang masih menatap Kota tersentak begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan yang menggema di kota, Mata Naruto menajam di dan mencari di mana asal suara itu.

Pandangan Naruto langsung teralih pada sebuah hutan di mana burung-burung tengah terbang pergi dari hutan itu, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melompat dan melempar bola mekanik birunya hingga menjadi Skeatboard udaranya dan melesat ke arah sana.

.

 **Other Forest**

.

 **Swush! Tap!**

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung mendarat dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari kembali sumber suara itu.

 **Swush! Bruk!**

Seketika Naruto dikejutkan ketika seseorang keluar dari dahan pohon dan jatuh tak jauh darinya, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mendekat dan mencoba menolong orang itu.

" Oi! Kau tidak.. " perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang dia tolong " Kau... " gumam Naruto, kembali Naruto harus di kejutkan ketika mata kanan sosok yang dia tolong mengeluarkan darah dengan deras.

" Hah.. Hah.. Kau.. " gumam sosok itu terengah-engah.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " tanya Naruto langsung.

" Danzo.. Hah.. Hah.. Dia " gumam Sosok itu lemah, Namun Naruto mengerti arti ucapan orang di pangkuannya saat ini.

" Jadi begitu. Grrr, kau diamlah biar aku... " perkataan Naruto terhenti begitu sosok itu memegang bahunya dan mengarahkannya untuk menghadapnya.

" Tidak.. Hah.. Hah... Tidak ada waktu lagi " ucapnya terengah-engah.

 **Siiiing!**

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak begitu melihat mata sosok di pangkuannya, otaknya terasa kosong bahkan dia tidak bisa mengerakkan saraf, organ bahkan tubuhnya saat ini.

 **Deg!**

" UUGGH! " seketika Naruto melenguh sambil memegang mata kirinya yang tiba-tiba kesakitan, sementara Sosok di pangkuan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Seketika Dari jauh keluar banyak pasukan Black Army yang tengah melesat ke arah Mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu masih memegangi matanya yang tiba-tiba kesakitan.

' _Ug-ugghh! Kenapa '_ batin Naruto tidak tahu harus berbicara apa " Kalian... " gumam Naruto terdengar dingin

" Kalian... SUDAH CUKUP DENGAN PERMAINAN KALIAN!? " teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dengan pandangan menajam bahkan terlihat pada mata kiri yang di tutup mulai mengeluarkan darah segar cukup Banyak.

" Itu... " gumam salah Satu Black Army yang masih berlari ke arah Naruto.

" Jangan takut Habisi Dia juga, ini kesempatan kita membunuh Uzumaki-san juga! " balas Pasukan lainnya.

" AKU BILANG SUDAH CUKUP!? "

 **Sret! Sring!**

Seketika telapak yang menutupi mata Naruto turun dan membuat mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan mata merah dengan pola sebuah mata pisau dari empat sisi.

 **Twuuuuush~ BLAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan besar di hutan itu dengan sebuah Api Hitam yang membara, semua kota konoha yang bisa mendengar ledakan itu langsung panik namun ada juga beberapa yang masih bisa mengatasi kepanikan mereka walau sebenarnya mereka tetap merasa ketakutan.

.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di bagian selatan dari hutan terbakar itu terlihat sosok Danzo tengah berdiri sambil mendengus melihat api hitam itu " Apa dia mengorbankan dirinya "

.

 **Swuuush~**

Sementara itu di sebuah pertebingan terlihat sosok Naruto saat ini berdiri dengan tatapan kosong melalui mata kanannya yang terbuka sementara mata kirinya tertutup, dirinya saat ini menggendong sosok mayat yang tak sempat dia selamatkan

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelahnya Naruto'pun menjatuhkan sosok itu ke dalam jurang dengan arus yang deras, setelahnya Naruto berjalan pergi dari sana hingga meninggalkan kilatan kuning yang terbang ke langit karena menggunakan teleportasi bola mekanik kuningnya.

.

 **DSA weapon Dragon**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **22.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto terlihat saat ini terdapat Asia yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan perasaan gelisah karena Kakaknya menghilang saat dirinya ingin mencarinya.

 **Bziit! Bruk!**

Seketika Asia terkejut mendengar sebuah percikan bersamaan dengan ambruknya seseorang, dengan khawatir Asia menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya terbaring dengan bekas darah di mata kirinya.

" Nii-san! " pekik Asia langsung mendekati tubuh kakaknya dan memangku tubuh kakaknya itu " Nii-san! Apa yang terjadi! Nii-san! "

.

.

.

" Nii-san! "

.

.

 **Home Made Kazoku - Nageroboshi**

 **.**

 **Sora wo miagereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang duduk di kursi kerjanya dari samping mulai bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah samping Kamera lainnya )

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

( Layar kembali dengan Asia dari belakang yang berjalan menuju teras rumah lalu menoleh ke atas melihat malam indah yang di tebari bintang-bintang indah )

 **Sou sou dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto dari belakang yang sudah sampai di teras Tempatnya )

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Naruto dari samping yang mulai bersandar di pagar pembatas terasnya sambil melihat indahnya kota )

 **Fix Sound First**

( Layar kembali di ganti dari belakang Naruto yang bersandar memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah melihat kota konoha yang indah di malam hari )

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru Suberidai no ue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Julis yang duduk di jendela miliknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu melihat langit malam yang indah )

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kirin yang tengah berendam di bathup miliknya lalu menoleh ke samping di mana dia bisa melihat indahnya malam melalui kaca-kaca di gedung DSA )

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Koneko, Tohka dan Saya yang duduk bersama di sebuah cafe sambil memakan camilan mereka lalu menoleh ke arah langit malam yang indah )

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Claudia, Xenovia, Kiba dan Irina yang berjalan bersama perlahan memberhentikan langkah mereka )

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan jam milik Naruto yang menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tampak tidak memperdulikan pemberitahuan itu )

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto wa**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

( Layar kembali di ganti secara bergiliran dari tempat Julis, Kirin, Asia, Tohka, Koneko, Saya, Claudia, Xenovia, Kiba dan Irina yang sudah tidak ada orangnya )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Layar memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang mulai menoleh ke atas dengan tatapan sendu berserta senyum tipisnya )

 **Sora wo miagereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

 **Sou sou dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera, lalu dari belakang Kamera datang Asia yang langsung memeluk erat Naruto dari samping di ikuti Kirin yang menyusul yang juga memeluk Naruto dari sampingnya juga, lalu datang Koneko yang langsung memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang membuatnya tampak seperti di gendong Naruto karena lebih tinggi darinya, dan secara bersamaan sisanya datang dan bersandar di samping Naruto dengan raut cemburu, kecuali kiba )

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

( Layar kembali di toleh dengan wajah Naruto yang baru saja menyadari kedatangan mereka, dan dirinya semakin panik ketika mereka mulai memeluknya massal dan Kamera bergerak ke atas memperlihatkan malam yang di taburi bintang indah )

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter Berikutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

 _ **.**_

" _**Hahh~ Akhirnya di mulai juga "**_

" _**Apa kalian sudah siap? "**_

" _**Semua berhati-hatilah dan ikuti aku! "**_

" _**Jangan remehkan aku! "**_

" _**Oh! Kalian ingin main menyerang? Saa! Kalau begitu aku juga! "**_

" _**Ikuzo! Kita hampir Sampai! "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Ch 10 : Dragons Champions Arc 1 : Awal Perlombaan, balapan mengelilingi lima Kota.**_

 **Note : Yo! Minna! Kembali lagi nih~!**

 **Chachacha~ Bagaimana cerita kali ini? Semakin serukah? Hohoho, dari sini Naruto telah mendapatkan sedikit kekuatannya walau bukan miliknya, dan juga ada yang setuju gak kali ini Naruto ada Sharingannya? Walau sebelah mata karena sebelah matanya lagi akan ada kekuatan yang lain lagi.**

 **Tapi jangan Khawatir, Naruto tidak akan menyadari kekuatan matanya itu hingga sampai bertemu Whellgon. Lalu mengenai kekuatan Whitegon, kita juga tahu Putih yang pasti kekuatannya suci dan Kekuatan itu bertolak belakang dengan gelap. Maka dari itu kekuatan kegelapan Sasuke berpengaruh dengan kekuatan suci Whitegon, maka dari itu terdapat gangguan dengan teknik pengikat Sasuke.**

 **Lalu Konflik Kudeta Kota. Ada yang tahu gak maksudnya? Hehehe, jika tahu maka kalian pasti tahu alur yang akan datang ini. Lalu identitas Zabuza dan Yagura, saya sengaja mengungkapkan identitas mereka di sini untuk scene Fightnya lagi pula gak ada yang seru di banding mereka karena ini juga sudah tentu oleh alur.**

 **Baiklah kita langsung jawab beberapa review di sini.**

 **. Uchiha Riyan : Hoho terlalu kali broh~ untuk lemon di sini masih lama, kemungkinan pertengahan Latihan di Hyotogaku.**

 **. Naruto no Ramen : Ok. Untuk mereka baru saja nongol, karena pada ch sebelum-sebelumnya mereka berlatih. Untuk up fic ini gak tentu di karenakan harus up fic lainnya**

 **. ShiranuiShuichi : leafy itu sama kayak di SAO tapi yang rambutnya kuning, kalau bisa namanya Leafa.**

 **. Ryuka : Itu lebih ribet lagi broh ~_~**

 **. Exo : oke**

 **. Oil : Baik**

 **. Guest : Sampah? Lo minta makan sampah sampai banyak kali nulisnya?**

 **. uvuvuevue : Gak untuk kali ini memang sedikit karena kemungkinan misalnya kelompok Sasuke ikut di Naruto memang banyak, tapi untuk di alur tersebut akan berganti karena seperti di seriesnya mereka akan melakukan Tugas dan kelompoknya akan di pilih beberapa saja**

 **Anggap saja kelompok Naruto terdapat 21 orang, nanti mereka akan mendapatkan misi namun hanya sepuluh orang yang akan ikut Naruto dan itu'pun di acak jadi kemungkinan besar kelompoknya ada dua bagian nanti.**

 **. saputraluc000 : Gak, hanya memberitahu saja.**

 **Baiklah, itu saja yang bisa saya jawab dan untuk Fic Forbidden masih buat karena kurang sedikit moodnya tapi untuk fic Forbidden akan tamat di ch yang akan di up dan di gantikan sebuah Fic Lemon berbasis Sangat Mainstream karena super harem.**

 **Saa~ sampai di sini saja kita berbincang, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya yang akan sangat mendebarkan, Jaa~**

 **Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko, Tohka ) #mungkin ada tambahan

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest! Dark Supranatural!

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

.

 **Fix Sound First**

( Kamera yang mengambil gambar kota konoha langsung bergerak ke atas mengambil gambar matahari cerah )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Lalu muncul judul cerita ini )

 **Fix Sound Three**

( Perlahan setiap huruf judul menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **anata wa sugu ni anata o**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring bersama Whitegon dan Kurama dan menguap bersama )

 **tada no mono da to sagesumu**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Asia dari samping yang ada di teras DSA sambil melihat kota lalu melirik ke kebelakang )

 **watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya melainkan Naruto tetap menoleh ke arah langit )

 **guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto, lalu di ganti dengan Kelompok Sasuke yang di latari bayangan sembilan legenda naga )

 **anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan punggung Naruto yang menggunakan jubahnya yang berkibar, lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas kuat hingga memunculkan lingkaran Progres )

 **masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan bergerak kebelakang memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah menaiki skeatboardnya di rute kiri bersama kelompoknya melesat bersama sambil menghindari berbagai serangan )

 **bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo**

( Lalu layar memperlihatkan berbagai kelompok menyerang kelompok Naruto namun setiap serangan berhasil di hindari hingga dari balik asap keluar sosok astral berwarna hijau dengan sebuah sabit di tangannya )

 **Majiwaru**

( Layar di ganti dengan Sayuri yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **Fumihazusu**

( Kembali di ganti dengan Ajuka dan Falbium yang tengah berdebat )

 **kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukan kegelapan yang bangkit lalu memperlihatkan sosok naga hitam berkepala banyak )

 **Noriokurenaide**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata emas dengan angka jam di dalamnya )

 **tooku demo zutto soba ni iru**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah dengan gambar sosok Vali dari samping lalu di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Vali )

 **tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan mereka yang memutar senjata masing-masing lalu melesat bersama dan membenturkan senjata mereka hingga menimbulkan cahaya putih )

 **Fix End**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang memandang rumput luas perlahan di ganggu dengan datangnya para kelompok perempuannya yang langsung memeluknya erat )

.

 **Chapter 10 : Dragon Champions Arc I : Awal perlombaan, Mengelilingi Lima Kota.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 19 Oktober 2090**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **05.00 AM**

.

" Engghh~ " terlihat si sebuah kamar, terdapat sosok pemuda tengah melenguh dan bangun dari istirahatnya, dirinya mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya ada di kamarnya.

 **Deg!**

" Ughh! " seketika Sosok itu melenguh kembali ketika mata kirinya merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul, tanpa di sadarinya, rupanya di atas tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut keluar sosok perempuan yang merasa terganggu tidurnya karena sang pemuda.

" Eghh~ Nii-san " gumam perempuan itu setengah sadar, Pemuda yang mendengar suara itu melotot seketika dengan wajah memerah.

" A-A-Asia-chan! Ke-Ke-Kenapa kau di atasku!? " tanya pemuda itu dengan suara tergagap. Perempuan yang bernama Asia yang mendengar itu langsung mendapat ke sadarannya dan menatap sendu pemuda yang didepannya yang dia panggil kakak.

" Naruto-nii! " pekik Asia langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat membuat Naruto gelagapan karena bagaimanapun, tubuh mereka saat ini, benar-benar Polos. Author ulangi POLOS!... POLOS!... POLOS!

.

.

.

" Jadi begitu " gumam Naruto ketika mendengar cerita Asia, setelah kejadian malam kemarin, dirinya hanya mengingat ketika ingin menolong orang kemarin, dirinya hanya ingat sampai dia bertatapan dengan sosok itu, dan setelahnya dirinya merasakan kesadarannya menghilang dan dirinya bahkan tidak tahu setelahnya.

" Ne, Nii-san apa kau sudah lebih baik? Kemarin matamu banyak mengeluarkan bekas darah? " tanya Asia yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto sambil memainkan jarinya di dada kakaknya.

" U-Um, Sudah baikkan. Dan Asia jangan menggodaku, aku membiarkanmu seperti ini karena kau mengobatiku, jika aku lepas kendali bisa saja aku di bunuh Baa-chan! " jawab Naruto sekaligus membentak adiknya yang membaringkan tubuhnya di atasnya sambil menyalurkan energi penyembuhan.

" Mou~ Aku hanya mengelus jariku saja, tidak lebih " ngambek Asia sambil mengembungkan pipinya, selama sejam lamanya, akhirnya penyembuhan Asia'pun selesai dan membuat Naruto langsung pergi ke kamar Mandi agar tidak melepaskan nafsu birahinya pada adiknya.

.

 **06.15 AM**

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak mendapati adiknya, dengan cepat sebelum adiknya masuk, Naruto mengunci kamarnya dan langsung berganti pakaian Akademi miliknya dengan di balut jubah hitam miliknya.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Naruto'pun mendekati Meja kerjanya dan di sana terdapat Incap miliknya dengan sebuah kaca mata Hitam miliknya. Naruto'pun mengambil kedua barang itu, lalu dia memasang Incam miliknya dan memasukkan kaca matanya di saku dan berjalan keluar kamar Dan dia sudah mendapati Tohka dan Kirin yang tengah memakai baju armor mereka, Tohka dengan Astral Dress miliknya dan Kirin dengan baju tugas miliknya.

Baju tugas Kirin tidak terlalu berat seperti yang lainnya, hanya terdapat beberapa bagian Lengkungan Zirah di bagian Bahu, pinggul, dada dan punggungnya. " Kau sudah siap Danchou? " tanya Kirin dan mendapat senyum tipis dari Naruto.

" Tentu, tapi sebelum itu ayo kita sarapan lebih dulu untuk memberikan kita tenaga nanti " ajak Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan di ikuti Tohka dan Kirin di belakangnya

Setelah sampai di ruang makan Naruto, Kirin dan Tohka sudah melihat seluruh teman mereka telah berkumpul di ruang makan dengan baju tugas masing-masing.

" Minna " gumam Naruto ketika melihat mereka.

" Ohayo Danchou " sapa semuanya dan hanya mendapat gumaman Naruto.

" Doushite Nii-san, ayo jangan melamun, aku yang mengajak mereka kemari kemarin, aku melakukan ini untuk kebersamaan kita dan melakukan Doa bersama agar nanti kalian berhasil melewati lomba ini " ucap Asia sambil menarik Naruto untuk duduk di kursinya.

" O-Oh.. Arigato Asia-chan " gumam Naruto yang telah duduk di kursinya " Etto.. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pandai berbicara, tapi... Hari ini adalah Hari penentuan kita untuk memulai langkah awal mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagi kita, dan nanti adalah lomba paling mendebarkan bagi kita, dan semoga Tuhan menyertai kita dan melindungi kita dan semoga kita lulus dalam 10 besar dari 50 besar, White Fox! " ucap Naruto memberikan semangat dan Doa sambil menyula minumannya.

" White Fox! "

.

.

 **Daerah Iso, barat laut Kyoto**

 **07.30 AM**

.

" _Hoooaaaaa! Ohayo Minna-san! "_

" HOOOOAAAAAAAA! "

Di sebuah tempat barat laut dari kota, saat ini terlihat di sebuah tempat utama dari Dragons Races terlihat banyak penonton yang telah duduk di kursi mereka sambil menonton acara secara langsung dan memberikan teriakan semangat mereka untuk menonton acara setahun sekali tersebut.

" _Hohoho, semangat sekali, yap! Kali ini kita akan memulai Dragons Races dengan peserta melebihi 200 anggota dengan kata lain 2000 penunggang Naga telah siap untuk lomba ini! "_

" Hoooooaaaaaaaaa! "

" _dan bukan hanya itu, rupanya sungguh tidak di percaya delapan dari the nine legend beast bijuu yang legenda telah berkumpul di sini kecuali Kyubi! Wohooo! Sungguh sulit di percaya bahwa delapan naga legenda yang melegenda telah berkumpul. Tapi kalian harus mendengar Syarat dari lomba ini! Kalian harus... "_

Selagi sang pembawa menjelaskan, di tempat para peserta yang paling tinggi dengan sebuah kurungan hitam di tempat itu untuk menutupi mereka agar siapapun tidak tahu apa rencana mereka dan di salah satu tempat terlihat Naruto yang berdiri paling depan hanya diam sambil melihat gerbang yang akan terbuka nanti dan membuat mereka harus keluar dari tempat mereka untuk memenangkan lomba nanti.

" Hahh~ Akhirnya di mulai juga " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Apa kau siap Danchou? " tanya Kiba yang kebetulan di samping kiri belakang Naruto dengan naganya yang sudah menggunakan baju armornya.

" Um? Tentu aku sudah siap " jawab Naruto tersenyum penuh keyakinan " Apa kalian sudah siap? " tanya balik Naruto.

" Tentu, ketika Danchou Siap, maka kami pasti juga akan siap " balas Koneko dengan mantap.

 **Sing!**

" _Naruto "_ seketika semua terkejut ketika di gerbang mereka muncul sebuah hologram memperlihatkan wajah Tsunade, Asia dan Jiraiya yang sudah datang entah kapan.

" Baa-chan, Asia-chan, Ero-jiji? " gumam Naruto.

" _Hah~ Walaupun sudah lama tidak lihat kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu Naruto "_ gerutu Jiraiya dan hanya mendapat dengusan dari Naruto.

" _Naruto, ini adalah lomba pertamamu, berhati-hatilah, kau pasti akan mendapat masalah yang cukup banyak saat ini "_ peringat Tsunade dengan nada khawatir

" Arigato Baa-chan telah mengkhawatirkanku tapi jangan khawatir, semua sudah siap " ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

" _Nii-san, jika Nii-san tidak kembali dengan selamat, awas saja, Nii-san akan mendapat hukuman nanti "_ ancam Asia dengan wajah seseram mungkin tapi yang ada membuatnya terkesan imut.

" Um, Ha'i Jangan khawatir Asia " balas Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar ancaman adiknya yang baginya biasa saja.

" _Naruto, selama tidak bertemu coba kau tunjukkan kemampuanmu dan kelompokmu itu, perlihatkan padaku sudah sejauh mana kau berkembang hingga kau mengajukan untuk ikut lomba ini! "_ ucap Jiraiya dengan tegas dan hanya mendapat dengusan dari Naruto.

" Huh! Maka dari itu sebaiknya kau diam dan tonton saja. Itulah akibatnya jika kau pergi hanya untuk buku novel laknatmu itu " dengus Naruto.

" _Urusai! Kau juga tidak tahu aku pergi kemana bukan sebaiknya kau diam saja! "_ balas Jiraiya sengit.

" _sudahlah Naruto, sebaiknya kau bersiap karena lomba akan di mulai dalam 20 detik, semoga berhasil "_ ucap Tsunade memutuskan sambungan.

" Ok, baiklah semua sebelum gerbang le buka, aku mohon pada kalian " ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit " tetaplah bersamaku hingga akhir, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah jauh dariku " pinta Naruto membuat semua kelompok di sana saling pandang.

" Naruto-san, walaupun kita baru bertemu beberapa hari, dan menjadi kelompokmu kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diri kami, kami tahu cara untuk melindungi diri kami, jadi jangan khawatir, apapun yang terjadi kami pasti akan di sampingmu " ucap Tohka dengan senyum tulusnya yang baru pertama kali dia tunjukkan untuk Naruto.

" Souka, semoga ucapan kalian itu benar " gumam Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan ketika merasakan gerbang di depannya mulai terbuka.

" _Baiklah! Para peserta Bersiap! "_

 **Puk!**

 **[" Mode Armor On! "]**

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah mendengar itu Naruto'pun menepuk jubahnya pada bagian dada secara menyilang lalu melebarkan kedua lengannya dan dari balik jubah, keluar sebuah bagian-bagian Mekanik yang menyatu dengan Tubuh Naruto layaknya Armor yang akan melindungi Naruto, Kemeja putih Naruto yang terlihat dari jubah terbukanya saat ini mulai tertutup bagian armor dari jubahnya, lalu pada bagian celana hingga sepatunya juga mulai tertutupi sebuah Armor hitam yang membuat Naruto tampak keren.

" Yosh! Ayo kita Mulai " gumam Naruto memakai kaca mata miliknya dan memencet satu tombol pada kaca mata hitamnya hingga membuat Kaca mata yang awalnya hitam menjadi biru dengan beberapa data yang keluar dari kaca Naruto, dan itu rupanya adalah _**GSIL, Glasses Scaning Indetivication Location**_ , sebuah alat yang membuat bisa melihat situasi sekitar atau di manapun, dengan kaca itu dia bisa mengetahui jarak, tekanan dan segala yang ada di sekitarnya dalam jarak 20 meter.

" _Mulai! "_

 **Drap! Drap! Drap!**

 **Wush!**

Mendengar tanda, semua peserta yang telah menunggangi naga mereka langsung melesat dan terbang keluar, Naruto yang melihat beberapa anggotanya keluar mulai keluar dan terjun ke bawah.

 **Sriing! Grep!**

 **Wush!**

Setelahnya Naruto'pun mengeluarkan rantainya hingga melilit di kaki naga Irina, melihatnya Naruto menariknya membuat dirinya langsung bergerak ke depan lalu kembali melesatkan rantainya ke arah kaki naga Koneko dan menarik rantai itu kembali dan melepaskan rantai yang melilit di kaki naga Irina.

" _Yak! Para peserta sudah keluar dari tempat mereka dan setelah melewati tempat bendera hijau di depan mereka, maka mereka harus berlomba untuk mencapai ke sini kembali setelah mengelilingi kota lainnya! "_

Mendengar itu Naruto menoleh ke depan dari aksi gelantungannya dan dia melihat dua bendera hijau yang di pasang pada dua batang kayu tinggi dengan lebar 30 meter.

Sementara itu peserta lain yang melihat kelompok Naruto yang sedikit di depan mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Naruto yang bergelantungan dan menatap Naruto aneh namun ada beberapa juga yang berambisi untuk menyerang Naruto setelah melewati bendera hijau itu.

" Kalian jangan ada sedetikpun memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas serangan, serang dengan beruntun! " perintah beberapa kelompok yang berambisi menghabisi Naruto

" Huh! Sepertinya banyak sekali yang berambisi menghabisi si Naruto itu " gumam Issei ketika melihat beberapa kelompok bersiap menyerang Naruto.

" Sudah jelas, dia merupakan musuh yang paling susah di kalahkan, dirinya seperti satu pendekar kuat yang bisa mengalahkan 100.000 musuh seorang diri, maka dari itu mereka berniat menghabisi dia lebih dulu " balas Shino menyampaikan pendapatnya.

" Oi Shion! Apa kau bisa membunuhnya nanti? " tanya Raiser pada wanita di sampingnya yang tengah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan Kosong.

" A-Akan aku usahakan " balasnya lirih.

" Jadi setelah melewatinya kita harus melewati jalur hutan hingga keluar mencapai pantai Kasumi " gumam Naruto ketika melihat data-data di kaca matanya dan dirinya juga bisa melihat jalur yang harus di lewati ketika mereka harus memasuki jalur hutan.

" _Kalian dengar, aku telah mendapatkan jalur yang harus di lewati, aku telah mengirim datanya, setelah melewati bendera itu kalian masukilah hutan hingga melewati jalur hutan kita akan ketemu di pantai, aku harus mengurus sesuatu lebih dulu "_ ucap Naruto melalui incam.

" _Ha'i! Wakatta! "_ balas semua ketika mendengar perintah ketua mereka.

" Apa kau ada rencana untuk menyerangnya? " tanya seseorang dengan banyak tato pada pemuda di sampingnya yang terbang dengan naga seperti rakun.

" Jangan bercanda, dia adalah musuh yang paling ingin aku lawan, tapi sekarang bukanlah waktunya, aku ingin melawannya di turnament " balasnya sambil menatap Naruto yang masih bergelantungan.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Sring! Tap! Wush!**

Setelah melewati bendera Hijau, seluruh peserta'pun langsung memacu naga mereka untuk memasuki Hutan, sementara Naruto, karena kelompoknya lebih depan, setelah akan memasuki Hutan, Naruto'pun melepas rantainya dan mendarat sempurna di tanah dengan sepatu mesin miliknya, lalu dengan kecepatan berkat alatnya, Naruto'pun berlari dengan cepat memasuki hutan menyusul kelompoknya dari belakang di ikuti peserta lain yang ada di belakangnya.

" _Yaaaaa! Seluruh peserta telah memasuki jalur pertama dan sekarang mereka harus melewati jalur hutan untuk melewati jalur berikutnya untuk sampai di kota Kiri! "_

" Apa Naruto bisa melewatinya? Aku ragu karena dia tidak memiliki Naga membuatnya harus melewati hutan sambil berlari dengan hutan selebat itu " gumam Jiraiya ketika melihat layar lebar di depannya memperlihatkan beberapa peserta telah memasuki jalur hutan.

" percayalah pada Nii-san, Tou-san. Jika kau seperti itu sama saja kau meremehkan cucumu sendiri Tou-san " nasehat Asia sambil tetap menatap layar dan seketika layar berubah memperlihatkan Naruto dari atas yang tengah bergerak cepat dengan larinya hingga membuat debu di belakangnya.

" _Wow! Tidak bisa di percaya, sang ketua dari kelompok White Fox, saat ini tengah berlari menuju jalur pantai, namun dirinya harus berusaha menghindari berbagai serangan yang akan mengenainya "_

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Seketika di layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang langsung menghilang di gantikan dengan gambar ledakan di tempat Naruto tadi.

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaar!**

Sambil berlari, Naruto melakukan gerakan menghindar dengan berlari ke sana kemari ketika merasakan sebuah serangan terus mengarah padanya secara beruntun.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak ketika menyadari terdapat dua penunggang dari kota kiri dari samping siap menembakkan teknik listrik mereka.

 **Sret! Wush!**

 **Bziit!**

Melihat sebuah Pohon di depannya dengan kesempatan itu Naruto'pun melompat dengan sangat tinggi hingga melewati pohon itu dan membuat keda penunggang naga di samping terkena serangan teman mereka sendiri.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaar!**

Setelah melewati pohon tersebut, Naruto langsung memukul kedua penunggang itu dengan dua palu mekaniknya hingga kedua naga itu terkubur dalam tanah lalu kembali berlari dengan cepat ketika berbagai serangan kembali menyerangnya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Wush!**

Mata Naruto yang melihat ujung hutan semakin cepat berlari lalu melompat setinggi mungkin dan setelah melewati ujung hutan dia bisa melihat lautan luas dengan sangat jelas.

 **Wush! Sret!**

 **Sring! Tap! Swush!**

Karena gravitasi Naruto'pun tertarik ke bawah, namun Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan bola mekanik birunya hingga berubah menjadi Skeatboard udaranya lalu melesat ketika melihat kelompoknya sudah lebih dulu keluar dari jalur hutan

" _Danchou, kau di mana? "_ tanya Kiba yang memimpin sementara.

" _Aku di belakang Kalian! Kiba pimpin terus kelompok, aku harus mengurus mereka yang menyerangku! "_ balas Naruto melalui Incam sambil mengendalikan kendaraannya di atas air.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaar! Blaar!**

Seketika Naruto di kejutkan ketika dua bola api menghantam air di samping membuat keseimbangannya hilang sedikit, namun dengan Cepat Naruto menguasainya kendaraannya kembali lalu melaju kendaraannya sambil menghindari berbagai serangan yang mulai mengarah padanya.

 **Wush!**

 **[" Danger! Danger! Attack in back You in 15' Degree, 8 Meter to kill you "]** Naruto yang mendapat tanda bahaya dari kacanya membaca berapa jarak yang akan mengenainya dan ada di sudut berapa derajat serangan itu.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah mendapat peringatan serangan dalam jarak 5 meter, Narutopun melompat dan memutar badannya ke arah serangan yang di arahkan padanya dan dia bisa melihat sebuah bola api mengarah padanya.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Karena sudah dekat dengan sekali hantaman dengan palunya bola itu'pun terpental kembali dan mengenai sang penyerang karena terlalu syok ketika melihat serangannya di kembalikan.

 **Tap!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Baru saja mendarat kembali di kendaraannya Naruto harus menghindar dengan gaya mundur karena belum menstabilkan untuk gaya ke depan, Naruto yang merasa dia adalah incaran paling utama hanya mendecih " Kuso, apa mereka hanya ingin menyerangku? Perbandingannya 1 : 1000 jika aku meladeni mereka sama saja aku akan kalah " umpat Naruto lalu menoleh ke belakang dan dia mendapati kelompoknya tengah di kejar oleh kelompok Sasuke, di susul kelompok Kirito, dan beberapa lagi.

" Sial, aku harus mengejar mereka sebelum memasuki Erdinoix Kirigaku " decih Naruto lalu melajukan skeatboardnya dengan kecepatan penuh untuk mengejar kelompoknya hingga membelah Air.

" Are? Apa itu " gumam Kiba ketika melihat sesuatu di bawahnya yang bergerak cepat hingga membelah air.

 **Sruuush~ Twuuush!**

Putaran Mesin Naruto'pun semakin cepat hingga mendorong Naruto dengan cepat dan membuatnya menyalip kelompok Sasuke yang ada di belakang kelompoknya.

" Uso! Dia lebih cepat dari kita! " kejut Kiba ketika melihat kecepatan Naruto hingga mencapai kelompoknya kembali.

 **[" Cih! Jangan harap aku biarkan! "]** desis Yamata karena masih kesal karena tujuh kepalanya di penggal

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelahnya tujuh kepala Yamata langsung menembakkan tujuh api ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang sempat melirik tujuh Api itu hanya mendengus.

 **Blaar!**

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzit!**

Seketika di tempat Naruto terjadi ledakan hingga membuat Air bergelombang, Yamata yang awalnya senang harus terkejut ketika sesuatu dari petir bergerak cepat ke arahnya.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Kembali ketujuh kepala Yamata kembali terpenggal begitu tujuh panah mengenai kepalanya hingga membuatnya putus

 **Wush!**

Dari tempat Naruto kembali keluar Naruto yang melanjutkan lajunya karena telah memberikan serangan balasan pada Yamata " Huh! Sungguh mudah sekali" gumam Naruto mendengus

" _Minna! ikuti Aku, kita akan memasuki jalur Erdinoix Kirigaku, tetaplah di belakangku "_ ucap Naruto ketika melihat sebuah kabut hitam besar beberapa kilometer lagi.

" _Di mengerti! "_ balas semua lalu menukik naga mereka ke bawah mengikuti Naruto yang ada di permukaan air dari belakang.

" Apa yang mereka lakukan? " gumam Gabriel entah pada siapa.

" Hn, kita ikut mereka " perintah Sasuke ikut menukik naganya ke bawah, sementara Kelompok Sasuke hanya mengikuti ketua mereka.

" Danchou, mungkinkah di depan itu " gumam Kirin mengantung kata-katanya ketika melihat Kabut tebal di depan mereka sekitar 1,5 Kilometer.

" Um, itu adalah kabut kota Kirigaku, setelah memasukinya kita akan memasuki Erdinoix Kota Kirigaku " jawab Naruto " Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan kabut di dalam, dari data yang aku dapat seharusnya mereka sepertilah kabut biasa, namun di dalam sana, Tekanan Udara, Cahaya, pandangan dan suhunya bukanlah hal biasa, bahkan itu memasuki stadium 5 " lanjut Naruto membuat semua menoleh ke arah dirinya.

" kalau begitu lita harus apa? " tanya Julis.

 **Puk!**

 **Sring! Sring! Cklek!**

Setelahnya Naruto kembali menepuk jubahnya lalu melebarkan kedua tangannya dan setelahnya dari punggung Naruto keluar beberapa alat mekanik dan membentuk sebuah bazoka.

 **[" Blash Wind! "]** ucap Naruto membidik Kabut yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

 **Twush!**

Lalu dari kedua Bazoka itu'pun melesat sesuatu yang sangat cepat hingga memasuki kabut.

 **Boooooom!**

Seketika dari kabut terjadi ledakan hingga membuat Kabut itu terbelah dengan lebar 80 meter, semua kelompok Naruto yang melihat itu terkagum namun waktu mereka tidaklah banyak.

" Ikuzo! Waktu kita hanya 20 menit! " ucap Naruto melaju kendaraannya di ikuti kelompok Naruto.

" Sasuke apa kita ikuti mereka? " tanya Neji pada Sasuke ketika melihat kelompok Naruto memasuki kabut.

" Tentu saja, dalam lomba ini kita memang harus melewati kabut itu, ada baiknya kita ikuti mereka. Kemungkinan besar mereka telah tahu jalur melewati kabut itu, ini kesempatan kita agar bisa melewati jalur itu " bukan Sasuke yang menjawab melainkan Shikamaru, Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru ada benarnya melirik seluruh anggotanya.

" Hn, Kita ikuti mereka " perintah Sasuke memacu Naganya di ikuti yang lain.

.

" _Baiklah! Saat ini para peserta harus melewati Kabut Kiri agar bisa mencapai Kota Kirigaku, dalam hal ini, kami tidak bisa mengambil gambar di dalam kabut, namun kami hanya bisa mengambil gambar dari atas kabut dan kita hanya bisa berharap mereka bisa melewati kabut itu "_

" Hah~ Jadi mereka mulai memasuki kabut kiri " gumam Jiraiya ketika melihat lambang kelompok Naruto memasuki kabut Kiri.

" Apa Cucumu itu bisa melewati kabut itu Jiraiya? " Jiraiya yang mendengar itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia melihat sosok berpenampilan tegas dan datar tengah datang ke arahnya.

" Apa kau merendahkan cucuku? " tanya Jiraiya sinis pada salah satu dari dua pria di sampingnya.

" Tentu saja, cucumu itukan lemah, mana mungkin dia bisa melewatinya " balas Sosok berwajah datar dengan sombongnya.

" Fugaku, bukankah kau terlalu sombong, belum tentu Naruto gagal, kau lihat saja sendiri, kelompok anakmu saja masih di belakang kelompok Naruto " ucap Pria berwajah tegas di samping pria bernama Fugaku memberi nasehat.

" Huh! Kenapa kau membelanya, bukannya anakmu itu juga ikut kelompok anakku Hiashi! " balas Fugaku gak terima.

" Heh! Kau pikir aku peduli, bagiku menang ataupun kalah, masuk sepuluh besar saja sudah membuatku bangga " balas Hiashi sambil duduk di samping Jiraiya.

" Kau seperti mengenal Naruto saja Hiashi-sama " gumam Jiraiya memandang Hiashi curiga, namun Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar itu _' Naruto, semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu kau telah membuat putriku menjadi putri yang pemberani, dan semenjak itu aku telah menyukaimu. Dan sekarang kami kembali tanpa memberikanmu kabar, sekarang tunjukkan sudah seberapa hebatkah kau '_

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto dan kelompoknya saat ini mereka melewati Kabut Kiri dengan kecepatan maksimal mereka, namun tiba-tiba kabut menjadi lebih tebal hingga menutupi mereka kembali, dirinya tidak mengira jika batas waktu mereka sangat cepat, bahkan di potong lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

" Bagaimana ini Danchou, kita tidak mungkin melewati kabut ini dengan lurus terus sementara jalurnya kemungkinan berubah? " tanya Claudia memposisikan dirinya di samping Naruto.

" Aku tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba menggunakan alat tadi, tapi setelah mendapat data yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya aku jadi urungkan, daya kabut saat ini naik ke stadium 8 dalam sinyal siaga bahaya, bahkan tekanan kabut ini lebih tebal dan kuat di banding kabut tadi " jawab Naruto sambil membaca data yang di tunjukkan oleh kaca matanya.

 **Sret! Grep!**

" Semua berhati-hatilah dan ikuti aku " perintah Naruto Menyiapkan Palu mekaniknya jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

 **Sring! Sring! Syuuut~**

Sementara kelompok Naruto telah menyiapkan senjata yang memang telah di desain dalam baju naga mereka membuat naga mereka seperti kapal perang yang bersenjata, dengan begitu mereka bisa melakukan tembakan tanpa kesusahan sama sekali ketika ingin membalas serangan dan membuat mereka hemat energi.

Type senjata di naga mereka sama seperti senjata milik Sasamiya Saya,

 _ **. Type 38 Lux Grenade Launcher Helnekrom**_

 _ **. Type 41 Lux Twin Blaster Waldenholt**_

 _ **. Type 34 Heavy Wave Cannon Ark Van Ders Modified**_

 _ **. Type 41 Lux Homing Blaster Waldenholt Modified**_

 _ **. Type 39 Lux Laser Cannon Wolfdora**_

Kelima senjata tersebut adalah Senjata berbasis jarak jauh yang bisa menempuh tembakan dalam jarak 4 Km. Type 38 adalah senjata dengan laras sedang yang akan menembakkan bola energi berwarna biru listrik, Type 38 sendiri adalah senjata yang sering di gunakan Saya dan saat ini senjata itu telah di pasang di naga Saya dan Koneko.

Lalu Type 41 adalah senjata berlaras pendek namun senjata yang bisa menembakkan bola listrik yang akan mencari targetnya hingga mengenainya, senjata tersebut terpasang di Naga Xenovia, Kiba dan Irina.

Lalu Type 34 adalah senjata berlaras panjang layaknya corong Tank, namun membedakkannya adalah dalam bentuk kubus yang tidak terlalu tebal, senjata ini dapat menembakkan laser listrik dengan kekuatan 500 volt dalam waktu 20 detik, senjata ini dipasang di naga Claudia dan Tohka

Lalu Type 39, adalah senjata berbasis pendek namun harus menggunakan tiga bagian membuat senjata ini harus memasang 6 senjata untuk 2 bagian, senjata ini lebih kuat di banding Type 34 kekuatan lasernya lebih tinggi hingga mencapai 1000 Volt, senjata ini terpasang pada Naga Kirin dan Julis.

Semua yang mendengar perintah Naruto menatap sekitar untuk berjaga, mata Naruto yang jeli juga mengawas sekitar begitu juga telinganya yang tajam dalam mendengar.

" **Nguunnggg~ "**

Seketika mata Naruto menajam ketika mendengar suara berat nan nyaring matanya menoleh ke segala arah, kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, depan, dan belakang, namun dirinya tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menganjal.

" **Ngguuuunngg~ "**

" **Auunnggg~ "** seketika Mata Naruto semakin menajam ketika suara itu semakin banyak dan hampir terdengar jelas.

" Danchou, suara itu... Apa kau mendengarnya? " tanya Kirin memastikan jika bukan hanya dia yang mendengarnya.

" Um, Aku Tahu " jawab Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

 **Tuuush~**

Seketika mata Naruto melebar ketika merasakan sebuah hembusan di sampingnya, bahkan sangat terasa hembusan itu terasa dekat.

Mata Naruto dengan perlahan melirik ke samping dan dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat besar di sampingnya. Dan...

 **Craak!**

Ciluk Ba! Seketika apa yang dilihat Naruto terbuka hingga memperlihatkan mata yang besar dengan pandangan yang tajam, Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika melihat mata itu, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa di gerakkan ketika melihat mata itu.

Tubuhnya seolah menolak untuk melawan perintahnya untuk menjauh dari mata besar itu, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa kaku seperti melihat hantu.

Mata besar itu'pun bergerak ke sana kemari lalu menajam ketika melihat Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu bergetar seketika, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya dan membasahi wajahnya dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu legenda hantu air.

" **Grooooaaaarrr! "**

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan palunya ketika naga itu berteriak.

 **Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naga itu'pun terpental membuat gelombang air " Leviathan! Semua pacu naga kalian! Kita harus pergi sebisa kita! " perintah Naruto langsung memacu Skeatboardnya dengan kecepatan penuh di ikuti kelompoknya

 **Bum! Bum! Bum!**

Seketika mereka harus melakukan teknik menghindar di karenakan banyak naga Leviathan menyerang mereka dari dalam air layaknya paus yang menyembul keluar lalu kembali ke air.

" Kuso! Jika seperti ini kita tidak mungkin melewati kabut ini, kita juga tidak tahu apa mereka ada di atas atau tidak " umpat Naruto sambil melirik ke belakang.

 **Bum!**

" **Groooaaarrr! "**

Seketika Naruto di kejutkan akannya salah satu Leviathan yang menyembul dari air siap menerkamnya karena masih Syok, Naruto harus terdiam dalam keterkejutannya.

 **[" Burst! "]** ucap Tohka sambil menekan satu tombol di alat pemacu naganya.

 **Twuuuungg~ Twush!**

 **Bziiiit!**

Seketika di senjata Tohka terbentuk dua Bola Listrik berukuran sedang langsung melesat dan mengenai Leviathan yang ada di depan Naruto hingga kejang-kejang lalu jatuh ke air karena pingsan terkena sengatan listrik.

" Hahh~ Arigato Tohka-san " ucap Naruto bisa bernafas lega.

" Hn, Aku tidak butuh terima kasihmu " balas Tohka membuang wajahnya Tsundere.

 **Bum! Bum! Blaaaar!**

" Arrrgh! " " Graaaaghhh! " " Kyaaakhh! "

" Ugh! Jadi mereka juga menyerang peserta lain " gumam Naruto ketika mendengar berbagai teriakan dan kericuhan di belakang kelompoknya.

 **Swuush!**

Dengan Refleks Naruto Langsung menunduk begitu sebuah gelombang api biru melewatinya, Naruto yang tahu api itu terperangah seketika.

" Shinken, apa Hinata-chan dalam bahaya " gumam Naruto memikirkan sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata.

 **Deg!**

" Ugh! " seketika Naruto melenguh ketika mata kirinya kembali merasakan kesakitan, bayang-bayang Hinata terluka hingga kejadian yang membuatnya tidak bisa menerimanya membuat amarah Naruto memuncak seketika " Sudah Cukup! " teriak Naruto marah.

 **Sing! Sing! Sing!**

 **Sruuush~ Twush!**

Tanpa perintah, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa Naruto dari Hologram langsung berpencar ke segala arah untuk mengatasi kericuhan di balik kabut.

.

 **Kelompok Sasuke**

.

 **Bum! Bum!**

 **Srash!**

" Kuso! Sebenarnya naga apa mereka?! " umpat Issei sambil menebas salah satu naga yang akan mengenainya.

" Kuso! Mereka terlalu banyak, kita tidak mungkin bisa membunuh mereka " timpal Kiba.

" Cih! Kita sudah di kepung " decih Neji dengan byakugannya yang aktif.

" Sasuke! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mustahil kita membunuh mereka satu persatu " tanya Shikamaru, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih dirinya juga tidak percaya akan menjadi seperti ini.

 **[" Sial, jika saja tujuh kepalaku tidak terpenggal aku bisa membunuh mereka dengan petirku "]** decih Yamata

 **[" Shoujukaryuu! "]** ucap Hinata menebaskan pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan gelombang naga Biru ke arah samping.

 **Wush! Buum!**

Naga yang akan menyembul dan memakan Rias'pun terhenti begitu api Hinata berhasil menghantamnya dan membakarnya namun karena memasuki air, pasti api itu akan padam.

" Arigato Hinata " ucap Rias berterima kasih.

" Hinata-Sama awas! " teriak Neji tiba-tiba.

 **Twush!**

Seketika Hinata harus di kejutkan dengan munculnya kepala Naga Leviathan dalam jarak 10 meter di depannya siap menerkamnya, semua yang melihat itu terkejut dan mereka bahkan tidak sempat untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi Hinata.

 **Sringsringsring!**

" HYAAAAAAAAA! "

 **Jraaash!**

Seketika semua harus terkejut kembali ketika dari samping mereka dalam kabut tebal, muncul Naruto dalam situasi berputar seperti gasing dan menebaskan Sabit mekaniknya hingga menusuk Mata Naga itu.

" **Grooooaaaaaaarr! "**

 **Jraaash! Blarsh!**

 **Wush!**

Tanpa ampun Naruto menarik sabitnya kembali hingga wajah naga itu terbelah dua dan mati ke dalam Air, Naruto yang sebenarnya melesat cepat dari samping akhirnya kembali menghilang di telan kabut namun dia kembali lagi dan melesat ke arah Akeno.

 **Bum! Craaash!**

Seketika dari belakang Akeno keluar Leviathan yang siap menerkam Akeno, namun dengan cepat Naruto langsung memotong kepala naga itu hingga membuat Akeno selamat.

" Apa yang dia lakukan " gumam Lee, ketika melihat Naruto terus menyerang Leviathan yang menyembul dan siap menyerang mereka.

" Dia berusaha melindungi kita, tapi kenapa? " jawab Shikamaru tapi dirinya juga tidak tahu kenapa Naruto melakukan itu.

 **[" Raikotenku! "]** seketika semua menoleh ke atas ketika seseorang menyebutkan sebuah jutsu dan di atas muncul Naruto dengan Tombak Petir yang mengeluarkan Percikan Petir yang menyebar luas.

 **Bziiit!**

 **[" Senjutenro! "]** lanjut Naruto begitu telah dekat dengan air dan mengayunkan tombaknya ke bawah.

 **Jgleeeeer! Bziiit!**

Seketika sebuah kilat langsung turun dengan cepat dan mengenai air di bawah hingga membuat listrik itu merambat dan mengenai seluruh Leviathan yang di dalam air.

 **Wush!**

Setelah melakukan tugasnya Naruto langsung melompat tinggi hingga di telan Kabut, Sasuke yang merasa penganggu kelompoknya telah di kalahkan menoleh ke seluruh anggotanya.

" Ini Kesempatan Kita, Ayo! " perintah Sasuke memacu Naganya di ikuti kelompoknya dari belakang.

Di sisi Hinata, dia tampak diam sejak awal muncul Naruto yang berusaha menyelamatkannya, dirinya seolah mengenal wajah tersebut saat dia melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak Marah pada Naga yang akan memakannya tadi.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu di sisi Kelompok Naruto, mereka saat ini telah melewati kabut tebal dan sampai di kabut tipis dan mereka bisa melihat bayangan Kota Kirigaku dengan sangat jelas.

" _Yosh! Kita berhasil keluar dari Erdinoix Kirigaku, sekarang kita harus mengikuti jalur kembali untuk sampai jalur selanjutnya "_ ucap Naruto melalui Incam.

" _Di mengerti! "_ balas semuanya " Danchou! Lihat itu kelompok dari Kota Takigaku dan kelompok Kumogaku, mereka telah menyalip kita lebih dulu " seru Julis ketika melihat dua kelompok telah lebih dulu dari mereka.

" kalau begitu kita harus cepat, kita harus menyalip mereka! " perintah Naruto memacu kendaraannya di ikuti yang lain yang berusaha menyalip mereka.

.

" _Hoho! Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya rupanya kelompok Nakuto dari Takigaku berhasil menyalip kelompok Whitefox dari Konoha di susul kelompok Raiyori dari Kumogaku "_

Asia yang mendengar itu semakin was-was karena tadi kelompok kakaknya masih belum keluar dari balik kabut Kiri.

" _Woho! Sungguh tidak di percaya! Akhirnya White fox telah keluar dan berusaha menyusul kelompok Nakuto dan Raiyori di susul dengan Kelompok Uchiha di belakangnya "_

" Hahh~ Yokatta " hela Asia bernafas lega ketika melihat kakaknya kembali, namun senyum itu terganti dengan perasaan khawatir dari Asia karena kelompok Sasuke mengikuti kelompoknya dari belakang di susul berbagai kelompok lainnya " Naruto-nii, berjuanglah "

" Itu kelompok si kuning, itu sebaiknya kita serang dia, Ikuzo Draig! " ucap Issei menyiapkan sarung naganya hingga membuat Bola Merah.

 **[" Hn "]** balas sang naga dengan malas, sejujurnya dia tidak tertarik untuk menyerang Naruto, semenjak melihat Naruto dari pertama kali, dirinya justru tertarik untuk berteman dan lebih dekat dengan pemuda kuning itu, namun dirinya justru terjebak pada bocah mesum yang ada di atas punggungnya ini.

 **[" Dragon Laser! "]** ucap Draig menembakkan laser merah ke arah Xenovia.

 **[" Dragon Shot! "]** ucap Issei menembakkan bolanya ke arah Irina.

 **Crak! Crak!**

 **Syuuuut! Twuuuush!**

Namun tanpa di duga Senjata yang ada di naga Xenovia dan Irina yang awalnya mengarah ke depan berubah ke belakang dan mengumpulkan energi menjadi satu titik dan menembakkan energi itu ke arah serangan Draig dan Issei.

 **Bllaaaaaaarrr!**

Kedua serangan itu'pun saling berbenturan hingga terjadi ledakan, Issei yang tidak menduga itu terkejut karena mereka bisa menghancurkan serangannya tanpa susah payah.

" Uso! Bagaimana mungkin! " ucap Issei tidak percaya.

" Seperti dugaan, kelompok Naruto itu memiliki taktik yang sangat matang, kalian lihat sendiri senjata yang terpasang pada naga mereka, mereka sudah menyiapkan pelindung bagi mereka jika terjadi serangan yang tidak-tidak, bagi kita mustahil menyerang mereka yang sudah menggunakan pelindung yang akan selalu melindungi mereka " gumam Shikamaru menyampaikan pendapatnya.

" Lalu kita harus bagaimana? " tanya Kiba.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari samping sesuatu yang cepat seperti burung api melesat dengan cepat menuju kelompok Naruto, namun bukan salah satu dari kelompok Naruto di cari melainkan Naruto sendiri.

" Itu... " gumam Ino menggantung perkataannya.

" Itu Api Phenex, jika begitu, berarti kelompok Phenex yang melakukan itu " lanjut Shikamaru tahu maksud Ino.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **[" Danger! Danger! Fire Phenex in 4 Clock to kill you in 20 meters "]** Naruto yang mendapat peringatan melirik ke arah peringatan kaca matanya dan dia melihat Burung Phenex menukik ke arahnya cukup cepat.

" Heh! Jangan remehkan aku! " dengus Naruto membelokkan kendaraannya menuju jalur berikutnya menuju kota Kirigaku.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Dan nyaris saja, burung api itu'pun meleset dan mengenai gunung kecil di samping Naruto hingga membuat ledakan sedang.

" Fiuuhh~ Untungnya berhasil " gumam Naruto bernafas lega, saat ini mereka telah berada di atas Kota Kirigaku dengan ibukota Hiroshima, kota kirigaku tidak besar seperti kota Sunagaku, Kumogaku, Iwagaku dan Konoha, namun Kota Kirigaku memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat kota ini cukup bagus.

Kota Kirigaku memiliki kota yang terlindungi dalam kabut tebal yang susah di tembus, di karenakan kabut itu mengelilingi kota kirigaku dan kabut itu memiliki dua pelindung di kabut pertama adalah Erdinoix tersebut di susul Kabut pelindung Kota .

" Danchou! Kita harus cepat! " seru Claudia ketika melihat berbagai kelompok mulai berusaha menyusul mereka.

" _Baik! Setelah melewati Kota ini kita akan kembali melewati laut, dan setelah itu kita akan melewati Erdinoix kota Iwagaku, sebaiknya kalian bersiap! "_ balas Naruto melalui incam sambil memacu skeatboardnya untuk lebih cepat.

.

.

" _Hohoho! Sungguh luar biasa, saat inidari 200 kelompok 60 kelompok telah berhasil keluar dari kabut kiri, dan sekarang mereka berusaha untuk menuju jalur selanjutnya yaitu Curam Iwa, mereka harus berhati-hati untuk saat ini karena jika kau salah perhitungan dalam jarak terbangmu, maka habislah "_

Semua penonton yang melihat bagaimana berbagai kelompok mulai memacu naga mereka bersorak-sorak untuk memberikan semangat mereka, Hiruzen sebagai pemimpin yang ikut menonton bersama pemimpin empat kota lain yang ikut serta tersenyum ketika layar memperlihatkan Narutp dengan kelompoknya dengan cepat melaju hingga kembali di telan kabut.

" Huh! Sepertinya bocah pirang itu cukup hebat " dengus sosok pria bertubuh kekar.

" Iya, aku setuju, bahkan dia bisa melewati Kabut Kiri dan menjadi urutan ketiga dari urutan pertama, apa lagi saat dia menghindari burung api itu, dia sangat hebat " timpal Wanita berambut Crimson.

" Hahaha, ini belum seberapa, kalian lihat saja dulu " ucap sosok pria tua merasa tidak senang dengan Naruto

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah melewati kabut, mereka bisa melihat luasnya laut kembali namun dalam jarak 10 Km mereka bisa melihat darat kembali dengan kabut tipis berisikan tanah-tanah berduri dari rendah hingga tinggi.

" Itu! Mereka serang! " teriak salah satu kelompom yang berhasil menyalip Sasuke memerintahkan kelompoknya untuk menyerang Kelompok Naruto.

" _Baiklah! Dengar kita semua berpencar kita akan bertemu di kota ketika menghindari Erdinoix Iwa, ingat gunakan senjata kalian untuk melindungi kalian, jangan biarkan mereka melukai kalian! "_ perintah Naruto melalui incam.

" _Baik!/Ha'i! "_ balas semuanya lalu membagi diri mereka.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Bziit! Twush! Twush! Twush!**

Berbagai kelompok yang saling kerja sama'pun mulai menembakkan jutsu mereka ke arah Naruto serta kelompoknya, namun senjata yang melekat pada naga kelompok Naruto langsung membalas membuat serangan mereka tidak bisa melukai mereka.

 **Wush! Blar! Blar!**

 **Sret! Duagh! Jraash!**

Sementara Naruto, Naruto berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin serangan yang diarahkan padanya hingga membuat ledakan di air dan daratan, saat melihat tanah berduri yang hancur dan melayang di sampingnya, dengan cepat Naruto memukul tanah itu hingga mengenai salah satu penunggang

 **Sing! Sing! Grep!**

Seketika Skeatboard Naruto berubah dan merangkai berbagai mesin hingga membentuk tas ransel di punggung Naruto

 **Twush!**

Seketika Ransel itu'pun mengeluarkan tenaga yang kuat hingga membuat Naruto melaju dengan cepat layaknya roket, Naruto yang merasa seperti terbang hanya tersenyum, namun seketika dirinya harus terkejut mendapati tanah berduri yang mengarah padanya

" Kuso! Aku lupa kalau aku belum terbiasa! " umpat Naruto menghentakkan dirinya ke atas membuat dirinya langsung terbang ke atas membuat dirinya terhindar dari maut.

 **Shhh~**

" Kau pasti bercanda " umpat Naruto ketika mesin ranselnya mati membuatnya terjatuh.

 **Wush!**

Entah secara kebetulan salah satu penunggang lewat di bawahnya membuatnya selamat, namun dirinya harus cepat karena dirinya pasti kembali menjadi incaran.

" Kau! " kejut penunggang yang membawa Naruto ketika mendapati sasarannya di belakangnya.

" Gomen, tapi terima kasih untuk pertolongannya " ucap Naruto melompat kebawah tak lupa mengikat rantai pada kaki naga itu

 **Tap!**

 **Sriing! Wush!**

Setelah mendarat Naruto menarik rantainya dengan kuat membuat Naga dan penunggang itu tertarik dan tepat ke arah tarikan muncul dua rekannya yang siap menabraknya.

" Aarrrrgggh! "

" Whaaaaa! " seketika mereka berteriak bersama seperti orang melihat kecoak dan..

 **Booom!**

Terjadi ledakan pada mereka seperti dua mobil yang beradu, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menarik rantainya kembali " Fuh~ untung saja " gumam Naruto, namum Naruto harus menarik kata-katanya ketika 10 penunggang naga dengan kelompok berbeda tengah mengarah padanya.

" Kau pasti bercanda! " ucap Naruto siap berlari namun seketika roket ranselnya kembali bekerja membuatnya melesat kembali " Wow-wow " gumam Naruto berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang terbang, namun satu kesimpulan dirinya akan bisa terbang karena sesuai keinginan hatinya.

" Haha! Yes! Baiklah! Kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan! " teriak Naruto senang langsung memacu roketnya hingga kecepatan luar biasa meninggalkan kelompok Naga di belakangnya.

.

 **Kirin Side**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Blaar! Blar!**

Sementara di posisi Kirin, saat ini Kirin berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang di luar jumlah batas senjatanya bisa mengatasi setiap serangan lawan, Kirin hanya mendecih karena para peserta tampak tidak sportif karena melakukan serangan-serangan yang banyak.

" Aku harus cepat, Dreton! Ayo lebih cepat! " seru Kirin pada Naganya sambil berusaha memacu naganya, namun naga tetaplah harus membutuhkan Istirahat untuk sayap mereka, mustahil untuk memacu naga untuk terus mengepakkan sayap mereka.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sementara di atas Kirin terdapat dua penunggang naga yang telah menyiapkan dua Bola Air besar langsung menembakkannya ke arah Kirin.

 **[" Amaryllis "]**

 **Wush! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Seketika sebuah Dua Bola Api datang dari samping menggagalkan dua serangan itu, Kirin yang merasa terjadi ledakan di belakangnya menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

" Kirin-chan, kau tidak apa? " tanya Julis yang rupanya sebagai sang pelaku penolong tadi.

" Julis-chan, sekarang kita harus bagaimana? " gumam Kirin sekaligus bertanya.

" Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah bertahan saat ini, aku yakin sebentar lagi Danchou akan datang " jawab Julis, karena masih berbicara dengan Kirin, mereka tidak menyadari terdapat salah satu penunggang naga dari kelompok Phenex telah menyiapkan dua bola petir untuk mereka.

 **Swush! Duagh!**

Karena terlalu cepat Naruto berhasil menyeruduk penunggang tersebut hingga terpental dari naganya, merasa tak berdosa Naruto memelankan lajunya dan terbang di samping Julis dan Kirin.

" Danchou " gumam keduanya ketika melihat ketua mereka telah di samping mereka.

" Dimana yang lainnya? Aku tidak melihat keberadaan mereka dalam radar? " tanya Naruto pada mereka berdua, dari radar yang dia miliki hanya sinyal Julis dan Kirin yang dia temukan.

" Kami di sini Danchou! " sebelum Julis menjawab, mereka yang di bicarakanpun datang dan terbang di sampingnya.

" Baguslah, aku ingin bertanya apa ada tanda Erdinoix Iwa? " tanya Naruto pada semuanya.

" Tidak, belum ada " jawab semuanya.

 **[" Danger! Danger! Danger! "]**

Naruto yang mendapat peringatan di kaca matanya sedikit terkejut karena ucapan peringatannya sampai tiga kali, di liriknya ke belakang dan seketika matanya terbelak ketika melihat apa yang di belakangnya.

" **Grooaar! "**

" **Grooaaarr! "**

Seketika naga-naga di kelompok Naruto menjadi rengas atau bisa di bilang liar akan sesuatu, semua bahkan berusaha menenangkan mereka dan mereka bingung kenapa mereka menjadi seperti itu.

" Simcon, ada apa? " tanya Kiba berusaha menenangkan naganya

" Jika kalian bertanya kenapa pada naga kalian seperti itu, sebaiknya pacu naga kalian secepat mungkin untuk menghindari apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu " balas Naruto yang terbang sambil menghadap ke belakang, semua yang mendengar Naruto menoleh ke arah pandang Naruto dan seketika mereka terkejut mendapati sosok Naga batu besar tengah menghadap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan intimidasi, bukan hanya itu di belakang naga tersebut juga terdapat seperti yang lainnya namun mereka tengah menyerang kelompok lainnya.

" Hooaaaa! Cepat pergi dari sini! " perintah Naruto langsung melesat sekuat tenaga di ikuti kelompoknya yang berusaha melawan maut yang menjemput mereka.

" **Grooaaaar! "** sementara sang naga batu atau kita sebut saja Golem melihat sang mangsa melarikan diri dengan cepat dia langsung berusaha mengejar mangsanya.

" Kuso! Apa yang harus kita lakukan, naga ini lebih berbeda dari Leviathan " umpat Naruto berusaha menghindari Naga Golem yang berusaha mengejarnya dan kelompoknya.

" Oi! Sasuke! Cepat! Kau ingin kita mati di sini! "

" Urusai kutu anjing! Biarkan Sasuke-kun konsentrasi! "

" Kau bilang Apa! bagaimana kita mau konsentrasi ketika tiga Naga Batu itu berusaha mengejar kita! "

Naruto yang mendengar suara ricuh menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia melihat wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya.

...

...

Terjadi keheningan seketika di tempat itu, namun beberapa menit berselang, wajah Naruto memerah marah langsung mencengkeram wajah Sasuke dengan keras

" Teme! Jangan dekatkan wajahmu denganku kau menjijikkan! " teriak Naruto mendorong wajah Sasuke, namun Sasuke melakukan Hal yang sama dengan Naruto karena seenak jidatnya Naruto melakukan itu padanya.

" Brengsek! Lepaskan cengkeramanmu ini! "

" Kau pikir aku mau! Dan juga apa maksudmu membawa tiga naga besar itu huh! Kau ingin kita mati bersama?! Aku tidak sudi! "

Sementara sang anggota dari dua ketua itu hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar seperti bocah, namun suara Koneko membuat mereka tersadar seketika.

" Danchou hentikan, jika seperti ini sebaiknya kita kerja sama dengan pantat ayam itu " ya~ walau ucapan Koneko terkesan mengejek Sasuke.

" Teme! Apa kau bilang diriku!? " tanya Sasuke merasa tidak terima.

" sudah aku bilang jangan dekatkan wajahmu itu!? " bentak Naruto kembali mendorong wajah Sasuke.

" Tunggu, perkataan Koneko-san ada benarnya, dalam situasi ini, sebaiknya kita bekerja sama melawan maut, jika kita mati karena mereka semua akan sia-sia saja " ucap Shikamaru setuju dengan usulan Koneko.

 **[" Cih! Kau pikir aku mau Graaaaa! "]** ucap Yamata siap menerkam Naruto karena masih kesal.

 **Duak!**

Namun Naruto langsung memukul wajah Yamata dengan santai membuat Sasuke oleng karena Naganya

" Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan nyaa~? " tanya Kuroka yang sedari tadi diam.

" Setahuku, tanah lemah terhadap Petir dan Angin, jadi kita harus menyerangnya dengan kedua element itu " jawab Shikamaru memberitahukan caranya.

" Hyuga-chan! Ikutlah denganku dan Kirin-chan, pedang Shinken milikmu akan sangat berguna dalam keadaan saat ini! " perintah Naruto, Naruto sebenarnya bisa saja memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya namun karena merasa Hinata kembali menjadi Hinata yang datar membuatnya harus membatalkan niatnya itu.

" Eh! Kenapa aku?! " tanya Hinata dengan nada datar namun terkesan imut.

" Senjata Shinken sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar pedang berelement Api Biru, itu di sebabkan karena dia memiliki element tersembunyi yaitu Api, Petir, Air, Tanah dan Roh, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu.

Sebenarnya aku belum pernah mencoba menggunakan element Roh, karena ini bisa saja membuat suatu roh mengambil kendali tubuh kita, dengan kata lain roh yang terbang bebas bisa saja mengambil tubuh kita.

Tapi aku sudah mengantisipasikan hal itu dengan mengubah tekniknya namun ini hanya bertahan 2 menit, aku ingin kau menggunakan teknik **Shinkeroku** tebas pedangmu begitu pedangmu mengeluarkan Aura biru ke arah salah satu naga batu itu, dengan begitu rohmu akan berpindah ke sana dan kau bisa melakukan serangan pada naga lainnya hanya untuk menggagalkan mereka menangkap mereka, setelah itu aku dan Kirin akan mengatasi beberapa dari mereka dan sebagai serangan terakhir kita gunakan serangan petir untuk menghabisi mereka " jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan membuat stategi

" tapi bukankah itu bahaya? Maksudku Dalam waktu 2 menit, apa Hinata akan berhasil kembali? " tanya Choji tidak yakin.

" Maka dari itu aku mengajak Kirin-chan, dengan adanya Kirin akan memukul saraf pada kepala Hinata untuk menarik kembali roh Hinata, saraf itu ada di belakang kepalanya.

Teknik ini berjalan karena roh kita akan bisa memasuki karena pikiran kita yang mengendalikannya, dengan di ganggunya konsentrasi atau fokusnya saat mengendalikan tubuh yang di rasuki, maka kesadaran tersebut akan kembali seperti semula " jawab Naruto menjelaskan kembali.

" Kirin-chan juga bukan hanya akan menjaga Hyuga selagi dia memasuki tubuh Naga batu itu, setelahnya dia dan aku akan melakukan serangan bersama dalam sekali serang agar mereka terbelah dan sebagai serangan akhir aku dan Hinata akan mengakhirinya dengan element petir " lanjut Naruto.

" Itu artinya... " gumam Kiba dengan bodohnya.

" jika begitu berarti kau membutuhkan dua orang sepertimu? " tanya Shikamaru.

 **Ngung! Ngung!**

Tanpa menjawab di samping Naruto tiba-tiba muncul Dua Naruto dari hologram dengan pedang Midrocremon dan Shiyaki.

" Heh! Jika itu aku juga sudah tahu, Ikuzo! " balas Naruto dan tanpa Dosa dia menarik Hinata dan membawanya ke tempat Kirin lalu melesat bersama Hinata, Kirin dan Cloning Hologramnya yang membawa Shiyaki, sementara yang membawa Midrocremon memimpin kelompok untuk tetap maju.

" Hyuga! Bersiaplah! " teriak Naruto yang sudah di atas keempat naga batu itu ( dalam artian Naruto terbang di atas mereka ).

" Huh! " dengus Hinata masih marah karena kejadian tadi lalu menyiapkan pedang Shinken miliknya

" Cepatlah jangan sampai naga itu memasuki Kota " ucap Naruto lagi.

" Diamlah! Aku butuh Konsentrasi " balas Hinata dengan alis berkedut kesal **[" Shinkeroku "]** ucap Hinata menebaskan pedangnya ketika sudah mengeluarkan Aura ke salah satu naga batu.

 **Syuut~ Wush!**

 **Duaakh!**

Sesuatu seperti tombak berwarna biru tiba-tiba keluar dari pedang Hinata dan melesat ke sasaran tebasan itu dan saat itu juga tubuh Hinata pingsan namun dengan sigap Kirin menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

Setelah memasuki tubuh sang naga, Hinata langsung menyerudukkan tubuhnya ke kawanan pemilik tubuh yang dia kendalikan.

 **Buagh!**

Dengan sedikit kasar Kirin langsung memukul belakang kepala Hinata dengan gagang pedangnya hingga membuat Hinata meringis dan sesuai rencana Jiwa Hinata telah kembali dan mengharuskan mereka melakukan rencana selanjutnya.

" Yosh! Kau, ayo lakukan sekarang! " perintah Naruto pada Cloning.

" Ai! Ai! Ikuzo! " balas sang Cloning seperti bajak laut lalu melesat ke arah Kirin dan menarik Kirin terbang ke atas.

" Ikuzo! Hyaaaa! " teriak Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan putarannya semakin cepat hingga seperti gasing.

" Hikke! " teriak Naruto lantang lalu melempar Kirin yang masih berputar seperti gasing tak lupa dengan sisi pedangnya yang membuatnya seperti gergaji mesin.

 **Sraaaaaaaaaaaash! Brak!**

" **GRROOOOOAAAAAAARRR! "**

Setelah sisi pedang Kirin mengenai salah satu tubuh sang naga batu, tubuh Kirin langsung bergerak cepat seperti pemotong melewati empat tubuh sang naga itu dan detik berikutnya tubuh mereka terbelah dan membuat mereka berteriak dengan kerasnya.

 **Sringringring! Grep!**

Lalu muncul Satu Rantai Hitam langsung mengikat keempat tubuh naga itu beserta mengunci mulut sang naga dan di ujung Rantai itu terlihat Naruto dengan Shiyaki di salah satu bebatuan tengah menyeringai dengan pedang di mulutnya.

" Huh! Bersiaplah kau! " teriaknya menarik Rantainya sekuat tenaga ke samping.

 **Srak! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Rantai itupun mulai mengencang dan membawa ke empat Naga itu ke samping dan menghancurkan berbagai bebatuan yang menghalanginya.

" Terima Ini! " teriaknya Lalu menarik kembali rantainya dan mengayunkannya ke atas.

 **Swush! Tak!**

Bagai tali laso, Ke empat tubuh yang di ikat itu'pun terbang tinggi dan melepaskan keempat tubuh Naga itu dan di atas ke empat Naga itu telah terdapat Hinata, Kirin dan Naruto yang telah mempersiapkan sebuah serangan mereka

" Kau siap? " tanya Naruto mengacungkan tombaknya ke samping

" Huh! Tentu saja " balas Hinata membalas acungan Naruto hingga kedua ujung senjata mereka beradu dan membuat percikan petir.

 **[" Raitenro Kuropander! "]** ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersama lalu mengayunkan senjata mereka ke bawah.

 **Bziit! Jgleeeeeerrrr!**

Setelahnya dari langit muncul Kilat berkecepatan tinggi langsung menyambar empat naga golem itu hingga membuat mereka meraung dan Raungan itu semakin menipis dengan tubuh mereka yang perlahan hancur.

" Apakah berhasil? " tanya Kirin dan mendapat decihan Naruto dan itu artinya tidak.

" Souka, jadi semakin kau hancur, maka semakin besar pula kau " gumam Naruto Cloning dengan Shiyaki yang ada di bebatuan melihat berbagai batu dari keempat golem yang telah hancur perlahan menyatu dan membuat naga yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

" Tapi... " gantung Naruto melepas pedangnya hingga gagang pedangnya menyatu dengan gagang sabitnya " Aku sudah tahu di mana titik lemahmu! " teriak Naruto membahana.

 **Wush! Ckrek! Blaaar!**

Setelah berteriak senjata Naruto mengeluarkan Api Hitam besar menyerupai bentuk senjatanya, setelah itu Naruto'pun melesat dengan roketnya membuat pijakannya tadi hancur seketika.

" HYAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto menebaskan Sabitnya begitu sampai di tengah tubuh Naga Golem.

 **Sriiiiing! Boooom!**

Setelahnya tubuh Naga itu'pun terbelah di susul ledakan besar yang memisahkan dua tubuh itu, melihat sebuah batu yang mengeluarkan Aura Cokelat yang dia yakini sebagai pusat naga Golem langsung menancapkan pedangnya di batu itu lalu terbang ke atas dengan ransel jetnya hingga batas rantai.

" Inilah serangan terakhir untuk kematianmu batu! " teriak Naruto menarik rantainya membuat tubuh naga itu terbawa ke atas.

 **Swush!**

 **[" Dynamite Gensho! "]** ucap Naruto melesatkan tubuhnya setelah melilitkan rantainya di kakinya lalu melayangkan tendangan udaranya ke arah pedangnya

 **Craak!**

 **[" Sonic Boom! "]**

 **Twush! Blaar!**

Setelah memberikan tendangan terkuatnya pedang itu'pun menancap semakin dalam di batu pusat naga golem itu dan sebagai tenaga tambahan Naruto mengaktifkan kekuatan jamnya hingga dorongan pedangnya semakin kuat hingga menembus batu itu dan membuat ledakan cukup besar.

" Apa yang terjadi di sana, apa mereka berhasil? " gumam Shikamaru entah kepada siapa.

" Entahlah "

Sementara di tempat kejadian, terlihat Naruto Cloning saat ini tengah berlutut karena kelelahan menghabisi naga golem itu, merasa tugas selesai dia'pun melempar senjatanya ke atas di susul menghilang tubuhnya.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Setelahnya Naruto'pun datang dan mengambil senjata itu dan berhenti di bebatuan sambil menyiapkan tombak dan sabitnya untuk satu serangan pada para Golem yang menyerang peserta lain.

" **You Can't Not! Pass! "** teriak Naruto mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi lalu menancapkan kedua senjatanya dengan keras.

 **Twuuung! Bzzzzziit!**

Seketika dari tempat Naruto keluar gelombang api hitam dan petir yang langsung menyebar luas, Naruto yang melihatnya kembali melesat ke tempat kelompoknya karena Kirin dan Hinata telah lebih dulu menyusul kelompok mereka.

.

" Kuso, di mana mereka, kenapa mereka belum menyusul kita, padahal kita sudah akan mencapai Kota " umpat Kiba khawatir karena saat ini mereka telah memasuki kota Iwagaku.

Kota Iwagaku berada di dekat laut, namun kota ini bukanlah Kota biasa di karenakan pelindung kota yang berupa tanah berduri yang mengelilingi kota dan bukan itu saja, Kota ini juga memiliki sistem pelindung bernama **Dome Earth** atau Kubah bumi.

" Maaf kami terlambat, mereka tidak seperti yang di perkirakan " ucap Kirin yang telah menyusul dan mengembalikan Hinata ke naganya.

" Kirin-chan di mana Danchou yang asli? " tanya Julis khawatir karena tidak melihat Naruto yang asli.

 **Sret! Ngung!**

 **Grep!**

Sementara sang cloning yang memimpin langsung melempar senjatanya ke atas di susul tubuhnya yang menghilang, dan bagai kecepatan roket, Sesuatu langsung mengambil pedang itu membuat Xenovia ingin berseru namun seruannya dia batalkan karena bisa melihat siapa yang mengambil senjata itu

" Itu Naruto-san " seru Tohka dengan senyum tipis ketika melihat sang ketua sudah menyusul.

 **Swush! Tap!**

 **Twush!**

Karena terlalu kencang dengan usaha, Naruto mendaratkan kakinya di sebuah gedung dari batu di kota iwa lalu kembali melesat mengikuti kelompoknya yang sudah berbelok untuk menuju jalur laut kembali untuk menuju kota Kumo.

" Hah~ Akhirnya aku bisa mengikuti kalian " gumam Naruto bernafas lega.

" _Perhatian, bagi kelompok White Fox dan Uchiha, kalian akan beristirahat untuk sementara waktu, kalian akan berlomba kembali pada pukul 1 siang, tempat istirahat kalian akan ada di selatan Shizouka, kami telah menyediakan tempat seperti di awal balap, selamat istirahat "_ seketika terdengar pengumuman untuk kelompok Naruto dan Sasuke untuk pertanda Istirahat ketika mereka akan sampai di Shizouka.

" Hey, bagaimana kalau kita balapan? " tantang Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan.

" Heh? Kau yakin? " balas Naruto ikut meremehkan.

 **Trank! Trank! Syuuut~**

Seketika tas ransel Naruto terbuka dan berganti mesin dan memperlihatkan dua roket jet.

" Coba saja kau salip aku " lanjut Naruto menyeringai.

 **Twush!**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto langsung melesat lebih dulu hingga membelah air, Sasuke yang melihat itu melongo seketika.

 **Tak! Tak!**

 **Syuuuuuuuut~**

Seketika pada bagian paha para naga kelompok Naruto keluar sebuah jet mesin dan mulai mengumpulkan energi, Semua kelompok Naruto yang tahu maksud dari keluarnya mesin itu tersenyum.

" Jaa, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi minna " ucap Claudia sambil mengedipkan matanya.

 **Twush! Twush! Twush!**

Setelahnya jet mereka'pun melepaskan kekuatan mereka membuat mereka melesat dengan cepat menyusul Naruto.

Semua melongo seketika ketika melihat kelompok Naruto langsung meninggalkan mereka dengan kecepatan yang menurut mereka gila.

" Etto... Sasuke, sebaiknya jika kau ingin tanding sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu lawanmu siapa " nasehat Issei drop ketika baru mempelajari _' Jangan berani menantang orang yang lebih jenius dari kalian '_ .

" U-un " jawab Sasuke.

 **.**

 **Shizouka place**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Di Shizouka, terlihat Tiga Tiang berukuran besar dengan sebuah Kotak Hitam besar di atas Tiang tersebut, salah satu dari Kotak itu terdapat lambang White Fox dapat di asumsikan itu adalah tempat istirahat untuk kelompok Naruto dan dari arah selatan, sesuatu dengan cepat datang dan memasuki kotak itu dan setelahnya Kotak itu'pun mengunci sesuatu yang masuk itu.

Dan di dalam kotak terlihat sudah kelompok Naruto yang telah sampai dengan nafas terengah-engah karena kelelahan, tidak butuh 10 menit bagi mereka untuk sampai di Shizouka karena kecepatan jet Naruto.

" Akhirnya kalian sampai juga " kelompok Naruto yang mendengar suara ketua mereka menoleh dan mereka bisa melihat ketua mereka tengah bersandar dengan ramen cup di depannya dan di sampingnya juga terdapat Asia yang entah bagaimana bisa di sini.

" Danchou... Asia-san " gumam Saya ketika melihat mereka.

" Kalian istirahatlah, Kita masih memiliki waktu 2 jam untuk melanjutkan lomba " ucap Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, semua yang mendengar perkataan ketua mereka turun dari naga mereka dan duduk melingkar di dekat ketua mereka.

Asia yang sudah melihat itu membagikan makanan yang dia bawakan untuk kelompok kakaknya " Asia-san, bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini? " tanya Tohka penasaran.

" Aku di panggil melalui alat Nii-san, namanya _**YBMT, Yellow Ball Meca Teleportasion**_ aku juga memilikibola itu jadi kami saling terhubung, sebelum ke sini Nii-san juga menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan semua ini " jawab Asia lalu kembali duduk di samping Kakaknya.

" lalu... Mengenai sekarang? " tanya Kiba ingin tahu apa yang harus di lakukan selanjutnya.

" Saat ini kita di suruh beristirahat karena batas kekuatan naga kita, bukan hanya itu, karena banyak yang tertinggal di Erdinoix kita harus menunggu mereka juga.

Selain itu juga saat ini kita ada di posisi 4, itu di karenakan saat melawan naga golem tadi kita di salip dengan kelompok Suna yang salah satunya adalah penunggang The Nine Legend Dragons Beast.

Berdasarkan waktu, dia unggul dari kita hanya 8 menit, di posisi pertama adalah kelompok Kumo, kita tertinggal jauh dari mereka, mereka unggul 20 menit sementara dari kelompok Taki unggul 10 menit dari kita " jelas Naruto, semua yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut namun ada satu yang menganjal yaitu kelompok Taki.

" Tapi Danchou, bukankah lomba ini hanya untuk lima kota saja? Kenapa kota seperti Takigaku yang ada di selatan pulau kita ada di sini? " tanya Kirin menyampaikan hal menganjal baginya.

" kau sebenarnya benar Kirin-chan, tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa kota Takigaku ( Filiphina ) yang ada di selatan kita bukanlah kota biasa karena mereka memiliki salah satu The Nine Legend Dragon Beast yaitu _**Choumei**_ , _**The Seven Stars Beast.**_

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka bisa ikut di karenakan hewan itu, tapi karena sebuah bencana akan datang, bisa di bilang ini adalah Kudeta Kota " jelas Naruto mengenai semua yang dia tahu. Semua harus kembali terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kudeta Kota.

" Danchou, apa maksudmu dengan tadi itu? " tanya Claudia ingin tahu.

" Sebaiknya jangan sekarang, setelah lomba ini selesai kita akan berbicara di DSA, kalian akan aku beritahu semuanya " jawab Naruto membuat semua mendesah kecewa karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang di inginkan " Hei, tidak perlu murung, sebaiknya makan saja makanan kalian sebelum dingin " ucap Naruto mencoba mengembalikan mood mereka lalu membuka cup ramennya yang sudah matang.

 **.**

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 **.**

 **12.30 PM**

.

Sudah satu setengah jam berlalu, kelompok Naruto masih menunggu waktu mereka berlomba kembali, kelompok Sasuke juga telah sampai dengan perbedaan waktu 10 menit di susul Kelompok Phenex ( Raizer ), Asuna, Iwagaku ( Roshi ), Kirigaku ( Yagura ) dan yang lainnya.

Selagi mereka mengatur naga mereka, di sisi Naruto dia tampak enak karena saat ini dia tengah tiduran di pangkuan Asia, bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan itu dia melakukan itu untuk mengatur emosional miliknya, Emosional miliknya tadi sempat lepas sejak di kabut Kiri dan itu membuat Asia sangat khawatir.

Dengan tidurannya dia di sana Emosionalnya bisa hilang untuk sementara waktu, namun itu sudah cukup untuk mengatur Emosionalnya.

" Nii-san, sebaiknya Nii-san jangan emosional jika menghadapi sesuatu, jika aku tidak ada untuk Nii-san bagaimana " nasehat Asia sambil mengelus rambut pirang kakaknya.

" Emosi bisa keluar kapan saja Asia, dan itu mustahil. Lagi pula aku melakukan ini bukan hanya itu, ini karena mata kiriku kesakitan kembali aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat emosiku keluar mataku jadi sakit " balas Naruto sambil menutup mata kirinya dengan telapak tangannya.

" Apa Nii-san tidak apa? " tanya Asia khawatir.

" Tidak, kau bisa lihat sendiri kakakmu ini saat ini tengah tidur di pangkuanmu bagaimana kau sebut aku tidak apa-apa? " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum geli pada adiknya.

" Mo-Mou~ Akukan hanya bertanya " balas Asia mengembungkan pipinya.

 **Sing!**

" _yo! Na_HOOOO! NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ASIA?! CEPAT BANGUN DARI SANA?! "_ teriak Jiraiya begitu muncul di hologram besar di ruangan mereka membuat seluruh kelompok Naruto menutupi telinga mereka.

" Heh~ kenapa? Asia-chan saja tidak protes, Huh! Jika kau tidak suka kenapa kau tidak lakukan itu dengan Baa-chan saja " balas Naruto tetap asyik tiduran di pangkuan Asia.

 **Buagh!**

" _Aku tidak akan sudi! "_ balas Tsunade sambil memukul wajah Jiraiya hingga terpental dan tak terlihat di hologram _" Naruto, aku ucapkan selamat saat ini kau sudah di posisi empat, walau begitu aku bangga kau dan kelompokmu bisa sampai situ "_ ucap Tsunade memberikan ucapan selamat.

" Arigato untuk ucapan selamatnya Baa-chan, tapi ini belum yang sesungguhnya, setelah melewati kota kumo menuju kota Suna, barulah kami akan serius " ucap Naruto mengubah posisinya bangun dari berbaringnya dan berdiri tegak menghadap hologram di depannya.

" _Aku harap juga begitu. Naruto berhati-hatilah, berbagai kelompok sangat berambisi untuk menghalangimu bahkan tidak banyak dari mereka berencana membunuhmu. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku akan membantumu "_ peringat Tsunade dengan khawatir, bagaimana tidak. Sejak awal balap dia melihat berbagai kelompok menyerang Naruto tanpa ampun tapi Naruto untungnya dia sangat pintar dan hebat untuk menghadapi serangan-serangan itu.

" Ha'i Baa-chan tenang saja, Jaa kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Baa-chan " ucap Naruto memutuskan hubungannya dengan Tsunade.

" Lalu Asia-chan sebaiknya kau kembali saja sekarang karena sebentar lagi kami akan melanjutkan lombanya " pinta Naruto sambil menghadap ke arah Asia.

" Baik aku akan kembali, tapi Nii-san kau barus berhati-hati dengar, kau tadi sudah membuatku khawatir ketika awal lomba dan sebaiknya sekarang Nii-san berhati-hati " ucap Asia menasihati kakaknya itu dengan berkecak pinggang.

" Hei, aku tahu batasku Asia-chan kau tenang saja " ucap Naruto sedikit gugup dengan adiknya ini.

" Hmph! Jika Nii-san kenapa-napa awas saja, aku akan memberikan Nii-san hukuman " dengus Asia membuang wajahnya kesal.

" Heh~ Hukuman? Hukuman seperti apa? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

 **Sret!**

" Nii-san akan tahu nanti " balas Asia sambil menarik wajah Naruto hingga kening mereka " Jaa kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Nii-san " ucap Asia menjauhkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauh dari kakaknya dan setelahnya Asia'pun menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

" Ne Danchou apa kau tidak melihat perubahan Asia-san padamu? " tanya Kiba, sebenarnya dari dulu dia ingin bertanya apa ketuanya itu tidak tahu atau tidak ambil pusing akan sikap Asia.

Asia memperlakukan Naruto layaknya kekasih, karena keluarga dengan darah yang sama dan clan yang sama, seharusnya itu sangatlah tabu, karena kakak dan adik biasanya tidak boleh saling mencintai.

" Perubahan seperti apa? " tanya Naruto polos.

" Huh~ Jangan bilang kau tidak melihatnya? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau adikmu itu mencintaimu? " desah Tohka melihat ke tidak pekaan Naruto.

" Mencintaiku? " beo Naruto " Hey, mana mungkin, paling dia melakukan itu hanya sebatas adik saja " lanjut Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya.

" Hahh~ Terserah kau sajalah " balas Tohka menyerah meyakinkan orang dengan otak lemot dalam hal cinta.

" _Peringatan untuk kelompok White Fox, kalian akan melanjutkan balapan kalian dalam waktu 15 menit lagi, sebaiknya persiapkan diri kalian "_

" Baiklah sebelum mulai, apa kalian sudah mengecek armor, senjata dan yang lainnya di naga kalian? " tanya Naruto.

" Sudah, hanya saja persenjataan kita yang kita pasang di naga tidak bisa menghadang serangan beruntun, mereka selalu menyerang kita, mereka itu seperti bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan kita " ucap Julis menyampaikan kekesalannya karena terus di serang.

" Hahh~ Begitulah, mereka seperti predator yang tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya " desah Naruto juga tahu karena dia juga mengalami nasib yang sama.

" Oh benar juga setelah ini Erdinoix Kumo bukan, bicara mengenai naga, apa yang akan kita temui di sana? " tanya Kiba penasaran.

" Um, Petir... Jika di lihat dari tempat dan alamnya hewan apa yang berjenis naga dan memiliki element petir " gumam Naruto sambil berpikir

" Tentu saja banyak baka tapi salah satunya apa?! " balas Tohka kesal dengan pertanyaan Naruto

" Tidak, seingatku ada naga dengan kekuatan petir alami dan itu cocok pada kota kumo " sangkal Naruto membuat mereka menatap dirinya.

" Naga seperti apa? " tanya Saya mewakili.

" Ah, benar juga namanya seperti salah satu anggota kita " jawab Naruto mengingat namanya.

" salah satu dari kita? " beo Kirin dengan wajah lucu.

" Hahaha, lebih tepatnya nama sepertimu " ucap Naruto sambil tertawa lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu gerbang tempat mereka yang mulai terbuka.

...

...

" E-Eh!? Matte! Jangan bilang jika naga itu " pekik Julis akhirnya menyadarinya.

" Heh! Kira-kira seperti itulah " ucap Naruto menyeringai tipis lalu melompat terjun ke bawah, Semuanya yang melihat itu langsung menaiki naga mereka lalu menyusul ketua mereka yang lebih dulu sudah keluar dari tempat mereka.

" _Yap! Sekarang kelompok White Fox telah keluar dari tempat mereka dan mereka sekarang berusaha menyusul tiga kelompok yang ada di depan mereka, tapi mereka harus cepat "_

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dengan kecepatan sedang mereka'pun telah sampai di timur jepang tepatnya daerah pantai Hokaido berada setelah melewati bagain timur pantai Hokaido, mereka'pun berputar melewati tiang dengan bendera kuning dan mulai bergerak ke darat.

" _Baiklah! Ini dia! "_ ucap Naruto menukik turun dengan cepat menuju sebuah jalan yang sepi.

 **Sring! Sring! Bruummmm~!**

Seketika Mesin Jet Naruto'pun kembali berubah dan menjadi kendaraan motor roda empat miliknya, karena masih melayang Naruto'pun menghidupkan mesinnya dan menggas Motornya hingga roda belakangnya berputar dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Brak! Bruummm~! Wush!**

Setelah mendarat cukup keras hampir terpelanting dengan cepat Naruto menstabilkan motornya dan langsung melesat cepat mengikuti jalur yang dia pakai menuju kota Kumogaku namun sebelum itu dia harus melewati kabut kota kumogaku.

" _Baiklah karena kalian melewati jalur udara aku rasa kalian lebih cepat dariku, tapi aku akan memaksimalkan kecepatanku hingga 130 Km/h, dari mapku kita akan berkumpul kembali di pertigaan jalur ini jaraknya 26 km jika bisa tolong awasi jalan dari atas! "_ ujar Naruto sambil memacu kendaraannya yang sudah memasuki kecepatan 80 km/h.

" _Dimengerti "_ jawab semua memacu naga mereka ke kanan tepatnya di tengah Okoppe melewati Takinoe.

 **Bruuuuummmruuuuummm~!**

Dengan kecepatan 100 km/h Naruto mulai mendekati pegunungan Taisetsu, Naruto yang melihat gunung itu semakin memacu motornya dengan sangat kencang bagai pembalap motor kelas Dunia.

 **Bruuuuummmm!**

Dengan mudah Naruto berbelok dan sudah mencapai di dekat pegunungan Taisetsu dan kembali mempercepat kendaraannya karena 10 km lagi dia akan mencapai persimpangan hokaido bahkan dia bisa melihat sedikit berbagai bangunan yang ada di pegunungan-pegunungan Taisetsu.

Kota Kumogaku adalah Kota petir gunung dari namanya, kota mereka memang ada di sekitar pegunungan, kota mereka menyatu dengan gunung membuat kota mereka sangatlah tinggi, walaupun begitu ada juga beberapa kota yang ada di bawah kaki gunung.

Kota kumo terlindungi kabut petir yang membuat keuntungan bagi kota Kumo untuk menghasilkan energi, teleportasi ataupun yang lainnya.

" _Danchou kami melihat 7 pembalap liar dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahmu, kira-kira 1 km di depanmu! Tak hanya itu di belakang mereka terdapat truk polisi yang mengejar mereka "_ peringat Kiba dari langit melihat tujuh pembalap dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto beserta sebuah truk polisi.

 **Crek! Bruuuuummruuuumm!**

Bukannya memelan Naruto memacu kembali Motornya dan sudah mulai mencapai kecepatan 130 km/h. Tak butuh 10 menit Naruto yang sudah melihat mereka, lalu Narutopun menarik rem depannya dan membelokkan setang motornya hingga badan motornya berbelok ke arah kiri siap menghantam para pembalap liar itu.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Tiga pengendara paling depan yang tak bisa mengelakpun tertabrak dan jatuh bahkan pengendara lain di belakang mereka'pun harus merasakan rasa pahit karena menabrak teman mereka sendiri.

Karena struktur kuat, Motor Naruto'pun kembali ke jalur seharusnya namun harus bergerak mundur, Melihat sebuah truk di belakangnya siap menghantamnya diapun langsung memencet dua tombol di samping kedua lengannya.

 **Twush!**

Sebelum tertabrak motor Naruto'pun salto ke belakang membuat motornya saat ini ada di atas Truk lalu kembali memacu kendaraannya dengan nekat melewati pagar jalur membuatnya harus melewati jalur Curam sebelum memasuki kaki pegunungan kota kumo di mana tidak ada apa-apa di sana melainkan hanya daratan datar tanpa ada apapun.

" Hoho! Sugoii! Tadi itu keren sekali! " ucap Irina sangat senang melihat aksi ketuanya

" Ya, terima kasih tapi kita dalam masalah di sini " balas Naruto sambil mengencangkan Gasnya

" Apa itu? "

" Kita sudah memasuki Erdinoix Kumo, tekanan Listrik di sini mencapai 90% dengan kata lain, naga itu sudah dekat dengan kita.

Di sini ada keuntungan dan terburuknya, keuntungannya adalah senjata naga kalian kekuatannya akan meningkat 85% karena petir naga itu.

Dan terburuknya Naga itu cukup cepat dan liar dalam bermain petir, jadi jangan gunakan alat yang memancarkan petir " jawab Naruto sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang sudah di kelilingi kabut hitam.

 **Groooaaaaaaarrrr!**

Bagai mendengar lagu kematian, Naruto dan yang lain menatap sekelilingnya begitu mendengar teriakan naga yang sangat memekakkan telinga mereka, dengan serius Naruto melihat ke segala arah namun dia tidak melihat naga itu.

 **Buum!**

Seketika semua menoleh ke belakang ketika terjadi ledakan dan di belakang mereka terlihat sesuatu berwarna biru dengan mata merah bergerak cepat ke arah mereka hingga menghancurkan tanah di bawahnya.

" Uso! Itu Kirin! Cepat gunakan jet two! " seru Naruto panik langsung memacu kendaraannya dengan gas penuh dan sekarang motornya telah memasuki kecepatan 150 km/h.

 **[" Jet Two! Activited! "]**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dengan kecepatan yang sama kelompok Naruto langsung menyusul ketua mereka karena mustahil melawan naga berjulukan Kirin yang besarnya 1000 meter itu.

 **Jgleer! Jgleer! Jgleer!**

Mereka harus bertahan sekuat tenaga mereka karena berbagai petir, kilat dan Halilintar terus menyerang mereka, tak ayal mereka harus menghindar sekuat tenaga mereka karena serangan petir alami dari Kirin.

" Sial! Sial! kita tidak mungkin membawa naga ini ke kota, bisa bahaya! " umpat Julis yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindari berbagai petir dengan insting dan insting naganya.

" Kuso! Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengalahkan naga petir itu! " umpat Xenovia pada naga di belakang mereka.

" Kyaaaa! Siapapun tolong! " teriak Irina Geje karena hampir terkena petir.

" Danchou apa yang harus kita lakukan, apa kita tembaki saja dia dengan senjata kita? " tanya Saya meminta perintah.

" Tidak, jangan Saya-chan, kali ini biar Danchou yang mengaturnya " ucap Claudia dengan mata kirinya berwarna hijau dan mata kanannya berwarna merah.

" Claudia, matamu... Jangan katakan kau menggunakan teknik pandoramu " tanya Julis tidak percaya karena Claudia menggunakan Teknik Pandora.

" Um, aku terpaksa karena ini situasi genting " jawab Claudia mengangguk mantap.

 **Nguung!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Hologram Naruto yang tengah berlari dengan wajah kesal " Kuso! Kenapa aku harus lari! " umpatnya pada dirinya yang asli.

" Kau itu Hologram kau itu bisa terbang sesukamu ataupun yang lainnya kau juga bahkan bisa mengatur dirimu untuk mengeras seperti manusia biasanya ataupun hanya hologram saja " balas Naruto sengit karena fokus memacu kendaraannya bagaimana tidak jika kalian telah memasuki 160 km/h jika salah saja kalian bisa saja terjungkal dan menyebabkan kematian.

 **Wush!**

Mendengar itu Hologram itu'pun mencoba terbang dan tada, dengan santainya dia terbang di samping dirinya yang asli " O-oh, tehehe " tawanya garing.

" Dengar aku ingin kau serang naga itu setelah dia membuka mulutnya gunakan senjata saat kita akan memasuki kabut kiri! " perintah Naruto.

" Oke! " balasnya santai lalu terbang ke belakang kelompoknya dan mengeluarkan Dua Bazokka di punggungnya.

 **Grooooaaaaaaaarrr!**

Naga Kirin itu'pun meraung dengan kerasnya seperti berusaha memakan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu membidikkan kedua senjatanya mencari titik ketika mulut naga itu terbuka kembali

" Cepatlah! Kita akan memasuki gerbang Kota Kumo, gerbang itu ada di bawah kaki Gunung jika dia menabraknya maka gunung itu juga akan hancur! " teriak Naruto kesal.

" Sabarlah, alu juga menunggu mulut itu kembali terbuka " balas Naruto cloning masih terus membidik.

 **Groooaaaarr!**

 **Cklek! Twush!**

Setelah naga itu meraung kembali tak menyiakan waktu Naruto'pun menembakkan senjatanya itu hingga sesuatu memasuki mulut naga itu.

" Yatta! " teriak Naruto cloning senang dan tak lama setelahnya diapun menghilang.

 **Twuuush!**

Seketika sebelum mereka mencapai gerbang, sesuatu terjadi dengan sang naga Kirin di mana tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua dengan lebar 8 meter.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

" Yosha! Aku tahu pasti Kita berhasil! Ikuzo! " teriak Naruto senang sambil memukul bagian motornya lalu kembali melajukan motornya agar tidak di kejar lagi dengan sang kirin.

.

" _Hohoho! Sungguh sulit di percaya sang white fox berhasil menghindari terkaman sang naga petir dengan sempurna hohoho, sungguh hebat! "_

Seluruh penonton yang ada di konoha langsung bertepuk tangan kagum, bahkan ada yang sampai menangis haru, merinding disko karena gregetan, ada yang pingsan, gigit kuku dan panik tentunya.

" Hahh~ Untunglah " gumam Jiraiya yang gregetan lalu pingsan seketika.

" Issshh! Awas saja kau Nii-san! " desis Asia kesal.

" Mattaku, dia membuat khawatir saja! " gumam Sona setengah kesal bahkan di juga gregetan melihat bagaimana kelompok Naruto berusaha menghindari maut.

" Sulit di percaya dia bisa menghindari naga itu " gumam sosok bertubuh kekar dengan mulut menganga.

" Hahaha, sungguh hebat naru-kun " puji Hiruzen, dirinya benar-benar tertarik dengan lomba Naruto yang menimbulkan kehebohan.

 **Bruuumrummmm~**

Dengan kecepatan cukup cepat karena dirinya telah menurunkan kecepatannya menjadi 100 km/h karena banyak kendaraan, Naruto dengan lincah melewati beberapa mobil warga biasa yang melintas di jalur Kumo.

Para warga kumo yang melihat Naruto sempat memberikan tepuk tangan karena mereka juga menonton lomba dragons champions tentu karena lima kota juga menyiarkan acara lomba itu jadi mereka tentu tahu akan Naruto bahkan tak ayal mereka memberi jalur padan Naruto agar tidak menghalangi lomba.

" _Baiklah setelah melewati gerbang barat daya Kumo ( Sapporo ) kita bertemu lagi di Pelabuhan Hakodate "_ ucap Naruto mengencangkan Gasnya karena beberapa meter lagi mereka akan melewati gerbang Kumo.

" _Hai'! "_ balas semua

 **Wush! Bruuummruumm!**

Setelah melewati gerbang, Naruto'pun berbelok kiri melewati jalur Tomakomai di mana jalurnya mengarah melewati pantai, Semua kelompok Naruto yang melihat Naruto berbelok mulai bergerak berbelok kanan karena harus menghindari gunung Muine.

" kenapa kita tidak ikut Danchou saja? " tanya Irina karena kenapa mereka harus memisahkan diri.

" tentu saja harus, Danchou tidak ingin menjadi penghalang jadi dia menyuruh kita lebih dulu " jawab Kirin akan pertanyaan Irina.

 **Bruum~! Bruummmrummmm~!**

Melihat sebuah belokkan Naruto'pun berbelok ke kiri dan mengencangkan gasnya kembali dengan cepat karena saat ini jalurnya lurus terus tanpa halangan.

 **Twuing! Twuin!**

Naruto yang masih memacu kendaraannya seketika menyipitkan matanya ketika kaca matanya memperlihatkan jalur di depan terdapat jalur dock dengan panjang 10 meter dan jika dia lurus terus dia bisa memotong jalur, tapi dia harus melewati laut paling tidak 500 meter.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaar! Blaaar!**

Seketika Naruto harus terkejut ketika terjadi ledakan di samping dan di belakangnya, dilihatnya melalui Spion motornya dia bisa melihat Shion, Raizer dan anggotanya tengah menyiapkan serangan mereka untuk dirinya.

" Cih! Hayamana-san! " geram Naruto memacu motornya kembali hingga mencapai 140 km/h.

.

" _Woho! Sungguh tidak di percaya sikelompok Phenex berhasil menyusul White Fox bersamaan dengan Kelompok Uchiha dan saat ini kelompok Phenex tengah berusaha menjatuhkan Naruto "_

 **Crak!**

Asia yang mendengar itu langsung meremas minuman miliknya hingga tak terbentuk dan perlahan minuman itu mulai menjadi debu dan jatuh di bawah kaki Asia.

" Aku bersumpah setelah ini aku akan mematahkan tanganmu itu jalang " geram Asia karena Shion tidak hentinya membuat kakaknya menderita

.

 **Bruuuummruumm!**

Naruto yang telah mencapai kecepatan batas maksimal dengan kecepatan 160 Km/h harus melakukan teknik menghindar karena team Raizer melakukan serangan beruntun padanya.

Melihat akan mencapai jalur Dock Naruto siap-siap memencet salah satu tombol dekat dengan tombol pelontar miliknya tadi

 **Bruuuuuuuum! Ruuuuuum!**

Setelah memasuki jalur Dock Naruto'pun semakin bersiap karena sebentar lagi dia akan melewati laut dan saat akan jatuh dari Dock Naruto langsung memencet tombolnya.

 **Craks! Srush!**

Setelahnya empat Ban motor itu'pun terbungkus sebuah pelampung berbentuk roda dan membuat motor itu mengambang di air dan mulai menyeberang ke seberang.

" Cih! Tidak akan Aku biarkan! " teriak Raiser menyiapkan bola api besar dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

 **[" Burst! "]**

 **Wuuush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari samping muncul empat laser berwarna merah langsung menghantam bola Api Raiser yang akan menghantam Naruto, melihat serangannya di gagalkan Raiser mengeram dan melihat ke arah serangan tadi namun naas berbagai bola biru dengan petir telah beberapa meter di depannya dan siap menghantam dirinya dan kelompoknya.

" Sial! "

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Naruto yang melihat Raiser terkena ledakan menyeringai senang lalu di tolehnya ke samping dan dia melihat kelompoknya yang mengacungkan jempol mereka ke arah dirinya.

" _Jangan Khawatir Danchou, kami akan selalu melindungimu tapi gomen, kami harus cepat kelompok Sasuke hampir menyalip kami "_ ucap Kiba memacu naganya bersama yang lain meninggalkan Naruto.

" _Daijoubu, kita ketemu di seberang! "_ balas Naruto berbelok dan mengambil jalur kiri untuk sampai seberang dan sekarang tujuannya langsung mengarah ke kota Suna

 **Klik!**

 **[" Turbo Activited! "]**

 **Cring! Ctang!**

Setelah berbelok Naruto'pun memencet salah satu tombol kembali dan setelah itu empat knalpot yang ada di motornya berubah menjadi ukuran sedang dan siap mengeluarkan turbo.

" Baiklah ini dia " gumam Naruto siap-siap

 **Twush!**

Seketika knalpot Naruto'pun mengeluarkan Turbonya dan membuat Motor Naruto semakin melaju cepat hingga membelah air dan sekarang Naruto bergerak ke pelabuhan Aomori.

" bukankah itu Naruto-san? " gumam Asuna yang melihat Naruto dari atas, saat ini kelompoknya ada di posisi 6 di belakang kelompok Uchiha, mereka juga saat ini berusaha mengejar kelompok Uchiha yang saat ini beberapa meter di depan mereka.

" Kuso! Orang itu akan aku balas perbuatannya kemarin karena memukul wajah tampanku ini! " umpat Kirito siap menukik ke bawah.

 **Bletak!**

" Baka! Kau sendiri yang salah! Untung saja panitia memberi kita kesempatan! " balas Asuna memberikan pukulan kasih sayang di kepala Kirito.

" Sebaiknya kalian jangan ada yang menyerang Naruto-san, jika kalian ingin mati sebaiknya berlombalah dengan bersih! " peringat Asuna memacu Naganya bersama Leafa di sampingnya.

 **Wush! Cring! Cring!**

Setelah sampai di pelabuhan dan mulai memasuki jalan pasir, Kendaraan Naruto kembali berubah dan menjadi Motor Beroda Satu, nama kendaraan itu adalah _**WMWAPT, Wheel Motorcycle Weapon Auto Project Transportasion**_. Sebuah kendaraan Dengan Satu Roda Besar berlapis Tiga Bagian di mana bagian pertama ada pada setiap Sisi Ban yang terbuat dari Metal dan bagian tengah luar ban terbuat dari serat karet ban terkuat yang telah digabung dengan metal dan bagian ketiga dalam yang terbuat dari Metal tipis yang kuat.

Ketiga bagian ban ini di gabung menjadi satu dan untuk sang pengendara ada di tengah Roda dengan bagian mesin seperti Motor, kendaraan ini adalah kendaraan motor masa depan jadi tanpa polusi.

" _Baiklah! Aku sudah ada di belakang kalian! Bersiaplah kita akan memasuki Erdinoix Suna, sebaiknya kalian menukik ke bawah dan berbaris di belakangku! "_ ucap Naruto melalui Incamnya dan memacu kendaraannya itu hingga membelah pasir.

" Sasuke apa sebaiknya kita serang dia? " tanya Issei pada Sasuke.

" tunggu, biarkan yang lain menyerangnya saat ini banyak kelompok yang sudah hampir mengejar kita karena mereka melakukan kecurangan dengan memotong jalur, sebaiknya biarkan mereka saja yang menyerang Naruto " balas Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan dia melihat 30 kelompok yang artinya 300 penunggang Naga siap untuk menjatuhkan Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Bziiit!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Ledakan kembali terjadi di samping Naruto dan Di belakangnya dan itu membuat Naruto mendecih kesal karena sasaran mereka adalah dirinya.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Seketika sebuah serangan hampir berhasil mengenai Naruto namun membuat Naruto beserta kendaraannya terpental, semua yang melihat itu bersorak senang namun hal itu hanyalah sementara.

 **Wush! Srash! Sriiiing!**

Kendaraan Naruto yang terpental dan saat menghadap ke samping dari jalur, Ban pertama lepas dari posisi ban tengah membuat kendaraan Naruto kembali melaju ke jalur sesungguhnya dan perlahan ban dua dan tiga kembali menyatu dengan ban pertama hingga menjadi seperti semula.

Dalam artian tiga ban ini bisa lepas dari bagian mereka dan membuat sebuah manuver layaknya menukik tajam, dan menunduk. Misalnya tadi ban pertama yang terbuat dari besi yang ada di setiap sisi kiri dan Kanan ban, itu adalah manuver untuk menukik tajam, Ban itu bisa lepas bagian dari ban lainnya membuat ban itu tetap bergerak ke depan dan membuat bal dua dan tiga mengarah ke kiri atau ke kanan, biasanya keadaan itu bisa di buat untuk menembak orang di belakangnya.

Lalu menunduk, Manuver ini berguna pada ban ketiga dengan ban metal tipis, pada saat menggunakannya Ban pertama dan Kedua yang menyatu dari vertikal akan bergerak menjadi Horisotal bersama pengendara dan ban tipis ini akan terus bergerak hingga kembali menyatu dengan ban lainnya. ( Jika kalian bingung saya menggambarkannya dan akan mengirimnya ke facebook tapi untuk saat ini belum, jika sudah saya konfirmasi nanti )

" Oh! Kalian ingin main menyerang? Saa! Kalau begitu aku juga! " ucap Naruto menarik tuas yang ada di kirinya membuat ban dua dan tiga lepas dari ban pertama dan membuat dirinya berputar ke kiri hingga menyatu kembali namun menghadap ke belakang.

 **[" Mode Auto, On! "]**

" Kita lihat apa kalian bisa menghindari ini " seru Naruto memencet satu tombolnya.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Seketika di sisi kanan dan kiri badan kendaraan Naruto keluar tiga alat-alat mekanik dan berubah menjadi Satu Pasang Rudal dengan Enam Rudal besar, Dua Pipa besar panjang dan dua M-16.

" Ayo menembak sasaran! " seru Naruto menekan tombolnya.

 **Briiiiiiiiiiit!**

Seketika M-16 Naruto langsung menembakkan peluru secara beruntun ke arah 300 penunggang Naga di atasnya membuat mereka terkejut karena serangan tak terduga Naruto.

 **Cras! Cras!**

" **Grooaaar! " Raaaaaar! "**

" Aghhhh! " " Gyaaahhhh! "

Beberapa naga dan penunggangpun berteriak kesakitan dan mulai jatuh ke tanah karena tidak bisa terbang lagi, Naruto yang merasa belum cukup'pun kembali menekan satu tombol di kendaraannya

 **Dum! Dum! Dum! Dum!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Sekarang Dua pipa besar pada kendaraan Naruto langsung menembakkan sebuah peluru secara bergantian dan membuat ledakan di udara dan tak ayal membuat beberapa Naga harus menukik tajam menabrak teman mereka ataupun harus terkena ledakan.

" Uso! Dia bisa menyerang mereka seorang diri! " umpat Kiba tidak percaya melihat 300 penunggang Naga perlahan mulai berjatuhan

 **Sret! Twush! Twush! Twush!**

Kembali enam Rudal milik Naruto langsung lepas dan terbang ke udara ke arah Para penunggang naga yang menyerangnya, setelah melepaskan itu Naruto mendorong tuas di kirinya kembali dan membuat dirinya kembali keposisi awal

 **[" Mode Manual, On! "]**

" Kuso! Jangan harap rudal itu mengenai kami! " teriak salah satu penunggang membuat enam bola api dan melemparnya ke arah Rudal Naruto.

 **Crak! Crak!**

 **Twush! Twush!**

Namun hal tak terduga kembali terjadi begitu rudal itu membelah dan menembakkan rudal-rudal kecil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan itu membuat penunggang yang berteriak tadi berkeringat dingin.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Ledakan beruntun kembali terjadi di langit dan itu membuat penonton yakin bahwa 300 penunggang naga tadi telah berjatuhan ke tanah dengan luka bakar.

" Yeah! Baby! " teriak Naruto senang lalu memencet tombolnya kembali membuat ketiga senjatanya kembali dan langsung melaju kembali dan di depannya telah terlihat kabut besar dari pasir dan kelompok Takigaku, Kumo dan Suna telah memasuki kabut pasir itu.

" Apa kau bersenang-senang Danchou " ucap Kiba yang telah terbang di samping Naruto.

" Hoho, tentu saja kali ini 300 burung berhasil aku jatuhkan " balas Naruto dengan rasa senang luar biasa.

" Danchou kenapa kau tidak ajak aku? Akukan ingin ikut " rengek Saya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Haha, Gomen tadi itu terdesak sekali soalnya. Lupakan soal itu, sebaiknya kalian gunakan penutup mata pada diri kalian dan naga kalian, kita akan memasuki tempat yang bahaya " ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu menatap serius kedepan dan menganggukkan kepalanya keras dan setelah itu sebuah armor kepala mulai menutup kepala Naruto, semua yang mendengar itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto dan Naga mereka dan sekarang mereka siap memasuki badai pasir di depan mereka.

 **Wush!**

Pada akhirnya mereka'pun memasuki badai Pasir itu namun bukan sesuatu layaknya badai pasir biasanya kali ini badai pasir yang mereka lewati tampak tenang seperti sebelum memasuki badai pasir, Naruto dan yang lain yang melihat itu membuka armor kepala mereka kembali.

" Etto, aku pikir akan ada pasir-pasir yang beterbangan setelah melewati pasir tadi " gumam Irina sambil memandang kebelakang melihat badai Pasir di yang menjunjung tinggi.

" Itu hanyalah badai kecil layaknya pelindung, Desa Suna memiliki pelindung itu untuk menipu para penyerang kota Suna agar berbalik, namun sejujurnya itu bukanlah badai pasir yang harus di takutkan itu hanyalah pasir yang di kendalikan layaknya Badai.

Sebenarnya ada keuntungan dalam membuat pelindung itu, satu penyerang akan berpikir kembali melakukan Strategi untuk menyerang Kota, kedua bisa saja terjadi badai pasir sungguhan di balik badai itu membuat penyerang yang misalnya telah berhasil menembusnya harus terkena balasan dengan badai itu " jelas Naruto yang telah tahu semua hal-hal yang ada di lima kota, berterima kasihlah pada buku yang dia pelajari dan ketahui

" ngomong-ngomong Danchou, ini mengenai kendaraan yang kau gunakan di Kumo tadi, bukankan dari Kumo ke sini jaraknya adalah 500 km? Apa bahan bakarmu itu tidak habis? " tanya Kiba, tentu para pembaca pasti bertanya akan hal itu, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan simpel Kiba terkekeh.

" Kendaraan ini bebas bahan bakar Kiba, mau sejauh apapun aku berkendaraan aku tidak perlu repot membeli bahan bakar " jawab Naruto sambil menatap kedepan.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Naruto yang bisa melihat kelompok Asuna dan Sasuke berusaha menyalipnya hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memencet satu tombol di telinganya _" Baiklah semua kita kedatangan tamu, ayo kita ajak mereka senang-senang "_ ucap Naruto.

" _Yosh! Ayo kita balapan! "_ teriak Irina semangat.

 **Crek! Sriiiiiing!**

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan semangat Irina tersenyum tipis lalu memasukkan gigi kendaraannya dan melaju semakin cepat bersama kelompoknya.

" Kuso, mereka semakin cepat " umpat Neji ketik melihat kelompok Naruto semakin cepat.

" Tidak akan Aku biarkan! Ayo lebih cepat Draig! " seru Issei memacu Naganya semakin cepat hingga di samping Naruto dan langsung menyiapkan jutsunya.

 **Crak! Crak!**

Naruto yang tahu Issei akan menyerangnya berbelok hingga di depan Issei lalu menarik tuas di kirinya sedikit lalu mendorong tuasnya ke kanan dan menarik kembali tuasnya kebelakang.

 **[" Dragons Shot! "]** seru Issei menembakkan jutsunya.

 **Sring! Swush!**

Dengan gerakan Slow Motion kendaraan Naruto'pun langsung berputar kesamping dan saat berputar Naruto telah berada di atas Roda dalam keadaan kebalik membuat jutsu itu melewati lubang kendaraan Naruto saja.

 **Sring! Sruush! Sriiiing!**

Setelah berhasil menghindar kendaraan Naruto yang masih berputar penuh langsung berhenti dan kembali bergerak maju, berhasil menghindar Naruto mengembalikan posisi tuasnya sambil menyeringai.

" Kau butuh 100 tahun untuk mengalahkan kendaraan ini " ejek Naruto lalu melirik ke samping dan di sampingnya sudah ada Kirito yang bersiap melempar bola hitam ke arahnya.

 **Crak! Klik!**

 **Wush! Syuush!**

Melihat itu Naruto kembali menarik tuasnya secara penuh dan menekan tombol yang ada di tempat penggas kendaraannya.

Dan kembali dengan gerakan Slow Mosion, Bola itu'pun mengarah ke arah Naruto, dan saat itu juga Ban pertama dan Kedua Naruto beserta Naruto bergerak ke samping dan mengambang menjadi Horisontal membuat serangan Kirito meleset.

 **Syuuut! Swush! Sriing! Wush!**

Setelah menghindar kendaraan Itu'pun kembali ke semula dan setelah semula Kirito mengeram kesal melihat Naruto menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya " Gyahahaha, jika kau ingin menghalangiku, sebaiknya pikirkan itu dua kali! " Ejek Naruto mempercepat kendaraannya.

 **Buum! Buuuum!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan di belakang mereka hingga membuat pasir melambung tinggi, Kiba yang paling belakang mengumpat kesal " Sial! Apa tadi itu! ".

" Itu... " gumam Naruto ketika melihat apa yang keluar dari pasir.

" Danchou, apa itu tadi? " tanya Kirin berusaha menyesuaikan posisinya di samping Naruto

" Itu Unagi! Semua pacu secepat mungkin, Unagi adalah Naga tercepat di pasir ini, kecepatannya bisa menandingi naga kalian! " seru Naruto kepada semuanya.

" Naruto-san! Kita tidak mungkin bisa lari, Banyak Unagi mengepung kita! " balas Leafa yang sudah di samping Naruto dan benar saja di sekitar belakang mereka sudah banyak Unagi mengepung mereka.

" Danchou, apa kita harus bekerja sama lagi? " tanya Claudia meminta kepastian.

" Baiklah! Dengar semua! Aku tidak peduli aku akan di peringkat berapa, kita harus keluar dari kejaran mereka bersama-sama, Kita lakukan kerja sama! " jawab Naruto lantang hingga terdengar semuanya

" Tapi jangan harap aku meminta bantuan kalian! " lanjut Naruto melirik tajam Sasuke dan Kirito " Hikke! " teriak Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Bruuuuushh!**

Mendengar itu Semuanya'pun memacu Naga mereka secepat mungkin untuk menghindari serangan Unagi, Naruto yang sebagai penyerang jarak jauh memencet tombol keduanya dan dari kendaraannya kembali keluar dua Pipa Panjang dan langsung mengarah ke tanah.

 **Dum! Dum! Dum!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu kedua pipa itu'pun menembakkan pelurunya secara beruntun ke arah Unagi hingga membuat ledakan, Naruto yang merasa belum cukup Menoleh ke arah Kiri dan Kanan di mana terdapat Dua Unagi yang mulai mengepung mereka.

" _Baiklah! Saya-chan! Tohka! Saatnya berburu target! "_ seru Naruto mengencangkan Gasnya hingga paling depan, Saya dan Tohka yang mendengar tanda sama-sama menyeringai.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Keduanya'pun berpencar di mana Saya di kanan dan Tohka di kiri, setelah mendapat tempat untuk menembak mereka'pun mengarahkan sasaran senjata mereka Ke arah Unagi.

 **[" Full Burst!/Sweep! "]** ucap Saya dan Tohka bersamaan.

 **Twuung~! Twush! Twush!**

 **Dum! Dum! Dum!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Kembali terjadi ledakan di sekitar kelompok Sasuke, Naruto dan Kirito, Mereka yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena sepertinya ketiga orang yang sangat gila di depan mereka saat ini akan menghabisi Unagi itu tanpa mereka.

" Cih! Jika hanya mereka yang bersenang-senang aku sungguh tidak terima! " kesal Kirin mencabut katananya lalu memacu Naganya ke belakang, Claudia yang melihat tindakan Kirin langsung melakukan Hal yang sama dengan mencabut Pandora miliknya dan memacu naganya ke belakang.

 **Swush! Crash!**

 **Swush! Crash! Crash!**

Di bagian belakang Kirin dan Claudia melakukan Tugas mereka dengan sempurna di mana mereka menebas kepala Unagi yang setiap menyembul keluar, Sementara di samping kiri dan kanan, Saya dan Tohka tak henti-hentinya menembakkan senjata mereka begitu juga Naruto yang sepertinya memang senjatanya menggunakan mode Auto di mana senta itu akan menembak secara otomatis.

" itu Kotanya, setelah melewati dinding itu " gumam Naruto yang bisa melihat dinding Suna _' Sial, aku terpaksa menggunakan enam rudalku lagi '_ batin Naruto dengan terpaksa memencet tombol ke tiga dan kembali keluar tiga pasang rudal dari sisa yang dia gunakan, setelah mengunci Target ke enam Rudal itu'pun melesat ke udara dan langsung menukik cepat ke arah para Unagi

" Semua Pacu lebih cepat dan hindari Mereka! " teriak Naruto menggas lebih kencang kendaraannya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Bursh! Graaaaarh!**

Mendengar tanda itu, mereka'pun sekuat tenaga memacu Naga Mereka dan menbuat para Unagi menyembul keluar dan meraung ke arah mereka.

 **Twuing! Wush! Wush!**

Sebelum menerkam, Rudal Naruto langsung membelah dan melesat lebih cepat dari mereka dan...

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Ledakan beruntun kembali terjadi hingga membuat asap tebal membuat Naruto dan semuanya bernafas lega karena berhasil kabut dari Unagi, karena berhasil Naruto memberi tanda pada Kelompoknya karena biasanya keadaan ini di gunakan oleh lawan untuk menyalip mereka, mendapat tanda mereka'pun menyiapkan Jet Three mereka.

Sebelum melancarkan Pelarian mereka, Mereka harus bersabar karena mereka harus melewati Celah Dinding Suna yang cukup sempit, tapi itu tidak sulit bagi Naruto karena kendaraannya sangat pas dengan ukuran celah dinding Suna.

 **Sring! Brash!**

Sebelum keluar dari dinding Suna, kendaraan Naruto seketika menjadi aneh dengan Roda Pertama dan dua berputar-putar dengan cepat secara berlawanan lalu menabrak dinding di kanannya hingga berlubang.

 **Wush! Wush! Swuuiiing! Twush!**

Setelah keluar dari dinding Suna Kelompok Naruto langsung memencet tombol Jet Three mereka dan menyusul Danchou mereka yang bergerak dengan menggali dinding yang memutari Suna.

" Kuso! Mereka meninggalkan kita " umpat Neji tidak percaya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka mana mungkin membiarkan kita menyalip mereka " balas Shikamaru berpikir positif.

" Hey! Mereka berusaha menyalip kita! " seru Kiba Inuzuka ketika Melihat Kelompok Asuna mendahului mereka.

" Kejar mereka, jangan biarkan kelompok kita kalah dari mereka, kita rebut posisi 5 " perintah Sasuke memacu Yamata miliknya

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu pada Kelompok Naruto, mereka telah ada di tengah kota karena Jet Three mereka telah habis, jadi mereka harus memacu naga mereka secara manual, mereka yang baru pertama kali melihat Kota Suna hanya terkagum.

Kota Suna ( Morioka ), adalah Kota yang ada di tengah gurun Pasir layaknya Abudabi, namun Kota Suna lebih hebat di banding Abudabi, Kota Suna memiliki berbagai Gedung-gedung moderen dan beberapa perumahan yang mencirikan khas Kota Suna di mana Rumah mereka di buat dari Pasir.

Sistem pelindung Kota Suna ada tiga seperti di awal, kabut Pasir, kedua Dinding Pasir setinggi 150 meter, ketiga Penembak Jitu di atas Dinding Pasir dan beberapa sudut kota Suna.

Kiba dan yang lain yang akan keluar dari Kota Suna menyipitkan Mata Mereka ketika melihat beberapa meter lagi mereka akan mencapai Kelompok Suna yang sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa mereka ada di belakang.

" Ayo! Kita hampir menyalip mereka! " seru Kiba memacu Naganya bersama yang lain.

 **Blar! Sringsring! Sruuuush!**

Sementara itu dari dinding Suna, keluarlah Naruto dengan kendaraannya yang masih berputar layaknya Bola Gasing dan perlahan kendaraan itu'pun berhenti berputar dan kembali seperti semula dan langsung melaju lebih cepat menyusul Kiba dan yang lain yang lebih dulu dari dirinya.

" Itu Danchou! " seru Irina ketika melihat Naruto yang mengejar mereka dari bawah.

" _Danchou, di depan sana ada kelompok Suna, Kita harus menyalip mereka! "_ ucap Julis melalui Incam, Naruto yang mendengarnya melihat ke depan dan benar terdapat Kelompok Suna di depan mereka.

" _Baiklah ini saatnya mengambil Posisi 4, Kalian berbagilah menjadi Dua Kelompok, Aku yakin jika kita bersama mereka akan menyerang jadi salip mereka dari dua Sisi, Aku akan menyalip mereka dari bawah "_ Komando Naruto melalui Incam lalu mengarahkan kendaraannya di tengah kelompoknya.

" _Ha'i! "_ seru Semuanya bersama memacu Naga mereka lalu membaginya menjadi 2 kelompok.

" Gaara! Ada kelompok White fox di belakang kita, apa yang harus kita lakukan apa kita halangi mereka? " seru salah satu anggota kelompok Suna pada ketuanya bernama Gaara.

" Terserah kalian saja, Ayo kita percepat Shukaku! " balas Gaara dengan santai dan datar.

 **[" Huh! Kau tidak perlu buru-buru Gaara, mereka tidak akan bisa menyalip kita, karena Aku akan menghalangi mereka dengan pasirku "]** dengus Shukaku dengan sombong

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto yang ada di bawah Shukaku seketika terkejut karena di berbagai sudut pasir langsung melambung tinggi hingga membentuk Tangan Monster, Naruto yang melihat panik seketika.

" Usodaro! Apa Shukaku akan menghabisi mereka, Kalau itu terjadi maka akan aku halangi! " ucap Naruto langsung memencet tombol keduanya hingga mengeluarkan kembali dua pipa panjangnya.

 **Dum! Dum! Dum! Dum!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Kedua senjata itu'pun menembakkan pelurunya ke arah tangan-tangan pasir Shukaku hingga meledak dan tak berbentuk lagi, Shukaku yang melihat tangan-tangan Pasirnya hancur mendelik tidak percaya.

 **[" Bagaimana mungkin, kenapa tangan-tanganku hancur semua "]** ucap Shukaku sambil menoleh kebawah dan dia melihat Naruto yang meliriknya dengan sorot tajam **[" Dia... "]** geram Shukaku.

 **[" Kamaitachi! "]** teriak perempuan pembawa Kibas Mengibaskan Kipasnya hingga membuat angin ribut ke arah Koneko, Irina, Julis dan Tohka.

Koneko yang bisa merasakan angin perempuan itu berdiri di atas naganya sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga mengeluarkan Aura putih.

 **[" Kaisenku! "]** ucap Koneko memukul udara Kosong hingga membuat tornado angin ke arah perempuan pembawa kipas di sampingnya " Julis-san! " perintah Koneko melirik ke arah Julis.

" Aku tahu! " balasnya yang sudah membuat tombak-tombak api dan melesatkannya ke arah anggota Suna.

 **Sring! Sring! Wush!**

Angin Koneko dan Perempuan Kipas Suna'pun saling bertabrakan hingga membuat angin ribut dan itu membuat Api Julis bergabung hingga membuat badai api, Untung saja Koneko, Julis, Irina dan Tohka sudah menghindar karena mereka telah menebak hal itu.

" Sial apa-apaan itu tadi! " umpat perempuan itu karena hampir terkena Api.

" Baiklah sekarang aku " gumam Tohka menyiapkan Sandalphonnya lalu melompat turun dari Naganya

 **[" Handelzun! "]** ucap Tohka mengangkat pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan Aura emas.

 **Blaaaaam!**

Setelah mendarat, Tohka langsung menghantamkan pedangnya ke pasir hingga membuat pasir-pasir terbang setinggi 40 meter.

 **[" Kheh! Terima kasih pasirnya, akan aku gunakan untuk menyerang ketua kalian itu! "]** dengus shukaku sambil menyeringai.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Seketika Pasir yang melambung tinggi yang di buat Tohla berubah menjadi tangan pasir dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

" Bahaya! " gumam Naruto melakukan teknik menghindar ketika dua tangan akan menabraknya " Cih, di sini adalah tempat kekuasaannya akan sulit mengalahkannya " gumam Naruto yang terus menghindar.

 **[" Khe! Kau memang bisa menghindari mereka, tapi apa kau juga bisa menghindari ini "]** ucap Shukaku kembali menyeringai.

 **Sruush! Sret!**

Seketika Kendaraan Naruto berhenti paksa karena pasir di bawahnya menahan gerakannya, Naruto yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kendaraannya mendecih kesal karena dirinya kembali di salip oleh kelompok Suna.

" Sial, Aku tidak bisa menjalankannya " kesal Naruto, Kirin yang sempat melihat Naruto tertinggal di belakang langsung menarik naganya mundur dan kembali ke tempat Naruto.

" Yosh! Sekarang waktunya! " teriak pemuda bertato mengayunkan kedua lengannya Ke arah Kirin dan Naruto.

 **Crak! Crak!**

Setelahnya dari setiap sisi Naganya keluar kepala Boneka Naga yang membuka mulutnya **[" Kengutensu Ajintori! "]** ucapnya dengan lantang.

 **Swuuuuush! Twush!**

Lalu dari mulut Naga itu'pun keluar peluru Api yang di tembakkan secara beruntun, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengotak-atik hologramnya hingga mengeluarkan Bola mekanik kuning.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

 **.**

" _Woho! Sungguh tidak di percaya! Dua Anggota White Fox terkena serangan Kelompok Suna, Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, apa mereka harus menyerah karena mereka tidak bisa menang di posisi 5 karena dua anggota mereka "_

" Ni-Nii-san " gumam Asia lihir, Semua yang melihat itu was-was karena banyak yang mendukung Naruto, tapi seketika semua melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat apa yang ada di layar.

" _I-Itu!... "_

 _._

Ledakanpun terhenti di tempat Naruto dan Kirin, Julis yang melihat itu berniat membalas namun seketika niatnya terhenti.

" Yosh! Baiklah! " ucap Tohka melompat tinggi hingga sang naga menjemputnya dan membawanya kembali mengejar kelompoknya yang memacu Naga mereka ke atas hingga tertutup awan.

" Cih, mereka terbang lebih tinggi, Gaara, apa sebaiknya kita kejar mereka? " tanya Perempuan kipas pada ketuanya.

" Terserah " jawabnya singkat.

" C-Cih! Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat mumpung mereka di awan kita bisa mempercepat laju kita hingga menempati posisi 3 hingga sampai Finish " seru Pemuda bertato pada ketuanya.

" Um " jawabnya singkat.

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu di kelompok Naruto, saat ini mereka tengah terbang santai di udara karena di atas terjadi hembusan angin kencang yang mengarah ke barat membuat mereka beruntung karena mereka bisa menggunakan hembusan Angin untuk mendorong mereka lebih cepat.

" Yosh! Sekarang kita sudah menyalip mereka, seperti perkataan Danchou, tekanan Angin di atas dengan ketinggian 400 meter memang sangatlah keras apa lagi angin ini mengarah tepat Ke arah Konoha, Danchou memang hebat " gumam Kiba yang masih menatap ke bawah di mana mereka telah menyalip Kelompok Suna yang ketinggalan sekitar 20 meter di belakang mereka.

" Lalu Danchou dan Kirin-chan? " tanya Irina yang juga menoleh kebawah mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Kirin.

" Sebelum ledakan tadi Danchou telah menggali di bawah Pasir membuat terowongan menuju kota Konoha, dia menggunakan jalur sembunyi agar tidak di lihat, sementara itu Kirin sebentar lagi akan muncul ketika kita melewati kabut pasir di depan kita " jawab Claudia karena info lengkapnya telah di sampaikan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

.

 **Tempat ledakan Naruto tadi**

.

Saat yang sama setelah Kelompok Suna memacu Naga mereka, terlihat di tempat Naruto, Naruto saat ini masih tetap tenang di kendaraannya tanpa luka sama sekali, Naruto yang melihat kelompok Suna sudah cukup jauh menyeringai.

" Gomen, tapi serangan tadi benar-benar hampir saja " gumam Naruto memencet Tombol Tiga dan Dua miliknya.

 **Flasback**

.

 _ **Wush!**_

 _Naruto yang melihat jarak tembakan api itu tinggal sedikit lagi, Naruto langsung melempar bola mekanik kuning miliknya ke arah Kirin, dan langsung memencet Tombol yang ada di di Setang kirinya hingga membuat Kendaraannya berputar cukup gila dan menggali tanah di bawahnya._

 _ **Blar! Blar! Blar!**_

 _Keduanya'pun berhasil menghindar dengan Kirin yang di teleportasi sesuai koordinat, dan Naruto yang diam di bawah tanah, Setelah ledakan reda Naruto langsung membuat Hologram di atasnya lalu menggali tanah di bawahnya kembali dengan Redurora menuju kota Konoha._

.

 **Flasback Off**

.

 **Sring! Cklek! Cklek!**

" Hah~ sungguh tidak percaya kelompok Suna bisa membuat kejutan yang luar biasa " gumam Naruto " Tapi... "

" Kejutanku lebih luar biasa! " lanjut Naruto langsung memencet kedua tombolnya.

 **Dum! Dum! Dum!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Senjata Kedua Naruto'pun langsung menembakkan pelurunya secara beruntun ke arah Anggota Kelompok Suna, bersamaan dengan Menembakkan Empat Rudal miliknya.

 **Sruuuush! Wush!**

Setelah menembakkannya Naruto kembali menggas kendaraannya untuk membuat para kelompok Suna mengira dirinya masih bertahan dari serangan tadi.

 **Blar!**

" Kheh! Ini akan menjadi mudaaahhhh! " seketika salah satu Anggota Suna yang akan berbicara berubah menjadi berteriak ketika Ledakan terjadi di sampingnya membuatnya terkejut hingga naganya tak terkendali.

" Kau kena_ Ga-Gaara! Kita di serang! " ketika perempuan Kipas yang akan bertanya pada rekannya seketika dia melotot dan langsung berseru pada Gaara. Gaara yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan dia sudah melihat berbagai peluru dan rudal.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Naruto yang melihat ledakan Itu menyeringai senang, paling tidak dirinya bisa menghambat Kelompok Suna " Yosh, Selagi aku di sini sebaiknya aku melakukan sesuatu untuk dataku " gumam Naruto berbelok dari jalur menuju Sendai.

.

 **Diluar Kabut Pasir menuju kota Konoha.**

 **.**

 **Sruuuush! Blar!**

Sementara itu di luar Kabut pasir yang ada di sekitar sisi Konoha, terlihat dari tanah Muncul lubang berukuran besar dan dari tanah keluar dua kepala naga yang saling menyatu.

 **Syuuut! Wush!**

Setelahnya Naga itu'pun mundur kembali ke dalam tanah dan dari lubang tersebut keluarlah Naruto yang masih menggunakan kendaraannya.

 **Sring! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul Kirin yang terhuyung-huyung dan yang lainnya yang sudah keluar dari kabut pasir, Saya yang melihat Kirin terhuyung-huyung mendekati Kirin dan dia bisa melihat mata Kirin berputar-putar karena pusing.

" _Yosh! Senang bisa bersama lagi! "_ ucap Naruto melalui incam.

" _Kheh! Kau seperti berpikir kita telah berpisah jauh saja "_ dengus Tohka dan hanya mendapat kekehan dari Naruto

" _Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Danchou, Hehh~ Kau tidak tahu seberapa berharapnya aku bertemu kalian kembali dari pada aku di siksa di putaran kuning itu "_ ucap Kirin mengeluh.

" _Hahaha, Gomenasai, hanya itu saja cara menyelamatkanmu, sebenarnya YBMT adalah alat teleportasi sesuai keinginan seseorang, dengan kata lain jika kau tidak menginginkan atau tidak berpikir akan berpindah kemana, maka kau akan terjebak terus di pusaran teleportasi, tapi jika kau melakukan sebaliknya maka kau akan ada di mana tempat yang kau inginkan "_ ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang bola yang dia lempar ke arah Kirin.

" _Dari pada itu sebaiknya kita cepat, itu kelompok Kumo, sepertinya mereka tadi di salip oleh kelompok Takigaku, "_ ucap Tohka sambil menunjuk Kelompok Kumo yang jaraknya cukup jauh bahkan mereka hampir memasuki gerbang Konoha.

" _Kalau begitu, Kita halangi mereka semampu kita, Tohka, Saya, Julis, Claudia, gunakan senjata naga kalian usahakan jangan mengenai mereka, tembak melewati mereka, setelah itu Irina aku ingin kau menggunakan pedangmu, rubah pedangmu menjadi Trendukora lalu Pikirkan untuk mengenai serangan Tohka, Saya, Julis dan Claudia dengan begitu kita bisa membuat mereka terhalang untuk sementara waktu "_ komando Naruto

" _Aku akan membantu kalian jika mereka Berhasil menghindar, dengar ini kesempatan kita merebut posisi 2, Ikuzo! "_ ucap Naruto langsung memencet tombol ke empat miliknya.

 **Ckrek! Syut! Tang!**

Setelahnya keluar persenjataan cukup besar dalam bentuk senjata Type 34 dengan tambahan 5 senjata membuatnya menjadi 12 type 34.

 **[" Burst!/Sweep! "]** ucap Tohka, Julis, Saya dan Claudia bersama mulai mengumpulkan energi senjata mereka.

" Hikke! " ucap Irina menebaskan pedangnya ke depan dan setelahnya pedangnya langsung berubah menjadi Trendukora dan langsung melesat sesuai rencana.

 **Swush! Twush!**

Setelah cukup Saya, Claudia, Julis dan Tohka langsung menembakkan peluru mereka sesuai koordinat, Naruto yang melihat serangan telah di lancarkan langsung menekan tombolnya untuk mengumpulkan energi senjatanya.

 **Groooaaar!**

Salah satu Anggota yang mendengar suara Naga menoleh ke belakang dan seketika dia terkejut melihat Naga panjang melintas dan langsung menukik di depan kelompoknya.

" A-Apa-Apaan naga itu! " kejutnya ketika Naga itu menukik di depan mereka membuat mereka terhalangi karena naga mereka terkejut dengan kemunculan naga itu.

 **Swush! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika Naga itu kembali menukik ke bawah dan bergerak secara liar melingkari mereka dan setelahnya ledakan menyusul di sekitar mereka hingga membuat kumpulan asap.

" Yosh! Ini kesempatan kita! " ucap Julis Langsung memacu secepat mungkin naganya sebelum Asap itu menghilang.

 **Syuuut! Twush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Saat akan menipis Naruto kembali menembakkan senjatanya hingga kembali membuat ledakan dan menambah asap yang menipis tadi.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Karena sudah menghalangi mereka, itu membuat kelompok Naruto mudah menyalip mereka, melihat sudah cukup jauh Irina menarik kembali pedangnya hingga Naganya kembali menyusut, sementara Naruto telah menghilangkan persenjataannya.

" Yosh! Kiba tolong bantuannya! " ucap Naruto menyiapkan rantainya

 **Wush! Tap! Tap!**

 **Sring! Sring! Ngung!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung turun dari kendaraannya yang masih melaju dan langsung berlari sambil mengikatkan rantainya pada kaki naga Kiba, setelah mengikatnya kendaraan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi bola mekanik biru lalu lenyap entah kemana.

" Hikke! " ucap Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto langsung bergelantungan di langit begitu naga Kiba menariknya.

 **Wush! Wush! Tap!**

Setelah terbang melewati Tembok Konoha, Naruto langsung turun dari hingga mendarat di salah satu gedung lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil melompati beberapa gedung yang rendah.

.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! Sial apa itu tadi " gumam salah satu penunggang kumo yang sambil terbatuk karena asap tebal yang menutupi mereka.

" Yo! Jangan pedulikan yo ayo kita lanjutkan yeah! " ucap seseorang yang bertubuh kekar sambil ngerap.

.

 **Wush! Tap! Wush! Tap!**

Sementara itu para kelompok Naruto yang terbang lebih cepat hanya bisa memelankan sedikit kecepatan mereka karena ketua mereka sedikit terlambat karena melompati gedung-gedung.

" Ikuzo! Kita hampir Sampai! " teriak Naruto memberi semangat ketika garis finishnya tinggal 7 Km.

" O-Oi! Bukankah itu kelompok White Fox, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menyalip kita " seru salah satu anggota kelompok Kumo ketika melihat kelompok Naruto.

" Bagaimana mungkin, sialan, tidak akan aku biarkan mereka menjadi posisi 2 " kesal Anggota lain sambil melesat ke arah Naruto.

" Matte! " cegat salah satu dari mereka tapi orang itu telah melesat jauh ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap! Tap! Wush!**

Sementara Naruto, Naruto masih melompati gedung-gedung di kota Konoha menuju garis finish, entah insting atau firasatnya, Naruto langsung melompat setinggi-tingginya dan tepat saja ada sebuah serangan dari belakang dan untungnya dia bisa menghindar.

 **Wush! Tap!**

" Cih, rupanya benar " gumam Naruto _" Kalian percepatlah sampai menuju garis finish lebih dulu, kita akan bertemu di sana "_ perintah Naruto melalui Incam lalu memilih jarak berputar dari jalur.

" _Baik! "_ balas semua langsung mempercepat Naga mereka.

" Baiklah kita lihat apa kau bisa mengejarku setelah ini " gumam Naruto kembali melompati gedung-gedung hingga mencapai gedung tertinggi di Gifu " Hahh~ Baiklah kita mulai " gumam Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Seketika di kaca mata Naruto terlihat data jarak dirinya dan garis finish lalu di bawahnya muncul progres dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **Syuuuuuut~**

Selagi Progres Di kedua sepatu Naruto sesuatu bercahaya muncul seperti mengumpulkan Energi, Naruto yang melihat akan selesai langsung melirik ke belakang dan di belakangnya terdapat perempuan yang menyerangnya tadi.

 **Tik! Twush!**

Seketika Progres Naruto selesai mencapai 100%, lalu Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat ke langit menuju garis finish.

" Tidak mungkin! " kejutnya tidak percaya.

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

" _Wohooo! Ini dia kelompok Takigaku, yang menempati posisi awal, sungguh luar biasa bahwa kelompok dari Kota Takigaku berhasil menjadi juara pertama di Dragons Races "_

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Syuuut! Blaaar!**

" _Wow-Wow-Wow! "_ kejut sang MC ketika sesuatu yang cepat datang dan menghantam tanah melewati garis dan setelah asap menipis terlihat Naruto dan juga kelompoknyalah yang menyebabkan hal itu

" _Hohoho! Sungguh tidak di percaya Kelompok White Fox muncul dengan kejutan yang luar biasa di mana Sang Ketua Naruto-san! Datang dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan tepat bersamaan dengan kelompoknya memasuki garis finish dan menduduki posisi kedua._

" Yatta! " seru kelompok Naruto senang karena akhirnya perjuangan mereka berhasil untuk menduduki posisi 2.

 **Bruk!**

" Hahh~ akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Naruto membaringkan dirinya tidak memperdulikan dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah karena saat mendarat tepat setelah memasuki Finish, kepalanya yang lebih mendarat lebih dulu.

" Danchou, Daijoubuka? " tanya Kirin yang telah turun dari Naganya sambil memandang Naruto Khawatir, bagaimana tidak jika kepala membentur tanah pasti sakit.

" Ugh! Y-Ya, hanya sedikit pusing dan sakit saja " gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum sebisanya, tak lama setelahnya datang beberapa orang medis membawa tandu dan membawa Naruto ke tempat medis.

Setelah sampai di tempat Medis, Asia langsung saja masuk dan langsung mengobati luka Naruto " Baka Nii-san! Kenapa kau melakukan hal gila seperti tadi, jika Nii-san terluka lebih parah bagaimana! " bentak Asia dengan lirih, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Hahh~ Sudahlah ini sudah bagus karena dengan ini aku bebas " balas Naruto santai seolah luka di kepalanya bukan apa-apa.

" Jangan pikir Nii-san bisa bebas ya! Nii-san akan tetap kena Hukuman! " ucap Asia mengancam membuat Naruto tiak senang.

" Hehh~! Kenapa?! "

" Karena Nii-san sudah membuatku khawatir tadi! Jadi tetap saja Nii-san harus aku Obati! " balas Asia tanpa sengaja menekan tangannya di kepala Naruto.

" Ghaaa! Sakit-sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan! "

" Tentu saja mengobati Nii-san! "

" Mengobati sih mengobati! Tapi jangan di tekan juga kali! "

Sementara itu Kelompok Naruto yang menunggu di luar Ruangan hanya bisa diam mendengar kericuhan di dalam, mungkin hal mustahil bagi mereka untuk masuk sekarang, karena mereka tidak mungkin mengganggu mereka.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **17.00 PM**

.

" _Baiklah setelah mendapatkan Hasilnya, 50 pemenang telah di pilih dan sisanya telah di diskualifikasi, dan dari 50 besar hanya 10 pemenang yang tidak akan mengeluarkan satu anggotanya dan list untuk 10 besar akan kami tunjukkan "_

 **Sing!**

. Pertama : kelompok Takigaku = Fuu

. Kedua : -/ - White Fox = Uzumaki Naruto

. Ketiga : -/ - Kumogaku = Nii Yugito

. Keempat : -/ - Sunagaku = Sabaku Gaara

. Kelima : -/- Uchiha = Uchiha Sasuke

. Keenam : -/ - Kirito. = Kazuto Kirito

. Ketujuh : -/- Iwagaku = Roshi

. Kedelapan : -/- Kirigaku = Yagura

. Kesembilan : - / - Blue Lotus = Shiba Miyuki

. Kesepuluh : -/- Black Lotus = Kuroyukihime.

" _Baiklah dan inilah mereka sang 10 besar! "_

" Hooooaaaaaaaa! "

Setelah mengatakan itu seluruh sorakan dari penonton menggema di arena dan dari panggung muncullah para pemimpin dari 10 besar dari bawah sambil berdiri dengan posisi masing-masing.

" Itte~ Sakit sekali, padahal aku masih pemulihan " gumam Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit.

" Kau dari kelompok White Fox bukan, aku ucapkan selamat kau bisa menyalip kami saat di konoha " ucap pemimpin Kelompok Kumo yang bernama Yugito memberikan ucapan selamat pada Naruto.

" Um, Arigato Yugito-san, aku tersanjung begitu penunggang naga salah satu The Nine Legend Dragons Beast yang ada di urutan 6 yaitu _**Nekomata from the Blue Fire**_ atau _**Matatabi**_ memberikanku ucapan selamat, apa lagi dari perempuan berjulukan _**The Women Cat**_ " ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis

" Tu-Tunggu! Kau tahu mengenai kami? " tanya Yugito tidak percaya bahwa identitas mereka di ketahui oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

" Tentu, bukan hanya kalian, tujuh sisanya aku juga tahu " jawab Naruto sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

" Ne-Ne apa kau Uzumaki Naruto itu? Yang memiliki julukan si jenius dari masa depan? Bolehkah aku berteman denganmu, Aku ingin kau menjadi teman pertamaku?! " ucap Fuu sangat antusias sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

" Teman? " beo Naruto.

" Apa?! Kau bilang apa si jenius dari masa depan?! Tidak mungkin?! " kejut Yugito ketika mengetahui julukan itu.

" Um, Apa ada masalah? Lalu Naruto-san apa ada masalah dengan itu? " tanya Fuu pada mereka berdua.

" Tidak hanya saja aku terkejut karena posisi 2 di rebut oleh si Jenius dari masa depan, sungguh tidak di percaya bahwa orang yang memiliki julukan itu bisa mengalahkan penunggang The nine legend dragons beast " sambil melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

" Itu tidak terlalu Yugito-san, dan juga aku tidak masalah menjadi temanmu tapi kenapa teman pertama aku kira kau di sana banyak memiliki teman? " ucap Naruto merendah lalu meminta kepastian pada Fuu, sungguh aneh menurutnya jika seseorang seperti Fuu tidak memiliki teman.

" Hmmpp~ Di sana aku selalu tidak memiliki teman karena sifatku ini, tapi apa salahnya sih memiliki sifat masing-masing, bahkan karena ini aku di tahan karena Memiliki Chomei " jawab Fuu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Tentu saja, itu di karenakan kau tidak bisa membedakan mana orang jahat dan mana orang baik " ucap Yugito sambil menatap Fuu kasihan.

" Hehh~ Padahal aku pikir setiap orang sama saja, Jaa! Apa kalian ingin berteman denganku " selagi tiga peringkat itu saling berbicara, tampak Sasuke yang ada di posisi 5 hanya mengeram kesal karena Naruto berhasil menduduki posisi 2 padahal dia kira Naruto akan ada di posisi 4 tapi dirinya salah.

" _Baiklah untuk menutup lomba kali ini, saya sebagai MC akan memberitahukan jadwal Lomba berikutnya dan Apa saja yang harus di lakukan "_ semua yang mendengar itu menunggu sementara tujuh dari 10 besar langsung mendengar dengan serius, Naruto yang juga tahu saatnya serius langsung mencengkeram dua kepala orang di sisinya yaitu Fuu dan Yugito yang saling menatap tajam lalu memutarnya ke depan.

" _Baiklah, untuk Lomba ke dua yang akan di adakan dalam waktu 15 hari lagi, itu adalah The Target Dragon, maksud Lomba ini adalah Mengenai sasaran yang akan di pasangkan pada naga-naga liar yang telah berhasil di tangkap, jumlahnya 20.000, kalian harus mengenai sasaran yang di pasang di atas punggung mereka, setelah mengenai sasaran kalian harus melumpuhkan naga yang sasarannya kalian kenai agar Naga tersebut tidak lari_

 _Setiap sasaran yang di pasang memiliki Poin masing-masing secara acak, pemenangnya masih mengambil 10 besar dari 50 kelompok, Tapi 40 kelompok Sisanya harus berusaha agar jika kalian kalah maka dua anggota kalian akan berkurang "_ ucap Sang MC menjelaskan panjang lebar, 40 kelompok yang ada di Posisi 11 sampai seterusnya meneguk ludah mereka berat karena jika mereka kalah mereka harus kehilangan anggota mereka

" Bukankah itu terlalu banyak? " gumam Fuu entah kepada siapa.

" Tidak, itu sudah sesuai, dalam lomba kali ini 40 besar yang kalah hanya kehilangan satu anggota mereka, tapi karena lomba tersisa 9 peraturan itu memang tepat karena Anggota mereka terdapat lebih dari 10 anggota hal itu wajar karena empat ronde sisa yaitu lomba ke tujuh hingga terakhir adalah pertandingan kita saja yaitu pertarungan 10 besar " ucap Naruto setuju dengan peraturan yang di buat.

" _Syarat dari lomba ini, awal sudah aku beritahukan kalian harus mengenai sasaran yang ada di atas punggung Naga-naga liar yang akan di siapkan di lomba ini, Kedua setelah mengenai sasaran lumpuhkan mereka._

 _Ketiga setiap peserta boleh menyerang anggota lain untuk mengacaukan atau hal yang lainnya agar para musuh kalian tidak bisa mengenai sasaran mereka dalam istilah mengganggu mereka, Ke Empat kalian boleh menggunakan senjata buatan kalian atau teknik milik kalian._

 _Kelima, Peserta yang tidak bisa atau lupa melumpuhkan naga yang sasarannya sudah di tembak akan di Diskualifikasikan, hanya itulah syarat untuk lomba berikutnya, penentuan Lomba besok akan di pimpin oleh Wakil Panitia, dia adalah Serafall Sitri. Baiklah itu saja dari untuk hari ini dengan begini Racing Dragons telah berakhir, Sampai jumpa 15 hari lagi! "_ ucap Sang MC panjang lebar.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **17.55 PM**

.

" Baiklah sebaiknya kita berpisah di sini, semoga kita bertemu lagi " ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yugito dan Fuu karena saatnya berpisah, setelah berpisah Naruto berjalan ke arah kelompoknya yang telah menunggunya.

" Sungguh tidak di percaya bukan Danchou? Sekarang saja kau sudah memiliki teman dari kota lain, padahal dulu kau adalah orang tanpa teman " sindir Kiba dan hanya di dengus oleh Naruto.

" Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi bukankah itu bagus " timpal Koneko, walau bagaimanapun itu adalah sebuah kemajuan

" Dari mana kau tahu soal itu? " tanya Naruto datar.

" Etto... Dari Asia " jawab Irina dengan gugup

" Nii-san! Ma_Kyaaaa! " Asia yang sudah dekat dengan kakaknya harus berteriak karena Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

" Kau... Dasar Baka Imutou " Gerutu Naruto sambil mengunci gerakan adiknya lalu memberikan gosokan kepalan di kepala adiknya itu.

" Haha_ I-Iya Nii-san, Gomen-gomen Haha sudahlah Nii-san " pinta Asia sambil tertawa senang, walau bagaimana'pun Asia tetap menyukai perilaku Naruto yang seperti itu

" Hahh~ Sudahlah " gumam Naruto melepaskan adiknya itu " Lalu Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini? " tanya Naruto pada kelompoknya.

" Rencananya kami mau ke Onsen apa Danchou ingin ikut? " ajak Xenovia.

" Onsen'kah? Boleh juga sudah lama aku tidak mandi di Onsen " setuju Naruto dan tanpa Naruto Sadari Kiba menyeringai tipis.

" Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak ke Onsen sekitar sini saja? Aku dengar ada Onsen di sini " usul Kiba dengan senyum yang di buat polos.

" Benar, aku dengar di sini ada Onsen bernama Kurudori, Bagaimana kalau kita di sana saja? " timpal Naruto dan seringai Kiba semakin besar mendengar itu.

.

 **Onsen Kurudori**

 **18.20 PM**

 **.**

 **Play End Song**

 **.**

Saat ini Naruto telah Berada di sebuah Onsen sendirian kelompoknya masih berbicara entah apa yang di bicarakan, Naruto hanya seorang diri saja karena Kiba tiba-tiba ada urusan.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya karena sendirian, di tatapnya langit yang perlahan mulai gelap dan perlahan para bintang bermunculan, Naruto yang melihat indahnya perubahan sore menjadi malam tersenyum tipis hingga Jamnya terdapat peringatan pesan.

Naruto yang melihat ada pesan membuka pesan itu dan itu dari Cloningnya yang telah kembali dan memberikannya sebuah sempel dari Empat Erdinoix Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis lalu menghilangkan pesan itu dan kembali menikmatinya air panas, untuknya kali ini adalah waktunya bersantai.

 **Byur! Byur!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara air yang di masuki orang banyak menaikkan alisnya bingung, pasalnya di kelompoknya hanya ada Kiba yang laki kecuali...

' _Tunggu sebentar '_ batin Naruto sedikit pucat, dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan pisau kecil tajam dan melubangi bambu di belakangnya dan melihat ke arah bambu yang dia lubangi dan matanya membulat seketika ketika melihat apa yang dia lihat.

' _I-ini... '_ batin Naruto pucat lalu dengan patah-patah dia menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat beberapa bayangan di sana yang perlahan mendekat.

' _S-Shimatta! Aku lupa, Onsen Kuruduri adalah Onsen... '_ batin Naruto panik mau kaburpun dia tidak bisa karena dirinya terkepung.

" Are? Danchou? " gumam Kirin dengan polos.

" Gyaaaahh! " pekik Naruto seketika karena dugaannya benar.

" E-Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ero-Baka!? " pekik Tohka langsung berendam bermaksud menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak di lihat.

" J-Justru aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu ba-Baka! Kenapa pula kalian disini?! " balas Naruto sengit dengan wajah memerah.

" Um? Katanya Onsen bagian ini adalah Bagian milik kita, itu kata Kiba " jawab Irina dengan polos.

' _Ki-Kiba?! '_ batin Naruto _' Awas Saja kau Kiba?! '_ Geram Naruto karena di permainkan.

" Ara-Ara rupanya Danchou kita ini mesum ne? " goda Claudia yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

" He-Hey! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?! " kejut Naruto mencoba menjauh namun di sisinya sudah ada Koneko.

" Danchou ayo kita lakukan itu " ajak Koneko dengan mulusnya.

" H-H-Hah! Kau pikir A-Aku mau?! Ja-Jangan bercanda!? " teriak Naruto ingin kabur Namun di depannya sudah ada Asia yang menahannya membuatnya semakin memerah.

" Nii-san kau akan aku hukum sekarang " ucap Asia dengan wajah sayu, dan itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah bersamaan dengan wajah pucat.

" GHHHAAAAAAAAA! "

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Chapter berikutnya di NTDF**_

 _ **.**_

" _**Ah, Gomenasai aku tidak sengaja "**_

" _**KIIIIIBAAAAAAAA!? "**_

" _**Bukannya kau... "**_

" _**Ayo kita sparing Naruto-san, aku ingin melihat seberapa ahlinya kau dalam senjata "**_

" _**Cih! Dia hampir mirip Kirin, Tapi Kirin lebih hebat di bandingnya, dia seperti Kirin ke dua "**_

" _**Gyaaa! Sialan kau! kenapa dengannya kau mau tapi denganku tidak?! "**_

" _**Hahh~ Baiklah ayo kita lakukan "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 11 : Dragons Champions Arc I : Yuuki Asuna The White Knight**_

 **Note : Yo?! Bagaimana kabar minna-san yang ada di manapun, sehatkah? Sakitkah? Atau apapun, kalian baik-baik saja? Semoga saja baik-baik.**

 **Tehe! Bagaimana cerita kali ini? Ini yang terpanjang di chapter kali ini sebanyak 18k dalam cerita dan 1+ K bagian Note, Bersama Lagu Op dan Disclaimernya.**

 **Ini adalah Chapter yang paling susah saya buat karena harus mengetahui setiap jalur yang ada di jepang, semua yang tadi di atas memang nama-nama tempat jepang yang sungguhan tanpa ngarang kecuali Onsennya saja :v**

 **Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kali ini serukah? Hohoho pastinya, seperti yang kalian baca tadi ini adalah lomba mengelilingi Lima Kota, dan juga kalian juga pasti sudah tahu empat Naga yang ada di setiap Erdinoix, hahaha jika belum tahu kalian bisa cari di Dik Google ( Mbah sudah gak jaman :v ).**

 **Lalu mengenai kendaraan Naruto, itu mungkin sangat susah di jelaskannya secara rinci, jadi saya akan menggambarkannya saja, tapi saya belum sempat membuatnya sekarang dan saya akan konfirmasikan jika sudah saya Upload.**

 **Etto.. Jika terjadi kesalahan mengenai tempat -tempat, nama jalan atau yang lainnya mohon maaf ya jika memang salah saya akan coba perbaiki lain kali.**

 **Tidak cukup banyak yang bisa di jelaskan kecuali Lima Kota yang pasti membuat kalian sedikit bingung, Lima Kota ini sama-sama di jepang tapi Bagi saja menjadi Lima bagian, kalian bisa lihat nama ibu kota mereka di Ch 5 atau 6 gak salah.**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya, untuk Review akan saya balas di Ch berikutnya dan untuk Forbidden Love akan di Up bersamaan dengan, My Love is My Partner lalu Naruto Assasionation Classroom akan up bersama The Protector, kemungkinan Cerita ini juga akan di up di seling-seling up cerita lain karena Fic ini sedikit tidak menentu kapan upnnya. Jaa~ Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!**

 **Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko, Tohka ) #mungkin ada tambahan

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest! Dark Supranatural!

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

.

 **Fix Sound First**

( Kamera yang mengambil gambar kota konoha langsung bergerak ke atas mengambil gambar matahari cerah )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Lalu muncul judul cerita ini )

 **Fix Sound Three**

( Perlahan setiap huruf judul menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **anata wa sugu ni anata o**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring bersama Whitegon dan Kurama dan menguap bersama )

 **tada no mono da to sagesumu**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Asia dari samping yang ada di teras DSA sambil melihat kota lalu melirik ke kebelakang )

 **watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya melainkan Naruto tetap menoleh ke arah langit )

 **guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto, lalu di ganti dengan Kelompok Sasuke yang di latari bayangan sembilan legenda naga )

 **anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan punggung Naruto yang menggunakan jubahnya yang berkibar, lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas kuat hingga memunculkan lingkaran Progres )

 **masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan bergerak kebelakang memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah menaiki skeatboardnya di rute kiri bersama kelompoknya melesat bersama sambil menghindari berbagai serangan )

 **bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo**

( Lalu layar memperlihatkan berbagai kelompok menyerang kelompok Naruto namun setiap serangan berhasil di hindari hingga dari balik asap keluar sosok astral berwarna hijau dengan sebuah sabit di tangannya )

 **Majiwaru**

( Layar di ganti dengan Sayuri yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **Fumihazusu**

( Kembali di ganti dengan Ajuka dan Falbium yang tengah berdebat )

 **kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukan kegelapan yang bangkit lalu memperlihatkan sosok naga hitam berkepala banyak )

 **Noriokurenaide**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata emas dengan angka jam di dalamnya )

 **tooku demo zutto soba ni iru**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah dengan gambar sosok Vali dari samping lalu di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Vali )

 **tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan mereka yang memutar senjata masing-masing lalu melesat bersama dan membenturkan senjata mereka hingga menimbulkan cahaya putih )

 **Fix End**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang memandang rumput luas perlahan di ganggu dengan datangnya para kelompok perempuannya yang langsung memeluknya erat )

.

 **Note : Untuk penamaan Kiba akan di ubah seperti, Kiba Yuuto akan di biarkan menjadi Kiba, kalau Kiba Inuzuka jadi 'Kiba'.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Dragons Champions Arc I : Yuuki Asuna The White Knight**

 **.**

 **Jum'at 20 Oktober 2090**

 **Other Side**

 **10.00 AM**

 **.**

Di pagi yang cerah di sebuah taman, terlihat sosok pemuda tampan dengan pedang kayu yang biasa di sebut Kendo tengah berlatih sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke sana kemari.

Keringat terlihat mengalir di setiap sudut wajahnya dan juga membasahi tubuhnya, karena kelelahan pemuda itu'pun mengistirahatkan dirinya sambil mengambil nafasnya.

" Baiklah sebaiknya cukup sampai di sini saja, aku harus kembali " gumamnya pada diri sendiri lalu merapikan barang-barang miliknya yang tak jauh darinya, setelah merapikannya dia'pun mulai berjalan menuju kediamannya.

Selama perjalanan tak ayal banyak perempuan-perempuan yang merona melihat dirinya bahkan tak ayal banyak yang mengenalnya, ya dia di kenal dengan nama Yuuto Kiba, anggota White Fox yang terkenal setelah mengikuti Dragons Champions.

 **Bruk!**

Karena tidak sengaja, Kiba'pun akhirnya menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh karena Bersalah dia'pun membantu orang yang dia tabrak tadi.

" Ah, Gomenasai aku tidak sengaja " ucap Kiba, namun seketika Kiba cukup terkejut jika yang dia tabrak adalah salah satu anggota Kazuto, Asuna Yuuki.

" Oh Yuuto-san, Ohayo " sapa Asuna ramah di sertai senyumannya hal itu membuat rona tipis di wajah Kiba " kau dari mana Yuuto-san? " tanya Asuna penasaran ketika melihat barang-barang Kiba.

" A-Ah, aku baru saja selesai latihan tadi, ya~ untuk meningkatkan kekuatanku " ucap Kiba sedikit canggung _' Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak '_ batin Kiba.

" Souka? Lalu di mana Yang lainnya? Tepatnya Naruto-san? " tanya Asuna lagi.

" KIIIIIBAAAAAAAA!? " bagai panjang umur Naruto datang sambil berteriak, Naruto datang bagai banteng yang sudah marah dan siap menyeruduk siapa saja menghalanginya.

 **Duak! Wush!**

 **Blaaar!**

Karena tidak sempat menghindar Kiba'pun harus menerima serangan Naruto hingga terpental dan menabrak salah satu dinding di sebuah gang sempit yang jaraknya 20 meter dari mereka hingga hancur. Asuna yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut dan honor dengan tindakan Naruto, padahal Kiba adalah anggotanya.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! D-Danchou ke-Kenapa " tanya Kiba sedikit kesusahan.

" Kau?! Itu semua karenamu Barbie!? Kau pikir aku akan lupa dengan perbuatanmu kemarin Hah?! Jangan kira Aku akan memaafkanmu!? " balas Naruto dengan wajah murka sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga urat-uratnya terlihat.

" A-Ah, Gomen Danchou Tehehe " balas Kiba dengan sempatnya membuat wajah tak berdosa.

" K-Kau?! " geram Naruto menyiapkan palunya namun di tahan Asia yang sudah di sampingnya tak lupa dengan Kirin, Julis, dan Tohka.

" M-Maa~ Sudahlah Nii-san kau terlalu berlebihan, lagi pula kemarin juga tidak terjadi sesuatu bukan " ucap Asia menenangkan dengan wajah memerah.

" Ghhhh~ " geram Naruto masih menatap tajam Kiba dan saat menghela nafasnya Asap keluar dari hidungnya ( bener-bener murka ini ) " Baiklah! " balas Naruto cepat langsung menaruh palunya di punggungnya. Lalu pandangan Naruto teralih ketika menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya.

" Asuna-san? " gumam Naruto ketika mengenal orang di sampingnya.

" Ah, Ohayo Naruto-san, Minna-san " sapa Asuna sambil tersenyum mencoba melupakan tentang kejadian tadi.

" Ohayo, Sedang apa kau di sini Asuna-san? " balas Naruto lalu bertanya langsung.

" Ah, aku sebenarnya mencoba mencarimu, aku ingin mengundangmu ke tempat Yakiniku sekaligus kita bisa mendekatkan diri kita " jawab Asuna sambil tersenyum manis.

" Hahh?! Yakiniku?! " tanya Tohka antusias dengan mata membinar.

 **Puk!**

" Tidak perlu seperti itu juga " gumam Naruto sambil menekan kepala Tohka untuk menunduk " Lalu kenapa kau mengundangku saja Asuna-san? " tanya Naruto, sedikit penasaran.

" Kan sudah aku bilang untuk mendekatkan diri kita, lagipula yang aku kenal hanya kau tapi jika anggotamu ingin ikut boleh saja " jawab Asuna dengan pipi di kembungkan.

" Iya sih, tapi... " " Sudahlah Baka! Ayo kita ikuti saja, Ayo Yuuki-san, kami terima " potong Tohka langsung dengan semangat membara.

" Oi! Jangan asal potong dong! " ucap Naruto kesal.

" Sudahlah Danchou kita terima saja " bujuk Julis sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto, Asia dan Kirin yang melihat itu cemberut tidak suka.

" H-Hei, lepaskan aku bisa jalan sendiri " seru Naruto namun bukannya lepas sebuah gandengan tambahan terjadi karena saat ini Asia tengah menggandeng tangannya lagi satu.

" Ikuzo Nii-san, Kita sudah tertinggal nih " ucap Asia tanpa bambibu langsung menarik Naruto

" Ma-Matte, Ah aku di tinggal " gumam Kiba kecewa karena di acuhkan, ya~ itu salahmu sendiri Kiba ~~

.

 **Kedai Yakiniku Jambo Shinozaki**

 **11.00 AM**

 **.**

 **Shhh~**

Saat ini Naruto, Asuna, Kirin, Asia, Julis dan Tohka telah berada di tempat Yakiniku yang terkenal di tokyo sudah sejak lama, awal bangunan yang sangat sederhana saat ini berubah drastis menjadi bangunan moderen yang cukup tinggi dengan 4 lantai.

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung di ajak Asuna ke lantai 3, tempat pesanannya dan dirinya juga sudah memesan daging yang akan mereka makan setelah datang.

" Etto, entah bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi Arigato " ucap Naruto bingung harus berkata apa.

" Daijoubu, aku sudah katakan aku mengundang kalian untuk kedekatan kita bukan? Aku juga ingin mengenal kalian lebih banyak lagi, terutama si Jenius dari masa depan " jawab Asuna santai tak lupa sambil tersenyum.

" Ya aku harap kau tidak berencana untuk mencari data kelemahan kami, kau tahu itu sangat tidak baik " ucap Naruto sedikit tajam.

" Daijoubu, Urusan itu akan lain lagi. Ini hanya untuk kedekatan kita sebagai teman " Jawab Asuna santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya _' Ternyata dia benar-benar tahu rencanaku tadi, tak salah dia mendapatkan julukan legenda itu, apa sampai sebegitunya rencanaku terlihat '_ lanjut Asuna dalam batin.

" Oh ya Asuna-san, ini mengenai anggotamu yang lain, ngomong-ngomong mereka di mana? " tanya Kirin yang dari tadi diam.

" Oh, mengenai itu Leafa-chan akan datang ke sini sebentar lagi, lalu Kirito-san saat ini tengah di kediaman sementara kami, lagi pula jika dia ke sini dia pasti akan membuat kacau " jawab Asuna dengan senyum sedikit canggung.

.

 **Kediaman Anggota Kazuto.**

.

" LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU ANGGOTA PAYAH! AKU INGIN IKUT ASUNA UNTUK MENGHAJAR PIRANG KUCING ITU! " teriak Kirito bagaikan kingkong yang marah. Dirinya saat ini tengah terikat oleh banyak rantai hingga dirinya tidak bisa lari.

" Urusai baka! Sebaiknya diam saja, kau bisa saja membuat masalah tahu! " balas Anggota Kirito

.

 **Back To Naruto**

 **.**

" apa masalah waktu itu? " gumam Julis tahu kenapa

" Ya~ Bisa di katakan_ "

 **Duk!**

Seketika semua terkejut ketika sesuatu dengan cepat memasuki jendela mereka hingga melewati mereka " Apa itu tadi? " tanya Asia yang tampaknya biasa saja.

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Tak lama setelahnya datang sosok katak berwarna hijau dengan di punggungnya sebuah gulungan mekanik, Asia yang tahu katak dan Gulungan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Gamororu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " gumam Asia mengambil katak itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya.

" Katak?! " pekik Asuna sedikit jijik.

" A-Ah, Ayah Asia-chan memang seperti itu, kau pasti tahu tentang _**Kuchiyose**_? Kuchiyose keluarga Asia adalah Katak yang ada di timur laut jepang tepatnya Myoubokuzan, kepulauan kecil Alaska, jadi jika terjadi sesuatu pasti ayah Asia akan mengirim katak untuk sebuah pesan " jelas Naruto mengenai kebiasaan kakeknya, ya walau sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu kenapa harus katak.

" Ne Nii-san aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Otou-san harus menulis Gagak berkoak " gumam Asia memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun juga bingung, karena penasaran Naruto'pun mengambil gulungan Hologram di tangan Asia dan membacanya.

" _Burung Gagak berkoak cepatlah pulang karena jika tidak mau terjadi masalah pada teman lamamu_ " gumam Naruto dengan dahi mengkerut, bahkan dia saja tidak tahu maksudnya lagi pula apa hubungannya gagak berkoak dengan teman lama " Ne Asia, apa kau punya teman lama yang tidak aku tahu? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Teman lama? " gumam Asia tampak berpikir " Oh, benar juga! Nii-san apa Nii-san masih ingat dengan temanku yang sangat polos ketika umurku 11 tahun? " seru Asia sambil menanyakan kembali pada Naruto.

" Temanmu ketika kau umur 11 tahun, sepertinya aku tahu, umm~ Kalau tidak salah dia... " gumam Naruto tampak berpikir.

 **Grep!**

" Ini Aku Naruto-nii " ucap seseorang secara tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto sambil memeluk leher Naruto.

" Ghaaaha! " kejut Naruto, bahkan dia tidak menyadari sejak kapan " S-Shiina?! " kejut Naruto.

" Ah! Shiina-chan, Shisashiburi! " ucap Asia langsung memeluk Orang bernama Shiina dengan erat.

" Etto, Siapa dia? " tanya Kirin dengan polos.

" Oh, dia Shiina Mashiro, teman adikku sejak umur 4 tahun " jawab Naruto sambil melirik Asia dan Shiina yang masih asyik berpelukan.

" Ne-Ne! Ini dia dagingnya~ Mou kenapa lama sekali " seru Tohka cemberut karena pesanan mereka datang cukup lama.

" Sebaiknya jaga sikapmu itu Tsundere " ucap Julis membuat Tohka mendelik.

" Apa kau bilang Jambu?! "

" Kau yang apa Tsundere?! "

" hahh~ " Naruto yang merasa situasi semakin aneh hanya menghela nafasnya lelah, sementara Kirin, dan Asuna hanya bisa diam karena mereka memang tidak ada bahan pembicaraan.

 **Duak!**

Dengan sedikit kasar Naruto memberikan sebuah jitakan di kepala Julis dan Tohka hingga membuat mereka berhenti berdebat, sementara Asia dan Shiina pada akhirnya selesai berpelukan setelah kejadian tadi.

" Itte-te-te " lenguh Julis dan Tohka sambil mengelus kepala mereka yang sakit.

" Shiina-chan, kenapa kau kemari? Aku kira kau ada di Amerika? " tanya Asia penasaran sambil memanaskan dagingnya.

" Um? Ah~ Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini karena ada Dragons Champions jadi aku datang " jawab Shiina dengan wajah sangat polos, selagi mereka berbicara Kita pindah ke Naruto dan Asuna

" Ne Naruto-san, siapa dia? " tanya Asuna sambil memakan dagingnya yang sudah matang.

" Ma~ sudah aku bilang bukan? Shiina Mashiro, teman masa kecil Asia-chan, aku bertemu dengannya sejak umur 12 tahun, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya karena aku hanya mengenalnya beberapa hari saja " jawab Naruto lalu memasukkan daging miliknya ke mulut " Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? " tanya Naruto

" Sebelum itu Arigato, karena menyelamatkan kami dari Unagi waktu itu. Aku tidak menyangka kelompokmu dan dirimu bisa mengalahkan Unagi dengan senjata kalian itu " ucap Asuna sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

" Maa~ tidak usah di pikirkan, lagi pula kita juga terdesak waktu itu. Lagi pula kami melakukan sebisa kami dengan senjata kami, bahkan senjata kami ini sebenarnya belum seberapa " ucap Naruto sambil merendah.

" Belum seberapa? Bukankah itu sudah sangat hebat? Bahkan mereka bisa mengalahkan Unagi? " tanya Asuna bingung.

" Tidak, bukan masalah itunya, dalam sistem pertahanan dan menyerang senjata kelompokku ini memang belum seberapa di karenakan jarak waktu saat menembak dan bertahan kurang lebih 15 detik, dan itu adalah waktu yang cukup lambat.

Itu di karenakan kebanyakan serangan yang datang adalah hasil kekuatan mereka, dalam kata lain mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu 1-3 detik untuk menyerang kami secara beruntun maka perbedaannya sangatlah jelas

Perbedaannya adalah 1/3 : 15, maka hasil dalam serangan mereka yang bisa saja mengenai kami ketika senjata kami mengumpulkan Energi setelah 15 detik membalas adalah 5 detik dan itu jangka waktu yang mustahil untuk membalas serangan secara beruntun jika kami diam saja " jelas Naruto panjang lebar, Asuna yang mendengar itu cukup mengerti.

' _5 detik, itu waktu yang singkat untuk menyerang mereka, jika aku dan yang lain sangat mustahil melakukan serangan yang bisa mengenai mereka hanya dalam batas 5 detik, apa lagi jika mereka menghindar kecuali melakukan serangan dengan titik buta '_ batin Asuna memprediksi

" Lalu mengenai senjatamu? Aku melihat banyak perbedaan di senjata kalian? " tanya Asuna ingat dengan kendaraan Naruto yang memiliki senjata.

" Oh, maksudmu _**WMWAPT**_? Ya memang persenjataan kami sangatlah berbeda, _**RBM**_ , _**CWLB**_ , dan **M-16C100/s** ketiga senjata yang cukup kuat terutama RBM adalah singkatan dari **Rocket Blaster Missile** , itu adalah senjata yang menembakkan sebuah missile yang di dalamnya terdapat 20 missile kecil, walaupun 1 missile hancur maka 20 lainnya akan meluncur.

Lalu **Canon Weapon Long Blaster** , itu adalah senjata yang hampir mirip dengan senjata Tank, namun maksimal Tank menembak adalah 1 menit, namun senjata ini akan menembakkan peluru dalam waktu 2 detik secara bergantian.

Yang terakhir adalah **Manchine 16 Caliber 100/s** , itu adalah senjata umum seperti biasanya, namun senjata itu akan menembakkan peluru dalam jumlah 100 dalam waktu 1 detik. Ketiga senjata ini adalah hasil terbaik buatanku " ucap Naruto menjelaskan di akhiri dengan menyombongkan dirinya sedikit.

' _Yang benar saja, itu mustahil '_ batin Asuna drop " A-Ah, sungguh tidak di percaya ya kau membuat senjata seperti itu, lalu mengenaimu.. Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan julukan itu? " tanya Asuna.

" Hey, aku juga ingin tahu " seketika semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kecuali Asia dan Shiina yang masih asyik mengobrol.

" Namikaze-san, kau terlambat " ucap Tohka setelah menelan dagingnya, Asia yang mendengar itu tersentak dan langsung menatap sang pemilik nama.

" Na-Namikaze? " gagap Asia merasa melihat hantu.

" Oh, kau belum tahu? Dia adalah Namikaze Leafa salah satu Anggota Kirito " ucap Julis memperkenalkan Leafa.

" So-Souka " gumam Asia gugup _' Na-Namikaze, sial ini bahaya jika Nii-san tahu akan sangat bahaya, rahasia ini belum boleh terbongkar '_ batin Asia benar-benar gugup

" Ne Naruto-nii, bagaimana kabar Naruto-nii? " tanya Shiina mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

" Um. Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat, ngomong-ngomong Shiina-chan kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah kau bisa menunggu di kediaman Kakek? " tanya Naruto basa basi dengan teman adiknya.

" Aku rindu dengan Naruto-nii jadi aku datang " ucap Shiina santai sambil menyandarkan dirinya di samping Naruto membuat semua di sana cemberut kecuali Asuna dan Leafa.

" Ne Naruto-san sebaiknya jangan acuhkan kami dong " ucap Leafa membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Aku juga tidak begitu tahu bagaimana bisa aku mendapat julukan itu, bahkan aku baru tahu ketika mengikuti Asterik Battle " Jawab Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan Shiina tapi alhasil Tidak bisa karena Shiina memeluk lengannya dengan erat.

" Asterik Battle? Oh Pertarungan itu, jadi di sini ada pertarungan itu ya " ucap Leafa antusias.

" Um, apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang itu di tempat kalian? " tanya Kirin angkat bicara.

" Um, Senseiku pernah memberitahukannya " jawab Asuna " Ah benar juga, Kalau tidak salah dengar, aku dengar kalau kau adalah pembuat senjata Di DSA bukan? " tanya Asuna mengingat sesuatu.

" Um? Memang benar, lalu kenapa? " tanya Naruto bingung karena di tanyai seperti itu.

" Apakah boleh aku memesan senjata di sana? "

" Maaf, untuk kali ini Peraturan di tempat kami di perketat, bahkan harus melakukan pemeriksaan di karenakan Dragons Champions di mulai, karena itu bisa saja menambah kekuatan lawan " jelas Naruto secara lembut.

" Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin bertanya kalian bukannya kelompok dari Hyotogaku? Tapi bagaimana bisa kalian mengikuti lomba ini? " tanya Naruto serius

" Oh, soal itu. Kami memang dari Hyotogaku, tapi kami merantau kemari hingga menjadi warga Konoha " jelas Leafa yang menjawab

" Jadi begitu " gumam Naruto memejamkan matanya paham " baiklah kita sampai di sini saja, lagi pula kami harus ke Asterik Battle, aku yakin Claudia-chan telah menunggu kita " ucap Naruto mencoba berdiri karena dirinya kesusahan karena lengannya di Peluk oleh Shiina

" Eh, kalian ingin ke sana? boleh kami ikut?! " mohon Leafa dengan semangat.

" Tentu saja, anggap saja ini balasan kami terhadap undangan kalian ini " jawab Kirin dengan senyum manisnya.

" Ne~ Kau ingin ikut atau hanya ingin memelukku saja? " tanya Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tangannya yang di peluk Shiina.

" Umm~ Aku Rindu Naruto-nii jadi aku ingin memeluk Naruto-nii terus " ucap Shiina sambil mengesekkan pipinya di bahu Naruto, terasa nyaman.

' _Hehh~ benar-benar deh, jika seperti ini pasti masyarakat berpikir yang tidak-tidak '_ batin Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-san, tadi kau memukul Yuuto-san sampai seperti itu, apa terjadi sesuatu? " Naruto yang di tanyai begitu memerah wajahnya, untung saja kemarin dia berhasil lolos, tapi itu adalah hal yang memalukan baginya.

" Bukan apa-apa?! " tanpa di sadari Leafa, Asia terus memperhatikan dirinya dengan serius, tentu saja karena clan perempuan itu, selain keluarganya dan kakaknya tidak ada lagi clan Namikaze di Konoha, lalu bagaimana mungkin ada clan Namikaze lain.

' _Aku harus memberitahu Tou-san dan Kaa-san '_ batin Asia benar-benar khawatir jika rahasia ini di ketahui

.

 **Asterik Battle**

 **13.00 PM**

 **.**

" Kalian terlambat dari mana saja kalian? " tanya Claudia marah karena orang-orang yang di tunggu terlambat " Kenapa Yuuki-san dan Namikaze-san ada di sini? " tanya Claudia lagi

" Banyak hal yang tidak kau tahu Claudia-chan " ejek Tohka sambil mengelus perutnya yang kenyang.

" Sudahlah, lagi pula aku sudah di sini, jadi biarkan aku melawan mereka sesuai permintaan mereka. Dan juga Shiina-chan bisa kau lepaskan? Aku harus pergi bertarung " balas Naruto dan meminta pada Shiina yang masih memeluknya.

" Eehh! Ta-tapi bagaimana jika Naruto-nii.. " lirih Shiina ingin menangis.

" Aku tidak akan apa-apa, jangan khawatir " tenang Naruto meyakinkan, awalnya Shiina ragu tapi ketika melihat Asia meyakinkannya dia'pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

" Arigato, Baiklah sekarang ayo kita mulai " ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan bola meca teleportasi miliknya dan sudah langsung berdiri di arena Asterik.

" Ngomong-Ngomong Claudia-san, siapa yang akan di lawan Naruto kali ini? " tanya Kirin ingin tahu.

" kau tahu dengan Ketua Gereja Playboy itu. Si peringkat 11, dia bersama anak buahnya menantang Danchou " jawab Claudia sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

" Hehh~ Bukannya tidak adil 2 melawan 1? " tanya Asuna karena untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat pertandingan Asterik.

" Sebenarnya itu di larang, namun karena untuk Danchou, dia bebas dia bisa sendiri ataupun mengajak teamnya untuk bertarung dan sekarang Danchou memilih sendiri karena dia yakin dirinya bisa " jawab Claudia.

" Naruto-nii.. " gumam Shiina tak henti-hentinya khawatir

.

" Ghaaa~ membosankan sekali rasanya karena waktu istirahatku di jadikan seperti ini, tapi tidak apalah " gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa pegal

" Akhirnya aku bisa berkesempatan melawanmu brengsek " Naruto yang mendengar itu menaikkan alisnya ketika sang penantang mengejeknya.

" Maaf, jika kau hanya ingin mengejekku sebaiknya aku pergi saja " ucap Naruto siap pergi.

" Cih, sungguh lemah, apa baru segitu saja kau ingin per... " seketika ejekan itu berhenti begitu orang tersebut melihat Asia, seketika tatapannya menjadi liar dan bernafsu.

" Oh dia cantik juga " Naruto yang mendengar itu memberhentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke belakang.

" Siapa? " tanya Naruto singkat.

" Dia, hoho sungguh indah dan cantik " jawabnya sambil menunjuk Asia, Naruto yang melihat arah telunjuk orang di ke arah Asia mengeram.

" Jangan menatap adikku seperti itu orang aneh " gertak Naruto dingin membuat orang itu menatapnya remeh.

" Adik? Hahahaha pas sekali bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja, jika kau kalah adikmu akan menjadi milik kami dan jika kau menang maka.. "

 **Blllaaaaaar!**

" Jangan menjadikan Adikku sebagai pemuas nafsu kalian Brengsek!? " teriak Naruto yang memukul palunya ke tanah dengan keras hingga retak.

" Khahahaha, sayang sekali walaupun begitu aku sangat tertarik sekali dengan adikmu itu " Seketika mata Naruto menjadi kosong yang ada hanyalah hawa membunuh yang kelam karena dirinya tidak suka mendengar bahwa adiknya di jadikan incaran hawa nafsu.

 **Sret! Blaaar!**

Bagai kecepatan Roket Naruto menarik kakinya dan langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah lawannya.

" Diodora sepertinya kau membuatnya marah? Kau harus tahu dia itu ada di peringkat 5 teratas " ucap rekannya cukup takut ketika melihat Naruto ke arah mereka.

" Cih, dia itu cukup lemah aku yakin dia akan kalah dengan mudah " ucap Diodora sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dengan ujungnya terdapat bentuk salip kristiani, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam.

 **[" Kurigaton! "]** ucap Diodora.

 **Swush! Braak!**

dari tanah muncul duri-duri tanah yang mengelilingi Naruto dan langsung mengurung Naruto, merasa sudah Diodora bersiap melanjutkan serangannya.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Seketika kurungan yang mengurung Naruto hancur dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang melesat ke arahnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 **[" Asokaga... "]**

 **Buuaagh!**

Serangan Diodora seketika berhenti begitu entah dari mana Naruto telah di belakangnya telah memukul punggungnya cukup keras hingga membuatnya terpental ke depan.

" ARRGHHHH! " teriak Diodora merasakan tulang punggungnya terasa remuk _' Se-Sejak kapan '_

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Seketika dari bawah muncul Naruto yang tembus dari Tanah dan langsung memukul bagian intim Diodora hingga terpental ke atas dan di susul serangan berbagai arah dari Cloning Naruto yang entah sejak kapan muncul. Rekan Diodora yang melihat Diodora di hajar habis-habisan hanya menatap ngeri Naruto.

Dirinya tentu tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Naruto karena dia tahu akan tentang Naruto karena dia waktu itu menonton bagaimana Naruto bisa mengalahkan AR-D dan RM-C, namun rekannya ini keras kepala.

 **Wush! Buagh! Kraak!**

Dengan bersamaan para Naruto melesat bersama dan memukul Tubuh Diodora seperti pusatnya hingga tulang Diodora terasa remuk semua

 **Wush! Duak! Blaaar!**

Tak sampai sana para Naruto langsung mendorong palu mereka hingga tubuh Diodora berputar dan dari atas muncul lagi Naruto yang langsung memukul kepala Diodora dengan keras hingga ke bawah dengan cepat dan membuat lantai di bawah hancur dengan tubuh Diodora menancap di tanah lebih tepatnya kepalanya masuk ke dalam.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tak sampai di sana setelah mendarat Naruto mendekati tubuh Diodora dan menarik tubuh itu dan menghadapkan tubuh Diodora ke arahnya.

" Dengar brengsek, jika kau macam-macam dengan Adikku jangan salahkan aku akan membunuhmu, tapi karena kau melewati batas dan di sini aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, maka akan aku biarkan kau hidup, namun Tubuhmu harus merasakan hukumannya! " ucap Naruto dengan dingin.

 **Wush! Duak! Blaaaaar!**

Sebagai serangan Terakhir Naruto melepaskan tubuh Diodora lalu memukul Wajah Diodora dengan palunya hingga keras dan membuat Diodora terpental ke dinding Arena hingga hancur.

Semua menatap honor Naruto yang menyerang Diodora tanpa ampun hingga membuat Diodora sekarat, begitu juga Claudia, Asia, Kirin, Leafa, dan Tohka yang menatap honor Naruto.

" Naruto-nii! " seru Shiina tampak senang.

" lalu bagaimana denganmu? " tanya Naruto dengan dingin pada rekan Diodora, Dia yang di tatap seperti itu merinding seketika.

" A-Ah, Aku menyerah saja, la-lagi pula aku tidak akan macam-macam kok Uzumaki-sama " jawabnya ketakutan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam namun beberapa detik setelahnya pandangan Naruto berubah menatap rekan Diodora.

" Kau cukup berbeda darinya " gumam Naruto yang dapat di dengarnya.

" Ah, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu mengenaimu bahkan hampir semuanya, tapi dia terlalu keras kepala bahkan dia selalu ingin menantangmu, dia Diodora memang dia ada di peringkat 11 tapi dia sangat terobsesi melawanmu " balasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Souka, tapi kau tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu dengan adikku bukan?! " tanya Naruto lagi dengan tajam.

" Ahh!? Tidak-tidak akan!? " jawabnya cepat dengan ketakutan.

" Baguslah kalau begitu aku... "

" Matte! " Naruto yang mengenal suara itu menoleh dan benar saja dirinya melihat Asuna di seberangnya

" Asuna? " gumam Naruto bingung.

" Naruto-san ayo kita bertarung! " ucap Asuna tegas sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

" Ehhh?! " kejut semuanya, Naruto yang mendengar itu melongo di tengoknya ke atas di sana tertulis Namanya akan melawan Asuna, tapi sejak kapan

" Etto, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang " ucap Rekan Diodora langsung melesat pergi ke tempat penonton.

.

" Are? Bukankah itu Asuna-chan? " gumam Asia ketika melihat Asuna di Arena.

" Apa dia berniat menantang Danchou? " gumam Kirin ketika melihat di Arena menyisakan Naruto dan Asuna

" Apa yang kau lakukan Asuna-chan " gumam Leafa bingung dengan Asuna.

.

" Ayo kita sparing Naruto-san, aku ingin melihat seberapa ahlinya kau dalam senjata " ucap Asuna dengan senyum meyakinkannya.

 **Syutsyut! Sring!**

Naruto yang mendengar itu memutar-mutar palunya hingga pada bagian palunya menghilang menyisakan sebuah tongkat lalu menaruhnya di punggungnya

 **St! St!**

 **Bziit!**

Setelah itu dari Jam Naruto keluar dua biji kecil dan berubah menjadi pedang Hydro dan Dryton, Asuna yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan senjatanya tersenyum karena Naruto menerima tantangannya

 **Sretsret! Sring!**

Setelah mengeluarkan dua senjatanya itu Naruto memutar Hydronya lalu menaruhnya di pinggang kirinya dan memasang posisi bertarung dengan satu pedangnya.

" Kau yakin bisa bertarung dengan satu pedang Naruto-san? " tanya Asuna memastikan karena dia belum pernah melihat Naruto bertarung dengan satu pedang.

" Heh! Jangan meremehkanku Asuna, sebaiknya kita mulai saja " dengus Naruto Menarik kaki kirinya yang di depan lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan Kaki kanan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat larinya semakin cepat.

 **Wush!**

Asuna yang melihat Naruto ke arahnya ikut melesat ke arah Naruto sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

 **Sret! Cklek!**

Melihat posisi sudah dekat dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengubah posisi lengannya yang memegang pedang seperti siap melempar tombak di mana arah telapak tangan menggenggam ke atas.

Asuna yang sudah bisa menebak serangan Naruto Siap menebaskan pedangnya Namun Asuna harus terkejut ketika Gerakan Tangan Naruto berubah menjadi menebaskan pedangnya dengan telapak Tangan berputar kembali membuat Posisi pedang yang harusnya mengarah kiri berubah menjadi Kanan.

 **Wush!**

Karena jarak yang dekat Asuna terpaksa menghindar dan membuat Tebasan Naruto melewatinya, melihat sebuah celah di belakang Titik Buta dengan gerakan cepat Asuna langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke arah titik buta Naruto.

 **Sret! Trank!**

Mata Asuna kembali melebar begitu melihat Naruto menahan serangan kejutannya dengan cepat bahkan dia tidak melihat serangannya, apa lagi Naruto menahannya dengan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" Heh! " dengus Naruto melirik kebelakang lalu memutar kembali posisi pedangnya.

 **Drap! Wush!**

Lengan Naruto yang menahan pedang Asuna langsung mendorong pedang Asuna lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke belakang sambil berputar ke belakang, Asuna yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke sisi pedang Naruto yang akan mengenainya.

 **Traank!**

Pedang Naruto tertahan ketika pedangnya berbenturan dengan pedang Asuna, Asuna yang merasa kuatnya dorongan pedang Naruto membuatnya harus mendorong pedangnya dengan lengan sisanya agar pedangnya tidak terdorong untuk menebas dirinya.

 **Sriiing!**

Kembali Naruto menarik pedangnya lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya ke kiri sambil mengarahkan sebuah tendangan dengan kaki kirinya seperti tendangan Kuda dari belakang.

 **Wush! Sring!**

Namun Asuna langsung menunduk membuat tendangan Naruto meleset, Asuna yang kembali melihat celah langsung melesatkan pedangnya ke depan ke arah intim Naruto.

 **Trank! Wush!**

Kembali Naruto berhasil menahan serangannya sambil memutar tubuhnya melewati Pedang Asuna yang di bawah dan mendorong pedang Asuna ke samping

 **Wush! Trank! Trank! Tink!**

Setelah itu terjadilah serangan beruntun dari mereka di mana mereka saling menyerang ketika melihat celah semua penonton bersorak ketika melihat sang jenius yang terkenal kepintarannya namun bukan hanya kepintaran namun dalam hal bertarung saat ini tampak seimbang dengan lawannya saat ini.

 **[" Krushiranda! "]** ucap Asuna sambil melompat mundur dan memasang posisi bersiap seperti Musketir yang siap bertarung.

Naruto yang melihat itu diam pada tempatnya, namun lengannya yang memegang pedang memutar-mutar pedangnya dengan lincah hingga membuat sebuah pusaran Angin yang melindungi pedangnya

 **Sret! Twush!**

Lalu Asuna langsung menarik kaki kanannya lalu menebaskan pedangnya dengan sangat cepat hingga tak terlihat, dan dari setiap tebasan Asuna keluar pusaran runcing berwarna putih yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dengan gerakan lincah Naruto menghindari setiap serangan Asuna yang mengarah ke arahnya melihat celah dari mata pusaran serangan Asuna, Naruto langsung menebas pedangnya secara Vertikal Hingga membuat Roda Angin yang langsung menembus setiap serangan Asuna.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Serangan Naruto yang terus menerobos serangan Asuna'pun berhenti begitu menabrak dinding Arena, Naruto yang tahu pasti serangannya meleset menundukkan sedikit badannya lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arah Kanan.

 **Trank!**

Kembali Naruto berhasil menahan serangan Asuna yang menyerangnya dari belakang, Asuna yang melihat Naruto berhasil menahan serangannya cukup takjub karena Naruto berhasil kembali menahan serangannya.

" Tidak Buruk Naruto-san, kau berhasil menahan setiap seranganku dengan mudah bahkan mematahkan teknikku dengan satu serangan " puji Asuna sambil berusaha mendorong pedangnya untuk melukai Naruto.

" Heh, itu cukup mudah, kuncinya ada pada seranganmu tadi, kau menggunakan serangan tadi untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dan membuatku mengira kau masih di sana, tapi sebenarnya kau sudah bergabung di belakang seranganmu yang aku hindari, itu membuatmu berkesempatan menyerangku dari belakang.

Maka dari itu aku membuat serangan penerobos untuk mengecek apakah itu benar dan dugaanku benar, saat kau mengeluarkan seranganmu itu aku yakin kau bersembunyi di salah satu. Maka dari itu aku mengetahuinya " jawab Naruto panjang lebar dengan serius.

" Sugoii Naruto-san mungkin setelah ini aku harus meminta tanda tangan dari sang jenius yang terkenal " puji Asuna menarik pedangnya lalu kembali menyerang Naruto, namun serangannya kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi membuat Naruto harus bertahan saat ini.

.

" Sugoii, Aku tidak tahu Yuuki-san bisa seperti itu tadi " puji Julis cukup tertarik melihat aksi Asuna tadi.

" itu adalah teknik yang di ajarkan gurunya lebih tepat ibuku, Asuna-chan cukup Ahli dalam hal tadi karena kecepatannya yang menyamai tekniknya, namun jika dia menggunakan teknik satunya lagi maka dengan menggabungkan teknik yang dia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto-san akan berpeluang untuk membuat Naruto terluka " jelas Leafa panjang lebar, sebagai teman dekat Asuna tentu dia cukup terkejut melihat teknik Asuna yang bernama _**Krushiranda**_ bisa di tahan oleh Naruto.

" Etto... Aku masih belum paham " gumam Shiina dengan polosnya walaupun begitu semua setuju bahkan mereka tidak mengerti.

" Hahh~ Krushiranda adalah Teknik Peluru Bor Angin, teknik ini hanya bisa di keluarkan melalui pedang seperti Asuna dengan menebaskan pedangnya ke arah musuh sebanyak mungkin.

Teknik ini memiliki tiga keuntungan, Pertama Serangan yang kau keluarkan ke arah Musuh tidak terbatas dan jangkuan dari serangan ini tak terbatas, kedua Saat melakukan serangan akan membesar membuat sang penyerang bisa bersembunyi di tengah putaran tekniknya.

Ketiga Selagi Musuh tidak menyadarinya bahwa salah satu serangan yang dia hindari ada sang pengguna teknik itu memudahkan kita untuk mengalahkan musuh dengan menyerang dari belakang " jelas Leafa sambil menatap pertarungan Asuna di mana Asuna saat ini tengah berusaha memojokkan Naruto.

" Tapi... Aku yakin pasti ada kerugiannya juga bukan? " gumam Claudia merasa janggal.

" Um, Setiap serangan tadi memiliki satu kelemahan yaitu batas sang penyerang dalam melakukan teknik itu " jawab Shiina membuat Asia tersenyum karena teman lamanya ini hampir sama dengan kakaknya, cepat dalam mengetahui sesuatu.

.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

' _Kuso, Aku tidak bisa membaca setiap serangannya '_ batin Naruto yang berusaha menahan setiap serangan Asuna yang menyerangnya dari segala arah dengan brutal.

 **Wush! Trank! Tink!**

Melihat serangan kembali mengarahnya, Naruto memundurkan badannya sedikit lalu menebaskan balik pedangnya, namun Asuna berhasil menahan serangannya membuat Naruto mendecih dalam hati.

' _Sial, aku tidak menyangka Asuna-san bisa membuatku seperti ini '_ batin Naruto menatap Asuna tajam yang saat ini tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Ne Naruto-san " Naruto yang di panggil menaikkan alisnya " Sekarang mari kita akhiri ini saja " ucap Asuna membuat tanda segel di tangannya dengan satu tangannya, Naruto yang melihat Asuna membuat tanda segel langsung terkejut.

' _Si-Sial aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan '_ batin Naruto melompat mundur.

 **[" Katogoukurea! "]** ucap Asuna menghembuskan Api berskala sedang ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat teknik Asuna terkejut.

' _**K-Kato,**_ _s-sial jika aku menggunakan pedang Hydro untuk melawan teknik ini aku akan ada dalam situasi tidak menguntungkan '_ batin Naruto memutar pedangnya lalu menaruh pedang Hydronya dan menarik pedang Dytronnya.

 **[" Futokumikaze! "]** lanjut Asuna menebas Pedangnya secara Horisontal hingga Api yang menyebar langsung membesar hingga berubah menjadi tornado Api.

' _A-Apa,_ _ **Fu-Futo**_ _juga '_ batin Naruto terkejut, karena melihat situasi semakin memburuk, Naruto langsung berlari ke belakang hingga mencapai dinding Arena.

' _Sial, Aku harus menggunakan teknik tinggi Pedang Dytron jika tidak bisa terpanggang di sini '_ batin Naruto menggenggam erat pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan Aura Biru.

 **Pyaaarsh!**

Seketika Naruto harus kembali terkejut ketika Es tiba-tiba muncul dan membekukan dirinya _' I-Ini Hyouto, A-Apa dia pengguna Ke-Kekkei Genkai_ ' Batin Naruto sangat terkejut karena Asuna mempunyai kekkei Genkai.

 **[" Hyoutojiiriban Fuuto "]** bisik Asuna dari balik pusaran tornado apinya " Satte, sekarang adalah serangan terakhirnya " gumam Asuna memasang Posisi.

" Si-Sial, Es ini " gumam Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri.

 **[" Centofuto katorinda! "]**

 **Wuuush!**

Kembali Naruto harus melebarkan matanya ketika dari pusaran tornado Api Asuna keluar Asuna yang berlari cepat ke arahnya dengan pusaran api melindunginya _' Si-Sial dia melindunginya seperti tadi tapi ini di gabung dengan Api, Aku harus... '_ Naruto yang tadinya panik seketika terdiam tak lama setelahnya seringai muncul di bibirnya.

" Hahahaha... Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya " gumam Naruto

 **Wush!**

 **[" Sonic Boom! "]**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Ketika Asuna yang sudah dekat dengan Naruto, Asuna kembali terkejut ketika dari tubuh Naruto terjadi ledakan hingga menghancurkan Esnya membuatnya dirinya terpental karena energi ledakan Naruto cukup kuat.

' _Hahh~ Aku pikir aku akan mati '_ batin Naruto bernafas lega.

.

" Hahh~ Gagal lagi? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto-san bisa lolos teknik yang biasanya kami gunakan Kombinasi " gumam Leafa menghela nafasnya lagi.

" Danchou itu tidak akan kalah dengan mudah Namikaze-san, walaupun aku akui serangan Asuna-san tadi itu cukup hebat hingga membuat Danchou hampir terpojok " balas Kirin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pertarungan Naruto dan Asuna.

" Naruto-nii... " gumam Shiina tampak khawatir, Asia yang melihat Shiina khawatir mengelus punggung Shiina. Dirinya sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Shiina sebenarnya menyukai Naruto mencintainya malah panggilan Shiina pada Naruto memang seperti adik yang memanggil kakaknya itu di karenakan Shiina memang sangat polos namun dari pandangan Shiina mencintai Naruto.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

" Hah... Aku tidak menyangka akan di pojokkan oleh perempuan " gumam Naruto benar-benar malu karena di pojokkan oleh perempuan

" Bagaimana Naruto-san, apa kau menyerah sekarang? " tanya Asuna sambil memasang posisi kembali.

" Huh! Jika aku menyerah sekarang, sangat memalukan kau tahu " balas Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Asuna.

 **Wush! Swush!**

Asuna yang melihat Naruto ke arahnya bersiaga, dan saat Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya ke arahnya dengan mudah dirinya menghindar dan membalas serangan Naruto, namun Naruto juga berhasil menghindari serangan Asuna.

 **Swush! Sret! Swush!**

Saling serang'pun terjadi namun mereka saling bisa menghindari serangan lawan Mereka, Naruto yang merasa berbeda dengan yang tadi terkejut dalam hatinya karena saat ini setiap serangannya berhasil di hindari.

" Cih! Dia hampir mirip Kirin, Tapi Kirin lebih hebat di bandingnya, dia seperti Kirin ke dua " gumam Naruto yang terus berusaha menyerang Asuna

 **Wush! Srash~**

Serangan Naruto yang mengarah Pada Asuna kembali berhasil di hindari dengan jarak yang sangat tipis dan hanya mengenai beberapa helai Rambut Asuna, merasa serangan Naruto mulai mendekati Asuna langsung melompat mundur.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Sial aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini " gumam Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya

" Ne Naruto-san " Naruto yang di panggil melirik ke arah Asuna yang saat ini menyiapkan segel jari tambah, Asia yang mengetahui teknik itu terkejut " Bagaimana kalau kita saat ini serius saja " lanjut Asuna.

" Apa maksudmu, bukankah dari tadi kita sudah serius " balas Naruto tidak mengerti

" Tidak, tapi... Hanya untukmu saja " ucap Asuna **[" Taju Kagebunoe! "]** lanjut Asuna.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Seketika Naruto bersiaga begitu di sekitarnya keluar asap tebal dan setelah asap menipis, matanya melebar ketika melihat banyak sekali Asuna mengelilinginya _' C-Cloning?! T-Tidak ini berbeda, Kagebunoe. Aku tidak menyangka teknik yang biasanya hanya sedikit orang saja yang bisa menggunakan teknik ini di karenakan harus banyak menguras energi akan aku temukan sekarang, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan dua pedang untuk melawannya '_ batin Naruto menarik pedangnya satu lagi dan langsung bersiaga.

" Satte Naruto-san ayo kita mulai " ucap Asuna langsung merangkai segel bersama seluruh Cloningnya.

" I-Ini " gagap Naruto.

 **[" Katogoukurea! "]** ucap Asuna bersama seluruh cloningnya dan langsung menyemburkan Api berskala besar dalam bentuk Kuda ke arah Naruto.

" Si-Sial, akan tidak sempat mengeluarkan pedang Air " desis Naruto panik langsung menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Boooom!**

Lalu terjadilah ledakan Api di tempat Naruto hingga membuat asap cukup tebal, Semua terkejut melihat bahwa Naruto menerima serangan tersebut bahkan Asuna juga tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menerimanya.

' _A-Apa aku terlalu berlebihan '_ batin Asuna panik.

 **Twush!**

Namun semua kembali terkejut ketika di tempat Naruto, Asap tebal karena ledakan tadi menghilang dan memperlihatkan sebuah tornado Air yang besar perlahan mengecil dan menghilang hingga memperlihatkan Naruto yang masih menyilangkan tangannya.

.

" A-Apa?! Mustahil! " kejut Tohka tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto berhasil selamat.

" Hahh~ Syukurlah " gumam Leafa bernafas lega jika terjadi sesuatu bisa bahaya mereka _' Tapi aku cukup terkejut bahwa Naruto-san berhasil selamat '_ lanjut Leafa dalam batin

 **[" Sutodaibakufu Murokaze "]** bisik Shiina dengan pandangan menajam ke arah pertarungan Asuna dan Naruto, Asia yang mendengar bisikkan Teknik Shiina terkejut karena Shiinalah yang mengeluarkan teknik tadi untuk melindungi Naruto.

" Shiina-chan, apakah tadi... " tanya Asia sambil berbisik ragu, Shiina yang tahu akan pertanyaan Asia hanya mengangguk.

" Aku... Tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-nii terluka " bisik Shiina sambil menatap Naruto khawatir.

' _Shiina-chan, apakah... Hingga sebegitunyakah kau tidak akan membiarkan Nii-san terluka? '_ batin Asia iri pada Shiina

.

" Um, Are? Kenapa aku masih selamat? " gumam Naruto kecil sambil menatap dirinya yang seharusnya telah terbakar " Ah, lupakan dulu itu sebaiknya aku juga harus serius sekarang, Hydro dan Dryton akan tidak sesuai di situasi seperti ini, yang sesuai hanyalah Midrocremon, dan thundretron " gumam Naruto lagi sambil menghilangkan Hydro dan Dryton, lalu memunculkan dua senjatanya lagi.

" Ne, Naruto-san aku tidak mengira kau bisa selamat, padahal pedangmu tadi itu adalah element Angin dan Es " ucap Asuna yang Naruto yakini Asuna asli.

" Um, aku juga tidak akan mengira bisa seperti itu " balas Naruto seadanya walaupun dia juga tidak tahu, setelah menjawab Naruto meletakkan Thundreton di punggungnya dan menyiapkan dua Midrocremon miliknya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai lagi! " ucap Asuna sambil merangkai segel jari kembali serempak dengan para clonenya **[" Yotodama Ryudan! "]** ucap Asuna bersama sambil menembakkan bola lava bersamaan dengan seluruh clonenya.

' _Yoto.. Kalau begitu '_ batin Naruto memutar Dua Midrocremonnya lalu menggenggam erat senjatanya hingga mengeluarkan aura Cokelat.

 **[" Dotodaikiheki! "]** ucap Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai.

 **Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Seketika dari bawah muncul dinding-dinding tanah dan menghalangi bola-bola lava Asuna, namun Karena tanah cukup lemah dari Lava membuat Naruto harus mengeluarkan teknik air dari pedangnya.

 **[" Sutobakufuu saitoshouha! "]** ucap Naruto menarik pedangnya kembali.

 **Blaaaaaar! Shhhsssh~**

Seketika dari tancapan pedang Naruto keluar gelombang air besar hingga keluar dari dinding Yang Naruto buat dan memadamkan Lava yang ada di luar dinding.

' _Mizu? Jadi pedangnya bisa mengeluarkan dua element '_ batin Asuna sambil membuat pijakan es di atas air Naruto agar tidak tenggelam.

 **Srash! Srash!**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Mata Asuna seketika terbelak begitu sesuatu seperti sabit air keluar dari air dan membunuh dua cloningnya tanpa dirinya sadari.

 **Swush! Swush!**

 **Crash! Crash! Boffftt!**

Kembali keluar beberapa sabit air dari segala arah dan mulai membunuh beberapa cloning Asuna, Asuna yang melihat para Cloningnya mati langsung menghindar bersama para cloningnya agar tidak terkena.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Walaupun menghindar beberapa Cloning Asuna tetap saja terkena dan menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap, merasa tidak ada cara Asuna bersama Cloningnya'pun melakukan teknik yang sama seperti serangan yang mengarah kepada mereka, karena dia juga pengguna element air itu hal mudah bagi mereka.

 **Blarsh! Blarsh! Blarsh!**

Karena berbenturan terjadilah ledakan kecil di air hingga memuncratkan air ke sana kemari membasahi para Asuna.

' _Sial dia terus menyerang dari dalam air itu membuat kami tidak bisa menyerangnya apa lagi serangan ini tidak ada habis-habisnya '_ batin Asuna sambil terus menebas pedangnya untuk menghalangi setiap serangan Naruto yang ada di dalam air.

 **Sruuush!**

Seketika serangan dari dalam Air berubah di mana keluar putaran gerigi air yang semakan tinggi dan menyebar luas.

 **[" Katogoukodama! "]** ucap Asuna bersama beberapa cloningnya bersamaan membuat segel dan langsung menyemburkan bola api ke arah air yang mengarah pada mereka.

 **Blaaarr!**

Karena berbenturan terjadilah ledakan di air hingga memuncratkan air kemana-mana dan juga membuat air di bawah mereka bergelombang.

Seketika hening melanda arena, tidak ada serangan, gerakan atau apapun yang terjadi, Asuna yang merasa janggal menatap sekitarnya yang dia hanya melihat cloning-cloningnya yang tampak basah karena ledakan air tadi.

' _di mana dia? Sangat aneh jika dia bisa bertahan dalam air selama itu '_ batin Asuna menatap tengah arena dimana dia yakini tempat Naruto.

 **Bzit! Bzitzitzitizit!**

Seketika mata Asuna melebar ketika mendengar suara percikan listrik dan dia menoleh ke atas dan di sana sudah ada Naruto yang melayang sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan tombak listrik yang sudah mengumpulkan energinya hingga membuat percikan-percikan petir.

' _A-Apa sejak kapan?! '_ batin Asuna terkejut.

 **Wush!**

 **[" Futocekorea! "]** ucap Asuna bersama beberapa Cloningnya menyebutkan tekniknya lalu menebaskan pedang mereka ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari setiap serangan Asuna yang berbentuk seperti kuda putih ke arahnya merasa tidak ada serangan yang tepat Naruto'pun menyeringai.

 **[" Raitosekyu Taisenku! "]** ucap Naruto mengayunkan tombaknya ke arah air

 **Bziiit! Jgleeeeeeeer!**

Setelah mengenai Air energi Listrik Naruto'pun menyebar dengan cepat dan langsung mengenai seluruh para Asuna.

" KYAAAAAAA! "

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Perlahan beberapa Asuna'pun menghilang karena tidak kuat dengan energi listrik Naruto, sementara Asuna yang asli yang masih bisa bertahan langsung membuat tanda segel.

 **[" Futorechusou! "]** ucap Asuna.

 **Twuuush!**

Seketika sebuah hempasan angin keluar dari tubuh Asuna hingga menyebar luas membuat energi listrik Naruto terhenti karena para Asuna telah kering dari air, Asuna yang bisa melihat Naruto berdiri di atas air menyipitkan matanya padahal Naruto tidak...

 **Wush! Pyash!**

Seketika dari kaki Naruto keluar sebuah tengkorak naga berapi biru mengangkat Naruto di susul sosok Naruto yang lain muncul dan mulai berdiri di atas sebuah pijakan es yang di buatnya.

' _A-Apa, di-dia juga bisa membuat Kagebunoe '_ batin Asuna terkejut.

" Satte, arigato kerja samanya " ucap Naruto yang memegang tombak petir sambil melirik dirinya yang memegang pedang Midrocremon yang sudah menjadi redurora.

" Heh! Sebaiknya kita percepat saja " ucap Naruto lagi satu memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menyerahkan dua pedang di tangannya.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Setelah meletakkan tombaknya dipunggung Naruto'pun mengambil dua pedang itu tanpa menoleh lalu mulai menatap serius Asuna.

 **Ngggnn~!**

Merasa urusannya selesai, Naruto yang telah memberikan senjatanya'pun menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang asli, Asuna yang melihat itu bersiaga apa lagi Naruto yang lain tadi itu menghilang.

" Minna, keluarkan semua element kita " ucap Asuna merapal segel bersama.

 **Syuut~ Tap!**

Naruto yang tadi masih di atas kepala Redu perlahan mulai turun dan berdiri di atas pijakan es cloningnya tadi dan mengambil posisi santai.

 **[" Futocekorea! "]**

 **[" Hyotokuryura! "]**

 **[" Katogoukudama! "]**

 **[" Sutobufukuryu! "]**

 **[" Yotokaeruyura! "]**

Lima element berbeda bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto dalam bentuk Kuda Putih, Naga Es, Bola Api, Naga Air dan Naga lava, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai dan mulai menyatukan kedua gagang pedangnya.

 **Syut! Syut! Groooooaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dua kepala berbentuk Redurora langsung bergabung dan berubah menjadi satu Tengkorak kepala naga berapi hitam dan putih.

" kepala itu, ja-jangan katakan " gagap Asia ketika melihat dua kepala naga itu

 **Crak! Crak!**

 **Bllllllaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Saat dua mulut naga itu terbuka, ledakanpun terjadi di tempat Naruto namun ledakan itu terjadi sesaat karena saat terjadi ledakan terlihat energi ledakan itu seperti di hisap dan mulai masuk ke dalam mulut naga Naruto hingga tak tersisa.

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Naruto sambil memutar pedangnya yang menyatu ke atas.

 **Swuuuussshh~**

Lalu kedua kepala naga itu'pun mulai berputar hingga tubuh mereka saling melilit hingga dua kepala itu berdekatan dan membuat bola energi berwarna merah.

" Apa itu aku mempunyai firasat buruk " gumam Asuna memasang posisi siaga " Jika begini aku harus mengeluarkan Certukyureagoku " lanjutnya sambil memposisikan pedangnya di depan wajahnya.

 **[" Futo... "]** gantung Asuna.

 **Blaaaar!**

 **[" Demokyu Certukyureago! "]** lanjut Asuna dengan lantang dan setelahnya tubuh Asuna mengeluarkan Aura putih besar yang menyebar luas hingga membentuk Monster Kuda putih berjumlah sembilan, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai.

" Heh! Kau sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan teknik terakhirmu, kalau begitu " ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan penyatuan gagang pedangnya.

 **Krak! Syuut! Grak!**

Setelahnya dua kepala Naga Redurora yang saling menyatu terbelah kembali hingga menjadi empat kepala bahkan bola energi yang telah di kumpulkan terbagi empat dan langsung di telan empat kepala itu.

" Nii-san! Jangan lakukan! " teriak Asia namun di hiraukan oleh Naruto

" Hyaaa! " teriak Asuna menebaskan pedangnya ke depan hingga sembilan kuda putih yang menyelimutinya melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **[" Yokuryuu Senpa Jaidoryuka! "]** ucap Naruto lantang lalu memutar tubuhnya seperti gasing.

 **Krak! Twush! Twung!**

Lalu Mulut Naga Naruto yang tertutup kembali terbuka dan setelahnya ke empat tubuh yang saling melilit itu berputar hingga bebas dan dari mulut empat naga itu keluar laser merah yang menyebar luas dengan cepat.

 **Twuing! Bllaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelahnya terjadi ledakan besar di arena hingga membuat beberapa penonton yang menonton terkejut karena Kekkai yang melindungi Arena yang biasanya dalam ukuran standar berubah menjadi besar hingga retak-retak karena ledakan tadi.

" Danchou/Naruto-san! " teriak Julis, Claudia, Tohka dan Kirin langsung turun menuju tempat Arena begitupun Asia, Shiina dan Leafa.

 **Wush~**

Setelah asap menipis terlihat Naruto dan Asuna masih berdiri dengan luka-luka yang cukup parah, Naruto yang tidak cukup parah melirik ke arah Asuna yang menunduk tengah berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan pedangnya.

 **Deg!**

' _Ugh! Ku-Kuso! Sudah batasnyakah? '_ batin Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

" Hah... Hah.. Hah.. " hela Asuna sambil melirik Naruto yang masih bisa berdiri _' Mu-Mustahil, dia masih bisa bertahan setelah teknik kami berbenturan, Itu sangat mustahil karena_ _ **Futodemokyu Certukyureago**_ _adalah Teknik Angin pemecah belah, padahal teknik itu adalah teknik yang memiliki kekuatan 70%, jika terkena serangan itu, seluruh daging di dalamnya akan tercabit-cabit, tapi dia masih bisa bertahan '_ batin Asuna menatap Naruto tak percaya.

" Kheh! Se-Sepertinya kau terlalu semangat hingga lupa batasanmu Asuna-san " desis Naruto lemah, Asuna yang mendengar itu tersentak, dirinya baru sadar jika dia kelewatan, seharusnya dia bersyukur karena Naruto selamat jika tidak dia dan kelompoknya pasti akan di diskualifikasi.

 **Bruk!**

Karena tidak kuat Asuna'pun jatuh berlutut sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dirinya telah mengeluarkan kekuatan terkuatnya hingga menyisakan 10% kekuatannya. Dirinya tersenyum tipis karena saat ini dirinya puas telah melawan sang jenius dari masa depan.

" Aku kalah " ucap Asuna menandakan pertarungan mereka selesai.

 **Bruk!**

" Cough! Cough! " seketika Naruto jatuh berlutut lalu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, Asuna yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan darah panik dan langsung mendekatinya dengan tertatih-tatih.

" Hah... Hah.. Ku-kuso " umpat Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah kembali, walaupun usahanya sia-sia.

" Nii-chan! Daijoubuka?! " tanya Asia panik langsung membaringkan Naruto di pangkuannya dan langsung mengobati bagian dada Naruto.

" Asuna-chan, Daijoubu desuka? " tanya Leafa juga panik sambil mulai mengobati tubuh Asuna.

" Hah.. Hah... Ugghh! " lenguh Naruto kembali Sambil meremas kemeja bagian dadanya, dadanya kembali terasa nyeri karena menggunakan teknik level 2 dari Midrocremon, _**Yokuryuu Senpa Jaidoryuka**_ , teknik yang menggunakan kekuatan 85% dengan kekuatan penghancur yang luar biasa, namun efeknya bagi Naruto adalah darahnya mendidih hingga titik 40 derajat dan memompa jantungnya cukup cepat sekitar 10 kali per menit. Hal itu biasanya akan membuat kematian karena pompaan jantung biasanya berkecepatan 60-100 kali per menit.

" bertahanlah Danchou! " seru Julis mencoba membantu tapi dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

 **Puk!**

Seketika Asia terkejut ketika sebuah tangan bertumpu di atas tangannya dan dia melihat teman lamanya Shiinalah sang pemilik lengan tersebut.

" S-Shiina-chan " gumam Asia.

 **[" Jikkan Healkyuto "]** bisik Shiina menutup matanya lalu membuka matanya kembali hingga memperlihatkan mata orange Shiina berubah menjadi mata biru berbentuk jam dengan jarum panjang di angka 12 dan jarum pendek di angka 3

 **Deg!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto tersentak dan lemas seketika, bersamaan dengan itu perlahan sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru muncul di dada Naruto dan memperlihatkan sebuah waktu dengan jarum panjang dan pendek sama seperti di mata Shiina.

 **Tik! Tik! Tik! Tiikkk! Swush!**

Setelahnya jarum panjang di mata Asuna bergerak mundur dengan perlahan dan perlahan semakin cepat dan itu juga membuat jarum pendek di angka 3 juga ikut bergerak.

Jarum jam di mata Shiina bergerak begitu juga lingkaran jam yang di dada Naruto bergerak mundur namun saat mundur, muncul kembali dua lingkaran biru dengan angka bulan dan tahun, jarum bulan dan tahun yang ada di dada Naruto'pun juga bergerak mundur dengan cepat dan langsung berhenti tepat pada tahun 2080 Bulan April dan jarum jam berhenti tepat pada pukul 9.

 **Siiiiing!**

Setelahnya lambang jam itu memasuki tubuh Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto bercahaya berwarna biru.

.

 **Dead Forest**

 **.**

 **Deg!**

Sementara itu, di sisi Whitegon. Dirinya tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah energi yang bercampur dengan energinya di tubuh Naruto, bahkan Energi itu lebih kuat darinya, dia juga bisa merasakan kesakitan Naruto yang Naruto alami perlahan menghilang tanpa sisa.

 _ **[' Tekanan Energi Siapa itu... Aku belum pernah merasakan Energi itu, Energi itu bahkan menyembuhkan penyakit Naruto-kun lebih cepat, padahal saat ini aku memperpanjang jarak waktu penyakitnya, tapi sepertinya Energi tadi sudah memperpanjang masa waktunya lebih cepat di banding milikku, siapa dia.. ']**_ batin Whitegon menyipitkan matanya kedepan seperti menerawang.

 **[" Ada apa White? "]** Whitegon yang mendengar suara Si Pemimpin Kitrugon, menoleh dan dia melihat sang naga yang memiliki julukan _**Kyubi No Ryouko**_ menatapnya bingung.

 **[" Daijoubu, aku hanya penasaran dengan keadaan Naruto-kun "]** jawab Whitegon kembali membaringkan kepalanya.

 **[" Huh! Bukankan kemarin kau sudah melihat keadaannya, kau sendiri melihat dia baik-baik saja. Ya~ Walau tepatnya pada bagian kepalanya yang berdarah "]** balas Kurama mendengus dan mengucapkan dengan nada canggung saat perkataan terakhir.

 **[" Walaupun begitu tetap saja aku merasa khawatir "]** balas balik Whitegon tetap merasa khawatir.

.

 **Siingg~**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto dan yang lain, terlihat sinar yang menyinari tubuh Naruto perlahan meredup " Uhuk! Uhuk! " semua yang mendengar Naruto terbatuk cukup terkejut kecuali Shiina.

" S-Shiina-chan apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi? " tanya Asia ingin tahu.

" Um? Aku mengundurkan waktu pada penyakit Naruto pada 10 tahun lalu, dengan kata lain waktu batas yang di miliki Naruto-nii tadi adalah 1 jam karena aku memundurkan waktunya artinya batas waktunya aku tambah menjadi 10 tahun dengan kata lain dengan begini Naruto-nii akan bisa bertahan lama dari penyakitnya " jelas Shiina mengembalikan matanya seperti semula.

" Su-Sugoii, aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki kekuatan seperti itu Shiina-chan " gumam Asia terkagum.

" Hahh~ Akhirnya aku sembuh juga " hela Naruto menatap tubuhnya.

" Nii-chan! " teriak Asia langsung memeluk Naruto erat membuat Naruto gelagapan.

" Yokatta ne Danchou " ucap Julis sambil menatap lega Naruto yang baik-baik saja, sementara Tohka, Kirin dan Claudia hanya tersenyum melihat ketua mereka baik-baik saja.

" A-Ah, begitulah " jawab Naruto canggung " Arigato ne Shiina-chan " ucap Naruto menatap Shiina yang di sampingnya lalu mengelus rambut pirang Shiina.

" Um, bukan masalah Naruto-nii " jawab Shiina malu-malu dengan pipi merona.

" Maafkan aku juga Naruto-san, aku terlalu terbawa suasana " sesal Asuna.

" Mou~ Kau itu jika sudah lawan yang kuat pasti lupa diri " kesal Leafa akan sikap Asuna.

" Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu " balas Naruto perlahan berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggendong Asia yang di punggungnya.

" Ne Asuna-chan, karena kau adalah anggota baru dari Asterik Battle dan membuatku seperti ini, maka dari sekarang aku memberikanmu julukan yang akan di kenal nantinya, _**The White Knight**_ , itu sangat cocok untukmu " ucap Naruto menghadap ke arah Asuna.

" ... Eh? " itulah respon Asuna dengan polosnya

" Mulai sekarang julukanmu di kota Konoha adalah _**The White Knight**_ , aku sebagai cucu dari sang Hokage memberikan julukan itu padamu " ucap Naruto lagi dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

" Hah?! " itulah kembali respon Asuna, dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sosok _**The Genius From The Future**_ memberikannya sebuah julukan, apa lagi dia cucu dari pemimpin Konoha yang memiliki julukan _**The Profesor From Spirit Fire**_.

" T-Tapi, apa gunanya julukan itu? " tanya Leafa dengan polos

" Hey, kau pikir julukan itu tidak berguna, kau harus tahu juga Pertandingan tadi telah di siarkan di lima kota besar dan mereka juga sudah melihat kemampuan Asuna yang bahkan bisa membuatku hampir sekarat, jika Asuna memiliki julukan dia akan di kenang dan di ingat baik-baik oleh masyarakat, jika ada yang ingin menantangmu mereka pasti harus berpikir lebih dulu " jelas Naruto, memang benar perkataan Naruto, kebanyakan mereka yang telah mengetahui kemampuan dan julukan orangnya, mereka pasti harus berpikir lebih dulu sebelum mengambil Resiko.

Seperti halnya Naruto, dia memang memiliki julukan tapi ada beberapa masyarakat sekitar 70% tidak begitu mengetahui kemampuan Naruto, maka dari itu mereka berani menantang, tapi ada pula juga yang sudah mengetahui kemampuan Naruto tetap menantang Naruto.

Itu karena mereka melihat Naruto lemah, karena Naruto tidak memiliki kekuatan melainkan bertarung dengan alat dan kepintarannya, walaupun begitu Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh yang mudah kalah begitu saja, walaupun kalah itu di karenakan efek dari alatnya sendiri.

" Etto... Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? " tanya Asuna merasa tidak enak.

" Daijoubu, kami sendiri juga memiliki julukan tersendiri, kalau aku memiliki julukan _**The Eyes Time**_ , Kirin _**The No #1**_ , kalau Julis _**The Lily Fire**_ , semua orang pasti memiliki julukan mereka, ya walau tidak semua orang tapi kau tahu jika kau memiliki julukan maka kau akan tahu jati dirimu " jawab Claudia sambil tersenyum.

" Souka... A-Arigato Naruto-san " respon Asuna canggung.

" Um Doushimashite. Satte sebaiknya sekarang kita... "

" Tunggu! " Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu menoleh dan dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut perak menatapnya berapi-api.

" Bukankah kau... Vali? " gumam Naruto ketika melihat pemuda itu.

" Gyaaa! Sialan kau! kenapa dengannya kau mau tapi denganku tidak?! " teriak Vali sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan kesal.

" Heh! Aku ini masih normal tahu! Dan aku tak mau bersamamu?! " balas Naruto menatap jijik Vali.

" KENAPA NYAMBUNGNYA KE SANA?! SIAPA JUGA INGIN PASANGAN DENGANMU?! AKU KE SINI MENUNTUT KAU UNTUK MELAWANKU TAHU?! " balas Vali berteriak, dirinya benar-benar marah sekarang setiap dia ingin bertarung pasti saja banyak alasan Naruto.

" Heh? Menuntut, atas hak apa itu? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki hak untuk menuntutku " balas Naruto menatap remeh Vali.

" Urusai! Akan aku lakukan apa saja! Pokoknya kau harus bertarung denganku! Aku juga sudah mengajak teamku! " balas Vali menyiapkan pedang putihnya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tak lama setelahnya, muncul dua orang di samping Vali dengan senjata mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu terkekeh.

" Apanya yang lucu sialan?! " tanya Vali kesal.

" Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau sampai mengajak teammu " gumam Naruto sambil mengetik Hologram jamnya " Hahh~ Baiklah Ayo kita lakukan " lanjut Naruto mengetik hologramnya dengan cepat lalu menekan jamnya dengan keras.

 **[" Weapon King Activity "]**

 **St! Bzziitt!**

Setelahnya jam Naruto berbunyi dan mengeluarkan satu biji kecil hingga Naruto meremasnya dan berubah menjadi pedang merah besar dengan kristal biru di tengah gagang pedangnya ( bentuk pedang seperti pedang Alice di God Eather )

" Koneko-chan, Kirin-chan kalian ikut aku, sementara yang lainnya kembalilah " ucap Naruto mengibaskan jubah kirinya lalu mengambil sebuah gagang pedang berbentuk tongkat besi lalu menyambungkan ke gagang pedang merahnya hingga gagangnya semakin panjang.

" Koneko? Hey, bukannya Koneko.. "

" Aku di sini " ucap Koneko muncul bagaikan hantu yang sudah berjalan ke arah Naruto

" Ohey! Bagaimana mungkin kau cepat sekali di sini? " tanya Tohka tidak percaya

" Sejak pertarungan Naruto-san di mulai dengan Yuuki-san, pertandingan itu di siarkan di tv jadi aku langsung ke sini " jawab Koneko dengan nada khas datarnya.

" Ayo Kirin-chan kita bantu Danchou " Kirin yang mendengar namanya berjalan ke sisi Naruto satunya. Sementara yang lain yang tidak mendapat tugas mulai berjalan ke tempat mereka tapi langkah mereka terhenti begitu Mereka melihat Shiina yang masih diam di tempat sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

" Naruto-nii " gumam Shiina pelan.

" Um, Jangan khawatir, bukannya kau tadi sudah mengobatiku. Jadi jangan khawatir, pergilah bersama yang lain " ucap Naruto melirik ke arah Shiina sambil tersenyum tipis.

" ... " Shiina yang mendengar itu diam, dirinya memandang Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

" Ayo Shiina-chan " ajak Asia menarik Shiina sekuat tenaga.

Merasa sudah tidak ada gangguan, Naruto memutar pedang merahnya lalu menghentakkan ujung pedangnya hingga bentuk pedangnya berubah menjadi sebuah senjata berkaliber Manchine Gun M-16, bahkan gagang pedang Naruto ikut berubah dengan munculnya sebuah pegangan dengan berisi tombol tembakkan di salah satu pegangan

" Satte, sebelum mulai aku ingin tahu siapa nama anggotamu itu Vali " ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan senjatanya ke depan.

" Heh! Akhirnya di terima juga, perkenalkan Aku Bikou " dengus pemuda pembawa Tongkat.

" Namaku Arthur Pen Drago, salam kenal Uzumaki-sama " ucap Anggota Vali satu lagi.

" Baiklah, akan aku ingat " ucap Naruto memutar senjata gunnya lalu memasang posisi dengan kaki kiri ke depan dengan sedikit di tekuk, kaki kanan di arahkan kebelakang dengan sedikit di tekuk, lengan kiri mengarah ke depan dengan membentuk cakar, lengan kiri di arahkan kebelakang dengan posisi senjata mengarah miring ke atas, posisi badan di arahkan ke sudut kanan.

" Koneko kau atasi Bikou, Kirin kau atasi Arthur, biar aku urus Vali " komando Naruto.

" Hn/Ha'i! " balas mereka berdua juga mulai bersiap.

" Yosha! Inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu! Akhirnya aku bisa bertarung dengannya?! " teriak Vali dengan semangat membara.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di tempat penonton terlihat di lorong para penonton terdapat wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna emas menggunakan Pakaian Kaos berwarna putih dengan celana biru panjang beserta Hitam bergaris putih, tengah berlari tergesa-gesa hingga dia berhenti tepat di tempat tertinggi dari tempat penonton.

Wanita itu menatap arena dengan tatapan Khawatir, pandangannya terkunci ke arah Naruto yang sudah bersiap, Wanita itu tampak bernafas lega lalu mulai bersandar di dinding dan melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya membuat dua buah melon yang di katagorikan besar menambah besar.

" Yokatta Ne, kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun " gumamnya senang " Satte, coba kita lihat kemampuanmu Naruto-kun " gumamnya menutup mata kirinya lalu membukanya kembali hingga pupil mata kirinya berubah menjadi vertikal.

" Rupanya benar kau di sini " Wanita yang mendengar suara itu menoleh dan dia melihat sosok Wanita berambut merah dengan mata merah berpupil vertikal, menggunakan gaun berwarna Orange dengan jubah tipis orange yang berisi gambaran rubah tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

" Ada apa kau kemari? " tanya wanita berambut kuning.

" Tentu saja menemanimu, akan gawat jika kau berubah tanpa sengaja nanti, lagi pula kenapa kau kemari " balas Wanita berambut merah itu.

" Hanya melihat kemampuan seseorang "

.

 **Team Naruto and Asuna**

.

" Ne Enfield-san, kira-kira seperti apa lawan Naruto-san? " tanya Asuna meminta keterangan.

" Lawan Naruto adalah salah satu peringkat tinggi dari lima besar di Asterik Battle, namanya Vali dia memiliki julukan _**White Dragon Thife Energy**_ , dia memiliki pedang bernama _**The Divine Argonamic**_ , jika pedang kalian menyentuh pedangnya dia bisa menghisap energi kita hingga titik terendah, kemampuan pedangnya hampir mirip milik Tohka yang memanipulasi energi, tapi pedang ini lebih kuat 5% di banding milik Tohka " jelas Claudia panjang lebar.

" Apa Naruto-san akan baik-baik saja " gumam Leafa tampak khawatir.

" Heh~ Apa kau menyukainya Leafa-chan? " goda Asuna membuat wajah Leafa memerah.

" Ma-mana mungkin! Jangan asa bicara Asuna-chan! " Asia yang mendengar tadi itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, entah kenapa dirinya tidak terima ada yang merebut kakaknya itu darinya.

.

 **Arena**

.

" Yosh! Satte Ikuzo! " ucap Naruto mengibaskan senjatanya dan...

.

.

.

 **Home Made Kazoku - Nageroboshi**

 **.**

 **Sora wo miagereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto yang duduk di kursi kerjanya dari samping mulai bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah samping Kamera lainnya )

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

( Layar kembali dengan Asia dari belakang yang berjalan menuju teras rumah lalu menoleh ke atas melihat malam indah yang di tebari bintang-bintang indah )

 **Sou sou dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto dari belakang yang sudah sampai di teras Tempatnya )

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Naruto dari samping yang mulai bersandar di pagar pembatas terasnya sambil melihat indahnya kota )

 **Fix Sound First**

( Layar kembali di ganti dari belakang Naruto yang bersandar memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah melihat kota konoha yang indah di malam hari )

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru Suberidai no ue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Julis yang duduk di jendela miliknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu melihat langit malam yang indah )

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kirin yang tengah berendam di bathup miliknya lalu menoleh ke samping di mana dia bisa melihat indahnya malam melalui kaca-kaca di gedung DSA )

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Koneko, Tohka dan Saya yang duduk bersama di sebuah cafe sambil memakan camilan mereka lalu menoleh ke arah langit malam yang indah )

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Claudia, Xenovia, Kiba dan Irina yang berjalan bersama perlahan memberhentikan langkah mereka )

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan jam milik Naruto yang menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tampak tidak memperdulikan pemberitahuan itu )

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto wa**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

( Layar kembali di ganti secara bergiliran dari tempat Julis, Kirin, Asia, Tohka, Koneko, Saya, Claudia, Xenovia, Kiba dan Irina yang sudah tidak ada orangnya )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Layar memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang mulai menoleh ke atas dengan tatapan sendu berserta senyum tipisnya )

 **Sora wo miagereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

 **Sou sou dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera, lalu dari belakang Kamera datang Asia yang langsung memeluk erat Naruto dari samping di ikuti Kirin yang menyusul yang juga memeluk Naruto dari sampingnya juga, lalu datang Koneko yang langsung memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang membuatnya tampak seperti di gendong Naruto karena lebih tinggi darinya, dan secara bersamaan sisanya datang dan bersandar di samping Naruto dengan raut cemburu, kecuali kiba )

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

( Layar kembali di toleh dengan wajah Naruto yang baru saja menyadari kedatangan mereka, dan dirinya semakin panik ketika mereka mulai memeluknya massal dan Kamera bergerak ke atas memperlihatkan malam yang di taburi bintang indah )

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Heh! Jangan pikir senjataku ini tidak akan mengenaimu! "**_

" _**Sebaiknya kau serius, monyet! "**_

" _**Hm, kemampuan Bocah itu lumayan juga "**_

" _**Njhaaha! Sekarang akan aku hisap tenagamu! "**_

" _**Bweee! Baaa~ka! Seharusnya kau teliti dulu dengan musuhmu ba~ka! "**_

 _ **Chapter 12 : Dragons Champions Arc I : White Vs Silver**_

 **Note : Yo! Up lagi ini Ficnya, bagaimana menurut kalian. Hahaha cukup serukah?.**

 **Kali ini, hanya akan membahas keseharian Naruto dan yang lain selama 15 hari ke depan hingga memasuki lomba kedua, dan setelah itu Arc II baru dimulai. Saat ini hanya sedikit basa-basi hingga 15 hari ke depan.**

 **Lalu mengenai cerita tadi, saya membuat sedikit perubahan pada Asuna di mana dia menguasai 3 element yaitu Kato ( Api ), Suto ( Air ) dan Futo ( Angin ) dan juga dua Kekkei Genkai Yoto ( Lava ) dan Hyoto ( Es ).**

 **Di sini Nama teknik dan cara penggunakannya hampir sama seperti di Canon, tapi perbedaan nama saja. Lalu Shiina, ada yang senang dia masuk gak? Kedatangan Shiina ke fic ini adalah kunci kekuatan Naruto nanti, maka dari itu saya masukkan dia, saya juga senang karakter sepertinya.**

 **Lalu mengenai senjata Naruto bernama King, di ch depan akan saya jelaskan mengenai kekuatannya untuk saat ini, saya akan menjawab review dari Ch 9 – 10.**

 **. Andre iswandi378 : Masa Leafa-chan gak tahu, ituloh salah satu karakter SAO.**

 **. Kim Ami282 : Kya~ arigato.**

 **. bbuzz : Saya tidak begitu tahu mengenai itu, saya hanya merubahnya dari yang asli.**

 **. BlankCode : Forbidden sudah up, bahkan sudah End**

 **. Exo : oke.**

 **. LuciferYamaiMizore17 : Untuk saat ini belum.**

 **. Yami Dragon Slayer : Shion tidak akan masuk ke dalam harem Naruto.**

 **. : Arigato Senpai.**

 **. Grand560 : Arigato usulannya!**

 **. sarwannamikaze : Biar saya tentukan**

 **. Andre iswandi378 : um, jangan khawatir, biarpun mereka flame saya gak masalah, ya kecuali kelewat batas bisa-bisa emosi saya lepas.**

 **. Luciyfer : Ya Kurama akan menjadi Partner Naruto, dan Naruto juga bakal memiliki dua jenis Doujutsu, jika penasaran tunggu saja.**

 **. LuciferYamaiMizore17 : Heheh, di ubah sedikit namanya gak apa bukan :v**

 **. Dark Shinobi : Untuk Fic yang waktu itu saya sengaja melakukannya, apa waktu itu belum di tulis ya? Saya bilang waktu itu akan ada kejutan di akhir cerita ( ingat saya gak marah dalam penulisannya ini ).**

 **Lalu mengenai harem, saya sengaja melakukannya karena dalam cerita ini, keturunan Namikaze sangat sedikit bahkan hampir punah, jadi saya buat harem.**

 **. titoallstar : Sudah**

 **. saputraluc000 : Kurang fokus :v.**

 **. th0822626 : ya.**

 **. Fahzi Luchifer : Naruto nanti sebenarnya punya dua partner tapi mati satu nanti.**

 **.**

 **Yosh, itu saja dari saya, semoga memuaskan, kalau begitu saya Dedek undur diri Jaa Na**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Sebelumnya**_

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

 _Sementara itu di tempat penonton terlihat di lorong para penonton terdapat wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna emas menggunakan Pakaian Kaos berwarna putih dengan celana biru panjang beserta Hitam bergaris putih, tengah berlari tergesa-gesa hingga dia berhenti tepat di tempat tertinggi dari tempat penonton._

 _Wanita itu menatap arena dengan tatapan Khawatir, pandangannya terkunci ke arah Naruto yang sudah bersiap, Wanita itu tampak bernafas lega lalu mulai bersandar di dinding dan melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya membuat dua buah melon yang di katagorikan besar menambah besar._

 _" Yokatta Ne, kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun " gumamnya senang " Satte, coba kita lihat kemampuanmu Naruto-kun " gumamnya menutup mata kirinya lalu membukanya kembali hingga pupil mata kirinya berubah menjadi vertikal._

 _" Rupanya benar kau di sini " Wanita yang mendengar suara itu menoleh dan dia melihat sosok Wanita berambut merah dengan mata merah berpupil vertikal, menggunakan gaun berwarna Orange dengan jubah tipis orange yang berisi gambaran rubah tengah berjalan ke arahnya._

 _" Ada apa kau kemari? " tanya wanita berambut kuning._

 _" Tentu saja menemanimu, akan gawat jika kau berubah tanpa sengaja nanti, lagi pula kenapa kau kemari " balas Wanita berambut merah itu._

 _" Hanya melihat kemampuan seseorang "_

 _._

 _ **Team Naruto and Asuna**_

 _._

 _" Ne Enfield-san, kira-kira seperti apa lawan Naruto-san? " tanya Asuna meminta keterangan._

 _" Lawan Naruto adalah salah satu peringkat tinggi dari lima besar di Asterik Battle, namanya Vali dia memiliki julukan White Dragon Thife Energy, dia memiliki pedang bernama The Divine Argonamic, jika pedang kalian menyentuh pedangnya dia bisa menghisap energi kita hingga titik terendah, kemampuan pedangnya hampir mirip milik Tohka yang memanipulasi energi, tapi pedang ini lebih kuat 5% di banding milik Tohka " jelas Claudia panjang lebar._

 _" Apa Naruto-san akan baik-baik saja " gumam Leafa tampak khawatir._

 _" Heh~ Apa kau menyukainya Leafa-chan? " goda Asuna membuat wajah Leafa memerah._

 _" Ma-mana mungkin! Jangan asa bicara Asuna-chan! " Asia yang mendengar tadi itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, entah kenapa dirinya tidak terima ada yang merebut kakaknya itu darinya._

 _._

 _ **Arena**_

 _._

 _" Yosh! Satte Ikuzo! " ucap Naruto mengibaskan senjatanya dan..._

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summray :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko, Tohka ) #mungkin ada tambahan

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

.

 **Fix Sound First**

( Kamera yang mengambil gambar kota konoha langsung bergerak ke atas mengambil gambar matahari cerah )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Lalu muncul judul cerita ini )

 **Fix Sound Three**

( Perlahan setiap huruf judul menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **anata wa sugu ni anata o**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring bersama Whitegon dan Kurama dan menguap bersama )

 **tada no mono da to sagesumu**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Asia dari samping yang ada di teras DSA sambil melihat kota lalu melirik ke kebelakang )

 **watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya melainkan Naruto tetap menoleh ke arah langit )

 **guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto, lalu di ganti dengan Kelompok Sasuke yang di latari bayangan sembilan legenda naga )

 **anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan punggung Naruto yang menggunakan jubahnya yang berkibar, lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas kuat hingga memunculkan lingkaran Progres )

 **masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan bergerak kebelakang memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah menaiki skeatboardnya di rute kiri bersama kelompoknya melesat bersama sambil menghindari berbagai serangan )

 **bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo**

( Lalu layar memperlihatkan berbagai kelompok menyerang kelompok Naruto namun setiap serangan berhasil di hindari hingga dari balik asap keluar sosok astral berwarna hijau dengan sebuah sabit di tangannya )

 **Majiwaru**

( Layar di ganti dengan Sayuri yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **Fumihazusu**

( Kembali di ganti dengan Ajuka dan Falbium yang tengah berdebat )

 **kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukan kegelapan yang bangkit lalu memperlihatkan sosok naga hitam berkepala banyak )

 **Noriokurenaide**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata emas dengan angka jam di dalamnya )

 **tooku demo zutto soba ni iru**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah dengan gambar sosok Vali dari samping lalu di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Vali )

 **tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan mereka yang memutar senjata masing-masing lalu melesat bersama dan membenturkan senjata mereka hingga menimbulkan cahaya putih )

 **Fix End**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang memandang rumput luas perlahan di ganggu dengan datangnya para kelompok perempuannya yang langsung memeluknya erat )

.

 **Note : Untuk penamaan Kiba akan di ubah seperti, Kiba Yuuto akan di biarkan menjadi Kiba, kalau Kiba Inuzuka jadi 'Kiba'.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Dragons Champions Arc I : White Vs Silver**

.

 **Wush! Briiiiiiiiiiit!**

Setelah mengayunkan senjatanya Naruto langsung menekan pelatuk senjata dengan empat jarinya hingga senjata Naruto memuntahkan Peluru dalam jumlah 20 perdetik, tak menghentikan sampai sana, Naruto langsung memegang pegangan senjatanya lalu kembali menembakkan pelurunya secara lurus ke arah Vali.

Karena tak bisa melihat peluru, Arthur'pun berpindah ke posisi Vali di ikuti Bikou, setelahnya Arthur mengarahkan tangannya ke depan hingga memunculkan sebuah lingkaran emas dengan gambar naga di hiasi bintang.

 **[" Argona Shekurield! "]** ucap tegas Arthur.

 **Wush!**

Setelahnya sebuah setengah kubah muncul dan melindungi mereka dari peluru Naruto selagi menembak Naruto melirik Koneko dan Kirin yang masih diam di tempat.

" Dengar, Koneko kumpulkan senjutsumu kumpulkan energi sebanyak mungkin agar cukup melawan Arthur, Kirin Lindungi Koneko dia tidak akan bisa bergerak selagi mengambil energi senjutsu " perintah Naruto

" Ha'i! " balas Mereka.

" Biar aku tangani mereka lebih dulu, setelah kalian selesai barulah kalian menyerang bagian kalian " ucap Naruto lagi sambil menatap tajam kedepan.

 **Cklek!**

 **Twuung!**

Selagi menembak, Naruto kembali menekan pelatuk di jempolnya hingga di tengah senjata M-16nya yang rupanya isi stun gun langsung mengumpulkan Energi hingga membentuk bola sedang.

 **[" Mecrullia! "]** ucap Naruto menembakkan senjatanya.

 **Crak! Tank!**

Setelah menembak pelurunya sambil melesat ke arah Vali dan teamnya, Naruto menarik pegangan di tangan kanannya dan menekan kembali senjatanya layaknya mengisi ulang peluru.

 **Wush! Tink!**

Setelah merelod, Naruto membenturkan senjatanya hingga kembali ke bentuk semula berupa pedang Besar dan mempercepat larinya ke arah Vali.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Sementara itu peluru yang di tembak Naruto tadi langsung membentur pelindung Arthur hingga membuat ledakan sedang, Arthur yang merasa tembakan tadi tidak mempan tersenyum, Namun senyum itu sirna di gantikan rasa terkejut karena Pelindungnya perlahan menghilang seperti angin.

' _Mu-Mustahil! '_ kejut Arthur karena kemampuannya bisa dihilangkan, **Argona Shekurield** adalah sebuah teknik yang menggunakan darah keturunan Naga Bintang bernama _**Argo**_ , salah satu Naga dalam Kategori **Autro.**

 **Sret! Wush!**

Sedetik kemudian Arthur harus terkejut ketika mendengar suara berhentinya seseorang dan sebuah ayunan, mau tak mau dia'pun berseru.

" Kalian! Menunduk! " seru Arthur dan di ikuti oleh Bikou dan Vali.

 **Srash!**

Dan benar saja sebuah tebasan dari pedang Naruto melewati mereka hingga membelah asap hingga memperlihatkan Naruto yang rupanya menebaskan pedangnya dengan tangan kiri.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Melihat tebasannya di hindari, Naruto langsung melompat mundur dan menjaga jaraknya karena mustahil melawan tiga orang dalam jarak dekat.

" Sial, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menghilangkan _**Argona Shekurield**_ milikku dengan sempurna " desis Arthur sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto " Vali ijinkan aku melawannya sekali saja, aku ingin melawannya dengan pedangku " pinta Arthur.

" Heh! Terserah saja, tapi sisakan bagianku " balas Vali santai, Arthur yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

 **[" Argona Breaker Heald! "]** ucap Arthur dengan lantang.

 **Crang! Crang! Crang!**

Setelahnya di seluruh tubuh Arthur muncul sebuah pelindung emas yang menghiasi tubuh Arthur Naruto yang melihat itu mencengkeram erat senjatanya dengan tangan kirinya lalu mengacungkannya ke depan.

" Hikke! " teriak Arthur langsung melesat ke arah Naruto diikuti Naruto.

 **Wush! Traank!**

Sambil saling melesat mereka'pun saling menebas satu sama lain hingga melewati musuh mereka dan tadi terdengar jelas sebuah benturan senjata yang cukup keras membuat semua was-was siapa yang kalah.

 **Bruk!**

Semua melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Arthur Ambruk dengan Argona Breaker Healdnya yang perlahan menghilang seperti debu, Arthur yang tidak menyangka itu sangat terkejut ini kedua kalinya dirinya kehilangan kemampuannya tanpa sebab.

" Maaf tapi aku belum mau melawanmu, yang inginku lawan hanyalah si perak itu " ujar Naruto sambil memandang tajam Vali.

" Heh! Hahahahah! Yosh! Inilah yang aku suka! " teriak Vali lalu melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Tink!**

 **Crang! Crang!**

Melihat Vali ke arahnya dengan cepat Naruto membenturkan senjatanya ke tanah hingga berubah menjadi senjata Manchine Gun M-16 miliknya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

 **Briiiiiiiiitttttt!**

Vali yang melihat Naruto kembali menembakkan peluru secara jarak jauh mau tak mau harus melompat tinggi, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum remeh.

" Heh! Jangan pikir senjataku ini tidak akan mengenaimu! " seru Naruto memegang senjatanya sambil menekan pelatuk di jempolnya.

 **Twung!**

Setelahnya sebuah energi dengan cepat mengumpul di stun gun di senjata Naruto membuat Vali terkejut karena tembakan tadi adalah jebakan.

 **[" Regollia! "]** ucap Naruto menembakkan senjatanya.

 **Wush! Duar!**

Setelahnya peluru Naruto melesat ke arah Vali dan membuat ledakan cukup besar di atas, Naruto yang tahu Vali masih bertahan bersiaga.

 **Wush!**

Setelah ledakan asap menipis terlihat Vali tengah terbang dengan sebuah sayap mekanik di punggungnya beserta Vali yang telah di tutupi Armor, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak menyangka Vali bisa bertahan dari serangan cepat jarak jauhnya.

" Cih! Kalian dari tadi enak menyerang, sekarang biar aku menyerangnya! " teriak Bikou dengan kesal lalu melesat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Bikou ke arahnya, langsung menarik pegangan di tangan kanannya dan melepaskannya hingga berubah menjadi Stun Gun berukuran Besar dengan Sebuah Pisau di bawah Stun Gunnya.

 **Wush!**

 **Trank! Trank!**

Setelah mengubah senjatanya, Naruto langsung melesat kearah Bikou dan langsung membenturkan senjatanya ke arah Tongkat Bikou hingga membuat bunyi yang keras.

 **Trink! Twush! Trink! Tink!**

Selagi beradu senjata, Naruto langsung menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Bikou dari jarak dekat dan berhasil dengan Bikou dengan cukup lincah bahkan sangat tipis hingga hampir kena.

 **Wush! Trink!**

Merasa sebuah serangan Dari belakang Mau tak mau Naruto menunduk dan benar saja, Arthur menyerangnya dari belakang namun hanya terkena tongkat Bikou.

 **Wush! Duak! Twush!**

 **Trink! Trank! Twush! Twush!**

Dua lawan satu'pun terjadi, Bikou dan Arthur menyerang secara acak dan Naruto berhasil menandingi mereka dengan menendang, menghindar, menahan dan menembak. Arthur dan Bikou hanya bisa mendesis Karena setiap serangan mereka bisa di hindari.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Kembali merasa sebuah serangan dari dua sisi dalam jarak dekat mau tak mau Naruto menahan dengan Stun Gunnya dan lengan kirinya yang berisi W.W.S Watchnya hingga membuat serangan tersebut berhenti.

" Vali! Sekarang serang dia! " seru Bikou, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum remeh.

" Hey! " panggil Naruto sambil melirik Bikou di kirinya " Sebaiknya kau serius monyet! " ucap Naruto membuka telapak kirinya lalu mengepalkan tangannya hingga jam di tangan kirinya memunculkan sebuah lingkaran hologram.

 **[ Sonic Boom! ]**

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelahnya Bikou dan Arthur terpental begitu merasakan sebuah ledakan dari tempat Naruto, semua yang melihat aksi Naruto menatap takjub Naruto.

 **Crak! Tink! Crak! Crak!**

Setelah memisahkan dua orang itu, Naruto kembali menarik senjatanya hingga berubah menjadi M.C M-16 miliknya lalu berubah kembali menjadi Senjata Kingnya.

Setelah mengubah senjatanya Naruto berbalik dan di belakangnya telah menunggu Vali yang juga sudah bersedia.

" Danchou kami sudah siap! " seru Kirin, Naruto yang mendengar itu memberi tanda dua jari di apit bersama jempol dan jari manis dan kelingking di tekuk ( seperti membuat segel satu tangan dengan di letakkan di dada, Kirin dan Koneko yang melihat tanda itu langsung melesat kebagian mereka

" Heh! Apa kau akan menyerangku dengan sebuah jutsu? Jangan harap aku biarkan hal itu! " ucap Vali langsung melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Setelah dekat Vali langsung menebaskan pedangnya, Namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan memundurkan badannya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Membalas serangan, Naruto langsung mengibaskan pedangnya di bagian kiri Vali dengan jarak yang sangat tipis dan hanya membuat goresan tipis. Melihat jarak yang cukup dekat dengan ganas Vali menyerang Naruto secara acak namun Naruto menghindarinya dengan pandai layaknya orang menghindari benda tajam dan lemparan Bola

 **Wush! Wush! Duak! Buagh! Buagh! Sret! Duak!**

Melihat sebuah celah Naruto langsung menghindari serangan Vali dengan cepat lalu menendang Vali hingga mundur, tak membiarkan sampai sana Naruto langsung memukul dada Vali dengan tangan kirinya sekuat tenaga lalu melompat dan menendang kepala Vali hingga terseret beberapa meter.

" Cih! Besi itu keras juga " decih Naruto merasakan tangannya cukup kesakitan.

" Apa hanya itu seranganmu? " remeh Vali, dirinya merasa belum puas dengan serangan Naruto.

" Cih! Kau pikir aku akan terpancing dengan mudah dengan trik murahan itu, Aku masih memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melawanmu! " balas Naruto sambil membuat segel satu tangan dengan tangan kirinya lalu melesat ke arah Vali.

.

 **Kirin Vs Arthur**

.

 **Trank! Trink! Wush! Trank! Trank!**

Sementara itu di sisi Kirin, Kirin dengan ganas menyerang Arthur dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Arthur hanya bisa bertahan dengan berjalan mundur, walaupun membalas Kirin berhasil menghindari serangannya dengan sempurna.

' _Cih! Jika sudah dia pasti akan cukup sulit, tapi kalah dengan perempuan mau di mana taruh mukaku! '_ batin Arthur mengeram dan mulai membalas serangan Kirin, Kirin yang merasa ada perubahan dengan serangan Arthur berusaha menyimbangi setiap serangannya.

 **Trink! Blaaar!**

Melihat celah tipis Kirin langsung membenturkan senjatanya ke arah senjata Arthur dan mendorongnya ke tanah hingga tertancap di lantai.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Dengan lincah Kirin langsung menendang Dagu Arthur hingga membuatnya mendongak ke atas.

 **Sret!**

 **Duak!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Kirin menendang wajah Arthur ke samping hingga terseret ke samping dengan wajah lebam, tak membiarkan musuhnya, Kirin kembali melesat ke arah Arthur.

" Cih! Tendangan tadi cukup keras juga " gumam Arthur mengelus wajahnya yang di tendang lalu bersiap karena Kirin melesat ke arahnya.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Dengan serangan sambil melompat, Kirin langsung menebaskan pedangnya, namun Kirin terkejut mendapati Arthur memiliki senjata cadangan.

 **Sring! Wush!**

Melihat musuhnya mempunyai senjata cadangan membuat Kirin langsung menjaga jarak untuk membuat strategi baru dalam menyerang.

" Senjata cadangan " gumam Kirin menatap senjata Arthur lekat.

" huh! Sebaiknya kau fokus pada lawanmu cebol! " teriak Arthur melesat ke arah Kirin.

 **.**

 **Koneko Vs Bikou**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Koneko, Koneko terus menyerang Bikou dengan pukulan terkuatnya tanpa mengeluarkan Senjutsu, sementara Bikou, pemuda itu terus menghindar karena bagaimanapun hanya dengan pukulan Kosong yang berhasil di tanah, dirinya sudah terpental 5 meter.

' _Sial nih bocah cebol, aku bagaikan dikejar shinigami saja! '_ teriak batin Bikou berusaha menghindari setiap serangan Koneko.

 **Wush! Blaar! Booom!**

Koneko yang melihat musuhnya menghindar terus mulai kesal dan langsung saja memukul lantai di bawahnya hingga berguncang lalu melesat ke arah Bikou yang tampak menyeimbangkan dirinya dari guncangan tadi hingga membuat ledakan angin.

 **Buagh! Wush! Blaaam!**

Karena tidak sempat menghindar Bikou harus menerima serangan Koneko hingga terpental ke sudut dinding hingga retak " Ugh! Pukulannya lumayan juga " gumam Bikou berusaha lepas dari dinding.

 **Wush!**

Mata Bikou melebar ketika mendapati Koneko telah melompat ke arahnya dengan menyiapkan pukulan terkuatnya.

.

 **Naruto Vs Vali**

 **.**

 **Wush! Swush! Swush! Blar! Blar! Sret! Wush!**

Kembali ke Naruto dan Vali, mereka masih terus menyerang secara liar sambil menghindari setiap serangan musuh mereka, tanah bahkan dinding menjadi sarang serangan mereka yang gagal.

 **Wush! Blar!**

Karena berhasil menyudutkan Naruto ke dinding, Vali langsung mengarahkan pukulan Kosong ke arah Naruto namun berhasil dihindari dengan mudah dan hanya mengenai dinding di belakang Naruto.

 **Sret! Duak!**

Tak membiarkan kesempatan, Naruto langsung menendang Vali hingga terpental.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaar!**

Tanpa di sangka tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memukul Vali dengan Palu mekaniknya hingga terpental kedinding Arena, sementara sang pemukul langsung menghilang seperti hologram. Rupanya yang menyerang Vali tadi adalah Cloning hologram penyerang singkat milik Naruto, Naruto yang masih di sudut dinding perlahan melangkah kedepan.

" Cih, orang ini diluar perkiraanku, jika saja aku bisa mengenai senjatanya maka semuanya akan selesai dengan cepat " desis Vali di balik Armornya sambil memasang posisi siaga.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Kembali Naruto melakukan segel satu tangan di dadanya lalu melesat ke arah Vali, Vali yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan Cahaya putih.

 **[" Algorago! "]** ucap Vali memukul udara kosong dengan keras hingga cahaya di tangan Vali melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tetap berlari sambil memutar pedang merahnya.

 **Wush! Srash! Blaaar!**

Setelahnya Naruto menebaskan pedangnya hingga serangan Vali terbelah menjadi dua dan membuat ledakan di belakang Naruto.

 **Sret!**

 **Tink!**

Seketika Mata Naruto melebar ketika pada akhirnya pedangnya terkena pedang Vali, dirinya tidak menyangka Vali telah mengambil posisi pedangnya berada.

" Njhaaha! Sekarang akan aku hisap tenagamu! " teriak Vali senang " Dengan begini semua selesai " ujar Vali lalu terbang menjauh.

" Cih! Sial! Koneko! Kirin! Ambil posisi bertahan! " seru Naruto mengeluarkan Bola Kuning lalu meremasnya.

 **Bzit! Wush! Wush!**

Setelahnya Naruto berpindah ke sudut dinding, Koneko dan Kirin yang mendengar tanda ikut mundur dan diam di belakang Naruto.

" Bagaimana Vali? Apa kita selesaikan sekarang? " tanya Bikou sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan tongkatnya.

" Tidak, kita bermain-main dulu, rasanya kurang asyik jika cepat selesai " jawab Vali menyeringai di balik armornya.

" Danchou apa yang harus kita lakukan, kita harus memiliki rencana? " tanya Koneko sambil melirik Ketuanya.

" Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi untuk saat ini akan sangat mustahil, Senjata Divine milik Vali telah menyentuh senjataku, kekuatan senjataku tinggal 60% jika aku mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan rata 2% dia akan menghisap energiku sebatas 50% dengan kata lain, kekuatan tersisaku hanyalah 0%.

Untuk mengalahkan senjata itu hanyalah menyerang jarak jauh, tapi akan sangat mustahil jika ada dua orang itu, apa yang harus aku lakukan " jelas Naruto sambil berpikir untuk membuat rencana.

" Danchou biarkan kami atasi dua orang itu, kau atasi saja Vali " ujar Kirin langsung melesat ke arah Arthur di ikuti Koneko.

' _Sial dalam keadaan ini, sungguh mustahil mengeluarkan Shinigami, jika dia terkena maka pengambilan kekuatan setara dengan 100% jika itu terjadi kekuatan pengambilan menjadi berlipat ganda,_

 _Jika aku bertarung dengan Shinigami, kekuatan yang bisa aku andalkan hanyalah Mode Battle, Shield Thunder, Sonic Shield, dan Sonic Boom, kalau cloning sama saja mencari kematian apa yang harus aku lakukan '_ batin Naruto terus berpikir.

" Jangan melamun bodoh! " Naruto seketika tersentak, ketika Vali melesat ke arahnya mau tak mau Naruto langsung melompat mundur.

 **Blaaar!**

Serangan Vali'pun meleset dan hanya mengenai tanah, Naruto yang selamat langsung bersiaga.

' _Sial, jika seperti ini aku akan kalah, aku harus memikirkan sesuatu '_ Batin Naruto _' sepertinya tidak ada pilihan selain menggunakan senjata ini '_ lanjut batin Naruto sambil menarik Shinigaminya yang di taruh di punggung.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat Vali ke arahnya langsung ikut melesat ke arah Vali.

.

 **Koneko vs Bikou**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu di sisi Koneko, Koneko saat ini tengah memukul udara kosong di hadapannya hingga membuat gelombang pemukul kasap mata setelah cukup Koneko langsung berlari ke arah Bikou.

 **Wush! Wush! Sret!**

Untuk Bikou dirinya dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan Koneko karena merasakan angin pukulan Koneko, berhasil menghindari semuanya Bikou langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya kedepan dimana Koneko berada

 **Wush!**

Koneko yang melihat serangan itu langsung menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat hingga mengeluarkan aura putih.

 **[" Senpo : Futoryukiko! "]** ucap Koneko mengarahkan pukulan dengan tambahan senjutsunya ke arah Bikou.

 **Blaaar!**

Namun Koneko harus terkejut ketika sebuah prisai emas tiba-tiba menahan serangan Koneko, Bikou yang melihat reaksi terkejut Koneko tersenyum remeh.

" Maaf tapi kami saat ini tidak akan di serang dengan mudah "

.

 **Kirin Vs Arthur**

.

 **Trink! Trank! Trank!**

Sementara itu di sisi Kirin dan Arthur, saat ini Kirin dengan susah payah harus menyerang Arthur yang menahan pedangnya dengan sangat santai, Koneko yang merasa berbeda dengan yang tadi mulai mundur dan mencoba memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Arthur.

" Ada apa cebol apa kau menyerah? " tanya Arthur sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

' _Ada apa ini, kenapa berbeda dari yang tadi?_ ' Batin Kirin, Arthur yang melihat raut wajah Kirin hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

" Jika kau ingin tahu kenapa kami berbeda, akan aku beritahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi " ujar Arthur membuat Kirin menyipitkan matanya " _**Alkitoriko**_ sebuah teknik pentransfer milik Vali, sebenarnya Vali telah menghisap 20% kekuatan Uzumaki-sana dan membagikannya dengan kami sebanyak 10% dengan begitu kekuatan kami bertambah dari sebelumnya. Maka dari itu kami berbeda dari sebelumnya " jelas Arthur membuat Kirin melebarkan matanya terkejut.

" dan juga bukan hanya itu, lihatlah di bawahmu " ucap Arthur lagi yang perlahan mulai di sinari dengan cahaya emas, Kirin yang mendengar itu menoleh ke bawah dan dirinya terkejut ketika sebuah lingkaran emas dengan pusatnya Arthur tengah ada di bawahnya " itu adalah salah satu teknikku, **Argona Seikeshin Arkillia,** salah satu teknik Penghisal dan pentransfer hampir mirip seperti Vali, dengan begini kau sudah tamat " ucap Arthur yang telah memasuki mode armornya dan melesat ke arah Kirin.

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

Melihat itu Kirin mencoba menahannya dengan pedangnya namun pukulan Arthur sangat kuat membuatnya terpental hingga sudut tembok.

" Kirin! Koneko! " teriak Naruto menatap terkejut anggotanya yang telah lemas di sudut dinding.

.

 **Two Ladies Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi dua wanita misterius yang melihat pertarungan Naruto, mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, Wanita berambut kuning yang memperlihatkan ekspresi biasa, Sementara Wanita berambut merah yang mendengus ke arah pertarungan.

" Cih, Apa hanya itu kemampuannya, sungguh di sayangkan sekali, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan dirinya hah? " dengus sang wanita berambut merah bingung dengan Wanita di sampingnya.

" Ne, apa kau pernah mendengar arti kata jangan melihat musuh dari sampulnya? Itulah yang akan aku katakan padamu saat ini, jangan meremehkan Naruto-kun jika kau belum tahu pertarungan dirinya yang sebenarnya " balas sang Wanita berambut kuning dengan santai, Wanita berambut merah yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus.

.

 **Asia dan DKK**

.

" Gawat Bagaimana ini, Kirin dan Koneko telah dikalahkan? " gumam Tohka panik.

" Tidak mereka belum sepenuhnya kalah, lencana Kirin dan Koneko masih utuh itu membuktikan mereka masih bisa bertarung. Tapi dalam keadaan ini yang tersisa hanyalah Danchou saja " balas Claudia menjelaskan.

" Tapi bagaimana caranya, senjata merah Danchou telah terkena senjata Vali, jika itu menghisap energi Danchou semua akan selesai " balas Julis.

" Nii-chan " gumam Asia khawatir.

" Naruto-nii " gumam lirih Shiina.

.

 **Wush! Blar! Wush! Trank! Trank! Wush! Blaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Saat ini dirinya menyerang Vali secara acak dengan senjata shinigami dan king miliknya, namun Vali berhasil menghindar dan selalu mencari senjata Shinigaminya, Namun Naruto berhasil menahan senjata Vali dengan pedang merahnya sebelum menyentuh Shinigami.

" Cih! Apa yang harus aku lakukan " desis Naruto sambil menjaga jarak _' Sial kenapa dalam keadaan ini otakku sama sekali tidak bisa membuat rencana '_ batin Naruto.

 **Wush! Trank! Trink!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Kembali Naruto harus terkejut ketika Vali ke arahnya membuat pikiran Naruto buyar dan tidak fokus melawan Vali dan itu membuar senjata Merah Naruto terpental hingga menancap di dinding.

' _Sial, King terlalu jauh untuk di jangkau '_ batin Naruto sambil mengubah Shinigami dari bentuk palu menjadi Sabit.

" Ada apa ini Naruto-san? Kenapa kau sekarang lemah? " remeh Vali, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengertakkan giginya.

" Urusai, Akupun juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah mengalahkanmu! " balas Naruto mengeluarkan bola kuning dan siap meremasnya.

 **Duak!**

Namun Naruto harus terkejut ketika tangannya dipukul hingga membuat Bola kuning itu terpental dan bergelinding.

' _Kuso, Itu Bola terakhir '_ desis Naruto sambil menatap tajam sekitarnya dan rupanya dirinya telah dikepung Arthur, Bikou, dan Vali.

" Sial " desis Naruto sambil menyiapkan sabitnya.

" Ne Vali ayo kita serang dia bersama " seru Bikou melesat ke arah Naruto bersama Arthur

 **Wush! Trank! Duak!**

Naruto yang melihat Bikou mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arahnya langsung menunduk dan mengarahkan sabitnya ke arah Arthur. Arthur yang melihat serangan Naruto langsung menahan senjata Naruto, Namun Naruto langsung mendorong senjata Arthur hingga membuatnya ikut terdorong hingga ke bertabrakan dengan Bikou.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

 **[ Sonic Boom! ]**

Tak membiarkan itu Naruto langsung memukul Pipi Bikou dan Arthur secara berlawanan lalu mengaktifkan teknik jamnya hingga mementalkan Bikou ke arah tempat Koneko dan Arthur ke tempat Kirin

 **Wush! Grep!**

Naruto seketika terkejut ketika Vali muncul secara tiba-tiba didepannya dan mengunci pergerakannya _' Si-Sial, aku punya firasat tidak bagus '_ batin Naruto

" Sayang sekali, kau membuatku bosan " ucap Vali di depan Naruto.

 **[" Divine "]**

 **Deg!**

' _U-Ugh! K-Kuso, tenagaku terkuras habis '_ batin Naruto perlahan jatuh tengkurap dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

" Huh! Aku pikir kau bisa membuatku sedikit bersenang-senang " ucap Vali sambil membuang senjata shinigami Naruto ke tempat Kirin.

 **Tink!**

Tanpa sengaja Senjata Naruto yang di buang Vali membentur bola kuning Naruto hingga menggelinding ke arah Arthur yang perlahan berdiri.

 **Tuk!**

Tanpa sengaja lagi Kaki Arthur menendang bola itu dan menggelinding ke arah Bikou yang juga mulai berdiri.

" Apa ini orang yang selalu ingin aku lawan, terasa lemah sekali " remeh Vali merasa kuat karena mengalahkan sosok yang cukup terkenal.

" Hah.. Hah.. Kuso " umpat Naruto sambil mengambil nafas terengah-engah.

" Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, karena setelah ini kau akan benar-benar kalah " ucap Vali Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Vali.

 **Tuk!**

Bikou yang akhirnya bisa berdiri kembali tidak sengaja menendang Bola Naruto dan perlahan mulai menggelinding ke arah Naruto.

' _Si-Sial, apa aku akan kalah dengan begitu mudah dengan senjata buatanku sendiri '_ batin Naruto yang perlahan menutup matanya.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

" BANGUNLAH NII-CHAN! "

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar teriakan adiknya " JANGAN MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA! BUKANNYA KAU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA! APA KAU AKAN MENGINGKARI PERKATAANMU ITU! "

" DANCHOU! BANGKITLAH! JADILAH DIRIMU SENDIRI! DANCHOU YANG AKU KENAL TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA! " teriak Julis ikut menggemakan arena.

" NARUTO-SAN! AYO BANGKITLAH! KAU SENDIRI BILANG DENGAN ADANYA JULUKAN KAU AKAN TAHU SIAPA DIRIMU! MANA BUKTINYA! AYO BANGKIT DAN TUNJUKKAN PADAKU PERKATAANMU! KAU ITU SI JENIUS DARI MASA DEPAN BUKAN! KALAU BEGITU TUNJUKKAN KEMAMPUANMU ITU! " teriak Asuna ikut menyemangati Naruto.

 **Tuk!**

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu di tangan kirinya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan dia sudah melihat Bola Kuningnya ada di tangan kirinya.

" Be-Benar juga " gumam Naruto kecil.

 **Twung~**

Tanpa di sadari siapapun, Pada Pedang King, terlihat Pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya redup berwarna biru dengan Intinya yang juga mulai bersinar.

 _' Mereka benar, aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang aku harus memenangkan duel ini '_ batin Naruto sambil melirik ke arah senjata Shinigami, Kirin, Arthur, Koneko, Bikou lalu senjata Kingnya

" H-Ha-Ha-hahahahahaha " semua seketika terdiam ketika mendengar tawa renyah Naruto " Hahaha.. Ne Vali " Vali yang di panggil bingung seketika.

" Kau tahu setiap perkataan orang yang terdesak? " tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam erat bola kuning di tangannya

" Apa? "

" Setiap orang yang jatuh belum tentu kalah dengan mudah, karena orang yang jatuh... " gantung Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap Vali dengan tatapan meremehkan " pasti mendapat keberuntungan " lanjut Naruto meremas bola kuningnya.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Vali terkejut Naruto menghilang dengan sekejap mata dan sudah berada di belakang Arthur

 **Buagh! Wush! Duak! Blaaaar!**

Dengan sangat keras Naruto langsung memukul Arthur hingga terpental ke arah Bikou dan membuat dua orang itu saling bertabrakkan dan menabrak dinding arena hingga setengah hancur.

 **Crak! Wush!**

Vali harus kembali terkejut ketika Naruto meremas bolanya kembali dirinya sudah di hadapkan dengan Naruto yang menyiapkan sebuah pukulan ke arahnya.

' _Sial '_ batin Vali.

 **Buagh! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Vali yang tidak sempat menahan serangan Naruto harus terkena hingga terpental ke dinding arena.

 **Crak! Wush!**

Naruto yang telah memukul Vali, langsung membuka telapak kirinya hingga Bola Kuningnya ke bentuk semula lalu meremasnya kembali hingga dirinya telah berada pedang Kingnya bersampingan dengan Bikou dan Arthur yang perlahan keluar karena telah terjatuh setelah lepas dari dinding.

 **Crak! Wush! Duak!**

Setelah mengambil pedangnya Naruto mendorong senjatanya ke arah Arthur dan Bikou hingga membentur mereka dan membuat mereka kembali terpental dan saat ini arah terpental mereka ke arah Vali.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Vali yang baru saja akan keluar dari dinding seketika terkejut karena Arthur dan Bikou terpental ke arahnya, karena tidak bisa menghindar Vali'pun harus tertabrak oleh mereka berdua.

" Hah~ Pada akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan kembali senjataku " hela Naruto sambil menatap King dan Shinigami secara bergantian.

" Kalian bisa bangkit Koneko, Kirin, Aku tahu kalian masih bisa bertarung " ucap Naruto sambil melirik Kirin dan Koneko

" U-Ugh! Akhirnya kita mulai serius " gumam Kirin yang perlahan bangkit, begitupun Koneko

" Maaf soal tadi, jika saja dari awal aku sadar, kita tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini, tapi yah~ Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka yang baru menyadarkanku " balas Naruto meletakkan Shinigaminya di tempat hingga berubah menjadi palu.

" kalian dengar, aku punya rencana, aku ingin kalian dengarkan baik-baik " ucap Naruto membuat Kirin dan Koneko mendengar dengan serius.

.

 **Two ladies Side**

.

" Kau lihat bukan? " ucap sang wanita berambut pirang tersenyum puas dengan aksi Naruto.

" Cih! Boleh juga dia " desis sang wanita berambut merah.

" Oh~ sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengannya ne *****-chan " ejek Perempuan berambut kuning membuat Wanita berambut merah menatapnya tajam.

" Urusai, Jika begitu saja aku tidak akan menerimanya sebelum dia menunjukkan semuanya padaku " balasnya sang wanita berambut merah membuang wajahnya " Lagi pula dia sudah memilikimu mana mungkin aku mau mengambil bagianmu " lanjutnya.

" Hm~ tidak juga, karena aku yakin, masih ada tempat kosong untukmu kok "

.

 **Arena**

.

 **Wush~**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di arena terlihat Vali bersama Arthur dan Bikou mulai keluar dari dinding dan menatap tajam Naruto bersama teamnya.

" Sial, rupanya mereka masih bisa bertarung " umpat Bikou tidak percaya.

" Sebaiknya kalian diam saja, saat ini kita unggul, aku akan menyerap kembali tenaganya " ucap Vali tetap santai.

 **[" Divine "]**

 **[" King! "]**

Seketika Vali terkejut mendapati Energinya yang di hisap di balik oleh Naruto, dirinya tentu tidak percaya Energinya terserap setelah dia menyerap energi Naruto.

" H-Ha-hahahaha! Sepertinya King telah sempurna " Ucap Naruto setelah tertawa senang " Tapi bukan waktunya untuk senang, kesenangan biasanya dilakukan di akhir, waktunya untuk serius " lanjut Naruto mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius.

 **Tank!**

Dengan keras Naruto menarik dua pedangnya hingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian " Baiklah kita mulai rencana A " ucap Naruto memutar dua pedang yang berupa setengah bagian dari King.

" Koneko! " seru Naruto mengambil posisi lari.

 **[" Senpo : Futoraiko kirigakure! "]** ucap Koneko memukul kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

 **Bwwuusssh~**

Setelahnya Koneko langsung menghembuskan nafasnya hingga membuat Asap tebal yang menyebar luas.

" Kirin! " seru Naruto lagi lalu mulai berlari ke arah Vali, Bikou dan Arthur.

 **Sring! Wush!**

 **Wush!**

Kirin yang mendengar itu menebaskan pedangnya hingga membuat asap buatan Koneko terbang ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang telah di lingkupi oleh asap Koneko mengembangkan tangannya dengan pedangnya lalu berlari berputar di sekitar Vali, Bikou dan Arthur membuat Asap Koneko mengikutinya.

Vali, Bikou dan Arthur yang mulai di kelilingi asap bersiaga satu sama lain, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melihat karena asap yang cukup tebal

" Sial aku tidak bisa melihat " umpat Bikou.

 **Duagh! Duagh! Duagh!**

Seketika Ketiganya terkejut ketika mereka terkena pukulan kasap mata membuat posisi mereka yang tadi saling membelakangi terpisah.

" Sial, apa itu ta... "

 **Wush!**

Perkataan Bikou seketika terhenti begitu dari balik asap dibelakangnya keluar sosok Naruto yang telah menyiapkan sebuah pukulan ke arahnya.

 **Buagh!**

Dengan keras Naruto berhasil memukul Bikou hingga memasuki asap buatan Koneko " Bikou! " teriak Arthur.

 **Wush!**

" Sebaiknya kau fokus pada dirimu sendiri! " mata Arthur seketika melebar begitu Naruto telah di belakangnya.

 **Trank! Duagk!**

Tak memberi kesempatan Naruto membuang senjata Arthur dan menendangnya memasuki asap buatan Koneko, Vali yang tertinggal sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa.

" Apa sudah siap? " tanya Naruto yang sudah ada di tempat semula bersama Koneko dan Kirin.

" Ha'i " balas mereka bersiap.

" Yosh! Kita mulai! " ucap Naruto mengarahkan W. di depan wajah hingga mengeluarkan sebuah prisma merah.

 **[" Katoryougaku "]** ucap Naruto menghentakkan tangan kirinya dengan Prisma merahnya.

 **Wush! Twush!**

Seketika dari tangan Naruto muncul Api yang langsung merambat ke asap Koneko hingga menjadi Pusaran Api _' Seperti di rencana,_ _ **Senpo : Futoraiko kirigakure**_ _adalah teknik pencampuran Energi Angin, Air dan Senjutsu, teknik ini akan efektif jika terkena Api, apa lagi bagi mereka yang memiliki kekuatan, teknik ini akan memasuki tubuh lawan ketika mereka menghisap asap itu dengan begitu tubuh mereka akan tidak bisa bergerak dan menjadi batu '_ batin Naruto menyeringai.

" Kirin! Koneko! Sekarang! " teriak Naruto

 **[" Senpo : Futosekyuria! "]** ucap Koneko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya

 **Twuush~**

Setelahnya dari mulut Koneko keluar sebuah gelombang angin yang melesat ke arah pusaran itu, Kirin yang melihat itu mulai melingkupi dirinya dengan Angin Koneko dan menyiapkan pedangnya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Kirin terus melewati Pusaran api yang mengunci Vali hingga putaran Pusaran Api itu semakin cepat.

" Kuso, apa yang terjadi " gumam Vali bingung.

" Kau bertanya apa yang terjadi? " Vali yang mendengar suara itu menoleh ke atas dan disana sudah ada Naruto yang melayang dengan belahan pedang kingnya.

" Inilah yang terjadi " lanjut Naruto lalu menggabungkan kedua gagangnya.

 **Swush! Swush! Swush!**

Setelahnya Naruto memutar senjatanya secara liar hingga pusaran api itu mulai meninggi hingga menjadikan senjata Naruto sebagai pusatnya

 **Wush! Groarrrr~**

Seketika titik pusaran Api Naruto berubah menjadi kepala naga api dan meraung ke arah Vali yang melebarkan matanya.

" Ne Vali? " Panggil Naruto " Kau tahu setiap perkataan orang? " ucap Naruto lagi membuat Vali bingung kembali.

" Bahwa Api itu sangat panas " ucap Naruto tanpa dosa sambil menyatukan kembali Senjata Kingnya dan menggenggam erat gagang pedangnya.

 **[" Katoryuuseria! "]** teriak Naruto menebaskan pedangnya hingga naga api itu melesat ke arah Vali.

" SIAPA YANG BILANG API ITU BASAH BAKA! " teriak Vali heboh.

 **[" Senpo : Dotoryakeheki! "]** ucap Koneko meninju tanah di bawahnya hingga bergetar.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu dari bawah tanah muncul sebuah dinding tanah berukuran tinggi Mengunci Vali, Naruto yang masih di posisi bersama Koneko mulai mengambil palunya kembali dan Mengubahnya menjadi Sabit.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap!**

Tak lama setelahnya muncul Naruto yang memegang senjata King dengan Kirin yang langsung mengambil posisi.

" Yosh, dengan begini kita selesaikan 1 vs 1 " ucap Naruto yang membawa senjata King lalu menyerahkan senjatanya itu ke Naruto yang memegang senjata Shinigami.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Sebuah ledakanpun terjadi di tempat Vali hingga menimbulkan asap yang cukup tebal, bahkan dari asap itu keluar dua sosok dalam keadaan pingsan, wajah babak belur dengan wajah luka bakar terpental hingga menabrak dinding, ya itu adalah Arthur dan Bikou.

" _Bikou dan Arthur tidak bisa bertanding kembali "_

 **Wush!**

Kembali dari balik asap keluar Vali dengan beberapa bagian armor terlepas mulai berhenti keluar dari asap dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Naruto.

" Baiklah sekarang biar aku yang melawannya, lagi pula aku ingin membalas yang tadi " ucap Naruto membenturkan ujung senjata Kingnya.

 **Crang! Crang!**

Setelahnya Senjata itu berubah menjadi Sabit merah berukuran Besar ( Senjata Sabit RWBY ) setelah mengubahnya Naruto menggabungkan gagang senjatanya dalam arah sabit yang saling berlawanan.

' _Cih! Dia berhasil mengalahkan Bikou dan Arthur hingga seperti itu, jika begini aku benar-benar harus melawannya sendiri '_ batin Vali menyiapkan Pedang Divinenya.

 **Wush!**

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Vali sambil memutar sabitnya di sampingnya hingga seperti sebuah pemotong. Vali yang melihat Naruto ke arahnyapun ikut melesat.

 **Sringsring!**

 **Sret!**

Sambil memutar senjatanya Naruto'pun menghentikan langkah kakinya hingga dirinya terseret kedepan lalu menebaskan Sabit Kingnya ke arah Vali.

 **Wush!**

Namun Vali berhasil menghindar dengan menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, Vali yang bisa melihat Ekspresi menyeringai Naruto bingung.

 **Tak!**

 **Crak! Crak!**

Naruto yang melihat Vali yang sudah di dekatnya langsung menahan dada Vali dan seketika pada bagian sabit Naruto keluar beberapa persenjataan Stun Gun kecil yang mengarah pada Vali.

 **[" Rengo... "]** jeda Naruto membuat Vali melebarkan matanya **[" Drykullia! "]** lanjut Naruto.

 **Swush! Twung! Blaaaar!**

Lalu dari senjata Naruto, persenjataan Naruto langsung membuat bola Energi Ungu dan menembakkannya ke arah Vali hingga membuat ledakan besar.

.

 **Asia DKK side**

.

" Uwoooh! Sugoii! " teriak Tohka girang ketika melihat kemampuan senjata King yang terinspirasi dari senjatanya.

" Sugoii, apa seperti itu kemampuan senjata Naruto-san " gumam Leafa takjub dengan kekuatan senjata Naruto.

" Um, Aku baru mendapatkan hasil kekuatan Senjata Nii-chan, dari alat Ajuka-san " ucap Asia sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Bola mekanik kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah Hologram yang berisi data senjata King Naruto.

" Senjata itu bernama King, Senjata itu bisa berubah menjadi _ **M-King**_ , _**D-King**_ , _**S-King**_ , _**A-King**_ , _**W-King**_ , _**G-King**_ dan _**H-King.**_ Itu adalah singkatan perubahan senjata Naruto jika kalian bertanya artinya, artinya **Manchine Gun** , **Double** , **Shinigami** , **Axe** , **Weapon** , **Gun** dan **Hands**. Senjata itu bisa berubah sesuai keinginan sang pemilik jika mereka ingin mengubah senjatanya.

Senjata itu juga bisa memanipulasi Seluruh Element, namun yang paling mendominasi senjata itu adalah Element Api, senjata itu juga merupakan senjata penggabungan dari Shinigami Mash, Masih sedikit Informasi yang bisa di dapat dengan bantuan alat _**S.A.D Scaning All Database**_ , tapi jika kalian melihat kemampuan skillnya, kalian pasti terkejut " jelas Asia sambil menunjukkan data senjata Naruto.

" E-Etto.., _**Dequermin ( Blockade ) Skill Lvl 5**_ , _**Logiderquin ( Speed ) Skill Lvl 4**_ , _**Metodrakuen (Technique ) Skill Lvl 5**_ , _**Blanshirmin ( Combine ) Skill Lvl 5**_ , _**Sherkinquin ( Swords ) Skill Lvl 4**_ , etto... Apa ini Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti? " tanya Tohka dengan wajah drop karena tidak mengerti tentang Skill yang di baca.

" **Dequermin Skill** adalah sebuah Skill pertahanan mutlak yang di buat oleh persenjataan Itu sendiri, kalian pasti tahu jika kalian menyerang dengan senjata kalian yang digabung kekuatan dalam jarak dekat maka efeknya akan mengenai kalian secara langsung, tapi _**Dequermin**_ akan menahan hal itu.

Kalian juga pasti pernah belajar Materi Shieldkan? Shield memiliki level hingga 15 level, tapi apa kalian tahu batas kekuatan mengeluarkan Shield? Maksimal dari Shield level 1 adalah mengeluarkan kekuatan 2% saja, jadi hingga sampai level 15 bisa di katakan kekuatan kalian di butuhkan 750% tapi, untuk Dequermin itu berbeda, Level 1nya saja harus mengeluarkan kekuatan 50% dan sekarang Dequermin Nii-san telah sampai di level 5 dengan kata lain kalian tahu berapa kekuatan yang dibutuhkan? " jelas Asia secara rinci dan bertanya pada yang lain.

" Ma-Massaka!? " kejut Julis tidak percaya.

" Um, Kekuatannya di atas 1000% " Semua yang mendengar suara sedikit tegas menoleh dan mereka mendapati Kokabiel yang berjalan ke arah Mereka.

" Kokabiel-san " gumam Claudia.

" Um, kekuatannya hampir tidak bisa di tembus " lanjut Asia sambil mengangguk.

 **Wush!**

 **Tap!**

Penjelasan Asia'pun terhenti begitu dari balik asap keluar sosok Vali dengan sayap kirinya yang hancur, Semua yang melihat efek serangan Naruto takjub walau hanya melukai Sayap kiri Vali.

" Ghh! Sial jika saja aku tidak berbelok sedikit pasti aku akan kena " umpat Vali sambil berdiri kembali.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara di dalam asap, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati Vali dan setelahnya terlihatlah sosok Naruto yang tampak biasa saja walaupun terkena efek senjatanya sendiri

" Lalu, Apa yang dimaksud dengan _**Logiderquin**_? " tanya Asuna ingin tahu

" _**Logiderquin**_ adalah... " gantung Asia.

 **Sret! Craks! Swush!**

Sementara itu Naruto langsung mengambil posisi berlari, Setelah mengambil Posisi, Naruto menggenggam erat gagang senjatanya lalu berlari ke arah Vali dengan sangat cepat

' _Apa! Kecepatannya berbeda dari yang tadi! '_ batin Vali terkejut.

 **Trank!**

Mata Vali seketika Melebar begitu merasakan benturan di bahu kirinya, dirinya benar-benar terkejut ketika Naruto sudah benar-benar di belakangnya _' Apa?! Sangat cepat sekali '_ batin Vali

 **Wush! Trank! Trank! Blar!**

Setelahnya Naruto langsung menyerang secara liar dengan bahkan hampir setiap bagian tubuhnya dia gunakan untuk melakukan serangan dengan senjatanya, Namun Vali masih bisa sedikit menyeimbangkannya dengan menahan beberapa serangan Naruto walau setiap serangannya berhasil di tahan dan membuatnya terkena serangan ganda.

" _**Logiderquin**_ adalah sebuah Skill kecepatan Menyerang, dalam menyerang kita tidak bisa menebak setiap serangan lawan kita, begitupun Nii-chan, kecepatan serangan Naruto biasanya hanyalah berada di stadium 2, namun saat ini serangan Naruto bagaikan serangan di stadium 7, kalian bisa melihat setiap serangan Nii-chan.

Dia menyerang dengan seluruh tubuhnya, Tangan, Kaki, Leher, Paha, semuanya dia gunakan untuk menyerang Vali dengan bantuan Senjatanya, Dirinya bagaikan Shinigami yang berusaha mencabut sebuah nyawa yang tidak bisa mati " jelas Asia sambil menatap Naruto yang menyerang Vali secara brutal bahkan Vali tidak bisa membalas, walaupun membalas Serangan Naruto membuatnya mengenainya secara berkali lipat.

 **Crank! Trank! Duagk! Blar! Crank!**

Vali yang tidak bisa menahan serangan Naruto hanya melototkan matanya begitu serangan brutal Naruto berhasil membuat Goresan di seluruh armornya, bahkan tak ayal beberapa bagian kecil Armor Vali lepas karena serangan Naruto.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Merasa tidak akan bisa melawan Naruto, Vali langsung menjauh, dan menjaga posisi agar bersiap melawan Naruto kembali. Sementara Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Vali menjauh berdiri tegap kembali dan menatap Vali diam.

" Sial, Ini berbeda dari yang tadi, tapi bagaimana mungkin " gumam Vali merasa tidak senang karena awalnya dirinya yang unggul.

 _ **[" Sepertinya kau kerepotan Vali "]**_ ucap seseorang di pikiran Vali.

' _Urusai, Albion. Kau juga harusnya membantuku bukan?! '_ teriak Vali dalam batin dan rupanya yang berbicara dengan Vali adalah partnernya dengan kemampuan telepati.

 _ **[" Huh! Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku hanya akan membantu sedikit saja "]**_ balas Albion.

 **Swush~**

" Hy-Hyaaa! Ini yang aku suka! " teriak Vali ketika sebuah aura putih keluar dari tubuhnya

' _Apa itu? '_ batin Naruto bersiap ketika Vali sepertinya siap menyerangnya.

" Yosh! Ayo kita mulai lagi! " teriak Vali sambil menghilangkan pedangnya hingga memasuki tubuhnya lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya.

 **[" Alku Daikodroko! "]** ucap Vali Lantang hingga di belakangnya memunculkan banyak lingkaran putih di belakangnya.

" Rupanya serangan jarak jauh ya " gumam Naruto memutar senjatanya lalu membenturkan ujung Shinigami Kingnya.

" Asia berikutnya adalah _**Metodrakuen**_ bukan? Jangan bilang kalau Skill itu adalah Skill Teknik " tanya Julis sekaligus menebak.

" Um, _**Metodrakuen**_ adalah sebuah Skill teknik dari pengguna, kalian sudah dengar tadi bukan mengenai Skill pertama dan Kedua, dalam Skill ini aku hanya bisa mendapatkan sedikit saja, untuk lebih lanjut kita lihat saja di pertarungan " jawab Asia lalu memfokuskan dirinya ke arena.

" Ne Asia-chan " Asia yang mendengar di panggil oleh teman lamanya menoleh dan dia melihat Shiina menatapnya dengan tatapan polos " Kau banyak berubah ne " lanjut Shiina dengan polosnya.

Asia yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis _' Walaupun aku tahu semua itu, itu juga bukan karena kepintaranku, Aku hanya membacanya dari penjelasan yang di jelaskan oleh alat Ajuka-san '_ batin Asia Nista.

" Hyaaa! Rasakan ini! " teriak Vali lantang

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dari lingkaran Vali keluar bola-bola api putih yang melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu memutar senjatanya lalu mengacungkannya ke depan dalam bentuk Horisontal.

 **Wush~ Wush~ Wush~**

Seketika Semua serangan Vali menghilang bagaikan angin membuat Vali terkejut bukan main _' Apa seranganku dengan mudah di hilangkan! '_ teriak Batin Vali.

" Yosh! Aku kembalikan! " ucap Naruto mengubah posisi senjatanya menjadi Vertikal dengan Shinigami king di atas.

 **[" Kato... "]** jeda Naruto.

 **Bwuuushh~**

Setelahnya beberapa Bola Api Merah berukuran sedang **[" Shinjuka Uza Takudama! "]** lanjut Naruto mengibaskan senjatanya ke arah Vali.

" Cih! Jangan berpikir serangan itu mengenaiku! " Teriak Vali menggenggam erat gagang senjatanya.

 **[" Divine "]**

 **[" King! "]**

 **Bwuuush~**

Teknik yang seharusnya melipat gadakan kekuatan Vali harus berbalik kembali ketika Vali mengaktifkan tekniknya membuat Bola api Naruto semakin besar

' _Apa! Yang benar saja! '_ teriak Batin Vali tidak percaya **[" Alkumiodora! "]** ucap Vali menyatukan kembali tangannya.

 **Wush! Bllaaaaarr!**

Setelahnya sebuah Kekkai putih muncul di depan Vali dan menahan serangan Naruto hingga membuat kumpulan Asap di depan Vali.

" Huh! Berlindung dari barir " remeh Naruto menyeringai " Jaa~ Bagaimana dengan Ini " seru Naruto memutar senjatanya lalu mengacungkan Shinigami Mashnya.

 **[" Dotokairito Sengdaikiheki! "]** ucap Naruto lalu mengibaskan Sabitnya ke tanah.

 **Trank!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah ujung senjata itu tertancap, terjadi ledakan beruntun di tanah yang bergerak ke arah Vali, Vali yang merasakan sebuah Getaran di bawah bergerak mundur dan benar saja sebuah ledakan beruntun tengah mengikutinya.

 **Bruk!**

" Cih! Sial! " kesal Vali ketika Dirinya tersudut di dinding **[" Alhield! "]** ucap Vali buru-buru karena melihat teknik Naruto yang semakin dekat.

 **Twuin! Blaaaaar!**

Tak lama setelahnya ledakan Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai Vali, Namun saat ledakan menghilang terlihat Vali yang masih berdiri kokoh di sudut dinding, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" Heh~ Bagus juga " gumam Naruto mencabut ujung Shinigami Mashnya yang tertancap di tanah lalu memutar-mutar dua senjata gabungannya itu " Humm~ Apa lagi yang harus aku keluarkan ya " gumam Naruto tampak berpikir.

' _Sekarang '_ Batin Vali mengarahkan tangannya kedepan **[" Alkurora! "]** ucap Vali.

 **Swush~ Bwuuush!**

Setelahnya dari tangan Vali muncul dua Bola Putih berukuran kecil dan menembakkan hembusan kekuatan berwarna putih ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar Vali mengeluarkan teknik ke arahnya, mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas.

 **[" Senpo :... "]** gantung Naruto.

 **St! Tak!**

Setelah itu tanpa di sadari siapapun dari jam Naruto keluar sebuah prisma putih dan Naruto langsung meremas benda itu **[" Futoraiko kirigakure! "]** ucap Naruto lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Bwuuuushh~**

Kembali, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah teknik yang mirip dengan Koneko, Koneko yang melihat ketuanya bisa meniru tekniknya menggumam

' _Kabut itu lagi, jika tadi itu berpengaruh dengan api, maka aku harus lebih cepat darinya '_ batin Vali menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **[" Alkugutchi! "]** ucap Vali.

 **Swuuuushh~**

Lalu dari tangan Vali muncul Api putih yang langsung bergerak ke kabut Naruto, Naruto yang menyadarinya tidak tinggal diam.

 **Swushswush! Trank!**

Sambil memutar senjatanya Naruto menghentakkan ujung atas Shinigami Machnya di tanah dan menatap tajam ke depan.

 **[" Doto shinkudoheki! "]** ucap Naruto mengibaskan senjatanya ke atas.

 **Braaaakkk~ Blaaaarrr!**

Dari tanah keluar sebuah bongkahan-bongkahan Batu yang langsung melindungi kabut Naruto membuat Api putih Vali hanya meledakkan bongkahan batu Naruto, Vali yang tidak suka mendecih kesal.

' _Akan sangat sulit untuk menyerang Vali, sebaiknya aku mencobanya '_ batin Naruto mengeluarkan Prisma putih dan meremasnya.

 **[" Senpo : Futosekyuria! "]**

 **Bwuuushh~**

Vali yang melihat Kabut Naruto mulai bergerak ke arahnya bersiap " Heh! Mau melakukannya lagi, tapi maaf saja aku tidak akan terkena dua kalinya! " teriak Vali sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di dada.

 **[" Alfugo Dryudagutchi! "]** ucap Vali

 **Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Lalu dari tanah muncul duri-duri Api putih yang mulai mengelilingi Vali bermaksud membuat pelindung.

 **Swush~ Twuuiingg~ Wush!**

Setelah sedikit kabut menyentuh Api putih Vali, Seluruh Kabut seketika berubah menjadi Api putih, Vali yang merasa terlindungi tersenyum

' _Seperti dugaan dia akan memanfaatkan kabut itu untuk dirinya '_ batin Naruto mulai melompati bongkahan tanah di depannya dan menghadap ke arah pusaran api putih Vali _' Tapi ini sesuai rencana '_ batin Naruto menyeringai

" Ne Asia, lalu apa itu skill _**Blanshirmin**_? " tanya Tohka yang sedikit mengingat urutan skill yang di bacanya.

 **Ngung~ Ngung~ Ngung~**

Sementara itu di Arena terlihat muncul Lima Cloning Hologram Naruto yang sudah memegang senjata masing-masing, pertama Shiyaki, Kedua Thundreton, ketiga Midrocremon , Ke empat senjata Dryton dan Ke lima membawa sebuah senjata yang belum pernah di lihat oleh siapapun.

" Lima Cloning Hologram " gumam Asuna ketika melihat apa yang di keluarkan Naruto.

" Entah ini tebakan atau firasatku saja, jika _**Blanshirmin**_ itu adalah sebuah serangan Kombinasi " ucap membuat sedikit di antara mereka melihat Kokabiel.

" Um, _**Blanshirmin**_ adalah sebuah serangan Kombinasi, biasanya Serangan Kombinasi akan memiliki kekuatan setara 100% bahkan tidak banyak bisa melebihi 100%.

Namun untuk Nii-san sendiri kalian pasti tahu seberapa batas serangan Nii-san jika sudah di kombinasi, serangannya bagaikan pemburu yang berusaha menghancurkan sebuah monster yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menangkap mangsanya " jelas Asia dengan nada sedikit menakut-nakuti.

 **Pletak!**

" Mana ada perumpamaan seperti itu, Baka Asia-chan " ujar Shiina dengan wajah polos memukul kepala Temannya.

" Yosh, Ayo kita lakukan " ucap Naruto asli sambil mengeluarkan Prisma biru.

" Yosha~ Untuk pertama biar aku dulu " ucap Naruto Cloning yang memegang Shiyaki.

 **Craangg~ Tank!**

Naruto yang memegang Shiyaki yang telah berdiri di depan pusaran Api Putih Vali mulai menarik dua senjatanya yang bergabung hingga mengeluarkan rantai hitam hingga batasnya, setelahnya dia mengambil posisi sedikit berjongkok dengan dua tangan di lebarkan dengan masing-masing senjata dengan pedang di kiri, dan Sabit di Kanan.

" Bweee! Baaa~ka! Seharusnya kau teliti dulu dengan musuhmu ba~ka! " ujar Naruto mencoba memanas-manasi Vali " Yosh, Saatnya rencana Ikuzo " ucap Naruto Asli mengajak dirinya yang lain mundur.

" Apa yang di rencanakan Danchou " gumam Kirin melihat ketuanya melakukan hal aneh baginya.

" Mungkin Danchou memiliki strategi yang lain " jawab Koneko.

 **[" Ento : Drika Shiinju Broiika! "]** ujar Naruto dengan lantang lalu berputar dengan cepat hingga membuat sebuah pusaran Api hitam, Vali yang bisa melihat dari celah Api mengeram karena Naruto selalu saja memiliki teknik untuk melawannya.

" Jangan Harap aku membiarkannya! " teriak Vali menambahkan daya apinya.

 **Bwuush~**

Api Vali'pun semakin membesar hingga menyamai api hitam Naruto, para penonton yang menonton pertandingan disuruh harus bertahan dari panasnya dua api yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan asterik battle.

" Ne, sepertinya di sini panas sekali, bagaimana kalau lita dinginkan " ucap Narito asil sambil melirik dirinya yang memegang Dryton.

" Hyahaha! Ayo kita dinginkan ruangan ini! " teriak Naruto yang membawa Dryton lalu melompat tinggi.

 **[" Hyoto : Plankuryuu! "]** ucap Naruto mengayunkan pedang Esnya kebawah.

 **Jleb! Pyaaaaarrrsh!**

Setelah pedang itu tertancap, empat Duri Es langsung melesat ke arah Pusaran Api Naruto dan Vali dan mulai memutar mereka.

 **Swush~ Sraashh~**

Setelah memutari merela dengan Empat es di empat Posisi, tiba-tiba dari es keluar sesuatu yang panjang dan Es itu berubah menjadi Naga dan membuka mulut mereka tepat ke arah Pusaran Api Naruto dan Vali.

" Are? Kenapa dia mengeluarkan Teknik seperti itu bukannya Es itu bisa meleleh karena panas mereka " gumam Asuna mencoba berpikir apa yang di rencanakan Naruto.

" Heh! Yosh~ saatnya membanjiri tempat ini " ujar Naruto mengeluarkan tiga Prisma berwarna biru muda lalu membagikannya pada dua Cloningnya kecuali Cloning Yang membawa Thundreton.

 **Back Sound -Keisei Gyakuten**

" Yosh! Ayo mulai! " teriak Naruto asli memberi komando.

 **Wush!**

Mendengar tanda Cloning Yang membawa Thundreton langsung melompat dengan bantuan sepatu mekaniknya hingga setinggi pusaran Api Naruto dan Vali.

 **[" Senpo :... "]** ucap Naruto Asli bersama Naruto Midrocremon dan Naruto yang membawa senjata yang belum di ketahui sambil mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas.

 **Crak! Tak!**

Secara bersamaan para Naruto meremas Prisma itu lalu menghentakkan tangan mereka ke lantai **[" Sutobiokufu Shiotishoha! "].**

 **Bwuuush~**

Lalu dari tangan mereka, keluar gelombang air yang langsung mengarah dua pusaran api yang saling melawan.

' _Um? Air '_ batin Asia ketika melihat teknik yang dikeluarkan kakaknya.

' _Heh! Walaupun itu air, namun itu bukanlah Air biasa '_ batin Naruto menyeringai.

 **Swuuuushh~**

Setelah Air itu melingkupi semua Arena air yang berbenturan dengan Api Naruto dan Api Vali'pun mengeluarkan Asap, Vali yang merasakan ada air di bawahnya melirik ke bawah.

' _Bagaimana bisa air itu masuk dalam walau di luar ada api '_ batin Vali tidak mengerti.

' _Tunggu, jangan katakan '_ batin Asia.

 **Twung~ Bwuuuuuushh~**

Seketika dua Api yang siap berbenturan itu tiba-tiba membesar dengan sendirinya ketika menyentuh asap yang mereka buat

" Jadi begitu, itu adalah Air senjutsu, Jika air senjutsu mengenai api maka asap yang mereka buatpun terbuat dari senjutsu " gumam Kokabiel mengerti.

" Danchou! Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya! " tanya Kirin setengah berteriak sambil berusaha menahan angin dari pusaran api Naruto.

" Hanya mencoba saja " balas Naruto Asli.

 **Swuushh~ Boooomm~**

Kedua pusaran yang membesar itu'pun lanhsung berbenturan di mana pusaran atas Vali dan pusaran atas Naruto yang saling berbenturan.

Melihat Itu Naruto Dryton yang sudah siap mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas " Yosh~ Mari kita bekukan mereka " ucap Naruto **[" Hyoto : Ryudenko Sintellia! "]** lanjut Naruto lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah.

 **Srush~ Twush!**

Lalu dari empat Naga es yang mengelilingi Arena perlahan mengumpulkan energi bola Es lalu menembakkannya layaknya laser ke arah dua Api yang saling bertarung itu.

 **Krak~ Pyaaaaaaarsh!**

Ketika Empat Es itu mengenai dua Api itu, dua Api itu'pun membeku membuat suhu yang dingin di seluruh Arena, bahkan Air yang masih di bawah Pusaran Api tadi ikut membeku.

" C-Cih! Es ini membekukan kakiku " decih Vali tidak senang

" Huh! Setelah Api di bekukan Biasanya suhu temperatur Api tetaplah ada dengan begitu, suhu tersebut akan memanaskan Es dan membuat Es mencair dikit demi sedikit, dengan begitu maka saatnya serangan berikutnya " gumam Naruto Shiyaki sambil memandang ke atas.

" Yosh~ sepertinya semua sudah siap " gumam Naruto Thundreton yang tengah bergelantungan terbalik di sebuah lampu Arena.

 **Bzit! Bzitzitzitzit!**

Seketika senjata yang di genggam olehnya mengeluarkan Percikan petir hingga percikan petir itu mulai membuat halilintar kecil yang menyebar ke seluruh Arena.

 **Wush~**

 **.**

 **Crek~**

Seketika Vali sedikit terkejut bahwa ada air menetes membasahi dirinya di tengoknya ke atas dan dirinya bisa melihat Es yang melingkupinya juga perlahan meleleh. Namun pandangan Vali teralih ketika melihat kelap-kelip biru yang menyebar luas di atasnya beserta sebuah bayangan.

' _Tu-Tunggu! Jangan bilang '_ teriak batin Vali panik berusaha melepaskan diri.

 **[" Raito : Chigonagashi! "]** ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan tombaknya ke arah Es di bawahnya.

 **Bziiiiitt~ Srssshhhh!**

Seketika petir yang menyebar langsung bergerak turun dan menyambar Es yang berbentuk dua pusaran yang saling menyatu itu hingga terdalamnya.

" AAARRRGGHHHHH! " teriak Vali begitu merasakan sengatan petir bertenaga tinggi menyengat dirinya.

" Midrocremon " panggil Naruto asli singkat.

" Aku tahu! " balasnya lalu mengayunkan satu pedang Midrocremon mengelilinginya hingga pedang itu berubah menjadi Redurora lalu melesatkan naganya ke arah dua Es besar bekas dari Api Vali dan Naruto Shiyaki.

 **Swush~ Swush~ Grep!**

Setelahnya dua naga itu'pun langsung melilit dua bongkahan Es itu dengan keras hingga mengalami retak.

 **Tap! Jrak!**

Sementara itu pada Naruto Thundreton, dirinya yang telah mendarat di Es berbentuk pusaran Akibat pembekuan api Naruto dan Vali kembali melemparkan Tombaknya hingga tembus dari Es ke arah posisi Naruto Shiyaki.

Naruto Shiyaki yang merasakan saatnya rencana B langsung menangkap tombak lemparan Naruto Thundreton lalu menancapkan Tombak itu ke lapisan Es di bawahnya.

 **Bziiiitt~! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Bersamaan dengan itu sengatan petir Naruto kembali menyebar dan begitu juga dengan Bongkahan Es di sekeliling mereka yang juga telah hancur menjadi beberapa bagian.

" Oke! " teriak Naruto Dryton yang masih di posisi sambil mengeluarkan satu Prisma berwarna Biru Muda lalu menghancurkannya dengan cara menyatukan telapak tangannya didada.

 **[" Hyoto : Prisdariolla! "]** ucap Naruto

 **Twuing!**

Seketika semua pecahan Es yang di buat Redurora berubah memadat hingga menjadi kaca Es, Naruto yang melihat itu melirik Midrocremon lalu salah satu cloning yang memegang senjata yang belum pernah dia keluarkan.

" Wakkata! " ucap Naruto Midrocremon melesatkan kembali Redurora hingga mengelilingi para pecahan Es yang masih melayang.

" Baiklah kita mulai " ucap Naruto yang membawa sebuah pedang berukuran sedang, memiliki panjang setara dengan Katana biasa.

 **Sret!**

Setelahnya Naruto itu'pun mengangkat pedangnya lalu mulai menyentuh ujung pedangnya yang dekat dengan gagang, setelah itu diapun mulai mengerakkan tangannya ke ujung mata pedangnya hingga bagian pedang yang di lewati tadi bersinar.

 **Sret!**

 **[" Meito :... "]** jeda Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedangnya di depan wajah.

" Itu element Cahaya! " pekik Shiina ketika mendengar nama awal teknik Naruto.

 **[" Chinryuiin Hikatenno! "]** lanjut Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang lalu mendorong pedangnya ke depan hingga menembakkan laser emas ke arah selah lilitan Redu hingga mengenai bongkahan es dan Bongkahan Es itu'pun memantulkan sinar tersebut ke arah Bongkahan lainnya.

" Si-Sial! Aku harus bisa lari dari sini " geram Vali menyalurkan kekuatannya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" Kuso! Dia berniat kabur, Ohey! Lakukan sesuatu! " teriak Naruto Shiyaki panik sambil berusaha menahan gerakan Vali dengan senjata Naruto Thundreton.

 **Tink! Twush!**

Ketika pantulan cahaya mengenai bongkahan Es kaca yang paling atas, sinar pemberian dari senjata cahaya Naruto'pun turun ke arah Vali menjadi beberapa pecahan cahaya yang langsung menyinari Vali.

" Ugh! Si-Sinar ini " lenguh Vali merasakan panas di beberapa bagian dirinya, dirinya juga bisa melihat sinar-sinar kecil dari atas yang tepat mengenai bagian Vital dari armornya.

.

" Jadi Begitu, dia sengaja membiarkan Vali menggunakan Asap pertama agar Vali bisa membentuk Pusaran Api, setelah itu Naruto-sanpun membuat Cloning untuk memperlancar rencananya ini, dengan mengeluarkan senjata berbasis 1 element membuat rencananya cepat berjalan jika telah di bagi.

Jadi setelah membagi senjata, dirinya membiarkan Dirinya yang memiliki Element Api hitam untuk melawan Vali dengan membentuk teknik yang sama, karena merasa kurang dirinya menambahkan asap dengan menggunakan Element Air yang berisi energi Senjutsu, dengan begitu asap yang terbentuk juga Senjutsu.

Maka dari itu Api mereka menjadi besar dan langsung di bekukan oleh Naruto yang memegang senjata berbasis Es, setelah beku Naruto yang memiliki senjata Berbentuk Naga menghancurkannya dan membiarkan Naruto Es mengkristalkan Esnya dan setelah itu diapun menyinarinya dengan element cahaya, sungguh luar biasa " gumam Kokabiel panjang lebar.

" Kau terlalu panjang, Kokabiel-san. Singkatnya biarkan aku katakan saja, Nii-san memang sengaja membiarkan Vali menggunakan Asap pertama untuk membuat bongkahan kristal Es ini, tapi dirinya tentu tahu bahwa Api jika di bekukan akan menjadi Es yang cukup tipis, maka dari itu dia membuat api baru untuk menambahkan ketebalan bongkahan kristal Es.

Sebenarnya taktik Nii-san ini adalah melepaskan bagian Armor Vali dengan mencari vital dari Armor, kalian pasti berpikir bagaimana caranya mengenai bagian vital tersebut dan bagaimana Nii-san mengetahuinya.

Jawabannya ada pada saat serangan brutal Naruto tadi, dia telah memberi tanda dan telah membuat sebuah koordinat agar setiap cahaya bisa mengenainya " jelas Asia untuk melebih jelaskan ucapan Kokabiel.

" Tapi bukannya Cahaya tidak bisa di tentukan begitu saja? Kau pasti tahu Cahaya adalah sifat tembus, tapi bagaimana bisa Kristal Es kaca bisa memantulkan Cahaya kecuali ada benda di bela... " seketika pertanyaan Claudia terhenti ketika sadar sesuatu.

" Kau lupa mengenai Redurora bukan? " ejek Asia membuat wajah Claudia memerah malu.

" Begitu, benar juga Redurora memiliki kulit berbentuk Besi silver, dengan begitu pemantulan cahaya akan sesuai " ujar Tohka paham.

.

" Oh~ Jadi begitu, luar Biasa Naruto-kun " gumam Wanita berambut kuning melihat taktik Naruto.

" Jadi begitu rencananya sejak awal, dia sungguh cepat membuat rencana " gumam Wanita berambut merah cukup tertarik dengan Naruto.

.

" Bos! Dia berusaha melarikan diri sebelum inti vital armornya lepas, apa yang harus kita lakukan " tanya Naruto Shiyaki pada dirinya yang asli.

" Dryton! Thundreton! Aku ingin kalian membuat serangan Petir Enam Pilar agar dirinya tidak melarikan diri, setelah armornya lepas kita akan akhiri! " perintah Naruto.

 **Ck! Ck!**

" Ok! " balas Kedua orang yang di perintahkan sambil mengeluarkan Prisma Biru muda dan Kuning.

 **[" Hyoto : Rokuyo Hyakettaplas! "]**

 **[" Raitojibashi Kurabyako! "]**

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh! Pyasrh!**

Setelah kedua orang tadi menghancurkan prisma mereka, keluarlah Enam Prisma segitiga di sekitar Vali yang langsung di beri petir dan menyerang Vali secara acak secara terus menerus.

" ARRRGGGHH! " teriak Vali ' Ku-Kuso! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi ' batin Vali mengeram pada Naruto.

" Danchou, Apa itu tidak berlebihan? " tanya Kirin, jujur ini sudah lama sejak awal pertandingan dan dia belum pernah melihat pertarungan yang begitu lama seperti ini.

" Tidak, jika dia mempermainkanku, maka aku juga bisa mempermainkannya " balas Naruto asli masih berdiri pada posisinya.

 _ **[' Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan Vali, merepotkan saja, walaupun kau kuat tetap saja kalah sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin menonton lagi ']**_

' _A-Albion, jangan bilang kau '_ batin Vali melirik sekitar hingga dia melihat sosok Pria berambut putih menatap dirinya cukup serius.

.

 **Deg!**

" Energi Ini " gumam Wanita berambut Kuning sambil menatap tajam sekitar.

" Energi ini miliknya, apa dia juga ada di sini " gumam Wanita berambut merah juga memandang sekitar.

.

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan Energi pada Arena hingga mementalkan seluruh benda buatan Naruto tadi, sementara Naruto Asli, dirinya tampak berusaha menahan dorongan Angin buatan Vali.

" Cih Sial! Apa yang terjadi bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki energi sebesar ini! " geram Naruto Thundreton berusaha menahan angin.

" Si-Sial! Es-Esku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama! " umpat Naruto Dryton.

" Bertahanlah " Ucap Naruto yang membawa pedang cahaya sambil membuat pelindung pada Naruto Shiyaki yang ada di dekat Vali.

.

" Apa-Apaan ini " gumam Asuna berusaha menahan kuatnya angin Buatan Vali.

" Apa dia berencana menghancurkan arena ini " gumam Claudia tidak percaya.

" Pertarungan ini adalah pertarungan terlama yang aku lihat, dua orang terkuat benar-benar menunjukkan kemampuannya saat ini " gumam Kokabiel tidak percaya

.

" Shiyaki " yang di panggilpun menoleh ke arah dirinya yang Asli di mana Naruto yang Asli saat ini tengah memasang Posisi " Lawan dia dengan Api kita, kita akan akhiri sekarang " ucap Naruto Asli membuat Naruto Shiyaki menyeringai.

" Ok! " teriaknya penuh semangat sambil memutar-mutar dua senjata yang gagangnya telah menyambung itu.

 **Sret!**

Setelah itu Naruto Shiyaki mengambil posisi dengan Kaki kiri di depan dalam keadaan lurus, sementara kaki kanan di belakang dalam keadaan di tekuk, tubuh direndahkan senjata di arahkan di kanan.

' _Kurama, ini adalah inspirasi teknik darimu, coba saja kau di sini, mungkin kau bisa melihat teknik ini '_ batin Naruto Asli sambil menatap tajam Kekuatan Vali yang perlahan membentuk sebuah Naga Putih, bahkan Kekkai Arena yang terpasang mengalami retak karena tidak kuat.

" Midrocremon, keluarkan dia kita akan melakukan serangan penghabisan saat ini, sementara Thundreton, Dryton dan kau buat pelindung baru agar Kekkai tidak hancur! " perintah Naruto Asli, tanpa dua kali mereka langsung ke pos masing-masing.

" Baik kita mulai! " teriak Naruto Shiyaki.

 **Bwuuuush~ Bwuuuushh~ Bwuuushh~**

Setelahnya Tiga Naruto yaitu Naruto Asli, Midrocremon dan Shiyaki mengeluarkan Energi Api besar di mana Naruto Asli mengeluarkan Api berbentuk Rubah, Shiyaki yang mengeluarkan Api hitam berbentuk Naga Hitam, dan Midrocremon yang senjatanya yang mengeluarkan Api biru.

 **[" Ento : Goukillia Ryuu! "]**

 **[" Kato : Goukyouko Kyuuga! "]**

 **[" Reimonra! "]**

 **Grooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

Naga hitam Shiyaki dan Rubah Api Naruto Asli'pun meraung keras melawan ledakan Angin naga Vali, tak sampai di sana, Api biru di senjata Midrocremon seketika berubah menjadi dua naga besar berapi biru dengan mengambil bentuk tulang dari besi.

 **Wush~ Twuuusshh~**

Setelahnya dua naga Biru itu'pun bergabung dengan Naga Hitam Shiyaki dan Rubah Api Naruto Asli membuat mereka seperti di tambahkan Armor.

.

" Whoooha! Rubah tadi itu! " pekik Wanita berambut kuning girang ketika Naruto mengambil bentuk rubah api.

" ... " sementara temannya tampak terdiam ketika melihat itu.

.

" Ughh! Sugoiii, energi mereka sama-sama kuat " ucap Leafa tidak percaya.

" Uso, kenapa harus sampai Reimonra, kenapa tidak pakai Redurora saja " gumam Asia tidak percaya karena kelakuan kakaknya.

" Memang ada apa dengan Reimonra? " tanya Tohka ingin tahu

" _**Reimonra**_ adalah Perubahan Wujud dari Naga Redu, kalian pasti belajar perubahan jenis api di mana api terkuat di mulai dari Merah, Biru, Hijau lalu hitam. Saat ini Nii-san menggunakan perubahan Api Level 2 aku berpikir apa sampai segitunya Nii-san harus melawan Api putih " jawab Asia selagi menjelaskan.

" Tentu saja, Api putih itu setara dengan Api Hitam dengan kata lain kekuatannya ada di atas api biru, tapi kau bisa lihat sekarang Dua Api berbeda warna tengah bergabung dengan Api biru untuk melawan Api putih " timpal Kokabiel menatap Arena dengan seringai senang.

" Yosh! Hikke! " teriak Naruto Midrocremon mengendalikan Naganya untuk melesat kedepan.

" HAAAA! " teriak Naruto Shiyaki dan Naruto Asli juga mulai berlari kedepan sambil mengikuti alur Naga Midrocremon.

 **Sret! Buuum!**

Vali yang melihat itupun juga mulai melesat hingga membuat lantai hancur, Tiga Cloning yang bertugas membuat Kekkaipun melakukan tugas mereka.

" Yosh! Sekarang! " teriak Naruto Thundreton memberi komando sambil mengeluarkan dua Prisma Ungu, begitu juga Naruto Dryton dan Naruto cahaya.

 **[" Kekkaisan Segitojin! "]** ucap Mereka kompak.

 **Twuuung!**

Naruto yang melihat Kekkai telah di bentukpun melirik Dirinya yaitu Shiyaki, Naruto Shiyaki yang pahampun melompat ke atas, Naruto yang Asli yang melihat itu memutar senjatanya dan bersiap menghantamkan senjatanya begitu mereka akan berbenturan.

" KALAHLAH KAU! " teriak Vali menebaskan pedangnya.

" Heh! Maaf kau saja yang kalah! " balas Naruto Shiyaki langsung menukik ke bawah dan bersiap menebaskan sabitnya.

" HAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto Asli menebaskan sabitnya.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ketika tiga teknik itu berbenturan, terjadilah ledakan besar hingga memenuhi kekkai, semua memandang tidak percaya ketika mereka dengan bodohnya membenturkan teknik terkuat mereka.

" bagaimana ini! Danchou masih di dalam! " panik Kirin, Koneko pun juga tampak panik, namun ketika menyadari jika Kekkai masih ada berarti ketua mereka masih bisa bertahan dari ledakan ini.

" Jangan Khawatir Kirin, Danchou masih bertahan, kau lihat kekkai masih bertahan itu membuktikan Danchou masih selamat " ucap Koneko mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran Temannya.

 **Blaaar!**

Semua kembali terbelak, karena tiba-tiba kekkai menghilang dan membuat ledakan Angin karena bekas ledakan telah selesai, dan terlihat di Arena sosok Naruto dan Vali saling membelakangi dengan keadaan babak belur, semua menunggu siapa yang menang dan kalah ketika adu teknik itu.

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

Namun semua harus terbelak kembali ketika mereka berdua sama-sama tumbang, Kirin dan Koneko yang melihat itu mendekati ketua mereka dengan cepat.

" _Vali dan Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan, dengan utuhnya Anggota White fox, maka pemenangnya adalah White fox! "_

" HOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! "

.

" Danchou! Kau tidak apa Danchou?! " tanya Kirin panik seraya mengguncang tubuh Lemas Naruto.

" U-Ughh! H-Hehehehe, s-sepertinya aku bisa membalasnya " gumam Naruto terkekeh senang

" Dasar baka-nii-san! Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan! " bentak Asia langsung mengobati Naruto.

" H-hahaha, maafkan Nii-san, tapi Nii-san harus melakukannya " ujar Naruto selagi tersenyum tipis " Kalian pasti tahu saat dia mengeluarkan teknik terakhirnya itu, ke-kekuatannya ada di atasku, maka dari itu aku menggunakan seluruh kekuatan senjataku yang rata-rata kekuatannya 40%, 60%, 50%, 40% dan 40%. Sementara kekuatannya tadi berada di atas 100% maka dari itu aku menggunakan seluruhnya agar biasa menghancurkan tekniknya itu " jelas Naruto kenapa dia melakukan itu.

" Tu-Tunggu dulu, ja-jadi " gagap Asia " Ajuka-san! Falbium-san apa itu benar! " tanya Asia sambil menekan tombol bola kecil di tangannya.

" _Etto.. Apa yang di katakan Naruto-san tadi memang benar. Semenjak kami mengintai pertarungan dan mencoba membaca keseluruhan data dari pertarungan, memang saat Vali mengeluarkan Teknik terakhirnya kekuatannya di atas 150%, itupun kekuatannya meningkat secara drastis "_ jawab Ajuka.

" Kau sepertinya sudah berubah bocah " Semua seketika mengalihkan pandangannya dan mereka melihat sosok pria berambut putih tengah memopong Vali.

" Siapa kau, apa kau berniat melawan Naruto-san, jika kau memang ingin begitu sebaiknya kau melawanku saja! " ujar Tohka menyiapkan Sandalphonnya, dirinya tentu tidak terima ketika dalam keadaan lemah, ketuanya tetap di ajak bertanding.

" Huh! Aku tidak berniat bertarung nona, aku hanya mengucapkan selamat saja " dengusnya membuat semua menatapnya awas.

" U-Ugh! Sebenarnya siapa kau " tanya Naruto lemah selagi di bantu berdiri oleh Kokabiel.

" Aku? Kau pasti akan tahu akan diriku, ya jika kau ingin tahu aku bisa.. "

" Sebaiknya kau diam saja! " semua kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dua sosok Wanita memasuki Arena dan berdiri di depan Kelompok Naruto.

" Oh, rupanya kalian " gumam Pria itu tersenyum.

" Sebaiknya kau cepat bawa dia pergi, kau pasti tahu bukan jika kau melewati batasmu " ucap Wanita berambut merah mengancam.

" Baik-baik aku akan pergi, lagi pula aku juga harus mengobati si bodoh ini " ujarnya lalu melangkah pergi, para penonton yang juga merasa pertandingan telah usai berjalan keluar menyisakan kelompok Naruto, Kokabiel dan dua Wanita misterius yang belum di ketahui identitasnya.

" Siapa kalian? " tanya Naruto lemah, sementara Dua Wanita itu hanya diam sambil melirik Naruto.

" Kami bukan siapa-siapa " jawab Wanita berambut merah

 **Wush~**

Dengan beberapa detik kedua Wanita itu menghilang dengan Api putih dan Api merah, Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam.

" Sebaiknya kita kembali dan mulai mengobatimu "

.

 **Play Ending Song**

 **Skip Time**

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **19.00 PM**

 **.**

" Hahh~ Akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Naruto yang tengah berbaring di kasur, dirinya tak sendiri, dirinya di temani Shiina dan Asia, sementara Tohka dan Kirin mereka saat ini membantu Grayfia untuk membuat makan malam

" Mou~ Jangan bicara seenaknya saja! Kau pikir aku tidak butuh ener.. " omelan Asia seketika terhenti ketika dia terhuyung kedepan, namun Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap tubuh Asia.

" Baka, jangan memaksakan dirimu " omel balik Naruto sambil membiarkan Shiina memegangi tubuh Asia.

" Urusai, apapun aku harus lakukan yang terpenting Nii-san tidak apa-apa " balas Asia sambil tersenyum tipis walau wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat.

" Sebaiknya kalian berdua istirahatlah, aku sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi jadi kami membawakan makanan kalian ke sini saja " ujar Tohka sambil membawakan makanan bersama Kirin.

" Arigato kalian berdua " ujar Naruto berterima kasih.

" Oh benar juga dari tadi aku ingin menanyakan ini, bukannya kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan Element, tapi kenapa kau bisa? " tanya Tohka memulai kembali pembahasan.

" Oh, mengenai itu aku hanya menggunakan Ini " jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah Prisma Silver.

" Apa itu? " beo Tohka.

" Ini, _**P.T.E, Plasma Technichue Element**_. Dengan ini aku bisa mengeluarkan element yang telah di tentukan di plasma ini " jawab Naruto " Dalam Jamku Rogteno menyimpan 100 Plasma dengan satu teknik – Satu Element, seperti teknik Koneko, Hokage dan keseluruhan orang yang telah aku miliki datanya, tapi kebanyakan di jamku aku memasukkan element dan teknik yang langka.

Begitupun Koneko, sejak tadi bukannya kalian harus terkejut ketika Koneko mengeluarkan Element Tanah? Itu dikarenakan Plasma ini, aku memberikan Plasma berelement tanah kepadanya saat membuat rencana " jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" Tapi apakah ada efeknya? " tanya Kirin, Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk.

" Efeknya sama seperti yang lain, darahku akan di didihkan dalam hingga mencapai titik 38 derajat, aku tadi terus menggunakan senjata dan ini, jadi bisa kalian tebak suhu darahku pasti meningkat drastis bahkan sekarang rekor titik didih darahku mencapai 43 derajat " jawab Naruto membuat semua di sana terkejut.

" Ma-maka dari itu kau terjatuh di arena " gumam Kirin saat mengingat ketuanya bersama Vali jatuh bersama.

" Um, sebenarnya aku masih bisa berdiri karena dengan bantuan Reimonra cedera yang aku alami tidak terlalu parah tapi aku sudah mencapai batas dari efek senjataku " Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk " Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah bagaimana bisa Vali mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa, kekuatannya tadi padahal setara 30% tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan kemampuan sebesar itu " lanjut Naruto sambil berpikir.

" Oh, benar juga. Aku juga penasaran dengan Sosok Pria yang membawa si perak itu dan dua Wanita tadi yang mencegahnya " timpal Tohka, Naruto yang mendengar itu memejamkan matanya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di arena tadi.

" Pertandinganmu tadi bagus sekali Naruto-san " Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh dan dia mendapati Akame tengah duduk di jendelanya bahkan yang lain tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

" Oh, Akame lama tidak bertemu " ujar Naruto ramah.

" Um lama tidak bertemu, aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat " ujar Akame membalas.

" Aku belum tanya "

" Ne Akame-san ada apa kau kemari? " tanya Asia ingin tahu.

" Aku ada perlu dengan Naruto-san " Jawab Akame sambil menghadap ke arah Naruto

" Perlu apa? " tanya Naruto bingung pasalnya Akame jarang ada perlu dengannya.

" Besok apakah kau bisa ikut jalan-jalan denganku? " tanya Akame dengan ekspresi polos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ? "

" EEEHHHHHHHH?! "

 **TBC**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Dasar kenapa juga kau mengajakku? "**_

" _**Akan lebih baik jika kita berbelanja bersama orang terdekat bukan? Apa lagi kau adalah orang terdekatku "**_

" _**Kau pikir aku mau masuk kesana! "**_

" _**Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan! "**_

" _**Daijoubu kau baik-baik saja sekarang? "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 13 : Dragons Champions Arc I : Ajakan Kencan Akame**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Harap baca agar jelas**_

 **Note : Yo! Minna! Akhirnya nyempetin Up nih. Bagaimana ceritanya serukan? Ada yang bilang Naruto terlalu over power tap sebenarnya Naruto gak sebegitunya, seperti setiap penjelasan di ch-ch sebelumnya sebenarnya seluruh kekuatan Naruto hanya bergantung pada alat jadi bukan kekuatan Naruto asli, dengan kata lain kekuatan bantuan.**

 **Saya masih rahasiakan identitas Dua Wanita itu agar semakin penasaran, ada saat mereka akan di beritahukan identitas mereka, tapi untuk kali ini bersabarlah**

 **Untuk kekuatan Senjata King, seperti yang sudah di jelaskan kekuatan King seperti itu. Dan bukan hanya itu King juga bisa mengembalikan keadaan saat di mana Divine Vali aktif.**

 **Seperti penjelasan yang lewat King merupakan senjata tiruan dari Sandalphon dan itu membuat Senjata Naruto bisa memanipulasi Element.**

 **Baiklah untuk sekarang sekian dulu, dan untuk para Review akan saya jawab di ch berikutnya, saya juga minta saran nih~ di ch 14 nanti akan ada karakter tambahan dan dia salah satu karakter favorit saya. Lalu untuk pertarungan Naruto di Ch 15. Siapa kira-kira yang cocok? Tapi jangan seperti Sasuke itu sudah Mainstream.**

 **Harap Voting**

 **. Kuroyukihime**

 **. Shiba Miyuki**

 **. Shion**

 **. Nii Yugito**

 **. Issei Hyoudo**

 **. Itachi Uchiha, Sirzech Gremory, Hyoudo Azazel, Michael**

 **. Raizer Phenex**

 **. Black Army**

 **. Bee**

 **. Rock lee**

 **Baiklah Voting akan di mulai hari ini hingga ch 15 up, kalau begitu saya pamit permisi Jaa Na**

 **Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh, Akame lama tidak bertemu " ujar Naruto ramah._

" _Um lama tidak bertemu, aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat " ujar Akame membalas._

" _Aku belum tanya "_

" _Ne Akame-san ada apa kau kemari? " tanya Asia ingin tahu._

" _Aku ada perlu dengan Naruto-san " Jawab Akame sambil menghadap ke arah Naruto_

" _Perlu apa? " tanya Naruto bingung pasalnya Akame jarang ada perlu dengannya._

" _Besok apakah kau bisa ikut jalan-jalan denganku? " tanya Akame dengan ekspresi polos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _? "_

" _EEEHHHHHHHH?! "_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko, Tohka ) #mungkin ada tambahan

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

.

 **Fix Sound First**

( Kamera yang mengambil gambar kota konoha langsung bergerak ke atas mengambil gambar matahari cerah )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Lalu muncul judul cerita ini )

 **Fix Sound Three**

( Perlahan setiap huruf judul menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **anata wa sugu ni anata o**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring bersama Whitegon dan Kurama dan menguap bersama )

 **tada no mono da to sagesumu**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Asia dari samping yang ada di teras DSA sambil melihat kota lalu melirik ke belakang )

 **watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya melainkan Naruto tetap menoleh ke arah langit )

 **guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto, lalu di ganti dengan Kelompok Sasuke yang di latari bayangan sembilan legenda naga )

 **anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan punggung Naruto yang menggunakan jubahnya yang berkibar, lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas kuat hingga memunculkan lingkaran Progres )

 **masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tengah berada di atas Naga Saya dengan Saya yang mengendalikan Naganya tengah membidik dengan senjata panah dan melepaskan panahnya )

 **bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sebuah tempat yang luas dengan memperlihatkan pertarungan Naruto beserta perempuan berambut pirang hingga pertarungan mereka berhenti dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat )

 **Majiwaru**

( Layar di ganti dengan Sayuri yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **Fumihazusu**

( Kembali di ganti dengan Ajuka dan Falbium yang tengah berdebat )

 **kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukan kegelapan yang bangkit lalu memperlihatkan sosok naga hitam berkepala banyak )

 **Noriokurenaide**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata emas dengan angka jam di dalamnya )

 **tooku demo zutto soba ni iru**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah dengan gambar sosok Vali dari samping lalu di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang berdampingan dengan Vali )

 **tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan mereka yang memutar senjata masing-masing lalu melesat bersama ke layar dan menebas pedang mereka hingga membuat cahaya putih )

 **Fix End**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang memandang rumput luas perlahan di ganggu dengan datangnya para kelompok perempuannya yang langsung memeluknya erat )

.

 **Chapter 12 : Dragons Champion Arc I : Ajakan kencan Akame**

.

 **Sabtu, 21 Oktober 2090**

 **Konoha City, Destrik Block-34 E, Tokyo**

 **09.00 AM**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Di pagi yang indah pada Hari Sabtu atau bisa kita katakan jika orang-orang pada kencan, pagi minggu, Siang minggu atau Malam minggu ( Padahal malam minggu saja :p ), terlihat masyarakat menikmati hari yang tenang kali ini dikarenakan pada hari minggu pekerjaan mereka terlihat santai membuat mereka bisa memberikan waktu mereka bagi keluarga mereka.

Untuk tokoh utama kita, kita bisa lihat dirinya saat ini berjalan bersama seseorang yang dia sadarkan dari lubang kegelapan yang menjadi entah dia itu rekan, ataupun hanya seorang yang akan membantu memberikan informasi, dialah Akame.

Biasanya dalam hari ini Naruto akan mengurung dirinya di kamar dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca dan membuat senjata baru kembali, tapi untuk saat ini Naruto harus menemani anggota yang tidak jelas miliknya yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau kita sebut saja Kencan.

Saat ini Naruto menggunakan pakaian kaos biru di sertai jaket putih bergaris biru, dan celana hitam panjang miliknya, sementara Akame menggunakan gaun dress di atas lutut ( baju Canon miliknya )

" Hahh~ Kenapa juga aku harus yang di ajak kami-sama " gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit dengan malasnya.

" Ayo Naruto-san, sebelum siang nih " ujar Akame dengan wajah datar menarik Naruto sementara Naruto hanya diam mengikuti tarikan Akame.

' _Ni anak sabar napa, toh juga gedungnya gak bakal lari '_ batin Naruto tak habis pikir apa sebegitu semangatnya Akame mengajaknya jalan-jalan _' lagi pula kenapa juga ke Konoha Mall '_ Batin Naruto ketika melihat gedung yang mereka tuju.

" Oi, kenapa kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan? " tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

" Akan lebih baik jika kita berbelanja bersama orang terdekat bukan? Apa lagi kau adalah orang terdekatku " jawab Akame dengan nada datar begitu juga Ekspresinya yang tampak polos.

' _Memang benar seperti itu. Tapi! Tunggu! Siapa yang mengatakan aku ini orang terdekatmu sehingga kau seenaknya mengajakku, biar aku hajar dia! '_ batin Naruto kesal.

Saat sudah sampai di depan Konoha Mall, Mata Naruto melebar karena dia baru ingat apa yang ada di lantai pertama, Naruto yang tersadar mencoba melawan tarikan Akame, tapi tarikan Akame terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya tidak bisa melawan tarikan Akame.

' _Sial, Nih perempuan makan apa sih sampai kuat sekali tenaganya '_ batin Naruto _' Hah~ Percuma saja, sepertinya aku harus melewati rintangan ini lagi '_ pasrah Naruto

" Ne Ayo Naruto-san, kebutuhan pakaianku sudah mengurang, makanan dan kebutuhan sehari-hariku juga habis, jadi aku ingin kau juga ikut memilihkannya untukku " ujar Akame membuat Mata Naruto membulat.

' _Sudah aku duga! Kenapa harus Aku!? '_ teriak Batin Naruto mencoba melawan kembali tarikan Akame.

 **Tink!**

Tarikan Naruto seketika terhenti begitu mereka telah berada di depan pintu Konoha Mall, Naruto yang sudah ada di depan Neraka ( Baginya ) tersenyum kaku.

' _S-Sepertinya percuma ne '_ batin Naruto tersenyum kaku.

" Ayo Naruto-san, aku membutuhkanmu untuk memilihkanku pakaian dalam " ajak Akame dengan wajah datar sambil menarik Naruto, sementara Naruto sudah pucat mendengar itu

' _h-ha-hahaha, sepertinya aku akan kehabisan darah lagi '_ batin Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah pucat

.

 **Asia DKK Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Asia bersama yang lain saat ini tengah berada di Departemen Armor Dragon milik Ayah Asia, mereka saat ini tengah menunggu armor Naga mereka yang di perbaiki dan di perbarui kembali, Asia yang merasa bosan menatap keluar memikirkan kakaknya itu.

" Doushite Asia-chan? " tanya Shiina yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sifat Asia yang dari tadi gelisah.

" Hahh~ Aku hanya khawatir saja dengan Baka-nii-san. Apa lagi saat ini dia bersama Akame-san yang Notabenya, mantan anggota Black Army, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya " jawab Asia mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

" Ne Asia-chan, kau ingin memesan sesuatu? Aku dan Xenovia-chan akan ke konoha mall? " tanya Irina, Asia yang mendengar itu menatap bingung Irina.

" Dari semua hanya kau yang belum memesan sesuatu untuk kita makan selagi menunggu persenjataan kita jadi, apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu? " jelas Claudia akan kebingungan Asia.

" A-Ah, Aku apa saja yang penting bisa di makan " jawab Asia membuat semua Sweatdrop

.

 **Naruto and Akame Side**

.

Saat ini Naruto berdiri sambil menutup hidungnya membelakangi tirai, ini sudah ke 10 kalinya Akame bertanya mana yang cocok, bahkan tak segan-segan menanyakannya kepada Naruto secara langsung dengan menggunakannya.

' _Anjriit! Nih orang tahu artinya orang yang menahan nafsu gak sih '_ batin Naruto tak habis pikir akan sifat Akame.

" Naruto-san? Bisakah kau masuk ke sini, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu? " Naruto yang mendengar itu menegang seketika.

" Kau pikir aku mau masuk ke sana! " Teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

" kumohon, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu nih " ucap Akame dengan nada merajuk.

' _Ga-Gawat, walaupun aku lari dari sini, aku pasti akan di cap sebagai orang yang tega meninggalkan kekasihnya. Lagi pula apa saja pikiran mereka! Apa aku tampak seperti pacarnya! '_ batin Naruto dengan alis berkedut kesal.

" Hahh~ Ha'i-Ha'i " balas Naruto sambil mencoba melihat ke dalam tirai dan dia melihat Akame tengah menggunakan Gaun putih dengan rok seatas lutut, Naruto yang melihat itu membatu.

" Bagaimana Naruto-san? " tanya Akame sambil memperhatikan dirinya.

" E-Eh? A-Ah! Tu-Tunggu sebentar " ujar Naruto lalu keluar dari tirai _' Sial! Bagaimana mungkin dia secantik itu '_ batin Naruto Nista.

' _Ah! Lupakan-lupakan! Jangan terpancing dengan pesona mereka! Ingat! Ingat! Masa itu Naruto! '_ batin Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan perasaannya tadi.

" Ah, itu bagus sekali kok Akame-san " ujar Naruto dari luar tirai, tirai itupun kembali terbuka memperlihatkan Akame yang mengenakan pakaian yang tadi.

" Um, jika Naruto-san berkata begitu aku akan membelinya, dengan ini kita bisa pergi ke Konoha Land Park untuk jalan-jalan berikutnya " ucap Akame berjalan ke arah Kasir meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu.

' _E-Eh? K-Konoha Land Park '_ batin Naruto.

" Satte, sekarang ayo kita berbelanja yang Lain Naruto-san " ujar Akame kembali menarik tangan Naruto menuju lantai 3.

.

 **Xenovia dan Irina Side**

.

" Aneh sekali ya, biasanya Danchou akan ada di departement tadi, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada ya " gumam Irina selama perjalanan, Xenovia yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

" Bukannya Asia-chan telah mengatakan bahwa Danchou tengah pergi dengan seseorang " balas Xenovia.

" Hehh~! Tidak adil, padahal aku dari dulu juga ingin mengajak Danchou pergi bersama! " rengek Irina dan itu membuat Xenovia malu karena di lihat banyak orang.

" Hentikan Irina! Kau membuatku malu! "

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha Mall, sampai di sana Mereka langsung bergerak ke lantai 3 dan membeli barang-barang yang mereka telah tulis dalam list, saat akan memulainya, mereka tak sengaja melihat Naruto beserta Akame tengah berbelanja buah-buahan.

" Are? Bukannya itu Danchou? " gumam Irina, Xenovia yang sudah tahu mengangguk lalu mengajak Irina bersembunyi.

Naruto yang merasakan diawasi menoleh sekitar, Naruto yang tidak melihat apa-apa menggaruk belakang kepalanya _' Perasaanku saja, atau ada seseorang yang aku kenal tengah berada di sini '_ batin Naruto

" Ne Naruto-san, bagaimana jika kita ke Konoha Land Park membawa ini? " tanya Akame dengan menunjukkan buah kelapa.

" Kau ada otak? Bagaimana caranya kita membawanya? Apa kau ingin tangan kita remuk? " tanya Naruto dengan nada datar yang menusuk, namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada Akame.

" Konoha Land Park? " beo Irina " Apa mereka berencana ke sana? " tanya Irina sambil berbisik.

" Mungkin saja, sebaiknya kita cepat dan memberitahukan ini pada yang lain " ujar Xenovia menarik Irina hingga jauh dari Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan firasat yang tadi kembali menoleh namun dirinya tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

' _Entah kenapa perasaanku gak enak '_ batin Naruto lalu mengikuti tarikan Akame kembali.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Asia DKK Side**

.

" Eh? Konoha Land Park? " beo Asia ketika mendengar penjelasan Xenovia yang baru sampai.

" Un, Mereka berencana ke sana saat ini " jawab Irina cepat membuat semua di sana saling berpandangan.

" Bagaimana apa kita ke sana? " tanya Tohka kepada semuanya.

" Kita ikuti saja, lagi pula ini untuk melindungi Danchou dari yang tidak-tidak " jawab Julis mewakili semua.

" Tapi ada baiknya kita menyamar agar tidak diketahui oleh musuh " usul Koneko membuat semua di sana saling berpandangan.

" Aku sedikit memiliki rencana untuk awal-awalnya untuk mengawasi mereka, apa kalian mau dengar " semua yang mendengar usulan Saya menoleh ke arahnya.

.

 **Konoha Land Park, Tokyo**

 **11.00 AM**

 **.**

Konoha Land Park, Sebuah taman bermain yang ada di Tokyo arah timur, seperti namanya, berbagai wahana terdapat di Konoha Land Park. Karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bagus bagi para pasangan, banyak yang datang ke Konoha Land Park.

Banyak wajah bahagia yang terdapat di wajah para pengunjung, tapi beda halnya untuk Naruto, sudah bukan pasangan, mau masukpun gak, tapi dirinya harus ikut ( Dipaksa ikut ) ke tempat yang baginya adalah Neraka. Kenapa?

Dahulu sejak umur 7 tahun Naruto pernah memasuki Konoha Land Park bersama Jiraiya, Tsunade, Asia yang masih berumur 6 tahun, dan juga dirinya. Hal yang Naruto paling benci Naruto dulu adalah dirinya di paksa ikut Rollercoster, Rumah Hantu, dan cangkir putar. Waktu itu tubuhnya masih kecil membuatnya rentan mudah sakit.

Maka dari itu Naruto sering mengelak ke tempat ini karena dirinya masih sedikit trauma, tapi yang jelas saat ini dirinya sudah besar seharusnya ketakutan akan hal masa kecil sudah hilang juga. Benar bukan? Atau masih menempel?

" Dasar kenapa juga kau mengajakku? " Tanya Naruto dengan kesalnya sementara Akame hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datar plus polos.

" bukannya akan lebih baik jika... "

" Ya! Ya! Ya! Sebaiknya hentikan jawabanmu itu, aku sudah tahu! " balas Naruto berteriak kesal, sementara itu di atas Naruto terlihat sebuah drone kecil berbentuk robot dengan sayap tengah terbang memantau Naruto.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Claudia yang tengah menunggu hasil pemantauan Saya dengan alatnya.

" Um, mereka sudah akan segera masuk, sebaiknya kita bersiap " ujar Saya sambil mengendalikan alatnya.

Rencana mereka adalah mengawasi Naruto dan Akame dengan berbaur bersama para pengunjung, khusus Claudia, Saya dan Koneko, saat ini mereka berada di salah satu Stand makanan yang kosong yang mereka sewa untuk sementara.

Jangan di tanya bagaimana mereka bisa menyewanya, karena kelompok mereka sudah di kenal setelah mengikuti Dragons Champions, Tugas Claudia dan Koneko adalah melayani para pelanggan sementara Saya bersembunyi di bawah meja sambil mengendalikan alat pemantaunya.

" Mereka sudah masuk " ucap Saya, Claudia dan Koneko yang mengerti menekan tombol incam mereka hingga incam yang lain bersinar sesaat kecuali milik Naruto.

Julis yang sudah menunggu di gerbang mulai bergerak mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, sementara yang lain menunggu aksi mereka berikutnya.

" Ne-Ne Naruto-san sebaiknya kita bermain wahana apa ya? " tanya Akame sambil melihat peta Wahana Konoha Land.

" Kenapa kau tanya aku?! Yang mengajakku siapa coba?! Jika aku tidak tahu aku tanya pada siapa!? " balas Naruto setengah berteriak.

" Sepertinya Danchou terlihat frustasi " gumam Julis hingga dapat di dengar anggotanya yang lain.

" Humm~ Ah~ Ayo kita ke sana Naruto-san! " seru Akame tiba-tiba sambil menarik Naruto.

" O-Oi! Tenanglah! " Julis yang melihat mereka pergi langsung mengikuti jejak mereka.

" Ke mana mereka akan pergi " gumam Saya sambil mengendalikan alatnya mengikuti Naruto.

Setelah lama berlari, Julis berhenti berlari karena dia melihat Naruto dan Akame tengah berhenti di sebuah permainan melempar bola ke tumpukan sasaran.

" Permainan melempar sasaran? " gumam Saya ketika melihat dari alatnya pemantaunya.

" Paman, aku ingin bermain! " ujar Akame sambil membayar biaya permainan yang dia mainkan saat ini.

" Ok, ini dia anak muda " ucap sang pemilik kedai permainan sambil memberi Akame Lima Bola.

" Kau yakin? Sasarannya cukup jauh loh? " ujar Naruto menatap khawatir Akame " Lagi pula hadiah apa yang ingin kau cari? "

" Jika belum di coba belum tahu bukan! " ujar Akame sambil melempar bola pertama sekuat tenaga.

 **Blaaam!**

Bola Akame hanya mengenai 5 sasaran dari 15 sasaran, Akame yang melihat itu mendecih _' Walau untuk seorang perempuan dia lumayan juga. Soalnya sungguh mustahil jika seorang perempuan melempar bola seperti tadi dengan jarak sasaran 5 meter, apa lagi tepat mengenai 5 '_ batin Naruto melirik Akame yang bersiap melempar bola kedua.

 **Wush! Tuk! Duaak!**

Dengan lemparan yang sama, Akame melempar bolanya namun sayang bola itu mengenai papan di bawah sasaran hingga memantul kembali dan tepat mengenai dahi Akame dan itu sukses membuat Naruto gelagapan.

" O-Oi! Daijoubuka? " tanya Naruto

" U-Ugh! Kuso! Kenapa meleset! " kesal Akame melempar bola ketiganya dengan keras.

 **Duk! Duak!**

Bola itu'pun kembali meleset mengenai papan bawah permainan dan sasarannya kali ini adalah Naruto, Julis yang melihat kejadian itu meringis menatap khawatir Danchounya, sementara Saya yang menonton dari atas memejamkan satu matanya dengan ekspresi meringis, tentu dirinya melakukan hal itu karena dirinya tak bisa melihat ekspresi kesakitan ketua mereka.

" Itu pasti sakit " Saya yang mendengar itu berkomentar kesal " Jika kau meminta pendapatku tentu saja sakit ".

" i-tte-tetete " Gumam Naruto kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya yang memerah karena hantaman bola Akame tadi.

" Na-Naruto-san, Da-Daijoubuka? " tanya Akame, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Akame hanya tersenyum kaku _' Hahh~ Apa aku harus menarik kata-kataku tadi '_ batin Naruto.

" Hmph! Ayolah kena! " Kesal Akame melempar dua Bolanya sekaligus.

 **Blam! Blam!**

Dua sasaran tepat sasaran dengan sempurna hingga membuat seluruh sasaran jatuh berhamburan Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum kaku kembali _' Ah~ Mungkin tidak perlu '_ batin Naruto.

" Yatta! " pekik Akame senang sambil menerima sebuah boneka beruang " Ne Naruto-san! Ayo kita bermain yang lain lagi " ujar Akame menarik Naruto sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengikutinya sambil menutupi bagian dahinya yang masih memerah.

" Apa aku ikuti? " tanya Julis " Jika kau mengikutinya kau akan bertemu dengan Kirin-chan dan Irina-chan, akan lebih baik kau mengikutinya " usul Saya membuat Julis mengikuti Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto dan Akame memasuki Pertokoan kecil untuk kenang-kenangan di Konoha Land, Julis juga tahu bahwa Kirin dan Irina tengah berada di dalam, tanpa bambibu, Dirinya ikut masuk.

" Ne-Ne Naruto-san di antara semua ini yang mana harus aku beli? " tanya Akame.

" Kenapa kau tanya aku? " tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

" Um, Itu karena aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini selama menjadi anggota Black Army, bahkan aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, hatiku seolah menghangat bersamamu " jawab Akame sambil menyentuh dadanya merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

' _Serius nih? '_ batin Naruto _' Tapi benar juga, Black Army adalah pasukan bawah tanah, tentu saja mereka akan tetap berada di sana tanpa melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya yang di lakukan oleh kami '_ lanjut Naruto menatap Akame.

' _Hah~ Merepotkan saja '_ batin Naruto, Julis yang mengawasi Naruto dari cukup jauh tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto dia bagaikan elang yang menatap mangsanya.

" Ne Apa yang kau lakukan? " Julis hampir berteriak jika saja dia tidak menutup mulutnya dan menatap siapa yang berbicara di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba, Julis seketika sweatdrop mendapati Irina dengan mulut penuh makanan sementara Kirin yang tengah memakan permen kapasnya.

" Oi, bukannya kalian bertugas mengawas? Kenapa kalian malah enak-enakkan makan? " tanya Julis datar, Irina yang mendengar itu menelan sosis di mulutnya lalu menjawab dengan polosnya.

" um? Tadi Danchou lama sih datangnya jadi kami membeli makanan lebih dulu " ujar Irina dengan santainya.

" Baka! " bentak Julis dengan nada pelan " Jika kalian begitu ajak-ajak dong! " lanjut Julis mengambil sosis Irina dan memakannya.

Saya yang mengawasi dengan alatnya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Julis yang tak berdosa itu _' Kalau kau lapar tinggal ngaku saja napa '_ batin Saya sambil memakan makanan di standnya ( **#lah -_-** )

" Jika untukmu aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana, tapi aku kasih saran kau sebaiknya pilih saja yang berguna dab kau sukai " ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

" Tapi... Aku menyukai semuanya. Tehe, bagaimana jika aku membeli semuanya? " tanya Akame dengan ekspresi tak berdosa.

" Kau pikir aku mau membayar semuanya " balas Naruto dengan dingin.

" Sepertinya situasinya cukup sulit ne " gumam Julis sambil mengintip dari atas rak.

" Apa Danchou akan baik-baik saja? " tanya Kirin sambil menelan permen kapasnya.

" Jangan khawatir dia pasti baik-baik saja " ujar Irina lalu memasukkan roti rasa cokelat ke mulutnya ( # nih bertiga di suruh ngawas dengan serius malah ngawas sambil makan -_- )

" _Moshi-moshi, Kono Saya-san desu, sebaiknya kalian bersembunyi Karena Danchou akan melewati tempat Kalian "_ Julis, Kirin dan Irina seketika saling berpandang lalu menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja Naruto baru melewati mereka, bulu kudup mereka merinding seketika dan langsung bersembunyi dengan cepat.

Naruto yang kembali merasakan ada yang mengawasinya menoleh ke samping namun dirinya tidak melihat siapa-siapa _' Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa di awasi saja '_ batin Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Akame yang tengah memilih-milih apa saja yang akan di beli.

" Maa~ sebaiknya aku juga lihat-lihat saja, siapa tahu aku bisa membelikan yang lain hadiah oleh-oleh " gumam Naruto lalu melangkah ke tempat Julis, Kirin dan Irina bersembunyi.

Kirin, Julis dan Irina seketika ketakutan saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke tempat mereka sembunyi, bahkan jantung mereka berdetak dengan cepatnya.

" Naruto-san! " Naruto yang mendengar di panggil mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Akame yang tengah memberi isyarat agar dirinya ke sana.

" Ada apa? " tanya Naruto. Sementara itu ketiga perempuan yang masih bersembunyi saat ini masih panik ketakutan ketika melihat ujung sepatu Naruto, bahkan keringat mulai terus membanjiri wajah mereka.

" Lihat-lihat ada sesuatu yang bagus di sini! " seru Akame, Naruto yang tidak ingin di buat malu melangkah ke sana, Ketiga perempuan yang hampir menemu maut seketika bernafas lega.

" Um, Apa yang bagus? " tanya Naruto menatap Akame lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah Miniatur Kota Konoha.

" Lihat, bagus sekali bukan " ucap Akame yang tengah memandang lekat Miniatur itu " uwoohh~ Jadi seperti ini Kota Konoha " gumamnya kagum.

" Kau... apa kau tidak pernah melihat Kota Konoha secara keseluruhan? " tanya Naruto ingin tahu, apa sebegitu kagumnyakah Akame.

" Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, karena Danzo-sama selalu melatihku agar kuat di dunia bawah, aku selalu-selalu-selalu di latihnya hingga aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaan dunia atas. Namun saat ini aku sungguh senang karena aku bisa melihat dunia atas kembali " jawab Akame sedikit lirih lalu di akhiri dengan senyum tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu membatu dengan rona tipis di wajahnya karena melihat wajah Akame yang seperti itu, Naruto yang tersadar mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

" Apa kau ingin membelinya? " tanya Naruto membuat Akame menatapnya penuh harap.

" A-Apa boleh? " tanya Akame dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto " Um aku ingin membelinya " jawab Akame malu-malu.

" Tapi, untuk sehari kau tidak bisa melihatnya dulu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan Miniatur ini " ucap Naruto membuat Akame sedikit kecewa " Tapi setelahnya, kau bisa melihat yang lebih bagus dari ini, dan kau bisa mencariku kapanpun dan di manapun " lanjut Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Akame, Akame yang mendengar itu mematung dengan rona di pipinya.

" Aku juga akan membeli Miniatur ini, aku juga akan membelinya dalam Satu Paket full yang berisi Lima Kota Besar, sebaiknya kita ke kasir dan menanyakannya " ucap Naruto lalu melangkah ke kasir.

" Ha-Ha'i! " jawab Akame sedikit terdengar senang lalu mengikuti langkah Naruto.

" Entah kenapa aku melihat hal ini seperti kencan saja " gumam Saya yang melihat hal tadi dari alatnya.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Claudia pada Saya.

" Sampai saat ini masih terkendali, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? " tanya Saya balik.

" kami masih baik-baik saja, dan situasinya masih terkendali " Jawab Claudia sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya untuk menyamar.

" Ummm~ Apa masih lama? " tanya Koneko yang setelah mengunyah camilannya.

" Sepertinya begitu " jawab Saya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari alat pemantaunya yang memperlihatkan Naruto dan Akame saat ini bergerak ke sebuah tempat Aquarium besar di Konoha.

" _Moshi-Moshi, kono Saya-san Desu, aku ingin memberitahu bahwa Naruto tengah bergerak ke tempat kalian "_ ucap Saya melalui Incam.

Sementara itu di tempat tersebut, terlihat Xenovia dan Tohka seketika berhenti mendengar suara Saya lalu melirik ke arah pintu masuk Aquarium Konoha, dan benar saja mereka melihat Naruto dan Akame.

 **Grek!**

Setelah lama terdiam mereka memasukkan ikan bakar yang tadi terjeda masuk ke mulut mereka ( Nih berdua juga rupanya makan -_- )

" Selanjutnya kesini! Ayo Naruto-san! " ucap Akame lalu menarik tangan Naruto masuk.

 **Bletak!**

Tohka yang akan memasukkan ikannya kembali seketika terhenti begitu sebuah jitakan mengenai kepalanya, dengan kesal dia menoleh ke sang pelaku dan dia melihat Julis, Irina dan Kirin di belakang mereka.

" Kalian! " seru Tohka. " Apa yang kalian lakukan, kita harus masuk juga! " seru Julis balik sambil menarik tangan Tohka, sementara Irina menarik tangan Xenovia

.

" Uwoohh~ Sugoii! " gumam Akame terkagum, Sementara Naruto memaklumi hal itu.

" Apa kau juga baru pertama kali melihat ini? " tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan olehnya.

" Aku hanya sering mendengar anggota-anggota sepertiku di dunia bawah yang pernah ke sini dan menceritakannya dengan sangat senang sekali, sekarang aku juga senang sekali " jawab Akame sambil menatap lekat ikan-ikan dari balik kaca dengan senyum tipisnya.

Akame yang melihat sebuah ikan mendekat mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke kaca, dan sebagai reaksi berikutnya Ikan tersebut tiba-tiba mengembung membuat Akame terkejut hingga mundur dan apesnya dirinya terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh.

Namun Naruto dengan refleks memeluk Akame yang hampir terjatuh membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat, Dan para pengawas atau para pengintip yang melihat itu memerah di sertai tatapan terkejut.

Untuk Naruto dan Akame mereka tampak terdiam dengan posisi tersebut cukup lama hingga akhirnya mereka tersadar dengan wajah merah. Dengan cepat mereka saling menjaga jarak dan saling memunggungi agar mereka bisa menutupi wajah memerah mereka.

' _U-Uwwaaahh~ A-Apa yang aku lakukan! '_ teriak batin Akame menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat.

' _Ku-Kuso! Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini karenanya! '_ batin Naruto menggerutu kesal.

" N-Ne, Naruto-san " Ucap Akame setelah lama terdiam.

" A-Ah, ada apa? " tanya Naruto sambil tergagap _' Kuso! Kenapa cara bicaraku seperti itu! '_ batin Naruto.

" Ba-Bagaimana jika kita lihat-lihat lagi " ajak Akame sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

" A-Ah, U-um ayo " jawab Naruto tergagap sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Setelahnya mereka'pun berjalan berdampingan dengan saling memalingkan wajahnya.

" Um~ sungguh romantis sekali " gumam Saya, pandangan Saya seketika teralih ketika melihat dua orang mencurigakan tengah mengawas Akame dan Naruto dari jauh, Saya yang kenal dengan ciri-ciri itu terkejut.

" Me-Mereka.. "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

" Uwoohh~ Sugoii banyak sekali ikan-ikan di sini hingga aku tidak bisa membedakan jenis mereka " gumam Akame benar-benar takjub bahkan hingga melupakan kejadian tadi.

 **Wush~**

Seketika Pandangan Akame teralih ketika sosok dua naga air melewatinya " Mereka **Rengoton** : Rengoton adalah Naga berelement Air dalam kategori level 3, naga ini memiliki tubuh sebesar 245 meter, memiliki Sayap lebar untuk terbang dan berenang di dalam Air, memiliki ingsang di sekitar lengan depannya, memiliki leher cukup panjang, memiliki bentuk wajah seperti mulut yang cukup panjang di mana di atas mulutnya terdapat duri-duri runcing yang menunjukkan kekuatannya " jelas Naruto akan pengetahuannya akan Naga.

" Sebenarnya ada berapa jenis Naga di Air? " tanya Akame ingin tahu, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan memberikannya pada Akame.

" Semua ada di situ, kau bisa membacanya selagi jalan-jalan " ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Akame.

" E-Eh? La-lalu bagaimana denganmu? " tanya Akame tergagap, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Akame hanya terkekeh lalu memukul pelan kepala Akame.

" Baka, tentu saja aku punya salinan, sebagai anggota Black Army kau pasti pernah di ajarkan, _setiap orang harus memiliki salinan dari seluruh data yang kita miliki agar jika suatu saat salah satu data hilang kita bisa menggunakan salinan milik kita_ " ujar Naruto layaknya guru, Akame yang memang pernah di ajarkan hal itu mengembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

' _Entah kenapa jika bersamanya sungguh aneh '_ batin Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil melihat Akame yang mulai membaca buku yang dia berikan.

" Ne sebaiknya kau baca itu nanti saja, ayo kita lihat-lihat lagi " ajak Naruto sambil melangkah lebih dulu.

" E-Eh?! Matte! " teriak Akame langsung mengejar Naruto.

" Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu ingat " ujar Naruto tetap melangkah.

" Hmph! Paling kau hanya ingin bermain bersama adikmu itu " dengus Akame kembali ke sifatnya.

" URUSAI! Sebaiknya kau tutup saja mulutmu itu! " teriak Naruto membalas _' Sialan, nih orang kembali ke sifatnya lagi '_ batin Naruto.

.

" Apa masih lama? " gumam Shiina yang masih menunggu di tempatnya bersama Asia di dekat air pancur.

" Entahlah " jawab Asia seadanya.

" Maaf menunggu lama " Shiina dan Asia yang mengenal suara itu menoleh dan mendapat Julis, Kirin, Irina, Xenovia, Tohka, Claudia, Saya dan Koneko yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Jadi bagaimana? " tanya Asia, semua melirik ke arah Saya, sementara Saya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Ikut Aku "

.

" Ne selanjutnya kita ke mana? " tanya Naruto begitu mereka sudah keluar dari tempat Aquarium Konoha Land.

Akame yang mendengar pertanyaan itu memberhentikan langkahnya sambil menatap sekitar, Naruto yang melihatnya berhenti ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

" bagaimana jika kita istirahat lebih dulu? Aku ingin membeli Es Krim? " usul Akame membuat Naruto menghela nafas senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa mengistirahatkan kaki mereka

" Baiklah ayo " setuju Naruto sambil mengikuti Akame ke kedai Es krim, setelah membeli Es Krim, mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk di bawah pohon berdua agar tidak kepanasan dari sang surya matahari.

" Setelah ini kita akan ke mana? " tanya Naruto sambil menjilati Es krim vanila miliknya. Akame yang di tanyai berpikir untuk selanjutnya ke mana, Naruto yang melihat Akame berpikir mulai menjilati es krimnya kembali.

" Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi... Aku mulai berpikir ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha saja " ucap Akame sambil memandang langit dan memakan es krimnya.

" Souka " gumam Naruto lalu menjeda memakan Es Krimnya dengan cara mengemut Es krimnya di mulutnya agar tidak jatuh.

Lalu tangan Kanan Naruto mulai mengetik layar Jamnya yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu hingga pada jam Naruto yang memiliki sistem hologram memperlihatkan kendaraan motor ninja roda empatnya.

 **[" Motorcycle Weapon Turbo, Out! "]**

 **St! Grep!**

 **Bziit!**

Setelah menekan kode-kode pada layar hologram dan menekan Klik enter, Pada jam Naruto mulai mengeluarkan Lingkaran biru kecil, dan dari lingkaran keluar sebuah biji bola kecil. Setelahnya Naruto meremas Bola itu dan membuatnya mengeluarkan efek listrik hingga berubah menjadi bola Mekanik berbentuk persegi enam melingkar dari kerangka besi dan di tengah bola tersebut memiliki inti biru.

" Bagaimana jika kau mau jalan-jalan dengan ini? " tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan emutannya pada es krimnya.

" Apa itu? Apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan bola aneh itu? " tanya Akame dengan pandangan datar.

" Jangan menyebutnya bola aneh Baka! " teriak Naruto, lalu menatap Akame dengan pandangan rendah ( dengan sombong ) " Dengar, ini adalah Motorcycle Weapon Turbo, kendaraan milikku, jika kau melihatnya pasti terkejut " ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

" Huh! Itu kau sebut motor, sekolah dari mana kau! " ejek Akame, membuat hati Naruto terasa tertusuk ribuan panah.

Naruto yang di ejek begitu menundukkan wajahnya, dan tanpa di sadari Akame, Naruto saat ini tengah menyeringai sadis, entah apa yang di rencanakan Naruto.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Gerbang Konoha Land Park**

 **14.00 PM**

 **.**

Setelah selesai istirahat, Naruto dan Akame langsung keluar dar Konoha Land Park dan berdiri di luar gerbang Tempat tersebut.

 **Wush! Bziiiit!**

Merasa menemukan tempat yang tepat, Naruto melempar bola mekaniknya hingga Bola tersebut memancarkan listrik dan mengubah bola tersebut menjadi kendaraan motor ninja dengan empat roda.

" Ayo, naiklah " ucap Naruto sambil menaiki motornya dan menyalakannya, Akame yang masih membatu karena ucapan Naruto ada benarnya seketika tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Dengan gugup Akame menaiki motor tersebut dan berpegangan pada jaket putih Naruto, setelah itu Narutopun memasukkan gigi motornya dan langsung menggas motornya dengan cepat hingga motornya melaju dengan cepat di jalan membuat Akame langsung memeluk erat pinggang Naruto.

" Kyaaaa! " pekik Akame memeluk erat Naruto agar tidak jatuh " Naruto-san! Pelankan motornya! " pekik Akame, Naruto yang bisa mendengar itu menulikan pendengarannya dan malah semakin melajukan kendaraannya.

Dengan kecepatan 100 km/h, Naruto dengan lincah menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan masa depan yang ada di jalurnya, saat ini Naruto dan Akame bergerak melewati Ashikaga-shi dengan kecepatan tersebut.

Merasa pelukan Akame semakin erat membuat Naruto tidak tega dan menurunkan kecepatannya menjadi 70 km/h, " Oi, bukalah matamu, aku sudah memelankan kendaraanku! " ujar Naruto membuat Akame membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan benar motor mereka sudah berjalan tidak terlalu cepat membuat mereka bisa melihat Kota dengan seksama.

" U-Uwaahh! Sugoii! " kagum Akame sambil memandang sekitar, Naruto yang bisa melihat kekaguman Akame tersenyum tipis.

" Oi, apa kau bisa melihat gedung di sana? " tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk arah jam dua memperlihatkan dua gedung yang menyatu dengan berisi tulisan akan departemen gedung itu.

" Kalau tidak salah itu gedung perusahaan milik Clan Hyuga Bukan? " tebak Akame dan di jawab Anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Benar dan kau pasti tahu gedung lainnya yang terkenal di Konoha bukan? " tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Akame " Satte! Kalau begitu kita mulai jalan-jalannya! " lanjut Naruto lalu menggas kendaraannya membuat Akame sedikit terkejut dan mempererat pelukannya.

" Seperti yang kau lihat, Kota Konoha yang awalnya adalah Kota-kota yang biasanya sedikit bangunan pencakar langit, saat ini berubah hingga terdapat banyak kota pencakar.

Di Konoha, terdapat enam Gedung departemen terbesar dan penghasil terbesar di Konoha, tujuh gedung itu adalah Hyuga Departemen, Uchiha Departemen, Gremory Departemen, Himejima Departemen, Phenex Departemen, DSA Weapon Dragon, dan Departemen Armor Dragon, blablabla... " selama perjalanan Naruto selalu menjelaskan tentang sejarah Konoha dari dulu hingga sekarang, mulai dari bangunan dan lain-lain.

Setelah mengikuti jalu hingga berputar jalur balik melewati Ashio dan Tone, mereka berhenti sesaat karena lampu merah, selagi merenggangkan tangannya, terdengar suara mesin kendaraan lain di samping Naruto membuat Naruto melirik suara itu hingga dia melihat sebuah mobil Lamborgini Avetador berwarna merah di sampingnya.

" Motor yang bagus " Naruto yang mendengar pujian itu melihat siapa yang menyuarakan hal itu hingga dia melihat sosok pemuda yang bisa di katakan anak liaran tengah menatapnya remeh " Tapi tidak cepat untuk mengalahkan kendaraanku, Hahahahaha! " lanjutnya mengejek lalu tertawa bersama temannya

Naruto yang di katakan begitu hanya diam, sementara Akame entah kenapa dirinya merasa tak suka walau bagaimanapun yang di rendahkan itu adalah Naruto.

" Begitukah? Bagaimana jika adu saja? " tantang Naruto membuat orang itu kembali tertawa keras " Kau? Menantang mobil ini? " remehnya.

" Bagaimana kita langsung saja? Kita lihat siapa yang cepat " ujar Naruto menggas-gas motornya hingga mengeluarkan suara nyaring " Jaraknya 2,5 Km kita lihat siapa yang menang, yang menang boleh meminta apapun " Lanjut Naruto.

" Baiklah, ayo kita mulai! " balasnya sambil membalas suara mesin Naruto.

" Akame, kau peganganlah yang erat, ini akan sangat cepat, bahkan melebihi batas dari kecepatan maksimal milikku " ujar Naruto.

" E-Eh! " kejut Akame

 **Syut!**

Tiba-tiba kepala Akame tertutupi helm yang entah dari mana munculnya sementara Naruto hanya menutupi dirinya dengan kaca mata hologram miliknya.

 **Bruum! Bruumm!**

Mereka terus melakukan saling pembalasan suara mesin hingga lampu hijau, Naruto yang tahu detik saat akan hijau langsung memasukkan giginya namun menahan motornya agar tidak jalan dan hal itu membuat ban belakangnya mengeluarkan asap karena bergesekan dengan aspal

 **Tut!**

 **Bruuuuuuuuuuuuum!**

Setelah hijau, Naruto membiarkan motornya berjalan dalam artian melepaskan penahan atau di sebut remnya dan itu membuat motornya langsung melaju dengan cepat hingga meninggalkan mobil lamborgini tersebut hingga 1 meter.

 **Ckrek! Bruuuuuuuuum!**

Dengan lincah Naruto langsung memasukkan gigi dua motornya dan membuat motornya semakin melaju dengan cepat hingga 60 km/h.

Pengendara mobil Lamborgini yang melihat itu mempercepat kendaraannya hingga 100 km/h, Naruto yang bisa melihat sedikit bagian depan mobil itu berusaha menyalipnya memasukkan gigi 3 dan membuat kendaraannya semakin cepat hingga mencapai 110-120 km/h.

' _Sial tidak akan aku biarkan! '_ batin Pengendara Lamborgini mengeram tidak suka lalu memasukkan giginya hingga memasuki Gigi Empat.

Kecepatan Mobil itupun berhasil menyamai Motor Naruto, Naruto yang sebenarnya tahu hanya diam sambil fokus ke depan, setelah mobil lamborgini itu memasuki gigi lima, Narutopun memasukkan Gigi Empat motornya membuat motornya bisa terus menyamai kecepatan Mobil di sampingnya walau mobil tersebut telah memasuki kecepatan 170-180 Km/h.

' _Sugoii, bahkan kendaraan ini bisa menyamai kecepatan mobil itu '_ batin Akame yang memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang sambil melirik ke arah Lamborgini di samping mereka.

" Sial! Motor macam apa mereka gunakan " kesal teman sang pengendara mobil membuat yang mengendarai juga semakin kesal.

" Sial! Setelah ini tidak akan aku biarkan! " kesalnya lalu memasukkan gigi mobil ke enam hingga mobilnya semakin cepat hingga mencapai Kecepatan 190-195 km/h.

Naruto yang merasa mobil di sampingnya mulai menyalipnya hanya diam dan menjaga kecepatannya pada 174 km/h, karena dirinya masihlah belum serius.

 **Swsh! Twuush!**

Setelah menyalib sedikit Naruto, pengendara mobil tersebut mengaktifkan turbo mobil miliknya hingga semakin cepat bahkan kecepatannya berubah mencapai dari 196-280 km/h.

" Ghahaha! Kalahlah kau kuning! " teriak sang pengendara senang, Naruto yang tertinggal terdiam sebelum mengubah posisinya sedikit menunduk membuat Akame juga ikut menundukkan badannya.

" Akame bersiaplah, kecepatan Motor yang sesungguhnya akan di mulai " peringat Naruto membuat Akame terkejut.

" Tu-Tunggu, jangan bilang... "

 **[" Mode Fast... Turbo one ( 1 )... Activity! "]**

 **Sriiiing~ Twuuuush!**

Dari knalpot kendaraan Naruto perlahan mengeluarkan api kecil hingga berubah menjadi api berukuran sedang hingga membuat kendaraan Naruto langsung melaju dengan cepat hingga kecepatan 230 km/h dan terus naik hingga mencapai 270 km/h

 **Wush!**

Motor Naruto'pun berhasil melewati mobil lamborgini di sampingnya hingga beberapa meter setelahnya mereka telah sampai di kilometer 2,5.

 **Criiit!**

Dengan keras Naruto menarik rem depannya hingga bagian belakang motornya bergerak ke kanan membuat jalur mobil lamborgini tersebut terhalang, Pengendara.

" Hehe! Sekarang berikan semua yang kau punya "

.

.

 **Bruumm~ Bruumm~**

" Heh~ Tidak buruk juga dengan kecepatan 1000 mph/s - 510km/h mobil ini sangat cepat, tapi maaf saja kau masih kurang, kecepatan motor tadi adalah 1100 Mph/s – 500,5 Km/h " ucap Naruto sambil mencoba mobil yang baru saja dia dapat.

" Are? Apa secepat itu? " tanya Akame dengan pandangan terkejut selagi menyamankan duduknya _' Pantas saja sangat cepat hingga aku harus berusaha agar tidak jatuh_ ' lanjut batin Akame kesal

' _Selain itu... Ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki kendaraan seperti ini '_

" um, tentu saja kau pikir motor tadi itu hanya bermain gigi saja? Tentu saja tidak, motor tadi itu juga Bisa Mode tanpa gigi maka dari itu kecepatannya hingga mencapai itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, mesin motor tadi juga sudah di modif dan digabung dengan beberapa bagian mesin mobil, maka dari itu aku bisa menggunakan turbo " jawab Naruto dengan seringai kecil bangga.

Akame yang melihat wajah itu mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya _' Sepertinya kemampuannya bukanlah hal biasa '_ batin Akame sambil melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya _' dia... Bisa membuat sesuatu berdasarkan imajinasinya... Bukan hanya itu, apapun imajinasinya... Semuanya sungguh luar biasa, bahkan dia rela berkorban untuk berhasil menciptakannya '_ lanjut batin Akame.

" Yosh, Ayo kita lanjutkan, ngomong-ngomong entah kenapa jalur ini sungguh sepi sekali, padahal jalur ini bergerak menuju daerah Naganohana " ucap Naruto selagi menjalankan mobil barunya meninggalkan dua pemuda yang tengah menangis anime di jalan.

" Benar juga, bahkan selama kita melawan mereka kita tidak melihat kendaraan satupun " timpal Akame melihat keluar jendela " tapi di atas kita, jalan satunya berisi kendaraan " lanjut Akame melihat ke atas karena di atas mereka terdapat jalan layang jalur menuju Nagano-shi.

' _entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk di sini '_ batin Naruto merasa tidak enak lalu memberhentikan mobilnya.

" Doushita? " tanya Akame karena mereka berhenti.

" aku punya firasat buruk jika kita tetap jalan di jalur ini, untuk memastikannya aku akan melakukan sesuatu lebih dulu " jawab Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kabel dari jaketnya lalu menyambungkan jam dan ke mesin mobil miliknya.

Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan hologram keyboard miliknya dan menekan tombol-tombol secara acak hingga menciptakan kode-kode yang hanya Naruto yang tahu.

 **[" Sytem Sharing progres... "]**

 **.**

 **[" progres Complete "]**

 **.**

 **[" All Sytem be Activity "]**

 **.**

 **[" All System Going to accept comfirmasion "]**

" apa yang tengah kau lakukan? " tanya Akame ingin tahu apa yang Naruto perbuat dari tadi.

" Aku berbagi seluruh System yang ada di jamku ke mobil ini, dengan begini aku bisa mengaktifkan Shield atau apapun tanpa harus menunggu mobil ini di modif " jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar jamnya.

 **[" Sonic Shield, Activity On "]**

" Yosh, saatnya kita mulai " ucap Naruto menyentuh stirnya dan menggas-gas mobilnya layaknya balapan tadi.

 **Cklek!**

 **Crrriiiittt!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung memasukkan gigi satu dan membuat mobilnya berjalan dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju jalur turun yang tajam dan benar saja, di bawah telah terdapat lima pasukan Black Army menunggu mereka.

' _Seperti dugaanku '_ batin Naruto mengeram, sementara Akame terkejut karena mendapati lima Anggota Black Army telah di bawah menunggu mereka.

" Pakai sabuk pengamanmu! Ini akan sangat berguncang! " perintah Naruto lalu memasukkan gigi 2 dan 3 secara bergantian.

" Aku sudah pakai dari tadi! Justru yang berkata seperti itu adalah aku! " balas Akame setengah berteriak.

" aku tidak butuh, aku tahu keselamatanku sendiri! " balas Naruto lalu memasukkan gigi 4 miliknya hingga mobilnya semakin cepat melaju di jalan turunan, Lima pasukan Black Army yang melihat jarak mereka sudah dekat mengarahkan tangan mereka ke arah Naruto dan Akame dan di belakang mereka para naga mereka mulai menyemburkan api mereka ke arah Naruto dan Akame.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung memasukkan gigi limanya hingga semakin cepat karena jika sampai ujung turunan mereka tidak akan terkena.

 **Wush!**

 **Twung!**

Melihat jarak yang tidak memungkinkan Akame menutup matanya siap menerima keadaan kecuali Naruto yang terus berjuang agar tidak termakan api itu, dan dalam waktu kurang 3 detik, Naruto berhasil mencapai ujung jalan membuatnya tidak terkena api dan karena mobil yang masih melaju, Mobil itupun bertabrakan dengan para pasukan black army hingga mementalkan mereka karena sonic shield Naruto.

" Yosh! Ini kesempatan kita! " teriak Naruto semakin melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat meninggalkan pasukan black army di belakang, Akame yang mendengar suara Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan rupanya mereka berhasil selamat.

" Akame! " panggil Naruto sambil berteriak membuat Akame terkejut " Ha-ha'i! A-ada apa? " tanya Akame tergagap

" atur GPS Mobil ini untuk mencari jalur terowongan di daerah Oya ke Kuroda! " perintah Naruto selagi mengendalikan mobilnya " Ha'i! " balas Akame langsung mengatur GPS yang terpasang di mobil untuk mencari jalur menuju tempat yang di perintahkan Naruto.

" ketemu, Dua Kilometer dari sini ada simpang lima,

tiga di antara arah jam 12 adalah jalur menuju Kuroda, Natsukawa dan Lida-shi, dan jalur dari kanan kita adalah jalur menuju Kuroda " ucap Akame memberikan koordinat.

" Yosh! Ayo kita pancing mereka ke terowongan " ucap Naruto memacu mobilnya semakin cepat hingga sudah mencapai 200,5 km/h.

" Cepat ikuti mereka! " teriak salah satu black army yang memimpin pada anggotanya, mereka yang mendengar itu langsung menaiki naga mereka lalu mengejar Naruto dan Akame.

" Sial mereka mulai mengejar kita! " umpat Akame yang melihat mereka di kejar kembali.

" Kuso, Tidak ada pilihan lain " gumam Naruto, menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah lalu meneteskan darahnya ke hologram jamnya.

 **[" Blood Transfer! "]**

 **.**

 **[" Blood Power! Blood Hologram Cloning Activity! "]**

.

 **Swush!**

Selagi berjalan, di samping mobil Naruto muncul satu cloning Naruto yang melayang lalu berhenti membiarkan dirinya yang asli melarikan diri " Aku " serahkan padamu " gumam Naruto sambil melirik ke belakang.

" Ok~ ayo kita mulai " gumam Naruto Cloning merenggangkan badannya lalu berlari ke arah lain, Pemimpin pasukan black army yang melihat itu hanya mendengus remeh lalu menatap dua anak buahnya.

" Kalian, Atasi dia. Aku dan yang lain akan mengurus Akame! " perintahnya memacu naganya bersama dua rekannya.

" Jadi begitu, sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku ini pancingan " gumam Naruto melirik ke belakang " Tapi... " gantung Naruto mengetik hologramnya dengan cepat hingga berikutnya dari jam Naruto keluar satu biji hingga berubah menjadi busur panah.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu! " lanjutnya menarik tali busurnya hingga setelahnya keluar anak panah yang siap di lepaskan.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Naruto Cloning yang merasakan serangan dari atas melompat mundur dan benar saja dua semburan Api tengah mengarah ke arahnya dan untungnya dia sempat menghindar.

' _Hehh~ sepertinya akan merepotkan saja '_ batin Naruto Cloning.

.

 **Bruuuuummm~**

" apa mereka masih mengejar " gumam Akame berharap mereka tidak di kejar, saat ini mereka telah memasuki Terowongan dan menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang ada di depan mereka

 **Twung! Twung!**

 **Ting! Ting!**

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah tanda dari jamnya melirik jamnya hingga dia melihat tiga hologram di mana Hologram pertama memperlihatkan layar sonar di mana di titik mereka terdapat tiga titik merah tengah mengejar mereka.

Lalu di Hologram dua, memperlihatkan CCTV pertama di mana saat akan masuk menuju terowongan memperlihatkan Tiga Pasukan Black Army memasuki terowongan dengan menunggangi naga mereka tidak memedulikan mereka telah merusak lalu lintas.

Di hologram Tiga, terlihat data jarak para Black Army yang tengah mengejar mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih " Eh! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan sistem CCTV di tempat ini?! " kejut Akame yang sempat melihat layar hologram pertama

" Itu karena aku mengaktifkan _**Blockade Operation Sytem Barier**_ , dengan sistem itu aku bisa mengambil operasi sistem yang ada dalam barier dalam lingkup 100 Meter, dengan begitu aku bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekitar " jawab Naruto lalu mengetik-ngetik hologramnya dan menekan kode-kode yang dia tahu.

 **Twung!**

Ketiga Hologram tadi'pun mengecil lalu memperlihatkan sebuah dinding dengan Nomor 06, Naruto yang melihatnya kembali mengetik kode-kodenya, hingga Jamnya kembali berbunyi.

 **[" Secret Wall Open "]**

 **Drrrrrtt~**

Dinding Nomor 06 itupun terbelah ke atas hingga memperlihatkan jalan rahasia sebesar 50 meter, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai " Akame, bersiaplah. Kita akan bertarung " ujar Naruto lalu masuk ke jalur rahasia itu.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Brak! Brak!**

Sementara itu tiga Black Army yang terbang di terowongan melanjutkan terbang mereka hingga membuat kendaraan-kendaraan di sana berhenti mendadak, bahkan tak banyak beberapa mobil hancur karena mereka.

Namun mereka seketika berhenti begitu melihat Naruto dan Akame telah berada di depan mereka dengan santai kecuali Akame yang tampak gugup.

" Seperti yang di duga Danzo-sama, kau rupanya berkhianat Akame " gumam sang pemimpin Black Army bertopeng Singa, Akame yang mendengar itu terkejut, memang benar dirinya tak pernah berkumpul lagi dengan Black Army tapi apa sebegitu ketahuannya dirinya dengan mudah.

" Memang kenapa? Aku memiliki hak untuk menentukan hidupku, itu bukan urusanmu " balas Akame bersuara datar, sang pemimpin yang mendengar itu mendengus.

" Apa sebegitu mudahnya kau berubah hingga berkhianat pada Danzo-sama? Padahal kau adalah orang kesayangannya? " ucapnya membuat tangan Akame terkepal erat.

" Kesayangan? Apa ada seseorang yang mengurung orang kesayangannya selama 10 tahun dalam kegelapan?! " balas Akame berteriak marah " Kau pikir, apakah seorang ayah harus mengurung anaknya agar tidak melihat dunia yang di inginkan sang anak?! Jangan bercanda?! " lanjut Akame.

" Akame, kau seharusnya tahu tujuan dari pasukkan kita, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa memang harus begitulah diri kita " ucap anggota black army bertopeng kucing membuat mata Akame semakin menatap intens mereka.

" Tujuan?! Jangan bercanda?! Kau pikir aku mau menjalankan tujuan brengseknya itu?! Menghancurkan Konoha, Membunuh Hokage, Kau pikir apa yang akan kita dapat setelahnya Hah!? " Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

' _Jadi dugaanku benar '_ batin Naruto mengeram murka.

" Akame, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bicara, maka dari ini kami akan membunuhmu " ucap Black Army bertopeng Monyet menarik pedang khusus Black Army bernama Tanto. Naruto yang melihat itu bersiap mengeluarkan senjatanya namun di tahan oleh Akame.

" Naruto-san, biar aku yang mengatasi mereka, selain aku.. hanya aku yang mengetahui kemampuan mereka, biar aku atasi mereka dengan Blendingrott " ucap Akame menarik katana miliknya hingga mengeluarkan aura hitam kemerahan.

" Maa~ Itu terserahmu saja, tapi jika kau tersudut aku tak segan-segan untuk maju " balas Naruto melanjutkan Kegiatannya yaitu mengeluarkan senjatanya.

 **[" weapon Midrocremon Activity, Out! "]**

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku maju! " ucap Akame berlari menuju tiga Black Army di depannya, ketiga Black Army yang melihat itu langsung mengendalikan naga mereka untuk menyemburkan api mereka ke arah Akame.

 **Sriiing! Bwush! Crash!**

Akame yang melihat itu menebaskan pedangnya hingga membelah tiga semburan api yang ke arahnya dan bukan hanya itu, tiba-tiba ketiga kepala naga Black Army itu juga terbelah membuat tiga pasukan black army turun dari naga mereka dan bersiap bertarung.

" Mustahil pedang apa itu " batin Black Army bertopeng singa tidak percaya.

" Apapun itu aku tidak peduli, kita harus membunuhnya " balas Black Army bertopeng monyet membuat segel tangan lalu menghentakkannya ke tanah **[" Dotokyudo Sregorillia! "]** lanjutnya.

 **Brak! Brak! Booom!**

Lalu dari tempat telapak tangan Black Army Monyet perlahan mengalami retak hingga hancur dan mulai bergerak ke arah Akame, Akame yang melihat itu langsung berlari berusaha mencapai tiga black army di depannya.

" Tak akan aku biarkan! " ujar Black Army bertopeng Singa **[" Kato : Gourumoru Dama! "]** lanjutnya sambil menyemburkn sebuah bola api besar sebesar terowongan ke arah Akame, Akame yang melihat itu tetap berlari hingga dirinya menghentikan langkahnya dengan mengesekkan kakinya.

 **[" Bloukula! "]** ucap Akame lalu menebas pedangnya secara Vertikal hingga mengeluarkan sebuah gelombang sabit berwarna merah kehitaman.

 **Craaash!**

Bola api itupun terbelah menjadi dua ketika saling berbenturan, namun gelombang Akame tetap melesat ke arah musuh begitu juga belahan api tadi.

 **Wush! Booooom!**

Naruto dan tiga Black Army yang menjadi sasaran langsung menghindar membuat kedua serangan tersebut hanya mengenai mobil yang sudah di tinggalkan.

" Cih, aku tidak menyangka jika mereka bisa bertarung di sini " gumam Naruto sambil melirik ke belakang di mana ledakan terjadi _' Dan juga seharusnya mereka telah sampai di sini '_ batin Naruto lalu kembali menatap pertarungan Akame.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Akame yang melihat mereka berpencar mulai berlari kembali dan mengincar black Army yang bertopeng monyet, sementara yang di incar langsung menyiapkan tanto miliknya.

 **Swush! Trank! Wush! Crassh!**

Akame yang sudah dekat langsung saja menebas pedangnya secara horisontal ke arah Black Army Monyet, namun sang Black Army Monyet dengan mudah menghindar dengan menundukkan badannya lalu membalas serangan Akame dengan mengarahkan pedangnya ke dada Akame.

Namun Akame langsung menepis Pedang tersebut dengan pedangnya dengan memutar tubuhnya dan dengan serangan cepat Akame langsung menebas pedangnya pada bagian kiri Black Army monyet.

" Arrrrrggghhhh! Ta-tanganku! " teriak Sang Black Army Monyet kesakita begitu seluruh bagian tangan kirinya telah putus akibat pedang Akame.

" Me! Bertahanlah! " teriak Black Army kucing membuat segel tangan **[" Hyotobrekulla! "]** lanjutnya hingga tiba-tiba suhu di terowongan turun drastis hingga membuat seluruh terowongan tiba-tiba membeku.

 **Teettt~ Teettt~**

 **Shhhhhhssss~**

" A-Apa?! " kejutnya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah alarm berbunyi dan mencairkan kembali es miliknya.

' _Baka, terowongan ini di pasang sistem pemanas bernama_ _ **Hots Barier**_ _maka dari itu es di sini di cairkan, bukan tanpa alasan mereka memasang ini karena jika banyak kecelakaan karena jalan licin akan sangat bahaya '_ batin Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit terowongan yang perlahan mulai terkumpul uap.

" Oi! Akame, bersiaplah! Ini kesempatanmu! " teriak Naruto memberitahu

" Aku tahu " balas Akame menyiapkan pedangnya.

" Tak semudah itu! " ucap Black Army Singa merapal segel **[" Raitoyuchibashi! "]** lanjutnya lalu merentangkan tangan hingga dari tangannya keluar percikan-percikan petir.

' _Petir '_ batin Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya _' Jangan katakan '_ batin Naruto langsung menoleh ke bawah dan benar saja dugaannya di bawahnya terdapat genangan air akibat melelehnya es yang di buat Black Army kucing

" Akame! Melompat dari sana! " teriak Naruto memutar Midrocremonnya, Akame yang mendengar itu melirik sekilas Naruto.

 **[" Dotorengakeheki! "]** ucap Naruto menancapkan pedangnya hingga tiba-tiba jalan di bawah mereka perlahan retak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

 **Wush! Bziiiiiit!**

Akame yang melihat itupun melompat berusaha menghindari serangan Naruto, sementara black army singa yang melihat hal itu langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Akame hingga percikan petir di tangannya melesat ke arah Akame.

" Akame! " teriak Naruto.

 **Wush! Bziiiiiit!**

Akame yang tidak ingin terkena menjadikan pedangnya sebagai perantara petir tersebut hingga petir itu hanya mengenai pedang Akame.

' _Bagus, kau cukup pintar Akame! '_ batin Naruto tersenyum melihat apa yang di lakukan Akame.

 **Tap!**

" Sebaiknya kau menyerah Akame! Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan kami! " ucap Black Army singa kembali merapal segel.

" Kau pikir aku mau melakukan itu " balas Akame menebaskan pedangnya hingga membalikkan percikan petir di pedangnya ke musuhnya.

 **Wush!**

Black Army singa yang kembali di serang melompat tinggi lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam **[" Futorenkura! "]** ucap Black Army singa menghembuskan sebuah peluru angin berukuran besar ke arah Akame.

Akame yang akan menghindar seketika terkejut karena tubuhnya telah terkunci oleh sebuah rantai, di liriknya siapa yang memiliki rantai tersebut dan dia melihat Black Army kucinglah yang mengikat tubuhnya.

 **Srrrringg! Bwuushh~**

Melihat serangan tersebut akan mengenainya membuat Akame mengeram kesal namun hal tak terduga terjadi karena Naruto muncul dan membelah peluru angin tersebut.

" Naruto-san! " kejut Akame.

 **Swush! Trank!**

Tak membalas ucapan Akame Naruto menebas rantai yang mengikat Akame hingga terputus, Tiga Black Army yang melihat itu mengeram.

" Akame, kau adalah orang kepercayaan Danzo-sama yang di percayakan untuk membunuhnya, kenapa kau membangkang! " geram Black Army Singa tak habis pikir.

" Karena dia adalah orang yang menyadarkanku, tidak ada gunanya aku bekerja bersamanya, setelah aku mati apakah dia peduli? Jangan bercanda, bahkan dia mengirim kalian untuk membunuhku, apa aku masih di sebut orang kepercayaan, Omong Kosong! " balas Akame berteriak marah

" Akame, kau seharusnya ingat bagaimana perlakuan Danzo-sama padamu, bahkan dirinya melatihmu terus menerus untuk menjadi kuat, kau seharusnya tidak melupakan hal itu " ujar Black Army singa

" Ya, aku memang di latih olehnya hingga seperti ini, tapi apa dia peduli dengan keinginanku?! Bahkan dia selalu mengurungku di markas hanya untuk berlatih, jangan bercanda! Apa itu di sebut kepedulian?! " balas Akame tak terima.

" Akame, ingatlah bagaimana awal Danzo-sama mengasuhmu, kau pasti ingat bagaimana waktu itu Danzo-sama memperlakukanmu bukan " Akame yang mendengar itu membatu " Dia sudah seperti ayah, kau seharusnya menyayangi, mengikuti apapun perkataannya seharusnya kau sadar bahwa cahayamu itu hanyalah ada pada Danzo-sama " ucap Black Army merapal segel kembali dan menghembuskan kembali peluru angin ke arah Naruto dan Akame.

 **Sring! Wush!**

Namun hal tak terduga terjadi karena tiba-tiba Akame di tarik Oleh Black Army Kucing membuat Konsentrasi Naruto tak terkendali.

" Sial! " umpat Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Booomm!**

Peluru angin itu'pun berhasil mengenai Naruto hingga membuat ledakan angin cukup keras di terowongan tersebut Akame yang melihat itu membatu.

" Na-Ruto-san " gumam Akame " M-mustahil.. "

" Huh! Akhirnya kita berhasil membunuhnya " dengus Black Army singa bangga, Akame yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya,

Tangan Akame yang menggenggam pedangnya terkepal erat, dirinya tak senang, dirinya tak terima, Dirinya tak mau kehilangan cahaya yang telah menerangi jalannya, Dirinya tak mau kebahagiaan ini hilang

Dan siapapun yang berusaha melakukan hal tersebut maka...

.

.

Mereka harus mati...

.

 **Craaash!**

Mata Black Army kucing seketika melebar begitu merasakan sebuah tusukan dari belakang tepat di dadanya, begitu juga Black Army Monyet dan Black Army Singa yang melihat keadaan teman mereka.

Terlihat saat ini Akame tengah menusuk dada Black Army Kucing hingga tembus dengan pedang miliknya, Akame yang menundukkan wajahnya mengangkat sedikit wajahnya hingga memperlihatkan mata merah dengan pupil vertikal dengan pandangan yang sangat dingin.

 **Deg!**

 **Brrrraassstt!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Black Army kucing tersentak dan mengembung seperti balon di susul hingga tubuh tersebut hancur berkeping-keping hingga memuncratkan darah kemana-mana.

" Kalian... Tak akan pernah aku ampuni " ucap Akame dingin lalu mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Black Army monyet.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Black Army monyet seketika tersentak dan bergetar dengan hebat, sementara sang pemilik tubuh tengah ketakutan karena apa yang akan di lakukan Akame akan merengut nyawanya.

 **Twung!**

 **Bhhht~ Braaasstth!**

Dengan mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan aura pekat yang menakutkan tiba-tiba, tubuh itupun mengalami hal yang sama seperti Black Army Kucing hingga membuat terowongan tersebut di penuhi bercak darah.

' _Mu-Mustahil, teknik macam apa yang dia gunakan '_ batin Black Army Singa ketakutan.

" Kau takut? "

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Black Army Singa seketika tersentak mendengar suara Akame dari belakang bahkan tubuhnya terasa mati rasa untuk berpindah, diliriknya ke dadanya dan matanya seketika melebar karena pedang Akame telah menusuk dadanya " Jangan Khawatir, aku... " gantung Akame mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di leber Black Army singa lalu menariknya dengan paksa hingga tubuh itu melengkung.

" Akan membuat kematian yang sangat indah untukmu " lanjut Akame menyeringai sadis **[" Renderott "]** bisik Akame.

 **Jrak! Jrak! Syuuutt~**

Perlahan setiap inci tubuh Black Army Singa bergetar hebat hingga menyusut tak tersisa dan masuk ke dalam pedang Akame bagaikan pedang tersebut menyerap energi kehidupannya.

 **Brak! Brak!**

Pandangan Akame teralih ketika mendengar sebuah langkah laki besar dan dia melihat dari balik kobaran Api yang dari tadi tidak padam akibat meledaknya dua Mobil di sana, 10 pasukan Black Army bantuan telah tiba di sana.

" Pasukan... Bantuan ya " gumam Akame " H-Ha-haha-hahahahahaha! " seketika Akame tertawa dengan kerasnya lalu menatap para pasukan Black Army dengan tatapan nafsu membunuh.

" Ayo! Majulah kalian! " teriak Akame berlari ke arah Para Pasukan Black Army.

 **Wuuushh~**

Para Black Army yang melihat itu memerintahkan naga mereka menyemburkan api mereka hingga memenuhi Terowongan, Akame yang melihat terangnya Api menyipitkan matanya hingga setelahnya...

Hanya kegelapanlah yang dia lihat.

 **Craaaaaashhh!**

.

.

.

" E-Engghh~ " di suatu tempat terdengar lenguhan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidurnya, yang dia lihat paling awal adalah sosok pemuda berambut pirang jambrik dengan beberapa helai melewati hidungnya tengah menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang indah.

" Akhirnya Kau sadar Akame " perempuan bernama Akame yang telah mendapatkan kesadarannya melebarkan matanya lalu bangun dari posisinya yang berbaring di paha Naruto.

" Ka-Kau... Naruto-san " gumam Akame tergagap ketika melihat Naruto tengah di depannya.

" Kenapa? Aku memang Naruto? Apa aku tampak seperti hantu? " tanya Naruto menatap aneh Akame.

 **Grep!**

Bukan jawaban yang di dapat Naruto melainkan sebuah pelukan yang erat dari Akame, Naruto yang melihat tindakan Akame sedikit terkejut karena Akame memeluknya.

" O-Oi, ada apa? Kenapa kau.. "

" Yokatta... " Naruto yang mendengar suara lirih Akame menghentikan perkataannya, dirinya juga bisa merasakan tubuh Akame bergetar dan juga baju kaos putihnya yang juga mulai basah.

" Yokatta... Yokatta... " ucap Akame terus dengan suara lirih, Naruto yang akhirnya tahu penyebabnya menangis hanya menghela nafasnya lalu mengelus rambut Akame.

" Daijoubu, aku baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto di sertai senyum tipisnya.

" Ta-Tapi, ba-bagaimana mungkin... Kau tadi terkena serangannya bukan? " tanya Akame sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Naruto.

" Kau pikir aku mudah mati hanya karena serangan itu, yah~ aku memang terkena serangannya tadi hingga kau lihat keadaanku seperti ini, tapi aku masih bisa selamat karena serangan tadi bisa aku tahan " jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan keadaannya yang sedikit berantakan.

" So-Souka... Ja-jadi kau melihat semuanya ya berarti... " gumam Akame mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pedangnya.

" Hahh~ aku memang melihatnya tapi untungnya aku sempat menyelamatkanmu sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk... Apalagi, mereka juga telah di atasi oleh devinisi patrol Dragon Army, untungnya juga kelompokku datang membantu " jawab Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menatap matahari terbenam.

Akame yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak bahwa dirinya diselamatkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya, ini sudah kedua kalinya pemuda tersebut menyelamatkannya.. Tidak, bahkan sampai tidak terhitung baginya.

" Arigato... Naruto-san " ucap Akame memberikan senyum tulus pada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat wajah Akame sedikit memerah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

" A-Ah, Doushimasite " gagap Naruto " Ne Akame... " panggil Naruto membuat Akame menatapnya.

" Dengar, aku ingin mengatakanhhmph.. " ucapan Naruto seketika terhenti begitu bibir Akame berhasil mengunci bibirnya.

Naruto yang melihat tindakan Akame terkejut setengah mati karena Akame tengah menciumnya, saat akan melepaskan ciuman Akame, bukannya lepas Akame semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Naruto.

Ingin lebih, Akame'pun mulai mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto berbaring dan mulai mengunci tangan Naruto, Naruto yang dibegitukan semakin panik karena tubuhnya di kunci oleh Akame

" Fuahh~ " desah mereka begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, terlihat benang Saliva menjembatani bibir mereka karena ciuman mereka, Naruto yang terengah-engah ingin bertanya, namun Akame telah menindih tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto.

" Arigato, Naruto-kun... Daisuki " Naruto yang mendengar bisikkan Akame melebarkan matanya " Ak-Akame... A-aku.. "

" Tidak perlu di jawab Naruto-kun " Potong Akame lalu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Naruto " Aku sudah mendengar semua kisahmu dari Asia-san, aku tidak butuh jawabanmu sekarang, aku akan selalu menunggu hingga kau bisa menerimaku " lanjut Akame memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak sesaat sebelum membalas pelukan Akame lalu mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk.

" Arigato Akame " tanpa di sadari mereka, terdapat kelompok Naruto yang tak jauh dari mereka yang melihat kejadian itu. Tampak wajah mereka memerah karena kejadian itu.

" Ah! Benar juga! " ucap Akame melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto " Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan jalan-jalan kita " ajak Akame membuat Naruto membatu

" Matte! " sebelum Naruto menerima uluran tangan Akame, Sebuah suara teriakan menghentikan gerakannya apa lagi Naruto mengenal suara itu " Kami juga akan ikut! " teriak Asia berlari cepat ke arah Naruto bersama yang lain, Naruto yang melihat itu memucat.

 **Play End Sound**

 **Wush! Grep!**

" O-Oi! Berhenti! " teriak Naruto melihat mereka lari ke arahnya dan siap menerjangnya, namun sayang dirinya terlambat karena mereka telah menerjangnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

" Are? Kalian? " gumam Akame dengan polosnya.

" Apa maksudmu ini Akame-san!? Kenapa kau mencium Nii-san tadi hah? " tanya Asia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto.

" O-oi! A-aku tidak bisa bernafas! "

" Memang kenapa? Bukankah jika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya harus berciuman? " tanya Akame dengan polosnya

" Me-Memang benar, ta-tapi tak perlu mencium Naruto-san juga!? " balas Tohka setengah berteriak membuat semua menolehnya.

" Are? Bukannya Kau tidak menyukai Danchou? " pertanyaan Julis sukses membuat Tohka gelagapan.

" Bu-bukan?! Ma-maksudku... E-Etto.. Pokoknya bukan begitu maksudku!? " ucap Tohka gelagapan tanpa sadar dirinya hampir mematahkan tangan Naruto.

" Oi! Sakit-sakit Tanganku! "

" Hmm~ apa kalian juga memiliki perasaan pada Naruto-kun? " pertanyaan Akame sukses membuat wajah mereka memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya " Ya, jika kalian tidak menjawab tidak apa, yang terpenting sepertinya Naruto-kun akan menjadi milikku " lanjut Akame membuat mereka mendelik ke arahnya.

" Jangan harap! Danchou hanya boleh menjadi milikku! " ucap Claudia mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Apa kau bilang?! Jangan mimpi?! " balas Julis mendelik ke arah Claduia

' _Hahh~ kenapa nasibku sial sekali... '_ batin Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, lalu menatap matahari terbenam membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sasaran sengsara para perempuan di sekitarnya.

" _Saat matahari terbenam, di tempat ini.. Aku berjanji, pasti akan menemuimu kembali "_ Naruto yang seperti mendengar suara bak malaikat membatu di tempat membiarkan hembusan angin menerpanya dan tanpa di sadari siapapun tepat di sebelah kiri atas dahi Naruto terdapat luka kecil berupa goresan horizontal yang tertutupi rambutnya.

.

 **Other Side**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat sosok perempuan berambut kuning panjang tengah berdiri di atas batu menatap matahari terbenam di laut penuh dengan kerang. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kalung dengan isian sebuah serpihan kayu berisikan tulisan 'N'

' _Tunggulah sebentar Lagi, Naruto-kun '_

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Are? Kenapa harus Aku?**_

" _**Aku tolong hanya devinisi Inti saja yang tetap di sini "**_

" _**Ini akan sangat berguna "**_

" _**Baka! Kau benar-benar Baka! "**_

" _**Apa yang kau bicarakan? "**_

" _**Aishiteru Naruto-kun "**_

 **Chapter 13 : Dragons Champions Arc I : Devinisi Intel dan Ingatan Masa Lalu yang terlupakan telah kembali.**

 **.**

 **Harap Di Baca**

 **Note : Yo! Konbanwa Minna-san, bagaimana kabar kalian? Pada sehat saja bukan? Bagaimana kabar puasanya? Penuh puasanya?**

 **Ah~ kita kesampingkan hal itu dulu, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cerita kali ini? Kali ini ada beberapa humor saja beserta adegan yang sedikit seru beserta sedikit fightnya.**

 **Sepertinya akan ada tambahan Pair lagi untuk Naruto, tapi tidak akan melewati batas seperti The Protector, dan di Ch berikutnya adalah pair alpha kedua setelah Hinata, ada yang bisa menebak siapa?**

 **Lalu mengenai Voting untuk sementara**

 **.**

 **. Kuroyukihime : 2**

 **. Shiba Miyuki : 0**

 **. Shion : 5**

 **. Nii Yugito : 0**

 **. Issei Hyoudo : 2**

 **. Itachi Uchiha : 1**

 **. Sirzech Gremory : 2**

 **. Hyoudo Azazel : 1**

 **. Michael : 0**

 **. Raizer Phenex : 3**

 **. Black Army : 0**

 **. Bee : 0**

 **. Rock lee : I**

 **.**

 **Untuk kali ini Shion Memimpin di susul oleh Raiser lalu Kuroyukihime, Issei Hyoudo dan Sirzech Gremory. Voting masih terbuka hingga chapter berikutnya di update, lalu untuk Review sekarang.**

 **. Uzuto870 : Saran untuk tambahan kekuatan Naruto pada jamnya seperti apa? Lalu untuk Kurama memang benar akan jadi Partnernya tapi masih lama.**

 **. Ocan D Law : Terima kasih atas Votingnya.**

 **. Christian : Terima kasih atas Votingnya.**

 **. Darkness Light Emperor : Terima kasih untuk votingnya.**

 **. Naruto No Ramen : Kemungkinan di Chapter 16/17 mereka muncul.**

 **. Fahzi Luchifer : Thaks untuk votingnya.**

 **. Ruslipenjaga772 : Sepertinya tidak, karena telah di tetapkan**

 **. Loli Hunter 69 : Terima kasih telah mengingatkan dan juga Nama Facebook saya telah saya ganti menjadi Shiota Dwipayana.**

 **. The King : Ada batasnya kok hal itu, memang yang mereka lihat bisa menguntungkan mereka, tapi jika saat kekuatan Naruto bangkit perbedaan mereka perkirakan sangat jauh.**

 **. Portgas D. Kimi : Terima kasih untuk votingnya.**

 **. Kazeryu : Itu masih lama karena Naruto tetap menetapkan tekadnya pada Kurama dan kemungkinan akan masih lama untuk mereka menjadi partner.**

 **. Davit : Thaks untuk votingnya.**

 **. Guest : -_-III greget pisan mas.**

 **. Grand560 : Thaks untuk voting dan sarannya.**

 **. Neko Twins Kagamine : Thaks untuk votingnya.**

 **. Yogi : Thaks untuk votingnya.**

 **. Rudinixel007 : Ni Kami atau Ne Kami? Saya seingatnya gak pernah buat fic Ne Kami, lalu untuk Two Brother itu memang Discontinue saya karena banyak yang gak suka.**

 **. DAMARWULAN : Mereka masih rahasia, hubungan mereka sangat dekat.**

 **.**

 **Yap itu saja dari saya, dan juga saya berikan Spoiler cerita baru.**

" Naruto! Kenapa!... Kenapa kau seperti ini! "

" Apa urusanmu! Kau tahu apa tentang kehidupanku! "

" Aku... Aku... Sungguh orang yang tidak berguna!? "

" Ne~ Naruto-kun, game apa ini? "

" kumohon... Tetaplah bersamaku "

" aku... Akan selalu... Mencintaimu "

 _ **In Coming, Fic Selalu mencintaimu**_

 **Lalu spoiler cerita kedua**

" Di-Dimana Aku? "

" Apa... Aku bereinkarnasi? "

" Uwoohh~ Sugoii, dunia masa depan "

" Ah~ Gomen, aku tidak memiliki niatan akan hal itu "

" Hehehe... Aku tidak semudah itu menyerah "

" Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto! Aku akan membuat perdamaian di dunia ini! "

" Bagaimana kau akan membuat hal itu? "

" Aku membutuhkan kekuatan, teman dan semangat untuk melakukan hal itu! "

 **[" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "]**

" Aku ingin kau melatihku! "

" Kami! Tidak semudah itu menyerah! "

 **[" Ultimate Element Style : Foxs Dragons Blash! "]**

 _ **In Coming, Fic Naruto : The Magical Battle**_

 **Lalu Fic terakhir**

" Naruto-kun... Aku... Akan membalaskan kematianmu "

" Gomen, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menghidupkan kembali Naru-kun "

" Nee-sama! Aku akan membantumu! "

" Apakah ini kekuatan Uchiha Sasuke? Lemah sekali? "

" Di-Dimana ini? "

" Bersabarlah Naru-kun, setelah semua ini selesai, kau bisa hidup sepenuhnya "

" Bukan hanya aku yang membalaskan kematianmu... Tapi beberapa orang yang kau kenal "

" Hahahahahaha! Sugoii.. Sugoiii! Ini sungguh nikmat sekali! "

" Bunuh... Bunuh... Bunuh semuanya! "

" ahh~ Sayang sekali... Suamimu telah mati "

" Hi-Hinata... Ke-kenapa... "

" Ini untuk perbuatan kalian pada Naru-kun "

" Sayonara... Minna "

 _ **In Coming, Fic The Bloods Lands**_

 **Yap, itulah cerita-cerita yang akan datang kedepannya, dan saya juga ingin bertanya yang mana dulu di publish di antara Tiga Fic ini. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya Dedek Undur diri, Jaa Na.**


	14. Chapter 14

" _Are? Kalian? " gumam Akame dengan polosnya._

" _Apa maksudmu ini Akame-san!? Kenapa kau mencium Nii-san tadi hah? " tanya Asia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto._

" _O-oi! A-aku tidak bisa bernafas! "_

" _Memang kenapa? Bukankah jika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya harus berciuman? " tanya Akame dengan polosnya_

" _Me-Memang benar, ta-tapi tak perlu mencium Naruto-san juga!? " balas Tohka setengah berteriak membuat semua menolehnya._

" _Are? Bukannya Kau tidak menyukai Danchou? " pertanyaan Julis sukses membuat Tohka gelagapan._

" _Bu-bukan?! Ma-maksudku... E-Etto.. Pokoknya bukan begitu maksudku!? " ucap Tohka gelagapan tanpa sadar dirinya hampir mematahkan tangan Naruto._

" _Oi! Sakit-sakit Tanganku! "_

" _Hmm~ apa kalian juga memiliki perasaan pada Naruto-kun? " pertanyaan Akame sukses membuat wajah mereka memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya " Ya, jika kalian tidak menjawab tidak apa, yang terpenting sepertinya Naruto-kun akan menjadi milikku " lanjut Akame membuat mereka mendelik ke arahnya._

" _Jangan harap! Danchou hanya boleh menjadi milikku! " ucap Claudia mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _Apa kau bilang?! Jangan mimpi?! " balas Julis mendelik ke arah Claduia_

' _Hahh~ kenapa nasibku sial sekali... ' batin Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, lalu menatap matahari terbenam membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sasaran sengsara para perempuan di sekitarnya._

" _Saat matahari terbenam, di tempat ini.. Aku berjanji, pasti akan menemuimu kembali " Naruto yang seperti mendengar suara bak malaikat membatu di tempat membiarkan hembusan angin menerpanya dan tanpa di sadari siapapun tepat di sebelah kiri atas dahi Naruto terdapat luka kecil berupa goresan horizontal yang tertutupi rambutnya._

 _._

 _ **Other Side**_

 _._

 _Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat sosok perempuan berambut kuning panjang tengah berdiri di atas batu menatap matahari terbenam di laut penuh dengan kerang. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kalung dengan isian sebuah serpihan kayu berisikan tulisan 'N'_

' _Tunggulah sebentar Lagi, Naruto-kun '_

 _._

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko, Tohka ) #mungkin ada tambahan

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

.

 **Fix Sound First**

( Kamera yang mengambil gambar kota konoha langsung bergerak ke atas mengambil gambar matahari cerah )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Lalu muncul judul cerita ini )

 **Fix Sound Three**

( Perlahan setiap huruf judul menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **anata wa sugu ni anata o**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring bersama Whitegon dan Kurama dan menguap bersama )

 **tada no mono da to sagesumu**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Asia dari samping yang ada di teras DSA sambil melihat kota lalu melirik ke belakang )

 **watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya melainkan Naruto tetap menoleh ke arah langit )

 **guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto, lalu di ganti dengan Kelompok Sasuke yang di latari bayangan sembilan legenda naga )

 **anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan punggung Naruto yang menggunakan jubahnya yang berkibar, lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas kuat hingga memunculkan lingkaran Progres )

 **masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tengah berada di atas Naga Saya dengan Saya yang mengendalikan Naganya tengah membidik dengan senjata panah dan melepaskan panahnya )

 **bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sebuah tempat yang luas dengan memperlihatkan pertarungan Naruto beserta perempuan berambut pirang hingga pertarungan mereka berhenti dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat )

 **Majiwaru**

( Layar di ganti dengan Sayuri yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **Fumihazusu**

( Kembali di ganti dengan Ajuka dan Falbium yang tengah berdebat )

 **kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukan kegelapan yang bangkit lalu memperlihatkan sosok naga hitam berkepala banyak )

 **Noriokurenaide**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata emas dengan angka jam di dalamnya )

 **tooku demo zutto soba ni iru**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah dengan gambar sosok Vali dari samping lalu di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang berdampingan dengan Vali )

 **tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan mereka yang memutar senjata masing-masing lalu melesat bersama ke layar dan menebas pedang mereka hingga membuat cahaya putih )

 **Fix End**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang memandang rumput luas perlahan di ganggu dengan datangnya para kelompok perempuannya yang langsung memeluknya erat )

.

 **Chapter 13 : Dragons Champions Arc I : Divisi Intel dan Ingatan masa lalu yang terlupakan telah kembali.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 22 Oktober 2090**

 **Street Tokyo**

 **09.00 AM**

 **.**

" Hahhh~ Mendokusai, kenapa juga harus di hari minggu " di pagi yang cerah di hari minggu, terlihat di jalan raya jepang terdapat pemuda berambut kuning jambrik tengah menggerutu kesal karena waktunya di ganggu. Dirinya menatap ke atas tepat sebuah gedung besar hokage yang jaraknya beberapa meter lagi.

" Hahhh~ Ada apa sampai Jiji memanggilku ya " gumam pemuda itu menghela nafasnya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung hokage.

" Ah, Naruto-sama " Pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia merasa di panggil dan dia bisa melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya " Cepatlah Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama telah menunggumu " ucapnya pada Naruto membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Hah~ Iya-Iya aku sudah berusaha cepat " balas Naruto lalu mulai berlari ke arah gedung Hokage.

.

 **Gedung Hokage**

.

 **Toktoktok!**

" Masuk! "

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat beberapa orang tengah berdiri di ruangan itu sambil menghadap ke arah Pintu, sementara di Pintu terlihat Naruto tengah berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Are? Apa kau tidak salah memanggil orang Hokage-sama? " Naruto yang mendengar suara itu mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya seketika melebar ketika melihat siapa saja di depannya.

" Kalian? " kejut Naruto menunjuk beberapa orang di depannya " Kau pasti mengenal mereka Naruto-kun, mereka adalah para gurumu " ucapan Hiruzen membuat Naruto menatap lekat semua gurunya yang berdiri gagah dengan pakaian yang Naruto tahu dirinya menatap Hiruzen dengan lekat.

" Kenapa mereka memakai Pakaian Divisi Intel Dragons Konoha? " tanya Naruto dan mendapat kekehan dari Hiruzen " Karena mereka adalah bagian dari Divisi tersebut " Naruto yang mendengar itu menganga

" Kau pasti bercanda bukan Jiji?! Guru mesum dan pemalas itu adalah bagian Divisi Intel? " Kakashi yang tahu dirinya dibicarakan mendelik ke arah Naruto " Hey, Apa maksudmu itu, Naruto?! " tanya Kakashi menatap tajam Naruto.

" Sudah jelas bukan? Kau kira siapa guru yang sering terlambat dan sering membaca buku mesum buatan Jiraiya-Ero-No Hentai-Jiji " balas Naruto santai, Semua di sana menahan tawa mereka karena mereka belum pernah melihat Kakashi yang terkenal – bagi mereka – di ejek oleh orang yang lebih muda darinya.

" Selain itu, Di sini Ada Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Guy-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Ibiki-sensei, Anko-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Izumo dan Kotetsu, aku tidak percaya kalian rupanya masuk Intel Dragons Konoha juga " gumam Naruto menatap satu-persatu gurunya.

" Tentu saja, selain menjadi guru kami juga bertugas menjadi Divisi Intel karena setelah kalian lulus, kalian akan mendapatkan misi dan membentuk Tim, dan salah satu tim tersebut akan di dampingi salah satu dari kami " Naruto yang mendengar itu menaikkan alisnya bingung.

" Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi intinya saja sudah bisa aku tangkap. Selain itu Kenapa Jiji memanggilku? " balas Naruto lalu menatap Hiruzen yang tersenyum ke arahnya " Kau aku panggil karena ini mengenai pembicaraanmu mengenai Tsunade mengenai 'bencana'. Aku harap kau mengerti kode itu "

Naruto menekuk alisnya berpikir keras, Bencana? " Ahh~ Yang itu. Ada apa dengan hal itu? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Sebelum itu, Aku ucapkan selamat padamu Naruto-kun, Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi Ketua Divisi Intel dan memimpin Divisi Intel sepenuhnya " ucap Hiruzen menghirup cerutunya lalu menghembuskannya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

.

.

.

" ?! "

" EHHHHHH?! " kejut semua guru di sana kecuali Naruto yang berdiri santai tanpa rasa terkejut.

" Tapi kenapa Hokage-sama? " tanya salah satu Divisi Intel ingin tahu, Hiruzen menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Naruto yang berdiri santai " Kalian akan tahu kenapa aku menunjuknya sebagai ketua "

" Are? Kenapa harus Aku? " tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri " Karena hanya kau sajalah yang mengetahui sebagian kecil rencana dari 'bencana' ini dan aku yakin kau pasti telah membuat sesuatu untuk berjaga-jaga, Selain itu aku juga telah memanggilkan anggotamu yaitu Sayuri, Falbium dan Ajuka ke sini " balas Hiruzen membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta seluruh inti Divisi di sini, sementara yang lainnya keluar? Aku tidak ingin ini terbongkar " pinta Naruto menatap seluruh orang Divisi Intel, Hiruzen yang mengerti mulai memerintah " Aku tolong hanya Divisi Inti saja yang tetap di sini " perintah Hiruzen langsung di turuti meninggalkan bagian inti yang rupanya gurunya membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

" Jadi bukan hanya masuk Divisi Intel tapi Masuk intinya juga ya? " gumam Naruto mulai mengetik Hologram di jamnya namun gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara keributan akibat debat dan Naruto kenal akan dua suara debat itu.

 **Sreet!**

" Sudah aku katakan! Ini lebih bagus Kenapa kau memilih bahan yang lemah! "

" Urusai! Walaupun lemah aku memiliki bahan kuat lainnya yang dapat membantu! " setelah itu pintu Hokage itupun terbuka memperlihatkan Falbium dan Ajuka yang berdebat, sementara Sayuri di belakang mereka dengan penutup telinganya, Walaupun telah sampai di tempat Hokage mereka masih berdebat dan tak sadar Jika Naruto di samping mereka.

" Ajuka... Falbium... " kedua orang itu bagaikan mendengar nada Maut terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar dan langsung berdiri tegak tanpa ada suara, Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya dan memijit keningnya.

" Jika kalian masih berdebat jangan salahkan aku memecahkan kepala Kalian ke lantai " ancam Naruto membuat wajah mereka pucat " Selain itu... " jeda Naruto menatap Hiruzen memberikan Isyarat untuk membuat suara agar tidak keluar.

Hiruzen yang tahu membuat pelindung kekkai kedap suara, Naruto yang merasa sudah melirik Sayuri " Sayuri-chan, Bisa kau keluarkan bagian hologram Miniatur Konoha yang kemarin? " Sayuri yang walaupun menggunakan penutup telinga bisa mendengar dan menjalankan apa yang di katakan Naruto.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Setelah mengetik hologram-hologram di alatnya Sayuri mengeluarkan gambaran desain Miniatur Konoha dalam bentuk bayangan hologram, Semua yang melihat itu terkagum.

Setelahnya keheningan terjadi, semua bingung seketika, kenapa semua diam? " Ano.. Jiji, bisa kau berikan mereka Clue? Agar aku bisa membuat rencana juga " ucap Naruto menyadarkan Hiruzen.

" A-Ah, Gomen. Kalian pasti sudah tahu mengenai The Nine Legend Dragons Bijuu, mereka saat ini telah berkumpul di konoha, tepatnya delapan dari mereka.

Dan juga lomba ini terdapat kelompok dari Lima negara besar, selain itu the Black Army yang masih mencurigakan, aku yakin kalian bisa menebak apa yang aku katakan " ucap Hiruzen memberikan Clue, sementara Naruto yang sudah tahu mengotak-atik hologram jamnya mencari sesuatu.

" Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan besar akan terjadi pertempuran di Konoha, dengan kata lainnya lagi, Kudeta Kota. Apa maksud Hokage-sama bahwa kemungkinan besar bahwa salah satu dari mereka berencana membuat hancur Konoha? " Ucap Kakashi mengambil kesimpulan, lalu bertanya kembali, Naruto yang tahu sudah saatnya dirinya mengambil jawaban angkat suara.

" Um, seperti itulah, Aku sempat berpikir begitu karena perasaanku mengatakan tidak enak dengan Black Army, selain itu pemimpin Black Army memiliki politik yang mengerikan yang dapat memicu peperangan, dan bukan hanya itu, perasaanku mengatakan akan ada 'Ular' Datang ke sini " Hiruzen yang mendengar itu tersentak _' Ular? '_ batin Hiruzen.

" Ular? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?! " tanya Anko membentak Naruto " Bukan apa? Sudah aku katakan bahwa itu perasaanku saja. Selain itu jika Kota Konoha juga di serang aku sudah membuatkan alat-alatnya, aku telah berantisipasi sebelum Lomba ini di mulai.

Tapi, Aku harus memasang alat ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dan membuat musuh membuat strategi baru lagi " ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu tangan Naruto mulai memperbesar gambaran Miniatur Konoha.

" Aku sudah membaca setiap data dari The Nine Legend Dragons Bijuu dan juga aku telah meminta sampel darah mereka, dan aku berhasil membuat alat-alat yang bisa menahan serangan mereka.

Pertama Seekor Naga bernama Shukaku, Ichibi. Naga bertipe element pasir dan Fuin, dia bisa membuat Pasir semaunya dengan mengikiskan tanah menjadi hancur lebur menjadi partikel kecil, karena jarak Konoha dan Suna sangat dekat, Maka aku telah membuatkan alat berbasis element air untuk menahan pasir Shukaku, yaitu _**B.W, Barrier Water**_ dengan alat berbentuk seperti tablet pil ini walau berbentuk besar alat ini akan membentuk barrier sesuai dengan lingkupnya. Contohnya alat ini kita tempelkan pada bangunan, maka bangunan itu saja yang akan di tutupi barrier Air, dan bukan hanya itu, Alat ini mampu menjaga ketahanan bangunan dari apapun.

Lalu Naga Kedua, Nekomata Blue Fire, Nibi. Naga berbentuk Api biru ini memiliki element berbasis Api dan Petir, aku juga sudah mengambil sempel darahnya dan membuatkan senjata untuk menahan Naga tersebut yaitu _**S.C.E, Super Canon Eletwind**_ sebuah Canon berbasis gabungan element berdasarkan Angin dan Petir, dengan alat ini, Alat ini akan menembakkan kekuatan tak terlihat yang akan membuat lumpuh lawan begitu terkena, alat ini akan kita pasang di sisi Dinding Konoha.

Lalu Turtle River, Sanbi. Naga yang memiliki cangkang keras ini cukup sulit di kalahkan namun aku berhasil membuat alat yang bisa menahannya, yaitu **C.T, Chains Thunder** alat ini akan di pasang di setiap jalan, dan saat ada ancaman dengan sasaran para Dragons Bijuu maka alat ini akan aktif dan mengikat mereka

Lalu The Mongkey Lava, Yonbi. Karena dia Naga berbasis Lava, Aku sudah meminta bantuan dari salah satu Clan Mikoto dengan meminta sedikit sampel darahnya dan membuat alat temperatur kota bersuhu dingin, jika Yonbi menyerang dengan lavanya dan membuat panas berlebihan maka alat ini akan aktif dengan sendirinya.

Lalu The Horse Wheel, The Snail, The Seven Stars dan The Octorus, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi dan Hachibi. Ke empat Naga dengan element Uap, Asam, Cahaya dan Tinta, belum aku buatkan senjatanya karena aku belum terpikir harus menggunakan apa, Jika Uap dia kalah dengan apa, Jika Asam dia kalah dengan apa, Jika Cahaya dia kalah dengan apa, Jika Tinta dia kalah dengan apa, aku belum terpikirkan akan element yang bisa mengalahkan Empat Naga ini " jelas Naruto panjang lebar, semua terdiam mendengar itu.

' _Sugoii, dalam umur segini dia telah membuat alat untuk mengalahkan para Dragons Bijuu jika terjadi sesuatu walaupun setengah dari Dragons Bijuu '_ batin Semuanya menatap Naruto yang mengotak-atik hologram Miniatur yang telah di beri tanda mengenai persenjataannya.

" Naruto-san? Bagaimana jika kita mencari Sampel darah dari Kiiroi Senko? " semua yang mendengar usulan Sayuri panik seketika " Kiiroi Senko? " beo Naruto merasa tidak kenal.

" Ehem! Maa~ aku rasa tidak perlu, karena Kiiroi Senko telah meninggal lama sekali, bahkan kuburannya di rahasiakan dan di jaga ketat, jadi jangan terlalu berharap mendapatkannya " jawab Hiruzen sambil berdehem, tentu semua Divisi Intel yang merupakan bagian guru dari Akademi sudah tahu cerita tentang rahasia Namikaze, tentu mereka akan menjaganya karena untuk keselamatan Naruto.

" Mencurigakan sekali? " gumam Naruto menatap Intens semuanya yang tampak gugup " Maa~ Sudahlah lagi pula aku tak tertarik dengan hal itu jika aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, selain itu Aku juga ingin meminta Jiji memasang ini di atas gedung ini, Ini adalah _**M.S.B, Multi Shield Barrier**_ , dengan alat ini kota Konoha akan terlindungi dari luar, Alat ini membentuk banyak Kekkai dalam jarak 2 kilometer dan juga Kekkai ini bisa menembus tanah, dengan alat ini tak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan " lanjut Naruto memperlihatkan alat berbentuk Tongkat besar dan sedikit panjang.

" Maa~ Kami belum bisa menyetujuinya hingga Shikaku-san menyampaikan rencananya dan menilai bagaimana dengan rencanamu ini, tapi... Arigato telah membuatkan rencana dan alat-alat yang sudah matang " Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk singkat saja.

" Sayuri, Falbium dan Ajuka, kalian tetaplah di sini, Aku ingin kalian membantu mereka membuat rencana, jika rencanaku disetujui kalian jelaskan secara detail mengenai semuanya " perintah Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka

" Kalau begitu aku permisi Jiji, ada yang harus aku lakukan " pamit Naruto membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar. Setelah keluar, semua menatap tajam Sayuri yang masih berwajah polos.

" Apa? " tanyanya.

" Bukan Apa-Apa, kalau begitu, Ibiki panggilkan Shikaku kemari, kita akan melihat apakah dia setuju dengan rencana ini " balas Hiruzen menghirup cerutunya.

" Tapi, untuk bocah seumurannya dia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa Hokage-sama, bahkan aku tidak percaya dia bisa membuat alat yang bahkan bisa mengatasi setengah Dragons Bijuu " kagum Kurenai melihat rancangan milik Naruto.

" Tapi kita belum tahu, apakah alat ini akan bekerja " balas Anko mendengus " Etto.. Sebelumnya maaf saja, jika kalian ada yang merasa rencana ini tidak berhasil, tapi kami telah melakukan percobaan dengan mencoba pada salah satu Naga yang telah kami cangkokkan darah Dragons Bijuu dan alhasil Alat-Alat kami berfungsi dengan 75% " ucap Falbium menunjukkan apa yang dia katakan tadi membuat semua terkejut.

" Bagaimana jika kalian itu berbohong? " balas Anko menatap tak percaya apa yang di tunjukkan " Ya~ itu terserah kalian, jika tidak percaya ya sudah, lagi pula kami tak perlu repot-repot dengan begitu Alat buatan Naruto-san bisa kami simpan dalam 'Loker' " balas Ajuka tak peduli.

" Anko-san, Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka berbohong, kau seharusnya tahu sifatnya dia itu kan " nasehat Iruka, sementara Anko hanya mendengus saja " Aku tahu itu! "

" Rasanya iri sekali jika orang semuda Naruto-san menjadi Ketua Divisi Intel " gumam Izumo menatap langit-langit ruangan " Makanya belajar " balas Kotetsu mengejek.

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Saat Ini Naruto tengah duduk tenang di salah satu bangku dekat dengan mesin minuman, Naruto tengah memikirkan alat yang mampu mengalahkan Empat Dragons Bijuu lainnya, dan bukan hanya itu... Dirinya saat ini dilanda bingung karena dirinya di tunjuk Sebagai Ketua Divisi Intel.

 _ **Division Intel Dragons Wars**_ , sebuah Divisi yang menjalankan misi-misi khusus lebih dari perang, bahkan misi-misi yang di jalan bisa lebih berat dan menjalankan petualangan berhari-hari. Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Are? Danchou? " Naruto yang mengenal suara itu menoleh dan dia melihat Claudia yang tengah memakai Gaun Dress biru di balut jaket tebal karena cuaca yang dingin " Kenapa kau di sini? " tanya Claudia menatap ketuanya yang termenung sendiri.

" Ah, Claudia-chan, bisa kau temani aku sebentar? " Claudia yang di ajak oleh Naruto merona tipis dengan mata mengerjap pelan.

.

.

.

" Eh!? Kau di tunjuk sebagai Ketua Divisi Intel Dragons Wars?! " tanya Claudia sangat tidak percaya bahwa orang di sampingnya yang telah menjadi ketua kelompoknya menjadi ketua Divisi Intel yang terkenal.

" Maa~ begitulah, aku berencana menolak tapi aku di tunjuk oleh Hokage, Hahh~ Mendokusai, kenapa di antara jutaan orang hanya aku yang di tunjuk langsung " balas Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu menatap langit di atasnya.

" Bukankah itu bagus? " tanya Claudia bingung karena ketuanya tampak tidak bersemangat begitu di tunjuk " Memang itu bagus, tapi pernahkah kau membayangkan akan betapa sibuknya aku nanti? " balas Naruto melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

" Maa~ aku pikir itu benar juga " gumam Claudia tersenyum kikuk " Oh ya, sedang apa kau tadi? Dan dari mana kau? " tanya Naruto melirik Claudia yang berjalan di sampingnya.

" Um? Aku? Aku tidak dari manapun, aku baru saja mau ke tempat Danchou untuk berlatih bersama yang lain untuk lomba berikutnya " Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap kembali langit di atasnya.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali, tapi untuk kali ini kita tahan dulu latihannya, aku mau membuat sesuatu untuk memperlancar pelatihan kita " Ajak Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatnya di ikuti Claudia di sampingnya.

.

.

 **Hokage Room**

.

" I-Ini?! " gumam Pria berambut seperti bentuk rambut nanas dengan tatapan terkejut melihat rancangan rencana Naruto, sementara yang sebagai inti yang telah mendengar dari Naruto langsung hanya diam menunggu hasil.

" Bagaimana Shikaku? " tanya Hiruzen pada Pria bernama Shikaku " Tak salah lagi, jika hal itu terjadi alat-alat ini dapat mengatasi hal tersebut dengan cukup mudah " gumam Shikaku membuat Hiruzen tersenyum tipis.

" Ini akan sangat berguna " gumam Hiruzen menatap rancangan Naruto yang telah sempurna tanpa di ketahui Naruto karena mereka telah membuat alat dengan bantuan tiga rekan Naruto yaitu dengan bantuan alat dari sampel Kiiroi Senko.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Rabu, 25 Oktober 2090**

 **Other Place**

 **.**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Di sebuah tempat yang luas terlihat di langit terdapat ribuan alat seperti drone terbang secara acak dengan di ikuti oleh sembilan naga beserta satu Skeatboard yang mengejar ribuan Drone tersebut.

" _Baiklah dengar semua! Setelah hitungan ketiga aku akan melakukan mode otomatis pada mereka dan setelah itu kita lakukan latihan kita, Ingat anggap mereka sebagai naga dengan sasaran! "_

" _Di mengerti! "_

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dalam hitungan ketiga ribuan drone dengan sasaran di atas mereka memencar secara acak dan liar membuat kelompok tadi langsung berpencar.

" Yosh! Kita lihat bagaimana fungsinya saat ini " gumam Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah besi kecil lalu menyentakkan tangannya tersebut hingga mengeluarkan busur panah besar mekanik.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan busur panah dan membidiknya pada salah satu Drone yang bergerak ke sana kemari membuat Naruto susah membidik.

 **Sreet!**

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang merasa tepat melepaskan panahnya namun hal tersebut pupus karena Drone tersebut langsung menghindar membuat Naruto mendecih.

" Sial, Aku tidak menyangka, Tiruan Naga Algonion sangat cepat sekali " gumam Naruto menyiapkan busur panahnya kembali

.

 **Flashback 3 hari sebelumnya.**

 **.**

" Eh? Naga Algonion? " gumam semua kecuali Naruto yang duduk di kursinya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari neneknya, neneknya berkata bahwa Naga yang akan mereka gunakan untuk lomba kedua adalah Naga Algonion, salah satu Naga _**Cretrugon**_ dengan Element Angin, Algonion sendiri adalah Naga tercepat kedua di karenakan tiga pasang sayapnya yang besar membuat dorongan angin yang besar membuatnya semakin cepat.

Tubuh Naga Algonion hanya sebesar 200 meter dengan tubuh pendek. Memiliki duri-duri di setiap sisiknya. Naruto yang mengenal Naga itu menghela nafasnya.

" Jadi Naga Algonion... Ya " gumam Naruto berpikir " Nenek, Bisakah kau mengirimkan sampel darah naga itu? Aku ingin membuat alat yang setara dengannya? "

.

 **Flashback Off**

.

Benar Tiga Hari sebelumnya Naruto dan yang lain telah membuat alat Drone dengan Sampel Darah Naga Algonion membuat Drone tersebut secepat naga tersebut, Sudah kemarin mereka mencobanya dan hasilnya mereka hanya bisa mengenai 16 Drone dengan masing-masing point 20 ( 3x ), 40 ( 5x ), 10 ( 6x ), 5 ( 3x ).

Naruto yang mengingat itu mendecih kesal, karena beberapa hari lagi lomba akan di mulai dan mereka belum bisa membuat rekor angka yang banyak.

 **Wush!**

 **Tap!**

Naruto mulai mendaratkan kakinya di atas pohon membiarkan Skeatboardnya melayang entah kemana, dirinya menatap kelompoknya yang terbang dengan naga mereka sesekali menembakkan senjata mereka ke sasaran yang ada, beberapa sasaran berhasil mengenai Skor tinggi karena Naruto telah meningkatkan daya senjata menjadi daya pencari.

Dalam senjata teamnya bukan hanya untuk mengenai sasaran tapi juga sekaligus menangkap sang sasaran dan memberinya tanda bahwa point telah di dapatkan. Naruto menatap tempat penghitung pointnya dimana perlahan point mereka mulai menambah hingga 400 lebih.

" _Danchou, Jika begini terus kita bisa kalah, Apa yang harus kita lakukan? "_ Naruto yang mendengar itu berpikir sambil melirik seluruh Dronenya yang berpencar.

 **Wush!**

Saat salah satu Drone akan lewat, tiba-tiba Drone itu berhenti ketika naga Kiba melewatinya hingga beberapa detik Drone itu kembali melaju.

' _Itu dia!? '_ batin Naruto mulai melompat hingga Skeatboardnya muncul di bawahnya dan mulai melesat kembali _" baiklah dengar semua, Aku baru ingat jika Naga Algonion memiliki titik lemah, kita gunakan titik lemah itu! "_ ucap Naruto mempercepat lajunya dengan menyiapkan panahnya.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

Setelah 2 jam berlatih, akhirnya kelompok Naruto menyempatkan Istirahat mereka dengan membakar ikan bakar yang mereka buru tadi di sungai yang dekat dengan mereka. Sementara para naga telah tertidur nyenyak setelah makan dan karena kelelahan.

" Hahh~ " Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu menatap seluruh Dronenya yang telah dioffkan " Sungguh merepotkan, walaupun telah menggunakan titik lemah mereka tapi tetap saja ada sasaran yang meleset dari point yang di incar. " gumam Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di bawah pohon.

" Tapi dengan begini bukankah semakin bagus? Kita bahkan bisa mendekati ribuan tadi? " tanya Julis bingung walaupun hampir mencapai ribuan tapi ketua mereka tampak tak puas " Aku tidak mempersalahkan hal itu, hanya saja ketepatan kita mencari sasaran saja yang belum berkembang " balas Naruto melirik ke berbagai tempat di mana terdapat kawah, anak-anak panah dan bekas ledakan api.

" Selain itu Kita hanya perlu mengembangkan hal itu dalam dua hari saja, jika sudah maka kita bisa sedikit tenang dan menunggu lombanya saja " ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya.

" Danchou, Apa kau mau? " tawar Kirin sambil mengambilkannya ikan yang sudah matang " Ah, Arigato Kirin-chan " terima Naruto lalu memakannya sambil menatap langit dimana dia bisa melihat naga-naga yang terbang dengan tenang tanpa ancaman.

" Hahh~ merasa tak ada yang di bicarakan membuatku terasa tak bersemangat " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya membuat semua menatapnya " Contohnya? " tanya Tohka.

" Ya~ seperti musuhkah, Atau apalah yang menarik " balas Naruto menggigit ikan bakarnya " Kalau begitu, Siapa yang kau cintai dari semua di sini Danchou? " Semua hampir tersedak ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Kiba yang tanpa dosa tersenyum.

" A-Apa yang kau bicarakan Barbie?! " tanya Naruto tergagap dengan semburat merahnya " Are? Bukankah itu menarik? Siapa yang kau sukai dari mere... "

 **Buaaagh!**

" Jangan suka menyakiti Hati perempuan Kusoyaro! " teriak Naruto memukul Kiba hingga terpental menjadi bintang " Hah.. Hah.., Kuso-Barbie, Jika dia kembali awas saja " geram Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

" Etto... Danchou " Naruto yang di panggil melirik kebelakang dan dia bisa melihat ekspresi murung dari anggotanya kecuali Tohka yang tampak diam tanpa ekspresi, Naruto yang tahu apa yang terjadi menghela nafasnya " Kalian tidak perlu bertanya, aku tidak bisa berbohong jika aku mempunyai rasa suka pada kalian, tapi... Aku butuh waktu untuk itu " balas Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, para perempuan di sana merona tipis seketika Ketika Danchou yang mereka sukai juga memiliki perasaan.

" Permisi, Aku ingin menenangkan diri lebih dulu " ucap Naruto berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kelompoknya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

" Hahh~ aku harus bagaimana, karenanya aku membuat perasaan mereka tersakiti " gumam Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di pohon dengan wajah bersalah " Andai saja, perasaan itu tak pernah datang " gumam Naruto menyentuh dadanya.

" Lama tidak bertemu Naruto-kun " Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat sosok perempuan berambut kuning panjang sebokong dengan menggunakan dress putih selutut dengan pedang di pinggangnya.

" Siapa Kau? "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

" Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku? " tanya Naruto menatap intens perempuan di depannya " Hehh~ apa kau melupakanku? Maa~ hal itu sudah biasa karena kau memang pelupa " Naruto yang mendengar itu menyipitkan matanya.

" Kau ini siapa? Aku merasa tidak pernah bertemu denganmu " balas Naruto kembali bertanya, perempuan itu tampak menghela nafasnya " baiklah, mungkin dengan ini kau bisa mengingatku " balas sang perempuan menarik pedangnya lalu melesat ke arah Naruto tanpa peringatan.

 **St! Traank!**

Naruto yang terlalu terkejut langsung menarik tongkat besi kecil di pinggangnya dan menahan pedang perempuan itu, perempuan berambut kuning yang melihat refleks Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Tidak buruk Naruto-kun, sepertinya kau semakin berkembang dalam refleksmu " puji sang perempuan membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya " Baiklah, sekarang kita lihat perkembangan seranganmu " ucap sang perempuan.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Seketika Naruto terkejut begitu sang perempuan mengarahkan tendangan ke wajahnya, namun dengan refleks kembali Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan tangan kirinya.

' _Kuso! Tendangannya luar biasa! '_ batin Naruto meringis.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Karena terlalu kuat Naruto'pun terpental dan menabrak pohon hingga tumbang, Sang perempuan yang melihat itu mendengus.

" Ayolah Naruto-kun, aku tahu kau itu kuat, bahkan kau mengikuti Dragons Champions dan menduduki peringkat dua di lomba Dragons Races " Ucap sang perempuan mengacungkan pedangnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai berdiri dan mengeluarkan Midrocremon miliknya.

" Hmm~ sudah siap? " tanya sang perempuan bersiaga. Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung melesat ke arah perempuan di depannya.

 **Trank!**

 **Deg!**

Baru saja Naruto membenturkan pedangnya ke pedang sang perempuan, Naruto tersentak ketika matanya seperti. Melihat bayangan masa lalu di mana sang perempuan dalam bentuk tubuh kecil.

 **Wush! Sret!**

 **Trank!**

Bayangan itu seketika memudar di gantikan dengan Perempuan di depannya yang kembali mengarahkan tendangan ke arahnya, tak mau dua kali.. Naruto menunduk dan menebaskan pedangnya ke atas dan berhasil di tahan oleh perempuan di depannya

 **Deg!**

Bayangan masa lalu itu kembali muncul di mana dia bisa melihat bayangan perempuan kecil dengan pedang di arahkan ke arahnya.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Bayangan itu kembali menghilang dan Naruto langsung menendang salah satu kaki sang gadis hingga kehilangan keseimbangannya.

 **Wush! Tap!**

 **Sret!**

Namun dengan mudah Sang perempuan menggunakan satu tangannya sebagai penumpu lalu bersalto kebelakang dan bersiaga kembali.

' _Seperti waktu itu heh~ '_ batin sang perempuan lalu melesat ke arah Naruto di ikuti Naruto.

 **Traank!**

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa Danchou lama sekali? " tanya Kirin menatap tempat kepergian ketuanya, karena dari tadi ketuanya belum kembali " Apa Danchou dalam masalah? " tanya Kirin was-was, sementara yang lain tak beda dengan pemikiran Kirin.

" Sebaiknya kita cari " perintah Xenovia menaiki naganya lalu terbang bersama yang lain meninggalkan Kiba yang baru saja datang dengan wajah drop

" Aku di tinggal lagi " gumam Kiba pasrah.

.

.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Sementara pertarungan Naruto beserta sang perempuan semakin sengit dan semakin cepat, keringat mulai mengalir di wajah mereka menampakkan bahwa mereka kelelahan.

 **Wush! Trank!**

" _Ayolah Naruto-kun! Kau bisa lebih bagus dari ini bukan! "_ Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari bayangan masa lalu itu mendecih tak suka.

 **Wush! Trank!**

" _Urusai! Akan aku buat kau kalah dan kau akan menarik semua kata-katamu itu! "_

' _Heh! Sok kuat seperti biasanya '_ batin sang perempuan tersenyum tipis

 **Wush! Trank!**

 **.**

" _Ayolah Naruto-kun, kau bilang ingin ahli bermain pedang? " ejek sang perempuan sambil menepuk-nepuk pedang kayunya di pundak._

" _Urusai! Aku akan mengalahkanmu walaupun aku ini masih kecil! " teriak sang pemuda bertubuh kecil dari sang perempuan lalu melesat kembali ke arah sang perempuan yang sedikit besar darinya._

 _ **Tak! Tak! Tak!**_

 _Dengan beringas pemuda itu mengayunkan pedangnya, namun sang perempuan dengan mudah menahan serangan sang pemuda dengan padangnya._

" _Ayolah Naruto-kun, Kau pasti bisa sebaik i.. "_

 _ **Wush! Tak! Bruk!**_

 _Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu langsung mendorong sang perempuan hingga terjatuh duduk dengan bersandar di pohon sementara sang pemuda yang berada di depannya mengunci gerakan sang perempuan dengan tangan mendorong pundak sang perempuan dan tangan satunya lagi menggunakan pedang kayunya dengan mengunci di leher sang perempuan_.

" _Heh! Akhirnya aku berhasil " dengus sang laki, sementara sang perempuan mengerjapkan matanya sebelum tersenyum tipis._

" _Kau sudah berkembang Naruto-kun "_

 _._

 **Wush! Bruk!**

Sementara di dunia nyata, terlihat Naruto telah berhasil memojokkan sang perempuan dengan tangan mendorong pundak sang perempuan dan tangan satunya mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher sang perempuan.

" Kau sudah berkembang Naruto-kun, bahkan kau masih mengingat tentang hal itu " ucap sang perempuan tersenyum tipis, sementara Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

" Sebenarnya siapa kau? " tanya Naruto menyipitkan matanya, sementara sang perempuan tak menjawab melainkan mengarahkan tangan Naruto yang ada di pundaknya ke gunung kirinya, sementara tangan Naruto yang mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher sang perempuan telah di lepas dan mengarahkan tangan Naruto mengalung di pinggangnya.

" O-Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! " tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah hebat " Fufufu~ aku rasa kau harus mengingat hal ini Naruto-kun Hentai " goda sang perempuan membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

" Aku bukanlah Hentai, Kau yang mengarahkan tanganku ke sini! " balas Naruto berusaha menarik tangannya tapi tangan perempuan di depannya malah semakin menekannya dan menarik tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya hingga tak ada jarak dari mereka, bahkan kaki sang perempuan telah mengunci gerakan kaki Naruto membuat Naruto tak bisa ke mana-mana.

" O-Oi, lepaskan " perintah Naruto, namun sang perempuan malah semakin tersenyum " Sepertinya karenaku kau melupakanku ne " Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin bingung.

" Padahal kita sudah melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu kecil, tapi kau melupakannya " lanjut sang perempuan menghembuskan nafasnya ke dahi Naruto hingga dia bisa melihat luka di dahi Naruto " Sepertinya luka itu masih membekas, mungkin karena ini, kau melupakanku " lanjut sang perempuan mengelus luka Naruto dan entah kenapa Naruto tidak menggerakkan atau memindahkan tangannya dari dada sang perempuan.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan? " tanya Naruto semakin bingung, namun sang perempuan malah tersenyum menggoda " mungkin satu ini tak akan kau lupakan " gumam sang perempuan

 **Cup!**

Mata Naruto seketika melebar begitu perempuan di depannya ini mencium bibirnya bahkan dirinya bisa merasakan bahwa perempuan di depannya ini memasukkan lidahnya kemulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa.

.

 **Deg!**

" _Heh! Bagaimana? Kau akhirnya berhasil aku kalahkan juga bukan senpai? " dengus anak laki-laki yang mengunci gerakan sang perempuan, sementara sang perempuan hanya tersenyum tipis._

" _Kau sudah berkembang ne Naruto-kun " ucap sang perempuan tersenyum senang " dengan begini aku bisa pergi tanpa ada beban " lanjut sang perempuan membuat pemuda kecil itu terbelak._

" _Ma-Matte, kenapa Senpai? Kenapa Senpai harus pergi? Bukankah kesepakatannya.. " gumam sang pemuda lirih, namun sang perempuan hanya tersenyum, namun tanpa di sadari pemuda itu bahwa sang perempuan tengah tersenyum misterius._

" _Kau memang mendapatkan kesepakatan itu " balas sang perempuan mengarahkan tangan kiri sang pemuda memegang dadanya sementara tangan kanannya di arahkan memeluk pinggangnya._

 _Wajah pemuda kecil itu memerah, sementara sang perempuan hanya tersenyum menggoda pada bocah yang umurnya sekitar 8 tahun, beda dengannya yang telah 18 tahun._

" _dan sekarang aku akan memberitahumu caranya melakukan 'itu', dengan begitu aku akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya. Tapi.. Setelahnya aku akan pergi dan meninggalkanmu beberapa tahun tapi jangan khawatir, dengan setelah kita melakukannya aku tak bisa dimiliki siapapun karena kau telah memilikiku sepenuhnya " ucap sang perempuan lalu mencium bibir sang pemuda itu dengan liar, dikalungkan lengannya pada leher bocah itu lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah._

 _Setelahnya sesuatu yang sakral di lakukan oleh mereka yang jauh berbeda umur, aneh memang tapi itulah cinta, cinta yang tidak membedakan umur melainkan cinta tulus yang sama-sama mencintai dari terdalam_

" _Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " setelah selesai dengan urusan sakral mereka, terlihat nafas mereka terengah-engah membasahi baju mereka dengan keringat, sang pemuda yang tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di belahan dada sang wanita mengangkat sedikit kepalanya._

" _Ada apa Naruto-kun, Apa kau melakukannya lagi? " tanya sang wanita tersenyum menggoda membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah " Ti-Tidak, se-sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu ini " ucap sang pemuda mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berisi tulisan 'N'_

" _Hm~, apa kau yang membuatnya? " tanya sang wanita sambil mengambil kalung itu " Ha-Ha'i, A-Aku membuatnya sebelum Se-Senpai akan pergi... Ha-hanya untuk me-mengingatkanku saja " balas sang pemuda malu-malu. Sang Wanita yang melihat tingkah pemuda yang sudah menjadi pria di depannya hanya terkekeh._

" _Aku anggap ini sebagai lamaran, dan sekarang jangan panggil aku Senpai, panggil aku... "_

 _._

"" _Aiz-chan/Aiz-chan!_ " _"_ ucap Naruto ketika mengingat nama itu, sementara sang wanita bernama Aiz, tersenyum tipis pada Naruto " Baka! Kau ini benar-benar baka! " ucap Aiz, Naruto yang mengingat semuanya terbelak.

" A-Aiz-chan, Go-Gomen, Ho-Hontoni Gomenasai, a-aku... Aku benar-benar melupakanmu " ucap Naruto meminta maaf " Tidak, jangan meminta maaf padaku, kau sepenuhnya tidak bersalah, yang terpenting aku telah kembali padamu, sesuai janji kita " ucap Aiz tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata.

" Tapi... Kau sudah pergi 10 tahun lamanya... Aku pikir kau akan kembali secepatnya " gumam Naruto lalu menatap lekat wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu " Dan kau tak banyak berubah selama 10 tahun ne " lanjut Naruto membuat wanita itu terkekeh.

" Tapi kau suka bukan? Dengan begitu kita tampak seumuran dan kita bisa melakukan itu lagi di sini " Naruto yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

" Tidak! Aku tidak mau! " balas Naruto " Heh? Padahal dulu kau melakukannya dengan sempurna? " goda Aiz membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

" Waktu itu kau yang mengendalikan permainan bukan aku Senpai-Hentai! " balas Naruto setengah berteriak " Aku tidak akan pernah mengklaim bahwa aku pernah melakukan itu denganmu... Untuk beberapa saat " Aiz yang mendengar itu terkekeh

" Aishiteru Naruto-kun " wajah Naruto seketika berubah lirih ketika mendengar ucapan yang waktu itu telah terlontar untuknya dari Akame, Aiz yang melihat perubahan wajah Naruto bingung

" ada apa Naruto-kun? Apa terjadi sesuatu? " tanya Aiz " Aku mohon, jangan mengatakan akan hubungan kita yang melewati batas... Aku tidak mau menyakiti mereka... Kau tahu rasanya di cintai itu cukup sulit untukku setelah dihianati "

Aiz yang mendengar itu terkejut dalam hati, namun Aiz sadar kenapa Naruto meminta hal seperti itu, karena dia menutup hatinya setelah dihianati, dan itu membuat Naruto belum bisa membalas cinta mereka termasuk dirinya, namun Aiz sadar, dirinya bukan perempuan yang harus egois, biarlah waktu menjawab akan hal itu.

" Bagiku tak masalah, asal jika hatimu itu telah terbuka kembali, jangan sungkan untuk menerima cinta mereka " balas Aiz berbisik sambil menunjuk dada Naruto tepat di hatinya " Kau pikir aku mau membuat harem? " tanya Naruto dan hanya mendapat kekehan dari Aiz.

" Jika kau menolak silahkan saja, tapi aku yakin kau pasti menerima mereka karena jika tidak aku akan membongkarnya tapi kalau iya, aku akan merahasiakannya " Naruto yang mendengar itu meneguk ludahnya _' Kuso, Aku sedikit lupa jika Aiz-chan merupakan orang yang licik '_ Batin Naruto lalu menghela nafasnya.

" Wakatta, aku akan memikirkannya " balas Naruto lalu berdiri di ikuti Aiz yang juga mulai berdiri dan bisa di lihat tinggi mereka sangatlah sejajar " Naruto-kun, sekarang kau tinggal dimana? " tanya Aiz sambil berjalan di samping Naruto

" Aku masih sekarang tinggal di gedung DSA, aku sudah bekerja tetap di sana " balas Naruto lalu melirik Aiz yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya " Jangan katakan kau akan tinggal bersamaku? " tanya Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut

" Fufufu~ itu bisa saja kouhaiku yang manis " jawab Aiz sedikit menggoda Naruto membuat semburat tipis di pipi Naruto " Ba-Baka! Di-disana ada salah satu anggotaku yang tinggal, bagaimana jika mereka curiga! " balas Naruto.

" heh~ jadi begitu " seringai Aiz, Naruto yang melihat seringai itu merinding " A-Apa yang kau rencanakan? " tanya Naruto sedikit menjauh namun Aiz menahan tangannya langsung.

" Hanya sebuah permainan, yang akan sangat menyenangkan " balas Aiz berbisik membuat Naruto memucat sedikit _' Ku-Kuso, di-Dimana sifat Polos nan lugunya yang du-dulu di ceritakan oleh para Senpaiku '_ batin Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

" Danchou! " Naruto dan Aiz yang mendengar sebuah panggilan menoleh dan Naruto bisa melihat para kelompoknya kecuali Kiba yang mulai turun dari terbang mereka dan mendarat di depan mereka.

" Danchou, kau dari mana saja? Apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau terluka? " berondong Julis langsung bertanya.

" Wow-Wow, tenanglah Julis-chan, aku tidak apa-apa, dan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang spesial di sini " balas Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan agar tenang, Aiz yang mendengar itu cemberut.

" kenapa kau bilang tidak ada yang spesial Baka-Naruto-kun, bukankah spesial jika kau bertemu dengan senpaimu ini? " balas Aiz dengan wajah polos, Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik Aiz yang memasang wajah polos, beda dengan wajah menggodanya tadi.

" Senpai? " Beo Semuanya " Hahh~ baiklah Minna perkenalkan dia Aiz Wallenstein, Senpaiku yang mengajarkan teknik pedang saat umur 8 tahun " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Aiz di sampingnya " Dan sebagai kakak angkat Naruto-kun " lanjut Aiz seenaknya.

" Kakak Angkat? " beo semuanya lagi, sementara Naruto telah jatuh terkejut dengan perkataan Aiz " Baka! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! " tanya Naruto mecak-mecak pada Aiz.

" Eh? Bukankah itu benar? Kau bahkan memintaku menjadi kakak angkatmu sekaligus cintamu " Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin panik " Kapan aku memintanya baka! " balas Naruto

" Waktu itu, Wahh~ Naruto-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu hingga aku tak bisa menguasai Nafsuku, bahkan sebelum aku pergi kau memberiku hadiah yang tak bisa aku lupakan~ Ahh~ Nikmat sekali " Naruto yang mendengar itu meneguk ludahnya _' Bahaya! Benar-Benar bahaya! '_ batin Naruto.

" Nii-san/Danchou " bulu kudup Naruto merinding dengan tekanan tinggi begitu suara datar bak pembunuh terdengar di telinganya, dengan patah-patah Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang dan dia bisa melihat Asia yang entah bagaimana bisa datang dengan secepat kilat dan yang lainnya tengah menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut beserta aura hitam di belakang mereka " Apa yang di katakannya itu benar? " tanya semuanya membuat Naruto mengambil langkah seribu.

" GHAAAAAAA! BAKA-SENPAI! AKU MEMBENCIMU! "

.

.

.

 **Kiba Side**

.

Sementara itu Kiba yang bersandar di salah satu pohon seketika bersin dan menggosok hidungnya " Sepertinya Danchou tengah bahagia " gumamnya

.

.

.

 **Office Inti DSA**

 **.**

" Bagaimana hasilnya? " tanya sosok pria berambut putih bertanya pada salah satu anak buahnya

" Masih pencocokan " balas anak buahnya mengetik cepat keyboard hologramnya, sang Pria yang mendengar itu menatap data di tangannya yang memperlihatkan foto perempuan berambut pirang.

 **Tung! Tung! Tung!**

Pria berambut putih yang mendengar suara mengangkat kepalanya dan di sana terlihat tiga Hologram memperlihatkan tiga data orang berbeda dari perempuan berambut pirang, Wanita berambut merah beserta Pria berambut Kuning, Pria berambut putih yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

" Uso! Bagaimana mungkin! "

" Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa? "

" Tidak bisa di percaya "

Pria berambut putih yang mendengar respons terkejut dari anak buahnya hanya diam semuanya pasti terkejut juga " Kau! Cari Lokasi mereka saat ini berada dengan **W.I.B**! " perintah Pria itu. **( W.I.S, Water Radars Boat )**

" Baik! " balas pria yang di tunjuk langsung mengotak-atik hologram keyboardnya.

 **Twung!**

Kembali muncul Hologram memperlihatkan bagian utara dari poros bumi, pria berambut putih yang bisa melihat dua titik merah tengah berkedip di sebuah pulau berwarna putih di utara poros bumi melebarkan matanya.

" te-tempat itu... "

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Play End Sound fic**

 **21.00 PM**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **.**

" Ittetete, ternyata mereka bisa kasar juga ya " gumam Naruto mengelus dahinya yang terdapat bekas luka, mengingat kejadian tadi membuat Naruto merinding karena anggotanya sekaligus adiknya yang bahkan dia tidak tahu kapan adiknya muncul menyerangnya karena ucapan Aiz atau Senpainya itu.

Mengingat itu Naruto menghela nafasnya, sudah terkena luka, harus membujuk hati mereka agar tenang, mengingat itu membuat otak Naruto hampir meledak, belum lagi mengenai kepemimpinannya di Divisi Intel.

" ARRRGHHHH! KUSO! " umpat Naruto lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil jubah hitamnya " Aku harus menenangkan diriku ini " gumam Naruto mengambil topi yang mirip seperti topi koboinya lalu berjalan menuju jendelanya

.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto berjalan di jalan dekat dengan danau sambil menerawang ke depan, langkah Naruto terhenti ketika dia bisa melihat bayangan bulan dari danau bahkan dia juga bisa melihat bayangan dirinya karena dirinya berdiri tepat di bawah lampu.

" sedang apa anak muda sepertimu di malam begini? " Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara melirik ke depan dan dia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni kuning tengah memancing " Kau sendiri? " balik Naruto seraya mendekati pria itu.

" seperti yang kau lihat aku tengah memancing " jawab pria itu melirik Naruto yang mulai duduk di sampingnya " Dan Aku tengah jalan-jalan " balas balik Naruto membuka topi miliknya.

" Hm? Melihatmu berpakaian seperti tadi membuatmu mirip seperti Koboi pada zaman abad 19, akan banyak yang mengira kau adalah orang ke 19 " Naruto yang mendengar itu mendengus " Urusai, Walaupun aku mau terlihat seperti apa aku tidak peduli karena ini adalah Pakaian Khususku dari Akademi Dragons " balas Naruto sambil melihat pakaiannya.

" Akademi Dragons, Ya " gumam Pria itu menatap langit malam " Aku jadi mengingat tentang muridku saja " gumamnya lagi membuat Naruto meliriknya.

" Akhirnya ketemu juga kau " Naruto yang mendengar suara itu menoleh cepat dan dia melihat sosok pemuda yang pernah dia lawan " Kau.. " gumam Naruto melompat menjauh dan memasang posisi siaga.

" Hohh~ kau di sini rupanya " gumam sosok itu menyeringai tipis, sementara sang naga di sampingnya hanya diam.

" Hm, Sepertinya kau sudah mengenalnya Vali, Ya... Itu karena kau pernah melawannya " sindir Pria itu membuat Pemuda bernama Vali itu mendengus.

" Kau beruntung bisa menang melawanku, Bagaimana jika kita bertarung lagi nanti? " Sang Naga yaitu Albion mendelik tak suka pada Vali, Vali yang tahu tatapan itu hanya mendengus " Maaf saja, aku tidak memiliki niat bertarung lagi denganmu, aku sedang tidak mood " balas Naruto menghilangkan kesiagaannya.

" Hm? Karena apa? "

.

.

" HAAH!? " Pria berponi kuning dan Vali langsung terkejut mendengar cerita dari pemuda atau Naruto di depan mereka saat ini " Kau bercanda bukan? Ketua Divisi Intel Dragons itu adalah untuk orang yang memiliki pemikiran di atas 90, bagaimana mungkin Hokage-sama memberikan jabatan itu padamu?! " tanya Vali dengan wajah syok, sementara Naruto hanya menatap datar mereka.

" Jika aku tahu, tidak mungkin aku bad mood sekarang " balas Naruto lalu menatap langit yang di taburi bintang dan membaringkan tubuhnya " Selain itu aku bingung harus apa dengan perasaan mereka " lanjutnya dengan lirih.

" Mereka " beo pria di samping Vali" Mereka adalah anggotanya, mereka mencintaimu bukan? " tebak Vali dengan menyipitkan matanya.

" walaupun aku beritahu kau sudah tahu " balas Naruto menerawang ke atas " Aku... Aku tidak mau terkena dampak untuk kedua kalinya... Sudah cukup aku sekali merasakan sakit dari **'dia'**... Tapi... Karenanya aku membuat perasaan mereka tersakiti " lanjutnya dengan dingin dan penekanan pada kata 'dia'

" Dia? " beo keduanya " Kalian kenal dengan seorang gadis keturunan Miko? " clue Naruto.

" Keturunan Miko? Ah... Hayamana Shion, istri dari Raiser Phenex, wah-wah aku tidak tahu bahwa kau memiliki hubungan dengan gadis cantik itu " balas sang pria membuat Naruto tertawa di paksakan.

" Cantik? Huh! Walau terlihat cantik tapi hatinya sebusuk bunga bangkai, yang membuatku ingin membunuh bunga itu hingga musnah " balas Naruto dengan sangat dingin.

" Memang apa yang telah dia lakukan? " tanya Vali ingin tahu, tentu dirinya juga mengenal akan Hayamana Shion, hanya saja kenapa orang yang berhasil mengimbanginya ini membenci wanita sepertinya

" Karenanya... "

.

.

.

" Ingatan masa laluku yang menyedihkan... "

.

.

.

.

" Telah kembali "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Dengan langkah sangat pelan Naruto berjalan di kota Tokyo yang telah sepi di karena kan para warga telah tertidur nyenyak di ranjang mereka, mata Naruto yang sedikit terhalangi topi menatap jalan di bawah dengan sangat dingin tanpa adanya cahaya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat sosok bayangan di depannya, di angkat sedikit kepalanya dan mata yang awalnya dingin semakin dingin ketika orang yang menyakitkan di masa lalunya kini berdiri di depannya.

" Naruto-kun " Naruto yang di panggil seperti itu mengepalkan tangannya yang terselip di saku celananya " Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu, Kau dan aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun " balas Naruto dengan sangat dingin.

" Na-Naruto-kun aku bisa menjelas.. " " Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu, bahkan aku tak peduli " Potong Naruto.

" tapi dengarkan aku dulu! Kau harus tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu! " teriak wanita itu membuat amarah Naruto memuncak.

" DENGAN MENDENGAR OCEHAN TAK BERGUNAMU ITU KAU PIKIR HATIKU YANG TERSAKITI INI AKAN SEMBUH! " balas Naruto berteriak keras dengan menatap wanita di depannya dengan nafsu membunuh.

" KAU TAK TAHU APA YANG AKU ALAMI! JADI BUNGKAM MULUTMU ITU!? " lanjut Naruto " KAU BAHKAN JUGA TAK TAHU APA YANG AKU ALAMI! AKU TERSAKITI KARE... "

 **Grek!**

" AKU BILANH TUTUP MULUTMU ITU JALANG! " Teriak Naruto dengan cepat mencekik Wanita di depannya dan mengangkatnya hingga tubuh sang wanita tak menyentuh tanah " Perasaanku lebih tersakiti darimu, jadi kau diam saja! " lanjut Naruto lalu melempar tubuh wanita itu hingga terseret sedikit di trotoar.

" jika kau masih ingin mencari masalah denganku aku akan selalu meladenimu, bahkan jika kau ingin menjelaskan hal tak bergunamu itu lagi " ucap Naruto melewati Wanita yang terbatuk di trotoar itu setelah dia cekik tadi " Aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu " lanjut Naruto meninggalkan wanita itu.

Wanita yang telah bisa tenang itu perlahan berdiri dan berjalan gotai pergi dari tempat itu, bahkan bisa kita lihat bahwa wanita itu saat ini tengah menangis. Namun langkah wanita itu berhenti seketika. Dengan langkah cepat Wanita itu langsung berbalik mengejar Naruto

Sementara di sisi Naruto, tampak Naruto berjalan pelan di jalan menuju tempatnya sekarang karena dia pasti tahu bahwa semua khawatir dengannya, namun langkah Naruto kembali terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok Wanita yang pernah dia lihat di arena

" Kau... " gumam Naruto.

 **Wusu! Buagh!**

Naruto seketika terhempas begitu sebuah pukulan mengenai wajahnya, namun dengan cepat dia menguasai tubuhnya dan menghadap siapa yang memukulnya, matanya kembali menjadi dingin dengan dipenuhi nafsu membunuh begitu siapa yang memukulnya.

" Kau.. " geram Naruto " Ayo Kita bertanding! " tantang Wanita itu menatap tajam Naruto di sertai air mata.

" Tanding? " dengus Naruto " Jika Kau menang aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu, tapi jika aku menang kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku! " lanjut Wanita itu menatap dingin balik Naruto.

" Huh! Ini sudah sangat lama aku nantikan " gumam Naruto Menundukkan wajahnya sesaat sebelum menatap Wanita di depannya " Baiklah, Aku terima, dan akan aku pastikan setiap sendi tulangmu itu tak bisa di gunakan lagi " lanjut Naruto lalu berbalik dan melirik ke arah Wanita di belakangnya dengan mata kanan berwarna emas yang bercahaya di kegelapan.

" Pastikan keputusanmu ini benar, sebelum kau menyesal " lanjutnya lalu berjalan menjauh. Sementara Wanita yang mendengar itu terdiam sebelum mengepalkan tangannya

.

.

.

' _Sebenarnya Apa tujuanmu Hayamana Shion/Naruto-kun, Kenapa.. '_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 **.**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Ayo kita selesaikan urusan ini "**_

" _**Kau... Kenapa kau di sini? "**_

" _**Ghhh! Panas "**_

" _**Kenapa Kau tidak menyelesaikannya saja! "**_

" _**Karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus aku katakan dari dulu! "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Ch : 15 : Dragons Champions Arc I : Kebenaran atau Kepalsuan**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Up lagi setelah selesai dengan urusan pada Fic Naruto : The magical Battle yang saya ulang kembali agar mendapat respons positif.**_

 _ **Di sini hanya sedikit berbincang-bincang saja, tak ada hal baru selain Aiz Wallenstein yaitu karakter dari Danmachi, saya menambahkannya karena sebagai karakter pendukung cerita nanti, masih banyak yang akan datang satu persatu karakter lain setelah Dragons Champions Selesai.**_

 _ **Di sini Haremnya Yang alpha itu Aiz lalu Hinata dan seterusnya, akan ada sekitar dua atau satu harem lagi untuk menjadi pasangan Naruto, siapakah? Coba saja tebak atau berikan voting kalian.**_

 _ **Untuk pertarungan Di Chapter depan voting masih di pimpin oleh Shiom dengan 11 point sementara Raiser dengan 10 point, dan setelah chapter depan di up, maka jawaban siapa yang akan bertarung dengan Naruto akan terungkap jadi kirimkan voting kalian.**_

 _ **Hanya segitu saja untuk saat ini yang bisa saya sampaikan karena kesibukan saya dalam bekerja DW. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Saya Dedek Log Out ya, Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Kirin, Claudia, Julis, Saya, Kuroka, Koneko, Tohka, Akame ) Full Harem.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

.

 **Fix Sound First**

( Kamera yang mengambil gambar kota konoha langsung bergerak ke atas mengambil gambar matahari cerah )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Lalu muncul judul cerita ini )

 **Fix Sound Three**

( Perlahan setiap huruf judul menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **anata wa sugu ni anata o**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring bersama Whitegon dan Kurama dan menguap bersama )

 **tada no mono da to sagesumu**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Asia dari samping yang ada di teras DSA sambil melihat kota lalu melirik ke belakang )

 **watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya melainkan Naruto tetap menoleh ke arah langit )

 **guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto, lalu di ganti dengan Kelompok Sasuke yang di latari bayangan sembilan legenda naga )

 **anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan punggung Naruto yang menggunakan jubahnya yang berkibar, lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas kuat hingga memunculkan lingkaran Progres )

 **masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tengah berada di atas Naga Saya dengan Saya yang mengendalikan Naganya tengah membidik dengan senjata panah dan melepaskan panahnya )

 **bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sebuah tempat yang luas dengan memperlihatkan pertarungan Naruto beserta perempuan berambut pirang hingga pertarungan mereka berhenti dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat )

 **Majiwaru**

( Layar di ganti dengan Sayuri yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **Fumihazusu**

( Kembali di ganti dengan Ajuka dan Falbium yang tengah berdebat )

 **kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukan kegelapan yang bangkit lalu memperlihatkan sosok naga hitam berkepala banyak )

 **Noriokurenaide**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata emas dengan angka jam di dalamnya )

 **tooku demo zutto soba ni iru**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah dengan gambar sosok Vali dari samping lalu di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang berdampingan dengan Vali )

 **tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan mereka yang memutar senjata masing-masing lalu melesat bersama ke layar dan menebas pedang mereka hingga membuat cahaya putih )

 **Fix End**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang memandang rumput luas perlahan di ganggu dengan datangnya para kelompok perempuannya yang langsung memeluknya erat )

.

 **Chapter 15 : Dragons Champions Arc I : Kebenaran atau Kepalsuan**

.

" GHHAAAAAAA! "

 **BRAAKK!**

Di sebuah taman yang sangat sepi terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berteriak merah dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Pohon di depannya dengan memukulnya tak peduli bahwa tangannya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

" Ghhh! Kisama... " gumam pemuda itu dengan dingin, dikepalkan tangannya dengan sangat keras dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul pohon di depannya kembali " KISAMA! " teriaknya murka dan memukul pohon di depannya kembali dengan tangan sebelahnya hingga membuat bekas pada pohon beserta membuat luka pada lengan Naruto hingga mengeluarkan darah.

" Aku bersumpah! Aku bersumpah! Akan membunuhmu! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! " teriak pemuda itu kembali bersiap memukul pohon di depannya sebelum sebuah pelukan menyadarkan dirinya

" Naruto-kun " Naruto yang mengenal suara itu bergetar sebelum menundukkan wajahnya dan melemaskan tangannya kembali, tubuhnya yang tegang perlahan kembali rileks begitu seseorang yang di kenalnya menenangkan dirinya.

" Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku di sini Aiz-chan " tanya Naruto masih menundukkan wajahnya " Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kebiasaanmu berada? Selain itu, mungkin ini takdir kita bertemu di tempat awal kita bertemu " jawab Perempuan bernama Aiz semakin memeluk erat Naruto dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Naruto.

" Tempat awal kita bertemu? " tanya Naruto sedikit melirik Aiz yang tersenyum tipis, sebelah lengan Aiz mengarahkan kepala Naruto sedikit ke atas dan di depannya sebuah pohon yang awalnya menjadi pelampiasannya rupanya terdapat sebuah tulisan berupa _' Naruto & Aiz ' _.

" mungkinkah... " gumam Naruto " Um, tempat ini adalah tempat kita pertama kali bertemu, bukan hanya itu... Tempat ini adalah tempat kita berbagi kasih kita dan tempat ini pula menjadi saksi buta hal tabu kita " ucap Aiz sedikit godaan membuat wajah Naruto sedikit merona.

" Aku sudah tahu kenapa kau bisa semarah ini, kau tidak perlu hingga seperti ini karenanya, kau harus tenang dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi " ucap Aiz semakin memeluk erat Naruto.

" Apa kau membelanya " Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit berbeda " Sedikit. Tapi aku memiliki arti yang berbeda dalam membelanya, karena aku juga pernah hampir di tiduri orang lain " jawab Aiz sedikit lirih membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya.

" A-Apa?! " kejut Naruto " baru Hampir Naruto-kun, dengarkan dulu aku. Waktu itu... Setelah kita berpisah, aku pergi ke kota besar untuk memulai hidup bersama keluargaku, banyak hal terjadi hingga lima tahun setelah itu aku di jodohkan oleh pria lain, tapi aku menolak hal tersebut karena aku mengatakan telah mencintai seseorang yang selama ini menemaniku di sini yaitu kau.

Tapi pria itu tak menyerah dan terus melakukan hal-hal gila yang membuatku hampir pusing, hingga akhirnya dia melakukan cara nekat dengan hampir memperkosaku, tapi aku berhasil lolos karena aku membunuhnya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat orang sepertinya membuatku muak karena hampir memperkosaku. Dan akibat kejadian tersebut aku di bicarakan banyak orang dan di tangkap polisi, namun aku memiliki fakta bahwa aku memiliki penjelasan, aku menjelaskan semuanya hingga semua penjelasanku di anggap 100% tak bersalah. Yang ingin aku katakan, cobalah untuk mengetahui lebih dulu kenapa _'Dia'_ menghianatimu " jelas Aiz panjang lebar dengan sedikit lirih lalu memberi nasehat pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sebelum membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Aiz yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Nee, Aiz-chan "

" Um "

" Arigato untuk sarannya " ucap Naruto lalu memeluk Aiz dengan erat, Aiz yang di peluk membalas pelukan Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Naruto " Bukan masalah untuk kouhaiku yang dalam masalah " balas Aiz membuat Naruto sedikit terkekeh.

" Jadi, sekarang kita kembali? " ajak Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, sementara Aiz tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat " Boleh saja. Tapi aku ingin kita jalan-jalan sebentar, Ayo " balas Aiz menggandeng tangan Naruto lalu berjalan bersama dengan mesra di malam itu.

.

.

 **Shion Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Shion terlihat Shion berjalan dengan lesu entah ke mana tujuannya saat ini, dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena peraturan clannya beserta clan yang dia pakai saat ini memiliki peraturan yang telah di sepakati oleh dua clan karena suatu alasan dan dia berencana memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada Naruto.

 **Grep! Wush!**

 **Bruk!**

Seketika Shion terkejut ketika ada yang meremas pundaknya dan menariknya ke sebuah gang dan mengunci gerakannya membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, di tatapnya siapa pelakunya dan dia bisa melihat sosok Wanita berambut kuning dengan mata emas menatapnya dengan sangat dingin.

" Si-Siapa Kau? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?! " tanya Shion sedikit marah pada wanita di depannya " Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi aku adalah hubungan inti dari Naruto-kun " Shion melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya.

" Aku melakukan ini karena ingin bertanya, apa kau menghianati Naruto-kun, karena Makhluk itu? " tanya sang Wanita membuat Shion bingung akan pertanyaan itu " Siapa yang kau maksud? "

" _**Moryuu**_ , kau ada hubungan dengan naga itu bukan? " jelas sang Wanita membuat Shion terkejut bukan main " Ka-Kau, dari mana kau tahu aku ada hubungan dengan Naga Brengsek itu?! " tanya Shion menatap tajam wanita di depannya.

" itu bukanlah hal penting, tapi aku ingin memperingatkanmu, tetap jaga Segel Moryuu agar tidak terlepas, sekarang pasti Segel itu melemah karena sifatmu yang sekarang ini dan itu membuat Moryuu bisa membentuk pasukan kecil yang akan memburumu. Sebaiknya teguhkan hatimu untuk memperbaiki segel itu kembali sebelum terjadi hal yang buruk " jawab sang Wanita dan memberi peringatan pada Shion dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

 **Deg!**

Shion seketika terbelak begitu tubuhnya bisa bergerak secara tiba-tiba, dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Wanita di depannya telah menghilang entah kapan, Shion menatap sekitarnya dan dia tak melihat seorangpun di tempatnya.

' _Sebenarnya siapa Wanita tadi... Apa hubungannya dengan Moryuu '_ batin Shion menatap bulan di atasnya

.

.

.

 **Other Side**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di sebuah pegunungan yang besar, terlihat sebuah gua di kaki gunung tengah memancarkan cahaya ungu yang cukup terang namun hal itu tak di sadari oleh penduduk sekitar yang ada di sekitar gunung tersebut.

Dan di dalam gunung tersebut, terlihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan di tengah gunung tersebut terdapat sosok naga berwarna hitam dengan sepuluh kepala naga berleher panjang dengan satu tubuh besar beserta delapan sayap hitam besar tengah meronta-ronta di tempatnya karena saat ini Naga itu terhalangi oleh Kekkai yang sangat kuat dan kasap mata.

 **[" Grrrr! Kisamaa... Kekkai ini sangat mengganggu sekali "]** geram naga tersebut berhenti meronta lalu menatap sekitarnya di mana terlihat pancaran Energi gelap mulai berkumpul dan membentuk monster kecil-kecil yang perlahan membesar **[" Tapi.. Aku harus lebih bersabar untuk keluar dari sini dengan pasukan kecilku ini yang akan membunuhnya dan membukakan Kekkai ini "]** lanjut sang Naga

 **[" Selain itu, Apa yang di lakukan oleh Naga Kematian itu "]** gumam sang Naga menerawang ke arah lubang gua dengan tatapan tajam **[" Apakah dia masih di segel oleh Naga putih itu... "]**

 **[" Maa~ apapun itu aku tidak peduli... Ada baiknya menunggu saja dari pada melakukan hal yang tak bisa di lakukan "]**

.

.

.

 **Kamis, 26 Oktober 2090**

 **Traning Ground White Fox**

 **08.00 AM**

.

Di pagi yang buruk dikarenakan cuaca buruk, terlihat di tempat biasa Kelompok Naruto berlatih, saat ini terdapat Naruto yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon dengan mata tertutup membiarkan dirinya terus di hembus angin kencang karena akan ada badai.

 **Tap!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara langkah kaki membuka matanya dan dia melihat orang yang telah dia tunggu tengah menatapnya sendu.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga " ucap Naruto mulai berdiri dan menatap datar orang di depannya yang tak lain adalah Shion " Ayo kita mulai pertarungan kita " lanjut Naruto dengan nada terkesan dingin.

" Naruto-kun... Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja ini " ucap Shion terdengar lirih membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya " Bukankah kau sendiri yang menantangku bertarung? " tanya Naruto merasa tersinggung.

" Aku tahu, tapi... Aku rasa kita tidak perlu bertarung karena hal seperti ini " jawab Shion menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Naruto " Apa kau takut padaku Wanita rendahan? "

Shion yang mendengar Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu terbelak, entah kenapa hatinya sangat panas ketika mendengar dari mulut orang yang masih kau cintai " Apa kau takut jika aku mati? Sadarlah, kau itu tidak terlalu kuat untukku, kau itu lemah, bajingan, jalang dan Wanita pelacur! " ucap Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat tajam.

" Kau yang telah merusak garis darah Miko sebelum seharusnya menikah, benar-benar tak pantas memiliki gelar Miko, Kau itu adalah Wanita berdarah Kotor! "

" CUKUP NARUTO-KUN! SEBAIKNYA TUTUP MULUTMU ITU! " teriak Shion merasa tak tahan dengan setiap kata Naruto yang menyakitkan telinga dan hatinya " Jika begitu, kenapa kau tak berani melawanku karena tantanganmu itu sendiri? Aku pikir gadis keturunan Miko sangatlah tegas dan berani mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan Resiko, tapi ternyata, kau hanyalah Gadis pelacur yang pembual! " ucap Naruto terus memanas-manasi Shion.

 **Twush! Blaaaarr!**

Naruto yang merasa terjadi ledakan pada pohon di sampingnya tak bergeming sama sekali, bahkan di tak terkejut ketika Shionlah yang meledakkan pohon tersebut dengan tekniknya.

" JANGAN MEMBUATKU MARAH NARUTO-KUN! SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU BISA JELASKAN HAL YANG SEBENARNYA! " ucap Shion dengan suara tinggi " Sudah aku bilang, aku tak butuh penjelasanmu " balas Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya hingga memperlihatkan jam miliknya yang menunjukkan gambar pedang Midrocremon.

" Jika kau memang gadis keturunan Miko, kau harus siap melawanku, tapi jika itu, kau hanyalah... " jeda Naruto memperlihatkan senyum remeh yang membuat emosi Shion memuncak " Gadis keturunan Miko berdarah kotor yang membual! "

" CUKUP! " teriak Shion benar-benar marah hingga dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari Aura Mikonya dan langsung melesat arah Naruto, Naruto yang memasang senyum remeh hilang di gantikan bibir tanpa ekspresi ketika Shion berlari ke arahnya.

 **Swush! Traankk!**

Pedang Shionpun terayun ke leher Naruto tapi tanpa di duga Naruto telah mengeluarkan Midrocremon miliknya dan menahan pedang Milik Shion.

" Cukup Naruto! Sudah aku bilang bahwa aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! " teriak Shion benar-benar marah terbukti dia menghilangkan sunfix -kunnya " Jika begitu bertarunglah Gadis Miko yang jalang! Tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau adalah Gadis Miko! " balas Naruto berkata tajam.

 **Wush! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Setelahnya mereka'pun menarik pedang mereka dan kembali senjata mereka secara brutal tak peduli siapa dan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan dari serangan mereka.

 **Trank!**

 **[" Sonic Boom! "]**

 **Booom!**

Shion yang terkena serangan ledakan sonic ketika pedangnya berbenturan terpental, namun Shion berhasil menguasai dirinya dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

" Bertarunglah yang serius Gadis Miko! Keluarkan Kekuatan Mikomu dan tunjukkan padaku jika kau bukan Gadis Miko yang jalang! " ucap Naruto mengeluarkan Midrocremonnya lagi satu dan mengubah kedua pedangnya menjadi Redurora yang mengelilinginya.

 **Wush!**

Ke empat Redurora itupun langsung melesat cepat ke arah Shion, sementara Shion langsung mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan

 **[" Miko Style : Kekkai! "]** ucap Shion.

 **Trank!**

Ke empat kepala Redurora'pun berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang tak kasap mata membuat ke empat kepala itu terpental sedikit

 **Wush!**

 **BOOOM!**

Seketika di tempat Shion terjadi ledakan besar dan dari ledakan besar tersebut terlihat sesuatu yang terseret jauh hingga satu kilometer, dan itu adalah Shion yang terpental dari tempat ledakan dengan pelindung kasap matanya yang berkelap-kelip sebelum menghilang.

' _Apa itu tadi '_ batin Shion menatap tajam ke depan.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik ledakan kembali keluar empat Redurora yang melesat ke arah Shion lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuat Shion mengarahkan tangan ke atas.

 **[" Miko Style : Fuin! "]** ucap Shion lalu menurunkan tangannya.

 **Wush!**

 **Tank! Tank!**

Setelahnya dari atas muncul empat tiang yang langsung mengunci gerakan Redurora membuat Redurora berhenti beberapa meter di depan Naruto.

 **Crak!**

 **Syuuuuutt~**

Namun hal tak terduga terjadi ketika Ke empat Kepala itu membuka mulutnya dan membuat bola energi di mulut mereka.

 **Twuush!**

 **BOOOOOM!**

Kembali terjadi ledakan empat kali lipat di tempat Shion dan membuat Shion terpental jauh hingga melewati danau dan menabrak pegunungan yang ada di seberang danau.

 **Tank! Tank!**

Empat segel yang menyegel Redurorapun terangkat dengan mudah oleh ke empat Naga itu lalu menghadap ke tempat Shion berada, sementara Naruto yang diam di tempat menghadapkan tubuhnya ke tempat Shion.

 **Swush! Swush!**

 **Crang!**

Mata Naruto langsung menajam ketika dua pemotong berwarna ungu bergerak cepat ke arahnya, dalam pikirannya dia menggunakan Dua kepala Redu miliknya untuk menangkap dua pemotong itu dengan gigi mereka.

 **Twush!**

 **BOOOM!**

Sekarang terjadi ledakan di tempat Naruto ketika cahaya pink melesat cepat ke tempat Naruto hingga membuat ledakan sangat dahsyat. Namun ledakan itu seketika hilang karena ledakan tadi masuk ke mulut dua kepala Rora.

" Aku kembalikan " gumam Naruto.

 **Grak! Syuut!**

 **Twuuush!**

 **BOOOOM!**

Setelah semua ledakan terhisap, kedua mulut itupun tertutup sesaat hingga mengeluarkan cahaya merah, dan berikutnya kedua kepala itu'pun menembakkan laser merah yang menembus gunung tersebut dan di susul ledakan berlipat ganda yang menghancurkan Gunung tersebut.

' _Maa~ Sepertinya petanya harus di gambar ulang setelah ini '_ batin Naruto merasa tak bersalah dan menatap gunung yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tak terlalu rendah yang dia hancurkan dengan tatapan datar.

 **Wush!**

 **Tap!**

Naruto yang melihat sesuatu keluar dari ledakan dan mendarat tak jauh darinya melirik hal itu dan dia melihat Shion dengan pakaiannya yang sudah robek sana-sini, bisa di pastikan Kekkai miliknya hancur karena serangan tadi.

" Huh! Benar-benar bukan Gadis keturunan Miko. Jika orang itu Miko, Kekkainya pasti bisa bertahan lama " Shion yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya.

" Berisik! Akan aku buktikan jika aku adalah garis keturunan Miko! " teriak Shion membuat dua puluh bola Pink lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Ke empat kepala Redurora mulai kembali bergerak dan langsung menangkis dua puluh bola cahaya itu dengan menangkap bola itu lalu mengalirkannya dengan tubuh mereka hingga berkumpul di satu titik yaitu di atas Naruto.

 **Syut!**

Setelah semua di kumpulkan ke empat Redurora itu'pun mengelilingi bola itu dengan gerakan memutar yang sangat cepat hingga tak terlihat.

 **Twush!**

 **[" Groooaaaaarrrr! "]**

Mata Shion seketika terbelak ketika ke empat kepala Redurora berubah menjadi satu kepala naga dari tulang dengan Api Orange, Naruto yang melihat tatapan terkejut Shion menyeringai.

" terkejut? Maa~ itu sudah pasti. Perkenalkan dia adalah _**Meikurora**_ , kepala Level 6 di bawah _**Reimonra**_. " ucap Naruto Melirik ke atas di mana Naga yang baru dia perlihatkan membuka mulutnya dengan sangat lebar hingga seukuran dua puluh bola sihir Shion yang di gabungkan dari warna pink berubah menjadi warna Ungu.

" Sudah aku katakan tunjukkan, pastikan keputusanmu sebelum melawanku, kenapa kau masih menahan diri? Kenapa tidak langsung saja membunuhku? Kau masih naif Hayamana-san " ucap Naruto sangat dingin " Dan tebakanku selama ini benar..." jeda Naruto menutup matanya

 **Grak!**

Bola ungu itu'pun di makan oleh Meikurora " Kau hanyalah Gadis keturunan Miko yang palsu " lanjut Naruto

 **Twuuuush!**

 **Swush! BOOOOOOOM!**

Kepala Meikurora pun langsung menembakkan laser berukuran besar ke arah Shion, namun sebuah serangan dari Tiga Bola Api besar menahan serangan Naruto hingga membuat ledakan dan mementalkan Shion dan Naruto bersamaan.

" Ghhh! Panas " desis Naruto merasakan suhu yang sangat panas _' Api... Jangan katakan '_ batin Naruto melirik ke bekas ledakan.

" Hyaaaaa! " Naruto bisa melihat seseorang melesat cepat ke arahnya mendecih tak senang lalu mulai mengendalikan Meikuroranya untuk terbelah kembali dan melindungi dirinya.

 **Buagh!**

 **Twush! BOOOOM!**

Pukulan orang itu'pun mengenai tulang Redurora Naruto, namun berhasil mementalkan Naruto cukup jauh dari orang tersebut.

" Kau... Kenapa kau disini? " tanya Naruto menatap dingin sosok yang terbang di atasnya " Sungguh memalukan, seorang pria bertarung melawan perempuan, di mana harga dirimu itu laki-laki rendahan! Uzumaki Naruto! " teriak orang tersebut, namun Naruto hanya menatap dingin orang itu.

" Benarkah? Lalu mana yang lebih memalukan jika seorang pria meniduri gadis milik orang lain, dasar laki-laki murahan Raizer Phenex! " balas Naruto di akhiri teriakan di akhirnya " Kau... Kau itu lebih memuakkan dariku, jadi jangan menganggap bahwa kau lebih sempurna dariku! " teriak Naruto langsung melesatkan ke arah Raizer bersama dua Redurora miliknya.

" Heh! Benar, aku memang lebih sempurna darimu, bahkan seranganmu itu tak akan mempan dariku! " balas Raizer membuat empat Bola api di tangannya.

 **Swush! Craaaaaank!**

" Apa! " kejut Raizer ketika ke empat kepala naga tersebut berubah menjadi dua puluh rantai.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

" ARRRRGGHHHH! " seketika Raizer berteriak begitu dua puluh rantai itu langsung menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya di berbagai tempat hingga tembus dan mengunci gerakan miliknya.

 **Syut! Tak!**

 **Swush!**

Seluruh rantai itu'pun langsung melilit tubuh Raizer dan mengarahkan tubuh tersebut ke bawah tepat ke arah tanah.

 **BOOOM!**

 **CRAAAASH!**

Tubuh Raizerpun menghantam tanah dengan keras dam selanjutnya Naruto menarik seluruh rantainya hingga selanjutnya tubuh Raizer terbelah semua karena saat rantai yang menembus tubuh Raizer, semua tertarik seperti pemotong membuat tubuh Raizer terpencar sana sini.

" Khahahaha. Serangan seperti itu tak akan mempan padaku " Naruto yang melihat Raizer pulih kembali tak terkejut lagi karena memang Clan Phenex bisa bergenerasi kembali.

 **Wush!**

 **Bugh!**

Naruto yang merasakan ada yang menyerangnya dari belakang menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat Shion yang melayang di atasnya dengan pukulan tertahan oleh kekkai yang Naruto buat.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang bisa merasakan bahwa Raizer melesat ke arahnya melirik ke arah Raizer sebelum tersenyum remeh **[" Sonic Boom! "]**

 **Blaaaar!**

Kedua orang tersebutpun terpental bersama dan menjaga jarak dari Naruto " Heh! Dua orang yang benar-benar aku benci, bekerja sama untuk membunuhku " gumam Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

 **Jgleer! Jgleerr!**

Suara petir mulai menggelegar di tempat tersebut di susul hujan yang sangat deras dan mulai membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka, Raizer yang terkena hujan mendecih tak senang karena apinya tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik.

 **Bzit! Bzitzitzit!**

Mata Shion dan Raizer seketika melebar ketika kedua tangan Naruto mulai teraliri percikan petir kecil, tentu saja mereka mulai panik karena petir sangat menguntungkan jika terkena air.

" huh!... Benar-benar ironi sekali " dengus Naruto lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya sedikit lalu menghentakkannya bersama ke tanah.

 **Bziiiiiiittt!**

" AARRRGHHHHH!/KYAAAAAAA! " Shion dan Raizerpun sama-sama berteriak ketika petir di tangan Naruto langsung mengalir ke seluruh tanah yang terkena air dan berdampak pada mereka yang juga terkena air.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah memberi pelumpuh sesaat, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Raizer yang terjatuh berlutut lalu mengubah pedangnya kembali menjadi Redurora.

 **Buagh!**

 **Duak! Duak!**

Setelah sampai di depan Raizer Naruto langsung menendang wajah Raizer ke atas hingga sang pemilik tubuh melayang di susul serangan dua kepala Redu yang menubruk tubuh Raizer hingga semakin melayang.

 **Syusyusyut! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Sebagai serangan berikutnya, dua tubuh Rora mulai melilit tubuh Raizer lalu membanting tubuh Raizer hingga kembali terpental ke atas layaknya bola.

" COUGH! " Mata Raizer melotot ketika punggungnya menghantam tanah membuatnya memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak di udara.

 **Swush!**

Dengan teleport, Naruto telah berada di depan wajah Raizer yang kesakitan dan menyiapkan pukulan yang di lapisi Tulang naga berapi Orange berukuran besar.

" Rasakan ini! " teriak Naruto melesatkan pukulannya.

 **Buagh!**

 **Twush! BOOOOM!**

Tubuh Raizerpun terpental dan meledak di tengah danau hingga membuat air danau meledak ke atas, Naruto yang tahu belum selesai melirik ke sampingnya dan dia bisa melihat Shion yang mulai berdiri kembali karena pelupuh petir Naruto telah hilang.

" Ayo kita selesai urusan ini! " ucap Naruto menghadap ke arah Shion begitu juga tulang naga berapi orange yang mulai kembali menjadi Redurora " Kali ini hanya aku dan Kau Price Miko, kali ini aku tak akan segan menghancurkan setiap sendimu " lanjut Naruto berucap dingin.

Shion yang mendengar itu mulai berdiri sempurna dan menatap Naruto dengan mata ungunya yang mulai bercahaya ungu, Naruto yang melihat itu membalas tatapan tersebut, bahkan Naruto tak sadar jika mata kanannya mengalami perubahan sesaat menjadi mata emas.

" Naruto.. Entah kenapa hari ini kau benar-benar sungguh membuatku muak " ucap Shion mengibaskan tangannya hingga pedang ungu dari aura Mikonya kembali muncul.

" Benarkah? Maaf jika seperti itu jalang, tapi asal kau tahu aku lebih muak ketika melihat bayanganmu yang dulu dan itu membuatku ingin sekali menghabisimu hingga tinggal namamu saja " balas Naruto berucap dingin tanpa perasaan.

" Jangan pikir aku akan Diam saja Naruto! Kau harus tahu derajatmu bahwa kau saat ini berbicara pada gadis keturunan Miko! Kau itu lemah bahkan tidak memiliki sebuah energi di tubuhmu! " balas Shion berteriak membuat mata Naruto terbelak sesaat sebelum berkilat tajam menatap Shion penuh amarah.

" Jangan pernah... " jeda Naruto " Jangan pernah, membandingkan diriku ini denganmu Miko jalang! " teriak Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Shion di ikuti Empat Kepala Redurora yang ada di setiap sisinya.

 **Wush!**

 **Tank!**

Sambil berlari, Naruto mengarahkan satu kepala Redu miliknya ke arah Shion, namun serangannya tertahan oleh pelindung kasap mata.

 **Wush!**

Melihat Itu Naruto'pun melompat tinggi sambil menyiapkan tiga Kepala Naganya, Shion yang melihat itu menyiapkan pedangnya hingga aura pedangnya semakin besar.

 **Swuush~**

Tiba-tiba dua kepala Redurora milik Naruto menghilang dan berubah menjadi Midrocremon kembali, Shion yang melihat itu menyiapkan dirinya untuk menusukkan pedangnya.

" Cuogh! "

 **Deg!**

Mata Shion seketika terbelak ketika melihat Naruto terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dia bisa melihat, sebuah tombak api tengah menembus perut Naruto. Dia juga bisa melihat ada Raizer di belakang Naruto siap menyerang Naruto dengan Bola Api berukuran besar di tangannya.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Dengan kesadaran yang dia dapat, Shion langsung melesat ke tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat, setelah mendapat tubuh Naruto, Shion mengarahkan tangannya tepat ke arah Raizer.

 **Twush! BOOM!**

Sebuah bola ungu langsung melesat cepat ke arah Raizer dan mementalkan tubuh Raizer ke gunung kecil yang telah meledak karena bekas perbuatan Naruto, dan kembali, di gunung tersebut terjadi ledakan yang besar hingga meratakan gunung tersebut.

" Kenapa... " gumam Naruto dapat di dengar oleh Shion " Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikannya saja! " teriak Naruto.

" Bagaimana mungkin!? " balas Shion mengeratkan pelukannya " bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu?! " lanjut Shion mulai menitikkan air matanya.

" Kau adalah orang yang berarti bagiku.. Tidak mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu... " ucap Shion semakin mengeratkan pelukannya " Lagi pula.. "

" Karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus aku katakan dari dulu! " lanjut Shion setengah berteriak. Shion mulai mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menceritakan semua kebenarannya.

" Ini adalah kebenaran pada waktu itu.. "

.

.

" Peraturan keluarga Gadis keturunan Miko dengan Keluarga Phenex "

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

 _ **Flashback On + Pov Shion**_

.

 _Waktu itu, setelah masa pacaran kita selama sebulan, keluarga Phenex mendatangi keluargaku dan menjodohkanku dengan Raizer Phenex karena peraturan keluargaku dan Phenex di mana jika keturunan mereka yang memiliki darah Phenex dan Miko akan bisa menjaga kestabilan Segel Naga kegelapan yang clan kami segel, yaitu Naga_ _ **Mouryuu**_.

( Mata Naruto terbelak ketika mendengar nama tersebut. _' Bu-Bukankah itu salah satu dari The Darknees Dragon '_ batin Naruto )

 _Aku terkejut baru menyadari hal tersebut dan juga sebuah peraturan di mana Gadis keturunan Miko utama harus di jodohkan dengan pewaris clan Phenex._

 _Aku sebenarnya menolak, tapi aku di paksa oleh keluargaku, jika tidak maka segel Moryuu akan lepas seutuhnya, sebenarnya jika aku menolak ada peraturan lain yang bisa menjaga keutuhan Segel Moryuu yaitu dengan menikah bersama pemuda dari keturunan Namikaze, namun clan Namikaze telah punah membuat clan kami harus berhubungan dengan Clan Phenex._

 _Aku yang mendengar itu pasrah, sebelum aku memberitahumu tapi Raizer mendatangiku dan melakukan itu karena nafsunya tersebut, dan saat itulah kau datang..._

 _._

 _ **Flashback Off + Pov Shion End**_

.

" Aku sudah katakan padamu, bahwa aku memiliki penjelasan kenapa aku menghianatimu, karena peraturan kami, karena itulah aku menghianatimu " jelas Shion menitikkan air matanya

" Mungkin kau benar... Aku adalah Gadis Miko yang kotor karena melakukan hal tabu sebelum menikah, tapi aku mohon... Tolong maafkan aku... Maafkan aku karena menghianatimu... " ucap Shion memohon sambil menangis.

 **Sret!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto melepaskan pelukan Shion dan menjaga jarak dari Shion, Shion yang melihat tindakan Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto berjalan menjauh menuju pedang miliknya lalu melanjutkan jalannya menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

" Naruto-kun! Tolong Maafkan Aku! Aku mohon... " ucap Shion menangis, namun Naruto tetap berjalan menjauh " Aku mohon... " isak Shion mulai jatuh terduduk karena tidak kuat berdiri lagi.

.

 **Tap Tap**

Sementara pada Naruto, Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah dari tempatnya menuju hutan yang akan mengarah ke kota dengan sangat pelan, bahkan dia tak peduli jika dia sakit karena hujan yang semakin lebat karena faktor cuaca. Dan juga darah terus keluar dari tubuh Naruto karena bekas tombak api Raizer

 **[" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto-kun? "]** Naruto yang mendengar suara itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke atas di mana Whitegon berdiri di depannya.

" Okaa...-san " gumam Naruto lemah sebelum kehilangan kesadaraannya dan akan mulai jatuh ke tanah.

 **Grep!**

Namun Whitegon berhasil menangkap tubuh Naruto lalu terbang membawa tubuh Naruto ke tempat yang lainnya.

.

 **Kurama Side**

.

Sementara di sisi Kurama, Kurama tengah tiduran di sebuah batu miliknya dengan leher panjangnya yang terbangun menatap langit yang hujan dengan deras.

 **Swush!**

 **Brak!**

Pandangan Kurama seketika teralih ketika melihat Whitegon datang dengan tubuh Naruto yang pingsan, Kurama yang melihat itu mulai mendekati mereka.

 **[" Turdo, buatkan atap tertutup untuk kita! "]** perintah Whitegon pada salah satu Naga berwarna cokelat keturunan Kitrugon.

 **Sret! Brak!**

 **Blaarr!**

Tanpa menjawab Naga bernama Turdo langsung membuat atap dari tanah dengan menghentakkan tangan naganya ke tanah dan membuat tubuh mereka terlindungi dari hujan.

 **[" Kenapa dengannya? "]** tanya Kurama menatap wajah Naruto yang sedikit pucat.

 **[" Ini karena dia habis bertarung melawan gadis keturunan Miko dan juga terkena tombak dari seorang Clan Phenex, apa lagi dia memaksakan tubuhnya setelah terkena petir yang dia buat sendiri dan juga dia telah terkena Tombak api dari pria Phenex tersebut "]** jawab Whitegon menyentuh hidungnya tepat di dada Naruto hingga sebuah lingkaran sihir putih muncul di atas tubuh Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto bercahaya.

 **[" Setelah dia pulih, aku akan mengembalikannya ke DSA, adiknya pasti tengah khawatir sekarang "]** ucap Whitegon mendudukkan tubuhnya ke tanah menatap Naruto yang masih di lingkupi cahaya.

 **[" Apa Gaki ini memaafkan Gadis itu? "]** tanya Kurama sedikit cemas dalam nada suaranya **[" Tidak, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut "]** jawab Whitegon menatap cahaya yang mulai memudar dan memperlihatkan tubuh Naruto yang telah pulih kembali.

 **[" Turdo, kau ikut denganku untuk melindungi kami dari badai, aku akan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya "]** ucap Whitegon mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke tubuhnya lalu terbang bersama Turdo yang membuat pelindung tanah agar Whitegon dan Naruto tak terkena badai.

.

.

 **DSA Weapon Dragons**

 **11.00 AM**

.

" Mouu~ Nii-san, kau di mana " gerutu Asia sangat khawatir karena Kakaknya tidak ada, apa lagi di luar saat ini ada badai.

Sementara Aiz, Kirin, Shiina dan Tohka yang menunggu juga diam dengan perasaan khawatir, terutama Aiz yang menatap langit yang tengah mengamuk.

' _Apa badai ini adalah background dari pertarungan Naruto-kun '_ batin Aiz.

 **Jglleeer!**

 **Bruk!**

Bersamaan dengan suara petir, Sesuatu memasuki Jendela hingga terbuka lebar membuat Semua di sana terkejut, dan keterkejutan mereka semakin bertambah ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di kasur.

" Nii-san!/Naruto-kun!/Naruto-nii!/Danchou!/ Naruto-san! " pekik mereka mendekati tubuh Naruto dan mengecek keadaan Naruto.

" Urat nadinya sedikit lemah, namun jantungnya terasa normal, Apa Naruto-kun Koma? " gumam Aiz menatap Naruto yang masih tertidur/Pingsan.

" Koma? Mustahil, sampai kapan hal itu terjadi!? " tanya Asia mengguncang tubuh Aiz dengan wajah sedih " ..., mungkin sampai sebelum pertandingan dimulai " jawab Aiz mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Mustahil, Jika seperti itu... " gumam Asia semakin lirih, lalu menatap tubuh Naruto yang tengah terbaring di kasurnya " Jika seperti ini, kalian tidak mungkin bisa berlatih karena semua alat yang di gunakan aktif karena Jam yang ada di tangan Nii-san.

Apa lagi, jam itu di aktifkan dengan sistem navigasion program locked. Yang mengetahui kode dari sistem itu hanya Nii-san saja " gumam Asia semakin lirih.

" Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berdoa agar Danchou cepat sadar dan berlatih bersama tanpa Danchou. Kita harus membuat Danchou senang selama dia Koma " usul Kirin menundukkan kepalanya.

" kau benar Kirin-chan, tidak ada gunanya jika kita diam hanya karena Naruto-san, pertandingan akan di mulai dalam beberapa hari lagi, kita harus bisa menerima keadaan ini " timpal Tohka berusaha menyemangati.

" Apakah aku harus menggunakan kekuatan mataku? " tanya Shiina, namun Asia langsung menghentikan keinginan Shiina.

" Baka! Jika kau melakukan itu, matamu akan cepat buta, apa lagi kita tidak tahu sampai kapan Nii-san Koma! " bentak Asia mencengkeram erat bahu Shiina " Jika kau melakukan itu sama saja kau membuat Nii-san tidak senang " lanjut Asia lirih, Shiina yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Aiz yang dari tadi terdiam menatap jendela di kamar Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan _' Apa aku salah '_ batin Aiz.

.

 **Other Place**

 **.**

 **Wuuush!**

Di sebuah lautan yang luas, terlihat sosok naga putih dengan sosok pria berambut putih tengah terbang dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sebuah pulau berwarna putih salju berukuran besar di depannya.

Naga itu semakin cepat menuju tempat tersebut hingga beberapa menit setelahnya naga beserta penunggang tersebutpun terbang di atas pulai tersebut.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Namun baru beberapa menit melihat keadaan sekitar, dua Naga menangkap sang penunggang dan sang naga lalu menjatuhkan mereka dari langit.

 **Bruk! Grep!**

Sang penunggang dan Sang Nagapun jatuh dan di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba muncul naga dari bawah es dan mengepung mereka.

 **Tap!**

Mata sang penunggang yang tadi terpejam ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki membuka matanya dan benar saja terdapat kaki manusia di depannya, di liriknya ke atas dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika apa yang dia lihat.

" Ka-Kau... "

.

.

 **Mysterious Place**

.

" Jadi kapan kita melakukan penyerangan? " tanya seseorang berambut hitam panjang pada pria di sampingnya " jangan bodoh. Kita belum mendapat kesepakatan, apa lagi kita belum mendapatkan The Saphire. " balas sang Pria menatap datar orang di sampingnya.

" sebenarnya apa bagusnya alat itu? " tanya seorang pria berambut silver sambil membenarkan kaca matanya yang longgar " itu hanya alat berbentuk bola kecil yang sama sekali tidak berguna bagiku " lanjutnya

" Kau tidak pernah tahu apa jadi diam Saja Kutu buku, kau tidak pernah tahu sebagus apa The Saphire " balas Pria itu sangat dingin lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menelusuri lorong yang gelap " Memang apa bagusnya? " tanya Pria berkaca mata mengikuti Pria itu bersama Pria berambut panjang disampingnya.

" Bola itu memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi bernama _**Chakra**_ , kekuatan ini akan mengaktifkan kembali kekuatan yang hanya bisa di sekali pakai, bahkan bisa membangkitkan kekuatan tersembunyi dari pemilik yang belum bangkit sama sekali.

Bahkan jika aku menggunakan mata kananku untuk menggunakan mata terkutuk, dan memiliki alat itu. Tak butuh 10 dekade menunggu untuk membangkitkan kembali kekuatan mata ini, bahkan dalam 1 jam aku bisa kembali menggunakan mata ini " jelas pria tersebut membuat pria berkaca mata terkejut.

" Bukan hanya itu, bola itu memiliki ledakan dahsyat jika bola ini meledak, bahkan satu kota seperti konoha, dan setengah bagian dari kota Iwa dan Kota Suna juga bisa ikut terkena ledakan " timpal pria berambut panjang di samping Pria berkaca mata membuat Pria di sampingnya terkejut bukan main.

" Kenapa mereka membuat alat seperti itu " gumam Pria berkaca mata " Politik " jawab Pria di sampingnya.

" Dan sekarang alat itu ada di tangan Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang memiliki julukan terkenal The Genius from the Future, bukan hanya itu, beberapa orang memberinya sebuah julukan lain yaitu _**The Human**_ _ **Invisibility**_ __.

Itu di karenakan tak ada yang bisa bersaing dengannya. Bahkan para pesaingnya tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Apa lagi dalam pertarungan. Kalian pasti sempat menonton pertandingannya dengan Vali si White Dragon. Dia bahkan berhasil mengalahkan Vali walau dalam keadaan sekarat " jelas Pria tersebut

" Berarti kita harus mengambil bola ini dari anak ini. ******* sekarang kau cobalah untuk mendapatkannya " ucap Pria berambut panjang melirik pria di sampingnya.

" akan saya lakukan "

.

 **Shion Side**

.

" Kenapa Kau menghalangiku untuk membunuhnya Shion! " tanya Raizer berteriak di depan Shion yang tengah duduk di sebuah kasur dengan handuk tebal. Saat ini mereka telah berada di kediaman keluarga Phenex setelah pertarungan tadi, Shion yang di tanya seperti itu menatap dingin pria di depannya " Jangan pernah menyakitinya Phenex, aku bahkan tak segan-segan membunuhmu dan juga yang lainnya di sini! " balas Shion dengan dingin.

" Ho~ kau sudah mulai berani melawan suamimu sendiri hah? "

" Suami? Huh! Bahkan aku tak pernah sudi menganggapmu sebagai suamiku! " dengus Shion menatap dingin mata Raizer " Kau seharusnya sadar siapa yang kau ajak bicara Phenex, aku adalah Miko, aku bisa saja membunuhmu dengan ramalan milikku, jika kau ingin membunuhku silahkan saja, tapi ingatlah jika kau melakukan kesalahan dari melukaiku hingga siapa yang aku kenal, kau akan mati dengan mengenaskan " lanjut Shion berbalik pergi meninggalkan Raizer yang menggeram marah.

" sebenarnya apa bagusnya dari Pria itu hah!? " tanya Raizer berteriak membuat langkah Shion berhenti " Dia adalah Pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dia lebih bagus darimu karena... " gantung Shion melirik tajam Raizer.

" Karena Dia memiliki apa yang tidak kau miliki " lanjut Shion lalu berjalan pergi dengan membanting keras.

" Apa yang tidak aku miliki? " gumam Raizer mendengus remeh " aku punya semuanya bahkan nama clanku sangat terkenal dan aku juga begitu terkenal darinya " dengus Raizer bangga.

" Kau sama saja seperti biasa Raizer " Raizer yang mendengar sebuah suara yang dia kenal menoleh dan dia mendapati seseorang yang dia kenal " Nii-sama, sedang apa kau di sini? " tanya Raizer pada kakaknya yang bernama Ruval Phenex.

" hanya menemui adikku yang arogan seperti biasanya " jawab Ruval memandang datar adiknya " kau seharusnya malu karena kau merendahkan orang yang memiliki julukan terkenal di kota ini " lanjutnya membuat Raizer mendengus.

" Huh! Apa hebatnya dia? Aku tahu dia hanya memiliki julukan Genius bla bla bla, apa bagusnya hanya mendapat julukan seperti itu " remeh Raizer " Tapi apa kau bisa menandingi julukan yang telah terkenal di seluruh dunia? " balas Ruval membuat Raizer terdiam dengan wajah terkejut.

" Apa maksud Nii-sama? "

" Kau seharusnya malu, pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu bukanlah sembarang orang, dia bahkan telah terkenal dari Kota Konoha hingga seluruh dunia, bahkan kau tak bisa menandinginya yang bisa membuat ribuan senjata untuk seluruh dunia ini dan bahkan dia berhasil menandingi Rivalmu yaitu Vali. Kau masih naif Raizer " balas Ruval berjalan menjauh dari kamar Raizer, meninggalkan Raizer yang terdiam.

.

.

 **Jum'at 26 Oktober 2090**

 **Akame Side**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Keesokan harinya, saat ini Akame tengah duduk termenung di jendela kamarnya sambil menatap langit yang sedikit cerah, dirinya merasa bosan karena tidak ada hal menyenangkan, matanya melirik ke arah Miniatur Konoha yang di belikan oleh Naruto untuknya.

Dia bisa melihat di atas Miniatur tersebut terdapat tanda-tanda foto dari Naruto hingga seluruh kelompoknya, Akame yang merasa ada yang janggal mulai bangkit dan mengenakan pakaian khusus miliknya lalu berjalan menuju Naganya yang tertidur di luar rumah.

" Argen, Kita pergi ke tempat Naruto-kun " ucap Akame menaiki naganya hingga sang Naga terbangun lalu terbang menuju tempat Naruto.

.

 **Naruto Place**

.

Sementara di tempat Naruto seluruh kelompok Naruto saat ini tengah menjenguk Naruto yang di katakan koma menatap Naruto dengan sendu, mereka tentu sedih karena jika Naruto koma. Hingga waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan mereka akan kalah.

" Ada apa ini? " semua yang mendengar suara menoleh dan mereka mendapati Akame tengah berdiri menatap Naruto yang tengah terbaring di kasur, Aiz yang baru pertama melihat Akame menaikkan alisnya bingung " Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun!? " tanya Akame mendekati tubuh Naruto dan memeriksanya.

" Dia koma Akame-san " jawab Kiba singkat " Bagaimana bisa? Dengan tubuhnya dalam keadaan normal seperti ini, seharusnya dia tidak koma " balas Akame merasa tidak terima.

" Tunggu... " gumam Akame ketika melihat hal janggal di leher Naruto yaitu sebuah goresan yang sangat tipis tapi berbekas " Apa Naruto-kun dapat terkena serangan dari seseorang? " tanya Akame dan di jawab gelengan oleh semua kecuali Aiz.

" Tapi kenapa di lehernya terdapat luka? " semua yang mendengar itu terkejut termasuk Aiz yang tidak percaya akan hal itu " Mungkinkah... Naruto bertarung melawan Gadis Miko itu " gumam Aiz dapat di dengar semua termasuk Asia yang melebarkan matanya.

" Hayamana-san ya " geram Asia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat " Jadi dia masih mencari masalah rupanya.. " geram Asia berjalan pergi meninggalkan semua di sana.

" Bagaimana ini? Asia telah tersalut Emosi, kita tidak mungkin menghentikannya tanpa alasan yang pasti. " panik Kirin, bukan hanya Kirin tapi semua kecuali Aiz, Akame dan Shiina yang hanya diam.

" Kita ikuti dia "

.

 **Other side**

.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat, terlihat sosok Wanita berambut kuning tengah berjalan lesu seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa dia berada di sebuah gang yang sempit.

 **Wush! Grek!**

Seketika Wanita itu terkejut ketika ada yang mencengkeram kerahnya dan membenturkannya ke dinding bersamaan kepalan tangan di lehernya. Wanita itu berusaha melawan namun beberapa akar muncul dan mengunci gerakan sang Wanita.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia di berusaha melihat siapa yang melakukan ini padanya dan alangkah kejutnya ketika siapa yang dia lihat " A-Asia-chan " kagetnya.

" Kau... Kau masih mencari masalah rupanya, apa kau tak puas menyakiti Nii-san, Hayamana Shion! " geram Asia di akhiri teriakan bersama cekikkannya yang semakin kuat.

" Ghh... A-Asia, d-dengarkan aku dulu.. " ucap Shion bersusah payah " Apa yang harus aku dengarkan?! Kau melukai kakakku hingga koma, akan aku bunuh kau sekarang!? " balas Asia semakin mengeratkan cekikkannya.

" Asia berhenti! " ucap Aiz sambil memelintir sedikit tangan Asia yang mencekik Shion hingga Shion sedikit bisa bernafas " Hentikan ini Asia, jika kau membunuhnya sama saja kau akan merusak nama baik keluargamu termasuk Nii-sanmu yang telah di kenal " ucap Aiz menenangkan Asia.

" Aku tahu kau dendam karena dia menghianati Nii-sanmu, tapi percayalah dia pasti memiliki suatu alasan untuk hal tersebut " bujuk Aiz, namun Asia malah meliriknya tajam merasa tidak terima " Penjelasan? Penjelasan seperti apa hingga dia harus menyerang kakakku?! "

" Ma-Maka dari itu a-aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu... " ucap Shion menatap Asia memohon, Asia yang melihat tatapan itu menggeram tidak suka " Asia, kami juga tahu kau membencinya tapi ingatlah jika kau membunuhnya, perasaan Nii-sanmu tidak akan hilang dengan mudah "

Asia yang mendengar itu terdiam, perlahan pasti cekikkan Asia mulai melemah dan melepaskan cekikkannya secara kasar hingga akhirnya Shion bisa merasakan udara segar kembali.

" cepat katakan padaku, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Nii-san? " ujar Asia dengan sangat dingin " Baiklah akan aku ceritakan " ucap Shion sebelum menormalkan nafasnya.

Shionpun mulai bercerita dari awal hingga akhir dari kejadian waktu itu dan pertarungan, semua terdiam dengan ekspresi masing-masing, ada yang tersendu, ada yang marah, ada yang terdiam tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

" Jadi seperti itu " gumam Asia terdengar datar " Asia-chan, aku mohon tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Naruto-kun tersakiti, apa lagi Koma, waktu itu aku di kuasai amarahku " mohon Shion menggenggam tangan Asia " Aku mohon maafkan aku... "

" Jangan memohon maaf padaku, meminta maaflah pada Nii-san " ucap Asia lalu pergi bersama yang lain meninggalkan Shion yang terdiam, begitu juga Aiz dan Akame yang masih di tempat.

Aiz dan Akame melirik sendu Shion yang masih terisak karena dia membuat Narutonya Koma ( Itulah pikir Shion ), merekapun saling berpandangan sebelum menghela nafas mereka.

" Dengar Hayamana-san, tidak ada gunanya jika kau menangis karena perbuatanmu, yang berlalu telah berlalu, kejadian yang berlalu tidak mungkin kita balikkan kembali. " nasehat Aiz dengan lembut " _**Nasi telah menjadi Bubur**_ , kau seharusnya bersyukur jika Naruto-kun hanya koma, bukan mati. Kami hanya bernasihat, mulailah mendekatkan dirimu pada tuhanmu dan memintailah restu dari dewamu agar Naruto-kun selamat, dan juga berdoalah agar Naruto-kun cepat memaafkanmu " lanjut Akame lalu berjalan pergi bersama Aiz di sampingnya meninggalkan Shion yang masih terdiam.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**.

.

Sementara itu di sisi tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di kasur di balut dengan selimut di bawah leher dengan infus di hidung dan mulut Naruto, terlihat terjadi sesuatu yang sangat tipis pada mata kanan Naruto yang tertutup. Sebuah cahaya emas yang sangat redup muncul di sela mata Naruto yang tertutup. Begitu juga Bola biru di jam tangan Naruto mulai bercahaya terang.

.

.

 **Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!**

 **Deg!**

Mata Naruto seketika melebar ketika dia mendengar suara detak jantung jam yang sangat keras di telinganya. Baru saja dia membuka matanya, Naruto harus kembali terkejut karena dirinya saat ini berdiri di tengah lorong pusaran berwarna biru dengan berbagai Jam di setiap lorong.

" Dimana... Ini " gumam Naruto memandang sekitarnya " Tempat apa ini " gumamnya lalu menatap ke depan di mana dia melihat sebuah lorong gelap tanpa ujung dan cahaya.

 **Tap!**

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto mulai berjalan menyelusuri lorong tersebut sendirian tanpa seorangpun menemani Naruto selain suara detikan jam di seluruh lorong.

Naruto terus berjalan di lorong tersebut, namun semakin lama dia berjalan ujung lorong tersebut tetap tak terlihat membuat langkah Naruto terhenti lalu menatap ke belakang di mana di sana juga terdapat lorong tanpa ujung.

" Sebenarnya tempat macam apa ini " gumam Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara langkah kaki menoleh ke sumber suara, dan dia bisa melihat sosok orang perlahan terlihat keluar dari kegelapan di lorong.

 **Tap!**

Langkah orang itu terhenti cukup jauh dari Naruto, Naruto yang melihat sosok itu menyipitkan matanya karena dia tidak bisa melihat jelas " Siapa kau? " tanya Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Tanpa menjawab orang tersebut lari menjauh membuat Naruto terbelak dan mengejar orang terebut " Oi! Tunggu! " teriak Naruto mempercepat larinya ketika melihat orang tersebut semakin menjauh darinya.

" Kuso, larinya cepat sekali " gumam Naruto berusaha mengejar orang di depannya yang perlahan menghilang di gantikan sedikit cahaya di lorong " Apakah itu ujungnya " gumam Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya hingga cahaya itu semakin besar dan mulai menerangi Naruto.

.

 **Deg!**

Mata Naruto seketika terbelak dengan nafas menderu, terlihat keringat membasahi wajah Naruto dan juga terlihat perubahan pada mata kanan Naruto di mana Mata Kanan Naruto berwarna Emas dengan 12 angka memutar di pupil matanya dengan dua jarum jam di angka 12 dan di angka 3.

" Di-Dimana Aku.. " gumam Naruto memandang sekitarnya sebelum melepaskan infus di mulut dan hidungnya " Aku ada di kamarku " gumam Naruto lalu menginjakkan kakinya di lantai, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

 **Sraasssss~**

Naruto yang membasuh dirinya dengan shower menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan air membasahi tubuhnya dan membuat rambutnya yang panjang menutupi mata miliknya.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto membuang nafasnya secara perlahan lalu mematikan Shower di depannya.

Setelah mengeringkan dirinya, Naruto menggunakan Kemeja Putih lengan panjangnya dan memakai celana hitam panjangnya, setelah selesai ada yang menarik perhatian Naruto yaitu Kalender menunjukkan tanggal 1 November 2090.

Mata Naruto langsung terbelak " Apa!? Sudah tanggal 1 November?! " panik Naruto lalu berlari keluar, namun langkah Naruto terhenti ketika dia melihat bayangannya di cermin.

Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika ada yang berubah dari dirinya terutama di matanya, dengan tangan bergetar Naruto menyentuh mata kanannya " A-Ada apa dengan mataku " gumam Naruto ketakutan.

.

.

" M-Mungkinkah... "

.

.

" Doujutsu "

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo, kembali lagi ini ficnya di Up, sorry jika lama, saya sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah saya.**

 **Yo~ bagaimana ceritanya kali ini, baguskah? Aku harap seperti itu. Nah seperti terjadi di atas, karena Shion dan Raizer memiliki Voting seimbang maka saya membuat pertarungan dari Naruto melawan Shion dan Raizer.**

 **Saya harap pertarungannya menarik ya.**

 **Lalu mengenai permohonan maaf Shion, akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya, untuk saat ini Shion masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Bagi yang meminta Shion dan Raizer tersiksa, gomen ne saya gak bisa melakukannya.**

 **Lalu di bagian ini, Akhirnya Kekuatan pertama yang Naruto akan sadari adalah kekuatan Doujutsu miliknya, yaitu Mata Waktu. Mata ini terispirasi dari Mata Kurumi di Date A Live.**

 **Kekuatan Mata Naruto akan terjawab seiring dengan waktunya, saya berencana Membuat Naruto menyadari perlahan kekuatan matanya dalam keadaan tertentu.**

 **Berikutnya mengenai rencana para orang jahat, rencana mereka masih rahasia dan akan terjawab di saat turnament. Yang berikutnya kekuatan The Shaphire, seperti penjelasan di atas seperti itulah kekuatan The Shaphire.**

 **Untuk The Bloods Land, akan saya publish bersamaan dengan NACTLM. Sementara Fic Aku akan selalu Mencintaimu akan di publish dalam waktu yang belum bisa di tentukan.**

 **Baiklah itu saja yang bisa saya katakan saya berterima kasih pada kalian yang masih setia menunggu fic ini, saya Dedek undur diri, Jaa Na~**

 **Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu**

 **Fix Sound First**

( Kamera yang mengambil gambar kota konoha langsung bergerak ke atas mengambil gambar matahari cerah )

 **Fix Sound Second**

( Lalu muncul judul cerita ini )

 **Fix Sound Three**

( Perlahan setiap huruf judul menghilang seperti hologram rusak )

 **anata wa sugu ni anata o**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring bersama Whitegon dan Kurama dan menguap bersama )

 **tada no mono da to sagesumu**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Asia dari samping yang ada di teras DSA sambil melihat kota lalu melirik ke belakang )

 **watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang berisi W.W.S menunjukkan pemberitahuan namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya melainkan Naruto tetap menoleh ke arah langit )

 **guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto, lalu di ganti dengan Kelompok Sasuke yang di latari bayangan sembilan legenda naga )

 **anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan punggung Naruto yang menggunakan jubahnya yang berkibar, lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas kuat hingga memunculkan lingkaran Progres )

 **masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tengah berada di atas Naga Saya dengan Saya yang mengendalikan Naganya tengah membidik dengan senjata panah dan melepaskan panahnya )

 **bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sebuah tempat yang luas dengan memperlihatkan pertarungan Naruto beserta perempuan berambut pirang hingga pertarungan mereka berhenti dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat )

 **Majiwaru**

( Layar di ganti dengan Sayuri yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **Fumihazusu**

( Kembali di ganti dengan Ajuka dan Falbium yang tengah berdebat )

 **kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukan kegelapan yang bangkit lalu memperlihatkan sosok naga hitam berkepala banyak )

 **Noriokurenaide**

( kamera kembali di ganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata emas dengan angka jam di dalamnya )

 **tooku demo zutto soba ni iru**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah dengan gambar sosok Vali dari samping lalu di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang berdampingan dengan Vali )

 **tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tangan mereka yang memutar senjata masing-masing lalu melesat bersama ke layar dan menebas pedang mereka hingga membuat cahaya putih )

 **Fix End**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan sosok Naruto yang memandang rumput luas perlahan di ganggu dengan datangnya para kelompok perempuannya yang langsung memeluknya erat )

.

 **Chapter 16 : Dragons Champions Arc I : Awal kebangkitan Doujutsu rahasia Clan Namikaze dan Seorang kakak berbeda darah**

.

" Ba-Bagaimana mungkin... Ba-Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki Doujutsu... " gumam Naruto ketakutan sambil melangkah mundur hingga jatuh terduduk " Nii-san? "

Naruto yang mendengar suara adiknya langsung panik dan berusaha mencari penutup mata untuk mata kanannya agar tidak ada yang tahu.

" Nii-san? " seketika tubuh Naruto menegang begitu merasakan bahwa adiknya telah di belakangnya, dengan patah-patah Naruto menoleh ke belakang sambil menutup mata kanannya.

" A-Ah, Ohayo Asia.. "

 **Grep!**

Perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti begitu Asia menabrakkan tubuhnya ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Naruto sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Asia, bahkan Naruto harus kembali terkejut karena dia bisa mendengar isakkan kecil dari Asia.

" O-Okaerinasai hiks... Hiks... Nii-san " isak Asia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto yang bingung akan perlakuannya " A-Ah, Ada Apa Asia-chan? Kenapa kau menangis? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Ah! Danchou!/Naruto-kun!/Naruto-san! " Naruto yang mendengar suara lain menoleh dan dia melihat Kirin, Tohka, dan Aiz yang berlari ke arahnya dan ikut memeluk dirinya " O-Oi! Le-Lepaskan, Kenapa kalian semua memelukku? " tanya Naruto tergagap, dirinya semakin bingung dengan sifat teman-temannya bahkan adiknya.

" Ah! Tidak, kami hanya senang bahwa Danchou akhirnya sadar dari Koma Danchou " Jawab Kirin setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto membiarkan Asia yang masih memeluk Naruto yang terdiam.

" ... "

" Eh? " beo Naruto yang masih belum paham " Kau tidak ingat Danchou, waktu itu setelah kau pertarung dengan Hayamana-san kau terluka dan mengalami Koma " jelas Kirin kembali.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat kepalanya merasakan sakit yang cukup keras, perlahan kepingan memori terlintas di kepala Naruto bagaimana saat dirinya bertarung dengan Shion.

" A-Ah, aku ingat sekarang " gumam Naruto yang masih menutup mata kanannya, semua kecuali Asia yang masih asyik memeluk Naruto menatap bingung Naruto yang menutup sebelah matanya.

" Naruto-san, kenapa dengan matamu? Terlukakah? " Asia yang mendengar itu melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap khawatir Naruto " Be-Benarkah? " tanya Asia dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

" A-Ah, Tidak... Tidak apa-apa, hanya sakit mata biasa saja " ucap Naruto mencoba mengelak " Jangan mengelak! Tunjukkan padaku " ucap Asia menarik paksa tangan Naruto hingga lepas.

Naruto yang memperkirakan ini terdiam, dirinya tentu bersiap menerima reaksi terkejut mereka namun.. " Nii-san, matamu baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah kok dengan matamu " ucapan Asia membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah cermin di mana mata kanannya telah kembali menjadi mata birunya.

" A-Are... " gumam Naruto menyentuh mata kanannya _' Ma-Mataku... Kembali semula... '_ batinnya tidak percaya.

" Apa mata Nii-san baik-baik saja? " tanya Asia lagi membuat Naruto gelagapan " A-Ah, tentu saja mata Nii-san baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto.

' _Sebaiknya aku mencari tahunya nanti '_ batin Naruto berusaha menutupi rahasia mata kanannya agar tidak ada yang tahu " Ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian saat ini " Ucap Naruto membuat ke empat Perempuan di sana menatap Naruto dengan memiringkan kepala mereka dengan imut.

" Ini mengenai kejadian selama aku tidak sadar, apa terjadi sesuatu? " tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursinya lalu membuka layar hologram miliknya " Maa~ banyak sekali Nii-san, bahkan ada yang berusaha mencuri Jam milikmu itu " jawab Asia membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik Asia.

" Tapi mereka gagal bukan? " tanya Naruto melirik sesaat Asia lalu melirik Jam di tangannya yang masih terikat " benar " Jawab Singkat Asia.

" Maa~ itu karena perangkap di kamar Nii-san dan pelindung di jammu itu, bahkan kami harus kerepotan menangkapnya tapi dia selalu lolos " Tambah Asia membuat Naruto memutar kursinya lalu menatap Asia penuh bersalah.

" Gomen ne membuat kalian repot " ucap Naruto merasa bersalah " Mou~ kau memang membuat kami kerepotan! " kesal Tohka sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Tapi, Kami senang akhirnya kau sadar dari Komamu sebelum lomba di mulai " ucap Aiz sambil memeluk Naruto dari samping dan mengeluskan wajahnya pada pipi Naruto " Ya, aku juga bersyukur akan hal itu " timpal Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya karena sifat Aiz.

" Lalu bagaimana latihan kalian selama tidak ada aku? " tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah serius " Ha'i Kami sebenarnya melakukan latihan dengan membuat Drone baru kembali dan hasilnya sekitar 70% berhasil untuk menang " jawab Kirin membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak karena keberhasilannya cukuplah tinggi.

" Begitukah? Berarti hanya tinggal aku saja yang harus meningkatkan persentasenya itu " gumam Naruto lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke hologram " Apa kalian melakukan peningkatan pada senjata kalian setiap latihan? " tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Ha'i, Kami selalu meningkatkan kekurangan senjatanya " jawab Kirin, setelah itu Jari Naruto dengan cepat mengetik hologram hingga Hologram di depan Naruto memperlihatkan tingkatan-tingkatan atau persentase peningkatan senjata kelompoknya

" kalian sampai menggunakan Gear 6 dan 5 ya untuk mencapai persentase ini " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya " Gear? " tanya Kirin ingin tahu.

" _**Gear**_ adalah sistem peralatan yang menjalankan mesin senjata kalian itu. Kekuatan Senjata di tentukan berdasarkan Gear. Gear 1 senjata dalam kondisi stabil, Gear 2 Senjata dalam kondisi Excellent, Gear 3 Senjata kembali naik menjadi Prima, Gear 4 menjadi Super, Gear 5 menjadi Ultimate, Gear 6 menjadi Fantastis dan berikut seterusnya hingga menjadi Legendary " Jelas Naruto memperlihatkan gambaran Gear dalam bentuk tabung besi dengan beberapa Gerigi roda di dalamnya beserta sistem-sistem canggih lainnya.

" Memang ada berapa tingkatan Gear milik Danchou? " tanya Kirin " Sekitar 10 Gear. Aku berencana menggunakan Gear 8 dalam kondisi Brutal agar mempercepat latihan, tapi aku senang bahwa kalian berhasil membuat Persentase Gear 5 dan 6 menjadi 70%, itu adalah sebuah kemajuan " jawab Naruto lalu memberikan pujian pada salah satu kelompoknya.

" Ah, ini juga Berkat Danchou, karena Danchou, membuat kami semangat agar kami tak mengecewakan Danchou, jadi kami berusaha keras agar memberikan hasil yang maksimal " Ucap Kirin malu-malu membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Baiklah, karena kalian telah berjuang saatnya aku yang berjuang. Sekarang aku akan menggabungkan seluruh data Gear kalian dan menyatukannya ke senjata panahku dengan begini persentasenya akan meningkat kemungkinan 15% " ucap Naruto mengetik hologramnya hingga layar Hologramnya mengeluarkan gambar Panah Mekanik milik Naruto dengan beberapa tanda panah terarah ke panah dengan pemilik panah adalah sembilan Gear kelompoknya.

" Bukankah itu akan memberatkan panahmu Nii-san? " tanya Asia, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk dadanya " Tidak ada yang memberatkan bagiku Asia-chan, itu adalah hal mudah " ucap Naruto membanggakan dirinya.

" Heh! Sama seperti biasanya ne " dengus Aiz sambil tersenyum tipis " Hehe, begitulah " balas Naruto sambil tertawa kecil lalu mengetik hologramnya dengan cepat.

" Falbium, Sayuri, Ajuka. Kalian memiliki pekerjaan untuk meningkatkan panahku, aku sudah mengirim data apa saja yang di butuhkan, aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil menekan satu tombol di dekat Hologramnya.

" _Heh! Kau serius?! Dari data yang kau kirim ini bisa membutuhkan 2-3 hari. Eh? Cotto-cotto.. Kau sudah sadar? "_

" Ha'i Aku baru saja sadar sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, selain itu kita kesampingkan akan kesadaranku. Kalian tidak butuh 2-3 hari untuk membuat senjata itu, kalian bisa menggunakan _**U.M.G.A.P**_ " ucap Naruto membalas ucapan Ajuka yang baru tersadar.

" _Eh? Apa kami boleh menggunakan alat itu? "_ tanya Falbium di seberang sana " Um, hanya untuk kali ini " jawab Naruto _" Baiklah, akan kami buatkan dalam secepatnya "_ ucap Ajuka dan Falbium bersama.

" U.M.G.A.P? " beo Tohka, Kirin dan Aiz yang belum begitu tahu alat itu " Oh. Itu nama singkat dari _**Upgrade Machine Gear Ability Power**_ sebuah alat berukuran besar yang bisa meningkatkan sebuah senjata dalam beberapa jam atau satu hari. Seperti tadi, aku mengirim data yang aku buat untuk panah milikku dan membiarkan Ajuka dan Falbium membuatnya dengan alat itu, modifikasi alat ini bisa memasukkan semua bahan yang di butuh kan dan langsung menggabungkannya hingga sempurna " Jelas Naruto, namun mereka sama sekali belum mengerti.

" kita ambil kesimpulannya dari Gurita. Gurita memiliki 8 tangan, di masing-masing tangan tersebut anggap ada mangsa tangkapannya yang akan di masukkan ke inti yaitu mulutnya. Prinsipnya sama seperti itu, di depan tangan mesin ini anggap saja ada bahan-bahan dari alatku dan mereka akan mulai menggabungkannya dengan cepat karena tangan dari alat ini ada seribu alat tangan " ucap Naruto lagi membuat kesimpulan yang memudahkan kelompoknya agar paham.

" Jika begitu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan alat itu untuk mengatur tugas pesanan senjata dari perusahaan ini? " tanya Tohka bingung pasalnya alat seperti itu tidak di gunakan

" Tidak, jika seperti itu para pekerja akan malas bekerja " balas Naruto enteng membuat semua di sana Sweatdrop _' Lalu kenapa kau membuatnya? '_ batin mereka serempak.

" Baiklah, karena urusan di sini sudah selesai bagaimana kalau kita membuat kejutan pada semuanya, tapi sebelum itu... " ajak Naruto sambil berjalan keluar tapi langkah Naruto seketika terhenti membuat semua bingung .

 **Kruuukk~**

Semua seketika terkikih ketika perut Naruto meraung cukup keras, ya~ itu Karena Naruto tidak makan selama 6 hari, maka dari itu Naruto kelaparan " Bisakah kita makan dulu? " lanjut Naruto poker face.

.

 **Tokyo Side**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Sementara di kota pusat tokyo, terlihat ribuan orang tengah menyeberang di perempatan lampu merah besar di kota jepang tepat utama dari kota Tokyo dan salah satu dari ribuan orang terdapat sosok perempuan berambut cokelat beserta rambut kuning tengah berjalan bersama menuju seberang jalan.

Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang mereka kenal tengah berjalan bersama empat perempuan di belakangnya " Are, bukankah itu Uzumaki-san dan anggotanya? " gumam perempuan berambut kuning.

" Kau benar, ayo kita datangi dia " ajak Perempuan berambut cokelat berlari ke tempat Naruto bersama perempuan di sampingnya

" Hggghhh~ entah kenapa tubuhku terasa sangat melelahkan " gumam Naruto sambil merenggangkan badannya " Tentu saja. Enam hari di ranjang itu sungguh menyakitkan tahu " timpal Aiz di sampingnya membuat Naruto melirik kesal Aiz

" Urusai, aku tidak memintamu untuk mengomeliku, huh! " dengus Naruto kesal membuat Aiz terkikih karena bisa membuat Naruto kesal kembali setelah 9 tahun.

" Uzuamaki-san/Naruto-san " Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara menoleh dan mendapati dua sosok yang cukup dia kenali " Asuna-san, Leafy-san. Bagaimana kabar kalian? " sapa Naruto sambil bertanya pada dua perempuan yang rupanya Asuna dan Leafy.

" Kami baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan kalian? " jawab Asuna lalu kembali bertanya " Seperti yang kau lihat kami baik-baik saja " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Yuuki-san, kalian dari mana? " tanya Asia sambil tersenyum bersahabat pada Asuna dan Leafy " Ah, kami dari latihan tadi, sekarang kami berniat kembali ke mansion kami " jawab Asuna santai karena walaupun dia rahasiakan pasti orang di depannya telah mengetahuinya.

" Begitukah? Semoga di pertandingan besok kalian menunjukkan performa kalian ne " ucap Tohka tersenyum miring pada dua perempuan di depannya " Heh, tentu saja " dengus Leafy membalas ucapan Tohka.

" Naru-kun, mereka siapa? " tanya Aiz yang memang belum terlalu mengenal siapa saja teman Naruto " Ah, perkenalkan mereka adalah Asuna Yuuki dan Leafy Namikaze salah satu peserta Dragons Champions dari kelompok Hyotogaku " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Asuna dan Leafy.

" Asuna-san, Namikaze-san. Perkenalkan dia adalah Aiz Wallenstein dia... " ucap Naruto terhenti karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan siapa Aiz " Calon Istri Naru-kun " lanjut Aiz seenaknya membuat semua di sana terdiam kecuali Naruto yang tampak kesal karena ucapan seenaknya darinya.

" Urusai! Aiz-chan jangan seenaknya bicara " kesal Naruto namun Aiz tampak tenang saja malah dia dengan tenangnya memeluk lengan Naruto " Heh~ bukankah kau telah melakukan itu denganku? Bahkan kau juga keluar di dalamku " ucap Aiz dengan manja membuat wajah Naruto memerah begitu juga para perempuan di sana.

" Mou! Aiz-nee, berhenti menggoda Nii-san! " kesal Asia sambil ikut mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Naruto yang tersisa " Hee~ kenapa jika kau cemburu katakan saja Asia-chan " goda Aiz membuat wajah Asia memerah malu sekaligus kesal.

" Mou, sebaiknya Aiz-nee diam saja! " Naruto yang sebagai korban hanya bisa diam dengan wajah pasrah ketika di tarik-tarik oleh dua perempuan di sisinya " Sepertinya Naruto-san mengalami kesulitan ne " gumam Asuna kasihan pada Naruto.

" Maa~ sudahlah Jangan berdebat Aiz-nee, Asia-chan. Bukankah kita harus berkumpul dengan yang lain di rumah Julis-chan " bujuk Tohka, namun Aiz dan Asia tidak mau berhenti berdebat " Baiklah kalau begitu ayo Nii-san/Naru-kun kita ke sana! " ajak dua perempuan itu serempak sambil menarik Naruto bersama-sama.

" Oi! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri! "

" Jaa, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Yuuki-san, Namikaze-san. Sampai berjumpa di lomba besok " ucap Kirin sebagai perantara untuk berpamit dengan Asuna dan Leafy.

" A-Ah, Um " jawab Asuna dengan masih rona merah diwajahnya " Sepertinya Naruto-san dalam kesulitan ne " gumam Asuna menatap kepergian Naruto cukup kasihan.

" Sudahlah, sebaiknya ayo kita kembali " ajak Leafy berjalan duluan lalu di susul oleh Asuna

.

 **Kediaman Julis**

 **10.30 AM**

.

" Ah! Danchou! " pekik Julis ketika melihat sosok ketua kelompoknya telah sadar dan memeluknya dengan erat " Oi-Oi Julis-chan lepaskan pelukanmu itu cukup memalukan tahu " omel Naruto

" Tapi syukurlah kau sudah sadar Danchou, Enam hari tanpamu itu terasa sepi sekali tahu " ucap Claudia sambil tersenyum senang pada Naruto " begitukah, kalau begitu maafkan aku " sesal Naruto karena membuat anggotanya sedikit sedih.

" Sudahlah Danchou, kau tidak salah apa-apa " ucap Koneko dengan nada datar khasnya " yang terpenting kau sudah kembali bersama kami " lanjut Saya yang duduk di samping Koneko.

" Tenang saja Danchou, lagi pula kau memang cocok tidur di ranjang terus " canda Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto membuat perempatan di dahi Naruto.

 **Duagh!**

" Uhuk! " seketika Kiba terbatuk ketika Naruto menyiku perutnya dengan keras " kau tetap saja tidak pernah berubah, Barbie! " kesal Naruto membuat semua di sana sedikit tertawa karena kekeluargaan mereka kembali.

" Ne Danchou, bagaimana rasanya koma itu? " tanya Irina blak-blakkan membuat Xenovia memukul pelan kepala temannya itu, Naruto yang di tanya seperti itu sedikit terdiam sebelum mengingat-ingat akan lorong ruang dan waktu yang baginya terasa nyata " Seperti melewati ruang dan waktu " jawab Naruto dengan suara kecil.

" Apa? " tanya Irina tidak begitu mendengarnya " Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Rasanya seperti hampa, tidak ada siapapun, yang ada hanya kegelapan saja " jawab Naruto sedikit tergagap di awal lalu menjawabnya cukup asal agar tidak ada yang tahu akan perkataannya.

" Heh~ jawaban macam apa itu? " gumam Irina merasa tidak terima " Baka, hentikan pertanyaan tidak pentingmu itu?! " kesal Xenovia akan tingkah temannya.

" Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan di kediaman Julis-chan, Nii-san? " tanya Asia kenapa kakaknya membuat semua berkumpul di Kediaman Julis " Ah, benar juga " gumam Naruto.

" Sebelumnya maafkan aku Julis-chan yang mendadak melakukan hal ini bahkan di kediamanmu " maaf Naruto, namun Julis hanya mengibaskan tangannya seolah tak masalah " Jangan khawatir, lagi pula keluargaku tengah pergi menuju England dalam 2 bulan jadi aku tinggal sendiri, tapi aku mengajak Claudia, Saya, Irina dan Xenovia untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku sementara waktu jadi tidak masalah " balas Julis.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku langsung saja to the point. Seperti yang kalian ketahui besok kita akan memasuki Dragons Champhions bagian ke dua yaitu The Target Dragons. Seperti penjelasan lima belas hari yang lalu, setelah kita berhasil mengenai sasaran, kita di perintahkan untuk melumpuhkan naga yang sasarannya kita kenai. Selama aku koma apa kalian telah menambah satu Device persenjataan Pelupuh pada setiap armor naga kalian? " ujar Naruto lalu bertanya pada setiap anggotanya.

" Ha'i, Kami telah membuatnya dari awal dengan bantuan Asia-chan, Ajuka-san, Falbium-san dan Sayuri-san. Kata mereka persenjataan itu di letakkan di sekitar leher armor agar tidak terlalu membebankan setiap sisi Naga " Jawab Julis dengan wajah serius

" Begitu " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya " lalu selama latihan apa kalian sempat bertemu kelompok lain? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

" Um, beberapa kali kami sempat bertemu kelompok Kumogakure dan Sasuke, tapi mereka tidak melihat latihan kita " jawab Claudia membuat Naruto bernafas lega " Jika mereka tahu akan sangat berbahaya " gumam Naruto.

" Lalu selama aku koma apakah ada perubahan rencana, atau laporan dari pihak lomba? " tanya Naruto lagi dan di jawab gelengan oleh semua di sana.

" Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Danchou, Apakah berlatih lagi? " tanya Claudia " Tidak, untuk sekarang kalian bebas istirahat, untuk masalah lomba besok kita hanya sudah harus bersiap melakukan lombanya. " ucap Naruto berdiri dari duduknya sambil merapikan dirinya.

" Eh? Hanya itu saja yang ingin di bicarakan? " kejut Irina " Um, Soalnya tidak ada yang harus aku bicarakan lagi di sini, sekarang aku mau pergi ke tempat Tsunade-baa-san untuk mengabarinya bahwa aku sadar, selain itu aku juga mau bertemu Jii-san di Kantor Hokage " jawab Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah adiknya, Aiz, Kirin, dan Tohka.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? " tanya Naruto " Aku akan mengikuti Naru-kun/Nii-san ke manapun Nii-san Pergi! " ucap Asia dan Aiz serempak membuat mereka menoleh bersama dan melirik tajam sesama lain.

" Maa~ kalau kami mungkin kami akan di sini bersama yang lainnya " jawab Tohka mewakili Kirin yang di sampingnya " Ne, Danchou, jika kami ingin latihan boleh bukan? " tanya Kiba dengan senyum anehnya.

" Boleh saja, tapi kepemimpinan sementara aku beri kepada Julis-chan untuk mengomando kalian " jawab Naruto membuat aura suram di belakang Kiba " Jaa, Kalau begitu kami berangkat, ikuyo Aiz-chan, Asia-chan " pamit Naruto lalu berjalan keluar bersama Aiz dan Asia.

" jarang sekali Danchou memberiku kepemimpinan sementara " gumam Julis benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa dia menjadi kepercayaan Danchou setelah Kiba " Tentu saja. Karena dari tadi yang menjawab pertanyaan Danchou adalah Kau " jawab Saya menatap datar Julis yang terlalu senang.

.

 **NaruAsiaAiz Side**

 **11.30 AM**

.

" Hahh~ entah kenapa tanpa melakukan sesuatu itu terasa membosankan sekali ne " gumam Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya, sementara dua perempuan yang di setiap sisinya hanya diam mendengarkan saja tak lupa saling melirik tajam.

' _Hahh~ Besok ya... Padahal aku berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu yang seru sebelum lomba seperti... '_ batin Naruto sambil berpikir jika di pikir kembali, yang sering dia lakukan adalah membaca buku, Membuat senjata, bertarung dan berlatih.

' _hahh~ Apa tidak ada yang lebih seru lagikah '_ batin Naruto menghela nafasnya _' Oh, benar juga '_ batin Naruto mulai menyentuh mata kanannya.

' _Kalau tidak salah, mataku waktu itu bernama_ _ **Clocks Eyes**_ , _bukankah Clocks Eyes itu hanya pemilik clan Masihiro dan Tokisaki, tapi dari buku yang aku baca setiap clan memiliki kekuatan berbeda... '_ batin Naruto lagi _' Sebaiknya aku membaca bukunya nanti '_ batin Naruto menurunkan tangannya lalu menatap ke depan di mana terlihat rumah yang cukup besar dengan plak nama Di depan rumah bertuliskan Keluarga Uzumaki.

 **Krieet~**

" Tadaima Baa-san! " ucap Naruto membuka pintu rumah tersebut lalu masuk dengan perlahan bersama Aiz dan Asia. Naruto yang mendengar suara gaduh seperti orang berlari menaikkan sebelah alisnya

 **Wush! Grep!**

Seketika Naruto melotot ketika Melihat Tsunade berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat dengan dua aset besarnya yang mendekap Naruto erat.

" Ba-Baa-chan! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! " ronta Naruto Namun Tsunade semakin memeluknya erat " Okaerinasai Naruto " gumam Tsunade semakin memeluk Naruto erat.

" Le-Lepaskan, Lepaskan Aku Baa-chan! "

" Etto Kaa-san " gumam Asia dengan wajah drop karena melihat kejadian tadi, bukan masalah sih jika dia melihat mereka berpelukan yang menjadi masalah itu tu yang asetnya ibunya yang membuatnya sangat iri.

" Ah, Asia-chan dan... " kejut Tsunade tersadar jika Naruto tidak sendiri, Tsunade yang melihat ada perempuan selain Asia menatap intens perempuan itu " Perkenalkan Namaku Aiz Wallenstein, calon Istri Naruto-kun " ucap Aiz membuat Tsunade terdiam beberapa saat.

" Kyaaa! Akhirnya Aku punya menantu yang sangat cantik! " teriak Tsunade sangat senang sampai-sampai dia yang masih memeluk Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

" Ba-Baa-chan! Aku bisa mati! " teriak Naruto kesal hingga akhirnya Tsunade melepaskan Naruto dengan rona malu di pipinya " A-Ah, Gomen Naruto ".

" Ghaa~ Akhirnya aku bebas, dan selain itu... " gumam Naruto bernafas lega lalu menatap Aiz dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Aiz hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

 **Bletak!**

" Tidak perlu sok polos dan menyebarkan berita palsu baka! " lanjut Naruto setengah berteriak setelah memberikan jitakan kasih sayang di kepala Aiz.

" Ada apa ribut-ribut Tsunade-baa-san? " tanya Seorang perempuan berambut kuning datang bersama perempuan berambut hitam " Are Shiina-chan? " kejut Naruto dan Asia ketika melihat Shiina di rumah Tsunade.

 **Wush! Grep!**

" ah! Lagi? " keluh Naruto ketika Shiina memeluknya erat, sementara yang di sana hanya terkikih geli dengan Naruto " Lalu Baa-chan dia siapa? " tanya Naruto menatap intens perempuan berambut hitam yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

" Ah, benar juga. Perkenalkan Namaku Tokisaki Kurumi, salam kenal Uzumaki-kun " ucap Perempuan bernama Kurumi memperkenalkan dirinya.

" A-Ah, U-um " balas Naruto sedikit kaku " Ada keperluan apa Anda ke sini? " tanya Naruto sedikit sopan.

" Ufufufufu, sebenarnya aku merasakan kekuatan waktu tiga hari yang lalu di sekitar sini, jadi aku datang ke sini sekaligus datang menjumpai temanku " jawab Kurumi di temani tertawa halus " Kekuatan Waktu? " Beo Asia tidak mengerti.

" Itu karena aku merasakan ada kekuatan baru dari pembangkit _**Clocks Eyes**_ " jawab Kurumi tersenyum ke arah Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu menegang di sentuhnya mata kanannya sesaat lalu menatap intens Kurumi.

" Dari mana kau tahu ada pembangkit Mata Clocks Eyes? " tanya Naruto " Ufufufu, itu karena aku juga pengguna Clocks Eyes, Tapi versiku adalah _**Clocks Eyez Zafken**_ " ucap Kurumi membuat Naruto tersentak dengan mata melotot.

" Bu-Bukankah Mata itu... " gumam Naruto tergagap " Bukankah Itu Mata Clocks Eyes tingkat Kedua yang sangat sulit di dapatkan " gumam Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu Naruto? " tanya Tsunade " _**Clocks Eyes**_ memiliki 6 Tingkatan pertama _**Clocks Eyes Jikkan**_ , _**Clocks Eyes Zafken**_ , _**Clocks Eyes Sage**_ , _**Clock Eyes Banned, Clocks Eyes Healling**_ dan _**Clocks Eyes**_. Seperti katanya _**Clocks Eyes Zafken**_ tingkat kedua dari mata Clocks Eyes adalah Mata yang bisa menghidupkan sang pengguna dari kematian dengan kepribadian yang berbeda.

Bisa di katakan sang pengguna sangat abadi tergantung dari korban yang di bunuhnya, jika sepuluh, ratusan, Ribuan bahkan hingga tak terhingga yang di bunuh, walau kita bunuh sang pengguna maka dia akan hidup kembali. Sulit di percaya, mata kutukan Tingkat kedua dari Clocks Eyes ada yang memilikinya " jelas Naruto secara rinci membuat Kurumi tertawa halus.

" Tidak, Mata Zafken bukanlah mata terkutuk bagiku, karena bagiku mata ini sungguh berguna untukku yang selalu di incar oleh Black Army " Balasan dari Kurumi membuat Rahang Naruto mengeras " Jadi Black Army juga mengincar mata Zafken? " gumam Naruto dengan nada datar.

" Aku tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa Black Army sangat terobsesi sekali dengan kekuatan-kekuatan yang sangat kuat? " gumam Aiz entah kepada siapa " Jika kau mengenal mereka lebih dalam maka kau akan tahu " jawab Naruto melepaskan pelukan Shiina lalu menatap serius Kurumi.

" lalu bagaimana? Apa mata itu masih ada padamu? " tanya Naruto " Um, Tentu saja " jawab Kurumi mengangkat rambut bagian kirinya yang menutupi mata kirinya yang berwarna emas dengan jarum jam.

" Itukah.. Zafken? " gumam Naruto sedikit terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya melihat bentuk mata Zafken " Un, Ne Uzumaki-kun, kau tidak keberatan bukan jika kita berbicara berdua? " jawab Kurumi lalu ajak Kurumi membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, mengenai mata kananmu " lanjut Kurumi tersenyum misterius membuat mata Naruto melotot terkejut.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

 **Taman Konoha**

 **13.00 PM**

.

" Bagaimana kau tahu? " tanya Naruto menatap serius Kurumi yang tersenyum kalem ke arahnya, saat ini mereka berada di taman Konoha bagian barat yang cukup sepi dari pengunjung.

Naruto menatap intens perempuan bernama Kurumi Tokisaki di depannya saat ini, padahal hanya dia saja yang mengetahui akan mata kanannya, tapi bagaimana mungkin Kurumi mengetahui akan mata kanannya.

" Ufufufufu, itu bukanlah hal sulit " jawab Kurumi sebari tertawa halus " Semua yang tadi kau katakan tentang mataku ini memang benar, tapi terdapat satu rahasia dari Mata Zafken yang sangat berguna " Lanjutnya membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

" Maksudmu, Zafken dapat mengetahui akan kebangkitan sebuah kekuatan yang setara dengannya " gumam Naruto membuat Kurumi tersenyum puas " Benar sekali. Mata kananmu adalah tingkatan yang setara dengan mata Zafkenku yaitu.. "

" _**Jikkan**_ " Mata Naruto seketika melotot ketika mendengar nama itu " Mustahil. Jikkan, adalah tingkatan tertinggi dari Clocks Eyes, aku sempat membaca buku akan sejarah Doujutsu tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil mencapai tingkatan tertinggi dari Clocks Eyes " balas Naruto menolak tidak percaya bahwa mata kanannya adalah tingkatan tertinggi dari Clocks Eyes.

" Tapi orang itu berdiri di depanku saat ini " balas Kurumi membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya " Kau tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa kau pemilik Clocks Eyes Jikkan, kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki mata tingkat tinggi dari Clocks Eyes " lanjutnya.

" Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Clan yang tidak memiliki kekuatan Doujutsu bisa memiliki Doujutsu? " Kurumi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu terdiam, dirinya sebenarnya sudah tahu akan identitas Naruto dari Shiina yang dulu sangat polos

" Entahlah... Dunia itu sangat luas kau tahu " Jawab Kurumi seadaanya membuat Naruto menatapnya cukup tajam " Selain itu, apa kau tidak ingin mengatakannya pada mereka? " tanya Kurumi membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

" tidak akan. Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini hingga waktu yang tepat " Jawab Naruto sambil menyentuh mata kanannya " Lagi pula, Aku belum terlalu mahir menggunakan Doujutsu " lanjutnya.

" benar juga, ini pertama kalinya kau menggunakan Doujutsu, selain itu aku juga dapat merasakan kekuatan besar mulai bangkit di dalam dirimu " timpal Kurumi membuat Naruto menatap Kurumi terkejut.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Naruto, Namun Kurumi tidak menjawab melainkan memberi Naruto sebuah batu kecil " Sekarang coba kau sentil Batu ini ke arah pohon itu " perintah Kurumi sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon yang jaraknya 1 km

" Itu Mustahil! "

" Cobalah, tapi aku akan memberimu saran, aku ingin kau kuatkan setiap jarimu, alirkan seluruh kekuatanmu pada jarimu " saran Kurumi membuat Naruto menghela nafas kasar.

" Baiklah " balas Naruto lalu mengarahkan lengan kanannya dengan posisi menyentil dengan jarinya terselip batu _' Apa maksudnya tadi? Alirkan seluruh tenaga ke jari? '_ batin Naruto tak sadar jika jarinya perlahan muncul bercak retakan merah yang mengeluarkan asap panas.

' _Jadi benar '_ batin Kurumi yang menyadari hal tersebut lalu menatap Naruto yang tampak masih melamun " Ah, Sudahlah, lagi pula Ini pasti tak akan berhasil " gumam Naruto lalu menyentil batu di jarinya.

 **BOOOM!**

Seketika Naruto terpental cukup jauh ketika terjadi ledakan udara di depannya, Kurumi yang di samping Naruto hanya diam di tempat sambil melirik ke arah pohon yang dia tunjuk menjadi sasaran.

 **BOOM!**

Pohon yang dia tunjuk sebagai sasaran seketika meledak dan tumbang, mata Kurumi sedikit melebar karena walau baru pertama kali kekuatannya cukup dahsyat.

" G-Ghh! A-Apa-Apaan itu tadi " gumam Naruto menyeka debu di wajahnya _' Apa itu tadi, kenapa saat aku menyentil batu itu terjadi ledakan uap panas? '_ batin Naruto seraya melirik tangan kanannya yang tampak masih mengeluarkan asap panas.

" Seperti yang kau lihat, semacam itulah kekuatan barumu selain Doujutsu " ucap Kurumi seraya mendekati Naruto yang berusaha berdiri " Kekuatanku selain Doujutsu? " tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" Mustahil, dari dulu aku memang tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki kekuatan bahkan aku selalu mencoba hingga aku cedera parah, tapi... Tapi bagaimana mungkin sekarang aku memiliki kekuatan? " ucap Naruto tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang dia terima saat ini.

" Karena itu adalah efek dari The Saphire " Naruto dan Kurumi yang mendengar sebuah suara menoleh dan mereka melihat pemuda berambut perak dengan kacamata menatap mereka dengan seringai keji.

" Siapa kau? " Tanya Naruto seraya berbalik dan mengetik hologram di tangan kirinya " Namaku? Akan aku beritahu singkat saja. Namaku Kabuto. Aku ke sini untuk mengambil kembali The Saphire " ucap pria bernama Kabuto tersebut membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

" Dari ambisi mengambil The Saphire, sepertinya kau anak buah Danzo ne " gumam Naruto mulai mengeluarkan dua Biji kecil dan meremasnya hingga menjadi Mash Shinigami dan King.

" Khuhuhu, lebih tepatnya rekan. Sepertinya aku sangat beruntung jika bisa membunuh kalian berdua di sini, apa lagi kalian adalah pemilik kekuatan yang di incar oleh Danzo " ucapnya tertawa keji membuat rahang Naruto mengeras.

 **Trank!**

" Jangan harap aku membiarkanmu membunuhku dengan mudah " ucap Naruto membenturkan King miliknya hingga menjadi Shinigami King " Tokisaki-san, sebaiknya kau pergilah dari sini, biar aku atasi orang ini " perintah Naruto sambil melirik sesaat Kurumi lalu melesat ke arah Kabuto.

 **Swush! Swush! Swush! Blaaar!**

Setelah dekat dengan Kabuto dengan lincah Naruto menebaskan secara acak kedua senjata miliknya lalu menebas salah satu senjatanya dengan gerakan Vertikal ke arah Kabuto, namun Kabuto berhasil menghindari setiap serangan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Kabuto menjaga jarak memutar Kedua senjata miliknya sesaat sebelum melesat kembali ke arah Kabuto.

" Huh! Sebelum menyerang bukankah sebaiknya kau membuat rencana? " remeh Kabuto menyiapkan posisi bertarung dengan kedua tangan di lapisi sesuatu berwarna biru.

' _Itu... Bukankah itu_ _ **Hands Blocade**_ , _teknik yang bisa memblok seluruh titik saraf selama 2 hari, jika terkena akan sangat bahaya '_ batin Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada Mash Shinigami hingga berubah menjadi Mash Hammer.

 **Swush! Wush!**

Dengan gerakan Slow Mosion, Naruto menebaskan Shinigami King miliknya dengan memutar badannya ke kiri, namun Kabuto berhasil menghindar dengan memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, saat melihat celah Kabuto melesatkan tangan kanannya ke arah bahu kiri Naruto, Naruto yang bisa melihat itu memutar tubuhnya kembali ke kanan dengan melesatkan Mash Hammer miliknya. Namun rupanya Kabuto juga melesatkan tangan kirinya ke arah Siku Naruto yang memegang Mash Hammer.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan berjarak 5 meter di hadapan Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya sedikit terkejut akan terjadinya ledakan tersebut.

' _Apa itu tadi? Bukankah seharusnya tadi aku terkena Serangannya '_ batin Naruto sambil mengecek seluruh tubuhnya yang masih berfungsi.

" Kau tidak apa Uzumaki-kun? " Naruto yang masih mendengar suara Kurumi menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Kurumi berdiri di sampingnya dengan santai " Tokisaki-san... " gumam Naruto.

" Sepertinya aku tepat mengambil situasi Ne " Gumam Tokisaki sambil melirik Naruto dengan mata Zafken miliknya " Mungkinkah... " kejut Naruto.

' _Jadi Begitu.. Dia menghentikan Waktu sesaat dan membuat jarak antar seranganku dan jarak serangannya di per jauh sedikit, kemungkinan juga.. Dia melakukan sesuatu pada Kabuto hingga membuat seranganku lebih dulu mengenainya, apakah seperti itu kekuatan Zafken '_ batin Naruto sambil melirik Kurumi yang ada di sampingnya.

" Sepertinya aku ada urusan untuk membantumu Uzumaki-kun, kau tidak keberatan bukan? " tanya Kurumi menyeringai tipis ke arah Naruto.

" Maa~ Selagi itu membantu tak masalah " ucap Naruto lalu menoleh ke depan di mana terlihat Kabuto yang mulai berdiri dan menatap mereka tajam.

" Sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan menarik di sini, walau kalian berdua tapi sepertinya kalian kalah jumlah saat ini " ucap Kabuto menyeringai, Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu menoleh sekitar dan dia bisa melihat sekitar 100 pasukan Black Army telah mengepung mereka berdua.

" ufufufufu? Begitukah? " tanya Kurumi tertawa halus sambil mengeluarkan Dua Senjata Shotgun " Kita lihat saja, Siapa yang akan akan menang " ucap Kurumi tersenyum mengerikan ke arah Kabuto.

 **Duar! Duar! Duar!**

" ARRRGGHH! "

" GYAAAHHH! "

" **GROOOAAAARR! "** seketika Kabuto, Naruto dan beberapa Black Army terkejut ketika 10 orang beserta naga mereka telah mati mengenaskan dengan kepala pecah seperti terkena tembakkan, Naruto yang mengetahui itu ulah siapa menoleh ke arah Kurumi yang tampak tersenyum senang.

" Fuaahh~ enak sekali, aku tidak sabar ingin merasakan puncak kenikmatan ini~ " ucap Kurumi dengan wajah merona senang, Naruto yang melihat itu merinding sesaat.

" ne Uzumaki-kun " Naruto yang di panggil melirik ke arah Kurumi " Ayo, Kita kalahkah mereka semua " ajak Kurumi sambil menyiapkan Shotgunnya.

' _Yandare kah? '_ batin Naruto meneguk ludahnya lalu menatap ke arah Kabuto yang bersiap menyerangnya " Maa~ kalau begitu aku serahkan bagian Support padamu Tokisaki-san, biar aku yang melawan Kabuto " Ucap Naruto menyiapkan kedua senjata sebelum melesat ke arah Kabuto.

" Ha'i~ Dengan senang Hati! " ucap Kurumi riang sebelum menghilang seperti hantu.

 **Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!**

" ARRGHH! "

" GYAAAH! "

" GWAAAHHH! "

Kabuto yang melihat beberapa pasukan Black Army yang berusaha menyerang Naruto tumbang dengan kepala pecah beserta tubuh berlubang sedikit panik karena pembunuhan tersebut sangat cepat bahkan para anak buah Danzo tak sempat melakukan perlawanan.

" Jangan Mengalihkan pandanganmu dari lawanmu! " teriak Naruto melempar Shinigami Kingnya hingga berputar seperti gasing lalu kembali melesat ke arah Kabuto dengan menyiapkan Mash Hammer miliknya.

 **Wush! Blaaaar! Wush! Wush! Blaarr!**

Setelah dekat dengan Kabuto, Naruto mengibaskan Hammer miliknya secara Vertikal, namun Kabuto dapat menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang, namun Naruto kembali melakukan serangannya tanpa henti dengan melesatkan Shinigami King miliknya dengan Hammer miliknya secara bergantian, namun Kabuto tetap bisa menghindari setiap serangan tersebut

 **Swush! Swush!**

Naruto yang merasakan akan ada serangan Dari Dua Sisi Mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hammer lalu melompat tinggi dengan tubuh terbalik membuatnya terhindar dari dua semburan Api naga Black Army.

' _Sekarang kesempatanku_ _'_ batin Kabuto menyiapkan tangannya yang masih terlapisi aura biru berusaha menyerang Naruto ketika melihat celah terbuka.

" Tokisaki-san! " teriak Naruto memutar tangannya yang memegang Hammer, membuat tubuhnya berputar, dengan memanfaatkan situasi tersebut Naruto melayangkan tendangan miliknya.

 **[" Zafken : Jikkan Yameru "]** ucap Kurumi yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali sambil melebarkan mata Kirinya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua berhenti kecuali Naruto dan Kurumi, Naruto yang melihat efek dari Teknik Kurumi sedikit melebarkan matanya " Nyahahahah~ saatnya penyelesaian~ " ucap Kurumi memutar kedua senjatanya cepat.

 **Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Kurumi menembak secara brutal ke arah pasukan Black Army yang terdiam karena efek dari Teknik Mata Kiri Kurumi menyisakan Kabuto yang menjadi lawan Naruto.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Setelah 10 detik tendangan Naruto yang memang sudah dekat karena saat Naruto yang ada di efek teknik mata kiri Kurumi, gerakan Naruto tidaklah secepat Kurumi melainkan gerakan Slow motion.

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

Tubuh Kabutopun terpental sedikit jauh ketika wajahnya menerima tendangan dari Naruto bersamaan dengan seluruh Black Army dan naga mereka tumbang dengan mengenaskan.

" Fuaahh~ Nikmat sekali " gumam Kurumi dengan ekspresi senang tak terkira _' Jadi seperti itu kekuatan Zafken, pantas saja Tokisaki-san bilang bahwa Zafken setara dengan Jikkan, jadi Zafken juga bisa menghentikan Waktu '_ batin Naruto melirik Kurumi sesaat sebelum menatap serius Ke arah Kabuto yang tampak mulai berdiri kembali.

" kau sebaiknya menyerah saja, mustahil kau mengalahkan kami berdua " ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan Hammer miliknya di pundak _' Walau aku mengatakan itu, tentu saja dia tidak akan menyerah. Selain itu kenapa dia tidak serius dari tadi dalam bertarung '_ batin Naruto menatap aneh Kabuto.

' _Aku punya firasat buruk '_ lanjutnya.

" Hmm~ menyerah ya " gumam Kabuto bergaya seperti berpikir " Mungkin perkataan itu sebaiknya di ucapkan oleh kalian saja " lanjutnya menyeringai.

 **Bruuushhh~**

Seketika Mata Naruto melebar ketika dari sekitarnya bersama Kurumi, secara tiba-tiba muncul semburan Api yang menghalangi jalan keluar mereka.

" Sial, pasukan Bantuan " decih Naruto, sementara Kurumi tampak santai sambil melirik Ke arah Naruto _' Ayo, coba kita lihat apa dia bisa mengendalikan Doujutsunya '_ batin Kurumi.

" Kuso! Jika seperti ini! " decih Naruto menutup matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba mata kanan Naruto terbuka sendiri memperlihatkan Mata Emas dengan Jarum jam berputar cepat.

 **Deg!**

Seketika tubuh Kabuto menegang begitu juga Naruto.

 **BLAAAAAAAR!**

Tubuh Naruto seketika tersentak ketika di depannya terjadi ledakan besar membuat hempasan angin yang membuatnya terseret ke belakang, Naruto membuka kembali matanya ketika dirinya menyadari ada yang ganjal.

' _Tunggu, bukankah itu tempat aku berada bersama Tokisaki-san, tapi bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini '_ batin Naruto menatap tempatnya berdiri dan di sampingnya tampak Kurumi yang berdiri santai.

" di mana dia? " gumam Naruto menatap sekitar ketika tidak menemukan Kabuto, Sementara Kurumi yang ada di samping hanya diam sambil melirik Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

' _Tidak buruk untuk pengguna awal Doujutsu Clocks Eyes walau dia tidak menyadarinya '_ batin Kurumi lalu menatap ke arah ledakan api dengan senyum senang ketika melihat 50 pasukan black army bantuan datang.

 **Swuuush~**

Seketika Kobaran api yang ada di tempat Naruto menghilang memperlihatkan Kabuto dengan setengah tubuh terdapat bekas luka bakar, seluruh Black Amry yang melihat Kabuto terkena serangan mereka terkejut.

" Kabuto-sama! " Kabuto yang berhasil menghilangkan api di sekitarnya menatap lemas Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Beberapa Black Army yang melihat itu langsung membawa tubuh Kabuto lalu mundur karena mustahil bertarung dengan mereka karena Kabuto tengah terluka.

" Fufufu~ Jangan harap kalian bis... " Kurumi yang sudah bersiap menghabisi semuanya seketika terhenti ketika Naruto menahannya dan menatapnya seolah itu tidak perlu.

" Tidak perlu, biarkan saja mereka pergi " ucap Naruto sambil menghilangkan kedua senjatanya " Lagi pula semua sudah selesai " lanjut Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Kurumi yang tampak merungut kesal.

" Mouu~ Padahal Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi~ " rungut Kurumi dengan wajah merona seperti orang menahan nafsu.

' _Ada apa dengannya? '_ batin Naruto menatap aneh Kurumi yang tampak seperti Masokhis " Ne Tokisaki-san, kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh bahu Kurumi.

" Mouu~ Aku sudah tidak tahan! " teriak kecil Kurumi langsung mendorong Naruto secara spontan Membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika Kurumi mendorongya hingga bersandar di pohon di belakangnya.

Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika merasakan sensasi lembut menyentuh bibirnya, ya saat ini dirinya terkejut karena Kurumi mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

' _A-Apa-Apaan ini, ke-kenapa dia menciumku! '_ batin Naruto panik, dirinya berusaha mendorong Kurumi tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku tidak bisa bergerak.

Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika Kurumi semakin memperdalam ciumam sepihak mereka dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lehernya. Naruto seketika menegang ketika merasakan ketika sebuah lidah memasuki mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa.

" Mhhhnn~ Hhnnn~ " desah kecil Kurumi semakin memperdalamkan ciuman spontannya pada laki-laki di depannya, melepaskan ciumannya sesaat, menjilati bibir atas laki-laki di depannya lalu kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa.

' _Ku-Kuso, ke-kenapa dia masih menciumku '_ batin Naruto memejamkan matanya berusaha menolak kenyataan ini, Mata Naruto seketika melebar ketika tangannya di arahkan dan menyentuh dua gunung berisi yang ada pada Perempuan di depannya _' A-A-A-A-Apa-Apaan yang dia lakukan ini! '_ teriak Batin Naruto yang wajahnya mulai memerah seperti tomat.

 **Pluk!**

" Fuaaahhh~ " desah Kurumi ketika melepaskan ciumannya hingga memperlihatkan benang saliva yang menjembatani kedua bibir itu.

" A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan baka! " kesal Naruto tergagap dengan wajah memerah " Ufufufufu~ aku tidak menyangka bibirmu ini sangat nikmat " bukan menjawab Kurumi malah tertawa halus sambil mengelus bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

" Fufufu~ bahkan tanganmu ini juga sudah nakal he? " goda Kurumi dengan senyum manis membuat wajah Naruto memerah, dirinya mencoba memindahkan tangannya yang menyentuh gumpalan berisi pada perempuan di depannya, tapi tangannya tidak bisa dia gerakkan.

" Ufufufu~ tidak apa, biarlah seperti ini " ucap Kurumi menahan tangan Naruto yang menyentuh dada kirinya " Arigato ne atas penyembuhannya " ucap Kurumi membuat Naruto membatu terkejut.

" Pe-Penyembuhan? " gagap Naruto " Um, Penyembuhanku jika aku bernafsu seperti tadi karena harus membunuh adalah harus melawan kebalikan sesuatu dari membunuh dengan harus bernafsu juga, maka dari itu aku menciummu tadi " jelas Kurumi dengan rona di pipinya.

" be-begitu ya " gagap Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar sesaat ketika Kurumi mencium dirinya sesaat " Maaf karena membatasi gerakanmu tadi. Itu agar aku bisa menghilangkan nafsu membunuhku " Ucap Kurumi melepaskan tangan Naruto dari dadanya lalu menjaga jarak beberapa senti.

" A-Ah, pantas saja tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak tadi " gumam Naruto lalu mulai menjaga jarak dari Kurumi _' Apa itu efek dari Mata Zafken? Jika begitu kenapa penanganannya harus seperti ini '_ batin Naruto menangis Anime.

" Jaa, bagaimana jika kita kembali sekarang? Naru-kun " ajak Kurumi berdiri di samping Naruto lalu menatap Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

 **Blussh~**

Wajah Naruto merona ketika melihat senyum Kurumi " A-Ah, Tentu " jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya berharap Kurumi tidak melihat rona di pipinya.

Kurumi yang melihat tingkah Naruto tertawa kecil lalu memeluk tangan Naruto layaknya sepasang kekasih lalu berjalan bersama menuju kediaman Tsunade " O-Oi, apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto tergagap dengan wajah merona karena perlakuan Kurumi.

" Fufufu~ karena efek dari Zafken, aku harus menghilangkan nafsu membunuhku dengan nafsu cinta, sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah bisa menghilangkan nafsu membunuhku selainmu, jika nafsu membunuhku bisa menghilang dengan melakukan nafsu cinta maka siapa yang bisa membantu menghilangkan nafsu membunuh tersebut adalah pasangan dari pengguna Zafken " jelas Kurumi, namun Naruto tampak tidak paham ucapan Kurumi.

" Etto, dengan kata lain? "

" Kau adalah pasanganku seumur hidup. Jika aku terkena dampak nafsu membunuh Maka kau harus siap membuatku bernafsu akan cinta " jawab Kurumi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

" Apa! " kejut Naruto " Mu-Mustahil, ta-tapi aku belum siap akan hal ini! "

" Fufufu~ tenang saja. Aku akan selalu menunggu hingga kau siap " jawaban Kurumi membuat Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, dirinya tentu tidak bisa memutar waktu kembali.

' _Memutar waktu kembali? ' Batin Naruto menyentuh mata kanannya dengan tangan yang tidak di peluk oleh Kurumi ' Benar juga, mengenai tadi... Bagaimana bisa aku dan dia bertukar tempat tadi '_ batin Naruto berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi.

Tanpa Naruto sadari Mata kanan Naruto yang dari tadi berubah menjadi Clocks Eyes Jikkan saat ini telah berubah kembali menjadi mata biru miliknya.

" Kau pasti penasaran bukan? " Naruto yang merasa di tanya menoleh ke arah Kurumi yang masih memeluk lengannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya " Penasaran akan apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Akan kekuatan Matamu itu, jika mau aku bisa membantu latihanmu " tawar Kurumi, Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit tertarik " Namun dengan syarat, Pertama.. Jika aku mengajarimu maka kau harus menyiapkan sebuah Nafsu Cinta untukku karena bisa saja Nafsu membunuhku keluar, Kedua... Kau harus siap menjadi pasanganku seumur Hidup dan Terakhir Kau tidak akan mengeluh ketika aku ajari " lanjut Kurumi menyeringai tipis hingga tak terlihat siapapun, dan bagi siapapun yang melihat itu bagi mereka Kurumi hanyalah tampak seperti orang tersenyum tipis.

Alis Naruto sedikit berkedut ketika Syarat yang di ajukan Kurumi sangat menguntungkan Kurumi, Naruto merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak perlu berlatih bersama Kurumi dari pada dirinya harus menerima sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kekurangan darah.

" Walau kau mau menolak tidak apa, lagi pula kau akan menerima akibatnya nanti " ucap Kurumi dengan wajah merona hebat membuat Naruto bingung akan tingkah Kurumi " Oi, Kau sedang tidak bernafsu untuk membunuh bukan? " tanya Naruto sedikit Khawatir.

" Fufufu~ Tentu saja Tidak " jawab Kurumi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Naruto membuat Naruto semakin bingung akan tingkah Kurumi.

.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki Tsunade ( Namikaze Tsunade )**

 **15.00 PM**

.

" Tadaima~ " ucap Naruto dan Kurumi bersama ketika memasuki kediaman Tsunade.

" Oh, Okaerinasai Naruto, Kurumi-chan " balas Tsunade yang kebetulan lewat " Kalian dari mana saja? " tanya Tsunade penasaran.

" Um? Hanya jalan-jalan " jawab Naruto singkat membuat Tsunade menatap mereka curiga " Lalu kenapa lehermu terdapat kiss mark? " tanya Tsunade membuat tubuh Naruto menegang kecuali Kurumi yang saat ini menyeringai tipis.

" Ki-Kiss Mark? " gagap Naruto " Selain itu kenapa Kurumi memelukmu seperti kekasih? " tanya Tsunade lagi membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar panik.

" I-Itu... " gagap Naruto sambil mengaruk pipinya berusaha mencari alasan " Naruto " Naruto yang di panggil melirik Tsunade yang berkecak pinggang di depannya.

" Apa kau ini mau membuat Harem? "

 **Shhssss~**

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah sempurna ketika neneknya menanyakan hal itu " Ba-Baa-chan! A-Apa yang Baa-chan Bicarakan! " teriak Naruto sambil tergagap

" Habis, Soalnya tadi Aiz-chan bilang bahwa dia adalah Calon Istrimu, dan sekarang kau pulang dengan mesra bersama Kurumi dengan tanda-tanda di sekujur tubuhmu, aku pikir kau ingin membuat harem " jawab Tsunade yang membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

" Apa?! " Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang ketika mendengar dua teriakan di belakangnya, dengan patah-patah Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Aiz dan Asia berdiri di belakangnya dan Kurumi dengan rona tipis di pipinya.

' _Sial! Masalah ini semakin banyak! '_ teriak Batin Naruto, dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kurumi, namun Kurumi semakin memeluknya erat dan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

" Ne Anata~ bisakah kita ke kamar? Aku tidak sabar bermain denganmu " Ucapan Blak-blakkan Kurumi membuat semua di sana merona merah terutama Naruto

" Na-Naru-kun, Tidakku sangka kau akan seperti ini " gumam Aiz sedikit nada sedih di dalamnya " Matte! Kalian jangan salah paham! " teriak Naruto.

" jika kau ingin membuat harem aku setuju saja kok " lanjut Aiz membuat Naruto terjengkang ke belakang

" KALIAN JANGAN MEMBUATKU MARAH! "

.

 **Other Place**

.

" Jadi kau gagal Lagi Kabuto? " Tanya sosok Danzo menatap sosok pria yang tak lain adalah Kabuto terbaring lemah dengan luka bakar di sebagian tubuhnya.

" Maafkan, kami. Sebenarnya kami tadi sudah memperhitungkan jarak serangan yang akan membunuh Uzumaki Naruto, namun Tidak di sangka Kabuto-sama bertukar tempat dengan Uzumaki Naruto " jelas salah satu anak buah.

" Bagaimana Bisa? " tanya Danzo sedikit terkejut.

" U-Ughh, di-dia.. Dia memiliki Doujutsu Clocks Eyes Ji-Jikkan " jawab Kabuto sedikit terbata, Danzo yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya.

" Doujutsu Langka itu? " tanya Danzo tidak percaya " Hoo~ Doujutsu tingkat atas dari Clocks Eyes, sungguh menarik " gumam Pria berambut panjang.

" Se-Selain itu di-di sana juga terdapat pengguna Clocks Eyes Zafken " ucap Kabuto lagi membuat semua di sana sedikit terkejut " Za-Zafken " gagap beberapa Black Army.

" Pantas saja kau sampai seperti ini " gumam Danzo lalu menatap seluruh anak buahnya " Dengarkan kalian semua. Saat ini berhati-hatilah dengan Uzumaki Naruto, dia saat ini akan sangat berbahaya jika selalu bersama Pengguna Zafken, maka dari itu. Berhati-hatilah jika ingin membunuh Uzumaki Naruto! "

" Ha'i! "

.

 **Kediaman Naruto ( Gedung DSA )**

 **20.00 PM**

.

Di malam yang indah, di sebuah kamar, terlihat sosok Naruto saat ini tengah duduk di kamarnya selagi membaca buku sejarah Doujutsu di tangannya.

Naruto yang membaca seketika sedikit terganggu ketika terjadi keributan kecil di kamar sebelahnya, ya... Di kamar sebelah terjadi keributan kecil dari Tohka, Kirin, Asia, Aiz dan... Kurumi.

 **Blusshh~**

Wajah Naruto seketika merona tipis ketika menyadari ada anggota baru tinggal di rumahnya. Ya dia adalah Tokisaki Kurumi yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai pasangan seumur hidup.

Bagaimana Bisa Kurumi tinggal di tempatnya, karena neneknya yang memaksanya membuat Naruto pasrah akan hal itu, jika dia menolak bisa di pastikan seluruh penemuannya di hancurkan oleh neneknya.

 **Grep! Nyut~**

" Konbanwa Uzumaki-kun~ " Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang ketika seseorang memeluknya dan berucap dengan nada seksual.

" ko-konbanwa Tokisaki-san, a-ada apa? " tanya Naruto sedikit tergagap dengan rona merah di pipinya " Entah kenapa setelah berciuman denganmu membuatku ketagihan " Jawab Kurumi santai di sertai nada manja.

 **Blusshh~**

Wajah Naruto kembali merona ketika mendengar ucapan Kurumi yang sepertinya tidak beban sama sekali " E-Etto... Tokisa... "

" Panggil saja Kurumi, Naru-kun " Potong Kurumi membuat Naruto melirik sesaat Kurumi sebelum menutup buku di tangannya " Apakah kau yakin? Mengenai ini? " tanya Naruto.

" Kau tahu, kebanyakan sebuah pasangan itu seharusnya sudah saling kenal dari lama, saling mengerti, mengetahui apa yang di suka dan di benci. Tapi kita baru saja bertemu tadi siang dan kau langsung mengklaimku sebagai pasanganmu seumur hidup. Apa tidak apa... Jika kita berhubungan tanpa ada awalnya saling mencintai satu sama lain? " tanya Naruto, setelah di pikir-pikir, sebuah cinta tidak akan tumbuh dengan adanya berbagi kasih sayang.

Dirinya khawatir, dia tidak mau tertipu kembal, jika Aiz dirinya masih bisa mempercayainya karena Aiz tidak pernah berbohong padanya, namun untuk Kurumi yang baru dia kenal, rasanya tidak mungkin mereka langsung menjadi pasangan seumur hidup, dirinya tentu tak ingin percintaan mereka tanpa adanya Cinta.

 **Sret! Bruk!**

" E-Eh? " Kejut Naruto ketika Kurumi membalikkan badannya lalu mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh di kasur dengan Kurumi yang di atasnya menduduki perutnya.

" Apa kau ingat posisi ini Naru-kun? " Naruto yang di tanya menatap bingung Kurumi, mengingat?... Apa mereka pernah berposisi seperti ini? " Mungkin dengan begini kau akan mengingatnya " ucap Kurumi merendahkan wajahnya membuat helai-helai rambutnya menutupi wajahnya beserta Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Mata Naruto melebar ketika Kurumi kembali menciumnya namun kali ini ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut dan nikmat.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang ketika bayangan memori-memori masa lalu muncul di kepalanya.

.

" _Ne Kurumi-nee "_ panggil sosok remaja sekitar 12 tahun pada perempuan yang tampak lebih tinggi darinya.

" _Um, Ada apa Naru-kun? "_ tanya perempuan yang tak lain adalah Kurumi sambil menoleh ke arah remaja di sampingnya.

" _Etto... Kata Shiina-chan, kau akan kembali ke Kota France, apa itu benar? "_ tanya Remaja tersebut sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _um, Ada apa? Apa kau merasa kesepian? "_ goda Kurumi membuat remaja itu merona tipis _" U-Um.. Aku merasa kesepian kembali "_ jawabnya lirih membuat Kurumi terdiam

" _Soalnya, Kurumi-nee adalah orang ketiga yang bisa membuatku kembali seperti ini semenjak dua orang terdekatku pergi. Aku, rasanya tidak ingin kehilangan untuk ketiga kalinya, aku ingin seperti ini terus, selamanya, bersama Kurumi-nee "_ jawab Remaja itu sedikit malu-malu.

Kurumi yang mendengar itu terdiam sebelum tersenyum manis lalu menduduki remaja itu dan mendorong remaja itu hingga berbaring.

" _Ku-Kurumi-nee? "_ gagap Sang remaja dengan rona tipis di wajahnya _" Aku tidak tahu jika kakak dari teman adikku sungguh mesum "_ Goda Kurumi.

" _Si-Siapa yang mesum, ak-aku hanya merasa kesepian "_ balas Sang pemuda tergagap sambil mengalihkan pandangannya _" Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah melihat orang tuaku, sejak berumur 8 tahun, aku kesepian begitu teman pertamaku pergi keluar kota, sejak umur 10 tahun, aku kembali kehilangan seorang guru, dan sekarang aku kehilangan Kurumi-nee yang aku anggap seperti keluargaku, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin kehilangan kembali, aku selalu ingin seperti ini, tidak mau kehilangan lagi "_ lanjutnya sambil menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong.

Kurumi yang melihat itu terdiam sebelum membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Remaja di bawahnya.

 **Cup!**

Remaja yang di cium oleh Kurumi melebarkan matanya ketika perempuan di atasnya ini mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan singkat _" Ku-Kurumi-nee "_

" _Dasar manja. Walau kita tidak ada hubungan darah, aku senang kau menganggapku sebagai kakakku "_ ucap Kurumi _" Benar juga, Bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian? "_

" _Perjanjian "_

" _Jika aku pergi, kau harus mandiri dan gagah seperti laki-laki biasanya, tunjukkan bahwa kau nanti adalah orang yang sangat berbakat padaku, jika semua itu terpenuhi maka aku akan datang menemuimu lagi. Bagaimana? "_

" _Be-benarkah? Janji? "_

" _Un, Janji "_

.

" Ku-Kurumi-nee... " gagap Naruto ketika kenangan masa lalu itu terhenti, Kurumi yang mendengar panggilan Naruto tersenyum tipis " Okaerinasai Naru-kun " ucap Kurumi lalu memeluk Naruto yang berbaring di bawahnya

" Be-Benarkah kau Kurumi-nee? " tanya Naruto sedikit tergagap " Um, Gomenne tidak memberitahumu dari awal " ucap Kurumi

" Sesuai janji kita. Aku datang menemuimu setelah kau memenuhi janjimu, Kau sekarang menjadi terkenal, di kenal seluruh dunia, di kagumi semua orang, Sangat berbakat, gagah dan lain-lain. Alu senang setelah 1 tahun aku pergi, aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di sekolah seluruh dunia.

Berikutnya, setelah 2 tahun berlalu, aku mendengar kau membuat sebuah alat berbentuk jam Tangan yang sangat langka, selanjutnya.. "

 **Grep!**

Perkataan Kurumi seketika terhenti Ketika Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat erat, bahkan dirinya bisa merasakan pipinya sedikit basah.

" Ta-tadaima Kurumi-nee-san " ucap Naruto lirih, Kurumi yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto yang ada di bawahnya.

.

 **Tsunade Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Tsunade, tampak saat ini Tsunade tengah duduk melamun di jendela beserta sake di tangannya.

 **Bip!**

Tsunade seketika tersentak ketika sesuatu di telinganya berkedip dan menekan sesuatu di telingannya.

" _... "_

" Seperti yang di katakannya, sepertinya dia memang telah membangkitkannya " ucap Tsunade entah kepada siapa.

" _... "_

" Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? " tanya Tsunade dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" _... "_

" _... "_

" Begitu... Hah~ syukurlah, lalu bagaimana keadaan di sana? "

" _... "_

" Begitu... Aku senang mereka masih ada, ini akan menjadi kejutan untuknya "

" _... "_

" Um, Jaga dirimu " ucap Tsunade mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu menatap langit malam dengan senyum senang di wajahnya.

" Kekuatan Clan Namikaze, setelah 17 tahun tertidur akhirnya kembali juga " gumam Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragons Future**_

" _**Huhh~ Akhirnya kita mulai juga "**_

" _**Hohoho! Kita mulai! "**_

" _**Wow! Hampir saja "**_

" _**Dari seluruh peserta, kebanyakan seluruh serangan meleset, dalam persentase saat ini, adalah 20%. Rupanya Lomba ini bukan Lomba yang di anggap mudah "**_

" _**heh! Jika sudah begini bukan hal sulit untukku! "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 16 : Dragons Champions Arc II : The Dragons Target.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Pada akhirnya Up juga, Sungguh saya minta maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu karena keadaan saya yang cukup sibuk membuat PP untuk Praktek Tata Boga saya di sekolah, belum lagi saya di suruh membuat bazar dan lain-lainnya.**_

 _ **Selain itu saya dan beberapa teman saya juga tengah memiliki rencana membuat Komik untuk penghasilan sampingan kami, jadi karena itulah saya terlambat membuat cerita saya sendiri.**_

 _ **Selain itu, bukan hanya itu. Saya juga harus merecup ulang cerita NACTLM karena terhapus begitu juga The Blood Land karena terformat karena ulah teman saya, maka dari itu saya memfokuskan The Dragons Future terlebih dahulu dan update sekarang.**_

 _ **Saya mohon maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu.**_

 _ **Melepas dari hal itu, kali ini saya akan sedikit membahas cerita kali ini, seperti yang terlihat di atas, Doujutsu Yang di miliki Naruto adalah Doujutsu Clan Namikaze, Tokisaki dan Mashiro yaitu Clocks Eyes.**_

 _ **Saya terinspirasi kekuatan ini dari mata Kiri Kurumi yang memiliki mata berbentuk jam, berbicara Kurumi, saya awalnya tidak begitu menyukai Kurumi, tapi setelah melihat mendalam dia rupanya sangat cantik yang membuat saya memasukkannya ke cerita saya saat ini.**_

 _ **Selain itu Hubungan Kurumi dan Naruto layaknya Kakak dan Adik atau bisa kita sebut Incest. Saya akan membuatkan cerita nanti saat bagaimana mereka bertemu dan bagaimana kisah mereka hingga menjadi hubungan kakak dan Adik.**_

 _ **Lalu mengenai Harem, seperti di atas, Pair Inti telah di kurangi dan di tetapkan ada 12 orang, itu adalah Pair Inti. Untuk karakter yang mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto selain Pair inti akan saya berikan hanya sebuah kasih sayang seperti kakak dan Adik, atau mungkin sahabat.**_

 _ **Berikutnya Untuk siapa yang menelepon Tsunade itu adalah Rahasia dan Akan terbuka ketika memasuki Arc IV. Berikutnya mengenai Kekuatan Clocks Eyes, saya akan menjelaskan lebih rinci ketika memasuki Chapter mendatang.**_

 _ **Baiklah hanya itu saja dari saya, saya mohon maaf kembali karena baru bisa up sekarang, kalau begitu saya dedek undur diri, sehat selalu semua~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 **Opening Akino-Miiro**

 **Asa no hikari mabushikute**

( Kamera bergerak mundur memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto dari samping Hingga Naruto yang sama-sama menatap matahari terbit )

 **Fix first**

( Kamera berubah menjadi di belakang mereka lalu bergerak ke atas langit )

 **Weigh Anchor!**

( Muncullah Judul cerita ini )

 **Kotoba mo nakute**

 **Tada nami no oto kiiteta**

 **Kioku no imi tamesarete iru mitai ini**

( layar di ganti dengan setengah wajah Kiri Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di tempat gersang di malam hari lalu berubah menjadi sebagian kanan wajah Naruto di mana mata Kanan Naruto yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya di tempat padang rumput yang luas )

 **Yami no naka demo omoidasu**

 **Mae ni susumu no**

( Layar kembali di ganti Asia yang tengah berdiri di tebing dengan pemandangan yang indah perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa di sadarinya setetes air mata jatuh ke tanah )

 **Mite ite yo**

( Air Mata Asiapun jatuh ke ke tempat yang gelap dan membuat gelombang air kecil )

 **So repeatedly, we won't regret to them**

 **Sonna fuu ni mo kangaeteta no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera bergerak mundur yang perlahan memperlihatkan seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )

 **Akogare batsubyou mirai**

 **Zetsubou soushitsu betsuri**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hiruzen berserta anak buahnya dan Tsunade bersama para guru )

 **Ikutsu mono kanashimi to umi wo koe**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana seluruh kelompok Naruto bersiap dengan mempersiapkan senjata mereka dengan gaya masing-masing )

 **Tatoe**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi wajah Naruto yang menghembuskan nafasnya lalu bergerak maju )

 **Sekai no subete ga miiro ni tokete mo kitto**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia, Irina, Koneko dan Kiba yang bergerak liar dengan naga mereka menembaki sasaran-sasaran dengan bersaing bersama kelompok Kirito )

 **Anata no koe ga suru**

 **Daijoubu kaerou tte**

 **Demo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang bergerak liar sambil menembakkan senjata panahnya dan bersaing bersama kelompok Sasuke dengan di mana Naruto salto ke depan dengan menembakkan panahnya ke belakang )

 **Sekai ga subete hanten shiteiru no nara**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Tohka Maju bersama Kirin, Claudia dan Naruto sambil menebaskan pedang mereka )

 **Sore demo anata to**

 **Massugu ni mae wo mitete**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi Kelompok Yugito di mana Kelompok Yugito memberikan serangan balik dan layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, Kirin, Claudia Dan Tohka yang terpental karena serangan Kelompok Yugito )

 **Ima negai kometa ichigeki hazeta**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengusap darahnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya lalu menyatukan tangannya hingga membuat gelombang angin dan perlahan layar menjadi putih )

.

 **Chapter 17 : Dragons Champions Arc II : The Dragons Targets**

 **.**

 **Jum'at 2 November 2090**

 **Kanazawa – Natsukawa Place**

 **08.00 AM**

.

Kanazawa – Natsukawa, daerah yang di penuhi tiga pegunungan Haku, Peak dan Otake saat ini di penuhi teriakan banyak orang karena saat ini di atas daerah tersebut terdapat sebuah Arena besar seluas tiga Pegunungan tersebut, Daerah ini akan menjadi tempat pertandingan saat ini dan berikutnya karena cukup jauh dari perkotaan membuat Kota aman dari segala bahaya.

 **Deng!**

Perlahan Arena besar tersebut mulai terbelah menjadi Enam Bagian dan mulai mundur menjaga jarak dan membuat Arena menjadi seluas tempat tanding

 **Sing!**

Berikutnya di setiap sisi termasuk bagian tengah muncul sebuah Hologram besar dan memperlihatkan sang pembawa acara saat ini yaitu Shizune

" _Yahoooo! Minna-san Ohayo! "_

" Hoooooaaaaaaa! " balas para penonton berteriak dengan semangatnya

" _Wah, sudah tidak terasa 15 hari lewat ya, bagaimana kabarnya semua, pasti kalian baik-baik saja. Kita ke sampingkan hal itu, untuk kalian semua selamat datang di lomba ke dua Dragons Champions! "_

" Hooooaaaaaaaaaaa! "

" _Dan Lomba kali ini adalah Lomba terberat bagi para peserta karena mereka akan... "_

 _._

 **Asuna Place**

.

" Hm.. Aneh sekali, di mana Kelompok Naruto-san " gumam Asuna menatap sekitar karena tidak menemukan kelompok Naruto dari tadi " Mungkin mereka sedikit terlambat " ucap Leafy berpikir positif.

" Entah kenapa kalian akrab sekali ya tentang Uzumaki Naruto, itu? " tanya sosok perempuan berambut biru dengan Senjata berbentuk Sniper di pundaknya " Memangnya seperti apasih orangnya? "

" Menyebalkan " celetuk Kirito dan langsung mendapat tendangan dari Asuna " Dia itu bukanlah orang yang menyebalkan justru dia itu sungguh ramah, baik, pintar dan gagah, buka sepertimu yang hanya memiliki ketampanan saja tapi tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun " ucap Asuna lalu meledek Kirito.

" Heh, jika dia bertarung melawanku paling dia kalah " dengus Kirito sombong.

.

 **Sasuke Place**

.

" Sasuke, Apa rencana yang kita jalani ini akan berhasil? " tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang ada di depannya " Hn " jawab Sasuke dengan jawaban andalannya.

" Hah~ kenapa saja jika Sasuke menjawab kata-katanya hanya itu saja, kau sakit mulut emangnya " ucap 'Kiba Inuzuka' dengan kesalnya " Emosi tidak akan mengubah apapun, selain itu setidaknya kita harus bisa menyalip kelompok Kirito, Suna, Kumo dan Whitefox untuk mencapai posisi 2 dan menyalip kelompok Naruto-san " nasehat Shino membuatnya mendelik tak suka.

" Urusai! Aku tidak mau mendengar nasehatmu! "

" Tapi apa yang di katakan Shino memang benar, kita harus bisa menyalip kelompok Uzumaki karena kita sudah bertaruh agar bisa mengalahkannya " ucap Choji memberitahu " Lupakan semua itu, yang terpenting kita semua harus fokus akan pertandingan ini " ucap Shikamaru dengan serius.

" _berikutnya Posisi ke enam yaitu Kelompok Uchiha yang di pimpin oleh Uchiha Sasuke! "_

 **Deng!**

Perlahan tanah di bawah kelompok Sasuke terangkat ke atas menuju tempat Arena.

.

 **Back To Asuna Place**

.

" Jadi kelompok Uchiha sudah terangkat ya, berarti tinggal kelompok kita, Suna, Kumo dan Naruto-san lalu Kelompok Takigaku, aku berharap kuning itu datang " gumam Kirito ketika mendengar nama Kelompok Uchiha di panggil.

" Siapa yang kau panggil Kuning? " tanya Leafy merasa tersinggung karena rambutnya Kuning.

.

 **Other Place**

.

" _Danchou! Setelah ini kita "_ sementara itu sebuah tempat terlibat sosok pemuda berambut kuning saat ini tengah berada dalam tabung tengah mengatur Hologram di depannya dengan cepat.

" Yosh, Buat kejutan yang menarik teman-teman! " ucapnya lalu menghilang dengan cepat tertelan percikan Petir.

.

 **Arena**

.

" _Lalu Kelompok Whitefox yang di pimpin oleh Uzumaki Naruto! "_

 **Wush!**

 **Bziit!**

Lalu dari langit sesuatu dengan cepat jatuh ke tempat kelompok Whitefox memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto yang baru datang dengan senjata lengkap mereka dan di susul bola petir yang langsung menghantam tempat tersebut dan berubah memperlihatkan Sosok Naruto yang berpose seperti prajurit yang berlutut pada komandannya.

" HOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! "

Setelah kemunculan Naruto, teriakan Penonton semakin keras karena orang yang mereka doakan menang muncul dengan cara spektakuler menurut mereka.

" huh! Tidak pernah membuat sesuatu yang menarik heh? " dengus Tsunade tersenyum geli ketika melihat aksi munculnya Naruto " Khuhu, dia sama sekali tidak berubah ne " gumam Hiruzen terkekeh ketika melihat aksi Naruto.

" Naruto-kun... " gumam Shion ketika melihat Naruto

" Huhh~ akhirnya kita mulai juga " gumam Naruto mulai bangkit dari berlututnya lalu menatap ke depan di mana tempat Dragons Champions babak dua akan di mulai " tidak terasa sudah 15 hari berlalu dan kita sudah ada di sini kembali " timpal Julis setuju.

" Jadi Naga Algonion itu seperti apa ya~... Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wujud aslinya " ucap Tohka dengan perasaan senang " Tunggu saja Tohka, sebentar lagi juga akan di mulai " ucap Naruto menoleh ke samping kirinya di mana terdapat kelompok Yuugito yang di pimpin olehnya langsung tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu membalasnya dengan melambai pelan lalu di toleh ke samping kanannya di mana terdapat kelompok Takigaku yang di pimpin oleh Fuu tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arahnya, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum kikuk.

Mata biru Naruto seketika teralih ke salah satu tempat penonton di mana terdapat Kurumi, Shiina, Aiz, dan Akame yang duduk bersama sambil melambaikan tangan mereka, Mata Naruto terkunci pada Kurumi yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya membuatnya termenung.

 **.**

 **Flashback**

" _Menggunakan Clocks Eyes pada lomba Besok? " gumam Naruto ketika mendengar usul dari Kurumi yang tidur di sampingnya " Um, Kau bisa menghentikan Waktu untuk memenangkan pertandingan bukan? Kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja? "_

" _Tidak, Aku lebih senang melakukannya dengan kekuatanku sendiri untuk saat ini " balas Naruto menolak usulan Kurumi " Tapi... Jika dalam keadaan terdesak mungkin akan aku gunakan " lanjut Naruto sambil menatap langit kamarnya._

 _._

 **Flashback Off**

.

' _Maa~ kita lihat seberapa kuat dia bisa bertahan '_ batin Kurumi Tersenyum tipis.

Sementara Naruto dirinya saat ini tengah mengatur W.W.S miliknya untuk mengeluarkan skeatwinds dan Senjata miliknya yang sudah jadi dan di perbarui.

 **St! St!**

Setelah itu dari layar hologram Jam Naruto keluar Dua Biji kecil dan Naruto langsung meremas biji tersebut hingga berubah menjadi Bola Biru miliknya dan Sebuah Panah Besar dari Mesin berwarna Hitam, dengan Motif Artefak Berwarna Ungu

" Wah! Sugoii, jadi ini senjata kemarin? " tanya Irina tidak percaya dengan mata membinar " Sugoii, Sebuah panah " gumam Kiba Yuuto

" Danchou, apa kau yakin panah seperti itu akan berhasil nanti? " tanya Saya memastikan " Tentu saja, jika ingin tahu, kalian bisa melihatnya saat lomba ini di mulai " jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cerutu dan menghidupkannya.

" Wahh~ kau seorang perokok Danchou? " gumam Julis tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya " Tidak, Ini juga merupakan senjataku, butuh waktu lama untuk menggunakannya maka dari itu aku langsung mengaktifkannya " jawab Naruto dengan mulut menggigit pipa cerutunya lalu menghisapnya dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan.

" Melepas dari itu. Sepertinya pertandingan sudah mau di mulai " ucap Naruto membuat semua mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan di mana di depan mereka muncul hologram besar memperlihatkan wajah Tsunade, Asia, Serafall, Sona dan, Shizune.

" _Selamat Datang, Para peserta Dragons Champions, Aku ucapkan selamat pada kalian yang sudah mencapai Lomba ke dua dalam Dragons Champions. Lalu untuk sekarang kami akan memberitahukan peraturan mengenai Pertandingan di Lomba Ke dua di Dragons Champions kali ini "_ ucap Tsunade membuat Semua menatap dan bersiap mendengar dengan serius kecuali Naruto yang tampak santai sambil menghisap dan menghembuskan cerutunya.

" _baiklah kami akan menjelaskan peraturannya. Dalam Lomba Kali ini, Kalian di beri Waktu 10 menit untuk memilih senjata Kalian yang akan kalian gunakan dalam Dragons Champions Kali ini, Kalian di berikan memilih Empat Senjata yang akan kalian gunakan Untuk mengenai Targets "_ jelas Shizune membuat para peserta melirik Ke kelompok Naruto di mana Kelompok Naruto yang telah satu set telah siap lomba.

" _Berikutnya mengenai Batas Waktu Lomba, Kalian di beri Waktu sekitar 3 Jam untuk mengenai Targets dengan pencapaian Poin mencapai 12.500.000 Point "_ lanjut Serafall mengambil alih sesaat _" Lalu peraturannya, Akan saya jelaskan. 1. Kalian di perbolehkan menyerang musuh kalian asalkan tidak membunuh lawan kalian 2. Jika Seseorang yang telah mengenai sasaran tapi sang Naga tidak di tangkap, point tidak akan bertambah sama sekali. 3. Kalian harus mengenai sasaran Targets dan menangkap Sang Naga dengan membawa sang Naga Ke kandang, karena saat kalian mengenai Targets, Targets akan membius sang Naga. 4. Musuh bisa mendapatkan Point jika sang musuh mengambil Naga sang musuh yang telah di kenai sasarannya. Dan 5. Kalian dilarang membunuh sang Naga "_ Ucap Sona panjang lebar dengan tegas.

" Di larang membunuh, Jangan bercanda Bakayaro, konoyaro " Gumam Salah satu orang dari Kelompok Kumo " Tidak, Itu ada benarnya " sangkal Yuugito sambil berpikir lalu melirik Naruto yang tampak tenang.

" Sial! Jika peraturannya seperti itu aku tidak bisa menggunakan Booster Gearku untuk menyakiti mereka " Gerutu Issei berteriak kesal.

" Hm~ Tidak buruk juga mereka membuat peraturan seperti itu, Huft~ " gumam Naruto lalu menghembuskan asapnya yang semakin tebal.

 **Tet!**

 **Wush!**

Seketika terdengar suara alarm sesaat membuat semua menoleh ke bawah depan mereka di mana sebuah lingkaran sebesar 1,5 Hektar mulai terbuka dan tiga detik setelahnya ribuan Naga mulai keluar dan terbang ke atas.

 **Bzit! Bzit!**

Perlahan beberapa Naga yang berusaha kabur seketika tersengat listrik kecil karena rupanya Arena tersebut sudah terpasang pelindung kasap mata agar para Naga tidak lari.

" _Para Peserta silahkan pilih senjata kalian "_ Semua Kelompok langsung menyiapkan senjata Mereka termasuk Naruto _' Aku sudah mengeluarkan Panah, dan Cerutu ini, Ada Baiknya Aku membawa Midrocremon '_ batin Naruto mengetik Hologram jam miliknya hingga mengeluarkan DS atu Biji kecil lalu berubah menjadi Senjata Midrocremon.

 **Set!**

 **Crang!**

Setelah meletakkan senjatanya di punggungnya, Naruto mulai melempar Bola Birunya hingga berubah menjadi Papan Skeatboard Jet Wind miliknya " Selagi masih ada waktu 5 menit, Ada baiknya Kalian mengecek persenjataan Kalian " ucap Naruto menoleh para anggotanya yang rupanya telah melakukan apa yang dia suruh.

" Kami sudah melakukannya dari tadi, Baka " ucap Tohka membuat Naruto sedikit mengeram kesal pada Tohka " Hmph! Siapa tahu kalian belum melakukannya " dengus Naruto menyiapkan busurnlnya lalu menarik tali busurnya sesaat untuk memastikan kekuatan Tali busur agar tidak lepas.

" Fuuh~ saatnya pertunjukkan " gumam Naruto setelah menghembuskan asapnya.

" _Baiklah, waktu habis. Para peserta silahkan bersiap karena Lomba Akan di mulai dalam 10.. "_

" _9.. "_

" _8.. "_

" _7.. "_ kelompok Fuu mulai bersiap

" _6.. "_ kelompok Yagura juga mulai bersiap

" _5.. "_ kelompok Asuna dan kelompok Gaara mulai bersiap

" _4.. "_ Kelompok Iwagaku bersiap

" _3.. "_ kelompok Yuugito mulai bersiap

" _2.. "_ kelompok Sasuke mulai bersiap

" _1.. "_ Kelompok Naruto mulai bersiap Terutama Naruto yang kembali menghembuskan nafasnya hingga menimbulkan asap cukup tebal " Hoho kita mulai "

" _MULAI! "_

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu seluruh Kelompok Langsung melesat ke udara dengan cepat dan mulai melakukan Lomba mereka dengan mencari sasaran yang ada di atas Naga-Naga Algonion.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang menemukan sasaran dengan Point 150.000 Langsung mengejar sang Naga tersebut sambil menarik tali busurnya hingga memunculkan Sebuah Panah Dengan ujungnya yang memancarkan energi listrik.

" Ini dia " gumam Naruto lalu melepaskan anak panahnya yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasaran.

 **Jrak! Jrak!**

Panah Naruto langsung menembus Dua Sasaran dengan 150.000 Point beserta 50.000 Point, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" _Wow! Sungguh tidak di percaya Kelompok Whitefox langsung membuat 200.000 Point "_

" Hikke, Redurora! " teriak Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya hingga berubah menjadi Redurora yang langsung melilit dua tubuh Naga yang perlahan mulai jatuh karena aktifnya obat bius.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menurunkan Dua Naga Tersebut ke tempat yang di tentukan lalu melesat lagi dengan cepat mencari sasaran berikutnya.

" _Hoho! Sungguh tidak percaya Kelompok Uchiha berhasil menyalip kelompok Whitefox dengan membuat 400.000 Point... Oh tidak, Kelompok Kumo mulai menyusul membuat Kelompok Whitefox di nomor tiga! "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh dengan cepat dan betapa terkejutnya dia di mana para 10 besar mulai menyalip skornya _" Semua kalian di mana!? "_ tanya Naruto melalui Incam sambil menatap sekitarnya.

" _Gomenasai Danchou, Kami mendapat sedikit masalah di sini karena beberapa Kelompok berhasil mengambil sasaran Kami "_ ucap Julis membuat Naruto menatap tidak suka ke depan.

" _Julis, Minna bertahanlah! "_ ucap Naruto berhenti di tengah-tengah lalu mulai mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya, Naruto terus melakukannya hingga api di cerutunya padam.

 **[" Lengiora "]** gumam Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan hingga dari mulut Naruto keluar sebuah Asap Tebal yang mulai memenuhi Area Lomba.

" Ini... " gumam Julis " apakah Asap Dari Danchou " Timpal Koneko.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Jrak! Jrak! Jrak!**

" _Hohoho! Tidak bisa Di percaya Kelompok Whitefox kembali memimpin dan memiliki Point 1.300.000 Point! "_

Semua yang mendengar itu melebarkan mata mereka karena tidak percaya Kelompok Whitefox berhasil mendapatkan Point sebanyak itu padahal mereka baru saja mendapatkan sekitar 200.000 Point.

" _Minna! Berkumpullah menjadi Dua Kelompok Dengan satu Kelompok 5 orang dan Satu kelompok 4 orang, Setelah itu berpencarlah! Dengan begitu kalian bisa saling melindungi, Aku akan memberikan titik perkumpulan "_ semua yang mendengar itu menoleh ke atas di mana bagian tak tertutupi Asap dimana mereka bisa melihat sebuah Panah berwarna Ungu melesat ke atas dan diam di langit tak bergerak sedikitpun.

" Di sana " Gumam Kelompok Naruto langsung ke titik perkumpulan _" Setelah Kalian sampai, Aku ingin Julis, Kau berteamlah dengan Koneko, Xenovia Claudia Dan Irina, Sementara Kirin, Aku ingin kau berteam dengan Saya, Kiba dan Tohka! "_

" Di mengerti! " balas semua yang berhasil mencapai titik perkumpulan lalu melesat kembali setelah membagi kelompok.

 **Wush** ~

Perlahan Asap tebal yang menutupi Arena menghilang membuat semua leluasa kembali melanjutkan Lomba namun mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan kelompok Whitefox.

" Sial, Apa mereka telah kabur menggunakan asap Tadi " geram Rias tidak terima.

" _Hoho! Sungguh luar Biasa, Kelompok Whitefox memimpin point mencapai 2.500.000_ " semua seketika menoleh di mana Kelompok Whitefox membagi tiga kelompok untuk mencari point.

" Jangan Biarkan mereka! "

" Hikke! " teriak para Peserta lalu mengejar Naruto dan yang lainnya. " Hmph, Dasar pengganggu " gumam Naruto ketika melihat puluhan peserta menyerangnya.

 **Sret!**

Naruto yang melesat menggunakan Skeatboard Jet Wind miliknya menarik tali busurnya kembali hingga mengeluarkan Panah Petir berkekuatan 2000 Volt " Huuuffftt~ " selagi menahan panahnya Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya hingga mengeluarkan Asap Tebal yang mengurung para peserta yang menyerangnya

" Asap Apa ini?! " gumam Salah satu peserta menatap sekitarnya

 **[" Bowryuu jakuin! "]**

 **Wush!**

 **Twush! Swush! Swush!**

 **Jgleeeer!**

Seketika Dari balik Asap muncul satu Panah petir yang langsung membelah diri dan mengenai seluruh peserta yang menyerangnya hingga jatuh dari langit alias tumbang.

 **Swuush~**

Perlahan Asap yang menutupi Naruto beserta para Peserta yang tumbang Tadi mulai kembali masuk melalui Cerutu Naruto hingga tak tersisa.

" Heh! Sekali-sekali ingatlah data musuh kalian " dengus Naruto lalu melirik ke samping di mana Kelompok Sasuke siap menyerangnya.

" Hm~ mungkin bermain sedikit boleh " Gumam Naruto memainkan Cerutu di mulutnya lalu melesat menjauh dengan cepat di kejar Sasuke, Rias, Issei, Shikamaru dan Sakura.

" Jangan Harap Bisa Lari! " teriak Issei, mengarahkan tangannya pada Naruto " Huh! Aku tidaklah lari " gumam Naruto menukik ke bawah menuju kaki Pegunungan Peak lalu mengikuti Kembali tanjakan gunung dengan menjaga jarak tanah 5 cm.

 **[" Dragons Shoots! "]** teriak Issei menembakkan bola Hijau ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaaar!**

 **Twush! Bziiiit!**

Dengan Mudah Naruto menghindari serangan Issei sambil lompat memutar, dan saat lompat memutar Naruto menarik tali busurnya dengan cepat hingga sebuah Panah Petir mengarah Pada Issei.

 **Jgleeeer!**

Panah Naruto seketika Tertahan Oleh pedang Sasuke yang menyerap Petir Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menggumam sesaat sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya hingga membuat Asap tebal yang menutupi pandangan Sasuke, Issei, Rias, Sakura dan Shikamaru.

.

 **Team Julis.**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Twush!**

 **Grep!**

Sementara Itu Kelompok yang di pimpin oleh Julis, mereka melesat dengan cepat sambil menembaki target-target yang ada di atas Naga Algonion di jangkauan mereka bersama Koneko dan Claudia sementara Irina dan Xenovia bertugas menangkap Naga Algonion yang titik target.

" Kuso! Bagaimana mungkin Kelompok Takigaku berhasil menyalip Skor kita dengan cepat " gumam Julis menatap Papan Skor di mana Skor mereka baru saja 3.200.000 sementara Takigaku yang di pimpin Oleh Fuu berhasil menyalip mereka dengan Skor 5.200.000.

" Selain itu, Apa yang di lakukan Kiba saat ini " gumam Xenovia sambil menjatuhkan Naga yang telah dia tangkap pada tempat yang di tentukan _" Oh, Mengenai itu, Maaf, Aku harus menghindar serangan-serangan yang di lancarkan Kelompok Suna dan Kirito-san, lalu Bagaimana dengan Danchou? "_ jawab Kiba yang mendengar keluhan Xenovia.

" Mengenai Danchou, sepertinya dia harus terhambat karena kelompok Uchiha-san " jawab Claudia sambil melirik ke sekumpulan Asap yang dia yakin perbuatan Naruto.

.

 **Tempat para penonton**

.

" Apa yang Naruto-san lakukan, apa dia tidak berniat kabur dengan mengandalkan Asapnya itu? " gumam Akame ketika melihat tempat Naruto yang tertutupi asap " Aku rasa itu mustahil, Kau tahu sendiri bukan Clan Uchiha memiliki Mata bernama Sharingan yang bisa melihat keberadaan apapun melalui warna dan di sana Ada Salah satu Heiress Clan Gremory yang memiliki sihir Power Destruction yang bisa merasakan pancaran darah di sekitar mereka dalam jarak 1 km. Berusaha kabur adalah hal sia-sia, aku yakin Naru-kun pasti tengah membuat rencana di dalam asap itu " jawab Kurumi membuat Aiz dan Akame menggumam bersama.

" Benar juga... Aku pernah belajar mengenai itu saat bergabung menjadi Black Army " gumam Akame sambil mengelus dagunya " Sepertinya pengetahuanmu berkurang ya setelah bergabung dengan Naru-kun " celetuk Aiz.

" Urusai " Kurumi yang ada di samping Aiz dan Akame mengacuhkan perdebatan mereka dan menatap ke kumpulan Asap yang semakin lama semakin tebal dan berubah menjadi warna Hitam _' Sepertinya sudah mau di mulai '_ batin Kurumi tersenyum tipis.

.

 **Naruto Place**

.

" Kuso! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa? " gumam Issei menatap sekitarnya yang menjadi gelap " Sasuke-kun, Kita harus terbang ke atas untuk leluasa melawannya! " ucap Sakura berusaha mengendalikan sang naga untuk terbang ke atas namun sang Naga seketika tidak tenang membuat Sakura susah mengendalikan sang Naga.

" Percuma, Asap ini mempengaruhi Naga kita agar tetap di dalam Asap Ini " ucap Shikamaru membuat Sasuke dan Rias menatap sekitarnya bersiaga jika ada serangan tiba-tiba " Yamata, apa kau bisa menghilangkan Asap ini? " tanya Sasuke pada Sang naga, namun Yamata sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena tujuh kepalanya saat ini mengendus-endus sesuatu di sekitarnya.

" Yamata? "

 **[" Dia datang "]** ucap Yamata menyiapkan lima kepalanya menembakkan Bola Api.

 **Bziiiitt! Jraaassh!**

Tujuh kepala Yamata Seketika kembali terpenggal begitu dari Kiri dan Kanan mereka yang seharusnya hanya sebuah asap mengeluarkan Listrik berbentuk Laser yang langsung memenggal Tujuh Kepala Yamata.

 **[" Graaaaaaahhhhh! "]** teriak Yamata membuat Sasuke Terkejut **[" Rantokyuuron! "]** ucap Seseorang dalam Asap dengan lantang.

 **Jgleeeeeeeer!**

" ARRGGHHHH!/KYAAAAAH! " seketika sebuah Petir muncul dari seluruh Asap yang mengelilingi Sasuke, Rias, Sakura, Issei dan Shikamaru hingga membuat mereka berteriak karena tidak kuat menahan sengatan dari petir tersebut.

 **Braak!**

Sekitar Lima Meter kiri dari Asap tersebut sesuatu keluar dari tanah dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah mengendarai Motor roda 1 miliknya.

 **Wush! Bruk!**

" _Wow! Sungguh tidak di percaya Ketua Dari Whitefox berhasil menjatuhkan Ketua Kelompok Uchiha! "_

" Hmph, Lain kali sebaiknya kalian sadar siapa yang dulu kalian rendahkan " dengus Naruto menggas Kendaraannya menjauh, namun setelahnya Naruto berbalik dengan cepat lalu melompat ke arah Asap hitam miliknya Hingga tembus.

 **[" Rantonrainkyuron! "]** ucap Naruto mengendalikan Jarinya ke depan.

 **Swush! Jgleeeeer!**

Kembali seluruh Asap yang telah di tembus Naruto seketika Berubah menjadi Petir dan langsung mengenai beberapa peserta yang menyerang kelompoknya yang di pimpin Kiba hingga tumbang.

" _Danchou?! "_

" Kiba, Cepat kejar pointnya dan bantu Julis untuk menambah poin! " ucap Naruto menekan beberapa Tombol di kendaraannya.

 **Wush! Brak!**

 **Srett! Trang! Trang!**

Setelah kendaraannya menyentuh tanah, Kendaraan Naruto seketika berubah dan menjadi satu dengan Naruto menjadi Armor dengan di Kedua lengannya terdapat sebuah Roda Dengan Mata-mata Pisau mengelilinginya begitu juga di kakinya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah berubah Naruto dengan Cepat melesat kembali Ikut Mencari Point besar agar bisa menjadi posisi pertama dengan melesat seperti orang menaiki sepatu roda.

.

 **Panitia Place**

.

" Hoho, Sungguh luar biasa " gumam Tsunade ketika melihat alat Naruto yang menyatu dengan Naruto menjadi sebuah Armor " Kyaaa~ Uzumaki-kun keren sekali " gumam Serafall berteriak dengan senangnya.

" Urusai Sera-nee " ucap Sona membentak kakaknya karena membuatnya malu akan sifat kakaknya.

.

 **Arena Place**

.

" Kirito! Itu si Uzumaki! " seru salah satu Anggota Kirito, Kirito yang tadinya mengejar salah satu Naga Algonion seketika berhenti dan menatap ke arah Naruto yang melesat dengan sangat cepat sambil melempar-lempar Roda-roda bermata Pisaunya hingga mengenai Sasaran-sasaran berpoint 100.000-200.000 dan menangkap Sang Naga sebelum jatuh dan meletakkannya di tempat tertentu.

" Kalian cari Pointnya, Aku akan melawannya! " seru Kirito langsung melesat ke arah Naruto.

 _ **[" Warning! Warning! "]**_ Naruto yang mendapat tanda melirik ke belakang di mana Kirito tengah melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat " Cih! " desis Naruto melompat

 **Trang! Trang!**

 **Bruuum!**

Seketika Bagian-bagian yang menyatu bersama Naruto kembali menyatu dengan Tubuh Naruto hingga membentuk sebuah Motor Ninja beroda empat miliknya dengan Naruto di dalam tubuh Motor tersebut lalu melesat dengan cepat menjauh dari kejaran Kirito. ( seperto transformer )

" Jadi Dia bisa menyatu seperti itu ya " gumam Kirito.

 **Swush! Swush! Crak!**

Seketika mata Kirito melebar ketika Apa yang dia kejar mengeluarkan Dua Senjata Berondong tipe M-16 dan Nine Luncher yang siap di tembakkan.

" Sial! "

 **Twush! Twush!**

Empat Luncher langsung lepas dari tempatnya dan bergerak cepat ke arah Kirito yang merentangkan tangannya hingga memunculkan Lingkaran Sihir Hitam.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

.

 _ **Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

 **Wush! Trang! Trang!**

Setelah terjadi ledakan tersebut Naruto membuka kembali dirinya dan menatap ledakan di belakangnya dengan datar ketika dia bisa melihat dengan jelas terdapat tiga Bayangan di ledakan tersebut.

" Huft~ tadi itu hampir saja " gumam Kirito melirik kanan kirinya di mana sudah terdapat Asuna dan Leafy.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah serangan seketika melompat ke samping dan benar saja sesuatu dengan cepat melesat ke tempatnya dan membuat tempatnya hancur berantakan.

" Wow! Hampir saja " gumam Naruto mengendalikan tubuhnya sesaat lalu menatap tajam ke tempat ledakan " Hebat juga kau bisa menghindarinya Bakayaro Konoyaro " gumam sosok Pria bertubuh besar menunjukkan dirinya.

" Bee dari Kumogaku kah? " gumam Naruto bersiaga " Jadi selain Team Kirito, rupanya Team Kumo juga mengincarku ya " lanjutnya.

" Bukan Hanya Mereka " Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak lalu dengan cepat Menoleh ke belakang.

 **Blaaaar!**

Namun sesuatu tak kasap mata berhasil menghantam Naruto dan mementalkan Naruto cukup Jauh, Naruto yang terpental mendecih tak suka.

 **[" Grooaaarr! "]** Naruto yang menyadari ada Satu Naga Algonion yang ingin menyerangnya langsung menghindar sambil menendang wajah sang Naga lalu mendarat dengan sempurna dan menatap siapa yang menyerangnya.

Dan Naruto dapat melihat sosok perempuan yang mengendarai Naga berbentuk Kucing dengan Sayap bermata Pisau dan sang perempuan yang membawa senjata berbentuk Kipas.

" Kalau tidak salah dia dari Kelompok Suna, Sabaku No Temari kah? " gumam Naruto berdiri kembali " Siapa sangka kakak dari Pemilik The Nine Dragons Legends Beast akan datang menyerangku, dan juga pemilik The Nine Dragons Legends Beast dengan Kode Hachi akan ikut menyerang " gumam Naruto menganalisa musuhnya.

" Bukan hanya mereka " Naruto yang mengenal suara itu kembali membuka matanya dengan tatapan dingin dia bisa melihat Raiser saat ini bersama Shion tengah di depannya

" Sepertinya kau akan bersaing untuk mengalahkanku Kirito-san " ucap Naruto menatap Remeh Kirito membuat Kirito mengeram " Maa~ Kalau begitu coba saja kalian menghentikanku " ucap Naruto lalu Menghembuskan nafasnya hingga membuat Kumpulan Asap yang menghalangi pandangan Kirito, Asuna, Raiser, Shion, Leafy, Bee dan Temari.

" Dia kabur! " ujar Leafy " Jangan Harap kau bisa lari Bakayaro Konoyaro! " teriak Bee yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya di aliri petir dan langsung melesat ke dalam ke dalam kumpulan Asap di depannya.

 **Wush!**

Dari Balik Asap keluar Naruto yang melesat dengan cepat seperti menaiki sepatu roda di susul oleh Bee yang hampir menyamai kecepatannya di susul Temari, Kirito, Asuna, Shion, Raizer dan Leafy.

 **Wush!**

 **Sret! Blaaaaar!**

 _ **[" Warning! "]**_ Naruto yang mendengar sebuah Tanda Bahaya langsung melompat menjauh dan seketika tempatnya tadi terjadi ledakan besar membuat Naruto sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya.

' _Kuso! Tadi itu apa?! '_ batin Naruto menyilangkan tangannya, Mata Naruto seketika Melebar ketika melihat sosok Naga dari The Nine Dragons Legends Beast dengan Kode Hachi berada di atasnya dengan Bola di mulutnya ' _Sial, Itu Bola Energi Positif dan Negatif yang di jadikan satu yaitu Bijuu Dama, dengan tubuh ini aku tidak akan bisa menahannya, Kalau Begitu '_ batin Naruto mulai menghembuskan nafasnya hingga mengeluarkan asap yang tebal.

 **Wush!**

 **Sring! Blaaaaaar!**

Naga legenda berkode Hachi itupun langsung menembakkan bola energi di mulutnya namun dari Balik Asap keluar sebuah Gelombang Emas yang berhasil membelah Bola Energi tersebut dan membuat Bola Energi tersebut meledak di udara.

" Hah~ arigato telah datang tepat Waktu Tohka " gumam Naruto melirik ke sampingnya di mana terdapat Tohka yang menggenggam erat pedang besarnya " Hmph, Jangan salah sangka dulu " dengus Tohka

" Tapi... " gumam Naruto mengepalkan tangan Kanannya dengan erat hingga bagian motor di tangan kanannya berubah menjadi lima mesin Jet yang mengeluarkan NoS berkecepatan 200 km/s

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Tangan Naruto dengan cepat melesatkan Tinjunya dan bersamaan dengan Itu sebuah Tinju dari Bee tertahan oleh Naruto dan membuat sebuah ledakan angin yang dahsyat.

" Apa?! " kejut Bee " Sayang sekali, Tapi cukup sampai di sini! " teriak Naruto meningkatkan NoS miliknya dan mendorong tinjunya.

 **Blaaaaaaarr!**

Tinju Naruto'pun berhasil mendorong Bee dan mementalkan Bee cukup jauh, Namun sang Naga berhasil menangkap tubuh Tuannya sebelum terbang lebih jauh.

" Huft~ " Setelah mementalkan Bee, Naruto mengambil posisi sambil menghembuskan nafasnya hingga mengeluarkan asap kecil, setelahnya bagian tangan kiri dan Kedua Kaki Naruto langsung berubah seperti bagian pada tangan Kanan Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Seketika seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan Seluruh NoSnya membuat Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arah Temari dan Kirito. Sementara Kirito dan Temari yang melesat ke arah Naruto seketika terkejut karena Naruto sudah ada di depan mereka.

 **Duak! Duak!**

Dengan cepat Naruto memberikan dua tendangannya pada Temari dan Kirito membuat mereka ikut terpental jauh " Cukup sampai di sini! " ucap Naruto mendaratkan dirinya " Cukup bermain serangannya " Lanjut Naruto seraya mengembalikan bagian-bagian di tubuhnya menjadi Skeatboard wind kembali.

Pandangan Naruto teralih ke arah Shion dan Raiser yang melesat ke arahnya, Naruto yang melihat Shion terdiam sebelum melirik ke arah Tohka

" Tohka, Kembalilah Ke julis, aku akan menyelesaikan pertandingan ini " ucap Naruto seraya menatap papan Skor di mana mereka saat ini ada di posisi 3 dengan Posisi pertama Kelompok Fuu dengan 8.000.000 Point, Kelompok Uchiha 7.600.000 Point sementara Whitefox 7.200.000 Point.

 **Wush!**

Tohka yang mendengar itu langsung terbang mengikuti intruksi Naruto, setelah kepergian Tohka Naruto mengeluarkan Dua Biji kecil dan meremasnya bersama

 **Swussh!**

Setelahnya kedua Tangan Naruto berlapis Api dan mulai mengambil posisi meninju " Kheh! Jangan meremehkanku! " ucap Raiser menyiapkan Tinju Apinya juga.

" Aku tidak sedang meremehkanmu " ucap Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya.

 **Buagh! Blaaaaaaaaaaarr!**

Tinju Narutopun beradu dengan Tinju Raiser namun yang terpental adalah Raiser dan membuat ledakan angin kecil setelah terpentalnya Raiser.

" Naruto-kun! " Naruto yang di panggil memasang posisi santai namun tetap dengan tangan berlapis api dan menatap Shion yang mendarat di depannya " Na-Naruto-kun.. " gumam Shion tergagap.

" Ada apa kau memanggilku Hayamana-san? " tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin " Te-Ternyata benar kau belum memaafkanku ya.. " gumam Shion lirih

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam sebelum menghilangkan api di tangannya dan berbalik " Na-Naruto-kun, A-Aku mohon maafkan aku " gumam Lirih Shion

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Shion, cukup lama mereka tetap pada posisi mereka hingga...

" Jika kau ingin aku memaafkanku " ucap Naruto membuat Shion tersentak.

" Tunjukkan kemampuanmu dan kita bertemu di Champions Turnament, sampai kita bertemu di sana aku akan menarik seluruh perkataanku mengenai buruknya dirimu dan aku akan memaafkanmu " ucap Naruto seraya melirik Shion sesaat lalu berlari menjauh.

Shion yang mendengar itu bergetar, dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto, tanpa terasa Air mata mulai mengalir dan jatuh ke tanah

Sementara di sisi Naruto Dengan cepat Naruto meremas biji kecil di tangannya hingga kembali menjadi sebuah Panah lalu melesat kembali mencari Point agar bisa menyalip kelompok Uchiha dan Takigaku.

 **Wush!**

Namun Naruto harus kembali berhenti ketika di depannya terdapat empat kelompok yaitu Kelompok Uchiha, Iwagaku, Sunagaku dan Kirigaku melayang di depannya.

" Cih! " decih Naruto tak suka " Jangan Harap kau bisa lari setelah apa yang kau perbuat kuning! " teriak Issei yang masih dalam keadaan gosong karena sengatan Naruto tadi.

" Huh! Lihat siapa yang kembali " ucap Naruto mendengus **[" Sebaiknya kalian tidak ikut campur karena dia adalah mangsaku "]** Naruto yang mendengar sang Naga Legenda dengan kode Yon melirik naga tersebut yang menatap tajam Ke seluruh Naga di sampingnya.

 **[" Jangan bercanda kau Kingkong lava! Tidak akan aku biarkan kau melakukannya! "]** teriak Naga legenda berkode San **[" Sebaiknya kalian pergi saja ke tempat lain karena dia adalah mangsaku dan tak akan aku biarkan kalian membunuhnya! "]** teriak Yamata membuat dua Naga berkode Yon dan San menatapnya tajam.

 **[" Huhh~ apa seluruh Naga legenda seperti itu "]** gumam Draig

 **Wush!**

Seketika mata Naruto melebar karena sesuatu yang cepat melesat ke arahnya karena tidak sempat Naruto terpaksa harus menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Duak!**

" Cough! " seketika Naruto terbatuk ketika sebuah tendangan mengenainya dan mementalkannya hingga menabrak kaki gunung.

" Hoi! Han! Apa yang kau lakukan! " teriak salah satu sang penyerang " Kau terlalu lama Roshi, Sebaiknya kita cepat dan kalahkan dia sebelum dia membuat posisi pertama " balas pria bernama Han melirik ke belakang sesaat lalu menatap Ke tempat Naruto berada.

 **Crak! Crak!**

Han yang merasakan sebuah serangan langsung menghindar bersama sang Naga dan menatap kelompok Suna yang mengendalikan sebuah Boneka-Boneka bersenjata tajam.

" Beraninya... Beraninya kalian melukai targetku! " teriak pemuda itu sambil mengendalikan seluruh bonekanya untuk menyerang

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaar! Jgleeer! Twuusshh!**

Kedua Naga berkode Yon dan Go itupun menghindari serangan pemuda pengendali Boneka tersebut namun Sebuah Bola Energi berhasil menghantam mereka membuat ledakan besar di susul serangan Kilat dan Semburan api, tampaknya mereka saling menyerang karena memperebutkan Naruto.

" Cough! Cough! Kuso tendangannya tadi sangat keras sekali seperti roket " gumam Naruto keluar dari lubang perbuatannya sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah _' Kuso... Sepertinya organ tubuhku hancur karena tendangannya tadi, aku harus bagaimana saat ini ' batin Naruto jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dadanya._

 _._

 **Kurumi dkk place**

.

" Naru-kun, Dia kenapa? " panik Aiz ketika melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tak kuat berdiri kembali " Mungkin karena tendangan tadi yang berhasil mengenai dada Naru-kun walau telah di tahannya " jawab Kurumi yang masih tenang di tempatnya.

' _Ayo Naru-kun, tunjukkan sedikit kemampuan pada mereka '_ batin Kurumi sedikit berharap agar Naruto memperlihatkan kekuatannya.

.

 **Arena**

.

" Sepertinya kau sudah tidak kuat lagi ya " Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat wajahnya dan dia bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapnya dingin dengan pedangnya di aliri petir " dengan begini aku bisa membalas perbuatanmu tadi " lanjutnya.

 **Deg!**

" Ugh! " seketika Naruto melenguh sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, perlahan beberapa poni Naruto menutupi Mata kanan Naruto.

" Sepertinya matamu juga mengalami kesakitan ne, ini lebih mudah membuatku untuk membalas perbuatanmu! " ucap Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya.

 **Twush! BOOOOOMM!**

Seketika semua terkejut begitu sebuah ledakan terjadi setelah terjadinya gelombang Angin, ledakan tersebut bukanlah ledakan di satu tempat melainkan ledakan memanjang.

Kurumi yang memang telah mengaktifkan Clock Eyes Zafkennya secara permanen hanya tersenyum ketika bisa melihat jelas kejadian tadi _' Walau sedikit tapi dampak yang besar, Bagus Naru-kun '_ batin Kurumi.

" _Wowowowow, Apa yang sedang terjadi apa terjadi pertarungan besar dari beberapa kelompok? "_

" Apa itu tadi... " gumam Julis berhenti mengejar target begitu juga semuanya yang fokus menatap tempat terjadinya ledakan. Setelah asap menipis semua bisa melihat di mana terlihat sosok Naruto yang masih berlutut dengan tangan kanannya mengarah ke depan dengan posisi jari seperti telah menyentil sesuatu.

' _Ku-Kuso, Aku benar-benar melakukannya '_ batin Naruto lalu menyentuh mata kanannya yang masih dalam bentuk Clock Eyes Jikkan. _' Aku harus menutupnya agar tidak di lihat oleh siapapun '_ batin Naruto merobek bagian lengan kiri bajunya lalu menutup mata bagian kanannya agar tidak terlihat.

Sementara itu di sisi Sasuke, tampak Sasuke saat ini dengan susah payah mulai bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya dengan tubuh penuh luka dan luka memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Untuk sang Naga Yamata Orochi tampak sang naga telah pingsan dengan tubuh penuh luka beserta dua sayap kirinya yang patah.

' _u-ugh... Apa..apaan itu.. Tadi... '_ batin Sasuke sebelum pingsan. Sementara untuk Naruto, tampak Naruto telah berdiri tegak dengan penutup di mata kanannya lalu menatap sekitarnya di mana dia bisa melihat seluruh peserta tengah menatapnya.

' _Aku punya firasat buruk '_ batin Naruto " Beraninya... " Naruto yang bisa mendengar gumaman itu menoleh dan dia melihat Sakura Haruno tengah mengepalkan tangannya kepadanya " Beraninya kau melakukan itu kepada Sasuke-kun! " teriak Sakura melesat ke arah Naruto

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang punya firasat buruk akan pukulan Sakura langsung menghindar dan benar saja begitu pukulan Sakura menghantam tanah sebuah kawah mulai tercipta.

" _Danchou! "_

" _Dengar, ini perintah langsung. Aku bisa merasakan semua peserta... Tidak kemungkinan beberapa dari Sepuluh besar saat ini tengah menggunakan situasi ini untuk mencari point sebanyak mungkin. Dengar aku ingin kalian gunakan situasi ini untuk menyalip Point kelompok Uchiha dan Takigaku. Walaupun tidak bisa setidaknya kalian bisa membuat posisi kedua kembali "_ ucap Naruto memberi perintah sambil mengeluarkan sebuah batang kecil lalu menghentakkan tangannya pada udara kosong dan membuat batang itu menjadi sebuah busur panah.

" _Tapi... "_

" _lakukan saja, Dan Julis kau yang memimpin saat ini "_ potong Naruto menghisap cerutunya hingga api di cerutu padam

 **Wush!**

 **Bwuuushhh~**

Naruto yang bisa melihat satu persatu peserta mulai ikut menyerangnya langsung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras hingga membuat sekumpulan asap tebal.

" Bagaimana ini Julis? " tanya Xenovia meminta kepastian, Julis yang di tanya memberi kode menjauh dari kumpulan asap begitu juga Kiba yang telah mendapat tanda dari Claudia.

Setelah menjauh Julis menatap sekitarnya bisa dia lihat beberapa serangan tampak meleset dan mengenai tanah, pepohonan dan lain sebagainya " Dari seluruh peserta, kebanyakan seluruh serangan meleset, dalam persentase saat ini, adalah 20%. Rupanya Lomba ini bukan Lomba yang di anggap mudah " gumam Julis lalu menatap banyaknya Naga Algonion yang berkeliaran.

Mata Julis beralih pada papan Point di mana Team Takigaku telah mencapai 10.000.000 Point, sementara Uchiha 9.000.000 point, sementara Mereka 8.500.000 Point _" Baiklah semua dengar, Kita lakukan bersama sekarang, kita harus bisa menyalip kelompok Takigaku dan Uchiha agar tidak mengecewakan Danchou maka dari itu lakukan sebaik mungkin "_

" _Baik!/Ok!/Dimengerti! "_

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Duak! Duak!**

Sementara itu pada tempat Naruto, Tampak dari balik asap terlihat Naruto dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan musuh yang mengarah padanya dan sebagai balasan Naruto memberikan serangan balik berupa serangan fisik pada musuh-musuhnya yang bertarung jarak dekat dengannya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 _ **[" Warning! "]**_

Naruto yang mendapat tanda melepas cerutunya lalu melemparnya ke atas menggantinya dengan menggigit busurnya lalu dari jam Naruto keluar dua buah biji kecil yang langsung di remas oleh dua tangan Naruto.

 **[" Raihourra! "]** ucap Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya.

 **Jgleeeeeer!**

" ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH! "

Puluhan teriakan seketika terdengar begitu Asap yang menutup Naruto dan juga beberapa peserta mulai mengeluarkan Cahaya kuning berupa cahaya kilat.

 **Bwush!**

Asap itupun seketika menghilang memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak dengan posisi kepala mendongak ke atas.

 **Wush! Tak!**

Dengan sempurna Cerutu Naruto kembali ke mulut Naruto dan dalam posisi menyala, setelah mendapatkan cerutunya kembali kepala Naruto mulai turun dan menatap berapa Kelompok yang masih bertahan.

" Walaupun mata kananmu terluka sepertinya kau masih kuat berdiri juga ya, Uzumaki-san " ucap Zabuza menyiapkan pedang besarnya " Tapi sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan titik lemahmu " ucap Zabuza bersiap menyerang

" jika kau berpikir bahwa mata kananku ini terluka kau salah besar " ucap Naruto membuat Zabuza tidak jadi menyerang Naruto " Mataku hanya perlu istirahat sesaat karena sebuah efek ledakan tadi. Maka dari itu walau mata kananku tertutup masih ada jamku yang bisa menjadi mata Ke tiga hingga Mata yang terhitung jumlahnya " lanjut Naruto.

" Zabuza, jangan sembarangan menyerangnya " peringat Yagura " selain itu aku bingung kenapa kalian semua menyerangku walau aku baru saja tadi menumbangkan Uchiha-san " ucap Naruto mengungkapkan kebingungannya seraya memejamkan matanya.

" Sudah jelas bukan, kau adalah masalah besar di lomba ini " ucap Kirito tanpa beban " Masalah besar kah? " gumam Naruto menatap langit yang cerah saat ini.

" Boleh juga itu sebutannya " ungkap Naruto tersenyum " Tapi... Jika kalian memang ingin mengalahkanku agar aku tidak mengganggu kalian, sebaiknya kalian urungkan saja, karena bagaimanapun aku akan tetap menghalangi kalian " ucap Naruto membuat semua di sana menggeram tak suka.

" jangan kira kau itu sangat hebat kuning, Kau hanyalah orang lemah tanpa kekuatan! " teriak Issei melesat ke arah Naruto bersamaan dengan beberapa peserta.

" Lemah ya? "

 **BLAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan memanjang dengan ledakan sekitar delapan arah mata angin, sementara di bagian tengah tampak Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak sambil menundukkan wajahnya " Sekarang, apa itu kau sebut lemah " ucap Naruto dengan datar.

" Dasar Bodoh, dia mengambil tindakan tanpa rencana " ucap pemuda berambut cokelat, Hyuuga Neji ketika melihat teamnya mengalami hal yang sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, padahal dia hanya diam di tempat tapi mereka semua terpental begitu saja " gumam Yagura ketika melihat orang-orang yang menyerang Naruto telah tumbang.

" Kisama! Beraninya kau! " teriak Sakura melompat dengan tangan kanan terkepal dengan Aura biru besar di kepalannya

 **Wush! Duak!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Naruto yang terfokus akan serangan Sakura seketika terkejut ketika sosok bertopi melesat cepat ke arahnya mengarahkan tendangan ke dadanya, Tak mau kena, Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan berhasil menahan serangan Pria tersebut.

Namun tendangan tersebut berhasil mementalkannya ke sebuah Lubang retakan Besar seperti terbelah karena akibat pukulan Sakura yang telah menyentuh tanah.

' _Sial! '_ batin Naruto langsung menyimpan busurnya lalu mengetik hologramnya dengan cepat hingga mengeluarkan dua biji, Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan apa yang di butuhkan langsung meremasnya hingga menjadi Bola Biru dan Kuning, setelah menyimpan kedua bolanya Berikutnya Naruto menancapkan kedua Pedang Midrocremonnya kepada dua sisi tebing di sampingnya.

 **Shhhhhss!**

Naruto yang merasakan panas di bawahnya, langsung menoleh dan dia bisa melihat cairan panas yang di sebut lava tengah ada di bawahnya, Pandangan Naruto kembali teralih ke atas di mana terlihat beberapa orang mulai masuk ke tempatnya seperti Hyuuga Neji, Gabriel, Himejima Akeno, dan lain-lainnya.

' _dalam situasi ini aku harus menggunakan trik ini '_ batin Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya hingga membuat asap yang tebal.

 **[" Byakugan! "]** ucap Neji dengan matanya yang perlahan mengeluarkan Urat " Asap itu menghalangi pandanganku " ucap Neji memberitahu membuat Gabriel dan Akeno langsung memberhentikan diri mereka dengan menancapkan senjata mereka begitu juga Neji, Sementara beberapa Orang yang memang bernafsu membunuh Naruto tetap turun dan melancarkan serangan mereka ke arah kumpulan Asap itu.

 **[" Redurora! "]**

 **[" Groooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr! "]** seketika semua melebarkan mata mereka ketika dua naga tengkorak dengan api biru dan Merah keluar dari asap di depan mereka dengan membuka mulut mereka.

 **Blllllaaaaaaaarrr!**

Para penonton seketika melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat dari lubang buatan Sakura keluar dua sosok Naga yang mereka kenal milik siapa membawa para peserta yang tadi memang berniat menyerang Naruto ke atas dan menjatuhkan mereka semua dengan kasar.

 **Bziiit!**

Tak lama setelah itu sebuah kilat kuning menyambar di samping naga tersebut memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang tak terluka sedikitpun.

" memaksaku untuk jatuh dan mati, sungguh tidak sopan sekali " ucap Naruto datar lalu mengembalikan sang Naga kembar menjadi pedang kembali " Sepertinya kalian memang tidak tahu kapan harus bertanding adil ne " lanjut Naruto meletakkan Pedangnya di pinggang.

" Yang tidak bertanding adil itu adalah kau! Brengsek! " teriak Kiba Inuzuka merasa tidak senang " Begitukah? " tanya Naruto seraya melirik papan point yang memperlihatkan Kelompok Takigaku sudah mencapai 11.000.000 Point, Kelompoknya sudah berhasil menyalip Kelompok Uchiha dengan point 10.800.000 Point sementara kelompok Uchiha masih sekitar 9.000.000

" dari pada kalian mengincarku sebaiknya kalian memperdulikan point kalian, Kalian tidak ingin kalah bukan " ucap Naruto membuat semua tersadar dan semua langsung melihat papan skor

" Sial! Kita ketinggalan jauh! "

" Ohey! Ayo cepat kita harus menang saat ini! "

" Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja " ucap Naruto membuat beberapa anggota dari kelompok 10 besar menatapnya tak suka " Kau... Kau memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengalihkan kami bukan! " ucap Issei merasa di permainkan.

" Tidak, bukankah kalian sendiri yang mengincarku dan menyerangku tanpa memiliki rencana untuk menjaga point " ucap Naruto dengan santai " Issei, dia benar. Sejak awal memang kitalah yang salah di sini " timpal Pemuda bertubuh besar bernama Choji Akimichi.

" Tapi... "

" Issei, tutup mulutmu sebelum aku robek " Issei yang mendengar perintah mutlak dari Hinata seketika terdiam dengan wajah pucat, sementara Naruto yang perkataan Hinata menatap Hinata bingung pasalnya dia membelanya " Sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum kelompoknya semakin jauh, apa lagi salah satu kelompok Hyotogaku hampir menyalip kita " peringat Pemuda berwarna kulit putih seperti zombie yaitu Shimura Sai.

" Danchou... " Ucap Koneko menghampiri Naruto dan mendarat di samping Naruto " Tunggu sebentar lagi Koneko-chan " ucap Naruto lalu menatap ke arah Issei yang menatapnya tak suka.

" Kau, bocah mesum " ucap Narutp mengejek Issei membuat Issei mengeram tak suka " di antara semuanya, kau sepertinya cukup menarik. Sebagai pembalasan nanti untuk dirimu yang memiliki naga _**The Draig Red Emperor, The Legends Heavens Dragons**_ , Aku akan sangat senang menerimamu melawanku di _**Champions III : The Rings Dragons**_ " tantang Naruto.

" Kenapa kau menantangku, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu "

" Um? Tidak ada hanya ingin saja dari pada harus melawan ketua bermuka datarmu itu " ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya seraya menghidupkan cerutunya kembali agar tenang " selain itu sebaiknya kalian cepat karena beberapa menit lagi Lomba ini akan selesai " ucap Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh dan menumpangi Naga yang di kendarai Koneko

" Koneko Antar aku ke yang lainnya " perintah Naruto yang langsung di lakukan Koneko dengan memacu naganya untuk pergi ke tempat kelompoknya.

" Sepertinya kau cukup beruntung Issei, kau di tantang oleh Orang terbaik di kota Konoha ini " ucap Shino membuat Issei mendelik ke arahnya.

.

 **Kurumi Side**

.

" Hahh~ akhirnya perselisihannya selesai " gumam Akame bernafas lega " Tapi tadi cukup menegangkan juga " timpal Aiz, Sementara Kurumi yang melihat itu sedikit tersenyum _' Maa~ mungkin butuh waktu untuk membiarkan Naruto beradaptasi dengan Mata kanannya dan juga kekuatannya '_ batin Kurumi.

' _Tapi, aku berharap, kau akan menunjukkan kekuatan Jikkanmu itu Naru-kun '_ lanjutnya tersenyum misterius dengan Mata Zafkennya yang berputar pelan.

.

 **Asia side**

.

" Huhh~ dasar baka nii-chan, dia membuat khawatir saja " gumam Asia merengut sebal karena di buat khawatir oleh kakaknya itu " Kau terlalu khawatir Asia-chan, kau tahu bukan Kakak sepupumu itu seperti apa. Ya~ walau tadi aku juga khawatir saat Naruto di paksa masuk kedalam lubang buatan dari Haruno Sakura itu " ucap Tsunade yang sebenarnya juga khawatir.

" Tapi Tsunade-sama, aku sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Naruto-kun akan selamat dari semua itu. Bisa kau bayangkan berapa banyak yang menyerangnya tadi tapi dia bisa mengalahkan mereka walau sepertinya mata kanan Naruto-kun mengalami luka kecil saat mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke " ucap Shizune mengungkapkan suatu pujian pada Naruto.

" Mungkin kau benar Shizune, tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang menyebabkan mata kanan Naruto di tutupi kain itu " ucap Tsunade tersenyum misterius.

" Lalu? "

" itu Rahasia jika kau ingin tahu, tapi jawabannya pasti akan terjawab sebentar lagi " Ucap Tsunade menatap ke layar hologram di depannya di mana Naruto yang menunggangi Naga bersama Koneko tengah berkumpul bersama dan mencari sasaran target bersama agar lebih cepat menambah point.

.

 **Whitefox Side**

.

" Julis! Claudia serang Sasaran dua Naga tersebut, Koneko setelah Julis dan Claudia menembaki sasaran mereka antar aku kebawah para naga itu. Lalu Kiba dan Saya aku ingin kalian menyerang sasaran dua naga yang akan melintas kemari, Lakukan sekarang! " perintah Naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan dua Midrocremon miliknya lalu berpegangan dengan Koneko agar tidak jatuh.

Sementara Kiba dan Saya yang bisa melihat dua Naga Algonion memang akan melintas kemari dari bawah langsung melesat ke arah sang naga dan menembaki sasaran dengan senjata di Naga mereka. Begitu juga Julis Dan Claudia yang bersamaan menembak dengan Kiba dan Saya.

 **Jrak! Jrak! Jrak! Jrak!**

Ke empat sasaran yang berisikan Point 200.000, 500.000, 100.000 dan 200.000 berhasil di kenai dan membuat obat bius pada sasaran itu menyala dan membuat ke empat naga itu jatuh pingsan.

Naruto yang sudah tepat di bawah langsung melompat sambil mengayunkan kedua pedangnya hingga berubah menjadi Dua Redurora lalu melilitkan ke empat naganya masing-masing satu naga lalu mendarat di tanah dengan ke empat lekukan tubuh Naga Redurora miliknya dan meletakkan ke empat Naga itu pelan pelan.

" _sungguh tidak di percaya kelompok Whitefox berhasil menyamakan kedudukan dengan kelompok Takigaku "_

" Danchou! " seru Kirin melesat ke arah Naruto seraya merentangkan tangannya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Kirin menerima tangan Kirin dan ikut menunggangi Naga Kirin.

" Danchou ini kesempatan kita untuk menyalip Kelompok Takigaku, namun ada satu hal yang aku khawatirkan " ucap Kirin dengan nada was-was " Aku tahu. Di mana Kelompok Takigaku saat ini " ucap Naruto seraya menatap sekitar, namun dirinya tak bisa melihat kelompok Takigaku yang di pimpin oleh Fuu.

" _Danchou, aku melihat Tiga anggota kelompok Takigaku saat ini melesat ke sebuah pegunungan Peak, di sana terdapat sekitar 10-15 naga dengan point besar tengah beristirahat dengan tenang apa yang harus kita lakukan? "_ Naruto mendengar itu langsung terkejut.

" _Semua cepat kejar mereka jangan sampai mereka mengenai seluruh sasaran di naga-naga itu! "_ perintah Naruto

 **Wush! Wush!**

Seluruh kelompok The Whitefox langsung berbelok dan melesat dengan cepat menuju pegunungan Peak, tak butuh 3 menit mereka akan sampai di tempat para Naga tersebut, namun Kelompok Takigaku yang di pimpin oleh Fuu langsung juga sudah siap menyerang seluruh sasaran pada para naga Algonion yang asyik tertidur.

" Kuso! King aku membutuhkanmu saat ini! " Desis Naruto menarik pedang Kingnya lalu membenturkannya dengan Jam miliknya hingga berubah menjadi Busur panah merah panjang.

 **Sreet~**

Tak mau berlama-lama Naruto memakai busurnya dengan anak panah sang King yang berubah menjadi busur panah, Naruto memfokuskan tembakannya sedikit ke samping dari sasaran sang Naga setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam Naruto mengayunkan tembakkannya ke kiri sesaat lalu mengayunkan kedua lengannya ke arah Kanan selagi melepas Anak panah miliknya.

 **Swuuuuuussh!**

Karena melakukan tembakan seperti itu, Anak panah Naruto langsung berbelok tepat ke arah Sasaran dan saat anak panah itu berbelok Kelompok Takigaku juga langsung melancarkan serangan mereka.

 **Jrak! Jrak! Jrak! Jrak!**

Anak panah Naruto langsung berhasil mengenai sasaran dan terus mengenai sasaran berikutnya hingga sepuluh sasaran begitu juga Takigaku yang sepertinya hanya berhasil mengenai sebagiannya saja.

 **Teeett!**

" _Ha'i! Pertandingan berakhir! "_ mendengar itu semua peserta langsung berhenti Naruto yang mendengar tanda berakhir langsung menurunkan senjatanya dan menatap papan point di mana Kelompoknya saat ini berada di posisi...

" _sungguh tidak bisa di percaya, yang menduduki posisi pertama saat ini adalah, dua kelompok dari Kota yang berbeda Kelompok Takigaku dan Whitefox dengan persamaan Point 13.800.000 point! "_

Kedua kelompok yang di sebutkan sama-sama terkejut karena mereka berdua bersama-sama menempati posisi pertama " YaaaaaTTAAAAAA! " teriak seluruh kelompok Whitefox senang.

" HOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriakan penonton menyusul teriakan senang dari kelompok Whitefox, sementara itu Fuu yang melihat reaksi senang dari kelompok Whitefox hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Yokatta kita berhasil Danchou " ucap Kirin seraya melirik ke arah Naruto, namun tanpa di sangka sang Ketua Uzumaki Naruto jatuh tidak sadarkan diri membuat semua di sana terkejut.

" Danchou! " pekik Kirin berusaha menangkap tangan Naruto namun terlambat Naruto telah jatuh kebawah dengan cepat

 **Braak!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" U-Ugh... "

" Yokatta kau sudah sadar Naru-kun " ucap perempuan berambut hitam tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto yang saat ini berbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan beberapa perban melilit di beberapa tubuhnya begitu juga mata bagian kanannya yang masih tertutupi kain.

" Kurumi-nee-san? " gumam Naruto berusaha mendudukan dirinya di bantu oleh Perempuan yang rupanya Kurumi Tokisaki " Di mana aku saat ini? " tanya Naruto menatap sekelilingnya.

" Kau saat ini berada di rumah sakit Konoha, Kau tidak sadarkan diri begitu lomba berakhir " jawab Kurumi " Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kau tak sadarkan diri? " tanya Kurumi ingin tahu.

" Entahlah... Sejak tanda Lomba berakhir pandanganku tiba-tiba mengabur, apa lagi aku semakin merasakan sakit di mata kananku ini " ucap Naruto seraya membuka kain yang menutupi mata kanannya dan rupanya matanya masih dalam bentuk Clocks Eyes Jikkan.

 **Pemberitahuan :**

 **Clocks Eyes Jikkan di mata Kanan Naruto berwarna Emas dengan lingkaran luar berwarna biru dan Jarum jam dan angkanya yang berwarna hitam.**

" Jadi begitu, pasti itu efek dari Jikkan " ucap Kurumi membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung " Efek Jikkan? "

" Jikkan adalah Mata tertinggi dari Clocks Eyes, karena kau baru membangkitkannya akan sangat sulit mengontrolnya. Dan juga sepertinya karena kau terlalu lama menggunakan mata itu membuatmu cepat lelah " jawab Kurumi memberitahu.

" Mungkin kau benar, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menonaktifkannya, waktu itu aku menutup mataku ini agar tidak di lihat adikku tapi saat di buka paksa oleh Asia-chan mataku telah kembali semula " jujur Naruto.

" Kau hanya perlu menutup matamu dan mengosongkan pikiranmu, bayangkan saja akan matamu yang biasanya " jawab Kurumi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu perlahan mencobanya dan lima menit setelahnya Naruto kembali membuka matanya di mana saat ini kedua matanya yang telah sama warna kembali " Selamat karena kau berhasil mengembalikan matamu " canda Kurumi namun Naruto masih terdiam tampak melamunkan sesuatu.

" Ne, Kurumi-nee-san, kau pasti tahu bukan, kenapa bisa Uchiha Sasuke terpental jauh begitu juga yang lainnya " tanya Naruto seraya melirik ke arah Kurumi.

" Tentu saja, maka dari itu mata Jikkanmu aktif. Selain itu bukan hanya itu tanpa sadar kau menggunakan Teknik mata Jikkan yaitu **[" Slow Time "]** yang membuat semua menjadi lambat kecuali dirimu. " ucap Kurumi membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Aku... Lagi-lagi harus melakukannya... Aku berharap tak ada yang tahu mengenai " ucap Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya frustasi " Ghaaaaa! Kuso! Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini Kami-sama! " teriak Naruto.

" Kau kenapa Naru-kun, kenapa kau tampak tidak senang? " tanya Kurumi bingung " tentu saja! " balas Naruto setengah berteriak.

" siapa yang senang jika kau menunggu apa yang kau inginkan 17 tahun muncul sekarang " ucap Naruto lirih " Bagiku kemampuan ini adalah sampah... Aku yang sudah berjuang mati-matian hingga aku cedera agar aku tahu apa kemampuanku, tapi! Kenapa baru sekarang kemampuan ini ada! Dimana saja saat aku membutuhkannya! " ucap Naruto meluapkan emosinya.

" Jika semua mengetahui akan kemampuanku ini, pasti mereka akan menjauhiku karena mereka berpikir aku menyembunyikan jati diriku dengan menggunakan alat-alatku agar mencari perhatian mereka, aku tidak ingin... Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi... Hiks.. Hiks.. " Kurumi yang mendengar isakan Naruto semakin terkejut karena saat ini Naruto menangis...

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kelahiran miliknya.

" Aku... Hiks.. Hiks tidak ingin semua itu terjadi Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku sudah memiliki semua yang aku inginkan.. Keluarga, teman, kepercayaan Hiks.. Banyak.. Banyak sekali Hiks... Hiks.. Aku.. Tidak ingin semua itu hilang " ucap Naruto seraya meremas kain selimutnya

 **Grep!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak ketika Kurumi saat ini tengah memeluknya dengan erat " Daijoubu, keluarkan semuanya, biarkan semua itu mengalir " ucap Kurumi dengan lembut, Naruto yang memang sudah tidak kuat langsung memeluk Kurumi dan menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya

' _Aku tidak menyangka kau melewati hal sulit seperti ini Naru-kun '_ batin Kurumi sambil mengelus punggung Naruto _' Waktu itu, aku juga sama sepertimu, aku dulu hanyalah orang biasa hingga aku terobsesi akan kekuatan mata ayahku, awalnya banyak yang berteman denganku tapi setelah aku berhasil membangkitkan mataku ini, mereka semua menjauh karena tanpa di sangka aku di kendalikan oleh hawa nafsu membunuh dan membunuh temanku sendiri, tapi.. Aku masih memiliki Shiina-chan, Tsunade-baa-san, Jiraiya-jii-san, Oto-san, Oka-san dan keluargaku yang lainnya yang selalu ada untukku setiap saat '_

' _Di banding denganku, kau lebih besar dari pada aku Naru-kun, kau berusaha tegar menghadapi jalanmu sampai sini, kau sungguh mengagumkan Naru-kun '_ batin Kurumi seraya tersenyum tulus pada Naruto yang masih menagis.

.

Sementara itu di luar ruang perawatan Naruto, tampak Tsunade yang bersandar sambil menundukkan wajahnya, tak lama setelah itu sesuatu di telinga Tsunade bercahaya kecil dan Tsunade langsung menekan sesuatu di telinganya tersebut.

" _... "_

" _****** jika kau kembali kau harus menerima akibatnya nanti "_

" _...? "_

" _Kau tidak akan percaya seberapa tegarnya dia saat ini, dan itu semua karenamu, aku harap kau memiliki rencana yang bagus agar dia tidak menghajarmu habis-habisan "_

" _... "_

" _Um, Dia berhasil di posisi pertama. Aku akan mengirimkan rekaman pertandingannya nanti "_ putus Tsunade lalu melirik dari balik kaca dan bisa dia lihat Kurumi tampak tengah berusaha menenangkan Naruto, sementara Naruto juga berusaha tenang selagi menghapus air matanya.

' _Kau sudah banyak berubah Naruto-kun, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dan mendengarmu menangis seperti ini semenjak kelahiranmu, kau benar-benar tegar '_ batin Tsunade lalu berniat pergi namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kelompok Naruto beserta anaknya tampak berlari ke arahnya.

" Kaa-chan! Apa Nii-chan sudah sadar? " tanya Asia dengan perasaan khawatir " Jangan Khawatir, dia baik-baik saja dia juga sudah sadar saat ini dia tengah berbincang dengan Kurumi-chan " ucap Tsunade sambil mengelus rambut anaknya lalu menuntun mereka ke kamar Naruto.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

 **Kreet!**

" Naruto, Kelompokmu dan Asia datang berkun... " perkataan Tsunade seketika terhenti di mana dia bisa melihat Saat ini Kurumi tampak mencium bibir Naruto yang tampaknya juga terkejut di cium Kurumi walau hanya menempelkan bibir saja

" Ah, Tsunade-baa-san, Gomenasai jika saya tidak sopan, tadi aku hanya mencium bibir calon suamiku agar tidak sedih saja " goda Kurumi membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

" Si-Siapa yang bilang seperti itu! "

Sementara Tsunade tampak diam bak seperti patung sebelum menghela nafasnya _' untung saja aku menutupi mereka dengan tubuhku jadi mereka tidak bisa melihat '_ batin Tsunade seraya melirik ke arah kelompok Naruto yang ada di belakangnya menatapnya bingung.

" Naruto, anggotamu datang berkunjung " ucap Tsunade singkat seraya masuk ke kamar rawat Naruto di susul anggotanya.

" Yo Danchou, sepertinya kau tampak baik-baik saja " ucap Kiba seraya tersenyum " Jika saja aku tidak di kasur kau sudah aku hajar Kiba dengan wajah tanpa dosamu itu " kesal Naruto namun terdapat candaan di dalamnya.

" Aw, aku tunggu itu Danchou " ejek Kiba membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, Kiba.. Andai kau tahu jika kau di sentil saja bisa membuatmu berbaring seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

" Mou! Dasar baka Nii-chan! Kau masih saja bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! " teriak kecil Asia seraya memukul pelan Naruto " He-Hey, Asia hentikan sa-sakit " pura-pura Naruto.

" Setelah kau koma selama enam hari berhentilah membuatku khawatir! Kau tadi hampir saja mati tadi! Tapi... Tapi... " gumam Asia semakin lirih, Naruto yang tahu apa setelahnya memeluk Asia berusaha menenangkan adik sepupunya " shh~ tenanglah, Nii-chan tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu juga yang lain percayalah " bisik Naruto.

" Baka... Baka Nii-chan.. Hiks.. "

" Hello, kami datang bukan untuk di acuhkan ya " kesal Tohka sambil mengembungkan pipinya " A-Ah, Gomen. Jadi bagaimana tadi? " tanya Naruto menatap seluruh anggotanya.

" Kelompok Kita dan Kelompok Takigaku berada di posisi pertama saat ini, di susul kelompok Blue Lotus, Black Lotus, Kirito, Uchiha, Kumogaku, Iwagaku, Sunagaku, dan Kirigaku, di karenakan juara 1nya terdapat dua kelompok maka juara 10 tidak di cari " jawab Julis membuat Naruto tersentak.

" Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Blue Lotus dan Black Lotus ada di peringkat empat dan Lima tadi? " tanya Naruto " Memang benar, tapi seperti kita mereka berhasil mengenai sasaran sekitar 16 sasaran dengan total poit mereka 12.700.000 dari 8.000.000 " jawab Julis.

" 3.700.000 point dengan 16 sasaran sekaligus, sungguh tidak di percaya " gumam Naruto " Kalau tidak salah pemimpin kelompok itu adalah Shiba Miyuki dari sekolah lain begitu juga Pemimpin kelompok Black Lotus yaitu Kuroyukihime, mereka sepertinya tidak bisa di anggap remeh " lanjut Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya.

" Lalu Lomba berikutnya bagaimana? " tanya Naruto " Karena banyaknya yang cedera mereka harus di rawat di rumah sakit terutama Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyoudo Issei yang terluka parah, paling lambat Lomba berikutnya di adakan 10 hari lagi " jawab Claudia.

" 10 hari kah? Itu cukup lama juga. Tapi tidak apa lagi pula aku memiliki banyak waktu " ucap Naruto membuat semua di sana penasaran " Memang Danchou ingin ke mana? " tanya Irina.

" Aku akan pergi dengan Kurumi-nee-san untuk melakukan sesuatu paling tidak 2 hari, selama aku pergi kalian pulihkan saja tubuh kalian dan istirahatlah. Satu lagi aku peringatkan untuk berhati-hati, jangan sampai bertemu kelompok lain selain Asuna dan Leafy, yang kalian harus jaga jarak sekarang adalah kelompok Blue Lotus dan Black Lotus, paham " jawab Naruto dan memperingatkan anggotanya.

" Baik!/Ok! "

" Lalu Kirin-chan, jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanku, itu bukanlah salahmu " ucap Narutp seraya melirik Kirin yang melamun sejak tadi. Kirin yang mendengar itu tersentak dengan tubuh bergetar " Ta-Tapi... "

" Aku sudah bilang jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Itu semua salahku karena badanku tidak enak, lagi pula kau sudah berusaha menyelamatkanku bukan? Aku hargai kerja kerasmu " ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum tulus.

" Da-Danchou.. Hiks.. Hiks " lirih Kirin terharu.

" Kau seperti menggombal tahu Danchou " cibir Kiba membuat Naruto mendelik ke arahnya " Jaa~ kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Danchou, kami rasa kami sudah cukup sampai sini, kami akan membiarkanmu istirahat lebih dulu " Ucap Claudia mewakili semuanya.

" Aku juga akan kembali Naru-kun karena untuk besok kita akan sibuk, jaga kesehatan tubuhmu " ucap Kurumi seraya tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang hanya mengangguk " Berhati-hatilah Kurumi-nee " ucap Naruto

" fufufu~ tenang saja "

" Lalu Asia, kau tidak ingin kembali? " tanya Tsunade pada anaknya namun siapa sangka rupanya Asia tertidur di pelukan Naruto karena banyak menangis " Dasar rupanya dia tertidur "

" Baa-chan, untuk saat ini biarlah Asia-chan tidur di sini denganku, aku yakin dia akan ngotot kemari lagi nanti jika di bawa pulang " ucap Naruto membuat Tsunade tersentak " Naruto, Kau tahu apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidur dengan seorang perempuan apa lagi dia adik sepupumu, kau tahu bukan apa jadinya jika Laki dan perempuan sekasur? " omel Tsunade.

" Baa-chan diakan hanya Adikku, tidak mungkin aku melakukannya " kesal Naruto karena seperti di tuduh melakukan pemerkosaan nantinya.

" Huh! Walaupun begitu sebagai seorang ibu aku tetap khawatir, jika memang begitu aku akan tidur bersama kalian di sini " ucap Tsunade menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan menguncinya agar orang dari luar tidak sembarangan masuk.

" H-Hah! Tidur bertiga?! Se-Sekasur?! " tanya Naruto sangat terkejut " Um, Sebaiknya kau mulai berbaring dan istirahatkan tubuhmu " ucap Tsunade mendorong Naruto agar berbaring di susul Tsunade yang tidur di sebelah Naruto sementara Asia ada di sisi Naruto satunya, tampak saat ini Naruto berbaring di apit oleh dua orang yang sangat penting baginya.

Naruto yang bisa merasakan dada jumbo neneknya di lengannya memerah dirinya benar-benar malu saat ini " Ba-Baa-chan, ke... "

 **Cek!**

Perkataan Naruto seketika terputus karena kesadarannya menghilang di karenakan tanpa di duga Tsunade menusukkan obat bius ke leher Naruto " Gomen Naruto-kun, Tapi ini keinginan Putriku " ucap Tsunade seraya melirik ke arah Asia yang membuka matanya.

" Asia, Kau tahu resikonya bukan? Bagaimana jika dia akan menjauhimu? " tanya Tsunade khawatir akan terjadinya perselisihan.

" Jangan Khawatir Baa-chan, Akan aku pastikan Nii-chan menerimaku, Perasaan ini sudah tidak bisa aku tahan... Di mana Nii-chan telah melakukannya dengan Kurumi-nee dan Aiz-nee, Aku sudah tidak tahan... Aku juga ingin memiliki Nii-chan, aku tahu aku egois tapi... " ucap Asia semakin lirih sambil mengelus wajah tampan Naruto.

" Asia tanpa harus melakukan Ini Naruto-kun akan selalu di sisimu, sebaiknya kau melakukannya saat kalian sama-sama mencintai. Aku hanya memberimu saran kau boleh melakukannya tapi hanya sebuah Ciuman saja " ucap Tsunade membuat Asia tampak berpikir.

 **Cup!**

Tanpa di duga Asia menerima tawaran ibunya dan mencium bibir Naruto secara sepihak dengan liar, Tsunade yang menonton hanya bisa merona melihat hal tersebut _' Si-Sial... Kenapa pipimu terasa panas, dia adalah cucuku ke-kenapa aku ingin sekali menciumnya, tidak... Tidak ingat Tsunade kau sudah punya Jiraiya, ta-tapi... '_ batin Tsunade lirih seraya menatap anaknya yang masih mencium bibir Naruto sepuasnya tak ingin melihat lebih lama Tsunade membalikkan badannya

" Fuuahh~ " desah Asia menyelesaikan ciumannya seraya berbaring di bahu Naruto dan menelusupkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Naruto " Oyasuminasai Naru-nii " ucap Asia seraya tersenyum puas, ini sungguh nikmat walau hanya dirinya saja yang menikmati hal tersebut.

Sementara Naruto yang berbaring hanya membalasnya dengan dengkuran halus karena telah tertidur. Di lain tempat pula, di sebuah gedung dekat rumah sakit tampak Kurumi yang tertawa halus dengan Zafkennya yang berputar pelan " ara-ara sepertinya ada yang mencari kesempatan, tapi tidak apa, lagi pula besok aku bisa menikmati Naru-kun sepuasku " ucap Kurumi seraya berjalan jauh.

" Fufufufu~ aku sungguh tidak sabar "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragons Future**_

" _**Saa~ kita mulai latihannya "**_

" _**Bagaimana Rasanya? "**_

" _**Fufufu kau ingin melakukannya lagi? "**_

" _**Ahh~ jangan terlalu kasar Naru-kun "**_

" _**Baka sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan ini! "**_

" _**Fufufu~ arigato Naru-kun, Aishiteru "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 18 : Dragons Champions Arc II : Latihan dan Cinta.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Pada akhirnya up Juga Nih, Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita kali ini? Aku harap kalian puas akan Chapter Kali ini. Baiklah kita akan membahas sedikit saja mengenai Chapter kali ini. Di sini saya hanya memasukkan beberapa Chara saja, membaca ulang Lomba Dragons Race memang benar hanya sedikit saja ada pertarungan antara Team di sana.**_

 _ **Namun di sini saya sudah mencampurnya agar meninggalkan kesan. Lalu mengenai kejadian tadi, di chapter depan akan di jelaskan kejadiannya. Lalu Clocks Eyes, saya akan menjelaskan sedikit kekuatan Clocks Eyes Jikkan, Kekuatan Clocks Eyes Jikkan milik Naruto bisa menyembuhkan sang pemilik layaknya teknik penyembuh bukan hanya itu.**_

 _ **Jikkan bisa membuat daerah sekitarnya menjadi lambat dengan radius Area 40 km. Saat mengaktifkan kemampuan Clocks Eyes, jarum pada jam ini akan berputar dan berhenti pada setiap angka jam yang ada pada jam.**_

 _ **Saat jam Berputar secara otomatis akan menyembuhkan.**_

 _ **. Angka 1 : Memperlambat waktu.**_

 _ **. Angka 2 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 3 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 4 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 5 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 6 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 7 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 8 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 9 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 10 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 11 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 12 : ?**_

 _ **Lalu mengenai Shion, saya sudah membuat cara agar Shion bisa mencari maaf dari Naruto, berikutnya saya akan menjawab para Review kali ini.**_

 _ **. Apakah Shion akan menjadi Pair Naruto : Jawabannya tidak akan.**_

 _ **. Pair apakah ada tambahan lagi? : Jawabannya tidak, memang akan banyak muncul Chara-Chara perempuan-Wanita yang akan suka dengan Naruto tapi Mereka tidak akan menjadi Pair inti.**_

 _ **. Saat Naruto melawan Shion tercipta Hujan apa itu dari alat Naruto atau teknik Naruto sendiri? : Jawabannya dari Alat Naruto.**_

 _ **. Pertanyaan yang selalu sama apa Kurama akan menjadi Patner Naruto : jawabannya iya, tapi itu masih sangat lama, pertemanan mereka membutuhkan Proses.**_

 _ **. Penambahan Anggota di kelompok Naruto : Jawabannya tidak terjadi, karena nanti saja anggota Naruto akan bertambah setelah mengalahkan Sasuke.**_

 _ **. Scene NaruHina? : Akan terjadi lagi Dua Chapter setelah Chapter depan Up.**_

 _ **. Waktu itu ada yang tanya suruh matiin satu persatu Pair Naruto : jawabannya tidak akan pernah, karena saya terlalu trauma jika saya melakukan itu, saya orangnya muda Trauma.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **hanya itu saja yang bisa saya katakan kali ini, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti di chapter berikutnya, Jaa Naa~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 **Opening Akino-Miiro**

 **Asa no hikari mabushikute**

( Kamera bergerak mundur memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto dari samping Hingga Naruto yang sama-sama menatap matahari terbit )

 **Fix first**

( Kamera berubah menjadi di belakang mereka lalu bergerak ke atas langit )

 **Weigh Anchor!**

( Muncullah Judul cerita ini )

 **Kotoba mo nakute**

 **Tada nami no oto kiiteta**

 **Kioku no imi tamesarete iru mitai ini**

( layar di ganti dengan setengah wajah Kiri Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di tempat gersang di malam hari lalu berubah menjadi sebagian kanan wajah Naruto di mana mata Kanan Naruto yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya di tempat padang rumput yang luas )

 **Yami no naka demo omoidasu**

 **Mae ni susumu no**

( Layar kembali di ganti Asia yang tengah berdiri di tebing dengan pemandangan yang indah perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa di sadarinya setetes air mata jatuh ke tanah )

 **Mite ite yo**

( Air Mata Asiapun jatuh ke ke tempat yang gelap dan membuat gelombang air kecil )

 **So repeatedly, we won't regret to them**

 **Sonna fuu ni mo kangaeteta no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera bergerak mundur yang perlahan memperlihatkan seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )

 **Akogare batsubyou mirai**

 **Zetsubou soushitsu betsuri**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hiruzen berserta anak buahnya dan Tsunade bersama para guru )

 **Ikutsu mono kanashimi to umi wo koe**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana seluruh kelompok Naruto bersiap dengan mempersiapkan senjata mereka dengan gaya masing-masing )

 **Tatoe**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi wajah Naruto yang menghembuskan nafasnya lalu bergerak maju )

 **Sekai no subete ga miiro ni tokete mo kitto**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia, Irina, Koneko dan Kiba yang bergerak liar dengan naga mereka menembaki sasaran-sasaran dengan bersaing bersama kelompok Kirito )

 **Anata no koe ga suru**

 **Daijoubu kaerou tte**

 **Demo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang bergerak liar sambil menembakkan senjata panahnya dan bersaing bersama kelompok Sasuke dengan di mana Naruto salto ke depan dengan menembakkan panahnya ke belakang )

 **Sekai ga subete hanten shiteiru no nara**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Tohka Maju bersama Kirin, Claudia dan Naruto sambil menebaskan pedang mereka )

 **Sore demo anata to**

 **Massugu ni mae wo mitete**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi Kelompok Yugito di mana Kelompok Yugito memberikan serangan balik dan layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, Kirin, Claudia Dan Tohka yang terpental karena serangan Kelompok Yugito )

 **Ima negai kometa ichigeki hazeta**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengusap darahnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya lalu menyatukan tangannya hingga membuat gelombang angin dan perlahan layar menjadi putih )

.

 **Chapter 18 : Dragons Champions Arc II : Latihan dan Cinta ( Traning and Loves )**.

.

 **Sabtu, 3 November 2090**

 **Hiroshima, Tsuyama-Shi**

 **11.00 AM**

.

 **Bruuuuuummm~**

Di Ibukota Hiroshima Daerah Tsuyama-shi atau biasa di sebut Hyogo, terlihat sebuah Mobil Lamborgini berwarna Hitam di sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi tengah melaju dengan cepatnya menuju suatu tempat.

Di dalam Mobil itu tampak Dua Orang berbeda gender yang tengah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, pertama sang pemuda berambut kuning yang mengendarai Mobil dengan lihai sementara perempuan berambut hitam yang ada di sampingnya dengan tenang duduk sambil menatap keluar melihatnya indah pemandangan.

" Yosh, Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Hashi, di sanalah kita akan menginap selama 2 hari " ucap pemuda berambut kuning sambil melirik GPS Di mobilnya " Hashi? Kalau tidak salah di sana bukannya Villa kosong yang sering di gunakan Kumpulnya keluarga Uzumaki, Tokisaki dan Mashiro? " tanya Sang perempuan memastikan.

" Um, Benar sekali. Aku dulu ingat hanya di sanalah tempat yang sangat sepi dan luasnya yang memudahkanku untuk belajar mata ini, tidak ada waktu lagi selagi masih ada segan waktu untuk melatih mataku ini " jawab Pemuda berambut pirang sambil membelokkan mobilnya menuju daerah Hashi.

" Ne, Kalau tidak salah bukannya di dekat Hashi ini ada Nima dan Takatsu? Apakah tidak apa latihan di sana? " tanya perempuan berambut hitam di samping pemuda itu memastikan.

" Daerah Nima dan Takatsu telah di tinggalkan sekitar 72 tahun yang lalu karena dulunya katanya di sana terdapat bekas Nuklir akibat perang dunia ke 3 dari Korea Utara dan Amerika, hanya Daerah Hashi saja yang tidak terkena karena di Daerah Hashi terdapat sebuah Kekkai yang melindunginya " jelas sang pemuda sambil mengetik-ngetik Hologram di mobilnya.

 **Note : Anggap saja perang Korea Utara dan Amerika serikat telah terjadi ( Just Imajination ).# Note Real, just Kidding for this Story.**

" Sejarah perang terbesar yang mengakibatkan daerah utara jepang sempat terkena ledakan Nuklir yang membuat penderitaan bagi masyarakat bagian utara Jepang " gumam Sang Perempuan sambil mengelus dagunya.

" Bersiaplah, kita akan memasuki Area Debu Nuklir " Ucap sang pemuda memperingatkan.

 **Tang! Tang!**

Perlahan mesin depan Mobil Lamborgini Naruto mengeluarkan Mesin tenaga Kuda miliknya di sertai pada bagian samping kedua Sisinya yang mengeluarkan Tiga Engine Kenalpot Turbo yang mengeluarkan Api kecil.

 **Swush~**

 **Bruuuuuuuum!**

Tak beberapa detik setelahnya debu-debu kecil mulai berjatuhan layaknya salju namun debu tersebut yang masuk ke bagian mesin mobil membuat kendaraan pemuda tersebut semakin cepat bahkan Kenalpot milik pemuda berambut kuning tersebut semakin besar mengeluarkan api mendorong mobil pemuda tersebut semakin cepat.

" Jadi ini debu Nuklir " gumam perempuan berambut hitam sambil menatap keluar jendela " Jangan membuka pintunya atau Jendelanya, nanti kau akan mati karena virus Dari Nuklir. " peringat sang pemuda sambil terus menjalankan Mobilnya.

" Tapi aneh juga, Kenapa hanya bagian sini saja yang terdapat debu nuklir sementara yang lainnya tidak terkena " gumam perempuan berambut hitam " Seperti yang aku katakan, Di daerah ini di ciptakan sebuah Barier dari kakek buyut keluarga Uzumaki dulu, nama Barier itu _**Porthenssei**_ , Sebuah Barier tak kasap mata yang katanya memiliki ketebalan 10.000 Dinding Baja yang tak bisa di hancurkan bahkan ledakan Nuklir sekalipun " balas sang pemuda.

" Itu dia " ucap pemuda tersebut ketika bisa melihat Sebuah Villa Besar yang tak berpenghuni di depan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan merekapun sampai di tempat Villa yang tak terkena debu Nuklir sang perempuan yang melihat tidak ada debu Nuklir sedikit bingung bukan masalah debunya melainkan...

" Ne Naruto-kun, kenapa hanya daerah sini saja yang tak terkena? Aku tahu daerah ini tertutupi Kekkai yang kau maksud tadi, tapi jika ini di tutupi Kekkai kenapa Kita bisa masuk? " tanya sang perempuan pada pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

" Um? Soal itu? Kata Tsunade-baa-san Mobil ini telah di gabung darah Uzumaki yang membuat kita bisa masuk dengan mudah karena hanya Clan Uzumaki saja yang bisa masuk " Jawab Naruto sambil keluar dari mobilnya " Uwaa~ sangat sepi sekali ne " gumam Sang perempuan sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang tampak tak ada siapapun selain mereka.

" Ikuyo Kurumi-nee, Kita ke dalam lebih dulu " ajak Naruto sambil mengambil barangnya di belakang Mobil " Kau yakin kita tinggal berdua di sini? " tanya perempuan yang tak lain adalah Kurumi.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Kurumi berhenti seraya melirik ke arah Kurumi " Ara, Mungkinkah.. Kau ingin melakukan itu denganku Naru-Kun? Ufufufu dasar Ecchi " goda Kurumi membuat pipi Naruto merona tipis.

" Tentu saja tidak, Villa ini sudah di tinggalkan semenjak Nuklir Perang Dua Negara terjadi, maka dari itu Villa ini di tinggalkan hingga Nuklir di sini menghilang " ucap Naruto memberikan jawaban logis.

" Tapi sampai kapan? " tanya Kurumi " Dari sejarah yang aku baca, Nuklir di sini tidak akan hilang hingga 20.000 tahun ke depan " jawab Naruto.

" Jika tebakanku benar, kau ingin melatih kekuatan Matamu untuk mengembalikan Tempat ini seperti semula dengan menggunakan Teknik _**Back Timeline,**_ Teknik yang memundurkan Waktu __" gumam Kurumi mulai berjalan sambil membawa barangnya mengikuti langkah Naruto.

" itu memang rencanaku " jawab singkat Naruto " Tapi apa kau tahu Resikonya? Mengembalikan tempat yang tertinggal selama 73 tahun akan menghabiskan banyak Energimu " peringat Kurumi.

Langkah Naruto seketika terhenti di depan pintu setelah mendengar ucapan Kurumi, Kurumi yang melihat Naruto berhenti terdiam sebelum Sweatdrop ketika melihat Naruto yang langsung Down.

" Mungkin kau benar "

.

 **Konoha City Side**

 **Dead Forest**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sebuah hutan kematian, terlihat kelompok Kitrugon saat ini tengah bergerombol sambil memakan persediaan Ikan yang di bawakan oleh Orang yang mereka kenal adalah teman-teman dari orang yang sangat mereka percaya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Whitegon yang sudah selesai sejak awal menatap kelompok Naruto yang tengah bersandar dengan wajah yang bisa di katakan bosan " Hahh~ tanpa ada Danchou rasanya membosankan sekali ne " gumam Irina dan di jawab anggukan setuju dari semuanya.

" Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto-nii pergi dengan Kurumi-nee sejak pagi tadi " balas Asia sambil bersandar pada pohon **[" Memangnya pergi ke mana Gaki itu? "]** tanya Kurama di samping Whitegon.

" yang kami terakhir dengar, mereka pergi ke Perbatasan Kota Konoha dan Sunagaku, yaitu Tsuyama-shi, Hashi. Tempat Dulunya terjadi ledakan Nuklir akibat perang Dunia 3 " jawab Asia, Whitegon yang mendengar itu mulai bangkit dan mengepakkan empat sayap besarnya.

 **[" Kau mau ke mana White? " ]** tanya Kurama **[" Aku akan pergi ke tempat Naruto-kun "]** jawab Whitegon lalu terbang menuju barat ke tempat Naruto.

" Sepertinya dia sangat merindukan Naruto Ne " Gumam Saya sambil membalikkan ikan yang dia panggang **[" Tentu saja, Semenjak Naruto mengikuti Lomba dia jarak datang ke sini membuat Whitegon kesepian "]** balas salah satu naga Kitrugon

" Seperti ibu yang khawatir dengan anaknya ne " gumam Claudia seraya tersenyum tipis, semua di sana ikut tersenyum, ikatan orang dan naga memang sangat tabu, namun mereka tidak akan tahu jika itu adalah Ikatan Keluarga yang sungguh menarik.

.

 **Back To NaruKuru**

 **.**

" Baiklah, sesuai perkataanmu, latihan apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama? " tanya Naruto seraya meregangkan badannya " Mungkin ini akan berbeda, tapi cara kerjanya sama jadi aku akan mengajarimu dasar lingkup dari Clocks Eyes " jawab Kurumi seraya menjaga jarak.

" Jarak lingkup? " tanya Naruto " Clocks Eyes memiliki efek yang cukup bahaya jika tidak di kendalikan, karena Clocks Eyes bisa melingkupi Dunia tidak... Bahkan alam semesta akan kena dampak Clocks Eyes jika tidak benar di kendalikan " jawab Kurumi membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Maksudmu, misalkan kita menghentikan Waktu tanpa ruang lingkup maka seluruh alam semesta akan berhenti? " tanya Naruto " Benar, Bahkan kaupun akan ikut berhenti, jika hal itu terjadi kau tidak bisa menjalankan waktu kembali " jawab Kurumi menambahkan membuat Naruto merinding.

" Tapi karena kau pemula, Aku sudah membuat Ruang Lingkup Waktu untuk tubuhku agar bisa bergerak di waktu yang kau hentikan " ucap Kurumi membuat Naruto sedikit lega " Baiklah sekarang sebaiknya kau aktifkan Jikkanmu " Perintah Kurumi.

" Ah, Baiklah " ucap Naruto menutup matanya, setelah 1 menit Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang berbeda di mana mata kanannya terdapat Clocks Eyes Jikkan sementara di Mata Kirinya tidak berubah sama sekali yaitu Blue Saphire.

" Baiklah, Karena kau sudah mengaktifkannya, Alirkan Energimu pada Matamu agar setiap jarum di matamu bergerak, dan setelah itu hentikan pengaliran sesaat, tapi untuk melakukan Ruang Lingkup Waktu, Jarum harus tepat pada angka 5 " jelas Kurumi sambil memperlihatkan mata kirinya di mana setiap jarum jam di mata itu bergerak.

" Ah, Aku akan mencobanya " gumam Naruto seraya berkonsentrasi mengalirkan Energi di tubuhnya ke matanya.

 **Tik! Tik! Tik! Trrriiiiittt~**

Perlahan jarum jam di mata Naruto bergerak dengan perlahan sebelum bergerak dengan cepat hingga tiga putaran dan tepat berhenti di angka 5.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Waktu Terhenti di seluruh semesta termasuk Naruto, Kurumi yang bebas bergerak menghela nafasnya sebelum menatap Naruto dengan mata kirinya di mana jarum jamnya berputar mundur hingga berhenti di angka 2.

 **Deg!**

Naruto yang bebas bergerak seketika jatuh berlutut seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah " Ulangi Lagi, Kau masih belum membuat Ruang lingkup untuk dirimu " perintah Kurumi dengan lembut seraya membantu Naruto, Kurumi tahu Naruto pasti sangat lelah karena ini pertama kalinya dia mengalirkan Energi di tubuhnya, dia juga tidak tahu harus seberapa memberi energi dan membentuk ruang lingkup waktu untuknya.

" Hah.. Hah.. A.. Apa-apaan itu tadi... Ke.. Kenapa sungguh melelahkan sekali " gumam Naruto seraya berusaha berdiri dengan keringat memenuhi wajahnya " Itu karena kau belum bisa mengontrol seberapa Energi yang harus kau alirkan untuk membuat Ruang Lingkup Waktu " jawab Kurumi.

" Begini saja, Aku akan memberikan Metode yang mudah untukmu. Kau mau tahu? " Usul Kurumi seraya menjaga jarak dari Naruto " Metode? " tanya Naruto.

" Metodenya adalah... " jeda Kurumi sebelum melirik ke arah Naruto dengan senyum Psikopat membuat mata Naruto melebar " Dengan bertarung! " lanjut Kurumi mengeluarkan dua senjatanya yang langsung dia tembakan ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret! Deg!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menyilangkan tangannya seraya menatap intens peluru yang di tembak oleh Kurumi, dan tanpa Naruto sadari Jarum jam di matanya kembali berputar tiga kali hingga berhenti kembali di angka 5, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika peluru di depannya berhenti, bukan hanya peluru tapi seluruhnya berhenti mendadak kecuali dirinya.

" A-Apa ini... " gumam Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa " Selamat, Kau berhasil Naru-kun " ucap Kurumi seraya tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang tampak masih bingung.

" Apa? Mustahil, bahkan aku tak sadar jika aku berhasil yang tadi aku pikirkan hanya... " suara Naruto perlahan mengecil dan berhenti di pertengahan membuat Kurumi tersenyum ketika melihat wajah syok Naruto " Tadi, Aku hanya berpikir untuk menghentikan peluru ini, mungkinkah... " gumam Naruto yang mulai paham.

" benar sekali, Konsep sebagai pemula Clocks Eyes adalah melakukan keinginan itu sendiri " jawab Kurumi " Keinginan Dari Clocks Eyes macam-macam, menghentikan waktu, Memundurkan Waktu, Memajukan Waktu dan lain sebagainya. Tadi kita memang belajar Konsep Ruang Lingkup Waktu, karena tadi kau tidak bisa maka aku membuat rasa takutmu untuk berkonsentrasi menghentikan Peluru itu " Jelas Kurumi lagi.

" Tapi, Jika aku berpikir ingin menghentikan Peluru itu, bagaimana Mungkin aku bisa bergerak? " tanya Naruto " Karena kau hanya ingin menghentikan Peluru tadi, itu membuatmu berpikir untuk menghindari peluru itu hingga kau menginginkan sebuah Gerakan. Maka dari itu kau langsung membentuk Ruang Lingkupmu sendiri yang bisa membuatmu bergerak di waktu yang kau hentikan " jawab Kurumi.

" Baiklah, Sekarang Aku ingin kau mengembalikan Waktu kembali, tapi sebelum itu aku peringatkan agar kau tidak terlalu berlebihan dan tidak terlalu kekurangan dalam mengalirkan energimu ke matamu. Ingat, bayangkan dan berpikirlah untuk mengembalikan waktu kembali " ucap Kurumi.

" Ah, Baiklah akan aku coba " gumam Naruto, menutup matanya setelah berpindah dari tempat peluru Kurumi dan mulai membayangkan dan memfokuskan agar waktu kembali bergerak kembali, setelah merasa cukup Naruto membuka Matanya memperlihatkan jarum jam di matanya yang bergerak mundur hingga berhenti di angka 5 kembali.

Seketika semua kembali bergerak semula membuat Kurumi tersenyum dengan latihan Naruto yang membuahkan hasil, Naruto yang belum terbiasa kembali jatuh berlutut dengan wajah pucat di penuhi keringat, dirinya terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

" Ayo Naru-kun, berdiri kembali. Kau sudah berjanji akan mengikuti setiap perkataanku bukan " ucap Kurumi membantu Naruto berdiri kembali " Tapi... Ini sangat melelahkan... " protes Naruto.

" Jangan mengeluh, Kau tahu, keuntungan Jika Kau terus mengaktifkan Clocks Eyes ada keuntungannya, Kau tidak akan merasakan lelah karena tubuhmu terus di pulihkan " ucap Kurumi " Tapi... Kenapa aku... yang mengaktifkannya tidak pulih juga "

" Maksudku dengan terus mengalirkan Energimu ke Matamu agar jarum jam di matamu terus bergerak hingga di angka apapun dia berhenti " jelas Kurumi secara rinci " Benarkah? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya

" Cobalah, jika berhasil, kita akan lanjutkan latihan kita " ucap Kurumi seraya membagi jaraknya kembali " baik, akan aku coba " balas Naruto lalu mencoba apa yang di beritahu oleh Kurumi.

Dan benar saja, walau dirinya mengalirkan sedikit energinya ke matanya tubuhnya kembali pulih begitu juga energinya, setelah beberapa menit terasa cukup Naruto berhenti mengalirkan Energinya membuat Jam di matanya yang berputar berhenti pada jam setengah satu.

" Kau benar, kekuatanku terasa pulih " gumam Naruto tidak percaya " Baiklah kita lanjutkan latihan kita, Kita akan terus berlatih hingga kau bisa membuat Ruang lingkup waktu di sekitar Villa ini " ucap Kurumi dengan tegas

" Yosh! "

.

 **Whitegon Side**

.

 **Wussh!**

Sementara di sisi Whitegon, Tampak Whitegon terbang dengan cepat di atas awan menuju ke tempat Naruto, dimana dia bisa tahu Naruto berada? Karena dia dulu pernah memberikan sedikit kekuatannya pada Naruto membuatnya tahu akan keadaan dan keberadaan Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Whitegon seketika menegang karena bisa merasakan Keberadaan Naruto yang lemah, Whitegon kembali terkejut ketika dirinya sadar bahwa dia bisa merasakan energi di tubuh Naruto.

 **Sing! Bziit!**

Tak ingin lama, Tubuh Whitegon terbungkus cahaya putih dan menghilang dengan kecepatan kilat meninggalkan percikan putih di langit.

 **Wush! Boom!**

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Sesuatu menghantam hutan sekitar Villa Naruto namun tidak membuat ledakan besar, Setelahnya dari balik ledakan tersebut keluar sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan gaun putih.

" Ini... " gumam Wanita itu " Ne Kurumi-nee bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar? "

" Mou~ jangan malas begitu Naru-kun, Kau sendiri bilang ingin cepat menguasainya bukan? "

" Tapi kau tahu sendiri waktu itu bukan? Jika aku memaksa menggunakan Mata ini aku akan pingsan seperti kemarin? "

Sang Wanita yang bisa mendengar suara Naruto mengikuti suara tersebut hingga dia bisa melihat Naruto tengah berinteraksi dengan perempuan yang belum dia kenal.

" Um~ mungkin itu benar. " balas Kurumi sambil berpikir " Apapun keputusanmu aku akan istirahat sejenak mataku, Aku tidak ingin aku buta karena berusaha latihan tanpa ada batasan " ucap Naruto menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali memperlihatkan matanya yang telah kembali semula.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau melatih kemampuanmu? " usul Kurumi membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat " Dari penglihatanku, kau bukanlah orang sembarang Naru-kun, kau menguasai seluruh Element, Kekkei Genkai, dan Kekkei Touta. Kau harus mengembangkan seluruh element tersebut agar kau leluasa dalam Lomba " lanjut Kurumi.

" Tapi, sudah aku katakan bukan? Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu akan hal ini? " protes Naruto, namun Kurumi hanya mendengus mendengar itu " Itu bukanlah masalah, kau bisa melakukannya secara sembunyi, seperti waktu kau menyentil Uchiha itu " Ucap Kurumi membuat tubuh Naruto menegang.

" Waktu itu... " gumam Naruto sambil menatap tangannya " Ya, Kau secara tidak sadar menggunakan teknik sentilan yang waktu itu tanpa sengaja kembali kau lakukan " Ucap Kurumi membuat Naruto langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

" Tapi... "

" jangan khawatir, apa mereka pernah menanyaimu akan ledakan panjang itu? Tidak bukan? Mereka berpikir pasti itu dari alat-alatmu, karena mereka tahu kau selalu bergantung pada jammu " Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam, setelah di pikir-pikir itu ada benarnya.

" Tapi... " gantung Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya, otak cerdasnya memikirkan spekulasi jika terjadi kesalahan ke depannya, Kurumi yang awalnya mengira Naruto akan mengeluarkan suara protesnya hanya diam sambil menunggu.

" Aku ingin Kurumi-nee melakukan sesuatu untukku agar berjaga-jaga saja " ucap Naruto serius membuat Kurumi tertawa halus " Walau aku bisa menebak kedepannya dengan Zafkenku, sepertinya akan bagus kalau aku melihat dan mendengarnya secara langsung " Ucapan Kurumi membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Kurumi dengan kesal.

" Hey! Berarti kau sudah tahu sejak awal akan terjadi seperti ini bukan!? " tanya Naruto kesal " Maa~ bisa di bilang begitu, ufufufufu~ " balas Kurumi seraya tertawa halus.

" Itu curang Kurumi-nee, dan juga bukankah itu melanggar hukum waktu yang bisa saja mengubah waktu masa depan " omel Naruto tidak senang " Mungkin kau benar, tapi mata Zafkenku sudah aktif secara permanen dan itu membuatku bisa melihat kejadian ke depannya nanti " ucap Kurumi bersikap santai.

" Hahhh~ baiklah karena kejadiannya seperti ini, tidak ada cara lain selain aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk menutup mata Zafkenmu agar tidak bermain dengan waktu. Dan lagi karena kau sudah tahu akan kejadian depan yang akan aku bicarakan berarti aku tidak perlu membicarakannya bukan " ucap Naruto seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

" _Kau ingin aku mengambil Data dan Sampel dari Latihanmu menggunakan_ _ **Scroll Technique Hologram**_ _agar nantinya teknik yang kau latih_ _bisa digunakan di jammu_ _ **,**_ bukan? " tanya Kurumi memastikan.

" Benar, Aku ingin kau menerima setiap serangan dari latihanku nanti, tapi kau tamengkan dirimu dengan Scroll itu agar teknik tersebut masuk ke dalam Hologram, dengan sendirinya Hologram nanti akan mendata teknik tersebut dan menyimpannya " jelas Naruto secara rinci.

" Ara-Ara~ seperti biasa kau sungguh cepat dalam membuat rencana untuk kedepannya Naru-kun, sangat tidak salah mereka menunjukmu menjadi Team Intel Dragons Wars " Naruto kembali terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Kurumi.

" Kurumi-nee! Bukankah sudah aku katakan jangan main-main dengan waktu! "

" Ufufu~ tapi... "

Wanita berambut kuning yang sejak awal menguping, langsung melirik ke belakang di mana di sana terdapat sosok wanita berambut merah panjang hingga menyentuh tanah tengah menatap wanita berambut kuning itu dengan senyum menggoda.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau cemburu? " tanya perempuan tersebut membuat perempuan berambut kuning itu hanya mendengus " Untuk apa? "

" Karena ada yang menggantikanmu "

" Hmph! Kau pikir aku bodoh, Naruto-kun memanggil perempuan itu dengan sunfix_ -Nee, untuk apa aku cemburu " dengusnya.

" Begitukah? Bagaimana jika nanti dia menghabiskan waktunya bersamanya sementara denganmu tidak? " ucapan Wanita berambut merah itu berhasil membuat Wanita berambut kuning terdiam.

" Itu... " Gumamnya tidak jelas " Kau ingin menemuinya bukan? " goda wanita berambut merah membuat wanita itu merona tipis.

" Ufufufu~ kau mudah sekali di tebak " lanjut Wanita berambut merah seraya tertawa halus " Temuilah dia dan beritahu dia jati dirimu, Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang jika dia melihatmu dalam wujud ini bukan dalam wujud naga. Kau tahu Seorang anak dengan ibunya sesosok naga sangat aneh di dengar " Usul Wanita berambut merah membuat lawan bicaranya menatapnya dengan mata emasnya yang mendelik.

" Jangan bodoh, Aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan jati diriku dalam bentuk ini, aku tidak ingin dia tahu sampai waktu yang tepat "

" Bukankah sekarang waktu yang tepat? Kau terlalu egois, Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan wujudmu, aku yakin dia pasti sangat senang ketika tahu bahwa kau dalam wujud seperti ini " ucap Wanita berambut merah meyakinkan.

" Kau seperti mengenalnya saja " cibir Wanita berambut kuning " Aku tidak mengenalnya karena aku pernah mengalaminya " balas Wanita berambut merah sambil membalikkan badannya.

" _dia_ sangat berharap bahwa aku dalam wujud manusia agar aku dan _dia_ bisa menjaga keselamatan Dunia " ucap Wanita itu sambil meremas Kalung tomoe di lehernya " Sebaiknya kau temui dia sekarang, Aku yakin kau sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluknya bukan " lanjut Wanita berambut Merah seraya melirik temannya.

" Hahh~ mungkin percuma berdebat denganmu. Tapi... Arigato atas semuanya " ucap Wanita berambut kuning itu seraya menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum pada temannya sebelum berjalan menuju tempat Naruto

" Kau sungguh beruntung karena sekarang ada yang mengisi kekosongan hatimu setelah kejadian itu " Gumam Wanita berambut merah seraya berjalan menjauh " Andai saja... "

" Waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi "

.

 **NaruKuru**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto dan Kurumi tampak mereka masih berdebat akan masalah Teknik dan Ruang dan Waktu yang tidak boleh di permainkan, Namun perdebatan mereka terhenti ketika sosok perempuan berambut kuning datang ke arah mereka dengan santai.

" Shisashiburi ne Naruto-kun " Ucap sang wanita mulai pembicaraan membuat Naruto terkejut karena Wanita di depannya mengetahui namanya " Anda Siapa? Bagaimana bisa Anda tahu namaku? " tanya Naruto secara sopan pada Wanita di depannya.

" Maa~ tidak perlu formal seperti itu Naruto-kun " ucap sang wanita membuat Alis Naruto bertaut bingung " Sebenarnya Anda siapanya Naru-kun? " tanya Kurumi sekarang.

" Benar juga, Kau pasti tidak mengenalku karena wujud ini " gumam sang Wanita seraya memejamkan matanya " Aku adalah perwakilan cahaya putih, Aku adalah Keturunan sang legenda, Aku menurunkan sebuah cahaya pada orang terpercaya, Aku mewakili seluruh Naga di dunia, Aku dengan sayap besarku yang melindungi Dunia, Dengan tubuh putihku yang terbuat dari Cahaya menjadi pelindung dari sebuah kegelapan " Ucap Sang Wanita seperti membaca mantra.

 **Bhaatsh!**

Mata Naruto seketika melebar ketika dari punggung sang Wanita keluar Empat Sayap besar berwarna putih terbuka lebar, dan terlebih lagi dia mengenal sayap itu " Namaku Charlotte, The White Fox Dragons, Keturunan Naga Dewa " lanjut sang Wanita bernama Charlotte.

" Ibu angkat Naruto-kun "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragons Future ~**_

.

" Mu-Mustahil, Ka-Kau... Kau adalah Okaa-san " ucap Naruto tergagap seraya menunjuk Charlotte " Mou~ bukankah sudah jelas Naruto-kun, bahkan kau pasti kenal dengan sayap ini " ucap Charlotte mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

" Okaa-san? " tanya Kurumi seraya melirik Naruto " Itu cerita yang panjang, yang terpenting kenapa kau kemari Okaa-san? " balas Naruto lalu bertanya pada Wanita di depannya.

" Hmph! Apa begitu seorang anak pada ibunya setelah tidak pernah bertemu karena ikut lomba? " Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak, dirinya benar-benar lupa. Selama ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan Lombanya hingga tidak sempat mengunjungi para Kitrugon.

" Gomenasai Okaa-san, Aku benar-benar lupa " ucap Naruto meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya " Hmph! Sudahlah lagi pula, itu bukanlah hal yang terpenting, yang terpenting... " ucap Charlotte seraya berjalan ke arah Naruto sebelum memeluk erat Naruto " Aku senang kau baik-baik saja " lanjut Charlotte sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang di peluk Okaa-sannya tersenyum tipis sebelum membalas pelukan sang Ibu, Kurumi yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan Charlotte terdiam sebelum tersenyum tipis _' Sosok naga menjadi sosok ibu untuk manusia, sungguh unik sekali '_ batinnya.

" Lalu, Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti Ini Naruto-kun? " tanya Charlotte ingin tahu " Ah, Sebelum itu perkenalkan dia adalah Tokisaki Kurumi, kakak angkatku sebelum Okaa-san, Kami datang ke sini karena aku ingin berlatih mengenai mata kananku " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Kurumi lalu menjawab pertanyaan Charlotte.

" Energi ini, mungkinkah... Clocks Eyes ? " tebak Charlotte dan mendapat anggukan oleh Naruto " Pantas saja kenapa tadi Waktu terasa berhenti " lanjutnya sambil menghilangkan sayapnya yang sejak tadi terbuka.

" Lalu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? " tanya Charlotte " bukan kami tapi dia, dia sekarang ingin latihan mengenai Teknik dasar Lima Element, namun dalam latihannya nanti dia ingin aku menggunakan alatnya agar setiap teknik yang dia buat nanti masuk ke dalam alatnya membuatnya bisa menggunakan teknik tersebut di jamnya tanpa membuat kecurigaan " jawab Kurumi seraya menunjuk Naruto.

" Tanpa menimbulkan Kecurigaan? "

" Okaa-san sendiri pasti tahu seperti apa waktu itu kita ketemu, tapi sekarang kekuatanku baru saja bangkit, aku ingin melatihnya agar aku bisa menguasainya tapi aku ingin teman-temanku tidak tahu akan kekuatanku ini karena jika mereka tahu, mereka pasti membenciku " jawab Naruto, Charlotte yang mendengar itu menggumam jika di pikirkan itu bisa jadi.

" Lalu kenapa kalian tidak latihan? Kenapa kalian malah berdebat? " tanya Charlotte membuat Kurumi tertawa halus " Maa~ dia ribut karena aku bisa melihat kejadian kedepan dengan mataku membuatnya ribut agar tidak memainkan waktu, Ufufufu~ padahal nanti saja dia seperti itu " jawab Kurumi seraya tertawa halus.

" Kurumi-nee! Bukankah kita sudah bicarakan hal ini! "

" Maa~ sudahlah Naruto-kun, yang terpenting kau harus latihan sekarang kau tidak ingin waktu habis hanya karena bertengkar dengan Kurumi-san bukan " lerai Charlotte membuat Naruto mendecih tak suka sementara Kurumi hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

" Jadi untuk latihan sekarang bagaimana jika kaa-san membantumu? Kebetulan Kaa-san bisa menguasai Tiga Element yaitu Air, Api dan Angin " tanya Charlotte membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin melatih petirku dulu sih, tapi ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya Charlotte-sensei " ucap Naruto seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada Charlotte.

" Mou~ tidak perlu seperti itu " kesal Charlotte karena Naruto terlalu formal " Lalu untukmu Kurumi? Kau mau melakukan apa? " tanya Charlotte.

" Aku akan ikut membantu latihannya, Tapi dengan caraku sendiri Fufufufu! " jawab Kurumi seraya mengeluarkan dua senjatanya lalu tertawa senang _' Uwaa~ Yandere kah? '_ batin Charlotte.

" Kalau begitu tidak masalah bukan aku mengeluarkan alat-alatku untuk berlatih? " tanya Naruto seraya mengeluarkan Midrocremon dan Smash Shinigami Machine miliknya.

" tentu, itu bukanlah Masalah " ucap Charlotte mengeluarkan sebuah Pedang Putih panjang dan setelah itu dia mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya.

 **Sringsring! Cklek! Swush! Tag!**

Naruto yang mendengar itu memutar Midrocremonnya lalu meletakkan di samping pinggangnya lalu Shinigami mash miliknya dan meletakkannya di pundaknya sambil memasang posisi bertarung.

" Saa~ kita mulai latihannya "

 **Dor! Dor!**

Naruto yang melihat Kurumi menembakkan senjatanya ke arahnya langsung berlari ke samping menghindari serangan Kurumi.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Charlotte yang melihat Naruto berlari ke samping melesat cepat ke arah Naruto menggunakan sayapnya membuat Naruto terkejut, Karena tak memiliki kesempatan dengan terpaksa Naruto menggunakan senjatanya untuk tameng.

 **Wush! Brak!**

Karena terlalu kuat, Narutopun terdorong kebelakang membuat Naruto mendecih tak suka, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mengalirkan energinya ke kaki miliknya hingga dirinya berhasil berhenti menahan serangan Charlotte.

" Tidak buruk juga Naruto-kun " puji Charlotte, Naruto yang kelelahan karena terlalu banyak Energi yang dia berikan pada kakinya hanya diam sambil mengatur Nafasnya.

" Tapi... " gantung Charlotte langsung terbang ke atas membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika sebuah tendangan mengarah ke arahnya.

 **BOOOM!**

Seketika halaman Villa Uzumaki itupun terjadi ledakan membuat kumpulan Asap yang melambung tinggi, Charlotte yang bisa melihat Dari Atas keadaannya tersenyum ketika Naruto berhasil menahan tendangan tersebut dengan senjatanya.

" Hoho, Jadi kau mengaktifkannya ya " gumam Kurumi menyeringai, sementara Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap Kurumi tajam dengan mata Clocks Eyesnya yang telah di aktifkan.

 **Sret! BOOOOOM!**

Mengambil kesempatan Naruto memposisikan satu tangannya di depan Kurumi lalu menyentil udara kosong di depan Kurumi membuat Kurumi terpental dan membuat Ledakan Dahsyat.

 **Wush! Trank! Trank!**

Setelah mementalkan Kurumi, Naruto memutar senjatanya lalu menahan serangan dari Charlotte secara beruntun lalu melompat Mundur.

 **Wush! Deg!**

Setelah Mendarat Naruto seketika menegang ketika tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan, Naruto yang mengetahui siapa pelakunya mendecih, tak mau terluka dengan berusaha Naruto mengalirkan Energi di matanya agar dia bisa membuat ruang lingkup waktu di sekitarnya.

 **Wush! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat Charlotte kembali ke arahnya tersentak ketika dirinya berhasil membuat Ruang lingkup membuat tubuhnya bisa bergerak, tak mau terkena serangan dengan cepat Naruto menghindar membuat Serangan Charlotte meleset dan hanya mengenai tanah di mana dia berpijak tadi.

" Jangan hanya menghindar Naruto-kun, Keluarkan Seluruh Elementmu! " teriak Charlotte membuat Naruto mendecih tak suka _' Kuso, Tidak ada cara lain selain mencoba jurus yang aku ingat di jamku saja_ ' batin Naruto mencoba menyatukan tangannya lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

 **[" Kato : Goukkakyu "]** ucap Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dan saat menghembuskan nafasnya sebuah api keluar dan membentuk Bola sedang Charlotte yang melihat itu mengacungkan pedangnya di depan wajahnya.

 **[" Suigouyuhekki! "]** ucap Charlotte tegas.

 **Wush! Blaarrsh!**

Setelah mengucapkan jurusnya sebuah dinding Air tercipta dan menahan serangan Naruto, Naruto yang baru berhasil mengeluarkan satu jurusnya tadi kembali jatuh berlutut seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

' _Kuso, Aku terlalu menguras Energiku '_ batin Naruto seraya berusaha berdiri.

 **Deg!**

" Ugh! " lenguh Naruto jatuh berlutut kembali seraya memegang mata kanannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit _' Si-Sial apa sudah batasnya? '_ batin Naruto tidak percaya.

" Ufufu~ kau seharusnya tidak diam seperti itu Naru-kun " Naruto yang mendengar suara Kurumi di belakangnya seketika menegang " nanti kau matiloh jika kau lengah " ucap Kurumi menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Naruto.

' _Ku-Kuso, Jika aku salah gerak saja, kemungkinan aku akan luka parah karena tembakannya karena sekarang Kurumi-nee di landa nafsu membunuhnya, Tidak ada cara kain selain memaksakan mataku ini '_ batin Naruto berusaha membuka matanya.

 **Sret! Dor!**

 **Deng!**

Naruto yang akan melirik Kurumi seketika tersentak ketika sebuah peluru mengarah ke arahnya, Namun Peluru tersebut berhenti beberapa senti di depannya membuat Mata Naruto bergetar tak percaya, Bahkan Kurumi ikut terkejut karena pelurunya terhenti.

 **Sret~ Wush! Braak!**

Tanpa di duga Peluru tersebut berubah arah lalu berbalik melesat ke tempat lubang senjata Kurumi dan menghancurkan senjata Kurumi membuat sang empunya terkejut dan saat itu juga tubuh Kurumi berhasil di gerakan. Kembali.

' _Apa itu tadi? Aku belum pernah melihat pengguna Clocks Eyes yang bisa membalikkan serangan seperti itu bahkan aku tidak bisa melawan waktunya '_ batin Kurumi menatap intens Naruto, mata Kurumi sedikit terbelak ketika melihat di mata kanan Naruto terlihat Clokcs Eyes miliknya berada di angka jam 3 dengan darah mengalir hingga ke dagunya.

' _Jurus tadi ada di jam 3, Aku pikir angka 3nya akan memanggil seluruh dari dirinya di masa depan ataupun masa lalu dengan senjata atau di sebut_ _ **[Gimel]**_ _, ternyata berbeda dari perkiraanku '_ batin Kurumi _' Selain itu dia sepertinya memaksakan dirinya menggunakan matanya '_ lanjutnya lalu memunculkan senjata lainnya.

' _Ku-Kuso! Mataku sudah mengalami rabun, ini akan susah jika aku tidak terus memundurkan waktu agar mataku tidak mengalami kebutaan '_ batin Naruto sambil menutup mata kanannya menggunakan satu tangannya _' Aku harus menggunakan tipuan agar aku bisa mengobati mataku sesaat, Tapi.. Aku harus menggunakan titik buta Okaa-san agar ikut tertipu, akan susah jika dia selalu di udara '_ lanjut Naruto membuat rencana

' _Kalau begitu '_ batin Naruto menarik tangannya kembali dan dengan cepat mengetik hologramnya hingga mengeluarkan satu biji, Kurumi yang melihat itu dengan cepat berpindah di depan Naruto dan bersiap memberikan tendangan ke arah Naruto.

 **[" Kiriogekki! "]** ucap Naruto meremas bijinya.

 **Bwuuuuuussssh!**

Seketika dari remasan Naruto keluar sebuah Asap Panas yang semakin lama semakin membesar, Charlotte yang ada di langit menyipitkan matanya " Bukankah itu Kiriogekki, asap panas yang di miliki naga Argonos " gumam Charlotte.

The Dragon Argonos, Naga bertipe Air dan Api yang di gabung menjadi satu dan memiliki kekuatan inti yaitu asap panas, Naga Argonos telah mengalami kepunahan karena spesiesnya banyak di buru dulu karena Kulitnya yang sangat keras hingga bisa membuat baju tempur naga anti serangan apapun, namun setelah pertemuan lima kage dahulu, Seluruh negara memutuskan agar tidak memburu kembali naga tersebut jika saja Naga tersebut masih ada.

" asap ini, menghalangi Zafkenku " gumam Kurumi melompat keluar dari asap tersebut lalu menatap tajam asap di depannya _' Karena asap ini aku jadi tidak bisa melihat di mana Naru-kun berada dan juga aku tidak dapat membaca keadaan ke depan ketika di dalam asap itu '_ batin Kurumi memutar senjatanya lalu menjilati bibirnya.

' _Mungkin itu usaha yang bagus, tapi tidak akan berguna jika aku memundurkan waktunya '_ batin Kurumi bersiap mengaktifkan Zafkennya, namun pandangan Kurumi teralih ketika dari asap tersebut keluar sosok Naruto yang berlari cepat membuat Kurumi menyeringai.

" Fufufu~ jangan harap bisa lari " ucap Kurumi mengejar Naruto dengan kecepatan berpindah satu detik miliknya sambil menembakkan peluru senjatanya ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto yang berlari berhasil menghindari setiap tembakan Kurumi dan terus berlari tanpa memberikan perlawanan.

Charlotte yang masih terbang tetap diam pada posisi karena asap di bawahnya masih ada dan itu semakin membesar dia hanya memikirkan dua kemungkinan, pertama Adalah Naruto yang di lawan Kurumi adalah Tipuan dan kedua Naruto masih ada di dalam Asap.

 **Wush!**

Namun mata Kurumi seketika menatap intens ketika Naruto keluar dari Balik asap dan berlari cepat menggunakan mesinnya membuat Charlotte langsung mengejarnya karena setelah Naruto keluar Asap di bawahnya menghilang.

" Hahh~ akhirnya tertipu juga " gumam Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik Villa " tidak ada waktu untuk diam hingga mereka menyadarinya, paling tidak aku harus memulihkan mataku dan tubuhku " Gumam Naruto memasang posisi meditasi sambil mengaktifkan Mata kanannya yang berputar mundur dengan cepat.

 **Dor! Dor!**

 **Swush! Trang! Trang!**

Di sisi lain di mana Kurumi melawan Naruto palsu, Kurumi terus melancarkan tembakannya ke arah Naruto, namun setelah cukup jauh Naruto berbalik dan memantulkan tembakan Kurumi dengan Mash Shinigaminya lalu melesat kembali ke arah Kurumi sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

' _Ufufu, Akhirnya di balas juga '_ batin kurumi tersenyum senang dan kembali menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Naruto.

 **Swush! Tang! Tang!**

Naruto yang berlari ke arah Kurumi langsung berhenti dan mementalkan seluruh peluru Kurumi dengan senjatanya.

 **Sret! Blaaam!**

Setelah mementalkan seluruh peluru Kurumi dengan sekali serangan Naruto mengayunkan palunya ke arah Kurumi secara Vertikal namun Kurumi berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

 **Dor! Dor!**

 **Tang! Tang!**

Kurumi yang berhasil selamat kembali melancarkan serangannya, dan di balas Naruto dengan menahan seluruh peluru Kurumi.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Di sisi Naruto Palsu melawan Cahrlotte, tampak Charlotte masih berusaha mengejar Naruto yang lari lebih cepat darinya karena mesin kendaraannya yang bergabung dengannya seperti robot.

 **[" Fuuto : kaeruenbu! "]** ucap Charlotte sambil menebaskan pedangnya secara Horizontal hingga membuat gelombang Angin yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret! Srinng!**

Namun Naruto dengan mudah menahan serangan Charlotte dengan melompat memutar sambil menebaskan pedang Midrocremon miliknya ke arah gelombang angin Charlotte hingga terbelah.

 **Tap! Wush!**

Setelah mendarat Naruto langsung berbalik dan menebaskan kedua pedangnya hingga menjadi dua Redurora yang melesat ke arah Charlotte, Charlotte yang melihat itu mengepakkan sayap besarnya hingga memberhentikan dirinya.

 **[" Kato : Seuryuuenbu! "]** ucap Charlotte sambil menebaskan pedangnya hingga membuat gelombang api yang membentuk sosok Naga yang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ke arah serangan Naruto.

 **Trak! Swusssh!~**

Namun tanpa di sangka kedua Reduroda tersebut menyerap api Charlotte hingga tak tersisa dan terus melesat ke arah Charlotte yang terkejut karena serangannya di serap.

 **Wush!**

 **Grak! Wush!**

Charlotte seketika tersadar ketika empat Naga Naruto telah di depannya membuatnya menghindar dan membuat gigitan dari Empat naga Naruto gagal namun mereka kembali mengejar Charlotte membuat Charlotte menyipitkan matanya.

' _Kenapa... ' Kurumi_

' _Kenapa dari tadi... ' Chatlotte_

' _dia tidak mengeluarkan ' Kurumi_

' _satu jurus ' Charlotte dan Kurumi_

 **Deg!**

Sementara di sisi Naruto yang asli, tampak pada mata Kanan Naruto, jarum jam miliknya telah berhenti tepat pukul setengah 2 dan tubuh Naruto tampak sehat kembali begitu juga darah di matanya telah hilang seutuhnya.

" Sepertinya tubuhku sudah pulih kembali, begitu juga dengan mataku " gumam Naruto sambil mengecek keadaannya _' selain itu aku juga harus mempersiapkan Serangan berikutnya untuk mereka '_ batin Naruto mulai Mengetik hologramnya hingga memunculkan cerutunya, setelah mengeluarkannya Naruto menyalakannya lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya

' _Ettoo.. Okaa-san menguasai, Api, Air dan Angin, sementara Kurumi-nee yang aku tahu dia pengguna Clokcs Eyes, jadi dua Element yang bisa aku gunakan adalah Petir dan Tanah, Jika begitu... '_ batin Naruto mulai memfokuskan dirinya.

Kurumi yang merasa janggal menjaga jaraknya dan menatap tajam Naruto di depannya " Naru-kun, kenapa dari tadi kau tidak melancarkan jurus satupun " tanya Kurumi, namun Naruto hanya diam sambil memutar palunya.

' _Ada yang janggal dengannya, dia seperti bukan Naru-kun, lagi pula dari tadi aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya '_ batin Kurumi menyiapkan senjatanya _' Aku harus memastikannya '_ lanjutnya lalu melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Kurumi yang melihat Naruto juga melesat ke arahnya langsung memberhentikan dirinya sambil memberikan tendangan memutar ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Mata Kurumi seketika melebar ketika tendangannya melewati tubuh Naruto _' Tidak mungkin! '_ batin Kurumi.

 **Grep!**

Kurumi kembali tersentak ketika kakinya terjebak di tengah tubuh Naruto bahkan gerakannya juga di kunci oleh Naruto yang menangkap kakinya dan juga tangannya.

' _Sial, Aku tertipu, Aku tidak menyangka bahwa yang aku lawan saat ini adalah Projek Cloning Hologram Naru-kun, Pintar sekali, pasti dia mengecohku saat dia memunculkan Asap itu '_ batin Kurumi tidak percaya.

' _Kau sungguh pintar sekali Naru-kun '_ batin Kurumi _' menggunakan Hologram yang bisa menembus seluruh serangan agar aku tidak bisa melancarkan serangan apapun, pasti tembakan-tembakan tadi juga seperti itu, maka dari itu aku berpikir seluruh seranganku meleset '_ lanjutnya Kurumi tersenyum puas.

' _Benar-benar sangat cerdik '_ batin Kurumi seraya melirik Charlotte yang tampaknya juga baru saja sadar bahkan Charlotte juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya.

' _Tidak mungkin, Ternyata selama ini dia hanyalah Program? '_ batin Charlotte tidak percaya, sementara Naruto yang asli tampak dia menghisap cerutunya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan dan mengulanginya secara terus menerus hingga yang terakhir Naruto mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

 **Bwuuussssh~**

Setelah itu Naruto menghembuskannya dengan keras ke atas dan saat Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sekumpulan asap mulai keluar dan mengapung di udara, Kurumi dan Charlotte yang melihat itu terkejut karena rupanya Naruto sudah bersiap menyerang dengan teknik tingkat tinggi.

" Langit yang agung, Aku Uzumaki Naruto memanggilmu untuk menunjukkan keagunganmu, tunjukan petirmu yang agung pada mereka seberapa besarnya kau " gumam Naruto seperti memanjatkan doa.

 **Bziit! Bziiit! Jgleeeer!**

Perlahan awan yang mulai tercipta karena asap Naruto berubah menjadi Hitam dan mengeluarkan suara yang menggelegar, Kurumi dan Charlotte terkejut ketika Naruto memanipulasi Awan sebagai jutsunya, dan mereka tambah terkejut ketika Naruto cloning yang menjebak mereka juga mengeluarkan percikan petir.

 **Tik! Tik! Tik! Triiiiiiiink!**

 **Tik!**

Perlahan Jikkan di mata Naruto mulai bergerak hingga tiga detik dan setelahnya setiap jarum di mata Naruto bergerak dengan cepat hingga pada akhirnya berhenti di jam 6 tepat.

 **Jgleeeeeeeerrr!**

Mata Kurumi dan Charlotte kembali melebar ketika di atas mereka kilat keluar dengan keras dan membentuk sosok naga yang menatap nyalang ke bawah " Itu... Bukankah dia _**Kemiun**_ " gumam Charlotte

 **Deg! Deg!**

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Kurumi dan Charlotte harus tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak mereka terkejut, kali ini mereka di kejutkan ketika wajah Naruto yang mereka lawan mengangkat wajah mereka memperlihatkan Jikkan di angka 6 dan juga tubuh mereka tiba-tiba seperti batu bahkan tubuh mereka mulai jatuh tertarik gravitasi besar membuat mereka menabarak tanah dengan kerasnya hingga membuat sebuah kawah.

" U-Ugh, Gr-Gravitasinya menjadi berat " Gumam Kurumi _' Mungkinkah_ _ **Alvenkin**_ ' batin Kurumi _' Alvenkin adalah teknik yang di miliki jikkan jika berhenti di angka 6 aku tidak percaya Dia langsung bisa menguasainya, seharusnya pemula yang mengaktifkannya juga ikut terkena dampak dari gravitasi ini, namun jika dia leluasa bergerak itu artinya dia sukses menguasainya '_ batin Kurumu seraya menatap gedung Villa di mana yang dia yakini tempat Naruto saat ini.

" Sepertinya berhasil ne " Kurumi yang mendengar suara Naruto menoleh ke atas dan terlihat Naruto yang tampak melawan Gravitasi dirinya dengan susah payah berjalan ke arah mereka " dan juga kau sepertinya susah mengendalikan Gravitasinya ne " balas Kurumi.

" Sebenarnya ini yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian sejak tadi " ucap Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya.

 **Bletak!**

" Baka, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan ini! " teriak Naruto setelah memberikan jitakan pada kepala Kurumi " Itte.. TTE! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU!? " teriak Kurumi setelah mengaduh kesakitan

" TENTU SAJA BAKA!? SEBENARNA KITA INI MAU LATIHAN ATAU APA HAH?! JIKA LATIHAN KENAPA KALIAN SEPERTI BERUSAHA MEMBUNUHKU?! " balas Naruto menatap sengit Kurumi.

" TENTU SAJA ITU LATIHANMU AGAR BISA MENGELUARKAN SETIAP ELEMENTMU! "

" APA TIDAK ADA CARA YANG SEDERHANA HAH?! JIKA AKU MATI KAU MEMANG BISA MENGGANTI NYAWAKU?! "

Charlotte yang sejak tadi melihat dua insan itu bertengkar tersenyum tipis, melihat itu dia teringat ketika dia juga bertengkar dengan sahabatnya " Ne Naruto-kun " panggil Charl membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

" Yang di atas kita, bukankah dia Kemiun? " tanya Charl seraya menatap ke langit di mana Sang Naga Petir masih menatap ke bawah dengan aura intimidasi " Ma~ itu memang benar, _**Kemiun, The Thunder Sword Dragon,**_ Naga yang dulu mengabdi pada Dewa Takemikazuchi, Aku memiliki data Kemiun karena salah satu teman kakekku menguasainya namanya Yuzuchi Takeami, apa Okaa-san mengenal Kemiun? " jawab Naruto membenarkan lalu bertanya pada Charl.

" Um, bahkan dia adalah teman dekat Kaa-san, Namanya Kemiun tapi jika dalam wujud Manusia dia bernama Udeora, kedekatan kami bagaikan Dewa Raijin dan Fuujin dimana dua dewa yang dulunya teman saling bertarung bersama, namun tidak menghancurkan keseimbangan mereka di mana mereka saling membantu satu sama lain " ucap Charl dengan senyum senang seperti mengingat masa lalu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup matanya menghilangkan seluruh kekuatannya yang sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi.

 **Bruk!**

Setelah menghilangkan kekuatannya Naruto jatuh berlutut dengan keringat mengucur di seluruh wajahnya, Kurumi dan Charl yang merasa latihan ini berlebihan membantu Naruto berdiri dan mengajaknya ke bawah pohon di dekat mereka.

" Mou~ kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Naruto-kun " ucap Charl sambil mengembungkan pipinya " Ha-Habisnya... Hah.. Hah... Kalian memaksaku hingga seperti ini " balas Naruto seraya mengatur nafasnya.

" Maa~ Gomen ne, Naruto-kun. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengobatimu " ucap Charlotte sambil mengambil tangan kiri Naruto dan meletakkan tangan Naruto di dadanya tepat di bagian dada kirinya ( Jantung ).

 **Blush~**

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah ketika melihat dan merasakan apa Yang di lakukan Okaa-sannya, sementara Kurumi terdiam dengan wajah yang masih memproses apa yang dia lihat.

" O-Oi! O-Okaa-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?! " tanya Naruto tergagap dengan wajah memerah " Jika kau tanya apa? Aku sedang mengobatimu tahu " jawab Charlotte merasa biasa saja.

" Ta-Ta-Tapi?! I-itunya O-Okaa-san menyentuhku!? " balas Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangannya lagi satu, namun terlambat lengannya lagi satu telah terkunci oleh Kurumi, Naruto yang melihat Kurumi menahan tangannya tersentak.

" K-Kurumhhmm~ " ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Kurumi langsung mencium bibirnya, spontan hal itu membuat Naruto tanpa sengaja meremas dada Charlotte membuat Charlotte mendesah kecil " Ahh~ jangan terlalu kasar Naru-kun " ucap Charl dengan nada seksual jangan lupa dengan rona tipis di pipinya, Wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika mendengar, Melihat dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seonoh pada Okaa-sannya.

" Umhhmmm~! Uhhhmmm! " rancau Naruto dalam ciumannya Kurumi, Dalam kesempatan itu Kurumi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa dengan lidahnya.

' _Gomen ne Aiz, tapi sepertinya selama besok bibir ini hanya boleh di jamah olehku saja '_ batin Kurumi tersenyum senang

.

 **Aiz Place**

 **16.00 PM**

.

" Hachii! "

" Aiz-nee, Kau deman? " tanya Asia pada Kakak iparnya yang duduk di sampingnya " U-Um, Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku, dan juga entah kenapa bibirku terasa gatal sekali... Terasa... Ada yang kurang " Jawab Aiz Sambil mendengus hidungnya lalu mengerak-gerakkan jarinya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang kurang.

" Ah? Pasti Danchou bukan? Maa~ jika mencari Danchou, dia tengah pergi bersama Tokisaki-san " balas Kiba Yuuto sambil tersenyum hamster ( Pura-pura polos ) " Kemana? " tanya Aiz dengan pandangan tajam.

" kalau itu, Maa~ mungkin sebuah ho-... "

 **Buagh!**

Perkataan Kiba seketika terhenti ketika Koneko, Julis, Tohka dan Irina bersamaan memberikan sebuah bogeman pada tubuh, Wajah dan intimnya ( #masa depan suram XD ).

" Jangan bicara seenaknya saja, Barbie!? " teriak mereka bersama " jangan bicara hal buruk tentang Danchou ya, lagi pula... Kita sekarang ada di Intels The Dragons Wars tahu " ucap Julis membentak Kiba sedikit lalu berucap canggung karena mereka ada di ruang intel The Dragons War.

Sebenarnya mereka mendapat perintah oleh Hokage untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang di tentukan, tapi siapa sangka mereka akan di seret kemari. Sementara itu Kakashi yang ada di depan mereka memasang wajah canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Anoo, maaf sebelumnya jika saya tidak memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Hatake Kakashi, Divisi Intel VII, Induk xx0125 sekaligus pemimpin sementara di sini " ucap Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Sementara? " beo Tohka " Um, Sepertinya kalian belum tahu mengenai ini ya? " intruksi Kakashi dan di balas gelengan oleh mereka kecuali Claudia yang tersenyum saja.

" Ketua Inti, Intel Divisi I, Induk xx5007, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah pemimpin Intel ini sesungguhnya "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" !? "

" Hehhhhhhh!? " kejut semua si sana kecuali Claudia " Ke-Ke-Ketua In-Intel!? " gagap Tohka tidak percaya.

" Maa~ awalnya aku juga tidak percaya tapi itulah faktanya " ucap Kakashi yang sudah menebak jika seperti ini " Tapi Sensei, akupun juga tidak percaya " ucap Kiba membuat semua di sana menoleh ke arahnya.

" Bagaimana bisa Guru yang selalu baca buku Hentai bisa menjadi anggota khusus Intel? " tanya Kiba memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Dan setelah itu, Kakashipun melempar Kiba dari gedung tertinggi.

" Apa kelompok si jenius bisa bertahan jika ada orang seperti itu ya? " tanya Asuma dengan polosnya " Aku yakin dia mengalami stres berat dan harus melatih kesabaran dirinya " jawab asal Ibiki.

" Baiklah kita lanjutkan saja, Kalian kami panggil ke sini karena ini akan ke titik kudeta Kota " jelas Kakashi membuat semua di sana sedikit terkejut " Kudeta Kota? Apa maksudnya penyerangan kota? " tuntut Tohka meminta jawaban.

" Benar, Kita berkumpul di sini untuk mendiskusikan hal ini agar nanti jika hal itu terjadi kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya " jawab Kakashi " Tapi, untuk selama 30 hari, Aku ingin kalian mengawasi para peserta yang memiliki naga The Nine Legends Dragons Bijuu Beast " lanjut Kakashi membuat semua di sana menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" kenapa harus mereka? " tanya Irina " Karena, kata Naruto-san, kemungkinan besar kota di serang oleh mereka yang memiliki The Nine legends Dragons. Jika di pikirkan itu bisa saja karena mustahil jika mereka yang memiliki naga legenda harus ikut lomba. Pasti Kota yang memiliki naga tersebut akan melindunginya " jawab Kakashi.

" Jika di pikirkan, itu memang benar " gumam Claudia sambil mengelus dagunya " Jadi kita hanya perlu mengawasinya saja? " tanya Xenovia memastikan kembali.

" Benar, ini adalah alat yang akan membantu kalian dalam menjalankan misi, berikan ini pada Naruto-san, dan jelaskan hal ini padanya, dia pasti akan mengerti dan akan meningkatkan alat-alat ini " ucap Kakashi menyerahkan 10 koper besar kepada kelompok Naruto.

" U-Uh, baiklah " jawab Julis mewakili

" Kalau begitu pertemuan di akhiri "

.

 **NaruKuruCharl Side**

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, tampak dia masih berciuman dengan Kurumi sementara tangannya masih ada di dada Charl, Karena kebutuhan Oksigen, Kurumi melepaskan ciumannya dengan saliva menjembatani kedua bibir yang telah berciuman dengan liar.

Charl yang merasa cukup juga melepaskan tangan Naruto, Untuk Naruto tampak dirinya terengah-engah karena Kurumi menciumnya dengan liar, bisa di pastikan wajahnya sangat memerah.

" bagaimana rasanya? " tanya Kurumi seraya tersenyum menggoda, Sementara Naruto hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya " Fufufu kau ingin melakukannya lagi? " tanya Kurumi.

 **Sret!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menahan Kurumi sebelum melakukan hal yang memalukan baginya " Su-Sudah cukup, Se-Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja sekarang " ucap Naruto sedikit menundukkan wajahnya " Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai saja, Kita juga harus memancing ikan untuk makan malam nanti " usul Naruto.

" Hmm~ terdengarnya boleh juga, tapi agar lebih gampang lagi bagaimana jika perahunya adalah aku? " Usul Charl sambil berdiri " Perahu? " beo Naruto.

 **Siiiiing!**

Perlahan cahaya putih membungkus Charl dan berubah menjadi sosok naga putih dengan wajah setengah rubah dialah Whitegon, Naruto sedikit tersentak karena benar Charl adalah Whitegon.

 **[" Kalian naiklah, Aku akan membawa kalian ke perairan, tapi kita harus mencari alat pancing dulu "]**

.

 **17.00 PM**

.

 **Swush! Byuurr!**

Setelah mengambil alat pancing yang di perlukan Whitegon segera terbang dan menyeburkan dirinya ke pantai hingga membuat gelombang air besar, namun Whitegon tampak mengapung di atasnya.

" Sruuush! Bisakah mendarat dengan pelan Okaa-san " ucap Naruto yang tampak basah kuyup karena perbuatan ibu angkatnya **[" Maa~ Mau bagaimana lagi, Kaa-sanmu ini sudah lama tidak merasakan segarnya air dengan tenang seperti ini "]** ucap Whitegon sambil menikmati air yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan

" Hahh~ mattaku " gumam Naruto sambil melempar kailnya yang telah di beri umpan " Indah sekali ne " Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Kurumi menoleh ke arah Kurumi dengan wajah kebingungan.

" Apa? "

" Mataharinya " jawab Kurumi, Naruto yang melihat arah pandang Kurumi ikut menoleh dan dia bisa melihat betapa indahnya matahari terbenam " Kau benar... Sungguh indah sekali " timpal Naruto.

" Ne Okaa-san "

 **[" Ada apa? "]**

" mengenai teman dekat Okaa-san, si Udeora, apa Okaa-san pernah menemuinya kembali? " tanya Naruto penasaran **[" Itu sudah lama sekali Naruto-kun, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya setelah kehancuran pulau Kitrugon, terlebih lagi dulunya dia selalu sibuk melindungi Take-sama jadi aku sudah tahu bahwa dia pasti sangat sibuk sekali "]** jawab Whitegon

" Aku rasa kau benar, seorang naga memang harus selalu bersama partnernya " timpal Naruto setuju " Lalu Kurumi-nee, apa kau memiliki Partner naga, aku tidak pernah melihat kau memiliki naga selama ini? " tanya Naruto pada Kurumi yang di sampingnya.

" Aku tidak membutuhkannya, Aku tidak mau naga yang selalu setia pada majikannya terluka. Kau tahu sendiri jika sifat membunuhku kambuh aku tidak kenal ampun maka dari itu aku tidak membutuhkan naga yang bisa melindungiku jika pada akhirnya mati " jawab Kurumi memberikan jawaban logis.

" Maa~ mungkin itu benar, Tapi untuk sekarang... " jeda Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Kurumi membuat Kurumi merona tipis " Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu Kurumi-nee, Tak peduli seberapa rintangan yang akan aku lalui untuk melindungimu, aku akan setia dan selalu bersamamu, tak akan aku biarkan terjadi apapun padamu " ucap Naruto sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

Kurumi yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak dengan wajah memerah, mendengar kata itu... Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

" Ara-Ara~ sepertinya Naru-kun telah menjadi suami yang prosesif " goda Kurumi sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan jari lentiknya, Naruto yang mendengar itu ikut merona tipis.

" Fufufu~ arigato Naru-kun, Aishiteru " ucap Kurumi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kurumi terdiam sesaat sebelum memandang langit terbenam

" um "

.

 **Hyuuga Place**

 **.**

Di sebuah tempat dengan gaya tradisional jepang tahun 2000, tampak sosok pria dengan yukata putih tengah duduk di ruangannya sambil menatap bingkai berisi foto di mana dirinya tengah bersama dua anak berbeda gender dengan bocah kecil berambut pirang dan perempuan kecil berambut indigo saling berpegangan tangan di sampingnya.

" kau sungguh banyak berubah ne Naruto-kun " gumam Pria itu " Waktu melihatmu mengantar Hinata, aku bisa tahu itu kau dari tatapanmu yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan " gumamnya lagi.

" Maa~ aku juga tidak menyangka jika Si Jenius Konoha yang sering di bicarakan itu rupanya kau karena rahasia namamu yang kau rahasiakan, aku juga terkejut jika kau tidak memiliki naga begitu kau mengikuti lomba ini, tapi kau sudah melewati dua lomba kemarin dengan sekuat tenaga " lanjutnya sambil meletakkan foto tersebut di mejanya.

" Sepertinya lusa aku akan menemuimu "

" Tou-sama " pria yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan mendapati perempuan berambut indigo tengah berdiri di depan ruangannya " Ah~ Hinata, ada apa? " tanya Pria itu pada perempuan yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

" Apa yang Tou-sama lihat? " tanya Hinata selagi memasuki ruangan ayahnya " Um? Hanya melihat foto masa dimana kau bermain bersama Naruto-kun dulu " jawab Pria itu membuat mata Amesthy Hinata menyipit tajam.

" Uzumaki... Naruto-kun? "

" Benar, tapi siapa yang bisa menyangka bahwa kalian akan bersaing di lomba ini " gumam Pria itu terlihat kecewa " Padahal aku berharap dia selalu bersamamu "

" Aku tidak butuh berteam dengan orang sepertinya " balas Hinata terdengar dingin " Lagi pula... Kenapa semua di ruangan Tou-sama hanya ada foto Uzumaki Naruto? "

" Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku mengawasinya " balas Pria itu terdengar datar " Kenapa Tou-sama harus mengawasi orang sepertinya? " tanya Hinata.

" Um? Bisa di bilang jika dia adalah Tunanganmu " jawab Pria tersebut dengan santai membuat Hinata dengan spontan mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah ayahnya sendiri " Tunangan? Jangan bercanda?! " teriak Hinata merasa tidak terima.

" Oh? Berani-beraninya kau mengacungkan pedang ke ayahmu, maa~ tapi tak apa. Pedang itu juga tidak akan bisa menyakiti ayah karena ayah mendengar dari Jiraiya-sama bahwa pedang yang di buat Naruto-kun itu tidak akan melukaiku karena sebagian darahku ada di pedang itu "

Hinata yang mendengar itu mengertakkan giginya " Jika kau tidak percaya bahwa Naruto-kun adalah Tunanganmu, Kenapa kau tidak melihat apa yang ada di jari manismu " ucap Pria itu membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah jari manisnya.

 **Deg!**

Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat apa yang ada di jari manisnya.

.

 **Naruto side**

 **19.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, tampak saat ini Naruto tengah memanggang ikannya beserta Charl dan Kurumi, kegiatan Naruto terganggu ketika mendapat panggilan di W.W.S miliknya.

" Ah, Cotto matte ne " ucap Naruto berdiri seraya menjaga jarak agar tidak di lihat dan di dengar, setelah cukup jauh Naruto menekan hologram menjawab Panggilan dan seketika sebuah hologram keluar memperlihatkan wajah Falbium dan Ajuka yang tampak kotor karena membuat senjata.

" Ajuka, Falbium, kenapa kalian menelponku? " tanya Naruto penasaran, tidak biasanya mereka menelepon dirinya " Ano... Naruto-san, Kami menemukan ini di sudut kecil meja kerja pembuatan Senjata Canon di sini, dan di sini tertulis nama Naruto-san dan Seseorang, Apa Naruto-san mengenal benda ini? " tanya Falbium sambil menunjukkan sebuah Cincin berwarna Emas di bagian sisi lingkaran dan warna keduanya berwarna silver yang berisi tulisan Naruto dengan nama seseorang, Naruto yang melihat benda itu tersentak.

" Kalau tidak salah benda itu... " gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Cincin pertunanganku sejak umur 8 tahun?! "

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Huuaaammm~ Mendokusai "**_

" _**Mou yang semangat dong Naru-kun "**_

" _**Kau pikir kemarin aku tidak lelah? "**_

" _**sepertinya kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini Uzumaki-san "**_

" _**Ara-Ara Kalian ingin menyentuhku? "**_

" _**Arigato atas makanannya, jika kalian Naru-kun, mungkin aku sudah mencium kalian habis-habisan, Tapi... "**_

" _**Gomen, Kalian tidaklah sepertinya "**_

" _**Ada apa Anda menemui saya? "**_

" _**Hyuuga-san, Jangan tinggalkan aku "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 19 : Dragons Champions Arc II : Pertemuan, Kencan tanpa rencana, dan sebuah permintaan.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Kembali up dengan cerita yang mengambil Scane Naruto x Kurumi, dan juga Karakter Whitegon telah keluar yang tak lain adalah Charlotte ( OC ), Awalnya saya bingung siapa kasih nama, tapi setelah menonton ulang Isekaiwa Smartphone, dan Infinite Stratos saya mendapatkan Nama Charlotte.**_

 _ **Lalu untuk Cerita di atas, Bagaimana? Cukup seru atau Apa? Hmm~ Lemon kah? Sepertinya banyak yang bepikiran seperti itu ne? Tapi gomen itu hanya Lime ciuman, untuk Lemon hanya akan ada setelah Dragons Champions Selesai.**_

 _ **Lalu Kekuatan Mata Jikkan milik Naruto yang baru Keluar, Jam 3 : membalikkan suatu benda yang telah di tembakkan dan membalikkan waktu hingga membuat serangan pembalik. ( Elfkin )**_

 _ **Lalu Jam 6 : Menambah Gravitasi ( Grenkin )**_

 _ **Lalu jam mundur dengan akhiran 1:30 : Menyembuhkan tenaga.**_

 _ **Angka 5 : Membuat ruang lingkup waktu dengan menghentikan waktu ( Sefkan )**_

 _ **# kekuatan Cloks Eyes Naruto**_

 _ **. Angka 1 : Memperlambat waktu ( Alfken )**_

 _ **. Angka 2 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 3 : Elfkin**_

 _ **. Angka 4 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 5 : Sefken**_

 _ **. Angka 6 : Grenkin**_

 _ **. Angka 7 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 8 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 9 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 10 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 11 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 12 : ?**_

 _ **Lalu untuk Chapter depan akan mengambil Scane Romance dari NaruHina, lalu NaruRias, NaruAkeno, NaruTsubaki, NaruTohka dan NaruAiz.**_

 _ **Ada yang tanya waktu itu apakah akan ada tambahan Pair, saya juga tidak tahu akan bagaimana kedepannya karena saya orangnya agak zikzak pikirannya, saya juga sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak kemarin bahwa Cerita ini akan saya gabung dengan Alur Date A Live di mana ada kekuatan Spirit.**_

 _ **Tapi itu terjadi setelah Kudeta Kota Di mulai, Bagaimana menurut kalian?**_

 _ **Jaa~ itu saja dari saya yang bisa saya sampaikan, Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di Chapter depan, Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 **Opening Akino-Miiro**

 **Asa no hikari mabushikute**

( Kamera bergerak mundur memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto dari samping Hingga Naruto yang sama-sama menatap matahari terbit )

 **Fix first**

( Kamera berubah menjadi di belakang mereka lalu bergerak ke atas langit )

 **Weigh Anchor!**

( Muncullah Judul cerita ini )

 **Kotoba mo nakute**

 **Tada nami no oto kiiteta**

 **Kioku no imi tamesarete iru mitai ini**

( layar di ganti dengan setengah wajah Kiri Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di tempat gersang di malam hari lalu berubah menjadi sebagian kanan wajah Naruto di mana mata Kanan Naruto yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya di tempat padang rumput yang luas )

 **Yami no naka demo omoidasu**

 **Mae ni susumu no**

( Layar kembali di ganti Asia yang tengah berdiri di tebing dengan pemandangan yang indah perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa di sadarinya setetes air mata jatuh ke tanah )

 **Mite ite yo**

( Air Mata Asiapun jatuh ke ke tempat yang gelap dan membuat gelombang air kecil )

 **So repeatedly, we won't regret to them**

 **Sonna fuu ni mo kangaeteta no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera bergerak mundur yang perlahan memperlihatkan seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )

 **Akogare batsubyou mirai**

 **Zetsubou soushitsu betsuri**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hiruzen berserta anak buahnya dan Tsunade bersama para guru )

 **Ikutsu mono kanashimi to umi wo koe**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana seluruh kelompok Naruto bersiap dengan mempersiapkan senjata mereka dengan gaya masing-masing )

 **Tatoe**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi wajah Naruto yang menghembuskan nafasnya lalu bergerak maju )

 **Sekai no subete ga miiro ni tokete mo kitto**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia, Irina, Koneko dan Kiba yang bergerak liar dengan naga mereka menembaki sasaran-sasaran dengan bersaing bersama kelompok Kirito )

 **Anata no koe ga suru**

 **Daijoubu kaerou tte**

 **Demo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang bergerak liar sambil menembakkan senjata panahnya dan bersaing bersama kelompok Sasuke dengan di mana Naruto salto ke depan dengan menembakkan panahnya ke belakang )

 **Sekai ga subete hanten shiteiru no nara**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Tohka Maju bersama Kirin, Claudia dan Naruto sambil menebaskan pedang mereka )

 **Sore demo anata to**

 **Massugu ni mae wo mitete**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi Kelompok Yugito di mana Kelompok Yugito memberikan serangan balik dan layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, Kirin, Claudia Dan Tohka yang terpental karena serangan Kelompok Yugito )

 **Ima negai kometa ichigeki hazeta**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengusap darahnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya lalu menyatukan tangannya hingga membuat gelombang angin dan perlahan layar menjadi putih )

.

 **Chapter 19 : Dragons Champions Arc II : Pertemuan, kencan tanpa rencana dan Sebuah permintaan**

.

 **Senin, 5 November 2090**

 **Kyoto**

 **10.00 AM**

 **.**

Di pagi yang indah di kota Kyoto, tampak terdapat sosok pemuda berpakaian kemeja putih dengan celana hitam panjang beserta jubah hitam miliknya, yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto tengah berjalan di tengah kerumunan dengan lemas dengan kantung mata di matanya, dirinya benar-benar sangat lelah setelah kemarin kembali dari latihannya bersama Kurumi dan Ibu angkatnya Whitegon atau Charotte.

Setelah kembali dari Villa yang ada di Hashi, Dia di sambut tugas dari Intel Dragons War berupa senjata yang harus di perbaharui dan itu membuat Otak Naruto terasa pening karena harus mengeluarkan banyak ide kembali.

" Haahh~ cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku Kami-sama " gumam Naruto menggerutu akan apa yang menimpanya " Huuuaaammm~ mendokusai " lanjutnya sambil menguap.

" Mungkin pergi ke Onsen bisa menyegarkanku kembali " gumam Naruto berpikir untuk melakukan apa dalam masa istirahatnya, setelah menimbang akhirnya Naruto memutuskan pergi ke onsen terdekat di Kyoto, namun tanpa dia duga dia bertemu Kokabiel dan Vali yang juga baru sampai di onsen yang dia tuju

" Oh, Kokabiel-san, Vacum-san lama tidak bertemu " sapa Naruto dengan polosnya, Kokabiel hanya terkekeh ketika mendengar nama lucu Vacum atau kita sebut Vali, sementara yang di ejek menahan kekesalannya

" Apa maksudmu mengejekku pirang?! " tanya Vali menuntut " Um? Oh maaf Lidahku tergigit tadi " balas Naruto santai membuat alis Vali berkedut kesal

" ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian di sini " tanya Naruto memandang intens Kedua orang di depannya walau matanya terasa berkunang-kunang " yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku, kenapa kau datang dalam keadaan seperti ini? " bukan Menjawab Vali membalikkan pertanyaan.

" Ah, aku kemarin habis melakukan tugasku sebagai pembuat senjata di DSA, dan kemarinnya lagi aku berlatih habis-habisan untuk lomba berikutnya " jawab Naruto setengah berbohong

" Uwoh, Kau semangat sekali ne bahkan sebelum lomba kau sudah berlatih keras " puji Kokabiel " Ah, Arigato. Lalu untuk kalian? " tanya Naruto balik.

" Kami? Kami di suruh oleh pimpinan Kami, untuk berkumpul di sini, dan kebetulan kami bertemu denganmu, sebetulnya setelah kami dari sini akan mencarimu " jawab Vali, membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Pimpinan? Siapa? "

" Yo, Kokabiel, Vali-kun, kalian rupanya sudah datang " Naruto yang mengenal suara itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat siapa pimpinan Kedua orang di belakangnya " Kau pasti bercanda " gumam Naruto.

" Kau.. " gumam Orang tersebut " Jadi pimpinan kalian si Hyoudo Azazel, Siapa sangka orang sepertinya bisa menjadi Pimpinan Kalian " gumam Naruto " Aku juga berkata hal yang sama, siapa sangka cucu dari Tsunade-chan adalah orang yang sangat hebat " Balas orang bernama Azazel dengan santai.

 **Grek!**

" Tsunade-chan? Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya memanggil Tsunade-baa-san dengan Embel-chan? " tanya Naruto sambil menarik kerah Azazel, Walau dalam keadaan tidak prima, Naruto akan menghajar siapapun yang seenaknya memanggil keluarganya dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas.

" Memang kenapa kau tidak terima? " tanya Azazel menantang " jika tidak kenapa? Mau mengajak bertarung, aku akan layani kau sama seperti Gremory itu " balas Naruto dengan dingin dan energi kelam yang sangat menusuk membuat Azazel harus berpikir kembali.

" Ma-Maa~ te-tenanglah, aku Cuma bercanda " ucap Azazel " Heh? Dimana wajah menantangmu tadi, Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ketakutan seperti itu hah? " tanya Naruto menyeringai kejam, apa lagi dengan kantung matanya, dia tampak lebih seram membuat tubuh Azazel merinding.

" Go-Gomenasai " sementara untuk Kokabiel dan Vali yang sebenarnya ingin menghentikan pertengkaran mereka terdiam dengan keringat dingin di wajah mereka, satu hal yang mereka pikirkan, _jangan memancing Singa bersurai yang tertidur untuk bangun jika dia tidak ingin di ganggu._

.

.

.

.

" lebih tuds dengan Baa-san? " gumam Naruto ketika mendengar cerita Azazel " Um, Aku, Michael dan Sirzech sebenarnya seangkatan dengan Tsunade dan Jiraiya, alasan kenapa kami masuk ke sekolah The Dragons study dan menjadi murid adalah agar mengawasi kelompok Uchiha yang menghipnotis adik kami " ucap Azazel.

" Lalu bagaimana bisa wajah kalian tampak muda? "

" Oh, itu karena kami memiliki alat pengubah umur yang di berikan Tsunade "

" Hahh~ sudah aku duga "

" Lalu kenapa kalian mengejek orang tuaku waktu itu hah? " tanya Naruto menuntut membuat tubuh Azazel menegang " Ma-Maa~ aku akan menjelaskannya " ucap Azazel sambil menenangkan Naruto.

" Tujuan itu sebenarnya kami memancing amarahmu agar membenci Kelompok Uchiha dan membuat tantangan di lomba ini Dragons Champions " jawab Azazel membuat Naruto tersentak " jangan katakan jika ini usulan dua saudara Sitri? " tebak Naruto.

" wah, Walau di beritahu beberapa detik yang lalu kau bisa menebaknya dengan tepat, kau memiliki kecerdasan yang sangat hebat " puji Kokabiel " Tapi kenapa harus aku? " tanya Naruto.

" Karena hanya kau saja yang bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau mungkin sudah tahu jika seluruh anggotanya ada di pengaruh Sharingan miliknya, Walau Itachi sudah berusaha melawan Sharingan Sasuke, namun Itachi kalah karena ada sesuatu yang melindungi Sharingan Sasuke " jawab Azazel.

" Dan itu adalah Orochimaru " Naruto yang mengenal suara itu menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang tak jauh dari mereka " Orochimaru? Bukankah dia salah satu legenda seperti Tsunade-baa-san? " tanya Naruto.

" Um, Sang legenda Sannin atau biasa di sebut The Three Legends From Konoha. Sekitar Sasuke berumur 9 tahun, dia tergigit oleh ular putih dan itu adalah Ular Orochimaru, Dia menginfeksi Sasuke hingga dia bisa membangkitkan Sharingan sejak umur 9 tahun, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa melawan Sharingan Sasuke " jelas Itachi.

" Jika kau mengatakan seperti itu, dalam logika, Orochimaru memanfaatkan Sasuke dengan mengumpulkan orang tertentu yang telah di tentukan oleh Orochimaru, dengan begitu dia memanfaatkan Sharingan Sasuke untuk mengendalikan orang " ucap Naruto memberikan spekulasinya.

" Tebakanmu sama sepertiku " timpal Itachi " Jika di pikirkan seperti itu memang benar, karena Rias Gremory duku bertemu dengan Sasuke sejak berumur 10 tahun dan itupun Rias langsung menjadi anggota Sasuke " timpal Azazel.

" Mengendalikan orang ya " gumam Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu " Kuso! Rupanya seperti itu " geram Naruto " Apanya? " tanya Vali.

" Kudeta Kota. Kunci dari Kudeta Kota ada pada Sasuke, Ini memang perkiraanku tapi jika Orochimaru memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menangkap delapan The Nine Dragons Legends Bijuu Beast, dia pasti tak segan-segan menghancurkan lima kota besar di sini " jawab Naruto

" Kuso, Aku harus memberitahu Hokage " umpat Naruto mulai berdiri, namun di tahan Oleh Itachi " Itu tidak perlu biar aku yang memberitahunya, lagi pula aku sudah selesai " cegat Itachi.

" tapi... "

" Jangan khawatir, lagi pula aku juga bagian dari Intel Dragons War. " ucap Itachi mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar " O-Oh, Begitu. Kalau begitu tolong ya " ucap Naruto.

" Ah, Aku baru ingat. Ne pirang, bagaimana jika kita tanding lagi di Asterik Battle untuk meluangkan waktumu? " tanya Vali bersemangat.

" Ti-Da-K Ma-u! " ucap Naruto Dengan penekanan di setiap ejaannya " Lagi pula aku masih lelah, aku lebih senang mengistirahatkan diriku saja " ucap Naruto mencelupkan setengah wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati air panas di Onsen.

" Huh, Dasar tidak berguna "

" Urusai, sebaiknya diam sebelum kau kucincang "

.

.

.

" Ugghh~ Walaupun sudah mandi di Onsen tubuhku masih saja lemas " gumam Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya, setelah itu dia melihat jam miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang " Uwah~ sudah sesiang ini ya " gumam Naruto.

" Pantas saja, karena aku dari tadi tidak makan sama sekali " gumam Naruto dengan lemasnya " Akhirnya bertemu juga Naru-kun " Naruto yang sangat mengenal suara tersebut menoleh dengan malas sumber suara tersebut dan benar saja tebakannya.

" Kurumi-nee, sedang apa kau di sini? " tanya Naruto dengan lemas, saat ini tampak Kurumu menggunakan dress hitam putih miliknya dengan rambut di ikat di dua sisinya membuatnya sangat cantik " Tentu saja mencarimu, Asia-chan menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu " jawab Kurumi sambil menunjukkan kotak makan kepada Naruto.

" Eh? Untukku? " tanya Naruto memastikan " Um, Asia-chan menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu karena dia khawatir denganmu, tapi ngomong-ngomong... " jawab Kurumi lalu berpikir sambil menarik kembali kotak makan yang akan di terima oleh Naruto.

" Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama ke suatu tempat? " ajak Kurumi sambil tersenyum manis " Heh? Tapi aku masih lelah Kurumi-nee " protes Naruto.

" Mou~ yang semangat dong Naru-kun " ucap Kurumi sambil mengembungkan pipinya " Bukankah waktu itu kau tampak semangat sekali, kenapa sekarang kau tampak tidak semangat "

" Kau pikir kemarin aku tidak lelah? " tanya Naruto dengan urat kekesalan di dahinya " Hahh~ ini semua karena latihan waktu itu dan juga aku harus mengatur tentang senjata yang di kirim oleh Intel, maka dari itu aku seperti sekarang " lanjut Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya.

" Heh~ benarkah? " tanya Kurumi dengan wajah Polos " Hahh~ baiklah-baiklah, kau ingin kita pergi kemana? " tanya Naruto mengalah, jika sudah begini mustahil melawan Sifat Kurumi yang bisa membalikkan keadaannya.

" Fufufu~ arigato telah mengabulkannya Naru-kun " ucap Kurumi tertawa halus lalu mendekati Naruto dan menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan cara mengalungkan lengannya " Saa~ ikuti aku Naru-kun, aku menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk kita berdua ".

.

.

 **Taman Konoha**

 **13.00 PM**

.

" Huaahh~ Arigato atas makanannya " Gumam Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya " dengan begini energiku terasa penuh kembali " gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit di atasnya.

" Lalu Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? " tanya Naruto ingin tahu, sebenarnya dia masih memiliki urusan kecil dengan alat dari Intel, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika dia bersantai " Ara~ apa Naru-kun ingin mengajakku kencan? " tanya Kurumi dengan nada menggoda

" A-Apa? Ke-Kencan? " kejut Naruto ketika mendengar perkataan Kurumi " Ke-Ke-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?! " tanya Naruto tergagap.

" Ara? Bukankah jika seorang pasangan itu jika pergi bersama di sebut kenan? " tanya Kurumi sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuknya " Selain itu bukankah kita sudah saling menyatu Naru-kun? Aku pikir itu bukanlah masalah jika kita kencan " tanya Kurumi dengan cara berbisik di telinga Naruto.

" So-Soal itu " gumam Naruto dengan wajah memerah " Ufufufu~ benar-benar menggoda, jadi maukah kau mengajakku berkencan Naru-kun? " gumam Kurumi lalu memohon pada Naruto.

" A-Ah, Baik-baik aku akan kencan dengan Kurumi-nee sebagai balasan waktu itu " balas Naruto dengan wajah memerah " Ufufu~ Arigato Naru-kun " ucap Kurumi sambil mencium pipi Naruto.

 **Blussh~**

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah karena tindakan Kurumi, tak mau wajahnya lebih memerah dengan cepat Naruto mendorong pelan bahu Kurumi agar terjadi jarak " M-Maa~ su-sudah cukup. Se-selain itu, Ki-kita ingin pergi ke mana? " tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Ufufufu, Maa~ karena tidak ada yang asyik saat ini di kota karena lomba Dragons Champions, bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan sambil menyusuri kota? " tanya Kurumi meminta persetujuan.

" A-Ah, boleh saja " jawab Naruto sambil mengetik hologramnya namun di tahan oleh Kurumi " Ara-Ara, aku tidak menyuruhmu mengeluarkan alatmu loh, yang aku inginkan kita kencan sambil berjalan kaki " ucap Kurumi memberikan senyum manisnya.

" E-Ehh?! "

.

.

 **13.45 PM**

.

45 menit berlalu, Naruto dan Kurumi telah menyusuri setiap Kota Konoha dengan mesranya, hingga orang-orang di kota melihat mereka, bukan romantisnya melainkan lengan Naruto yang di kait oleh Kurumi hingga terjepit di tengah Dada Kurumi.

" Ne Kurumi-nee, kita sudah melihat-lihat sekitar kota ini, apa Kurumi-nee tidak tertarik mencari sesuatu? " tanya Naruto " Ara? Apa boleh? " tanya Kurumi.

" Tentu saja, di sini banyak pakaian-pakaian bagus, jadi pilihlah yang kau suka, anggap saja rasa terima kasihku karena Kurumi-nee telah mengajariku kekuatan Dari Jikkan ini " balas Naruto sambil menyentuh mata kanannya " Tapi kekuatannya sangat berbahaya, aku berjanji hanya akan menggunakannya jika di perlukan " Lanjut Naruto berbisik agar tidak di dengar Kurumi.

" Ufufufu~ itu tidak perlu Naru-kun, ini saja sudah cukup untukku karena ini adalah hadiah kedua yang terbaik pemberian Naru-kun setelah kejadian itu " tolak Halus Kurumi sambil menyentuh perutnya.

" Hadiah Kedua? Kejadian itu? " beo Naruto.

 **Tiiiiiiiiitt!**

Seketika otak Naruto merasakan sinyal bahaya ketika menyadari sesuatu dari dua pertanyaan tadi " J-Ja-Ja-Jangan bilang " gagap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

" Fufufu~ Ha'i kau benar Naru-kun, hadiah itu adalah kejadian waktu itu " ucap Kurumi membenarkan sambil membawa tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh perut tanya.

" E-Eh?! " kejut Naruto " Tapi sayang, waktu itu aku dalam keadaan aman, Ah~ jika saja tidak pasti kita sudah menjadi keluarga yang indah bukan " gumam Kurumi sedikit kesal lalu tersenyum manis kembali.

" A-A-Apa yang kau bicarakan Kurumi-nee?! " panik Naruto dengan wajah semakin memerah.

" Kau... " Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara menoleh ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya dia bertemu orang yang ingin dia jauhi sementara waktu.

" Hyuuga... Hinata... " gumam Naruto menyebut nama orang di depannya " sepertinya kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini Uzumaki-san " ucap Hinata dengan dinginnya.

" Ara~ Ara~ jangan seperti itu dong Hyuuga-san, Naru-kun adalah Tunanganmu jadi tidak boleh begitu dong " nasehat Kurumi dengan senyum manis namun auranya mengintimidasi ke arah Hinata " Ku-Kurumi-nee, dari mana kau tahu?! " tanya Naruto panik.

" Tentu saja dari jarimu? Tadi aku sudah melihatnya sejak aku membawa tanganmu ke anak kita nanti " Jawab Kurumi dengan nada menggoda " A-Anak?! " kejut Naruto.

" Apa yang kau bilang barusan? " tanya Hinata dengan nada yang lebih dingin " Ara? Apa kau tak dengar? Aku mengatakan anak kita, Kau pasti tahu maksudnya bukan " remeh Kurumi dengan senyum Yandarenya. Hinata yang mendengar itu menatap tajam Kurumi dengan Byakugan yang sudah aktif.

" Ara~ mau melawanku, sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu itu " ucap Kurumi menyisikkan rambutnya yang menutupi mata kirinya dan memperlihatkan Zafken miliknya " Lagi pula bukankah kau membenci Naru-kun? Kenapa ketika kami membahas anak kami kau marah? " pancing Kurumi.

" Jika kau bicara sekali lagi, ku bunuh kau " ancam Hinata " Ara benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak coba saja " tantang Kurumi.

 **Wush! Tang!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata menebaskan pedangnya secara Vertikal ke arah Kurumi, namun tebasan tersebut di tahan oleh tangan Naruto yang menangkap pedang tersebut dengan dua jarinya.

" sudah cukup Kurumi-nee, jangan memancing keributan di sini, dan kau Hyuuga-san aku harap kau meletakkan pedangmu kembali sebelum terjadi sesuatu dengan kita " peringat Naruto dengan datar.

" Kenapa kau menghalangiku? "

" Kenapa? Tentu saja aku harus melindung Kurumi-nee " Jawab Naruto dengan nada datarnya " Selain itu, Kurumi-nee kau tidak keberatan meninggalkan kami berdua? Ada yang harus kami bicarakan berdua " lanjut Naruto memohon pada Kurumi.

" Ara~ aku tidak keberatan kok, kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian sesaat di sini, aku ingin membeli sesuatu dulu, Jaa na~ " jawab Kurumi tanpa beban langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan NaruHina.

Setelah kepergian Kurumi, Naruto melepaskan kunciannya pada pedang Hinata dan menatap Hinata tajam begitupun sebaliknya.

" Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai ini " ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan sambil menunjukkan Cincin di jari manisnya " Begitupun aku, kenapa bisa kita menjadi tunangan orang sepertimu " timpal Hinata dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

" Uwaa~ perkataanmu kejam sekali ne " gumam Naruto " Maa~ akupun tidak begitu mengingatnya kenapa bisa kita menjadi tunangan, aku memang ingat ketika umurku 8 tahun di jodohkan oleh Tsunade-baa-san, tapi aku tak tahu siapa tunanganku " ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" Dan Siapa sangka orang itu adalah Heiress dari Clan Hyuuga yang terkenal semenjak jaman Edo Hingga sekarang " Lanjut Naruto.

 **Sring!**

" Aku tak akan pernah merimamu menjadi Tunanganku " ucap Hinata sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto " Begitupun aku, Aku tak akan pernah mau bertunangan denganmu " balas Naruto dengan nada datar miliknya.

 **Deg!**

" Ugh! " lenguh Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit " Oi, Kau baik-baik saja " tanya Naruto.

' _Ke-Kenapa... Kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit ketika mendengar kata itu... '_ batin Hinata _' Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi '_

 _._

 **Kurumi Side**

.

Di sisi Kurumi tampak Kurumi berjalan dengan santainya dengan beberapa camilan dan Minuman yang dia beli, tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah menuju tempat Naruto, dia memang sengaja memberi waktu pada Naruto agar dirinya mengikuti hukum waktu.

Yah~ bisa di bilang dia sudah tahu akan kejadian nanti kedepannya " Fufufu~ aku sudah tidak sabar lagi " gumam Kurumi seraya tertawa halus " Ah~ tidak-tidak, tidak boleh begini jika begini aku bisa merusak Hukum waktu kembali " gumam Kurumi mencoba menyadarkan dirinya.

 **Bruk!**

" Kyaah! " kejut Kurumi ketika ada pria yang menyenggolnya " Ah~ Gomen ne Ojou-chan " ucap Pria yang menyenggol Kurumi dengan nada menggoda.

" Wah-wah, ada gadis cantik rupanya? "

" Ne~ bagaimana jika kau ikut bersama kami Ojou-chan "

Kurumi yang di cegat sekitar 20 orang terdiam sebelum tersenyum misterius " Ara-Ara~ kalian ingin menyentuhku? " tanya Kurumi tersenyum manis " Kalau begitu tolong ikuti aku " ajak Kurumi memasuki gang sepi di dekatnya.

" Hahaha, sepertinya kau mudah mengerti ya "

" dan lagi dia sungguh tidak sabaran sekali "

" Ara? Benarkah? " tanya Kurumi berhenti melangkah lalu menatap 20 pria di hadapannya " Mungkin kalian benar jika aku tidak sabaran, tapi kalian tahu seberapa tidak sabarnya, karena aku tidak sabar melakukan sesuatu pada kalian? " tanya Kurumi.

" Hah? "

" dan itu adalah... " gantung Kurumi sambil menyisihkan rambutnya yang menutup Zafkennya lalu melebarkan mata Zafkennya yang berputar dengan cepat hingga tiga putaran dan berhenti di angkat 3 " Membunuh kalian "

 **Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**

Seketika darah berlumuran di gang sempit tersebut, bahkan hampir mencat seluruh gang dengan darah, namun di tempat tersebut hanya ada Kurumi dengan mata merah dan emasnya yang menyala dalam kegelapan.

" Arigato atas makanannya, jika kalian Naru-kun, mungkin aku sudah mencium kalian habis-habisan, Tapi... " ucap Kurumi sambil menjilati jarinya yang terkena darah " Gomen, Kalian tidaklah sepertinya " lanjut Kurumi menyeringai sadis.

" Ah~ tidak boleh begini, jika begini Nanti Naru-kun akan memarahiku " gumam Kurumi memundurkan waktunya membuat seluruh pakaiannya yang terkena darah bersih kembali " Saa~ saatnya ke tempat Naru-kun " gumam Kurumi lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya meninggalkan gang sempit yang hanya berisikan genangan darah.

Tanpa mayat... Tanpa bekas..

.

 **NaruHina Side**

.

" Oi? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? " tanya Naruto penasaran karena sejak tadi dia bertanya perempuan di depannya tidak menjawab " Urusai, jangan pedulikan aku, bukankah kau tidak peduli denganku? " balas Hinata lalu bertanya pada Naruto.

" hah? Kapan aku mengatakannya? " tanya Naruto sweatdrop " Aku memang tidak ingin bertunangan denganmu, tapi rasa khawatir dan simpatiku sesama makhluk hidup tidak saling membedakan, tak peduli itu musuh ataupun sesuatu yang membahayakan, aku lebih senang menolong mereka agar mereka sadar kelakuan mereka selama ini salah " lanjut Naruto sambil berkecak pinggang.

" Jadi maksudmu selama ini kelakuanku salah? Hah?! " tuntut Hinata " Tentu saja, Kau bergabung dengan Uchiha itu dan membuat onar di sekolah bukankah itu sudah salah besar " jawab Naruto tanpa beban.

" Urusai, Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu "

" Tentu saja Ada, itu sekolah Baa-sanku, mana mungkin aku membiarkan sekolah nenekku tercemar "

" Lagi pula aku tahu kenapa kalian seperti itu " gumam Naruto sebelum menunjuk Hinata " Kalian melakukan itu karena kalian di bawah pengaruh Sharingan dari Uchiha Sasuke bukan? "

 **Deg!**

" Ughhh! " lenguh Hinata ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kembali _' Pe-Perasaan apa ini '_ batin Hinata

' _Sepertinya perkataan pak tua mesum itu benar, jika di tanyai mengenai " Di bawah pengaruh Sharingan " mereka akan merasakan sakit di kepala mereka karena Otak mereka seperti melawan Segel Sharingan '_ batin Naruto.

" Kau... " Naruto yang mendengar Hinata berbicara menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Kau? " beonya.

" Kau... Tidak tahu apa-apa jadi diam sebelum aku robek mulutmu " ucap Hinata dengan dinginnya " heh~ seperti kau bisa saja " ejek Naruto sambil jalan menjauh.

" tunggu, aku masih ada urusan denganmu " ucap Hinata sambil mengejar Naruto " urusan apa? Tentang pertunangan kita? Sebaiknya kita lupakan hal itu, lagi pula bukannya kau tidak mau bertunangan denganku " ucap Naruto tampak tak peduli.

" memang itu benar, tapi yang ingin aku tahu bagaimana bisa kita bertunangan? " tanya Hinata sambil menyamai langkah Naruto " Kenapa kau tanya aku? Bukankah sebaiknya kau bertanya dengan ayahmu " balas Naruto tak peduli.

" Ayahku juga tidak memberitahuku kejadian bagaimana bisa kita tunangan maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu " balas balik Hinata sengit.

" Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini, aku hanya ingat jika aku di tunangkan oleh perempuan dari Clan Hyuuga dan di berikan cincin ini, dan aku tak tahu siapa tunanganku, tapi... Siapa sangka bahwa itu adalah kau " jawab jujur Naruto.

" Cih, Jika saja aku tahu mengenai ini, mungkin aku sudah membatalkan pertunangan ini, tapi Tou-sama tidak memberikannya, apa lagi cincin ini tidak mau lepas " desis Hinata merasa tak senang.

" Cincin ini terbuat dari dua bahan kuat yang tidak mudah lepas ketika sel darah telah di satukan dengan sang pemilik cincin, bahannya adalah bahan **Blood Stone** dan **Regest Stone** " ucap Naruro sambil membaca data cincin yang dia dapat di jamnya.

" Hah? Apa maksudmu? "

" Blood Stone adalah batu yang bereaksi dengan darah, bagian dalam dari cincin ini adalah Blood Stone yang telah di beri sel darah kita masing-masing yang membuat Cincin ini menyatu dan tidak mudah lepas, lalu Regest Stone, Batu yang bisa menyesuaikan bentuk dari bahan yang menyatu dengannya, walau cincin yang dulunya kecil akan bertambah besar sama layaknya usia manusia, maka dari itu cincin ini tidak mau lepas " ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

" Cih, sialan " desis Hinata " Lalu kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Bukankah masalah kita sudah jelas? " tanya Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata.

" Humph, kenapa? Apa kau terganggu jika ada aku? " tanya Hinata mendengus " Tidak juga, Lagi pula kenapa kau mengikutiku? " jawab Naruto lalu bertanya kembali.

" Maa~ kalau soal itu... " gumam Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya " Kau pasti kesepian bukan? " tebak Naruto membuat tubuh Hinata menegang.

" Sepertinya benar "

" Ma-Mana mungkin seperti itu, a-aku tidak kesepian tahu " elak Hinata sambil marah-marah namun terlihat lucu " Lalu, kenapa kau terus berada di dekatku?, walaupun aku musuhmu seharusnya kau menjaga jarak dengan musuhmu sebelum nyawamu melayang " tanya Naruto lalu memberi nasehat.

" So-Soal itu... A-Aku tidak memandangmu sebagai musuhku " ucap Hinata malu-malu " Soalnya k-kau sudah pernah menyelamatkanku " lanjut Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu berpikir sesaat dan saat itu dia teringat ketika dirinya mengamuk sendirinya saat melawan Leviathan " Ah, soal itu jangan terlalu di pikirkan, itu kewajibanku untuk menyelamatkan kalian semua dari bahaya " balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Lalu, Apa tidak masalah dengan hal ini? Apa kau tidak takut dengan si Uchiha itu? " tanya Naruto lagi " Untuk kali ini tidak masalah, lagi pula Uchiha-san tengah pergi bersama yang lainnya kecuali aku, tapi jika untuk takut dengan sang uchiha... Takut... Sangat takut sekali " jawab Hinata gemetar ketakutan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam bahkan dia secara langsung melihat ekspresi ketakutan Hinata _' Apa sebegitu takutnya kah dia '_ batin Naruto.

' _Kuso, sebenarnya apa yang telah di lakukan oleh si brengsek itu '_ batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya " Ne Hyuuga-san " panggil Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

" Ada ap.. " perkataan Hinata seketika terhenti ketika bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya " O-Oi! Apa maksudnya ini " tanya Hinata menjaga jaraknya namun di tahan oleh Naruto.

" Diam dan tatap mataku " ucap Naruto tegas membuat Hinata tersentak " Un-Untuk apa?! "

" sudah lakukan saja "

Hinata yang mendengar kata tanpa penolakan dengan ragu menatap mata milik Naruto, bisa dia lihat mata biru Naruto yang tampak indah di matanya, begitu tajam namun memberikan rasa nyaman dan ketenangan ketika menatap matanya, namun salah satu mata Naruto tampak beda walau tipis tapi dia tahu bahwa mata kanan Naruto tampak berbeda

 **Deg!**

" Ugh! " lenguh Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya _' Sepertinya berhasil, dengan begini tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan '_ batin Naruto bernafas lega dalam hati.

" Dengarkan Aku Hyuuga-san " ucap Naruto tegas " Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, mungkin kau takut dengan Sharingan milik Uchiha brengsek itu, tapi ingatlah tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Tuhan jika dia marah, jika si uchiha itu marah padamu karena hal ini, jangan gentar melawannya karena dia tidak akan berani melukai anggota terbaiknya " ucap Naruto tegas.

" Kau tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan oleh Uchiha itu jika anggotanya membangkang dia itu tak kenal ampun tahu "

" Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan berjanji padamu "

" Hah? "

" Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari Uchiha itu jika dia menyakitimu, Kapanpun dan di manapun, Walau kau musuhku, Walau kau tunanganku tapi kau tidak menerimaku sebagai tunanganmu, aku akan tetap melindungimu "

" Aku Uzumaki Naruto berjanji padamu dan aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku "

" Itulah janjiku "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terpaku, apa lagi melihat mata Naruto yang menunjukkan keseriusan mereka dirinya seolah-olah terjebak di lautan yang sungguh mencengkam namun memberikan ketenangan untuknya.

" A-Apa yang kau katakan?! A-Aku tidak butuh janjimu hmph! " ucap Hinata menjaga jaraknya sambil mendengus " Hahaha tidak perlu sungkan " balas Naruto sambil tertawa pelan.

" Jaa~ mau ikut denganku? " tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya " Ke mana? " tanya Hinata penasaran.

" Maa~ kita jalan-jalan bersama saja lagi pula kau bosan jika sendiri bukan? Lebih baik kita sama-sama mencari hiburan " jawab Naruto

" Heh~ apa ini semacam kencan? " gumam Hinata sambil menatap tangan Naruto " Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, itu terserah kau, tapi aku melakukan ini sebagai teman saja " ucap Naruto bersikap santai.

" Maa~ tidak ada salahnya " gumam Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto lalu jalan bersama di tengah kota.

.

 **Industrision Weapon Dragons Warriors**

 **14.00 PM**

.

Di sebuah tempat di konoha, tepatnya di sebuah Industri besar senjata perang naga yang ada di konoha, tampak perusahaan tersebut tengah menciptakan sebuah senjata berukuran besar seperti naga namun berbentuk seperti cacing.

Alat-alat di sana tampak bekerja keras memperbaiki alat tersebut yang memiliki banyak kerusakan, bahkan para manusia yang ikut membantu tampak kewalahan memperbaiki mesin besar seberat 1.000.000 Ton dan memiliki besar dan panjang sekitar 900 meter hingga 2000 meter.

" Hahhh~ sepertinya mereka bekerja keras sekali ne " gumam salah satu penjaga yang ada di luar industri yang melihat bekerja kerasnya para pekerja " tentu saja. Alat itu akan menjadi alat pembantu untuk Naruto-sama jika terjadi Kudeta Konoha " jawab teman di sampingnya.

" Mungkin Jika Naruto-sama ikut di sini, pasti alat itu akan cepat selesai " gumam orang tersebut.

 **Tap!**

Pandangan mereka seketika teralih ketika melihat sosok berkerudung di depannya dengan cepat kedua orang tersebut mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah orang tersebut.

" Siapa kau? "

" Lapor, Disini Unit-4B, Delta 09123, melapor terdapat seseorang yang misterius, harap kirim bantuan, kembali kirimkan bantuan " lapor salah satu penjaga melalui incam

" Khuhuhu, walau kalian mengirim bantuan, alat di dalam industri itu pasti akan kami ambil " ucap sosok tersebut lalu melesat dengan cepat.

 **Buagh!**

.

 **NaruHina Side**

.

" Ne Hyuuga-san, apa kau pernah jalan-jalan sebelumnya? kau tampak canggung sekali? " tanya Naruto seraya melirik Hinata yang tampak canggung " t-tentu saja, se-sejak bergabung dengan kelompok Uchiha aku di beri pengawasan ketat, ja-jadi aku tak punya waktu " jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya dengan wajah murung.

" Hm, Jadi begitu " gumam Naruto " Jaa~ ikuti aku, aku memiliki tempat spesial di mana aku yakin kau belum pernah kunjungi " lanjut Naruto sambil menarik Hinata ke sebuah Game Center.

" Game Center? " beo Hinata ketika melihat papan nama tempat yang mereka kunjungi " Benar, ini adalah tempat di mana seluruhnya adalah Game, kau mau lihat-lihat, aku yakin kau pasti tertarik " jelas Naruto sambil mengajak Hinata berkeliling di Game Center.

.

 **Irina and Xenovia Side**

.

" Hyaahh~ senangnya bisa menikmati waktu bersantai di Game Canter " gumam Irina berteriak senang sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang " cih, lain kali pasti aku akan menang " desis Xenovia tidak senang.

" Maa~ tidak perlu malu Xenovia, walaupun kau kalah 10 kali dariku " ucap Irina sedikit mengejek Xenovia membuat alis Xenovia berkedut kesal.

" Ada apa Hyuuga-san "

" Ah, Tidak aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengan boneka itu "

Irina dan Xenovia yang bisa mendengar suara ketua mereka seketika menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika Naruto bersama musuh mereka yaitu Hyuuga Hinata.

" Itu... Danchou. Kenapa dia ada di sini bersama Hyuuga " gumam Irina " Sh! Sebaiknya kita sembunyi " peringat Xenovia sambil menarik Irina untuk sembunyi dan mengintip mereka secara diam-diam.

" Oh, Kuma ka? ( Beruang ya? ) " gumam Naruto lalu melirik Hinata yang tampak ingin sekali boneka itu " Kau ingin? Jika iya akan aku carikan untukmu " tawar Naruto membuat Hinata menatapnya antusias.

" Bo-bolehkah? "

" Ha'i, Sudah aku katakan tadi, kita adalah teman tak peduli kau musuh walau hanya dalam lomba, kita tetaplah teman " ucap Naruto seraya memasukkan koin di mesin tersebut lalu memainkannya untuk mendapatkan boneka beruang di dalam mesin tersebut.

" Uwaa~ sedekat apa hubungan mereka " gumam Irina " Mereka tampak seperti kekasih saja " timpal Xenovia.

" Ha'i Ini dia " ucap Naruto menyerahkan boneka beruang yang dia dapat " Uwaaa~! " teriak senang Hinata sambil menerima boneka tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

" Uwaa~ lembut sekali " gumam Hinata sambil mengelus pipinya di boneka beruangnya " Lebih lembut dari pada Hito " Gumam Hinata lagi.

" Hito? " beo Naruto " Um, Boneka serigala yang di berikan oleh Uchiha itu. Terasa sangat berbeda dengan ini, tapi sekarang Aku suka sekali dengan Ruto " curhat Hinata sambil memeluk erat boneka beruang di berikan Naruto.

" Ruto? Apa itu nama beruang itu? "

" Um " jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat senyum Hinata merona tipis, entah kenapa matanya melihat sifat Hinata yang berbeda " Souka, Jaa~ mau lanjutkan kembali, aku yakin kau akan lebih tertarik dari mainan ini karena masih banyak mainan yang sangat bagus " ajak Naruto.

" Hontou? Saa~ ikuzo " seru Hinata semangat lalu menarik Naruto dengan buru-buru.

' _Se-Sebenarnya, seperti apa hubungan mereka? '_ batin Irina dan Xenovia shock.

.

" Jaa~ bagaimana menurutmu? " tanya Naruto seraya melirik Hinata yang tampak puas " Haa~ benar-benar seru hingga membuat perutku kelaparan " jawab Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya.

" Oi-oi, jangan seperti, nanti sifat femininmu hilang nanti " ucap Naruto tanpa sadar, dan itu membuat pipi Hinata merona _' Fe-Feminin '_ batin Hinata deg-deggan.

" Jaa~ bagaimana jika mencari kedai makan di sekitar sini? Aku bayar " ajak Naruto lagi " E-Eh? Ke-Kenapa kau baik sekali denganku? "tanya Hinata.

" Um? Apa salah? " tanya Naruto " Tentu saja, kau mengajakku bermain, memberiku hadiah dan mengajakku jalan-jalan, tapi tak ada satupun kebaikanmu yang aku balas, apa itu tidak masalah? " tanya Hinata dengan perasaan kalut.

" Ne Hyuuga-san " panggil Naruto membuat Hinata menolehnya " Sebaiknya kita cari makan dulu lalu kita bicarakan itu lagi Ne " ajak Naruto membuat Hinata shock.

' _Di-Di-Dia dengar gak sih '_

.

 **Pinggir Kota, Kedai Takoyaki**

 **16.00 PM**

.

" Jaa~ Hyuuga-san makanlah, kau lapar bukan, jangan khawatir aku yang bayar " Ucap Naruto seraya duduk di samping Hinata dan memakan Takoyaki miliknya " Ne~ kau mendengarku tadi? " tanya Hinata dengan nada menuntut.

" Umhh~ tentu saja. Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Lagi pula ketika melihat reaksimu mendapatkan Ruto, kau tampak senang sekali yang membuatku berpikir _' Apakah kau pernah berpergian ', ' Apakah ini pertama kalinya untukmu'_ seperti itulah yang aku pikirkan " jawab Naruto sambil menerawang ke depan.

" Maka dari itu aku melakukan semua ini agar kau tahu betapa menyenangkannya, serunya dan menikmati harimu yang sepi. Jadi kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi bukan? "

" Me-Memang benar, Ta-tapi... "

" Jangan khawatir, sudah aku bilang kita ini teman, ya~ walau sebenarnya tunangan sejak kecil. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan orang-orang yang kesepian menderita, akan aku lakukan apapun agar hati orang tersebut agar ceria kembali walau nyawa taruhanku " ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

" Ta-Tapi jika benar bagaimana? " tanya Hinata " Hehehe, jangan khawatir, seluruh senjata kota ini milikku dan mereka tak akan melukai tuan mereka, hahahahaha! " Ucap Naruto memasang wajah seram seraya tertawa kejam.

" S-Seperti biasa penemuan yang mutahir ne " gumam Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

" _Breaking News kali ini, terjadi pencurian mesin besar di Industri Dragons War tadi siang dan pencurian tersebut membuat sebagian industri hancur, korban saat ini belum di pastikan namun terdapat 500 karyawan beserta penjaga industri di sana mengalami kelumpuhan... "_ Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar berita tersebut terkejut karena terdapat perampokan atau pencurian, apa lagi sebuah mesin

 **Tit!**

" _Naruto-san! "_ Naruto yang mendengar suara Kakashi di Incam yang dia pasang di telinga langsung merespons " Suara ini, Hatake-san. Ada apa? "

" _Bisakah kau datang ke tempat Industri Dragons Wars? Kami membutuhkanmu untuk melakukan penyelidikan? "_

" Ha'i, Aku akan segera ke sana setelah aku memberi koordinat pada bola Teleportku " jawab Naruto memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi lalu mengetik hologramnya dengan cepat " Falbium, kirimkan Koordinat letak Industri Dragon Wars, aku akan pergi ke sana " perintah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan bola mekanik kuningnya lalu menempelkannya pada kaca jamnya.

" _Ha'i "_

" Ara-ara kau mau ke sana Naru-kun? " Naruto yang mendengar suara Kurumi menoleh dan benar saja dugaannya " Kurumi-nee, jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu hal ini? " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, ini berbeda dari waktu yang aku lihat, mereka mengubah alur waktunya, ini di luar dari Zafkenku " jawab jujur Kurumi " Begitu. Baiklah kita akan cek ke tempat itu bersama, Gomenne Hyuuga-san aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil melirik Hinata.

" Um, Tidak apa, lagi pula aku tak punya hak untuk menghentikanmu " jawab Hinata seraya menggelengkan kepalanya " Tapi, Arigato telah menemaniku, memberiku hadiah dan lain sebagainya, aku.. Pasti akan membalas semuanya " lanjut Hinata menatap Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menarik kembali bolanya yang telah di beri tanda lokasi " Jaa~ ittekimasu " ucap Naruto menggenggam tangan Kurumi lalu meremas bola di tangannya.

 **Swuush!**

Seketika sebuah pusaran tercipta dan menghisap Naruto dan Kurumi dengan cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya terdiam ketika melihat kepergian Naruto " Uzumaki Naruto-kun ya... " gumam Hinata sambil menatap cincin di jari manisnya.

" Aku rasa dia tidak terlalu buruk "

.

 **Industrion Weapon Dragons Warriors**

.

Sementara itu di tempat kejadian tampak berbagai pasukan intel saat ini tengah bekerja keras untuk mencari bukti di tempat kejadian, namun karena suasananya yang gelap membuat mereka susah melakukan pencarian bukti.

 **Swuush! Tap!**

Semua seketika menoleh ketika di atas mereka terbentuk pusaran dan mengeluarkan Naruto beserta Kurumi yang dia gendong ala bridal style.

" Dia... "

" Naruto-sama "

" Arigato atas kedatanganmu Naruto-san, kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu " ucap Kakashi mendekati Naruto " Ha'i, ini juga tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua intel, jadi apa saja yang Baru kalian dapat " tanya Naruto langsung ke inti.

" Sejauh ini belum ada, beberapa Korban hanya mengalami lumpuh dan beberapanya lagi di temukan mati dengan anggota tubuh terpotong, dan juga 7 kamera pengawas di ruangan ini telah di hancurkan sebelum pencurian mesin ini " jelas Kakashi memberi data yang dia dapat.

" Tujuh Kamera hancur dengan ruangan sebesar ini, jangan katakan jika mesin yang di curi ini berukuran besar? " tanya Naruto memastikan " Ha'i, Anda pasti tahu alat yang direncanakan untuk digunakan jika terjadi perang besar, alat yang beratnya mencapai 1.000.000 ton "

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sebelum berteriak shock " Tidak mungkin?! Jangan katakan jika alat itu adalah _**Descrotimitor**_?! " teriak Naruto menjambak rambutnya.

" Anda mengetahuinya? " tanya Kakashi " Tentu saja, itu adalah alat terbesar layaknya cacing naga yang panjangnya bisa mencapai 2000 meter. Bukan hanya itu, alat itu berisikan alat yang aku ciptakan karena di pesan yaitu _**Argus**_ , sebuah senjata robot berukuran 200 meter yang memiliki 1-100 senjata di dalamnya " jawab Naruto dengan perasaan kalut.

" 2000 meter, 200 meter? Bukankah itu terlalu panjang dan besar?! Juga, alat yang Anda ciptakan itu kenapa harus di pesan oleh mereka? "

" Maa~ itu karena perintah Hokage " jawab Kurumi yang mengetahuinya karena Zafken miliknya " Hokage? Apa Sandaime-sama yang memintanya? " tanya Kakashi.

" Maa~ begitulah "

" Kuso, jika ada yang salah menggunakannya, akan sangat sulit menghentikan alat sebesar itu karena masih banyak bagian dari alat itu yang terbuat dari alat-alatku " desis Naruto sambil menggigit jarinya " Lalu apa ada jejak ketika alat itu di curi, jika alat itu besar tidak mungkin dia bisa lolos " tanya Naruto berharap ada harapan.

" Sebenarnya ada sebuah lubang besar di tempat pencurian, namun setelah di telusuri oleh Byakugan, jalan tersebut buntu " jawab Kakashi " Byakugan? Siapa pengguna Byakugan di sini? " tanya Naruto.

" Dia, Dia adalah Ketua Clan Hyuuga golongan tinggi, ayah dari Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi " ucap Kakashi selagi menunjuk sosok pria yang tengah di lokasi kejadian _' A-Apa?! '_ teriak batin Naruto.

' _Ja-Jadi, dia ayah, Hyuuga-san '_ batin Naruto " Lama tidak bertemu Naruto-kun " Naruto yang mendengar suara sapaan pada pria di depannya seketika tersentak " A-Ah, Gomen Hyuuga-sama, saya tidak begitu ingat pernah bertemu denganmu, apa kita pernah bertemu? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Maa~ itu sudah 9 tahun yang lalu wajar kalau kau lupa " ucap Hiashi sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto " Kalian tidak keberatan meninggalkan kami berdua bukan? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya? ".

" Boleh saja Hiashi-san, Tapi... "

" Kurumi-nee, pergilah dengan Cloning milikku dan lakukan penyelidikan dengan Zafkenmu, kau mau bukan? " perintah Naruto sambil membuat Cloning hologram.

" Maa~ itu tidak masalah, tapi aku meminta satu hal padamu " ucap Kurumi sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

 **Blush~**

" Ghaaaa! Jangan bercanda! Mustahil Kurumi-nee!? " teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah " Fufufu~ jaa~ aku akan tunggu hadiahnya ya " ucap Kurumi berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih merona.

" Jadi... " gumam Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam " Ada apa Anda menemui saya? "

" Ne Naruto-kun, bisa kau ikuti aku " Naruto yang mendengar nada perintah tersentak dan langsung mengikuti Hiashi " Sudah 9 tahun tak melihatmu kau semakin besar dan hebat saja Ne Naruto-kun " puji Hiashi.

" Ne Hyuuga... "

" Panggil saja Aku Otou-sama, kau adalah menantuku jadi panggil saja aku seperti itu "

" Ghhaaaaaa! Mustahil-Mustahil! Aku saja baru tahu dari H-Hinata-chan bahwa aku adalah tunangannya!? Da-Dan Juga a-aku baru saja menemui Ci-Cincin ini, ba-bahkan aku tidak ingat jika kami bertunangan " teriak Naruto panik dan mengubah panggilannya pada Hinata

" Heh~ maa~ itu tidak penting tapi apa kau ingat bahwa kau pernah bertunangan dengan perempuan berambut mangkok yang mengajakmu bermain saat kesepian dan mengajarkanmu arti kata cinta? "

" Um? Ya~ aku ingat itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Laven-chan " gumam Naruto sambil mengingat nama perempuan itu " Benar. Dan dia adalah Hinata "

" ... "

" Are? "

" HEEEEEEHHHH?! " teriak terkejut Naruto " La-Laven-chan?! Hi-Hinata?! "

" Hoohh~ jika kau tidak percaya, kau lihat saja foto ini " ucap Hiashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto di mana terdapat Naruto kecil dan Hinata kecil tengah saling bergandengan dengan baju pengantin saling berpelukan dan di lebih mengejutkannya lagi di mana Hinata mencium pipi Naruto di foto tersebut.

 **Krak!**

" HEEEEEHHHH!? " teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah " Khahaha, ada apa dengan wajahmu Ramen-kun, bagaimana? Perubahan Laven-chan? " goda Hiashi.

" M-M-M-M-Mustahil, La-laven-chan yang aku kenal sungguh berbeda dari sekarang, ke-kenapa... " gumam Naruto mencoba mengenyahkan atau tidak mempercayainya " Mungkin kau benar. Ini karena si Uchiha itu " timpal Hiashi.

" Uchiha, maksud Anda Uchiha Sasuke? " tebak Naruto " Benar, di umur Hinata yang ke sepuluh 10, kami kembali kemari sesaat untuk bertemu keluarga Uchiha, dan Uchiha Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata dengan bahasa yang tidak bisa di mengerti dan berikutnya sifat Hinata terasa berbeda, dia bagaikan menjadi pelayan Uchiha tersebut " jelas Hiashi mengenai kejadian bagaimana bisa Sifat Hinata berbeda.

" Itu pasti karena Sharingan dan Orochimaru " gumam Naruto " Naruto-kun " Naruto yang di panggil Hiashi meliriknya

" aku mohon menangkan lomba berikutnya hingga kau menjadi Juara Dragons Champions, hanya kau satu-satunya kunci membebaskan mereka dari pengaruh Sharingan Uchiha tersebut, jika dia bebas maka aku titipkan Hinata padamu, tolong jaga dia sebaik-baiknya " mohon Hiashi sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam.

" Hyuuga-san, jangan tinggalkan aku " Hiashi yang mendengar itu berhenti " Mungkin Anda menganggap saya sebagai menantu Anda, tapi Gomen sebagai menantu aku harus bermusuhan dengan anak Anda, tapi aku sebagai, teman, kekasih dan Tunangan Laven-chan akan melalukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Laven-chan, tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan " ucap Naruto panjang lebar, Hiashi yang ingin mendengarnya memasang kupingnya sebaik mungkin.

" Jika saja saya gagal menyelamatkan anak Anda, jika saja nanti saya mati dan tidak bisa mengembalikan anak Anda, jika saja saya tidak becus mengurus Laven-chan, apa yang akan Anda lakukan? " tanya Naruto, namun Hiashi belum menjawabnya layaknya dia memikirkan jawaban.

Cukup lama Naruto menunggu hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawaban " Aku akan menerima semua itu. Aku juga tidak mungkin marah pada seorang menantu yang berusaha mengembalikan calon istrinya. Walau kau mengalami kematian aku tidak khawatir ataupun sedih. Tapi ada satu jawaban lagi yang membuatku berkata seperti itu " ucap Hiashi membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik.

" dan apa itu? "

" Walau Kematian mendekatimu, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya agar kau tidak mati " ucap Hiashi sambil melirik Naruto dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk pada Hiashi " Arigato telah mempercayaiku, Otou-sama " ucap Naruto.

" Maa~ kita sudahi Reuninya, sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat yang lain " ajak Hiasbi berjalan lebih dulu di susul oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

Sementara di tempat yang lain, tampak Kakashi bersama teamnya tengah mencari bukti dengan membantu Kurumi yang tengah mengaktifkan Zafkennya untuk melihat waktu yang berlalu agar dia mengetahui kejadiannya.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Naruto yang baru sampai " Sayang sekali, Saat aku ingin melihatnya, sesuatu mengaburkan Zafkenku hingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas " jawab Kurumi dengan nada kecewa.

" Bos, aku sudah menelusuri setiap ruangan Industri ini, ternyata beberapa senjata yang ada di ruangan khusus bernomor 200B, Exd120, Alpha500 dan GWR100 telah menghilang dan mengalami hal yang sama seperti ruangan ini, Empat kamera pengawas dan sistem keamanan di hancurkan tanpa sisa " ucap Naruto Hologram memberikan data yang dia dapat dan memberikannya pada yang asli.

" Tunggu sebentar, biar aku memberitahu Falbium, Ajuka dan Grayfia untuk mengirim alat itu ke sini " ucap Naruto mengambil data tersebut sambil mengetik hologram miliknya " Falbium, Grayfia, Ajuka, kirimkan _**S.H.D.Q**_ ke koordinat yang aku kirimkan, pastikan alat tersebut aman dalam memasuki gedung dengan ketebalan dua dinding beton " perintah Naruto.

" _Ok/Siap Naruto-san! "_

" S.H.D.E? " beo pria berambut mangkok bernama Maito Guy.

" _**Systems Hacking Data base Equiptment**_ , alat yang berguna merantas data, aku akan menggunakan alat ini untuk mendapatkan data di seluruh area Industri " jelas Naruto.

" Ma-Matte, jika begitu bukankah data rahasia kami juga di curi? " tanya salah satu pemilik Industri " Benar, tapi jika kalian tidak ingin aku tidak masalah sama sekali. Tapi jika suatu saat alat tersebut di gunakan untuk yang tidak-tidak apa kau mau tanggung jawab " jawab Naruto tegas.

" T-Tentu saja tidak "

" Kalau begitu diam dan minum kopi saja sana " ucap Naruto tegas _" Naruto-san, alat yang Anda minta akan sampai dalam 10 detik lagi, kami telah mengirimnya melalui Canon_ _"_ Naruto yang mendengar suara Grayfia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

 **Braaaak!**

Dan tak kama setelah itu, dari belakang sesuatu menghancurkan tembok di belakang Naruto dan berhasil di tangkap Naruto dan itu adalah sebuah tas berukuran sedang.

 **Wush! Tang! Tang!**

Setelah menangkapnya, Naruto melempar tas tersebut ke depan agak ke atas dan saat itu juga Tas tersebut berubah menjadi Meja berukuran besar memanjang dengan banyak hologram tercipta sebagai layarnya.

 **Twung! Ting! Ting! Ting!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menggerakkan tangan dan jarinya memasukkan sandi, sidik jari dan tangannya untuk mengaktifkan alatnya lalu menjalankannya dengan gerakan cepat miliknya.

" Activity Hacking " ucap Naruto sambil mengetik hologramnya dengan cepat.

" **Hacking Activity "**

 **Sret~ Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu dari alat Naruto keluar dua kabel yang perlahan memanjang dan langsung menyatu dengan CCTV yang hancur.

" **Hacking Data "**

" Sugoii " gumam Kotetsu " Sepertinya Hokage-sama tidak salah memilih anggota intel " bisik Ibiki di samping Kakashi.

" Um, Aku setuju untuk itu " timpal Kakashi " Kurumi-nee, bisa kau tempelkan tanganmu di sidik tangan tersebut, aku akan menyambungkan penglihatanmu pada Zafken ke alatku agar aku bisa memprediksi pergerakan mereka " pinta Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah hologram dengan gambar sebuah telapak tangan.

" Fufufu~ tentu saja " Terima Kurumi sambil melakukan apa yang di minta Naruto " Danchou! " Naruto yang mendengar suara anggotanya melirik sebelum kembali fokus.

" Kebetulan sekali, Asia-chan bantu aku melihat hasil Hacking dan cek setiap rekaman CCTV dari jam 8 pagi hingga sekarang setelah itu Cek Data dari Ruangan yang telah aku berikan selip kertas di sana " perintah Naruto langsung " E-A-Ah! Ha'i! " jawab Asia langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto dan membantu Naruto.

Semua yang melihat kerja keras Naruto terkagum, mereka bagaikan tak bisa bergerak ketika melihat Naruto bekerja keras mendapatkan hasil dari penyelidikan ini. Setelah mendapatkan seluruh data dengan cepat Asia melakukan pengecekan.

" U-Uwaa, Terlalu banyak " gumam Asia bingung harus melihat yang mana " Kalau begitu, Minna! Di sini terdapat 160 CCTV, Aku ingin kalian mengecek setiap CCTV masing-masing tiga kamera! " perintah Naruto langsung mengendalikan seluruh Hologramnya bergerak ke seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan dalam bentuk tiga hologram.

" Asia lakukan pengecekan " ucap Naruto cepat lalu melakukan Proses pada Zafken Kurumi " Kurumi-nee, aktifkan teknik pelihat waktu mundurmu di tempat alat itu, agar aku bisa melihat gambaran dari Zafken " perintah Naruto.

" Danchou! Terjadi penyerangan di Kamera 11! " seru Julis, dengan cepat jari Naruto menekan tombol stop pada Kamera 11 " Di sini kamera 25 "

" 10 "

" 15 "

" 21 "

" 40 "

" 8 "

" 18 "

" 6 "

Setelah mendapatkan hasil dari seluruh Kamera, Naruto mulai memfokuskan penglihatannya pada rekaman gambaran pada Zafken Kurumi dirinya bisa melihat sosok berkerudung tengah berdiri di depan alat berukuran besar para penjaga dan pekerja telah dia lumpuhkan, setelah itu dia menaiki alat tersebut dan menggali tanah tepat di bawahnya.

" Baiklah kita ligat melalui gambaran tembus pandang " gumam Naruto mengetik hologramnya dengan cepat.

 **Tring!**

Seketika layar Hologram memperlihatkan gambaran tembus pandang dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika di bawah tanah tercipta portal yang menghisap alat besar tersebut, itulah sebabnya kenapa jalannya buntu. Namun setelah portal itu menghilang sebuah aksara tercipta dan berikutnya gambaran menjadi rusak membuat Naruto mendecih.

Tak mau kehilangan data, Naruto menyimpan rekaman tersebut lalu memfokuskan dirinya pada Data yang dia suruh pada Asia untuk mencari tahunya " A-A-Apa-Apaan ini " gumam Naruto tergagap.

" Ada Apa Danchou? " tanya Kirin penasaran " Sial! Ternyata kalian juga memesan _**Elvenkif**_ , _**Gregonrit**_ , _**Brentifet**_ dan _**Raykingen**_ , Apa lagi kalian menambahkan Gear-Gear monster yang sangat mematikan jika di gabungkan. Apa kalian tahu jika benda itu bukanlah benda sembarangan yang bisa kalian tingkatkan untuk politik!? " geram Naruto lalu membentak pemilik Industri membuat sang Industri sedikit ketakutan.

" Danchou, sebenarnya seperti alat ini? Ini hanya terlihat seperti bagian tangan kanan robot yang berisikan senjata, Tangan kiri Robot yang berisi perisai, layaknya sayap kapal dan... Sebuah kapak " tanya Kiba Yuuto penasaran kenapa Naruto tampak marah ketika empat alat yang menurutnya biasa saja di tingkatkan

" Walau kau mengatakan seperti itu, itu adalah alat milik Argus sendiri, jika empat alat ini di satukan maka Argus akan sangat sempurna dan tak bisa di kalahkan sebelum prisai di tangan Kiri Hilang, Prisai bernama Gregonrit adalah Prisai yang terbuat dari tujuh bahan metal yang berbeda, setiap lapisan memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda, untuk Elvenkif itu adalah senjata yang mengumpulkan listrik dalam satu titik dan menembakkan energi tersebut dengan kecepatan kilat, jika itu terkena gedung, bisa di pastikan 10 deret bangunan hancur.

Untuk Bretifet adalah Sayap Argus, kegunaannya jika sayap itu aktif akan menambah energi Argus jika saja sudah melemah, apalagi energi yang bisa di tampung tidak terbatas, Lalu Raykingen sebuah kapak yang berisikan energi api hitam jika sekali kena maka dampaknya akan mengeluarkan Api Hitam " jelas Naruto Hologram, semua di sana langsung merinding mendengar empat alat yang terlihat biasa namun mematikan.

" Naru-kun, tenangkan dirimu jangan terbawa emosi " ucap Aiz mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundak Naruto " Tapi... "

" Apa kau melupakan alat yang sangat ingin kau ciptakan sejak kita bertemu? Aku ingat jika kau sudah besar akan membuat alat tersebut " ucap Aiz sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto berharap Naruto tenang dan mengingat apa yang dia katakan.

" Maksud Aiz-nee... "

" _**Tengu**_ " Potong Kurumi membuat mata Naruto melebar " Tengu... Kalau tidak salah itu adalah nama gambaran robotku sejak kecil " gumam Naruto

" Benar juga. Mungkin masih ada harapan " gumam Naruto semangat " Asia! Periksa data seluruh ruangan industri ini, pastikan alat-alat di sini masih ada agar memastikan tidak ada alat yang di curi kembali. Jika kau ketemu alat yang berguna untuk robot beritahu aku " perintah Naruto cepat, setelah itu Naruto menekan tombol lain hingga memperlihatkan wajah Grayfia.

" Grayfia, kirimkan seluruh personil, alat, Gear dan lain sebagainya untuk membuat Robot Tengu di lokasi dalam waktu 1 jam dari sekarang "

" _eh? Kenapa? "_

" Lakukan saja "

" _H-Ha'i "_ jawab Grayfia lalu memutuskan sambungannya.

" Nii-san, aku menemukan beberapa alat yang mungkin cocok " seru Asia sambil memperlihatkan data alat yang dia dat pada Naruto, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membaca seluruh data tersebut dan sebuah senyum tercipta di bibir Naruto

" Yosh, dengan begini sempurna "

" Ma-Maaf kami terlambat! " semua seketika menoleh dan mendapat Xenovia dan Irina yang tampak pucat dengan nafas terengah-engah

" Kalian? Dari mana saja kalian? " tanya Tohka " Se-Sebenarnya... " sebelum menjawab Xenovia dengan cepat mengunci bibir Irina.

" Dengar Irina, jangan menjawab yang macam-macam. Kita memang melihat Danchou bersama Hyuuga Hinata, tapi ambil saja bagian positifnya siapa tahu Danchou tengah mencari info " bisik Xenovia.

" Jaa~ Aku harus jawab apa? "

" Katakan saja kita terlalu asyik main di game Center "

" Oy, Apa yang kalian bisik-bisikkan " tanya Julis menuntut " Tidak... Tidak ada "

" _Naruto-san, semua yang kau minta telah di berangkatkan, kami akan tiba sekitar 30 menit lagi "_ ucap Grayfia memberitahu.

" Yosh! Dengan begini robot yang aku miliki sejak kecil akan di bangun " gumam Naruto penuh semangat

" Danchou, Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu? Kami juga ingin membantu? " tanya Claudia menawarkan diri membuat Naruto melirik kebelakang di mana seluruh anggotanya tampak siap membantunya, bukan hanya itu, Pasukan Intel juga tampak siap membantu " Kami juga akan membantumu Naruto-san " ucap Kakashi membuat Naruto tersenyum lalu menghadap kebelakang.

" Yosh! Minna! Mohon bantuannya! "

" HA'I! "

" Etto... Memang kita akan melakukan apa? "

.

 **Other Place**

.

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan minim cahaya, tampak sosok orang tengah berdiri sambil menghadap ke sebuah ruangan yang besar dan kosong.

 **Trrroong! Grrooooong!**

Tak lama setelah itu dari dinding muncul sebuah mesin besar yang menghancurkan dinding dan membuat suara yang keras, sosok yang masih berdiri di sana menyeringai ketika melihat mesin itu.

 **Ting! Ting!**

Tak lama setelah itu dari mesin tersebut keluar sosok orang berkerudung dan berjalan lemas ke arah sosok berambut panjang

" Apa berjalan lancar? " tanya orang tersebut pada sosok berkerudung " Um, Tapi aku mengalami sedikit masalah karena ternyata banyak juga penjaga di tempat tersebut " jawab sosok tersebut

" Maa~itu tidak penting yang penting alat ini berhasil kita dapatkan " ucap Sosok itu menyeringai.

.

 **Naruto Side**

 **18.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, tampak Naruto masih berada di tempat alatnya namun dengan posisi berbeda yaitu kamarnya, dirinya saat ini melihat rekaman dari Kamera pengawas yang telah di tanda, untuk yang lain tampak mereka saat ini telah kembali pulang dan akan membuat rancangan robot bernama Tengu Besok.

" Permisi Danchou " Naruto yang mendengar suara Kirin seketika menghentikan sedikit aktivitasnya " Masuklah Kirin-chan " jawab Naruto.

 **Srreet!**

Setelah itu pintu kamar Narutopun terbuka memperlihatkan Kirin yang memakai pakaian santai berjalan ke arahnya" Danchou, Asia-chan bilang saatnya makan malam, Danchou di suruh turun olehnya "

" Maa~ katakan padanya aku akan menyusul, Aku harus menuntaskan kasus ini dan menyelesaikan rancangan Tengu " ucap Naruto sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada layar kembali.

" Apa yang kau katakan? "

 **Bletak!**

" Ittai! " ringis Naruto ketika kepalanya di pukul dengan sabuk pedang dengan cukup keras dan tak lain dia adalah Aiz " Itte~ Aiz-nee, kenapa kau menuhhmmph! " perkataan Naruto seketika terpotong karena Aiz memasuk omlet yang telah dia bawa kemulut Naruto ( Yang jelas tidak semua langsung di sumpal ke mulut Naruto )

" Kau itu harus makan juga tahu, Kau itu butuh tenaga, jangan paksakan dirimu walau kau itu ketua intel " bentak Aiz tegas " Gluk~ bicara intel, aku penasaran bagaimana kalian tahu bahwa aku adalah ketua intel terlebih tadi sore bagaimana kalian tahu jika aku ada di sana " tanya Naruto menatap intens Aiz dan Kirin.

" Tentu saja karena Hatake-san memanggil kami dan menjelaskannya pada kamu, tadi siang juga mereka memanggil kami untuk berkumpul " jawab Aiz membuat alis Naruto berkedut " Jadi si guru mesum itu " desis Naruto.

" selain itu... " ucap Aiz membungkukkan sedikit badanya membuat tubuhnya mencondong ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk di kursinya " Masalah ini serahkan padaku dan Kurumi-san, sebaiknya kau juga mengirim Cloning Hologrammu untuk membantu menyelesaikan program ini, lagi pula Lomba akan di mulai dalam 7 hari lagi, artinya kalian harus melakukan latihan untuk lomba berikutnya " usul Aiz membuat wajah Naruto tampak tak senang.

" Hehh~ Membosankan "

" Tidak boleh protes "

 **Tak!**

" Ittai! "

" permisi " Naruto yang mendengar suara lain menoleh dan mendapati Tohka yang berjalan ke arahnya " Oh, Tohka. Ada apa? " tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

" Anoo... Ettoo.. " gumam Tohka sambil memainkan jarinya " Un? Ada yang ingin kau katakan? "

" Etto... Sebenarnya sudah lama aku diam di Konoha, t-tapi.. Aku tak begitu mengenal seluruh daerah ini membuatku susah bepergian.. A-Aku juga sudah meminta pada yang lain untuk menemaniku.. Tapi m-mereka terlalu sibuk, ma-maka dari itu... " Ucap Tohka malu-malu

' _Entah kenapa melihatnya aku jadi melihat Laven-chan yang kedua '_ batin Naruto " Ma-maukah kau mengantarku jalan-jalan besok? " lanjut Tohka membuat semua di sana terdiam termasuk Naruto, otaknya memproses kata terakhir itu sementara Aiz, Kirin sudah mengetahui arti kata itu.

" EEEEHHHHHHH?! "

.

 **Gremory Place**

.

Di sebuah rumah besar dengan papan nama keluarga Gremory, tampak di sebuah Ruangan terdapat sosok pria berambu merah dengan wajah yang tegas tengah duduk di ruangannya sambil menatap sebuah Foto di mana terdapat sosok perempuan berambut merah sekitar 9 tahun tengah memeluk pemuda berambut pirang yang mengarahkan tangannya ke depan sambil memberi tanda Peace.

" Sudah 8 tahun tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarnya ya " gumam pria tersebut lalu meletakkan foto tersebut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya " Permisi Otou-sama " pria berambut merah yang mendengar suara seseorang menoleh seketika.

" Silahkan masuk Sirzech " ucap pria tersebut, setelah itu tampak Sirzech bersama seseorang di sampingnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu lalu memasuki ruangan pria tersebut " Oh, Sairaorg ada di sini " gumam Pria itu lagi.

" Ha'i, Zeoticus-sama. Saya datang bersama Sirzech setelah menjemputnya dari Rumah sakit " ucap sosok bernama Sairaorg dengan sopan.

" Rumah Sakit? Memang kenapa hingga kau masuk rumah sakit? " tanya pria bernama Zeoticus pada anaknya " Akan susah menjelaskannya. Tapi intinya aku berkorban untuk keselamatan Rias-chan " jawab Sirzech drop membuat Sairaorg tertawa.

" Hahahaha, aku ingat bagaimana wajahmu saat masuk rumah sakit karena di hajar habis-habisan oleh Uzumaki Naruto " tawa Sairaorg membuat Sirzech mendelik ke arahnya " Jangan mengingatkanku baka! "

" Uzumaki Naruto? " gumam Zeoticus merasa tak asing dengan nama itu " Mungkinkah?! Teman Rias-chan saat kecil?! " kejut Zeoticus.

" Itu benar Otou-sama, aku berkorban agar Rias-chan selamat dari kuncian Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini Rias ada di bawah pengaruhnya " jawab Sirzech jujur.

" Heehh~ terdengar menarik sekali " gumam Zeoticus " Sairaog, aku punya perintah untukmu. Lusa temui Naruto-kun dan suruh dia kesini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya " perintah Zeoticus.

" Ha'i " jawab Sairaog " Otou-sama, bukankah terlalu dini melakukan itu? " tanya Sirzech.

" Huh! Mungkin kau benar, tapi... " dengus Zeoticus sambil memejamkan matanya " Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat mereka bersama "

 **Bletak!**

" jangan bicara sembarangan Anata " ucap Wanita berambut cokelat memberikan bogeman di kepala Suaminya " V-Venela-chan, se-sejak kapan kau di sini " tanya Zeoticus tergagap.

" Baru saja A-na-ta " jawab wanita bernama Venelana penuh penekan " Memang aku setuju jika Rias menikah bersama Naruto-kun, tapi ini masih terlalu dini untuk putri kita "

" Maa~ jangan begitu dong Venela-chan, apa kau tidak mau menimang cucu " bujuk Zeoticus dan tampaknya itu berhasil membuat Venelana menimbang-nimbang kembali.

" Mou! Sudah hentikan semua ini!? " teriak Sirzech, Sairaorg yang ada di sampingnya menoleh dengan polosnya.

" Apanya? "

" Pembicaraan kalian!? Kalian membicarakan nikah-cucu! Rias-chan terlalu dini untuk itu?! " omel Sirzech

" Ara~ apa kau tidak menerimanya Sir-zech-kun? " tanya Venelana dengan nada penuh penekanan membuat Nyali Sirzech Turun " Go-Gomenasai "

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Hachii! " sementara di tempat Naruto, Naruto yang masih menonton rekaman kejadian Di Industri bersin seketika " Ugh~ siapa yang membicarakanku saat ini " gumam Naruto menggosok hidungnya lalu memfokuskan dirinya menonton rekaman kejadian Di Industri, sudah seluruh rekaman yang dia tonton dan point utama dari sang penyerang adalah tangan berlapis aura biru.

Hanya satu orang yang Naruto kenal yang bisa menggunakan teknik tersebut dan dia adalah...

 **Tit!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menghentikan rekaman karena wajah sosok tersebut terlihat jelas di matanya dan sosok itu adalah...

.

.

.

" Kabuto... Yakushi "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Hehh~ jadi ini pertama kalinya kau berkeliling "**_

" _**U-Urusai! Memang apa salahnya?! "**_

" _**Ne Naruto, apa itu? "**_

" _**Hehh~ jadi ini pertama kalinya kau memakan Roti kedelai? Dasar "**_

" _**Aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu!?**_

" _**Bagaimana apa kau puas? "**_

" _**Tohka, Awas! "**_

" _**Kau, Sangat-Sangat-Sangat cocok untuk mati "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Ch 20 : Dragons Champhions Arc II : Kembali kencan dan Penyerangan tak terduga yang membawa bencana ( Back To Date and The Attacking**_ _ **Unexpected Brought A Disaster**_ _ **)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Up lagi nih, bagaimana cerita kali ini? Apa kalian puas? Apa kalian senang? Yaa~ maaf jika tidak memuaskan bagian NaruHinanya, hanya segitu saja yang saya bisa buat adegannya.**_

 _ **Lalu untuk Adegan Besok, Akan mengambil Sebagian NaruTohka dan NaruRias, tapi kebetulan saya istirahatkan dulu NTDF ini dan melanjutkan NACTLM karena hanya cerita itu saja yang belum saya lanjutkan. Untuk The Magical Battle akan saya hapus kembali karena saya sudah mendapatkan gabungan ide dengan menggabungkan beberapa bagian di chapter sana dengan cerita ini. Jadi anggap saja dua cerita jadi 1.**_

 _ **Lalu teknik apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto pada Hinata akan terjawab seiringnya cerita. Lalu untuk Kurumi mungkin kalian mengira Kurumi adalah musuh di balik selimut tapi tidak. Kurumi melakukan pembunuhan karena alasan khusus dan akan terjawab di Arc V karena di sanalah Partner, Kebenaran dan seluruh rahasia yang belum di bahas di sini akan di mulai di Arc V.**_

 _ **Etto.. Saya juga sebenarnya mencari refrensi cerita kalau saja ada waktu, tapi saya minta pendapat saja dulu, apa ada yang tertarik jika cerita Naruto di gabung dengan Nisekoi? Kebetulan saya baru menonton itu Anime membuat saya tertarik bahkan hingga gak bisa tidur. Jika ada yang berminat langsung saja Review.**_

 _ **Lalu teknik mata Naruto, Masih sama seperti sebelumnya daftarnya, saya akan mengisi kembali nama tekniknya begitu teknik itu muncul. Lalu alat besar yang ada di cerita ini kalian pasti tahu robot di transformer 3 yang kayak cacing itu sama robotnya yaitu Shockwave, namun Shockwave di ganti dengan Argus, wujud Argus sama seperti di Mobile Legend yang skin pertama bukan yang putih.**_

 _ **Lalu Tengu, Robot ini akan muncul di Arc III alat ini akan di gunakan untuk lomba The Ring Dragon. Hahahaha kalian pasti penasaran seperti apa pertandingan itu, tapi akan kami bahas begitu sampai di Ch 21.**_

 _ **Jaa~ itu saja penjelasan dari saya mengenai ch kali ini jika ada yang ingin tanyai PM saja saya karena akan lebih cepat saya membalasnya, Jaa~ saya Dedek, Undur Diri. Oh~ selain itu karena mendekati Galungan dan Kuningan, saya sebagai umat Hindu mengucapkan pada kalian selamat Hari Raya Galungan dan Kuningan tapi yang tidak merayakan selamat berlibur ( Kalaupun ya libur :v ). Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 **Opening Akino-Miiro**

 **Asa no hikari mabushikute**

( Kamera bergerak mundur memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto dari samping Hingga Naruto yang sama-sama menatap matahari terbit )

 **Fix first**

( Kamera berubah menjadi di belakang mereka lalu bergerak ke atas langit )

 **Weigh Anchor!**

( Muncullah Judul cerita ini )

 **Kotoba mo nakute**

 **Tada nami no oto kiiteta**

 **Kioku no imi tamesarete iru mitai ini**

( layar di ganti dengan setengah wajah Kiri Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di tempat gersang di malam hari lalu berubah menjadi sebagian kanan wajah Naruto di mana mata Kanan Naruto yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya di tempat padang rumput yang luas )

 **Yami no naka demo omoidasu**

 **Mae ni susumu no**

( Layar kembali di ganti Asia yang tengah berdiri di tebing dengan pemandangan yang indah perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa di sadarinya setetes air mata jatuh ke tanah )

 **Mite ite yo**

( Air Mata Asiapun jatuh ke ke tempat yang gelap dan membuat gelombang air kecil )

 **So repeatedly, we won't regret to them**

 **Sonna fuu ni mo kangaeteta no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera bergerak mundur yang perlahan memperlihatkan seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )

 **Akogare batsubyou mirai**

 **Zetsubou soushitsu betsuri**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hiruzen berserta anak buahnya dan Tsunade bersama para guru )

 **Ikutsu mono kanashimi to umi wo koe**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana seluruh kelompok Naruto bersiap dengan mempersiapkan senjata mereka dengan gaya masing-masing )

 **Tatoe**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi wajah Naruto yang menghembuskan nafasnya lalu bergerak maju )

 **Sekai no subete ga miiro ni tokete mo kitto**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia, Irina, Koneko dan Kiba yang bergerak liar dengan naga mereka menembaki sasaran-sasaran dengan bersaing bersama kelompok Kirito )

 **Anata no koe ga suru**

 **Daijoubu kaerou tte**

 **Demo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang bergerak liar sambil menembakkan senjata panahnya dan bersaing bersama kelompok Sasuke dengan di mana Naruto salto ke depan dengan menembakkan panahnya ke belakang )

 **Sekai ga subete hanten shiteiru no nara**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Tohka Maju bersama Kirin, Claudia dan Naruto sambil menebaskan pedang mereka )

 **Sore demo anata to**

 **Massugu ni mae wo mitete**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi Kelompok Yugito di mana Kelompok Yugito memberikan serangan balik dan layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, Kirin, Claudia Dan Tohka yang terpental karena serangan Kelompok Yugito )

 **Ima negai kometa ichigeki hazeta**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengusap darahnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya lalu menyatukan tangannya hingga membuat gelombang angin dan perlahan layar menjadi putih )

.

 **Chapter 20 : Dragons Champhions Arc II : Kembali kencan dan Penyerangan tak terduga yang membawa bencana.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 6 November 2090**

 **Kyoto**

 **09.00 AM**

 **.**

Kyoto, Pusat dari kota Konoha dimana terdapat 1.000.000 Jiwa manusia dan 60% dari mereka saat ini berlalu lalang di Kota Kyoto melakukan pekerjaan mereka atau melakukan kegiatan biasa mereka, seperti saat ini tampak di salah satu tempat terkenal Tokyo tampak tokoh utama kita yaitu Uzumaki Naruto saat ini Berjalan bersama Toudou Tohka dan beberapa warga.

Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan janji mereka di mana Tohka meminta Naruto untuk mengantarnya jalan, dan Naruto menerimanya karena bagaimanapun Tohka telah banyak membantunya.

" Hehh~ Jadi ini pertama kalinya kau berkeliling " gumam Naruto dengan nada ejekan pada Tohka, sementara Tohka hanya menatap sebal Naruto " U-Urusai! Memang apa salahnya?! " tanya Tohka kesal.

" Tidak. Hanya saja kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk berkeliling bahkan kau bisa menggunakan nagamu, tapi kenapa kau harus mengajakku? " jawab Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit kota yang di lalui banyak penunggang Naga dan Naga-Naga yang di biarkan berkeliaran hingga di panggil kembali.

" S-Soalnya Akhir-Akhir ini aku di awasi oleh beberapa orang Di Kumogaku, mereka bahkan sempat melakukan serangan padaku namun untungnya aku bisa lari, Mungkin mereka berniat mengambil Sandalphonku " Jawab Tohka sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap Tohka Khawatir, karena Tohka hampir sama dengannya, sama-sama di incar untuk merebut barang berharga " Jadi karena itu " gumam Naruto mengerti.

" Kalau begitu... " gumam Naruto memencet Hologram di jamnya dengan cepat hingga memunculkan hologram peta keberadaan mereka, lalu dengan cepat Jari Naruto mengetik di sisi Hologram lain hingga di peta terdapat sekitar 20 titik merah di berbagai tempat.

Setelah itu Naruto mengetik kembali beberapa Hologramnya lalu menghilangkan semua itu dan tersenyum senang " Baiklah, Tohka-san apa kau siap berkeliling denganku? " tanya Naruto dengan senyumnya membuat Tohka kebingungan.

" Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? "

" Ah Jangan risaukan mereka yang mengawasimu sebaiknya kau bersiap karena aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling di kota Konoha ini " ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Tohka lalu menariknya sambil berlari kecil.

 **Dum! Dum! Dum!**

Setelah mereka jauh dari tempat di mana Naruto melakukan sesuatu dengan hologramnya terjadi ledakan kecil dan membuat asap hitam yang melambung tinggi.

.

 **Time Skip – 30 Minutes**

" Ne Naruto, apa itu? " tanya Tohka sambil menatap lekat sebuah roti, di sebuah toko roti, Yap setelah Naruto mengajak Tohka berkeliling dan mengenalkan berbagai tempat rekomendasi dari Naruto di Konoha selama 30 menit, mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto harus berhenti karena Tohka yang tampak tergiur dengan Roti.

" Apa kau ingin? " tawar Naruto membuat Mata Tohka membinar " B-Bolehkah? "

" Um, Kalau begitu tunggu di sini " ucap Naruto sambil memasuki toko tersebut " Apa maksudnya tadi menarikku " gumam Tohka sambil menggerutu karena masih mengingat dia di tarik secara langsung oleh Naruto.

" dan apa maksudnya jangan risau, apa dia telah melakukan sesuatu dengan pasukan Kumo " gumam Tohka sambil berbalik dan menatap gedung-gedung di sekitarnya _' Maa~ aku memang tidak merasakan kehadiran para pasukan Kumo yang mengawasiku, tapi kenapa? '_ batin Tohka.

" Mencari keberadaan mereka? " Tohka yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung menoleh dan dia melihat Naruto membawa banyak satu kresek cokelat untuknya " Jangan Khawatir, aku sudah mengurusnya " lanjut Naruto sambil menawarkan satu Roti di kreseknya.

" T-Tapi... Bagaimana bisa? " tanya Tohka dengan ekspresi terkejut " Hahaha, Itu Rahasia. Sekarang cobalah Roti ini aku yakin kau akan suka " ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan Roti di salah satu tangannya.

Bau yang menyengat dari Roti tersebutpun memasuki hidung Tohka membuat Tohka mengendus-endus bau tersebut dan seketika sebuah senyuman dengan air liur keluar dari mulut Tohka " I-Ini tidak beracun bukan? " tanya Tohka konyol.

" Baka, Mana mungkin aku meracunimu, sudahlah ayo coba saja " ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum aneh, Tohka yang mendengar itu langsung memakan Roti di tangan tersebut dan...

" ENNAAAAAAKKK! " teriak Tohka mengambil Roti di tangan Naruto dan memakannya dengan lahap " Enak sekali! Roti ini sungguh Enak " Gumam Tohka sambil mengambil satu roti kembali di kresek Naruto dan memakannya kembali

" Hehh~ jadi ini pertama kalinya kau memakan Roti kedelai? Dasar " ejek Naruto lalu ikut memakan roti miliknya yang berbeda dari milik Tohka " Itu Bukan urusanmu " balas Tohka cuek sambil memakan roti kedelainya, setelah roti kedelainya habis hidung Tohka kembali mencium bau makanan yang enak membuatnya langsung mengikuti bau tersebut.

" Ada apa dengannya " gumam Naruto lalu berlari kecil mengikuti, langkah Naruto seketika terhenti ketika melihat Tohka yang tergiur dengan Sosis bakar, bahkan menatap makanan tersebut dengan membinar, Naruto yang melihat itu Sweatdrop.

" Kau ini, apa kau tidak memakan makanan seperti itu? " tanya Naruto sambil berkecak pinggang " Ne Naruto-san, Apakah makanan ini enak? " tanya Tohka tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto tadi.

" Setidaknya dengarkan aku baka! " teriak Naruto kesal. Naruto dan Tohkapun melanjutkan acara keliling nereka dan mereka selalu singgah di tempat-tempat makanan yang mereka lewati karena Tohka, bahkan Naruto bingung walau Tohka telah banyak makan perutnya sama sekali tidak membesar.

Dirinya tidak masalah membayar Makanan yang Tohka ingin makan karena dirinya banyak memiliki tabungan karena usahanya, namun nafsu makan Tohkalah yang membuatnya khawatir.

" Ne~ Tohka-sama apa kau tidak apa jika kau memakan banyak makanan seperti itu? Aku khawatir dengan perutmu yang nanti tidak bisa menampung banyak makanan yang kau makan " tanya Naruto sambil bertopang dagu menatap Tohka yang dengan lahapnya memakan makanan dia belikan.

" Jhngan Khwhatihr Akhum Bhaihk-Bwhaikh Shajha " jawab Tohka dengan penuh makanan " Setidaknya telan dulu makanan di mulutmu itu " ucap Naruto dengan alis berkedut.

" Hahh~ Baiklah bagaimana jika kita mengganti pembicaraannya " ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya " Mengganti? " beo Tohka.

" Bagaimana bisa kau di incar oleh pasukan Khusus? Kau bilang mereka pasti berusaha mencuri Sandalphon milikmu, memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan di Kumo? " tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah serius.

" Kenapa Aku harus menjawabnya pada orang sepertimu? Hmph! " dengus Tohka sambil bersidekap dada dan membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto " Maaf saja ya, tapi aku sudah membelikanmu banyak makanan jadi anggap saja ini sebagai gantinya " geram Naruto dengan perempatan di dahinya.

" Kejadiannya semenjak aku bersekolah Di Kumo sejak kecil, Aku di berikan senjata Sandalphon oleh ayahku dan aku menggunakannya dari Kecil hingga sekarang dan itu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Sempat saat aku berumur 12 tahun, aku di hadang oleh 50 orang seniorku yang menyerangku secara bersamaan.

Akupun melawan dengan Sandalphonku dan berhasil membuat mereka babak belur, namun justru aku di hukum karena melakukan kekerasan pada mereka dan saat itu, amarahku menggejolak dan menghancurkan Sekolah tersebut dengan Sandalphonku. Aku menghapus seluruh jejak agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa akulah si pelaku.

Setelah itu aku kembali bersekolah di sekolah lain yaitu The Dragons Academy Study di Kumo aku mengikuti sekolah itu dengan tenang dan damai hingga 2 tahun, setelah itu di adakan test kemampuan oleh Sekolah, merasa kejadian dimana aku menghancurkan sekolah telah di lupakan akupun menggunakan Sandalphon milikku kembali namun baru beberapa menit aku menggunakannya aku sudah di serang tanpa peduli masih banyak murid di sana.

Akupun harus bertarung dengan mereka secara habis-habisan hingga aku harus menggunakan mode Dua dari Sandalphon yaitu _**Halvenqueen**_ " cerita Tohka sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Halvenqueen? Bukankah itu mode yang hanya bisa aktif karena kemarahan? Bahkan aku sempat melihat data tersebut jika si pengguna tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan tersebut maka akan menyebabkan ledakan energi yang besar, mungkinkah? " gumam Naruto dengan nada terkejut.

" Memang benar, dan jika kau mengetahui berita di Kumo tentang... "

" Sebuah Sekolah yang hancur luluh lantah dengan kawah sebesar 2 hektar dengan kedalaman 100 meter, kalau tidak salah kejadian tersebut Rabu, 27 November 2087 " potong Naruto

" Benar " ucap Tohka " Pantas saja, _**Queen**_ memiliki daya energi yang besar, aku membaca datanya saat memperbaiki senjatamu dan perkembangannya bisa mencapai 5% setiap harinya, Queenmu memang lebih menakutkan di banding dengan King milikku " gumam Naruto sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kursi sambil menatap-natap langit kota ( Saat pembicaraan mereka sudah jalan-jalan kembali ).

" Memang bagaimana dengan King milikmu? " tanya Tohka penasaran " _**King**_ milikku memiliki daya kekuatan 500%, namun kekuatannya tidak bisa bertambah lebih dari itu beda denganmu yang setiap harinya bertambah 5%, Daya hancur milik Queen juga lebih besar di banding King paling sekitar 10% dari milikmu " ucap Naruto sambil membaca data King di jamnya.

" Hmm~ Begitu " gumam Tohka " Jaa~ kau mau ikut ke tempat rekomendasiku selanjutnya, di sana kita akan bermain hingga puas " ajak Naruto membuat wajah Tohka memerah.

" Mesum! Apa rencanamu membawaku ke Love Hotel hah?! " teriak Tohka membuat wajah Naruto ikut memerah " Baka! Yang aku maksud itu Game Center! Game Center! " Balas Naruto membuat Tohka terdiam dengan wajah memerah, Malu.

" Go-Gomenasai "

.

 **Gedung DSA**

 **11.00 AM**

 **.**

Sementara itu di gedung DSA tampak Aiz, Kirin, Kurumi dan Asia saat ini tengah duduk bersama di ruangan Asia sambil menonton TV, mereka mendengar terjadi ledakan kecil di 20 titik dan juga di 20 titik tersebut 20 orang Kumo meninggal dengan kepala pecah dan itu semua karena...

" Naru-kun " gumam Kurumi " Naru-kunlah yang melakukannya " lanjut Kurumi lalu memasukkan roti di tangannya ke mulutnya

" Tapi kenapa? " gumam Asia tidak mengerti, karena Kakak sepupunya itu tidak akan membunuh orang jika tidak perlu " Etto, sebenarnya... " gumam Kirin bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana.

" Apa kau tahu sesuatu Kirin-san? " tanya Aiz penasaran " Un.. Sebenarnya... "

.

.

" Jadi Begitu " gumam Aiz yang sudah mendengar cerita dari Kirin begitu juga yang lain " Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Tohka-chan memiliki kisah seperti itu " gumam Asia sedikit lirih.

" Maa~ kalian jangan Khawatir, jika mereka berusaha menyerang Tohka-san mereka telah memilih tempat yang salah, karena Konoha ini telah di beri persenjataan Oleh Naru-kun " ucap Kurumi yang tampak tenang di tempat sambil memakan makannya.

" Dari mana Kau tahu? " tanya Aiz penasaran " Tentu saja dengan waktu " ucap Kurumi bangga sambil menunjuk mata Zafkennya

" Tapi... Apa yakin kita akan membiarkan Naru-kun mengurusnya? " tanya Kirin merasa tidak enak " Jangan Khawatir, Naru-kun adalah orang yang pintar dan cerdik, dia Kuat dan juga tangguh dia tidak akan mudah kalah " jawab Kurumi meyakinkan Kirin.

" U-Um, Baiklah " balas Kirin pada akhirnya menyerah dan berusaha akan mempercayakannya Pada Naruto

" Ngomong-ngomong apa kita hanya akan diam di sini? Aku yakin yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di sana untuk melanjutkan membuat Robot Naru-kun? " tanya Kurumi yang mulai berdiri " Ah, benar juga sudah waktunya ya " gumam Aiz mulai ikut berdiri di susul yang lainnya.

.

 **NaruTohka Side**

 **Di waktu yang sama**

.

" Hachii! " bersin Tohka " Kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

" U-Um, Hanya saja entah kenapa aku merasa menggigil " jawab Tohka sambil mengelus tangannya " Maa~ mungkin karena pendingin di Center Ini " timpal Naruto yang sebenarnya juga merasakan kedinginan namun tubuhnya masih bisa menahan dingin tersebut.

" Hahh~ mau bagaimana lagi " gumam Naruto mengetik Hologram di jamnya hingga mengeluarkan biji kecil dan berubah menjadi jaket " Ini pakai, supaya kau tidak kedinginan " ucap Naruto sambil memakaikan jaket miliknya.

" A-Ah, Arigato " gumam Tohka menerima jaket tersebut dan merapatkannya agar dirinya " Jadi, Apa ada salah satu Game Center yang ingin kau mainkan? " tawar Naruto yang sudah mengajak Tohka berkeliling.

" Hahh~ Tidak ada yang seru bahkan seluruh Game di sini tidak ada yang bisa aku mainkan " hela Tohka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Naruto tertawa renyah. Pandangan Tohka seketika teralih ke arah sebuah mesin boneka dengan isian boneka seperti Roti Kedelai.

 **Sring!**

Mata Tohka seketika membinar " Tampaknya kau hanya suka makan ne! " teriak Naruto kesal karena jika menyangkut makanan Mata Tohka langsung berbeda.

.

10 menit berselang akhirnya Naruto memainkan permainan tersebut dan menyerahkan boneka yang dia dapat pada Tohka dan... Tohka menerima boneka tersebut sambil menggigit-gigitnya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Tohka yang hanya tertarik pada makanan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya " Sepertinya kau suka sekali makan-makan ya " gumam Naruto sambil melirik Tohka yang bersenandung ria.

" Um! Aku sekarang Suka Sekali makanan-makanan di sini! " ucap Tohka dengan nada senang _' Kampret, Nih orang tahu artinya nahan nafsu makan gak sih '_ natin Naruto dengan alis berkedut.

" Jika sudah begini pasti dia akan terus pergi ke tempat makanan-makanan dan memakan semuanya, Hahh~ Merepotkan sekali " gumam Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya.

" Apa Kau tidak suka? "

" Eh? " kejut Naruto ketika sadar bahwa pertanyaan tersebut di arahkan ke arahnya " A-Apa kau tidak suka bepergian denganku seperti i-ini? " tanya Tohka dengan lirih membuat Naruto terdiam.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto " Dengar Tohka, Aku bukannya tidak menyukai kita jalan-jalan seperti ini, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa menyangka bahwa kau memiliki nafsu makan melebihi manusia biasa, Yang aku inginkan padamu hanya tenang dan ikuti saja aku, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, kita juga akan mampir ke beberapa toko makanan untuk istirahat nanti, jadi bisakah kau menahan laparmu, kita nikmati waktu ini agar kau tidak menyesal nanti, Ok " jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Tohka yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya. Memang benar dia mengajak Naruto untuk memintanya jalan-jalan, namun dirinya justru asyik mementingkan diri sendiri tak memperdulikan sekitar, Naruto telah menjelaskan setiap sisi Kota Konoha namun dirinya hanya cuek dan teralih dengan makanan yang membuatnya tergiur, mungkin dirinya memang harus menahan nafsu makannya

" Jika Kau bilang begitu baiklah, aku akan lebih tenang dan mengikuti setiap Rekomendasimu " ucap Tohka sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 **Puk!**

Tohka yang merasakan tepukan di kepalanya mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan dia bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya " Baiklah sekarang kita akan menaiki kendaraan untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalan kita, kau tidak keberatan? " tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Bola biru miliknya

" U-Um, Aku tidak keberatan " jawab Tohka, setelah itu Naruto melempar bola birunya dan berubah menjadi sebuah Mobil Lamborgini, mereka berduapun masuk dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka.

Tohka dengan senantiasa mendengar Naruto yang menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang dia Rekomendasikan untuk dirinya kebanyakan tempat-tempat itu adalah tempat makan, namun ada juga tempat pakaian, Aksesoris dan lain-lain.

Tohka melirik ke arah Naruto yang menyetir sambil menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang mereka kelilingi, melihat wajah Naruto membuat jantung Tohka berdetak kencang bahkan dirinya juga bisa merasakan jika pipinya terasa panas.

" Ada apa Tohka? " tanya Naruto bingung karena Tohka menatapnya tampak intens " Ti-Tidak! Bukan apa-apa! " elak Tohka sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Benar? "

" Urusai! Sebaiknya kau fokus menyetir saja! "

.

 **Other Place**

.

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap, tampak sosok Pria berambut hitam panjang tengah menatap foto perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan sebuah pedang besar di tangannya, Sosok tersebut menyeringai lalu berbalik menatap empat sosok yang ada di belakangnya.

" Jadi... Siapa yang ingin membunuhnya? " tanya sosok pria berambut panjang " Khuhuhu, Izinkan aku melakukannya... " ucap Sosok bertangan enam menawarkan diri.

" Jangan Gila! Kau tidak mungkin bisa melawannya sendiri! " bentak sosok lain dengan suara perempuan " Biarkan saja, mungkin dia ingin cepat mati " ucap Sosok berkepala 2 tidak peduli

" Khuhuhu, Aku peringatkan padamu saja, jangan membuatnya emosi " ucap Sosok berambut panjang membuat Sosok bertangan enam menyeringai.

" Khahaha, jangan khawatir, akan aku selesaikan dengan cepat... "

" Orochimaru-sama "

.

 **NaruTohka Place**

 **17.00 PM**

.

Di sisi Naruto dan Tohka saat ini mereka tengah beristirahat di suatu tempat dekat dengan pegunungan dan jauh dari Kota, Mereka sudah menjelajahi setiap Kota Konoha, saat ini mereka sama-sama menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam.

" Benar-benar indah " gumam Tohka yang terpaku dengan indahnya matahari terbenam " Um, Kau benar " timpal Naruto

" Bagaimana, Apa kau puas? "

" Um, sangat puas "

" ... " terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Naruto yang benci situasi hening seperti ini berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan " Ne Tohka, a... "

" Arigato telah mengajakku jalan-jalan Naruto-san " Potong Tohka sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya " Mungkin perkataan terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup untuk semua yang kau lakukan, namun Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu hari ini " lanjut Tohka sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Ma-Maa~ angkat badanmu Tohka, itu bukan masalah kok " ucap Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuh Tohka " Lagi pula kau sudah banyak membantuku di Dragons Champions Anggap saja ini sebagai balasanku padamu " lanjut Naruto

" Tapi... " gumam Tohka " Aku hanya membantu, bukan bagian dari kalian bukan " lanjut Tohka membuat Naruto terdiam.

" Lagi pula aku bukanlah Murid di kota ini, aku juga bukan siapa-siapa dan juga aku adalah Anggota yang tidak resmi, Aku hanya membantumu karena balas budi menolong Kirin-chan, jika aku menerima semua ini, aku sama saja seperti pecund.. "

 **Plak!**

" Aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu!? " teriak Naruto setelah menampar pelan pipi Tohka membuat Tohka terkejut karena Naruto menamparnya walau tidak terasa sakit " Apa salahnya dengan itu, mau kau bukan murid di sini atau apapun, Kau adalah anggota resmi dari White Fox. Jika kau bukan murid di sini sekolahlah di sini, Jika kau kembali Ke Kumo Tinggallah Di sini! " lanjut Naruto dengan nada keras.

" Tapi! " balas Tohka ikut berteriak " Apa kalian mau menerimaku? Orang yang bisa saja menghancurkan kalian jika aku lepas kendali? Apa kalian akan menerimaku, orang yang di cap sebagai penjahat Kumo, Apa kalian akan menerimaku, kalau aku adalah orang yang di incar Kumo dan bisa saja membuat kalian mati? Apa kalian mau menerimaku?! " tanya Tohka sambil berteriak.

" Tentu saja!? " teriak Naruto membuat Tohka tersentak " Aku, Asia-chan, Kirin-chan! Kurumi-nee-chan-Aiz-nee-chan, bahkan semuanya! Akan menerimamu sepenuh hati, Kejadian yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang ya sekarang! Kami tidak memandangmu sebagai pembuat masalah! Kami menganggapmu sebagai orang yang berarti bagi kami! Maka dari itu... ".

" Sudah aku bilang!? Jika aku melibatkan kalian maka... ".

" Urusai! Jika seperti itu! Aku akan melindungimu dengan taruhan nyawaku! Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan Aku akan menerima setiap keluh kesahmu! " teriak Naruto memotong Perkataan Tohka " Raihlah Tanganku Tohka! Aku berjanji akan menerimamu sepenuh hati! " lanjut Naruto

Tohka yang mendengar itu semua menatap mata Naruto dengan Intens mencari kebohongan di sana, namun... Tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali di mata Naruto " A-Apakah benar? " tanya Tohka.

" Tentu saja! " balas Naruto

Perlahan tangan Tohka mulai bergerak ke arah uluran tangan Naruto untuk menerima uluran tersebut. Namun

 **[" Sekyurito 90% "]**

 **Twush!**

" Tohka! Awas! " teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Tohka.

 **Jrash!**

Baru saja Tohka akan protes, Mata Tohka melebar ketika di depan matanya dirinya melihat Naruto tertusuk sebuah panah emas tepat di jantungnya.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Naruto'pun Ambruk di depan Tohka dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah, sementara Tohka masih membatu di tempat ketika melihat Naruto mati tepat di depan matanya.

" Wah, Wah sepertinya tidak rugi juga aku berhasil membunuhnya " ucap Seseorang di belakang Tohka dengan jarak 10 meter " Tapi sayang sepertinya kau akan menyusulnya " ucap orang tersebut sambil mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Naruto.

" _Aku akan melindungimu dengan taruhan nyawaku! Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan Aku akan menerima setiap keluh kesahmu! "_

" _yang kau perlu lakukan hanyalah menerima uluran tanganku "_

" _Kami, Akan selalu menerimamu "_

 **Deg!**

 **[" Sekyurito 90% "]** teriak orang tersebut melancarkan serangan yang sama.

" **Beraninya kau... "**

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Seketika Aura Hitam besar keluar dari Tubuh Tohka dan membuat panah sang penyerang terpental karena hempasan angin aura hitam Tohka.

" **Adonai Melek "** gumam Tohka dengan suara berat.

 **Sruuuushh~**

 **Twush!**

Seketika Aura Hitam Tohka membungkus tubuh Tohka lalu menghilang di gantikan dengan Tohka yang sudah berpakaian Astral Dress miliknya.

" Khahahah! Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik " ucap Sosok tersebut melompat jauh sambil membidik Tohka Dengan panah di tangannya **[" Sekyurito 120% "]** lanjutnya.

 **Twush!**

Panah sosok tersebutpun melesat cepat ke arah Tohka, namun...

 **Sret! Duum!**

Dengan keras Tohka menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah hingga membuat getaran keras dan dari belakang Tohka muncul sebuah Singgasana dengan Sandalphon di singgasana tersebut.

 **Trannk!**

Panah tersebutpun tertahan oleh Singgasana Tohka membuat sosok tersebut mendecih tidak suka, setelah itu Tohka berbalik dan menaiki Singgasana miliknya dan menggenggam gagang pedang di Singgasananya.

 **[" Sandalphon! "]** teriak Tohka menarik pedangnya lalu turun dan menebas Singgasananya hingga hancur.

 **[" Halvenqueen! "]**

 **.**

 _ **~ Naruto : The Magical Battle ~**_

 **.**

 **[" Halvenqueen! "]** teriak Tohka

 **Sring! Twuuush!**

Pecahan Singgasana Tohkapun langsung bergerak dan menyatu dengan Sandalphon Tohka membuat Pedang Tohka menjadi lebih besar dan panjang.

" Hohoho, Pedang baru ya " gumam Sosok tersebut menyeringai **" Beraninya Kau... "**

" Hah? "

" **Beraninya Kau... Beraninya Kau, Beraninya Kau, Beraninya Kau, Beraninya Kau, Beraninya Kau! "** teriak Tohka mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

 **[" Halzenqueen! "]** teriak Tohka menebaskan pedangnya secara Vertikal.

 **Sruuuuuuush!**

Seketika Sebuah Gelombang Ungu besar tercipta dan melesat cepat ke arah Sosok pembawa panah membuat sosok tersebut mendecih.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Tanahpun terbelah seketika ketika gelombang Ungu Tohka menghilang, sementara di ujung tanah terbelah, tampak sosok pembawa panah dengan tangan enam tersebut masih berdiri walau dua lengannya telah terputus.

" Kheh! Serangannya boleh juga " geram Sosok tersebut, perlahan tubuh sosok tersebut berubah warna menjadi cokelat " Kau boleh juga Toudo Tohka " ucapnya

 **Sring!**

" **Jadi Kau pelakunya? "** tanya Tohka sambil menyiapkan pedangnya " Heh! Jika iya kenapa? " tanya Sosok tersebut meremehkan.

 **Twush!**

Seketika sosok tersebut harus terkejut karena Tohka sudah di depannya dengan sebuah tendangan telah di arahkan ke arahnya.

 **Duak! Swush! Blaaaaaar!**

Tendangan Tohkapun berhasil mengenai wajah sosom tersebut membuat sosok tersebut terpental dan menghancurkan beberapa pepohonan.

 **Sret!**

Setelah memberi tendangan Tohka mengangkat kembali pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan Percikan petir hitam **[" Halzenkuroyuu! "]** teriak Tohka menebaskan pedangnya secara Vertikal kembali.

 **Bziiiiiiit!**

 **BOOOOM!**

Seketika Sebuah Petir Hitam Besar tercipta dan mengarah ke tempat sosok yang dia tendang tadi dan setelahnya sebuah ledakkan besar tercipta karena efek dari Petir tersebut.

 **Twush! Twush! Twush!**

Dari balik asap ledakan tadi keluar 3 anak panah berwarna emas yang bergerak cepat ke arah Tohka, sementara yang di incar tampak santai seolah panah tersebut bukan apa-apa baginya.

 **Trank!**

Dengan sekali mengayunkan pedang, ketiga anak panah itupun terpental sendirinya **" Apa sudah selesai "** ucap Tohka

" Cih! Jangan senang dulu! " teriak dari balik asap

 **Wush~**

Asap yang mengepulpun menghilang karena hembusan angin dan memperlihat sosok yang dia lawan tengah mengarahkan puluhan anak panah emas ke arahnya **[" Sekyurito 200% "]** ucap sosok tersebut melepaskan anak panahnya dan gerakan anak panah saat ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 **[" Halvenwall "]** gumam Tohka mengangkat pedangnya ke sisi kanannya.

 **Twung!**

 **Trank!**

Seketika sebuah Kekkai berwarna ungu tercipta di sekitar Tohka dan berhasil menahan kembali serangan sosok tersebut " Ghhh! Teme! " geram sosok tersebut **" Apa sudah? "** tanya Tohka menatap dingin sosok di hadapannya.

" Jangan meremehkanku brengsek! " teriaknya sambil menyatukan dua tangannya **[" Kuchiyose No Jutsu! "]** teriaknya.

 **Boft!**

Seketika sebuah asap besar muncul di hadapan Tohka dan beberapa detik setelahnya tampak sosok laba-laba besar menatap Tohka intens dengan enam matanya, sementara Tohka hanya diam di tempat dengan menatap dingin laba-laba di depannya.

" Ghahahaha! Bunuh dia! " perintah sosok tersebut yang ada di atas Laba-labanya **[" Zrasssssh! "]** sang laba-labapun berteriak dan langsung berlari ke arah Tohka, Tohka yang melihat itu hanya diam.

 **Swuush~**

 **Blaaaaarrsh!**

Namun tiba-tiba sang laba-laba mengembung dengan sendirinya lalu meledak memuncratkan cairan-cairan Hijau kemana-mana, Sang Sosok yang melihat laba-labanya mati padahal perempuan di depannya tidak melayangkan serangan gemetar ketakutan **[" Halvadetsu "]** gumam Tohka yang menundukkan wajahnya

' _A-Apaan ini, Di-Dia berbeda dari informasi yang di berikan oleh Orochimaru-sama '_ batin Sosok tersebut sambil mundur secara perlahan **" Apa sudah Selesai? "** tanya Tohka sambil melirik ke arah Sang Sosok.

" **Sekarang Giliranku "** ucap Tohka lalu menghilang membuat sang sosok bertangan enam tersebut melebarkan matanya.

 **Duak!**

" Cough! " sosok tersebutpun harus melebarkan matanya serta memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya karena Tohka telah di sisinya dengan menendang perutnya dengan keras **" Akan aku tunjukkan sebuah kekuatan yang sesungguhnya "** ucap Tohka

.

Di sisi Tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak, tampak panah yang menusuk jantung Naruto perlahan keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan darah yang tergenang di sekitar Naruto perlahan menghilang karena memasuki tubuh Naruto kembali

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan rupanya Naruto telah mengaktifkan Clocks Eyes Jikkan miliknya di mana Jarum Jam Naruto berputar mundur dengan cepat lalu berhenti tepat angka setengah 2.

" U-Ugh " gumam Naruto sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya " Rupanya butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka seperti ini " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dada kirinya.

' _Jika aku telat sedikit saja mengaktifkannya, Aku pasti sudah mati '_ batin Naruto " Ah, benar juga Tohka " gumam Naruto tersadar bahwa dia tidak melihat Tohka.

 **BOOOM!**

Pandangan Naruto seketika teralih ke sebuah ledakan besar yang sangat jauh darinya, dirinya harus melebarkan matanya ketika melihat daerah didepannya yang telah hancur luluh lantah di mana-mana.

" A-Apa yang terjadi " gumam Naruto tergagap " Mu-Mungkinkah, Dia mengaktifkan Halvenqueen " lanjutnya Naruto langsung berlari ke sumber ledakan.

.

 **Blaaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Tohka, Tohka telah menyerang secara membabi buta pada sosok bertangan enam tersebut, bahkan Tohka tanpa ampun terus memberikan serangan hingga memutuskan enam tangan sosok tersebut, kondisinya juga mengenaskan mana luka lebam dan Robekan pada beberapa tubuhnya.

' _Si-Sial, I-Ini di luar dari perkiraan '_ batin Sosok tersebut merasa pasrah **" Kau telah membunuhnya, Orang yang menjadi pedomanku, orang yang menjadi jembatanku, Orang yang menjadi cahayaku "** ucap Tohka perlahan melayang di depan sosok tersebut sambil menatap dingin Sosok tersebut

 **" Kau, Sangat-Sangat-Sangat cocok untuk mati "** lanjut Tohka mengeluarkan Auranya sambil menatap nyalang pada sosok yang sudah sekarat di depannya **" Ini akan menyelesaikan semuanya "** ucap Tohka sambil mengangkat pedangnya ke atas.

 **[" Halvanlkiryuutsu "]** ucap Tohka.

 **Swuushh~ Bzit! Bzit! Bzit!**

Aura yang keluar dari tubuh Tohkapun langsung bergerak ke ujung pedang Tohka membentuk sebuah bola energi berwarna ungu bersama Percikan Petir yang keluar dari pedang Tohka.

' _S-Sial, A-Aku tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk menghindarnya '_ batin Sosok tersebut **" Naruto-kun... Kematianmu, akan aku balaskan di sini "** ucap Tohka mengarahkan pedangnya ke sosok yang sudah sekarat di depannya.

 **Twush!**

 **Sruuuush~**

Energi di pedang Tohkapun terlepas layaknya laser ke arah Sosok yang sekarat, Namun tiba-tiba muncul sosok berbadan besar di depan Tohka dan menyerap energi Tohka, Tohka yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya **" Pengganggu lain "** gumam Tohka.

" Ji-Jiroubo, ke-Kenapa kau di sini? " tanya sosok yang sekarat pada sosok berbadan besar di depannya " Orochimaru-sama menyuruhku untuk membantumu, sepertinya kau sangat terluka parah hanya karena melawan wanita sepertinya, Kidomaru " jawab Jiroubo lalu meledek sosok yang sekarat bernama Kidomaru.

" Di-Dia bukanlah Wanita sembarangan " ucap Kidomaru **" Jadi kau rekannya... Akan aku pastikan kau mati bersamanya "** ucap Tohka bersiap.

" Se-Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu " ucap Kidomaru " Baiklah " ucap Jirobou sambil mengangkat Kidomaru lalu melesat pergi.

" **Jangan pikir kalian bisa lari "** ucap Tohka **" Kalian... Beserta Dunia ini... Harus hancur di tanganku "** lanjut Tohka bersiap mengejar Jirobou dan Kidomaru

" Tohka! Hentikan! " Tohka yang mendengar suara berhenti dan setelahnya Datang Naruto dari atas dengan Sabit Merah di tangannya " Hentikan Tohka! Sudah cukup " ucap Naruto

" **Kau... Siapa... "** gumam Tohka _' Sial, sepertinya Queen miliknya telah menguasai tubuhnya, tidak ada cara lain selain melawannya '_ batin Naruto bersiap

" Ini Aku, Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Naruto sambil membenturkan senjatanya hingga berubah menjadi pedang merah besar **" Uzumaki... Naruto... "** gumam Tohka.

 **Deg!**

" **U-Ugh! "** lenguh Tohka sambil memegang kepalanya **" Ti-Tidak mungkin.. "** gumam Tohka dingin **" Tidak Mungkin kau Naruto! "** teriak Tohka langsung melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Sring! Trank!**

Tohkapun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto di balas dengan Naruto yang juga mengayunkan pedangnya " Ini benar-benar Aku Tohka! Kau bisa tahu jika kau melihat wajahku bukan! " ucap Naruto.

" **Mustahil! Kau pasti palsu! "** teriak Tohka sambil mendorong pedang Naruto.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

" **Aku melihatnya mati di depan mataku! Mustahil dia masih hidup "** teriak Tohka sambil melayangkan serangan membabi buta ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menahan setiap serangan Tohka lalu menjaga jarak dengan Tohka

 **[" Halzenqueen! "]** teriak Tohka menebaskan pedangnya secara Vertikal hingga mengeluarkan gelombang ungu besar.

 **Sring! Trank!**

 **BOOOM!**

Naruto yang melihat itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan hingga Gelombang Ungu tersebut menghantam pedangnya, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikit pun setelah terhantam, tanah yang tadi di lintasi Gelombang Ungu Tohkapun terbelah menjadi dua setelahnya.

" **Apa! "** kejut Tohka " Fyuuh~ untung saja aku menggunakan King, jika tidak senjata lain pasti telah terbelah " gumam Naruto menurunkan senjatanya lalu menghentakkannya ke tanah dengan pelan.

" **Mustahil, bagaimana bisa kau menahannya "** gumam Tohka " Itu tidak penting, Yang terpenting sadarlah Tohka! Ini bukanlah dirimu! " teriak Naruto membuat Tohka terdiam.

" **Apa maksudmu, ini adalah Aku... Aku.. "**

" Toudo Tohka! " teriak Naruto memotong ucapan Tohka " saat ini kau di bawah pengaruh Queen! Tenangkan dirimu dan jangan mengalirkan kekuatanmu pada Sandalphon! "

" **Apa kau bi... "**

 **Deg!**

" **Arrgh! "** ringis Tohka sambil memegang kepalanya **" Ti-Tidak akan aku biarkan... "** geram Tohka dengan suara beratnya.

' _Sial, sepertinya Queen berusaha mengambil alih tubuh Tohka, jika begini ' Batin Naruto menyiapkan Kingnya ' Tapi.. Jika salah sedikit saja akan sangat berbahaya '_ batin Naruto lagi.

' _Sepertinya aku harus menggunakannya '_ batin Naruto membuka mata kanan miliknya yang masih dalam bentuk Clock Eyes Jikkan.

 **Tak!**

 **[" Jikkan : Jekkikyuu! "]** teriak Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dan melebarkan mata kanannya ke arah Tohka.

 **Deg!**

 **Tik! Tik! Tik! Triiiiik!**

Seketika Tubuh Tohkapun terdiam seperti batu bersamaan jarum Jam Naruto yang perlahan mundur dan perlahan semakin cepat.

 **Swush~**

Perlahan Adonai Melek Tohka mulai menghilang seperti terkikis oleh waktu, Naruto yang melihat itu masih mempertahankan teknik miliknya karena ini adalah hasil latihan keduanya bersama Kurumi namun ada satu masalah dalam menggunakannya...

 _ **Flasback On**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pelatihan hari ke-2**_

" _Eh? Pengembalian? " beo Naruto_

" _Benar. Ini adalah 1 Teknik yang bisa di bilang mengambil Resiko. Teknik ini hanya berguna saat-saat tertentu layaknya penyembuhan, Mengembalikan dan lain-lain, tapi penyembuhan ini di lakukan pada Subjek yang lain selain kita " jelas Kurumi, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengelus dagunya " Artinya, jika Asia-chan terluka parah dan aku menggunakan Teknik ini Maka Asia-chan akan pulih apa itu garis besarnya? " tebak Naruto_.

" _Benar " ucap Kurumi sambil memberikan senyumannya " Tapi, kenapa di bilang Resiko? " tanya Naruto penasaran._

" _Teknik ini bisa membuat kerusakan pada mata " Jawab Kurumi membuat Naruto terkejut " Jika Luka Asia-chan sangat parah, mungkin akan memakan waktu 15-30 menit untuk mengembalikan luka tersebut agar sehat kembali, namun jika temanmu kerasukan sesuatu, atau di kendalikan sesuatu, akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari itu, tapi itu tergantung dengan kekuatan yang mengendalikan jika terlalu kuat dan terlalu lama, bisa di pastikan akan terjadi kebutaan pada mata " jelas Kurumi lebih jelas._

" _Apa tidak ada cara agar kebutaan itu tidak terjadi? " tanya Naruto ingin tahu " Ada, yaitu menggunakan Teknik yang sama sesama pengguna Clock Eyes. Kau beruntung karena hanya Zafken saja yang bisa menyembuhkan Jikkan milikmu dalam waktu tertentu " jawab Kurumi lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto._

" _Kalau begitu, kita mulai latihannya, Aku juga sudah menyiapkan Sebuah Subjek untukmu " ucap Kurumi sambil menunjukkan sebuah mayat di belakangnya " A-Ah, Dimana kau menemukannya? " tanya Naruto Sweatdrop._

" _Oh, Dia korban di tempat ini "_

" _Jangan Mengganggu Jiwa yang sudah tenang baka! "_

 _._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

.

' _Hanya Teknik ini yang bisa menyadarkan Tohka kembali, aku tidak peduli harus kehilangan sebelah mataku yang terpenting Kota dan Tohka selamat '_ batin Naruto berusaha menahan energinya, bahkan darah mulai keluar dari mata kanan Naruto namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

' _Kumohon... Bertahanlah sedikit lagi '_ batin Naruto.

.

 _ **Industrion Weapon Dragons Warriors**_

 _ **18.00 PM**_

.

" Hahh~ Sebenarnya Di mana Danchou, Bukankah ini sudah larut " gumam Kiba sambil memandang keluar di mana langit sudah mulai gelap " Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Danchou? " tanya Kirin Khawatir.

" Sial, Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto-san sejak tadi, Padahal ada yang ingin aku tanyakan " desis Falbium sambil menutup layar tabung Hologramnya " Bagaimana ini? " tanya Irina pada semuanya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Semua seketika menoleh ke sumber suara langkah kaki cepat dan mereka bisa melihat Kurumi yang berlari keluar dengan buru-buru, Semua kelompok Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berlari mengikuti Kurumi begitu juga Aiz.

" Kurumi-san, ada apa? " tanya Julis, namun Kurumi tidak menjawab melainkan dia perlahan mulai melayang dan terbang menuju suatu tempat, Semua yang melihat itu mulai memanggil naga mereka dan langsung menaiki naga mereka begitu sudah di depan mereka dan mengikuti Kurumi dari belakang.

' _Dasar Bodoh, Kau masih belum menyempurnakannya, tapi kenapa kau menggunakannya '_ batin Kurumi kalut _' bertahanlah sedikit lagi Naru-kun '_

.

 **Naruto Place**

 **.**

Sementara di tempat Naruto, tampak Pakaian Adonai Melek Milik Tohka hanya menyisakan bagian dada saja agar bisa sempurna kembali menjadi pakaiannya waktu kencan, Halvenqueen milik Tohka hanya tinggal sedikit lagi agar kembali menjadi Sandalphon.

Namun untuk Naruto, darah Di mata Naruto semakin banyak keluar bahkan sudah banyak menetes ke tanah, nafas Naruto juga telah terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat, sudah 1 jam dirinya berusaha mengembalikan Tohka.

' _Si-Sial... Ini di luar perkiraanku... '_ batin Naruto yang perlahan posisinya yang tadi berdiri mulai berlutut karena tidak kuat _' Se-Selain itu, ma-mataku juga sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi '_ batin Naruto.

 **Deg!**

" Argh! " ringis Naruto ketika mata kanannya tiba-tiba terasa sakit, karena hal tersebut, Adonai Melek yang tadinya lagi sedikit makin bertambah besar kembali walau secara perlahan _' Si-Sial, A-Aku harus bisa bertahan sedikit lagi '_ batin Naruto berusaha kembali berdiri.

' _Ku-Kumohon, Be-Bertahanlah sedikit lagi! '_ teriak Batin Naruto sambil melebarkan mata kanannya kembali.

 **Twush~**

Adonai melek Tohkapun kembali terkikis secara perlahan, namun Untuk Naruto darah di mata Naruto semakin banyak yang keluar " HAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto lantang sambil mengalirkan energinya ke matanya.

 **[" Jikkan : Jekkikyuu! Lvl 2 "]** teriak Naruto kembali.

 **Wush~ Dum!**

 **Bruk!**

Seketika seluruh Adonai melek Tohka menghilang secara keseluruhan mengembalikan Tohka dalam keadaan Normal lalu jatuh secara perlahan ke tanah, namun untuk Naruto dia jatuh berlutut sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat yang di penuhi keringatnya.

 **Deg!**

" Arrghh! " teriak Naruto sambil menutup mata kanannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit _' Ma-Mataku '_ batin Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Perlahan kesadaran Naruto mulai memudar dan akhirnya Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya dan jatuh pingsan di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

.

" U-Ugh! " lenguh Naruto sambil membuka kedua sebelah matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih, matanya mengerjap pelan Untuk mengambil kesadarannya " Dimana ini... " gumam Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto bangun dari berbaringnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang " U-Ugh! " lenguh Naruto sambil menyentuh mata kanannya, hal pertama yang di rasakan Naruto saat menyentuh mata kanannya adalah lembut dan halus " A-Apa ini " gumam Naruto.

" kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, menggunakan **[" Jikkan : Jekkikyuu! "]** milikmu dan sekarang mata kananmu tidak bisa di gunakan sesaat sampai pulih kembali " Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara menoleh dan mendapati Kurumi yang ada di samping ranjangnya sambil menatapnya tajam

" Kurumi-nee " gumam Naruto " apa kau sudah gila, Kau menggunakan Teknik yang belum sempurna hingga kau memaksakan matamu seperti ini, apa kau tahu Resikonya jika kau memaksakannya hingga 5 menit lagi? " bentak Kurumi membuat Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

" Go-Gomenasai Kurumi-nee " ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya " Tapi, kau berhasil menyelamatkan Tohka dari Kekuatan Senjatanya dengan teknik tersebut dan bisa bertahan selama 1 jam lebih, itu sudah mencapai kemajuan karena kau hanya bisa bertahan 50 menit saja " ucap Kurumi sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto.

" Lalu bagaimana keadaan Tohka? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap Kurumi, Kurumi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto melainkan dirinya menggeser tubuhnya dan rupanya Tohka telah berdiri di pintu ruangan Naruto " Kalau begitu aku akan keluar lebih dulu Naru-kun, Kita akan membicarakan ini lagi nanti " bisik Kurumi lalu berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Naruto dan Tohka saja di ruangan tersebut.

" Yo Tohka bagaimana keadaanmu? " tanya Naruto menyapa Tohka yang masih berdiri di daun pintu ruangan sambil menundukkan kepalanya " Baik... Bagaimana denganmu? " jawab Tohka lalu bertanya balik sambil mendekati Naruto.

" Um, Aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum " Bagaimana keadaan matamu? " tanya Tohka yang sudah di samping Naruto dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ah, Ini? Maa~ memang masih terasa sakit tapi tidak apa-apa " jawab Naruto sambil menyentuh matanya " Apanya yang baik-baik saja! "

 **Plak!**

Naruto seketika harus terkejut ketika Tohka menamparnya dengan keras lalu menarik kerahnya " Kau tahu! Kau hampir kehilangan penglihatanmu! Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang bisa di anggap biasa saja! " Naruto yang masih sempat Shock karena tamparan Tohka harus tersentak ketika pipinya terasa basah.

" Kenapa... Kenapa... " Naruto yang merasakan pipinya semakin basah harus terkejut ketika dia bisa melihat wajah Tohka yang saat ini tengah menagis " Kenapa.. Kenapa kau sampai segitunya untukku " lirih Tohka

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya " Bukankah sudah aku bilang, Aku akan selalu menyelamatkanmu, dan aku akan selalu menerimamu. Tak peduli sebesar apa rintangannya, akan aku lawan semua rintangan tersebut agar aku bisa melindungimu, Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami, keluarga kami, dan juga kau adalah anggotaku yang sangat berharga " ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

" Kau mungkin marah padaku, tapi aku tidak masalah dengan itu, lagi pula walau aku kehilangan penglihatanku, aku tidak peduli asalkan kau baik-baik sahmmmphh~ " perkataan Naruto harus terpotong karena Tohka menciumnya dan mendorongnya agar berbaring di kasur

Naruto yang dicium oleh Tohka harus terkejut kembali karena tindakan Tohka yang mendadak, Naruto yang tahu ini salah langsung memegang bahu Tohka dan berusaha mendorongnya, namun Lengan Tohka memeluk lehernya dan menariknya agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas.

Namun setelah 2 menit akhirnya Tohka melepas ciumannya dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah, Naruto yang merasakan ciuman mereka telah terlepas langsung mengusap bibirnya " A-Apa maksudmu tadi T-Tohka? Ke-Kenapa kau menciumku? " tanya Naruto sambil tergagap dengan wajah memerah

' _Benar juga. Kenapa aku menciummu karena aku.. '_ batin Tohka sambil melirik Naruto _' Sudah menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu, awalnya aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai pemuda seperti biasanya, namun sifatmu itu membuatku sedikit menyukaimu hingga akhirnya perasaan tersebut mengejolak. Semenjak semakin banyak yang dekat denganmu entah kenapa rasanya dadaku terasa perih namun saat bersamamu aku merasakan kenyamanan waktu itu. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku... '_

' _Mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto-kun '_

" Tohka " Seketika Tohka tersadar ketika Naruto kembali memanggil namanya " Aku tanya kenapa, k-kau menciumku? " tanya Naruto tergagap.

" Ufufufu~ maa~ sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu " ucap Tohka sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kembali " A-A-Apa itu? " tanya Naruto sambil tergagap kembali.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" Permisi, Uzumaki-san " Naruto dan Tohka yang mendengar akan ada yang datang langsung membagi jarak dan melihat ke arah Pintu siapa yang datang " Ha'i, Silahkan Masuk " ucap Naruto sebagai perintah.

 **Kreet~**

Pintu ruangan tersebutpun terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua sosok pria yang Naruto kenal salah satunya dari ke dua pria tersebut " Ada apa kau menemuiku, Gremory-san? " tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

" Cih! Jika ini bukan perintah Otou-sama, aku tidak akan datang ke sini " balas Pria berambut merah sambil melipat tangannya di dada " Gremory? Apakah kalian salah satu keluarga dari Gremory Rias? " tanya Tohka sambil menyipitkan matanya.

" Itu memang benar "

" Kenapa kalian ada di sini, Apa urusan kalian datang kemari? " tanya Naruto sambil menyipitkan mata kirinya " Kami ada urusan denganmu Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Pria berambut hitam dan berotot.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan kalian mendekati Naruto-kun! " teriak Tohka sambil berdiri di depan Naruto bermaksud melindunginya " Tidak perlu Tohka, Biar aku yang mengurus mereka " ucap Naruto sambil menggeser tubuh Tohka lalu berdiri dari kasurnya.

" Tapi... "

" Jangan Khawatir Tohka, lagi pula aku pernah membuat salah satu dari mereka masuk rumah sakit. Jika mereka macam-macam mereka akan kembali masuk rumah sakit " ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan Jam di tangannya.

" Hmph! Apa kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami berdua dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu? " dengus Pria berambut merah " Mau mencobanya? " tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Midrocremon miliknya

" Hentikan Sirzech, kita sudah berjanji untuk membawanya dan bertemu dengan Zeoticus-sama " ucap Pria berambut Hitam menghentikan kegiatan mereka agar tidak membuat masalah " Zeoticus? Maksud kalian _**The Red Massive**_? " tanya Naruto.

" Kau mengetahui julukannya? " tanya Pria berambut Hitam " Um, Aku pernah melihatnya kalau tidak salah sekitar umurku 9 tahun. Zeoticus Gremory, Sosok pria yang memiliki Julukan The Red Massive karena keganasannya dalam melakukan Sihir berwarna merah, dia juga adalah teman dari Kakekku, seingatku " ucap Naruto sambil menyimpan pedangnya di punggungnya.

" Jadi, ada apa sampai Red Massive memanggilku? " tanya Naruto penasaran " dia Bilang ada yang ingin di bicarakan denganmu " ucap Pria berambut Hitam.

" Begitukah, Jaa~ kalau begitu antarkan aku ke sana " jawab Naruto namun dirinya di tahan oleh Tohka yang menatapnya khawatir " Tidak bisa, kau masih belum pulih, tak akan aku biarkan kau pergi " ucap Tohka kukuh membuat Naruto tersenyum

" Jaa~ bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku? " ajak Naruto membuat Tohka terkejut " Eh? ".

" Kau ingin melindungiku bukan? Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku, kita sama-sama ke sana. Selain itu tak ada orang lain yang bisa ikut campur selain kau, maukah kau ikut denganku? " ajak Naruto sekali lagi " Jangan menyebutkan yang tidak-tidak tentang mengikuti urusan! Aku merasa seperti penganggu saja! " teriak kesal Tohka membuat Naruto terkekeh.

" Jaa~ bolehkah dia ikut denganku? Jika dia tidak ikut maka aku juga tidak akan pergi " tanya Naruto sambil menatap dua pria di depannya bergantian " Tentu saja, asal dia tidak membuat masalah " jawab Pria berambut Hitam berjalan keluar bersama Pria berambut merah di sampingnya di susul Naruto dan Tohka.

.

 **Gremory Home Place**

.

Naruto dan Tohka yang baru pertama kali melihat kediaman Gremory harus di buat terkagum dengan bentuk rumah dan luasnya rumah Gremory " Jadi ini kediaman keluarga Gremory " gumam Tohka.

" Silahkan lewat sini " ajak Pria berambut hitam, Naruto dan Tohka yang mendengar itu mengikuti kembali Pria di depannya untuk menemui The Red Massive, sambil berjalan Naruto mengotak-atik Hologramnya untuk mengganti pakaian pasien miliknya

 **Swuing!**

Pakaian Naruto'pun seketika di balut dengan Jubah Hitam miliknya lalu menutup Tubuhnya dengan jubahnya sepenuhnya " Sepertinya alatmu itu banyak kegunaannya ne " ucap Pria berambut merah karena dia juga sempat melihat hal tadi.

" Maa~ begitulah. Tapi aku berniat mengatur kembali alat ini dan merubahnya sedikit pada lengan bagian bawahnya, namun aku belum bisa menemukan Konsepnya " balas Naruto sambil menatap jamnya.

" Konsep? " tanya pria berambut hitam " Maaf saja. Tapi aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu " ejek Naruto.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" Permisi, Zeoticus-sama/Tou-sama "

" Silahkan masuk, Sairaorg, Sirzech " ucap Zeoticus yang duduk di kursinya, pintu ruangan tersebutpun terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua pria bernama Sairaorg dan Sirzech dan di belakang mereka terdapat Naruto dan Tohka.

" Oh, Jadi kau sudah mengajaknya Sairaorg. Ya~ memang tidak terasa bahwa kemarin terjadi kejadian dan dia ada di sana dan rupanya kau tahu juga kalau dia sudah sadar " ucap Zeoticus, Naruto yang sedikit bingung menatap ke arah Tohka.

" Memangnya berapa lama berbaring di rumah sakit? " tanya Naruto " 1 hari setelah insiden " jawab Tohka sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

" Begitu ya... Berarti tersisa 5 hari lagi sebelum Lomba " gumam Naruto " Jadi, apakah Anda Zeoticus Gremory? " tanya Naruto menatap intens Pria yang duduk di kursi sambil menatapnya dengan senyumnya.

" Um, Aku senang bisa memanggilmu ke sini _**Genius from The Future**_ " jawab Zeoticus " Dan aku sedikit tersanjung karena kau memanggilku, _**The Red Massive**_ " balas Naruto.

" Ada apa dengan luka di matamu itu? " tanya Zeoticus penasaran karena melihat mata Naruto di perban sebelah " Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena ini... " jeda Naruto sambil menunjuk mata kanannya yang di perban.

" Adalah hal privasi " lanjut Naruto " Ho~. Maa~ lagi pula aku tidak berhak mengetahui hal itu lebih jauh. Lalu perempuan di sampingmu? " tanya Zeoticus sambil melirik Tohka.

" Oh, Dia.. "

" Tou-sama, ada apa kau memanggilku? " Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika tiba-tiba, Sosok Rias Gremory memasuki ruangan tersebut " Oh, Rias-chan " gumam Zeoticus.

Rias yang merasa bukan hanya dirinya saja dan ayahnya yang ada di ruangan dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati dua sosok saingan dari kelompoknya.

" Kalian... "

" Jangan perdulikan kami, kami hanya kemari karena perintah ayahmu " potong Naruto bersikap santai " Apa maksudnya ini Tou-sama? " tuntut Rias meminta penjelasan.

" Ah, benar juga. Sebaiknya kita langsung saja. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian Naruto-kun, Rias-chan " ucap Zeoticus sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada

" Apa itu? " tanya Rias " Sejujurnya Ayah ingin kalian bertunangan " jawab Zeoticus bersikap santai, namun berbeda dengan Rias, Naruto dan Tohka.

" Hah?! Bertunangan?! " teriak Rias " Apa maksudnya ini? Anda mengundangku ke sini dan menginginkan kami bertunangan, Apa maksudnya ini? " tanya Naruto merasa tersinggung.

" Maa~ dengarkan aku lebih dulu " ucap Zeoticus berusaha menenangkan dua orang di depannya " Sejujurnya, kalian berdua itu sudah kenal sangat lama sekali, bahkan bisa di bilang kalian seperti sepasang kekasih " jelas Zeoticus.

" Hah? Kenal sejak kecil? " tanya Rias " memang kita pernah berteman sejak kecil? Bahkan aku tidak ingat sama sekali " tanya Naruto juga.

" Hahaha~ benar juga. Itu sudah lama sekali, tapi aku memiliki buktinya " tawa Zeoticus lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto ke arah Rias dan Naruto. Naruto dan Rias yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut.

" I-Itu... Bu-Bukankah itu aku? " gumam Rias sambil merampas Foto tersebut dan menatapnya lekat " D-Dan dia... " gagap Rias.

" Benar. Dia adalah Naruto-kun " jawab Zeoticus " Naruto-kun... Apakah itu benar? " tanya Tohka sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi... " gumam Naruto sambil berpikir keras berusaha mengingat masa lalunya " Ah, Aku ingat... Dulu aku pernah di beri ini oleh gadis berambut merah, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa namanya " gumam Naruto sambil mengotak-atik hologramnya hingga mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan isian kristal berwarna hijau. Rias yang melihat kalung itu melebarkan matanya _' Ka-Kalung itu... '_ gagap Rias.

 **Deg!**

" Ugh! " lenguh Rias sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut _' Pe-Perasaan apa ini... '_ batin Rias.

" Ho~ kau masih menyimpan kalung itu rupanya. Itu adalah kalung yang di berikan Rias padamu, Ini adalah foto saat pemberiannya " ucap Zeoticus sambil memperlihatkan foto lain dimana Rias memberikan Naruto berkristal hijau.

" Mustahil " gumam Naruto tidak percaya

 **Bruk!**

Naruto dan Tohka seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka di mana mereka mendapati Rias tengah pingsan di lantai, Zeoticus yang melihat itu hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau mau menjadi tunangan Rias-chan? " tanya Zeoticus dengan nada serius " Anda masih membahasnya walau putrimu ini tengah berbaring di lantai? " tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh Rias dengan menggendongnya ala putri.

" Jangan Khawatir, itu pasti efek dari Sharingan Uchiha brengsek itu " jawab Zeoticus sambil mendudukan dirinya kembali " Tunggu? Anda tahu jika dia terkena Teknik milik Uchiha Sasuke? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja, aku mendengarnya dari Sirzech dan teman-temannya " jawab Zeoticus " Ah, apa maksud Anda Azazel dan Michael? " tebak Naruto.

" Benar. Aku memanggilmu ke sini sebenarnya bukan hanya masalah pertunangan ini, melainkan aku ingin kau menyelamatkan Rias-chan dari efek Sharingan Uchiha Brengsek itu " Mohon Zeoticus " Kenapa harus aku? " tanya Naruto, sejujurnya dia bisa menebak jawabannya karena dia juga mendapat restu dari Hiashi, tapi dia ingin mendengar jawabannya.

" Aku dengar jika kau menantang Uchiha itu bukan? Aku dengar kau dengan serius dan lantang berkata _" Jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu, Anggotamu menjadi Anggotaku "_ aku ingin melihat keseriusanmu itu. Apa lagi kau adalah si jenius dari masa depan, aku pernah mendengar banyak kabar darimu, maka dari itu aku menunjukmu karena hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya " jawab Zeoticus sambil menatap Naruto serius.

" Tapi, tidak akan adil jika Naru-kun hanya menyelamatkan Rias-chan " Naruto dan Tohka yang mendengar suara lain menoleh dan mendapati sosok wanita berwajah cantik seperti Rias.

" Oh, Venela-chan " gumam Zeoticus dengan senyum mengembang " apa maksud Anda? " tanya Tohka memiliki firasat tidak enak.

" Tentu saja tidak akan bagus jika Naru-kun hanya menyelamatkan Rias dari Uchiha tersebut, akan lebih baik jika hadiahnya jika Naru-kun berhasil adalah bertunangan dengan Rias-chan " jawab Venelana dengan senyumnya.

Bagai terkena petir, Otak Naruto langsung mengalami masalah " Ha-Hah? Masih membicarakannya?! " tanya Naruto.

" Maaf tapi Naruto-kun tidak mau bertunangan " ucap Tohka sepihak membuat Zeoticus, Venelana dan Naruto menatap Tohka yang memperlihatkan wajah serius

" Naruto-kun mengalami banyak masalah terutama dalam cinta hingga dia harus mengunci perasaannya. Selain itu banyak gadis yang sudah menyukai Naruto-kun termasuk saya bahkan sudah ada yang lebih dahulu bertunangan dengan Naruto-kun dari pada Rias, namun Naruto-kun masih belum bisa menerima apa itu Cinta karena dia mengunci perasaannya, saya mengatakan ini untuk kebaikan Naruto-kun dan Rias, ada baiknya mereka saling mengenal lebih dulu hingga mereka saling mengerti dan perasaan Naruto-kun terbuka kembali. " ucap Tohka panjang lebar dengan serius membuat Naruto sedikit terkagum namun ada yang membuat Naruto harus terkejut ketika mengingat ada yang ganjal.

" Ma-Matte, ja-jadi kau juga menyukaiku Tohka? " kejut Naruto, sementara Tohka yang mendengar itu merona dirinya juga tidak percaya bahwa Dia bisa dengan berani berbicara seperti itu.

" Echhi~ " Naruto yang mendengar nada ejekan menoleh ke arah Zeoticus " Siapa sangka kau itu ingin buat harem, maa~ tapi bukan masalah jika Rias-chan masuk ke dalam Haremmu " ucap Zeoticus santai.

" hey! Jangan sembarangan! Aku bahkan tidak memiliki niat untuk membuat Harem! " teriak Naruto kesal " Ara-Ara, siapa sangka mantuku akan membuat harem " goda Venelana membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

" Aku saja belum menjadi menantu dan jangan memasang wajah menggoda seperti itu! "

Untuk Rias? Jangan Khawatir, dia pingsan dengan lelap tanpa terganggu teriakan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Maa~ kalian jangan khawatir, mataku tidak apa "**_

" _**Aku akan membiarkannya hingga lomba berikutnya, jadi jangan di sembuhkan Kurumi-nee "**_

" _**Kuroyukihime dan Shiba Miyuki, siapa sangka akan bertemu dua anggota yang berada di peringkat 10 besar "**_

" _**Aku, yang akan melawanmu!/ Aku, yang akan melawanmu! "**_

 _ **Berikutnya di Chapter 21 : Dragons Champions Arc II : White Fox Vs Blue Lotus Vs Black Lotus.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Apa kabar kali ini bukan Dedek-senpai yang menulis melainkan Kouhainya, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Yuu, Dedek-senpai masih dalam kesibukan membuat Cerita manganya maka dari itu saya yang melanjutkannya. Saya hanya mengikuti apa yang di beritahu oleh Senpai jika tidak bagus dan tidak menyenangkan mohon maafkan saya.**_

 _ **Tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan tapi senpai bilang Untuk ch ini NaruRiasnya di undur dan hanya menjadi NaruTohka. Senpai juga bilang akan memfokuskan cerita untuk melanjutkan latihan Untuk Dragons Champions berikutnya.**_

 _ **Untuk Naruto : The Magical Battle, kata Senpai akan di up Besok, Senpai juga sudah menyiapkan Ceritanya selagi membuat Manga. Kalau begitu sekian dari saya si Yuu kouhai dari dedek Senpai, saya harap di maklumi karena saya juga baru pertama kali membuat ini, saya hanya sering membaca cerita milik senpai. Kalau begitu saya Yuu dan salam dari Dedek-senpai mohon pamit, jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 **Opening Akino-Miiro**

 **Asa no hikari mabushikute**

( Kamera bergerak mundur memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto dari samping Hingga Naruto yang sama-sama menatap matahari terbit )

 **Fix first**

( Kamera berubah menjadi di belakang mereka lalu bergerak ke atas langit )

 **Weigh Anchor!**

( Muncullah Judul cerita ini )

 **Kotoba mo nakute**

 **Tada nami no oto kiiteta**

 **Kioku no imi tamesarete iru mitai ini**

( layar di ganti dengan setengah wajah Kiri Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di tempat gersang di malam hari lalu berubah menjadi sebagian kanan wajah Naruto di mana mata Kanan Naruto yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya di tempat padang rumput yang luas )

 **Yami no naka demo omoidasu**

 **Mae ni susumu no**

( Layar kembali di ganti Asia yang tengah berdiri di tebing dengan pemandangan yang indah perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa di sadarinya setetes air mata jatuh ke tanah )

 **Mite ite yo**

( Air Mata Asiapun jatuh ke ke tempat yang gelap dan membuat gelombang air kecil )

 **So repeatedly, we won't regret to them**

 **Sonna fuu ni mo kangaeteta no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera bergerak mundur yang perlahan memperlihatkan seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )

 **Akogare batsubyou mirai**

 **Zetsubou soushitsu betsuri**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hiruzen berserta anak buahnya dan Tsunade bersama para guru )

 **Ikutsu mono kanashimi to umi wo koe**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana seluruh kelompok Naruto bersiap dengan mempersiapkan senjata mereka dengan gaya masing-masing )

 **Tatoe**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi wajah Naruto yang menghembuskan nafasnya lalu bergerak maju )

 **Sekai no subete ga miiro ni tokete mo kitto**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia, Irina, Koneko dan Kiba yang bergerak liar dengan naga mereka menembaki sasaran-sasaran dengan bersaing bersama kelompok Kirito )

 **Anata no koe ga suru**

 **Daijoubu kaerou tte**

 **Demo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang bergerak liar sambil menembakkan senjata panahnya dan bersaing bersama kelompok Sasuke dengan di mana Naruto salto ke depan dengan menembakkan panahnya ke belakang )

 **Sekai ga subete hanten shiteiru no nara**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Tohka Maju bersama Kirin, Claudia dan Naruto sambil menebaskan pedang mereka )

 **Sore demo anata to**

 **Massugu ni mae wo mitete**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi Kelompok Yugito di mana Kelompok Yugito memberikan serangan balik dan layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, Kirin, Claudia Dan Tohka yang terpental karena serangan Kelompok Yugito )

 **Ima negai kometa ichigeki hazeta**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengusap darahnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya lalu menyatukan tangannya hingga membuat gelombang angin dan perlahan layar menjadi putih )

.

 **Chapter 21 : Dragons Champhions Arc II : White Fox Vs Blue Lotus Vs Black Lotus.**

 **.**

 **Jum'at 9 November 2090**

 **Industrion Weapon Dragons Warriors**

 **20.00 PM**

 **.**

 **Ckckckckck!**

Di sebuah Industri Besar terlihat ratusan orang tengah bekerja keras di industri tersebut karena industri tersebut saat ini membuat Dua Robot besar dengan bentuk yang sama namun beda ukuran, namun dua robot yang masih harus di kerjakan di bagian Lengan Kanan, Kaki, Dada dan kepala.

Sementara di depan dua robot tersebut tampak Naruto yang mengotak-atik cepat hologramnya karena saat ini dia mengatur spesifikasi, Gear, Sistem Listrik dan semua yang berkaitan dengan sistem robot tersebut.

Semua anggota Naruto yang melihat kerja keras Naruto hanya bisa menatap khawatir Naruto karena bagaimanapun dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

" Ghh! Falbium! Atur Kabel type 24 ke Sc 34, jika tidak sistem kakinya akan melawan perintah, lalu Dori-san ( OC ) Atur Gear 5 dan 3 dengan menambahkan Gear 1 jika tidak semua Gear itu akan lepas " ucap Naruto memberi perintah karena ada kesalahan.

" Ha'i/Ok Naruto-san! " balas Falbium dan Dori " Lalu.. "

" Sepertinya Danchou bekerja keras sekali ne " gumam Claudia menatap khawatir Naruto karena jika di lihat lebih jelas, Naruto tidak sempat istirahat dari Pagi hingga sekarang bahkan dia tidak sempat makan.

" Apakah kita harus memaksanya istirahat? " usul Kiba " Ide Bagus, tapi sayangnya Naruto-san itu keras kepala jadi rasanya mustahil, bahkan saat kami menyuruhnya jangan memaksakan diri dia tidak peduli " ucap Kakashi yang membawa beberapa kota bersama dua rekannya.

" Kalau begitu siapa yang bisa memaksa Danchou untuk Istirahat? " tanya Julis menatap teman-temannya

" Bukan Aku " Kiba Yuuto

" Kalau aku mau saja " Claudia

" Gak mau " Xenovia

" Bagaimana ya... " Irina

" Tidak mau " Koneko

" Mungkin lain kali " Saya

" Etto... " Kirin

Julis yang mendengar jawaban teman-temannya menghela nafasnya, jika dia? Tentu saja dia mau tapi... Marahnya Danchou itu yang dia khawatirkan.

" Jaa~ Bagaimana jika kami saja? " usul Kurumi sambil Menggenggam tangan Tohka dan Asia, sementara Asia menggenggam tangan Aiz " Apa kalian yakin? " tanya Julis memastikan.

" Jangan khawatir, Naru-kun tidak akan bisa membantah kami " balas Kurumi meyakinkan lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto bersama Asia, Aiz dan Tohka.

" Ne Naruto-kun " panggil Aiz setelah di samping Naruto " Hn? Ada apa? " tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh

" Bagaimana jika kau istirahat lebih dulu, kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu " ucap Tohka lembut " Tidak, aku tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat " balas Naruto sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Bukankah kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit? Jangan memaksakan dirimu " ucap Kurumi sedikit membentak " Tidak. Jangan khawatirkan aku " balas Naruto.

 **Sret!**

Seketika Naruto di paksa berputar dan membuat wajah Naruto pucat ketika melihat adiknya tersenyum manis ke arahnya namun dengan aura mengerikan di belakangnya.

" Sudah cukup, jangan paksakan dirimu Nii-chan " ucap Asia selembut mungkin namun auranya tetap mencengkam membuat Naruto terdiam lalu menunduk pasrah " Ha'i "

' _Benar-benar tidak bisa membantah '_ batin semuanya

.

" Ayo Nii-chan Aaa~ " ucap Asia yang menyuapi Naruto Karage " Ini juga Naru-kun " Ucap Kurumi dan Aiz yang menyuapi Naruto Tempura dan Sushi.

" I-Ini Naruto-kun " ucap Tohka yang ikut menyuapi Omlet Rice miliknya " A-Ah~ kalian tidak perlu repot-re.. "

" **Diam dan makan saja "** Naruto yang mendengar mereka mengancamnya membuat Naruto harus menegang dengan pucat " H-Ha'i k-kalau begitu aku mulai dari Asia-chan " gumam Naruto lalu memakan suapan Asia.

Seketika Naruto harus terkejut karena makanan yang di suapi oleh Asia enak " Ohh~ Sugoii, Enak sekali " gumam Naruto membuat wajah Asia merona senang.

" Be-Benarkah? " tanya Asia memastikan " Um, Suatu saat kau pasti menjadi istri yang hebat " ucap Naruto memuji Asia, namun pujian itu membuat wajah Asia semakin memerah.

' _I-Istri! '_ batin Asia dengan fantasy liar.

 **Blush!**

Kepala Asiapun meledak dan mengeluarkan asap " Hehehehehe! " tawa Asia dengan wajah memerah " Selanjutnya Aiz-nee " ucap Naruto menerima suapan Aiz.

Aiz yang melihat suapannya di makan menunggu dengan rona di pipinya, dia juga berharap bahwa Naruto memuji makanannya " Ho~ Enak! Kau sungguh pandai memasak Aiz-nee, suatu saat kau pasti juga menjadi Istri yang hebat " puji Naruto membuat wajah Aiz memerah. Hal itu juga terjadi Pada Kurumi dan Tohka yang suapannya di makan.

Dari jauh tampak kelompok Naruto yang bisa melihat reaksi dari empat perempuan atau Wanita di sana hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka karena benar-benar tergila-gila menjadi istri Naruto.

" mereka benar-benar sangat ingin sekali menjadi istri Danchou. Memang apa sebagus itu menjadi istri Danchou? " gumam Kiba dapat di dengar oleh semua yang di sana " Huh! Tentu saja. Menjadi istri dari si jenius dari masa depan adalah impian semua wanita " dengus Julis

" Tidak seperti Senpai yang tampan banyak di sukai perempuan, namun senpai menolaknya hingga membuat hati itu tersakiti, Senpai adalah sampah para orang tampan " ucap Koneko pedas

 **Jleb!**

Bagai di tusuk pedang, Kiba pundung dengan aura hitam di atasnya " Apa aku... Seburuk itu " gumam Kiba " Lebih buruk " Tambah Xenovia tanpa dosa membuat Kiba tambah pundung.

.

" Arigato telah memberiku makan, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang, aku harus mengatur Tengu agar cepat selesai sebelum 4 hari lagi, Aku juga harus mengatur senjata Saya-chan dan Koneko-chan untuk kedepannya " ucap Naruto, namun baru mau berdiri, Naruto harus melenguh kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba mata kanannya yang di tutupi perban terasa perih.

" Naru-kun, kau tidak apa? " tanya Aiz khawatir " Ma-Mataku t-terasa perih, Argh! " teriak kecil Naruto ketika mata kanannya sakitnya semakin terasa.

" Danchou!/Naru-kun!/Naruto-kun!/Nii-chan! " teriak semuanya langsung mendekati Naruto " Danchou, Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Claudia benar-benar khawatir.

" Maa~ kalian jangan khawatir, mataku tidak apa " ucap Naruto meyakinkan seyakin mungkin walau raut wajahnya nampak menahan sakit " Naru-kun, aku akan mengobati matamu dengan _**Jekkikyuu**_ agar matamu cepat sembuh " ucap Kurumi namun di tahan oleh Naruto yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Kurumi-nee "

" Tapi.. "

" Aku akan membiarkannya hingga lomba berikutnya, jadi jangan di sembuhkan Kurumi-nee " ucap Naruto memohon pada Kurumi yang menatapnya khawatir " Baiklah, jika itu maumu " ucap Kurumi mengalah.

" Tapi istirahatlah lebih dulu Naruto-san, Kau terlalu memaksakan diri " ucap Ajuka menasehati " Biar ini kami urus, jika ada masalah kami akan bertanggung jawab, jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu, besok kau bisa melanjutkannya " ucap Grayfia juga membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum menghela nafasnya.

" Hahh~ baiklah, Aku serahkan pada kalian. Tapi setelah pukul 10 malam, kalian boleh pulang, kalian juga butuh istirahat " perintah Naruto " Baik/Ok! " ucap Grayfia dan Ajuka bersamaan.

.

 **Gedung DSA**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **21.50 PM**

 **.**

" Hahh~ Lelahnya " Gumam Naruto yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan posisi tengkurap " Nii-chan, bukankah sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, kau bau keringat tahu " nasehat Asia membuat Naruto menatap Asia tidak asyik.

" Heh~ Apa-apaan itu "

" Sudahlah, cepat mandi biar segar "

" Hahh~ Ha'i-Ha'i " jawab Naruto malas, dengan malas Naruto bangkit sambil mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya " Baka-no- Nii-chan " cibir Asia ketika dia tidak melihat kakaknya.

Mata Asia mulai menatap sekeliling di kamar kakaknya yang tak banyak berubah ketika mulai tinggal di DSA melanjutkan Usaha ayahnya yang entah pergi ke mana, mata Asia seketika teralih ke satu sudut ruangan di mana tampak alat-alat kecil tengah bergerak memperkerjakan Sebuah Jam yang Asia kenal

" Itu... Bukankah itu W.W.S Watch milik Nii-chan " gumam Asia sambil jalan mendekati alat-alat yang seperti memperbaiki Jam milik kakaknya, Asia yang dapat melihat rancangan dari Jam yang saat ini di kerjakan sedikit terkejut karena Konsep dari W.W.S Watch milik kakaknya terasa lebih berguna dan cepat pada sebelumnya, bahkan dia akan menilai mengerikan jika sudah di gunakan

" Ini terlalu hebat. Dari mana Nii-chan menemukan Konsep ini. " gumam Asia sambil terus membaca data yang ada " Bagaimana menurutmu Asia? " Asia yang mendengar suara kakaknya harus terkejut karena kakaknya sudah selesai mandi.

 **Blush~**

Wajah Asia semakin memerah ketika melihat tubuh atletis Naruto, apalagi dengan beberapa air yang masih ada di tubuh Naruto menambah kesan pada tubuh Naruto, untung saja Naruto telah menggunakan celana traning panjang miliknya jika tidak bisa di pastikan Asia akan mimisan.

" Ni-Nii-chan " gumam Asia dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena menatap wajah kakaknya yang tampak keren di matanya apalagi saat rambut kakaknya turun karena basah.

" Um? Ada apa Asia-chan? Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah? " tanya Naruto beruntun " A-Ah Ti-Tidak ada apa, Hehe-hehehe " jawab Asia sambil tertawa kecil membuat Naruto Sweatdrop.

" jadi bagaimana menurutmu Asia-chan? Mengenai Konsep yang aku buat? " tanya Naruto lagi sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya lalu melakukan pengecekan pada jamnya " A-Ah, Jika di lihat dari Konsep, Data dan perubahan dari data sebelumnya, ini sungguh luar biasa Nii-chan " Jawab Asia mengeluarkan pendapatnya pada jam milik kakaknya.

" Hehe, Ini aku dapatkan karena Tomoe dari Sharingan Uchiha, Dengan Konsep ini, aku bisa mengeluarkan senjata inti yang akan di gunakan tanpa harus mengotak-atik hologramku untuk mengeluarkan senjata, dan juga jika satu lubang ini sudah keluar, maka senjata berikutnya juga siap, Aku juga sudah mengubah Rogteno agar bisa menjalankan konsep ini " jelas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan Desain Jam miliknya, bagian atas Jam miliknya tidak ada perubahan namun Pengikat Jam milik Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih tebal dan pada bagian bawah pengikat di mana pada bagian pergelangan.

Tampak terdapat sebuah Bola Di tengah dengan di kelilingi tiga lingkaran kecil dan di kelilingi kembali dengan 3 lingkaran kecil ( Model kayak Sharingan-Rineggan milik Sasuke, Namun Tomoenya dalam bentuk lingkaran ).

" Jadi, Di sini Adalah **Blue Ball Mecha** " gumam Asia melihat data pada lingkaran di tengah pada pergelangan bawah " Benar, di sinilah aku akan meletakkan Alat yang menyangkut, Kendaraan dan Tengu, tapi karena Tengu belum jadi maka aku harus melakukan manual untuk memilih Tengu dan itu mempengaruhi semuanya ( Artinya Blue Ball Mecha harus di lakukan secara manual untuk memilih mode, karena Tengu belum masuk, jadi semua yang ada di Blue Ball Mecha terpengaruhi untuk memilih manual ) " jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" Dan juga Tinggal 50% lagi hingga ini selesai, Kemungkinan besok sudah selesai, karena ini aku harus mengeluarkan cadangan dari Senjata Inti yang aku tidak masukkan ke dalam W.W.S " ucap Naruto sambil menatap senjata Cadangan Midrocremon, Thundreton, King, dan Shinigami Mashnya.

" Aku harap besok tidak ada masalah, Huaamm~ " gumam Naruto lalu menguap dengan lebarnya " Mou~ Sekarang Istirahat dulu sana, besok juga pasti akan tahu hasilnya " paksa Asia sambil mendorong Naruto.

" Hehh~ Kau tidak asyik Asia-chan "

" Urusai Nii-chan no baka "

.

 **Dead Forest**

 **.**

Di sebuah hutan yang gelap dengan minim cahaya, tampak sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang yang tak lain adalah Charlotte, saat ini dia tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar sambil memandang bulan dengan tatapan kosong.

 **[" Kau tidak Apa White? "]** Charlotte yang mendengar suara menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Kurama yang berjalan mendekatinya **[" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? "]** tanya Kurama

" Entahlah. Hanya saja entah kenapa gejolak nafsu membunuhku meningkat saat ini " jawab Charlotte dengan nada datar **[" Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begini? "]** tanya Kurama khawatir jika White lepas kendali.

" _**Black**_ dan _**Blue**_ aku merasakan mereka ada di kota ini " jawab Charlotte sambil melirik Kurama dengan mata yang sudah menjadi emas dengan pupil vertikal **[" Apa? Tidak mungkin?! Bagaimana bisa mereka ada di sini?! "]** ucap Kurama dengan nada suara terkejut.

" sepertinya ada yang bisa menjadikan mereka partner, dan aku berharap Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa jika dia bertemu mereka " ucap Charlotte mulai berdiri " Jika Naruto-kun terluka ataupun mati karena mereka... " jeda Charlotte

 **Bhaatsh!**

" Akan aku bunuh mereka " lanjutnya setelah memunculkan Sayap Lebarnya

.

.

 **Sabtu, 10 November 2090**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **08.00 AM**

.

Keesokan paginya, tampak di kamar Naruto, saat ini Naruto tengah membaca data dari jamnya yang di mana rupanya baru 80% jadi tinggal 20% hingga menjadi sempurna, dan lagi. Dia mendapat pemberitahuan dari Dragon Champions mengenai syarat-syarat lomba.

Naruto juga di berikan sebuah rekaman mengenai pertandingan kemarin membuatnya penasaran dan menontonnya, dengan begitu dia bisa mendapatkan data dari musuh-musuhnya.

Hal yang pertama Naruto awasi adalah kelompok dari Black Lotus dan Blue Lotus, mereka memasuki 10 besar namun mereka tidak pernah melawannya bahkan bertatap muka.

Dan saat melihat rekaman yang di berikan, Naruto harus terkejut karena Ketua Black Lotus dan Blue Lotus rupanya saling bertarung dengan brutal dengan naga mereka, dan Naruto harus kembali terkejut ketika melihat dua wujud naga itu.

" Mereka... Bukankah mereka Kitrugon " gumam Naruto langsung melakukan pengecekan dari setiap sisi rekaman dan langsung melakukan Scan gambar _' Apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana bisa dua naga Kitrugon di miliki oleh mereka, aku pikir mereka ada di hutan kematian '_ batin Naruto kalut.

' _Andai mataku tidak seperti ini, mungkin aku akan lebih mudah mengetahuinya '_ batin Naruto sambil menyentuh mata kanannya yang di perban " Ohayo Naruto-san " Naruto yang mendengar suara menoleh dan mendapati Akame memasuki kamarnya melalui jendelanya.

" Oh, Akame.. Tidak! Bukan itu! Setidaknya masuk lewat pintu napa! " gumam Naruto lalu berteriak ketika menyadari bahwa cara masuk Akame layaknya maling.

" Mou~ aku rasa lewat sini lebih praktis. Kalau aku lewat depan nanti aku akan di introgasi oleh mereka " ucap Akame sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya " Hahh~ Dasar " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Lalu, Ada apa kau menemuiku? " tanya Naruto penasaran " Ah Tidak ada apa, Aku hanya kangen saja untuk menemuimu, saat tidak melihatmu entah kenapa rasanya terasa sepi, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak merasa kesepian " ucap Akame sambil memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang.

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pindah ke sini saja? Dengan senang hati aku akan memberimu kamar kosong di sini? " tawar Naruto sambil menyentuh tangan Akame " Tidak, aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, aku sudah senang memiliki tempat tinggal yang kau berikan saat ini " tolak Akame halus.

" Lalu kau saat ini sedang apa? " tanya Akame sambil menatap kegiatan Naruto " tidak ada yang spesial, hanya melakukan pengecekan dan pembaharuan pada Jamku " jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Mou~ setidaknya jangan acuhkan aku dengan pekerjaanmu " ucap Akame sambil mengembungkan pipinya " Lalu aku harus melakukan apa? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Bermainlah denganku " ajak Akame dengan santainya " Gak! " jawab Naruto langsung dengan wajah setengah pucat.

" Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Tetap tidak mau! " teriak Naruto sambil mengambil empat senjatanya dan bola biru miliknya laku berlari ke teras di samping ruangannya lalu melompat dari sana meninggalkan Akame sendirian di kamar itu.

" Mou~ padahal aku hanya bercanda " gerutu Akame yang di tinggal sendiri " Nii-chan, ada apa? Kok ribut seka.. " perkataan Asia yang baru memasuki ruangan kakaknya harus terhenti karena ada Akame di ruangan kakaknya dan kakaknya sama sekali tidak ada.

" Akame-san! " Akame yang mendengar teriakan nyaring menoleh dan mendapati Asia menatapnya marah " Dimana Nii-chan!? Ke mana dia kau sembunyikan?! "

" Heh? Sembunyikan apa yang kau bicarakan? "

Ya~ setidaknya Akame bisa bermain kesabaran bersama Asia yang mudah salah paham.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Hahh~ Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan olehnya " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya, saat ini Naruto berada di tempat biasanya menyendiri, dirinya menatap danau yang luas di depannya dengan pandangan datar sebelum menunduk pasrah " Sial, Aku lupa untuk mengambil W.W.S milikku yang hampir selesai ".

" Selain itu aku juga belum sempat membaca, apakah dua naga itu benar-benar keturunan Kitrugon, mendokusai " gerutu Naruto sambil bertopang dagu.

 **BOOOM!**

Mata Naruto seketika harus terbelak karena Danau di depannya seketika meledak membuat hempasan air yang besar, Tak mau tertabrak hempasan tersebut dengan cepat Naruto mengayunkan salah satu Midrocremon di pinggangnya hingga menjadi Redurora.

 **Blaaam!**

Hempasan Air itupun menabrak tubuh Redurora yang mengelilingi Naruto, Merasa hempasan sudah berhenti Naruto mengendalikan sedikit tubuh Redurora yang menyatu menjadi terbuka untuk melihat apa penyebabnya.

Mata Naruto harus kembali terbelak ketika di danau tersebut tampak pemimpin Team Black Lotus dan Blue Lotus bertarung dengan naga mereka di danau tersebut.

 **Wush!**

Kedua orang tersebut dengan Naga merekapun saling menjauh lalu salah satu penunggang naga hitam mengendalikan naganya untuk terbang ke atas untuk bertarung di udara.

 **Twung~**

Lalu untuk sang naga biru yang di tunggangi oleh penunggang lain mulai mengumpulkan energi di mulutnya hingga membentuk bola es dengan percikan petir, Naruto yang melihat itu mengembalikan Midrocremon dan menarik tongkat Mash Shinigami dan Kingnya.

 **Twush!**

Bola energi itupun di tembakkan ke arah sang penunggang Naga Hitam, Naruto yang melihat itu menyiapkan palunya

 **Srush!**

Seketika palu Naruto mengeluarkan uap dan mulai berputar cepat, Naruto yang melihat jarak tebakan itu sudah dekat mengayunkan palunya hingga palunya yang berputar melesat ke arah bola energi tersebut.

 **Daaaash!**

Bola energi itupun terpental begitu tertabrak palu Naruto, Sang penunggang naga hitam yang melihat itu menoleh ke arah datangnya sang palu, namun matanya harus terbelak ketika enam gelombang api mengarah padanya.

 **Booom!**

Tabrakanpun terjadi membuat sang naga dan penunggang sedikit hilang kendali hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh dan melayang di atas permukaan danau.

" Ug-Ugh! Siapa itu " ucap sang penunggang menatap nyalang Naruto, Naruto yang di tatap hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya " Kau... " gumamnya terkejut.

 **Wush! Tank!**

Palu Naruto yang tadi di lesatkan untuk menahan bola energi sang penunggang naga birupun langsung kembali dengan cepat dan menyatu dengan tongkatnya kembali, Merasa sudah Naruto meletakkan palunya di pundak dan bersandar pada Kingnya yang dia tancapkan di sampingnya.

" Kuroyukihime dan Shiba Miyuki, siapa sangka akan bertemu dua anggota yang berada di peringkat 10 besar " ucap Naruto sambil menatap datar perempuan penunggang naga hitam bernama Kuroyukihime dan Perempuan penunggang naga biru Shiba Miyuki.

" _**The Genius Form The Future**_ , siapa sangka juga kami bertemu pemimpin Whitefox " balas Kuroyukihime dengan sedikit sopan **[" Energi ini... Whitegon "]** gumam Sang Naga Hitam yang dapat di dengar Naruto.

" Kau mengenal Whitegon? " tanya Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

 **Twush!**

Naruto yang merasakan serangan datang ke arahnya langsung menarik Kingnya kembali lalu menjadikannya pelindung dari arah serangan tersebut.

 **Dhaaaash!**

Serangan itupun seketika lenyap begitu menghantam pedang Naruto, Naruto yang di serang menatap tajam sang Naga biru yang menatapnya nyalang " Blue! Apa yang kau lakukan?! " tanya Miyuki pada naganya yang sendirinya menyerang Naruto.

 **[" Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan energi Betina brengsek itu, mengingatnya membuatku ingin membunuhnya "]** bukan menjawab sang naga biru bernama Blue menggeram ke arah Naruto.

 **[" Gh! Jangan bergurau Blue, jika kau ingin membunuhnya mau harus melawanku lebih dulu! "]** ucap Sang Naga Hitam membuat Blue menggeram ke Naga Hitam.

" Tidak, Justru Aku yang akan membunuh kalian " Kedua naga yang mendengar suara yang dingin menoleh bersama dan mendapati Sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang menatap mereka dingin **[" Ghahahaha! Kebetulan sekali kau sudah ada di Sini WHITEGON! "]** teriak sang Naga Hitam dengan nada senang.

 **Wush!**

Naga hitam itupun melesat dengan cepat hingga menjatuhkan penunggangnya membuat sang penunggang terkejut karena tindakan naganya.

 **BOOOM!**

Benturanpun terjadi pada Sang Naga Hitam karena munculnya Lingkaran Putih besar di depan Wanita tersebut, Wanita yang tak lain Charlottepun mengangkat wajahnya menatap dingin naga di depannya " Kebetulan juga kita bisa bertemu Black " balas Charlotte.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Setelah mengatakan itu Charlottepun mengayunkan tinjunya dari bawah dan seketika sang Naga Hitam bernama Black terangkat ke atas seperti terhantam sesuatu.

 **Sing! Boom!**

Seketika muncul lingkaran putih besar di belakang Charlotte di susul dengan tabrakan sosok Blue yang juga menatap nyalang Charlotte " Senang bisa melihatmu juga Blue " ucap Charlotte melirik ke belakang lalu mengayunkan tinjunya dengan gaya offer cup.

 **Buagh!**

Sang Bluepun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Black yaitu terangkat ke atas, Setelah membuat mereka ke Atas Charlottepun mengembangkan empat sayapnya lalu melesat ke dua naga tersebut dengan cepat.

" Okaa-san " gumam Naruto " Sebenarnya apa maksud dari Naga kalian itu, tiba-tiba bertarung di sini, Menyerangku, dan melawan Whitegon, Apa naga kalian tidak pernah bosan terus bertarung? " tanya Naruto dingin.

" Jika Kami memberitahumu, tidak akan ada yang berubah " jawab Kuroyukihime dengan nada yang berubah menjadi dingin " Tidak akan ada yang berubah? Jangan bercanda! Sebenarnya apa hubungan naga kalian itu dengan Whitegon? " tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

" Apa kau tahu tempat kelahiran mereka? Naga kamilah yang sebenarnya menghancurkan tempat kelahiran mereka " jawab Miyuki membuat Naruto terbelak.

" Tidak mungkin... " gumam Naruto " Aku pikir Tempat itu telah hancur karena pertarungan besar Kyubi, Great Red, Ouorobos Dragons dan Thirexa, jangan menipuku " ucap Naruto tidak menerimanya.

 **Twush! Twush!**

 **Blaaaar! Blaaar!**

Pandangan Naruto teralih ketika di danau di sampingnya terjadi ledakan air karena Black dan Blue yang terpental ke sana hingga membuat gelombang air besar, sementara di udara Tampak Charlotte yang menatap dingin ke bawah dengan Aura putih besar mengelilinginya.

 **Bwush!**

 **[" Ghahaha! Seperti biasa kau kuat, tapi itu tidak akan cukup menghentikan kami! "]** teriak Black yang keluar dari Danau dan melesat kembali ke arah Whitegon " Diamlah " ucap Charlotte.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Kembali, Black harus terpental karena serangan kasap mata hingga harus menghancurkan banyak pepohonan **[" Ghahaha, rasanya teringat dengan pertarungan waktu itu bukan Whitegon? Kehancuran Pulau Kitrugon?! "]** teriak Blue yang juga mulai keluar dari Danau dan melesat ke arah Charlotte.

 **Deg!**

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut karena rupanya itu bukanlah kebohongan " Jangan banyak bicara! " teriak Charlotte membuat Bola putih kecil di tangannya lalu menghilang.

 **Sing! Dash!**

 **Twush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Charlotte telah di samping Blue dan menghantamkan Bola putih di tangannya hingga mementalkan Blue ke arah danau kembali lalu di susul ledakan besar di danau tersebut hingga membuat hempasan air.

 **Wush!**

Naruto seketika harus terkejut karena dua perempuan di depannya bersama-sama melesat ke arahnya membuatnya langsung mengubah mode Shinigami mash menjadi Tombak.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Namun kedua laju perempuan itu seketika terhenti ketika terjadi ledakan di depan mereka membuat Naruto memiliki kesempatan untuk menjaga jarak.

" Kau tidak apa Naruto-kun? " tanya Charlotte yang mendarat di depan Naruto " Okaa-san " gumam Naruto terkejut karena Charlotte telah di depannya.

" Okaa-san, sebenarnya... "

" Nanti Aku ceritakan, sebelum itu kita harus mengalahkan mereka " potong Charlotte.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaaar!**

Black yang melesat ke arah Whitegon harus terdorong karena Blue yang menyerang Black, kedua naga itupun langsung menjaga jarak dan menatap dengan garang **[" Jangan menghalangi Black, Aku yang akan membunuhnya "]**

 **[" Urusai! Sebaiknya kau diam saja, jika kau menghalangi kau akan aku bunuh! "]** balas Black tidak terima.

 **Sret! Sret!**

Kuroyukihime dan Miyukipun langsung menaiki Naga mereka dan siap bertarung " Bagaimana ini, kenapa mereka seperti membiarkan naga mereka terus bertarung " gumam Naruto.

" Itu karena mereka di pengaruhi oleh kedua naga itu " jawab Charlotte " Nafsu membunuh mereka mempengaruhi sang penunggang hingga mereka di bawah kendali mereka " lanjutnya.

" Lalu kita harus bagaimana, aku ingin mengembalikan mereka dari pengaruh mereka? "

" Biar Aku atasi, cara mengembalikannya adalah membunuh Naga mereka, dengan begitu semua akan selesai " jawab Charlotte membuat Naruto terkejut " Tapi... "

" Jangan khawatir, Aku tahu yang kau khawatirkan, jika kau mengikutiku rencanaku semua akan baik-baik saja " potong Charlotte membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum mengangguk setuju.

 **[" Gh! Jika seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa membunuhnya "]** desis Black **[" Kau benar, Bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama seperti dulu? "]** ajak Blue menyeringai keji di susul Black yang ikut menyeringai.

 **[" Tidak buruk "]**

" Naruto-kun, Naiklah ke punggungku, kita akan bertarung bersama " ucap Charlotte yang perlahan berubah menjadi Whitegon, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung Naik dan menyiapkan King dan Tombak dari Shinigami Mashnya.

 **[" Saa~ "]**

 **[" Kita Mulai! "]** teriak tiga naga bersamaan.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Blaaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Tampak di langit Tiga naga berbeda warna saat ini bertarung dengan brutal di udara hingga membuat ledakan-ledakan besar di langit, untung saja tempat mereka di tutupi awan-awan tebal membuat pertarungan mereka tidak di lihat oleh siapapun.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Ketiga Naga itupun saling berbenturan dan mulai saling mendorong di udara, Whitegon yang memiliki kesempatan besar langsung memberi kode **[" Naruto-kun! "]**

" Ok! " teriak Naruto berdiri di leher Whitegon sambil menyiapkan Shinigami Mashnya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh!**

Narutopun memukul palunya ke samping pada kepala naga Black dan memukul dada Blue hingga terpental ke atas.

 **Sruuush~ Twush!**

Namun Blue langsung memberikan serangan ke arah Whitegon dengan mengumpulkan energi petir di mulutnya lalu menembakkannya ke arah Whitegon dan Naruto.

 **Sret! Daaash!**

Naruto yang melihat itu menjadikan Kingnya prisai dan begitu serangan tersebut menghantam pedangnya, Energi itupun menghilang sepenuhnya.

" Heh! Terima kasih atas Energinya " ucap Naruto mengubah Kingnya menjadi Gun King dengan terbukanya kedua sisi pedang dan di tengah pedang tercipta sebuah gun panjang yang mulai menciptakan Bola energi merah **[" Kiryuuble! "]** teriak Naruto

 **Twush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Bola energi itupun melesat dengan cepat ke arah Blue, Blue yang melihat itu langsung menutup dirinya dengan sayapnya dan setelah itu ledakan besar terjadi begitu energi Naruto berhasil menghantamnya.

 **Twuuush!**

 **Wush!**

Whitegon yang merasakan serangan langsung menghindar dan menatap nyalang ke arah Black yang melesat ke arahnya

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Benturanpun kembali terjadi pada Whitegon dan Black di mana tangan mereka saling menggenggam ( mencengkeram ), namun karena hal itu membuat Naruto terjatuh dari Whitegon dan mulai jatuh ke bawah.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki yang melihat Naruto jatuh mulai melompat melesat ke arah Naruto. Whitegon yang melihat itu menggeram dan langsung menatap nyalang Black.

 **[" Kheh! Jangan harap kau bisa menyelamatkannya, Sekarang kau harus berhadapan dengan kami! "]** ucap Black membuat Whitegon semakin emosi.

 **Crash!**

 **[" Graaaaaargh! "]** teriak Whitegon merasakan sakit di punggungnya karena Gigitan dari Blue.

 **Dash!**

 **Wush! Grek! Wush!**

Tak mau kalah, Whitegon menghempaskan Blue dengan Sayapnya lalu mendorong Black hingga cengkeramannya lepas, setelah itu Whitegon langsung mencekik Black dan Blue lalu mendorong dua Naga tersebut ke bawah.

" Okaa-san " gumam Naruto yang melihat pertarungan Whitegon, mata Naruto seketika teralih ketika Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki melesat ke arahnya.

 **Twung! Wush!**

Di sekitar Kuroyukihime muncul 10 tombak berwarna hitam dan setelah itu di lesatkannya seluruh tombaknya membuat Naruto menyiapkan Dual Kingnya setelah melepas Shinigami Mashnya di Udara.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Naruto'pun menangkis seluruh tombak tersebut dengan kedua pedangnya, namun Naruto harus terkejut karena Miyuki melesat ke arahnya dengan tangan memegang sebuah Bola Energi berwarna biru dengan percikan petir.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Namun dengan cepat Naruto menyilangkan pedangnya untuk menahan Serangan tersebut, serangan tersebutpun berhasil menghantam dua pedang Naruto yang menyilang hingga membuat dentuman yang keras, namun energi tersebut mulai terisap oleh pedang Naruto.

 **Sret! Duak! Bugh!**

Selagi masih ada waktu sebelum jatuh ke tanah, Naruto langsung menendang Miyuki ke samping ke arah Kuroyukihime yang berniat melesat ke arahnya hingga bertabrakkan.

 **Sret! Grep!**

 **Buagh!**

Setelah itu Naruto menyatukan kembali kedua pedangnya lalu menggenggam Shinigami Mash miliknya yang dari tadi melayang di sampingnya lalu memukul Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki dengan sekali pukul membuat mereka terpental ke bawah dengan cepat.

 **Blaaaar! Bhaaaast!**

Secara bersamaan, Setelah Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki menghantam tanah dengan keras, Black dan Blue harus menghantam danau bersama Whitegon yang mendorong mereka ke danau.

 **Wush! Taash!**

Naruto yang akan mendarat mengayunkan palunya hingga mengeluarkan Uap membuatnya terhempas sedikit sebelum mendarat dengan sempurna.

" Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan " gumam Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Danau dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

 **Bhast! Bhast! Bhast!**

Dari Danau kembali keluar Whitegon, Black dan Blue yang melesat ke udara dan kembali bertarung secara brutal di atas awan, Naruto yang melihat itu berniat menyusul Whitegon dengan alatnya, namun terhenti ketika Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki kembali berdiri dan bersiap melawannya kembali.

" cih! Walau sudah menghantam tanah dengan keras, mereka masih kuat juga " decih Naruto membenturkan kedua senjatanya ke tanah hingga berubah menjadi Dual Sabit lalu menyambungkan setiap sisi Senjatanya hingga menjadi tongkat panjang dengan dua sisi sabit berlawanan arah.

 **Tak!**

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

Miyuki yang sudah siap menyatukan kedua tangannya dan setelahnya bongkahan Es besar mulai tercipta dan terus tercipta hingga kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat tinggi melewati Bongkahan Es yang ke arahnya.

 **Tap!**

 **Wush! Trink!**

Setelah itu Naruto mendarat di salah satu ujung bongkahan Es sambil mengayunkan satu sisi sabitnya ke samping kanan dan setelahnya terdengar benturan senjata karena rupanya, Naruto menyadari bahwa Kuroyukihime berusaha menyerangnya.

 **Sh! Pyaaarsh!**

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Es di bawahnya mulai bergerak langsung melompat menjauh begitu juga dengan Kuroyukihime, dan benar saja, duri-duri Es mulai tercipta, dan jika saja dia masih diam di sana bisa di pastikan dirinya mati.

" Cih! Sepertinya karena dikendalikan cara mereka bertarung sungguh merepotkan " desis Naruto memasang posisi siaga sambil menatap Miyuki dan Kuroyukihime secara bergantian _' Okaa-san, bertahanlah sedikit lagi '_ batin Naruto lalu melesat ke arah Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki.

.

 **Whitegon Side**

.

 **Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Whitegon, tampak Whitegon masih bertarung dengan sengit dengan Black dan Blue di mana mereka saling membenturkan diri mereka yang di lingkupi api hitam, biru dan putih mereka.

 **Blaaar!**

Setelah melakukan benturan, merekapun saling membagi jarak sambil menghilangkan api yang melingkupi mereka.

 **Grak!**

 **Sruuushh~**

Black dan Blue pun membuka mulut mereka dan mulai mengumpulkan Energi di mulut mereka berupa, Bola Energi Hitam dan Bola Energi biru dengan percikan petir, Whitegon yang melihat itu mengembangkan Empat sayapnya lebar-lebar.

 **Sruuush~**

 **Grak! Sruuushh~**

Empat Bola Energi Putihpun tercipta pada sayap Whitegon dan berikutnya Whitgon juga mulai mengumpulkan Energi di mulutnya.

 **Twush!**

 **Wush!**

Black dan Bluepun secara bersamaan menembakkan Bola Energi mereka ke arah Whitegon, Whitegon yang melihat itu langsung melesatkan empat bola energi putihnya.

 **Blaaaar!**

 **Twush! Tash!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Bola Energi Black dan Bluepun berhasil tertahan oleh empat bola Energi Whitegon hingga membuat ledakan besar, setelah itu Whitegon menembakkan Bola Energi di mulutnya dan baru beberapa meter, Bola energi itu terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan langsung menghantam Blue dan Black yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Whitegon yang melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai Black dan Blue menatap kumpulan Asap di depannya dengan datar namun setelah asap menghilang tampak Black dan Blue yang dalam keadaan terluka di beberapa bagian namun kondisi mereka tampak baik.

 **[" Gyahahahaha! Rasa ini sungguh aku rindukan, Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini WHITEGON! "]** teriak Black **[" Benar-benar membuatku teringat, akan kejadian di pulau itu, di mana kau sungguh lemah seperti sekarang, Ghahahahaha! "]** lanjut Black, Whitegon yang mendengar itu hanya diam.

 **[" Kali ini, kami pasti akan membunuhmu agar Naga Kitrugon tidak ada lagi "]** ucap Blue memunculkan 10 lingkaran biru **[" Tidak... Jangan salah sangka "]**

 **Craaash!**

 **[" Groooaaaaaaaryaaaahhhh! "]** teriak Blue ketika mata kanannya terluka karena cakaran, Black yang melihat itu sempat terkejut karena Blue berteriak, namun keterkejutannya bertambah karena terdapat sosok Naga yang dia kenal di samping Whitegon.

 **[" Kurama "]** gumam Black dengan suara geraman **[" Lama tidak bertemu Brengsek "]** ucap Kurama dingin.

 **[" Kurama "]** gumam Whitegon karena Kurama tiba-tiba membantunya **[" Kita selesaikan ini secara bersama, biar aku hadapi Blue, Kau hadapi saja Black "]** ucap Kurama mengambil komando.

 **[" Ghh! Kisamaa, aku benar-benar tidak akan mengampunimu "]** geram blue membuat Kurama menyeringai senang **[" Mengampuniku? "]** dengus Kurama sambil memperbesar tubuhnya.

 **[" Aku tidak butuh pengampunan darimu "]**

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Di pertarungan Naruto, tampak Naruto terus melakukan serangan balasan pada Kuroyukihime yang menyerangnya dengan dua pedang hitamnya, Naruto terus melakukan serangan berputar ke sana ke mari membuat Kuroyukihime tampak susah mengatasi setiap serangan Naruto.

 **Wush! Pyarsh!**

Naruto yang merasakan akan ada serangan di bawahnya langsung melompat tinggi dan benar saja sebuah Duri-Duri Es mulai muncul dan bergerak ke arah Naruto.

 **Sring! Crash! Crash!**

Naruto yang melihat serangan itu langsung memutar senjatanya lalu mengayunkannya seperti ahli memutar tongkat ke arah Duri-Duri Es yang ke arahnya hingga hancur.

 **Wush!**

 **Dash! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat sebuah bola Hitam besar ke arahnya mengubah Shinigami Mash yang di bagian belakang menjadi Palu lalu mengayunkannya ke arah bola tersebut dan mementalkannya kembali layaknya memukul bola kasti.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

 **Tap!**

Tempat Kuroyukihime dan Miyukipun terjadi ledakan besar begitu bola hitam itu menghantam Mereka. Narutopun mulai mendarat dari lompatannya dan menatap tempat Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki _' Cih! Jika terus seperti ini, Mereka bisa mati karena serangan mereka sendiri, Jika saja aku membawa jamku dan mataku ini sembuh, mungkin hal ini akan cepat selesai '_ batin Naruto.

Kumpulan asap itupun menghilang memperlihatkan Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki yang dalam keadaan luka parah namun mereka masih bisa berdiri, Naruto yang melihat itu mengertakkan giginya.

" U-Uzu-m-maki... Na-N-Naruto... T-To-tolong... " Naruto yang mendengar suara lemah Kuroyukihime terbelak " S-S-Selamatkan k-kami... " mohon Miyuki dengan nada lemah tergagap.

 **Deg!**

Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika melihat kedua mata Milik Kuroyukihime yang berwarna merah dan Miyuki yang berwarna biru saat ini Terdapat tanda Pola Sharingan di mata mereka.

' _Pola itu... Sharingan '_ batin Naruto _' Jika Pola itu ada di mata mereka berarti naga mereka juga, dengan kata lain... '_ batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

' _Uchiha Madara '_ geram Naruto.

" To-Tolong... S-Selamatkan K-Kami... "

Naruto yang mendengar itu mencabut Sambungan Shinigami Mashnya dan King miliknya lalu mengembalikannya menjadi dua tongkat san meletakkannya di punggung.

 **Grep! Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu Naruto menarik Dua Midrocremonnya hingga membuat suara nyaring lalu menatap Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki dalam diam " Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi akan aku coba " ucap Naruto sambil membuka sedikit perbannya yang menutup mata kanannya lalu memperlihatkan Mata Jikkan miliknya.

 **Deg!**

Kedua tubuh perempuan di hadapan Naruto seketika tersentak bahkan tatapan yang tadinya melemah langsung berubah menjadi dingin ketika melihat mata Naruto _' Mungkin aku hanya bisa menahannya selama 10 menit, tapi dengan waktu sebanyak itu aku rasa sudah cukup '_ Batin Naruto menyiapkan kedua pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan aura biru.

" Saa~ Aku mulai " gumam Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya hingga membuat lingkaran Api biru besar **[" Koi! Reimounra! "]** teriak Naruto sambil menyatukan dua ujung mata pedangnya di atasnya.

 **Sruuuuuushh~**

Seketika Lingkaran Api biru tersebut berubah menjadi pusaran sebelum Menjadi tulang Naga besar dengan Api Biru muda menatap Garang Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki.

" Hikke! " teriak Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Tepat setelah Naruto melaju, di seberang danau, tampak terjadi ledakan besar karena saat ini Tampak Kurama dan Blue saling bertarung, namun Blue telah dalam keadaan tidak baik karena menerima banyak luka dari Kurama.

Seperti saat ini, Blue tampak bersusah payah melepaskan cekikkan dari Kurama, tak mau mati dia mulai mengumpulkan Energi di mulutnya siap menembakkannya ke arah Kurama.

 **[" Jangan harap serangan itu akan mengenaiku "]** ucap Kurama bersiap menyerang wajah Blue dengan cakarnya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika tubuh Kurama harus tersentak karena tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak " Cukup sampai di sana " Kurama yang mendengar sebuah suara meliriknya dengan tajam namun seketika Kurama harus terkejut siapa yang menghentikannya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Di samping Kurama tampak terjadi ledakan besar hingga membuat kawah yang besar dan di sana tampak Black yang juga terluka parah menatap Whitegon yang kembali menjadi manusia yang juga tampak terluka parah.

 **[" Ghaaaaaaa! "]** teriak Black kembali melesat ke arah Whitegon.

 **Wush! Grek! Buuuum!**

Namun Black Harus terkejut karena ada yang menggigit leher belakangnya dan menguncinya hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

" Kau tidak apa Okaa-san? " Whitegon yang mendengar suara yang dia kenal langsung menoleh dan mendapati Naruto dengan mata kanan yang di tutup kembali tanpa perban dan Di mata kanan Naruto tampak ada sedikit bekas darah menandakan Naruto memaksakan mata kanannya.

Untuk Miyuki dan Kuroyukihime, mereka saat ini pingsan dan di bawa oleh Naruto dengan melilitkan mereka di tubuh Reimounra " Naruto-kun " gumam Whitegon atau Charlotte sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya " Ha'i Ini aku " ucap Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Charlotte dengan satu tangannya.

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Seketika mereka berdua harus terkejut karena Kurama tiba-tiba melempar Blue yang telah pingsan di depan mereka, Naruto dan Charlottepun mendelik pada Kurama yang memasang wajah cuek.

Namun delikan Naruto seketika terhenti karena melihat sosok Wanita yang melayang di samping Kurama menatapnya dengan senyum manis namun auranya tampak berbeda " Naru-kun~ " Naruto yang bagaikan mendengar suara shinigami hanya merinding, namun dia berdehem untuk menenangkan dirinya.

" A-Ah, Yo Kurumi-nee, ba-bagaimana bisa kau di sini? " tanya Naruto sedikit gugup, Kurumi yang melayang mulai mendarat di depan Naruto dan menatap Naruto tajam, Naruto yang di tatap hanya tersenyum canggung.

" kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! " teriak Kurumi sambil menarik pipi Naruto kesal " Kau menggunakan matamu kembali! Padalah matamu itu masih dalam tahap penyembuhan! Untung saja mataku bisa melihat waktu, jika tidak kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi hah! " bentak Kurumi, Naruto yang di bentak dan di tarik pipinya hanya bisa melenguh kesakitan dan berusaha lepas dari tarikan Kurumi.

Namun Naruto menghentikan tindakannya ketika dia melihat Kurumi menangis, Naruto yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut " Kau... Benar-benar bodoh! " ucap Kurumi lalu memeluk erat Naruto, Naruto yang di peluk Kurumi langsung membalas pelukan Kurumi dan mengelus punggung Kurumi yang bergetar.

" Ha'i... Gomenasai Kurumi-nee, aku benar-benar orang yang bodoh " ucap Naruto selembut mungkin **[" Ya kau benar-benar bodoh, melawan dua naga yang setara Legend beast sendirian "]** cibir Kurama mendapat delikan dari Naruto.

" Sudahlah Nee-chan, jangan khawatir. Aku memang memaksakan mataku tapi aku masih bisa mengaktifkannya walau 10 menit saja " ucap Naruto menenangkan Kurumi " Be-Benarkah? "

" Um, Selain itu, kebetulan kau di sini Nee-chan, Aku butuh bantuan matamu " ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

.

.

.

.

 **12.00 PM**

 **.**

" U-Ugh! " Lenguh Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki bersamaan bangun dari pingsan mereka " A-Are? Dimana aku? " gumam Kuroyukihime sambil menatap sekitarnya.

" U-Ugh! Kepalaku masih sedikit terasa sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " gumam Miyuki sambil memegang kepalanya " Seingatku, kita bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto, tapi setelah itu... Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya " timpal Kuroyukihime sambil berpikir keras.

" Ah? " kejut keduanya ketika sosok Uzumaki Naruto ada di depannya tengah tertidur sambil bersandar di batang pohon dengan dua tongkat di sisi bahu kanannya.

" Be-Benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi betul kita bertemu dengannya " gumam Kuroyukihime tidak percaya " Li-Lihat, tubuhnya juga penuh luka, se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " gumam Miyuki menatap honor luka yang di terima Naruto.

" bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? "

" GYAAAHHHH! " teriak Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki bersamaan karena Naruto mengejutkan mereka karena rupanya Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya " Hahh~ menunggu kalian benar-benar membuatku mati kebosanan " gumam Naruto Sambil meregangkan badannya.

" Etto.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " tanya Miyuki ingin tahu " Apa kalian tidak ingat? " tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kedua perempuan yang di tanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Narutopun langsung menunjuk ke arah kirinya membuat kedua perempuan itu menoleh ke arah tunjuk Naruto, dan seketika mereka harus terkejut karena jika tempat di depan mereka tidak hancur bisa di pastikan tempat ini sungguh luar biasa namun sekarang tempat di depan mereka benar-benar hancur.

" A-Apa yang terjadi? Mu-mungkinkah kami yang melakukannya? " tanya Kuroyukihime tidak percaya " Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, ini juga karena naga kalian, kalian kehilangan kendali dan melawanku hingga seperti ini, bersyukurlah tidak terlalu berat jika berat kalian pasti telah di hukum " jawab Naruto sambil bertopang dagu.

" Ta-Tapi.. Ma-Matamu? "

" ini, bukan karena kalian, ini sudah terluka sejak 3 hari yang lalu, jadi jangan khawatir "

" Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bahkan yang aku ingat hanyalah bertarung dengannya dan bertemu denganmu di sini? " tanya Miyuki penasaran.

" Huh! Itu karena kalian di kendalikan "

" Oleh? "

" Pengguna Sharingan " jawab Naruto datar, kedua perempuan yang mendengar itu terkejut " Pengguna Sharingan? " tanya Kuroyukihime

" Benar, Naga kalian, Black dan Blue terikat Sharingan semenjak kisah pertarungan Kyuubi, Great Red, Ouorobos Dragon dan Thirexa saling bertarung, bisa di katakan Pengguna Sharingan itu adalah Uchiha Madara " jawab Naruto sambil menjelaskan.

" A-Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Uchiha Madara itu sudah di katakan meninggal? " tanya Miyuki tidak percaya " Um, itu benar. Tapi entah kenapa jika pengaruh Sharingannya masih aktif bisa di katakan dia benar-benar masih hidup sampai sekarang " jawab Naruto sangat serius.

" Tapi itu masih belum bukti bahwa dia masih hidup, bisa saja dia mentransplasikan matanya ke seseorang " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan meletakkan dua tongkatnya di punggungnya.

" Baiklah karena semua sudah selesai aku akan kembali, tapi ada yang ingin aku tahu sebelum aku pergi " Ucap Naruto " Kalian ini berasal dari negara mana? Kalian memiliki naga berjenis langka yang bisa di bilang hampir punah, bagaimana bisa kalian mendapatkannya? " tanya Naruto dengan tatapan Serius.

" Kami berasal dari Kota Kumogaku, Namun beda Sekolah. Aku bertemu Blue saat di suruh mencari Naga dengan mencari naga sendiri, Aku menemukan Blue pada saat dia memakan Naga Frogos, dia mendatangiku setelah aku tiba-tiba membuat suara, aku pikir dia akan membunuhku tapi dia memuat kontrak denganku " ucap Miyuki bercerita.

" Kalau Aku bertemu Black saat kejadian Rabu, 27 November 2087 di kawah bekas hancurnya sekolah Kumo, Waktu itu Black mempora-porandakan bekas bangunan mencari mangsa, kebetulan aku selamat dari kejadian itu dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Black, dia mendekatiku dan menatapku intens, namun dia tidak membunuhku melainkan membuatkan kontrak seperti dia " jelas Kuroyukihime membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak apa lagi saat mendengar cerita Kuroyukihime.

' _Dia... Salah satu orang yang terkena dampak dari serangan Tohka '_ batin Naruto _' Tapi dua naga dalam satu kota yang sama namun berbeda tempat, itu bisa di bilang cukup mencurigakan, bagaimana bisa mereka sama-sama ada di kota yang sama? '_ lanjut Naruto sambil berpikir.

' _Apalagi Kota Kumo sangatlah jauh dari Konoha, Apa yang di incar mereka? '_ batin Naruto _' Tunggu dulu, kalau tidak salah di kota itu terdapat Hachibi dan Nibi. Apa itu yang mereka incar? Atau mereka hanya mengawasi saja '_ batin Naruto.

" tch! Ini benar-benar merepotkan " decak Naruto " Etto... Ada apa Uzumaki-san? " tanya Kuroyukihime

" Tidak. Tidak ada. Jika begitu aku akan kembali, seseorang sudah menungguku " ucap Naruto berbalik pergi " Tunggu! " Langkah Naruto terhenti begitu mendengar suara Miyuki.

" Uzumaki Naruto, di final nanti apa ada yang menantangmu? " tanya Miyuki " Jika kau bertanya itu, Tantangan utamaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke lalu Hayamana Shino dari Team Phenex, memang ada apa? " tanya Naruto balik.

" Kalau begitu... " gantung Miyuki " Di Semi Final Nanti... " lanjut Kuroyukihime

 **Set!**

" Aku, yang akan melawanmu!/ Aku, yang akan melawanmu! " teriak Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki bersamaan sambil menunjuk Naruto " Kalian berdua melawanku di semi final? " tanya Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Tidak, Saat perempat final Nanti, salah satu dari kami akan gugur, mungkin juga kami bisa saja saling melawan, namun jika salah satu kami melawanmu, Maukah kau menerima tantangan kami? " jawab Miyuki membuat Kuroyukihime menyeringai " Hoo~ tidak buruk juga "

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya membuat Kedua perempuan itu terkejut karena Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja " Jika kalian menanyakan itu, akan aku tunggu kalian di lomba terakhir " ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kuroyukihime dan Miyuki terdiam sesaat sebelum menunjukkan wajah serius dan menatap tajam satu sama lain " Kali ini... "

" Akulah yang akan melawan Uzumaki Naruto!/ Akulah yang akan melawan Uzumaki Naruto! "

" Tunggulah Nanti!/Tunggulah Nanti! "

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto tampak Naruto berjalan dengan santainya melewati hutan-hutan hingga langkahnya terhenti sambil menatap ke depan di mana Kurumi tengah bersandar sambil menunggunya bersama Charlotte

" Ah? Kau lama sekali Naruto-kun " ucap Charlotte sambil mengembungkan pipinya " Maaf-maaf, ada yang harus aku bicarakan pada mereka " ucap Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

" Jadi bagaimana? " Naruto

" mereka sudah sadar dan baru saja terbang ke tempat tuan mereka, dan seperti dugaan, mereka memang di bawah pengaruh Sharingan " Charlotte

" Tapi... Bagaimana bisa kau menyadarinya? " Kurumi

" Tentu saja dengan melihatnya " Naruto

" Mou~ itu tidak lengkap " Kurumi

" Ne, Naruto-kun... " Charlotte

" Ah~ Wakatta-Wakatta, tidak perlu membahasnya " Naruto

" Eh!? " Kurumi

" Kenapa Naruto-kun? " Charlotte.

" Karena aku sudah mendengar ceritanya " Naruto " lagi pula dengan mengetahuinya mereka di pengaruhi Sharingan, aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu "

" Tapi bukan Uchiha Madara yang melakukannya " ucap Charlotte membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut " Apa maksudmu? " tanya Naruto.

" Sharingan yang mengendalikan mereka bukanlah Uchiha Madara, melainkan Ayahnya Madara, Uchiha Tengu " jawab Charlotte membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya " Tidak mungkin " Gumam Naruto.

" Kau yakin tidak mau mendengarnya? "

" ... "

" ... "

" Baiklah, tolong ceritakan "

.

.

.

 **Laut Utara Jepang**

 **Daerah peninggalan pulau Kitrugon.**

 **15.00 PM**

.

 **Sruuuuush~**

Di Laut utara jepang, tampak Naruto yang menaiki skeatboard wind miliknya saat ini melaju dengan cepat sampai membelah " Kalau tidak salah, 20°26° LU 129°16° BT ada di sini " gumam Naruto sambil menatap sekitarnya.

 **Sret! Sruuushh!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung memberhentikan lajunya dan mengapung di atas air, Naruto bisa melihat di depannya terdapat batu-batu curam yang dia yakini adalah puing-puing pulau Kitrugon

" Jadi di sini? " gumam Naruto " Baiklah akan aku pastikan kedalamnya dulu " Gumam Naruto lagi sambil menarik dua pedang Midrocremon lalu menyatukan kedua ujungnya **[" Koi!** ( Datanglah! ) **Reimounra! "]** teriak Naruto.

 **Swuuuuushh!**

Seketika kedua pedang Narutopun menyatu dan berubah menjadi Reimounra, setelah itu Naruto mengendalikan Reimounra untuk memasuki laut dan mengecek ke dalamnya.

 **Wush!**

Namun baru saja lima menit, Naruto harus di kejutkan dengan sebuah ledakan di sampingnya, Naruto yang hampir terkena langsung menjauh dan menatap tajam arah serangan tersebut.

 **Dum! Dum! Dum!**

Dari arah serangan tersebut, tampak sebuah alat besar berupa Meriam dengan 3 Tabung Panjang besar tengah menembakkan sebuah peluru ke arahnya secara beruntun, Naruto yang melihat itu mengeram lalu mengendalikan Reimounranya dengan langsung memberikan serangan.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

 **Grak! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah menghancurkan 3 peluru yang ke arahnya, Naruto langsung mengendalikan Reimounranya untuk menghancurkan alat besar tersebut hingga hancur.

 **Wush!**

Setelah menghancurkannya, Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat lalu melompat dengan tingginya sambil menyiapkan senjata mesin palunya.

 **Wush! Tink!**

Seketika Palu Naruto bertambah besar dan saat akan mendarat di daratan Korea Selatan, Palu Naruto mulai bercahaya merah dengan mengeluarkan uap **[" Seikeberio! "]** teriak Naruto mengayunkan palunya

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

 **[" Kakazan! "]** Lanjut Naruto begitu hantaman palunya mengenai tanah.

 **Krak! Krak! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Perlahan tanah yang terkena hantaman Palu Naruto mulai retak dan menyebar dengan cepat, namun retakan tersebut mulai berubah menjadi Lava panas yang mulai menggerogoti Daerah yang merupakan pangkalan laut itu.

 **Twuuuuuttt~**

Seketika sebuah alarm berbunyi keras membuat Naruto mendelik ke arah Alarm tersebut dan menyiapkan palunya untuk hantaman berikutnya " Huuuoooorryyaaa! " teriak Naruto mengayunkan palunya.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tanah yang terkena hantaman Naruto kembalipun berubah menjadi lautan lava dan mulai bergerak ke sumber suara Alarm ada.

 **BOOM!**

Sumber suara itupun mati di susul dengan ledakan besar, Merasa sudah Naruto berdiri tengak sambil menghentakkan palunya menatap pasukan korea selatan yang telah di tempat sambil menodongnya senjata

Namun Naruto sama sekali tak takut, justru Naruto mengangkat senjata palunya dengan kedua tangannya dan memperbesar 100x lipat dari ukuran biasanya.

" **mugileul naelyeo nwa!, gyeong-go ya!** ( Turunkan senjatamu!, ini peringatan! ) " ucap salah satu pasukan " **nae chong-eul naelyeoss-eo? dangsin-eun gibon nom-eul gong-gyeoghaneun cheos beonjjae aningayo!** ( Menurukan senjataku? Bukankah kalian yang lebih dulu menyerang? Dasar bedebah! ) "balas Naruto dingin

" **neo mwohaneungeoya?! neo babo giji ya!** ( Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Dasar pasukan Bodoh! ) " semua pasukan yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung merinding dan berdiri tegak, tak lama setelah itu datang sosok Pria yang Naruto yakini sebagai pemimpin mereka berdiri di depam mereka " **neo..** ( Kau... ) " gumam pemimpin itu.

" _**The Genius Form The Future from Konoha**_ , Apa yang membuatmu kemari dan membuat kekacauan ini? " tanyanya dengan sopan " tanyakan pada pasukanmu yang tiba-tiba menyerangku di lautan, aku berniat melakukan Ekspedisi tapi mereka tiba-tiba menyerangku " balas Naruto sambil mengecilkan ukuran palunya lalu meletakkannya di pundak.

" **geugeon sasil-i aniya!** ( Itu tidak benar! ) " ucap salah satu pasukan membuat Palu Naruto kembali ke ukurannya lebih besar " Hoo~ t-tenang dulu, jangan mudah emosi begitu " ucap sang pemimpin berusaha menenangkan situasi.

" Jika kalian tidak bisa menyadari kesalahan kalian, jangan salahkan aku menghancurkan Pulau kalian ini bersama dengan Korea Utara " ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin " H-Hahaha, t-tenanglah dulu " tawa Sang pemimpin canggung.

" A-Ah, benar juga memang apa yang sedang kau ekspedisi, sebagai permintaan maaf kami akan membantumu? " tanya Sang pemimpin " Jika begitu, Apa ada kapal selam yang bisa menyelam sedalam 3000 meter lebih di sini? " tanya Naruto balik.

" Um kami ada "

 **Sret!**

Setelah itu Naruto melempar sebuah tabung hologram dan di tangkap oleh sang komandan

" itu adalah letak dari lokasi Ekspedisi, Cek daerah tersebut dengan radius 4 km, aku memberi kalian waktu selama dua hari, jika sudah temui aku di konoha, setelah pertandingan Dragons Champions " ucap Naruto lalu memunculkan Skeatboard windnya lalu melesat kembali menuju Konoha dengan cepat.

" **salyeong-gwan?** ( Komandan? ) "

" **geuga han mal-eul deudji moshani? jigeum hae!** ( Apa kalian tidak dengar yang dia katakan? Lakukan sekarang! ) " ucap Sang Komandan membuat semua di sana berdiri tegak dan memberi hormat " **Junbi!** ( Siap! ) "

.

 **Kantor DSA**

 **Teras kamar Naruto**

 **16.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu di teras kamar Naruto, tampak Asia yang tengah memandang Kota dengan perasaan khawatir karena sejak tadi pagi kakaknya sama sekali belum kembali, dirinya khawatir karena bisa saja musuh menyerang kakaknya yang mengalami kesakitan pada matanya.

Namun seketika perasaan khawatir Asia sirna karena dia bisa melihat Naruto datang ke tempatnya dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Tap!**

 **Grep!**

Setelah Naruto mendarat Asia langsung saja memeluk Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Asia " Okaeri Nii-chan " ucap Asia lembut.

" Hm, Tadaima Asia-chan " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut " Kau dari mana saja Nii-chan? " tanya Asia sambil mengembungkan pipinya, namun pelukannya masih sangat erat.

" Ah, tadi aku ada urusan. Dan juga kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu Asia-chan? "

" Tidak mau! Sebagai hukuman karena membuatku khawatir, Nii-chan harus membiarkanku memelukmu selama seharian ini " ucap Asia manja membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya " Hahh~ Dasar kau ini, manja sekali " ejek Naruto sambil menggendong Asia ala putri agar dia bisa berjalan, Asia yang di gendong ala putri memerah wajahnya.

Setelah itu Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan Asia di pangkuannya ( Pelukan Asia berpindah ke leher Naruto ) setelah itu Naruto mulai pengecekan ulang pada Jamnya yang telah selesai agar tidak terjadi ke salahan.

Asia yang tadinya melihat jam Naruto melakukan pengecekkan teralih pada wajah Naruto yang tampak serius bekerja, mata Asia kembali teralih pada bibir Naruto yang menggoda imannya untuk mencium bibir kakaknya.

Kemudian sebuah bola lampu menyala di atas kepala Asia di susul dengan seringai misterius, Naruto yang asyik bekerja tidak mengetahui hal itu.

 **Slap~**

" E-Eh! A-Asia a-aphaa ya-yang kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto tergagap sekaligus terkejut karena tiba-tiba Asia menjilati pipinya apalagi dirinya tidak bisa menjauhkan wajahnya karena tangan Asia menahannya.

" Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman Nii-chan menghilang tadi pagi " jawab Asia lalu mulai menjilati pipi Naruto layaknya kucing " A-Asia H-hentikan sshh~ i-itu geli " ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah berusaha menghentikan Asia Namun Asia tidak mau berhenti dan terus menjilati pipi Naruto.

Namun lama kelamaan jilatan Asia mulai bergerak ke bibir Naruto, merasa mendapat kesempatan Asia langsung mengarahkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Naruto yang di cium Asia harus melebarkan matanya, tubuhnya seketika menjadi kaku karena terkejut.

Asia yang merasakan tubuh kakaknya melemas memperdalam ciumannya dengan Naruto, lidahnya mengabsen gigi-gigi Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa.

Tanpa di sadari Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti alur yang di buat Asia, Asia yang mendapat reaksi dari Naruto menyeringai kecil di bibirnya dan melanjutkan ciumannya hingga pasokan udara habis membuat ciuman mereka harus berhenti.

" Hah~.. Hahh..~ " nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal dengan wajah memerah begitu juga Asia, setelah normal Asia tertawa halus sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto " Arigato atas ciumannya Naruto-kun " ucao Asia dengan nada menggoda.

" A-Asia-chan ke-kenapa kau menciumku tadi d-dan apa maksud dari panggilanmu itu tadi? " tanya Naruto tergagap.

" Ufufufu~ tidak ada " jawab Asia " Selain itu.. " jeda Asia sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

" bagaimana jika kita mandi bareng? "

 **Cklek!**

" Tidak! Pokoknya tidak! " teriak Naruto langsung melepaskan Asia setelah jamnya menyatu dengan tangannya " Tidak! " teriak Naruto berlari keluar ruangan di kejar oleh Asia dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga

" Matte Nii-chan! "

" Menjauhlah Dariku! "

Yaa~ untuk hari ini adalah hari yang merepotkan bagi Naruto.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragons Future**_

" _**Naruto-san, sepertinya persenjataan pada Tengu kurang "**_

" _**Jadi kita butuh meriam utama setara Yamato? "**_

" _**Apa kau tahu perkumpulan Angkatan Laut di Utara Konoha? "**_

" _**Selamat datang, Namaku Fubuki, saya yang akan menjadi pemandu Anda "**_

" _**H-Heeh!? Ka-Ka-Kau s-si kapal Ya-Yamato?! "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 22 : Dragons Champions Ark II : Time To Sail**_ ( Waktunya berlayar )

 _ **Note : Yo! Gimana ceritanya setelah lama tak up? Bagus gak? Maaf ya jika tidak bagus karena setiap manusia pasti punya kesalahan :v**_

 _ **Kali ini ceritanya berisikan Action dari Naruto melawan Kuroyukihime dan Shiba Miyuki yang rupanya memiliki naga Jenis Kitrugon bernama Black dan Blue, saya memasukkan mereka untuk mempunyai mereka karena memiliki tujuan untuk memperlengkap cerita.**_

 _ **Untuk semua serangan tadi, saya sengaja tidak memberikan nama teknik karena saya berencana memberitahukannya saat di Turnament. Dan juga mengenai Uchiha Tengu? Itu akan menjadi misteri dan akan terungkap dalam Arc V atau VI di mana Naruto dan yang lain akan pergi ke Kutub Utara untuk bertemu Wheelgon.**_

 _ **Lalu untuk pengaruh Sharingan milik Uchiha Tengu? Akan di bahas sekitar Arc IV : The Mountain Dragon. Hehehe, tak terasa cerita ini sudah cukup jauh saya bersyukur masih bisa lanjut.**_

 _ **Baik hanya ini saja yang bisa saya katakan di Ch 21, sampai bertemu di Ch 22, kita akan berbicara di sana kembali. Jaa~ Matta!**_

 _ **Let's Go to Ch 22===**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 **Opening Akino-Miiro**

 **Asa no hikari mabushikute**

( Kamera bergerak mundur memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto dari samping Hingga Naruto yang sama-sama menatap matahari terbit )

 **Fix first**

( Kamera berubah menjadi di belakang mereka lalu bergerak ke atas langit )

 **Weigh Anchor!**

( Muncullah Judul cerita ini )

 **Kotoba mo nakute**

 **Tada nami no oto kiiteta**

 **Kioku no imi tamesarete iru mitai ini**

( layar di ganti dengan setengah wajah Kiri Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di tempat gersang di malam hari lalu berubah menjadi sebagian kanan wajah Naruto di mana mata Kanan Naruto yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya di tempat padang rumput yang luas )

 **Yami no naka demo omoidasu**

 **Mae ni susumu no**

( Layar kembali di ganti Asia yang tengah berdiri di tebing dengan pemandangan yang indah perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa di sadarinya setetes air mata jatuh ke tanah )

 **Mite ite yo**

( Air Mata Asiapun jatuh ke ke tempat yang gelap dan membuat gelombang air kecil )

 **So repeatedly, we won't regret to them**

 **Sonna fuu ni mo kangaeteta no**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera bergerak mundur yang perlahan memperlihatkan seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )

 **Akogare batsubyou mirai**

 **Zetsubou soushitsu betsuri**

( Layar kembali di ganti memperlihatkan Hiruzen berserta anak buahnya dan Tsunade bersama para guru )

 **Ikutsu mono kanashimi to umi wo koe**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana seluruh kelompok Naruto bersiap dengan mempersiapkan senjata mereka dengan gaya masing-masing )

 **Tatoe**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi wajah Naruto yang menghembuskan nafasnya lalu bergerak maju )

 **Sekai no subete ga miiro ni tokete mo kitto**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Xenovia, Irina, Koneko dan Kiba yang bergerak liar dengan naga mereka menembaki sasaran-sasaran dengan bersaing bersama kelompok Kirito )

 **Anata no koe ga suru**

 **Daijoubu kaerou tte**

 **Demo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang bergerak liar sambil menembakkan senjata panahnya dan bersaing bersama kelompok Sasuke dengan di mana Naruto salto ke depan dengan menembakkan panahnya ke belakang )

 **Sekai ga subete hanten shiteiru no nara**

( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Tohka Maju bersama Kirin, Claudia dan Naruto sambil menebaskan pedang mereka )

 **Sore demo anata to**

 **Massugu ni mae wo mitete**

( Layar kembali di ganti menjadi Kelompok Yugito di mana Kelompok Yugito memberikan serangan balik dan layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto, Kirin, Claudia Dan Tohka yang terpental karena serangan Kelompok Yugito )

 **Ima negai kometa ichigeki hazeta**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mengusap darahnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang memperlihatkan Clock Eyesnya lalu menyatukan tangannya hingga membuat gelombang angin dan perlahan layar menjadi putih )

.

 **Chapter 22 : Dragons Champhions Arc II : Time To Sail Part 1**

.

 **Minggu, 11 November 2090**

 **Industrion Weapon Dragons Warriors**

 **09.00 AM**

.

 **Ting! Ting!**

 **Tang! Tang! Bziit!**

Suara alat berbunyi di hari minggu yang cerah di jam sembilan pagi menandakan bahwa ada pekerjaan besar di hari minggu, itulah kenyataannya di Industrion Weapon Dragons Warriors di mana Beberapa Anggota Intel, Pekerja Industrion Weapon Dragons Warriors, Seluruh kelompok Naruto dan sebagian anak buah dari DSA tengah bekerja keras menyelesaikan Dua Robot Tengu beda ukuran yang sudah mencapai 80%.

Naruto sebagai Titik utama melakukan pengecekan kekurangan dan muatan berlebih di Tengu terus bekerja keras dan sejauh ini semuanya tampak stabil " Yosh! Dengan begini keamanan kota Konoha setelah ini jadi akan terjamin " gumam Naruto penuh semangat.

" Naruto-kun benar-benar bekerja keras ne " gumam Claudia yang melihat Naruto tampak sibuk " Maa~ begitulah seperti biasanya, coba saja mereka ( Semua pekerja ) tidak ada di sini membantu pasti Naruto-sama sangat kerepotan dari ini " balas Sayuri sambil melakukan pengecekan Gerakan robot, daya energi dan lain-lain pada robot Tengu berukuran besar.

" Tapi... " gantung Falbium membuat semua berhenti sesaat bekerja " Ada yang kurang dari Tengu ini " lanjut Falbium.

" Hah!? " kejut semuanya kecuali Naruto yang belum menyadarinya hingga semua berteriak terkejut " Heh? Ada apa? "

" Naruto-san, Sepertinya persenjataan pada Tengu Kurang " ucap Ajuka ambil bicara " Eh? Apanya? " tanya Naruto.

" Ini " Ucap Ajuka sambil mengirim data yang kurang, setelah menerima data tersebut Naruto membacanya dengan teliti hingga bola mata Naruto membulat " Tunggu-Tunggu bukankah ini mustahil? Kau tahu sendiri Bukan persenjataan ini sungguh berat dan bisa saja menghancurkan dua bahu Tengu? " protes Naruto.

" Itu memang benar, tapi kita memiliki alat untuk meringankan berat jadi jangan khawatir " balas Ajuka santai " Jika terjadi sesuatu biar kami berdua atasi " ucap Falbium sambil menepuk dadanya.

" Jadi kita butuh meriam utama setara Yamato? " gumam Naruto sambil membaca persenjataan yang di butuhkan " Yamato? " gumam Kirin.

" Kau tidak tahu Kirin-chan? Itu adalah Kapal Laut pertama yang di buat pada tahun 1939 namun kapal itu sudah tenggelam pada tahun 1945 di Okinawa, tapi ada kabar bahwa daerah pulau kecil bernama Truk pulau kecil di Mikronesia lebih tepatnya 260.000 meter di selatan Konoha tengah membuat Yamato kembali " jelas Naruto membuat semua di sana terkejut

" 260.000 Meter? Itu sama saja sekitar 260 Km itu terlalu jauh bahkan jika menaiki naga kita sudah pasti tenggelam " ucap Julis mengeluarkan protesannya " Itu memang benar " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya berpikir.

" Ne Naruto-san apa kau tahu sesuatu yang bisa mengantarmu ke sana? "

" Apa? " tanya Naruto penasaran " Kapal laut " jawaban itu tentu membuat semua di sana terkejut.

" Oi-Oi, aku tidak salah dengar kan? " tanya Naruto memastikan pendengarannya " Tidak, Kau tidak salah dengar Naruto-san " ucap Ajuka sambil tersenyum misterius.

" Apa kau tahu Perkumpulan Angkatan Laut di Selatan Konoha? " tanya Falbium membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Ah, Maksudmu perkumpulan Kantai? Tentu saja aku tahu " jawab Naruto.

" Aku sudah memberi kabar bahwa kau akan datang ke sana untuk meminta bantuan pergi ke truk jadi kau bisa pergi ke pulau Truk, tapi paling tidak ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dua hari " ucap Falbium santai " 2 Hari? Ohey! Perlombaannya tinggal 2 hari lagi tidak mungkin bisa selesai dalam 1 hari jika aku kembali? " bentak Naruto.

" Tentu saja kami sudah memperkirakan itu tapi kau bisa mengirim data meriam tersebut dengan alatmu itu bukan? " balas Ajuka sambil melirik Jam Naruto.

" Lalu jika tidak ada sinyal? "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

Semua yang di sana terdiam bersama hingga mereka terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Ajuka dan Falbium saling nimbrung dan memperhitungkan jarak di sebuah peta dengan wajah panik.

" Si-Sial kami tidak memperhitungkannya! "

" Ba-Bagaimana Ini?! "

Naruto yang melihat dua orang kepercayaannya panik menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri dari kursinya " Eh? Nii-chan kau mau kemana? " tanya Asia bingung.

" Pergi ke pangkalan laut selatan di Konoha " jawab Naruto " Oh ya " gumam Naruto berhenti melangkah lalu menatap Asia " Asia aku beri kau hak untuk menggantikanku selama 2 hari ini, kau juga berhak mengatur Teamku karena aku menunjukmu sebagai penggantiku sementara " ucap Naruto membuat Asia terkejut.

" E-Eh!? "

" Kalau begitu aku berangkat " ucap Naruto memunculkan sebuah jetpeacknya lalu terbang menuju selatan " Uwa-wawawawa, A-Apa yang harus aku lakukan? " tanya Asia panik

" Pa-Paling tidak tenanglah lebih dulu " ucap Aiz menenangkan Asia sementara semua laki-laki di sana hanya merona ketika melihat wajah imut Asia _' Kawaii! '_ batin mereka.

.

 **Swush!**

Sementara itu dengan Naruto, tak butuh waktu satu jam Naruto telah sampai di pangkalan laut selatan Konoha dengan. Perkumpulan bernama Kantai.

 **Sret! Tap!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menghilangkan Jetpeacknya dan mendarat dengan mulusnya. Setelah mendarat Naruto menatap sekitar tempat pangkalan laut yang tampak bagus " Jadi ini tempat perkumpulan Kantai? " gumam Naruto sambil menatap sekitar.

" A-Ano... Permisi! " Naruto Yang mendengar suara menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok perempuan setinggi dadanya tengah menatapnya gugup " A-Anoo, a-apa benar Anda U-Uzumaki Naruto? " tanya perempuan itu gugup.

" Ah, Benar " jawab Naruto " Be-Benarlah?! " tanya Perempuan itu setengah berteriak membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" A-Ah! Go-Gomenasai! I-Ini pertama kalinya aku me-melihatmu d-dan juga... " ucap perempuan tersebut benar-benar gugup " Oi, tenangkan dirimu " ucap Naruto.

" T-Tapi! A-Anda adalah tamu penting di-di tempat ini " ucap perempuan itu kembali tergagap " Maa~ tidak perlu terlalu formal, anggap saja aku sebagai temanmu saat ini " ucap Naruto membuat mata perempuan itu membinar.

" Be-Benarkah? " tanya Perempuan itu tampak senang " Un, Tentu saja " jawab Naruto meyakinkan.

" Yatta! " teriak kecil perempuan itu sungguh senang " Kalau begitu... " gumam perempuan tersebut mulai menatap Naruto tegas.

" Selamat datang, Namaku Fubuki, Saya yang akan menjadi pemandu Anda " ucap Fubuki dengan nada tegas layaknya pasukan " Oh, Fubuki kah? Nama yang cukup manis untuk perempuan sepertimu? " puji Naruto yang membuat wajahnya merona.

" Kau lama sekali Fubuki " Naruto dan Fubuki seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika " A-Ah! Na-Nagato-san dan Mutsu-san " gumam Fubuki tergagap, Namun Naruto yang mendengar nama itu tentu saja terkejut.

" Nagato? Apakah namamu hanya Nagato? " tanya Naruto serius " A-Ah, Kapal penyerang Nagato, itulah namaku " ucap wanita berambut cokelat bernama Nagato.

" Kapal penyerbu? Nagato? " kejut Naruto sambil menatap lekat Nagato dari segala sudut membuat Nagato sedikit malu " A-Ano.. U-Uzumaki Naruto-sama? " tanya Nagato gugup.

" Shh~ jadi... Kabar mengenai Yamato yang telah di buat kembali itu... Apakah dia perempuan? Sama seperti kalian? " gumam Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam ke depan " A-Ah, bisa di bilang begitu " gumam Nagato.

" Dasar mereka berdua, Jika aku sudah kembali awas saja! " geram Naruto sambil mengertakkan giginya " Ano... Apa ada yang salah? " tanya Mutsu penasaran.

" Tidak... Tidak ada " balas Naruto sambil menenangkan Emosinya " Kalau begitu Naruto-sama, Bagaimana jika Anda mengistirahatkan tubuh Anda lebih dulu, Anda akan di antar pukul 12.00 nanti oleh kelompok Fubuki " usul Nagato membuat Naruto sempat berpikir.

" Maa~ sepertinya tidak ada yang salah lagi pula aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu sambil duduk " jawab Naruto setelah memikirkannya " Kalau begitu Fubuki, bisakah kau mengantarkannya? " ucap Nagato membuat Fubuki semangat.

" Ha'i! Nagato-san! " ucap Fubuki semangat Membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Fubuki

.

 **Restoran kecil**

 **11.30 AM**

.

 **Tik! Tiktik!**

Setelah beristirahat dan mengisi perutnya makan yang cukup Naruto mengatur W.W.S Watch miliknya dengan menggunakan konsep barunya, dia juga sudah menyiapkan alat di setiap lubang di bawah pergelangannya.

" Yosh! Saatnya mencoba " gumam Naruto sambil menutup jamjya dengan lengan jubahnya lalu berdiri

 **Sret! Bziit!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghentakkan sedikit tangannya hingga mengeluarkan bola kecil dan di remas oleh Naruto hingga menjadi Midrocremon.

 **Jleb! Sret!**

Setelah itu Naruto menancapkan Midrocremonnya lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke depan hingga mengeluarkan Bola kecil kembali dan di remas hingga menjadi King.

 **Jleb! Sret!**

Kembali menancapkan senjatanya Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke atas hingga kembali mengeluarkan bola kecil kembali dan di remas kembali oleh Naruto hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi Shinigami Mash

" Wuoh! Tidak buruk juga " gumam Naruto senang lalu mengembalikan tiga senjatanya dalam bentuk bola kecil dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam pola.

" Waah! Tadi itu keren sekali Naruto-san! " puji Fubuki yang datang ke arah Naruto dengan mata membinar " Ah? Benarkah? Jadi kau melihatnya? " respon Naruto.

" Ha'i! Saya melihatnya " jawab Fubuki lalu menatap lekat W.W.S Watch Naruto " Jadi ini W.W.S Watch yang di bilang terkenal itu dan di cari banyak orang " gumam Fubuki.

" Oh, Kau mengetahui kabar itu juga? " kejut Naruto karena berita itu masih di ingat " Um, Aku juga berencana ingin memilikinya tapi sepertinya karena konsepnya yang susah jadi mustahil rasanya aku memilikinya " Jawab Fubuki sedikit canggung

" Hm, Jadi begitu " gumam Naruto lalu menatap jamnya " Lagi pula jika ini di jual pasti akan banyak perubahan di dunia ini terutama perang, aku beruntung tidak menjual dan membuat alat ini lebih banyak sejak umurku belum mencukupi umur untuk masuk Politik " ucap Naruto menghela nafasnya lega.

" Hihihihi " tawa kecil Fubuki membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya " kenapa kau tertawa? " tanya Naruto.

" A-Ah, tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa " balas Fubuki sambil menghentikan tawanya " Ah kau di situ rupanya Buki-chan " ucap Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat mendatangi mereka.

" Buki? " beo Naruto " Eh? " beo sang perempuan ketika melihat Naruto.

" A-A-A-Apa kau Zumaki Baruto? " tanya perempuan itu gugup sambil menunjuk Naruto " Kau salah menyebutkan nama Nona, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Naruto.

" Ghaaa! Benar-benar dia! " kejut sang perempuan " memang kenapa? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Bo-Bo-Bolehkah aku memelukmu? " tanyanya dengan tangan gemetar ingin sekali memeluk " Mou~ Kongou-san dia itu tamu kita dan juga Orang yang akan kita antar ke truk jadi jangan buat yang aneh-aneh " omel Fubuki walau dirinya juga ingin sebenarnya.

" Maa~ tidak masalah " ucap Naruto memberikan membuat dua perempuan itu terkejut terutama Fubuki " Kyaaa! " teriak Kongou senang dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

' _Kyaa~ padahal aku mau juga memeluk orang yang menjadi motivasiku '_ batin Fubuki sedikit murung " Nah! Karena Ruto-san sudah di sini bagaimana jika kau berkeliling dan mengenal yang lainnya " ajak Kongou langsung menarik Naruto pergi membuat Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba di tarik, Fubuki yang melihat itu tentu mengejar mereka " Matte! "

Kongoupun langsung mengenalkan Naruto pada semua temannya dan tentu saja mendapat reaksi luar biasa di mana semua ingin memeluk Naruto dan meminta foto bersama tentu saja itu menghabiskan waktu yang cukup banyak hingga akhirnya kelompok Fubuki di panggil beserta Naruto.

" Hahh~ " hela Fubuki sambil berjalan dengan lemasnya.

 **Grep!**

" E-Eh! " kejut Fubuki karena Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya walau sementara " Kau dari tadi ingin di peluk bukan? Aku bisa membacanya dari raut wajahmu, jika kau ingin katakan saja padaku " ucap Naruto membuat wajah Fubuki merona

" Ara-Ara~ " goda perempuan berambut hijau keabu-abuan bernama Zuikaku membuat wajah Fubuki semakin memerah

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Hm? Bukankah ini Dock bawah air? Kenapa kita ke sini? " tanya Naruto sambil menuruni tangga mengikuti enam perempuan didepannya " Tentu saja dari sini kita akan berangkat mengantar Anda menuju Truk dan juga kami memiliki misi di sana " jawab Perempuan berambut abu-abu bernama Shoukaku.

" Tapi... " gantung Naruto ketika sampai di bawah dan tidak melihat apapun di sana " Kenapa Di sini Kosong? " tanya Naruto

" Apa Naruto-san tahu tentang peralatan kapal yang di kendalikan oleh tubuh? " tanya Ooi " Ah? Jadi kalian akan menggunakan alat itu " gumam Naruto paham.

" Bukan hanya kami, tapi Naruto-san juga memilikinya " Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut " Eh? Aku? " beo Naruto.

" Ha'i! Tolong Berdiri di sini Naruto-san " ajak Fubuki sambil menarik Naruto untuk berdiri di sampingnya " Kalau begitu, Kapal penghancur Fubuki, Divisi V siap berangkat! " ucap Fubuki lantang.

 **Twuush~**

Seketika sebuah cahaya muncul dari bawah tempat mereka dan langsung melesat turun dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Crak! Crak! Crak!**

Seketika dari belakang muncul persenjataan yang menempel di tubuh mereka dan di tangan mereka, sementara Naruto dia di tempeli persenjataan Meriam Utama dengan Panjang 100 Cm dengan tiga tabung, Empat Torpedo dengan empat tabung yang artinya 12 Torpedo, Empat Caliber dengan Panjang 20 Cm di atas Meriam Utama Dan empat Meriam kecil Yang di bawah Meriam Utama.

Naruto yang telah di siapkan persenjataan seperti ini menatap kagum persenjataannya " Hoo~ cukup menarik juga " gumam Naruto sambil menatap persenjataan yang ada di tubuhnya.

" Bagaimana Naruto-san? " tanya Fubuki meminta pendapat " Lumayan " jawab Naruto lalu mencoba mengendalikannya

" Dua Meriam Utama, Arahkan meriam ke arah jam 2 dengan sudut 20 derajat ke atas, Arah tembak berjarak 4.000 meter " ucap Naruto.

Perlahan persenjataan Naruto mulai bergerak ke arah yang di perintah Naruto, Semua yang melihat itu tentu terkejut karena Naruto bisa mengendalikannya " Siap! Tembak! " teriak Naruto.

 **Boooom!**

Dua Meriam Utama Naruto'pun menembakkan Enam Peluru secara bersamaan hingga membuat suara yang dahsyat.

 **Blaaaar!**

Lautan yang tak bersalahpun meledak tepat 5 Km di depan mereka, Naruto yang melihat hasilnya tersenyum tipis " Sugoii " gumam Fubuki.

" Tapi, Bukankah itu berjarak 5 Kilometer? Tadi Naruto-san memerintahkan 4 Km bukan? " tanya Kitakami bingung pasalnya ledakannya berbeda jarak.

" Sudut Meriam " jawab Naruto membuat mereka memperhatikan " Sudut meriam ini memiliki batas 30 derajat bukan? Sudut tembakan Meriam untuk mencapai Satu Km lebih dari perintah kita tembak adalah mengambil sudut 20 derajat ke atas, Jika sudah mencapai 30 derajat maka jarak tambahan akan menjadi 2 km, Jika mengambil Sudut 0-10 ke atas jarak tembak akan sama dengan yang kita inginkan dan perintahkan " jelas Naruto.

" Dari mana kau mengetahuinya? " tanya Kongou tidak percaya " Aku membacanya tadi saat beristirahat kebetulan aku juga pernah membaca hal tentang sudut tembak meriam jadi aku tahu " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Satte, Fubuki tolong tunjukkan perintahmu, Aku akan diam saja sambil melihat jika terjadi sesuatu " ucap Naruto sambil diam membiarkan dirinya berjalan di atas air karena sepatu kapal

" Baik! Kalau begitu, Shoukaku-senpai dan Zuikaku-senpai... "

' _Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang '_ batin Naruto sambil menatap langit yang di sinari matahari terang.

.

.

 **1 Jam berlalu...**

.

Satu jam setelah keberangkatan, Tampak Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan suara dengkuran halus menandakan bahwa dia tidur sambil berdiri namun kestabilannya di atas air membuat kelompok Fubuki terkejut.

" Apa dia benar-benar tertidur? " Gumam Kitakami tidak percaya " Benar-benar luar biasa, memang tidak bisa di anggap remeh orang terhebat di Konoha " gumam Zuikaku.

 **Tut! Tututut!**

Seketika semua terkejut ketika mendengar sinyal laporan " Shouhou dari armada utama operasi MO "

" Dia di hujani bom oleh pesawat musuh sampai terbakar dan mengalami kerusakan parah? "

" Serangannya masih berlanjut namun posisi kapal induk musuh masih belum di ketahui, dan kita di perintahkan harus segera menemukannya dan menghancurkannya "

" Hahh~ Akhirnya ada yang seru juga " seketika semua menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah membuka matanya " Na-Naruto-san " gumam semuanya.

 **Tutut! Tututut!**

" Pesan masuk dari pesawat nomor 4, Mereka bilang sudah menemukan armada induk musuh " ucap Shoukaku tiba-tiba memberi laporan " Susunan Armada? " tanya Naruto serius dengan tatapan tajam ke depan.

" Etto... satu kapan induk, satu penjelajah barat, dua penjelajah ringan dan dua perusak, totalnya enam " jawab Shoukaku

" Heh~ Jarak mereka? " tanya Naruto.

" Sekitar 4,5 Kilometer dari sini, arah jam dua "

" Yosh, Kalian tetap jaga jarak 1 kilometer dariku, biar aku menghabisi mereka semua " ucap Naruto sambil menyiapkan dirinya " Eh? Tapi... " gumam Fubuki berusaha menghentikan Naruto.

" Jangan Khawatir " balas Naruto lalu menambah kecepatan Sepatunya dan melesat dengan cepat ke depan " Ayo Minna! Kita kejar Naruto-san, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri " ucap Fubuki langsung mengejar Naruto di ikuti yang lain.

" Baiklah, Kita mulai " gumam Naruto " Dua Meriam Utama, Arahkan senjata ke arah jam dua dengan laras naik ke 28 derajat ke atas, Kaliber bergerak ke arah jam 1, Lalu senjata meriam pendek mengarah jam dua dengan keadaan Stabil " perintah Naruto " D-Dia berniat menyerang dengan semua persenjataannya " gumam Ooi tidak percaya.

" Jadi mereka ada di balik mendung itu ya " gumam Naruto " Kalau begitu " gumam Naruto mengeluarkan satu bola kecil ke depan hingga berubah menjadi Pedang berwarna Hijau panjang.

" Mohon bantuannya, Lebriata " gumam Naruto lalu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi **[" Legiato... "]** jeda Naruto hingga pedang miliknya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang semakin menerang **[" Dreki Ugataryuu! "]** lanjut Naruto lalu menebaskan pedangnya hingga membuat Gelombang Sabit yang memanjang dan semakin besar ketika memanjang hingga sempat membelah laut sedikit.

 **Bwuuuushh~**

Mendung yang tadinya tebalpun seketika terbelah karena tebasan Naruto tadi, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai " Saa~ Tembak! " perintah Naruto.

 **Boom! Boom!**

 **Drrrrrrt!**

Suara tembakan beruntun terdengar dari persenjataan Naruto membuat pasukan Fubuki saling bertatapan dan saling mengangguk bersama.

" Hikke! Minna! " ucap Shoukaku melepaskan 4 panah hingga berubah menjadi 24 kapal tempur di ikuti Zuikaku.

 **Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Sementara itu di tempat musuh tampak mereka yang sedang bergerak harus di kejutkan karena serangan beruntun mendatangi mereka.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Fubuki dan Kongou yang merupakan penyerang langsung bergerak ke sumber musuh di ikuti oleh Ooi dan Kitakami, Naruto yang melihat itu menambah kecepetannya maju sedikit di ikuti Zuikaku dan Shoukaku di belakangnya.

" Seluruh senjata yang tadi aku perintahkan tetap pada posisi, namun pindah arah menuju arah jam 12 " Ucap Naruto sambil memutar badannya ke kanan membuat seluruh senjata yang mengarah jam 2 bergerak ke jam 12.

" Fire! " perintah Naruto

 **Boom! Boom!**

 **Drrrrrrrt!**

Suara tembakan beruntun kembali di layangkan oleh Naruto ke tempat musuhnya berada hingga membuat ledakan-ledakan sedang, Fubuki, Kongou, Ooi dan Kitakami yang bisa melihat pasukan musuh tengah terkena tembakan Naruto dan berusaha melawan namun tidak bisa karena tembakan beruntun Naruto terkagum.

" Ikuzo Minna kita tidak boleh membiarkannya menyerang Naruto-san! " ucap Fubuki " Yosh! Burning Love! " teriak Kongou sambil menghentakan tangannya ke depan.

 **Boooom!**

Setelah itu seluruh meriam si Kongoupun menembakkan pelurunya membuat pasukan Musuh berbalik arah ke arah Kongou, Fubuki, Ooi dan Kitakami, namun pasukan musuh lebih dulu di jatuhkan menyisakan Dua Penjelajah ringan dan satu kapal induk.

" Tenggelamlah kalian " ucap Ooi melepaskan 4 torpedo ke laut " Ke dasar laut! " lanjut Kitakami juga melepaskan torpedonya.

 **Blaaaaar! Blaaar!**

Dua Penjelajah Ringan musuhpun terkena Torpedo Ooi dan Kitakami, Fubuki yang tidak mau kalah ikut menembakkan meriam kecil di tangannya

 **Blaaar!**

Mata Kiri Kapal Indukpun terkena Tembakan Fubuki, Kapal induk yang terkena menggeram ke arah Fubuki dan yang lain lalu bergerak mundur ke arah mendung, Semua yang melihat bernafas lega.

" Hmph! Padahal aku berharap mereka memberikan perlawanan " dengus Naruto lalu memutar badannya kembali dan mengembalikan posisi senjatanya " Tadi itu cukup bagus Naruto-san " ucap Shoukaku membuat Naruto meliriknya.

" Begitukah? " tanya Naruto " Um, Bukankah Anda pertama kalinya menggunakan alat seperti ini? " tanya Zuikaku.

" Tidak juga, sebenarnya aku memiliki alat seperti ini walau sistemnya sedikit berbeda, maka dari itu aku bisa memperhitungkan setiap serangan dengan akurat " jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk jamnya.

" Selain itu kalian juga tidak buruk juga, Saat kalian melawan mereka tadi, kalian memiliki keberanian melawan mereka lebih dekat, itu sudah cukup bagus " puji Naruto membuat semua yang di sana tersenyum.

" Selain itu... " gantung Naruto.

 **Kryuukk~**

" Aku... Lapar sekali " lanjut Naruto lemas sambil mengelus perutnya membuat semua di sana tersenyum canggung karena mereka lupa memberitahu Naruto bahwa alat yang menempel di tubuhnya menggunakan bahan bakar Dari makanan di tubuh.

.

 **Industrion Weapon Dragons Warriors**

 **.**

Sementara itu di tempat pembuatan Tengu, tampak semua tengah beristirahat karena Persenjataan di kedua bahu Tengu belumlah selesai, Kelompok Naruto yang juga Istirahat tengah nimbrung tanpa Naruto dan tentu saja pokok pembicaraan mereka adalah Naruto.

" Menurut kalian, apa Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja pergi Ke Truk? Aku dengar tempat itu cukup jauh " Tanya Irina sambil memakan dango miliknya " Mungkin Naruto akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula dia tidak pergi sendirian " ucap Kiba

" Tapi harus kau ketahui, bahwa di laut ada Naga yang bisa menghancurkan kapal " Ucap Xenovia keras " Jangan khawatir, Naru-kun pasti baik-baik saja " ucap Kurumi yang makan dengan tenang.

" Selain itu dia juga sudah di awasi oleh tiga pasukan Intel kepercayaan Kakashi " ucap Aiz yang juga makan dengan tenang " Eh? Siapa? " tanya Julis penasaran.

" Ibiki-san, Yamato-san dan Asuma-san, mereka mengawasi Naruto dari langit " jawab Aiz " Langit? " Beo Kirin, Saya dan Koneko.

" _**Legibratosexitto**_ Pesawat Tempur Pasukan Intel yang berukuran 700 Meter yang berisikan persenjataan, pasukan dan naga-naga tempur yang terlatih, Naru-kun tidak akan sadar di awasi karena kapal ini bisa menjaga jarak dari jangkauan pendeteksi Naru-kun dan juga dia bisa menghilang layaknya bunglon " jawab Asia sambil memperlihatkan data pesawat besar membuat semua kecuali Kurumi dan Aiz menatap lekat data yang ada.

" Hehh~ Tidak buruk juga " gumam Julis " Tapi bagaimana jika ada musuh mengetahuinya dan menyerang kapal tersebut, Mustahil jika Naruto-kun menyelamatkan mereka bukan? " tanya Claudia menyampaikan pendapatnya.

" Claudia-san, Kau terlalu khawatir, Ayahku pernah berkata... " jeda Saya membuat semua menatapnya " **"** _ **Orang yang memiliki kepintaran di atas manusia biasa tidaklah bodoh dalam mengambil langkah, apapun langkah yang akan di ambil pasti hasilnya akan sesuai yang dia inginkan, itulah yang ayah dapatkan dari cara pandang ayah terhadapnya. "**_ Begitulah ayah bilang, maksud ayahku adalah Naruto-kun.. " jeda Saya kembali sambil meminum teh di gelasnya lalu meletakannya kembali.

" Bukanlah orang yang selalu mengambil langkah tanpa berpikir "

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 _ **.**_

 **20.00 PM**

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Sruush!**

Sementara di sisi Naruto dan Pasukan Fubuki, tampak mereka masih melanjutkan perjalanan dan kemungkinan Besok pagi mereka akan sampai, untuk Naruto saat ini dia di tarik oleh Senjata miliknya yaitu Redurora menuju Truk di lindungi Fubuki dan yang lain.

Selama di tarik Naruto juga membunuh beberapa ikan dan memakannya setelah memanggangnya menggunakan teknik-teknik api yang ada di jamnya.

Seperti saat ini, Naruto tengah melahap ikan yang dia dapat dari laut dan memakannya dengan tenang, sementara Fubuki dan yang lain melihat Naruto makan hanya diam sambil mengawasi sekitar, walau sebenarnya mereka lapar karena mencium bau masakan Naruto tapi Narutolah yang lebih membutuhkan Energi karena pertempuran tadi.

" Ne~ Shoukaku-san, saat ini posisi kita dari Konoha berapa? " tanya Naruto sambil memandang langit malam " Um? Sekitar 150 Km " jawab Shoukaku.

" Jadi sudah masuk Samudra Pasifik ya " gumam Naruto sambil memandang ke bawah " Ada apa Naruto-san? " tanya Zuikaku ketika melihat Naruto menunduk diam.

" Sebelum itu... Apa di organisasi kalian ini pernah di ajarkan cara menyerang Naga atau belum? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Semuanya " Pernah beberapa kali karena ada naga liar yang menyerang tapi sekarang sudah cukup jarang " jawab Kitakami membuat Naruto menggumam.

" Lalu apakah di Organisasi Kalian ini mempunyai partner Naga? " tanya Naruto ingin tahu " Tidak. Kami hanya berlaut menggunakan ini saja jadi kami tidak pernah memiliki partner naga satupun " jawab Shoukaku

" Jadi begitu " gumam Naruto.

 **Nguuuuungg~**

Naruto yang mendengar suara aneh langsung bersiaga membuat semua menatap aneh Naruto " Ada apa Naruto-san? " tanya Fubuki kebingungan.

" Kalian semua bersiap untuk bertempur melawan Naga " ucap Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke bawah hingga mengeluarkan Pedang berwarna Hijaunya kembali. Semua yang mendengar nada serius Naruto langsung bersiaga.

" Kuso, Aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena tidak ada sinar " gumam Zuikaku " Jangan ada yang menyalakan lampu untuk melihat keadaan itu akan memberi tanda musuh ataupun naga untuk menyerang, bisa saja Naga yang di sekitar kita hanya lewat saja " perintah Naruto.

' _Apa yang membuat naga datang kemari? Padahal di laut bebas seperti ini mustahil ada Naga yang terbang dari darat sampai sini '_ batin Naruto _' Jika Naganya di air bisa saja, tapi apa yang memancing mereka? '_ batin Naruto sambil melirik Jamnya yang menunjukkan radar dirinya dan pasukan Fubuki.

Namun berikutnya Naruto harus terkejut ketika melihat radarnya tepat di belakang mereka terdapat Enam Objek berenang cukup cepat _' Enam? Bagaimana bisa sebanyak itu? '_ batin Naruto. Namun akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya yang memancing mereka karena tadi selama perjalanan dia memanggang ikan dengan teknik api dari jamnya.

" Semuanya jaga kecepatan Kalian, sekarang kita tengah di kejar oleh enam objek naga di bawah air, mereka mengikuti kita karena aku memanggang ikan tadi " ucap Naruto memberi perintah " Eh! Lalu kita harus bagaimana? " tanya Ooi panik.

" biar aku memancing mereka, target mereka adalah aku. Jangan ada yang mengejar dan melawan mereka. Biar aku yang menghabisi mereka " ucap Naruto melesat lebih dulu dengan Redurora yang menariknya dengan cepat agar enam Objek berupa Naga di bawah air mengikutinya.

Dan benar saja enam Objek tersebut mulai mengejarnya membuat Naruto tersenyum karena dengan begitu korban tidak akan ada " Yosh, Dengan begini Aku mengandalkanmu Midrocremon, Lebriata " gumam Naruto sambil mengubah kembali Redurora menjadi pedang dan menghidupkan alatnya kembali setelah energinya cukup.

 **Bhaaaash!**

Seketika Naruto harus di kejutkan ketika 5 meter di depannya terjadi hempasan Air dan memperlihatkan Sosok Naga besar berleher panjang berwajah seperti ikan paus dan memiliki sirip yang besar.

" Itu... " gumam Naruto menatap terkejut naga yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas. Perlahan tubuh naga itu mengarah ke arahnya membuat Naruto tersadar dan bergerak ke samping untuk menghindari Naga tersebut.

 **Blaaarsh!**

Tubuh Naga itupun kembali ke air namun kembali membuat hempasan Air, Naruto yang terkena hempasan air harus terpental sedikit namun masih bisa di kendalikan dan kembali menjauh sebelum enam naga yang sama menyerang kelompok Fubuki.

' _Tidak mungkin... Bukankah itu Breugon? Naga yang sejenis dengan paus biru, aku pikir mereka tengah berada di eropa untuk melakukan popularitas di bulan ini. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa di sini '_ Batin Naruto kalut.

' _Selain itu aku tidak bisa membunuh mereka karena sedikitnya popularitas mereka '_ batin Naruto lalu melirik ke belakang dan dia sudah bisa melihat bahwa pasukan Fubuki sudah sedikit jauh darinya _' Dengan begini semua akan aman '_ batin Naruto tersenyum.

 **Bruk!**

" Itte! " lenguh Naruto ketika menabrak sesuatu, Naruto yang merasa menabrak sesuatu menatap apa yang dia tabrak dan seketika mata Naruto melebar karena didepannya sudah ada salah satu Naga Breugon.

 **[" Energi Ini... Whitegon kah? "]** Naruto yang mendengar suara dari naga di depannya seketika terkejut apalagi dia menyebutkan nama Whitegon " Kau... Bisa bicara? " gumam Naruto tidak percaya.

 **[" Tentu Saja. Hanya kami yang terpilih yang bisa berbicara oleh Manusia, bisa di bilang Naga-Naga pengikut Kami-sama "]** ucap Naga di depannya penuh wibawa " Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku hingga harus mengejarku? " tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda agar tidak menyerang karena saat ini team Fubuki sudah di belakangnya sambil membidik Naga di depan Naruto.

Fubuki dan yang lain yang memang mendengar Naruto tengah berbincang dengan naga di depannya mengikuti perintah dan menunggu hingga akhir.

 **[" sudah lama kami mengincar Whitegon karena ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengannya, tapi sepertinya kami salah karena sepertinya Whitegon menitipkan sedikit energi miliknya pada manusia sepertimu "]** ucap Naga Breugon di depannya **[" Siapa Namamu nak? "]** tanyanya.

" Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto, itulah namaku " jawab Naruto **[" Naruto kah?... Jadi Naruto... Apa kau tahu di mana Whitegon? "]** tanya Naga Breugon pada Naruto.

" Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menjawab karena bisa saja nyawanya terancam tapi aku akan mengatakan kodenya saja, _dia tengah ada di semak-semak, dia ada di dinding api mustahil untuknya dan yang lain pergi_ , jadi mustahil untuk Anda menemuinya " ucap Naruto serius, dirinya tentu tak bisa memberitahukan keberadaan Whitegon setelah kejadian kemarin tentu dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu di konoha tanpanya, tapi walaupun begitu sebenarnya dia juga sudah mempersiapkan pertahanan laut yang dia buat dulu bersama Jiraiya.

Sementara Naga Breugon yang berbicara dengan Naruto paham betul setiap perkataan Kode Naruto, Semak-semak artinya sembunyi, Dinding Api? Tentu saja arti kata api pada jepang adalah satu kota...

Konoha.

 **[" Kenapa? "]**

" Karena sebuah insiden kemarin dia melawan dua temannya yang dulu menghancurkan pulau Kitrugon, Black dan Blue " jawab Naruto **[" Kalau begitu kapan kami bisa bertemu dengannya? "]** tanyanya.

" Sekitar 3 hari dari sekarang Di Konoha, tapi aku perintahkan pada kalian ke Konoha dan terus menunggu di dalam air, aku akan memberitahukan Whitegon bahwa kalian ingin bertemu dengannya " jawab Naruto membuatkan jadwal, kenapa? Karena dia ingat Whitegon akan datang ke perlombaan berikutnya dan Lomba tersebut di adakan di pelabuhan konoha.

 **[" Arigato Anak muda, bagaimana kami membalasnya? "]**

" Hm~ sejujurnya aku tidak ingin tapi melihat waktu yang mepet jadi aku ingin satu dari kalian menarik kami menuju Pulau Truk " ucap Naruto mengingat akan proyeknya untuk Tengu, mustahil jika dia seperti ini terus, maka dari itu dengan salah satu Breugon mereka bisa mempersingkat waktu.

" Tapi sebelum itu beritahu aku ada perlu apa kalian dengan Whitegon? " tanya Naruto menyipitkan matanya **[" Pulau Kitrugon... 24 Jam "]**

 **Deg!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang ketika mengerti kode tersebut " Kalian... Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian dengan Whitegon? " gumam Naruto.

 **[" Bisa di bilang dia.. Adalah Tuan kami, karenanya dan Ibunya, Kami selamat dari kepunahan "]** jawab Naga tersebut " Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai kalian? " tanya Naruto

 **[" Kami tidak memaksamu untuk percaya, tapi... "]** Jeda Naga itu sambil membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Mutiara berukuran bola sepak berwarna Putih " Apa... Itu? " gumam Fubuki penasaran begitupun yang lain termasuk Naruto

 **Sret!**

Naga itupun menyerahkan bola tersebut dengan lidah panjangnya kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto yang di berikan hanya menatap bingung dan mencoba mengambilnya tapi...

 **Deg!**

" Ugh! " lenguh Naruto merasakan kepingan-kepingan memory memasuki kepalanya, dengan cepat Naruto melepas tangannya dari bola tersebut lalu menutup bola tersebut dengan Kain " Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " Fubuki dan yang lain yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba terengah-engah menatap khawatir Naruto.

" Kalian... Hah.. Hah.. Berutang penjelasan denganku.. " ucap Naruto dengan terengah-engah dan menatap tajam naga di depannya ini

 **[" Kalau begitu, biarkan kami mengantar kalian dengan selamat, lagi pula kau adalah pesan penting bagi kami agar bertemu Whitegon "]** jawab Naga di depan **[" Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Demileubo, Anda bisa memanggilku Leu "]** lanjutnya.

" Yosh! Mohon bantuannya Leu-san " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lemah.

.

 **Sruuush~**

Pada akhirnya Naruto dan yang lain di tarik oleh Leu menuju Truk dengan di kelilingi Lima spesies Breugon, Naruto yang pertama kalinya di tarik oleh Breugon tersenyum puas, dia tidak boleh melewatkan moment satu ini.

" Dengan begini kita bisa menghemat waktu kita " gumam Naruto tenang **[" Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-sama, Kenapa Anda ingin ke pulau Truk? "]** tanya Leu penasaran.

" Ada yang harus aku temui di sana, aku memiliki urusan terhadap sebuah benda ataupun sesosok manusia " jawab Naruto membuat Leu kebingungan **[" Aku tidak begitu mengerti yang pasti kau memiliki urusan yang cukup penting "]** balas Leu.

" Ya~ bisa di bilang begitu " balas Naruto lalu melirik para perempuan yang tertidur di atas tubuh Leu karena lelah, Naruto yang melihat itu mengulum senyum.

 **Deg!**

" Ugh! " lenguh Naruto sambil menyentuh mata kanannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, mata kiri Naruto melebar bersama sedikit keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya, dirinya lalu menatap Leu dengan pandangan tajam.

" Leu-san, Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu " ucap Naruto serius **[" Tentang Apa? "]** tanya Leu penasaran.

" Jika ini benar, aku harap kau melakukan apa yang ingin aku katakan ini " ucap Naruto memandang tajam ke belakang.

.

.

 **Senin, 12 November 2090**

 **Naruto Side**

 **07.00 AM**

.

Di pagi yang cerah nampak matahari telah terbit dan mulai naik ke atas untuk memancarkan sinarnya pada dunia, Fubuki dan yang lain juga sudah bangun dari tidur mereka sementara Naruto masih terjaga karena urusannya kemarin malam dengan Leu.

Naruto dan yang lain bisa melihat pulau di depan mereka menyipitkan matanya karena pulau di depan mereka adalah **[" Itu adalah Truk, kita sudah sampai "]** ucap Leu membuat semua menghela nafasnya

" Akhirnya sampai lebih cepat dari dugaanku " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya. Perlahan semua mulai mendarat dan menghilangkan Alat Mereka, Naruto yang masih di air saat ini tengah menatap serius Leu.

" Kau tahu harus apa jika sudah sampai sana Leu-san " ucap Naruto **[" Hm, Jaga dirimu Naruto-sama "]** ucap Leu lalu melaut kembali menuju Konoha, setelah urusannya selesai, Naruto mulai ke darat menyusul Fubuki dan yang lainnya.

" Jadi ini pulau Truk " gumam Kitakami yang melihat keadaan Pulau " Ini pertama kalinya aku ke pulau penuh sejarah tahun 1943, ternyata ekosistem hutan ini masih sempurna " gumam Naruto yang telah melepas alatnya dan juga menatap sekelilingnya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Pandangan Naruto dan yang lain teralih ke sumber suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka hingga memperlihatkan sosok perempuan dengan payung khas jepang.

" Selamat Datang di Pulau Truk, Namaku Yamato " ucap perempuan bernama Yamato, Naruto yang melihat bahwa wujud Yamato adalah perempuan di depannya tentu terkejut ( Dengan rona tipis di pipinya ) " Siap membantu kalian " lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

" H-Heeh!? Ka-Ka-Kau s-si kapal Ya-Yamato?! " tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut " Um? Kalau tidak salah... Ah! Uzumaki Naruto-san kah? " gumam Yamato memandang Naruto dengan mata membinar

" A-Ah, Apa kau sudah tahu akan kedatanganku kemari? " tanya Naruto mencoba bersikap tenang " Um, Nagato-san sudah memberitahukan akan kedatanganmu untuk menemuiku dan Saudariku " Jawab Yamato.

" Saudari? " beo Naruto " Kita akan lanjutkan nanti saja, lebih baik kalian ikut aku lebih dulu ke markas " ajak Yamato berjalan lebih dulu di susul yang lainnya

" Jadi... Yamato-chan, Apa maksudmu dengan saudarimu? Apakah mereka kapal sungguhan? " tanya Naruto yang berjalan di samping Yamato " Um benar sekali " jawab Yamato sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Etto... Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di pulau ini? " tanya Naruto penasaran " umur kita sama Naruto-san, tapi umurku sebenarnya adalah 20 tahun" jawab Yamato membuat Naruto menggumam.

" 20 tahun ya. Apa kau pernah berlayar menuju suatu tempat, Misalnya Konoha mungkin? " tanya Naruto, namun kali ini ekspresi murung yang dia dapatkan " Soal itu... " gumam Yamato.

" wah! Apa itu? " Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Kongou menoleh sesaat lalu memandang ke depan dan dirinya bisa melihat sebuah Pangkalan besar dengan Tiga Kapal laut Yamato tengah di operasi pembersihan, Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja terkagum.

" Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kapal sejarah itu " gumam Naruto " Minna-san, bagaimana jika kalian beristirahat dan makan sarapan yang telah di sediakan. Selain itu gadis-gadis kapal lain juga sudah sampai di sini? " tawar Yamato sambil tersenyum, namun Naruto tahu itu senyuman yang sedikit di paksakan.

" Ah! Boleh juga "

" Lagi pula kami lapar juga "

Naruto yang ada di samping Yamato hanya diam, dia berpikir kenapa wajah Yamato tampak murung tadi _' Mungkin nanti akan aku tanyakan '_ batin Naruto.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan yang lain telah sampai di sebuah bangunan yang Naruto yakini sebagai pangkalan bagi gadis-gadis di sampingnya ini " Ini adalah bangunan penting untuk menunjang kelancaran Operasi FS " ucap Yamato memberitahu.

" Operasi FS kah? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar nama Operasi itu " gumam Naruto

 **Note dari Author : ada yang tahu gak arti Operasi FS kalau ada yang tahu kasi info dong.**

" Fubuki-chan! " Naruto yang mendengar memanggil Fubuki menoleh dan melihat dua gadis seumuran Fubuki berlari ke arah Fubuki " Mutsuki-chan, Yuudachi-cham! " gumam Fubuki berlari ke arah dua temannya lalu memeluknya.

" Ne Yamato-chan, bisakah aku mendapatkan makanan kami sekarang? Aku sudah sangat kelaparan? " tanya Kongou tidak sabar " Ah, silahkan lewat sini " ajak Yamato.

Sementara yang lain telah masuk, Naruto masih berdiri di luar sambil menatap langit yang cerah dirinya cukup kagum dengan tempat yang sekarang dia injak ini, walaupun di buatkan pangkalan besar, ekosistem di pulau ini masihlah cukup stabil.

" ada apa Naruto-san? " tanya Kitakami ketika melihat Naruto masih berdiri di tempat " Ah, tidak... Bukan apa-apa " jawab Naruto lalu mulai masuk ke dalam

.

.

 **Kurumi Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Kurumi, saat ini dia tengah berjalan di sebuah gang yang cukup jarang di lewati orang sambil membawa beberapa makanan. Dia memang di suruh oleh Asia untuk membeli bahan makanan dan tentu saja dia menerimanya dengan tulus untuk melakukannya.

Selain itu jalan yang saat ini dia lewati adalah potongan jalur agar cepat Di Tempat Pembuatan Tengu berada.

 **Tap!**

Namun langkah Kurumi terhenti ketika melihat sosok Black Army menghadang jalannya, pandangan Kurumi teralih ke segala arah dan rupanya dia juga sudah di kepung oleh banyak Black Army.

" Hehh~ Ada apa hingga kau ingin bertemu denganku Danzo? " tanya Kurumi dengan nada lembut

 **Tap!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul sosok Danzo dan menatap tenang Kurumi " Kau, bergabunglah dengan organisasiku " perintah Danzo.

" Hah? Bergabung untuk apa? " tanya Kurumi walau dia sebenarnya tahu apa tujuannya " Untuk... "

" Membuatmu menjadi Hokage? Maaf saja aku tidak berniat tua bangka " potong Kurumi " Yang menjadi Hokage yang pantas adalah Naru-kun, kau yang memiliki sifat arogan pasti akan menerima akibatnya jika bermain kotor " ucap Kurumi sambil mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Danzo dengan seringai yandere miliknya, tak Lupa dengan Zafkennya yang menyala terang

" Sepertinya tak ada cara lain selain membunuhmu, dan juga aku akan mengambil matamu itu " ucap Danzo melesat ke arah Kurumi di ikuti 50 pasukan Danzo

" Membunuhku? Mengambi mataku? "

 **Tik!**

 **Jraaaaaaash! Bruk!**

Baru sedetik setelah mengatakan tersebut seluruh pasukan Danzo mati mengenaskan dengan tubuh hancur membuat lautan darah dan dinding di penuhi darah, bahkan daging-daging kecil, bekas otak yang hancur, mata yang hancur, tulang-tulang manusia, jantung yang hancur menjadi kecil-kecil ikut menempel dan memenuhi gang tersebut.

Mungkin jika ada orang biasa yang melihat pasti mereka akan ketakutan, muntah di tempat dan ngompol di celana, itulah yang hampir dirasakan Danzo saat ini di mana dia bisa melihat anak buahnya mati hanya dalam sedetik, tidak dengan dirinya yang saat ini di cekik dari leher hingga kaki oleh tangan berukuran besar yang muncul dari tanah.

" Khuhuhu, apa kau yakin bisa membunuh waktu? " tanya Kurumi menatap Danzo dengan senyum mengerikan miliknya " Sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa membunuh waktu begitu mudah, karena waktu... " jeda Kurumi

" Mengatur segalanya "

 **Jraaaash!**

Tubuh Danzopun hancur dan memuncratkan darah hingga mengenai sedikit pipi Kurumi, Kurumi yang melihat Danzo mati di depan matanya menatap datar hal tersebut " Izanagi... Tidak aku sangka kau akan menggunakan teknik terlarang itu " gumam Kurumi sambil melirik ke belakang di mana tampak Danzo berdiri tenang namun ekspresi di dalamnya terkejut karena mengetahuinya.

" Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku mengetahuinya. Tentu saja karena aku juga tahu bahwa kabar di mana Orang-Orang Uchiha mati satu persatu dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya karena bukti dari pembunuhan juga di hapus bersih, Dan orang yang membunuh mereka, adalah kau bukan? " tanya Kurumi sambil menyeringai keji.

" Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus di bunuh " gumam Danzo benar-benar tidak suka jika rahasianya terbongkar " Khuhuhu, sayang sekali padahal aku ingin membunuhmu tapi sepertinya bukan aku yang harus membunuhmu " ucap Kurumi yang perlahan di telan lubang hitam di bawahnya.

" Tapi aku akan menantikan hal itu " ucap Kurumi sebelum hilang sepenuhnya meninggalkan Danzo seorang diri.

.

 **Demileubo Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Leu tampal saat ini Leu berenang bersama teman-temannya hingga harus berhenti karena terdapat seseorang dengan naga berbentuk ular menghalangi mereka.

" sepertinya kalian cocok untuk menjadi percobaan " gumam sosok tersebut menyeringai **[" Sepertinya perkataan Naruto-sama benar "]** gumam Leu.

" khuhu, sepertinya kau mengetahui soal anak itu " tawa keji orang tersebut **[" Tapi sayang, jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu pada kami, sungguh di sayang "]** ucap Leu.

 **Bwuuushh~**

Sosok itu harus terkejut ketika enam Naga berjenis Breugon tiba-tiba mengembung seperti balon **[" Kami bukanlah asli "]**

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Terjadi ledakan besar di tengah lautan pasifik hingga membuat hempasan air yang ke langit cukup besar.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara itu pada Naruto. Saat ini dia tengah berendam air hangat karena sore nanti dia akan kembali ke konoha dengan cepat karena lomba berikutnya adalah Besok.

 **Sshh!**

Naruto yang bisa mendengar suara seperti ledakan menoleh dan dia bisa melihat hempasan air yang melambung tinggi " Jadi benar " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Sebaiknya aku cepat mendapatkan data senjata Yamato lalu kembali ke Konoha " gumam Naruto mulai bangun dari aksi berendamnya dan mulai mengeringkan badannya dan menggunakan pakaiannya kembali.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Saat ini Naruto berjalan tenang menuju pangkalan Laut di mana Kapal Yamato berada, Naruto yang melihat sebuah kapal kecil yang dia kenal menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Harekaze? Bagaimana bisa mereka di sini? " gumam Naruto.

" Mereka tengah mengisi persediaan mereka karena setelah melakukan latihan mereka " Naruto yang mendengar jawaban menoleh dan mendapati Yamato yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Yamato-chan " gumam Naruto " Apakah Anda akan memulainya Naruto-san? " tanya Yamato.

" um, Aku harus cepat karena perlombaannya besok " jawab Naruto berjalan kembali menuju salah satu kapal Yamato di ikuti Yamato ( manusia ) di belakangnya.

Setelah sampai di meriam utama Yamato, Naruto mengetik hologramnya lalu menyentuh Meriam Utama Yamato yang berukuran besar tersebut.

 **[" Scaning Weapon "]**

 **Twuung~**

Seketika Muncul cahaya berwarna biru yang memindai senjata Yamato, butuh waktu lima menit hingga pemindaian selesai

 **[" Scaning Weapon, Complete! "]**

 **[" Access Data Base to Falbium "]**

" Yosh, dengan begini sudah selesai " gumam Naruto lalu berbalik menatap Yamato " Kau punya waktu Yamato-chan? " tanya Naruto membuat Yamato sedikit tersentak.

" A-Ah, Ha'i aku juga tidak terlalu sibuk saat ini " jawab Yamato " Ikutlah denganku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan " ucap Naruto berjalan menjauh dari pangkalan di ikuti Yamato di belakangnya.

Yamatopun mengikuti kemana Naruto melangkah hingga mereka akhirnya berhenti di pantai dengan berdiri di bawah dua pohon kelapa.

" Jadi apa yang ingin Naruto-san tanyakan? " tanya Yamato memulai pembicaraan " Apa benar bahwa selama 20 tahun kau tidak pernah berlayar ke manapun ataupun bertempur seperti gadis lainnya? " tanya Naruto serius.

Yamato yang di tanyai hal seperti itu terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya " Itu benar " jawab Yamato lemah " Kenapa? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Yamato.

" Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku harus menggunakan banyak persediaan untuk aktif, karena persediaan makanan di tempat ini yang sedikit jadi aku susah untuk aktif " jawab Yamato memberikan jawaban yang logis, Naruto yang mendengar itu menggumam lalu kembali menatap pantai yang indah saat ini.

" Apa kau ingin berlayar seperti gadis-gadis lainnya? " tanya Naruto " Jika bisa... Aku ingin sekali " Jawab Yamato sambil memandang pantai dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

" Baiklah, itu saja yang ingin aku tanyakan dan Yamato-chan, Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu " ucap Naruto sambil menghadap ke arah Yamato " Layar yang di gulung tidak akan mendorong kapal, layar yang di kibarkan akan mendorongmu dengan bantuan angin. Yang ingin aku katakan janganlah takut untuk berlayar, berlayarlah atas dorongan hatimu karena jika kau hanya berdiam diri, kau akan menyesal " ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pergi menuju pangkalan kembali karena urusannya saat ini bersama anggota Harekaze.

Yamato yang mendengar itu terdiam sebelum tersenyum lalu memandang pantai yang indah.

.

 **14.00 PM**

.

Sementara di pangkalan air, tampak Harekaze tengah di perbaiki oleh kru pelabuhan Truk dan juga mengganti meriam Harekaze, selain melakukan perbaikan Harekaze juga tengah melakukan penambahan persediaan mereka, salah satu orang anggota Harekaze yang melihat Naruto ke arah mereka terkejut.

" A-Anda... " gumam orang tersebut " Hm~ jadi anggota Harekaze adalah para murid dari sekolah Blue Mermaid ya " gumam Naruto memandang satu persatu anggota Harekaze.

" A-Anda, bu-bukankah Anda Uzumaki Naruto? Kenapa a-anda di sini? " tanya salah satu orang dengan rambut di ikat pony tail berwarna hitam " Hm? Aku memiliki urusan dengan kapal besar tersebut, selain itu aku dengar kalian tengah mengisi persediaan kapal kalian, apa itu benar? " jawab Naruto lalu bertanya balik.

" U-Um, itu memang benar "

" Ke mana kalian akan pergi? " tanya Naruto serius " kembali ke Konoha " jawab Perempuan dengan tablet di tangannya

" Jadi kalian akan berlabuh Ke Konoha juga? "

" Um " jawab semua anggota Harekaze " kalau begitu bolehkah aku menumpang? Kebetulan aku harus ke konoha juga " ucap Naruto membuat kesepakatan.

" Benarkah? " tanya perempuan dengan topi kapten menatap Naruto dengan mata membinar " Um " jawab Naruto mengangguk kepalanya membuat semua di sana bersorak gembira.

" Apa kau sudah mau kembali Naruto-san? " Naruto yang mendengar suara Fubuki menoleh dan mendapati Fubuki tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi murung " Maa~ bisa di bilang begitu. Selain itu besok adalah mulainya Lomba jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama " jawab Naruto sambil berbalik menatap Fubuki.

" Jadi begitu " lirih Fubuki " Apa kau kesepian? " canda Naruto membuat Fubuki menatapnya sebal, namun Naruto yang melihat Ekspresi itu hanya tersenyum.

 **Sret!**

 **Swush!**

Setelah itu Naruto membuat tanda jari di dadanya dan perlahan muncul sosok Duplikat Naruto di sampingnya membuat semua yang di sana terkejut.

" Jangan Khawatir, tiruanku akan membantu anggotamu untuk Operasi FS Kalian. Walaupun dia duplikat dia tetaplah diriku " ucap Naruto membuat Fubuki tersenyum senang.

" Ohey, apa kau yakin? " tanya Naruto Cloning " Um, lakukan saja " jawab Naruto asli sambil mengangguk.

" hahh~ Ha'i-Ha'i "

" Lalu, kapan kita bisa berangkat? " tanya Naruto pada kapten Harekaze " semuanya sudah selesai kita bisa berangkat sekarang " jawabnya membuat Naruto mengangguk paham.

" Jaa~ Aku kembali dulu, Jaa Na~ " ucap Naruto Asli sambil menaiki Harekaze " Itterashai, Hati-Hati Naruto-san! " balas Fubuki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 **Wuuuushh~**

Kapal Harekazepun mulai berlayar menuju Konoha dengan kecepatan 20 knot mereka, Naruto yang sudah berlayar dengan kelompok Harekaze hanya menggumam di atas tempat Kapten dan Nakoda berada.

" Saatnya kembali "

.

 **.**

.

 **Akame Side**

 **20.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Akame, tampak saat ini Akame tengah duduk di kursinya sambil menatap bosan denah Pulau Jepang dia bisa melihat bahwa Naruto tidak ada di Konoha, Kirigaku, Kumogaku, Iwagaku ataupun Sunagaku dan satu kesimpulan yang Akame punya yaitu bahwa Naruto tengah keluar ke sebuah pulau di luar jepang.

" haahh~ " hela nafas Akame sambil memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya " Ada apa kau datang menemuiku... " jeda Akame sambil melirik ke belakang " Tokisaki Kurumi-san? " tanya Akame pada sosok perempuan yaitu Kurumi yang muncul dari lingkaran Hitam di belakang Akame.

" Hanya menanyai beberapa hal mengenai Black Army " jawab Kurumi sambil tersenyum tipis " Black Armykah? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sana " gumam Akame sambil menerawang langit malam.

" Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? " tanya Akame sambil melirik Kurumi " Pembunuhan Orang penting Clan Uchiha, kejadian yang di mulai tanggal 9 Agustus hingga 28 Oktober, pembunuhan ini terjadi secara berturut selama 2-3 minggu, total orang yang mati sekitar 26 orang dengan jantung tertusuk dan dua mata mereka hilang. Namun kasus tersebut di tutup untuk publik dan hanya orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya. Apa kau bisa beritahu aku apa maksud dari semua itu? "

Akame yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut karena Kurumi mengetahui hal tersebut, namun keterkejutannya tidak berlangsung lama karena dia tahu, bahwa Kurumi mengetahui hal tersebut dengan Zafken miliknya, atau mungkin dia sempat bertarung dengan Danzo.

" Hahh~ kasus itu ya " gumam Akame menghela nafasnya " Katerea kau di sana bukan? " panggil Akame sambil melirik ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

 **Wush!**

Tak lama setelah itu datang sosok wanita bernama Katerea dengan wajah serius " Kau mendengarnya bukan? Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai itu? Dulu kau ikut beroperasi di kasus itu jadi kau pasti tahu detilnya " ucap Akame.

" Apa boleh? " tanya Katerea " Hmm~ Sebenarnya aku khawatir karena bisa saja ada yang mengawasi " Gumam Akame sambil berpikir.

" Soal itu jangan khawatir " ucap Kurumi melebarkan Zafkennya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Akame dan Katerea harus tersentak ketika waktu tiba-tiba berhenti kecuali mereka yang bisa bergerak bebas di waktu yang berhenti begitu juga Kurumi " Dengan begini semua akan diam tanpa mengetahui pembicaraan kita, jadi bisa kau beritahu? "

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Ugh! " sementara di sisi Naruto tampak Naruto melenguh sambil menyentuh mata kanannya yang masih di perban, setelah itu Naruto menatap lemas ke depan karena dia tahu siapa penyebab matanya tiba-tiba Perih " Kurumi-nee-san "

.

 **Back To KuruAkaKate**

 **.**

" Boleh saja. Tapi kami meminta satu permintaan " ucap Katerea " Kau ingin kau dan anggota yang lain bebas dari kekangan Black Army seperti Akame-san bukan? Hal itu bukanlah masalah " ucap Kurumi.

" Sejujurnya karena kasus itu aku, Akame dan teman-teman kami sungguh tidak kuat melanjutkan tugas karena membunuh orang yang tak berdosa, tapi Danzo-sama memaksa kami untuk membunuh orang-orang Uchiha tersebut.

Danzo-sama berniat menggunakan mata orang-orang Uchiha untuk menggunakan teknik Izanagi jika saja dia mati, mata-mata itu di transplantasikan di lengannya yang di perban di mana tangan itu merupakan tangan yang di buat dari sel Hashirama Senju. " ucap Katerea bercerita.

" Dan tangan itu di buat oleh rekannya, Orochimaru. Orochimaru bekerja sama Dengan Danzo karena dia memiliki niat untuk membunuh Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Karena tidak memungkinkan bisa mengalahkan Hiruzen seorang diri, Orochimaru bekerja sama dengan Danzo dan menyarankan hal tersebut yaitu membunuh 26 orang Uchiha " lanjut Katerea.

" selain itu rencana dari membunuh 26 orang tersebut bisa membuat bencana jika saja The Saphire di miliki oleh Danzo karena dengan begitu dia bisa membuat setiap mata dari orang yang di bunuh memiliki kekuatan _**Kotoamatsukami**_ " ujar Akame mengambil alih cerita.

" Oh~ Kotoamatsukami kah? Teknik yang bisa mengatur pikiran lawan melalui Genjutsu, dan teknik itu hanya di miliki oleh satu orang Uchiha " gumam Kurumi menyeringai tipis " Uchiha Shisui ".

" Kau kenal dengannya? " tanya Katerea sedikit terkejut " Sedikit. Dan juga aku tahu bahwa Danzo sudah mengambil sebelah mata Danzo dan mentransplantasikannya ke mata kirinya " jawab Kurumi.

" Dan Juga aku bisa merasakan bahwa sebelah mata Shisui ada di mata kiri Naru-kun " Katerea dan Akame yang mendengar itu terkejut " Tunggu dulu, bukankah mata Uchiha selalu hitam, jika begitu bukankah harusnya mata kiri Naruto berwarna hitam? " tanya Akame.

" Itu memang seharusnya, tapi sepertinya Dia menyalurkan kekuatan Sharingannya ke pada mata kiri Naruto sehingga membuat kebutaan pada mata Shisui dengan begitu Danzo tidak bisa mengambil matanya " jawab Kurumi menjelaskan.

" Dari mana kau mengetahuinya? "

" Heh! Kau pikir siapa aku ini? " dengus Kurumi " Tapi beruntung saja The Saphire membangkitkan Kekuatan Tersembunyi milik Naruto jadi dengan begitu mereka harus menunggu sekitar 6 bulan untuk pengisian kembali energi The Saphire " lanjut Kurumi membuat dua perempuan di sana terkejut.

" Apa?! Kekuatan Naruto-san bangkit? " tanya Akame benar-benar terkejut " Um, Itu memang benar "

" Tapi kenapa dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kekuatannya saat lomba melainkan menggunakan alatnya saja? " tanya Katerea penasaran " Itu karena dia menyembunyikan kekuatannya dari semua orang agar dirinya tidak di incar oleh siapapun, bayangkan jika kau menjadi seperti Naru-kun apa yang akan kalian lakukan? " jawab Kurumi lalu memberikan pertanyaan pada dua perempuan didepannya

" Maa~... Itu memang benar " gumam Akame, dia berpikir matang-matang apa yang di katakan Kurumi ada benarnya, dia tidak mau terlalu mencolok hingga di incar oleh orang-orang jahat.

" Selain itu ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan " ucap Kurumi mulai duduk di Kasur milik Akame " Apa itu? " tanya Akame.

" Kudeta Kota Konoha, Apa kalian mengetahui hal itu? " tanya Kurumi membuat Katerea dan Akame sedikit tersentak karena menanyakan hal itu " Kudeta Kota Konoha kah..., sudah lama aku tidak dengar rencana itu. Apa rencana itu masih berjalan Katerea? " gumam Akame lalu bertanya pada rekannya.

" Um, Aku dengar rencana itu akan berjalan saat turnament final Dragons Champions di mulai " jawab Katerea " Siapa saja yang ikut? " tanya Kurumi.

" aku dengar Danzo sama sudah bekerja sama dengan Kota Amegaku ( Pulau kecil dekat Korea ) dengan menyiapkan 1.000.000 penunggang naga dan 500.000 pengguna mesin robot, selain itu Danzo juga bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru dan lagi baru-baru ini Danzo memiliki alat besar seperti cacing yang dia curi dari pabrik besar Konoha " jawab Katerea.

" jadi dia yang mencuri alat itu " gumam Akame menahan emosinya " Hehh~ cukup banyak juga ya, tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah masalah bagiku, Naru-kun dan yang lain " gumam Kurumi menyeringai sadis.

" Ugh, Kau yang membantai 50 pasukan Danzo tadi siang, sepertinya memang bulan masalah untukmu ne " gumam Katerea gugup jika, jika dia ikut tadi mungkin dia sudah menjadi cincangan daging kecil " Tapi aku peringatkan saja Mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan yang menyerang konoha tanpa persiapan. Semua sudah di atur oleh Danzo dan Orochimaru begitu membaca data-data orang hebat di Konoha " ucap Akame memberi peringatan.

" Hoo~ jadi tua bangka itu sudah mempersiapkan segelanya kah? Maa~ seperti yang aku katakan bukan masalah bagiku, Naru-kun dan yang lain jika berhadapan dengan mereka semua karena kami.. " jeda Kurumi yang perlahan di telan lubang hitam " juga sudah mempersiapkan semuanya " lanjut Kurumi setelah menghilang sepenuhnya.

" Arigato atas jawabannya " Akame dan Katerea yang mendengar itu hanya diam, waktu juga sudah berjalan dengan normal kembali dan semua orang bisa bergerak kembali ( Saat Kurumi menghentikan Waktu, Kurumi hanya menghentikan waktu seluruh Jepang, namun waktu dari detik ke menit dan menit ke jam tetap jalan ).

" apa yang akan kita lakukan berikutnya Akame? Apa kita bisa mempercayai mereka? " tanya Katerea sambil melirik Akame.

" Kau pikir siapa yang bisa membuatku keluar dari Organisasi tua bangka itu hingga sekarang? Bahkan orang itu sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membawaku kembali. Seperti yang di katakan Oleh Naruto-san, jika dia memang menganggapku dia seharusnya mencariku dan mengajakku pulang. Tapi aku hanyalah di anggap boneka yang bisa di peralat hingga tidak berguna lalu di buang " ucap Akame mengeluarkan sedikit emosinya, Katerea yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam.

" terserah padamu kau ingin percaya mereka atau tidak, bagaimanapun aku akan tetap percaya pada mereka " ucap Akame tegas, Katerea yang mendengar itu kembali terdiam hingga akhirnya dia menghela nafasnya dan menatap ke arah Akame.

" Aku akan mengikutimu Akame "

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat tampak sosok pemuda dengan keriput dan pedang di punggungnya saat ini tengah berada di sebuah pertebingan yang cukup jauh dari Kota Konoha. Pemuda tersebut yang merasakan hawa kehadiran menoleh dan mendapati sosok perempuan keluar dari lubang hitam dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan senyum mengerikannya.

" kau... " gumam pemuda tersebut " Fufufu~ sepertinya ada yang harus kita bicarakan... "

.

.

.

" Uchiha Itachi "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Akhirnya Lomba ke tiga di mulai juga ya "**_

" _**Tapi di mana Danchou? Apa dia belum kembali? "**_

" _**Silahkan di mulai lombanya, Danchou sebentar lagi juga akan datang "**_

" _**Yosh! Maaf atas keterlambatanku "**_

" _**Heh! Adu gulat huh? Boleh juga "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 23 : Dragons Champions Arc III : The Rings Dragons part I ( Babak penyelisihan )**_

.

 _ **Note : Yosh! Ketemu lagi dengan si Author nih, bagaimana cerita kali ini? Hahaha maaf jika kurang seru juga misalkan karena menggabung cerita ini dengan berbagai anime cukuplah menyulitkan, Anime yang telah di gabung dari segi pair dan alur adalah anime Accel World, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Astersik Battle Gakuen, Infinite Stratos, Kantai Collection, Haifuri dan lain-lain. Ini adalah Cerita pertama saya yang menggabungkan berbagai anime, walau alurnya buatan tersendiri tapi ada beberapa alur yang saya ambil dari beberapa Anime tersebut.**_

 _ **Kali ini tidak ada bagian Actionnya melainkan Gore dari Kurumi. Kalian paati penasaran dengan Sifat Kurumi kali ini bukan? Sebenarnya apa rencana Kurumi?**_

 _ **Selain itu Kudeta Uchiha benar-benar akan terjadi di sini nanti seperti di canon tapi dengan kasus rahasia di mana tak seorangpun tahu selain beberapa orang tertentu yang akan saya beritahukan nanti di chapter mendatang.**_

 _ **Lalu Tengu? Pasti penasaran dengan bentuknya bukan? Bentuk awalnya sama seperti naga kayu milik Hashirama, seperti itulah bentuk awalnya tapi dengan sayap, mode keduanya dia sama seperti Tengu Susano'o di Canon tapi dalam bentuk mesin.**_

 _ **Lalu bagaimana dengan mata kanan Naruto? Mata kanan Naruto masih di perban hingga lomba ke tiga nanti, sekitar Part 2 baru di pulihkan Matanya oleh Kurumi.**_

 _ **Jaa~ itu saja dari Author kalian ini, ngomong-ngomong soal Kouhai saya, dia saat ini masih merencanakan membuat Alur The Protector S2, uuoohh! Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak membahas Fanfic tersebut, jika sudah siap kemungkinan saya akan membuatkan Satu Chapternya dulu, ada yang mau gak?.**_

 _ **Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ya~ jaa~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets – Sore wa Akatsuki no Youni**_

 _ **Fix First**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto tengah mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dari Irina, Xenovia, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Tohka )

 _ **Fix Second**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan setiap Huruf dari judul cerita ini )

 _ **Fix Three**_

( Layar memperlihatkan judul cerita ini )

 **Tokku ni nanimo nozomu koto nantenai**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto dari samping yang tengah ada di gedung DSA lalu menoleh ke depan dengan tatapam tajam miliknya )

 **Mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kurumi yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arah Kamera sambil menyeringai dengan mata Zafkien miliknya yang menyala di kegelapan )

 **Sonna boku desae mo oku no hou ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Aiz yang duduk di sebuah pohon sambil menghadap ke arah Kamera perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **Yuzuritakunai ikou teido wa arurashii**

( Layar bergerak ke samping di gantikan Oleh Asia yang membelakangi kamera di sebuah rerumputan yang luas dan gelap, Asia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan tangan menyatu di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas hingga secercah cahaya terbang ke langit )

 **Mamoru tte angai to muzukashii ne**

Dari secercah Cahaya berubah menjadi Cahaya matahari yang menyinari arena pertarungan dan memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah serius )

 **Akirameru wake janai kedo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah wasit yang berteriak, lalu di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto yang melesat bersama )

 **Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pertempuran Kelompok Naruto melawan Kelompok Suna di mana terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Arena tersebut )

 **Hito to hito wa wakariaenai dakedo iinjanai**

( Layar kembali memperlihatkan Naruto yang memukul udara Kosong secara brutal lalu melompat tinggi hingga tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api lalu memukul udara kosong kembali ke arena hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun )

 **Hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteyuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tenang sambil menundukkan wajah lali mengangkatnya ke arah kamera memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya )

 **Sore wa akatsuki no you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tampak berdiri di tengah arena dengan pakaian compang camping lalu menatap ke depan dengan mata Jikkan miliknya )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti dengan Tsunade, Shiina dan Shizune yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Zeoticus dan yang lain-lain sambil tersenyum ke arah Kamera ( Seperti Semua orang yang telah di kenal oleh Naruto )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Charlotte dan Kurama yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti oleh Serafall dan Sona yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan memperlihatkan 10 urutan besar di Dragons Champion dengan lengkap )

 _ **Fix End**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang awalnya sendiri harus di kejutkan ketika semuanya sudah di sekitarnya, dan harus kabur hingga akhir gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Asia dan Shiina )

.

 _ **Chapter 23 : Dragons Champions Arc III : The Rings Dragons part I ( Babak penyelisihan ).**_

.

 **Selasa, 13 November 2090**

 **Yokosuka**

 **08.00 AM**

 **.**

Yokosuka, daerah selatan Konoha atau Jepang di mana tempatnya pangkalan Air Yokosuka, tempat ini juga merupakan Tempat perkumpulan Kantai dan Blue Mermaid berada.

Dan di depan Pangkalan Air Yokosuka, terlihat sebuah Arena sebesar 2 Hektar terbentuk mulai menyebar menjadi Lapangan bertarung dengan kursi penonton yang melayang sedikit jauh dari Arena.

Seluruh Armada laut juga sudah bersiaga di sekitar Arena, ada kapal tempur Kelas Kongou, Maya, Haruna, Kirishima, Hiei, Mushashi, Akagi, Takao dan lain-lain.

Sementara di kursi penonton, tampak Aiz, Asia, Kurumi, Shiina telah datang dan menunggu pertandingan di mulai, sementara Charlotte saat ini tengah duduk di tempat yang berbeda bersama Wanita berambut merah di sampingnya.

" Akhirnya di mulai juga ya " gumam Wanita berambut merah di samping Charlotte " Um, sudah 10 hari " jawab Charlotte sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak sabar melihatnya pertandingan.

.

 **Tempat Peserta**

.

Sementara di tengah arena, tampak seluruh peserta tengah berkumpul untuk mendengarkan status pertandingan yang akan di mulai dengan segera. Seluruh kelompok yang berkumpul saat ini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan anggota mereka untuk membuat rencana pertarungan yang akan datang. Namun berbeda dengan kelompok Naruto yang saat ini berkumpul namun tidak membuat strategi melainkan membahas ketua mereka yang saat ini belum sampai.

" Danchou itu... Apa dia belum kembali? " geram Julis kesal " Belum, tapi kata Kurumi-san, Danchou akan datang sedikit terlambat " ucap Kirin membuat semua di sana menghela nafas.

" Tapi bagaimana ini? Danchou belum sampai dan sebentar lagi pengumuman untuk syarat dan peraturan untuk lombanya akan di umumkan " tanya Kiba yang tetap saja khawatir.

" Masalah itu biar aku atasi, Kurumi-san sudah memberitahukan cara untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada Danchou " ucap Kirin sambil menunjuk alat incamnya.

.

 **Kelompok Kirito**

.

" Dimana Naruto-san? Aku tidak melihatnya? " gumam Leafy sambil menatap kelompok Naruto " heh! Pasti dia takut untuk ikut lomba ini, karena aku akan mengalahkannya di sini! " dengus Kirito sombong.

Leafy yang mendengar itu entah kenapa dirinya merasa tidak suka langsung menarik kerah Kirito dan menatap tajam Kirito " Jangan pernah menghinanya, walaupun kau itu hebat kau itu belum sebanding dengannya " ucap Leafy tajam, Asuna yang melihat situasi tersebut langsung menarik Leafy menjauh dan menenangkan Leafy.

" Ada apa Leafy-chan? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? " tanya Asuna sambil menatap Leafy lembut " Entahlah, tapi entah kenapa saat dia mengejek Naruto-san, entah kenapa rasanya sungguh panas sekali. Seolah aku memiliki ikatan dengannya " jawab Leafy lirih sambil menyentuh dada kirinya.

.

 **Kelompok Sasuke**

.

" Jadi si pirang itu belum datang ya " gumam Issei menatap kelompok Naruto yang ada di samping kelompoknya " Heh! Ini hari keberuntungan kita " dengusnya bangga.

" Jangan senang dulu, Dia pasti akan datang " ucap Rias datar " Kenapa kau begitu yakin? " tanya Ino.

" Itu karena dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Kau pikir dia ikut lomba ini untuk apa? Tidak mungkin dia mau menyerah " ucap Shikamaru serius.

" Huwwoooh! Jika aku sempat melawan Naruto, Akan aku kerahkan seluruh kemampuan milikku! " teriak Lee bersemangat " Hmph! Tidak tapi aku yang akan menghajarnya " ucap Kiba Inuzuka dengan bangga.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam di tempat tanpa bersuara sambil melirik kelompok Naruto yang tampak santai walau ketua mereka tidak ada.

.

 **Arena**

.

 **Bwwwuuush!**

Seketika di arena yang berbentuk Kotak tersebut di setiap sisi Kotak muncul tiang-tiang beton yang membuat jarak sekitar 100 meter ( Lapangan Arenanya tadi itu kosong hanya Kotak Arena dan Air yabg luas, lalu muncul tiang-tiang ini dari dalam air membuat seperti tempat roma, kaliqn pasti tahu bentuk-bentuk n di sekitar lapangan roma, bukan? Seperti itu saat muncul tiang-tiang ini ).

" _Yooooosh! Ohayo minnaaaaaa! "_

" UWWOOOOOOOO! " teriak para penonton dengan semangatnya.

" _Waahh~ tak terasa sudah 10 hari terlewati setelah lomba kedua Dragons Champions waktu itu, namun sekarang! Kita sudah ada di lomba ketiga Dragons Champion! "_

" UWWWOOOOH! "

" _seperti biasa 10 besar kita masihlah bertahan namun sepertinya tidak bisa di bilang 10 besar karena jumlah kelompok yang memasuki 10 besar kemarin adalah 11 kelompok di karenakan kelompok Phenex memasuki posisi 8._

 _Dan karena itu! Di lomba ini! Seluruh kelompok akan saling bertarung berteam melawan Team Lain 5 lawan 5! Dengan begitu kita dapat mencari siapakah 10 besar saat ini! "_

" _Tapi sebelum di mulai, inilah daftar pertandingan saat ini! "_

 **Sriing!**

Seketika muncul Hologram besar memperlihatkan tabel daftar pertarungan yang membuat semua di sana sedikit terkejut, tak ayal ada juga yang menyeringai ketika melihat daftar tersebut.

" Hehh~ jadi lawan awal kita itu adalah kelompok yang di peringkat 15? " gumam Julis ketika melihat daftar pertarungan

" Ini akan semakin menarik " gumam Pemuda dengan gentong di punggungnya.

" _Sebelum lomba di mulai! Kalian harus mendengar syarat dan peraturan yang akan di bacakan oleh panitia lomba, mari kita dengarkan "_

" _Baiklah, Sebelum Lomba di mulai, Syarat dari lomba ini adalah 1. Kalian boleh menggunakan senjata bebas sesuka kalian, 2. Dalam pertandingan ini Naga kalian tidak akan ikut pertarungan._

 _Lalu peraturan di lomba ini, 1. Kalian boleh menyerang lawan kalian dengan teknik apapun namun jangan hingga membuatnya mati, 2. Jika kalian ingin menang, kalian harus bisa membuat lawan kalian keluar dari arena hingga tercebur ke air, atau melumpuhkan lawan kalian, 3. Bagi kelompok yang menyerang lawan yang sudah tidak kuat akan di diskualifikasi, 4. Pertandingan ini bebas memilih siapa saja Anggotanya, 5. Jika lawan menantang untuk 1 lawan 1 dan jika si lawan menerimanya, anggota yang lain di larang membantu, jika membantu kalian akan di diskualifikasi "_ ucap Tsunade menjelaskan Syarat dan Peraturan Lomba kali ini membuat semua di sana terdiam.

" Ghhaaa! Bagaimana ini! " gumam Kiba Yuuto gugup, karena bagaimanapun peraturan ke 5 adalah peraturan yang dia benci " Bagaimana Kirin-chan? " tanya Tohka sambil melirik ke arah sepupunya.

" Memang tersambung, tapi Danchou seperti tidak merespons " ucap Kirin.

" _lalu waktu pertarungan ini tidak di tentukan. Namun jika sudah 1 jam maka pertarungan akan di hentikan dan menggunakan Point untuk menentukan pemenang "_ Ucap Sona membuat hampir semua peserta di sana menggerutu tidak suka.

" _Dan juga, Sama seperti biasa bagi yang tidak masuk 10 besar harus kehilangan satu anggota mereka "_ lanjut Tsunade mengambil alih

" _Kalau begitu, Lomba Ketiga Dragons Champions Resmi di mulai! "_ ucap Serafall penuh semangat.

 **Twush! Duaar!**

Kembang apipun mulai meledak di langit cerah beserta suara gemuruh semangat para penonton dan peserta menandakan lomba ketiga Dragons Champions telah di mulai.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, tampak sebuah kapal kecil tengah mendekati Dua Kapal Besar Yaitu Haruna dan Kongou membuat dua Kapal tersebut mengarahkan senjata utama mereka ke arah Kapal tersebut.

" _Di sini Haruna! Siapa kalian? "_

" _Ini Harekaze dari Blue Mermaid, Kami membawa tamu penting yang harus sampai di Arena "_

" _Siapa? "_

 **Tap!**

Kapten yang ada di kapal Haruna harus terkejut ketika siapa yang dia lihat di Atas kapal Harekaze tersebut.

" Dia... "

.

" _Kalau begitu mari kita mulai lombanya dari Kelompok Whitefox melawan Kelompok Miryuu "_

" _Silahkan pilih siapa yang akan bertarung "_

" Bagaimana ini? " tanya Claudia " Kalau begini, Saya, Koneko, Xenovia dan Tohka, kalian yang bertanding lebih dulu bersama Danchou " ucap Julis membuat keputusan

" Tapi di mana Danchou? Apa dia belum kembali? " tanya Irina " Sepertinya belum, tapi aku yakin, jika Danchou di sini mereka pasti akan memilih kalian " ucap Julis serius, membuat kelompok Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum.

" Baiklah mari kita lakukan " ucap Tohka maju ke depan bersama Xenovia, Saya dan Koneko

" _Wowowow, Ada apa ini? Kenapa kelompok Whitefox hanya empat orang yang maju? "_

" Silahkan di mulai lombanya, Danchou sebentar lagi juga akan datang " ucap Tohka cukup lantang " Dia hanya sedikit terlambat " ucap Xenovia.

" Oi-Oi, ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka hanya berempat? Di mana satu orang lagi? " gumam Pria berotot di samping Hiruzen Sarutobi " Hahaha, sepertinya dia sedikit terlambat seperti biasanya " tawa Hiruzen.

" _Bagaimana Panitia? "_

" Tidak apa, lakukan saja " ucap Tsunade mengizinkan karena bagaimanapun...

" _A-Ah~ baiklah jika begitu, Peserta! Ambil Posisi! "_

Setelah mendengar itu Kelompok Whitefox dan Miryuu langsung menuju tempat mereka dan bersiap bertarung.

 **Wush!**

 **Sret! Twuuush!**

Sementara itu di atas Harekaze tampak sosok dengan jubah bertudung itu membuka jubah tersebut dengan cepat hingga memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan kaos hitam berbalut Jubah putih dan celana hitam panjang.

Pemuda itupun langsung mengambil posisi berjongkok lalu terbang dengan cepat menuju Arena dengan Jetpeack di punggungnya.

" _Jaa~ Pertandingan pertama dari The Rings Dragons... "_

Kelompok Whitefox dan Miryuu pun sama-sama bersiap untuk bertanding.

" _Di mulai! "_

" Hyaaaaaaah! "

Seketika semua harus terkejut ketika seseorang dari atas masuk ke arena dan mendarat di tengah arena sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya dengan gaya sentil.

 **Tsh! BOOOOOOM!**

Saat jari itu melakukan sentilan pada udara Kosong, sebuah hempasan angin besar muncul dan menghempaskan seluruh kelompok Miryuu hingga keluar arena. Semua yang melihat siapa yang datang terkejut dan membisu karena yang datang adalah...

" Danchou! " kejut Xenovia, Saya, Koneko, dan Tohka " Yosh! Maaf atas keterlambatanku " ucap sosok tersebut yang rupanya Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil.

 **Ting!**

" _A-Ah, Pertandingan pertama berakhir, dan pemenangnya adalah Team Whitefox! "_

" UWWWOOOOOH! "

" Okaerinasi Naruto-kun! " ucap Tohka berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat " Tadaima Tohka, Minna " balas Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Tohka sesaat lalu menatap Xenovia, Saya dan Koneko yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Kau lama sekali Danchou " ejek Xenovia membuat Naruto tersenyum canggung " Maaf jika aku terlambat sedikit, sejujurnya aku bisa saja telat 2/3 pertandingan tapi berkat Redurora dan Harekaze aku berhasil sampai " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Harekaze yang tampak di kepung oleh kapal perbaikan dari celah Arena.

" Memang apa yang terjadi? " tanya Saya penasaran " Katup panas mereka meledak " jawab Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat peserta di ikuti yang lain.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, kita lanjut ke Lomba berikutnya! "_

 _._

 **Tempat peserta**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara di tempat peserta, para peserta saat ini tengah menatap Naruto yang berjalan bersama anggotanya yang tadi dari arena dengan aura permusuhan yang kuat, namun Naruto hanya acuh dengan tatapan mereka.

" Kau terlambat Danchou! " Naruto yang mendengar itu dari kelompoknya yang menatapnya sebal hanya mengangkat tangannya " Jadi bagaimana? " tanya Naruto setelah sampai di tempat kelompoknya.

" Apanya? " tanya Irina polos " Tentu saja persiapan kalian, robot tengu dan yang lainnya? " balas Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

" Tentu saja kami sudah siap! " jawab Julis sambil tersenyum dengan semangat membara, membuat Naruto sedikit terkekeh " Lalu untuk pertarungan kita berikutnya ini adalah daftarnya " ucap Kirin sambil memperlihatkan daftar pertandingan kepada Naruto.

" Hmm~ jadi masih babak penyelisihan, hingga mencari enam belas kelompok lalu memasuki perempatan final babak 1 " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya " peringat 22, 28, 19, 50, 24 dan... jadi itu daftar pertarungan yang akan kita lawan " gumam Naruto lalu menyeringai kecil

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Tengu? "

" Robot Tengu saat ini sudah mencapai 90% kemungkinan besok baru selesai karena Falbium, Ajuka, Sayuri-san dan pekerja DSA dan Industrion tengah bekerja keras tanpamu " Naruto yang mendengar suara Kurumi menoleh dan terlihat Kurumi yang berjalan ke arah kelompoknya bersama Asia, Shiina dan Aiz.

" Ah, Kurumi-nee, Aiz-nee, Asia dan... Shiina-chan kau kah itu? " gumam Naruto sambil menatap Shiina lekat yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya karena saat ini rambut Shiina lebih panjang hingga menyentuh tanah, bahkan wajah Shiina lebih cantik dari adiknya.

" Um, Apa kabar Naruto-nii " balas Shiina sambil tersenyum tipis " Baik seperti yang kau lihat, ngomong-ngomong selama ini kau ke mana? " tanya Naruto penasaran karena tidak pernah melihatnya.

" Aku dan Jii-san kembali ke Kumo karena ada urusan Keluarga, Gomen ne tidak memberi kabar " ucap Shiina sambil membungkukkan badannya " Maa~ kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, lagian itu juga urusan keluarga bukan? Aku tidak punya hak atas itu " ucap Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuh Shiina lalu menepuk pelan kepala Shiina.

" Selain itu apa kau baik-baik saja selama di sana Naru-kun? " tanya Aiz sambil memeluk sebelah lengan Naruto membuat Naruto merona " A-Aku baik-baik saja kok Aiz-nee se-selain itu bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu itu? " pinta Naruto sambil tergagap.

" Kenapa? " tanya Aiz semakin memeluk erat Naruto hingga tangan Naruto tertekan oleh dua melon Aiz yang membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah " Ara~ Ara~ rupanya Naru-kun sudah mesum rupanya? " goda Kurumi.

" Urusai! Bukan seperti itu! " teriak Naruto kesal " Mou~ Aiz-nee jangan menggoda Naruto-nii terus! " kesal Asia langsung memeluk sebelah lengan Naruto dan menarik Naruto dari Aiz tapi tidak mau melepaskannya.

' _Si-Sial! Da-Dada Asia sudah mengalami pertumbuhan membuatnya semakin cantik, dan juga dadanya terasa... '_ batin Naruto _' Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan berpikir seperti itu Uzumaki Naruto! '_ teriak Naruto dalam batin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" kalian hentikan ini, kalian bisa melakukan apapun padaku setelah di rumah nanti! " teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangannya tapi sepertinya Aiz dan Asia tidak mau melepaskannya.

" Nikmat bukan danchou? "

"Urusai Barbie! Jika tanganku ini bebas akan aku operasi wajah menjengkelkanmu itu! "

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, 30 menit setelahnya Aiz, Asia, Kurumi dan Shiinapun kembali ke tempat mereka sementara Naruto dan yang lain tengah menonton pertandingan dari Kelompok Sasuke kecuali Kiba yang saat ini tengah berbaring dengan kain putih menutupi wajahnya ( Bukan arti kata mati loh ).

Naruto terus menatap lekat Sasuke yang berdiri di tempat membiarkan Anggotanya yaitu Kiba Inuzuka, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima dan Hyoudo Issei bertarung secara brutal melawan Peringkat 30, bahkan kelompok tersebut tampak sudah tidak kuat melawan kelompok Sasuke.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Rias sambil menghentakan tangannya ke bawah hingga sebuah Gelombang dengan petir merah tercipta dan melesat ke arah lima musuh di depannya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Lima peserta itupun terpental keluar arena begitu gelombang tersebut meledak membuat kelompok Sasuke lolos dengan telak.

" _Pemenangnya! Kelompok Uchiha! "_

" UWWOOOOH! "

" mereka menang dengan telak " gumam Claudia " Terlalu telak tepatnya, mereka bahkan tak segan-segan melawan " timpal Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang hanya mendengus lalu berjalan menuju tempat peserta.

" Dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, dia hanya menggunakan pionnya saja untuk lolos, bagaimana Danchou? " tanya Xenovia membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Apanya? "

" Bagaimana jika kami saja yang maju sementara Danchou istirahat saja? "

" Jika seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kalian akan lolos terus hingga Perempatan Final babak pertama. Lagi pula aku bukanlah orang yang hanya duduk tenang melihat kelompoknya bertarung habis-habisan sementara sang ketua hanya duduk tenang bak tidak peduli " jawab Naruto serius, dirinya tentu tidak akan membiarkan anggota-anggotanya bertarung tanpanya itu sama saja dengan Mengumpan sebuah cacing hingga di makan ikan besar dan menarik sang pemancing ke dalam air.

" Aku bukanlah seperti dia yang memerintahkan orang sementara dia hanya santai saja, aku lebih suka melakukannya bersama, bukankah itu yang selalu kita lakukan? " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada anggotanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh mereka, mereka benar-benar beruntung memiliki ketua seperti Naruto.

" _pertandingan berikutnya kelompok Whitefox melawan Kelompok Thunder Bull "_

" Yosh, sekarang giliran kita, Irina, Xenovia, Saya, Julis, Koneko sekarang giliran kalian untuk maju " ucap Naruto menunjuk anggotanya untuk melakukan pertarungan berikutnya, dengan penuh semangat Xenovia, Saya, Irina, Julis dan Koneko berjalan keluar menuju arena pertarungan meninggalkan Dirinya, Kiba Yuuto yang masih berbaring, Claudia, Tohka dan Kirin

" Tumben kau tidak ikut bertanding Danchou? Dan juga apa artinya dari perkataanmu tadi? Kau bilang tidak bisa menjamin kami bisa lolos terus " tanya Claudia penasaran karena biasanya Naruto selalu ikut ambil pertarungan " Untuk kali ini tidak dulu, lagi pula aku percaya pada kalian bisa membuat lolos kelompok kita hingga perempatan final babak pertama. Tapi di pertarungan terakhir barulah aku ambil pertarungan " jawab Naruto sambil menyandarkan dirinya di tembok.

" Kenapa? " tanya Tohka " Karena pertarungan terakhir... " jeda Kirin sambil membaca daftar pertarungan " Kelompok Suna " lanjutnya.

" Eh? Kelompok Suna? " kejut Kiba yang tadinya berbaring di lantai langsung terbangun ( Dari pingsan/kematian :v ) " benar sekali " timpal Naruto sambil mengangguk.

" Tapi jika begitu, Berarti hanya kami saja yang berulang-ulang bertanding hingga kita melawan Kelompok Suna " ucap Kirin membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum " Ya~ bisa di bilang 4 atau 5 pertarungan, tapi ketika di babak perempat final, maka aku akan terus bertarung hingga final. Dan aku tak akan pernah segan-segan memberikan perlawanan " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai mengerikan membuat anggota Naruto meneguk ludah mereka.

.

Pertarunganpun terus berlangsung hingga siang dan Kelompok Naruto berhasil terus lolos babak penyelisihan dan tinggal dua pertarungan lagi untuk melawan Kelompok Suna. Selagi mereka beristirahat mereka juga menonton pertandingan dari 10 besar dan mereka juga berhasil lolos. Sepertinya mereka tidak mau kalah dengan kelompok Whitefox.

" _Baiklah! Kita istirahatkan dulu pertandingannya selama 1 jam, bagi setiap kelompok harap memanfaatkan waktu untuk menambah stamina dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk pertarungan berikutnya "_

" Hahh~ Akhirnya kita istirahat juga " gumam Julis mendudukkan dirinya sambil bernafas lega " kerja bagus, kalian tambahlah stamina kalian dengan ini, dan ini aku sudah menyiapkan pil stamina buatanku " ucap Naruto sambil memberikan Konsumsi dengan tabung kecil berisikan Obat.

" Arigato Danchou, tapi bagaimana kau bisa membuat pil ini dalam waktu singkat? Apalagi kau tidak di tempat kerjamu? " tanya Julis sambil menerima konsumsi yang di berikan Naruto begitu juga pilnya " Itu adalah Pil buatanku dulu, aku menggunakannya terkadang jika masih memiliki kesadaraan saat Efek Blood Conecting Weaponku, tapi sekarang Efeknya sudah lama menghilang jadi aku bebas menggunakan senjataku setiap saat " Jawab Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya.

" kau mau ke mana Danchou? " tanya Kiba ketika melihat Naruto akan pergi " Menemui seseorang, sebaiknya kalian isi perut kalian dan bersiap untuk babak berikutnya, aku akan datang saat melawan Kelompok Suna nanti " jawab Naruto lalu meninggalkan kelompoknya yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat tampak Sosok Wanita berambut Kuning dengan mata emas tengah bersandar di dinding sambil menatap samping kanan dan kiri yang tampak sepi dan gelap.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Wanita itupun menoleh ke arah depannya di mana tampak Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai " Jadi ada perlu apa kau memanggilku kemari Naruto-kun? " tanya Wanita itu.

" Sebetulnya ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Okaa-san " jawab Naruto membuat Wanita yang tak lain adalah Charlotte menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Siapa? " tanya Charlotte penasaran.

" Demileubo, salah satu naga yang hampir mirip paus atau biasa di sebut Breugon, kau pasti mengenal mereka bukan? " Charlotte yang mendengar itu tersentak " Leu-san? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? " tanya Charlotte penasaran.

" Entahlah, tapi Okaa-san. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka aku sarankan untuk jangan menemui mereka untuk saat ini, aku akan ikut bersama Okaa-san nanti untuk bertemu mereka " jawab Naruto lalu pintanya pada Charlotte

" Hm, kenapa? " tannya Charlotte " Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mereka, setelah aku mendapatkan pertanyaan dari mereka... " jeda Naruto sambil membuka celah perban mata kanannya lalu membuka mata kanannya yang berwarna putih kebiruan.

.

" Jawaban dari kehancuran Pulau Kitrugon bisa saja aku dapatkan nanti "

.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sesudah berbicara dengan Charlotte, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat kelompoknya berada, namun langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat 4 orang muncul di depannya. Tiga orang Perempuan berbeda rambut, tiga perempuan dua perempuan berambut hitam di ikat pony tail dan di geraikan dan perempuan kedua berambut biru panjang sebokong dan satu orang pria.

" Mou~ kau dari mana saja Naruto-kun! " kesal perempuan berambut hitam sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat " Hahaha~ aku hanya menemui seseorang kok, Shizuka-nee " jawab Naruto sambil tertawa membiarkan perempuan yang sudah dia anggap kakak memeluknya sambil mengelus pipi halusnya ke pipinya.

" Lagi pula ada apa kalian menemuiku? " tanya Naruto penasaran karena 3 orang penting yang biasanya menjaga Hokage saat ini menemuinya " apa salah kami menemui orang yang sudah kami anggap adik? " tanya balik pria yang tak lain adalah Dohnassek.

" Maa~ sebenarnya tidak salah sih " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung " Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku pikir kau kenapa-napa tadi hingga kau tidak ikut bertarung dari tadi " ucap Shizuka semakin memeluk erat Naruto dan menekan kepala Naruto ke dadanya membuat Naruto memberontak dengan wajah merona.

" Shi-Shizuka-nee ka-kau me-membuatku tidak bisa bernafas " berontak Naruto sambil melonggarkan pelukan Shizuka " Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak terluka, ya~ kecuali mata ini " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk mata kanannya yang masih dia tutupi perban

" aku hanya membiarkan anggotaku saja yang bertarung untuk saat ini, tapi saat pertarungan melawan kelompok Suna barulah aku akan maju karena di sana yang akan menjadi penentu untuk perempatan final babak pertama " lanjut Naruto.

" Kelompok Suna ya? " gumam Kalawarner " Aku dengar di sana ada salah satu orang yang memiliki Ichibi, salah satu naga dari The Nine Legends Dragons Beast, apa kau yakin bisa mengatasinya? " tanya Raynare menatap khawatir Naruto.

" Mungkin, tapi yang aku tahu dia tidak mungkin bertarung di babak awal, pasti dia akan bertarung di babak perempatan babak ke pertama dan kedua karena dia tidak akan mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatanpun hanya untuk melawan orang lemah baginya " ucap Naruto sambil mengotak atik jamnya sesaat lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke depan.

 **St! Trank!**

Setelahnya muncul The King di tangan kiri Naruto bersamaan Jam W.W.S Watch milik Naruto mengeluarkan besi-besi yang menyatu seperti armor pada lengan kiri Naruto membuat Tangan Naruto seperti robot.

" Tapi jika di pandang secara nyata bukankah kau seharusnya di pandang orang kuat? " tanya Kalawarner, Naruto yang di tanya hanya tersenyum " Maa~ bisa di bilang begitu, tapi dia pasti akan memberikan salah satu anggota terpecayanya melawanku, lagi pula jika dia kalah melawanku nanti, kelompoknya tetap masuk babak perempatan final babak pertama, namun nanti dia pasti akan melawan orang lain hingga kita bisa saja bertemu di babak kedua " jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan kingnya di pundak.

" Mengesampingkan itu sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin kalian katakan hingga kalian meninggalkan post kalian " tanya Naruto sambil menatap satu persatu orang kepercayaan Hokage " A-Ah~ mengenai itu " gumam Shizuka sambil memainkan jarinya, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Shizuka tampak berbeda menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Ah, Gomen Naruto sepertinya kami harus pergi " ucap Dohnassek langsung menghilang dari sana " Kami juga, lagi pula Shizuka bilang ada yang ingin di bicarakan denganmu " ucap Kalawarner ikut menghilang.

" Jaa~ Ne Naruto-kun, semangat ya " ucap Raynare ikut menghilang meninggalkan Shizuka yang salah tingkah di tinggal temannya " Benarkah? " tanya Naruto membuat Shizuka semakin salah tingkah.

" A-Ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali jaa na~ " setelah mengatakan itu Shizukapun menghilang meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebingungan " Sebenarnya apa sih? " gumam Naruto sambil menyelipkan pedang besarnya ke punggung.

" _Yosha! Kembali lagi di lomba ke tiga Dragons Champions : The Rings! Langsung saja kita menuju pertandingan berikutnya setelah lama beristirahat, Kelompok Whitefox dari Konoha melawan Kelompok Greyuu dari Iwagaku "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggumam lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil menekan-nekan jarinya hingga berbunyi suara " Satte, selagi menunggu bagaimana jika kita pemanasan saja " gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragons Future ~**_

.

.

 **19.00 PM**

Sudah sekitar 11 jam pertandingan di mulai dan para penonton masih senantiasa menonton hingga pertandingan terakhir yang akan datang. Kali ini lomba akan mencari 16 besar dari 50 besar yang ikut lomba dan 14 kelompok sudah terpilih dan tinggal 2 kelompok lagi yang belum terpilih.

Yaitu Whitefox dan Suna...

" Sial di mana sih si Danchou? Padahal sebentar lagi kita akan bertanding " Gumam Julis setengah kesal " Maa~ itu memang kebiasaan Danchou " ucap Kiba berusaha menenangkan Julis.

" Maaf saja aku tidaklah orang seperti itu " semua langsung menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang tampak kotor, semua yang melihat itu menatap bingung Naruto " Danchou, kau habis melakukan apa hingga kau seperti itu? " tanya Kiba penasaran.

" pemanasan. Selain itu, Tohka-chan, Koneko-chan, Saya-chan dan Kirin-chan, ikut aku. Kita akan melakukan pertandingan berikutnya " ucap Naruto berjalan keluar di ikuti Tohka, Kirin, Saya dan Koneko di belakangnya.

" pada akhirnya singanya lepas juga ya " sindir Tohka dan mendapat dengusan dari Naruto " Aku bukanlah hewan dan bukanlah senjata, aku adalah... " jeda Naruto sambil mengetik jamnya kembali hingga tangan kirinya terbungkus besi-besi mekanik yang membuat tangan kirinya seperti robot.

" Aku sendiri "

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" _Yosha! Inilah yang paling di tunggu-tunggu! Whitefox melawan Suna! Selain itu pada akhirnya! Orang yang paling di nantikan akhirnya turun bertarung! "_

" pada akhirnya Kau turun juga Genius From The Future " ucap sosok pemuda berambut abu-abu " Shira, Sen, Yome, Temari dan Kankuro, sepertinya ketua kalian hanya memilih kalian sejak tadi untuk bertarung, apa dia tidak berniat turun? " tanya Naruto menatap lima sosok di depannya ( Kalian pasti sudah tahu ciri-ciri mereka. Untuk, Shira, Yome dan Sen ada di Naruto Shippuden Arc Ujian Chunin 401 ).

" Tidak. Tapi kali ini, Aku menantangmu bergulat Uzumaki Naruto! " tantang Shira membuat semua di sana berteriak semangat.

" _Hoooo! Apa ini! Suna menantang satu lawan satu dalam Taijutsu! Apa yang akan di putuskan oleh Ketua Whitefox "_

.

" Heh! Taijutsu?! apa Danchou bisa melakukannya? " kejut Julis di tempat peserta begitu juga yang lain

" O-O, sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang mengerikan " semua anggota tersisa menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat Asia, Aiz, Kurumi, dan Shiina berjalan ke arah mereka " Kalian? " gumam Claudia.

" Apanya yang mengerikan? " tanya Julis penasaran " Sebenarnya Naru-kun itu cukup mengerikan di bidang Taijutsu, maka dari itu aku bilang mengerikan " jawab Kurumi.

" Walau Naru-kun terlihat ahli dalam banyak senjata, tapi Taijutsu adalah kemampuan mengerikan yang di miliki oleh Naruto sejak kecil " timpal Aiz " Apalagi sejak berumur 12 tahun, Nii-chan memutuskan melatih Taijutsu miliknya dan hasilnya adalah... " jeda Asia sambil memunculkan Hologram berisikan Foto tempat yang hancur berantakan dengan tubuh seseorang terbaring di tempat tersebut.

" i-ini! " kejut Julis dengan mata melebar begitu juga yang lain " Benar. Ini hasil dari latihan Naruto-nii ketika tidak mendapatkan partner Naga, dan di hianati oleh si jalang " ucapan Asia membuat semua di sana menatap honor ke arena di mana tampak Naruto tengah berpikir lalu menyeringai, mereka yang melihat itu merinding.

.

" Heh! Adu gulat huh? Boleh juga " balas Naruto " Tapi dengan satu syarat, jika salah satu dari pertarungan kita keluar atau tidak kuat bertarung, maka mereka akan kalah beserta team yang ada di arena begitu juga jika berhasil bertahan maka dia akan maju bersama anggotanya " lanjut Naruto.

" Tidak masalah " balas Shira membuat Naruto menyeringai senang, setelah itu Naruto mulai menancapkan King di punggungnya ke tanah Arena lalu mengadukan tinjunya dan memasang posisi bertarung tangan kosong dengan tangan kanan di arahkan kedepan dengan telapak tangan menekuk ke dalam dengan posisi jari telunjuk, Tengah dan jempol membentuk seperti cakar sementara jari manis dan telunjuk di lipat/di tekuk biasa.

Posisi tangan kiri di arahkan ke samping wajah dengan siku tertekuk, tubuh di arahkan menghadap miring, kaki kiri di tekuk sedikit dan Kaki kanan di majukan sedikit dan di tekuk sedikit.

" tapi aku peringatkan, aku bukanlah orang yang sembarangan jika Taijutsu " ucap Naruto memiringkan sedikit wajahnya sambil menyeringai. Shira yang melihat Naruto telah bersiap memasang posisi bertarung.

Sementara anggota yang di arena diam di tempat sambil menonton pertandingan 1 vs 1 di depan mereka saat ini, komentator yang melihat itu langsung saja mengangkat tangannya dan...

" _Pertandingan terakhir! Mulai! "_

 **Wush!**

Mendengar tanda langsung saja Shira melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto membuat seringai Naruto semakin melebar.

 **Sret! Wush!**

 **Bugh!**

Shira yang melihat Naruto masih memasang posisi awal bergerak sedikit ke samping sambil memberikan tinju ke samping dengan menggunakan pergelangan atas tangannya pada sisi kanan Naruto. Tapi Naruto berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut dengan melawan pergelangan atas Shira dengan pergelangan atasnya juga.

 **Wush! Daak!**

Shira yang merasakan tendangan dari samping kirinya langsung menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memblokir serangan tersebut dan benar saja sebuah tendangan dari tumit belakang kaki Naruto telah berhasil dia tahan.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Shira yang melihat Naruto melayangkan tinju telapak tangan ke arahnya langsung menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk bertahan, namun bukan pukulan yang dia dapat melainkan Naruto melompati dirinya ke belakang.

 **Wush! Bugh!**

Setelah mendarat di belakang Shira, Naruto melayangkan tinju pergelangan tangannya dengan mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang bersamaan dengan memutar tubuhnya, namun pukulannya berhasil di tahan oleh Shira.

 **Wush! Daak!**

Dengan melakukan gerakan yang sama Shira kembali berhasil menahan tendangan tumit belakang Kaki Naruto, Shira yang bisa menebak gerakan selanjutnya melakukan pertahanan yang sama namun...

 **Bugh! Duaak!**

Begitu tinju telapak tangan Kanan Naruto mengenai tangan Shira, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengayunkan tangan kirinya dari bawah dan berhasil menembus pertahanan Shira karena pukulannya berhasil mengenai dagu Shira hingga membuat Shira harus mengangkat tangannya.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Melihat celah besar Naruto langsung melayangkan tinju telapak tangannya secara beruntun tanpa membuat Shira memiliki kesempatan untuk menahan serangan.

 **Bughbughbugh! Buagh!**

Tinju Narutopun semakin cepat dan sebagai serangan terakhir dari tinjunya, Naruto menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada Shira hingga membuat Shira terhempas sedikit ke belakang.

Shira yang bisa menguasai dirinya menghentikan hempasannya dan menatap Naruto tajam di mana tampak Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil memasang posisi awal kembali.

" Serangan tadi... Bukankan itu teknik silat Wing Chun? Bagaimana bisa Dia menguasainya? " kejut Tsunade tidak percaya " Hoho, sepertinya ini akan menarik " gumam Hiruzen.

" Seranganmu lumayan cepat juga ne Naruto-san " puji Shira sambil tersenyum, dirinya benar-benar beruntung dan juga semakin semangat melawan Naruto " Sudah aku katakan, aku bukanlah orang yang sembarangan jika sudah Taijutsu " Balas Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil.

.

 **Team Uchiha Place**

.

" Uwwoooh! Apa-apaan itu tadi, serangannya sungguh luar biasa! " teriak Lee penuh semangat ketika melihat gerakan tinju beruntun Naruto " Itu hampir mirip seperti serangan Clanku, tapi tadi itu adalah Wing Chun, bagaimana bisa dia menguasai teknik tua itu " gumam Neji.

" Lee, tontonlah pertandingan itu hingga berakhir, temukan kelemahan kuning itu dalam bertarung tangan Kosong " perintah Sasuke " Yosha! Akan aku lakukan dengan semangat membara! "

" Semangat membara terkadang tidak membuahkan hasil "

.

.

" Baiklah, kita mulai lagi! " ucap Shira dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan mengeluarkan sedikit energi, Naruto yang melihat itu menekankan berat tubuhnya pada kaki kanan miliknya

 **Wush! Sret!**

 **Bugh!**

Dengan kecepatan yang berbeda dari yang tadi, ketika Shira melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan dari yang biasanya, Naruto juga sudah memutar tubuhnya sambil memberikan tendangan dengan belakang tumit kaki kirinya membuat Shira harus menahan tendangan Naruto.

 **Wush! Srush!**

Setelah memberikan tendangan dari kaki kirinya, Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto melompat sedikit lalu mengayunkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke kepala Shira Namun tendangannya berhasil di hindari.

" Hampir saja! " kejut Kirin tidak percaya.

 **Tap! Sret! Bugh!**

 **Boom!**

Setelah mendaratkan kakinya, Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya sambil melayangkan tinju kanannya begitu juga Shira hingga akhirnya tinju tersebut saling berbenturan dan membuat ledakan angin yang keras.

 **Wush! Bugh! Bugh!**

Dengan gerakan cepat, Merekapun langsung saling melesatkan tinju mereka namun semua saling berbenturan dan saat berbenturan terjadi hempasan angin berkali-kali karena adu tinju mereka.

 **Sret! Wush! Duak!**

Naruto yang melihat Tinju Shira akan mengenai wajahnya memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung menangkap tinju Shira yang melewati kepalanya lalu memukul dan mendorong dada Shira dengan keras menggunakan telapak tangannya hingga membuat Shira sedikit terhempas.

 **Wush! Sret! Duak!**

Shira yang terpental berusaha mengendalikan dirinya hingga akhirnya dia bisa berhenti, namun dia harus di kejutkan dengan Naruto yang sudah di atasnya sambil melayangkan tendangan kaki kanan dari samping ke arahnya.

Tak mau terkena, dia langsung menundukkan tubuhnya lalu membuat tendangan Naruto meleset, Shira yang melihat celah langsung memberikan tendangan kaki kiri pada Naruto, Namun Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan menyilangkan tangannya, namun dirinya juga harus terhempas karena tendangan tersebut

 **Sret! Wush! Duak!**

Naruto yang bisa merasakan Shira kembali ke arahnya dan melayangkan tinju ke arahnya langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan memberikan tendangan pada perut Shira dengan kedua kakinya hingga terbang ke atas.

 **Wush! Grep! Swush!**

Shira yang di tendang ke atas harus di kejutkan ketika Naruto tiba-tiba sudah di belakangnya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya dan memutar-mutar dirinya lalu melemparnya ke bawah tepat ke arah Arena di bawah mereka.

 **[" Taijutsu Juuichi : Tensuogi! "]** ucap Naruto melesat kembali ke arah Shira sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

 **Buagh! Wush! Blaaar!**

Setelah di dekat Shira, Narutopun melayangkan kedua tinjunya hingga mengenai perut Shira, namun karena cepatnya mereka jatuh mereka harus membentur arena dengan keras hingga membuat beberapa retakan.

 **Wush!**

Dari kumpulan asap kecil tempat mereka menabrak Arena dari langit, keluar Naruto yang tampak baik-baik saja sambil memasang posisi bertarung awal kembali.

.

" Kalian lihat bukan? Naruto-nii akan mengerikan jika dia sudah tangan kosong " ucap Asia membuat semua di sana mengangguk kaku kecuali Aiz dan Kurumi.

.

" Hohoho, boleh juga Naruto-kun " gumam Charlotte sambil tersenyum tipis, Sementara Wanita di sampingnya hanya menggumam setuju

.

Sementara di arena. Tampak Shira perlahan bangkit dalam keadaan sedikit kotor dan terdapat luka di beberapa tubuhnya menatap Tajam Naruto yang tampak tenang di posisinya.

" Sugoii, Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Danchou bisa taijutsu " gumam Kirin terkagum " Sepertinya aku harus memaksimalkan sedikit kekuatanku untuk mengalahkanmu ne " gumam Shira yang perlahan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura ke orange-orangean dan Shira juga sudah mengganti posisi bertarungnya.

" Entahlah tapi sebelum di coba mana kita tahu " jawab Naruto sambil bersiap untuk menahan serangan Shira kembali " Kalau begitu, Aku maju! " ucap Shira yang langsung menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

 **Wush! Bugh! Krak!**

Naruto yang merasakan sinyal bahaya di samping kirinya langsung menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan wajahnya dan benar saja sebuah tendangan dari kiri berhasil dia tahan dengan tangan kirinya yang terbungkus mesin, namun tendangan tersebut berhasil menggeser sedikit Naruto bersamaan dengan tanah yang di pijak Naruto retak.

' _Tendangannya... Kali ini lebih kuat '_ batin Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa serangan Shira semakin kuat.

 **Wush! Wush! Tak! Duak!**

Kembali Naruto yang merasakan serangan dari Shira melakukan teknik menghindar namun Naruto harus di kejutkan dengan serangan dari bawah yang di lakukan oleh Shira kepadanya dengan mengenai perutnya hingga membuat Naruto harus terhempas sedikit ke belakang.

' _Serangannya tidak bersuara, serangan apa itu? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang memiliki teknik taijutsu tanpa suara '_ batin Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya pelan lalu mengeluarkan tabung kecil di bagian lengan kirinya dan mengambil 10 pil dan memakannya.

" Bagaimana Naruto-san? " tanya Shira sedikit sombong karena baru bisa membuat Naruto terhempas " Entahlah lagi pula pertarungan ini belum berakhir " balas Naruto sambil memasang posisi bertarung awalnya.

' _Aku harus memastikannya lebih dulu, setelah itu baru aku akan melakukan serangan balasan '_ batin Naruto membuat rencana.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Narutopun memompa tenaganya pada kakinya lalu berlari ke arah Shira lebih cepat dari manusia biasanya, Shira yang melihat itu memasang posisi bertarungnya namun tidak bergerak ke mana-mana ketika dia melihat Naruto ke arahnya.

 **Sret! Wush! Duak!**

Setelah 1 meter di depan Shira, Narutopun menghentakkan kaki kanannya dengan keras lalu memutar tubuhnya ke kiri sambil memberikan tendangan tumit belakang kakinya, gerakan tersebut tentu di hafal Shira dan membuat Shira lebih mudah menahan serangan tersebut.

' _Pola serangan yang sama, tapi aku sudah tahu jika setelah tendangan pasti pukulan ataupun tendangan kembali dengan kaki kanan, tapi semua itu tidak akan aku biarkan '_ batin Shira langsung melayangkan tinju pada area intim Naruto

 **Wush! Tak! Tak! Wush!**

Namun rupanya Naruto menarik kaki kirinya sambil berputar balik sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan berhasil menahan serangan Shira yang seharusnya terkena area intim tapi jika sekarang maka akan mengenai dadanya.

Shirapun kembali melayangkan tinju ke dua miliknya ke wajah Naruto dan kembali berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto yang menyilangkan tangannya kembali di depan wajahnya, Naruto yang mendapatkan sesuatu langsung menjaga jarak sambil membaca sesuatu di jamnya.

' _Begitu ya... Konsepnya seperti burung hantu '_ gumam Naruto lalu menyeringai " Baiklah kita lihat apakah serangan suaramu bisa mengenaiku sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya lalu mengambil posisi memukul ke bawah.

" HUUOOH! " teriak Naruto melesatkan tinjunya ke tanah.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Tanah Arenapun mengalami retak dan hancur membuat celah-celah batu yang ke atas dan terus merambat hingga hilang setelah melewati Shira, Shira yang melihat itu memasang posisi bertarung siaga karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto.

 **[" Taijutsu Gojutsu : Hinkki Kaeru "]**

 **Kwok! Kwok! Kwok!**

Seketika dari bawah tepat di celah-celah retakan, tanah yang hancur dan tanah yang naik ke atas terdengar bunyi suara katak di mana-mana, namun gelombang suara katak tersebut lebih keras membuat Shira harus menutup telinganya. Naruto yang melihat itu tentu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Setelah di depan Shira, Naruto langsung memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Dada, Perut, Dagu dan wajah Shira **.**

 **Sret! Duak!**

Setelah memberikan serangan bertubi-tubi, Naruto memegang kedua tangan Shira lalu menendang Shira dengan kedua kakinya ke atas hingga terpental ke langit kembali.

 **Sret! Shh~**

Setelah itu Narutopun melakukan posisi memukul dengan tangan kirinya yang terbungkus alat mekanik seperti tangan robot, mekanik-mekanik itupun mengeluarkan empat tabung kecil di siku dan perlahan mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring.

 **Wush! Sret! Wush!**

Sementara pada tubuh Shira yang di atas, muncul Cloningan Naruto secara tiba-tiba di belakang Shira sambil mendorong Shira ke bawah membuat Naruto menyeringai.

 **[" Booster Wind! "]** teriak Naruto melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Bugh! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Namun tak terduga, Shira menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya untuk menahan tinju Naruto, namun hal tersebut harus di bayar dengan dirinya ( Shira ) harus terpental jauh hingga menabrak tiang penyangga Arena dan untung saja Shira tidak keluar Arena.

" Huft~ " hela Naruto lalu memasang posisi santai " Sepertinya tadi aku harus sedikit mengesernya agar dia bisa terhempas keluar " gumam Naruto sambil sedikit menghentakkan tangan kirinya dan perlahan bagian-bagian mekanik di tangan kiri Naruto menghilang dan memasuki jam Naruto.

' _Seperti yang tadi aku duga, jika konsentrasinya buyar dia pasti akan bulu halusnya membuatnya seperti burung hantu liar '_ batin Naruto lalu menatap Shira yang perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari tiang penyangga yang dia tabrak _' Arigato ero-jiji, Berkat teknik yang kau ajarkan dulu sungguh berguna, walau itu hanyalah copyan dari alatku '_ batin Naruto sambil melirik jamnya.

" sepertinya harus aku akhiri di sini ne "

" Hm? " gumam Naruto sambil menatap Shira bingung " Kali ini akan aku kalahkan kau " ucap Shira mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan tatapan nyalangnya lalu memasang posisi kuda-kuda

" Huuooo! " teriak Shira dengan tubuh yabg perlahan mengeluarkan energi panas membuat Naruto bersiaga **[" Stin Ko Ho Dai Kassei! Ka! "]** teriak Shira.

 **Booom!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan Energi besar pada tubuh Shira dengan Aura Orange yang membungkus tubuh Shira beserta warna kukit Shira yang berubah, Naruto yang dapat merasakan Energi Shira menyilangkan tangannya berusaha menahan dorongan energi Shira.

 **Sret! Wush! Buagh!**

Naruto yang tidak dapat membaca gerakan Shira harus di kejutkan ketika Shira tiba-tiba muncul dan memukulnya hingga terhempas jauh.

 **Trak! Trak! Trak!**

 **Craaaaak!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menguasi tubuhnya dan menancapkan seluruh jari tangan kirinya yang kembali terbungkus Alat-Alat mekanik dan berhasil menghentikan aksi terpentalnya, namun tanah yang tancapkan oleh Tangan Kiri Naruto harus jauh membuat mereka terdorong sedikit sejauh 2 meter dari jarak tancapan.

' _A-Apa-Apaan itu '_ batin Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke depan _' Aku tidak bisa melihat gerakannya... Seberapa cepat dia itu '_ batin Naruto sambil melirik sekitarnya

 **Wush! Duak!**

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Kembali Naruto harus di kejutkan ketika Shira tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul dirinya hingga terpental, Shira yang berhasil memukul Naruto langsung memberikan serangan brutal pada Naruto dari berbagai arah.

.

" Kenapa Danchou tidak melawan dan membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan tersebut?! Jika begini terus aku akan turun dan menghentikan pertarungan ini! " tanya Julis setengah berteriak, dirinya yang melihat Naruto di serang tanpa ampun benar-benar gatal ingin menghentikan pertarungan tersebut.

" itu tidak perlu " cegat Kurumi membuat Julis semakin gatal " Kenapa?! "

" Apa yang biasanya di lakukan oleh ketua kalian itu jika dalam keadaan terdesak dan tidak memiliki rencana? " tanya Kurumi sambil tersenyum misterius " Um? Biasanya dia akan diam dan membuat rencana " jawab Kiba

" Lalu kalian pikir apa yang di lakukan oleh ketua kalian itu? " tanya Kurumi membuat semua terdiam sesaat sebelum tersadar " Jangan bilang dia membuat rencana? " tebak Tohka tidak percaya sambil menatap ke arena dimana Naruto masih di serang secara brutal oleh Shira.

 **[" Stin Kassei : Juukohoto! "]** ucap Shira menyebutkan teknik taijutsunya.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Shirapun memberikan sepuluh pukulan pada dada Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terhempas jauh terbaring di tanah tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

" _Wuooohh! Apa yang terjadi! Uzumaki Naruto membiarkan dirinya di hajar bertubi-tubi oleh Anggota Kelompok Suna hingga terbaring di tanah! Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan oleh Uzumaki Naruto? "_

 _._

 **Team Sasuke**

.

" Huh! Sepertinya ini adalah akhirnya " dengus Sasuke

" Uwwooh! Kenapa!? Padahal aku ingin melawan Naruto-san!? " teriak Lee sambil menangis anime

.

 **Charlotte Place**

 **.**

" Apa ini akhirnya? " tanya Wanita berambut merah di samping Charlotte " Tidak " jawab Cbarlotte sambil tersenyum

.

 **Five Kage Place**

.

" Heh! Sepertinya dia kalah telak " dengus Pria berotot yang merupakan Kage Kota Kumogaku " Huft~ pertarungan sebenarnya baru saja di mulai " ucap Hiruzen sambil menghembuskan asapnya setelah menghisap cerutu di tangannya.

.

 **Arena place**

 **.**

" Dengan begini semua berakhir! " ucap Shira kembali berlari ke arah Naruto

 **[" Shockwave! "]**

 **Boooom!**

Seketika terjadi gelombang hempasan dengan titik utama di tubuh Naruto, Shira yang terkena hempasan gelombang tersebut harus di buat mundur karena kuatnya gelombang.

" Apa itu " gumam Shira " Hehe, aku pikiraku akan mati " semua yang mendengar suara tersebut terkejut dan terlihat tubuh Naruto yang perlahan bangkit hingga terduduk.

" Jika kau ingin menghajar seseorang, setidaknya gunakan otakmu " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak terdapat luka pukulan " Bagaimana mungkin? " kejut Shira.

" Huh! " dengus Naruto lalu salto dengan menghentakkan tubuhnya ke depan membuatnya berdiri tegak kembali " jika di tanya bagaimana mungkin? Apa kau ingat ini? " tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan tabung kecil berisikan pil-pil.

" Itu... " gumam Shira " benar, Ini Pil Khusus buatanku, sebenarnya Pil ini hanyalah untuk Stamina, tapi selain Stamina Obat ini memiliki Efek lain " jelas Naruto.

" Obat ini bisa meningkatkan pertahanan, ketahanan tubuh dan tulang 4x lipat, bahkan Jika kau terluka luka kalian akan pulih lebih cepat 2x lipat, ya~ kecuali jika sudah di bunuh atau tertusuk jantungnya maka tidak akan bisa di sembuhkan dengan pil ini dan juga Batas waktu efek dari obat ini setara 3 jam satu pil " jelas Naruto sambil menyimpan pilnya.

" Tadi aku sudah makan 10 pil jadi ketahanan dan Pemulihanku 40 dan 20x lipat, jadi serangan tersebut tidak akan mempan terhadapku selama 30 jam " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat dagunya dan menatap datar Shira dengan sebelah matanya yang berwarna Biru Saphire.

" Gh! " geram Shira " Selain itu... " jeda Naruto sambil berjalan pelan menuju Shira. mekanik-mekanik di tangan Narutopun mulai kembali ke jam milik Naruto.

 **Sret! Trank!**

Setelah itu Naruto menarik King yang dia tancapkan sebelum pertandingan dan membenturkan Senjatanya hingga bagian-bagian pedang King mulai berubah dan menyatu dengan kedua tangan Naruto, dan ke dua Kaki Naruto ( Kedua tangan dan Kaki Naruto jadi seperti robot ketika King menyatu dan saat menyatu warnanya tetap merah ).

 **Sret! Bwuuush~**

Setelah itu Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping lalu mengepalkan tangannya hingga memunculkan Kobaran Api merah di tangannya " Sekarang giliranku yang mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil lalu memasang posisi bertarung seperti di awal, Shira yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya menatap tajam Naruto lalu menghilang dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Wush! Buagh!**

Shira yang akan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Naruto harus di kejutkan ketika tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya, Shira yang baru saja akan memberikan serangan berikutnya harus di batalkan karena Naruto telah menendang dirinya hingga terpental 20 meter.

Shira yang telah berhenti dari terpentalnya menatap Naruto tak percaya karena Naruto dapat melihat gerakannya dan memberikan serangan balasan " Huft~ " hela Naruto sambil mengambil posisi kaki kiri di depan sambil di luruskan tubuh di bungkukkan dengan kaki kanan di tekuk di belakang, Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal di samping pinggannya dengan api yang membara di tangannya.

Shira yang melihat itu meningkatkan kekuatannya untuk bersiap melawan Naruto.

 **Twush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

Dari kaki Naruto keluar Api panas layaknya NoS dan setelah itu Naruto memompa kakinya dan melesat ke arah Shira dengan cepat begitu juga sebaliknya. Setelahnya terjadi pertarungan kasap mata di mana hanya terjadi ledakan-ledakan api di berbagai tempat.

Semua penonton yang melihat pertarungan tersebut semakin bersorak keras karena pertarungan yang semakin sengit, sementara semua peserta yang melihat pertarungan saat ini harus di buat membuka rahang mereka lebar-lebar.

 **Boom! Boom! Sret! Boom!**

Pertarungan Naruto dan Shirapun terhenti di tengah Arena di mana Tangan Kiri Naruto menahan tangan Kanan Shira dan Tangan kanan Naruto beradu tinju di bagian perut dengan Shira ( Tinju mereka saling beradu bukan berarti perut mereka terkena pukulan ), bahkan semenjak mereka beradu Tinju tanpa sadar mereka membuat Pola dengan Api Karena kecepatan Naruto. Dan pola tersebut adalah Piala besar yang dililit oleh dua Naga panjang dan bersayap.

' _Ghh! Di-Dia.. Dia bisa membaca setiap gerakanku dan pukulanku, terlebih... Tangannya sudah berlapis pedangnya dan juga Api, jika seperti terus bisa-bisa aku terbakar '_ batin Shira sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang jaraknya beberapa senti.

" Kheh! Terkejut? " tanya Naruto lalu mendorong tangan kanan Shira dengan tangan kirinya lalu memutar tubuhnya.

 **Duak!**

Setelah itu Naruto menendang Shira hingga terpental ke belakang sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit karena tendangan Naruto.

" Tunjukkan semua kemampuanmu? Aku tahu kau masih menyimpan seluruh kemampuanmu " ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah ( Posisi kepalan tangannya ke atas ).

Shira yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak " Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? " tanya Shira " Huh! Itu... " jeda Naruto sambil mengambil posisi kaki kiri di luruskan, tubuh sedikit di bungkukkan, kaki kanannya di tekuk, tangan kanan di tarik ke belakang sambil mengepalkan tangannya sementara tangan kirinya di arahkan ke depan.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Seketika di berbagai tempat muncul Lingkaran Merah berukuran besar membuat semua di arena tersentak " adalah hal mudah, dan ini adalah Teknik Taijutsu beruntunku untuk pembalasan yang tadi " lanjut Naruto.

 **Bwuuush~**

Tangan kanan Naruto yang terbungkus Kingpun mulai mengeluarkan Api yang membara, lingkaran merah di berbagai tempat di Arenapun juga mulai bercahaya saat api di tangan kanan Naruto membara.

 **[" Taijungu : Bokuhakoshin! "]** teriak Naruto sambil melesatkan pukulannya pada lingkaran merah besar di depannya.

 **Swush! Swush! Swush!**

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BLAAAAAAAR!**

Setelah itu Tinju Api berukuran besar keluar dari setiap lingkaran sekitar 50 kali lalu lingkaran merah itupun meledak dengan dashyat hingga harus memunculkan Kekkai Otomatis untuk melindungi para penonton.

Setelah ledakan reda namun membuat kumpulan Asap yang tebal hingga tidak bisa melihat keadaan di dalam Arena, setelah menunggu 8 menit kumpulan asap di arenapun menghilang memperlihatkan Shira yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah dan Naruto yang masih pada posisinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Sementara peserta lain yang ada di arena mereka yang tadi ada di dalam Kekkai harus menggunakan teknik bertahan mereka seperti Tohka yang memunculkan Singgasananya untuk melindunginya bersama Xenovia, Saya yang memunculkan Barier untuk dirinya dan Kirin

" Sugoii, tidak aku sangka Danchou memiliki teknik seperti itu dengan senjatanya " kagum Kirin " Tapi tadi itu cukup berlebihan " balas Tohka sambil menghilangkan Singgasana miliknya

' _Si-Sial... Sepertinya aku harus meningkatkannya ke level 3 untuk bisa menghadapinya '_ batin Shira sambil menatap Naruto tajam di mana Naruto telah menarik posisinya menjadi santai.

 **Sret! Bwuuuush!**

Setelah memasang kuda-kuda Energi Orange pada tubuh Shirapun kembali meledak membara membuah hembusan angin yang keras, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin melebarkan seringainya.

" Khuhu, Ini akan semakin menarik " gumam Naruto.

 **Twush! Twush!**

 **Booom! Boom!**

Secara bersamaan merekapun menghilang dan kembali beradu tinju hingga membuat hempasan angin begitu tinju mereka saling beradu, Shira yang melihat celah memberikan tendangan kaki kanannya pada wajah Naruto sambil melompat, Namun Naruto berhasil menangkap kaki Shira dan membanting tubuh Shira ke tanah hingga menghancurkan tanah di bawahnya dengan sekali banting.

 **Sret! Boom! Wush!**

Setelah membanting Shira, Naruto melempar sedikit tubuh Shira lalu menendangnya hingga terpental lalu mengejar tubuh Shira.

 **Sret! Boom! Blaaaar!**

Setelah sampai mengejar tubuh Shira, Naruto langsung melompat kecil dan menendang Dada Shira ke tanah kembali, setelah memberikan tendangan Naruto langsung melayangkan tinju apinya ke arah Shira namun berhasil di hindari oleh Shira dengan menjauhkan dari Naruto.

" Walaupun kau meningkatkan Lvlmu hingga mencapai 3 kau tidak akan bisa melawanku, ayo~ tunjukkan seluruh kemampuanmu! " tatang Naruto membuat Shira menggeram " spertinya tak ada pilihan lain " ucap Shira memasang kuda-kuda kembali

 **Bwuuush!**

Seketika Aura Orange Shira semakin besar, Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan Seringainya " Lvl 6 yah? Inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu " gumam Naruto sambil melepaskan jubah hitamnya lalu melemparnya ke langit.

 **Srek! Blaaar!**

 **Sreet!**

Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan baju kaos miliknya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja, namun Baju tersebut jatuh layaknya batu, semua yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut karena sebuah baju memiliki berat seperti itu. Setelah melepaskan bajunya Naruto menangkap jubahnya dan memakainya kembali.

" ini pertama kalinya aku sampai menggunakan Lvl 6, dan kau yang pertama kali memaksaku menggunakannya " ucap Shira sambil menatap tajam Naruto

" benarkah? " tanya Naruto " Jika sampai harus menggunakan Lvl 7 kau benar-benar akan aku habisi " teriak Shira menatap nyalang Naruto dengan mata tanpa pupilnya.

" Huh! Menarik, kita lihat saja " dengus Naruto

 **Twush! Twush! Blaar! Booom! Boom! Blaaaar!**

Shira yang mendengar itupun menggeram marah dan langsung saja menghilang dengan cepat di susul oleh Naruto, namun hal berikutnya terjadi ledakan di berbagai tempat dan hancurnya lantai Arena di berbagai tempat membuat semua penonton semakin bersorak, walau mereka tidak bisa melihat pertarungan tersebut.

.

 **Charlotte Side**

.

" Luar Biasa " gumam Charlotte dengan mata melirik ke sana kemari " Apa ini sudah kelewatan? Sejak tadi sepertinya mereka berniat menumbangkan satu sama lain dari pada mengeluarkan musuh mereka dari Arena? " tanya Wanita di samping Charlotte.

" Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Naruto melampiaskan keinginannya bertarung dalam pertarungan ini " balas Charlotte membuat Wanita di sampingnya mendengus

" Jika ingin bertarung kenapa tidak ikut bertarung saja " .

.

 **Arena**

.

 **Boom! Boom! Sret!**

Setelah pertarungan sengit Shira dan Naruto membagi jarak mereka sambil mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah kecuali Naruto yang tampak santai tanpa ada masalah.

' _Ku-Kuso, Walau sudah Lvl 6 masih saja bisa kalah. Aku pikir dia ini lemah dalam Taijutsu tapi sepertinya aku salah '_ batin Shira sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang memasang posisi santai _' Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya '_ batin Shira sambil menyatukan ke dua tangannya.

 _ **[' Taidokassei : Guhokizhoki! ']**_ teriak Shira dalam batin.

 **Thsssssshhh!**

Seketika dari dalam tanah keluar Uap Panas yang perlahan membentuk Kabut membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya karena perlahan Kabut menutup pandangannya pada Shira.

" Kabut ya, Tch! Aku paling benci kabut " desis Naruto sambil menatap sekitarnya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Seketika Naruto harus menerima serangan dari berbagai arah membuatnya bergerak tidak tentu arah karena terus membiarkan dirinya menerima setiap serangan tersebut.

 **Sret!**

" Huh! Bermain secara sembunyi dan menyerang tanpa suara. Benar-benar seperti burung hantu " dengus Naruto ketika serangan Shira berhenti " Kau benar-benar membuatku membara untuk melawan dengan tangan kosong. Maa~ walau sebenarnya aku ingin melawan Gaara tadi, tapi sepertinya... "

" Dia cukup bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan "

 **Buagh!**

Sebagai serangan terakhir Shira memukul Wajah Naruto dengan keras hingga terpental menuju lubang tiang arena, namun...

 **Bwwuush!**

Naruto berhasil berhenti ketika menghentakkan kedua tangannya hingga mengeluarkan Api _" uwwooooh! Nyaris saja! Uzumaki Naruto nyaris saja keluar Arena! "_

" Jangan pernah menghina Gaara-sama Kusoyaro?! " teriak Shira sambil menghilangkan kabutnya dan memperlihatkan Shira yang menatap tajam Naruto. " Heh! Memang kenapa? " dengus Naruto menantang.

" Jika kau menghina Gaara-sama, Aku akan menghajarmu! " teriak Shira " Tidak peduli kau sekarat atau apa, Aku akan tetap menghajarmu! " lanjutnya

" Hm~ menghajarku ya? " gumam Naruto sambil berdiri kembali " Terserahku aku ingin berkata apa, kenapa kau yang marah? " lanjut Naruto bersikap santai.

" Karena Gaara-sama adalah orang yang selalu aku jadikan pedoman untuk maju, dan dialah yang membantuku maju hingga sekarang, jika kau menghinanya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima hal itu! " teriak Shira " Selain itu! Siapa orang tuamu hingga mengajarkanmu untuk menghina orang seenaknya saja! Apakah orang tuamu itu bodoh! " lanjutnya membuat suasana Arena semakin panas.

Beberapa orang tertentu yang mendengar itu tentu saja berwajah pucat " Orang tua? " tanya Naruto dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

 **Bwuuuush~**

" aku tidak pernah di ajari oleh siapapun, bahkan aku tak pernah melihat orang tuaku " lanjut Naruto sambil menatap dingin Shira dengan mata kirinya bahkan Api yang di tangan Naruto dan Kakinya semakin membara hingga akhirnya Api tersebut melingkupi seluruh tubuh Naruto " Aku dari kecil belajar sendiri dengan Ero-jiji, dan Baa-chan, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tuaku selama ini. Namun aku sudah tidak peduli ".

Orang-orang tertentu yang dekat dengan Naruto harus tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto " Walaupun mereka mati aku tidak peduli " Asia yang mendengar itu di buat terdiam dengan air mata yang perlahan keluar dari matanya.

Tsunade yang mendengar itu harus di buat terdiam sambil meremas bajunya dirinya juga menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras hingga berdarah, Hiruzen yang mendengar itu hanya menutup wajahnya dengan topinya.

" Kau... Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan?! Orang tuamu telah melahirkanmu ke dunia dan kau tidak peduli?! "

" Aku memang berterima kasih bahwa mereka melahirkanku. Tapi... ? Jeda Naruto " seperti yang aku katakan, mereka tidak pernah peduli denganku, untuk apa aku peduli pada orang tua yang meninggalkan anaknya selama 17 tahun " lanjut Naruto.

" Tapi... " jeda Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah " Mengejek Orang tuaku, Tidak akan pernah aku ampuni! " teriak Naruto keras membuat Hiruzen, Asia dan Tsunade tersentak.

 **[" Himohiryuu! "]** teriak Naruto lalu menghentakkan tubuhnya.

 **Bwuuuuushhh~.**

 **[" Grooaaaaaarr! "]** seketika dari Api yang membara di seluruh tubuh Naruto , Api tersebut mulai membesar hingga membentuk sosok Naga Api berukuran besar, Shira yang melihat itu menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan hempasan angin teriakan naga api di belakang Naruto.

 **Swuuush~**

Naga Api itupun perlahan menyusut dan mulai menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto hingga membuat Armor Api dengan kepala Naga membuka mulutnya memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang menatap dingin Shira.

" Kali ini akan aku selesaikan dengan satu serangan! " terika Naruto sambil mengambil posisi kaki kiri di depan sambil di luruskan tubuh di bungkukkan dengan kaki kanan di tekuk di belakang, Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal di samping pinggannya dengan api yang membara di tangannya.

 **[" Taijungu : Hitohinryuu! "]** teriak Naruto.

 **Swuushh~**

 **[" Grooaaaaaarrr! "]**

Perlahan Api armor Naruto mulai membara kembali dan perlahan membentuk sebuah Kepala Naga Api yang mengaung dengan kerasnya.

.

" Guy, itu seperti... " jeda Kakashi sambil melirik temannya bernama Maito Guy yang ada di sampingnya " Ya " balas Guy sambil mengangguk.

.

Shira yang melihat itu langsung menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh dari Naruto dan melakukan posisi kuda-kuda _' Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lagi '_ batin Shira.

 **[" Level 7, Kai! "]** teriak Shira.

 **Booom!**

Dan sekarang di Arena terjadi ledakan Energi kembali di mana Aura Orange yang membara dan mulai membentuk sosok hewan berupa burung hantu **[" Fukuro Nanyujin! "]** teriak Shira yang tak mau kalah.

" Haaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Shira dan Naruto meningkatkan Energi Mereka kembali hingga membuat Aura dan Api yang membentuk hewan tersebut semakin besar.

" Ini gawat, jika di teruskan... ".

 **Wush! Wush!**

Namun terlambat kedua orang tersebut telah melesat bersama dengan cepat begitu juga Dengan Aura dan Api yang terbentuk.

" HAAAAAAA! " teriak Shira dan Naruto melesat lebih cepat hingga menghancurkan tanah di tanah arena di bawahnya.

" Gawat! " panik Kankuro " Kita bisa terkena dampaknya! " panik Tohka.

" Terima ini!/Terima Ini! " teriak Shira dan Naruto melesatkan pukulan mereka bersama.

 **Twuing! BOOOOOOOOM!**

Setelah tinju mereka beradu, terjadi ledakan besar layaknya Nuklir di arena hingga membuat semua panik di sana, namun muncul Kekkai Otomatis berlapis 3 yang langsung menahan ledakan agar tidak melebar.

" Danchou! " teriak seluruh anggota Naruto " Nii-chan! " panik Asia, Aiz yang melihat itu terdiam dengan wajah melotot begitu juga Kurumi, walaupun Zafkiennya aktif dia tidak bisa melihat apakah Naruto selamat atau tidak.

 **Krak! Krak! Pyaaang!**

Ketika ledakan mereda Semua harus kembali terkejut ketika dua lapis kekkai di susul dengan kekkai ke tiga menghilang. Setelah menghilangnya Kekkai kumpulan Asap yang ada di hadang kekkaipun perlahan tersapu angin memperlihatkan Naruto dengan Armor Apinya yang telah hilang namun King masih menyatu dengan tangannya dan Shira yang memiliki luka bakar di beberapa tempat beserta luka serius.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Shirapun ambruk karena tidak kuat bertarung, Naruto yang merasakan itu mengembalikan Kingnya menjadi bentuk pedang lalu meletakkannya di punggung " Sudah aku katakan, aku tak akan segan-segan jika sudah bertarung Taijutsu " ucap Naruto lalu jalan menjauh dari sana.

" _Pe-Pemenangnya Kelompok Whitefox! "_

" UWWOOOOOOOOHHH! "

" Danchou! " teriak Koneko, Kirin dan Saya berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk memeluknya, Naruto yang mendapatkan pelukan Koneko, Kirin dan Saya hanya tersenyum tipis " Ugh! "

 **Grep!**

Naruto yang akan jatuh berhasil di tangkap oleh Tohka yang menatap sebal Naruto " Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Apalagi harus memakan 10 pil, Kau pasti terkena efek yang lebih keras dari obat itu bukan? " tanya Tohka

" H-Hehe, M-Maa~ bisa di bilang begitu " jawab Naruto lemah karena tubuhnya sudah tak kuat berdiri lagi, walau telah memakan 10 pil staminanya benar-benar terkuras habis, inilah salah satu efek buruk jika memakan pil tersebut kebanyakan.

Tohka yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan menyelipkan sebelah lengan Naruto menuju tempat para peserta.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai dan tentu saja terjadi setengah keributan dari Asia dan beberapa anggotanya pada Naruto yang memaksakan diri, dan setelah keributan selesai, Naruto langsung di obati oleh Asia.

.

 **Team Sasuke**

 **.**

" Uwwoooh! Aku ingin menghadapinya! Tadi itu benar-benar hebat! " teriak Lee " Terlalu mengerikan, pemuda bernama Shira itu sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya namun kalah dengan Naruto-san " gumam Tsubaki.

" Hn, Boleh juga " dengus Sasuke " Apa kau berniat melawannya di final pertandingan ini nanti Sasuke? " tanya Kiba Inuzuka.

" Entahlah "

.

 **Tsunade Place**

.

Tsunade yang melihat Naruto menang hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang kosong, dia ingin tersenyum namun susah dia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Perkataan Naruto mengenai orang tuanya benar-benar membuatnya sakit.

 **Puk!**

Tsunade yang merasakan tepukan di bahunya melirik dan dia melihat Shizune yang menatapnya khawatir " Gomen, Aku tidak apa-apa " ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang lirih

.

 **21.00 PM**

.

" _dengan begini babak penyelisihan telah selesai! Selamat bagi kalian semua yang lolos menuju perempatan final babak pertama! "_

Suara tepuk tangan memeriahkan Arena, 16 kelompok yang lolos juga sudah berkumpul di arena termasuk Naruto walau harus duduk dengan Redurora miliknya.

" _Baiklah untuk mempercepatnya, kalian yang lolos menuju perempatan final babak pertama akan bertarung kembali, dan ini adalah daftar pertarungan dua hari lagi! "_

 **Twuing!**

Seketika muncul Hologram besar memperlihatkan cabang 16 besar hingga final, semuapun membaca daftar pertarungan yang ada dengan teliti.

" lawan kita besok adalah... " gantung Irina " Kelompok Kirito dari Hyotogaku " lanjut Kiba Yuuto, Naruto yang memejamkan matanya karena masih lelah harus di paksa untuk membuka matanya.

" Selain itu... Kelompok Takigaku melawan Suna, Uchiha melawan Hinsitsu, Kumo melawan Iwagaku, Kirigaku melawan Blue Lotus, Black Lotus melawan Phenex " gumam Julis membaca pertarungan yang lain.

" Sepertinya... Ini akan menarik " gumam Tohka _" Baiklah dengan begini babak penyelisihan! Resmi selesai! Sampai bertemu dua hari lagi! "_

" Yo! Naruto-san! " Naruto yang baru saja di bantu berdiri oleh Kiba harus menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat Kirito dan kelompoknya " Ah, Asuna-chan, dan Leafy-chan kah? " gumam Naruto.

" Jangan melupakanku! Kusoyaro! " Naruto yang memang melihat Kirito hanya menatap malas Kirito, dirinya saat ini benar-benar malas " Ada apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Dua hari lagi kita akan bertarung, aku harap kau siap Naruto-san " ucap Kirito sambil menyeringai " Kau menantangku seperti Shira? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap Kirito Intens.

" Tapi maaf Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-kun bertarung sendiri kembali " ucap Tohka dengan tegas " Jika kau ingin memaksa Naruto untuk bertarung lawan aku lebih dulu " tantang Tohka sambil mengeluarkan Sandalphon miliknya.

" Letakan senjatamu Tohka " perintah Naruto lalu menatap Asuna " Asuna-chan, kau sebenarnya ingin bertarung melawanku juga bukan? " tanya Naruto membuat Asuna tersentak.

" Kalau begitu di pertandingan berikutnya, aku ingin melawan kalian berdua " tantang Naruto sambil menyeringai " Apa? " kejut Tohka.

" Bagaimana? " Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil " Heh! Boleh juga " balas Kirito.

" Kalau begitu sampai bertemu dua hari lagi " ucap Kirito sambil berbalik pergi di susul kelompoknya kecuali Asuna dan Leafy yang masih di tempat " Gomen ne Naruto-san, Ketua kami itu benar-benar bernafsu ingin mengalahkanmu " ucap Asuna meminta maaf.

" Tidak apa. Lagi pula aku memiliki tujuan untuk menerima tantangannya " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya " Apa kau berniat menghilangkan nafsu bodohnya itu? " tanya Leafy.

" Bisa di bilang begitu " jawab Naruto membenarkan " Lagi pula jika aku terus menolaknya dia pasti akan menantangku setiap saat, walau aku yakin dia akan selalu menantangku walaupun dia kalah terus " lanjutnya.

" Lagi pula aku ingin bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk Semi Final dan Final " ucap Naruto menyeringai kecil.

" Inilah Danchou kami " gumam Julis sambil menepuk jidatnya " Bukan masalah bukan? Lagi pula kalian sudah berjuang dengan keras, sementara aku belum sempat bertarung sama sekali, jadi aku ingin menghilangkan rasa gatalku dulu " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Asuna.

" Aku menunggumu dua hari Lagi Asuna-chan, Jangan mau kalah darinya. Walaupun dia berbakat dalam bermain pedang dia itu sebenarnya terlalu menyombongkan dirinya bahwa dia lebih hebat di banding yang lain dan aku ingin kau dan Aku menghancurkan kesombongannya bahwa bukan hanya dia yang hebat dalam bermain, tunjukkan bahwa kau lebih hebat darinya " lanjut Naruto membuat Semua di sana terdiam, Asuna yang mendengar itu terdiam dengan mulutnya terbuka kecil sebelum menutupnya dengan senyum yang mengembang

" Ha'i, Aku akan menunggumu dua hari lagi Naruto-san " ucap Asuna semangat, sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

" Um "

.

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **22.00 PM**

 **.**

" Jadi... Kau sudah siap Naruto-kun? " tanya Kurumi. Saat ini di kamar Naruto, tampak Naruto yang duduk di pinggiran kasur menghadap Kurumi yang berdiri di depannya " Ha'i aku sudah siap " jawab Naruto sambil melonggarkan sedikit perbannya lalu menariknya sekaligus hingga terlepas bebas.

" Ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama jadi bersiaplah " ucap Kurumi sambil duduk di pangkuan Naruto saling berhadapan " Apakah harus seperti ini? " tanya Naruto gugup sambil merona.

" Tentu saja " jawab Kurumi sambil tersenyum menggoda, Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu membuka mata kanannya memperlihatkan matanya yang belum pulih " Lakukanlah Kurumi-nee " ucap Naruto membuat Kurumi tersenyum.

 **[" Zafkien : Jekkikyuu "]** ucap Kurumi.

 **Cup~**

 **.**

 **Deg!**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragons Future**_

" _**Bagaimana apa kau sudah pulih? Aku harap kau mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu "**_

" _**Itulah yang akan aku lakukan "**_

" _**Jangan berpikir jika aku hanya bisa bermain pedang "**_

" _**Kau akan aku kalahkan! "**_

" _**Pertarungan ini hanya sampai di sini "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 24 : Dragons Champions Arc III : The Rings Dragons part II ( Perempatan Final babak pertama )**_

 _ **Note :**_

 _ **Yo! Update pada akhirnya! Maaf telat Up sebenarnya ingin kemarin Up, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi tapi ketiduran, soalnya capek banget, bagaimana ceritanya? Seru apa gak?.**_

 _ **Aku harap kalian terhibur dengan cerita kali ini, dan untuk beberapa hari mungkin Cerita ini istirahat lebih dulu karena mau melanjutkan NTMB dan NACTLM. Lalu untuk pertarungan berikutnya, Naruto akan melawan Kirito dan Asuna dalam adu senjata, saya juga harus mencari Refrensi untuk memperlancar cerita yang lainnya.**_

 _ **Lalu mengenai pertemuan Charlotte, Naruto dan Leu akan di ceritakan setelah masuk semi final, dan Tengu di munculkan di Part III nanti. Maaf karena di undur, lalu mengenai Kekuatan Naruto yang ada di cerita kali ini, semua berasal dari alatnya.**_

 _ **Lalu untuk Chapter 21, sepertinya kok sedikit yang baca ya? Apa pada lompat langsung ke Chapter 22? Soalnya jumlah yang baca beda jauh. Baiklah itu saja dari saya sang Author dan saya ucapkan untuk semuanya**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

 _ **Saya Dedek Undur diri, Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets – Sore wa Akatsuki no Youni**_

 _ **Fix First**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto tengah mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dari Irina, Xenovia, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Tohka )

 _ **Fix Second**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan setiap Huruf dari judul cerita ini )

 _ **Fix Three**_

( Layar memperlihatkan judul cerita ini )

 **Tokku ni nanimo nozomu koto nantenai**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto dari samping yang tengah ada di gedung DSA lalu menoleh ke depan dengan tatapam tajam miliknya )

 **Mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kurumi yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arah Kamera sambil menyeringai dengan mata Zafkien miliknya yang menyala di kegelapan )

 **Sonna boku desae mo oku no hou ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Aiz yang duduk di sebuah pohon sambil menghadap ke arah Kamera perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **Yuzuritakunai ikou teido wa arurashii**

( Layar bergerak ke samping di gantikan Oleh Asia yang membelakangi kamera di sebuah rerumputan yang luas dan gelap, Asia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan tangan menyatu di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas hingga secercah cahaya terbang ke langit )

 **Mamoru tte angai to muzukashii ne**

Dari secercah Cahaya berubah menjadi Cahaya matahari yang menyinari arena pertarungan dan memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah serius )

 **Akirameru wake janai kedo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah wasit yang berteriak, lalu di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto yang melesat bersama )

 **Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pertempuran Kelompok Naruto melawan Kelompok Suna di mana terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Arena tersebut )

 **Hito to hito wa wakariaenai dakedo iinjanai**

( Layar kembali memperlihatkan Naruto yang memukul udara Kosong secara brutal lalu melompat tinggi hingga tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api lalu memukul udara kosong kembali ke arena hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun )

 **Hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteyuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tenang sambil menundukkan wajah lali mengangkatnya ke arah kamera memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya )

 **Sore wa akatsuki no you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tampak berdiri di tengah arena dengan pakaian compang camping lalu menatap ke depan dengan mata Jikkan miliknya )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti dengan Tsunade, Shiina dan Shizune yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Zeoticus dan yang lain-lain sambil tersenyum ke arah Kamera ( Seperti Semua orang yang telah di kenal oleh Naruto )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Charlotte dan Kurama yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti oleh Serafall dan Sona yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan memperlihatkan 10 urutan besar di Dragons Champion dengan lengkap )

 _ **Fix End**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang awalnya sendiri harus di kejutkan ketika semuanya sudah di sekitarnya, dan harus kabur hingga akhir gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Asia dan Shiina )

.

 _ **Chapter 24 : Dragons Champions Arc III : The Rings Dragons part II (Perempatan Final Babak pertama )**_

.

 **Rabu, 14 November 2090**

 **Industrion Weapon Dragons Warriors**

 **08.00 AM**

.

Di sebuah Pabrik besar tampak sebuah robot besar dam Kecil tengah melakukan pengecekan besar-besaran dari Sistem, Gerakan, Persenjataan dan Lain-lainnya, Falbium dan Ajuka yang merupakan sebagai pemimpin sementara pekerjaan robot besar itu tampak tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang mereka dapat dalam pekerjaan mereka saat ini.

" Apakah sudah selesai? " Falbium dan Ajuka yang mendengar suara Naruto menoleh dan terlihat Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka bersama seluruh anggotanya, Aiz, Asia dan Kurumi " Ah, Naruto-san, selamat atas keberhasilan kalian masuk babak perempatan final " ucap Falbium memberi selamat.

" Benar sekali Naruto-san, Tengu.. " jeda Ajuka sambil menatap Robot besar dan seukuran Manusia yang tampak mulai di jauhi banyak orang " Sudah selesai "

" Hm, lalu bagaimana hasilnya? " tanya Naruto sambil membaca data dua Tengunya " Sungguh sempurna " Jawab Falbium dengan bangga

" Hm, Kalau begitu aku akan mulai memasukkan mereka " ucap Naruto menuju alat miliknya lalu memasangkan Bola Biru miliknya lalu mengetik hologramnya dengan cepat.

 **[" Transfer Start! "]**

 **Tiiiing~**

Perlahan Cahaya biru melingkupi dua Robot Tengu tersebut dan perlahan menghilang layaknya hologram yang pecah-pecah.

 **[" Transfer Finish! "]**

 **Tsh!**

Narutopun mencabut bola birunya lalu menatap bolanya sambil tersenyum tipis " Apakah di sini ada lapangan percobaan? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap salah satu pekerja Industrion Weapon Dragons Warriors.

" Ah, silahkan ikuti aku " ucapnya menunjukkan jalan menuju sebuah lapangan berukuran 6 Hektar, Industrion Weapon Dragons Warriors memiliki Daerah terluas di banding tempat lainnya sekitar 8 Hektar, 2 Hektar untuk pabrik dan Sisanya sebagai lapangan percobaan, Naruto yang telah sampai di tempat Uji Coba melempar Bola Birunya hingga berubah menjadi Dua Robot Tengu, satu besar dan satu kecil.

" Jika menggunakan yang besar di pertandingan pasti Arenanya akan hancur berantakan " gumam Kiba Yuuto sambil menatap Naruto yang mendekati Robot Tengu berukuran besar dan mulai menaikinya dengan menggunakan Perpindahan ke dalam mesin robotnya yang dia masukkan dalam sistem robotnya.

" tentu saja baka, Danchou juga tidak akan menggunakan robot besarnya itu di Arena " Kiba yang mendengar ucapan pedas Xenovia hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

 **Trrtt~ shh~**

Perlahan Robot Besar Tengu itupun bergerak secara perlahan ke depan lalu berhenti beberapa langkah, persenjataan Meriam Tengu di kedua pundak Yang merupakan tiruan dari Yamato bergerak perlahan.

 _ **[" Sepertinya Semua Sistem Ok, Kalau begitu "]**_

 **Drt! Blam!**

Semua seketika menganga ketika Naruto mengendalikan Robot Tengu besar miliknya hingga berlari _' Di-Dia bisa langsung menguasainya! '_ batin semuanya.

 **Blam! Shs! Boom!**

 **Duuuaaar!**

Robot Tengu itupun langsung berhenti berlari dengan menghentakkan satu kakinya hingga tubuhnya seperti berselancar ke depan dan setelah itu Enam laras meriam di pundak Tengu menembakkan pelurunya hingga jarak 7 Km dan meledak dengan dahsyatnya membuat semua di sana semakin menganga.

 **Bhaaatsh! Wush!**

Setelah itu Muncul Dua Sayap Mekanik lebar di Punggung Tengu dan membawa Tengu terbang dengan cepat ke langit " Jika aku melawan Danchou dan Danchou menggunakan robot itu... " gantung Kiba dengan wajah Pucat " Aku... Pasti sudah jadi daging asap " lanjutnya.

" Bukan Asap lagi tapi Arang " Kiba semakin pundung ketika mendengar itu dari mulut pedas Xenovia.

 **Wush! Blaaam!**

Robot Tengu yang di kendalikan Narutopun langsung menukik ke bawah dan mendarat dengan sempurna, Narutopun terus melakukan percobaan dari Gerakan memukul, memunculkan berbagai senjata di setiap anggota tubuh Tengu dari Pedang, Tombak, Kapak, Kaliber dan Gun Machine yang ada di pergelangan Robot Tengu.

Setelah cukup Naruto mematikan Sistem Tengu Besar dan turun dari robotnya dengan sistem perpindahannya, setelah itu Naruto mendekati Tengu seukuran tubuhnya dan menyentuhnya dari belakang " Tengu, On! " tegas Naruto.

 **[" Tengu On! "]**

 **Wush! Chashchashchash!**

Setelah itu Robot Tengu seukuran Naruto itupun terbelah dan bergerak ke belakang Naruto dan mulai menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto hingga semua Bagian Tengu menyatu kembali, dan terlihatlah Naruto yang di balut oleh Robot Tengu miliknya

" Bagaimana Naruto? Bagus bukan? " tanya Falbium dengan nada bangga " Um, Boleh juga " jawab Naruto membuka kepala Tengu yang menutupi kepalanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tersenyum senang.

" Apalagi Sistemnya sama dengan yang besar aku jadi gampang mengendalikannya " ucap Naruto melepaskan Tengu seukuran tubuhnya lalu mengubah Kedua Robotnya menjadi Bola Biru kembali.

" Lalu Danchou karena Kedua Tengu tersebut ada di bola itu, bagaimana jadinya jika Danchou mengeluarkannya dan keluar kedua Robot tersebut? Bukankah Danchou akan menggunakan satu saja? " tanya Claudia Penasaran.

" Bukan masalah, Jika aku ingin mengeluarkan Satu, aku hanya tinggal membayangkan Apa yang harus di keluarkan, misalkan aku ingin Robot Tengu kecil maka hanya itu saja yang keluar " jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan Bola Birunya di titik tengah dari Konsep miliknya " Selain itu... " gantung Naruto.

" Kalian pikir bagaimana caraku mengeluarkan seluruh kendaraanku di bola Ini? Bukankah aku memiliki banyak kendaraan yang aku simpan di bola ini? " tanya Naruto membuat semua kelompok Naruto tersentak karena melupakan fakta itu.

" Khuhu, maa~ memang Konsep Naruto-san itu sedikit sudah di ingat, bahkan anggotanya saja tidak ingat walau pernah di jelaskan " ucap Ajuka sambil tertawa mengejek " Hah? Apa maksudmu, dan juga apa maksud dari wajahmu itu? " tanya Naruto dengan alis berkedut.

" Maa~ bukan apa-apa kok, baka "

" Siapa yang kau panggil baka!? "

" Baka " ikut Falbium

" Ini lagi apa maksudnya!? "

" Baka From Future " Celetuk Kiba.

" Ini lagi ikut-ikutan! Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti membuatku kesal!? " teriak Naruto semakin kesal sambil mengguncang Tubuh Kiba dengan keras.

" Tidak capek berteriak? " tanya Sayuri polos.

" tentu saja capek dan Ini karena mereka! Mereka yang membuatku berteriak!? "

" Berisik " ucap Salah satu orang semakin membuat Naruto kesal.

" Urusai! "

Dan selama 2 jam, Naruto di buat berteriak kesal oleh seluruh anggota DSA Weapon Dragon dan Juga Kiba Yuuto.

.

.

 **Team Whitefox Side**

 **11.00 AM**

.

 **Bruuuuum~**

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Naruto memutuskan pergi bersama Aiz dan Kurumi pergi menuju daerah tengah Saitavia yang di kelilingi Pegunungan Narakurayama, Kumotori, Sengen-mine, Yogurayama, Gongen, dan Kawanori melewati jalan Okutama dengan Kendaraan Lamborgini Advetador miliknya.

Aiz dan Kurumi yang ikut pergi dengan Naruto menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan senyum di wajah mereka karena melihat pemandangan di mana mereka pergi ke tempat yang di kelilingi oleh gunung, tujuan mereka akan pergi berkunjung terlebih dahulu ke Kuil yang ada di pegunungan Sengen-mine.

 **Sret!**

Setelah satu jam perjalanan merekapun berhenti dan harus melanjutkan menuju Kuil sambil berjalan kaki " Ne, Naruto-kun kenapa kita ke sini? " tanya Aiz penasaran, Kurumipun juga penasaran apa tujuan dari Naruto datang ke sini " Ini adalah Kuil Nenek Moyang Kami para Uzumaki yang di beritahukan oleh Obaa-san. Karena kita di sini jadi aku ingin menyempatkan diriku berkunjung " jawab Naruto sambil tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh.

" Kuil... Uzumaki? " gumam Aiz dan Kurumi lalu saling berpandangan. Setelah cukup lama berjalan kaki Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah Kuil berukuran besar dengan lambang Pusaran yaitu Uzumaki, Naruto yang belum pernah ke sini cukup terkagum karena Interior Kuil yang masih bagus dan utuh, tapi ada satu hal menganjal di pikirannya.

" Aku pikir yang tersisa di Uzumaki hanya Aku, Asia-chan, Baa-san dan Ero-Jiji, tapi bagaimana bisa kuil ini tampak bersih sekali " Gumam Naruto sambil menatap sekitarnya.

" Selamat datang di Kuil Uzumaki, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Naruto yang mendengar suara menoleh dan dia melihat Sosok perempuan berambut Orange sepunggung tengah membawa sapu mendekati mereka " Ah, Gomen ini pertama kalinya kami berkunjung ke sini jadi kami tidak tahu di mana Kuil untuk berdoa " Jawab Naruto dengan sopan.

" ah, Apakah Anda seorang Uzumaki? " tanya Perempuan tersebut menatap lekat Naruto " Ha'i, Saya Uzumaki Naruto desu, Mereka Tokisaki Kurumi dan Aiz Wallenstein " jawab Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya serta mewakili Kurumi dan Aiz.

" jadi masih ada Uzumaki yang tertinggal ya. Salam kenal saya adalah penjaga Kuil Uzumaki ini, Nama saya Fuuma Sasame, saya di berikan kepercayaan oleh leluhur Uzumaki untuk menjaga Kuil yang dulunya Kosong ini " ucap Perempuan Bernama Sasame memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Kosong? Apakah tidak ada yang pernah berkunjung kemari? " Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya " 3 Tahun yang lalu ada beberapa orang, seperti Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Sara, kadang-kadang mereka mampir ke kuil ini namun tidak secara bersamaan, namun setelah 2 tahun berikutnya mereka tidak datang kembali " jelas Sasame.

" Uzumaki.. Sara, siapa dia? " tanya Naruto penasaran " Tidak ada tahu karena dia tidak pernah mau memberitahukan dari mana dia " jawab Sasame membuat Naruto menghela nafas kecewa karena tidak mendapat info lengkap.

" Baiklah mau bagaimana lagi, kalau begitu tolong antarkan kami ke Sana " pinta Naruto " Silahkan ikuti aku " Ajak Sasame di ikuti oleh Naruto, Kurumi dan Aiz.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah Kuil menyembah Tuhan di Kuil Uzumaki " Naruto-san, sebelum melakukan Doa, Anda harus melakukan beberapa ritual yang di jalankan oleh Keluarga Uzumaki " ucap Sasame membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Ritual? " Beo Naruto " Silahkan Anda duduk di sini " tunjuk Sasame untuk duduk di sebuah kuil kecil dekat dengan Kuil penyembah, Naruto yang memang baru pertama kali memasuki Kuil Uzumaki Hanya menuruti saja.

" Gomen Naruto-san, kami harus mengambil sedikit darah dari Clan Uzumaki Untuk melakukan Ritual untuk memastikan apakah benar Anda seorang Uzumaki jika benar, maka Anda harus melakukan penyucian dan barulah Anda bisa berdoa " pinta Sasame, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menuruti saja, membiarkan Sasame melakukan tugasnya, Sasamepun melukai sedikit Jari Naruto dengan jarum dan mengambil sedikit darah Naruto.

Setelah merasa cukup Sasame membawa darah Naruto yang dia masukan ke tabung kecil menuju sebuah Artefak Kuno yang ada di Kuil tersebut, Aiz yang masih melihat darah Naruto mengalir mengambil tangan Naruto dan mengulum jari Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah hingga membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut

" A-Aiz-nee, Apa yang kau lakukan? "

Sementara itu pada Sasame, Sasame menuangkan Tiga tetes Darah Naruto ke Artefak Tersebut lalu melakukan gerakan tangan serta jari yang cepat hingga memunculkan Lingkaran Merah di Artefak tersebut. Naruto yang tadinya berbicara dengan Aiz terhenti karena fokus dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasame, sementara Aiz dia dengan tenang mengulum Jari Naruto dan memainkan jari Naruto dengan lidahnya membuat Naruto yang tadinya Fokus perlahan merona karena perbuatan Aiz dan itu membuatnya geli

" Fuahh~ " desah Aiz melepaskan kulumannya pada jari Naruto yang terlumuri Saliva miliknya " Apa yang kau lakukan Aiz-nee? " tanya Naruto kesal sambil berusaha menarik tangannya namun di tahan Oleh Aiz yang menjilati kembali tangannya yang di penuhi salivanya.

" Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan darah di jarimu " jawabnya dengan santai dan berwajah polos " Tidak boleh? " tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

" Bukannya tidak boleh hanya saja itu menggelikan " jawab Naruto sambil membersihkan jarinya dengan tisu " Tapi Arigato, Aiz-nee " lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Aiz.

" Mustahil! " Semua yang mendengar nada kaget Sasame menoleh " Ka-Kau... " gumam Sasame sambil menatap Naruto terkejut " Kau keturunan dari Uzumaki Arashi!? "

" Hm? Uzumaki Arashi? " Beo Naruto " Uzumaki Arashi atau leluhur Pertama dari Clan Uzumaki, dia juga merupakan pendiri Clan ini dan Sekaligus, Kakek Buyutmu Naruto, karena Ibumu adalah Cucu dari Uzumaki Arashi " jelas Kurumi membuat Naruto tersentak.

" I-Ibuku? " kejut Naruto " Salam pada keturunan Arashi-sama, saya benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa keturunan dari Uzumaki Arashi masih ada " ucap Sasame langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada Naruto membuat Naruto gelagapan.

" Maa~ tegakkan badanmu kembali, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena aku juga baru tahu akan hal ini " ucap Naruto menegakkan tubuh Sasame kembali " Tapi... "

" Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh, sekarang dimana tempat ritual penyuciannya? " potong Naruto sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sasame, Sasame yang melihat wajah Serius Naruto terpaku dengan rona tipis di pipinya, Sasamepun mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mundur tiga langkah membuat jarak dirinya dan Naruto " Silahkan ikuti aku " ajak Sasame masuki kuil itu lebih dalam dan tentu di ikuti oleh Naruto, Aiz dan Kurumi.

' _Hampir saja, Aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan dengan Keturunan Arashi-sama, Tapi wajah tampannya yang serius itu '_ batin Sasame dengan wajah memerah ketika mengingat wajah serius Naruto.

" Dia kenapa? " tanya Naruto polos " Fufufu~ polos sekali " tawa halus Kurumi. Setelah sampai di dalam Sasame menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk Bersila dengan membuka seluruh pakaiannya kecuali Celananya.

Berikutnya Naruto di mandikan/di siram Air Kuil Uzumaki Oleh Sasame sambil membaca mantra, saat membaca Mantra Sasame menulis Aksara-Aksara Suci di Punggung Naruto menggunakan jarinya hingga memunculkan Lingkaran Merah sedang di punggungnya.

" Gh! " Kejut Sasame kembali membuat Naruto meliriknya " Ada Apa? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa " jawab Sasame dengan nada sedikit lirih _' Apakah... Seperti itu kehidupannya '_ batin Sasame sambil menatap Naruto yang membelakanginya.

Kurumi yang dari tadi melihat Naruto masih melakukan Penyucian dan di laksanakan oleh Sasame menatap Diam Sasame dengan raut wajah sulit di artikan.

" Satte, Penyuciannya sudah selesai. Sekarang Naruto-sama dan yang lain bisa berdoa " ucap Sasame " Arigato Sasame-chan, Kalau begitu kami akan ke sana lebih dulu " ucap Naruto yang telah menggunakan pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar di ikuti Aiz di belakangnya.

" Kau bisa melihatnya? " Sasame yang mendengar suara pertanyaan menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kurumi yang menatapnya diam " Kurumi-san... Bukan? Apa maksud Anda? " tanya Sasame.

" Mengenai Kehidupan Naru-kun? "

Sasame yang mendengar itu terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya " Benar, Aku bisa melihatnya " jawab Sasame.

" Cukup hanya kau yang tahu, jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai Kehidupan Naruto " peringat Kurumi " Ne, Kurumi-san, bolehkah aku bertanya? "

" Menanyakan apa? "

" Bagaimana bisa... Naruto-san mengalami kehidupan seperti itu? "

Kurumi yang mendengar itu terdiam, dia ingin menjawabnya tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjelaskannya karena dia juga tahu bahwa Sasame tidak melihat semuanya secara sekaligus.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat hingga Kurumi menghilangkan keheningan tersebut dengan menghela nafasnya " Gomen ne Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi yang terpenting aku peringatkan saja untuk jangan memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain " ucap Kurumi membuat Sasame terdiam beberapa saat.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukannya sesuatu yang penting tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya, mungkin hanya Anda yang bisa aku beritahu "

" tentang apa? " tanya Kurumi

" Anda Bilang Ibu Naruto-san itu adalah seorang Uzumaki bukan? Apakah dia Uzumaki Kushina? " Kurumi yang mendengar itu tersentak " Dari raut wajah Anda sepertinya benar " gumam Sasame.

" Sebenarnya... " Gantung Sasame lalu menatap Kurumi dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata " Ibunya Masih hidup "

Kurumi yang mendengar itu membatu dengan wajah terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Sasame tanpa ragu, Ibu Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina, Masih Hidup?

" Eh "

.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah melakukan ritual doa, Sasame mengajak mereka ke sebuah Kuil berukuran besar membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dengan apa saja yang ada di Kuil Uzumaki.

Sementara Kurumi yang di belakang Naruto hanya bisa diam tanpa berbicara karena masih mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Sasame, Ibu Naruto, masih Hidup?

 _ **Mini Flashback**_

" _Apa maksudmu? Dan juga apa maksudnya masih hidup? Yang aku dengar bahwa keluarga Naru-kun pergi mengelana? " tanya Kurumi menuntut " kemungkinan berita tersebut bohong, tapi itulah faktanya. Karena Uzumaki Sara, adalah Anak dari Uzumaki Kushina " jawab Sasame membuat Kurumi semakin terkejut._

" _Anak? Itu artinya? " gumam Kurumi " Benar, dia adalah adik Naruto-san, maka dari itu aku mengetahuinya "_

 _._

 _ **End Mini Flashback**_

.

' _Ibu Naruto masih hidup? Yang aku tahu Keluarga Naruto pergi berkelana, tapi 'Masih Hidup'? Apa maksudnya ini? '_ batin Kurumi dengan perasaan gelisah _' Aku harus menanyakan ini pada Asia-chan '_ Lanjutnya.

 **Kreet~**

Setelah sampai di Kuil berukuran besar, Sasame menggeser pintu Kuil tersebut hingga terlihat berbagai barang kuno di Kuil tersebut.

" Ini adalah barang-barang yang tersisa di Kuil ini, karena Anda adalah Cucu Arashi-sama, jadi saya ingin memperlihatkan semua peninggalan ini yang mungkin berguna untuk Naruto-san " ucap Sasame masuk ke dalam di ikuti oleh Naruto, Kurumi dan Aiz.

Naruto yang melihat berbagai peninggalan di Kuil Uzumaki mulai membaca dan Melihat satu persatu Barang peninggalan Kuil Uzumaki, Begitupun Aiz dan Kurumi yang juga penasaran dengan peninggalan Di Kuil Uzumaki.

" Naruto-san " Naruto yang membaca buku sejarah Kuil Uzumaki mengalihkan pandangannya dan terlihat Sasame berjalan ke arahnya dengan Sebuah Gulungan Besar dan Dua Pedang, Satunya bersarung merah dan satunya lagi bersarung Biru.

" Ini adalah Gulungan Milik Arashi-sama dan juga Senjatanya, Karena Anda keturunan yang layak jadi saya harus memberikan ini kepada Anda " ucap Sasame menyerahkan Satu Gulungan Tua besar dan Dua Pedang tang dia bawa kepada Naruto.

" Apa ini? " tanya Naruto sambil membuka Gulungan besar tersebut dan membaca isinya " I-Ini? " kejut Naruto.

" Um, Itu adalah Gulungan Senjata, Teknik Semua Element, dan lain-lain " Naruto yang mendapat sesuatu yang bagus hanya tersenyum, lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dua Pedang yang di berikan Sasame

 **Sret!**

Narutopun mencabut kedua pedang seperti Katana tersebut hingga terlihat bilah pedang yang masih terlihat seperti baru, bahkan ketajaman pedang tersebut masih ada dan tidak ada karat yang menempel pada bilah pedang.

" Mereka adalah Hiko dan Toru, Yang merah adalah Hiko dan Yang Biru adalah Toru, mereka adalah Dua Pedang yang saling melengkapi bagaikan langit dan Bumi, Hiko memiliki Element Api, Tanah dan Petir sementara Toru memiliki Element Air dan Angin, Hanya keturunan Uzumaki Arashi Saja yang bisa menarik pedang tersebut dan Anda bisa menariknya, dengan begitu Pedang itu milik Anda sekarang " ucap Sasame.

Naruto menatap Kagum pada Dua Pedang di tangannya, dirinya lalu menatap Sasame dengan serius " Mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan tapi bolehkah aku membawa beberapa barang sejarah di Kuil ini? Ada yang ingin aku cari? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja, Saya tidak akan melarangnya "

.

.

 **16.00 PM**

.

" Gomen ne jika aku mengambilnya terlalu banyak " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya " Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula itu hak Anda sebagai Keturunan Arashi-sama " ucap Sasame sambil tersenyum tenang

" Apa kau tinggal di sini sendiri? " tanya Aiz " Tidak, Aku tinggal sama beberapa orang yang menjaga Kuil ini, tapi mereka saat ini tengah pergi ke perkumpulan Kuil sejak pagi, sebentar lagi juga mereka akan kembali " jawab Sasame kembali tersenyum.

" Begitu ya, Jaa~ kami mohon Pamit Sasame-san, Jaga dirimu baik-baik " ucap Naruto membungkukkan badannya sesaat lalu berbalik pergi bersama Aiz dan Kurumi " kau juga Naruto-san, kapan-kapan mampir lagi " balas Sasame sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah tidak melihat Naruto lagi, Sasame menurunkan lambaian tangannya lalu tersenyum tipis " Dan juga semoga kau di berkati besok "

.

 **21.00 PM**

.

Malam harinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk Mengecek, Menambahkan dan Memasukkan semua yang dia bawa dari Buku-buku sejarah Uzumaki yang dia tambahkan dalam koleksi Perpustakaannya, Dua Pedang barunya yang dia Upgrade dan akan memindahkannya ke Jamnya dan pengecekkan buku-buku sejarah Uzumaki serta Gulungan besar yang di berikan Sasame.

Sudah 4 jam dirinya melakukan hal-hal tersebut, selagi menunggu pedang barunya di Upgrade dan di pindahkan ke jamnya, Naruto membaca sejarah-sejarah Uzumaki yang ada di beberapa Buku yang dia bawa dari Kuil Uzumaki dan hasilnya adalah dirinya benar-benar tertarik membaca setiap sejarah dari Uzumaki.

Sementara Gulungan besar yang di berikan Sasame, Naruto menyimpan Gulungan itu di tempat yang aman karena dirinya tidak mau ada yang mengambilnya tanpa seizinnya.

 **Puk!**

" Huft~ saatnya istirahat sejenak " gumam Naruto menyelipkan kertas pada halaman yang dia baca lalu menutup bukunya. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya sambil melihat hasil Upgradenya pada Hiko dan Toru.

" setelah merasa cukup Naruto mengetik Hologramnya Komputer miliknya dengan cepat hingga Dua pedang yang ada di Kotak Kaca menghilang dan di gantikan sebuah Bola berukuran kecil " Yosh " gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum puas.

.

Sementara itu di Teras atas DSA Weapon Dragon, tampak Asia dan Kurumi saat ini saling berhadapan dengan raut wajah bingung Di Asia dan Raut wajah yang serius dari Kurumi. Asia yang akan menemui kakaknya harus tertahan karena Kurumi menemuinya dan mengajaknya kemari karena ada yang ingin di tanyakan.

" Etto... Apa yang Kurumi-nee ingin tanyakan? " tanya Asia gugup, Kurumi yang dari tadi diam mulai menatap tajam Asia " Aku ingin tahu apakah benar keluarga Naruto tengah mengelana atau apakah kalian menyembunyikan fakta dari Naruto bahwa Keluarga Naruto telah meninggal? " tanya Kurumi membuat Asia tersentak dengan wajah pucat.

" E-Etto... I-Itu... " gugup Asia, Kurumi yang mendengar nada ketakutan Asia menyipitkan matanya " dari raut wajahmu sepertinya kau membohongi Naruto bahwa Orang Tua Naruto tengah mengelana, tapi sebenarnya mereka telah meninggal bukan? " ucapan Kurumi semakin membuat Asia gugup.

" itu memang benar " Kurumi dan Asia yang mendengar suara Tsunade menoleh dan benar saja tampak Tsunade berjalan mendekati mereka " Dari mana kau mengetahuinya Kurumi? " tanya Tsunade tajam

" Penjaga Kuil Uzumaki, Fuuma Sasame memberitahuku " jawab Kurumi membalikkan badannya menghadap Tsunade " dan apakah benar bahwa mereka masih hidup? " Asia yang mendengar itu semakin terkejut, Sementara Tsunade yang di tanyai seperti itu menghela nafas.

" Ka-Kaa-chan, be-benarkah itu? " tanya Asia dengan nada lirih beserta air mata berjatuhan " Um, Maaf tidak sempat memberitahumu Asia " ucap Tsunade sambil mengangguk pelan.

" Tapi ini akan menjadi rahasia dari kita, kita tidak boleh memberitahu Naruto mengenai ini lebih dulu " Tegas Tsunade " Kenapa? " tanya Asia

" Karena ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Naruto nanti " jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Hachii! " bersin Naruto " Ughh~ siapa yang membicarakanku coba " gumam Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya. Setelah baikkan Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk persiapan Pertarungan besok.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

 **Kamis, 15 November 2090**

 **Yokosuka**

 **08.00 AM**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya Pertandingan The Rings Babak Pertamapun di mulai, beberapa Warga yang ingin menonton langsung berdatangan dan memilih tempat duduk yang ada, untuk kelompok Naruto mereka sudah berkumpul di arena kecuali Naruto karena saat ini Naruto bertemu dan beberapa orang dari perkumpulan Kantai dan Blue Mermaid Harekaze.

Sebenarnya bukan Naruto yang menemui mereka tapi merekalah yang menemui Naruto dan mengajak Naruto ke tempat mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum pertandingan. Pertemuan mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal kecil seperti memberi selamat pada Naruto dan memberikan sebuah kue kecil sebagai hadiahnya.

Tak kadang Naruto juga membahas masalah kapal dan misi operasion FS yang masih berjalan, Setelah menanyakan hal tersebut Kapal Harekaze harus di perbaiki sekitar 2 bulan karena Bagian Mesin yang panas dan rusak dan Mision FS baru saja berjalan kemarin jadi belum menghasilkan apapun.

Setelah cukup, Naruto memutuskan pamit dan kembali ke arena dan tentu saja di balas dengan teriakan penyemangat oleh mereka. Saat sampai di Arena Naruto langsung ke tempat Anggotanya berkumpul di tengah Arena.

" Apa sudah selesai masalah pribadinya? " tanya Kiba Yuuto dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto " pribadi seperti apa? Apa kau mau membuat harem dengan mereka? " goda Kiba Yuuto.

 **Duak!**

Baru saja mau mendelik, Kepala Kiba lebih dulu di benturkan oleh sisa kelompoknya membuat Naruto Sweatdrop karena hal itu.

" Mereka kenapa? " tanya Kirito yang melihat tingkah aneh Kelompok Naruto " Entahlah " jawab Asuna seadanya saja.

" _Yosh! Selamat datang kembali semuanya di Arena The Rings Dragons Champions Perempatan Final Babak Pertama! "_

" UWWWOOOOOOH! "

" _Kali ini Kami telah mengumpulkan 16 Kelompok yang akan bertarung mencari posisi 8 Besar! Selain itu Kami menyiapkan Pertarungan dari 8 Kelompok yang kalah untuk mencari Posisi 9 dan 10 "_

16 Kelompok yang lulus yang mendengar itu semakin semangat untuk bertarung dan merebut posisi tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik setiap Kelompok yang awalnya 10 besar atau 11 besar di tambahnya Kelompok Phenex yang terlihat semangat kecuali kelompok Iwa, Uchiha, Suna, Kumo dam Kiri yang tampak merasa bosan.

" Sepertinya di beberapa kelompok merasa bahwa mereka kuat hingga mereka bosan untuk bertarung " Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Julis menoleh ke sampingnya yang menatapnya dengan senyum senang yang membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya " A-Apa-Apaan dengan raut wajah itu! "

" Tidak ada, hanya saja bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui isi pikiranku? "

" Kiba yang memberitahuku "

 **Grek!**

" Jangan suka membaca pikiran orang Barbie, itu membuatku kesal! " ucap Naruto sambil mencekik Kiba dan mengguncang Kiba dengan cepat " Heh~ Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Apa aku harus bilang bahwa kemarin kau berciuman dengan Kurumi hingga pagi? "

" **Dari mana kau mengetahuinya? "** Nada Suara Naruto berubah jadi berat.

" Yaah~ sepertinya ada panggilan untukku "

" **Ya, Memang ada panggilan "**

 **Wush!**

" Panggilan Dari John Cena! " teriak Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh Kiba

 **Brak!**

Tubuh Kibapun langsung di banting Naruto membuat Kiba pingsan seketika, semua yang melihat itu langsung terdiam dengan sweatdrop membuat Arena menjadi Sepi layaknya hutan ( Bisanya Hutan ribut kok sepi :v ).

" _Eettoo... Kalau begitu kita langsung saja menuju pertandingan perempatan Final babak pertama, Peraturan dan Syarat masih tetap, tetapi pertarungan ini akan di bagi di delapan Titik Arena, satu di sini dan Tujuh Sisanya ada di luar saat ini_

 _Dan juga kami mohon maaf karena salah memberikan daftar pertandingan kemarin, setelah melakukan pengecekkan kembali, kami telah menyiapkan Daftar pertandingannya untuk saat ini "_

 _ **Tring~**_

Setelah itu muncul Skema Daftar pertarungan saat ini 16 peserta yang lolos melihat itu mendengus senang karena berpeluang mencari 8 besar

" _Baiklah Untuk mempersingkat waktu, untuk Team Whitefox dan Team Kirito, pilihlah siapa yang akan maju! Lalu... "_

" Tohka, Irina, Saya, Claudia kali ini aku butuh kalian " ucap Naruto Langsung memilih " Ara~ aku boleh ikut nih? " tanya Claudia.

" Un, Aku butuh kau dengan Pandora milikmu untuk menjaga Jika terjadi serangan yang tidak-tidak dari Kelompok Kirito " Jawab Naruto " Saya-chan gunakan Mesin Canon milikmu untuk menjaga belakang jika ada serangan mendadak dari kelompok tembak mereka semua, Begitu juga Tohka-chan dan Irina-chan lindungi Saya-chan dan Aku jika terjadi serangan mendadak dari mereka, Kalian paham?! "

" Paham!/Ha'i! " balas Empat Anggotanya.

" ayo kita ke tempat Kita kutu Barbie " ucap Julis menyeret tubuh Kiba yang pingsan bersama Xenovia.

" Apa kau sudah Siap Naruto-san? " tanya Kirito bersama Kelompoknya.

" Kirigaya Kirito, Yuuki Asuna, Andrew Gilbert Mills, Asada Shino dan Namikaze Leafy, jadi itu anggota yang kau pilih? " tanya Naruto " Tentu saja lagi pula ini berjaga-jaga jika kelompokmu menyerangku dan Asuna " balas Kirito dengan sombongnya.

' _Itu kata-kataku tadi '_ batin Naruto.

" Bagaimana apa kau sudah pulih? Aku harap kau mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu " Tanya Kirito terlebih dahulu " Itulah yang akan aku lakukan " jawab Naruto tanpa ragu

" Jaa~ kita langsung saja, Uzumaki Naruto Aku dan Yuuki Asuna menantangmu dalam adu senjata! " ucap Kirito langsung membuat tantangan.

" _Uwwwooooh! Ketua Kelompok Kirito yaitu Kirigaya Kirito menantang dirinya dan Yuuki Asuna untuk bertarung melawan Uzumaki Naruto dalam pertarungan senjata! Lalu apakah Naruto-san akan menerimanya? "_

" Tentu saja Aku terima " balas Naruto langsung menghentakkan tangan kirinya ke bawah hingga mengeluarkan satu bola kecil yang langsung berubah menjadi Hiko dan Toru.

.

" Itu?! " kejut Tsunade ketika melihat pedang yang di keluarkan Naruto " Ada Apa Tsunade-sama? " tanya Shizune yang ada di belakang Tsunade.

" pedang yang di gunakan Naruto saat ini, itu adalah senjata leluhur Uzumaki, kakek buyut dari Ibunya Naruto, Uzumaki Arashi, Hiko dan Toru, Pedang yang memiliki dua Element berbeda yang mengerikan dan saling melengkapi, semenjak tidak ada Kushina aku memutuskan menuju Kuil Uzumaki dan bertemu seseorang yang menjaga Kuil tersebut namun bukan berasal dari Clan Uzumaki dia yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Nenek dari Kushina Uzumaki langsung menunjukkan dua pedang itu dan memberikannya padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena dua pedang itu menolakku, dan sekarang kedua pedang itu sudah keluar dari kandangnya, tentu saja aku terkejut karena dua pedang itu menerima Naruto " Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

" Hehh~ Jika seperti itu bukankah semakin menarik? " tanya Serafall membuat Sona yang di sampingnya menatap bingung Kakaknya " Maksud Nee-san? "

" Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan tapi bertarung dengan alat dan segala kemampuan yang dia miliki, tapi dia bisa menerima menggenggam 2 pedang yang di katakan Mengerikan? Bukankah itu artinya Naru-tan telah memiliki kekuatan? " tanya Serafall membuat Tiga Panitia di sana terdiam.

" Kita masih belum bisa memastikannya Nee-san jadi jangan buat spekulasi yang aneh-aneh " ucap Sona membuat Serafall mengembungkan pipinya " Mou~ Sona-tan tidak asyik " Tsunade yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya

.

" Heh~ senjata barukah? " tanya Kirito sambil menarik pedang hitam dan biru kehijauan di punggungnya " Maa~ bisa di bilang begitu " Jawab Naruto seadanya lalu menatap Asuna yang juga menatapnya

" Asuna-san, Aku harap kau serius di sini, tunjukkan kemampuanmu hingga batasnya, kau tidak ingin malu karena kalah seperti waktu itu bukan? " ucap Naruto, Asuna yang mendengar itu menatap kesal Naruto dengan alis berkedut.

" Heh! Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah " dengus Asuna membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" _Kalau begitu! Pertandingan pertama Perempatan Final Babak pertama! Di mulai! "_

 **Wush!**

Setelah mendengar tanda tersebut, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Asuna dan Kirito begitu juga sebaliknya tapi...

 **Sret!**

Kaki Kiri Naruto yang akan melangkahkan kakinya langsung terpeleset membuat tubuh Naruto jatuh ke depan dan itu membuat semua menganga tidak percaya _' Dia Terpeleset! '_ teriak semuanya begitu juga Asuna dan Kirito yang tidak percaya pada saat serius Naruto malah bisa terpeleset.

" Ikkimasu! " teriak Naruto langsung mengayunkan pedang Hiko di tangan kanannya ke tanah.

 **Blam! Bwwuuuuuusshhh!**

Setelah pedang Naruto membentur tanah, Perlahan Tanah Arena mulai retak dengan luasnya dan saat bersamaan, Keluar Tiang-tiang Api yang bergerak cepat mengikuti alur retakan.

' _Rupanya itu tipuan!_ ' teriak semua kembali sambil menganga tidak percaya.

 **Sret! Sriing! Bwuuushh!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghentakkan kaki kanannya dan memutar tubuhnya sambil menebaskan pedang Toru miliknya hingga tiang-tiang api tadi berubah menjadi Tornado Api.

" Uwwoh! " gumam Irina terkagum " Sugoii! " timpal Tohka ikut terkagum.

" Hanya melakukan satu serangan dengan masing-masing pedang bisa membuat serangan seperti itu " Gumam Asada Shino tidak percaya

Kirito dan Asuna yang melihat beberapa Tornado api ke arahnya mengertakkan giginya " Asuna! " perintah Naruto

 **[" Suito : Houktsukki Hekki! "]** ucap Asuna menebaskannya secara melengkung.

 **Sriing~ Wush! Bhaaaaash!**

Setelahnya Cahaya biru melengkung muncul di depan Asuna dan Kirito dan keluar sebuah Dinding Air yang tinggi dan menahan serangan Tornado Api Naruto hingga membuat kumpulan Asap putih yang menutupi Arena.

" Heh! Serangan seperti itu tidak akan berhasil " dengus Kirito.

 **Wush!**

 **Bzit! Jgleeeeer!**

Asuna yang menyadari hal ganjil langsung melompat jarak ke tempat tanah yang tidak retak dan benar saja dari setiap Retakan terlihat Petir yang bergerak cepat hingga berhasil mengenai tubuh Kirito.

 **Sring! Jleb! Srrtt~**

Kirito yang terkena langsung menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah hingga Petir yang mengenai tubuhnya tersalur ke tanah " Menggunakan petir heh? Boleh juga " Dengus Kirito.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Dari balik asap keluar Naruto yang berjalan perlahan dan berhenti beberapa meter di depan Kirito " Asuna, kau diam lebih dulu biar aku yang lawan dia lebih dulu " Ucap Kirito " Jika seperti itu aku tak ingin melawanmu. Asuna ikutlah bertarung " ucap Naruto sambil melirik Asuna.

Asuna yang mendengar itu mengangguk lalu menyiapkan pedangnya, Naruto yang melihat itu juga menyiapkan ke dua pedangnya " Baiklah kita mulai pertandingan berikutnya " ucap Kirito langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu Langsung memutar tubuhnya ke kiri sambil mengayunkan Toru di lengan kirinya

 **Sring! Trank!**

Kirito yang menebaskan Pedang Hitamnya yang ada di tangan kanannya secara Vertikal berhasil tertahan oleh ayunan pedang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat celah di leher Kirito langsung mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke leher Kirito.

 **Bugh! Wush! Duak!**

Tendangan Narutopun berhasil mengenai leher kiri Kirito membuat Lengan kiri Kirito mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto, Namun Naruto terlebih dahulu salto berputar lalu menendang wajah Kirito dengan kaki kirinya hingga terpelanting ke samping.

 **Sret! Wush! Trank!**

Setelah mendarat Naruto memutar posisi pedang Toru menjadi terbalik lalu mengayunkan kedua pedangnya ke tengah dan saat itu pedang Asuna yang akan mengarah padanya tertahan oleh pedang Naruto.

" masih terlalu lambat Asuna-san " ucap Naruto " Tapi bukan berarti serangan seperti ini yang akan aku lakukan padamu " ucap Asuna langsung melepaskan pedangnya sesaat lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil memberikan tendangan kaki kanan ke arah leher Naruto.

 **Wush! Sring!**

Naruto yang melihat tendangan Asuna langsung menunduk namun Asuna dengan cepat mengambil pedangnya kembali dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas membuat Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya di sertai mengadahkan kepalanya karena hampir terkena tebasan pedang Asuna.

 **Sret! Trank! Blam!**

Setelah lepasnya kuncian Pedang Asuna, Naruto memutar tubuhnya di sertai tebasan Hiko secara Vertikal hingga menghantam Pedang Asuna ketanah.

 **Sret! Sring!**

 **Srash! Bwwuuuushh~**

Naruto yang merasakan serangan langsung salto menggunakan tangan kirinya ke atas dan benar saja Kirito menyerangnya dari belakang tapi dirinya telah lebih dulu menghindar, sebagai serangan balasan Naruto mengayunkan Hiko kembali hingga mengeluarkan Satu Tornado Api berukuran besar ke arah Kirito dan Asuna.

Kirito yang melihat itu menyiapkan pedang Hitamnya yang mengeluarkan Aura pekat dan menyiapkan teknik miliknya **[" Dark Matter : Black Hole! "]** ucap Kirito lalu menebas pedangnya secara Horisontal.

 **Twuuung~ sruush~**

Seketika sebuah lubang hitam berukuran sedang muncul dan menghisap Tornado Api milik Naruto secara perlahan, Naruto yang telah mendarat melihat Tornado Apinya di hisap lubang Hitam Naruto menyeringai.

 **Sring!**

Secara bersamaan Naruto menebaskan Hiko dan Torunya hingga membuat Tornado Api yang lebih besar dari Sebelumnya, Kirito yang melihat itu memperbesar lubang hitamnya agar bisa menghisapnya.

 **[" Kato : Seiryuuzekki! "]** ucap Naruto sambil mengayunkan Hikonya secara Horisontal.

 **Srusshh~**

Tornado Api yang tadinya mengecil perlahan membesar hingga berubah menjadi Kepala Naga membuat Kirito dan Asuna tersentak.

 **Bwuuushh~**

Kepala Naga itupun menyemburkan Api berskala Luas, Asuna yang melihat itu menatap pedangnya yang masih terkubur karena perbuatan Naruto dan menggenggam erat pedangnya dengan ke dua tangannya **[" Suito : Gousekki Hekki! ]** ucap Asuna menarik paksa pedangnya hingga terlepas lalu menancapkan ujung pedangnya hingga memunculkan cahaya biru dalam bentuk melengkung.

 **Wuuushh~ Bhasshh~**

Dari Cahaya biru tersebutpun keluar semburan Air berbentuk dinding dan berhasil menahan serangan Naruto hingga membuat asap putih kembali, Kirito yang melihat munculnya asap putih kembali langsung menjaga jarak dan berdiri di samping Asuna.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Asuna dan Kirito tidak melihat Naruto sama sekali, namun mereka bisa mendengar suara percikan kecil

 **[" Raito :... "]** Kirito dan Asuna yang mendengar suara Naruto di atas belakang mereka tersentak.

 **Wush!**

 **[" Rakurai! "]**

 **Trank! Bziiiit!**

Asuna yang memiliki Refleks Cepat langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas dan berhasil menahan pedang Naruto, namun saat menahan pedang Naruto pancaran Petir keluar dan menyebar melingkupi Asuna ( Hanya mengelilingi tapi tidak kontak dengan tubuh Asuna ).

Asuna yang melihat Naruto mengubah posisi pedangnya menatap tajam Naruto di mana Naruto tampak menyeringai kecil kepadanya.

 **Wush! Trank! Blam!**

Naruto yang mengetahui Kirito akan menyerang dari depan langsung memutar tubuhnya lalu menebaskan pedang di tangan kirinya dengan keras hingga pedang Asuna kembali tertanam bersamaan dirinya berhasil menghindari serangan Kirito.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Setelah itu Naruto menendang Asuna dengan kedua kakinya hingga terpental bersama Kirito di belakangnya.

 **Tap! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah Menendang Asuna dan Kirito dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke belakang hingga berdiri kembali lalu melakukan tebasan beruntun pada udara kosong dengan Toru miliknya hingga mengeluarkan hembasan angin kosong yang bergerak cepat Ke arah Kirito dan Asuna.

 **Tap! Tash! Tash! Tash!**

Kirito yang berhasil memberhentikan tubuhnya serta tubuh Asuna sambil menebaskan pedangnya pada udara Kosong menahan Hempasan Angin Naruto yang layaknya peluru.

" Hehh~ kau bisa membacanya ya? Jaa~ bagaimana dengan ini! " ucap Naruto semakin mempercepat Tebasannya membuat Kirito kewalahan menahan peluru Angin Naruto.

 **Sret! Sring!**

 **Wush! Wush! Duak!**

Melihat celah besar, Naruto menebaskan pedang Toru miliknya dua kali dengan cepat hingga melesatkan dua peluru angin tak terlihat miliknya. Kirito yang bisa melihatnya mendorong tubuh Asuna ke samping dan menahan serangan Naruto, tetap serang tersebut rupanya berlapis dua membuat kepalanya terhempas ke belakang karena terkena serangan titik buta.

" Hell Yeah! " teriak Kecil Naruto senang lalu menukar posisi pedangnya kembali " Gh-Ghh! Konoyaro! " geram Kirito menatap tajam Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya acuh dengan tatapan Kirito.

" Asuna ini karena kau menghambatku, sebaiknya kau mundur dan biar aku menghadapinya! " Asuna yang mendengar itu menegakkan tubuhnya sambil melirik Kirito tajam lalu Naruto yang tampak bersikap santai namun penuh Waspada.

" Maaf, lebih baik kau saja yang mundur " balas Asuna langsung berlari cepat ke arah Naruto sambil menggosok pedangnya dengan jarinya dan saat menggosok jarinya Pedang Asuna mengeluarkan Cahaya Biru yang melingkupi bilah pedang Asuna.

Naruto yang melihat semangat Asuna tersenyum tipis lalu melesat cepat ke arah Asuna yang berlari ke arahnya.

 **Trank! Boom!**

Begitu pedang Mereka berbenturan Terjadi Ledakan Angin beserta percikan Api yang membuat Arena kembali di penuhi teriakan penyemangat.

 **Wush! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

" Tunjukkan kemampuanmu! " tantang Naruto " Dengan senang hati! " balas Asuna, Setelah itu Naruto dan Asuna menjaga jarak beberapa meter lalu kembali saling melesat dan membenturkan senjata mereka berkali-kali, dan setiap kali senjata mereka berbenturan ledakan Angin selalu terjadi.

 **Wush! Duak! Duak! Blaaar!**

Karena sedikit lengah Naruto harus menerima tendangan dari titik Buta yang di buat oleh Asuna dan Kirito hingga membuatnya terpental, namun tak sampai di situ, Kirito berhasil mengikuti tubuhnya dan menendang tubuhnya ke tanah dengan keras hingga membuat punggung Naruto membentur Tanah hingga hancur.

 **Wush! Duak!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Kembali Kirito langsung menendang Dagu Naruto yang masih terkapar di tanah hingga terpental dan menabrak Tiang Batas Arena, Kirito yang melihat itu mendecih kesal.

" G-Gh, Serangannya boleh juga " desis Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari Tiang Pembatas dan menatap tajam Kirito yang cukup jauh darinya.

 **[" Suito : Suiryuuhekki! "]**

Mata Naruto seketika tersentak ketika Dari Seluruh Area luar Arena muncul Ombak besar dan langsung mengurungnya di dalam penjara Air, Kirito yang melihat itu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang terperangkap dalam penjara Air melirik ke samping dan terlihat Asuna yang mengendalikan penjara airnya agar tidak hancur, lalu pandangan Naruto teralih ketika Kirito menyiapkan Pedang Biru kehijauan miliknya hingga mengeluarkan Hawa dingin.

' _Element Es kah? Jika begitu '_ batin Naruto menyilangkan dua pedangnya di depan

 **Bzit! Bziitt! Blupblupblup!**

Penjara air yang mengurung Narutopun mulai memancarkan petir dan mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung seperti air mendidih, Kirito yang melihat Naruto tidak melakukan perlawanan langsung mengayunkan Pedang Biru kehijauannya ke tanah.

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

Penjara Air yang mengurung Narutopun perlahan berubah menjadi Bola Es dan mulai jatuh Ke Arena karena Asuna bukanlah pengendali Es, Kirito yang melihat itu merasa bangga tapi..

 **Blaaam!**

 **Duak!**

Bola Es tersebut meledak di sertai keluar uap panas membuatnya tersentak namun belum sempat bersiaga dia telah di tendang Oleh Naruto hingga terpental cukup jauh. Asuna yang melihat beberapa bongkahan Es Ke arahnya menghindari setiap bongkahan Es tersebut.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Namun Asuna juga harus terpental begitu Naruto menendangnya dan mendarat di samping Kirito yang berhasil menghentikan aksi terpentalnya.

" Hoho, dia masih bisa bertahan juga di Bola Es tersebut " kagum Kirito.

 **Srt~**

Semua yang di Arena melebarkan mata mereka ketika sebagian tubuh Naruto pada bagian Kiri melepuh hingga mengeluarkan asap " Itu karena aku memanaskan Airnya "

" Na-Naruto-san? " gagap Asuna tidak percaya bahwa Naruto sampai memanaskan penjara Air yang dia buat hingga kulitnya melepuh " Heh! Ini kesempatan yang bagus " dengus Kirito menyiapkan Pedang Hitamnya hingga mengeluarkan Aura Hitam.

Naruto yang melihat itu bersiaga sambil lengan kirinya mengeluarkan dua pil dari balik jubahnya, **[" Dark Matter : Kurorai! "]** teriak Kirito lalu menebaskan pedang Hitamnya pada udara kosong di depannya

 **Wush! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melempar dua pilnya ke atas lalu mengayunkan pedang Hikonya ke belakang karena munculnya bayangan hitam yang mengeluarkan Besi besar berbentuk pedang, Bukan hanya itu Dari setiap sudut keluar serangan yang sama membuat Naruto terus menahan serangan tersebut sambil menari.

Namun tanpa di sadari siapapun, Dua Pil Naruto lempar tadi saat ini menjadi Alat Naruto untuk bertahan karena setiap pilnya akan jatuh Naruto berhasil melemparnya kembali ke atas dengan pedangnya, Kakinya, bagian lengannya dan senjata dari musuhnya.

 **Wush! Ctank! Ctank! Ctank!**

Naruto yang merasa ada serangan tambahan melirik ke belakang dan benar saja Asuna melakukan serangan pada udara kosong namun berupa peluru Angin membuat Naruto harus semakin mempercepat gerakan tebasannya.

" Heh! Bagaimana!? Apa kau bisa menghadapi ini!? " tanya Kirito lalu menebaskan Pedang Biru kehijauannya ke tanah.

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

Naruto yang melihat Bongkahan Es berduri ke arahnya menggeram kecil sebelum menyeringai **[" Jikkan : Asbrodeus "]** gumam kecil Naruto sambil membuka mata kanannya yang berubah menjadi Jikkan di jam 8.

 **Deg!**

 **Pyaaaaaarsh!**

Seketika semua tersentak karena terjadi Hempasan Kuat dari Naruto beserta terpentalnya Asuna dan Kirito " U-Ugh! " lenguh Kirito jatuh berlutut, matanya melebar karena di kakinya terdapat luka besar seperti tebasan padahal dia yakin bahwa tadi tidak ada luka di sana.

" Sepertinya aku harus menunjukkan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya " Kirito yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menatap tajam Naruto di mana Naruto tampak telah pulih tanpa luka melepuhnya " Penyembuhan? Sejak kapan? " desis Kirito.

" Heh~? Baru saja aku menyembuhkan diriku, Kemarin kau yang menonton pertarunganku dengan Shira pasti tahu benda apa yang menyembuhkanku " balas Naruto membuat Kirito tersentak " Pil " desis Kirito.

" Tepat sekali "

" Tapi melihat pertarungan kalian berdua, sepertinya kalian belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian, Apa kalian yakin bisa mengalahkanku dengan kekuatan kalian sekarang ini? " Kirito dan Asuna yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik ke arah Naruto yang seolah meremehkan mereka, ya walau hampir benar.

Kekuatan Naruto di atas dari siapapun, hanya seorang Kage ataupun di atasnya yang bisa mengalahkannya, walaupun orang tersebut pemilik naga legenda atau apapun, Naruto masih di atas dari mereka, mereka memang tidak bisa meremehkan Naruto. Karena kepintaran, Cara licik, Bertarung dan caranya membuat Strategi, Konoha mempercayainya sebagai orang penting layaknya pelindung baja yang bisa melindungi Konoha dan di beri julukan The Genius From The Future.

" Aku akan mengeluarkannya " ucap Asuna sambil berdiri tegak lalu membuat satu gerakan layaknya orang budha, Kirito yang melihat apa yang di lakukan Asuna melebarkan matanya **[" Uzukisetsuoki Kenkkiyuzuki! "]** ucap Asuna langsung menghentakkan tubuhnya.

 **Sraaasshh~**

Seketika muncul 6 Rantai putih dengan ujung tajam dari punggung Asuna membuat Naruto tersentak karena mengetahui Teknik tersebut.

" Rantai Uzumaki, Jadi dia muridnya " gumam Tsunade sedikit terkejut karena Asuna mempelajari Teknik yang di miliki oleh orang yang dia kenal.

" Rantai apa itu? " gumam Irina menatap aneh Rantai yang keluar dari punggung Asuna " Sepertinya itu bukan Rantai Biasa, Pancaran Energi dari Rantai tersebut terasa kosong " balas Tohka yang sedikit gelisah karena tidak bisa merasakan Rantai yang di keluarkan Asuna.

" Rantai dari Clan Uzumaki, Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki Teknik Clan Uzumaki? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam Asuna " Ini adalah Teknik yang di ajarkan oleh guruku! " jawab Asuna langsung mengendalikan enam Rantainya bergerak ke arah Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto yang tidak mendapat jawaban pasti mengertakkan giginya lalu menyiapkan dua pedangnya.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Narutopun mengayunkan kedua pedangnya untuk menahan Rantai Asuna dan mementalkan Rantai Asuna untuk membuat jarak, tapi Rantai yang di pentalkan kembali menukik membuat Naruto sedikit terkena serangan Asuna.

 **Jleb!**

" Arg! " teriak Naruto ketika pahanya tertusuk Satu Rantai Asuna _' Gawat! '_ batin Naruto.

 **Syuut! Grep! Wush!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Rantai yang menancap di kaki Narutopun melilit Kaki Naruto dan langsung membanting Naruto dengan keras hingga menghancurkan tanah Arena, Semua yang melihat Naruto terkena serangan bersorak bagi yang mendukung Team Kirito, Kirito yang melihat Naruto terkena serangan menyeringai tipis.

 **Trank!**

Seketika Rantai Asuna kembali dalam keadaan Patah membuat Asuna tersentak karena Naruto berhasil memotong Rantainya, dan dari tempat Naruto tampak Naruto yang berlutut sambil menunggu luka di kakinya pulih.

" Sekarang Kirito! " ucap Asuna.

" Hyaaaa! " Naruto yang memang menyadari ada Kirito di belakangnya langsung mengerakkan Hiko miliknya dan menancapkannya ke tanah.

 **Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!**

Seketika Tubuh Kirito Harus terpental kembali karena dagunya terkena hantam Tiang tanah yang tiba-tiba muncul, namun bukan hanya satu tiang yang muncul melainkan 30 Tiang di setiap titik yang berbeda.

 **Sring!**

Setelah pulih Naruto menarik pedangnya kembali lalu berdiri tegak sambil menatap Asuna dan Kirito secara bergantian " Yo Kirito-san apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Aku pikir kau harus menyerah saja jika ingin menang melawanku " Kirito yang di remehkan menggeram marah.

Sebagian Tubuh Kirito perlahan mengeluarkan Aura Hitam dan biru kehijauan, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai lalu menatap Asuna " Ayo Asuna, Tunjukkan kemampuanmu, kau tidak ingin kalah seperti waktu itu bukan? " Asuna yang di remehkan juga mendelik ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum ke arahnya tanpa rasa takut.

 **[" Accel! "]** teriak Kirito Langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Sriiing!**

Asuna yang melihat Kirito bergerak juga langsung bergerak mengendalikan Rantainya dengan Target Naruto, Naruto yang bisa merasakan dua serangan langsung mengayunkan dua pedangnya.

 **Trank! Trank!**

 **Jleb! Sring!**

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang dan tiba-tiba terjadi pertempuran dari Kirito dan Naruto yang saling beradu pedang lalu menghilang kembali dan beradu di tempat lain kembali, Asuna yang bisa melihat gerakan Naruto menancapkan enam Rantainya di setiap Tiang dan setelah itu dari tiang tersebut keluar Tiga Rantai yang langsung menyebar luas.

 **Wush! Wush! Trank! Trank!**

Sama seperti di pertarungan Naruto melawan Shira, Naruto mengajak Kirito bertarung sambil berpindah-pindah dengan kecepatan mereka membuat semua bersorak karena melihat pertarungan seru kembali.

 **Sring! Tank!**

Naruto yang tidak menduga ada dua rantai yang mengara padanya harus menahannya dengan gagang kedua pedangnya hingga mementalkan kedua senjatanya dan menancap di salah satu tiang batu.

 **Sret!**

Naruto yang akan mengambilnya harus tertahan karena Kirito telah menjaga pedangnya agar tidak bisa di ambil, sambil membuat rencana mata Naruto melirik ke segala arah di mana terdapat banyak rantai telah mengurungnya dari atas.

" Dengan begini kau tidak bisa lari, apa yang akan kau lakukan hah? Apa lagi kau saat ini tidak ada senjata? " ucap Kirito membuat Naruto menyeringai kecil " aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengeluarkan senjata lagi, sebaiknya kau mengalah Naruto-san " ucap Kirito merasa menang.

" Heh? Benarkah? " tanya Naruto menyentuh tiang tanah di sampingnya lalu mengayunkan hingga ditangannya telah ada Thundertron Spears miliknya " Apa?! " kejut Kirito, dia bahkan tidak melihat Naruto mengeluarkan senjatanya dari Jamnya.

" Huh! Sayang sekali tapi aku masih ada banyak senjata " dengus Naruto langsung menghilang di ikuti Kirito yang langsung mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

 **Jgler! Jgleer!**

Asuna yang ada di luar Area pertarungan Naruto dan Kirito bisa melihat Sebuah Kilat terbang ke atas di berbagai titik yang di asumsikan efek dari pertarungan Kirito dan Naruto.

Melihat titik dimana rantainya masih menyebar, dia langsung mengendalikan seluruh rantainya bergerak ke titik Naruto dan Kirito akan bertarung.

 **Trank! Trank! Tank!**

Kembali, Naruto yang lagi bertarung dengan Kirito harus kehilangan senjatanya kembali karena rantai Asuna, Kirito yang melihat celah terbuka langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

 **Trank!**

Namun kembali Naruto berhasil menahan ayunan pedangnya dengan Pedang berwarna Hijau di tangannya yang entah kapan telah muncul, Naruto yang melihat Kirito terkejut menyeringai " Terkejut? "

" Bagaimana bisa? " tanya Kirito tidak percaya " Huh, Apapun bisa terjadi " jawab Naruto mendorong senjata Kirito lalu menjaga jarak dari Kirito.

' _Apa yang terjadi, setiap senjatanya menghilang dia memunculkan Senjata baru tanpa gerakan untuk memanggil bagaimana cara dia melakukan hal itu '_ batin Kirito menatap tajam Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang di depannya.

" Kau hebat juga bisa mengikutiku dengan Teknik Accel " Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan " Dan juga kau orang kedua setelah Shira yang bisa mengikuti setiap gerakanku, aku ucapkan selamat padamu " lanjutnya.

" Huh! Hanya dengan itu tidak akan membuatku Senang! " dengus Kirito _' Sepertinya aku harus meningkatkan Level Accelku '_ batin Kirito mengompres Energi di tubuhnya pada kakinya dan Kedua Pedangnya

 **[" Dark Matter : Kurohikken! "]**

 **[" Hyoto : Aoihikken! "]**

 **Swush! Pyaaarsh!**

Tangan Kirito yang mengenggam dua pedangnya seketika berubah menjadi Pedang Hitam besar di sertai Pedang Es besar, Naruto yang melihat itu memutar pedang Hijau di tangan lalu memasang posisi siap bertarung.

 **[" Accel... "]** jeda Kirito membungkukkan badannya **[" Boost! "]**

 **Swush!**

Naruto yang melihat Kirito menghilang langsung ikut menghilang dengan cepat, suasana Arena seketika terasa sepi bahkan terlalu sepi, Asuna yang tidak mendengar suara pertarungan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Saya penasaran " Entahlah " jawab Claudia " Apa sudah selesai? " tanya Tohka entah kepada siapa

 **Trank! Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaar!**

Setelah 10 Detik Tohka menanyakan hal tersebut, terjadi ledakan beruntun di beberapa titik membuat Arena kembali di penuhi sorakan penyemangat.

Sementara di pertarungan, tampak Naruto dan Kirito bertarung dengan sengit dengan satu pedang hijau miliknya. Naruto yang melihat kecepatan Kirito sama dengan Shira yang mengeluarkan Tekniknya harus berusaha bertahan dengan kecepatan standar miliknya sambil menahan serangan Kirito dari berbagai arah, munculnya pedang dari lubang-lubang hitam, tanah-tanah yang berubah menjadi es berduri berhasil di tahan Naruto.

 **Wush! Tank!**

Senjata Narutopun kembali terlepas karena ayunan lengan kirinya yang berubah menjadi Pedang Es membuat Kirito menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto, ini adalah kesempatan untuknya mengetahui bagaimana bisa Naruto mengeluarkan senjata

" Kau akan aku kalahkan! " teriak Kirito " Rasakan ini! " Kirito mengayunkan pedang hitamnya ke arah Naruto secara Vertikal.

 **Wush! Brak!**

Namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya sambil memutari tiang batu di sampingnya dan melompat tinggi ke arah Kirito dari samping.

 **Wush! Bugh!**

Narutopun melayangkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke arah kepala Kirito namun berhasil di tahan oleh tangan Es milik Kirito dan...

 **Buagh! Blaaaaaaar!**

Kirito harus membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto menghantamnya dengan Shinigami Mash miliknya yang entah sejak kapan telah di tangannya bahkan Naruto tak segan-segan memukul bagian punggung dekat dengan tulang tangannya, untuk saja tidak patah tapi tetap saja sakit. Asuna yang melihat ledakan kecil sedikit tersentak, dirinya penasaran siapa yang terkena serangan tapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya karena bebatuan yang menghalangi pandangannya.

" Jangan berpikir jika aku hanya bisa bermain pedang " ucap Naruto mengangkat palunya dari punggung Kirito " Ka-Kau, bagaimana bisa? " tanya Kirito tergagap, dirinya ingin berdiri dan melawan, namun Naruto menahannya untuk berdiri dengan palunya.

" Kau tidak sadar? Kenapa setiap senjataku menghilang ada di setiap tiang-tiang batu ini? " tanya Naruto, Kirito yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya.

" Mu-Mungkinkah? " gagap Kirito.

" Benar sekali " ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh tiang bebatuan dan seketika di tangan Naruto telah ada Midrocremon miliknya " Di setiap bebatuan ini tertanam setiap senjataku, maka dari itu setiap kali aku kehilangan senjataku aku menyentuh setiap bebatuan ini " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

" Kau tahu, melihatmu yang selalu menyombongkan diri membuatku ingin sekali menjatuhkan kesombongan, dan akhirnya keinginanku terwujud " ucap Naruto dengan nada senang " Ne Kirito-san, kau kira setelah mengalahku kau akan terkenal dan merasa kuat? Asal kau tahu saja di atasku masih ada yang lebih kuat dan di atasnya lagi masih ada Tuhan, jika kau bisa mengalahkan Tuhan barulah kau harus bangga, tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil " ucap Naruto dengan nada yang berubah menjadi datar

" Maa~ sepertinya kali ini harus aku akhiri dan Kirito-san... " jeda Naruto sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang Midrocremon hingga berubah menjadi Reimounra " Arigato untuk pertarungannya tapi maaf, aku masih belum puas akan pertarungan ini " lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

 **Wush! Brak! Traank!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengayunkan Reimounra miliknya ke atas dan membuat Naga pedangnya membawa tubuh Kirito ke atas menembus kerangkeng Rantai milik Asuna hingga hancur, Asuna yang melihat itu tersentak karena Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kirito.

 **Wush!**

 **Sret! Buagh! Wush! Blaaash!**

Naga Reimounra milik Narutopun menghilang menjatuhkan tubuh Kirito dengan bebas, Naruto yang melihat itu memutar Shinigami Mash di tangannya lalu memukul Kirito dengan keras hingga terpental keluar Arena, Naruto yang berhasil menyingkirkan Kirito menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Asuna yang bersiaga terhadapnya dengan Enam rantai yang bergerak liar.

 **Sring! Sret!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto mencabut Hiko dan Toru miliknya setelah mengembalikan Midrocremon dan Shinigami Mash miliknya lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya hingga di setiap tiang-tiang bebatuan dan berapa senjata Naruto yang menancap kembali menjadi bola kecil dan masuk ke dalam Jam milik Naruto.

" Satte~ sekarang tinggal kau Asuna-san, aku harap kau siap tidak sepertinya " Ucap Naruto sambil memutar kedua pedangnya lalu menyiapkan posisi bertarung, Asuna yang mendengar itu menghilangkan ke enam rantainya lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Naruto dan Asuna yang tadinya saling memandang lawan mereka langsung berlari cepat ke arah lawan mereka dan langsung beradu senjata hingga membuat dentingan yang nyaring setiap senjata mereka berbenturan.

 **Trank! Trank! Sriiiiiing!**

Naruto yang melihat celah untuk mengunci pedang Asunapun langsung memblokir gerakan pedang Asuna, namun dengan Paksa Asuna menggesekkan pedangnya ke atas membuat ayuna pedang Asuna ke arah wajah Naruto.

 **Sring!**

 **Trank!**

Naruto yang melihat itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan untuk saja beberapa helai rambutnya saja yang terpotong. Pedang Asuna yang lolos kembali di ayunkan oleh Asuna membuat Naruto menyilangkan pedangnya di atasnya untuk menahan pedang Asuna.

 **Bugh!**

 **Wush! Trank! Trank!**

Setelah itu Asuna langsung menendang Naruto hingga terseret ke belakang dan kembali bertarung dengan sengit bersama Asuna, Semua yang menonton pertandingan pedang instan bersorak senang karena sudah lama tidak melihat pertandingan seperti ini.

" Sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya " gumam Irina ketika melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Asuna yang tampak berbeda di mana Asuna seperti lemas melawan Naruto " Sepertinya itu karena efek dari Rantainya tadi " tebak Tohka

" Heh~ Sepertinya pertandingan ini sudah bisa di tebak siapa yang menang " Gumam Kurumi " Maksud Kurumi-nee? " tanya Asia yang duduk di sampingnya

" Rantai tadi adalah Teknik Clan Uzumaki yang menyerap Energi lawan hingga habis dan menjadikannya Energi sendiri, jika dia tidak dapat Energi maka Energi pada sang penggunalah akan di serap hingga titik terendah " Jelas Kurumi membuat Asia tersentak " Ji-Jika begitu... "

" Jangan Khawatir, Naru-kum tidak akan menghabisinya hingga fatal " ucap Aiz menenangkan

 **Trank!**

" Ke-Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanmu untuk melawanku? " tanya Asuna menatap tajam Naruto " Untuk apa? Lagi pula setelah kau menggunakan teknik tadi kau sudah tidak kuat untuk bertarung bukan? " balas Naruto mengayunkan pedang Asuna ke atas lalu menangkap pedang Asuna dengan tangannya lalu mengunci gerakkan Asuna.

" Ja-Jangan sok prihatin.. Hah.. Hah.. I-ini pertandingan tahu " ucap Asuna dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah pucat, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya " _[Uzukisetsuoki Kenkkiyuzuki]_ teknik Clan Uzumaki yang menggunakan Energi Hingga titik terendah, Teknik ini di gunakan untuk menyerap Energi Lawan melalui Rantai dan menjadikannya Energi sendiri, Teknik ini hanya bisa di lakukan oleh Uzumaki yang memiliki Energi Melimpah, tapi kau yang bukan Uzumaki memaksakan dirimu menggunakannya walau kau menguasainya, kau tahu jika kau meneruskannya tadi kau pasti telah mati karena kehabisan Energi, apa lagi saat ini, kau sudah tidak kuat tapi kau memaksakan dirimu, kau kelewatan Asuna " ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil menatap Khawatir Asuna yang sudah lemas.

" T-Tapi... "

" Menunjukkan kemampuanmu sampai batas cukup sampai di sini. Aku memang memaksamu tapi kau harusnya juga peduli dengan kesehatanmu " Ucap Naruto melepaskan paksa Senjata Asuna dari tangannya lalu membaringkan Asuna dengan pelan " Hari ini kau sudah berjuang dengan keras dari padanya, aku senang kau telah menepatinya " ucap Naruto lalu berdiri tegak

" Pertarungan ini hanya sampai di sini " lanjut Naruto sambil mengambil dua pedangnya lalu mengubahnya menjadi Bola kembali.

" _Ha'i! Pertandingan Awal dari Perempatan Final Babak pertama, berakhir dan di menangkan oleh Whitefox! "_

" UWWWWOOOOOOOHHH! "

" Sepertinya mudah di tebak " gumam Kurumi yang sudah menebak akan terjadi seperti ini, mata Kurumi melirik ke arah Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelompoknya hingga mata Kurumi melebar ketika melihat Ketua Kelompok Phenex datang Ke arena dengan Bola api besar di tangannya.

 **Wush!**

" Danchou! " pekik Irina ketika melihat serangan tiba-tiba dari belakang, Tohka yang menyadarinya ingin memanggil Singgasananya tapi waktunya tidak cukup.

 **Blaaaam!**

Seketika Dua Bola Api tersebut meledak di dekat Naruto, Naruto yang baru saja ingin menghindar harus di kejutkan karena Kurumi tiba-tiba sudah di depannya.

" Apa maksudnya ini Phenex Raiser? " tanya Kurumi dingin pada ketua dari kelompok Phenex " Heh! Hanya melakukan pemanasan saja untuk pertandingan berikutnya " balas Raiser tanpa rasa bersalah.

" Memang kau punya hak untuk menyerang peserta dari belakang? " tanya Kurumi siap melakukan Tekniknya namun Naruto menyadarkannya sambil menepuk bahunya " Tidak perlu bertindak jauh Kurumi-nee, lagi pula dari tadi aku sudah sadar jika dia menyerangku dari belakang " ucap Naruto membuat semua di sana kecuali Raiser menganga.

' _Se-Sejak kapan '_

" Jadi pertarungan selanjutnya itu adalah melawan anggotamu " ucap Naruto sambil berbalik menghadap Raiser " Benar sekali " ucap Raiser sambil melirik ke samping, Naruto yang melihat lirikan Raiser ikut melirik dan di sampingnya terlihat skema pertarungan berikutnya di mana kelompoknya melawan Phenex setelah mengalahkan Black Lotus, Mata Naruto kembali melirik Skema yang lain di mana Suna, Uchiha, Takigaku, Kirigaku, Iwagaku, dan Kumogaku berhasil lolos.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Kelompok Blue Lotus? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Raiser yang menyeringai setelah mendengar pertanyaannya " Kau Pikir apa lagi? "

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat " Jika aku bilang membakarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

 **Duak!**

 **Ckerk! Twush! BOOOM! BLAAAAAR!**

Semua yang di arena seketika melebarkan mata mereka ketika Tiba-tiba Naruto memberikan Raiser pukulan Kuat hingga terpental 2 Km dan menambahkannya dengan 12 Laras Panjang di punggunya yang menembakkan 12 peluru besar dan menambah terpentalnya Raiser hingga menabrak Tiang pembatas Arena.

" **itulah yang Aku lakukan "** jawab Naruto yang sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan 12 laras panjang mengarah Samping kiri, Mata Biru Naruto menyala dalam asap menandakan saat ini dia marah.

" Pft! Kau Pikir serangan seperti itu cukup melukaiku " tanya Raiser yang menempel di tiang sambil meludah " Kau ingin merasakan sakitnya? Atau Lebih sakit dari pada itu? " tanya Naruto mengeluarkan 9 Laras lebih besar sekitar 80 Meter xan panjang laras sekitar 200 Meter membuat semua di sana menganga kecuali Kurumi dan Raiser yang menyeringai.

" Sungguh, kau benar-benar membuat semangatku membara untuk mengalahkanmu, tapi apa kau bisa mengalahkanku dan anggotaku? " tanya Raiser sambil merentangkan tangannya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu masuk empat orang anggota Raiser yang mengikuti pertandingan berikutnya, dan salah satu daei mereka adalah Shion. Naruto yang melihat siapa saja datang mengeluarkan kaki Senjata besarnya dan melepaskannya sesaat " Ravel Phenex, Mihae, Xuelan dan... Shion, apa kau yakin akan membuat mereka masuk ke dalam pertandingan? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Raiser tajam.

" Huh? Memangnya kenapa? "

" Tidak, hanya saja aku kasihan pada mereka harus menjadi Anggota orang berhidung belang sepertimu " ucap Naruto dingin " Apa lagi apa pakaian mereka itu tidak terlalu Feminim? Padahal mereka sudah terlihat cantik jika pakaian biasa saja " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya.

Ravel, Mihae dan Xuelan yang mendengar itu sedikit merona karena perkataan Naruto, Shion yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan sedikit wajahnya, dirinya tahu sudah tidak ada tempat dirinya untuk di hati Naruto, lebih baik dia menerima semuanya dari pada dia menderita lebih dari ini.

" Hoo~ mulutmu mulus juga untuk menggoda para perempuan " ucap Raiser " Heh! Tapi aku tidak seperti orang yang mengambil Pacar Orang lain hingga menidurinya " dengus Naruto menyatukan kembali senjata besarnya dan menghilangkannya.

" Huh! Itu membuatku bergairah "

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya " Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita taruhan? Untuk menambahkan kesenangan di Pertandingan ini? " tawar Raiser membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya, Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

" Jika kelompokku kalah kau boleh meminta apapun, tapi jika kelompokku menang, Perempuan berambut hitam itu harus ikut denganku " tantang Raiser sambil menunjuk Kurumi yang di belakang Naruto.

" _Uww_ "_

 **Braaak!**

Seketika suasana di mana para penonton akan bersorak harus terdiam ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menancapkan King hingga membuat sebuah kawah bahkan dari tubuh Naruto telah keluar energi merah membara yang bisa membuat siapa saja merinding, bahkan MC yang akan berteriak harus menjeda suaranya _" woh.. "_ lanjut sang MC sambil bersembunyi di balik meja.

" **Kurumi-nee, kembalilah ke tempatmu, aku akan mengatasinya "** ucap Naruto dengan suara berat, Kurumi yang mendengar suara Naruto tersadar dan langsung mengangguk paham tapi sebelum itu, Kurumi mendekati Naruto dan...

 **Cup~**

Sebuah kecupan manis dari Kurumi mendarat di pipi Naruto, Setelah itu Kurumi membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto dan pergi menuju tempatnya meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam sambil tersenyum kecil. " Dasar "

 **Sring! Buk!**

Setelah itu Naruto mencabut pedangnya lalu meletakkannya di pundak " Maa~ sepertinya aku terima tantanganmu " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil.

" Heh! " dengus Raiser merasa senang " Lagi Pula... " jeda Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan setengah wajah kanannya tertutup rambut pirang jambrik panjangnya

 **Wush~**

Hembusan angin pelan mulai menerpa rambut Yang menutupi wajah Kanan Naruto memperlihatkan Jikkan yang aktif namun tanpa di sadari siapapun " pertandingan ini akan yang menjadi paling mengerikan dan tak akan pernah kau lupakan "

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Selanjutnya Di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Kalian atasi sisanya, Saya-chan kau bantu kami dari belakang dengan alatmu, biar aku atasi Raiser dan Shion "**_

" _**Ghahaha, Apakah kau yakin bisa mengalahkan kami berdua? "**_

" _**Memang Kenapa? "**_

" _**Maaf saya tapi kenangan untukmu baru saja di mulai "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 25 : Dragons Champions Arc III : The Rings Dragons Battle Part III ( Perempatan Final Babak ke 2 ).**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Up lagi nih di cerita Epic milik saya, bagaimana Chapter kali ini? Sedikit membingungkan dan Seru gak?**_

 _ **Setelah memutuskan untuk alur selanjutnya saya memutuskan memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting di cerita di mana Minato dan Kushina masihlah hidup, kejadian kenapa mereka selamat akan terungkap di Arc ke 4 setelah pertandingan di Mountain Dragons.**_

 _ **Lalu Adik Naruto? Adik Naruto yang baru di bahas sedikit di sini adalah Uzumaki Sara. Uzumaki Sara ini juga merupakan kunci dari cerita saya yang akan membuat Konflik antar Keluarga.**_

 _ **Berikutnya senjata? Saya memutuskan menambahkan persenjataan dan Kekuatan Naruto dari Pedang Pendahulu Clan Uzumaki, saya dari awal berpikir apa hanya itu saja senjata yang di keluarkan Naruto? Apa sebaiknya aku tambahkan saja ya?**_

 _ **Dan sayapun memutuskan menambahkannya Berupa Dua Pedang bernama Hiko dan Toru. Namun bukan hanya kedua pedang itu saja, masih banyak senjata dan Teknik yang masih belum di keluarkan oleh Naruto.**_

 _ **Berikutnya Tengu? Alat ini akan keluar di Chapter depan namun tentu saja Tengu Kecil yang akan di gunakan. Tengu Besar akan keluar saat Kudeta Kota Konoha di mulai. Alat ini juga akan menjadi peran penyelamatan Iota Konoha dari serbuan Musuh.**_

 _ **Lalu untuk Kekuatan Jikkan pada Mata Kanan Naruto telah keluar satu yaitu**_ **Asbrodeus teknik yang membuat Waktu berhenti sesaat dan memberikan pengguna untuk memberikan serangan penghabisan dalam waktu tertentu.**

 _ **# kekuatan Cloks Eyes Naruto**_

 _ **. Angka 1 : Alfken ( Memperlambat waktu )**_

 _ **. Angka 2 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 3 : Elfkin ( membalikkan waktu )**_

 _ **. Angka 4 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 5 : Sefken (Ruang lingkup waktu )**_

 _ **. Angka 6 : Grenkin ( Penambah Gravtasi**_

 _ **. Angka 7 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 8 :**_ **Asbrodeus ( membuat Waktu berhenti sesaat dan memberikan pengguna untuk memberikan serangan penghabisan dalam waktu tertentu )**

 _ **. Angka 9 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 10 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 11 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 12 : ?**_

 _ **Baiklah itu saja dari saya yang bisa saya jelaskan di Chapter kali ini, awalnya memang rencananya NTMB dan NACTLM akan di Up, tapi kali ini saya specialkan Upnya, soalnya saya sudah persiapan Pra UKK Senin depan. Jadi mohon pengertiannya.**_

 _ **Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di Chapter depan dan Cerita lainnya, Saya Dedek undur diri, Jaa Na~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets – Sore wa Akatsuki no Youni**_

 _ **Fix First**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto tengah mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dari Irina, Xenovia, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Tohka )

 _ **Fix Second**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan setiap Huruf dari judul cerita ini )

 _ **Fix Three**_

( Layar memperlihatkan judul cerita ini )

 **Tokku ni nanimo nozomu koto nantenai**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto dari samping yang tengah ada di gedung DSA lalu menoleh ke depan dengan tatapam tajam miliknya )

 **Mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kurumi yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arah Kamera sambil menyeringai dengan mata Zafkien miliknya yang menyala di kegelapan )

 **Sonna boku desae mo oku no hou ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Aiz yang duduk di sebuah pohon sambil menghadap ke arah Kamera perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **Yuzuritakunai ikou teido wa arurashii**

( Layar bergerak ke samping di gantikan Oleh Asia yang membelakangi kamera di sebuah rerumputan yang luas dan gelap, Asia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan tangan menyatu di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas hingga secercah cahaya terbang ke langit )

 **Mamoru tte angai to muzukashii ne**

Dari secercah Cahaya berubah menjadi Cahaya matahari yang menyinari arena pertarungan dan memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah serius )

 **Akirameru wake janai kedo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah wasit yang berteriak, lalu di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto yang melesat bersama )

 **Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pertempuran Kelompok Naruto melawan Kelompok Suna di mana terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Arena tersebut )

 **Hito to hito wa wakariaenai dakedo iinjanai**

( Layar kembali memperlihatkan Naruto yang memukul udara Kosong secara brutal lalu melompat tinggi hingga tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api lalu memukul udara kosong kembali ke arena hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun )

 **Hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteyuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tenang sambil menundukkan wajah lali mengangkatnya ke arah kamera memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya )

 **Sore wa akatsuki no you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tampak berdiri di tengah arena dengan pakaian compang camping lalu menatap ke depan dengan mata Jikkan miliknya )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti dengan Tsunade, Shiina dan Shizune yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Zeoticus dan yang lain-lain sambil tersenyum ke arah Kamera ( Seperti Semua orang yang telah di kenal oleh Naruto )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Charlotte dan Kurama yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti oleh Serafall dan Sona yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan memperlihatkan 10 urutan besar di Dragons Champion dengan lengkap )

 _ **Fix End**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang awalnya sendiri harus di kejutkan ketika semuanya sudah di sekitarnya, dan harus kabur hingga akhir gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Asia dan Shiina )

.

 _ **Chapter 25 : Dragons Champions Arc III : The Rings Dragons part III (Perempatan Final Babak Ke Dua )**_

.

 **Arena**

 **13.00 PM**

 **.**

Suara sorakan memeriahkan Arena di mana Kelompok Whitefox saat ini akan melawan Kelompok Phenex untuk melanjutkan pertarungan Perempatan Final babak ke dua. Naruto yang berada paling depan menatap dingin Raiser yang berdiri dengan sombongnya seolah dialah yang terkuat.

" Kalian atasi sisanya, Saya-chan kau bantu kami dari belakang dengan alatmu, biar aku atasi Raiser dan Shion " ucap Naruto dengan nada datar sambil memutar King di tangan kanannya hingga ujung pedangnya melayang di atas tanah setinggi 2 cm.

" Baik! " balas Anggota Naruto bersiap, " Ghahaha, Apakah kau yakin bisa mengalahkan kami berdua? " tanya Raizer sambil tertawa sombong atau sok angkuh.

" Memang kenapa? " tanya Naruto santai " Seingatku aku pernah melawan kalian hingga babak belur jadi untuk apa aku takut? " lanjut Naruto

Raiser yang melihat itu menyeringai " Kalian atasi yang lain, biar aku dan Shion melawan Naruto ".

" Ha'i " balas Anggota Raiser.

" _J-Jaa~ pertarungan Perempatan Final babak ke dua antara Whitefox dan Phenex, di mulai! "_

" Tohka! " teriak Naruto memberi aba-aba sambil memutar pedang besarnya lalu menggenggam gagangnya dengan kedua tangannya " Aku mengerti! " Balas Tohka.

" Huuoooaaa!/Hyaaaa! " Teriak Tohka dan Naruto mengayunkan kedua pedang mereka ke tanah.

 **Bllaaaammm! Krakrakakrak!**

Ketika kedua pedang tersebut menghantam tanah, retakan mulai menjalar ke kelompok Raiser di sertai semburan Api berbentuk Tiang bergerak liar mengikuti setiap retakan yang ada.

Raiser yang melihat itu mengarahkan tangannya ke api tersebut, namun seketika dia tersentak saat Api di depannya terbelah dengan tangan kosong lengan kiri Naruto memperlihatkan Naruto mengayunkan pedang besarnya dengan tangan kanannya.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Raiser yang melihat itu langsung menghindar dengan membungkukkan badannya membuat tebasan Naruto melewatinya dan mengarah pada Shion, namun Shion dengan sigap membuat pedang dengan Energi Miko miliknya dan menahan pedang Naruto.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Raiser yang melihat celah dari bawah membungkus tangannya dengan apinya dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto langsung mengayunkan kaki kanannya menangkis pukulan Raiser.

 **Sring! Wush! Blaaam!**

Setelah itu Naruto menarik pedangnya lalu berputar cepat di langit sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Raiser dan Shion yang membuat mereka langsung melompat mundur membuat tebasan Naruto hanya menghantam tanah.

" Rasakan Ini! " teriak Raiser menjentikkan jarinya hingga muncul bola-bola api dan melesat cepat ke arah Naruto yang mulai berdiri.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Tanpa melihat serangan tersebut, Naruto mengayunkan King dengan lincah menebas bola-bola api tersebut hingga menjadi dua dan meledak di belakangnya membuat Latar Naruto menjadi tampak keren. Bahkan para perempuan dan Wanita berteriak histeris ketika melihat gagahnya Naruto dengan di latari ledakan tadi.

" Apa hanya itu yang kau miliki Raiser Phenex? " tanya Naruto berucap dengan dingin, Raiser yang mendengar mendengus meremehkan " Heh! Jangan berlagak sombong, tidak perlu mengeluarkan kekuatan besar untuk mengalahkanmu " ucap Raiser.

 **Wush! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Tanpa melihat, Naruto mengayunkan pedang di tangan kanannya ke Kiri menahan sebuah serangan dari Shion dan langsung beradu pedang dengan sengit bersama Shion.

Shion yang beradu pedang dengan Naruto harus bersusah payah menahan setiap serangan Naruto dan tenaga yang lebih besar darinya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Duak!**

Naruto yang menyadari Raiser menyerangnya dari belakang langsung mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah Raiser menggunakan sisi pedangnya bersamaan mengayunkan kakinya ke arah Shion dan alhasil keduanya terkena serangan Naruto secara bersamaan membuat Mereka terpental beberapa meter dari Naruto.

" Huft~ " hela Naruto sambil memasang posisi santai dan melirik Shion memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kesakitan dan Raiser yang memandang tajam dirinya

.

 **Claudia Vs Mihae**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Claudia yang melawan Mihae dengan lincah menghindari setiap serangan Mihae yang membuat Tombak Api dari ketiadaan dan menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi.

Claudia sang pemegang senjata Pan dan Dora dengan lincah menghindari setiap serangan Mihae dan mencari celah dari Mihae tapi dia tidak mendapatkannya karena Mihae selalu membuat jarak serangan agar dia menjauhinya.

" Ck, sepertinya ini akan merepotkan " desis Claudia _" Jangan terlalu gegabah Claudia, jika kau melihat celah habisi dengan satu serangan dan aku ingatkan jangan membuat luka parah padanya "_ Claudia yang mengingat perkataan Naruto sebelum mulai tadi hanya mendengus geli

" Ha'i-Ha'i kita lihat sampai berapa lama dia bertahan "

.

 **Tohka Vs Xuelan**

 **.**

 **Wush! Tank! Wush! Blam! Tank!**

Sementara Pada Tohka, Tohka dengan lincah memberikan serangan besar pada Xuelan yang petarung tangan kosong namun setiap serangannya terbungkus api begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka tampak seimbang dengan kekuatan yang hampir menyamai bahkan setiap serangan mereka berhasil sama-sama di tahan.

" Kau boleh juga " Ucap Xuelan ketika wajah mereka berhadapan " Begitu juga kau " balas Tohka

" Tapi apa kau bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini? " tanya Xuelan berlari ke arah Tohka, Tohka yang melihat itu mengarahkan tangannya ke Xuelan **[" Sandopheron! "]**

 **Twung! Blaaaar!**

Seketika muncul sebuah Gelombang Ungu di sekitar Tohka dan melebar dengan cepat dan menghantam Xuelan hingga terpental beberapa meter darinya.

Tohka yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Xuelan tanpa memberi Xuelan kesempatan menyerangnya.

.

 **Irina Vs Ravel**

.

Sementara Irina, dia dengan santai menahan setiap serangan Ravel yang selalu menembakkan bola-bola apinya ke arahnya dengan Trendukora miliknya yang selalu memutari dirinya dan melindunginya.

Ravel yang kesal karena Lawannya tidak memberi perlawanan menghentikan sesaat serangannya dan menatap kesal Irina yang bersiul-siul di perlindungannya.

" Hey! Setidaknya hargai lawanmu dan beri dia perlawanan! Jangan mengacuhkannya baka! " teriak Ravel kesal " Hehh~ tapi aku bosan karena harus mengeluarkan tenaga untuk melawan orang secantik dirimu " balas Irina dengan nada malas

' _Jika begitu kenapa kau tidak protes pada ketuamu sebelum di mulai! '_ teriak semua kecuali Naruto, Tohka, Claudia, Mihae, Xuelan, Shion dan Raiser yang masih bertarung.

" Ghh! Kau membuatku kesal Baka-onna! " teriak Ravel membuat Dua Bola Api besar dan melemparnya ke arah Irina.

 **Blaaam!**

Kedua Bola api tersebut seketika terbelah ketika beberapa senti di depan Irina membuat Ravel sedikit terkejut karena Bola apinya tiba-tiba terbelah.

" Siapa yang kau panggil Baka-onna, Chibi! " teriak Irina keluar dari ledakan Api dengan pedangnya yang berubah menjadi cambuk.

Ravel yang melihat itu langsung membuat Cambuk Api dan ikut melesat ke arah Irina.

 **Plash! Plash! Plash!**

Setelah itu terjadilah adu cambuk Besi dan Cambuk api yang membuat percikan api setiap kali berbenturan, Irina yang kesal di panggil Baka-onna menyerang Ravel dan Mimic miliknya yang menjadi cambuk dengan ganas begitu juga Ravel yang di panggil Chibi.

Sementara di Belakang tempat Sasamiya Saya berada, dia saat ini berdiri sambil menatap bosan teman-temannya yang bertarung, dia juga ingin sekali bertarung Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin melawan perintah Ketuanya.

.

 **Naruto Vs Raizer & Shion**

 **.**

Sementara Pada Naruto, tampak Naruto masih berdiri di tempat sambil melirik ke arah Shion yang di belakang dan Raizer yang di depannya. Raizer yang melihat Naruto bersikap santai menyatukan tangannya begitu juga Shion yang menyiapkan pedang Mikonya.

 **[" Kato : Suzakyuuhouka! "]** teriak Raizer memunculkan Sembilan Lingkaran merah yang menembakkan Burung-Burung api ke arah Naruto

 **[" Miko Style : Gokomiryuu! "]** ucap Shion menebaskan Pedangnya pada udara kosong hingga memunculkan Lima Gelombang Ungu yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

" Huft~ " Hela Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangan kirinya hingga muncul tabung kecil di tangan kirinya.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah beberapa Senti dengan gerakan lincah Naruto membelah setiap serangan Raizer dan Shion lalu melompat tinggi sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

 **Wush!**

Saat Naruto menjatuhkannya tubuhnya ke tanah Naruto melesatkan pukulan tangan kirinya ke arah tanah, Shion dan Raiser yang melihat itu secara bersamaan melesat ke tubuh Naruto

 **Buagh! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Namun Setelah pukulan Naruto menyentuh tanah, tanah arena tiba-tiba berguncang dengan keras beserta sebuah gelombang angin yang mementalkan Raiser dan Shion dan mengeluarkan kembali tiang-tiang batu di beberapa titik.

Semua yang bertarung di arena seketika berpencar agar tidak terkena tiang-tiang batu Naruto. Namun mereka harus tersentak ketika melihat senjata besar tak jauh dari mereka.

" Sekarang Saya-chan! "

 **Sret! Boom! Boom! Boom!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

" Kyaaaa! " semua seketika tersentak ketika Xuelan, Mihae dan Ravel sama-sama terkena serangan Bola Energi listrik besar dan membuat mereka jatuh pingsan dengan tubuh sedikit kejang-kejang.

" Kalian jika tidak memiliki niat bertarung sebaiknya duduk dan makan camilan kalian saja " Tiga anggota Whitefox yang kebingungan menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat Sasamiya Saya dengan tenang berdiri dengan sebuah Alat barunya di mana terdapat 9 Laras Stungun, 3 Atas, 3 Kiri dan 3 di kanannya, Anggota Whitefox yang melihat senjata baru Saya benar-benar di buat kagum.

" Apa? " tanya Saya " Kau bisa menggunakannya? Padahal kau baru mendapatkannya kemarin? " tanya Claudia sambil mendekatinya bersama Tohka dan Irina.

" Tentu saja, lagi pula senjata ini memiliki Prinsip yang sama dengan senjata bisa milikku " balas Saya dengan bangga " Danchou kami sudah selesai, kau kapan? " tanya Irina.

" Urusai! Aku melakukan hal tadi karena tidak ingin ada pertarungan yang mengganggu pertarunganku dengan mereka, jadi diam dan tonton saja! " teriak Naruto kesal lalu memfokuskan dirinya kembali pada Raizer dan Shion yang cukup jauh darinya.

" Menggunakan serangan yang sama seperti melawan yang tadi, apa kau pikir kami akan terpancing? " tanya Raizer meremehkan " Aku tidak akan mengalahkanmu dengan cara seperti itu " balas Naruto membagi pedangnya menjadi dua dan menghilangkan tiang-tiang batu yang tadi dia munculkan

" Naruto-kun bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? " tanya Shion sambil berjalan ke depan " Kau ingin aku melawanmu lebih dulu bukan? " jawab Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.

" Um " jawab Shion sambil menganggukkan kepalanya " Aku tidak masalah, lagi pula, aku juga ingin menyimpan kesenanganku untuk melawan Raiser nanti " jawab Naruto menyetujui sambil memutar kedua pedangnya sesaat lalu memasang posisi bertarung

Shion yang di terima permintaannya menyiapkan dua pedang Miko miliknya dan memasang posisi bertarung juga " Oi, apa-apaan ini Shion? " tanya Raiser merasa tidak terima karena lawannya di ambil alih oleh Shion.

" Bisakah kau diam Ayam? Aku dan Dia juga masih memiliki Urusan yang belum di selesaikan, dan juga jika aku sudah selesai dengannya akan aku layani kau dengan kekuatan penuh milikku " ucap Naruto membuat Raiser terdiam sesaat lalu melompat mundur menjaga jarak dari pertarungan mereka.

" Naruto-kun " gumam Shion " Aku... "

" Kau ingin meminta maaf bukan? " Shion yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto terkejut " Maaf jika aku belum melakukannya, tapi karena ini sudah di lomba aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menahannya hingga waktu yang tepat, tapi karena kau menantangku, akan aku beri imbalan jika kau menang melawanku " ucap Naruto membuat jantung Shion berdetak kencang.

" Jika kau menang melawanku, akan maafkan kejadian waktu itu, tapi jika kau kalah... " jeda Naruto sambil menyeringai tipis " Jika aku kalah apa yang kau inginkan? " tanya Shion.

" Rahasia, Jika kau ingin tahu, kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu seperti waktu itu untuk merebut kemenangan dan meraih taruhanku ini. Kau tidak ingin kalah dan menerima Taruhan rahasiaku bukan? " ucap Naruto membuat Shion meneguk ludahnya lalu memompa Energinya hingga 10%.

" tentu saja akan aku lakukan! " ucap Shion dengan semangat

 **Wush! Trank! Trank!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Shion sama-sama melesat dan langsung beradu pedang dengan sengit membuat Arena di penuhi teriakan penyemangat.

.

" Apa Tidak apa Membiarkan Naruto melawan Shion kembali? " tanya Aiz sedikit khawatir karena mengingat Naruto pernah di buat Koma olehnya " Tidak apa, Naru-kun tidak akan seperti waktu itu untuk sekarang, karena dia sudah kuat di banding sebelumnya " balas Kurumi menenangkan Aiz, matanya lalu melirik ke arah Asia yang tampak berusaha tenang untuk tidak turun ke arena.

" Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakakku awas saja kau jalang " geram Asia yang membuat Kurumi menghela nafasnya melihat sifat Asia yang tampak Brother Complex.

.

 **Wush! Blaaaam!**

Di Arena tampak Shion Tengah melompat mundur menghindari tebasan Pedang King yang telah kembali menjadi pedang besar membuat pedang Naruto hanya menghantam tanah hingga membuat dengungan yang keras. Naruto yang melihat lincahnya Shion berbeda dengan waktu itu menatap tajam Shion yang memasang posisi bertarung.

" Boleh Juga Hayamana-san, kau semakin lincah dari sebelumnya " ucap Naruto membanting King miliknya hingga berubah menjadi Shinigami King " Tapi apa kau bisa menghindari ini juga? " tanya Naruto memutar sabitnya sesaat lalu melesat cepat ke arah Shion yang juga bersiap.

 **Wush! Trank! Trank! Wush! Wush!**

Shion yang melihat gerakan Naruto semakin liar dalam bermain senjata sabit membuat Shion harus memperketat pertahanannya karena Sabit Naruto memiliki Tiga Sisi tajam yang bisa saja merobek dan merusak kulit maupun dagingnya kapan saja.

 **Trank!**

Shion yang melihat tebasan Naruto dari atas langsung menahannya dengan kedua pedangnya, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai.

 **Sret! Twung~**

Seketika Mata Shion terbelak ketika Dua sisi sabit Naruto mengeluarkan Dua Laser Gun yang mulai mengumpulkan Energinya.

 **Bhaasss!**

Dua Laser di Shinigami King milik Narutopun langsung menembakkan lasernya ke arah Shion, namun dengan sigap Shion mendorong Sabit Naruto lalu melompat mundur membuat serangan Naruto hanya menghantam tanah.

" Hoho, kau bisa menghindarinya rupanya, tidak buruk " ucap Naruto memutar sabitnya kembali, Shion yang mendengar itu sedikit tersenyum.

" Tapi... " jeda Naruto mengumpulkan Energi di Laser Gun di sabitnya, Shion yang melihat itu bersiap sambil memunculkan 12 Tombak Api berwarna pink. " Apa kau bisa menahan ini? " tanya Naruto mengibaskan Sabitnya pada udara kosong hingga menembakkan laser-laser ke arah Shion.

 **Thash! Thash! Thash!**

Shion dengan lincah menahan setiap serangan Naruto dengan Pedang Aura Mikonya dan juga mengendalikan setiap Tombaknya untuk menangkis laser-laser milik Naruto.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Melihat celah besar, Shion melesatkan 5 Tombak miliknya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menghindar sambil melompat ke atas membuat Tombak Shion hanya menancap di tanah.

 **Sret! Swushswush!**

Setelah melompat Naruto langsung melempar Shinigami King miliknya yang berputar ceoat ke arah Shion, Shion yang melihat itu menyilangkan 7 Tombak sisanya.

 **Traaaank! Tsh!**

Sabit Naruto yang berputar cepatpun menghantam Tombak Shion dan terpental ke belakang. Shion yang melihat Naruto melayang di atasnya membuka telapak tangannya di sampingnya dan perlahan terbentuk Bola Cahaya berwarna ungu di telapak tangannya **[" Miku Setsu : Hyojotenso Arguetropothensa! "]** teriak Shion melesatkan Bola di tangannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret!**

 **[" Activity Shield Sword! "]** ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah serangan Shion.

 **Sriiiiing! Twuuung~**

Seketika Muncul 50 Pedang dari ketiadaan dan langsung berputar di sekitar Naruto menahan serangan Shion, namun saat menahannya Naruto bisa merasakan rapalan gelombang yang memekakkan telinganya membuat Naruto sedikit menggeram karena terkena serangan Shion yang tidak dia duga namun seketika Naruto menyeringai.

 **[" Activity Nagato Canon! "]** ucap Naruto

 **Chaschas! Trt~ting!**

Seketika dari Jam Naruto keluar alat-lata mekanik yang bergerak ke punggung Naruto dan tangan kanan Naruto dan dari punggung Naruto keluar Alat yang lebih besar dan perlahan mengeluarkan 8 Laras panjang berupa Canon, 2 di pundak Kanan, 2 di pundak Kiri, 2 di sisi Kiri dan 2 di sisi Kanan.

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika Ledakan terjadi pada Bola Energi Shion yang di tahan Naruto membuat kumpulan Asap berwarna ungu yang menutup pandangan Shion terhadap Naruto.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Shion yang melihat beberapa pedang keluar dari kumpulan Asap langsung melompat mundur membuat pedang-pedang tersebut menancap di tanah.

 **Tap!**

 **Blaaar!**

" Kyaaaaa! " Baru saja Shion berhenti melompat mundur, Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar di tempatnya membuat semua di sana tersentak dan terkejut begitu juga Raizer yang menonton.

 **Tap!**

Dari kumpulan asap di langit jatuh seseorang dan mendarat dengan sempurna dengan senjata besar di punggungnya " Itu... " gumam Raizer

" G-Ghh! " lenguh Shion di balik asap ledakan dengan tubuh sedikit terbakar namun perlahan luka bakar itu menghilang dan terobati dengan energi Mikonya _' Senjata itu '_ batin Shion menatap lekat senjata Naruto

" Pergerakanmu terlalu lamban Hayamana-san, jika ingin selamat hindari ini dengan cepat " ucap Naruto berdiri dan mengarahkan Delapan Laras Canon miliknya ke arah Shion

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Shion yang melihat itu langsung tersentak dan berlari ke samping dengan cepat, namun Shion terlambat 0,1 detik karena di tempatnya tadi terjadi ledakan lebih besar membuatnya sedikit terhempas ke samping.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Baru saja Shion berhasil berdiri, dirinya harus kembali menerima serangan Naruto, namun kali ini Naruto menembaknya secara beruntun hingga membuat ledakan bertubi-tubi.

.

" Waa~ sepertinya Danchou tidak segan-segan memberikan serangan walaupun dia perempuan " gumam Kiba Yuuto dengan wajah pucat tidak percaya " Maa~ lagi pula ini pertandingan bukan? Di pertandingan mana ada kata belas kasihan pada musuh? " balas Xenovia berpikir positif.

" walaupun begitu... " gantung Kirin bingung harus berkata seperti apa.

.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Sementara di Arena, tampak Naruto masih memberikan serangan beruntun dari 8 Laras Canon Nagato miliknya tanpa henti hingga Naruto tersentak ketika melihat ratusan serangan dari gelombang sabit, panah, tombak maupun berbagai senjata yang terbentuk dari Energi Miko bergerak ke arahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu menutup matanya sesaat lalu membuka matanya kembali memperlihatkan mata kanannya yang berubah menjadi Clocks Eyes Jikkan dengan jarum panjang di angka 12 dan jarum pendek di jam 1 **[" Jikkan : Alfken "]** bisik Naruto.

 **Sring! Blaaaaar!**

Semua di arena seketika terkejut dan mulai ricuh ketika d tempat Naruto terjadi ledakan, anggota Naruto yang di arena maupun Tempat Team melebarkan mata mereka terkejut.

" Gh! " Asia yang melihat itu ingin berdiri, namun di tahan oleh Kurumi yang menatapnya tajam dengan Zafkien miliknya " Jangan terbawa Emosi, Lihatlah dengan jelas " ucap Kurumi sambil menatap Arena kembali.

Asia yang mendengar ucapan Kurumi menatap kembali ke arena dan dia bisa melihat Sosok kakaknya yang selamat dari ledakan tadi tengah berlutut seperti macan dimana kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, tangan kirinya menancap di tanah dengan bagian-bagian mekanik melindungi jari-jari lengan kirinya, sementara lengan kanan Naruto memegang pedang biasa miliknya yang tampak patah setengah

 **Tap!**

Dari balik asap tempat Shion berada keluar sosok perempuan dengan rambut berwarna ungu berkibar karena hembusan angin, berpakaian Miko yang sedikit minim dan mengunggah selera bagi kaum hawa dan Bola-bola api ungu yang mengelilinginya.

" Tidak aku sangka kau akan langsung menggunakan Mode Mikomu itu " Gumam Naruto mulai berdiri dan menatap perempuan di depannya " Hayamana Shion " lanjutnya.

" Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku berpikir dengan cara ini, mungkin aku bisa mengalahkanmu " balas Shion membuat Naruto mendengus geli lalu melempar pedang biasanya dan menarik Hiko dan Toru miliknya " Apa kau yakin? " Shion yang melihat dua pedang lain milik Naruto bersiap.

 **Wush! Blam! Swush!**

Secara bersamaan Naruto mengayunkan kedua pedangnya ke tanah hingga mengeluarkan semburan Api besar lalu mengibas pedangnya secara menyilang hingga semburan Api tersebut berubah menjadi Tornado Api berukuran besar.

Shion yang melihat itu mengalirkan Energinya pada kedua tangannya hingga muncul Dua pedang Mikonya yang perlahan semakin membesar.

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Shion menebas pedangnya secara menyilang hingga memunculkan Gelombang Ungu besar yang bergerak ke arah Tornado Api besar di depannya.

 **Sring! Blaaaaar!**

 **Buagh!**

Secara bersamaan setelah gelombang Shion menghancurkan Tornado Api Naruto, muncul Naruto dari belakang dengan Tombak petir di tangan kanannya dan memukul Shion hingga terpental ke samping.

 **Blar!**

Tubuh Shionpun menghantam Tiang pembatas arena hingga hancur dan menindih Shion membuat semua di sana terkejut karena Naruto bisa memberikan serangan pada Shion yang telah menggunakan Mode Miko.

 **[" Miko Style : Summoning! "]**

 **Blaaaaaarr!**

Tiang yang hancur berkeping-keping dan menindih Shion seketika hancur di gantikan dengan Dua Naga Api Ungu dari Energi Miko yang bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengaliri tubuhnya dengan petirnya dan lalu menghindari Naga Ungu milik Shion namun Naga tersebut berhasil mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi membuat Naruto menyeringai kecil " Tidak buruk " gumam Naruto.

 **Bzit! Swush! Blar!**

Setelah itu Naruto mendaratkan dirinya lalu menghilang dengan kecepatan kilatnya membuat Kedua naga Shion hanya menghantam tanah sesaat lalu mengikuti gerakan kilat Naruto.

Semua di arena bersorak ketika melihat sinar biru yang bergerak liar di kejar oleh Dua cahaya berwarna ungu yang juga bergerak liar, Raizer yang di arena hanya menggumam lalu melirik Shion yang sudah bangkit dengan Empat Lingkaran Ungu di sekelilingnya.

 **Tak!**

 **Swuuuuush~**

Shion yang melihat Naruto bisa menghindari ke dua naganya menyatukan kedua tangannya, dan dari empat lingkarannya keluar Monster Hiu, Gorila, Singa dan Macan Tutul dari Aura Miko yang bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto.

" Wow! " kejut Naruto berhenti di salah satu tiang arena lalu menghilang kembali ketika Monster Gorila mengarahkan pukulan tangan besarnya ke arahnya.

 **Bzit! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Setelah lama cukup menghindar Naruto harus tersentak ketika Monster Hiu Shion tiba-tiba muncul dan mengenainya hingga membuat ledakan besar.

 **Wush! Wush! Blaar! Blaaar!**

Semua Monster sisa Shion yang melihat target mereka terkena bergerak bersama dan menyerang Naruto secara besar-besaran hingga membuat ledakan besar di tempat Naruto.

Shion yang melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai Naruto sedikit tersenyum sementara Raizer menyeringai senang karena tampaknya Naruto kalah dengan cepat menurutnya.

 **Bzit! Wush! Wush!**

Namun dari balik asap ledakan keluar 20 Pedang Petir Kecil yang mengarah pada Shion membuat Shion tersentak dan langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Pedang- Pedang itupun menancap di sekitar Shion dan tiba-tiba muncul Naruto yang di belakang Shion dengan Tombak petirnya dan langsung mengayunkan tombaknya

 **Wush! Blazt! Blazt! Blazt!**

Setelah itu Shion menerima serangan brutal dan cepat dari Naruto dimana Naruto memukul Shion dan menggunakan Petir yang keluar dari pedangnya yang menancap layaknya laser membuat tubuh Shion terkena serangan dari berbagai arah.

Namun setiap serangan Naruto tertahan Oleh Kekkai yang selalu melindungi Shion ketika terjadinya serangan, Naruto yang menyadarinya menghentikan serangannya sesaat dan memunculkan Dua Laras Panjang di pundaknya.

 **Twush! Blaaaaar!**

Laras di pundak Narutopun langsung menembakkan pelurunya dan mementalkan Shion hingga berdiri kembali di samping Raizer.

" Ck! Sepertinya setiap seranganku tidak mempan terhadapnya karena pelindungnya itu " decak Naruto menatap kesal pelindung yang mengelilingi Shion " Tentu saja bodoh, _[Miko Style : Miko Engei]_ Teknik yang hanya di miliki gadis keturunan Miko, Teknik yang menggunakan seluruh Aura Miko hingga memasuki Stage atau titik Tertinggi dari seluruh Gadis Miko yang hampir setara Dewi, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya " ucap Raiser menjelaskan lalu mengejek Naruto.

" _[Miko Style : Miko Engei]_ heh? " dengus Naruto " Kau bilang kekuatannya setara Dewi bukan? " tanya Naruto menghilangkan ke dua laras panjangnya lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya di dada dengan telapak tangan terbuka lalu membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh menurut semuanya

" Memang benar " balas Raiser, Shion yang melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya bersiap jika terjadi sesuatu " Jika dia mengeluarkan kekuatan setara Dewi, maka aku... " jeda Naruto menghentikan gerakan jarinya lalu menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah lalu mengolesnya di telapak tangan kanannya di depan dada " Akan mengeluarkan seperempat kekuatan setara Dewa " lanjut Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Kami-no-engei : Fuujin! "]** ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Bwuuuushh~**

Seketika muncul hempasan angin dari tubuh Naruto dan perlahan hembusan Angin tersebut berubah menjadi Aura-Aura Putih yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

Semua yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Teknik tanpa bantuan alat terkejut dan langsung bersorak dengan semangat, Tsunade yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata melebar, Sementara Dua Panitia dari Keluarga Sitri di sampingnya juga tampak melebarkan matanya di sertai mulut terbuka.

Anggota Naruto yang di Arena dan di tempat peristirahatan harus ikut terkejut ketika Ketua Mereka akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah Kekuatan yang tak terkira.

Sementara Kurumi dan Aiz yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, Asia dan Shiina yang menonton harus di buat terkejut karena Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah teknik dengan tangannya sendiri, Asia yang paling terkejut menatap punggung tegap kakaknya yang gagah dengan liang air mata _' N-Nii-chan... Akhirnya kau berhasil '_

.

" Apa-Apaan itu? " tanya Raiser menatap aneh energi yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto " Ini adalah Teknik Keturunan darah Uzumaki, _[Setsutouzuki : Kami-no-Engei]_ teknik yang membuat pengguna hampir menyamai Dewa, tapi aku hanya menggunakan Seperempat Dari Mode ini, akan bahaya jika aku menggunakan Mode setara Dewa Fuujin " jelas Naruto lalu menatap Shion.

" Hayamana-san, aku harap kau mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu, karena jika tidak kau mungkin tidak akan selamat dalam satu serangan besar ini " ucap Naruto mengambil posisi memukul dengan tangan kanan di tarik ke belakang, Tangan kiri di arahkan ke depan, Kaki kiri di majukan dan kaki kanan di tarik ke belakang.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Fuuto : ... "]** jeda Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat hingga perlahan muncul Aura Putih dan mulai membentuk Kepala Macan berukuran besar **[" Shinkenhioura! "]**

 **Swuuushh~**

 _ **[" GRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW~ "]**_

Kepala Macan itupun semakin besar dan mengeluarkan Aungan yang keras hingga membuat hembusan Angin keras yang membuat semua penonton menyilangkan tangan mereka karena kerasnya angin.

" Nii-chan " gumam Asia tidak percaya akan kekuatan yang di keluarkan kakaknya. Shion yang melihat itu mengalirkan Seluruh Energi Mikonya hingga titik tertinggi dan memunculkan Lingkaran Pink besar di belakangnya.

.

 **Other Place**

.

 **Swuuung! Blaash!**

Di dalam pegunungan, terlihat Sebuah Kekkai berwarna Ungu yang melemah seketika menjadi terang dan menguat membuat sosok naga Hitam berkepala banyak di dalamnya menggeram apa lagi pasukan Batu di depannya seketika berhenti bereproduksi **[" Sialan! Apa-apaan ini! "]** kesal naga tersebut.

 **[" Padahal tinggal sebentar lagi "]** geramnya **[" Hayamana Shion... Kurang Ajar! "]** teriaknya langsung mengamuk di dalam Kekkai tersebut.

.

 **Arena**

.

 **[" Miko Engei : Mikotoryuuko! "]** ucap Shion.

 **Twuuuungg~ Bhaaast!**

 _ **[" GOOOOAAAAAARRRR! "]**_

Seketika Lingkaran di belakang Shion mulai bercahaya dan mengumpulkan Energi besar hingga membentuk sosok Dewi.

" Hikke! " teriak Naruto memompa kaki kirinya lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Shion di ikuti Shion bersama Dewi di belakangnya.

" Huuuuooorraaaaa!/Hyaaaaaa! " Teriak Naruto dan Shion bersamaan sambil mengarahkan teknik mereka ke lawan mereka.

 **Bzit! Twuuuuuung! BLAAAARRR!**

Seketika di tengah Arena tampak bercikan petir dan di susul ledakan angin sedang dan kembali di susul ledakan Angin besar yang menyebar ke seluruh Arena membuat semua menutup mata mereka ketika kumpulan Asap ke arah mereka.

Setelah Asap ledakan menghilang semua terkejut ketika melihat Sosok Shion menerima serangan dari Naruto di bagian perut sementara serangan Shion meleset mengenai sasaran.

" C-Cough! " batuk Shion sambil mengeluarkan sedikit darah, perlahan Mode Miko Shion mulai mengikis menandakan Shion kalah serangan dengan Naruto " Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras, tapi sepertinya kau masih kalah denganku " Shion yang mendengar ucapan Naruto berusaha membalas ucapannya tapi ketika dia ingin berbicara mulutnya terhenti ketika.

" Aku memaafkanmu atas semuanya " Shion yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya " Aku tidak memiliki dendam terhadapmu lagi. Aku juga memaafkanmu karena ada seseorang yang memaksaku untuk memaafkanmu " lanjut Naruto sambil melirik ke tempat penonton di mana terdapat Charlotte yang menonton pertandingannya.

" Apakah kau yang memaksanya Charl? " tanya Wanita berambut merah di samping Charlotte " Bisa di bilang ya dan juga tidak " balas Charlotte menyeringai kecil membuat Wanita di sampingnya menatap kesal dirinya.

" Sekarang diam dan beristirahatlah, Kau sudah mencapai batasmu, jika kau ingin berbicara denganku, bicara setelah kau pulih " ucap Naruto membaringkan Shion, dan perlahan muncul lingkaran yang menghisap tubuh Shion agar tidak mengganggu pertandingan.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika di tempat Naruto terjadi ledakan Api yang membuat semua penonton terkejut, namun seluruh penonton kembali bersorak ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap walau Ada Api yang membakar beberapa bagian tubuhnya walau sebenarnya Api tersebut bergabung dengan Aura Anginnya.

" Kau membuatku menunggu lama, apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat? " ucap Raiser sebagai sang pelaku penyerang tadi sambil menatap kesal Naruto yang masih bersikap santai " Maaf, Aku lupa jika ada ayam yang harus aku lawan " balas Naruto sambil menghadap ke arah Raiser yang menggeram marah ke arahnya karena di bilang Ayam.

" Jaa~ Apa kau sudah siap? " tanya Naruto sambil menghilangkan Mode Fuujin miliknya " Apa kau meremehkanku tanpa modemu itu? " tanya Raiser merasa tersinggung.

" Maa~ bisa di bilang begitu " Raiser yang mendengar itu langsung membuat Ratusan Bola Api di sekelilingnya dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah Naruto " Karena aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk melawanmu seperti apa " lanjut Naruto sambil menyeringai.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

" Jangan sombong, Kusoyaro! " teriak Raiser melempar seluruh Bola Apinya ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan mata kanannya hingga Jarum jam di Matanya berubah menjadi jam 3 **[" Jikkan : Elfkin "]** bisik Naruto.

 **Twung~ Wush! Blar! Blar!**

Seketika seluruh Bola Api yang harusnya mengenai Naruto berhenti beberapa senti di depan Naruto dan kembali dengan cepat ke arah Raiser membuat Raiser melebarkan matanya karena serangannya berbalik ke arahnya dan mengenainya hingga menghalangi pandangannya dari Naruto.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaar!**

Mata Raiser seketika tersentak ketika Api di depannya terbelah dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang membelah Api di depannya dengan tangan kiri dan mengayunkan sisi pedang Kingnya ke arahnya dan mengenai pipinya hingga terpental ke samping dan menabrak bebatuan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

 **Wush! Twush! Blaaar!**

Raiser yang matanya tidak terpejam karena menerima rasa sakit melebar dan langsung menjauh dari tempatnya karena sebuah Tombak Api mengarah padanya dengan cepat dan menghancurkan Bebatuan tersebut berkeping-keping.

 **Tap!**

Raiser yang berhasil mendarat langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda dengan tinju terbungkus Api karena di depannya telah muncul Naruto yang juga membungkus tangannya dengan Api.

 **Bugh!**

Raiser yang melihat Naruto mengarah pukulan ke arahnya langsung mengadu tinjunya hingga tinju Naruto tertahan oleh Tinjunya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Setelah itu Raiser dan Narutopun saling beradu Tinju Api membuat suara sorakan semakin besar, Raiser yang lemah dalam adu Fisik harus menerima serangan Tinju Naruto dari berbagai arah, bahkan dia tak punya waktu untuk melakukan pertahanan.

 **Duak! Sret!**

Naruto yang melihat celah sangat besar di bawah Dagu Raiser langsung memukul Dagu Raiser hingga membuat Raiser mengadahkan kepalanya, dan secara bersamaan Naruto mengeluarkan tabung kecil dan mengambil posisi menyentil di dada Raiser.

 **Twush! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto menyentil udara kosong di depan dada Raiser dan berikutnya Raiser terpental jauh karena efek sentilan Naruto.

 **Tap! Sret! Wush! Wush!**

Raiser yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk berhenti seketika terkejut karena sesuatu dari darah tiba-tiba muncul di sekitarnya dan melilit tubuhnya dan membawanya ke atas dan memutar dirinya hingga membuat Raiser pusing.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Kato : Ketsueki Hioukka Shinigami no Nana! "]** ucap Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya hingga memercikkan api yang langsung menjalar ke tubuh Raiser yang berputar.

 **Sing! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Ketika Api tersebut mengenai Raiser terjadi ledakan Api di udara membuat semua penonton menyipitkan matan mereka karena silaunya ledakan.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Setelah melakukan itu, Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan keras di susul Tubuh Raiser yang terbakar Api bergerak turun dengan cepat hingga menabrak tanah Arena hingga hancur.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Kato : ... "]** gantung Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Raiser yang baru saja mengibaskan Api yang menghalangi pandangannya langsung tersentak ketika Naruto telah di depannya dan tangan Kanannya yang berukuran besar dan berwarna merah seperti darah **[" Exocrimson! "]**

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto memukul wajah Raiser dengan keras hingga terpental jauh dan menabrak Tiang Arena hingga hancur.

.

" Sepertinya kali ini Tiang Arenanya banyak sekali menjadi sasaran dari serangan Naruto " gumam Kiba Yuuto menyampaikan hal yang selalu mengganggu di arena menurutnya " Mungkin Kami-sama tidak ingin pertandingan ini cepat berakhir hingga Kami-sama menjadikan tiang-tiang itu Korban " balas Julis yang juga merasa terganggu.

.

" Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu Raiser Phenex? Aku pikir Clan Phenex adalah orang yang kuat tapi sepertinya mereka hanya banyak bicara saja " ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan tangan kanannya

 **Blar!**

" Apa maksudmu itu hah?! " tanya Raiser keluar dari bebatuan yang menindihnya dan menatap Naruto geram " Heh~ kau bilang bisa mengalahkanku tapi dari tadi sepertinya aku saja yang memberimu serangan, apa benar Clan Phenex itu kuat? " ucap Naruto memprovokasi

" Tentu saja kami itu Kuat! " balas Raiser berteriak keras " Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku " tantang Naruto menyeringai.

 **Bwush! Sret! Wush!**

Raiser yang mendengar itu langsung membuat Sayap Api dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto sambil membuat cambuk api, Naruto yang melihat menyeringai

 **Wush! Plash! Plash! Plash!**

Setelah dekat dengan Naruto, Raiser menyambuk Cambuk Apinya ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menghindari setiap cambukkan Raiser.

 **Swush! Sret! Buagh!**

Naruto yang melihat Cambukkan Raiser dari samping langsung menangkapnya menggunakan tangan kirinya lalu memukul Dada Raiser hingga Raiser sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

" Cough! " batuk Raiser mengeluarkan Air liur " Apa hanya ini? Keluarkan lebih! " ucap Naruto datar lalu mendorong Raiser menjauh sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit karena terkena serangan fisik.

" K-Kau... Kau akan menyesal memaksaku untuk melakukan ini! "

" Mungkin " balas Naruto santai _' Karena dengan ini aku bisa meningkatkan Daya tahan tubuhku terhadap Teknik_ _ **Setsutouzuki**_ _, sebenarnya seluruh Teknik tadi sudah menguras Energiku cukup banyak, tapi aku ingin tahu sampai berapa banyak Teknik Setsutouzuki yang aku bisa keluarkan dan berapa lama aku akan bertahan '_ lanjut Naruto dalam batin.

 **Tak! Bwush! Bwush!**

Setelah itu Raiser menyatukan kedua tangannya hingga muncul 10 Duplikat dirinya, Naruto yang melihat itu menggigit jempol kirinya hingga berdarah lalu mengolesnya di telapak tangan kanannya.

" Enam dari kalian, serang dia bersamaan! " perintab Raiser mengerahkan enam duplikatnya untuk menyerang Naruto bersama.

 **Wush!**

Ke enam Duplikat Raiser langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan serangan berbeda-beda, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ... "]** gantung Naruto

 **Srash!**

 **[" Senpuryuugi Juuhachi... "]** jeda Naruto dengan Tangan Kanan yang tiba-tiba sudah ada sebuah pedang besar berwarna darah **[" Nunbari Uzuki! "]**

 **Bwush! Bwush!**

Ke Enam Raiser yang menyerang Naruto langsung hancur menjadi Api, Raiser yang melihat pedang Naruto seperti darah menyipitkan matanya

.

" Pedang Macam Apa itu? " gumam Tohka merasa penasaran dengan bentuk pedang Naruto yang seperti warna darah " Apakah itu pedang baru Danchou, atau Pedang dari Teknik yang Naruto miliki? " timpal Irina sambil menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat pedang Naruto.

" Itu, dari darah " gumam Saya membuat Claudia meliriknya " Darah? "

.

" Benar sekali, Teknik keturunan Uzumaki, _[Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki]_ teknik yang menggunakan darah dari Clan Uzumaki untuk membentuk Objek yang di inginkannya dan sekarang Naruto mengeluarkan salah Satu pedang dari darah bernomor 18 " jelas Kurumi karena sejak tadi Asia dan Shiina sangat penasaran

" Kenapa 18? " tanya Shiina penasaran

" Teknik Ketsuzueki memiliki 100 jenis senjata dari darah dan dia memilih senjata bernomor 18 berupa pedang Uzumaki bernama _**Nunbari Uzuki**_ , dari gulungan yang Naruto dapatkan di kuil kemarin, aku membacanya bersama Naru-kun dan Aiz-chan dan sulit di percaya bahwa leluhur Naru-kun menciptakan Teknik yang benar-benar mirip " jawab Kurumi menjelaskan kembali.

" Mirip? " Beo Asia " _**Blood Conecting**_ dan _**Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki**_ , merupakan Teknik yang memiliki Konsep yang sama di mana menggunakan darah. Naruto yang membacanya saja terkejut karena dia tanpa sengaja membuat Konsep yang baru dari Ketsuzueki, Bahkan Dua Teknik ini juga memiliki risiko yang sama " jawab Kurumi menjelaskan kembali.

" Risiko yang sama? "

" Apa Yang terjadi jika dulu Naru-kun mencapai batas dari Blood Conecting miliknya? "

Asia yang mendengar itu langsung mengetahuinya dan menatap ke arena dengan perasaan gelisah.

.

" Menggunakan Cloning untuk melawanku dan membuat strategi untuk menyerangku dengan sisa Cloning, apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku dengan Strategimu itu? " pancing Naruto sambil memutar pedang Nunbarinya dan menancapkannya di sampingnya.

" Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Kalian keluarkan Teknik terkuat Kita! " ucap Raiser menyatukan kedua tangannya di ikuti Dua Cloningnya, sementara Dua Cloning sisanya langsung melesat ke arah sisi kiri dan Kanan Naruto.

 **[" Kato : Nigotohenkki! "]** ucap Dua Cloning di dua sisi Naruto

 **Twung! Twung! Twung!**

Seketika Naruto terkepung Dua Gerbang Api yang memanjang, Naruto yang di kepung mencabut Nunbarinya dan melirik dua Gerbang yang mengepungnya.

' _Teknik ini,_ _ **Nigotohenkki**_ _dua Gerbang Api Yang mengunci sasaran lawannya walaupun sudah menghindari setiap serangannya, tapi Serangan ini membutuhkan Proses yang cukup lama, apa yang ingin dia lakukan untuk mengatasi lamanya serangan ini '_ batin Naruto lalu melirik Raiser.

 **Deg!**

 **Craaaaash!**

Seketika Tubuh Naruto tersentak ketika Dadanya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dan saat bersamaan Naruto merasakan Sakit lebih ganda di mana tangan Kanannya Putus karena laser api Raiser.

Semua yang ada di Arena melebarkan matanya, termasuk Kurumi, Aiz, Asia, Shiina, Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Hiruzen dan kelompok Naruto " Naruto!/ Naru-kun!/Nii-chan!/Naruto-nii/Danchou! "

" ARRRGGH! " teriak Naruto sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah dan belum lagi sakit di dadanya yang sakitnya seperti membakar tubuhnya.

" Ini kesempatan kita! Lakukan! " ucap Raiser dengan seringai yang lebar **[" Kato : Sanyujienji! "]** ucap Raiser.

 **Twuuung!**

Seketika di sekitar Naruto muncul Lambang Segitiga dan membuat Barier yang mengurung Naruto yang tengah kesakitan

" G-Ghh! " lenguh Naruto _' Si-Sial, sudah mencapai batasnya? '_ Batin Naruto _' terlebih dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memutuskan tanganku, kuso? '_

" Sepertinya kau sudah mencapai batasmu heh? " Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap tempat Raiser menyeringai ke arahnya _" Uuooottoo! Raiser Phenex memutuskan tangan kanan Uzumaki Naruto dan akan menghabisinya dengan serangan besar, Jika begini kami sebagai panitia memutuskan... "_

" JANGAN HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI! " teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras memutuskan Perkataan MC " AKU... MASIH BISA BERTARUNG! " lanjut Naruto

" Kheh! Kalau begitu terima serangan ini! " ucap Raiser tanpa segan melancarkan serangannya " Rasakan ini! "

 **Srush! Srush!**

Gerbang-Gerbang Api Raiser seketika menyatu dan bergerak ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tetap menatap Raiser, namun Mata Kanan Naruto seketika berubah tanpa dia memejamkan matanya menjadi Jikkan.

 **BLAAAAAAR!**

Seketika di tempat Naruto terjadi ledakan Besar yang membuat semua di arena terbelak, namun keterkejutan mereka bertambah ketika melihat bayangan Naga Panjang tengah meliuk-liuk dengan orang di tengah Naga tersebut.

 **Wush!**

Asap ledakan yang menutup tempat Naruto langsung terbelah memperlihatkan Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanannya yang telah kembali dengan Naga Besi yang meliuk-liuk di sekitarnya.

Semua yang di Arena kembali di buat terkejut atas apa yang terjadinya di Arena termasuk Raiser " Kau terkejut? " Tanya Naruto sambil meregangkan tangan kanannya.

" Kau.. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya!? " tuntut Raiser " Heh~ apapun bisa aku lakukan " balas Naruto santai lalu menyentuh kepala Naga Besi di sampingnya.

" Kau tadi memutuskan lengan kananku tapi sekarang akan aku remukan seluruh tulangmu itu " ucap Naruto maju ke depan **[" Activity Tengu! "]** lanjut Naruto lantang.

 **[" Grooooaaaaaaar! ]**

 **Wush! Chashchashchash!**

Naga Besi di belakang Narutopun mengaung dengan keras lalu terbang ke atas dan menukik ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, dan saat sudah hampir sampai di Naruto, Naga Besi itu terpecah menjadi beberapa Bagian dan langsung menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto menjadi Armor Robot Tengu.

" Kali ini bersiaplah Raiser Phenex " ucap Naruto dan setelah itu wajah Naruto tertutup Helm Tengu miliknya dengan mata kuningnya yang menyala.

 **Sret! Blam! Blaaar!**

Mata Raiser seketika terbelak ketika Naruto berlari cepat ke arahnya dan saat Naruto lari, Dua Cloning Raiser di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto terkena ledakan entah dari mana.

 **Sret! Buagh!**

Mata Raiser membulat seketika ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan melayangkan pukulan ke dadanya hingga tubuhnya melengkung

" Coughhmmm " batun Raiser terhenti ketik Mulut Raiser di masukkan salah satu laras di pundak Armor Naruto.

 **Blaarr!**

Tubuh Raiserpun hancur menjadi Serpihan Api ketika tubuhnya meledak karena tembakan dari laras Naruto, semua yang menonton harus di buat ngeri ketika Naruto tak segan-segan memberikan serangan balasan.

" Aku tahu kau masih bisa bertahan dari serangan itu, ayo tunjukkan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya, Raiser Phenex! " ucap Naruto lantang sambil menatap serpihan Api yang mulai menyatu dan membentuk Tubuh Raiser kembali.

" Kisama... " geram Raiser.

.

" Tidak aku sangka Danchou mengeluarkan Tengunya saat ini, dan juga bukankah seharusnya tangan kanan Danchou tadi putus? " Anggota Naruto yang di Arena yang menyadari itu juga saling bertatapan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa begitu juga dengan Anggota sisa di tempat peristirahatan.

.

" Shiina-chan, kau bisa melihatnya bukan? " tanya Kurumi sambil melirik Shiina yang duduk di sampingnya " Melihat apa? " Tanya Shiina polos.

" Teknik Clock Eyes yang di gunakan Naruto, _**Senyoukkan**_ teknik ke empat dari Clock Eyes Jikkan yang menghentikan Waktu di tempat, tapi daerah Lingkup Pengguna mengalami Waktu yang bergerak lamban membuat Naruto langsung menggabungkan Teknik _**Elfkin**_ untuk menyembuhkan tangan kanannya, bukankah kau bisa melihatnya? " tanya Kurumi melirik Shiina yang meliriknya lalu mengangguk dengan pelan.

" Aku bisa melihatnya tanpa mengaktifkan Clock Eyes milikku " jawab Shiina, Kurumi yang mendengar itu melirik Shiina dengan seringai tipis " Berarti Clocks Eyes milikmu adalah _**Clocks Eyes Sage**_ benar? " tanya Kurumi membuat Shiina meliriknya sedikit dengan mata kirinya yang menjadi Clocks Eyes Sage di mana Matanya berwarna Merah dengan Lingkaran Hitam di Mata jamnya.

" Jika kau bertanya di mana aku tahu, aku juga sama, tapi aku di atasmu Shiina Mashiro " ucap Kurumi menyeringai tipis sambil melirik Shiina dengan Zafkien miliknya.

.

" Ayo Raiser, keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu kau tidak ingin malu di kalahkan orang sepertiku bukan? " provokasi Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Dua Cloning Raiser yang tadi di samping Raiser seketika di samping Naruto bersiap melayangkan Bola Api besar ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto lebih cepat memberikan pukulan pada Dua Raiser di samping kiri dan kanannya.

 **Sret! Blaaamm!**

Setelah itu Naruto menangkap satu tangan Dua Raiser di sampingnya lalu membantingnya hingga berubah menjadi serpihan api.

' _Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkannya, aku tidak ingin kalah dari orang sepertinya '_ batin Raiser mengeluarkan Dua Botol Kecil berisi cairan lalu meminumnya sekaligus, Naruto yang melihat itu berdiri kembali " Air Mata Phenex kah? " gumam Naruto.

" Kali Ini, Aku akan menghabisimu! " teriak Raiser sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada " HUUUOOAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Lantang Raiser dengan Api merah membara di sekitarnya dan tubuhnya

 **Bwuuushh~**

Api yang membara di tubuh Raiser seketika berubah menjadi Sayap Api besar dan api di sekitar Raiser berubah menjadi Dua Phenex dan Dua Naga Api. Naruto yang melihat itu menyiapkan posisi bertarung tangan kosongnya yang terbungkus Armornya.

" Bersiaplah Untuk kalah! " teriak Raiser membungkus dua tangannya dengan Tinju Api lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu juga melesat dengan cepat ke arah Raiser.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Di tengah Arena terjadi ledakan besar yang membuat tanah Arena Retak dengan lebar, dan di sana terlihat Raiser dan Naruto tengah saling bertatapan tajam dengan Tinju mereka yang saling beradu.

 **Sret! Duak!**

Dengan cepat Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah membuat Tinju Raiser juga ke bawah dan setelah itu Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan ke pada Raiser hingga terpental ke belakang.

 **Tap! Tap! Chashchashchash!**

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Raiser sambil melepas Armornya hingga berubah menjadi Naga Besi dan terbang ke atas, dan saat Armor Naruto lepas muncul Tiga Cloning Hologram Naruto di sampingnya yang juga melesat ke arah Raiser.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Naruto yang asli yang paling depan langsung melompat ke arah Raiser dan memberikan serangan Lutut Kaki pada Wajah Raiser hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

 **Wush! Wush! Blaaar!**

Raiser yang baru berdiri langsung beradu Fisik dengan salah satu Cloning Hologram Naruto namun Karena setiap serangannya melewati Cloning Hologram Naruto tapi Serangan Naruto berhasil mengenainya, Raiser harus terpental ke samping ketika Cloning Hologram yang dia lawan tiba-tiba memukulnya dengan tombak petirnya.

 **Wush! Swush! Swush!**

Selagi terpental ke samping Raiser mengendalikan Dua Burung Phenexnya ke arah Dua Naruto yang bergerak ke arahnya.

 **Sring! Duak!**

Dua Naruto yang melesat ke arah Raiser langsung menarik Toru di masing-masing pedang mereka sambil menebaskannya ke arah Dua Burung Phenex tersebut hingga terbelah dan setelah itu Dua Naruto tersebut memberikan tendangan bersama ke dagu Raiser hingga terpental ke atas.

" Ikuzo! " ucap Naruto Asli yang menendang Raiser bersama Cloningannya " Ok! " balas Cloningannya lalu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk melompat tinggi bersama dirinya yang asli.

 **Blaaaaarrr!**

Tanah yang di gunakan lompat dua Naruto tadi langsung keluar Bebatuan Besar yang mulai meninggi melewati Tubuh Raiser yang melayang ke atas.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaar!**

Secara tiba-tiba muncul Naruto Cloning Hologram dengan Tangan Terbungkus Api memukul Raiser hingga menabrak bebatuan di belakangnya hingga hancur beberapa bagian.

 **Duak! Blaaaar!**

Kembali Muncul Cloning Hologram di belakang Raiser dan memukul Raiser dengan Tombak petirnya hingga terpental dan menabrak bagian-bagian batu yang hancur tadi.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Kembali lagi Muncul Cloning Hologram Naruto yang langsung menendang Wajah Raiser hingga terpental kembali.

 **Wush! Blam! Blaaar!**

Dan sebagai serangan akhir di udara, Muncul Naga Tengu milik Naruto dan memukul Raiser dengan ekornya ke bawah dan menabrak bebatuan yang ada di arena hingga terbelah menjadi Dua.

 **Wush! Bwuuush!**

Sebagai serangan akhir, Tiga Naruto langsung turun ke tempat Raiser dengan dua Naruto yang berputar melayangkan tendangan berputar dan satu Naruto lagi menyiapkan tombak petirnya. Raiser yang mendapatkan kesadarannya langsung mengendalikan Apinya hingga muncul Dua Naga Api di sampingnya dan melesat ke arah Tiga Naruto di atasnya.

 **Swush~ Srash!**

Seketika Tiga Naruto itu lenyap menjadi Pecahan Hologram di gantikan Naruto asli yang terbungkus Armor Tengunya sambil melayangkan Pukulan ke arahnya.

 **Blaaamm!**

Bebatuan yang terbelah itupun Hancur berkeping-keping tanpa sisa membuat bebatuan melayang ke mana-mana.

 **Twush! Twush!**

 **Blam! Blam!**

Saya yang melihat bebatuan yang terpental ke mana-mana memunculkan Senjata barunya dan menembak bebatuan-bebatuan tersebut agar tidak mengenai para penonton, namun para penonton tampak santai akan hal itu seakan pertarungan saat ini lebih penting.

 **Wush! Sreet!**

Dari balik asap ledakan tadi keluar Raiser dengan sebagian tubuhnya yang perlahan bergenerasi dan berhenti di Dua Naga Api yang tadi dia keluarkan.

" Khahaha! Sepertinya kau terjebak ne " tawa Raiser dengan tubuh yang telah pulih kembali. Sementara di balik asap tampak Naruto tengah berlutut dengan tangan kanannya masuk ke tanah.

" Jika begitu terima ini! " teriak Raiser mengendalikan Dua Naga Apinya melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret! Twush!**

 **Bwuush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat itu mengendalikan Enam Laras Canon Yamato di kedua Pundaknya dan menembakkan enam Peluru miliknya ke arah Raiser dan secara bersamaan Raiser dan Naruto terkena serangan lawan mereka membuat semua di arena semakin menegang.

" Ghahaha, pelurumu itu tidak akan mempan padaku lagi, Sekarang ini aku Abadi jadi semua seranganmu tidak akan berlaku padaku! " ucap Raiser tertawa bangga.

 **Swush! Crash!**

" ARRRGGHH! " teriak Raiser ketika Tangan Kanannya tiba-tiba putus dan dia bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, Matanya menatap apa yang memutuskan tangannya dan dia melihat sebuah Panah Air berukuran sedang menancap dengan tangan kanannya.

" benarkah kau abadi? " Raiser yang mendengar suara Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia melihat di atas Tiang pembatas Arena tampak Naruto tengah berdiri tenang di sana sambil menatapnya.

 **Wush!**

Mata Raiser terbelak ketika dari balik Api yang membara keluar Naruto lain yang tengah terbungkus Armor Robot Tengu, dirinya menatap dua Naruto di beda tempat saat ini dengan perasaan campur aduk.

" Kau pasti bertanya siapa aku? Aku adalah Asli dan dia adalah Cloning Hologramku, kau seharusnya sadar kenapa seranganmu tidak berpengaruh padanya, walau kau bakar sekalipun di tidak akan merasa panas " ucap Naruto Asli yang ada di atas tiang pembatas Arena.

" Mendengar kata panas, aku jadi memiliki ide untuk menambah sesuatu ke armor ini " celetuk Cloning Hologram Naruto yang terbungkus Armor " Sepertinya kekuatanmu ada di atasku saat ini, tapi sekarang aku akan memperlihatkanmu batas milikku saat ini " ucap Naruto menarik Pedang Toru di pinggangnya lalu mengoles Sisi Besi pedangnya hingga ujung dengan darah miliknya.

 **[" Watashi wa anata no yōna kami no tame no watashi no yōkyū ni anata o yobi, watashi ni anata no shukufuku o atae, anata no inori de watashi o hogo shi, watashi to danketsu shi nasai!** _( Aku memanggilmu atas permohonanku untuk dewa sepertimu, berikan aku berkatmu dan lindungi aku dengan doamu, menyatulah denganku! )_ **"]** ucap Naruto melafalkan Tekniknya sambil mengibas-ngibas pedangnya seperti membentuk Kanji

 **Twuungg!**

Seketika muncul lambang 玄武 berwarna biru di depan Naruto dan juga Pedang Toru milik Naruto perlahan mengeluarkan Sinar biru terang, semua yang tahu arti Kanji tersebut melebarkan matanya

 **[" Koi! Genbu! "]** teriak Naruto menusukkan pedangnya ke arah tulisan kanji tersebut lalu mengangkatnya ke atas.

 **Swush~ Buuuuusshh~!**

Air di sekitar Arenapun perlahan berputar dan langsung naik melewati tempat para penonton dan langsung menyatu dengan pedang Toru milik Naruto **[" Setsutouzuki : Kami-no-Engei : Genbu! "]** ucap Naruto lalu mengibaskan pedang Toru miliknya.

 **Swush!**

Seketika Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan Aura Biru yang kuat serta Senjata Toru miliknya yang berubah menjadi Busur Panah berwarna Biru muda.

 **Wush! Tap!**

 **Bwuuushh!**

Air di sekitar Arena seketika berputar begitu Naruto mendaratkan kakinya di arena, Raiser yang bisa melihat Air di sekitar Arena berputar bersiaga karena saat ini lawannya memasuki tingkat Dewa Air, _**Genbu.**_

 _ **Genbu**_ atau Dengan bahasa lainnya _**The Black Tortoise**_ adalah salah satu Dewa dari empat mata angin kepercayaan Jepang, China dan Korea. Genbu merupakan Dewa dari arah Utara, melambangkan Kura-Kura atau Penyu yang di lilit oleh Ular berwarna hitam dan merupakan Dewa dari arah Utara dan memiliki Element Air.

Naruto yang berhasil menatap tangan kirinya, dirinya bisa merasakan kekuatan besar mengalir di tubuhnya " Aku harap kau siap Raiser karena kali ini Akan aku padamkan api kesombonganmu serta akan aku remukkan tulang-tulangmu itu! " ucap Naruto lantang, Raiser yang mendengar itu meningkatkan Kekuatannya dan Membuat Lingkaran Api membara.

 **Sret! Wush! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat itu mengaktifkan Jikkan miliknya tanpa di sadari siapapun lalu menghilang dengan cepat dari tempatnya, Naruto yang terbungkus Armor Tengupun mulai terbang ke langit meninggalkan arena.

 **Bwush!**

Seketika Air yang berputar di arena meledak dan berputar dengan cepat memasuki Tanah Arena membuat Raiser menerbangkan sedikit dirinya agar tidak terkena air, begitu juga kelompok Naruto yang terbang sedikit dengan singgasana Tohka yang menjadi pesawat.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Crash! Blash!**

" Cough! " batuk Raiser mengeluarkan sedikit darah ketika dari samping dan depan sebuah panah Air berhasil menancap di lengan kanannya dan sebuah ledakan Air yang menghempaskan tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang.

 **Wush!**

Sementara pada Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto hanya memutar Arena dengan kecepatannya sambil menarik busurnya hingga muncul dua panah air.

 **Twush!**

 **Sret! Wush! Blash!**

Setelah di posisi di depan Raiser Naruto melepaskan panah airnya dan menambah kecepatannya hingga di belakang Raiser dan setelah itu Naruto melesat ke arah. Raiser dari belakang dengan cepat hingga membuat ledakan Air yang membanjiri Tanah Arena.

 **Wush! Jrash! Blaaash!**

Raiser yang tidak bisa melihat serangan Naruto harus terkejut ketika Dua Anak Panah Air mengenai kedua sayapnya hingga lenyap dan sesuatu yang memukulnya dari belakang dengan keras hingga membuatnya terpental ke depan.

 **Srash! Blaaarr!**

Raiser yang terpental harus berguling ke depan beberapa kali hingga berhenti sambil menahan sakit di punggungnya, namun baru saja berhenti, Raiser harus terkena Enam Peluru Meriam Hingga membuat ledakan besar di arena.

" Jangan lupa bahwa kau tidak hanya melawan satu Naruto, Raiser Phenex " ucap Naruto yang terbungkus Armor Tengu tengah terbang dengan sayap mekaniknya dan enam Laras di pundaknya mengarah pada tempat Raiser berada.

 **Sret! Wush~ Blaaash!**

Naruto Asli yang berdiri di Arena mengibaskan tangan kirinya ke atas dan seketika Air yang membanjiri Arena terhempas ke atas seperti trampolin mementalkan tubuh Raiser ke atas.

 **Swush! Wush! Wush!**

Raiser yang terpental ke udara harus melebarkan matanya ketika seluruh Air yang membanjiri Arena berubah menjadi Ratusan Naruto dengan Pedang Toru yang melesat ke arahnya secara bersama-sama.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Tubuh Raiserpun harus menerima tebasan bertubi-tubi di tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya tidak bisa bergenerasi kembali, Naruto asli yang melihat itu menghilang itu menghilang kembali.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Setelah cukup Ratusan Naruto tersebut berubah menjadi pecahan Air menyisakan 3 Naruto yang menendang Raiser ke bawah hingga menabrak tanah Arena lalu menyusul menghilang menjadi pecahan air.

 **Srash~ Blaaarr!**

Baru saja seluruh air yang tadinya di udara jatuh ke arena kembali, terjadi ledakan Api membara yang memperlihatkan Raiser yang berdiri dengan wajah garang.

 **Wush! Wush! Blaaar!**

Raiser yang bisa merasakan serangan dari belakang memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga sebuah panah air melewatinya sari belakang dan setelah itu Raiser menyilangkan tangan kirinya di depan menahan serangan Naruto yang menyerangnya dari depan.

Naruto dan Raiser yang saling bertatapan saling melempar tatapan tajam lalu menghilang bersama hingga menyisakan keheningan di arena kembali.

 **Blar! Blar! Blaaaar!**

Seketika di arena terjadi ledakan angin bertubi-tubi hingga akhirnya berhenti di tengah Arena memperlihatkan Naruto dan Raiser tengah saling beradu tinju.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Naruto yang melihat celah langsung memutar tubuhnya sambil memberikan tendangan pada Raiser hingga terhempas ke belakang.

 **Swush! Twush! Blaaaash!**

Raiser yang terhempas ke belakang langsung melesatkan semburan Api besar ke arah Naruto di balas oleh Naruto yang menarik tali busurnya dengan mulutnya dan melepaskan sebuah anak panah ke arah semburan Api Raiser hingga menjadi kumpulan asap.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Suito : Ryuukubyuja! "]**

 **Twush! Crash!**

" ARRGG! " teriak Raiser merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tengah dadanya ketika Dua Panah Air berukuran besar menancap bahkan menembus tubuhnya dari belakang.

 **Tap!**

Raiser perlahan menoleh ke belakang sambil menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit dan dia bisa melihat Naruto yang mendarat dengan Dua Busur panah di tangannya.

" C-Cough! " batuk Raiser mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak " Ke-Kenapa... R-Regenerasiku " terbata Raiser dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

" Sekarang Regenerasimu telah aku hentikan dengan panah yang menancap di dadamu itu, karena sekarang aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan kita ini " ucap Naruto sambil melirik Cloningannya yang terbungkus Armor mulai turun dan mendarat di sampingnya " Sesuai perkataanku, kali ini aku akan meremukkan seluruh tulangmu itu " lanjut Naruto.

 **Sret! Blam! Buagh!**

Naruto yang terbungkus Armor Tengupun berlari dengan cepat ke arah Raiser dan memberikan pukulan pada dada Raiser menambah rasa sakit pada tubuh Raiser.

 **Buagh! Sret! Blam! Srash! Srash!**

Bukan hanya pukulan, Naruto memberikan tembakan, tebasan dan seluruh serangan yang menyerang bertubi-tubi ke arah Raiser yang telah lemah tanpa bisa memberi perlawanan.

 **Wush! Blar!**

Dengan keras Naruto membanting Raiser yang telah lemah hingga membuat tanah Arena retak, Raiser yang sudah tidak kuat hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya di kalahkan dengan brutal oleh Naruto.

" Itu adalah akibat dari seluruh Dosamu Raiser " ucap Naruto yang terbungkus Armor Tengu.

 **Sing!**

" Segala Dosamu yang kau tumpahkan hingga membuat kemarahan padaku telah aku lancarkan dari setiap seranganku tadi, tapi masih ada satu serangan lagi yang harus kau terima dan itu atas perbuatanmu pada Hayamana Shion " ucap Naruto yang terbungkus Armor sambil membuka helmnya memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Naruto asli yang dari tadi menonton mulai menyatukan dua Busurnya hingga menjadi Busur panah Air berukuran besar lalu mengangkat Busurnya ke atas dan menarik busurnya hingga muncul sebuah Busur seperti Tombak dengan tiga mata pisau.

Naruto yang terbungkus Armor Tengu langsung mencengkeram kerah belakang Raiser dan mengangkatnya layaknya memberi sasaran pada Dirinya yang asli.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Suito : ... "]** gantung Naruto yang asli sambil mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Raiser yang tampak mengenaskan.

" Ah, satu lagi Raiser, karena kau kalah, aku meminta seluruh Budakmu menjadi milikku, dan juga Kelompokmu menjadi milikku tapi aku akan membiarkan mereka hingga akhir Dragons Champions, jadi... "

" jangan khawatir "

 **[" Indra no ryuubyuka! ]**

 **Wushh! Jrash! Blaassh!**

Anak panah Narutopun dengan cepat mengarah pada Raiser hingga menancap tepat pada Raiser dan membawa tubuh Raiser keluar Arena di susul ledakan air besar di luar Arena.

Semua yang di arena menjadi hening bingung harus bersikap seperti apa ketika melihat pertarungan tadi bahkan MC kebingungan harus berbicara apa.

Setelah itu Naruto menghilangkan Mode miliknya hingga Torunya menjadi bentuk awal lalu memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung, begitu juga Armor Tengu milik Naruto yang berubah menjadi Naga dan langsung menumpu tubuh Naruto yang akan jatuh karena kelelahan.

" Danchou!/Naruto-kun! " teriak Tohka, Claudia, Saya dan Irina melesat ke arah Naruto untuk membantu Naruto.

" _E-Eh? A-Ah, Pertarungan Berakhir pemenangnya Team Whitefox! "_

" WUUOOOOHHH! " teriakan mulai menggema kembali di Arena beserta suara tepuk tangan yang di tunjukan pada Naruto, Naruto yang bisa mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Kau kembali memaksakan diri Danchou, terlebih kau baru membangkitkan Kekuatanmu, seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan tubuhmu untuk melawannya tadi " omel Irina, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh lemah " Urusai na, Lagi pula dengan begini suasana pertandingan ke depan akan lebih menarik " balas Naruto dengan nada lemah.

" Menarik? " beo Saya " Kau ingin memancing dia bukan? " tebak Tohka dengan nada serius, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Tohka lalu menatap tempat penonton di mana Sasuke menontonnya dengan Dua Sharingannya yang aktif.

" Kheh! Memantauku dengan Sharingan, sungguh licik Uchiha " desis Naruto mulai berdiri di bantu Naga Tengu miliknya yang selalu meliuk-liuk di sekitar tubuhnya

" _baiklah, karena semua pertarungan perempatan Final telah berakhir, maka Tiga Hari ke depan Semi Final akan di adakan, Dan juga Ini adalah Struktur Pertarungan Semi Final Kedepan "_

 _ **S**_ **wung!**

Setelah itu di tengah Arena muncul Layar Hologram memperlihatkan struktur pertarungan semi final ke depan di mana Whitefox akan melawan Kirigaku dan Uchiha akan Melawan Kumogaku.

Naruto yang melihat struktur itu melirik ke tempat penonton di mana Kelompok Zabuza menonton pertandingannya begitu juga kelompok Kumo " Sepertinya Iwagaku dan Takigaku di kalahkan oleh mereka, sepertinya lawan kita ke depan akan semakin kuat " gumam Claudia mulai deg-degan karena lawan mereka cukup kuat ke depannya.

" Kh-Khahahaha " tawa pelan Naruto dan semakin keras hingga membuat hening di arena " Hahh~ ini akan semakin menarik " lanjut Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya " Hoy! Kelompok Uchiha-sama, aku harap kalian baik-baik saja melawan Kumo walau aku tidak yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja, aku mengatakan ini memang berharap lawanku di final adalah kalian, tapi aku lebih tertarik di Turnament terakhir dari Dragons Champions untuk melawan kalian. Maka Kelompok Kumo, Yugito-san! " ucap Naruto dengan lantang lalu menatap Yugito yang sedikit tersentak karena namanya di panggil.

" Aku harap kita bertemu di final, kau dan Pemilik Naga Hachi di sana akan melawanku, aku harap kau siap " tantang Naruto membuat di sana semua melebarkan matanya kecuali Kurumi yang menyeringai tipis, Charlotte yang tersenyum tipis dan Wanita berambut merah yang sedikit bersiul akan tantangan Naruto tanpa ragu.

" pemilik Matatabi dan Gyuki di tantang oleh bocah itu, aku harap dia baik-baik saja ketika melawan mereka " gumam Wanita di samping Charlotte " Jangan khawatir, dia pasti baik-baik saja " Ucap Charlotte santai.

" Apa yang di pikirkan Nii-chan " gumam Asia khawatir " Mungkin dia berpikir jika melawan mereka maka dia bisa meningkatkan kemampuan yang baru dia bangkitkan itu " ucap Akane yang datang ke tempat mereka duduk.

" Tapi.. "

.

" Apa yang kau katakan baka! " bentak Tohka di samping Naruto, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan bentakan Tohka dan menatap Yugito bersama Pria bertubuh kekar yang menatapnya juga " Apa kau yakin bisa melawan kami? " tanya Yugito.

" Jangan meremehkanku, kau pikir orang seperti apa aku? Aku adalah orang yang tidak memiliki Partner Naga dan tidak memiliki kekuatan dulu, tapi sekarang aku sudah membangkitkannya dan kau berpikir aku lemah? Orang mana yang tidak memiliki naga dan tidak memiliki kekuatan hingga kini berdiri di arena yang menuju semi final? " balas Naruto membanggakan dirinya.

Dirinya tentu harus bangga karena dia sudah mencapai Semi Final dengan usahanya tanpa naga dan hanya di berkati dengan alat-alat ciptaannya. Yugito yang mendengar itu sedikit tersenyum " Baiklah, akan aku nantikan kau di final " Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

 **Two Days Later...**

.

 **Jum'at, 16 November 2090**

 **Tsunade Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Saat ini Tsunade berjalan dengan pelan di sebuah lorong rumah sakit hingga dia sampai di sebuah kamar yang dia tuju, dirinya menatap dari jendala pintu melihat keadaan ruangan di mana Naruto tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya, di samping Naruto terdapat Wanita berambut merah yang menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto sambil sesekali mengecupnya, Dan di sekitar Naruto terdapat Jiraiya yang menatap Naruto diam bersama Pria berambut pirang yang menatap Naruto dengan senyum sedih.

" Sebaiknya kalian cepat, kemungkinan Obat Bius ini akan bertahan 15 menit lagi, aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto selalu berbaring " semua di sana menoleh ketika Tsunade bersuara, Wanita berambut merah yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya sambil memeluk Naruto yang berbaring.

" Kau seharusnya tahu, Dia sudah melewati banyak hal karena kalian, jadi jika dia bertemu kalian, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada tempat ini " nasehat Tsunade " Tsuma kau tidak perlu takut, aku bisa menanganinya kau tahu sendiri aku... "

" Apa kau yakin bisa menghentikan Naruto yang mengamuk seperti pertarungannya melawan orang Suna waktu itu? " Potong Tsunade melirik Jiraiya dingin membuat Pria itu terdiam hingga wajahnya sedikit pucat, benar saja. Mustahil.

" Aku dengar Naruto telah membangkitkan kekuatannya, Memang kekuatan seperti apa? " tanya pria berambut kuning penasaran " _**Setsutouzuki**_ kau pasti tahu nama teknik itu " Jawab Tsunade membuat Pria berambut kuning dan wanita berambut merah terkejut

" Jadi begitu, kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maafku terhadapnya, bisakah Otou-san mengajarinya Teknik itu nanti? " pinta pria itu membuat Jiraiya terkejut " Kau yakin? Aku rasa ini terlalu dini? "

" hm, Aku yakin " jawab Pria itu tanpa ragu.

" H-Hnn~ " lenguh Naruto membuat Pria dan Wanita di sana terkejut " Sebaiknya kalian cepat sebelum dia membuka matanya "

" Ennggh~ " perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang bisa dia lihat adalah Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang berdiri di depannya " Akhirnya kau sadar juga Naruto " ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

" Yo, Gaki bagaimana ka... "

 **Buagh!**

" Uhuk! " perkataan Jiraiya terhenti ketika Naruto memukul perutnya lalu mencengkeram kerahnya dengan wajah garang " Kemana saja selama ini kau Ero-jiji?! Kau meninggalkan tugasmu dan melimpahkannya padaku, Kau pikir aku ini kacung hah! " teriak kesal Naruto sambil mengguncang Tubuh Jiraiya.

Tsunade yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum, walau Naruto mengamuk yang pasti Naruto tidak akan bisa membenci Jiraiya yang sudah dia anggap ayahnya sendiri.

" Jawab Aku Ero-jiji! "

" Maa~ Tenanglah! "

" Bagaimana bisa aku tenang hah! "

" MAKA DARI ITU DUDUK DIAM! "

" KAU PIKIR AKU HEWAN YANG BISA DI PERINTAH! "

Ya~ walau sedikit mengesalkan jika mereka ribut di rumah sakit karena mengganggu pasien.

" KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK! "

 **BLETAK!**

Dan akhirnya Tsunade memingsankan dua orang tersebut untuk beberapa jam.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Di Naruto : The Dragons Future**_

" _**Jadi lawan kami adalah kalian "**_

" _**Apa kau bisa menghadapi kami sendiri? "**_

" _**Siapa yang sendiri? Aku mengajak empat anggota kepercayaanku untuk melawan kalian "**_

" _**Tohka, Kirin, Xenovia dan Kiba, mohon kerja samanya "**_

" _**Ha'i! Danchou! "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 26 : Dragons Champions Arc III : The Rings Part III ( Semi Final : Five Fox Vs Five Legendary Sword )**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Up lagi ini sesudah Praktek Pra UKK, bagaimana cerita kali ini bikin deg-degan atau bagaimana? Jika membosankan maaf, inipun saya usahakan karena saya belum menyelesaikan Note Dari Magical Battle, cerita NACTLM, dan juga saya mempunyai cerita baru yang akan berbau Adventure, Fantasy dan Romance.**_

 _ **Baiklah kita mulai membahas dari Pertarungan Shion? Ada yang minta buat mereka menderita hingga tunduk pada Naruto, maa~ memang saya inginnya begitu, tapi karena mengingat alurnya saya memiliki cara tersendiri untuk Shion.**_

 _ **Di sini Naruto memaafkan Shion bukan karena hatinya tapi permintaan Charlotte, Kenapa? Karena ada alasannya nanti di Arc IV.**_

 _ **Lalu Pertarungan Raiser? Saya di sini membuat Naruto telah menunjukkan kekuatannya kecuali Doujutsu miliknya, dan itu juga ada Alasannya, Akan di bahas setelah memasuki Part IV.**_

 _ **Lalu mengenai pertemuan dengan Whellgon? Akan terjadi di Arc IV menuju Arc V dan di sanalah Naruto akan bertemu dengan Orang Tuanya sendiri.**_

 _ **Lalu Teknik itu? Kalian pasti sudah pada gak sabar di mana Naruto akan memiliki Rasengan, dan maka dari itu, di Chapter keseharian di Arc III Naruto akan mempelajari Rasengan.**_

 _ **Lalu ada yang bertanya anime apa saja yang saya gabungkan yaitu Anime yang telah di gabung dari segi pair dan alur adalah anime Accel World, Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, Astersik Battle Gakuen, Infinite Stratos, Kantai Collection, Haifuri, To Love Ru, Nisekoi dan lain-lain.**_

 _ **Untuk Char To Love Ru dan Nisekoi akan muncul ketika Naruto dan yang lain menjadi Pasukan Intel.**_

 _ **# kekuatan Cloks Eyes Naruto**_

 _ **. Angka 1 : Alfken ( Memperlambat waktu )**_

 _ **. Angka 2 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 3 : Elfkin ( membalikkan waktu )**_

 _ **. Angka 4 : Senyoukkan ( Penghenti Waktu )**_

 _ **. Angka 5 : Sefken (Ruang lingkup waktu )**_

 _ **. Angka 6 : Grenkin ( Penambah Gravtasi**_

 _ **. Angka 7 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 8 : Asbrodeus ( membuat Waktu berhenti sesaat dan memberikan pengguna untuk memberikan serangan penghabisan dalam waktu tertentu )**_

 _ **. Angka 9 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 10 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 11 : ?**_

 _ **. Angka 12 : ?**_

 _ **Yosh! Itu saja dari saya~ semoga menghibur ya, dan juga di Chapter 9 terjadi kesalahan maka dari itu saya mengup ulang Ch 9 maaf karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba ceritanya jadi milik Ch 24, kalau begitu saya Dedek Undur diri Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets – Sore wa Akatsuki no Youni**_

 _ **Fix First**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto tengah mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dari Irina, Xenovia, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Tohka )

 _ **Fix Second**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan setiap Huruf dari judul cerita ini )

 _ **Fix Three**_

( Layar memperlihatkan judul cerita ini )

 **Tokku ni nanimo nozomu koto nantenai**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto dari samping yang tengah ada di gedung DSA lalu menoleh ke depan dengan tatapam tajam miliknya )

 **Mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kurumi yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arah Kamera sambil menyeringai dengan mata Zafkien miliknya yang menyala di kegelapan )

 **Sonna boku desae mo oku no hou ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Aiz yang duduk di sebuah pohon sambil menghadap ke arah Kamera perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **Yuzuritakunai ikou teido wa arurashii**

( Layar bergerak ke samping di gantikan Oleh Asia yang membelakangi kamera di sebuah rerumputan yang luas dan gelap, Asia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan tangan menyatu di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas hingga secercah cahaya terbang ke langit )

 **Mamoru tte angai to muzukashii ne**

Dari secercah Cahaya berubah menjadi Cahaya matahari yang menyinari arena pertarungan dan memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah serius )

 **Akirameru wake janai kedo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah wasit yang berteriak, lalu di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto yang melesat bersama )

 **Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pertempuran Kelompok Naruto melawan Kelompok Suna di mana terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Arena tersebut )

 **Hito to hito wa wakariaenai dakedo iinjanai**

( Layar kembali memperlihatkan Naruto yang memukul udara Kosong secara brutal lalu melompat tinggi hingga tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api lalu memukul udara kosong kembali ke arena hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun )

 **Hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteyuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tenang sambil menundukkan wajah lali mengangkatnya ke arah kamera memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya )

 **Sore wa akatsuki no you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tampak berdiri di tengah arena dengan pakaian compang camping lalu menatap ke depan dengan mata Jikkan miliknya )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti dengan Tsunade, Shiina dan Shizune yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Zeoticus dan yang lain-lain sambil tersenyum ke arah Kamera ( Seperti Semua orang yang telah di kenal oleh Naruto )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Charlotte dan Kurama yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti oleh Serafall dan Sona yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan memperlihatkan 10 urutan besar di Dragons Champion dengan lengkap )

 _ **Fix End**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang awalnya sendiri harus di kejutkan ketika semuanya sudah di sekitarnya, dan harus kabur hingga akhir gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Asia dan Shiina )

.

 _ **Chapter 26 : Dragons Champions Arc III : The Rings Dragons part IV ( Semi Final : Five Fox Vs Five Legendary Sword )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sabtu, 17 November 2090**_

 _ **DSA Weapon Dragons**_

 _ **09.00 AM**_

.

 **Tik! Tik!**

Di Pagi yang cerah sebelum hari Lomba, terlihat di kamar Naruto tampak Naruto dengan cepat mengotak-atik Hologram Keyboard miliknya dengan cepat sambil menatap Hologram layar data di mana Tampak gambar Pedang Hiko, Toru, King, dan seluruh senjatanya tampak sebuah proses tengah berjalan setengahnya.

Saat ini Naruto melakukan Pengecekan pada seluruh senjatanya terbukti pada Ruangan Di sampingnya di mana Sebuah Kotak besar dengan seluruh senjatanya tersusun tengah Di Scan oleh Scaning miliknya. Dirinya harus mengecek seluruhnya karena siapa tahu ada kerusakan pada alatnya dan itu bahaya nantinya.

" Ssshh~ masih butuh 2 Jam lagi agar semuanya selesai, maa~ mungkin selagi menunggu aku bisa mengecek Tenguku lebih dulu " gumam Naruto berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya menuju Ruangan Bawah tanah.

Setelah sampai di bawah Tanah, Naruto bisa melihat Robot Tengu Besar dan seukuran tubuhnya tengah melakukan pengecekan kembali oleh Anggota DSA, dan juga Tampak Jiraiya yang ada di antara mereka tengah menatap data Robot Naruto dengan wajah serius.

" Bagaimana Ero-jiji? " tanya Naruto setelah sampai di samping Jiraiya " Maa... Aku... Tidak bisa berkata bagaimana hasilnya... ini terlalu menakjubkan " ucap Jiraiya sambil menggaruk tekuk miliknya.

" Untuk Anak seusia 17 Tahun, kau adalah Orang Ke 1000 mungkin Lebih yang masuk sebagai anak muda berbakat di Genus Book of World Record, kau benar-benar menciptakan alat yang luar biasa Naruto " puji Jiraiya " Hehe, itu bukan hal yang susah untukku " jawab Naruto sambil tertawa bangga.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke samping di mana beberapa Orang tengah mengecek peralatan yang dia Copy dari Perkumpulan Kantai tengah di Perbaiki " Untuk Meriam Nagato saat ini dia tengah di perbaiki dan besok sudah selesai, lalu untuk Meriam Besar Yamato Lvl 2 sudah di perbaharui " jawab Jiraiya sambil membaca data di tangannya.

" Di Perbaharui? " tanya Naruto penasaran sambil mengambil data di tangan Jiraiya lalu membacanya " Bukankah jika seperti ini, ini akan memberatkan kedua lengan Tengu dan juga bebannya akan bertambah? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Mungkin memang benar, tapi bacalah dengan teliti kembali " perintah Jiraiya memberikan seringai pada Naruto membuat Naruto menatap aneh Jiraiya sesaat lalu membaca data di tangannya kembali.

" Oh, Ooo~, Ahh~ tidak buruk juga Ero-jiji " balas Naruto ikut memberikan seringai " Hahaha! Jangan pikir hanya kau saja yang pintar Naruto, Aku juga Pintar " ucap Jiraiya Membanggakan dirinya.

" Tapi Apa kau bisa membuat seluruh Alat yang selama ini aku buat? " Jiraiya yang mendengar itu menghilangkan Postur membanggakan dirinya " Jangan terlalu bangga Baka-jiji, karena masih ada yang lebih pintar darimu " ucap Naruto berjalan balik dan mulai naik ke permukaan kembali meninggalkan Jiraiya dengan Aura Hitam di atasnya.

Setelah sampai Puncak Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali lalu mendudukkan kembali dirinya sambil menatap Layar Hologram di depannya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Naruto mulai mengetik kembali Hologramnya hingga Layar Hologramnya berganti dan memperlihatkan beberapa Data Berisikan Video pertarungan Team Zabuza, Team Yugito dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah itu Naruto memutar Video pertarungan Team Zabuza di mana Zabuza membawa empat anggotanya yang merupakan Anggota Dari 7 Legenda Pedang Kota Kirigaku, Narutopun menonton Video Itu Dengan Serius.

Naruto yang melihat Pertarungan Satu Sudut Dimana Zabuza tengah bertarungan dengan sengit dia kembali memutar Video Lain di mana Video tersebut memperlihatkan pertarungan Team Zabuza. Dari mana dia mendapatkannya? Karena dia meminta beberapa Kenalannya yang ada Di Kantai yang tidak bertugas untuk merekamnya.

Narutopun terus menonton pertandingan yang berlangsung 1 Jam tersebut lalu memutar Video Team Yugito dan memerhatikan pertarungan Team Yugito sama seperti dia melihat Video Team Zabuza.

 **Ting!**

Naruto yang mendengar tanda bahwa perbaikan senjatanya telah selesai menghentikan Videonya sesaat ( Pause ) lalu membuka Layar Hologram lainnya dan mengotak-atik kembali Hologramnya sesaat hingga pintu Di ruangannya terbuka dan mengeluarkan Kotak Berisikan Senjatanya.

Setelah itu Naruto menarik kotak tersebut mendekatinya lalu memasukkan kembali senjatanya satu persatu sambil menonton Video pertarungan Team Yugito.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" Danchou, kau di dalam? " Naruto yang mendengar suara Anggotanya menatap Pintu ruangannya sesaat lalu menatap kembali layar Hologram di depannya " _**Open Key!**_ " perintah Naruto.

 **Twush!**

Pintu Ruangan itupun terbuka memperlihatkan seluruh Anggotanya memasuki ruangannya " Masuklah " perintah Naruto lagi menghentikan kembali Videonya lalu memutar kursinya menghadap Anggotanya yang mulai masuk bersama Kurumi, Aiz, dan Asia.

" Yaa~ Ohayo Danchou, Bagaimana kabarmu? " Tanya Kiba Yuuto sambil duduk di Kursi Sofa yang ada di kamar Naruto " Cukup Baik, memang kenapa? " tanya Naruto sambil terus memasukkan seluruh senjatanya.

" Ya~ soalnya kau mendadak Pingsan saat menyatakan Pertarungan kepada Team Kumogaku, jadi siapa tahu kau masih sakit karena efek kau baru membangkitkan Kekuatanmu " jawab Kiba memberikan jawaban yang logis.

" Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena itu " balas Naruto tegas " Maa~ kami tahu akan itu " Balas Balik Kiba

" Jadi, Ada Apa Danchou memanggil kami? " tanya Julis ingin tahu " Kalian, Tontonlah Pertarungan Anggota Team Kirigaku selama ini, Kiba, Xenovia, Kirin, Tohka aku ingin kalian menonton Pertarungan ini, ini. Ini dan Ini, karena besok kalian akan melawan mereka " ucap Naruto sambil memperbesar layar Hologramnya lalu mendorongnya ke tengah dan setelah itu memilih Video yang harus di tonton oleh Kiba, Xenovia, Kirin dan Tohka.

" Ne Nii-san kau butuh bantuan? " tanya Asia sambil mendekati kakaknya yang masih sibuk memasukkan senjatanya menurut Susunan Konsep Jamnya yang baru " Um, Tolong ya Asia-chan, kau masih ingat dengan Konsepnya bukan? "

" Um, Tentu " jawab Asia " Ah, tapi untuk pedang itu jangan di masukkan dulu, ada yang ingin aku perbaharui untuk senjata itu " Peringat Naruto sambil menunjuk pedang Genggam di Kotaknya ( Seperti Senjatanya Asuma, kayak Prosnekel sama Pisau digabung ).

" Baiklah " jawab Asia mengerti lalu membantu kakaknya itu.

Setelah semua selesai di masukkan Naruto mengambil Senjata yang belum Dia Masukkan lalu memasukkan kembali senjata tersebut ke kotak kaca di sampingnya lalu mengetik-ngetik Hologramnya kembali.

" Ne Danchou kami sudah menontonnya lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan? " Tanya Xenovia " Tonton Kembali Video Tersebut lalu temukan kelemahannya, karena sebentar kita akan melakukan Simulasi nanti " perintah Naruto

" Simulasi? Bagaimana Caranya? " tanya Claudia " Di Salah Satu Ruangan Gedung ini ada Ruangan Simulasi, Setelah ini aku akan memasukkan Simulasi Mereka seperti nyata, dengan kata lain kalian akan melawan Simulasinya seperti orang itu sendiri yang kalian lawan " Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hologramnya di mana dia tengah memperbarui Pedang Genggam Kepalan miliknya.

 **[" Upgrade Weapon "]**

 **[" Progress Starting "]**

Setelah menjalankan Pembaharuannya, Naruto membuka Hologram Lain dengan layar tengah menghubungi Grayfia.

 **Twish!**

" Ada apa Naruto-san? " tanya Grayfia yang muncul di layar hologram " Grayfia, apa kau bisa membuat Simulasi pelatihan Dengan Orang-orang ini? " tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan Foto Anggota Zabuza yang di tonton Oleh Xenovia, Kirin, Tohka dan Kiba.

" Tentu, tapi akan memakan waktu 1 Jam untuk melakukan itu " Jawab Grayfia " Kami akan menunggu " balas Naruto lalu mematikan Hubungannya Dengan Grayfia.

" Ne Naru-kun, bagaimana keadaan matamu? Apakah baik-baik saja? " tanya Kurumi berbisik pada Naruto " Um, Mataku baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah Dengan Jikkan " jawab Naruto sambil menyentuh mata kanannya.

" Tapi Naru-kun, berhati-hatilah Jika kau menggunakan Jikkan pastikan kau tidak membangkitkannya " ucap Kurumi " Aku paham, santai saja " jawab Naruto.

Kurumi yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan _' Aku harap itu benar-benar tidak terjadi karena jika itu terjadi, Aku tidak akan tahu seperti apa kejadian di masa depan nanti '_ batin Kurumi.

 **[ Upgrade Complete ]**

Naruto yang mendengar senjatanya telah di perbaharui mengeluarkannya dari Kotak kaca dan memerhatikan Pembaharuan senjatanya di mana yang tadinya berwarna Hitam semua sekarang telah di lapisi warna biru di bagian mata Pisau di sertai tulisan-tulisan aksara yang kuno

" Uzomiki telah di perbaharui menjadi _**Kami-Uzoki**_ aku tidak sabar untuk menggunakannya " gumam Naruto melukai sedikit telunjuknya hingga mengeluarkan darah lalu mengolesnya pada Tulisan di dua Kami-Uzokinya **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki "]** ucap Naruto

 **Twung!**

Tulisan di Pedang Genggam Kepalan Narutopun bercahaya dan perlahan darah yang teroles di pedang tersebut menyusut memperlihatkan tulisan-tulisan aksara yang bercahaya.

 **[" Kato "]** ucap Naruto.

 **Bwush!**

Seketika dari pedang Naruto keluar Aura Api yang membentuk bilah pedang membuat senjata Naruto lebih panjang ( Sama seperti Asuma saat mengalirkan chakra angin membentuk pedang saat motong kepala Hidan ).

 **Sretret! Cklek!**

Setelah itu Naruto memutar senjatanya tersebut lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil memasang posisi bertarung ( Posisi mata Pisaunya terbalik seperti tipe bertarung Asuma )

" Huft~ " Hela Naruto pelan lalu

memasang posisi santai sambil menghilangkan Aura Api di senjatanya " Yosh, dengan begini semua sudah siap " gumam Naruto sambil menyelipkan senjatanya di pinggang belakangnya.

" Apa kalian sudah siap? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap Anggotanya " Tu-Tunggu sebentar Danchou, se-sedikit lagi rencana kami selesai " ucap Kiba.

" Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di Ruang Simulasi, Asia-chan antar mereka menuju ruangan Simulasi jika sudah selesai, aku akan ke sana lebih dulu " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Anggotanya, Aiz, Asia dan Kurumi di kamarnya.

" Ada yang aneh dengan Danchou, apa kalian merasakannya? " tanya Irina meminta pendapat yang lain " yang kau rasakan memang benar. Ini adalah Efek dari teknik Setsutouzuki yang di miliki Naruto. Setsutouzuki Naruto belumlah sempurna karena Setsutouzuki... "

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang berjalan di lorong mulai menggigit jempol kirinya hingga berdarah lalu mengolesnya di telapak tangan kanannya.

" _karena Setsutouzuki merupakan Teknik yang haus darah "_

 **Swush!**

Setelah cukup lama berjalan Naruto sampai di ruang Simulasi berukuran Besar dan perlahan Ruangan Simulasi yang awalnya berisikan Dinding Besi mulai berubah menjadi Halaman yang cukup luas

" Grayfia, Buatkan Simulasi pertamaku dengan 100.000 Pasukan Robot " ucap Naruto.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Seketika Di depan Naruto muncul Ratusan Robot berukuran Sedang dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan persenjataan mereka.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Senpuryuugi Sodai : ... "]** jeda Naruto

 **Wush!**

 **[" Oktoryuu! "]**

 **Jraaash!**

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 _ **Minggu, 18 November 2018**_

 _ **Yokosuka**_

 _ **08.00 AM**_

.

Keesokan harinya, Kelompok Whitefox, Zabuza, Uchiha Sasuke dan Nii Yugito telah berkumpul di Arena yang di penuhi sorak-sorakan oleh Penonton yang semakin meriah, bahkan para Warga pada berkumpul di rumah tetangga, Cafe dan di berbagai tempat untuk Nonton bersama.

Sementara di tengah Arena, tampak Empat Kelompok yang telah lolos babak Semi Final saat ini tengah berbincang dengan Anggota miliknya kecuali Naruto yang tampak diam dengan nafas terengah-engah, semua Anggota Naruto yang melihat tingkah Naruto menatap Naruto Khawatir.

" Danchou, Kau yakin ini tidak apa? " tanya Kiba Yuuto sambil menepuk pundak Naruto " Un, Aku baik-baik saja... Hanya saja ini tidak akan bertahan lama... Paling tidak... " balas Naruto sambil menyentuh dadanya " Aku bisa bertahan selama 2 jam " lanjut Naruto.

" Gomen membuat kalian khawatir, paling tidak saat ini aku baik-baik Saja " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri tegak kembali

.

Sementara di tempat Penonton tampak saat ini, Asia tengah duduk bersama Aiz, Shiina dan Akane sementara untuk Kurumi saat ini dia duduk dengan Charlotte dan Wanita berambut merah.

Charlotte yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dia seharusnya sudah tahu akan hal ini " Jika kau sudah tahu kenapa kau tidak menyegel kekuatannya itu? " Charlotte yang mendengar pertanyaan Kurumi melirik tajam yang bertanya dengan mata emasnya.

" Itu mustahil, walaupun kau memaksaku aku tidak bisa menyegelnya, paling tidak aku bisa membuat jangka waktu untuk efek Teknik Uzumaki yang haus darah itu " jawab Charlotte " Paling tidak dia harus menunggu beberapa Minggu lagi " lanjut Charlotte

" Kenapa Harus menunggu beberapa Minggu? " tanya Kurumi sambil melirik Charlotte " Jika Efeknya masih ada dan semakin parah dia harus menemuinya " jawab Charlotte membuat Wanita di sampingnya melirik tajam Charlotte.

" kau yakin akan mengajaknya bertemu dengannya? " tanya Wanita tersebut " Bertemu siapa? " tanya Kurumi ingin tahu.

" Raja Naga dari seluruh Naga. Naga Legenda yang di nyatakan punah, Naga yang di kenal dengan Kebijaksanaannya "

Kurumi yang mendengar penjelasan Charlotte melebarkan matanya " Naga Terbesar dengan Julukan _**The Kings Beast Of All Dragons**_ "

" _**Whellgon**_ "

.

" _Yosha! Minna-san! Kembali lagi di Pertandingan Dragons Champions Ke 3 The Rings Dragons, Yang telah mencapai Semi Final di mana tersisa 4 Besar yang sungguh tidak bisa di sangka di mana Whitefox, Taka, The Demons Water dan The Bull Thunder masih bertahan hingga semi final! "_

" UWWWWOOOOHHH! "

" _Kali ini, pertarungan pertama Akan di jalani oleh Whitefox dan The Demons Water, Bagi Team Yang bertanding silahkan memilih anggotanya dan Pertaruran dan Syarat di Pertandingan Ini masihlah berlaku sama "_

" Ikuzo " perintah Naruto maju ke depan di ikuti Kirin, Tohka, Kiba dan Xenovia " Jadi lawan kami adalah kalian? " Naruto yang mendengar nada pertanyaan di depannya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan terlihat Zabuza dan juga Empat Anggotanya lagi.

" Zabuza Momochi dengan pedangnya Kubikiribocho, Kushimaru Kuriarare dengan pedangnya Nuibari, Jinin Akebino dengan Pedangnya Kabutowari, Jinpachi Munashi dengan pedangnya Shibuki dan Ameyuri Ringo dengan pedangnya Kiba " gumam Naruto.

" Apa? " tanya Kiba Yuuto

" Apa? " tanya balik Naruto

" Kenapa namanya sama? "

" Mana aku tahu Somplak! "

" Sungguh tidak di sangka kita akan melawan Orang yang selalu ingin di tantang oleh orang-orang hebat " gumam Jinin sambil menyeringai " Apa lagi dia adalah kebanggaan milik Konoha yang terkenal julukannya di seluruh Dunia " Timpal Jinpachi.

" Biarkan aku melawannya, Aku ingin sekali melawannya " ucap Kushimaru sambil mengarahkan pedang Jarumnya ke arahnya " Tidak! Pertama-tama biarkan aku yang melawannya " ucap Zabuza sambil menarik pedang Kubikiribochonya.

" Kalian seperti bayi yang rebutan permen saja " canda Naruto " Ugg! " lenguh Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut

" Ada Apa? " tanya Zabuza " Tidak... Hanya saja kepalaku terasa berdenyut tadi " balas Naruto sambil menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

" Kau yakin akan bertarung dalam kondisi seperti itu? "

" Un, aku tidak bisa mundur selagi pria berambut pantat ayam yang ada di Kursi penonton menontonku saat ini " balas Naruto " Oleh karena itu... "

" Aku akan tetap bertarung, tapi pertama... "

" Aku akan melawan Zabuza lebih dulu lalu Kalian, itupun mungkin " ucap Naruto membuat Mereka menoleh ke arahnya " Apa kau bisa menghadapi kami sendiri? " tanya Ameyuri

" Siapa yang sendiri? Aku mengajak empat anggota kepercayaanku untuk melawan kalian " ucap Naruto menunjukkan anggotanya " Jika teman-temanku sudah tidak kuat melawan kalian, barulah aku akan melawan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil menarik Gagang di punggungnya dan perlahan mengeluarkan Palu shinigami mash Miliknya.

" Huh! Menarik " dengus Zabuza.

.

" Hoho! Ini pasti akan seru " gumam Lee sangat semangat " Apa menurutmu dia akan berhasil? " tanya Kiba Inuzuka entah kepada siapa.

" Mungkin saja, dia kemarin baru saja membangkitkan kekuatannya jadi dia tidak akan segan-segan " jawab Shino " Shikamaru perhatikan baik-baik dia dan temukan titik lemahnya jika kita melawannya " perintah Sasuke tegas.

" Ha'i-Ha'i Mendokusai "

.

" _Pertarungan Pertama Semi Final, Dimulai! "_

 **Wush!**

Setelah mendapat tanda, tanpa banyak bicara Zabuza dan yang lainnya langsung melesat ke arah Team Naruto yang masih berdiri di posisinya, Naruto yang melihat itu mengayunkan palunya.

" DHHHAAA! " teriak Naruto.

 **Blam! BOOOM!**

Ketika Palu Naruto menghantam tanah Retakan melebar pun terjadi membuat Team Zabuza memencar menjaga jarak dan secara tiba-tiba mereka telah di hadang lawan masing-masing di mana Jinin melawan Xenovia, Jinpachi melawan Tohka, Kiba melawan Kushimaru dan Kirin melawan Ameyuri.

" Mereka yang akan melawan kalian saat ini, dengan begini semua mendapat pertarungan mereka masing-masing " ucap Naruto sambil menarik palunya dan menghilangkan palunya dan meletakkannya di punggungnya kembali Lalu menarik gagang lainnya hingga berubah menjadi King.

" Heh! Aku harap kau memberiku perlawanan yang bagus Uzumaki-san " ucap Zabuza " Aku juga berharap begitu " balas Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Zabuza sambil menggenggam Kingnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **Wush! Sret! Sring!**

 **Trank!**

Setelah di dekat Zabuza, Naruto menghentakkan kaki kanannya dengan keras sambil memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan mengayunkan pedangnya, Zabuza yang melihat itu langsung mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah Ayunan pedang Naruto hingga terjadi benturan.

 **Sring! Trank!**

Setelah senjatanya berbenturan, Naruto memutar balik tubuhnya memberikan serangan dari sisi lainnya, namun Zabuza menyadari hal tersebut langsung menahan serangan Naruto

 **Wush! Sret!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya kembali sambil melompat dan bersiap memberikan tendangan pada Zabuza.

 **Sret! Sring! Tank!**

Zabuza yang bisa membaca serangan Naruto berikutnya langsung mengarahkan sisi tajamnya ke arah serangan Naruto akan datang, namun Naruto menahannya menggunakan sisi pedangnya sehingga tendangan Naruto mengenai pedangnya namun tendangannya berhasil mendorong pedangnya yang juga mendorong pedang Zabuza hingga menghantam tanah.

 **Buagh!**

Setelah menghantamkan pedang Zabuza ke tanah, Naruto langsung menghantam pukulannya ke wajah Zabuza hingga membuat Zabuza terpental ke belakang sedikit.

Zabuza yang merasakan sakitnya pukulan Naruto mengelus rahangnya, sementara Naruto memasang posisi santai kembali namun waspada jika terjadi serangan mendadak.

" Pukulanmu sakit juga seperti biasa Uzumaki-san, tapi itu tidak akan membuatku kalah " ucap Zabuza " Benarkah? " tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 **Buagh!**

Seketika Zabuza terpental kembali ke belakang hingga berguling berkali-kali hingga akhirnya dia tergeletak di tanah, dan siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut

" Kau Lupa jika Aku bisa memberikan serangan dari ketiadaan " ucap sang penyerang yang rupanya Naruto lain yang tengah berdiri dengan Tinju dari samping, Naruto yang memegang King yang melihat itu mendengus ke arah Zabuza.

" Apa serangan seperti itu masih tidak mempan untukmu? " tanya Naruto. Zabuza yang mendengar itu mulai berdiri sambil mengelus Rahangnya lalu memperbaiki tulang rahangnya yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya hingga semula.

' _Sial, Aku lupa jika dia memiliki serangan Lingkup yang Luas, aku tidak boleh lengah '_ batin Zabuza sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke dada " Hoho! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya! " ucap Naruto yang masih tangan kosong langsung menghilang seperti Hologram.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Secara tiba-tiba Muncul Naruto kembali dari bawah dan langsung memberikan tendangan Pada Dagu Zabuza hingga melayang sedikit ke atas.

 **Wush! Trank! Wush! Blaaam!**

Mata Zabuza yang sedikit terbuka seketika melebar ketika tiba-tiba muncul Naruto Asli siap mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arahnya, namun dia langsung menahan serangan tersebut dan dia harus membayarnya dengan tubuhnya yang terpental dan menghantam tanah arena beberapa kali.

" Di pertarungan ini, Di larang membuat Kabut Kirigaku milik kalian itu, jika kalian menggunakannya maka kalian akan kukalahkan dengan cepat " ucap Naruto asli " Namun jika kalian memaksa ingin bermain kabut " lanjut Naruto seraya melirik Cloning Hologramnya.

 **[" Tengu! "]** panggil Naruto.

 **Twush~**

Seketika di sekeliling Naruto Hologram muncul Naga besi yang keluar dari Jam Naruto membuat semua penonton bersorak dengan keras di arena.

 **[" Activity Tengu! "]** teriak Naruto Hologram lantang.

 **Wush! Chashchash!**

Setelah itu Naga Tengu yang mengelilingi Naruto berubah dan menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto Hologram.

 **Wush! Tap! Sret! Chashchashchash!**

Setelah menyatu Naruto Hologram terbang menuju Atas Tiang Pembatas dan menghentakkan tubuhnya hingga dari kedua Pundak Naruto keluar bola-bola cukup banyak yang mengelilingi atas tiang pembatas dan langsung mengeluarkan Masing-masing satu laras Canon.

" Dari segala arah, Aku akan memberikan serangan penghabisan pada satu arena full di sini " ucap Naruto menyeringai, Zabuza yang mendengar itu menatap tajam Naruto

.

 **Tohka Vs Jinpachi**

 **.**

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan Tohka melawan Jinpachi, tampak Tohka dan Jinpachi saling memberikan serangan senjata mereka dengan liar terbukti dengan gerakan tebasan mereka dan juga benturan senjata mereka.

 **Wuzh! Trank! Blaaar!**

Sandalphon Tohka dan Shibuki Jinpachipun kembali berbenturan namun kali ini benturan terjadi ledakan membuat Tohka sedikit terpental begitu juga Jinpachi.

" Ghh!, tidak ada senjata yang bisa bertahan melawan Shibuki, tapi sepertinya pedangmu Keras sekali " geram Jinpachi, Tohka yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya " tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama! " ucap Jinpachi sambil berlari ke arah Tohka.

 **Sret! Blam!**

Tohka yang melihat itu memutar tubuhnya ke Kiri, namun sebelum putaran tubuhnya penuh Tohka menghentakkan Tumit belakang Kakinya dengan keras hingga terjadi retakan memanjang ke arah Jinpachi.

 **Brust!**

Seketika Lari Jinpachi terhenti karena retakan yang di buat Tohka membuat salah satu kakinya masuk ke tanah. Jinpachi yang melihat kakinya masuk ke tanah berusaha mengeluarkannya namun kakinya terjepit oleh bebatuan

 **[" Sandrophisho! "]** teriak Tohka menebas Sandalphonnya hingga keluar Gelombang berbentuk Tanda tambah ke arah Jinpachi.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Jinpachi yang melihat serangan Tohka langsung menyilangkan pedangnya membuat serangan Tohka terhantam pedangnya hingga membuat tubuh Jinpachi sedikit terpental ke belakang.

' _Ugh! Kuat sekali '_ batin Jinpachi.

 **[" Sandalphon : Hendalki! "]** ucap Tohka sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dari bawah ke atas.

 **Blaaarr!**

Seketika dari bawah Jinpachi keluar sebuah Aura berbentuk palu yang langsung menghantam Jinpachi hingga terpental ke atas.

Baru saja terpental, Tohka mengayunkan pedangnya kembali ke bawah dan dari atas keluar kembali Aura berbentuk palu yang mengarah pada Jinpachi

' _Nani! '_ batin Jinpachi tidak percaya.

 **Buagh!**

Aura itupun berhasil menghantam Jinpachi dan membuat Jinpachi terpental ke bawah.

 **Wush! Blam!**

 **Duak!**

Setelah melakukan itu Tohka menghentakkan tumit kakinya dengan keras dan setelah itu keluar singgasana Tohka yang menghantam punggung Jinpachi hingga mementalkan Jinpachi ke atas.

" Argh! " geram kecil Jinpachi ketika merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Tohka yang melihat celah langsung berlari ke arah Jinpachi.

 **Tuk! Wush!**

Dengan keras Tohka menggunakan Kursinya sebagai tempat lompat ke arah Jinpachi

 **Sring! Trank! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah sampai di atas Jinpachi Tohka mengayunkan pedangnya dan langsung di tahan oleh Jinpachi dengan Shibuki miliknya, namun Jinpachi harus terpental ke bawah dan menghantam tanah arena dengan keras.

.

 **Kiba Vs Kushimaru**

.

 **Trink! Trink!**

Sementara pada Kiba, tampak Kiba melangsungkan serangan cepat miliknya ke arah Kushimaru tanpa memberi kesempatan Pada Kushimaru untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

 **Kriit~**

 **Sring! Wush!**

Kiba yang akan memberikan serangan berikutnya pada Kushimaru melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan di sekelilingnya terdapat benang besi yang tipis tak terlihat. Dan benar saja, saat Kushimaru menarik tangannya, sebuah tali telah mengelilinginya mengerat, namun untung Kiba yang memiliki kecepatan tinggi telah berpindah dan selamat dari tali besi Kushimaru.

" Hoho, Kau cepat juga " puji Kushimaru sambil mengencangkan tali besinya " Dan kau hebat juga dalam bermain tali besi itu " balas Kiba sambil tersenyum tipis lalu melesat dengan kecepatannya menuju Kushimaru.

 **Swush! Trank!**

Kushimaru yang melihat itu langsung melempar pedang seperti jarum miliknya ke arah Kiba namun Kiba berhasil menangkisnya.

 **Ctash! Swush!**

Kiba yang bisa melihat Tali besi di depannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di belakang Kushimaru

 **Swush! Chaaash!**

Kiba yang telah di belakang Kushimaru langsung mengayunkan pedang miliknya ke arah Kushimaru namun sebuah tali besi kembali menghalangi tebasannya.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Kiba yang melihat serangannya tertahan langsung melompat mundur menjaga jarak dengan Kushimaru " Sepertinya benang-benang itu merepotkan juga " gumam Kiba.

" Tapi... " gantung Kiba sambil menyiapkan pedang Black Smith miliknya hingga mengeluarkan Aura Kuning " apa bisa talimu menahan serangan ini! " lanjut Kiba melesat dengan kecepatannya hingga secara tiba-tiba telah di belakang Kushimaru.

 **Swush! Ctash!**

Setelah di belakang Kushimaru, Kiba langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kembali hingga tali Besi Kushimaru terputus, Kushimaru yang melihat itu langsung menghindar dan menjaga jarak dari Kiba.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Namun secara tiba-tiba Kiba sudah ada di atas Kushimaru dan langsung memberi pukulan pada Perut Kushimaru hingga Kushimaru terhantam tanah.

" Jangan harap bisa lari! " ucap Kiba.

.

 **Xenovia vs Jinin**

.

 **Trank! Trank!**

Sementara pada Xenovia, Xenovia masih bertarung dengan Jinin pengguna senjata Tumpul yang bisa menghancurkan apapun, Xenovia yang telah tahu kemampuan Jinin dengan lincah saling beradu senjata mereka dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Jinin menggunakan Palu yang membantu senjatanya bisa menghancurkan senjatanya kapan saja.

 **Swush! Trank! Blam!**

Xenovia yang melihat celah langsung mengayunkan pedang Durundal miliknya hingga menghantam kapak Jinin ke tanah.

 **Swush! Sret!**

Setelah menghantam kapak Jinin, Xenovia mengayunkan tangan kirinya hingga tiba-tiba muncul sebuah Pedang Dari ketiadaan membuat Jinin melebarkan matanya.

 **Swush! Wush! Tap!**

Jinin yang melihat Xenovia mengayunkan pedangnya langsung melompat mundur dan menjaga jarak dari Xenovia.

" membuat pedang dari ketiadaan, hebat juga kau " puji Jinin " Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku tersanjung pada orang sepertimu memujiku, padahal kau adalah orang yang keras kepala " balas Xenovia

" Sepertinya mulutmu pedas juga " desis Jinin " Dan Kau orang yang terlihat tua " balas Xenovia.

" Urusai! Sebenarnya kau ini niat bertarung atau hanya saling adu mulut! " kesal Jinin " Kau yang mulai " balas Xenovia membuat Alis Jinin berkedut

" Kau benar-benar Wanita yang bermulut Tajam! " teriak Jinin langsung berlari ke arah Xenovia **[" Daouble Setkutshu! "]** ucap Xenovia mengayunkan Pedang di tangan Kirinya ke tanah.

 **Blam! Krak! BOOM!**

Begitu pedang di tangan kiri Xenovia menghantam tanah, Terjadi dua retakan melebar melewati Jinin dan langsung mengangkat tanah Arena ke atas membuat Kirin dan Ameyuri yang bertarung berpindah tempat.

 **Twush! Trank!**

Mata Jinin semakin melebar ketika Xenovia melempar pedang Durundal miliknya ke arahnya secara lurus membuat Jinin langsung memukul senjata Tersebut ke atas.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Jinin semakin terkejut ketika tanah Arena yang terbelah ke atas tiba-tiba turun secara paksa membuat Jinin terpental ke atas layaknya di pentalkan oleh sebuah jungkit.

 **Swush! Trank!**

Jinin yang terpental ke atas harus di kejutkan kembali oleh Xenovia yang tiba-tiba telah di atas dengan Durundalnya yang di ayunkan ke arahnya, namun dirinya langsung menahan serangan tersebut.

 **Swush! Blam! Blaaaar!**

Namun begitu Xenovia menghantamkan pedang di tangan kirinya, Jinin terpental ke bawah dan menabrak tanah Arena dengan keras.

.

 **Naruto Vs Zabuza**

.

 **Traank! Traank!**

Sementara di pertarungan Naruto dan Zabuza, tampak dua pengguna pedang besar saat ini saling beradu pedang besar mereka sambil bergerak ke sana kemari hingga membuat Dentungan yang keras setiap senjata mereka berbenturan.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Senjata Naruto dan Zabuzapun kembali berbenturan hingga mementalkan senjata mereka begitu berbenturan, Zabuza yang melihat kuatnya senjata Naruto melompat mundur _' Senjatanya kuat sekali, memang tidak salah Konoha memiliki senjata-senjata kuat karenanya '_ batin Zabuza

" Ada Apa Zabuza-san? Kenapa kau tidak menyerang? " tanya Naruto " Jika kau tidak mau menyerang, izinkan aku untuk melakukannya " lanjut Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban Zabuza langsung melesat ke arah Zabuza sambil mengayunkan pedang Kingnya.

 **Trank! Blam!**

Zabuza yang melihat serangan Naruto langsung menahan serangan Naruto, namun Zabuza harus terkejut karena saat ini serangan Naruto lebih kuat karena begitu dia menahan serangannya tubuhnya terpental ke belakang.

 **Wush! Trank! Trank!**

Tubuh Zabuza kembali terdorong ke belakang setiap kali dirinya menahan serangan Naruto yang menyerang dari depan, Zabuza yang tidak melihat celah menggeram.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Sebagai serangan terakhir Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya lebih keras hingga Zabuza terdorong ke belakang lebih jauh.

 **Sret! Sring!**

Dan sebagai serangan tambahan Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan Gelombang Api yang melesat ke arah Zabuza.

 **Wush! Jleb! Sret!**

Zabuza yang melihat serangan tersebut langsung menancapkan Senjatanya lalu berdiri di atas senjatanya bermaksud menghindari serangan Naruto.

 **Sring! Pyar!**

Namun begitu Gelombang tersebut Mengenai pedang Zabuza, Pedang Zabuza terpotong membuat Zabuza melebarkan matanya

 **Wush! Duak!**

Mata Zabuza seketika melotot ketika tiba-tiba lehernya merasakan tendangan yang cukup kuat yang bisa membuat lehernya patah kapan saja.

 **Wush! Duak! Blam!**

Setelah memberikan tendangan, Naruto memberikan tendangan tambahan pada belakang kepalanya membuat kepala Zabuza menghantam tanah arena dengan keras.

" Kau tidak akan kalah dengan semudah itu bukan Zabuza-san " ucap Naruto menatap datar kakinya di mana kepala Zabuza berubah menjadi Air, dan perlahan di ikuti oleh seluruh tubuhnya.

" Sepertinya kau menyadari bahwa yang bertarung denganmu dari tadi adalah Mizu Cloning milikku " ucap Zabuza yang perlahan muncul dari tanah.

" Dan Aku tahu semua akan kemampuanmu " balas Naruto.

" Begitukah? Kalau begitu apa kau bisa menahan ini? " tantang Zabuza sambil menyatukan ke dua tangannya.

 **[" Suito : ... "]** jeda Zabuza

 **Bruk!**

Seketika Zabuza tersentak ketika punggungnya merasakan tabrakan tubuh lain dan tubuh itu adalah milik rekannya, Ameyuri Ringo.

 **[" Kato : Kagutsu nana no renzai! "]** ucap Naruto sambil mengayunkan kingnya ke atas

 **Bwuuuuushh!**

Seketika dari tanah muncul semburan Api berukuran besar yang melingkupi Zabuza dan Ameyuri, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

" Hah.. Hah.. Maaf Danchou merepotkanmu " ucap Kirin datang dengan nafas terengah-engah " Jangan Khawatir, Kau sudah melakukan seperti yang ada di simulasi " ucap Naruto

 **Bwuuush!**

Seketika Api yang melingkupi Zabuza dan Ameyuri menghilang memperlihatkan Zabuza yang di kelilingi Aura Ungu, begitu juga Ameyuri.

 **Sring! Blaaaar!**

 **Sret! Wush!**

 **Bruk!**

Begitu juga di tempat Yang lain, perlahan setiap Anggota Zabuza mengeluarkan tekanan yang tinggi membuat Anggota Naruto yang lain mundur menjaga jarak.

" Danchou, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba Energi mereka meningkat pesat? " tanya Kiba membuat Naruto melirik ke arah Kiba " Kau pikir Aku Dewa? Mana aku tahu akan hal itu "

" Sudah Cukup! Aku sudah benci berlama-lama, akan aku kalahkan mereka dan akan aku lawan Uzumaki Naruto " geram Ameyuri sambil mengarahkan Senjatanya ke tanah

 **[" Raito : Sentsuno Raigai! "]** ucap Ameyuri

 **Wush! Jleb! Jgleeeeeer!**

Setelah Ameyuri menancapkan pedangnya seketika dari gagangnya keluar petir yang menjulang ke langit membuat Naruto dan Anggotanya bersiaga.

 **Sring!**

Mata Naruto dan Kiba seketika melebar ketika telinga mereka mendengar suara Tali besi di sekitar mereka " Ini! " kejut Kiba.

" Kuso! " umpat Naruto.

 **Jgleeer!**

" AAARRGGHH!/KYAAAAA! " seketika dari langit turun Petir besar yang langsung menyambar Naruto dan Anggotanya hingga membuat mereka berteriak. Ameyuri yang melihat itu menyeringai senang.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika Jinpachi muncul di depan mereka dan langsung menghantamkan pedangnya hingga meledak dan mementalkan Naruto dan Anggotanya cukup jauh.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blarr!**

Naruto yang terpental seketika harus menerima serangan dari Jinin yang langsung memukulnya dengan palunya membuat dirinya semakin terpental dan menabrak tiang Arena hingga hancur.

 **Twush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Seketika di Arena terjadi ledakan besar-besaran di mana Naruto Cloning yang terbungkus Tengu tengah menembakkan peluru secara acak di berbagai tempat Namun membuat ledakan berskala luas yang hampir memenuhi Arena.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto Cloning yang ada di atas, harus terpental ke bawah begitu Jinin tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya membuatnya menghantam tanah dengan keras.

" Kau tidak akan kalah hanya karena serangan seperti itu bukan Uzumaki Naruto " Ucap Jinin di atas tubuh Naruto Cloning " Ayo tunjukkan kemampuanmu dan lawan kami! " ucap Jinin.

 **Jleb! Bzit!**

Jininpun menancapkan Kapak miliknya di Lengan Robot tengu Naruto hingga hampir putus, Semua yang di arena di buat terdiam tidak bisa berkata-kata.

" Hentikan Jinin, Ini pertarunganku dengannya! " ucap Zabuza dengan nada yang dingin " Aku tidak peduli, Aku sudah muak melawan mereka, apa lagi ini kesempatan selagi mereka tidak kuat melawan, lebih baik aku melawan orang ini dan mempermalukannya karena meremehkan kita! " ucap Jinin.

" Kau dengar ini Uzumaki Naruto, jika kau tidak melawan kami dengan kekuatan penuh, maka... "

" Anggotamu akan menjadi Korban "

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Semua mata seketika beralih ke arah Tempat Naruto tertindih reruntuhan bebatuan di mana saat ini dia berdiri tegak walau dengan pakaian yang sudah kotor dan rusak sana-sini.

Jinin yang melihat itu menyeringai dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto sambil menyeret Naruto Cloning yang terbungkus Tengu.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Tubuh Jinin seketika terpental ke belakang hingga Jinin berhasil berdiri kembali di samping teman-temannya, namun setelah itu Jinin harus terjatuh sambil memuntahkan darah cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Kaki Narutopun melangkah ke arah Anggotanya yang tengah berusaha berdiri setelah menerima Serangan kejutan dari Ameyuri dan Jinpachi.

" Da-Danchou.. "

" Kalian duduk dan Istirahatlah sejenak biar aku yang mengurus hal ini " ucap Naruto sambil mencabut Black Smith milik Kiba dan Katana Milik Kirin lalu menyelipkannya di punggungnya lalu menarik Durundal milik Xenovia dan Sandalphon milik Tohka.

.

" Sepertinya pertumpahan darah akan terjadi di sini " gumam Charlotte sambil menepuk jidatnya " Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Wanita di samping Charlotte

" Mereka membangunkan Singa yang tertidur, dan pertarungan ini akan menyebarkan Teror bagi seluruh Anggota Dragons Champions " jawab Kurumi dengan Zafkien yang bergetar

" Bagaimana bisa? "

" Bagi Naruto, Teman-temannya adalah keluarga, jika ada yang macam-macam dengan anggotanya "

.

" _Mereka akan di hajar tanpa ampun oleh Naruto "_

" Kalian semua... " jeda Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan wajah dingin Naruto di mana dia menatap Zabuza dan Teamnya dengan mata Jikkan yang telah aktif.

" Lawan aku sekarang "

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

" D-Danchou... " gumam Lemah Kirin

" Hoho, ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu " gumam Ameyuri menyeringai senang " kalian berdua... " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Jinin dan Jinpachi dengan pedang Durundal dan Sandalphon

" Lawan aku " tantang Naruto

" G-Ghh, Kisama... Akan aku balas perbuatanmu! " teriak Jinin menyatukan kedua tangannya

 **Bwush!**

Seketika sebuah Gelombang Air mulai masuk ke arena dan perlahan membentuk tiga naga air berukuran besar yang siap menerjang Naruto

 **Blaaarsh!**

Tanpa bergerak tiba-tiba tiga naga air yang mengarah pada Naruto hancur tanpa sisa membuat Jinin dan semua yang ada di arena melebarkan matanya.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ... "]** jeda Naruto **[" Abourakuhenggi! "]**

 **Sring! Jraash!**

Mata Jinin seketika melebar ketika Darah yang dia muntahkan membentuk Duri yang panjang hingga menembus Bahu kirinya, Semua yang di arena melebarkan mata mereka.

" Ghhhhaaaaaa! " teriak Jinin berusaha mencabut darah yang menembus bahu kirinya.

" Kisama! Apa yang telah kau lakukan! " teriak Jinpachi melesat ke arah Naruto sambil berselancar dengan Air yang membentuk Naga Air.

 **Wush! Blaaassh!**

Mata Jinpachi seketika melebar ketika tiba-tiba Naruto sudah di depannya bersamaan dengan Naga Airnya yang tiba-tiba hancur menjadi pecahan air

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Mata Jinpachi seketika melotot ketika dadanya merasakan pukulan yang keras hingga tubuhnya terpental ke udara.

 **Wush! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**

Tanpa memberi ampun Naruto mengayunkan Durundal dan Sandalphon ke tubuh Jinpachi hingga membuat luka di berbagai tempat.

 **Wush! Duak! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menendang leher Jinpachi hingga terpental ke bawah dan menabrak Jinin.

 **Wush! Crash!**

" Ghaaaaahhh! " Jinin dan Jinpachi kembali berteriak ketika Naruto tanpa segan menancapkan Durundal dan Sandalphon di salah satu pergelangan mereka.

Setelah melakukan itu Naruto berdiri dan mencabut Black Smith dan Katana milik Kirin sambil menatap Ameyuri dan Kushimaru dingin " Berikutnya kalian "

.

" Sepertinya pertarungan ini harus di hentikan " ucap Wasit sambil melirik ke arah Tsunade, namun Tsunade memberi tanda untuk tetap melanjutkan pertandingan, Wasit yang melihat tanda itu memberi tanda tanya _' Kenapa? '_

Tsunade yang mengetahui tanda itu melirik ke arah Suaminya Jiraiya dimana dia menatap datar pertandingan itu " Kau yakin membiarkan pertandingan ini berlanjut? " tanya Tsunade

" Jangan Khawatir, setelah semua ini selesai, Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Setsutouzuki milik Naruto tidak akan membunuh Targetnya secara membabi buta, paling dia hanya akan memberikan luka Fatal saja " jawab Jiraiya santai.

" Lagi pula ini untuk kebaikan Naruto "

.

" Heh! " degus Ameyuri sambil menancapkan Pedangnya kembali ke tanah.

 **Jgleer!**

Tanpa melihat Naruto mengayunkan pedang Kirin di atasnya hingga petir Ameyuri yang muncul dari atas terpental ke arah lain, Ameyuri yang melihat itu kembali memberikan 4 serangan yang sama.

 **Jgleer! Jgleeer!**

Dan kembali setiap Petir Ameyuri yang akan menyambarnya seketika terpental begitu mengayun black smith dan Pedang Kirin secara liar di atasnya membuat Ameyuri menggeram.

" Oi! Muka Topeng setidaknya beri aku bantuan! " teriak Ameyuri kepada Kushimaru.

 **Sret!**

Tanpa banyak bicara Kushimaru langsung memasang posisi melempar pedang jarumnya yang terbungkus Aura biru, namun baru saja akan melemparnya, dia harus terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia sudah di depan Naruto

 **Wush! Jleb! Jgleerrrr!**

Setelah itu Naruto secara tiba-tiba mengubah serangannya dengan menancapkan kedua pedangnya di kaki Kushimaru hingga Petir terakhir langsung menyambar Kushimaru membuat Ameyuri dan Zabuza melebarkan mata mereka karena baru menyadari bahwa Kushimaru telah di depan Naruto.

 **Sring! Buagh! Buagh!**

Setelah hilangnya Petir Ameyuri, Naruto langsung memberikan pukulan brutal pada Kushimaru hingga Kushimaru tidak bisa membuat pertahanan dari serangan Naruto.

 **Wush! Crek! Blaaam!**

Kushimaru yang tidak bisa menahan serangan Naruto harus merasakan sakit pada kepalanya ketika tanpa segan Naruto menghantam wajahnya ke tanah hingga kepalanya masuk ke tanah.

" G-Ghh! Kisa... "

 **Sret! Jrash!**

Perkataan Ameyuri seketika terhenti begitu sebuah benang dari Kushimaru melilit tubuhnya dan langsung memotong tubuh Ameyuri menjadi beberapa bagian.

Zabuza yang melihat Teamnya di kalahkan tanpa segan-segan menatap Naruto dengan mata bergetar, Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan anggota Zabuza menghadap ke arah Zabuza.

Zabuza yang tahu dirinya yang terakhir mengambil dua langkah mundur sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ... "]** jeda Naruto

 **Deg!**

Mata Zabuza seketika tersentak ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit hingga di seluruh tubuhnya

 **[" Grenrotryuu... "]**

 **Jrash!**

 **[" Argoneryuuto "]** lanjut Naruto yang sudah di depan Zabuza dengan tangan menembus dada Zabuza beserta tubuh Zabuza yang hancur dengan Duri-Duri darah yang menembus tubuh Zabuza

.

 **Deg!**

.

" Ghaaaaa! " teriak Zabuza dan Anggotanya " G-Ghaaaa! " teriak mereka seperti orang kesurupan

Penonton yang tersadar seketika ricuh di arena, Sasuke yang menonton pertandingan juga terdiam dengan keringat sedikit mengalir di dahinya untuk anggotanya mereka sudah memasang wajah pucat basi. _' A-Apa-Apaan itu. '_ batin Mereka

" Ghaaaa "

Lima di antara seratus atau lebihnya penonton di arena yang tidak tahan mendengar teriakan Zabuza dan teamnya langsung melempar kaleng minuman mereka hingga mengenai kepala mereka dan membuat mereka sadar

Mereka yang tersadar ketika mereka berteriak menatap tubuh mereka yang masih baik-baik saja dengan aura mereka yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka.

Begitu juga semua orang di Arena dan seluruh Orang yang menonton, padahal mereka sudah jelas melihat Naruto melakukan serangan brutal yang menghabisi Zabuza dan Anggotanya, tetapi mereka tampak baik-baik saja.

" A-Apa itu tadi... " gumam Akane tergagap dengan wajah ketakutan.

" I-Itu tadi... Ha-hanya ilusi... " gugup Serafall dengan wajah pucat.

" Mu-Mustahil " gagap Kurumi dengan Zafkien yang bergetar _' I-Ini mustahil... Jikkan tidak pernah memiliki teknik Ilusi, ta-tapi... Ini... Ini seperti kekuatan Sharingan '_ batin Kurumi.

" I-Ilusi... " gagap Jiraiya _' A-Apa-Apaan itu tadi... Apakah itu kemampuan Jikkan Naruto? ... Mu-Mustahil, di-dia bahkan bisa membuat semua di sini terkena ilusi, Ke-Kekuatan macam apa itu '_ batin Jiraiya dengan keringat mengalir di dahinya.

" A-Apa itu... Apa hanya ilusi? " tanya Julis tidak percaya karena dia berpikir semua yang dia lihat nyata " Ter-Terlalu mengerikan " gumam Saya takut sambil memeluk Irina sementara Koneko memeluk Claudia

.

" Kalian lawan aku " tantang Naruto seperti di dalam Ilusi

Jinin dan Jinpachi yang mengingat kejadian di Ilusi yang di buat Naruto namun terasa nyata melangkah mundur beberapa langkah hingga mereka berdiri sejajar dengan Kushimaru, Ameyuri dan Zabuza.

" Kenapa? Kalian takut? " ejek Naruto

" Ka-Kalian, ayo kita lakukan teknik itu " ajak Jinin sambil menyatukan ke dua tangannya di ikuti Zabuza, Jinpachi, Ameyuri dan Kushimaru.

 **[" Suito : Kage gonsen "]**

 **Blaaash!**

Mata Naruto seketika melirik ke segala arah karena saat ini dia di kelilingi Ribuan Zabuza, Jinpachi, Jinin, Kushimaru dan Ameyuri.

Naruto Cloning yang ada di Tengu mulai berdiri dan menatap terkejut apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya " A-Apa-Apaan ini " kejutnya

" De-Dengan ini, kami akan mengalahkanmu. Apa kau bisa menghadapi orang sebanyak ini? " tantang Jinin

" Diriku, Bawa Kirin, Tohka, Xenovia dan Kiba ke tempat yang aman untuk sementara. Aku akan melawan mereka sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil menyiapkan Durundal dan Sandalphon Tohka.

" Ba-Baik, setelah aku selesai aku akan membantu " ucap Naruto Cloning " Tidak, kau jaga saja mereka, mereka lebih penting dari pada diriku " potong Naruto asli membuat Naruto Cloning terdiam sesaat lalu membawa tubuh Tohka, Kirin, Kiba dan Xenovia ke tempat aman yaitu di atas tiang pembatas arena.

" Kalian semua serang! " teriak Zabuza langsung melesat ke arah Naruto bersama ratusan Cloningnya di ikuti Ameyuri, Kushimaru, Jinpachi dan Jinin. Naruto yang melihat itu memutar kedua pedang di tangannya.

 **Wush!**

 **Blarr! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**

Seketika di Arena terjadi ledakan brutal bersama Cipratan-Cipratan air yang melayang ke mana-mana membuat Arena seperti di turuni hujan.

 **Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**

Sementara di arena, tampak Naruto dengan liar membunuh seluruh cloning yang ada di sekitarnya sambil bergerak ke sana kemari dengan kecepatannya, Zabuza, Kushimaru, Ameyuri, Jinpachi dan Jinin yang asli yang bisa melihat Cloning-Cloningnya perlahan menyusut bergetar ketakutan.

" Ku-Kuso! " teriak Jinin sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya.

 **Swush! Twush!**

Seketika Air di seluruh Arena meninggi dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat seperti naga membuat Naruto yang bergerak liar menyipitkan matanya melihat serangan tersebut.

 **Wush! Crash! Crash! Crarsh!**

Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut mengarah padanya menghilang dengan cepat dan langsung memberikan serangan cepat dengan pedang Black Smith dan Katana milik Kirin hingga membuat serangan Jinin menjadi Cipratan Air.

 **Sring! Blam!**

 **Blaaaaaaarrrr!**

Tanpa kedipan mata Naruto telah kembali ke titik tengah Arena dengan menghantamkan pedang Durundalnya ke tanah Arena dan membuat retakan besar hingga keseluruh Arena membuat Cloning-Cloning Zabuza beserta Anggotanya kehilangan ke seimbangan.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Dalam satu detik kembali, Naruto kembali menghilang dan telah muncul di depan Jinin dan memberikan pukulan keras pada dada Jinin yang asli hingga membuat Jinin terseret ke belakang dan jatuh berlutut sambil memuntahkan darah cukup banyak.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ... "]** jeda Naruto. Zabuza yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung berlari ke arah Jinin **[" Abourakuhenggi "]** lanjut Naruto.

 **Wush! Srash!**

Dan benar saja, Darah yang di muntahkan Jinin berubah menjadi Duri dan berniat melukai bahu Jinin namun Zabuza berhasil menyelamatkan Jinin tepat pada waktu.

 **Wush! Duak! Sring! Pyaang!**

Namun baru saja berhenti untuk bernafas, Zabuza dan Jinin harus di kejutkan karena Naruto telah di belakang mereka dan tanpa segan menendang wajah Zabuza hingga terpental dan menebaskan pedangnya ke arah senjata Kabutowari Jinin dan memutuskan Rantai milik Jinin.

 **Srash! Sret! Duak!**

Tanpa belas kasih Naruto membuat luka pada Bahu Jinin yang memegang Palu hingga terlepas dan langsung mengambil palu Jinin dan memukul kepala Jinin ke tanah Hingga tak sadarkan diri.

 **Sret! Jleb!**

Selesai mengalahkan Jinin, Naruto menancapkan Pedang Durundal di samping kepala Jinin lalu menghadap ke ratusan Zabuza, Jinpachi, Ameyuri, dan Kushimaru.

 **[" Halvenqueen "]** ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat Sandalphon milik Tohka ke atas.

 **Bruk! Blarr! Sriiing!**

Singgasana milik Tohka yang ada di atas Arena seketika hancur di gantikan pecahan-pecahan Singgasana yang langsung menyatu dengan Sandalphon hingga menjadi Halvenqueen.

" Itu... Bagaimana bisa Danchou menggunakan kekuatan Tohka " kaget Julis

" G-Ghhaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Jinpachi seperti orang ketakutan sambil mengayunkan Shibuki miliknya hingga mengeluarkan Sebuah kertas panjang yang langsung melilit tubuh Naruto.

" Mati Kau! " teriak Jinpachi

 **Ting! Bwush!**

Pedang Halvenqueen di tangan Narutopun bersinar begitu Jinpachi berteriak di susul dengan terbakarnya kertas yang melilit di seluruh tubuhnya, Jinpachi yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

.

" Pertarungan ini seperti melawan monster saja " gumam Wanita di samping Charlotte " Tinggal 40 menit lagi sebelum batasnya " gumam Charlotte dengan nada khawatir.

Kurumi yang menonton pertandingan Naruto dengan Zafkiennya duduk dengan gelisah, Charlotte yang melihat tingkah Kurumi menepuk bahu Kurumi " Ada Apa? "

" Aku melihat sesuatu yang buruk jika saja Naru-kun tidak bisa bertahan dari Setsutouzuki miliknya nanti, dan aku harap itu tidak terjadi " gumam Kurumi " Aku juga berharap seperti itu " Timpal Charlotte

.

 **Sret!**

Ratusan Zabuza, Jinpachi, Ameyuri dan Kushimaru yang melihat Naruto mengangkat pedang Halvenqueennya Ke atas langsung bersiaga sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai mengerikan kepada mereka.

 **[" Halvenqueen : Seinshoutsuka! "]** teriak Naruto memutar pedangnya dengan mata pedang ke bawah.

 **Wush! Jleb! Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah mengatakan tekniknya Naruto menancapkan Halvenqueennya ke tanah dan seketika tanah Arena yang retak semakin melebar dan membuat bebatuan yang menjulang ke atas dan menghilangkan beberapa Cloning Air Zabuza dan anggotanya karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

" Haaaaaa! " teriak Naruto mengayunkan Halvenqueennya yang menancap di tanah ke atas hingga lepas

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Tanah yang di tancapkan pedang Halvenqueenpun seketika terbelah membuat Arena menjadi Setengah Lingkaran dan memisahkan Jinpachi Dari Zabuza, Ameyuri dan Kushimaru.

" Jinpachi! " teriak Zabuza berusaha pergi ke tempat Jinpachi

 **Blaaar!**

Namun Zabuza harus tertahan karena terkena tembakan meriam secara beruntun membuat Ameyuri dan Kushimaru menatap ke arah di mana serangan itu datang dan terlihat sosok Naruto Cloning dengan pakaian Mekanik beserta puluhan Meriam di sampingnya.

" Kalian... Tak akan aku biarkan... Menghampiri mereka " ucap Naruto Cloning terbata dengan nafas terengah-engah, Ameyuri dan Kushimaru yang melihat ada Naruto lagi satu menjaga jarak jika terjadi serangan mendadak.

Jinpachi yang di pisahkan dari teamnya bergetar ketakutan ketika Naruto menatap dingin dirinya, bayangan di mana pergelangan tangannya di tusuk oleh pedang Naruto masih terbayang di otaknya.

" Ka-Kalian! Serang dia secara bersamaan! " Perintah Jinpachi cepat pada Cloning-Cloning Airnya, Cloning-cloning Jinpachipun langsung melesat ke arah Naruto sementara Naruto hanya berdiam diri sambil memutar Halvenqueen di tangannya.

 **Srash! Srash! Srash!**

Melihat Cloning-Cloning Jinpachi akan menyerangnya tanpa banyak bicara Naruto menebaskan pedangnya hingga cloning-cloning Jinpachi hancur menjadi air.

 **Wush! Trank! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang menyadari jika hampir semua Cloning Jinpachi menyerangnya dari atas langsung mengarahkan Halvenqueen sebagai tameng di atasnya hingga Shibuki milik para Cloning Jinpachi membentur Halcenqueen dan menyebabkan ledakan besar di sebagian arena

Jinpachi yang awalnya menyeringai seketika terkejut ketika melihat Naruto masih berdiri sambil menahan serangan para Cloningnya yang melayang dengan dada tertembus sesuatu dan pedang Naruto telah berubah menjadi Sandalphon

 **[" Halvenqueen : Halvenshicon "]** ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan pedangnya ke bawah dan saat itu juga sesuatu keluar dari dada para Cloning Jinpachi dan menyatu dengan Halvenqueen kembali, dalam kata lain pecahan milik Halvenqueen melepaskan diri dan menusuk Cloning Jinpachi hingga menjadi pecahan air.

" K-Kau.. Kau monster " gugup Jinpachi, Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap dingin Jinpachi membuat Jinpachi mundur ketakutan " Monster? " tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

" Aku rasa tidak " lanjutnya

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Mata Jinpachi seketika melotot karena tiba-tiba Naruto sudah di depannya sambil memberikan tendangan pada Lehernya hingga tubuhnya oleng. Tak membiarkan sampai di sana Naruto kembali memberikan pukulan pada Pipi Jinpachi dan dada Jinpachi hingga tubuh Jinpachi melengkung.

" Cough! " batuk Jinpachi mengeluarkan darah.

 **Sret! Duak!**

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jinpachi dan langsung Memberikan tendangan berputar kepada Jinpachi hingga terpental jauh dan melepaskan Pedang Shibukinya.

 **Sret! Wush! Duak!**

Jinpachi yang terpental harus menerima serangan Naruto dari belakangnya secara tiba-tiba di Mana Naruto menangkap kakinya dan membantingnya ke tanah dengan keras.

 **Grek! Sret!**

Dengan kasar Naruto menarik kerah Jinpachi hingga terduduk lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke atas dahi Jinpachi dalam posisi menyentil.

" Jaa na " ucap Naruto tanpa perasaan.

 **Tes! Blaaaaarr!**

Begitu Naruto menyentil dahi Jinpachi, kepala Jinpachi seketika menghantam tanah hingga tertanam membuat Zabuza, Kushimaru dan Ameyuri terkejut dengan perbuatan Naruto.

" Ki-Kisama! " teriak Ameyuri langsung melesat dengan kecepatan petir ke arah Naruto hingga sudah di belakang Naruto

 **Jleb! Wush!**

Tanpa melihat serangan Ameyuri, Naruto menancapkan pedang Halvenqueen di tangannya di samping Jinpachi lalu menghilang dari tempatnya membuat Ameyuri terkejut.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Kaitejutsu : ... "]**

 **Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**

Dalam hitungan tiga detik, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Ameyuri telah terdapat luka tebasan yang membuat Ameyuri terkejut sekaligus memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak, sementara Naruto dia tampak berdiri di belakang Ameyuri dengan Katana milik Kirin.

 **[" Neibuki Kuroiru Shoshin "]** lanjut Naruto

 **Bruk!**

 **Wush! Jrash!**

Setelah Ameyuri terjatuh, Bahu kanan Naruto tertembus pedang Nuibari Kushimaru, namun Naruto tampak tenang menerima hal tersebut.

" Gaaaaaa! " teriak Zabuza beserta seluruh Cloningannya dan Kushimaru.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ... "]** jeda Naruto.

 **Swush! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Secara tiba-tiba dari bahu kanan Naruto keluar darah yang cukup banyak langsung membentuk duri-duri tajam yang langsung menghancurkan seluruh Cloning Zabuza dan Kushimaru, sementara Kushimaru dan Zabuza hanya menerima luka kecil di pipi mereka.

" A-Apa-Apaan itu " gumam Kushimaru benar-benar terkejut " Itu... Darahnya dia bukan " timpal Zabuza menatap Naruto terkejut

Nuibari yang masih menancap di bahu kanan Naruto dengan mudah di cabut oleh Naruto lalu menatap Zabuza dan Kushimaru dengan seringai mengerikan.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaar!**

Tanpa bisa di lihat mata telanjang, secara tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan langsung memberikan pukulan Pada Wajah Kushimaru yang tertutup topeng beserta memberikan tendangan pada Zabuza hingga jarak mereka terpisah.

.

" Woi-Woi bukankah ini sudah berlebihan " ucap Tsunade tidak percaya jika akan seperti ini " Kita harus menghentikannya " Lanjutnya ingin menghentikan pertandingan, namun Jiraiya menahan bahu Tsunade sambil menatap Tsunade seolah itu tidak perlu

" Jika seperti ini Naruto akan di Diskualifikasi, aku harus menghentikannya " ucap Tsunade " Aku tahu maka dari itu bersiaplah Tsuma " ucap Jiraiya.

.

" Hokage-sama " panggil Shizuka menuggu perintah " Hm, bersiaplah menghentikan Naruto " perintah Hiruzen

.

" Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu Zabuza-san? " tanya Naruto dengan nada datar sambil menatap Zabuza yang tengah terkubur reruntuhan yang dia tabrak tadi, untuk Kushimaru dia sudah tak sadarkan diri " Mana julukan The Demonsmu itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat ada monster yang lemah sepertimu " lanjut Naruto.

 **Swush!**

Tiba-tiba darah Di bahu Kanan Naruto membentuk Dua pasang sayap di punggung Naruto dengan aura merah pekat yang membungkus sayap tersebut.

" Sungguh di sayangkan aku pikir, aku melawan Zabuza yang terkenal, tapi sepertinya... "

" Kau bukanlah Zabuza si monster "

 **Blaaaaar!**

Reruntuhan yang menimpa Zabuza seketika meledak dan memperlihatkan Zabuza yang perlahan berdiri dengan Aura Ungu membara yang membentuk wajah Monster.

Mata Zabuza yang menyala berwarna merah menatap dingin Naruto begitu juga Naruto namun bedanya dengan seringai mengerikan.

" Itulah yang aku tunggu-tunggu " desis Naruto menyeringai mengerikan.

 **Sret!**

" HENTIKAN NARUTO-NII-CHAN! "

Naruto yang akan melesat ke arah Zabuza seketika berhenti ketika mendengar suara Asia yang berteriak keras di arena.

" Naruto-nii yang aku kenal tidaklah seperti ini! Sadarlah Naruto-nii! Kau termakan Emosi dan Amarah, Aku Tahu kau melakukan hal ini karena ini Lomba, tapi! Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini! " Teriak Asia.

" Danchou! Sadarlah! Danchou yang kami kenal tidak akan melukai orang-orang! Dia adalah orang yang baik, berjiwa tegas dan selalu melakukan semuanya dengan semangat serta pantang menyerah! Walaupun dia tidak memiliki kekuatan dia tidak akan seperti ini! Sadarlah Danchou " teriak Julis ikut berusaha menyadarkan Naruto.

" D-Danchou.. Kami mohon s-sadarlah " ucap Kirin lemah " Kami mohon Danchou! " Teriak Irina

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar teriak-teriakan itu hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk

.

 **Mind Scape Naruto**

.

Sementara itu di bawah alam sadar Naruto, tampak Naruto tengah terikat oleh rantai di kedua tangan dan kakinya tengah menundukkan kepalanya sementara di depannya tampak Sosok yang sama seperti Naruto tengah berdiri sambil memunggungi Naruto.

" _Kau dengar, mereka berusaha menyadarkanmu "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya " Aku tahu, tapi... Apa mereka akan menerimaku setelah apa yang aku lakukan? " tanya Naruto lirih.

" _Tentu saja mereka akan tetap menerimamu, tidak akan ada yang protes "_

" tapi! Kau melukai mereka! " teriak Naruto _" Kau pikir siapa penyebabnya? "_ Naruto yang di tanyai seperti itu ingin menjawab tapi dia sadar jika dia menjawab _' Kau '_ maka sama saja artinya _' Aku '_

" _Kau termakan emosi dan kau melupakan segalanya, sama seperti saat di latihan waktu itu "_ Naruto yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya

" Kenapa... Kenapa Emosi seperti ini muncul "

" _Uchiha Sasuke "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya _" Kau sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke bukan? Emosi ini muncul karena kau tidak sabar untuk menghabisi pemuda itu, dalam kata lain Emosionalmu adalah Hawa Nafsu "_

" Berarti... "

 **Ctik!**

Sosok tersebutpun menjentikkan jarinya dan rantai yang mengikat Naruto menghilang membuat Naruto bebas _" Aku adalah Setsutouzuki, aku adalah Teknik yang mempengaruhi Emosional seperti marah, sedih, kecewa, Murka, semangat dan lain-lainnya, sejak awal Emosionalmu adalah Hawa Nafsu membunuh, maka dari itu hal ini terjadi Uzumaki Naruto "_

" Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? "

Sosok itupun berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum hangat _" Ubahlah Emosionalmu menjadi dirimu yang sesungguhnya "_

Ucap sosok tersebut sambil mengarahkan kepalan tinju ke arah Naruto " Apakah aku bisa? " tanya Naruto sedikit ragu _" Jangan khawatir, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri "_

" _Lagi pula ... "_

"" _Aku adalah Aku, Kau adalah Kau, ..."_ " ucap Mereka kompak lalu melalukan salam laki sejati _"" tak peduli sesulit apapun rintangan dan bahaya yang akan terjadi di masa depan akan aku hadapi karena aku yakin bahwa aku mampu melawan semua itu dengan semangatku! "_ "

 **Tringgg!**

.

 **Mind Scape Off**

 **.**

 **Bwuuushh~**

Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan Aura Api begitu juga Sayap darahnya yang berubah menjadi Sayap api yang berkilau, Naruto yang melihat perubahannya menatap kagum perubahannya.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade beserta Pasukan terpilih Hiruzen seketika berhenti ketika melihat perubahan Naruto, anggota Naruto yang ada di tempat peristirahatanpun ikut terkejut melihat perubahan Naruto

" Uwoh~ Sugoii " gumam Naruto sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya merasakan kekuatan yang membara di tubuhnya _' Aku... Bisa merasakannya '_

" **Uzumaki Naruto "** Naruto yang mendengar suara berat dari Zabuza melirik Zabuza dengan mata birunya yang mulai bersinar begitu juga Jikkan yang tertutup helaian rambutnya

" **Kali ini aku akan membuatmu membayar semuanya "** ucap Zabuza sambil mengangkat Kubikiribochonya ke samping

 **Bwush!**

" **Dengan Kematianmu! "** lanjutnya bersamaan dengan pedangnya yang mulai terbungkus Aura Ungu

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan senyum penuh semangat " Kau benar, Aku akan Membayarnya di pertarungan ini! " teriak Naruto langsung membuat posisi melesat ke arah Zabuza

" Bersiaplah! " lanjut Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Naruto dan Zabuza menghilang membuat Arena menjadi hening. Namun dari keheningan tersebut, tiba-tiba tanah arena yang terbelah mulai bergerak dan menyatu kembali.

 **BLAAAAAARR!**

Tiba-tiba di arena terjadi ledakan besar di tengah arena hingga ke langit bersamaan aura Merah kehitaman yang terbang ke langit, sementara di dalam aura ledakan tersebut, tampak Naruto yang tengah menahan pedang Zabuza dengan lengan kirinya.

 **Wush! BLAAR! BLAAAR! BLAAR!**

Merekapun kembali menghilang dan langsung saling beradu di berbagai tempat membuat Arena di penuhi ledakan Aura merah kehitaman yang kelangit.

Para penonton yang melihat pertarungan harus menyilangkan tangan mereka untuk menahan angin ledakan aura yang terjadi di arena.

 **Wush! BLAAR! Duak!**

Setelah beradu kembali di arena, dengan cepat Naruto menendang Zabuza membuat Zabuza terpental jauh.

 **Sring! Blaaarr!**

Zabuza yang terpental langsung mengayunkan pedangnya hingga membuat Ledakan di sertai Aura Sabit ungu besar yang mengarah pada Naruto.

 **Wush! Sret! Sring!**

Naruto yang melihat Aura tersebut semakin besar ke arahnya menarik gagang King di punggungnya lalu mengeluarkan Sisi Senjata berbentuk Kapak berwarna merah di sertai Aura Api.

 **Srash! DUUMM!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengayunkan kapaknya hingga mengeluarkan Aura Merah berbentuk yang langsung menghantam Aura Ungu di depannya hingga terbelah dan membuat ledakan besar di arena.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Dari balik ledakan keluar sosok Zabuza yang mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah Naruto dan langsung di balas Naruto dengan ayunan Axe King miliknya hingga membuat ledakan angin di arena.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Tadi Zabuza yang terkena tendangan tapi sekarang Naruto yang terkena tendangan Zabuza hingga terpental dan berguling berkali-berkali hingga berlutut sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya melempar batu segenggam tangannya ke arah Zabuza.

 **Blaaaar!**

Hanya terkena sebuah batu, Terjadi ledakan besar yang mementalkan Zabuza hingga beberapa meter membuat penonton dan yang lain menganga tidak percaya karena hanya sebuah batu bisa membuat hal seperti itu.

 **Swush! Groaaaaar!**

Setelah berhenti terpental, secara tiba-tiba Air di sekeliling Arena berubah menjadi Naga air dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Sret! Swush!**

Namun Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung terbang dengan cepat menggunakan sayapnya menghindari serangan naga air milik Zabuza.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang mencapai batas terbang mengatupkan sayapnya membuatnya turun dengan bebas membuat naga Zabuza meleset mengenainya

 **Wush! Trank!**

Naruto yang terjatuh langsung berputar sambil mengayunkan kapaknya hingga menghantam Pedang Zabuza yang menyerangnya di udara.

 **Wush! Grep! Sret!**

Naruto yang dapat membaca serangan Zabuza di mana dia akan menendangnya langsung menangkap Kaki Zabuza dan mencengkeram pergelangan Zabuza lalu memutar tubuhnya kembali di langit.

" Haaaaaa! " teriak Naruto melempar Zabuza ke bawah lalu mengepalkan tangan kirinya hingga terbungkus api " Huuooraaaa! " teriak Naruto sambil memukul udara kosong dengan tangan kirinya.

 **Bwush! Blaaaaar!**

Seketika dari tinju Naruto keluar laser Api yang langsung menghantam Zabuza yang baru saja menabrak tanah ketika di lempar dari langit.

 **Wush! Tap! Jleb!**

Setelah memberikan serangan tersebut Naruto jatuh dengan selamat sambil berlutut di sertai kapaknya yang menancap ttqdi sampingnya. Naruto yang merasa ada yang tidak beres meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

 **Wush! Sring! Trank!**

Naruto yang menyadari ada hawa nafsu membunuh di belakangnya langsung mengayunkan kapaknya ke belakang dan benar saja ada Zabuza yang berniat menyerangnya dari belakang.

 **Wush! Sring!**

Naruto yang menyadari ada Zabusa lain di sampingnya langsung melompat ke belakang cukup jauh sambil memandang datar Dua Zabuza di depan matanya

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Dengan keras Naruto mendaratkan dirinya ke ujung sebagian Arena hingga tanah Arena naik 45 derajat ke atas. Membuat dua Zabuza itu menggunakan teknik menempel menggunakan kaki mereka agar tidak jatuh begitu juga Naruto.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah mendapatkan rencana penyerangan, Naruto langsung berlari sambil menyeret kapaknya hingga sebagian arena tersebut siap terbelah kembali.

 **Swush! Twush! Twush!**

Dua Zabuza yang melihat itu membuat beberapa gerakan jari hingga secara tiba-tiba datang air dari atas bagaikan peluru.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Naruto yang bisa melihat karena Jikkannya langsung mengayunkan Kapaknya membelah setiap peluru air yang mengarah padanya .

 **Wush! Trank!**

 **Blaaar!**

Namun Naruto harus terkejut ketika Zabuza tiba-tiba muncul dan menghantamnya dengan pedang besarnya membuat Naruto harus terpental dan menabrak tanah sebagian arena lagi.

 **Wush! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Naruto yang menabrak tanah kembali berdiri dan langsung berlari cepat ke arah Zabuza sambil menghindari hujan peluru air yang di arahkan untuknya.

 **Blar! Duak!**

Naruto yang berlari ke arah Zabuza harus terkejut ketika tanah di arena yang dia panjat hancur dan memperlihatkan Zabuza lain yang mengarahkan tendangan padanya hingga terpental ke langit.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Namun Naruto tidak menyerah ketika menerima serangan tersebut karena setelah terpental Naruto mengepakkan sayap apinya lalu melesat lebih cepat ke arah tiga Zabuza di depannya dengan Lima lingkaran merah di sekitarnya.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Kato : Kana Hingoryuuki! "]** teriak Naruto sambil memukul udara kosong di depannya

 **Bwush! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika sebuah bola api dengan kecepatan luar biasa keluar dari lingkaran sekitar Naruto dan menghantam Tanah Arena yang ada pada posisi 45 derajat hingga hancur memperlihatkan ratusan Zabuza dari balik tanah tersebut.

" Sudah aku duga kau akan mempersiapkannya " ucap Naruto yang melayang di langit lalu turun dan mendarat di sebagian tanah Arena yang tersisa.

" Tapi apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku? " tanya Naruto sambil menghantamkan kapaknya hingga berubah menjadi Hands King saat dia melawan Shira.

Tanpa menjawab, Zabuza menyiapkan dirinya begitu juga seluruh Cloningannya di ikuti ratusan naga air berukuran besar di belakangnya.

" Hoo~ Sepertinya kau sudah siap dengan serangan terakhir ne " gumam Naruto memasang posisi tinju di saat-saat terakhir dia melawan Shira " Kalau begitu aku juga akan melakukannya " lanjut Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan Aura Api yang besar.

 **Wush!**

 **Bwush!**

Ketika Zabuza beserta ratusan Cloningan dan Naga Airnya menyerang Naruto, Api yang terbungkus di tangan kanan Naruto tiba-tiba memanjang layaknya laser ( Seperti Todoroki saat adu serangan terakhir sama Midoriya ).

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzuekito : Ryouujin Suzaku Hengutchi! "]** teriak Naruto sambil memukul Udara kosong di depannya.

 **Twush! Sring! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika di arena muncul Kekkai berlapis tiga di susul ledakan besar yang bercahaya terang memenuhi Arena , para penonton yang melihat efek tinju Naruto bergetar ketakutan, membayangkan terkenanya secara langsung pasti mereka sudah gosong.

 **Krak! Krak! Pyaaarsh!**

Perlahan Kekkai pertama mulai mengalami retakan dan hancur berpeking-keping di susul Kekkai ke dua, Para penonton yang melihat hanya tersisa kekkai terakhir mulai panik.

 **Siiing~**

Namun untungnya ledakan tersebut mereda dan membuat Kekkai di arena hilang secara otomatis. Setelah hilangnya kekkai asap ledakan mulai keluar dan melambung tinggi di langit.

" Bagaimana hasilnya ya? " gumam Wanita berambut merah di samping Charlotte, sementara Charlotte hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan Kurumi hanya tersenyum tipis apa yang dia lihat.

 **Tap!**

Semua penonton seketika di kejutkan akan keluarnya Zabuza dalam keadaan mengenaskan di mana tubuh bagian kanannya terkelupas karena terbakar

 **Tap!**

Sementara di sisi lain tampak Naruto keluar dalam keadaan telanjang dada di sertai sayap apinya yang masih ada di punggungnya, Hands King miliknya juga sudah lepas dari tangannya.

" Sepertinya Julukan itu sangat cocok untuk orang sepertimu Zabuza-san " ucap Naruto, Zabuza yang mendengar itu menggeram.

" Tapi... " jeda Naruto sambil memasang posisi bertarung tangan kosong " Akan aku akhiri di sini " lanjut Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Zabuza.

 **Wush! Duak! Buagh! Buagh!**

Zabuza yang awalnya bisa menghindari serangan Naruto tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya membuat Zabuza harus menerima serangan brutal dari Naruto di berbagai tubuhnya, bahkan dia ingin memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

 **Swush! Buagh!**

Dengan keras Naruto memukul dada Zabuza hingga tubuh Zabuza melengkung dan akhirnya Zabuza memuntahkan darahnya yang cukup banyak dia tahan di mulutnya.

Semua penonton yang melihat pertandingan hingga seperti ini pertama kalinya di buat terdiam seribu bahasa, mereka tidak bisa bersorak ataupun memberikan semangat, mereka benar-benar terhasut akan keterkejutan mereka akan pertarungan di arena hari ini.

" Uchiha Sasuke! "

Sasuke yang di panggil menyipitkan matanya " Tidak akan ada gunanya kau mengawasiku dengan Sharinganmu itu, ataupun kau menyuruh Hyuuga-san dan Nara-san untuk memantauku dan mencari kelemahanku " Sasuke yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya.

" Mungkin kau mendapatkan seluruh data kemampuanku tapi.. " jeda Naruto sambil memegang Zabuza dengan lengan kirinya lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya di belakang " aku akan tetap mengalahkanmu dengan kemampuanku ini, karena itu jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku nanti dengan mudah! " lanjutnya.

" mau sepuluh data atau ribuan data, aku tak akan kalah darimu! "

 **Bwussh! Grep!**

Tangan kanan Narutopun terbungkus api kembali namun seketika api itu menghilang begitu tangannya di kunci dan juga gerakannya di kunci beberapa orang.

Naruto yang menyadari itu melirik siapa saja yang menguncinya " Ero-jiji, Tsunade-baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Guy-sensei dan Yamato-sensei " gumam Naruto menyebutkan satu persatu siapa yang menahan gerakannya.

" Gomen Naruto tapi sampai di sini saja pertarunganmu dengan Zabuza " ucap Jiraiya lalu menoleh ke arah sang MC " Zabuza dan Kelompoknya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan karena terluka parah, pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto dan kelompoknya "

" UWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! "

Teriakan mulai menggema kembali di arena beserta suara tepuk tangan untuk Naruto dan yang lainnya.

 **Swush! Bruk!**

Setelah di lepasnya kuncian Naruto, Narutopun terjatuh berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah, untung saja dirinya berhasil bertahan kurang dari 2 jam, jika lebih mungkin dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

" Danchou! " teriak seluruh anggota Naruto langsung berlari ke arena di ikuti Asia, Shiina, Akame, Kurumi dan Aiz.

" bagaimana Shikamaru? " tanya Sasuke " Aku bingung harus mengatakannya dari mana, tapi yang pasti aku memang mendapat satu kelemahan Uzumaki-san walau persentase untuk mengalahkannya hanyalah 0,1 % " jawab Shikamaru membuat semua anggota Sasuke yang di sana terkejut

" dan apa kelemahannya itu? "

" Efek samping dari setiap tekniknya " jawab Shikamaru " Efek samping? " beo Kiba Inuzuka dan Hyoudo Issei.

" _Baiklah untuk pertandingan selanjutnya akan di lakukan oleh Kelompok Uchiha dan Juga Kelompok Kumogaku, bagi setiap kelompok silahkan pilih anggota kalian "_

" Shino, Choji, Kiba, Issei dan juga Neji, Kalian yang akan bertanding kali ini, aku akan membicarakan kelemahan Si Pirang itu dengan Shikamaru " perintah Sasuke.

" Ada apa Uchiha-sama? " Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan formal Naruto menegang sesaat " Apa kau takut bertanding hingga kau menunjuk anggotamu saja? " ejek Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek yang membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

" ah, benar juga. Bukankah Clan Uchiha di kenal dengan rasa angkuh dan kuatnya tapi dimana hal itu sekarang? " jeda Naruto " Aku melihat Clan Uchiha hanyalah orang yang takut bertarung "

" dasar Clan Uchiha Banci "

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Naruto yang menyadari ada bola api berukuran besar ke arahnya hanya diam karena beberapa detik setelahnya Kurumi berdiri di depannya dan menghantam bola api tersebut dengan tangan kosong hingga hancur

" Kurumi-nee kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu " ucap Naruto " Fufu~ kau pikir aku akan hanya diam saja ketika melihat itu Naru-kun? Kau sendiri tahu seperti apa sifatku " balas Kurumi

" Tapi tanganmu... " gumam Naruto sambil menatap tangan Kurumi yang melepuh

" Jangan khawatir, Aku bisa menyembuhkannya " balas Kurumi memperlihatkan tangannya yang telah kembali seperti semula.

 **Wush! Srash!**

Kembali sebuah serangan terbentuk dari dua naga api yang melesat ke arah Naruto seketika terbelah dan lenyap secara perlahan " Kau tidak apa Naru-kun? " tanya Aiz " Sudah aku bilang tidak perlu melakukan hal itu " protes Naruto karena sekarang Aiz ikutan-ikutan menolongnya

" Ara-Ara, ada apa Uchiha Fugaku-sama? Kau sepertinya tidak senang? " tanya Kurumi menatap sang penyerang yang tak lain adalah Fugaku dan beberapa orang dari Clannya dengan tatapan mengejek.

" Beraninya.. Beraninya kau mengejek Clan Uchiha?! "

" Orang sepertinya harus mati! "

" Dasar cewek brengsek, berani-beraninya menghina clan kita?! "

" Lalu apa peduliku? "

Fugaku yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menggeram marah " Clan, Kehormatan, Nama baik. Apa gunanya menyandang semua itu jika mendapat semua itu karena memanfaatkan orang? "

" Itu sama saja Clan itu sepertilah sampah ".

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Kembali terjadi ledakan di arena dan memperlihatkan Sasuke yang akan menyerang Kurumi tertahan oleh Naruto yang terbungkus Armor Tengu di mana Naruto menangkap kepalan tangan Sasuke dengan satu tangan kosong

" Wow! Wow! Tenanglah! " ucap Jiraiya berusaha melerai " Hentikan ocehanmu Fugaku, Jika kau melakukan serangan kembali jangan salahkan aku membunuhmu di sini! " ancam Tsunade menatap dingin Fugaku. Penonton yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai heboh karena melihat sifat buruk dari Clan Uchiha

" Aku tunggu kau di final " geram Sasuke membuat Naruto tengu menyeringai mengejek di balik Helmnya " Asal kau bisa saja mengalahkan mereka " ucap Naruto membuka Helm Tengunya sambil melirik kelompok Kumogaku yang telah bersiap.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Setelah itu Naruto melempar Sasuke hingga terseret ke belakang lalu menghilang membiarkan Robot Tengu berubah menjadi Naga Tengu lalu Bola Biru yang langsung melesat ke jam Naruto dan masuk ke tempatnya.

 **Sret!**

Sasuke yang akan melesat ke arah Naruto seketika tertahan karena di depannya berdiri Kakashi, Guy dan Asuma yang melindungi Naruto " Hentikan ini Uchiha Sasuke, jika kau ingin melawannya lawanlah di turnament nanti, sekarang kembali dan bersiaplah untuk pertandinganmu melawan Kelompok Kumogaku " ucap Asuma dengan nada tegas.

" Tch! " decak Sasuke merasa tidak terima, tapi apa daya karena jika dia melanggar mungkin dia sudah di keluarkan dan tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan kembali

" Yugito-san " panggil Naruto Asli sambil melirik ke arah Yugito Selagi dia di bantu berdiri oleh Kiba Yuuto, Yugito yang di panggil Naruto menoleh dan dia bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya seolah memberinya semangat " Jangan menahan dirimu dan anggotamu " ucap Naruto lalu pergi di bantu Kiba dan di ikuti oleh Anggotanya, Asia, Shiina, Kurumi, Akame dan Aiz.

Jiraiya, Tsunade yang masih di arena langsung kembali ke tempat mereka di susul Kakashi, Guy dan Asuma hingga tanah Arena yang hancur berantakan mulai masuk ke dalam air melebur menjadi pasir di gantikan tanah Arena yang baru kembali.

" Danchou, kau tidak apa-apa bukan? " tanya Kiba yang merangkul Naruto untuk ke Tempat istirahat agar bisa di obati " Justru aku yang harus bertanya, bagaimana keadaan kalian? " balas Naruto bertanya balik

" kami khawatir padamu dan kau mementingkan yang lain, dasar baka! " ucap Tohka sambil berkecak pinggang " Hehe.. Apa salah aku khawatir pada orang-orang yang sudah aku anggap keluargaku sendiri " balas Naruto tertawa kecil.

Semua yang di sana tentu terkejut akan ucapan Naruto, kecuali Asia, Shiina, Aiz dan Kurumi yang sudah tahu sifat Naruto. Setelah sampai di ruang peristirahatan Kibapun mendudukkan Naruto di kasur berukuran sedang di ruang peristirahatan.

Setelah duduk Naruto di paksa berbaring oleh Asia yang juga ada di atas kasur dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Naruto, Naruto yang tahu kenapa Asia melakukannya hanya diam dengan wajah tenangnya.

" Nii-chan... "

" Ha'i "

" Kau tahu jika tadi itu sangat berbahaya "

" Ha'i "

" Kau tahu jika kau bisa mati tadi "

" Ha'i "

" Tapi.. Kenapa kau tetap melakukannya "

" Hm~ entahlah "

" Kau... Benar-benar bodoh Nii-chan "

 **Ck!**

Naruto yang bisa melihat raut wajah Asia hanya tersenyum dari raut wajah tersebut beberapa tetesan air mengenai wajahnya " Ha'i, aku tahu itu " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Kenapa... Kenapa Nii-chan "

" Kenapa ya.. " gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya " Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin anggotaku yang sudah aku anggap keluarga tersakiti " lanjutnya.

" Jika suatu saat kaupun dalam bahaya, aku.. Pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, karena kau sendiri sudah aku anggap orang spesial bagiku Asia-chan "

 **Deg!**

Jantung Asia seketika berdetak kencang ketika Naruto menanggapnya orang spesial " Kau.. Kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto-nii-chan " lirih Asia, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut kepada Asia.

" Ha'i "

Karena di balik wajah sedih tersebut, wajah Asia tengah merona dan membuatnya tampak lebih imut

 **.**

 **Arena**

.

" _Baiklah untuk pertarungan selanjutnya pertarungan antara Kelompok Kumogaku dan Kelompok Sasuke... "_ jeda MC _" Di mulai! "_

" UWWWWWOOOOOH! "

.

 **Skip Time.**

 **.**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Naruto yang terlelap seketika membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika mendengar suara ledakan keras, tanpa basa-basi dia bangun dari berbaringnya dan hal yang dia lihat di depannya saat ini terlihat layar hologram yang memperlihatkan keadaan Arena yang mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul ke atas.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Naruto " Kelompok Kumogaku memberikan serangan brutal pada Kelompok Sasuke hingga tidak bisa melawan, bahkan Uchiha Sasuke terluka parah pada lehernya " jawab seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh dan melihat seluruh Anggotanya masih di sini.

" Kalian? Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Tanya Naruto " Apa salah? Kami juga harus menjagamu sebagai balas budi kami, dan juga salah satu Panitia memberi kami layar ini agar kami bisa menonton pertandingan Uchiha-san sambil menjagamu " jawab Kiba Yuuto

" Jadi dia ikut bertarung? "

" Bersama Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga dan Hyoudo Issei melawan Kelompok Kumogaku yang di pimpin oleh Nii Yugito, Bee, Omoi, Karui, dan Samui " jawab Julis membuat Naruto hanya menggumam saja.

" Dimana Asia-chan, Aiz-nee, Kurumi-nee, Shiina-chan dan Akame-chan? "

" mereka sudah kembali ke tempat mereka, mereka bilang ingin mengawasi pertarungan dan merekamnya agar berguna untuk kita nanti " jawab Saya

" Berapa lama pertandingannya berlangsung? "

" Sekitar 1 jam "

" Lumayan lama juga, Aku tidak menyangka pantat ayam itu bisa bertahan selama 1 jam melawan mereka " gumam Naruto sambil berdiri kembali dan melemaskan tubuhnya.

" _Pemenangnya Kelompok Kumogaku! Dengan begini, Dua Hari lagi Kelompok Whitefox secara resmi melawan Kelompok Kumogaku di Final! "_ Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik ke arah layar di mana Tampak Nii Yugito bersama anggotanya masih berdiri dengan luka yang tidak cukup parah sementara kelompok Sasuke berbaring dengan luka yang parah dan tengah di urus oleh para perawat.

" Seperti yang aku harapkan " gumam Naruto lalu berjalan keluar " Danchou kau mau ke mana? Kau baru saja sadar " tanya Kiba Yuuto.

" Tentu saja ke Arena, Ikuyo sudah saatnya kita ke Arena " jawab Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti Kelompoknya di belakang.

.

 **Arena**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah pertandingan berakhir, tampak kelompok Kumogaku yang berkumpul di arena mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di mana Kelompok Whitefox tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Yo! Bocah pirang, aku sudah mengalahkannya, aku harap kau siap di Final Nanti, Bakayaro Konoyaro! Yeah! " ucap Pria bertubuh kekar dengan rap anehnya.

" Hah? " beo Kelompok Naruto tidak mengerti

" Ha'i-Ha'i, aku juga tidak sabar melawanmu Bee-san, apalagi aku ingin melawanmu hingga mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan dan kekuatanmu itu " ucap Naruto dengan nada yang santai sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyelipkan lengan kanannya ke kantung celana, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus belakang lehernya.

" Jika itu terjadi yang ada kau mati bakayaro konoyaro! "

" Coba saja jika bisa " balas Naruto mengangkat sedikit wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kanannya yang telah menjadi Jikkan yang bersinar terang begitu juga mata Saphirenya yang artinya dia benar-benar serius.

" ... " Bee yang melihat tatapan Naruto terdiam dengan tubuh membatu dan juga ini pertama kalinya dia melihat mata Jikkan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Bee terdiam mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yugito yang juga menoleh ke arahnya namun Yugito tak melihat Jikkan Naruto " Aku harap kau juga bersiap Yugito-san " ucap Naruto lalu menghadap ke depan ke tempat para panitia.

Yugito yang sudah melihat pertarungan Naruto dari awal hingga sekarang mengepalkan tangannya, baginya Naruto adalah lawan yang sulit di tebak dan di cari kelemahannya yang ada dialah yang menemukan kelemahan mereka.

.

" _Yosh! Aku ucapkan selamat bagi kalian, dua kelompok tangguh yang lolos dari babak semi final, The Rings Dragons! "_ ucap Tsunade dengan bangga _" Kalian berdua akan bertarung kembali dua hari dari sekarang di tempat ini kembali, dan juga peraturan dan Syarat tetap berlaku maka dari itu aku harap kalian menyiapkan diri kalian selama dua hari hingga lomba kembali di mulai, dan aku ucapkan sekali lagi pada kalian, selamat bagi kalian berdua "_

Setelah melakukan pengumuman tersebut, Arenapun di bubarkan. Setelah keluar dari Arena Naruto bisa melihat Asia dan yang lainnya tengah menunggu dirinya dan juga kelompoknya.

" Nii-chan " panggil Asia sambil mendekati kakaknya lalu memeluknya dengan erat, Naruto yang di peluk Asia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut pirang Asia.

" Jadi bagaimana Kurumi-nee? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Kurumi " Aku sudah merekamnya dengan Zafkien milikku, aku akan memperlihatkannya nanti " ucap Kurumi membuat Naruto mengangguk paham.

" Naruto-san! " Naruto yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya menoleh dan dia bisa melihat beberapa kelompok dari angkatan laut perkumpulan Kantai yang dia kenal tengah berlari ke arahnya.

" Yo, Shishasiburi minna-san " sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut " Ini dia Naruto-san, kami sudah mendapatkannya " ucap Salah satu perempuan cebol berambut biru menyerahkan sebuah Handicam pada Naruto

" Hoho, kerja bagus, Arigato Akatsuci " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut empat perempuan loli di depannya " Ah benar juga. Apa yang lainnya telah kembali dari Operasi FS? " tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

" Mereka akan kembali tepat hari Final di mulai " jawab salah satu dari ke empat perempuan loli tersebut " Ah, Souka. Jaa~ aku kembali dulu sampai bertemu lagi " ucap Naruto pamit.

" Jaa ne Naruto-san, kapan-kapan mampir ya! " ucap mereka sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

" Jadi Danchou.. Apa yang mereka berikan kepadamu? " Tanya Kiba Yuuto penasaran " Ne Asia-chan kau juga merekam pertarungan tadi bukan? " tanya Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Kiba.

" Eh, U-Um, aku merekamnya " jawab Asia " Yosh dengan begini masalahku untuk menghadapi mereka besok telah selesai tinggal menontonnya saja " gumam Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya.

" Sebetulnya itu apasih? " tuntut Kiba " Gambar. Tentu saja rekaman bakayaro, kau tidak mengerti kenapa dari tadi aku menanyakan apakah kau merekamnya " balas Naruto.

" Hehe, Agar lebih jelas saja " jawab Kiba sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya " Dan juga Danchou, ada yang ingin aku tahu lagi satu " lanjutnya.

" Apa? "

" Apa kau seorang Lolicon? "

 **Duak!**

" Cough! " batuk Kiba ketika perasakan sakit pada perutnya karena saat ini Naruto memukul perutnya dengan keras " Jaga bicaramu Barbie, jika kau bukan teamku mungkin aku sudah membantingmu kembali " ucap Naruto sambil menarik kerah Kiba atau menyeret Kiba

" Hehh~ tapi Kirin dan Koneko-chan kan juga Lo.. "

 **Duak!**

Ucapan Kiba terhenti ketika Koneko memukul perutnya kembali " Diam atau aku hajar " ancam Koneko dengan mata menyala.

" H-Ha'i " balas Kiba _' Entah kenapa aku selalu kena sial di sini '_ batin Kiba pundung

' _Author-san, kenapa kau melakukan ini terhadapku '_ lanjutnya menyalahkan sang pencipta. Sementara sang pencipta **" Udah nasipmu Kiba "**

" Ghaaa! Ini curang namanya! "

 **Buagh!**

" Urusai! " teriak Naruto yang tidak tahan akan teriakan dan Tingkah Kiba langsung memukul kepala Kiba hingga pingsan.

Udah nasipmu Kiba, tahan saja ya :v.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Nii-chan apa yang kau lakukan? "**_

" _**Mereka... Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki Energi Naga Bijuu mereka? "**_

" _**Kau sudah siap Naruto-san "**_

" _**Ya, kali ini aku sudah siap "**_

" _**Menerkam seperti Hiu, menyengat seperti lebah, Weee! "**_

" _**Sepertinya.. Aku harus menunjukkanmu senjata utamaku "**_

 _ **Chapter 27 : The Dragons Champions Arc III : The Rings Battle Part V ( Final ) : Kami-Uzoki and Jukitetsu ( Juunitsu Seiketsu Majuryuu ) Vs Double Jinchuryuu**_

 _ **Note :**_

 _ **Yo Minna-san! Shishasiburi.**_

 _ **Gomen-Gomen baru up sekarang soalnya tangan saya tidak terlalu gatal untuk mengetik cerita. Kadang-kadang ngetik, istirahat, cari inspirasi, ketik lagi itu saja kegiatan saya.**_

 _ **Ya walau sebenarnya sempet keasikkan main ML ( Mobile Legends ) dan juga karena saya UKK jadi pada terhambat ngetiknya. Jika gak percaya kalian bisa lihat di Facebook saya yang bernama Shiota Dwipayana.**_

 _ **Baiklah cukup membahas masalah pribadi dulu, sekarang kita akan sedikit membahas Chapter kali ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian seru gak?**_

 _ **Di sini saya membuat Setsutouzuki adalah Teknik yang cukup rumit karena di awal di katakan teknik akan haus darah di bawahnya lagi ada memberitahu bahwa Setsutouzuki menggunakan Emosional.**_

 _ **Kenapa Setsutouzuki saya sangkut pautkan dengan kedua hal tersebut? Nanti akan di jelaskan di Arc IV di mana saat Naruto akan bertemu Whellgon karena nanti Naruto akan berlatih bersama Whellgon.**_

 _ **Lalu senjata Naruto yang baru, Kami-Uzoki? Saya terinspirasi dari Anime DanMachi pemeran utamanya Bell Cranel, namun dalam senjata yang berbeda. Di chapter berikutnya barulah Naruto akan menggunakan senjata ini melawan Nii Yugito.**_

 _ **Lalu Ilusi Jikkan? Itu akan menjadi rahasia tapi saya beri Clue saja bagaimana bisa, Kalau tidak salah pada ingat gak di mana Naruto akan menyelamatkan seseorang tiba-tiba mata Kiri Naruto sakit dan terjadi ledakan api hitam di hutan.**_

 _ **Jika kalian bisa mengartikannya maka itulah jawabannya. Lalu Jukitetsu? Akan saya jelaskan di Chapter depan karena sebenarnya senjata ini telah keluar di Ch 9, tapi Dari pusat, Ch 9 saya error.**_

 _ **Baiklah itu saja yang bisa saya beritahukan mengenai Chapter kali ini, dan jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan silahkan asalkan jangan saja isi Flamenya :v.**_

 _ **Kalai begitu saya undur diri dan sampai bertemu di Chapter depan yang belum tentu kapan akan upnya. Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets – Sore wa Akatsuki no Youni**_

 _ **Fix First**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto tengah mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dari Irina, Xenovia, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Tohka )

 _ **Fix Second**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan setiap Huruf dari judul cerita ini )

 _ **Fix Three**_

( Layar memperlihatkan judul cerita ini )

 **Tokku ni nanimo nozomu koto nantenai**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto dari samping yang tengah ada di gedung DSA lalu menoleh ke depan dengan tatapam tajam miliknya )

 **Mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kurumi yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arah Kamera sambil menyeringai dengan mata Zafkien miliknya yang menyala di kegelapan )

 **Sonna boku desae mo oku no hou ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Aiz yang duduk di sebuah pohon sambil menghadap ke arah Kamera perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **Yuzuritakunai ikou teido wa arurashii**

( Layar bergerak ke samping di gantikan Oleh Asia yang membelakangi kamera di sebuah rerumputan yang luas dan gelap, Asia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan tangan menyatu di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas hingga secercah cahaya terbang ke langit )

 **Mamoru tte angai to muzukashii ne**

Dari secercah Cahaya berubah menjadi Cahaya matahari yang menyinari arena pertarungan dan memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah serius )

 **Akirameru wake janai kedo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah wasit yang berteriak, lalu di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto yang melesat bersama )

 **Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pertempuran Kelompok Naruto melawan Kelompok Suna di mana terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Arena tersebut )

 **Hito to hito wa wakariaenai dakedo iinjanai**

( Layar kembali memperlihatkan Naruto yang memukul udara Kosong secara brutal lalu melompat tinggi hingga tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api lalu memukul udara kosong kembali ke arena hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun )

 **Hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteyuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tenang sambil menundukkan wajah lali mengangkatnya ke arah kamera memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya )

 **Sore wa akatsuki no you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tampak berdiri di tengah arena dengan pakaian compang camping lalu menatap ke depan dengan mata Jikkan miliknya )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti dengan Tsunade, Shiina dan Shizune yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Zeoticus dan yang lain-lain sambil tersenyum ke arah Kamera ( Seperti Semua orang yang telah di kenal oleh Naruto )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Charlotte dan Kurama yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti oleh Serafall dan Sona yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan memperlihatkan 10 urutan besar di Dragons Champion dengan lengkap )

 _ **Fix End**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang awalnya sendiri harus di kejutkan ketika semuanya sudah di sekitarnya, dan harus kabur hingga akhir gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Asia dan Shiina )

.

 _ **Chapter 26 : Dragons Champions Arc III : The Rings Dragons part V :**_

.

 _ **Senin, 19 November 2090**_

 _ **DSA Weapon Dragons.**_

 _ **Room Simulation**_

 _ **08.00 AM**_

 _ **.**_

 **Wush! Wush!**

Di pagi hari, tampak di sebuah ruangan simulasi terjadi latihan besar-besaran yang di lakukan oleh Naruto di mana dia tengah berlatih melawan 2.000 Pasukan Robot dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan senjata Kami-Uzoki miliknya.

Bahkan orang-orang yang membantu Menyiapkan Simulasi di buat terkejut akan kecepatan Naruto dan latihan Naruto yang bagi mereka mengerikan.

 **Srash! Srash!**

Dengan kecepatannya Naruto menghancurkan robot-robot simulasinya dengan senjata miliknya tanpa menghentikan lari miliknya, tak peduli berapa serangan dan tembakan yang mengarah padanya, dirinya akan terus melakukan serangan hingga 2.000 Robot simulasi dia kalahkan.

 **Srash!**

Gerakan Narutopun berhenti ketika robot terakhir berhasil dia kalahkan, Naruto yang merasa berakhir menghilangkan aura biru yang ada pada senjatanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan.

" Bagaimana Falbium? "

" _Ha'i, Waktu yang kau peroleh mengalahkan mereka adalah 18 menit 20 Detik, ini rekor baru dari waktu yang lainnya saat kau melakukan Simulasi "_ Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Falbium menghela nafasnya.

' _Sepertinya nanti aku harus melepas Pemberat-pemberat di tubuhku ini '_ batin Naruto sambil menyimpan senjata " Kalian tolong bersihkan ini, Ada yang harus aku lakukan " perintah Naruto sambil berjalan pergi menuju pintu karena ruangan Simulasi telah kembali seperti semula.

Ruangan Simulasi yang ada di DSA miriplah seperti Ruangan Penghubung atau biasa di sebut _**Room Distorsy Space**_. Dimana Ruangan ini bisa menghubungkan sebuah tempat atau Dimensi buatan kita sendiri dengan kata lain, Ruangan tak terbatas atau di sebut _**Room Infinite Space**_.

Ruangan ini jugalah saksi di mana Naruto melatih kemampuannya hingga seperti saat ini, bahkan dia sudah lebih kuat sebelum dia membangkitkan kekuatan miliknya di mana dia berlatih dengan pedang pertama miliknya bernama _**Zenkirro**_.

Sejak berumur 8 tahun, Naruto menciptakan Zenkirro dan berlatih secara perlahan bersama Aiz Wallenstein lalu Bertemu dengan Kurosaki Kurumi. Dan saat itulah Naruto menjadi kuat dalam fisik.

Lalu sejak umur 12 tahun, Naruto membuat senjata barunya kembali yaitu W.W.S Watch. W.W.S Watch yang Naruto buat di buat selama 5 kali. Di mana Pertama kali di buat Lengan Kiri Naruto hampir di amputasi karena Saraf-Saraf jaringan hampir masuk ke lengan Naruto dan menyatu dengan tulangnya.

Lalu pembuatan Kedua, Pembuatan kedua gagal dengan terjadinya ledakan kecil pada W.W.S Watch dan membuat Luka Hitam di lengan kiri Naruto dan untungnya lengan Naruto tidak terputus akan ledakan itu.

Lalu pembuatan Ke tiga, Pembuatan Berhasil dengan konsep luarnya saja, tidak dengan Konsep dalamnya, namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena 3 Hari setelahnya Jam tersebut di hancurkan tanpa sebab dan Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa yang menghancurkan alatnya tersebut.

Lalu pembuatan Ke Empat, Pembuatan Ke Empat tidak jauh beda dengan Pembuatan ke tiga dimana alat tersebut di hancurkan tapi di pembuatan ke empat, Naruto telah menemukan Konsep dalam dari W.W.S Watch pertama yaitu _**Kengu**_ penyimpanan Alat sebelum _**Rogneto**_.

 _ **Kengu**_ adalah Alat ciptaan konsep dalam Naruto pertama berbentuk Chip yang berisi data senjata di mana jika senjata akan di keluarkan Chip akan di Scan dari dalam dan cahaya hologram akan keluar dari jam dan membentuk Senjata dari hologram sesuai keinginan dari pemilik setelah mengaturnya dari jam. Namun sayang alat tersebut di hancurkan.

Dan pembuatan kelima, terciptalah W.W.S Watch yang di gunakan Naruto saat ini sebelum perubahan Konsep ke enam miliknya.

Falbium yang melihat kepergian Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya " Melihat perubahannya saat ini entah kenapa membuatku merinding " gumam Falbium.

" Kau benar, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin melihat saat di mana dia berlatih pertama kali di ruangan ini " timpal Ajuka " Latihan pertama kali kah?... Jadi teringat masa lalu " gumam Falbium sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara pada Naruto, saat ini dia tengah menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan mandi sambil menghilangkan keringat akibat latihannya, begitu juga dengan Oli-oli yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Naruto mengeringkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan celana Traning hitam miliknya dan bersiap keluar, namun Naruto mengurungkan niatnya ketika merasakan ada orang di belakangnya.

 **Sret! Duk!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung mengunci sosok tersebut hingga terkejut bahkan Naruto juga terkejut ketika melihat siapa sosok yang melihatnya dari tadi.

" A-Asia-chan " kejut Naruto " Ni-Nii-chan " gumam sosok yang rupanya Asia.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa yang melihatnya adalah Asia melirik sekitar sebelum mengapit Asia ke tembok dan menguncinya sambil menatap tajam adiknya tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Asia-chan? " tanya Naruto, sementara Asia yang di apit Naruto perlahan merona dan sepenuhnya wajahnya mulai memerah, karena dia di apit oleh orang yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, apa lagi saat ini orang tersebut tampak sangat keren. Mmm wes lah.

" Memang kenapa Nii-chan~? " tanya Asia dengan nada menggoda sambil tangannya mulai merapa dada berotot Naruto " Tidak ada kenapa sih, hanya saja kenapa kau mengintipku mandi? " tanya Naruto balik kembali.

" Apa aku tidak boleh melihat Nii-chan saat mandi? Apa salahnya? Lagi pula... " jeda Asia dengan tangan yang mulai mengalung di leher Naruto dan menariknya hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat sekali " Suatu saat aku akan menjadi Istri Nii-chan jadi apa salahnya jika aku melihat tubuhmu Nii-chan " lanjutnya dengan penuh keberanian.

 **Cup~**

Dengan berani ( Walau sebenarnya terbawa nafsu ) Asia mencium bibir Naruto dan langsung mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa di mulutnya.

Naruto yang di cium Asia melebarkan matanya terkejut, walau sudah tahu beberapa kali adiknya tersebut menciumnya tetap saja dia tidak percaya kenapa adiknya dengan berani menciumnya

" Fuahh~ hah.. Hah.. Hah.. B-baka.. Apa kau selalu saja mencium orang seperti ini Asia? " tanya Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan wajah merona merah " Tidak, hanya padamu saja Kakakku sayang " jawab Asia sambil menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Naruto yang basah karena ciumannya.

" Asia, Kau tahu sendiri apa yang aku alami, dan juga ini terlarang jika Baa-chan tahu bagaimana? " Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa adiknya ini mencintainya terlihat di mana dia selalu mencium bibirnya, tapi jika cinta terjadi pada satu keluarga itu adalah hal tabu.

" Jangan khawatir, Baa-chan sudah merestuinya " jawaban Asia tentu membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut, karena bagaimana bisa neneknya menyetujui hal ini.

" Karena itu Nii-chan " jeda Asia sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke area intim Naruto dan mulai menggosoknya hingga membuat Naruto terkejut " Bawa aku... Bersamamu Nii-chan " ucap Asia dengan nada seksual

 **Sret!**

Dengan cepat Naruto mengunci kedua tangan Asia dan menatap tajam Asia yang menatap sayu dirinya, Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Asia sungguh mencintainya hingga dia menahan hawa nafsunya untuk memilikinya sepenuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Asia seperti itu tersenyum miris, karena dia Asia menjadi seperti ini, namun karena perasaannya masih ragu akan perempuan membuatnya menganggap Cinta Asia hanyalah sebagai adik terhadap kakaknya bukan wanita kepada sang lelaki.

" Asia-chan " panggil Naruto " Um, Kenapa Nii-chan? " tanya Asia

" Kumohon... Beri aku waktu.. Aku masih belum siap menerima ini " pinta Naruto sambil menatap Asia memohon karena bagaimanapun dia masih belum siap " Hihihi, Jangan khawatir Nii-chan... Aku.. Akan selalu menunggumu " jawab Asia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali lalu mencium singkat bibir Naruto.

" Jika sudah kau bisa melepaskan kuncianmu Nii-chan. Atau apa Nii-chan ingin... "

" O-Oh, Gomen " Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan kunciannya pada Asia dan membiarkan Asia pergi keluar ruangannya, setelah dia tidak melihat Asia, dia mulai menyentuh bibirnya yang masih lembab karena ciuman Asia.

" Ciumannya... Cukup manis juga " gumam Naruto, setelah sadar akan pikiran negatifnya Naruto menggeleng kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju komputer miliknya dan melakukan kegiatan pentingnya yaitu menyelidiki kemampuan Nii Yugito dan Bee.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya Naruto mulai mencolokkan kabel penghubung pada Handicam yang di berikan oleh Asia dan Kelompok Akatsuchi yang ada di perkumpulan kantai ke Komputer Hologram besar di depannya.

" Ajuka, Falbium, Grayfia " panggil Naruto sambil mengetik hologramnya dengan cepat

" _Ha'i/Osh, ada apa lagi Naruto-san? "_ balas 3 orang di seberang sana " Aku ingin kalian menganalisis setiap data yang ada di rekaman yang aku kirim ini, Analisis Gerakan, kekuatan, Daya tahan tubuh, Otot dan semua yang ada di tubuh dua orang di rekaman ini yaitu Bee dan Nii Yugito " perintah Naruto.

" _Baik/Serahkan pada kami Naruto-san "_ balas Mereka _" Tapi sebelum itu, apa kau punya sampel darah mereka untuk mempercepat analisis? "_ tanya Ajuka.

" Um, Ada di ruangan Sampel, Lemari H-12, Laci 20 dengan Kode K-M1267 dan K-M1268 " jawab Naruto _" Uwaa~ kenapa harus sampai di masukkan tempat yang seperti data-data rahasia negara saja "_ keluh Falbium.

" Asal kau tahu saja, setiap sampel orang aku simpan agar bisa saja suatu saat nanti lawan yang aku lawan bisa aku kalahkan " balas Naruto _" Ha'i-Ha'i kau memang selalu penuh persiapan Naruto-san "_ balas Falbium lalu memutuskan sambungan mereka.

" Hah~ " Hela Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menatap langit kamarnya " Besok... Kah... " gumam Naruto.

" Apanya yang besok? "

" Uwaaa! "

 **Duak!**

" Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan Danchou! " keluh seseorang sambil memegang dagunya yang kesakitan karena Naruto memukul dagunya dengan keras.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Barbie! Apa-Apaan kau ini, jika kau ingin bertanya lakukanlah secara normal! " balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Barbie atau nama aslinya Kiba Yuuto.

" Gomen Danchou, Kami sudah memperingatkannya tapi dia sendiri yang keras kepala " ucap Koneko membuat Kiba menatap Koneko tidak asyik " Heh~ padahal kalian juga sebenarnya ingin mengejutkannya juga bukan " protes Kiba.

" Tapi tidak perlu juga mendekatkan wajahmu itu! " Balas Tohka setengah berteriak " M-Maa~ Tohka-nee tenanglah " ucap Kirin berusaha menenangkan kakaknya itu.

" Heh~ Kenapa? Apa salahnya? " Kiba

" Kiba, Apa kau Gay? " Xenovia

" Enak saja, Aku normal " Kiba

" Etto.. Minna " panggil Naruto

" Lalu kenapa kau masih Jomblo? " Julis

" Aduh Neng Julis, walau jomblo aku tetap bahagia " tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata.

" Hai " ucap Naruto dengan alis berkedut kesal, berusaha sabar

" Lalu apa itu yang mengalir di pipimu " Claudia

" Oh ini? Air mata kebahagiaan " Kiba

" Kebahagiaan atau Kesakitan? " Tohka

" kesengsaraan " Kiba

" Hello " panggil Naruto kembali dengan perempatan telah muncul di dahinya karena merasa di acuhkan

" kesengsaraan karena masih Jomblo " Irina

" Seperti kau tidak pernah Jomblo saja " Kiba

" Urusai, lagi pula aku saat ini memiliki orang yang di cintai dari pada kau tidak memilikinya " Irina

" Heh~ Aku punya kok, Namanya.. "

" CUKUP! " Potong Naruto berteriak kesal membuat semua di sana terdiam.

" Aku tidak peduli mau Gay, Jomblo, Kebahagiaan, Kesakitan, Dia menyukaimu, Kau menyukainya, namanya... "

" Kau melupakan kesengsaraan " celetuk Kiba.

 **Duak!**

" Masa Bodoh! Brengsek! Lagi pula aku tidak peduli " balas Naruto sambil memukul kepala Kiba dengan keras hingga hampir membentur lantai.

" Itte, Tapi Danchou, Jika kau tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa peduli denganmu "

" Siapa yang peduli denganku! "

" Dia "

" Dia siapa!? "

" Yang peduli denganmu "

" Masa Bodoh, Anjir! Modar sana! Modar kau! " teriak Naruto mengamuk

" Ta.. "

" Ngomong satu kata benar-benar Modar kau!? "

" La.. "

" MODAR SAJA KAU BARBIE!? "

.

" Ha-Hahaha-hahaha " tawa canggung semuanya kecuali Kiba yang tepar dengan kain putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan ada bercak darah di bagian kepala pada kain penutup wajah kiba menandakan wajahnya sudah tidak layak di lihat :v.

" Go-Gomen Danchou, Kami hanya terbawa suasana " ucap Julis memimpin, Sementara Naruto saat ini dia duduk sambil mengatur emosional miliknya.

" Jika kalian laki, aku bersumpah kalian akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti si Barbie itu " gumam Naruto membuat delapan perempuan di sana tertawa canggung.

" Jadi... Kenapa kalian ke sini? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik teamnya " Kami hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu dan membantu persiapanmu besok melawan Kelompok Kumo saja. Lagi pula melihat keadaanmu kemarin kau pasti membutuhkan istirahat " Jawab Julis memimpin.

" Thu... "

 **Dug!**

" Keluar satu kata akan aku hancurkan wajahmu lebih parah lagi " ancam Naruto sambil menginjak kepala Kiba _' Belum juga keluar satu kata sudah di ancam '_ batin semuanya.

" Ha-Ha'i " balas Kiba _' Hiks-Hiks Author-san, kenapa Nasipku seperti ini '_ batin Kiba menangis Anime.

 **[Memang sudah nasipmu Kiba]**

" Arigato karena telah menghawatirkanku, dan aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula setelah pemulihan yang di lakukan oleh Asia-chan tubuhku telah sehat kembali " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada teamnya karena peduli dengannya.

" Untunglah jika begitu, karena jika tidak kami tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di Arena " ucap Irina membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya " memang kenapa? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" _Naruto-san, Ini hasil Analisis yang kau minta "_ Naruto yang mendengar suara Falbium mengalihkan sesaat pandangannya ke Komputernya lalu membuka data yang di kirimkan oleh Falbium.

" Ini mengenai kekuatan Bee-san dan Nii Yugito-san " Tangan Naruto yang akan membuka data yang di kirim Falbium terhenti sebelum menatap Teamnya dengan pandangan serius.

" Ada apa dengan mereka? "

" Jika data yang di kirim tersebut mengenai mereka, sebaiknya kau melihatnya sendiri Danchou " ucap Kiba memberitahu membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu membuka data tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat data yang di kirim oleh Falbium " I-Ini... Mustahil " gumam Naruto dengan mata sedikit bergetar " Mereka... Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki Energi Naga Bijuu mereka? " lanjutnya.

" tapi itulah kenyataannya Danchou " Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap Teamnya " Di pertarungan Kemarin, Awalnya Kelompok Sasuke telah unggul tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena Bee-san dan Yugito-san mengeluarkan Energi mereka tersebut maka dari itu Kelompok Sasuke sekarat bahkan Leher Uchiha-san hampir putus akibat serangan dari Bee-san dengan lengan ototnya " jelas Julis membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya.

" jangan bilang jika nama serangannya tersebut adalah _**Lariatta**_? " tanya Naruto membuat semua di sana terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui nama serangan yang di buat Bee " I-Itu benar.. Tapi bagaimana Danchou tahu? "

" Karena aku sempat membaca teknik tersebut. _**Lariatta**_ atau di sebut lengan penghancur, teknik yang di buat oleh orang bernama [ _**Yori Srezred**_ ] orang yang berasal dari Kumogaku. Dia adalah orang pertama yang membunuh ratusan pasukan perang pada perang dunia ke tiga dengan satu kali serangan, aku tidak percaya bahwa teknik nenek moyang yang menakutkan di miliki olehnya " jelas Naruto sambil mengingat di mana sejak dia berumur 13 tahun dia menemukan sebuah buku penjelasan mengenai teknik tangan kosong di sebuah perpustakaan Besar Konoha.

 **[ Kotemutsu Seiryuu ]**

Sebuah perpustakaan besar yang menyimpan buku-buku sejarah dari tahun 1800-hingga sekarang, bukan hanya sejarah, tapi Mengenai Teknik, Perang, Masa dan Jaman, perubahan angka, Suhu, semua masuk di perpustakaan tersebut bahkan sejarah Naga juga masuk di sana, Oleh karena itu Buku yang ada di kamar Naruto berjumlah 1200 buku.

" Aku jadi teringat bagaimana bisa aku mulai membaca sekarang " gumam Naruto kecil sambil tersenyum " Jadi... Danchou apa kau juga tahu bagaimana cara melawan serangan tersebut? " tanya Claudia.

" Um? Hm~ " gumam Naruto sambil menatap jamnya sebelum dia mengusap wajahnya " Sebenarnya ada tapi.. Jika aku melakukannya itu terasa memalukan " semua yang di sana menatap bingung Naruto.

" Karena... " gumam Naruto

.

" Hahahahaha! "

 **Duagh**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga terhenti begitu Tohka dan Koneko memukul kepala Kiba.

" Ittai sakit tahu " ucap Kiba sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. " Tutup mulutmu baka! " bentak Tohka

" Jika kalian ingin tertawa silahkan saja, tapi hanya Teknik ini saja yang bisa mengalahkannya " ucap Naruto serius " Tapi Danchou, senjata apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk melawan mereka? " tanya Saya membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Untuk melawan Yugito-san, Aku sudah menyiapkan Kami-Uzoki milikku " ucap Naruto sambil memutar pisau genggamnya " Lalu untuk melawan Bee-san " ucap Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke depan hingga muncul sebuah pedang yang di kelilingi 12 pedang lainnya.

Semua yang melihat senjata Naruto melebarkan matanya " Danchou, kau serius akan menggunakan senjata itu " Tanya Xenovia meminta kepastian karena bagaimanapun mereka juga tahu bahaya apa jika menggunakan senjata tersebut.

" Heh! " dengus Naruto " jangan menganggapku remeh Xenovia-chan, karena bagaimanapun...

" akulah ayah dari senjata ini "

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selasa, 20 November 2090**_

 _ **Yokosuka**_

 _ **09.00 AM**_

 _._

Keesokan harinya, Final Lomba Dragons Champions, The Rings Dragonspun di mulai di Yokosuka. Arena pertandingan bahkan di ubah semakin lebar dengan diameter Lingkaran 4 Hektar karena bagaimanapun setelah pertarungan yang berlalu arena sebesar 2 Hektar tetap hancur karena pertarungan sengit.

Dan lagi sekarang adalah pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Bee dan Nii Yugito. Panitia pertarungan yang mengetahui itu dengan langsung membuat arena lebih luas karena jika pertarungan berlangsung di daerah sebesar 2 Hektar saja belum cukup.

Bahkan tempat duduk untuk para penonton juga mulai di tambah membuat suara sorakan para penonton menggema di Arena.

Naruto dan yang lain yang melihat perubahan arena menggumam kagum karena dalam 2 Hari Arena berubah dengan drastis " Entah kenapa aku merasa Arena sebesar ini masih belum cukup " celetuk Kiba.

" jika kau bertanya pada kami maka kami sepakat denganmu " timpal Julis " Satte... " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus Jamnya.

 **Crerk! Krak!**

Bagian-bagian Jam Naruto pun terbuka sedikit sebelum mengetat di lengan Naruto membuat Naruto menyeringai " Ayo kita ke sana " ucap Naruto sambil melangkah maju ke dalam Arena di ikuti kelompoknya

" _Yosha! Minna-san! "_

" UUUUWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! "

" Anjrit teriakan mereka sungguh keras sekali " celetuk Kiba sambil menatap sekelilingnya

" _Pada akhirnya, Final Dari The Rings Dragonspun telah tiba! Di mana Kelompok yang selalu membuat kita terkejut Akan melawan Kelompok terkuat dari Kumo, yaitu Whitefox melawan Thunder Bull! "_

" WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

" _Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu, bagi ke dua Team, tentukan siapa saja yang akan bertarung "_

" Saya-chan, Koneko-chan, Kiba dan juga Tohka-chan kalian akan ikut denganku walau pertarungan ini hanyalah milikku dan dua orang itu, aku membutuhkan kalian " ucap Naruto serius sambil melangkah ke depan, sementara anggota lain mulai pergi ke tempat peserta mereka untuk menonton dari sana agar tidak mengganggu pertarungan.

" Yo, Naruto-san apa kau sudah siap di pertandingan ini? " sapa Yugito membuat Naruto tersenyum penuh keyakinan " Tentu saja Aku siap, apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu siap " jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan.

" Yo! Bocah pirang! Tiba saatnya, kita bertarung, aku harap pertarungan ini jernih dan lepaskanlah jiwamu yeah! " ucap Bee sambil ngerap.

" Ya, Dengan segenap jiwa bahkan hingga titik darah penghabisan, aku akan melawan kalian sebisa mungkin " ucap Naruto mengadukan kepalan kedua tangannya hingga terbungkus besi mekanik lalu memasang posisi bertarung saat melawan Shira " Tapi untuk pertama, Aku akan melawan Yugito-san lebih dulu " lanjut Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Jikkan miliknya di balik helaian rambutnya.

" Tidak masalah Naruto-san " ucap Yugito.

 **Sring!**

Seketika Tiga pedang panjang keluar dari lengan Yugito membuat tangan Yugito seperti cakar kucing, Naruto yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya " _**Matabishecaw**_ " gumam Naruto.

" Ho~ kau mengetahui nama senjataku ini? " tanya Yugito tertarik karena Naruto mengetahuinya " Sedikit, tapi yang kutahu, itu senjata yang cukup berbahaya " jawab Naruto, Yugito yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

Tidak salah Dia mendapatkan gelar yang besar.

" _Baiklah pertarungan Final the Rings Dragons "_

Naruto dan Yugito yang mendengar itu mengetatkan posisi bertarung mereka.

" _Hajime! "_

 **Wush! Trank!**

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Naruto dan Yugito yang awalnya ada di jarak tertentu tiba-tiba sudah saling berhadapan dan langsung mengadu senjata mereka di mana Yugito mengayunkan cakar kanannya ke arah Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan lengan kirinya.

 **Trank! Wush! Trank! Wush! Trank!**

Naruto yang menyadari Yugito mengayunkan cakar kirinya dari bawah langsung menahannya dengan lengan kanannya dengan menghantamkan lengannya pada lengan Yugito bersamaan mendorong cakar kanan Yugito dan langsung memberikan serangan balasan kepada Yugito.

Semua penonton mulai bersorak ketika melihat pertarungan langsung memanas di arena, semua anggota Naruto yang melihat Naruto bertarung dengan tangan kosong walau sebenarnya menggunakan armor menatap kagum ketua mereka.

 **[" Raito : ... "]** jeda Yugito yang masih baku hantam dengan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung melompat mundur **.**

 **Tap!**

 **Bziiit! Wush!**

Setelah cukup jauh, Muncul petir di cakar milik Yugito dan Yugito langsung melesat ke arah Naruto yang memasang posisi siaga.

 **[" Mataogan! "]** ucap Yugito sambil mengayunkan kedua cakarnya seperti kucing mencakar mangsanya.

 **Wush! Trank! Duak!**

Naruto yang melihat kelemahan besar langsung mengayunkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar hingga menahan serangan Yugito lalu dirinya langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menendang Yugito hingga terpental beberapa meter.

 **Sret!**

 **Wush! Tap!**

Yugito yang berhasil berhenti dari terpentalnya langsung menatap ke tempat Naruto, namun alangkah kejutnya dia karena tiba-tiba Naruto sudah langsung melesat ke arahnya membuatnya langsung refleks menahan serangan Naruto dengan menangkap tangan Naruto.

 **Swush! Duk!**

Setelah berhasil menangkap pukulan Naruto, Yugito dengan refleks langsung menahan tendangan berputar cepat Naruto begitu pukulannya di tangkap tadi.

 **Grep! Swush!**

Dengan gerakan yang tak terduga, Naruto menangkap Tangan Yugito dengan tangan kirinya lalu memutarnya dan melemparnya ke atas hingga Yugito berputar-putar di udara.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Yugito yang berputar di udara langsung menghentikan putarannya lalu melesat turun dengan cepat dengan kecepatan petirnya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat mundur dan begitu Yugito mendarat ke tanah, Terjadi ledakan di sertai percikan petir yang menyambar ke langit.

Naruto yang telah menjaga jarak dari Yugito menatap tajam tempat jatuhnya Yugito _' Dia melapisi dirinya dengan petir lalu melepaskan petirnya dalam jarak tertentu, Boleh juga '_ batin Naruto menyeringai tipis.

 **Bziiit! Wush!**

Dengan refleks Naruto langsung memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba sebuah cakar petir melewatinya dengan cepat.

 **[" Raito : Matashiyuushin! "]** ucap Yugito mencakar udara kosong berkali-kali hingga mengeluarkan Gelombang petir yang mengarah pada Naruto.

 **Wush! Tak! Blaar!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengangkat kaki kanannya lalu menghentakkannya bersama kedua tangannya mengepal di samping pinggangnya hingga dari tanah muncul dinding melengkung di setiap sisi Naruto.

 **Sret! Tak! Duk! Blaaaar!**

Setelahnya Naruto memutar tubuhnya sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya lalu menghentakkannya bersamaan sambil mengadu kedua lengannya di depan wajahnya seperti menahan sebuah tinju dan dinding melengkung di sisi Naruto langsung menyatu membentuk barier membuat serangan Yugito hanya mengenai dinding Naruto.

' _Sebuah Barier!? '_ kejut Yugito.

.

" Sugoii, Aku tidak tahu Danchou bisa membuat pelindung seperti itu " Kagum Kiba Yuuto " Dan juga ini pertama kalinya dia membuat Barier dengan kekuatannya, biasanya dia melindungi dirinya dengan otak liciknya yang membuat semua orang kagum " timpal Julis.

.

 **Sret! Twush!**

Yugito yang melamun seketika tersadar ketika Barier yang melindungi Naruto bergerak cepat ke arahnya, Yugito yang melihat itu menyeringai sambil melapisi tubuhnya serta senjata Energi petir.

 **Sring!**

 **Sret! Wush!**

Yugito yang akan menghancurkan Barier Naruto seketika terkejut karena Barier yang bergerak ke arahnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan duri runcing yang cukup banyak membuat Yugito memutuskan melompat ke atas dengan cepat sebelum barier tersebut mengenainya.

Yugito yang berhasil menghindari Barier Naruto harus terkejut karena di belakang barier tersebut tidak terdapat Naruto sama sekali.

" mencariku " Yugito yang mendengar suara Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan betapa terkejutnya dia Naruto telah di atasnya dengan tangan kanan berukuran besar dengan posisi mengepal.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Exocrimson! "]** ucap Naruto.

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

Setelahnya, Naruto langsung memukul Yugito hingga terpental ke bawah dengan cepat hingga menabrak Barier yang masih bergerak hingga hancur.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto mendarat dengan mulus sambil menghilangkan tangan merah besarnya menjadi semula, Namun tangan tersebut masih di kelilingi saraf-saraf darah yang bergerak liar di tangan Naruto

' _Ck! Serangannya tadi boleh juga, walau sudah di buat Barier, tetap saja bisa melukaiku '_ batin Naruto menatap tangan kanannya yang terdapat beberapa luka gores karena serangan Yugito tadi. Bahkan lengan Mekanik yang melindungi tangannya tidak berpengaruh menahan serangan tersebut.

 **Swush!**

Naruto yang melihat bola api ke arahnya langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap tempat Yugito berada di mana Yugito mengarahkan jari yang teraliri petir ke arahnya, Naruto yang melihat keganjilan tersebut menyipitkan matanya.

" Apa kau sudah siap Naruto-san " tanya Yugito sambil menyeringai, Naruto yang menyadari apa yang terjadi membalasnya dengan seringainya " Ya, Kali ini aku sudah siap " balasnya

 **Sret! Bzit! Bzit!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dan benar saja, Keganjilan tersebut di mana saat Yugito menembakkan petir ke arah Naruto, petir-petir tersebut berubah menjadi tombak api yang mengarah padanya membuat Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

 **Wush! Grep! Trank!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menangkap Dua Tombak yang akan mengenainya dan mengibaskannya hingga berhasil mementalkan serangan yang mengarah ke dada dan kepalanya

" Perubahan Sifat ya " gumam Naruto " Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengubah sifat petir menjadi Sifat panas " kagum Naruto memutar kedua tombak api di tangannya sesaat.

" Tapi jangan pikir hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya " ucap Naruto sambil menyerap tombak api di kedua tangannya hingga hilang lalu membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulutnya.

 **Sret! Bzitzitzitzit!**

Setelahnya Naruto menarik jarinya lalu mengerakkan tangannya ke sana kemari hingga mengeluarkan Petir panjang seperti naga petir tapi berukuran kecil.

" Aku juga bisa melakukannya " ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan dua jarinya ke depan hingga naga petir kecil tadi berubah menjadi naga petir besar yang melesat ke arah Yugito.

 **Wush! Bzit!**

 **Wush! Bwush!**

Yugito yang melihat naga petir tersebut langsung mengembalikannya menjadi energi api dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto begitu juga Naruto hingga berkali-kali mereka mengembalikan serangan perubahan sifat energi.

" Kau membuat kesalahan besar Yugito-san " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai. Yugito yang melihat seringai itu menyipitkan matanya sebelum tersadar bawah di jari Naruto terdapat Petirnya yang berubah menjadi api.

" Kau hanya bisa mengubah sifat Petir menjadi Api, tapi... " jeda Naruto " Apa kau bisa mengembalikan Api menjadi Petir " lanjut Naruto mengubah api di jarinya menjadi tombak api.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Kanteizuki : Brahmastra Argoseyuu! "]** ucap Naruto sambil melompat lalu melempar tombaknya ke arah Yugito.

 **Wush! Trank!**

 **BLAAAAAAAAARR!**

Yugito yang melihat serangan tersebut langsung menahannya saja, dan hal tersebut membuat Yugito harus menelan ludah karena begitu dia menahannya, Ledakan besar terjadi di sertai kobaran api yang memanjang ke belakang begitu Yugito menahannya.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Naruto yang telah mendarat dari lompatannya membuka telapak tangannya hingga muncul Cakra Petir yang berputar cepat.

" Huuoorraaa! " teriak Naruto melesatkan cakranya ke kobaran api.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat cakranya meledak sebelum masuk ke kobaran api melebarkan matanya, dirinya juga semakin terkejut karena Kobaran api karena jurusnya berubah menjadi api biru di sertai api hitam.

" Api itu " gumam Naruto.

" Dia.. Tidakku sangka dia juga berhasil memaksa Yugito-san menggunakan Modenya itu " gumam Omoi tidak percaya

 **Wush!**

Dari kobaran api biru tersebut keluar Yugito dengan Ekor berwarna biru, mata Yugito mulai menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata merah menyala, Naruto yang melihat Yugito selamat menyipitkan matanya.

 **Swush! Twush!**

Naruto yang melihat Yugito menembakkan tikus-tikus berwarna hitam di sertai api biru, melebarkan matanya _' Itu.. '_ batin Naruto memasang posisi sambil melebarkan mata kanannya di balik poninya.

 **Swush! Bllaaaaaar!**

Dalam 2 detik, Naruto telah menghilang di tempatnya meninggalkan Tikus-Tikus Yugito yang meledak di tempatnya tadi.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Naruto yang baru saja menghindari serangan tersebut harus di kejutkan karena Yugito melesatkan serangan yang sama ke arahnya

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil senjata di pinggan belakangnya lalu memutarnya dengan cepat sambil memejamkan matanya

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ... "]** jeda Naruto.

 **Deg!**

 **Srash! Srash!**

Seketika waktu terhenti mendadak dan tanpa makan banyak waktu, Naruto melukai sedikit tangannya lalu mengoleskannya pada senjata di tangannya hingga muncul aksara-aksara kuno yang bercahaya di sisi senjata tersebut.

 **[" Kami-Uzoki : Fuuto "]** lanjut Naruto sambil membuka matanya kembali.

 **Sring! Blaaaar!**

Semua di arena seketika terkejut karena serangan yang akan mengenai Naruto tiba-tiba terbelah dan meledak di belakang Naruto.

" Shhh~ Hufft~ " hela Naruto sambil menatap tajam Yugito yang masih berdiri di kobaran api birunya _' Sepertinya dia tidak akan keluar dari kobaran itu, jika begitu.. '_ batin Naruto menggenggam erat senjata di tangannya hingga aura merah yang ada di senjatanya berubah menjadi biru muda.

 **Bhaaast! Wush!**

Setelahnya Naruto memunculkan Sayap dari darahnya lalu menjaga jarak sekitar 1 km dari Yugito dan memasang posisi siap berlari ke arah Yugito.

Yugito yang masih di kobaran api birunya langsung membuat ratusan bola api berukuran sedang bersiap melawan serangan Naruto kapan saja.

' _Ini sedikit memalukan tapi apa boleh buat '_ batin Naruto " IAWAWAWAWAWWW~! " Teriak Naruto seperti Tarzan. Kiba yang melihat kejadian itu hampir tertawa karena mendengar teriakan Naruto yang terdengar lucu.

 **Twush! Blaaar!**

Setelah berteriak, Narutopun memompa kakinya untuk mendorongnya berlari dan saat itu juga dengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto telah melesat ke arah Yugito hingga Yugito melebarkan matanya karena tidak bisa melihat kecepatan Naruto.

 **[" Kami-Uzoki : Suito : Zenkoshouha! "]** teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya satu arah dari kanan ke kiri ke arah Yugito begitu dirinya telah di dekatnya.

 **Bwuuuuush!**

Ledakan airpun terjadi memadamkan seluruh api yang ada di arena, semua yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai bersorak kembali, tak ayal juga ada yang sedikit tertawa ketika melihat Naruto yang keren berteriak seperti tadi.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap!**

Dari ledakan air, keluar Yugito yang tampak baik-baik saja di susul oleh Naruto yang menjaga jarak dari Yugito sambil menatap tajam Yugito karena saat ini Yugito memiliki Ekor Naga seperti milik naganya yaitu Matatabi.

 **Wush!**

Setelah beberapa detik melempar tatapan tajam, dengan cepat Naruto kembali berlari ke arah Yugito di susul Yugito yang juga berlari ke arah Naruto.

 **Swush! Trank!**

Setelah saling berhadapan Yugitopun melesatkan pedang kuku kucing miliknya ke arah wajah Naruto namun untungnya Naruto berhasil menahan serangan tersebut dengan senjata di tangan kanannya.

 **Sring! Trank! Trank!**

Setelahnya terjadilah adu senjata yang sangat sengit di arena membuat sorakan penonton kembali menggema pertanda mereka memberi semangat pada Dua petarung.

 **Swush! Trank! Trank!**

Yugito yang masih beradu dengan Naruto harus di kejutkan ketika Naruto menahan setiap serangannya dengan senjata di tangan kanannya sementara senjata di tangan kirinya dia putar di belakang tubuhnya.

 **Sret! Traaank!**

Mata Yugito semakin melebar ketika senjatanya berhasil di blokir di mana Naruto menyelipkan senjatanya pada sela senjatanya dan mengunci gerakan senjatanya.

 **Sring! Srash!**

Dengan insting yang cepat, Yugito berhasil menghindari serangan dari senjata di tangan kiri Naruto walau harus terluka di pipinya.

' _Gotcha! '_ batin Naruto menyeringai senang.

 **Crek! Traaank!**

Setelah melukai Yugito, Naruto melukai jarinya pada senjata Yugito lalu melepaskan kunciannya dan mendorong senjata Yugito sambil menjaga jarak dari Yugito.

" Ck! Senjatamu itu cukup merepotkan juga Naruto-san " decak Yugito sambil menggosok kasar luka di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya " Heh! Asal kau tahu saja, bukan hanya senjataku saja yang merepotkan " balas Naruto sambil mendengus santai.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Yugito yang memberikan serangan kejutan pada leher Naruto harus di kejutkan karena senjatanya tidak bisa melukai Naruto karena senjatanya berhenti 10 cm dari leher Naruto.

" Tapi Aku, dan seluruh teknologi milikku... Sungguhlah merepotkan " lanjut Naruto menatap Yugito dengan seringai yang lebar

 **[ Shockwave! ]**

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelah Jam Naruto mengeluarkan suara keras, Yugitopun terpental cukup jauh namun Yugito berhasil menguasai dirinya dari terpentalnya, Yugito yang terpental menatap tajam Naruto yang berdiri di posisinya dengan santai sambil memutar dua senjata di jarinya.

" Selain itu, Arigato karena telah memberiku sesuatu yang menarik " ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

 **Bwuush!**

Mata Yugito melebar ketika Aura Api Biru keluar dari Senjata Naruto " Api birumu sungguh menarik jadi aku mengambil sedikit kekuatan apimu itu " lanjutnya

" Hoh! Blood Conecting! Aku tidak menyangka Danchou masih memilikinya " kagum Kiba Yuuto

' _Kuso! Jika senjataku tidak bisa mengenainya '_ batin Yugito menciptakan ratusan bola api dan petir di sekitarnya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memutar sesaat senjatanya lalu memasang posisi bertahan untuk menghadapi serangan Yugito.

" Terima ini! " teriak Yugito melesatkan seluruh bola api dan petirnya, Naruto yang melihat itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua senjatanya.

 **[" Kami-Uzoki : Aoginkko : ... "]** ucap Naruto

 **Bwuuuush!**

Seketika Aura Api biru di senjata Naruto semakin membesar dan memanjang membuat semua melebarkan matanya karena teknik Naruto.

 **[" Hiokkushosin! "]** lanjut Naruto mengibaskan kedua senjatanya.

 **Sriiing! Blaaaaaaar**

Seluruh serangan Yugitopun terbelah melewatinya dan meledak di belakangnya setelahnya.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Yugito yang akan memberikan serangan kejutan dengan ekornya dari atas harus di kejutkan serangannya berhasil tertahan oleh darah Naruto yang muncul dari punggungnya yang berbentuk sayap.

" Jika depan tidak bisa maka pasti serangan berikutnya dari atas, itu sudah kuno, Yugito-san " ucap Naruto.

 **Swing! Duak!**

Secara tiba-tiba muncul Naruto lain dari ketiadaan dan memukul Yugito hingga terpental kembali sejauh 1 Km, Naruto yang telah menjauhkan Yugitopun berdiri tegak kembali sambil menghilangkan sayap darah miliknya dan juga cloning hologram miliknya.

" Apa hanya ini saja kemampuanmu Yugito-san? Setahuku di pertandinganmu melawan Uchiha tidaklah seperti ini " ucap Naruto memanas-manasi Yugito yang tampak geram kepadanya " Apa lagi Energi yang ada di dalam dirimu itu, Kau belum mengeluarkan sepenuhnya bukan " lanjut Naruto sambil menyeringai, Yugito yang mendengar perkataan Naruto melebarkan matanya

" dari mana kau mengetahuinya?! "

" Darah tentu saja " balas Naruto membuat Yugito tersentak " Jadi saat itu ya " desis Yugito.

" Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melawan Dragons Bijuu Beast walau sekarang aku melawan orang yang memiliki energi Dragons Bijuu Beast itu sudah cukup bagiku " ucap Naruto, Yugito yang mendengar itu memasang posisi seperti kucing marah dan menatap garang Naruto.

" Maka kau akan mendapatkannya! " teriak Yugito.

 **Bwuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika gelombang api biru mulai membara di tubuh Yugito di sertai api warna merah besar yang mulai membentuk wajah Dragons Bijuu Beast Matatabi.

Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai " Jadi Kau ingin mengakhirinya dengan serangan terkuatmu heh? " gumam Naruto menatap jurus Yugito tanpa perasaan takut sama sekali.

" Kalau begitu... " jeda Naruto sambil mengangkat salah satu pedang genggam di tangan kanannya **[" Wahai kekuatan dari Darah Naga yang terjatuh, perlihatkan Dunia kekuatanmu, menjulanglah ke langit agar dunia bisa melihat cahayamu! "]** ucap Naruto berteriak keras.

 **Swush! Bwuuuuuush!**

Seketika Aura Biru mulai muncul dan semakin membesar dan memanjang hingga menjulang ke langit, semua yang melihat teknik yang tak pernah di keluarkan Naruto menatap Naruto terkejut.

 **[" Enao : Niisenjuuriryuu! "]** teriak Yugito langsung melesat ke arah Naruto di sertai matatabi apinya.

 **[" Kami-Uzoki : Hikao : Balmung! "]** ucap Naruto mengayunkan tekniknya ke bawah.

 **Wush! BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Setelah kedua teknik tersebut berbenturan, tanah Arena bergoncang dan mulai naik dan hancur namun tidak semuanya hancur hanya daerah yang terkena teknik Naruto saja yang hancur.

Semua yang melihat itu terdiam, mereka tentu tahu hasilnya seperti apa. Salah satu Panitia yaitu Serafall Sitri yang melihat itu berucap dengan nada menang " Sudah aku bilang seharusnya Arena ini di buat enam hektar saja ".

Naruto yang masih pada posisinya menghilangkan aura pada senjatanya hingga terlihat Yugito yang tak sadarkan diri dengan luka parah di seluruh tubuhnya.

" Satte... " gumam Naruto sambil berbalik lalu menatap Bee yang masih berdiri tenang di tempatnya " Saatnya melawanmu Bee-san " ucap Naruto menyeringai.

Pertarungan besar selanjutnya akan di mulai, tapi kita istirahat sesaat sampai pesan berikut ini..

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

" Kau! Bocah pirang kau sungguh hebat, sungguh luar biasa! Teknikmu tadi juga cukup mengerikan, aku berikan jempol padamu yeah! " ucap Bee sambil ngerap.

" Aku rasa, jempolmu itu bisa menunggu hingga akhir pertandingan, karena salah satu dari kita belum bertarung " balas Naruto.

" Tapi sebelum bertarung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan Naruto-san, dan semua pasti juga ingin menanyakan pertanyaan ini? " pinta Samui membuat Naruto meliriknya " Pertanyaan apa? "

" apa yang membuatmu bertarung seperti ini? Kabar mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali, tapi yang saat ini kami lihat itu seperti kekuatanmu saja, tapi ada yang berpendapat bahwa itu adalah kekuatan jammu saja, dan juga kenapa kau bertarung sekuat tenaga bahkan menantang Bee-san dan Yugito-san secara langsung? " tanya Samui secara beruntun.

Di arenapun terjadi keheningan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Samui, tentu semua juga penasaran dengan hal itu.

" Baiklah, akan aku jawab semua itu " ucap Naruto " Asal kalian tahu saja, Dari kecil Aku tidaklah memiliki kekuatan ataupun partner naga sekalipun bahkan hingga sekarang aku tidak memiliki partner naga " lanjut Naruto bercerita membuat semua terdiam, dan juga ada yang terkejut mendengar itu.

" lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengikuti pertandingan ini? "

" Keyakinan. Walau aku tanpa naga aku bisa mengikuti dan memenangkannya berkat teman-temanku " jawab Naruto tanpa ragu " setelah mengetahui aku tidak memiliki kekuatan aku berusaha mendapatkan kekuatan tapi yang ada, lengan kiriku hancur " ucap Naruto membuat semua yang mendengar fakta tersebut terkejut.

" Hancur? "

" Um, Asal kalian tahu tangan ini bukanlah tangan asli, melainkan tangan robot " ucap Naruto membuat semua menutup mulut karena terlalu terkejut termasuk Asia " Karena itu aku melatih kekuranganku dengan membuat senjata, berlatih pedang, Dan lain-lainnya hingga aku mendapatkan gelar dari kota konoha walau sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bahwa aku mendapat gelar tersebut "

" lalu kenapa sekarang aku punya kekuatan, ada yang bilang jika kekuatanku selama ini tertidur dan itu benar, dan saat ini kekuatan tersebut telah bangkit dan seperti yang kalian lihat itu adalah kekuatanku sesungguhnya "

" Lalu kenapa aku sampai menantang banyak orang bahkan Bee-san dan Yugito-sanpun terkena karena aku... Ingin memperlihatkan pada Uchiha Sasuke bahwa orang yang selalu dia ejek, tindas, dan di bully saat umur 12 tahun, saat ini bisa berdiri disini dari keterbatasannya, agar dia tahu bahwa orang yang memiliki keterbatasan bisa melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika dia memiliki tekad keyakinan bahwa dia mampu melakukan hal tersebut " ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Semua yang mendengar itu terdiam, mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah mendengar cerita Naruto, Samui yang bertanya di buat terdiam dengan hati menyesal karena bertanya yang menyakitkan untuk Naruto.

" Etto, apakah benar tangan kirimu itu tangan robot? " tanya Omoi penasaran tanpa rasa peka.

" Benar, Tapi tidak semuanya robot, hanya tulangku saja yang robot sementara daging tangan kiriku masih ada begitu juga darahnya " ucap Naruto membuat semua bernafas lega, jika saja lengan Naruto robot betapa menyakitkannya membayangkan jika saja lengan tersebut rusak dan membuat Naruto beraktifitas dengan satu tangan, itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

" Bisakah kita hentikan membicarakan ini? Kita lanjutkan pertandingannya " pinta Naruto sambil menyimpan senjatanya lalu membungkus kedua tangannya dengan sarung tangan mekanik.

" Tentu saja, Aku akan melayanimu, Yeah! " balas Bee.

.

" Aku tidak sangka dia akan mengatakannya " gumam Tsunade lirih " Mau bagaimana lagi, lagi pula kita juga tidak bisa menyembunyikannya selamanya, karena bagaimanapun kita juga terlibat dengan tangan kiri Naruto " balas Jiraiya sambil mengusap wajahnya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa mereka seperti itu? Maka jawabannya adalah karena merekalah yang menciptakan lengan kiri Naruto di mana Jiraiya membuatkan tulang lengan kiri Naruto dari mesin-mesin mekanik sementara darah dan dagingnya di urus oleh Tsunade.

Mereka berdua membuat lengan kiri untuk Naruto karena mereka tidak bisa melihat cucu mereka hidup dengan sebelah tangan, itu akan menambah rasa sakit di hati Naruto jika itu terjadi.

.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu.. " gumam Naruto sambil memasang posisi bertarung begitu juga Bee, walaupun dia kuat namun lawannya bukanlah orang sembarangan, maka dia harus serius di pertandingan ini.

" Kita mulai! " ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba sudah di depan Bee, bahkan Bee sempat terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto.

 **Wush! Bugh!**

Setelah di depan Bee, Narutopun melayangkan tendangan berputar kepada Bee namun berhasil di tahan oleh Bee dengan sempurna

 **Wush! Sret!**

Naruto yang akan memberikan serangan dengan tangan kirinya harus terhenti ketika Bee menangkap kakinya dan memutar dirinya.

Naruto yang bisa menebak apa yang akan di lakukan Bee, langsung membuka telapak tangan kirinya hingga terbentuk bola energi berukuran bola sepak di tangannya.

" Huooraa! " teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan bola energi tersebut ke arah Bee.

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelahnya terjadi ledakan sedang di arena di sertai kumpulan asap yang cukup tebal, semua yang melihat pertandingan mulai seru kembali bersorak.

 **Wush! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Dari balik asap keluar Bee dan Naruto yang terus memberikan serangan kepada Bee yang menahan setiap serangannya, Naruto yang melihat Bee terus menahan serangannya menajamkan indra perasanya jika saja terjadi serangan mendadak.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat Bee melancarkan serangan dan melihat celah langsung menangkap lengan Bee lalu berputar ke atas tubuh Bee dan mengunci leher Bee dengan kaki kanannya sementara kaki kirinya dia gunakan untuk membantu memperkuat mengunci lengan Bee.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Bee yang akan melepaskan Naruto harus tertahan ketika muncul Naruto lain secara tiba-tiba menendang kakinya hingga kehilangan keseimbangan, Naruto yang mengunci leher Bee menyeringai.

" terima ini! " teriak Naruto melepaskan kunciannya sesaat lalu mengunci leher Bee kembali sekaligus mendorong leher Bee ke bawah.

 **Duak!**

Kepala belakang Beepun membentur tanah arena dengan keras, Bee yang membentur tanah sedikit menggeram kepada Naruto namun itu tak bertahan lama karena dia melihat dua Naruto dari langit turun dengan cepat dengan sebuah bola energi di tangannya.

 **Blaaarrr!**

Kembali terjadi ledakan di arena membuat semua bersorak dengan kerasnya " Hoho, Boleh juga Danchou! " ucap Kiba Yuuto senang.

" Waa! Bee-sensei! " teriak Omoi sambil menangis " Jangan lebay di sini! Omoi! " teriak Karui sambil memukul kepala Omoi.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Dari balik ledakan keluar tiga sosok Naruto dan mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat ledakan, semua yang melihat Naruto keluar harus terkejut karena lengan mekanik yang melindungi lengan Naruto hancur berantakan.

" Dia... Dia menghancurkannya " gumam Naruto _' Dia... Dia pasti menggunakan lenganku untuk menahan serangan tadi, benar-benar pintar '_ batin Naruto sambil memandang kumpulan asap yang mulai menipis memperlihatkan Bee yang berdiri tegak sambil menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

" Tadi itu boleh juga, yo! " ucap Bee membuat alis Naruto sedikit berkedut kesal karena rap Bee yang menurutnya tidak nyambung.

" Bagaimana ini? " tanya Naruto cloning 1 sambil menatap dirinya yang asli " Kita serang bersama, Salah satu dari kalian gunakan King dan Hiko, Toru, aku akan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pertarungan tangan kosong " ucap Naruto sambil membuka jubahnya lalu melemparnya ke udara setelahnya Naruto membuka baju hitam miliknya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

 **Blaaar!**

Begitu baju tersebut menyentuh tanah, terjadi ledakan besar membuat semua membulatkan mata mereka karena baju tersebut memiliki beban yang berat.

 **Sret!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengenakan kembali jubahnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang saat ini bertelanjang dada lalu menatap serius ke arah Bee yang tampak santai

" Huft~ " hela Naruto _' Kita lihat apakah dia bisa menahan serangan cepat ini ' batin Naruto sambil melebarkan mata kanannya di balik poninya_

 **[" Uzumaki Style : Taijutsu : ... "]** jeda Naruto secara tiba-tiba sudah di depan Bee sambil memberikan tendangan berputar dengan tumit belakang kaki kirinya.

 **Wush! Duak!**

 **[" Sengoshu! "]** lanjut Naruto begitu tendangannya berhasil di tahan oleh Bee.

 **Sriiing! Trank!**

Semua mata seketika melebar ketika Naruto Cloning yang membawa King menyerang Bee, Bee berhasil menangkap pedang King Naruto dengan tangan kosongnya. Bee yang melihat keterkejutan Naruto menyeringai.

 **Sret! Swush! Blaaar!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Bee melempar dua Naruto yang menyerangnya dan mengambil Pedang King yang tertinggal namun sayangnya begitu dia memegangnya tangannya jatuh ke tanah hingga tembus karena beratnya senjata tersebut.

' _Be-Berat sekali, Bagaimana bisa dia memegang pedang seberat ini '_ batin Bee.

 **Sret! Buagh!**

Bee seketika tersentak begitu sesuatu datang dengan cepat dari depan dan memberinya pukulan pada kepalanya hingga dirinya terpental dan berguling-guling di arena.

 **Sret! Wush! BOOOM!**

Baru saja Bee berhasil berhenti dari bergulingnya, Bee harus menerima serangan tombak api Naruto dan membuat ledakan yang sama seperti saat Yugito menahan tombak tersebut.

 **Swush!**

Dari kobaran api yang besar tampak Kobaran api tersebut menghilang sedikit memperlihatkan Bee yang tampak terkena sedikit luka bakar dari ledakan tadi. Dia menatap ke depan di mana Naruto saat ini berdiri sambil memegang dua tombak api.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Naruto yang bisa melihat Bee langsung melempar Dua Tombaknya secara bergantian, Bee yang melihat itu berniat keluar dari sana, namun sayang...

 **Wush! Jraaash!**

Dari atas muncul Naruto Cloning lain menusukkan dua pedang di bahu kiri dan kanannya membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana.

 **Wush! BOOOOOOOOM!**

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi di tempat Bee membuat semua bersorak, Raikage yang melihat itu menggeram marah.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto Asli seketika menegang ketika merasakan sesuatu terjadi di dalam ledakan yang dia buat.

 **Swush!**

Dan benar saja, Dua pedangnya keluar dari dalam ledakan dan mengarah padanya dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menangkap dua senjatanya.

 **Swush! Swush! Swush!**

 **Srash! Srash! Srash!**

Naruto yang melihat dari balik ledakan keluar ratusan tombak petir tanpa basa-basi langsung melesat ke arah tombak-tombak tersebut dan menghancurkannya dengan dua pedangnya.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Begitu sampai di Kobaran api yang paling besar, Naruto langsung membenturkan kedua senjatanya hingga membuat ledakan gelombang api ( Seperti Sieg lawan Karna )

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari atas dengan cepat Naruto Cloning lain dengan armor Tengu turun dan langsung membentur arena hingga menghilangkan Seluruh kobaran api yang ada, Kedua Naruto yang tidak melihat Bee melebarkan mata mereka.

" Dia tidak ada " gumam Naruto Asli.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Secara tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul Bee dan memberikan tendangan pada kepala Naruto asli hingga terpental jauh, Naruto cloning yang melihat itu dengan cepat terbang ke tubuh Dirinya yang asli dan menangkapnya.

 **Wush! Sring!**

 **Deg!**

Bee yang akan melesat ke arah Naruto dan memberikannya serangan harus terhenti ketika dirinya melihat mata aneh Naruto, bahkan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

 **Twush! Blaaaaar!**

Selagi mendapat kesempatan, Naruto Tengupun menembakkan meriam di pundaknya hingga membuat ledakan cukup besar di arena.

 **Wush!**

Mendapat kesempatan besar kembali, Naruto Tengupun membawa Naruto ke tempat yang jaraknya aman, semua penonton mulai heboh kembali di arena.

' _Kecepatannya... Itu pasti_ _ **Raitoshenki No Yori**_ _'_ batin Naruto Tengu sambil membantu Naruto Asli berdiri " Bos, Kau menyadarinya bukan? " tanya Naruto Tengu.

" Um, Itu Raitoshenki No Yori " jawab Naruto _' Kecepatannya setara denganku yang telah kehilangan beban, tidak aku sangka akan bertemu Pengguna Raitoshenki No Yori selain Raikage '_ batin Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Raikage yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

" Apa itu tadi! Mata apa itu tadi, Sebenarnya siapa kau! " ucap Bee sambil ngerap keluar dari balik asap sambil menunjuk Naruto " Un, Maksudmu Mata ini? " tanya Naruto asli sambil menyentuh mata kanannya tapi tidak memperlihatkan matanya.

" Untuk apa aku menjawabnya, lagi pula itu bukan urusanmu " balas Naruto " Sepertinya, Aku tidak punya pilihan lain " ucap Bee sambil menarik delapan pedang runcingnya lalu menggunakan semuanya sambil berpose aneh di mana pedang-pedangnya ada di lutut, Siku, Leher, Mulut dan lain-lainnya.

Naruto Asli yang melihat itu mengetuk Dada Naruto Tengu hingga berubah menjadi Naga besi kembali, setelahnya Naruto menghentakkan tangan kirinya hingga mengeluarkan Midrocremon miliknya.

 **Sret! Criiing!**

Setelah memunculkan Midrocremon miliknya, Naruto menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke samping hingga Naga Tengu langsung berubah menjadi Pedang Mekanik berukuran besar.

" Ro-Robot itu bisa menjadi Pedang?! " kejut Julis tidak percaya. Naruto yang telah memunculkan dua senjatanya menatap tajam Bee yang mulai menari dengan gaya aneh.

" Namaku Bee, Sang penunggang Hachi, yang akan mengalahkanmu, Weee! " teriak Bee langsung melompat ke arah Naruto sambil gaya berputar, Naruto yang melihat itu memutar Midrocremon dan Tengu Sword miliknya lalu melompat ke arah Bee yang masih di udara.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Setelah saling berhadapan, Naruto dan Beepun saling beradu senjata dengan cepat di udara membuat semua bersorak dengan kerasnya, Semua peserta yang menyaksikan pertandingan kali ini juga memerhatikan pertarungan sengit kali ini karena siapa tahu mereka bisa menemukan kelemahan musuh masing-masing.

 **Trank! Trank! Tink!**

Setelah lama beradu senjata di langit, Senjata di lengan Kanan Naruto berhasil di lepas Oleh Bee membuat Bee menyeringai dan bersiap melukai tangan Kanan Naruto.

 **Swush! Jleb!**

Salah satu senjata Bee memang berhasil menancap di lengan kanan Naruto, namun Sesuatu warna merah telah membungkus lengan Naruto membuat Bee tersentak.

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

Tanpa banyak makan waktu, Naruto langsung memukul wajah Bee hingga terpental ke bawah dan menabrak lantai arena dengan keras bahkan hingga hancur.

' _Ck! Boleh juga '_ batin Naruto sambil mencabut pedang Bee yang masih menancap di lengannya dengan mulutnya.

 **Tap! Ckrek! Wush!**

Setelah mendarat, Naruto mengambil kembali Tengu Sword miliknya lalu berlari ke arah jatuhnya Bee tadi.

 **Wush! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Dari kumpulan Asap, keluar Bee yang tengah berputar dengan cepat seperti roda mengarah pada Naruto membuat Naruto langsung mengayunkan senjatanya untuk menahan senjata Bee dan kembali beradu senjata dengan Bee.

 **Jrash! Trank! Trank! Sring! Jrash! Jrash!**

Pertarungan semakin sengit di mana Naruto Dan Bee sama-sama menerima luka dari serangan mereka di bagian pipi, lengan dan kaki, Naruto yang menerima semua serangan tersebut masih bertahan begitu juga Bee yang memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang kuat.

 **Sring!**

Dengan gerakan indah Bee melepas seluruh senjatanya dan memutar seluruh senjatanya di sekitar Naruto membuat Naruto melirik setiap senjata tersebut sebelum melebarkan matanya ketika rupanya serangan tersebut hanya pengalihan karena Bee memberikannya sebuah serangan tendangan dari atas.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Dengan memperlambat waktu selama 2 detik Naruto langsung melompat mundur menghindari tendangan Bee sehingga tendangan Bee hanya membentur tanah arena

 **Trank!**

Kedua mata Naruto melebar ketika kedua senjatanya berhasil di pentalkan ke atas membuat Bee mendapat celah besar untuk melukainya.

" Menyergap seperti hiu, menerkam seperti lebah, Wee! " teriak Bee.

 **Jraaash!**

Semua penonton melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat Naruto secara terbuka menerima serangan Bee yang di mana dia menusukkan delapan pedangnya di tubuh Naruto tanpa mengenai vitalnya.

.

" Wow! " kagum Charlotte " Apakah sudah berakhir? " gumam Wanita berambut merah di samping Charlotte.

" Tidak, Ini masih belum berakhir " balas Kurumi sambil menyeringai

.

 **[" Jikkan : Elfkin "]** bisik Naruto sambil melebarkan mata kanannya di mana Mata Jikkan miliknya menunjukkan jam tiga.

 **Deg!**

 **Jraaash!**

Semua penonton semakin terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Bee menerima serangan yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Naruto sementara Naruto berdiri tegak tanpa luka sedikitpun.

" Cough! " batuk Bee hingga mengeluarkan darah.

 **[" Jikkan : Grenkin "]**

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Secara tiba-tiba Bee terjatuh menyentuh lantai seperti cicak yang menempel di dinding, Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak menatap datar Bee di mana Bee saat ini tengah terkena jurus Gravitasinya.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ... "]** jeda Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan hingga seluruh darahnya keluar dan berkumpul membentuk lengan merah besar **[" Exocrimson! "]** lanjut Naruto sambil melayangkan pukulan ke arah Bee.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Mata Naruto kembali melebar ketika delapan Tentakel muncul dan menangkap pukulannya dengan mudah, Naruto yang kenal dengan Delapan Tentakel tersebut melirik Bee yang mulai terbungkus Aura Merah.

 **Sret! Swush!**

Dengan sekali ayun, Tentakel Bee berhasil melempar Naruto cukup jauh namun Naruto berhasil mengantisipasi terpentalnya hingga berdiri tegak kembali.

" Jadi itu... Energi Hachi si Bull Dragons " gumam Naruto menatap tajam di mana Bee mulai berdiri dengan aura merah yang membungkus tubuhnya, aura tersebut juga membentuk sepasang sayap dan Delapan Ekor.

Naruto yang melihat itu menatap Kedua pedangnya yang tampak berantakan padalah mereka baru saja di perbaiki _,_ melihat senjatanya tak pantas di gunakan lagi, Naruto mengembalikan senjatanya lalu mengeluarkan King miliknya dan merubahnya menjadi Dual King.

' _Seingatku dari data yang aku baca, Energi itu membantu ketebalan tubuh, Kecepatan tubuh dan serangan pengguna sebanyak 3x lipat, jika seperti itu aku tak punya pilihan lain selain terus berteriak seperti tarzan di sini '_ batin Naruto bersiap.

" IAWAWAWAWAWAW~! " Teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Sret! Twush!**

Setelahnya Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dan langsung melesat ke arah Bee dengan cepat.

 **Swush! Swush! Swush!**

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Bee yang melihat itu langsung melempar 4 senjatanya yang teraliri listrik ke arah Naruto, namun Dengan mudah Naruto menangkis seluruh senjata Bee.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat Bee melempar Dua Pedang di susul Dua pedang kembali langsung melompati Dua Pedang Bee yang pertama, dan saat akan jatuh ke tanah, dengan keras Naruto menghentakkan tubuhnya ke bawah membuat satu kotak lantai melayang ke udara dan menangkis dua pedang Bee sisanya.

 **Dum! Wush!**

Tanpa peduli siapa di arena, Naruto menendang Lantai tersebut ke sembarang arah lalu melesat kembali ke arah Bee dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Naruto yang bisa melihat Bee melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat dengan lengan kanannya yang terarah pada lehernya langsung menghindar karena jika terkena lehernya bisa hancur.

 **Wush!**

Bee yang masih berlari terus berlari hingga Naruto menyadari sesuatu karena Bee menggunakan Teamnya sebagai umpan " Tak akan aku biarkan! " teriak Naruto melebarkan mata kanannya.

 **Deg! Pyaaaarsh!**

Dengan waktu yang tepat, serangan Bee tertahan oleh Dinding Es berukuran besar yang entah kapan munculnya, Bee yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah diamnya.

 **Bziiit!**

 **Blaaar! Buagh!**

Listrik mulai mengalir di seluruh tubuh Bee dan Bee langsung memusatkannya pada pukulannya dan menghancurkan Dinding Es di depannya, namun baru saja hancur sebuah tiang bendera mengenai dadanya dan mementalkannya cukup jauh

Bee yang terpental langsung mengusai dirinya dan menatap ke langit di mana Naruto saat ini melompat sambil memegang sebuah tiang bendera berukuran besar dan tinggi.

" HUUOORAAA! " teriak Naruto Melempar Tiang tersebut seperti tombak.

 **Wush! Jleb!**

Tiang tersebutpun menancap di belakang Bee dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat ke arah tiang tersebut dan menekan tiang tersebut hingga melengkung.

 **Twush!**

Bagaikan pelontar Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Bee dengan cepat dengan tangan kanan terbungkus darahnya, Bee yang melihat itu juga menyiapkan tekniknya.

 **[" Exocrimson :Lariatta/Lariatta! "]** teriak Naruto dan Bee bersamaan melesatkan teknik mereka.

 **Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Begitu dua lengan tersebut beradu terjadi ledakan angin besar yang membuat tempat berpijak mereka hancur, Naruto yang memang belum menguasai Lariatta hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, Bee yang menyadarinya menambah energi listrik di lengannya.

 **Wush! Duaaar!**

Dengan tenaga luar biasa, Bee mendorong Naruto dan membuat Naruto menabrak tanah arena dan terpental hingga cukup jauh, semua Anggota Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan mata mereka.

" U-Ugh! Ghh! " ringis Naruto sambil menyentuh lengannya, namun baru Naruto menyentuh tangannya mata Naruto harus melebar karena baru menyadari bahwa tangannya telah putus.

Semua yang di arena di buat kaget ketika melihat lengan kanan Naruto telah putus, Naruto yang melihat tangan kanannya putus hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut yang susah di jelaskan.

" Danchou! " teriak Kiba berusaha berlari ke tempat Naruto namun Omoi menghadangnya " Dilarang ikut campur " ancam Omoi membuat Kiba menggeram tidak suka.

" Kali ini! Sudah berakhir! " teriak Bee melesat ke arah Naruto dan menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketzusueki : Blood Arthur "]**

 **Blaaaaaaaarrr!**

Seketika di tempat Naruto terjadi ledakan Aura merah yang membara ke langit membuat semua harus terkejut kembali, Hiruzen dan Jiraiya yang melihat aura tersebut melebarkan matanya.

 **Wush!**

Bee yang terkena dampak dari Aura tersebutpun mulai keluar dan terlihat tubuh Kanan Bee telah melepuh seperti terbakar.

' _Aura macam apa itu, sungguh panas dan kuat sekali '_ batin Bee sambil menatap aura merah yang masih membara hingga ke langit.

 **Swush!**

Aura itupun terbelah memperlihatkan Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan mata kanan berwarna emas dan mata kiri berwarna merah, dan juga tangan Kanan Naruto telah pulih kembali. Semua yang melihat lengan Naruto tumbuh kembali kembali di kejutkan.

 **Sawano Hiroyuki – Layer**

" Sepertinya... Aku harus mengeluarkan senjata utamaku untuk melawanmu " ucap Naruto dengan suara berat, Naruto pun melepaskan jubahnya yang telah hancur sebagian lalu menghentakkan tangannya kedepan hingga memunculkan bola putih dan Naruto langsung meremas bola tersebut.

 **Boom! Boom! Swuush~**

 **Kwak! Kwak!**

Setelah Naruto meremas bola tersebut, terjadi ledakan Energi besar hingga membuat kawah besar yang mengelilingi Naruto di sertai suara ricuh mau dari alam dan Hewan seperti merasakan sesuatu energi yang besar.

Bahkan para Naga yang terbang langsung turun dan duduk sambil menundukkan kepala mereka seperti memberi penghormatan dimana energi tersebut berasal.

" Kali ini... Akan aku perlihatkan kekuatanku maksimalku pada semuanya " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bziit!**

Petir mulai keluar dari lengan Naruto dan petir tersebut mulai melesat ke arah langit hingga tak terlihat kembali **[" Wahai kekuatan, Aku Uzumaki Naruto memanggilmu sebagai tuanmu, memerintahkanmu turun dan perlihatkan dunia akan kekuatan dan cahayamu! "]** ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Swush!**

Setelah Naruto membuka telapak tangannya, Sebuah cahaya putih mulai terlihat di langit

 **[" Koi! Juunitsu Seiketsu Majuryuu! "]** teriak Naruto

 **Twush! Grep! Twuuuuuuuung! BOOOOOM!**

Cahaya itupun turun dengan cepat dan setelah sampai di tangannya Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kembali dan seketika terjadi ledakan sonic di susul ledakan besar hingga membuat kawah berukuran besar hingga 800 meter, bahkan Bee yang ada di modenya ikut terpental cukup jauh.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah terjadinya ledakan muncul satu Aksara berwarna putih secara perlahan dan setelahnya aksara tersebut mulai berkumpul dan mulai masuk ke sebuah pedang di tangan Naruto.

 **Sret! Grep! Srash! Twush!**

Setelah masuknya aksara tersebut Naruto memutar senjatanya hingga posisi terbalik lalu mengarahkannya ke depan dan memutar gagangnya dan 12 cahaya mulai muncul di sekeliling pedang Naruto dan membentuk pedang yang berbeda-beda.

 **Wush!**

Dua belas senjata yang merapat pada satu pedang itupun melebar dan mengelilingi Naruto. Semua yang melihat senjata baru Naruto mulai ricuh, kagum dan terpana, dan ada juga yang saat ini tengah khawatir dan panik ketika Naruto mengeluarkan senjata tersebut terutama Asia.

' _Pe-Pedang itu.. Memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi para Dragons Beast, jika begini terus aku bisa mati, dengan terpaksa aku harus menggunakan mode terakhirku ' batin Bee_ dimana perlahan aura merah yang menyelubungi Bee semakin besar

 **Twush! Grooaaaaaar!**

Semua yang di arena harus di buat terkejut kembali ketika Bee berubah menjadi Hachi dari Nine Dragons Bijuu Beast. Namun Naruto hanya menatap datar perubahan Bee.

 _ **Hachi, Bull/Buffalo Dragons from The Nine Legends Dragons Bijuu Beast,**_ Naga terkuat kedua setelah Kurama/Kyubi, Naga yang berukuran 300 meter, memiliki bentuk berkepala Banteng bertubuh Gurita dan memiliki delapan pasang sayap

 **Sret! Sring!**

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam Naruto menarik dua Pedang di sekelilingnya.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaar!**

Baru berjalan 1 langkah, Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Bee hingga membuat ledakan angin hingga menghancurkan pijakan yang utuh dari ledakan tadi

 **Swush! Brak! Blaaaar!**

Bee yang bisa melihat kecepatan Naruto melesatkan satu tentakelnya dengan cepat di mana Naruto berada, namun sebuah dinding tiba-tiba muncul menahan serangan cepatnya membuat Bee terkejut Karena di balik dinding tersebut tampak Naruto yang menatap dingin dirinya bahkan dia juga bisa membaca serangannya.

 **Wush!**

Bee yang melihat itu melesatkan dua tentakelnya memberikan serangan dari dua sisi, namun Naruto telah lebih dulu melompat dan mendarat di salah satu tentakelnya yang terkunci oleh dindingnya.

 **Sraaash!**

Tiba-tiba dua tentakel yang menyerang dari kedua sisi tadi tiba-tiba terpotong menjadi bagian kecil-kecil membuat Bee dan semua terkejut atas kejadian tersebut.

 **Jleb! Sret! Wush!**

Setelah mengalihkan semuanya, Naruto menancapkan salah satu pedang di tangan kanannya lalu melesat mengikuti ujung tentakel tersebut sambil menyeret senjatanya yang tengah menancap di tentakel tersebut hingga membuat luka memanjang.

 **[" Kusoyaro! "]** umpat Bee mengarahkan pukulan ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret! Tak! Wush!**

Dengan indah Naruto berhasil menghindari pukulan tersebut dengan melompati pukulan tersebut lalu melompat kembali menggunakan tangannya dengan menghentakkan tangannya pada tangan Bee hingga dia saat ini berada di atas Bee.

 **Swush! Jleb! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah di atas Bee, Naruto melempar pedang di tangan kirinya hingga menancap di samping Bee dan secara tiba-tiba , sebuah kawah terbentuk di bawah Bee membuat Bee terjatuh ke bawah

 **Wush! Srash!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto turun dari langit dan memutuskan Salah satu tanduk Bee dengan pedangnya, Bee yang melihat Salah satu tanduknya terputus melebarkan matanya.

 **Swush! Grep!**

Secara tiba-tiba Muncul Dua Pedang lain d lengan Naruto menggantikan Dua pedang awal tadi

 **Swush! Blaaaar!**

Begitu Naruto mengayunkan kedua pedang tersebut ke arahnya, Seluruh Air di Arena langsung menghantamnya di sertai sengatan Petir bertekanan tinggi membuat Semua melebarkan matanya karena kekuatan pedang Naruto berubah

 **[" Ghaaaaaa! "]** teriak Bee tidak kuat dengan tekanan Listrik di buat Naruto.

 **Swush! Sret!**

 **Bwuuush!**

Setelah air dan petir, sekarang tampak Aura Api Biru yang terasa dingin mulai membakar Bee membuat Tubuh Bee perlahan membeku, Bee yang terbakar Api biru yang terasa dingin melebarkan matanya sambil menatap Naruto yang saat ini memegang dua pedang yang lain lagi.

 **Sring! Pyaaaaaaarsh!**

Naruto yang melihat Bee mulai membeku mengibaskan pedang di lengan kirinya hingga dari bawah muncul Duri-Duri Es yang mulai mengunci gerakan Bee yang dalam bentuk Naga Hachi.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto melompat kelangit lalu melempar pedang di tangan kanannya hingga menancap di Es bagian Dada Bee.

 **Bwuuuushh!**

Seketika Api mulai muncul dan Membakar Bee beserta Es yang menguncinya, Naruto yang melihat itu melepas pedang di lengan kirinya

 **Sret! Grep! Tap!**

 **Bwuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Muncul Dua pedang kembali di tangan Naruto dan setelah Naruto mendarat Aura Kuning dan Hitam mulai muncul di kedua pedang tersebut.

 **Sring! Blaaaar!**

Berikutnya Naruto langsung mengayunkan kedua pedangnya secara menyilang hingga dua aura tersebut mulai memanjang dan mengenai Bee dan membuat ledakan besar kembali di arena.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai Bee, Naruto kembali mengganti Dua Senjata. Semua yang melihat setiap perubahan serangan Naruto menatap kagum Naruto.

" sugoii " kagum Julis

" Nii-san aku mohon jangan sampai kau menggunakan Jukitetsu " mohon Asia.

 **Twush! Twuung!**

Naruto yang melihat sebuah cahaya kuning ke arahnya berdiri tegak dan seketika Ratusan Pedang muncul dari ketiadaan dan berputar cepat di depannya membuat cahaya tersebut terbelah.

 **Jleb! Blaaaaar!**

 **BOOOOM!**

Kelompok Naruto yang melihat belahan cahaya tersebut ke arah mereka langsung berniat menghindar namun. Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba menancap di depan mereka dan memunculkan dinding tanah berukuran besar membuat cahaya tersebut menghantam dinding tersebut hingga hancur.

" Apa hanya itu seranganmu " ucap Naruto sambil menghilangkan ratusan pedangnya lalu menatap dingin pada sosok Bee yang saat ini terluka parah dalam modenya " Serangan itu tidak akan pernah bisa melukaiku " ucap Naruto membuat Bee yang terluka menggeram marah.

 **[" Kusoyarooo! "]** teriak Bee membuat ratusan Tombak Petir besar lalu melesatkannya ke arah Naruto beserta tentakel-tentakelnya.

 **Sret! Wush! Braaakk!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke udara dan begitu dia melompat ke udara, sebuah pohon besar tercipta dan mengeluarkan akar-akar besar yang mulai merambat luas ke seluruh arena dan saat akar-akar itu merambat tercipta pohon-pohon lain.

 **Jleb! Jleb! Wush! Wush!**

Sebagian serangan Beepun tertahan oleh pohon-pohon Naruto dan sebagiannya lagi saat ini tengah di hindari dengan lincah oleh Naruto di udara.

Jiraiya dan Hiruzen yang melihat Naruto bisa menguasai element kayu menatap terkejut Naruto, karena hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menguasainya dan itu adalah Senju Hashirama, Kakek dari Tsunade.

 **Syutsyutsyut!**

Bee yang tidak fokus dengan Akar Merambat Naruto seketika tersentak karena akar-akar tersebut mulai mengurungnya beserta tentakelnya, namun karena Dia melihat kesempatan Bee mulai membuka mulutnya hingga terkumpul sebuah bola Petir berukuran besar

 **[" Rasakan ini! "]** teriak Bee menembakkan Bola petir besar ke arahnya yang masih di udara.

 **Wush! Pyaash!**

Semua penonton seketika terkejut ketika Bola Petir yang akan mengenai Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang menjadi partikel.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Tap!**

Naruto yang melihat Bee yang mengarahkan delapan Tentakelnya ke arahnya dengan Mudah Menghindar lalu mendarat di depan Bee dengan selamat.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring! Jraaaash!**

Semua penonton tidak tahu harus berapa kali di buat terkejut akan pertarungan kali ini, karena kali ini secara tiba-tiba seluruh Tentakel Bee terbelah di sertai Luka Besar di seluruh Tubuh Bee, bahkan Bee ikut terkejut saat menerima luka tersebut.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Dengan tenaga yang besar Naruto memukul Wajah Bee hingga terpental dari tempatnya, Naruto yang telah memberikan pukulan tersebut mulai jatuh berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Sial! Apakah sudah batasnya " desis Kiba tidak suka dengan firasat buruk yang ada di hatinya

 **[" Bijuu Dama! "]**

 **Wuuuush!**

Dari balik asap keluar sebuah bola energi besar yang dengan cepat mengarah pada Naruto yang masih berlutut, namun Naruto yang menyadari itu menyeringai.

 **Sring! Duum! BOOOM!**

Seketika Muncul 12 Pedang Naruto kembali di depan Naruto dalam posisi melingkar mengunci Bola Energi tersebut hingga tidak bergerak dan setelah menguncinya terjadi ledakan angin hingga membuat kawah di sekitar Naruto.

 **Sring! Sruuush~**

Dua Belas Pedang Narutopun seketika terbalik mengenai ujung pedang mereka pada Bola Energi besar tersebut hingga menyusut menjadi kecil dan lenyap tak tersisa.

" Kau pikir serangan itu akan bisa melukaiku? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap Bee dengan seringai mengerikan miliknya, sementara Bee, saat ini dia menatap nyalang Naruto dengan Mode dua di mana dia diselubungi aura merah pekat.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto kembali berdiri tegak sesaat lalu melompat ke arah Pedang tersisanya yang masih pada posisinya lalu menggenggam senjata tersebut.

" Nii-chan! Aku mohon jangan tarik senjata itu! " teriak Asia, Namun Naruto tampak tak mendengarkan hal itu dan menarik pedang tersebut.

 **BOOOM!**

Ledakan Energi berlimpah pun terjadi pada tubuh Naruto di mana Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan Aura Putih, Merah dan Hitam secara bersamaan.

Bee yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat aura berlimpah seperti yang di keluarkan Naruto, instingnya berteriak padanya untuk menghentikan secepatnya jika tidak bisa di pastikan dia tewas di Arena tanpa kesengajaan.

 **[" Bijuu Dama! "]** teriak Bee mulai mengumpulkan Energi Positif dan Negatif menjadi satu hingga membentuk Bola Energi berukuran Besar.

 **Sret! Sring! Sring!**

Naruto yang melihat itu menggores jempolnya pada sisi tajam Senjata di tangannya lalu mengibas-ngibas pedangnya membentuk tulisan aksara lalu mengarahkannya di depan wajahnya.

 **Sring!**

Dua Belas Pedang yang mengelilingi senjata itupun menyatu hingga membuat pedang itu bercahaya terang

 **Twush!**

Bee yang merasa cukup pun menembakkan Bolanya Energinya tersebut sementara Naruto langsung mengambil posisi mengibas pedangnya.

 **[" Kami-no-Engei : ... "]** jeda Naruto

 **Bwuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika Cahaya pada pedang Naruto memanjang hingga mencapai ujung Arena.

" Gawat Jika kita terkena kita bisa mati! " panik Kiba dan yang lain

 **[" Jukitetsu : Ounmyoujin! "]** lanjut Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara horisontal.

 **Sriiiiing!**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Seketika Di arena berukuran Empat Hektar tersebut terjadi getaran besar di susul ledakan besar hingga menghancurkan Seluruh Arena menjadi berantakan.

Semua penonton langsung panik begitu melihat bebatuan-bebatuan ke arah mereka namun untungnya Lima Kekkai muncul dan menahan bebatuan-bebatuan tersebut.

Dan untungnya lagi Anggota Naruto Dan Bee sempat keluar Arena dengan menyelam ke dalam laut, jika mereka di sana bisa di pastikan mereka akan terbelah.

 **Swush!**

Aura pedang Narutopun memendek seukuran pedangnya. Naruto yang telah melakukan serangan penuh menatap arena yang hancur saat ini dan di Arena tersebut tampak Bee yang masih selamat walau tubuhnya tampak susah untuk berdiri.

 **[" Ka-Kau.. "]** geram Bee.

 **Sret!**

" Hah.. Hah.. " Naruto yang akan kehilangan keseimbangannya seketika menguasai dirinya sambil menatap Bee tajam dengan nafas terengah-engah.

 **[" Sepertinya kau juga telah mencapai batasmu, tapi aku masih belum! "]** teriak Bee meningkatkan kekuatannya kembali hingga di lengannya muncul Tulang Banteng.

 **Swush! Bwuuuush!**

Naruto yang melihat itu seketika Terbungkus Api hitam dan putih dan dari tangan kanan Naruto seluruh Element berkumpul hingga membentuk tengkorak Kepala Naga berukuran super besar.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Seolah Mengerti dengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto dan Bee sama-sama melesat membuat Juri langsung membuat dinding untuk mencegah pertarungan Tersebut.

" Siap jika ini berlanjut maka! "

 **[" Huooooaaa! "]** teriak Bee mengayunkan lengan kanannya yang terlapisi tengkorak banteng.

" HUUOOORAAAA! " teriak Naruto lebih lantang.

 **[" Larriata!/Kami-no-Engei : Jukitetsu : Ounmyoujin Lariatta! "]** teriak Bee dan Naruto secara bersamaan

 **Buagh! Blaaar! Twush! BOOOOOOM! BLAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Dinding yang membatasi serangan merekapun hancur membuat kedua serangan tersebut berbenturan dan kembali, terjadi ledakan Angin dan di susul dengan ledakan angin besar di Arena hingga membuat Arena berukuran Empat Hektar tersebut membentuk Kawah sedalam rumah bertingkat 3.

Semua yang melihat pertarungan menegangkan kali ini di buat kagum akan kekuatan Naruto yang mengerikan begitupun juga Untuk Bee yang memiliki Energi dari salah satu naga The Nine Legends Dragons Bijuu Beast yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto.

Setelah ledakan reda tampak Di tengah kawah berdiri Naruto yang masih terselubung Aura Hitam Putih dan juga Di lengan Kanan Naruto tampak Tengkorak Naga Berukuran besar tersebut juga hancur sebagiannya.

Sementara Bee, saat Ini Bee tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri di dalam kawah, semua yang melihat hasil dari pertandingan ini di buat terdiam.

Charlotte yang melihat pertarungan Kali ini di buat terdiam dengan pikiran bercampur aduk, Karena bagaimanapun senjata itulah yang membuat kekuatan Naruto meningkat, dia berpikir untuk memberitahu Naruto agar senjata tersebut harus di segel agar tidak ada orang sembarangan yang mengincarnya, begitupun dengan Wanita di sebelah Charlotte, dirinya juga memikirkan hal yang sama

" _Pe-Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Naruto! "_

" UWWWWOOOOH! " .

 **Deg!**

Seketika Orang-orang tertentu di Arena tersentak begitu merasakan Energi besar akan keluar dari tubuh Naruto, Asia yang paling merasakannya langsung berteriak.

" Siapapun! Hentikan Nii-chan! Jika tidak dia akan meledakan Energi yang bisa menghancurkan Bumi Ini! " teriak Asia. **" HuuuooooaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "]** teriak Naruto dengan suara berat.

 **Twush!**

Secara tiba-tiba Aura merah mulai keluar dengan dahsyat hingga menjulang ke langit, Hiruzen yang melihat itu langsung bersiap.

" Semua Unit! Hentikan Naruto! Jangan sampai dia melepaskan Energinya lebih besar lagi! " perintah Hiruzen.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Semua Unit yang ada di Arena langsung terjun melesat ke arah Naruto, Begitu juga Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

" **HAAAAAAAAA! "**

 **BOOM!**

Seketika Semua Unit terjatuh karena beratnya Gravitasi, Jiraiya yang paling mengenal Kekuatan Ini menggeram tidak suka " Si-Sial " umpat Jiraiya.

" Danchou! Sadarlah! " teriak Kiba berusaha menyadarkan Ketuanya. Namun yang ada Naruto menatap dirinya dengan pandangan mengerikan yang membuat Kiba menelan ludah dengan berat.

" **Grrr, HAAAA! "** Geram Naruto lalu bersiap melesat ke arah Kiba.

" Shimata! " umpat Dohnassek

 **Wush! Deg!**

Seketika Tubuh Naruto tidak bisa bergerak karena saat ini Tampak Kurumi tengah melayang di depan Naruto sambil menyentuh kepala Naruto dengan Zafkiennya yang menyala terang.

" sadarlah Naru-kun! " ucap Kurumi, Namun yang ada Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang kuat. Kurumi yang melihat tatapan Naruto di buat terdiam apalagi mata Kurumi saat ini menatap terkejut mata kanan Naruto.

" NII-CHAN! SADARLAH! "

 **Grep!**

Semua seketika tersentak ketika secara tiba-tiba Asia memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

" AKHHHH! "

 **Deg!**

Seketika Tubuh Naruto menegang begitu mendengar teriakan kesakitan Asia, Matanya langsung melirik Asia yang saat ini menahan sakit karena Aura miliknya.

 **Wush! Bruk!**

Secara tiba-tiba Aura itupun menghilang di susul Naruto yang akan jatuh karena kelelahan, namun untungnya Aiz muncul dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

 **Sring!**

 **Jleb!**

Pedang Jukitetsu yang menyatu dengan Narutopun kembali dan menancap di samping Naruto tanpa terdapat energi sama sekali di pedang tersebut.

Asia yang melihat kakaknya kembali tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto yang saat ini akan kehilangan kesadaraannya.

" A-Asia... Ke-Kenapa... " gumam Naruto lemah " Baka... Baka! Hiks.. Hiks " Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah hilangnya kesadaran Naruto, Semua Unitpun mendekati Naruto dan mengecek keadaan Naruto.

" Huft~ Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja " hela Kakashi membuat semua di sana bernafas lega " Lalu, bagaimana dengan pedang itu? " tanya Guy yang menatap takut pedang Naruto.

" Jangan khawatir, pedang itu tidak akan bisa di gunakan selama 2 tahun dari sekarang. Setelah menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang ada pada pedang tersebut, pedang tersebut akan tertidur selama 2 tahun untuk mengisi energinya kembali " ucap Asia yang mengetahui efek penggunaan Jukitetsu.

" Selama itu? " kejut Asuma tidak percaya " Syukurlah " gumam Kurenai bersyukur karena pedang seperti itu akan tertidur cukup lama.

" Baka... Hontouni Naruto Nii-chan no baka " lirih Asia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyelipkan wajahnya di leher Naruto yang saat ini tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan begitu pertandinganpun berakhir dengan kemenangan Whitefox di Pertandingan The Rings Dragons.

Di salah satu tempat duduk penonton tampak seorang perempuan berambut merah dan Kuning saat ini tengah menatap arena dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan.

" Ikuzo, Kita pergi dari sini " ucap perempuan berambut merah sambil menarik Perempuan berambut kuning Twins tail di sampingnya " Tapi... "

" Jangan Khawatir, Besok kita akan Menemuinya " ucap perempuan tersebut, perempuan berambut kuning yang mendengar itu menatap Arena sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan mengikuti tarikan perempuan berambut merah di depannya.

' _Nii-chan... Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu '_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

 _ **.**_

" _**Ha-Hai, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! "**_

" _**Salam Kenal, Uzumaki-kun. Namaku Arthuria Pen Dragon, Salam Kenal "**_

" _**Siapa Kalian? "**_

" _**Apa-Apaan itu? Kenapa aku juga terlibat? "**_

" _**Yang terpenting kita harus lari! "**_

" _**Ka-Kau.. Kau harus bertanggung jawab! "**_

" _**Hah!? "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Di Chapter 28 : Dragons Champions Arc III : Slice of Life : Hey! What Happen?!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : yo! Minna-san saya kembali lagi dengan Sang Author yang katanya melegenda ( Ingat katanya ) dengan ceritanya yang melegenda ( Ini fakta ada yang bilang ).**_

 _ **Ya~ sudah lama saya tidak up sepertinya semua tidak sabar membaca cerita ini dan pada akhirnya saya update dan saya jamin, kalian puas membaca ceritanya dengan Word sebanyak 12K+.**_

 _ **Kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa alur seperti ini terjadi, di Chapter berikut akan di jelas. Begitu juga dengan lengan robot milik Naruto, Naruto akan bercerita di Chapter depan begitu juga Naruto akan mendapatkan Julukan Baru yang langsung di berikan seluruh Dunia untuk Naruto seorang.**_

 _ **Lalu kekuatan dari Jukitetsu? Bisa di bilang Naruto akan menjadi Overgodpower jika menggunakan pedsng ini terbukti Empat Hektar Arena hancur. Namun seiring dengan cerita akan ada kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto yang bisa di bilang SuperOverGodPower/SuperMegaOverGodPower.**_

 _ **Untuk kali ini saya tidak akan banyak basa basi karena saya akan memfokuskan untuk mengupdate cerita NACTLM yang tinggal sedikit lagi dan Autis? Or Genius? Saya masih mencari idenya walau sudah 1K+ terketik, lalu The Magical Battle saya juga masih mencari Ide. Kalian tahu mencari Ide itu susah.**_

 _ **Baiklah kalau begitu itu saja dari saya, Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina, Koneko ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets – Sore wa Akatsuki no Youni**_

 _ **Fix First**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto tengah mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dari Irina, Xenovia, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Tohka )

 _ **Fix Second**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan setiap Huruf dari judul cerita ini )

 _ **Fix Three**_

( Layar memperlihatkan judul cerita ini )

 **Tokku ni nanimo nozomu koto nantenai**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto dari samping yang tengah ada di gedung DSA lalu menoleh ke depan dengan tatapam tajam miliknya )

 **Mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kurumi yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arah Kamera sambil menyeringai dengan mata Zafkien miliknya yang menyala di kegelapan )

 **Sonna boku desae mo oku no hou ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Aiz yang duduk di sebuah pohon sambil menghadap ke arah Kamera perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **Yuzuritakunai ikou teido wa arurashii**

( Layar bergerak ke samping di gantikan Oleh Asia yang membelakangi kamera di sebuah rerumputan yang luas dan gelap, Asia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan tangan menyatu di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas hingga secercah cahaya terbang ke langit )

 **Mamoru tte angai to muzukashii ne**

Dari secercah Cahaya berubah menjadi Cahaya matahari yang menyinari arena pertarungan dan memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah serius )

 **Akirameru wake janai kedo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah wasit yang berteriak, lalu di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto yang melesat bersama )

 **Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pertempuran Kelompok Naruto melawan Kelompok Suna di mana terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Arena tersebut )

 **Hito to hito wa wakariaenai dakedo iinjanai**

( Layar kembali memperlihatkan Naruto yang memukul udara Kosong secara brutal lalu melompat tinggi hingga tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api lalu memukul udara kosong kembali ke arena hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun )

 **Hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteyuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tenang sambil menundukkan wajah lali mengangkatnya ke arah kamera memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya )

 **Sore wa akatsuki no you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tampak berdiri di tengah arena dengan pakaian compang camping lalu menatap ke depan dengan mata Jikkan miliknya )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti dengan Tsunade, Shiina dan Shizune yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Zeoticus dan yang lain-lain sambil tersenyum ke arah Kamera ( Seperti Semua orang yang telah di kenal oleh Naruto )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Charlotte dan Kurama yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti oleh Serafall dan Sona yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan memperlihatkan 10 urutan besar di Dragons Champion dengan lengkap )

 _ **Fix End**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang awalnya sendiri harus di kejutkan ketika semuanya sudah di sekitarnya, dan harus kabur hingga akhir gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Asia dan Shiina )

.

 _ **Chapter 28 : Dragons Champions Arc III : Slice Of Life : Hey! What Happend?!**_

.

Di pagi Hari yang cerah, tampak di sebuah kamar rumah sakit terdapat sosok Naruto yang saat in duduk di ranjang rumah sakit di sertai beberapa alat infus di lengan kanannya. Dirinya menatap Jendela dengan raut wajah yang sulit di jelaskan.

Semenjak pertandingan di Mana dia bertarung dengan Bee, yang dia ingat dia beradu Larriatta hingga membuat seluruh Arena hancur Dan Waktu itu dia lepas kendali hingga Asia Dan Kurumi berhasil menyadarkannya. Dan setelah dia sadar dia mendapati dirinya di rumah sakit. Naruto yang mengetahui itu menghela nafasnya sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang terpasang infus

' _Sepertinya aku berlebihan saat beradu dengan Bee-san '_ batin Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya _' dan untung saja Setsutouzuki berhasil memulihkan tanganku kembali, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku hidup tanpa tangan kanan '_ lanjutnya.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara pintu kamar pasiennya di ketuk melirik pintu tersebut " Silahkan masuk " ucap Naruto, tak lama setelah itu tampak orang-orang terdekatnya yaitu Asia, Kurumi, Aiz, Shiina, Akane dan Seluruh Anggota Whitefox masuk dengan beberapa oleh-oleh di tangan mereka " Minna... "

Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Asia berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan Erat " Okaerinasai Nii-chan " bisik Asia dengan nada lirih, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum " Hm, tadaima " balas Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Asia dengan tangan kirinya.

" Yo! Danchou bagaimana kabarmu? Akhirnya kau sadar juga sejak 2 hari yang lalu " sapa Kiba sambil mendekati Naruto, Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum " Aku baik seperti biasa, kecuali tangan Kananku yang masih belum bisaku gerakan karena sel darah di tanganku masih belum sempurna karena jika sel darahnya tidak sempurna, Tanganku akan lumpuh " jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

" Seperti biasa, walau kau masih mahasiswa pelatih Dragons Academy kau seperti seorang Tuhan yang tahu segalanya Danchou " puji Irina membuat Naruto terkekeh " Aku tidak sehebat itu kok " balas Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto seketika teralih ketika seseorang memberinya sebuah minuman, Narutopun melihat siapa yang memberinya lalu mengambilnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya " Arigato Shiina-chan " ucap Narutoembuat wajah Shiina merona tipis.

" _Yo! Permisa! Bagaimana keadaan Kalian? Pasti baik-baik saja bukan? Kali ini kami akan mempersembahkan reka ulang pertarungan Uzumaki Naruto melawan Dua Orang dari Kumogaku... "_

" Wah, Rekaman ulang pertandinganmu Danchou " gumam Kiba " Heh~ aku penasaran seperti apa hasilnya " balas Naruto sambil meminum minuman pemberian Shiina.

" _Aku, Pasti akan menang dan akan meremas Dadamu itu! "_

" PFFFTTT! "dengan refleks Naruto menyemburkan Minumannya yang hampir masuk tenggorokannya ke arah Kiba dan menatap Honor ke arah Layar Hologram di depannya.

" Oi! Sejak kapan aku mengatakan itu?! " teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

" _Chichikami-Uzoki! "_

" Sejak kapan aku mencapur senjata suciku dengan Kata Mesum!? " teriak Naruto tidak percaya.

" _Ahh~ "_

 _Bziit!_

Seketika Layar Hologram menjadi buram, Semua Anggota Naruto melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengangkat tangan kirinya dan di atasnya tampak atap rumah sakit yang sudah bolong.

" Si-Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?! Apa maksudnya mengganti perkataanku dengan perkataan mesum hah?! " teriak Naruto dengan wajah menahan marah.

" Kami juga tidak tahu Danchou, kami saja baru mendengar hal ini " balas Kiba sambil mengalihkan pandangannya " Apa kau 'penyebabnya' **Kiba** " suara Naruto seketika memberat membuat Kiba berkeringat dingin.

" Kau menuduhku?! " kejut Kiba karena di tuduh " Maa~ Danchou, Walau Kiba-san mengesalkan dia tidak melakukan itu kok " bela Julis menenangkan Naruto

" Lalu siapa? " tanya Naruto tanpa menghilangkan wajah Emosinya

" Maa~ Danchou jangan terlalu Emosi setidaknya banyak yang percaya bahwa kau tidak mengatakan itu " ucap Claudia ikut menenangkan Naruto

" Tapi, kemarin Kau menyebarkan Isu bahwa Danchou tengah mencari kekasih yang Bohay, bisa kau jelaskan? " tanya Xenovia dengan nada datar membuat Kiba berkeringat dingin

" etto.. T-Tehe! Gomen "

 **Twich!**

 **Duak!**

" TEHE Endasmu! " teriak Naruto setelah memukul kepala Kiba hingga pingsan.

.

Sementara para Kru TV yang menyiarkan hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka ketika melihat gedung mereka yang luluh lantah.

" Sudah aku bilang jika tidak ingin mencari mati sebaiknya jangan " ucap salah satu kru.

" Dan untungnya kita hanya menyiarkannya di mana Uzumaki Naruto di rawat " timpal salah satu Kru " Tapi aku yakin yang melakukan ini Naruto-kun, Aku.. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kita... Menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia " gumam salah satu Kru membuat semua di sana meneguk ludah mereka dengan berat.

" Dan juga siapa yang punya ide ini? " tanya pemimpin Kru membuat Mereka saling berpandangan lalu pandangan mereka teralih ke arah satu orang yang tampak menggerutu.

" Hajar dia! " teriak seluruh Kru.

.

" Hahh~ sekarang aku harus bagaimana " gumam Naruto Sambil menutup wajahnya " Aku yakin berita itu sudah tersebar sekarang " gumam Naruto dengan aura suram di atasnya.

" Ma-Maa~ jangan Khawatir Nii-chan kami percaya kok jika kau tidak semesum itu " ucap Asia menenangkan Kakaknya " Walau sebenarnya sejak kecil dia sudah mesum dan melakukan 'itu' dengan kami " celetuk Kurumi dan Aiz.

 **Twich!**

" Itu kalian yang melakukannya!? " teriak Naruto kesal dengan perempatan di dahinya, sementara Aiz dan Kurumi hanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

" N-Ne Danchou kami membawa kabar untuk Lomba berikutnya " ucap Kirin mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Kirin " Apa pengumumannya? "

" Dalam 2 Minggu, tepatnya 4 Desember Lomba berikutnya akan di Mulai sekitar Gunung Fuji, Di beritahukan Lomba ini akan bertujuan setiap Kelompok akan pergi ke Gunung Fuji dari Gunung Shirouman dan semua harus cepat-cepat ke Gunung Fuji untuk merebut sebuah Bola. Bola tersebut haru di jaga selama 1 jam dan jufa jangan biarkan Kelompok musuh mengambil bola tersebut, siapapun yang membawa Bola tersebut hingga 1 jam maka otomatis dialah juara 1nya " jelas Saya membuat Naruto yang mendengarkan mengelus dagunya.

" Jarak Dari Shirouman yang ada TOYAMA menuju Fuji yang ada Di YAMANASHI adalah sekitar 200-300 Km karena kita akan melewati NAGANO " gumam Naruto " Naga Kirin dan Naga Irina tidak akan kuat hingga sejauh itu, paling tidak mereka hanya bisa mencapai 140 Km dan sampai di NAGANO " gumam Naruto berpikir membuat rencana.

" Maa~ Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Danchou, lagi pula Lombanya lagi 2 Minggu " ucap Irina membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya " Mungkin kau benar.. Aku terlalu memikirkannya " gumam Naruto.

" Daijoubu Naru-kun, setidaknya untuk saat ini istirahatlah " ucap Kurumi sambil mencium kening Naruto " Kami Mohon pamit Naruto-nii, maaf mengganggu istirahatmu " ucap Shiina membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Tidak apa. Justru aku bersyukur kalian datang menjengukku, selain itu aku memiliki teman bicara dari pada mati kebosanan " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

.

 **18.00 PM**

.

Di sore harinya, tampak saat ini Naruto duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap layar hologram di depannya menampilkan acara dimana Dia melawan Kelompok Bull thunder versi aslinya, Naruto yang melihat pertandingannya menonton dengan tenang sambil sesekali dia memakan cemilan pemberian kelompoknya.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara pintu di ketuk menoleh ke arah Pintu " Silahkan masuk " ucap Naruto.

 **Sret!**

Setelah pintu terbuka tampak Dua Perempuan mulai memasuki ruangan Naruto membuat Naruto menatap bingung dua perempuan yang dia tidak kenal tengah memasuki ruangannya.

" Siapa Kalian? "

" Salam kenal, Namaku Uzumaki Sara, dan dia Adikku Uzumaki Ruko kami datang dari Desa Hyotogaku untuk bertemu denganmu Uzumaki Naruto-san. " ucap perempuan berambut merah memperkenalkan diri dan memperkenalkan perempuan berambut kuning di sampingnya.

" Uzumaki Sara? Ternyata kau orang yang di ceritakan oleh Sasame-san " gumam Naruto menatap sara terkejut " Selain itu aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada Uzumaki tersisa di Hyotogaku " lanjutnya.

" Ada apa kalian ingin menemuiku? " tanya Naruto penasaran " Kami ingin berbicara mengenai kekuatan Setsutouzuki yang ada dalam dirimu Naruto-san " jawab Sara sambil mendekati Naruto dan duduk di samping Naruto beserta adiknya.

" Hn? Ada apa dengan Setsutouzuki milikku? " tanya Naruto " Penggunaan Setsutouzukimu masihlah Labil. Kau membiarkan Emosionalmu menguasaimu hingga Setsutouzuki menjadi tak terkendali, kau juga pasti tahu Tingkat Setsutouzuki : Blood Arthur adalah tingkat tertinggi Setsutouzuki yang bisa di aktifkan dalam keadaan tenang, tapi kau mengaktifkannya dalam keadaan Emosi yang bisa membuatmu mati kekurangan darah dan menyebabkan kematian " jawab Sara menjelaskan.

" Tapi aku masih hidup sekarang ini. Selain itu aku tidak peduli dengan nyawaku. Jika nyawaku terancam aku bisa mengembalikan hidupku dengan waktu " balas Naruto dengan nada datar dan tenang.

" Selain itu, aku lepas kendali bukan hanya Karena Setsutouzuki tapi juga dengan Jukitetsu milikku, jadi jangan mengklaim bahwa aku lepas kendali dengan Setsutouzuki milikku " lanjut Naruto.

Sara dan Ruko yang mendengar itu di buat terdiam, setelah lama terdiam Sara mulai berbicara kembali " Selain membicarakan Setsutouzuki, apa keinginan kalian menemuiku? " Sara yang akan berbicara terhenti ketika Naruto mengeluarkan Suara.

" Sebenarnya... Kami hanya ingin memastikan bahwa penerus Uzumaki tersisa baik-baik saja, terlebih Hanya kaulah satu-satunya lelaki Uzumaki yang masih hidup yang bisa membuat keturunan Uzumaki " jawab Sara membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Woi! Cotto matte! Kakekku juga Uzumaki lalu kenapa hanya aku saja yang bisa membuat keturunan?! " tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

" Apa kau pernah berpikir apa kakek-kakek bisa membuat seorang anak lagi? "

Naruto yang mendengar itu pundung dengan aura suram " Selain itu kami juga tahu kau ada dalam masalah cinta "

" JANGAN MESTALKER KEHIDUPANKU!? " teriak Naruto dengan suara sedikit pelan dengan wajah memerah karena merasa kehidupannya di awasi.

" Kenapa? Ini juga perintah dari mendiang ayah kami " balas Sara sambil mengembungkan pipinya " Tapi tidak perlu sebegitunya juga, memang aku anak kecil yang harus selalu di awasi?! " balas Naruto kembali.

" Masa Bodoh, Yang terpenting kami akan selalu mengawasimu dan memastikanmu tetap aman " balas Sara sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan wajahnya " Dan akan aku pastikan kau harus bisa membuat keturunan Uzumaki berikutnya " ucapnya kembali.

" Kau pikir aku mau nikah muda?! Terlebih apa hubunganmu denganku!? "

" N-Nii-Nii-chan... "

" Eh? Nii-chan? " beo Naruto menatap Ruko yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca " Ah, Gomen... Adikku Ruko selalu begitu, dia kehilangan kakaknya sejak kecil dan dia selalu memanggil kakak kepada siapapun yang wajahnya mirip seperti kakaknya " ucap Sara sambil memeluk Ruko dan mengelus rambut Ruko pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk " Aku.. Juga di tinggal keluargaku sejak kecil " gumam Naruto " Dan sampai sekarang keluargaku tidak pernah kembali. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah memperdulikanku selama 17 tahun ini. Mereka seolah menganggapku barang yang tidak ada artinya. Aku justru akan senang jika mereka tidak pernah kembali " ucap Naruto berubah dingin membuat Sara dan Ruko terkejut.

" Tapi... " ucap Naruto dengan suara yang perlahan berubah serak " Tidak bisakah... Aku bertemu mereka sekali saja... Aku.. Hiks.. Hiks ingin sekali bertemu mereka... Memeluk mereka... Dan membicarakan hal menyenangkan dengan mereka... Hiks.. Hiks tapi.. " gumam Naruto sambil menangis dan meremas seprai di kasur pasiennya.

" Tuhan seolah menghukumku agar tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Apa salahku hingga tidak bisa menemui mereka barang 1 Menit saja " gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya " Karena itulah... Aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan orang tuaku kembali. Jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang tuaku setidaknya mereka harus menemuiku tapi yang ada mereka tidak pernah datang. Aku hanya bersyukur bahwa aku lahir dari mereka tapi aku benci jika diabaikan tanpa kasih sayang orang tua " ucap Naruto.

" Karena itulah.. " jeda Naruto sambil menarik Ruko kepelukannya " Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi kakak untukmu, kau bisa memanggilku Nii-chan setiap kita bertemu. Aku akan menyebarkan kebahagiaan bagi mereka yang tersakiti, sudah cukup hanya aku saja yang menderita, dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh ke tanah kembali " Lanjut Naruto.

Ruko yang awalnya di peluk Naruto sempat terkejut sebelum membalas pelukan Naruto dan menangis di pelukan Naruto, Sara yang melihat itu terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

.

.

 **22.00 PM**

.

Di malam yang sunyi, tampak Naruto tengah membaringkan badannya sambil menatap langit kamar pasiennya, Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat perkataannya tadi, Naruto yang merasa susah tidur menutup matanya dengan lengannya berusaha untuk membuatnya tertidur.

" Apa aku terlalu berlebihan... Kami-sama " gumam Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Naruto meneteskan air matanya kembali di malam itu.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara di sebuah tempat, tampak saat ini Sara dan Ruko tengah berdiri dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan sambil menghadap ke sebuah gedung rumah sulit yang tak jauh darinya.

" Sekarang bagaimana... Nee-chan? " tanya Ruko " Entahlah... Aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang setelah mendengarnya tadi " jawab Sara.

" Menurutmu Apakah Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan sedih? " tanya Ruko sambil menutup kepalanya dengan tudung " Pastinya. Tapi setelah mendengarkan ini, aku yakin mereka akan berusaha membuat Nii-sama bahagia " ucap Sara juga menutup kepalanya dengan tudung.

" Sudah cukup kau menderita Nii-chan "

" Kali ini biarkan kami yang memberikan kebahagian padamu "

" Walau harus membuat kau membenci kami "

" Kami... "

 **Sret!**

" Akan membawakan kebahagiaanmu kembali Nii-sama/Chan " ucap Sara dan Ruko bersama sambil mengangkat wajah mereka memperlihatkan mata Clock Eyes yang bersinar terang dimana Sara memiliki warna Merah sementara Ruko memiliki warna Biru.

 **Swuuung!**

Tak lama setelah itu Dua buah lubang hitam muncul dan menyerap mereka hingga tak tersisa.

.

 **Jum'at, 23 November 2090**

 **09.00 AM**

.

" Ha'i Kau sudah bisa kembali pulang Naruto-sama, keadaanmu telah pulih 100% " ucap Suster sambil membantu merapikan alat yang ada di lengan kanan Naruto

" Akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga " gumam Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya " Ha'i Ini dia Ceknya " ucap Suster tersebut sambil memberikan Cek kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu menerima cek tersebut dan membacanya.

" Apakah tidak bisa di kurang? Selain itu aku rasa ini sedikit berlebihan "

" Bisa saja, asalkan... " ucap sang suster sambil Horny " Memuas.. "

" Tidak perlu " potong Naruto cepat.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dengan langkah tenang Naruto mulai mengelilingi kota kembali untuk merelakskan badannya yang selalu berbaring di kasur pasien. Dirinya juga sesekali membalas sapaan yang di layangkan ke arahnya. Namun semakin lama Naruto merasa risih karena banyak wanita-wanita yang menatapnya Horny dan juga sedikit jijik.

" Ck, Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto-sama itu mesum sekali "

 **Jleb!**

" Benar sekali bahkan tanpa segan dia berteriak erotis di Arena "

 **Jleb!**

" WTF! APA MAKSUD KALIAN HAH?! " teriak Naruto membuat Dua Wanita gosip tersebut lari dengan cepat " Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " Hela Naruto sehabis teriak.

 **Puk!**

Naruto yang merasakan tepukan di bahunya menoleh dan dia melihat wajah tanpa dosa Kiba yang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya

 **Twich!**

 **Buagh!**

" berhenti membuat wajah menyebalkan itu sialan! "

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Itte.. Itu sakit tahu Danchou " gerutu Kiba sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena pukulan Naruto " Jika kau tidak ingin itu terjadi maka jangan tunjukkan wajah itu lagi " balas Naruto dengan perempatan di dahinya sambil menunjuk Kiba.

" Jadi.. Saat ini kau mau ke mana Danchou? Bukankah seharusnya kau beristirahat? " tanya Kiba sambil menatap Ketuanya yang tengah memperhatikan Jalan yang mereka lalui " Jika aku kembali aku akan berkutat dengan pekerjaanku dan membuatku harus berbaring kembali karena kelelahan dan itu membuatku malas. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku dan rasa lelah di pikiranku " jawab Naruto.

" Kau sendiri? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Kiba " Ah, Aku? Aku baru saja kembali dari Perbaikan persenjataan langgananku, aku memperbaiki senjata berhargaku di sana " jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum.

" Black Smith? "

" Tidak, bukan Black Smith. Black Smith ada di rumahku " jawab Kiba membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki senjata lain selain Black Smith " gumam Naruto tidak percaya.

" Kira-Kira senjata seperti apa? " tanya Naruto penasaran " Rahasia " balas Kiba sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Tch! Kau main rahasia sama ketuamu sendiri " decih Naruto " Kau pun Juga Danchou kau merahasiakan bahwa kau sudah melakukan itu dengan Senpaimu, Dua orang lagi " balas Kiba.

 **Blush!**

" De-Dengar ya! Sudahku bilang bahwa mereka yang memaksaku " teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah " Tapi kau melakukannya bukan? " goda Kiba.

" Argh! Mou! " kesal Naruto sambil memukul Bahu Kiba lalu pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang terkekeh " Hati-Hati Danchou " ucap Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

 **Omachi, Nagano place**

 **13.00 PM**

.

 **Swush~**

Omachi, daerah yang ada di Daerah Nagano, sebuah Daerah yang di kenal dengan keindahan Desa, Pegunungan dan Sungainya saat ini menjadi tempat di mana Naruto duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap sebuah Sungai berwarna Biru indah.

Naruto yang sudah duduk selama 1 Jam mulai menggerutu tak jelas dengan rona di pipinya " Kuso... Apa salahku coba yang melakukannya kan mereka berdua, tapi... " gantung Naruto dengan wajah perlahan memerah.

" Arrghh! Mou! Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakannya! " teriak Naruto sambil berguling-guling di bawah pohon " Ck! Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan saja " decak Naruto sambil mengikuti Alur Sungai.

Sambil mengikuti alur sungai, Naruto sesekali menendang krikil-krikil yang ada di bawahnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah batu besar menghadangnya mulai memanjatnya hingga berdiri di atas batu, namun alangkah kejutnya Naruto ketika dia ada di atas batu.

Mata Safirnya saat ini terpaku terhadap sesuatu yang membuat matanya membeku, ciri-cirinya bertubuh langsing, Berambut pirang yang basah tengah berkilau dan terlebih dia saat ini tengah telanjang.

Apa yang di lihat Naruto merasakan keberadaan seseorang langsung melempar sebuah pisau dan menancap di dekat Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut, dan sialnya Naruto jatuh kesungai

.

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

" Ughh~ " Lenguh Naruto membuka matanya, Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah Atap rumah dari kayu dan Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di dahinya.

Naruto yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya mulai duduk dan mengambil sesuatu di dahinya hingga dia melihat sebuah kain basah yang rupanya ada di atas dahinya.

Narutopun menatap sekitarnya di mana saat ini dia tengah berada di sebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana layaknya rumah pedesaan " Dimana Aku? " gumam Naruto sambil menyentuh dahinya.

" Dan Juga... " gantung Naruto dengan rona merah mulai muncul _' apa tadi itu... Hanya khayalanku saja '_ batin Naruto dengan bibir bergetar saking gregetnya.

Narutopun menatap tubuhnya, saat ini tubuhnya tak memakai sehelai pakaianpun terkecuali Celananya saja, Narutopun menatap keluar dimana Pakaiannya saat ini tengah di jemur

" Kau sudah sadar rupanya " Naruto. Yang mendengar sebuah suara langsung berjingkat kaget dan menatap sumber suara di mana tampak sosok perempuan bermata Hijau indah, berambut pirang terurai dengan kaos lengan panjang dan Rok biru datang ke arahnya.

 **Blush~**

Wajah Naruto langsung merona membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat _' I-Ini Bukan Mimpi Bukan? '_ tanya Naruto dalam Hati.

" Bagaimana Keadaanmu? " tanyanya sambil duduk di dekat Naruto.

" A-Ah~ aku baik-baik saja " Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal " Etto... " gumam Naruto bingung harus apa, entah kenapa Otak Pintarnya mendadak berhenti.

" Ha-Hai, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Naruto Kaku " Salam Kenal Uzumaki-kun, Namaki Arthuria Pen Dragon, Salam kenal " ucap Perempuan bernama Arthuria sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya

' _A-Are.. Pen Dragon? Bukankah itu Clan milik Arthur '_

" A-Ah~ Salam kenal " balas Naruto kaku " Aku tidak menyangka bahwa rupanya kabar mengenai Uzumaki-kun yang mesum benar " cibir Arthuria membuat Hati Naruto tertusuk pedang besar.

" Mana mungkin! Dan juga kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?! "

 **Swush! Tak!**

" Lalu apa maksudmu mengintipku mandi hah?! " tanya Arthuria dengan nada berubah dingin dan terlebih Arthuria saat ini berusaha mendorong sebuah Pisau untuk melukai Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan menjepit pisau tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

" Jika aku tahu kau di sana mana mungkin aku mengintip! Dan juga kenapa pula kau harus mandi di luar? Bagaimana jika tubuh indahmu di lihat orang lain?! " balas Naruto membela diri.

" Ecchi! Kau melihat semuanya bukan?! "

" Itu bukan salahku salahkan kau yang memperlihatkannya di depan umum?! "

" Kau ini! Benar-benar Mesum, bahkan kau tidak malu sedikitpun ketika melihat tubuh seorang perempuan!? "

" Tentu saja Malu baka!? Dan juga sudah aku bilang aku tidak sengaja melihat tubuh indahmu! "

" Ecchi! Hentai! " teriak Arthuria sambil memeluk tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Naruto.

" Aku memuji bukan Nafsu!? " bela Naruto " dan Juga kenapa kau harus mandi di sungai? Bukankah kau bisa mandi di kediaman Ini? " tanya Naruto.

" Ha-Habisnya.. Sungainya dingin jadi aku ingin mandi di Sungai " balas Arthuria malu-malu " Hah?! Kau tidak malu bagaimana jika ada yang lihat!? "

" Saat ini dia ada di depanku!? "

" Sudah aku bilang bahwa aku tidak sengaja Woi! "

.

" Be-Begitu ya " Gagap Arthuria ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto " Go-Gomenasai " gumam Arthuria meminta maaf.

" aku juga minta maaf, aku juga tidak menyangka akan melihat 'Bidadari' ketika aku melewati batu tersebut " balas Naruto dengan wajah memerah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Jangan bahas lagi!? " mohon Arthuria dengan wajah memerah " Itu pujian! " balas Naruto yang juga malu.

" Selain itu... " gantung Naruto sambil bertopang dagu di lututnya " Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Clan Kesatria _'Pen Drangon'_ di sini, Bukankah kau harusnya ada di _'Tsunan'( Nakauonuma District )_? "

" Soal itu... " Gumam Arthuria lirih " Apa kau tahu mengenai perang dunia 3 dimana banyaknya mati kesatria terpilih di jepang? " tanya Arthuria sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" Jadi Begitu... Jangan katakan bahwa mereka di kubur di Omachi Osenkyo? " tebak Naruto membuat Arthuria Tersentak " Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke kuburan Mereka " pinta Naruto.

Tak lama setelah Naruto berpakaian kembali, Narutopun mengikuti Arthuria yang mengajaknya ke sebuah Kuburan bernama Omachi Osenkyo, Namun tanpa mereka sadari terdapat beberapa orang mengawasi mereka dari langit.

" itu dia, Target telah terlihat " gumam salah satu orang dari kelompok tersebut sambil menyeringai

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

 **Omachi Osenkyo**

.

Naruto dan Arthuria yang telah sampai di Omachi Osenkyo di buat terdiam terutama Naruto karena di hadapannya terdapat 300 Patung Kuburan keluarga Pen Dragon yang meninggal di Perang Dunia Ke 3.

" Jadi... Ini bagian dari Keluargamu... " gumam Naruto sambil mendekati kuburan yang besar yang bisa di pastikan adalah Kuburan pemimpin dari Pen Dragon yang ikut berperang " Ha'i, Kau pasti tahu bukan jika Perang Dunia Ke 3 Hampir melibatkan semua negara dan membuat Daerah Jepang hampir hancur karena menjadi daerah Perang " ucap Arthuria membenarkan.

" waktu itu Keluarga Pen Dragons sangatlah banyak, namun karena sedikitnya pasukan tempur Keluarga Pen Dragons bergabung dalam perang namun sayang mereka harus mati karena banyaknya musuh menggunakan senjata berat " lanjutnya " Termasuk Kakekku "

" Sang Kesatria yang akan di kenal jiwanya layaknya naga yang kuat dan berani, membawa Pasukan sedikit untuk mengarungi pertempuran. Alberto Pen Dragon, _**The King Of Battalions Dragons**_. Aku tidak menyangka dia adalah Kakekmu " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus patung berisi tulisan nama Kakek Arthuria.

" Ha'i, Akupun juga tidak akan menyangka akan hal itu " timpal Arthuria sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai berdoa.

 **Swush!**

Mata Naruto langsung melebar memperlihatkan Mata kanannya yang berubah Jikkan dan dalam satu detik, Naruto telah berpindah di dekat Arthuria dan menggendong Arthuria ala Putri bangsawan.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung menghindar ke samping dan tak lama setelah itu Sebuah semburan Api menabrak tempat Arthuria berdiri tadi.

Naruto yang berhasil menghindar menghela nafas lega, lalu mata Naruto menatap ke atas di mana tampak Black Army muncul kembali dengan pasukan yang cukup banyak " Black Army lagi kah " gumam Naruto.

 **Plak!**

" Ittai! Apa maksudmu tadi itu?! " kejut Naruto karena di tampar " Tu-Turunn Aku dasar Hentai! " teriak Arthuria dengan wajah memerah.

 **Swush!**

" Tch! " Desis Naruto ketika beberapa kelompok Black Army menyemburkan Api naga mereka ke arahnya **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Enkitsubasa! "]** teriak Naruto.

 **Bhaaatsh! Wush!**

Tak lama setelah itu dari punggung Naruto keluar Darah merah yang membentuk sebuah sayap dan mulai melindungi Naruto dan Arthuria.

" untuk Saat ini aku tidak bisa menurunkanmu karena bisa saja mereka mengincarmu saat aku melawan mereka " ucap Naruto membuat Arthuria terkejut " Apa-Apaan itu? Kenapa aku juga terlibat? " tuntut Arthuria.

" Yang mereka incar adalah Aku, apapun yang berhubungan denganku mereka tidak akan segan menjadikannya Sandra agar aku menyerah " Balas Naruto.

 **Bhatsh! Wush!**

Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto mengibaskan sayapnya mematahkan semburan api naga Black Army lalu berlari menjauh dari kelompok Black Army

" He-Hey! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa lari sendiri! " protes Arthuria " Jangan Bodoh, mereka berbanyak " bentak Naruto tanpa berhenti berlari " Yang terpenting kita harus lari! " lanjut Naruto.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat air terjun kecil langsung melompat terjun bersamaan terjadi ledakan di belakangnya membuat Tubuh Naruto terdorong ke bawah sedikit keras.

 **Stap! Tap! Tap!**

Namun dengan mudah Naruto menguasai tubuhnya hingga dirinya bisa berdiri di atas air lalu berlari kembali dengan cepat di atas aliran Sungai

" Ka-Kau bisa berlari di atas Air " kejut Arthuria terkejut " Ini bukan waktunya terkejut, yang terpenting kita harus pergi ke tempat yang aman untuk melawan mereka, tapi karena ini pemukiman Desa, kita hanya bisa memancing mereka ke tempat yang sepi " ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari.

 **Sret! Swush! Swush!**

Dengan gerakan Lincah Naruto melakukan gerakan menghindar layaknya parkour di atas sungai ketika dia merasakan berbagai serangan Di belakangnya, Sementara Arthuria hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat leher Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

" Ck! " decih Naruto sambil sedikit melirik ke belakang " Kalian ingin main kejutan? Akan aku beri kalian kejutan kematian " ucap Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya sesaat hingga di belakangnya perlahan terbentuk Naruto dari air yang mulai bangkit dan langsung mengadukan kedua lengannya.

 **Buum! Blaaaar!**

Dua Tebing kecil yang ada di sisi Sungai langsung mengeluarkan Dinding tanah di depan Naruto membuat Tiga Black Army di depan terkejut dan menabrak dinding tersebut hingga meledak .

Sementara Black Army yang bagian belakang yang melihat itu dengan mudah menghindari dinding tersebut dan mengejar Naruto yang tampak sudah jauh.

Naruto yang mengetahui itu hanya Mendecak Kesal " Gomen jika aku meminta hal ini, tapi bisakah kau melukai sedikit jarimu dan teteskan ataupun oleskan Darahmu di Jamku " Pinta Naruto sambil terus berlari.

" Hah?! U-Untuk Apa?! " kejut Arthuria " Sudah lakukan saja! " balas Naruto tidak menerima penolakan.

" Ta-Tapi, aku tidak membawa senjata lagi " ucap Arthuri membuat Naruto hanya mendecak kesal " Jika begitu kemarikan Jarimu " perintah Naruto sambil mengambil tangan Arthuria menggunakan Darah yang muncul di punggungnya.

" He-Hey! Cotto! "

 **Grek!**

" Ittai! " lenguh Arthuria kesakitan ketika Naruto menggigit Jari telunjuknya hingga berdarah, namun Gigitan Naruto tidak terasa sakit seperti umumnya.

" Gomen, tapi cepatlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu " Ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan gigitannya, Arthuria yang mendengar itu menatap kesal Naruto sebelum melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Naruto.

 **Sret!**

Dengan cepat Arthuria menggosok darahnya pada Jam Naruto hingga Jam Naruto terkena noda darah Arthuria " Sudah " ucap Arthuria membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar " Yosh! Dengan begini kita mula! " teriak Naruto langsung mengambil arus belok kanan menuju sebuah gua di bawah pegunungan kecil.

Beberapa Black Army yang melihat itu mengikuti ke arah mana Naruto pergi dan sebagiannya lagi pergi menuju ujung Gua yang tak jauh dari mereka.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Walaupun gelap, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di Gua dan menghindari bebatuan-bebatuan Curam di dalam Gua.

 **Sret!**

Setelah itu Naruto berhenti ketika merasakan bahwa jalur di depannya telah di kunci beberapa pasukan Black Army, Naruto yang mengetahui itu menatap Ke atas Di mana terdapat Lubang cukup besar untuk ke atas.

" Pegangan yang erat " perintah Naruto lalu melompat Ke atas lubang dan memanjatnya dengan cepat, Beberapa Black Army yang baru sampai langsung menatap ke atas di mana Naruto pergi, tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung mengejar Naruto dengan memasuki lubang tersebut dengan naga mereka yang ternyata cukup untuk mereka.

 **Sret!**

 **Wush!**

Dengan sekali tarikan keras, Naruto memompa tubuhnya ke atas hingga terbang dengan cepat Ke Udara hingga dia berhasil keluar dan melayang di atas sebuah bukit kecil.

Naruto yang melihat beberapa Black Army yang masih ada dalam lubang mengendalikan Sel darahnya yang membentuk Tentakel di punggungnya ke depannya dan melilitkannya hingga berkali-kali hingga ujung dari lilitan tersebut membentuk sebuah tombak.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Brahmastra Asgoryuu! "]** teriak Naruto.

 **Twush! Blaaaaar!**

Seketika tombak tersebutpun melesat dengan cepat layaknya panah, ketika Tombak tersebut menghantam Black Army di dalam Lubang, terjadi ledakan besar hingga setiap Ujung Dari saluran Air di Bawah Gunung tersebut mengeluarkan Api.

 **Wush! Tap!**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah mendarat, Naruto kembali berlari ketika melihat Beberapa Black Army yang tersisa sekitar 20 orang tengah melayang di udara mulai mengejar dirinya dan Arthuria.

" Ck! Kuso, mereka lebih banyak dari sebelumnya " desis Naruto, Arthuria yang sempat terpukau dengan teknik Naruto mulai menatap Naruto yang tampak lelah.

Arthuria yang melihat Naruto tampak kelelahan hanya bisa di buat terdiam, dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang dia tidak kenal, bahkan dia tampak tak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri seolah hanya dirinya yang penting harus di selamatkan

" U-Uzumaki-kun, berhentilah. Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu untuk melawan mereka " pinta Arthuria " Jika itu sebaiknya tidak sekarang yang terpenting kita harus la.. "

 **Srash!**

" AARRGGH! " perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah Gelombang Angin berhasil melukai punggungnya, Arthuria yang di gendongan Naruto tentu saja terkejut ketika sebuah serangan berhasil melukai Naruto.

" Uzumaki-kun! "

 **Blaaar!.**

Begitu sebuah serangan melukai Naruto terjadi ledakan di belakang mereka membuat mereka terpental dan mendarat di sebuah tempat yang luas dan kosong.

" G-Ghh! Ku-Kuso! " Geram Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri dari berbaringnya " U-Uzumaki-kun Kau tidak apa? " tanya Arthuria Khawatir dengan wajah memerah, saat ini Arthuria berada di bawah dan Naruto berada di atasnya.

Arthuria yang akan mengarahkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto langsung terkejut ketika Luka Naruto perlahan beregenerasi dan pulih sepenuhnya _' I-Itu.. Bukankah tadi itu Teknik Regenerasi milik Clanku '_ batin Arthuria.

 **Nyut!**

" Nghh~ " Naruto yang mendengar lenguhan Arthuria menatap Arthuria yang tampak memejamkan matanya dengan wajah memerah, Naruto yang merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut menatap tangannya yang saat ini tengah meremas sebuah melon.

 **Bzit!**

" HUWOOOO! " teriak Naruto langsung menjauh " JA-JA-JANGAN SALAH PAHAM YA! A-AKU.. TIDAK SENGAJA MELAKUKANNYA!? " teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Arthuria yang bisa duduk memeluk tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah, Arthuria ingin sekali berteriak marah ke arah Naruto namun hal itu harus terhenti ketika 20 Pasukan Black Army mengepung Mereka.

" Cih! Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan menurunkan sebuah Buronan untuk membunuhku, Freed Selzan, Missining Rank S, _**The Bandit Crazy**_ " gumam Naruto sambil menatap ke salah satu orang yang dia tahu identitasnya.

" Wah-Wah, aku tersanjung kau mengetahui akan diriku Bocah. " ucap seseorang bernama Freed Selzan sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto " Dan Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu heiress Clan Pen Dragon " lanjutnya.

" Ka-Kau... Salah satu keturunan Clan Selzan yang membunuh keluargaku saat perang dunia 3 " gumam Arthuria tampak ketakutan.

" Khahahah! Aku tidak menyangka kau mengetahuinya juga, dan beruntung sekali, aku bisa membunuh 2 Target yang sungguh menarik " ucap Freed sambil menyeringai.

 **Bwuush!**

Seketika Sebuah Api Merah terang mengelilingi Naruto dan Arthuria membuat Naga-Naga Black Army panik, Freed Yang melihat api tersebut ikut terkejut begitu juga Arthuria

' _I-Ini '_ kejut Arthuria.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Pen Tenchou : Blood Arthur "]** bisik Naruto.

 **Bwuuuuush!**

Seketika Tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api merah yang perlahan membentuk beberapa Armor di tubuh Naruto " Heh! Kekuatan yang tidak terlalu buruk " dengus Naruto

" Kau hanya akan berdiam diri atau melawan, Arthuria-san " Suara Naruto membuat tubuh Arthuria tersentak lalu membelakangi Naruto dengan Aura Kuning yang mulai membara.

Dan perlahan Tubuh Arthuria mulai terbalut Armor berwarna Biru layaknya pasukan zaman kerajaan

" Hoho, Ternyata Clan Pen Dragon berniat mengorbankan Nyawanya " ejek Freed.

 **Jrash!**

" COUGH! " batuk Freed mengeluarkan Darah ketika Bahunya tertusuk pedang Kasap mata.

" lawanmu bukanlah dia " Mata Freed seketika melebar ketika Mendengar Suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah di belakangnya " Tapi Aku " lanjut Naruto.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung menendang bagian intim laki-laki Freed hingga menggerang kesakitan, Naruto yang berhasil memberikan serangan langsung mengayunkan pukulan mengenakan lengan kirinya dari sisi kanan belakang Freed hingga terjungkal ke samping.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Setelah menjungkalkan Freed dengan gerakan cepat Naruto berputar sambil menendang wajah Freed hingga terpental sebelum berhenti menabrak beberapa pohon di belakangnya.

 **Wush! Crash! Crash!**

Naruto yang merasakan ada serangan dari atasnya hanya diam di tempatnya karena sebelum dua Black Army menyerangqnya dari atas, mereka telah terjatuh dengan kepala Naga mereka terpenggal dan juga lengan kanan Black Army telah menghilang atau terputus

" Apa kau hanya akan diam memandangi musuhmu Uzumaki-kun? " tanya Arthuria yang berdiri di belakang Naruto sambil membelakanginya " Tidak. Aku hanya merasa bosan saja karena harus melawan mereka " balas Naruto sambil melirik ke sekitarnya di mana terdapat 10 Black Army tersisa.

 **Bwush!**

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto dan Arthuria yang melihat Black Army di depan mereka dengan naga mereka menyemburkan nafas api naga ke arah mereka langsung melakukan gerakan Menghindar di mana Naruto membuat sayap dengan Darahnya dan mengajak Arthuria terbang ke atas untuk menghindari semburan Api tersebut.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat beberapa Naga black army menyemburkan api mereka ke arah mereka di udara langsung melempar lempar Arthuria di udara untuk menghindari semburan api tersebut.

" Khe! Kalian sepertinya orang-orang amatiran ya " dengus Naruto sambil menangkap Arthuria lalu melemparnya ke atas lebih tinggi Lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan.

 **[" Pen Technique: Noble-Phastams! "]** ucap Naruto

 **Jrash! Jrarsh! Jrash!**

Seketika seluruh kepala Naga Black Army terputus membuat Black Army terkejut melihat keadaan naga mereka.

 **Wush! Grep!**

 **Plak!**

Arthuria yang terjatuh langsung di tangkap kembali oleh Naruto, namun baru di tangkap, Naruto langsung menerima Tamparan dari Arthuria.

" Ka-Kau! Apa maksudmu tadi itu hah! " protes Arthuria " Maaf saja, aku melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkanmu dari semburan api tadi " balas Naruto tanpa marah sedikitpun karena tamparan Arthuria.

 **Jraash!**

" ARRGHH! " teriak Naruto ketika sayap kirinya terputus oleh pedang cahaya yang sangat panjang, Sementara Arthuria yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya terkejut.

" Uzumaki-kun! " pekik Arthuria berusaha mengobati sayap Naruto namun Naruto lebih dulu melemparnya menjauh membuat Arthuria terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto.

 **Wush! Blaar! Blar! Blar!**

Arthuria yang di lempar menatap tempat Naruto yang masih melayang dan setelah itu puluhan Black Army melancarkan serangan brutal ke arah Naruto hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Arhthuria yang akan menabrak tanah langsung menguasai tubuhnya hingga berdiri sempurna di Tanah " Uzumaki-kun! " pekik Arthuria menatap panik tempat Naruto di mana masih di serang secara brutal

" Khahahaha, Sungguh di sayangkan sekali " Arthuria yang mendengar suara Freed menatap tajam Freed yang memegang sebuah pedang Cahaya dan sebuah Pistol.

" Itu... _**Halfbur**_ " gumam Arthuria ketika melihat senjata Freed " Sungguh sangat di sayangkan bahwa dia tidak bisa melindungi Pen Dragon! " ucap Freed langsung berlari ke arah Arthuria.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Freed yang menebaskan pedangnya harus terkejut ketika Arthuria berhasil menahan serangannya dengan pedang Kasap mata. Arthuria yang melihat Freed lengah meningkatkan Auranya hingga terbentuk kawah kecil.

 **Trank! Dor! Sraash!**

Setelahnya Arthuria mengibaskan pedangnya mementalkan senjata Freed dan langsung menunduk begitu Freed menembakkan pistolnya ke arahnya. Arthuria yang melihat celah besar mengibaskan pedangnya kembali hingga membuat luka di dada Freed namun tidak terlalu dalam.

" Cih! Jadi begitu... Itu sama seperti milik si pirang tadi " decih Freed, Arthuria yang mendengar itu hanya menatap tajam Freed. Dirinya juga sempat terkejut Naruto bisa menguasai teknik pedangnya yaitu Noble Phastams. Namun dia harus serius karena saat ini lawannya adalah salah satu clan yang pernah membantai keluarganya.

 **Wush! Trank! Trank!**

Freed dan Arthuria yang dari tadi terdiam langsung saling melesat dan beradu senjata dengan sengit.

Arthuria yang melihat Freed mengibaskan pedangnya secara Horisontal menundukkan Tubuhnya dan mengepalkan tangan kirinya hingga bersinar kuning.

 **Twung! Blaaar!**

Seketika Cahaya kuning tersebut meledak di sekitar Arthuria, Freed yang menyadari hal tersebut untungnya menghindar sebelum ledakan terjadi

 **Dor! Dor!**

 **Ctank! Ctank!**

Dengan lincah Arthuria membelah setiap peluru Freed lalu berlari ke arah Freed. Freed yang melihat itu menggenggam erat pedangnya hingga bercahaya.

" Haaaa! " teriak Freed sambil mengibaskan pedangnya. Arthuria yang menyadari itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya hingga bercahaya kembali.

 **Wush! Blaaaank!**

Mata Freed seketika melebar ketika matanya melihat serangannya berhasil di tahan dengan sebuah perisai cahaya yang ada di tangan kirinya **[" Pen Tehnique : Rulers! "]** teriak Arthuria sambil mengibaskan senjatanya balik.

 **Jraash!**

" Aarrghh! " teriak Freed ketika tangan kirinya terputus karena tebasan Kasap mata Arthuria " G-Ghh! Sialan! " geram Freed membuat banyak lingkaran cahaya dan menembakkan berbagai pedang cahaya ke arah Arthuria.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Dengan mudah Arthuria menangkis setiap serangan Freed yang mengarah padanya, Namun setelah beberapa serangan yang dia tangkis, dia harus terkejut ketika di bawahnya muncul sesuatu berwarna hitam menghisapnya secara perlahan.

" Ghahaha! Dengan begini matilah seperti para leluhurmu! " tawa Freed layaknya orang gila " Gh! Ka-Kau.. Kau pengguna Dua Element yang berlawanan " desis Arthuria tidak percaya

" Khuhu, Sekarang matilah dengan tenang " ucap Freed sambil mengarahkan tangan tersisanya ke arah Arthuria, Arthuria yang melihat itu menatap tempat Naruto dan di sana tampak tak ada Naruto yang ada hanyalah sisa-sisa baju Naruto yang terbakar

' _Apakah... Ini akhir hidupku '_ batin Arthuria sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Di tempat Arthuria terjadi ledakan Angin yang kuat hingga membuat Freed terpental cukup jauh, Arthuria yang merasakan ledakan Angin menyilangkan tangannya.

" Apa kau datang hanya untuk mati? " Arthuria yang mengenal suara itu melebarkan matanya " Uzumaki-kun?! " kejut Arthuria ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di depannya sambil bertelanjang dada.

Mata Arthuria teralih menatap ke bawahnya di mana Lubang hitam tersebut telah menghilang _' Sudah hilang '_ batin Arthuria.

" Ck, Sungguh merepotkan melawan kalian, tapi terima kasih atas uji cobanya " ucap Naruto sambil mendengus.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

Tak lama setelah itu dari langit, jatuh 10 mayat Black Army dengan keadaan mengenaskan membuat Arthuria harus menelan ludahnya dan menahan rasa muntahnya ketika melihat mayat Black Army yang mengenaskan.

" ' _Slap'_ dan Juga terima kasih atas darah kalian " ucap Naruto sambil menjilati darah di tangannya.

 **Bhaaats!**

Seketika dipunggung Naruto terbentuk Sembilan Ekor dari darah yang melambai-lambai " Dengan begini, persediaan darahku telah terpenuhi " lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Freed yang telah terbangun menatap tajam Naruto yang saat ini tampak berbeda, Arthuria yang melihat sifat keji Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

 **Jrash!**

Tak lama setelah itu Arthuria langsung menusuk bagian perut Naruto hingga tembus membuat Naruto menggerang kesakitan.

" Kau! Siapapun itu keluar dari Tubuh Uzumaki-kun sekarang " perintah Arthuria **" K-Khee.. Kau... "** geram Naruto dengan suara berat.

" Keluar sebelum aku musnahkan kau dengannya! " ancam Arthuria **" Huh! .. kau pikir aku takut? "** balas Naruto dengan suara berat

 **Bwuush!**

Seketika pedang kasap mata Arthuria bersinar membuat Naruto menggerang dengan kerasnya.

Freed yang melihat kesempatan Langsung lari menyelamatkan diri membuat Arthuria menggeram marah, namun saat ini yang lebih penting adalah menyadarkan Naruto yang hilang kendali.

 _ **Pen Tenchou : Blood Arthur**_ adalah sebuah Teknik yang menggunakan Energi besar hingga Energi mendidih dan menghasilkan Uap merah dari darah keturunan Pen Dragon.

Teknik Ini bisa saja di gunakan seseorang dari luar Clan namun mereka tidak boleh bersentuhan dengan darah lain ataupun meminumnya ataupun menjilatinya sedikitpun.

Jika terjadi maka mereka akan di rasuki oleh roh-roh Pen Dragons yang meninggal karena dengan begitu mereka bisa hidup kembali ketika titik didih darah mencapai sempurna.

Arthuria sangatlah berbeda dari Pen Dragons lain di mana Aura miliknya adalah Kuning, banyak yang menganggap Arthuria dulu hanyalah anak yang tidak sah dari Clan Pen Dragons, namun hal itu tidak benar karena di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang membuat auranya berbeda dengan Pen Dragon lain.

Arthuria yang bisa merasakan Roh yang merasuk Naruto masih ada mulai menempelkan Perisainya di depan Naruto dan Arthuria menaikkan pedangnya hingga ke dada Naruto membuat Naruto memuntahkan darah cukup banyak.

' _Gomen Uzumaki-kun '_ batin Arthuria sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **Triiiink!**

Seketika Cahaya pada pedang Arthuria semakin terang hingga membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil berteriak kesakitan.

" **GRAAAAAARGGHH! "**

.

.

.

.

" Engg~ "

" Kau sudah sadar? "

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup tua, tampak sosok perempuan saat ini tengah duduk di samping sosok Pria dengan balutan perban dari dada hingga perutnya.

Pemuda yang berbaring itupun membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum melirik ke arah perempuan di sampingnya " A-Arthuria-san " gumam Pemuda tersebut.

" Ha'i, Aku di sini Uzumaki-kun, sekarang sudah aman " ucap perempuan yang tak lain Arthuria sambil membantu Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto duduk dari berbaringnya.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit " Kau di rasuki oleh leluhurku hingga lepas kendali, namun aku berhasil menghentikannya pada waktunya " jawab Arthuria.

" Dengan Cara menusukku? "

" Um, Pedangku Yaitu **Noble Xebur** adalah Pedang Suci yang bisa menyucikan hal-hal ternoda dengan cara menusuk mereka. Kau ternoda karena menggunakan Teknik yang hanya bisa di gunakan Clanku dan juga Kau menjilati darah yang ternoda, maka dari itu Teknik ini membuatmu lepas kendali membuat Roh yang belum tenang memudahkan mereka merasukimu karena mereka juga masih ternoda " jelas Arthuria panjang lebar.

" Souka.. Pantas saja ketika aku melawan mereka... " gumam Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, Naruto yang tidak bisa mengingatnya mengusap wajahnya. " Lalu bagaimana dengannya? " tanya Naruto

" dia berhasil lari, tapi Lengan Kirinya telah terpotong sepenuhnya membuatnya memiliki Satu tangan " Jawab Arthuria membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Begitu ya " gumam Naruto

Keheninganpun melanda pada Mereka berdua, Naruto yang merasa suasana Canggung menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal berusaha mencari topik.

" Anoo... Arthuria-san.. "

 **Plak!**

" Ittai! A-Apa maksudmu akan tamparan tadi?! " tanya Naruto terkejut ketika Arthuria menampar pipinya lagi " Aku menamparmu karena kau itu Baka! " balas Arthuria membuat Naruto kesal.

" Hah?! Kenapa?! "

" Kau melukai dirimu sendiri hanya untuk melindungiku, Apa kau Bodoh? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri tahu! "

" Hah?! Jika tidak ada aku kau pasti sudah mati?! "

" justru yang hampir mati itu kau " bentak Arthuria dengan suara tegas membuat Naruto terdiam " Te-Terlebih... " Naruto yang melihat Arthuria mulai malu-malu merasakan firasat buruk.

" Ka-Kau.. Kau harus bertanggung jawab! " Ucapan Arthuria membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat, Otaknya masih memproses perkataan Arthuria.

 **Wush!**

" Hah?! " kejut Naruto sambil menjauhi Arthuria " A-Apa maksudmu aku harus bertanggung jawab?! " tuntut Naruto.

" I-Itu... Itu karena kau sudah menyentuhku sebanyak tiga kali " jawab Arthuria " Hah?! Sejak kapan?! "

" Pe-Pertama Kau menggigit Jariku hingga berdarah, Ke-Kedua Kau menyentuh dadaku ketiga Kau m-meremas dadaku " jawab Arthuria sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

" Co-Cotto Matte! Yang pertama itu untuk keselamatan tapi yang dua lagi itu tidaklah sengaja! " bela Naruto " T-Terlebih, Ke-Kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab karena menyentuhmu sebanyak 3 Kali!? "

" Itu.. Karena peraturan keluarga kami " jawab Arthuria " Bagi Kami para Wanita yang belum memiliki pasangan akan di jodohkan dengan Pria yang bagi orang tua kami pantas maka dari itu mereka membuat larangan tidak boleh bersentuhan sebanyak 3 kali dengan orang luar, jika begitu mereka akan di anggap kotor dan di usir " jelas Arthuria membuat Naruto memasang wajah Honor.

" Ya-Yang benar saja! Se-Semua tadi itu tidak kesengajaan, Kenapa Aku harus bertanggung jawab!? " bela Naruto " Tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya, kau tadi bahkan hampir menjilati leherku! " balas Arthuria dengan wajah memerah hampir menangis.

Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam " Kau tahu, Karena hal ini aku sudah ternoda, jika kau tidak bertanggung jawab maka... " lirih Arthuria membuat Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Jika dia Menolak kehormatan Arthuria akan hilang, dan Jika dia menerima apa yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya tidak mungkin dia langsung menemui mertua dan bilang akan bertanggung jawab. Bisa-bisa dia di penggal.

" Ck! Baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab " gumam Naruto dapat di dengar Arthuria " Tapi dengan Syarat tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui ini. Dan Juga Aku tidak ingin kau memaksaku menikah. Menikah membutuhkan waktu di mana kedua pasangan harus memantapkan hati mereka yang telah menyatu, tapi kita barulah saling bertemu jadi kita masih belum memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Aku tidak ingin pernikahan di lakukan tanpa adanya cinta. Maka dari itu sebelum kita bertemu mertuamu, aku ingin kita mengenal satu sama lain lebih dulu " jelas Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Arthuria yang mendengar itu terpaku. Arthuria tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang saat ini duduk di depannya memperhatikan perasaannya. Dirinya hampir menangis karena dia akan menikahi orang yang baru dia temui dan Kenal tapi Naruto memperhatikan perasaannya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto sangatlah baik.

" Be-Benarkah kau akan bertanggung jawab? " tanya Arthuria, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona tipis sambil mengangguk pelan.

 **Wush! Grep!**

" Arigato... Arigato Uzumaki-kun " ucap Arthuria sambil memeluk Naruto erat " I-Ittai! S-Sakit Arthuria-san " ucap Naruto membuat Arthuria tersadar.

" O-Oh! Go-Gomen " maaf Arthuria dengan wajah memerah " U-Um " balas Naruto tak kalah merah

" Ne.. Uzuma.. "

" Panggil saja Naruto, aku sudah bilang untuk saling mengenal bukan " potong Naruto membuat Arthuria tersenyum tipis " Ha'i Naruto-kun " balas Arthuria sambil tersenyum manis membuat Naruto membalas senyum Arthuria dengan senyum tipisnya.

" ngomong-ngomong apa kau tinggal di sini? " tanya Naruto dan mendapat gelengan dari Arthuria " Ini adalah tempat bagi Keluargaku yang ingin menginap saat berkunjung ke kuburan leluhurku, karena jarak dari rumah ke sini memakan hampir 4 jam, jadi kami membuat tempat beristirahat di sini " jawab Arthuria

" Souka... Lalu dengan apa kau ke sini? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Nee-sama kau di dalam "

Naruto dan Arthuria yang mendengar suara orang diluar langsung tersentak " Nee-sama " beo Naruto " Ah, Cotto matte " balas Arthuria berlari pelan ke pintu masuk dan membukanya.

" Arthur sedang apa kau di sini " ucap Arthuria " Tentu saja mengecek keadaanmu Nee-sama, apa lagi aku merasakan tekanan Energimu " Balas Sosok bernama Arthur Pen Dragon.

" Ah, Kau ini. Kau terlalu Khawatir, aku bisa jaga diri kok " balas Arthuria " Ayo masuk, kebetulan Nee-sama ada tamu " ajak Arthuria mulai masuk ke dalam di susul Arthur yang tampak bingung _' Tamu? '_

Setelah masuk, Arthur harus terkejut siapa tamu yang di maksud Nee-samanya " Ka-Kau... " gagap Arthur.

" Heh! Sepertinya dugaanku benar " dengus Naruto.

" U-Uzumaki Naruto " gagap Arthur " Lama tidak berjumpa Arthur-san, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah adik dari Arthuria-chan " sapa Naruto.

Arthur terdiam sesaat ketika melihat perban yang terbalut di tubuh Naruto dan juga sejak kapan dia kenal dengan Kakaknya.

" Nee-sama, Bagaimana kau kenal dengannya dan juga bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? " tanya Arthur beruntun.

" So-Soal itu.. " gumam Arthuria bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana tidak mungkin dia mengatakan dari Naruto mengintipnya hingga akhir bukan.

" Aku baru saja mengenalnya karena kami sempat bertemu di sini tanpa sengaja, dan juga Luka ini adalah Luka saat pertandingan waktu itu " jelas Naruto sambil berdiri

" Pertandingan? " Tanya Arthuria " Kau tidak mengetahuinya? " tanya Naruto.

" Nee-sama baru saja kembali dari Amerika jadi dia tidak mengetahui hal itu " Jelas Arthur membuat Naruto mengangguk paham " Nee-sama, apa kau pernah dengar seseorang yang di juluki _**The Genius From The Future**_? " tanya Arthur sekarang kepada kakaknya

" Eh? Maksudmu Orang yang sering menjadi berita hangat seluruh Dunia saat ini? " tebak Arthuria " Kau tahu siapa dia? " tanya Arthur lagi dan di balas Gelengan oleh Arthuria.

" Dia saat ini berdiri di depanmu "

.

.

" Eh? "

.

" EEHHH?! " kejut Arthuria menatap Naruto yang tampak tenang. " Ka-Kau.. Ti-Tidak mungkin " Gagap Arthuria tidak percaya.

" Apa dia tidak mengetahuinya selama ini? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Arthur " Dia hanya mengetahui julukanmu tidak dengan namamu, dan yah~ kau tahu Nee-sama sebenarnya dia.. "

 **Buagh!**

" Ah! Bukan apa-apa kok jangan terlalu di pikirkan " ucap Arthuria dengan wajah memerah sementara Arthur saat ini tengah pingsan karena di dorong kakaknya hingga membentur dinding.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop, Arthuria yang melakukan hal di luar nalar untuk perempuan membalikkan badannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas.

' _aahhh! Bagaimana ini! Di-Dia pasti menganggapku aneh, Da-Dan Juga... '_ batin Arthuria dengan wajah memerah padam

 **Boft!**

Naruto seketika tersentak ketika kepala Arthuria meledak kecil hingga mengeluarkan asap dan akan jatuh karena kehilangan kesadarannya, namun dengan sigap Naruto menangkapnya dan kembali Sweatdrop ketika melihat Arthuria pingsan dengan mata berputar-putar.

' _Apa dia sakit? '_ batin Naruto sambil menyentuh kening Arthuria.

 **Bzit!**

Seketika Arthuria mendapat kesadarannya dan hal yang dia lihat pertama adalah wajah Khawatir Naruto " Oy, Kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto khawatir.

" Be-Benarkah.. Benarkah kau si Jenius dari masa depan itu? " tanya Arthuria lemah membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Ya, itu memang aku. Memang kenapa? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak " jawab Arthuria mulai tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto " Aku... Hanya senang saja "

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, dia bingung. Tadi dia tampak malu, lalu pingsan dan saat ini senang. What The Hell, dia semakin bingung akan tingkah perempuan yang ada di dekatnya saat ini.

.

 **18.00 PM**

.

" Jaa~ Aku pamit dulu Arthuria-chan, Arthur-san " ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Dua orang di depannya saat ini. Naruto saat ini telah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Pen Dragon yang berukuran besar.

Naruto mengikuti mereka hingga ke kediaman mereka untuk berjaga siapa tahi Arthuria akan di serang kembali.

" Naruto-san, Sebaiknya istirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan berkeliaran lagi. Ingat kau masih terluka " nasehat Arthur membuat Naruto mendengus " Paling kau hanya ingin menantangku lagi " Arthur yang mendengar itu terkekeh.

" Maa~ itu salah satunya " timpal Arthur " Kalau begitu aku duluan Nee-sama " ucap Arthur sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Arthuria.

" Etto... Aku bingung harus berkata apa " gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal " Ne Arthuria, Go.. "

 **Cup!**

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang ketika Arthuria dengan berani mencium bibirnya di depan gerbang kediaman Pen Dragon, Naruto yang di cium merona. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman Arthuria melepaskan Ciumannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

" Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Naruto-kun, sebagai permintaan maafku akan lukamu ini, Ciuman tadi adalah Permintaan maafku padamu " ucap Arthuria membuat Naruto canggung " Ta-Tapi... "

" Kau sendiri yang bilang bukan? Kita harus saling mengenal, dan juga bukan masalah jika aku mencium calon suamiku bukan " bisik Arthuria dengan pipi merona membuat Naruto menegang dengan wajah memerah pula.

" A-Ah! Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang lagi pula aku juga butuh Istirahat, Jaa Nee~ " Ucap Naruto cepat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Arthuria yang tersenyum melihat kepergiannya.

" Aku tahu kau di sana Arthur " ucap Arthuria sambil melirik ke belakang di mana Arthur mengintip dari balik pintu " Kenapa Kau menciumnya Nee-sama, Aku tahu kau menyukainya sejak dia mendapatkan julukannya itu, tapi ingatlah kau seorang Putri " ucap Arthur membuat Arthuria terkekeh.

" Aku tahu siapa aku Arthur, Lagi pula apa salah aku mencium orang yang sangat aku sukai? "

" Maa~ Tidak sih. Hanya saja kalian baru bertemu bukan? Dan Juga aku tidak yakin pertemuan kalian tidak sengaja, sebenarnya seperti apa sih? "

" Itu Rahasia " jawab Arthuria sambil melewati Arthur " Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengannya tadi Nee-sama "

" Rahasia "

" Ta.. "

" Rahasia~ "

Arthur yang akan bertanya kembali di potong Oleh Arthuria yang saat ini bersemi semi senang. Arthur yang melihat tingkah kakaknya berubah hanya bisa bertanya, ada apa? Diapun melirik ke arah Kamera dan berkata " Hey! What Happend?! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 _ **Selanjutnya Di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

 _ **.**_

" _**Yo! Koneko-chan "**_

" _**Danchou ikutlah denganku "**_

" _**Wah! Kau sungguh cantik jika seperti itu Koneko-chan "**_

" _**Kenapa harus di kuil? "**_

" _**C-Cotto! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! "**_

.

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 29 : Dragons Champions Arc III : Slice Of Life : Date With Shiro Neko.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yahoo! Update juga pada akhirnya nih bagi yang menunggu. Bagaimana Cerita kali ini? Menarik gak?.**_

 _ **Kali ini Chapter Dragons Future akan membahas Slice Of Life sebelum masuk ke Arc IV dan Juga di Setiap Chapter Slice Of Life saya akan berusaha membuat Adegan Romance Naruto dengan para Pairnya.**_

 _ **Lalu Kabar baik bagi pencinta Arthuria dan Koneko, Mereka akan saya masukkan ke dalam Pair karena kalian pasti tahu bagaimana mereka.**_

 _ **Lalu Untuk [" Pen Tenchou : Blood Arthur "] adalah Teknik Inspirasi dari Shiki Fujjin, Edo Tensei dan Gedo Rinne Tensei. Seperti yang di jelaskan di atas Teknik ini di Khususkan untuk Clan Pen Dragon, dan jika penggunanya buka Clan Pen Dragon maka Darah Pengguna akan ternoda dan membuatnya hilang kendali karena Darah mereka harus Suci. Jika mereka lepas kendali, Arwah Yang belum tenang dari Clan Pen Dragons Akan merasuki mereka dan berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk hidup kembali.**_

 _ **Di Arc Slice of Life ini hanya akan ada sedikit pertarungan, kebanyakan akan menceritakan kehidupan sehari-hari dan Romance.**_

 _ **Lalu jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto baik pada Ruko/Naruko dan Sara itu karena Naruto belum mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah adiknya jadi Naruto hanya menganggap mereka hanya satu Clan. Lalu kenapa Naruto hampir tidak bisa membenci keluarganya? Hmm~ bagaimana ya bilangnya.. Kalian pasti tahu sendiri bukan Bahwa Keluarga adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidup kita.**_

 _ **Mereka yang melahirkan kita dan juga membesarkan kita, walau mereka tidak membesarkan kita, dan kita membenci mereka, kita tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya selamanya. Itu adalah pengalaman yang saya pelajari.**_

 _ **Di Chapter Berikutnya Naruto akan Date dengan Si Shiro Neko, dan waktunya Lolicon tiba.**_

 _ **Blaaaar!**_

" _**FBI! "**_

" _**Anda Di Cyduk! "**_

 _ **Err~ Sepertinya aku salah bicara. Kalau begitu saya pamit undur Diri, Saya harus menjelaskan sesuatu dengan para FBI sableng ini. Jaa~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina, Koneko ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets – Sore wa Akatsuki no Youni**_

 _ **Fix First**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto tengah mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dari Irina, Xenovia, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Tohka )

 _ **Fix Second**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan setiap Huruf dari judul cerita ini )

 _ **Fix Three**_

( Layar memperlihatkan judul cerita ini )

 **Tokku ni nanimo nozomu koto nantenai**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto dari samping yang tengah ada di gedung DSA lalu menoleh ke depan dengan tatapam tajam miliknya )

 **Mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kurumi yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arah Kamera sambil menyeringai dengan mata Zafkien miliknya yang menyala di kegelapan )

 **Sonna boku desae mo oku no hou ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Aiz yang duduk di sebuah pohon sambil menghadap ke arah Kamera perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **Yuzuritakunai ikou teido wa arurashii**

( Layar bergerak ke samping di gantikan Oleh Asia yang membelakangi kamera di sebuah rerumputan yang luas dan gelap, Asia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan tangan menyatu di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas hingga secercah cahaya terbang ke langit )

 **Mamoru tte angai to muzukashii ne**

Dari secercah Cahaya berubah menjadi Cahaya matahari yang menyinari arena pertarungan dan memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah serius )

 **Akirameru wake janai kedo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah wasit yang berteriak, lalu di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto yang melesat bersama )

 **Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pertempuran Kelompok Naruto melawan Kelompok Suna di mana terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Arena tersebut )

 **Hito to hito wa wakariaenai dakedo iinjanai**

( Layar kembali memperlihatkan Naruto yang memukul udara Kosong secara brutal lalu melompat tinggi hingga tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api lalu memukul udara kosong kembali ke arena hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun )

 **Hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteyuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tenang sambil menundukkan wajah lali mengangkatnya ke arah kamera memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya )

 **Sore wa akatsuki no you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tampak berdiri di tengah arena dengan pakaian compang camping lalu menatap ke depan dengan mata Jikkan miliknya )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti dengan Tsunade, Shiina dan Shizune yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Zeoticus dan yang lain-lain sambil tersenyum ke arah Kamera ( Seperti Semua orang yang telah di kenal oleh Naruto )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Charlotte dan Kurama yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti oleh Serafall dan Sona yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan memperlihatkan 10 urutan besar di Dragons Champion dengan lengkap )

 _ **Fix End**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang awalnya sendiri harus di kejutkan ketika semuanya sudah di sekitarnya, dan harus kabur hingga akhir gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Asia dan Shiina )

.

 _ **Chapter 29 : Dragons Champions Arc III : Slice Of Life : Date With Shiro Neko**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Minggu, 25 November 2090**_

 _ **Kamar Naruto**_

 _ **07.00 AM**_

.

Di sebuah Kamar di Gedung DSA, tampak sosok pemuda saat ini tengah tertidur di kursi kerjanya dengan kertas berserakan di sana-sini, bahkan Hologramnya di depannya masih menyala memperlihatkan Foto Sebuah Pulau dengan Kubah melindungi pulau tersebut dan Pulau tersebut tengah di angkat oleh 10 Kapal besar.

 **Twing!**

" _Naruto-kun_ "

Naruto yang tertidur langsung mengejang dan perlahan membuka matanya " Hoooaaaammm~ "

" _Apa Kau begadang lagi Naruto-kun "_

Naruto yang telah terbangun mendengar sebuah suara dari Hologram di depannya mengucek matanya lalu menguap kembali " Hooaam~ Maa seperti itulah " jawab Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa lelah.

" _Aku tahu Kau penasaran dengan Pulau yang kau minta kami jaga dan teliti ini, tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu bukan "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu memijit dahinya yang terasa pening _" Kubah yang melindungi Pulau itu tidak bisa di hancurkan, Kubah itu seperti sistem Kunci Pintu otomatis, dimana Ada Pintu pasti ada Kunci, dari hasil penelitian selama ini Kami menemukan Fakta Jika Inti Pulau di temukan kita harus memasukkan inti tersebut agar Pulau tersebut menghilangkan kubahnya "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik ke arah Sebuah Bola tertutup Kain putih, Naruto menatap diam bola tersebut sebelum menghela nafasnya.

Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang mereka ingin bicarakan, mereka tengah membicarakan sebuah Pulau yaitu Kitrugon, tempat kelahiran Kurama dan Kelompoknya.

Pulau tersebut saat ini di bawa oleh orang kepercayaan Naruto di atas benua Besar agar tidak membuat perhatian kepada Masyarakat, Pulau Kitrugon telah di angkut begitu Naruto selesai bertanding melawan Shira.

Naruto menemui kapten laut Korea yang mengangkut Pulau tersebut ke atas dan memberitahukan kepada orang terpercayanya untuk memindahkan Pulau tersebut dan menelitinya dan sudah 2 Minggu hal itu berlalu dan baru kemarin malam dia bisa melanjutkan penelitian mengenai Pulau Kitrugon yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

Dimana Pulau yang tenggelam tersebut merupakan Pulau yang menjadi pertarungan empat naga terkuat Kyuubi, Thirexa, Great Red, Dan Ouorobos. Kenapa Naruto sangat penasaran dengan pulau itu karena...

Madara Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha sosok yang pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Pulau Kitrugon dan mengendalikan Kyuubi dan Dua Rival Whitegon dengan Sharingan miliknya namun keingintahuannya terhenti karena di beritahu bahwa ada Kubah yang menghalanginya.

Jika saja Kubah tersebut tidak ada, dia akan ke pulau tersebut dan meneliti dengan Jikkan miliknya untuk mencari kisah naga Kitrugon dan Jejak Madara Uchiha yang masih hidup

.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 _ **Setelah selesai pertandingan Naruto Vs Shira.**_

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dengan langkah tenang Naruto berjalan di belakang Teamnya sambil menatap Teamnya yang bercanda ria di depannya setelah pertarungannya melawan Shira, Naruto yang melihat sosok yang dia tunggu memberhentikan langkahnya sesaat lalu berjalan ke sosok tersebut tanpa di sadari siapapun.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Naruto serius pada sosok yang merupakan Kapten dari pangkalan laut Korea selatan " Kami sudah mengangkatnya ke dasar laut sesuai permintaanmu " jawab Orang tersebut.

" namun kami kesusahan saat mengangkatnya karena ada sebuah Kubah putih yang melindunginya " lanjutnya membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Kubah? " beo Naruto " Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri, lagipula kami tidak bisa menjaga Pulau itu terus karena kami harus menjalankan misi besok " lanjutnya tidak ingin buang-buang waktu.

 **Swuung!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Duplikat Naruto dari hologram " Kau bawalah dia, Dia akan menggantikanku " ucap Naruto asli " Aku juga tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan kepada Anggotaku saat ini. " ucap Naruto yang dapat di mengerti oleh Orang tersebut.

.

 **Perairan antara Korea selatan dan Jepang.**

 **.**

Setelah berada di tengah laut Korea dan Jepang, Naruto dari Hologram di buat terkagum ketika melihat pulau di depannya yang merupakan Pulau Kitrugon.

Dia di buat terkagum akan besar Pulau yang ada di depannya, bahkan matanya bisa melihat keindahan pulau tersebut di malam hari dari balik kubah yang menutupi Pulau tersebut.

" Benar-Benar keren " kagum Naruto lalu mengetik Hologramnya dengan cepat hingga memperlihatkan wajah sosok wanita berambut kuning panjang dengan mata hijau indah, tak lupa sebuah kaca mata menghiasi wajah wanita tersebut.

" _Ada apa kau memanggilku Naruto-kun? "_ tanya Wanita tersebut

" Tearju-chan, perintahkan orang-orang di sana untuk datang ke koordinat yang aku kirimkan dengan Pesawat _**Oergon**_ sebanyak 10 pesawat, beritahu mereka bahwa mereka akan membawa sebuah pulau Legenda ke Amerika " ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan Kameranya membiarkan Wanita bernama Tearju melihat pulau yang dia maksud.

" _Woooh! "_ kagum Tearju _" Naruto-kun, mungkinkah... "_

" Um, Pastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya jika berhasil di bawa ke Amerika aku serahkan penelitian padamu dan orang terpercayamu Tearju-chan "

" _Baiklah! "_

Setelah menunggu 2 jam, sebuah Pesawat besar melebihi Ufo sedang bernama Oergon datang dan mulai mengangkat Pulau tersebut ke udara dan membawanya ke Amerika. Sejak hari itulah Penelitian Mengenai Pulau Kitrugon di mulai tanpa di ketahui siapa pun kecuali Naruto dan Tearju.

.

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _ **.**_

 **Deg!**

" UGH! " lenguh Naruto keras sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit _" Naruto-kun kau tidak apa? "_ Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sebelum menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

" Um, Aku tidak apa " jawab Naruto " Tearju-chan, bisakah aku meminta kau memberitahukan ini kepada semua unit di sana? "

" _Tentu saja "_

" Perintahkan mereka untuk menemukan celah kecil di Pulau itu, Jika kita menemukan celah kecilnya ada kemungkinan Kubah itu bisa di hancurkan. Jika tidak bisa lakukan saja penelitian seperti biasanya " pinta Naruto atau lebih tepatnya perintah.

" _Baiklah, akan saya beritahukan "_

 **Twing!**

Suara tersebutpun terputus membuat ruangan Naruto menjadi hening, Naruto yang merasa tak ada urusan lagi mulai merapikan kamarnya lalu bersiap untuk mandi.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian rapi, dengan tenang Naruto menuruni tangga dekat kamarnya menuju ruang tamu yang ada di Gedung DSA, dan Di ruang tamu tersebut telah berkumpul Asia dan Shiina yang tengah memasak, Tohka dan Kirin yang duduk bersama sambil menonton televisi sementara Kurumi tak terlihat, untuk Aiz saat ini dia tengah mengasah senjatanya agar tetap tajam.

" Ohayo " sapa Naruto lalu duduk di kursi ruang makan " Ohayo Nii-chan " balas Asia dengan senyum cerahnya

" Ohayo " Balas Tohka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

" O-Ohayo Danchou " balas Kirin sambil tergagap.

" Ohayo Naruto-nii " balas Shiina sambil tetap memasak

" Ohayo " balas Aiz sambil mengasah senjatanya.

" Ne Kurumi-nee ada di mana? " tanya Naruto yang tidak melihat Kurumi " Dia bilang ada urusan penting, saat menanyakan urusan penting seperti apa dia tidak memberitahukannya pada kami " jawab Asia.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggumam, tentu dia juga penasaran hingga urusan seperti apa yang membuat Kurumi pergi sepagi ini.

" Naruto-nii berpakaian rapi ingin ke mana? " tanya Shiina sambil membawakan sarapan untuk Naruto.

" Oh, Aku hanya ingin berkeliling saja untuk minggu yang tenang ini, aku bosan karena sejak kemarin aku sudah di sibukkan dengan Laporan dari DSA di Amerika " jawab Naruto lalu meneguk air di gelas yang di bawakan Shiina.

" Memang Laporan apa yang di bawakan oleh Tearju-nee? " tanya Asia, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Asia terdiam sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya " Rahasia "

" Eh!? Kau juga Nii-chan?! " kejut Asia tidak percaya jika kakaknya juga merahasiakan sesuatu.

.

 **Kurumi Side**

 **.**

Sementara untuk Kurumi, saat ini Kurumi tengah duduk di sebuah Batu sambil menghadap kepada Sosok Pemuda berambut Raven yang saat ini tidak bisa bergerak karena seluruh tubuhnya terikat banyak tangan yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

" Apa maumu Kurumi? " Kurumi yang di tanya memutar-mutar senjatanya lalu menatap tajam Pemuda di depannya " Aku hanya ingin bertanya lagi padamu mengenai pembantaian Clan Uchiha secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan Juga Mengenai Rencana Danzo karena kau juga terlibat di dalamnya " jawab Kurumi lalu menodongkan senjatanya kepada mata Itachi.

" Jikapun kau menipuku jangan salahkan aku kau akan hidup tanpa Sharingan, ingat Itachi akulah yang mengatur waktu saat ini bukan kau " lanjut Kurumi dengan ancaman bukan main.

Itachi yang mendengar itu terdiam " Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membunuh Clanmu sendiri secara sembunyi-sembunyi? " tanya Kurumi langsung to the point.

" itu Karena Danzo memintaku untuk melakukannya agar dia bisa mengambil mata Sharingan Clanku dan menggunakannya sebagai Izanagi " jawab Itachi dengan suara datar " Aku yakin bukan hanya itu " Ucap Kurumi dengan suara dingin.

" Apa ini berhubungan dengan Uchiha Madara? " tanya Kurumi membuat tubuh Itachi menegang dan menatap tajam Kurumi dengan Sharingan yang telah aktif.

 **Cklek!**

" Jangan memancingku Itachi, ingatlah kau ada di dalam Waktu milikku saat ini " ancam Kurumi sambil menarik pelatuk senjatanya, bahkan suara pelatuknya bukan hanya satu melainkan seratus senjata api telah di tarik pelatuknya dan bersiap menembak Itachi dari berbagai arah.

Itachi yang mendengar itu menggeram kecil sebelum mematikan Sharingannya " Bagus, Uchiha. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku " ucap Kurumi dengan seringai mengerikan.

.

 **Naruto Side**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, Naruto saat ini berjalan dengan santai di Kota Tokyo sambil melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari hiburan, langkah laki Naruto terhenti ketika sosok orang yang pernah dia lawan saat ini berdiri di depannya.

Naruto yang terdiam beberapa detik melanjutkan langkahnya melewati orang tersebut, Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pemuda tersebut meneriakkan namanya.

" TUNGGU UZUMAKI NARUTO! "

" Ada apa? Aku rasa kita tidak memiliki urusan penting, Kirigaya Kazuto, atau aku harus panggil Kirito Kazuto " balas Naruto sambil melirik orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kirito.

" Gh, Kau! Ayo kita bertanding ulang! " tantang Kirito membuat perhatian Masyarakat tertuju pada mereka " Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak ingin melawanmu, aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung dengan siapapun " jawab Naruto terkesan acuh.

" Ghh! Temee... " geram Kirito melesat ke arah Naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

 **Sret! Duak! Set!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menendang Dagu Kirito hingga kepalanya mengadah ke atas lalu mengarahkan sebuah sentilan pada leher Kirito " Dengarkan aku Brengsek, aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung jadi jangan pancing aku untuk bertarung. " ucap Naruto dengan suara dingin.

 **Buagh!**

" jika kau ingin bertarung sebaiknya kau sparing dengan Anggotamu saja " ucap Naruto setelah memberikan sebuah pukulan pada perut Kirito hingga Kirito terseret beberapa meter memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kirito yang meringis kesakitan, bahkan Masyarakatpun ikut mengabaikan Kirito karena bagi mereka yang menantang orang penting seperti Naruto tidak perlu di tolong ketika mereka terluka.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang awalnya kurang mood semakin Bad Mood ketika dia di ajak tanding oleh Kirito, dia yang sudah tidak ingin bertarung karena bosan di ajak bertarung, tentu saja dia kesal apa lagi dia di paksa untuk bertarung.

' _Ck, Kuso! '_ umpat Naruto sambil menendang sebuah batu hingga bergelinding ke seseorang berambut putih bertubuh kecil, Naruto yang melihat sosok tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena mengenal ciri-ciri orang tersebut.

" Danchou? " dan benar saja perkiraannya, dia adalah Koneko Toujou, salah satu anggotanya yang imut walau memiliki wajah datar " Yo! Koneko-chan " sapa Naruto sambil mendekati Koneko.

" Kau sedang apa di sini Koneko-chan, dan juga kenapa kau memakai telinga kucing, ekor kucing dan pakaian miko? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap lekat Koneko yang tampak imut seperti kucing.

" Aku bekerja sampingan di sebuah Kuil, Danchou sendiri mau ke mana? " jawab Koneko lalu bertanya balik pada ketuanya " Aku? Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja, lagi pula ini hari minggu jadi aku menghabiskan waktu luangku untuk bersantai " jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

 **Kruuk~**

Naruto yang mendengar suara perutnya merona menahan malu, Koneko yang mendengar suara perut ketuanya tersenyum tipis " Apa kau belum sarapan Danchou? " tanya Koneko.

" Yaa~ sebenarnya sudah, tapi entah kenapa terasa kurang " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum malu.

 **Grep!**

" Eh? " kejut Naruto ketika tangannya di genggam oleh Koneko " Ikuti aku Danchou, aku akan mengantarkan Danchou ke tempat makanan kesukaanku " ajak Koneko sambil menarik tangan Naruto, sementara Naruto yang di tarik hanya menurut saja.

Sambil berjalan bersama Koneko, Naruto menatap Koneko dengan rona tipis di pipinya dia tidak menyangka bahwa anggotanya cukup imut dan cantik jika berpenampilan seperti sekarang ini.

' _Kuso, entah kenapa dia tampak berbeda dari biasanya '_ batin Naruto menggerutu dalam hatinya, sementara Koneko saat ini berjalan dengan wajah datar walau saat ini pipinya benar-benar merona karena hari ini dia menggenggam tangan ketuanya yang dia cintai.

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Naruto dan Koneko berhenti di sebuah toko yang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya, karena saat ini mereka berdiri di depan sebuah toko roti yang terkenal akan rasanya dan tekstur rotinya, dan juga dia tahu bahwa toko roti di depannya ini menjual makanan yang manis-manis.

" Etto.. Koneko-chan.. " perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika Koneko memberi isyarat diam dan tetap di tempat sementara Koneko masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Naruto hanya diam dan menurut saja, entah kenapa saat dia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, tubuhnya seolah kaku menerima perintahnya.

Tak butuh lima menit, Koneko keluar dengan sekantung Roti di pelukannya, Naruto yang akan mengeluarkan suara kembali harus tertahan ketika Koneko memasukkan sebuah roti ke mulutnya.

Naruto yang di masukan roti menatap Koneko yang menatapnya, seolah mengerti arti tatapan tersebut Naruto mengunyah roti tersebut hingga habis dan menelannya " Bagaimana? " tanya Koneko meminta pendapat.

" I-Ini Enak sekali Koneko-chan, ha-hanya saja memakan yang manis-manis di pagi hari bisa-bisa diabetes nanti " nasehat Naruto " Jangan khawatir, Diabetes tidak akan terjadi jika kau memakan roti dari toko ini " jawab Koneko membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

" Bagaimana mungkin? "

" Itu karena Roti ini mengandung gula hanya sekitar 2,5%. Roti ini lebih banyak mengandung tepung, telur dan mentega sebanyak 30%, untuk kenapa rasannya sangat manis karena Gula di cairkan dan langsung di campur ke adonan, maka dari itu kenapa Roti di tempat ini manis " jelas Koneko dengan mata membinar.

' _Entah kenapa dia mengingatkanku akan seseorang yang rakus '_ batin Naruto sambil sweatdrop.

.

 **Other Side**

 **.**

" Hachii! " bersin Tohka lalu menggosok hidungnya

.

" S-Souka... " gumam Naruto sambil mengambil satu roti di kantung Koneko lalu memakannya dengan tenang, Koneko yang telah menghabiskan dua roti kembali menarik lengan Naruto untuk mengikutinya, sementara Naruto hanya menuruti tarikan Koneko.

Masyarakat yang melihat Naruto dan Koneko memandang iri dan cemburu mereka karena mereka tampak serasi walau mereka makan sambil jalan, sementara Naruto dan Koneko hanya acuh saja.

Setelah menghabiskan roti yang di beli Koneko, saat ini Koneko mengajak Naruto ke sebuah rumah makan yang ada di Tokyo, Naruto menatap diam Rumah makan di depannya sebelum di ajak masuk oleh Koneko.

" Selamat datang! " Naruto yang melihat pelayan menyambutnya menyipitkan matanya, Pemuda berambut kuning, berwajah cantik, tubuh tegap dan senyum yang biasa membuat dirinya marah " Kiba " gumam Naruto.

" Selamat datang Wahai pangeran dan permaisuri, bisakah saya mela.. "

 **Grek!**

" Sebaiknya tidak perlu bercanda di sini Barbie " Ucap Naruto dengan nada marah dengan aura kemarahan di belakangnya. Bahkan Naruto tak segan mencengkeram kepala Kiba

.

" Souka... Jadi kau kerja sampingan di Rumah makan ini " gumam Naruto ketika mendengar cerita Kiba, Sementara Koneko telah makan dengan tenang " Ha'i, lagi pula aku juga membutuh biaya untuk kehidupan sehari-hariku " timpal Kiba.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sebelum menghela nafasnya " Jika kau bercerita padaku mengenai ini pasti aku akan membantumu Kiba " gumam Naruto membuat Kiba terkekeh.

" Itu tidak perlu Danchou, lagi pula aku lebih senang berusaha sendiri seperti yang Danchou lakukan hingga sekarang " balas Kiba sambil tersenyum " Ngomong-Ngomong Kiba... " gantung Naruto sambil menatap sweatdrop ke depan di mana Koneko saat ini makan sebuah Es berukuran besar.

" Apa dia selalu makan sebanyak itu di sini? " tanya Naruto membuat Kiba terkekeh " Hampir sering Danchou, bahkan dia bisa saja menghabiskan 3 mangkuk es krim sebesar itu " Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang honor Koneko.

' _Perut macam apa yang ada di tubuhnya '_ batin Naruto " Etto.. Koneko-chan.. Apa kau tidak takut.. " gantung Naruto tidak enak menyinggung perasaan wanita jika dia berkata gendut.

" Makan Es Krim ini tidak akan membuatku gendut Danchou, karena Es Krim ini di buat dari susu yang di campurkan dengan rasa buah yang membuat Es Krim ini menghasilkan Protein dan Vitamin " jelas Koneko " Matte! Memang ada Es Krim seperti itu?! " kejut Naruto tidak mengetahui hal seperti itu.

" Hahaha, jika masalah makanan Koneko adalah Ratunya Danchou, dia sudah memakan banyak makanan di seluruh tempat yang dia kunjungi, kami menyebutkan _**The Queen of Food**_ " ucap Kiba membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum menghela nafasnya " Begitu ya.. " gumam Naruto pasrah.

" Ngomong-Ngomong Kiba, apa ada... "

" Tentu saja, kami sudah menyiapkan untukmu Danchou " belum selesai berucap Kiba telah memotongnya membuat Naruto mendengus sesaat " Lain kali biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu dasar Barbie "

.

 **Tring~**

" Silahkan datang kembali! " ucap Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Koneko dan Naruto yang telah pergi meninggalkan rumah makan yang dia tempati untuk bekerja.

" Hahh~ Kenyang sekali " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya

 **Sret!**

Naruto yang merasakan tarikan pada bajunya menoleh dan mendapati Koneko yang menatapnya " Ada Apa Koneko-chan? Jika kau mengajakku makan lagi aku sudah kenyang " tanya Naruto penasaran.

Koneko menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa mereka tidak akan makan lagi " Danchou ikutlah denganku " ajak Koneko sambil menarik Naruto ke sebuah tempat.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah Kuil bernama Kuil Nekomata ( ilustrasi ) Naruto yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi Kuil Nekomata di buat terkagum, apa lagi penjaga kuil Nekomata adalah Half-neko, setengah manusia kucing.

" ah! Koneko-nee! " pekik Anak-anak yang berkunjung melihat kedatangan Koneko, Koneko yang di sambut berlari kecil ke arah Anak-anak tersebut lalu memeluknya, Naruto yang melihat Koneko cukup terkenal di kuil ini hanya tersenyum.

" Uzumaki-sama " Naruto yang mendengar namanya di panggil menoleh ke sumber suara hingga dia melihat sosok perempuan berambut hitam, bertelinga kucing putih, memiliki mata ungu yang indah, bertubuh ideal tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan pakaian miko melekat di tubuhnya.

" Himari-chan?! " kejut Naruto ketika melihat siapa yang dia lihat " Lama tidak bertemu Uzumaki-sama, bagaimana kabarmu? " tanya perempuan bernama Himari.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini " jawab Naruto Lalu menatap lekat Himari dari atas sampai bawah, Himari yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa halus menanggapinya " Begitu juga denganku Uzumaki-sama, Kau bahkan berteman dengan Koneko-chan dan menjadikannya anggotamu "

" Kau mengenal Koneko-chan? " tanya Naruto penasaran " Um, kami sudah saling kenal selama 3 tahun " jawab Himari membuat Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko yang bercanda dengan anak-anak.

" Uzumaki-sama... "

" Tolong panggil aku Naruto, Himari-chan. Kau yang dulu merupakan Anggotaku di DSA yang paling setia tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu lagi, lagi pula urusan antara bos dan anak buah sudah hilang selama 2 tahun ini " potong Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Himari yang terdiam lalu tertawa halus.

" Ha'i, Naruto-kun " jawab Himari " Jaa~ maukah kau mengantarkanku berkeliling, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke sini? " pinta Naruto " Dengan senang hati Naruto-kun " jawab Himari lalu mengajak Naruto berkeliling.

Koneko yang melihat Naruto tengah berkeliling bersama Himari hanya menatap cemburu mereka, namun melihat interaksi mereka yang tampak seperti sahabat membuat Koneko hanya diam membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua beberapa saat.

.

" Setelah keluar Dari DSA, kau bekerja di sini? " tanya Naruto " Ha'i, Naruto-kun tahu sendiri sifatku bukan " jawab Himari membuat Naruto terkekeh.

" Tentu saja. Kau yang memiliki sifat setia dan mengabdi akan sesuatu yang kau percaya pasti akan bekerja di sini karena kau setia dan mengabdi pada Kuil dan Clanmu " timpal Naruto " Bahkan kau juga setia padaku walau aku mengatakan untuk tidak perlu seperti itu dulu " lanjutnya membuat Himari tertawa halus

" ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun, apakah semua sehat-sehat saja? " tanya Himari penasaran " Tentu saja, semua sehat. Dan kau tahu semenjak kepergianmu, Grayfia tidak bisa berhenti menangis, bahkan dia sempat mengurung dirinya di kamarnya " jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh mengingat tingkah Grayfia yang biasanya berwajah datar menangis.

" Fufufu~ lain kali bolehkah aku mampir Naruto-kun? "

" Tentu saja, pintu DSA terbuka untukmu Himari-chan, lagi pula kau adalah anggota terpentingku " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum " Penting seperti apa? " tanya Himari dengan nada menggoda bahkan Himari tak segan menggoda Naruto sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

Naruto yang di peluk tangannya hingga terapit dua melon merona " Y-Ya~ bagaimana mengatakannya ya... " gugup Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Himari yang melihat wajah Naruto tampak malu di sertai gugup tertawa halus lalu melepaskan pelukannya membuat Naruto bernafas lega di dalam hati.

" Ngomong-ngomong Himari-chan, apa kau tahu kenapa Koneko-chan bekerja di sini? Maksudku.. " tanya Naruto sedikit bingung merangkai kata " Kenapa harus di Kuil? " lanjut Naruto

" Apa kau tahu cerita mengenai keluarga Koneko-chan yang di bunuh oleh Kakaknya sendiri? " tanya Himari dengan nada lirih, Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya dari Kiba mengangguk pelan.

Keluarga Koneko di bunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri yaitu Kuroka Toujou tanpa di ketahui alasannya namun Naruto yakin itu berhubungan dengan Clan Uchiha.

" Sebelum Keluarganya di bunuh, Koneko sempat melarikan diri, namun dia terluka cukup parah, hingga akhirnya dia datang ke kuil ini, ketua Kami menyembuhkan Koneko dengan syarat Koneko harus mengabdi dan setia pada Kuil ini dan Koneko menerimanya. Maka dari itulah dia bekerja di sini " jelas Himari, Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap ke tempat Koneko yang tengah melayani tamu pengunjung Kuil dengan senyum di wajahnya

" Walaupun kebahagiaannya direngut dia tetap tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihannya " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis " Himari-chan bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? " tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

" Tentu, memang kau mau meminta apa? " tanya Himari penasaran " Ini akan menjadi rahasia, hanya kau saja yang boleh tahu mengenai ini, dan aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku " ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

Himari yang mendengar itu menjilati jarinya lalu bibirnya dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah seringai keluar dari mulut Himari " Sepertinya menarik "

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Koneko yang telah selesai mengurusi anak-anak dan mendapat waktu istirahat saat ini berjalan menyusuri Kuil untuk mencari Naruto dan tak butuh 10 menit, Koneko mendapati Naruto saat ini tengah berbincang dengan Himari.

" Danchou " Panggil Koneko membuat Naruto dan Himari menoleh ke arah Koneko " Ah, Koneko-chan kau sudah istirahat? " tanya Himari dan di balas Anggukan oleh Koneko

" Wah! Kau sungguh cantik jika seperti itu Koneko-chan " puji Naruto membuat Wajah Koneko merona dan menatap Naruto terkejut " Soalnya kau semakin cantik dengan karangan bunga di atas kepalamu itu " lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk karangan bunga di atas kepala Koneko.

Koneko yang di puji semakin merona, Himari yang melihat Koneko tampak malu-malu tertawa halus " Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Koneko-chan, Naruto-kun. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan " ucap Himari langsung melangkah pergi.

" Danchou " Naruto yang tadinya melihat kepergian Himari mulai menatap Koneko yang menatapnya intens " sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Noihara-senpai? " tanya Koneko penasaran.

" Dia dulu adalah Anggota dari DSA, dia sudah keluar semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu karena dia mengabdi dan Setia pada Kuil ini, dan kami hanya membicarakan hal-hal mengenai DSA saja " jawab Naruto sambil melempar sebuah batu kecil ke atas lalu menangkapnya dan melemparnya kembali ke atas

" Tidak ada hal lain? " tanya Koneko membuat Naruto melirik ke arahnya " Kau cemburu? " tanya Naruto membuat Wajah Koneko memerah.

" Ma-Mana mungkin " balas Koneko sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Koneko terkekeh kecil " Ne~ Koneko-chan, setelah ini kau ada jadwal? " tanya Naruto membuat Koneko meliriknya.

" Tidak ada, Dan juga Jadwalku di kuil sudah selesai " jawab Koneko membuat Naruto berpikir sesaat lalu melirik ke arah Koneko " Jaa~ Kau mau ikut denganku? Aku bosan jika harus berkeliling sendiri di hari minggu ini " ajak Naruto membuat Koneko terdiam seperti batu.

 **Blush~**

" E-Eh? " Kejut Koneko tergagap dengan wajah memerah ketika mengerti arti kata Naruto _' A-Apa D-Danchou mengajakku kencan '_ batin Koneko dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Naruto sambil menunggu jawaban, Koneko yang mendengar itu memantapkan hatinya lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya " Un " Naruto yang mengerti arti wajah itu ikut tersenyum.

" Baiklah, karena My Queenku ini tahu banyak tentang makanan, bagaimana selagi kita jalan-jalan kita mencari Kuliner masakan My Queen? " ajak Naruto layaknya seorang raja membuat wajah Koneko semakin memerah hingga mengeluarkan asap.

' _D-Danchou~ Ka-Kau hampir merusakku Huhu~ '_ batin Koneko benar-benar bahagia bahkan dia hampir saja menangis karena baginya Godaan Naruto sangatlah membuat hatinya berdetak kencang.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

 **14.00 PM**

.

2 Jam berlalu Naruto dan Koneko berkeliling-keliling Konoha sambil sesekali mereka mampir ke tempat Kuliner rekomendasi dari Koneko dan Naruto tidak menyangka semua makanan yang di Rekomendasi Koneko sangatlah enak, dirinya merasa bisa makan sepuasnya jika seperti itu.

" Fuaah~ Segarnya... " gumam Naruto ketika telah menegak habis minuman yang pesan " Bagaimana Danchou? " tanya Koneko.

" Aku menyerah Koneko-chan, Kau memang cocok di panggil The Queen of Food " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Koneko yang ikut tersenyum.

" Jadi Danchou, Kita mau ke mana sekarang? " tanya Koneko, Naruto yang di tanya berpikir sesaat " Sejujurnya aku ingin mampir ke Astersik Battle dan ingin menonton di sana, apa kau mau ikut? " ajak Naruto.

" Kau tidak ada niat bertarung bukan Danchou? " tanya Koneko menatap Naruto penuh selidik, jika Ketuanya bertarung apa yang harus dia lakukan, jika ketuanya mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya dan Pingsan kembali, jadi kapan mereka bisa melakukan latihan nanti.

" Aku tidak ada niat bertarung Koneko-chan, Kemarin aku sudah bertarung dengan Black Army dan hampir lepas kendali lagi, jadi aku hanya ingin menangkan pikiranku saja, lagi pula jika kita ke sana kita bisa mendapat pengalaman yang bagus dari para petarung Astersik " jawab Naruto

" Tidak kau tidak boleh ke sana " tegas Koneko membuat Naruto menatapnya aneh " Heh~ Kenapa? " tanya Naruto karena penasaran karena tiba-tiba Koneko melarangnya.

" Pokoknya tidak boleh " jawab Koneko semakin tegas membuat Naruto menghela nafas pasrah " Jaa~ harus ke mana? " tanya Naruto meminta usul.

" Bagaimana kalau... "

" Naruto-san? "

Naruto yang di panggil menoleh dan dia bisa melihat terdapat tiga sosok manusia di antaranya satu pria dan Dua wanita, Naruto yang mendengar siapa yang memanggil tersenyum.

" Suuno-san, Yomi-san, Ame-san lama tidak berjumpa " balas Naruto dengan senyum bersahabat " Danchou... Mereka siapa? " tanya Koneko meminta jawaban.

" Ah, Mereka adalah Anak dari Mikoto Izagi dan Mikoto Izumi, Kau pasti kenal dengan mereka bukan? " jelas Naruto membuat Koneko terkejut " Ma-Maksudmu _**Double Gods**_ itu? " tanya Koneko tidak percaya.

" Un, mereka adalah Mikoto Suuno, Mikoto Yomi dan Mikoto Ame mereka juga di kenal dengan _**Triangle Gods**_ " jelas Naruto mengenai tiga orang di sampingnya " Su-Sugoii " kagum Koneko

" Ne Naruto-san, kau bukan Lolicon kan? " canda Suuno, perawakan Suuno, dia memiliki wajah yang tegas, bermata ungu, tinggi sekitar 180 cm, Memiliki tubuh kekar dan memiliki rambut raven ke bawah berwarna biru.

 **Twich!**

" Mana Mungkin Baka " balas Naruto membantah " Jangan mengatakan itu Suuno-kun, Kau tidak ingin merasakan amukan Naru-kun bukan? Nasehat Yomi, perawakan Yomi, Memiliki Rambut Putih bergelombang, Bermata emas, tinggi 180 cm, memiliki tubuh ideal dan Melonnya yang berukuran D Cup.

" Hahahah, santai saja Nee-sama. Mana mungkin aku serius di depannya " ucap Suuno sambil tertawa gugup " Jadi bagaimana kabarmu Naru-kun? " tanya Amw, Perawakan Ame, memiliki rambut hitam lurus, bermata merah, memiliki wajah cantik aduhai, memiliki tubuh ideal dengan tinggi 182 cm, dan memiliki ukuran melon F Cup.

" Seperti biasa Ame-san, aku selalu di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan di DSA " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum " Lalu kalian sendiri? " tanya Naruto.

" Kau juga bisa melihat sendiri. " jawab Ame sambil tersenyum " Ne Naruto-san apa kalian sedang berkencan? " goda Suuno membuat wajah Koneko memerah sementara Naruto hanya memasang wajah acuh saja.

" Bisa di bilang ya dan tidak " jawab Naruto membuat Suuno tertawa kecil lalu menyenggol-nyenggol Naruto " Ingat Naruto-san, jangan jadi Lolicon "

" Mana Mungkin bakayaro! "

" Ne Naru-kun " panggil Yomi membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya " Kami ucapkan selamat padamu dan juga kelompokmu karena berhasil lolos hingga sekarang di lomba Dragons Champions " ucap Yomi memberi ucapan selamat.

" kau tahu, kau sungguh hebat di sana, siapa sangka bahwa kau yang hanya membuat senjata bisa sekuat itu " timpal Suuno membuat Naruto hanya memasang wajah santai.

" Maa~ sebenarnya tujuanku ikut lomba ini adalah sesuatu yang penting maka dari itu aku harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku agar bisa menang " balas Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Selagi Naruto berbicara dengan Suuno dan Yomi, Ame mendekati Koneko dan duduk di samping Koneko " Siapa namamu Ojou-chan? " tanya Ame tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

" K-Koneko... Toujou Koneko "

Ame yang mendengar nama Koneko terdiam bahkan senyum di wajah cantiknya menghilang " Kau... " gantung Ame

" Kehilangan orang tuamu ya? "

Koneko yang mendengar itu tersentak, Naruto, Yomi dan Suuno yang mendengar juga langsung menoleh ke Arah Ame _' Sial! '_ batin Naruto.

" Sungguh kasihan sekali... Mereka... Di bunuh dengan sangat keji oleh.. "

 **Bletak!**

Perkataan Ame seketika terhenti ketika Yomi memukul kepalanya, Naruto yang melihat tubuh Koneko bergetar berniat menenangkan Koneko namun Koneko telab lebih dulu lari dari sana.

" Naruto-san kejar dia, tolong jelaskan padanya bahwa Ame-nee tidak sengaja melakukannya " perintah Suuno membuat Naruto mengangguk paham lalu berlari mengejar Koneko

" A-Are... Di-Dimana Koneko-chan? " tanya Ame sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

 **16.00 PM**

.

2 Jam berlalu, Naruto masih mencari keberadaan Koneko, dia kehilangan jejak Koneko saat akan mengejarnya, bahkan dia hampir sudah mengelilingi seluruh kota Konoha untuk mencari Koneko namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya.

 **Tap!**

" Hah.. Hah.. Kuso... Hah.. " umpat Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah, bahkan tubuhnya tak kuat berlari kembali untuk mencari jejak Koneko _' Si-Sial aku harus segera mencari Koneko-chan dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini '_ batin Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Naruto menatap sekitarnya berharap dia menemukan Koneko di dekatnya. Dan saat menoleh ke Kanan tepat sebuah taman berukuran sedang, dia melihat sosok perempuan saat ini duduk menyendiri sambil menjambak rambut putihnya.

Naruto yang kenal siapa sosok tersebut langsung berlari ke arah sosok itu dan akhirnya orang yang dia cari bisa dia temukan.

" Koneko-chan! " panggil Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya kembali " Tidak.. " Naruto yang mendengar Koneko menggumam dengan nada lirih menatap Koneko yang menjambak rambutnya.

" Hentikan.. Kumohon hentikan! " ucap Koneko semakin erat menjambak rambutnya " Oi! Koneko-chan tenangkan dirimu! " teriak Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Koneko namun Koneko seolah tak mendengar teriakannya.

" _Kau memang lemah Shirotan "_

 _._

" _Lari Koneko-chan! "_

 _._

" _Dasar lemah! "_

 _._

" _Kami menyayangimu Koneko-chan "_

 _ **Jraaaash!**_

" HAAAAAAAA! " teriak Koneko dengan nada melengking keras.

 **Plak!**

Mata Koneko seketika terbelak ketika dia merasakan tamparan di pipinya, mata emasnya menatap siapa yang menamparnya " D-Danchou.. " gumam Koneko.

" Berhenti memikirkan itu Koneko-chan, Itu semua bukan salahmu, Kau waktu itu masih kecil jadi wajar saja jika kau tidak bisa melindungi mereka! " ucap Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu Koneko

" Ta-Tapi... "

" Sadarlah kau waktu itu masih kecil dan kau tidak mungkin bisa melindungi orang tuamu sekaligus yang ada kau akan mati. Orang Tuamu menyayangimu dan melindungimu agar kau tetap hidup dan menikmati hidupmu yang masih panjang. Mereka meninggal bahagia karena masih sempat menyelamatkan putri kesayangan mereka. Jika kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri orang tuamu pasti tidak akan senang dengan semua ini! " ucap Naruto panjang lebar membuat Koneko terdiam. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali lolos ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

 **Grep!**

" Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Koneko-chan karena itu semua bukanlah salahmu " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Koneko dan Koneko yang di pelukpun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Other Side**

.

Di sebuah tempat yang tinggi tampak sosok perempuan berambut hitam dengan telinga kucing di kepalanya saat ini tengah menatap matahari terbenam dengan tatapan kosong sambil memeluk sebuah kalung perak, mata yang penuh kekosongan itupun seketika berubah menjadi tajam ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

" apa maumu ke sini? " tanya perempuan itu sambil melirik tajam orang yang mendatanginya " Aku tahu kau tidak akan berpengaruh dengan Sharingan ini jadi aku perintahkan untukmu agar tidak melawan atau adikmu akan menerima akibatnya " ucap orang tersebut membuat Perempuan itu menggeram.

" Apa maumu!? "

" Di pertandingan nanti pastikan kau membunuh Naruto dengan kemampuanmu, jika tidak Adikmu akan aku bunuh, ingatlah keluargamu masih memiliki hutang dengan keluarga Uchiha " perintahnya membuat Perempuan itu menggeram tidak suka.

" Maa~ aku suka dengan wajah marahmu itu, itu mengingatkanku akan kejadian waktu itu di mana kau membantai mereka dengan wajah penuh amarah " lanjutnya membuat perempuan itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Sosok Pria itupun pergi meninggalkan perempuan tersebut yang mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya sambil menatap lirih Kalung di tangannya.

" Shirotan... Gomen ne " lirihnya sambil memeluk kalung tersebut dan menangis di atas gedung tersebut.

.

.

 **Koneko and Naruto Side**

.

Setelah cukup tenang, Narutopun bercerita kepada Koneko bahwa Ame memiliki kemampuan membaca masa lalu dengan melihat orang tersebut, dan setelah itu Ame akan memberikan sebuah solusi ataupun Nasehat kepada orang tersebut.

Koneko yang mengetahui itupun hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian masa lalu, namun hal itu biarlah berlalu karena saat ini Koneko tengah senang karena duduk bersama Naruto apa lagi Naruto memeluk dari belakang dan dia menyamankan posisinya layaknya anak kucing yang senang di peluk.

" Etto.. Koneko-chan, bolehkah aku melepaskan pelukanku saat ini? " tanya Naruto, namun Koneko menahan tangan Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mempererat pelukannya " Tidak mau... Hanya pelukan Danchou sajalah yang bisa membuatku mengekspresikan diriku saat ini " jawab Koneko sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum manis dan Kawaiinya

 **Blush~**

Wajah Narutopun merona karena senyuman Koneko, namun untuk menutupi rasa malunya Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya _' Ku-Kuso.. Dia terlalu Kawaii '_ batin Naruto.

" Hehehe.. Pelukan Danchou terasa hangat dan nyaman " tawa Koneko sambil menikmati pelukan Naruto " Tadi nangis sekarang malah tertawa " goda Naruto membuat Koneko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Mou~ Jangan mengingatkanku Danchou, itu memalukan " rajuk Koneko membuat Naruto terkekeh " Ugh! " lenguh Naruto ketika akan menggerakkan kakinya.

" Danchou Kau kenapa? " tanya Koneko khawatir ketika mendengar Naruto melenguh kesakitan " A-Ah, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kakiku sakit karena berlari selama dua jam mengejarmu tadi " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Namun Koneko menatap tajam dirinya dengan mulut cemberut, Konekopun melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Naruto.

" Etto.. Koneko-chan " Panggil Naruto, namun Koneko tidak membalas panggilan Naruto, dua tangan lembut milik Shiro Neko itupun menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya

" C-Cotto! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! ".

 **Cup!**

Mata Narutopun melebar ketika Koneko dengan berani mencium bibirnya dengan mesra dan liar, bahkan dengan berani Koneko memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa.

Dua lengan yang ada di pipi Narutopun berpindah ke leher Naruto dan menarik kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto yang di cium masih terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman Koneko namun yang ada tangannya justru memegang pinggang Koneko membuat Koneko semakin semangat mencium Naruto.

" Hmmhnnn~ Ummnnn~ " lenguh Naruto dan Koneko dalam ciuman mesra mereka

" Slurrpp~ Fuahh~... Hmmnn~ " menghisap seluruh saliva yang mereka keluarkan saat ciuman Koneko melepaskan sesaat Ciuman mereka lalu mencium Naruto kembali dengan mesra, sementara Naruto hanya pasrah saja karena tenaga Koneko lebih kuat, apa lagi bisa-bisa Koneko mematahkan lehernya nanti.

" Fuahhh~ " desah Naruto dan Koneko melepaskan Ciuman mereka yang berlangsung 20 menit, Dengan terburu-buru Naruto dan Koneko menghirup oksigen kembali karena mereka berciuman hampir kehabisan Oksigen.

Koneko yang melihat saliva di samping bibir Narutopun menjilati Saliva itu hingga habis lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyum menggodanya " Sekarang kau bisa menggerakkan kakimu lagi Danchou " ucap Koneko membuat Naruto mencoba menggerakkan kakinya.

" A-Are.. Kakiku sudah pulih " kejut Naruto lalu menatap Koneko yang tersenyum ke arahnya " Aku memiliki teknik penyembuhan apapun namun teknik ini harus di lakukan dengan cara mencium orang yang akan di obati khususnya laki-laki, kalau untuk perempuan Teknik ini di lakukan dengan cara berpelukan saja " jelas Koneko.

 **Tak!**

Dengan pelan Naruto menjitak kepala Koneko membuat Koneko meringis pelan " Baka, jangan pernah gunakan teknik itu lagi " peringat Naruto dengan rona di pipinya, Koneko yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan lalu memeluk Naruto kembali.

" Ha'i Danchou "

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **20.00 PM**

.

Dimalam yang sunyi, Narutopun melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan membaca data terbaru kiriman Tearju mengenai Pulau Kitrugon, Naruto yang telah membaca data keseluruhan kiriman dari Tearju menghela nafasnya karena belum mendapatkan sesuatu.

" Konbanwa Naru-kun " Naruto yang mendengar namanya di panggil menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapat Kurumi mendatangi dengan senyum manisnya " Kurumi-nee? Kau dari mana saja? Kau hampir seharian tidak terlihat? " tanya Naruto beruntun membuat Kurumi terkekeh.

" Hanya mencari info saja. Dan aku mendapatkan sebuah informasi yang akan membuatmu tertarik Naru-kun " jawab Kurumi membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya " Katakan padaku " pinta Naruto

.

" Kau serius?! " tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut " Tidak bisa di percaya... " geram Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Sret! Brak!**

 **Twung! Twung!**

Dengan keras Naruto memencet sebuah Tombol hingga suara alarm berbunyi dan perlahan gedung DSA pun bergetar.

 **Twush! Trank! Trank!**

Gedung DSA yang awalnya memiliki empat Gedung pencakar seketika menyatu menjadi Markas Besar dengan ukuran yang semakin luas. Bahkan para warga yang sempat melihat itu di buat terkejut.

 _ **Twing!**_

" _Wow! Wow! Ada Apa Naruto-san!? Kenapa kau mengaktifkan penggabungan gedung?!_ " tanya Falbium terkejut bahkan para pekerja ikut di buat terkejut " Hentikan perkerjaan biasa kalian sekarang " perintah Naruto dengan nada tak ingin di bantah.

" LAKUKAN PROTOKOL 27 SEKARANG!? " lanjut Naruto sambil berteriak membuat seluruh pekerja terkejut mendengar perintah Naruto.

.

 **Drap! Drap!**

Jiraiya yang terbangun karena Gedung DSA bergabungpun langsung berjalan cepat untuk menemui Naruto dan selama dia mencari Naruto dia bisa melihat seluruh pekerja saat ini tengah berlarian dan bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya

 **Brak!**

" Naruto ada apa ini sebenarnya!? " tanya Jiraiya menuntut ketika sampai kamar Naruto, dan untuk Naruto sendiri saat ini tangannya tak henti bergerak di depan Hologram di mana tangannya tengah mendesain sesuatu yang sangat besar.

 **Grep!**

" Naruto! " panggil Jiraiya sekali lagi sambil menyentuh bahu Naruto.

" Lepaskan! " ucap Naruto melepaskan tangan Jiraiya dan kembali mendesain rancangannya, seluruh kelompok Naruto yang berkumpul secara paksapun di buat terdiam akan tingkah Danchou mereka yang tampak aneh

Asia, Shiina dan Aiz yang melihat tingkah Narutopun ikut khawatir sementara Kurumi tampak tenang saja " Sebenarnya ada apa ini? " tanya Jiraiya menatap semuanya.

" Naru-kun bilang pada semuanya untuk mengerjakan Protokol 27, sebenarnya apa arti Protkol 27? " Jawab Kurumi lalu bertanya balik.

" Protokol 27 artinya adalah _**Emergancy City**_ , karena Dari perkataanmu tadi aku menyuruh mereka melakukan itu, aku akan melindungi kota ini apapun caranya " jawab Naruto lalu menatap kesal desainnya " KUSO! " kesal Naruto lalu memukul mejanya keras.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Narutopun mendesain Ulang Apa yang dia buat tadi dengan cepat, sementara para kelompok Naruto yang di panggil saling menatap karena bingung harus berbuat apa.

" Jika aku tahu ini dari awal mungkin aku akan mengusulkan Jiji untuk tidak menjalankan Lomba " desis Naruto dengan perasaan marah dan kesal.

" N-Nii-chan.. " "Jangan sekarang Asia! Aku tidak ingin di gangg.. "

 **Plak!**

Mata Narutopun melebar ketika dengan paksa Asia membalik tubuhnya dan menampar pipinya, semua yang melihat itu terdiam bahkan Jiraiya sekalipun karena tidak menyangka putrinya akan melakukan hal itu.

" Tenangkan dirimu Nii-chan! Jika kau tidak tenang justru kau akan menghancurkan segalanya! Kami bisa melihat betapa Marah, Khawatir, Kesal, Benci dan Panikmu tapi tenanglah untuk sesaat dan berbagilah pada kami! Jika kau tidak berbagi untuk apa kami semua di sini! " bentak Asia membuat Naruto terdiam

" ingatlah Nii-chan! Saat kau emosi dalam membuat Alat yang ada alat tersebut hampir membawa kematian untukmu, maka dari itu tenangkan dulu dirimu dan kumohon katakan pada kami kenapa kau emosi seperti ini dan mengaktifkan protokol 27? " ucap Asia dengan nada berubah lembut, Asia juga mulai menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Asiapun merenung dan tak lama setelah itu Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursinya " Sejujurnya... "

.

.

Setelah mendengar cerita Naruto, seluruh yang ada di DSA mengeraskan rahang mereka, bahkan terlihat jika semua tampak memasang wajah marah ketika mendengar cerita Naruto yang di beritahukan oleh Kurumi

" Kakek tua itu... " geram Jiraiya sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Jiraiyapun menatap seluruh Pekerja DSA yang siap menerima perintah.

" BAIKLAH! KALIAN SEMUA DENGARKAN PERINTAHKU INI! " teriak Jiraiya dengan nada tegas " MULAI SEKARANG KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN PROTOKOL 27 DAN 12. KALIAN HANYA AKAN MENDAPAT ISTIRAHAT SELAMA 6 JAM SELAMA BEKERJA KARENA KITA AKAN MEMBANGUN SEBUAH ALAT UNTUL MELINDUNGI KOTA INI. APA KALIAN SIAP!? ".

" SIAP! "

" Jangan khawatir Nii-chan, kami semua akan menolongmu " ucap Asia lalu memeluk Naruto yang tampak masih mengendalikan rasa emosinya. Kurumi yang melihat itu menatap diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

.

 **22.00 PM**

.

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dengan minim cahaya, tampak sosok Pria saat ini tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sosok pria yang mendengar suara langkah kakipun menoleh dan mendapati sosok perempuan dengan mata kanan berwarna merah dan kiri emas tengah menatap dirinya.

" Kau lama sekali Kurumi " ucap orang tersebut pada sosok yang rupanya Kurumi " Kenapa Kau memaksaku untuk melakukan Ini, Tou-sama " tanya Kurumi setenang mungkin.

" Kau pasti mengerti kenapa " jawabnya membuat Kurumi menggeram pelan " Tapi kenapa harus Naru-kun?! " tanya Kurumi menuntut.

" Kau pasti tahu jika Clocks Eyes miliknya sangat istimewa bukan, maka dari itu aku ingin memilikinya dan menjadikannya milikku karena jika aku memilikinya aku akan Abadi " ucap sosok tersebut sambil membuka matanya memperlihatkan Clocks Eyes berwarna Merah darah dengan aura kegelapan di matanya.

" Dan Ingatlah Kurumi, pastikan mata itu baik-baik saja, karena tepat pada Gerhana matahari terjadi... " jeda Sosok tersebut sambil menyeringai " Aku akan mengambil mata itu " Kurumi yang mendengar itu mengaktifkan Zafkiennya.

" Jangan paksa Aku untuk membunuhmu Kurumi!? " teriak sosok tersebut dengan aura ungu pekat mengelilinginya " Dan jangan lupa bahwa aku bisa saja mencabut mata anakku sendiri agar bisa menjadi abadi " ancamnya membuat Kurumi hanya bisa mengeram.

Sosok itupun perlahan di telan kegelapan meninggalkan Kurumi sendirian yang saat ini tengah menahan rasa emosional miliknya yang bisa lepas kapan saja.

" Gh! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Naru-kun, memang waktu gerhana matahari lagi 2 Bulan tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghentikan Tou-sama " geram Kurumi sambil berpikir hingga tersentak " Dia... " gumam Kurumi lalu pergi di telan sebuah lubang hitam miliknya.

.

.

 **Other Side**

.

Di sebuah Gedung yang cukup tinggi terlihat sosok pria saat ini menatap sebuah Gedung DSA dengan seringai mengerikan miliknya, Pria itupun menghentakkan tangannya kesamping hingga memunculkan sebuah tombak berukuran besar dan panjang

" Sebelum mengambil mata itu, izinkan aku untuk melihat perkembangannya " ucapnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Deg! Sring!**

Sementara Naruto yang saat ini tertidur lelap seketika menegang dan memuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, bahkan Jikkannya langsung aktif dengan sendirinya.

.

 **Back To Other Side**

.

 **Swush!**

Pria itupun melempar Tombak tersebut dengan keras hingga melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Gedung DSA.

.

 **Back To Naruto Side**

.

 **Sret!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto bangkit dan berputar di arah jendela dan saat berputar terbentuk sebuah tombak api miliknya " HUUOOORAAAA! " teriak Naruto melempar tombaknya dengan keras.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan api memanjang di udara beberapa meter dari gedung DSA. Sosok misterius yang merupakan ayah dari Kurumipun menyeringai saat melihat Naruto berhasil menghentikan tombak cepat miliknya.

" Tidak terlalu buruk... Aku jadi ingin sekali mengambil mata itu, tapi jadwal ritual menghalangiku " gumam pria tersebut lalu menyeringai " Jangan mati dengan mudah Uzumaki Naruto, hiduplah terus hingga aku datang mengambil matamu " ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Naruto yang berhasil mengatasi sesuatu yang bahaya tadipun memasang posisi santai sambil menatap ke sebuah gedung yang dia yakini dari sanalah tombak tersebut di lempar namun orang yang melemparnya telah hilang dari pandangannya.

" Tch! " desis Naruto menonaktifkan Jikkan miliknya _' Entah kenapa semenjak aku mengaktifkan Jikkan dan Kemampuanku, banyak sekali yang ingin melawanku bahkan tak segan membunuhku. Sebenarnya apa istimewa dari Jikkan ini... '_ batin Naruto sambil menyentuh mata kanannya

' _Dan juga apa bagusnya dengan membunuhku '_ batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjunya di Naruto : The Dragons Future**_

" _**Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?! "**_

" _**Kali ini kita akan melatih kecepatan dan kelincahan kita! "**_

" _**Jangan mengatakannya Baka "**_

" _**Urusai! Itu karena kau yang memulainya! "**_

 _ **[" Kuroenko : Rengyukuroenri! "]**_

.

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 30 : Dragons Champions Arc III : Slice of Life : Sparing with Team and Princess of Knight**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Kembali update nih, bagaimana menurut kalian cerita kali ini? Serukah? Baguskah? Atau jelekkah?.**_

 _ **Gomen ne jika Romancenya tidak terasa, maklum tidak pernah merasakan namanya cinta.**_

 _ **Baiklah kita mulai pembahasannya. Pasti ada beberapa yang penasaran dan bingung akan alurnya, baiklah saya jelaskan dari awal. Baiklah di mulai dari Himari Noihara, Himari merupakan Salah satu Anggota dari DSA sejak Naruto berumur 15 tahun. Himari keluar karena setia pada Kuil Neko namun Himari tetap setia pada Naruto, Chapter depan Akan di ceritakan kisah Himari dan Naruto bertemu hingga akrab.**_

 _ **Lalu Rencana? Di sini Konflik mulai terlihat dimana terjadi Konflik yang akan di buat oleh Uchiha, Ayah Kurumi dan Danzo. Dan satu titik yang menjadi sasaran mereka yaitu Naruto, lalu Konflik apa yang membuat Naruto dan Jiraiya mengerahkan seluruh anggota DSA untuk membuat senjata? Itu akan terungkap di Arc X.**_

 _ **Lalu Izagi, Izumi, Suuno, Yomi dan Ame? Mereka merupakan karakter dari Susano'o, Tsukiyomi dan Amaterasu, dan saya mengubah nama mereka karena ini bukan tema DxD, jadi Dewa tidak ada sangkut pautnya kecuali Clan mereka yang bernama Mikoto.**_

 _ **Seperti yang saya katakan akan ada yang lebih kuat dari pada Naruto nanti, bukan hanya Naruto saja yang akan selalu Overpower, jika hanya Naruto saja nanti terlalu mainstream.**_

 _ **Lalu saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang entah dia akan baca atau tidak, saya baca di Review NACTLM, ada seseorang menyuruh saya berhenti membuat fic dan mengatakan fic saya jelek sama kayak muka saya.**_

 _ **Pertama, kalau mau flame silahkan saja, tapi memang lo bisa buat fic? Kedua, Wajahlo memang tampan? Sempurna dari seluruh orang? Ketiga, kalau lu nyuruh saya berhenti silahkan lanjutkan seluruh cerita saya. Saya akan membaca cerita buatan Anda, saya jadi bisa santai.**_

 _ **Entah kenapa orang Flame semua uneg-unegnya di keluarkan bilang cerita ini bagus, oh cerita ini jelek, bodoh yang buat. Emang yang Flamer bisa Buat Cerita?! Yakin banyak yang suka sama baca cerita kalian?!.**_

 _ **Di cetak saja belum tentu laku. Kalau kalian Flamer memang bisa buat cerita lebih bagus dari cerita manapun. Buktikan pada saya dan semua jika kalian memang hebat jangan hanya bisa flame saja.**_

 _ **Huft~ Sorry lepas kendali, saya hanya gak suka saja menganggap mereka lebih sempurna dari siapapun. Emang wajah saya pas-pasan tapi apa mereka yakin bakal selalu tampan?.**_

 _ **Baiklah itu saja dari saya, saya Undur di saat ini, Saya Setsutouzoki undur diri, Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina, Koneko ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets – Sore wa Akatsuki no Youni**_

 _ **Fix First**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto tengah mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dari Irina, Xenovia, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Tohka )

 _ **Fix Second**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan setiap Huruf dari judul cerita ini )

 _ **Fix Three**_

( Layar memperlihatkan judul cerita ini )

 **Tokku ni nanimo nozomu koto nantenai**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto dari samping yang tengah ada di gedung DSA lalu menoleh ke depan dengan tatapam tajam miliknya )

 **Mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kurumi yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arah Kamera sambil menyeringai dengan mata Zafkien miliknya yang menyala di kegelapan )

 **Sonna boku desae mo oku no hou ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Aiz yang duduk di sebuah pohon sambil menghadap ke arah Kamera perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **Yuzuritakunai ikou teido wa arurashii**

( Layar bergerak ke samping di gantikan Oleh Asia yang membelakangi kamera di sebuah rerumputan yang luas dan gelap, Asia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan tangan menyatu di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas hingga secercah cahaya terbang ke langit )

 **Mamoru tte angai to muzukashii ne**

Dari secercah Cahaya berubah menjadi Cahaya matahari yang menyinari arena pertarungan dan memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah serius )

 **Akirameru wake janai kedo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah wasit yang berteriak, lalu di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto yang melesat bersama )

 **Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pertempuran Kelompok Naruto melawan Kelompok Suna di mana terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Arena tersebut )

 **Hito to hito wa wakariaenai dakedo iinjanai**

( Layar kembali memperlihatkan Naruto yang memukul udara Kosong secara brutal lalu melompat tinggi hingga tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api lalu memukul udara kosong kembali ke arena hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun )

 **Hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteyuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tenang sambil menundukkan wajah lali mengangkatnya ke arah kamera memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya )

 **Sore wa akatsuki no you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tampak berdiri di tengah arena dengan pakaian compang camping lalu menatap ke depan dengan mata Jikkan miliknya )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti dengan Tsunade, Shiina dan Shizune yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Zeoticus dan yang lain-lain sambil tersenyum ke arah Kamera ( Seperti Semua orang yang telah di kenal oleh Naruto )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Charlotte dan Kurama yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti oleh Serafall dan Sona yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan memperlihatkan 10 urutan besar di Dragons Champion dengan lengkap )

 _ **Fix End**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang awalnya sendiri harus di kejutkan ketika semuanya sudah di sekitarnya, dan harus kabur hingga akhir gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Asia dan Shiina )

.

 _ **Chapter 30 : Dragons Champions Arc III : Slice Of Life : Sparing With Team and Princess of Knight**_

.

 _ **Rabu, 28 November 2090**_

 _ **Omachi**_

 _ **09.00 AM**_

 _ **.**_

Di Daerah Omachi tepatnya Bagian timur terlihat beberapa orang saat ini tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi masih mengantuk di wajah mereka dan salah satu dari mereka yang tidak mengantuk sama sekali menatap kesal orang-orang di depannya.

" Ayo yang semangat Minna! Matahari sudah bangun dan kalian masih mengantuk " gerutu orang berciri-ciri memiliki rambut pirang, bermata biru, memiliki tiga goresan seperti kucing di pipinya " Kali ini kita akan melatih kecepatan dan kelincahan kita! "

" G-Gomen Danchou.. " ucap Sosok pemuda berambut pirang berwajah tampan saat ini berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya " Ka-Kami mengantuk sekali " timpal perempuan berambut biru yang berusaha menjaga kesadarannya walaupun beberapa kali hampir jatuh

" Kami tidak menyangka... Huaaamm~ bahwa membuat alat itu menghabiskan waktu sampai jam 1 pagi.. " timpal perempuan berambut biru bertubuh kecil sambil menguap lalu mengucek matanya.

" Tenanglah Nii-chan, mereka sudah membantumu sejak dua hari yang lalu dari pagi hingga dini hari, jadi wajar saja jika mereka mengantuk " ucap Perempuan berambut Kuning panjang dengan mata hijau yang indah.

" itu benar Naru-kun setidaknya beri mereka waktu untuk tidur sekitar 20 menit lagi " timpal wanita berambut kuning dengan wajah yang cukup polos namun kuat dari dalam. Pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto yang mendengar saran dari dua perempuan di sampingnya melirik kedua perempuan di sampingnya lalu menghela nafasnya.

" Baiklah istirahat 20 menit " ucap Naruto membuat semua langsung terjatuh dan tertidur di lapangan tersebut " Hah~ jika tahu begini sebaiknya aku tidur dulu " gerutu Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon di ikuti dua perempuan di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah Aiz dan Asia.

" Heh? Kau masih mengantuk Nii-chan? " tanya Asia sambil menatap kakaknya yang tengah memegang kepalanya " Maa~ begitulah " gumam Naruto lemah.

" Ne, Nii-chan bisa kau tatap aku " ucap Asia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **Sret! Cup!**

Dengan gerakan yang tak terduga, Naruto yang baru saja menolehkan wajahnya di buat terkejut karena Asia dengan berani menciumnya bahkan saat bibirnya setengah terbuka membuat Asia mudah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

" Hnnnggg~ Ummmnnnn~ " lenguh Asia dan Naruto dalam ciuman mereka bahkan dengan liar Asia merengkuh kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka bahkan tangan Naruto tetap diam tidak bergerak untuk memisahkan ciuman Yang Asia lakukan.

 **Slurp~**

Naruto yang merasakan telinganya saat ini tengah di hisap dan di jilati melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Aiz yang saat ini menggodanya sambil menjilati lidahnya " Mou~ aku juga mau Naru-kun " Manja Aiz membuat tubuh Naruto menegang

" Enmmm~ He-Hentikan! " ucap Naruto langsung melepaskan dirinya dari dua perempuan yang mencium dan menggodanya, dirinya yang berhasil menjauh menatap tajam dua perempuan yang menatapnya menggoda. " Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?! "

" Kenapa Nii-chan? Bukankah tadi kau menikmatinya? " goda Asia membuat wajah Naruto memerah " Jangan mengatakan itu baka! Lagi pula untuk apa semua itu tadi hah?! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya?! " ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

" Aku melihatnya " celetuk Kiba yang entah kapan sudah bangun dengan alat perekam di tangannya.

 **Buagh!**

" Mati saja kau! " teriak Naruto melempar Kiba dengan sebuah patung hingga pingsan dan tertidur kembali alat perekamnya juga hancur karena tertimpa patung.

" Kami melakukannya agar kau tidak mengantuk Naru-kun, aku dengar jika seseorang sedang dalam keadaan panas, mereka akan semakin bertenaga " ucap Aiz dengan wajah menggoda.

" Jangan membayangkan yang tidak mungkin akan aku lakukan Baka-Nee! " teriak Naruto kesal, dirinya sungguh tidak percaya apa sebegitu mereka mencintainya, bahkan adik sepupunya juga mencintainya.

.

.

 **20 Minutes Later~**

.

" Baiklah! Kalian semua dengarkan instruksiku! " ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas, sementara anggota yang telah bangun dari tidur mereka saat ini tengah berdiri bersama naga mereka di samping mereka.

" Kita akan berlatih di sekitar sini dalam radius 10 Km, kita akan terbang dari sini menuju Pegunungan Kashima-Yarigatake dan berputar balik dan terbang menuju pegunungan Notori. Karena dari situ kita akan melatih daya terbang, ruang lingkungan dan medan agar bisa terbang cepat menuju Fuji " jelas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan map ( Jika kalian ingin tahu di mana, lihat google map dan cari saja tempat yang tertera di atas )

" Etto.. Danchou, setahuku daerah sekitar sini yang ada hanyalah hutan, sungai, bebatuan dan pegunungan apa kita akan melewati medan itu juga? " tanya Xenovia penasaran.

" Un, tentu saja " jawab Naruto " Jika tidak lomba tidak akan seru " lanjut Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

" Lalu... Danchou sendiri bagaimana? " tanya Saya ingin tahu karena jika mereka lomba terbang lalu Danchou mereka bagaimana " Oh, Aku? Aku akan ikut dengan kalian " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **Bhaats!**

Seketika dari punggung Naruto tercipta 2 pasang sayap dari darah yang membentak lebar layaknya sayap naga semua yang melihat Naruto bisa menguasai darahnya membentuk sayap terkagum " Lagi pula aku ingin mengendalikan sayap darahku untuk terbang bebas, karena selama ini yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah melompat ke udara saja " lanjut Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan sayapnya.

 **Swush~**

Secara perlahan Narutopun terbang dengan sendirinya hingga kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah sekitar 10 cm dari permukaan tanah, semua kembali di buat kagum akan kekuatan Naruto namun Naruto harus meringis pelan karena belum terlalu bisa mengendalikan sayap darahnya.

 **Tap!**

Baru lima menit terbang Naruto mendaratkan kakinya lagi sambil menatap sayap darah miliknya " ada apa Dachou? " tanya Kiba penasaran.

" Ya~ aku baru bisa mengendalikannya lima menit jadi aku masih bisa merasakan sakitnya saat serkulasi darahku aku jaga agar tetap membentuk sayap, kalian tahu sendiri bukan aku harus memiliki banyak darah agar bisa mengendalikan Element Darahku " jawab Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan sedikit sayapnya untuk melatih ketahanan dia menggunakan Setsutouzoki dalam bentuk sayap.

" Ne Danchou, aku punya saran sedikit sih mengenai sayapmu itu, bagaimana jika kau membuat sayap mekanik untuk menggantikan sayap darahmu itu? " saran Claudia dan langsung di jawab gelengan oleh Naruto.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya " jawab Naruto tegas membuat semua bingung karena bagi mereka itu adalah yang terbaik " Nii-chan masih trauma akan benda-benda yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya jadi dia menolaknya " jelas Asia mengerti kenapa kakaknya menolak saran Claudia.

" Selain itu aku juga ingin mengendalikan kekuatanku agar menjadi lebih kuat, aku tidak mungkin diam dengan kekuatan sebatas ini saja " ucap Naruto sambil menatap tangannya lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

' _Bagi kami kau saat ini sudah seperti monster Danchou '_ batin seluruhnya menatap Sweatdrop Naruto karena menurut Naruto kekuatan yang melimpah dan mengerikan dari penglihatan mereka ( anggota Naruto ) sudah sangat mengerikan.

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Selagi Menunggu Naruto melatih sayap darahnya, anggota Naruto duduk di bawah pohon di sertai Naga mereka sambil menatap Naruto yang berusaha mengendalikan terbang dan sayap darahnya karena dia membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi saat terbang agar sayap darahnya terjaga.

" Sepertinya Danchou berusaha keras ne " gumam Kiba " Kau benar, walau dia memiliki banyak tugas dia tetap berusaha untuk melatih kekuatannya " timpal Xenovia.

" Aku penasaran jika Danchou sudah menguasai seluruh kekuatannya apa yang bisa dia lakukan ya " gumam Julis sambil membayangkan Naruto bisa mengendalikan seluruh kekuatan mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba saja semua merinding ketakutan _' jika itu terjadi aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan Danchou '_ batin semuanya.

" Ck! Kuso! " umpat Naruto sambil mendaratkan kakinya kembali " Menjadi seperti burung menyusahkan sekali, apa lagi Naga " lanjut Naruto sambil menghilangkan sayap darahnya untuk istirahat sementara

" Aku harus mencari metode agar aku cepat bisa mengendalikannya " gumam Naruto sambil menyentuh dagunya memikirkan caranya agar bisa mengendalikan sayap darahnya.

" Oh! " kejut Naruto dengan lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

 **Bhatsh!**

Seketika Sayap darah Naruto kembali muncul dengan posisi terbentang, sementara Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang terbang.

 **Swush!**

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto berhasil terbang ke udara meninggalkan ledakan angin keras di tempat mereka berlatih membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut dengan kecepatan terbang Naruto.

" WUUUUHUUU! " teriak Naruto sambil meliuk-liuk di udara, setelah meliuk-liuk Naruto langsung menukik dengan cepat menuju aliran Sungai dan terbang di atas sungai sekitar 10 cm di atas sungai.

 **Sret! Swush!**

Dengan kecepatan terbangnya Naruto berhasil membelah air Sungai membuat semua menganga akan kecepatan terbang Naruto, sementara Naruto tertawa senang karena bisa mengendalikan sayapnya.

Kenapa dia bisa mengendalikan sayapnya dengan cepat karena dia mendapat ide dari Jet Turbo miliknya yang di terbangkan dengan pikiran. Setelah di pikir Metode itu hampir sama karena menggunakan Konsentrasi yang bagus untuk mengendalikannya.

 **Swush! Sret! Dum!**

Setelah cukup melintasi Sungai, Narutopun menukik ke udara kembali lalu terbang dengan cepat ke tempat kelompoknya hingga mendarat sempurna dengan efek ledakan angin pelan begitu Naruto mendaratnya.

" Selamat Danchou kau berhasil mengendalikannya " ucap Kiba sambil berteriak dari tempat duduknya, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum " Yosh! Waktunya latihan minna! " ucap Naruto memberi perintah.

 **.**

 **Mountain Kashima-Yarigatake**

.

Setelah terbang sekitar 15 menit Naruto beserta yang lain sampai di atas pegunungan Kashima-Yarigatake yang di kenal akan pemandangannya yang indah di sertai memiliki berbatuan yang banyak dan curam Naruto yang melihat mereka telah sampai menatap kelompoknya.

" Baiklah kita mulai latihan kita di sini " ucap Naruto membuat seluruh anggota Naruto bersiap " Baiklah, Sekarang kita mulai! " teriak Naruto langsung menukik ke bawah di ikuti yang lainnya lalu berputar balik terbang menuju Notori.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Dengan gerakan lincah Naruto melewati berbatuan curam di depannya walaupun berbatuan curam itu sempit sekalipun, begitupun Anggota Naruto terbang dengan lincah melewati berbatuan curam di depan mereka.

 **Sret! Swush!**

Dengan gerakan indah Naruto melewati berbatuan curam seperti dinding di depannya dengan melakukan gerakan melompat dan mendarat di belakang berbatuan curam tersebut lalu terbang kembali dengan cepat menuju Notori.

" Wow! Ne Danchou, bukankah kita terbang terlalu pendek? Jika seperti ini kita akan melukai naga kita? " tanya Kiba tampak sedikit kesusahan menghindari berbatuan curam yang ada di bawah naga mereka sekitar 5-20 cm.

" Tidak, ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Lomba nanti, kita harus terbang sekitar 5-20 cm di atas berbatuan curam ini jika tidak ingin ketahuan oleh misuh " jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

 **Sret! Swush!**

Setelah melewati berbatuan curam, Naruto dan yang lain kembali menukik ke bawah mengikuti lereng gunung lalu Kashima-Yarigatake dengan terbang dalam kemiringan sekitar 50 derajat.

" Tapi kenapa kita harus terbang sependek ini? Dan juga Bukankah ini sama saja membuat kita menjadi lambat untuk ke gunung fuji? " tanya Julis merasa janggal, jikapun mereka mengikuti jalur yang mereka jadikan latihan kali ini, pasti peserta lain akan ada di depannya dan menghadang mereka.

" Jika kita terbang di udara, sama saja pertandingan ini membuat bahaya. Lomba ini mencari kecepatan dan pertahanan dari penunggang naga, karena mencari kecepatan pasti ada rintangannya yaitu bertarung sambil melewati rintangan yang ada di jalur. Maka dari itu kita akan melewati pertarungan tanpa di sadari siapapun " jelas Naruto sambil mengepakkan sayapnya untuk semakin cepat terbang begitupun anggota Naruto yang lain.

 **Swush! Swush! Swush!**

Setelah melewati lereng gunung, Naruto dan yang lain mulai memasuki Daerah desa di sekitar Nagano membuat Naruto dan yang lain menerbangkan sedikit naga mereka ke atas karena mereka akan melewati daerah persawahan

" Selain itu Arena pertarungan ini sangatlah luas karena melibatkan daerah Toyama, Nagano dan Yamanashi jadi jalur lomba tidak hanya jalur ini saja melainkan jalurnya ada di tiga daerah itu asalkan mereka berlomba di tiga daerah itu dan mengikuti syarat terbang ini bukanlah masalah " jelas Naruto kembali.

" Jadi... Kenapa Danchou memilih tempat ini? " tanya Kirin penasaran " Karena jika kita melewati daerah ini, lawan tidak akan bisa melakukan serangan apapun kepada kita karena ini daerah pedesaan " jawab Naruto membuat semua tersentak karena baru menyadarinya.

" Jadi begitu, untuk menghindari terjadinya pertarungan menuju gunung fuji, panitia memilih jalur yang hampir semuanya adalah Desa, untuk menilai apakah para peserta bisa mengendalikan emosional mereka untuk menyerang dan fokus dalam lomba " gumam Julis paham, sementara Naruto yang mendengar pendapat Julis sedikit tersenyum

" Maa~ mungkin saja begitu " gumam Naruto " Tapi dalam pertarungan nanti aku ingin sekali menghindari pertarungan agar cepat sampai Gunung Fuji karena berdasarkan lomba mengelilingi jepang waktu itu, kelompok Takigaku sangatlah cepat " lanjutnya sambil mengingat seseorang yang baginya cukup bahaya di lomba berikutnya.

 **Bhatsh! Swush!**

" Gh! " geram pelan Naruto lalu membuat Dua Pasang Sayap kembali dan mengepakkannya dengan cepat hingga Naruto melaju dengan cepat di atas pedesaan yang ada di Nagano hingga membuat ledakan angin. Sementara kelompok Naruto yang melihat ketua mereka tampak tak bisa menahan diri menghela nafas mereka

.

.

.

 **1 Hours Later~**

.

Asia dan Aiz yang menunggu di Omachi saat ini di buat menunggu dengan bosan karena sudah 1 jam lebih berlalu Naruto dan Yang lain berlatih dan belum kembali juga. dalam hati mereka, mereka bersumpah jika Naruto membuat menunggu lebih lama lagi mereka akan menyerang Naruto saat itu juga karena semenjak pagi tadi mereka berciuman dan melakukan kegiatan panas mereka benar-benar ketagihan untuk melakukannya lagi.

 **Swush! Bruk! Bruk!**

Mata Aiz dan Asia seketika melirik ketika sesuatu jatuh dengan cepat dan mendarat tak jauh dari mereka hingga berguling berkali-kali dan berhenti tepat di depan Asia dan Aiz. Asia dan Aiz yang melihat siapa yang jatuh tersebut tersentak karena saat ini Naruto berbaring terlentang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Naru-kun!/Nii-chan! " panik Aiz dan Asia langsung mendekati Naruto dan membaringkan Naruto di antara mereka " A-Apa yang terjadi Nii-chan? Ke-Kenapa kau tampak sangat kelelahan?" tanya Asia khawatir sambil mengecek seluruh tubuh Naruto

" Sepertinya Danchou sudah mencapai batasnya " Asia dan Aiz yang mendengar itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Kiba dan Anggota lainnya yang baru saja tiba " Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Asia to the point.

" Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terbang cepat dengan Empat pasang sayap dari darahnya, kami berusaha mengejarnya tapi kecepatannya di luar kemampuan naga kami " jawab Tohka sambil turun dari naganya.

" Mou~ Baka-nii-chan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu walau pun itu latihan " bentak Asia sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pohon muncul di belakang Asia dan setelah pohon itu tubuh tinggi, Ranting-ranting pohon tersebut bergerak melilit tubuh Naruto dan seketika dedaunan hijau dari pohon tersebut berubah-ubah warna layaknya pelangi.

" sebenarnya apa yang membuat Naru-kun memaksakan diri tadi? " tanya Aiz menatap kelompok Naruto yang duduk di dekat mereka " Danchou sempat membicarakan tentang masalah yang terjadi di Dragons Races mengenai kelompok Takigaku yang waktu itu berada di posisi pertama, setelah itu Danchou membuat dua pasang sayap kembali dan melesat meninggalkan kami " jelas Julis membuat Asia paham kenapa Kakaknya memaksakan dirinya.

" Mouu~ Baka Nii-chan, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengejar kelompok itu bukan? Lagi pula tujuan awalmu hanyalah untuk mengalahkan Uchiha, jikapun kelompok Takigaku di urutan pertama dan kau di urutan ke dua, hal itu bukanlah masalah yang terpenting kau mengalahkan si Uchiha " nasehat Asia sambil menatap kesal kakaknya yang saat ini hanya dia mendengar ceramahan Asia.

Jika di pikir kembali hal itu ada benarnya juga, sejak awal dia memang berencana untuk mengalahkan sang Uchiha dengan taruhan kelompok mereka, dan semenjak lomba berlangsung dia memang berhasil mengalahkan sang Uchiha walaupun bukan di posisi pertama dan itu membuat Naruto senang, namun sebuah ambisi tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya karena ingin mengalahkan Uchiha dan menempati posisi pertama agar bisa mempermalukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun Ambisinya terlalu besar untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke hingga melupakan bahwa dia bisa saja mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke walaupun dia harus berada di atasnya Kelompok Sasuke.

 **Srak~**

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, ranting-ranting pohon di belakang Asiapun melonggarkan lilitan Mereka pada Naruto membuat Naruto dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali.

 **Ctak!**

" Ittai.. " ringis pelan Asia ketika dahinya di sentil oleh Naruto yang saat ini berlutut di depannya " Aku tidak tahu harus berapa banyak aku berterima kasih padamu Asia-chan, kau selalu membimbingku ke jalan yang benar, Arigato na. Kau benar-benar adikku yang terbaik " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Asia yang melihat senyum Naruto termenung sesaat sebelum membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya " Tentu saja Nii-chan " balas Asia dan tanpa ragu Asia memeluk leher Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto _" Tapi.. Kau harus membayarnya dengan menciumku nanti Nii-chan.. Kau harus membiarkanku menciummu hingga puas "_ bisik Asia dengan nada menggoda membuat wajah tampan Naruto berkeringat dingin.

" _Etto.. Tapi kita tidak mungkin melakukannya di sini "_ balas Naruto berbisik _" Daijoubu, aku akan menunggunya nanti malam O~nii~chan "_ balas Asia dengan nada menggoda membuat tubuh Naruto merinding.

Sementara Anggota Naruto dan Aiz yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan Asia sedikit malu karena mereka tidak menyangka akan melihat adegan romantis kecuali Aiz, Kirin, Tohka, dan Koneko. Dalam hati mereka merasa cemburu karena Asia menggoda Naruto dengan sangat berani di depan umum tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

" _Tapi... Sepertinya tidak buruk menciummu sebentar Onii-chan "_ lanjut Asia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Naruto dan yang lain melebarkan matanya karena dengan berani Asia mencium Naruto kembali dengan mesra dan liar.

Tohka yang melihat itu memanas, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat Naruto terus di cium oleh orang lain walaupun dia bukanlah orang penting bagi Naruto walaupun penting dalam kelompoknya saja, tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak terima saja jika Naruto terus saja di cium.

" Cukup! Bukankah kau sudah sering menciumnya, sebaiknya hentikan " bentak Tohka sambil menarik Naruto dari ciuman Asia dan memeluk Naruto erat hingga kepala Naruto terapit oleh dua melon Tohka.

Asia yang melihat tingkah Tohka menyeringai tipis, walau dia melihat sebentar dirinya tahu bahwa Tohka menaruh perhatian pada Naruto, hanya saja Tohka terlalu Tsundere untuk menunjukkan jika dia memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto.

" Heh~ memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai Nii-chan? " goda Asia membuat wajah Tohka memerah dan langsung menjauhkan Naruto darinya hingga Naruto berpindah kepelukan Koneko " T-Tentu saja! M-Mana mungkin aku memiliki perasaan terhadapnya " balas Tohka sambil tergagap.

" Heh~ " goda Asia membuat Wajah Tohka semakin memerah, Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran kecil di depannya memasang wajah lelah, Koneko yang menyadari itu menekan pipi Naruto dengan telunjuknya membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko yang di belakangnya.

" Danchou, Izinkan aku menciummu " pinta Koneko dengan polos membuat Tohka mendelik ke arah Koneko " Jangan bercanda Lolicon Neko!? "

Kiba yang melihat Naruto tampak lelah dengan tingkah anggotanya mendekati Naruto dan berbisik ke arah Naruto " rasanya nikmat bukan Danchou? Di cintai oleh mereka? " bisik Kiba membuat urat kekesalan di dahi Naruto.

 **Buagh!**

" Urusai! "

.

.

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **13.00 PM**

.

 **Tring! Twing! Twing! Twung!**

Sementara di Kantor DSA, tampak seluruh pekerja saat ini berkumpul dengan perkumpulan di pimpin oleh Jiraiya saat ini di mana Jiraiya menjelaskan akan Desain yang di buat Naruto dalam sehari penuh.

Semua pekerja DSA menatap Kagum akan Desain di rancang Naruto bahkan Detail dan Data yang di buat Naruto sangatlah sempurna di mata mereka

" Sugoii... Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-san membuat rancangan Yang sangat luar biasa " gumam salah satu pekerja DSA " Jika di banding dengan ciptaan yang dulu di buat oleh Naruto-san, Ini sungguh-sungguh luar biasa " timpal pekerja yang lain.

" Tapi... Desain ini memiliki waktu yang lama untuk di pasang, terlebih pembuat masalahnya ada di bawah tanah, Jika kita memasangnya bukankah mereka akan mengetahuinya? " tanya salah satu pekerja mengutarakan kejanggalannya.

" Masalah itu serahkan padaku " jawab Jiraiya dengan suara tegas membuat semua menolehnya di mana mata Jiraiya saat ini memperlihatkan mata bernama Clock Eyes yang berwarna Cokelat terang " Aku akan mengaturnya agar mereka tidak menyadarinya " lanjut Jiraiya.

" Tidak akan ada yang bisa melawan mata legenda milik Clan Namikaze ini "

.

.

" Sudah waktunya mata legenda ini aktif kembali "

.

.

.

 **Back to Naruto Side.**

.

 **Sret! Bwush!**

Kembali dengan Naruto, saat ini Naruto tengah berada di tengah hutan sambil melakukan gerakan memukul udara kosong hingga membuat hempasan angin yang begitu kuat hingga membuat dedaunan beterbangan.

" Gh! Ini masih belum terlalu kuat " geram Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat _' Waktu itu aku menyentil batu kerikil hingga mengeluarkan uap panas, jika bisa aku ingin mencobanya lagi tapi dalam pukulan seperti ini '_ batin Naruto pengepalkan tangannya dengan erat hingga tanpa sadar Terlihat retakan berwarna merah di tangan Naruto dan mengeluarkan Uap panas yang membuat Naruto tersentak.

' _Ini... '_ batin Naruto _" Itu adalah_ _ **Detroito**_ , _pukulan terkuat dan menakutkan dari Teknik Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki, pukulan dari darah yang menguap akan semangat membara "_ Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara memasuki kepalanya tersentak kembali.

' _Kau... '_ batin Naruto _" Ya ini Aku. "_

' _Apa yang menakutkan dari teknik ini? Jika di lihat pukulan ini hanya akan membuat ledakan angin panas walau aku akui jika angin panas cukuplah berbahaya untuk tubuh? '_ tanya Naruto penasaran.

" _Karena kekuatan ini bisa meningkatkan Kekuatannya secara berturut, bahkan jika sampai kekuatan Maksimum teknik ini bisa mengguncang bumi.. Tidak.. Bisa di bila membuat retakan besar untuk Bumi menuju kehancuran "_ Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya bahkan wajahnya seketika berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan.

' _S-Separah itukah? '_ batin Naruto _" Ya... "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu melemaskan tangannya hingga retakan merah di tangannya menghilang begitu juga uap panas di kepalan tangannya tadi _' Huft~ jika seperti itu aku tidak akan melatih kemampuan itu '_ batin Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" _Tapi jika tanpa sadar kau mengamuk dan menggunakannya sama saja bahaya "_ Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak _' Jadi maksudmu aku harus menguasainya? Apa kau gila?! '_

" _Ya, Kekuatan Detroito bisa di perkecil oleh pengguna dengan mengatur seberapa besar kekuatan yang ingin di gunakan "_

' _Maksudmu? '_

" _Dengan kata lain, kau harus berkonsentrasi untuk membuat Energi panas secukupnya. cara menggunakan teknik ini sama seperti kau mengendalikan darah yang selalu kau munculkan di seluruh anggota tubuhmu "_

' _Begitu ya... '_ batin Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kembali hingga retakan merah muncul di tangannya begitu juga memunculkan uap panas kembali di tangannya _' Berapa batas maksimumnya? '_

" _Batas paling mengerikan adalah 1.000.000% tapi untuk penggunaan maksimum batas normal adalah 100%, jadi aku sarankan kau mengendalikan kekuatanmu dari 1% Hingga 10%. "_

 _Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit menurunkan Energinya membuat retakan merah di tangannya menghilang namun tidak dengan uap panasnya " Dan Aku beritahu kau satu hal lagi. Teknik ini adalah Teknik tingkat atas milik Uzumaki yang terlarang karena jika tidak bisa mengendalikannya organ tubuh yang di gunakan untuk Detroito akan hancur "_

' _Anggota tubuh apa saja yang bisa di gunakan? '_

" _Oi, Kau tidak berusaha melatih semuanya sekaligus bukan?! "_

' _Heh! Kenapa tidak? Kau bilang aku harus mengendalikannya bukan? '_

" _tapi Teknik ini hanya harus di gunakan dalam keadaan darurat hidup ataupun mati "_

' _Jangan Khawatir, Akan aku pastikan Aku bisa mengendalikan teknik ini di seluruh tubuhku sampai 20% hingga perlombaan berikutnya di mulai '_

" _... "_

Naruto yang tidak mendengar suara balasan menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena suara tersebut kembali muncul

" _Kaki, tangan, Badan, dan Jari. Itu adalah empat organ tubuh yang bisa di gunakan untuk teknik ini "_

" Yosh! " gumam Naruto mulai semangat tak lupa dia menjaga kestabilan Energinya, hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengukur Energi dari 1%-5%.

" Naruto-kun " Naruto yang mengenal suara yang memanggil namanya menghentikan latihannya dan menoleh kesumber suara hingga dia melihat sosok perempuan berambut pirang bermata hijau indah berdiri di dekatnya dengan karangan bunga di keranjang yang ada di tangannya.

" Arthuria-chan "

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Arthuria Pen Dragon, sosok perempuan berambut cantik yang merupakan sosok pengantin Naruto kedepannya walau sebenarnya karena aturan saat ini berdiri di depan Naruto dengan penampilan yang sangat cantik membuat Naruto terpaku bahkan tidak berkedip sekalipun.

" Mou~ jangan memandangiku terus anata " Rajuk Arthuria sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung panik dengan wajah merona " A-Ah gomen, a-aku hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi " ucap Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, entah kenapa setiap dirinya bertemu Arthuria dirinya benar-benar canggung, bahkan otak pintarnya mendadak kongslet seketika

" Kau.. Kau sedang apa di sini Naruto-kun? " tanya Arthuria perlahan keluar dari balik pohon dan mendekati Naruto yang tampak canggung " Etto, tentu saja berlatih memang kenapa? " jawab Naruto lalu balik bertanya.

" Sendirian? "

" Tidak juga, aku bersama kelompokku sedang berlatih di sini. Hanya saja saat ini kelompokku ku suruh berlatih terbang dari Pengunungan Kashima-Yarigatake sampai Notori untuk melatih mereka agar mengingat rute daerah tersebut " jelas Naruto membuat Arthuria mengerti.

 **Sret!**

 **Wush! Boom!**

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah serangan di belakangnya tanpa sadar mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang dan seketika terjadi hempasan angin panas membuat sang penyerang terseret beberapa meter.

Naruto yang melihat sang penyerang tersentak karena rupanya sang penyerang adalah Arthur, Adik dari Arthuria " U-Ugh! " lenguh Arthur sambil menjatuhkan pedangnya lalu jatuh berlutut sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

" Oi, Kau tidak apa?! " tanya Naruto langsung mendekati Arthur bersama Arthuria " A-Ahaha, jangan khawatir... Aku baik-baik saja kok, tadi itu hanya angin panas saja jadi aku baik-baik saja " balas Arthur sambil berusaha berdiri kembali.

" Mou~ sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan baka " omel Arthuria membuat Arthur terkekeh " Aku... Hanya ingin mengetes Naruto-san saja. Dan siapa sangka Naruto-san memiliki kekuatan seperti tadi... Benar-benar mengejutkanku " jawab Arthur sambil melirik tangan Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan angin panas.

" kau tidak apa bukan? Maaf tadi aku terlalu berlebihan, karena ada yang menyerangku jadi aku kelepasan mengeluarkan teknik tadi itu " ucap Naruto meminta maaf " Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Naruto-kun, itu karma untuknya " ucap Arthuria sambil menatap Arthur kesal sementara Arthur yang di pandang seperti itu tertawa pelan.

" Huft~ lalu kalian sedang apa di sini? " tanya balik Naruto " Aku hanya mengantarkan Nee-sama mengambil bunga untuk membuat karangan bunga, terlebih itu untukmu " jawab Arthur membuat Arthuria salah tingkah.

" Jangan mengatakannya Baka! " bentak Arthuria melempar sebuah batu besar ke kepala Arthur hingga membuat Arthur Pingsan. Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam _' Deja vu '_ batin Naruto.

" Benarkah kau membuatnya untukku? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Arthuria yang tampak malu-malu di sampingnya " Ja-Jangan salah paham ya! Bu-Bunga ini aku ambil untuk.. Un-Untuk.. Ah, adikku! " jawab Arthuria salah tingkah.

Naruto yang sebenarnya mengetahui kalau Arthuria berbohong dari nada bicaranya hanya acuh saja, toh bukan urusannya.

" Souka... Jaa~ aku akan mencari tempat lain untuk berlatih jadi sam... " perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika Tiba-tiba saat dirinya akan pergi Arthuria menahannya agar tidak pergi " Ada apa? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" J-Jangan pergi dulu baka. Se-Setidaknya temani calon i-istrimu ini " pinta Arthuria membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum ikut salah tingkah, dalam hatinya dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena selalu salah tingkah di depan Arthuria.

" M-Maa~ tidak masalah " jawab Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Arthuria yang melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya merona, ini pertama kalinya baginya untuk menyentuh tangan seorang pria yang sangat dia idamkan.

Dengan kaku Arthuria menerima uluran tangan Naruto lalu berjalan bersama dalam Keadaan canggung.

.

 **Whitefox side**

 **.**

Sementara itu pada tempat kelompok Naruto, tampak mereka saat ini berisirahat di bawah pohon dengan keringat di wajah mereka, untuk para naga mereka, saat ini mereka berkumpul di sebuah sungai kecil sambil meminum air dengan rakus, bahkan ikan kecil yang ada di sungai sweatdrop melihatnya.

" Hahh~ kejamnya! " kesal Kiba sambil membaringkan tubuhnya " Dasar Danchou menyuruh kami berlatih mengingat rute yang kita lewati 2x bolak balik, dan juga kenapa Danchou tidak ikut " gerutu Kiba.

" Danchou sudah mengingat semua rute di jepang jadi wajar saja Danchou tidak ikut, selain itu Tujuan ini melatih kita agar tidak terpisah dari jalur yang di tentukan Danchou " bela Julis, Kiba yang mendengar itu mendecih pelan, jika tujuannya seperti itu ya baginya tidak masalah sih.

" Jadi... Dimana Danchou Asia-chan? " tanya Kirin yang duduk di samping Asia " Maa~ dia bilang dia melatih kekuatannya cukup jauh dari sini, dan seharusnya dia sudah kembali sih sekarang " jawab Asia sambil menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah daerah di mana Naruto berlatih namun mereka tidak bisa melihatnya karena tertutup hutan.

 **Srak!**

Baru saja di bicarakan Naruto muncul bersama Arthuria di sampingnya dan hal itu membuat Mata Asia, Aiz, Tohka, dan Koneko langsung berkilat tajam apa lagi mereka melihat Naruto tampak bergandengan tangan dengan Arthuria

" Jadi mereka anggota kelompokmu Naruto-kun? " tanya Arthuria menatap satu persatu kelompoknya " Maa~ begitulah, kecuali dua orang itu, mereka adalah... "

" **Nii-chan "** Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika sang Adik menatap nyalang kakaknya dengan aura hitam pekak di belakangnya begitu juga Aiz, Koneko dan Tohka **" Siapa perempuan itu? "** tanya Asia dengan nada berat membuat Naruto merinding seketika.

" Etto... Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya... " gumam Naruto bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana " Ah, Namaku Arthuria Pen Dragon, Calon Istri Naruhmmmph! " Naruto yang mendengar Arthuria mengatakan sesuatu yang terlarang langsung membekap mulut.

Arthuria yang di bekap mulutnya menatap Naruto seolah kenapa dia menutup mulutnya " Jangan mengatakannya baka! " bentak pelan Naruto. Bahkan wajah Naruto saat ini panik karena dia merasakan empat aura hitam semakin meningkat ketika mendengar ucapan Arthuria.

" **Nii-chan/Naru-kun/Naruto-kun/Danchou.. "** Naruto yang mendengar suaranya di panggil oleh empat orang berbeda merinding ketakutan.

" Ma-Maa~ tenanglah aku bisa jelaskan kok "

Namun sayang empat wanita yang terbawa rasa cemburu tidak mendengarkan karena mereka saat ini tengah bersiap memberi Naruto hukuman, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berlari menjauh **" Jangan lari! "** teriak empat wanita tersebut mengejar Naruto

Arthuria yang di tinggal menatap bingung kejadian tersebut, sementara kelompok Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut berdoa dalam hati agar ketua mereka selamat.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto kembali dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya di ikuti empat wanita sebagai pelaku pembuat luka-luka tersebut, Arthuria yang melihat keadaan calon suaminya khawatir namun Naruto mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja dan juga dirinya telah menjelaskan kejadian bagaimana dirinya menjadi calon suami untuk Arthuria.

Asia, Aiz, Koneko dan Tohka yang sudah mendengar penjelasan Naruto menatap tajam Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka jika bertatapan muka bisa di bilang mode cewek ngambek membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya _' Mungkin nanti aku akan meminta maaf pada mereka '_ batin Naruto.

" Jadi Danchou... Bisa jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau menjadi Calon suaminya? " tanya Kiba penasaran, Namun Naruto hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut " Ah kejamnya, kami semua juga ingin tahu Danchou " rajuk Kiba membuat Alis Naruto berkedut kesal.

" Bisakah kau hentikan itu " pinta Naruto membuat Kiba tertawa renyah " Jadi Danchou kenapa kau membawanya ke sini? Mau pamer? " tanya Julis sedikit pedas membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya kembali.

" aku mengajaknya ke sini agar ada yang menemaninya, dia baru kembali dari Amerika jadi dia belum memiliki teman di sini. Dan satu hal yang terpikir olehku adalah membawanya kemari " jelas Naruto membuat semua di sana paham.

Setelahnya Narutopun memperkenalkan seluruh anggotanya dan juga adik serta senpainya yaitu Aiz kepada Arthuria dan di balas senyum hangat oleh mereka kecuali empat perempuan yang menyerang Naruto tadi.

Arthuria yang merasa belum di terima oleh Empat Wanita tersebut memasang wajah kaku, Naruto yang juga menyadarinya menepuk pelan pundak Arthuria membuat Arthuria menoleh ke arahnya dan Naruto memasang wajah seolah tenang saja biarkan dirinya yang mengurus empat perempuan tersebut.

" Jadi Danchou... Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang? Kami sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan? " tanya Xenovia karena bosan tidak ada kegiatan lain. Naruto yang mendengar itu berpikir jika dia berlatih terbang kembali mereka sama saja meninggalkan Arthuria, selain itu semua belum mengetahui kemampuan Arthuria.

Naruto yang tahu harus melakukan apa menyeringai kecil " Jaa~ bagaimana kalau kita Sparing saja? " usul Naruto membuat di sana saling berpandangan " Kali ini kalian akan sparing bersama Arthuria-chan melawanku dan Juga Asia dan Aiz-nee akan ikut Sparing melawanku " jelas Naruto membuat Asia, Aiz dan Arthuria terkejut

" Ma-Matte Nii-chan kenapa aku harus ikut? " tanya Asia meminta penjelasan " Dan Juga kenapa aku harus ikut Naruto-kun? " tanya Arthuria meminta penjelasan juga.

" Kenapa aku juga Naru-kun? " tanya Aiz ikut meminta penjelasan membuat Naruto menyeringai kecil.

" sudah lakukan saja, jika tidak mau kalian tidak akan aku biarkan pulang sampai besok " ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas membuat semua di sana saling berpandangan.

 **Sret! Swush!**

Melihat Anggotanya saling berpandangan langsung melompat mundur dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga mengeluarkan uap panas " Jaa~ Sparing di mulai dari sekarang! " ucap Naruto langsung memukul udara Kosong hingga membuat hempasan angin panas ke arah anggotanya.

 **Sring! Bwush!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Arthuria menebaskan pedang kasap mata yang entah sejak kapan di tangannya hingga hempasan panas tersebut terbelah melewati Anggota Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Naruto yang tadi melayang mendarat dengan sempurna dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Arthuria yang melihat Naruto tidak main-main menyiapkan senjatanya begitupun Anggota Naruto, Asia yang untuk pertama kalinya Sparing dengan Naruto menatap takut sang Kakak yang tidak main-main.

" Asia-chan Sparing ini berguna jika suatu saat salah satu anggotaku tidak bisa mengikuti pertarungan jika hal itu terjadi maka kau harus menggantikannya Asia-chan " jelas Naruto berusaha meyakinkan adiknya " Tidak.. Aku tidak mau melawanmu Nii-chan! " pinta Asia.

" kau harus. Seandainya saja aku hilang kendali dan tak sengaja ingin membunuhmu, kau juga harus melawanku Asia " ucap Naruto meyakinkan Asia, Asia yang mendengar itu terdiam, melihat Asia terdiam Narutopun melirik ke arah Aiz

" Dan untuk Aiz-nee, aku menyuruhmu ikut karena kau akan bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi mereka nanti seandainya aku hilang kendali, jadi mohon bantuanmu Aiz-nee "

Aiz yang mendengar itu terdiam lalu menyiapkan senjatanya tanda dia siap menerima tanggung jawab, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum " Satu hal lagi, kalian harus bekerja sama mengalahkanku, Arthuria-chan akan bekerja sama dengan kalian begitu juga sebaliknya, dan bagi yang berhasil mengalahkanku " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai

" Kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah apapun dariku "

Lima wanita di sana seketika tersentak dengan wajah merona " A-Apapun? " tanya Asia memastikan " Tentu saja " jawab Naruto.

Seketika lima wanita di sana terdiam dengan sesuatu tiba-tiba memasuki otak mereka.

 _ **Pikiran Asia**_ _._

.

" _Nii-chan, izinkan aku ikut bersamamu "_ pinta Asia kepada sang kakak yang saat ini berdiri di depannya sambil bertelanjang dada.

" _Tentu saja, Tsuma "_ balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Asia dan mendorong Asia pelan hingga berbaring Di kasur, Asia yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu mendesah pelan menikmati perlakuan Naruto.

.

 **Pikiran Aiz**

 **.**

" _Naru-kun, kita mau melakukan apa di sini? "_ tanya Aiz yang saat ini bersama Naruto di dalam hutan yang sepi _" Ini adalah hadiah untukmu, Aiz-nee "_ jawab Naruto mengapit Aiz ke sebuah pohon lalu menciumnya dengan mesra.

 _._

 _ **Pikiran Arthuria**_

 **.**

" _Okaerinasai Anata "_ sapa Arthuria menyambut Naruto yang baru kembali dari kerja _" Tadaima Tsuma "_ balas Naruto sambil mendekati Arthuria.

" _Anata mau mandi dulu? Atau makan dulu? "_ tanya Arthuria _" Hmm~ bagaimana ya.. "_ gantung Naruto sambil memeluk mesra Arthuria _" Aku inginnya kamu Tsuma "_ lanjutnya lalu mencium bibir Arthuria dengan mesra.

 _._

 _ **Pikiran Tohka**_

.

" _Ahh~ ahnnn Naru.. "_ desah Tohka ketika Naruto menjilati tubuhnya di tuangi cokelat dan tubuhnya terikat agar tidak bisa melawan _" Kau sungguh manis, Tohka-chan "_ bisik Naruto lalu menjilati tubuh Tohka kembali

.

 _ **Pikiran Koneko**_

.

" _Danchou "_ gumam Koneko saat ini duduk berpangkuan dengan Paha Naruto sebagai tempat duduk dan dia duduk berhadapan pada Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya _" Ini hadiahmu Koneko-chan "_ bisik Naruto lalu mencium bibir Koneko dengan liar.

.

 **Bluush!**

Seketika lima wanita di sana meledak dengan wajah merona merah sepenuhnya hingga mengeluarkan asap. Naruto dan yang lain yang melihat itu tersentak dengan wajah terkejut.

" Kalau begitu... " gumam Asia menyentuh tanah di bawahnya.

" Akan aku kalahkan kau Nii-chan! " ucap Asia tiba-tiba semangat **.**

 **Srash! Srash!**

Seketika dari tanah keluar banyak akar pohon yang bergerak liar ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu meningkatkan kekuatannya hingga tubuhnya mengeluarkan uap panas, dan juga Di Jam milik Naruto tampak Jam Naruto memperlihatkan angka 5% **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Detroito gopersento "]** gumam Naruto.

 **Swush!**

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto langsung mengelak ke samping untuk menghindari akar-akar yang di buat Asia.

 **Sret!**

Naruto yang menghindar ke samping seketika terkejut karena Arthuria tiba-tiba telah di sampingnya dengan pedangnya menggenggam sesuatu dengan erat. " Aku akan mengalahkanmu Naruto-kun! " ucap Arthuria menebaskan senjatanya ke arah Naruto

 **Sring! Swush! Swush!**

Dengan gerakan lincah Naruto menghindari tebasan Arthuria yang mengarah padanya lalu melompat jauh untuk menjaga jarak dari Arthuria.

 **Wush! Sring! Blaar!**

Naruto yang merasakan bahaya dari belakangnya, langsung mengelak ke samping dengan cepat dan benar saja Tohka menyerangnya dari belakang dengan sandalphon miliknya namun untungnya dia berhasil menghindarinya

 **Wush! Sret! Duak! Bugh! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang telah berpindah ke samping Tohka langsung berputar dan menendang bahu Tohka hingga terpental dan menabrak Arthuria yang melesat ke arahnya hingga sama-sama terpental menabrak beberapa pohon.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang merasakan gerakan tanah di bawahnya langsung berlari menjauh dan benar saja beberapa akar mulai keluar dan berusaha menangkapnya.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang telah menjauh langsung melompat dan memukul udara kosong membuat hempasan angin panas yang menghancurkan akar-akar pohon Asia.

" Ugh! " ringis pelan Asia ketika merasakan panasnya angin buatan Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Aiz dan Koneko yang melihat celah untuk menyerang Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Naruto bersamaan sambil menyiapkan serangan mereka.

" Akulah yang akan mendapatkan Hadiah dari Naru-kun!/Danchou! " teriak Aiz dan Koneko bersamaan

 **Wush! Swush! Swush!**

Naruto yang melihat Aiz dan Koneko menyerangnya dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan Aiz dan Koneko bahkan tak jarang dia menangkis serangan mereka dengan sangat cepat.

 **Sret! Tsh! Blaaar!**

Setelah membuka kuda-kuda Aiz dan Koneko lebar-lebar Naruto mengarahkan jarinya dalam posisi menyentil di dahi mereka lalu menyentil mereka hingga mereka terpental cukup jauh.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

 **[" Pen Dragon Ryuujin! " ]** Naruto yang mendengar Suara Arthuria menyerangnya dengan sebuah sebuah tebasan Vertikal langsung menghindar ke belakang membuat serangan Arthuria hanya mengenai tanah namun memberikan efek ledakan yang besar.

Naruto yang Melihat serangan Arthuria merinding jika dia terkena mungkin dia akan mati .

" Minggir kau! Aku yang akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Naruto! " ucap Tohka mendorong Arthuria lalu melesat ke arah Naruto, Arthuria yang melihat itu tentu saja tidak mau kalah.

 **[" Halvanheven! "]** teriak Tohka menebaskan Sandalphonnya secara Horisontal pada udara kosong, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menunduk.

 **Braak!**

Puluhan pohon di belakang Narutopun terbelah menjadi dua membuat Naruto menatap tajam Tohka yang tampaknya tidak main-main dalam menyerangnya.

 **Swush! Duak!**

 **Sret! Bugh!**

Dengan gerakan lincah Naruto memutar kakinya lalu mengarahkan tendangan pada perut Tohka namun berhasil di tahan Tohka dengan tangannya, namun tak di sangka Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke arah Arthuria yang menyiapkan sebuah serangan hingga mereka bertabrakan kembali

 **Sret! Swush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah serangan besar seketika langsung salto ke belakang dan seketika di mana tempat dia berdiri tadi terjadi sebuah ledakan sedang, Naruto yang berhasil menghindar memasang posisi siaga karena saat ini di depannya terdapat sebuah monster pohon berukuran besar dengan pedang di kedua tangannya

 **Sret! Swush!**

Naruto yang mengetahui teknik siapa yang bisa membuat monster pohon tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengencangkan kuda-kudanya dan langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah monster tersebut.

 **Sret! Swush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat monster tersebut menebaskan salah satu senjatanya langsung berputar ke samping lalu melompat dengan tinggi hingga mencapai kepala monster setinggi 100 meter di depannya.

' _Kita lihat bagaimana jika kita menggunakan kekuatan 5% '_ batin Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan uap, sementara pada W.W.S milik Naruto seketika menyala dan menunjukkan angka 5% membuat Naruto menyeringai pelan.

" HUUAAAA! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan pukulannya pada monster di depannya.

 **Booom!**

Namun sang monster berhasil menahan serangan Naruto dengan senjata sisanya namun hal itu tidak menghentikan bahwa teknik Naruto mengeluarkan hempasan angin panas.

 **Swush! Buagh!**

Naruto yang terkejut karena serangannya tidak mempan harus di kejutkan kembali ketika monster tersebut memukulnya dari bawah hingga membuat dirinya terpental ke atas.

 **Brak! Sret!**

Namun Naruto langsung mematahkan pohon berbentuk pedang yang mementalkannya dan memposisikannya di depannya .

 **Tsh! Jraaarrk!**

Dengan sekali sentilan Pohon berbentuk pedang tersebutpun melesat ke arah sang Monster pohon dan menghancurkan monster tersebut menjadi dua.

 **Swush! Buagh!**

Naruto yang tidak menyadari bahwa Koneko tiba-tiba di belakangnya harus terkejut ketika Koneko memukulnya hingga jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat.

Naruto yang menyadari Arthuria, Tohka dan Aiz siap menyerangnya bersama langsung menggunakan pohon di sekitarnya lalu melompat ke atas kembali dan melempar Koneko ke bawah tepat ke arah Aiz, Tohka dan Arthuria.

 **Bruk! Bugh!**

Karena terkejut Naruto tidak jadi kena sasaran mereka, mereka harus saling bertabrakan karena tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka.

 **Tap! Wush! Wush!**

Baru saja Naruto mendarat, Naruto kembali menghindar akar-akar pohon yang akan menangkapnya, Naruto yang melihat itu melirik Asia yang tampak berkeringat _' Sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh sekali '_ batin Naruto.

 **Sret! Swush!**

Dengan sekali gerakan Naruto menghindari akar Asia lalu berlari ke arah Asia. Asia yang menyadari itu menajamkan matanya **[" Argrostein! "]** ucap Asia

 **Swush! Blar! Blar!**

Naruto yang melihat ratusan tombak cahaya tercipta dan melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat langsung berhenti dan melompat ke belakang menghindari ratusan tombak tersebut.

 **Swush! Tak!**

 **Trank!**

Sambil melompat ke belakang Naruto menangkap satu Tombak Cahaya Asia, lalu mengayunkan tombak di tangannya ke belakangnya hingga tombaknya beradu dengan senjata milik Aiz.

 **Swush! Trank! Trank!**

 **Sret! Dug!**

Aiz yang melihat serangannya di tahan langsung menebaskan kembali senjatanya namun Naruto selalu berhasil menahan senjatanya lebih cepat sebelum dia menebas senjatanya

Naruto yang masih menahan senjata Aiz mengetahui bahwa Koneko berusaha memukulnya langsung mendorong senjata Aiz lalu menahan pukulan Koneko dan melemparnya pelan ke udara.

 **Sret! Tsh! Blaaar!**

Setelahnya Naruto memposisikan jari menyentil di depan dua perempuan tersebut lalu menyentil udara kosong hingga terpental menabrak beberapa pohon

" Menyingkirlah! Aku yang akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Naruto! "

" Enak saja! Akulah yang akan mendapatkannya!? "

Naruto yang melihat mereka, Arthuria dan Tohka masih belum akur menghela nafasnya lalu meningkatkan kekuatannya lalu menghilang lebih cepat dari awal membuat Tohka dan Arthuria terkejut.

 **Swush! Blaaaar!**

Seketika dari atas sesuatu dengan cepat turun dan membentur tanah di belakang Arthuria dan Tohka membuat mereka berdua terhempas namun sebuah tangan menarik kaki mereka dan melempar mereka ke arah Aiz dan Koneko hingga mereka saling berbenturan.

Sementara sang pelempar saat ini berdiri tegak dengan angin panas mengelilinginya dia yang tak lain adalah Naruto " Ayolah aku ini sendiriloh? Bukankah kalian ingin mendapatkan hadiah dariku? Jika kalian ingin mengalahkanku kalian harus bekerja sama. " ucap Naruto.

" Bagaimana kami bisa bekerja sama jika kami bekerja sama dengan dia! " ucap Tohka sambil menatap tajam Arthuria yang berusaha berdiri bersama Aiz.

" Kaliannya saja yang tidak memiliki kerja sama, jika kalian ingin mengalahkanku setidaknya saling memahamilah untuk mengalahkanku " ucap Naruto sambil memasang posisi.

" Jadi bagaimana sekarang? " tanya Koneko meminta usulan " Aku tidak peduli yang terpenting aku akan mengalahkannya dan mendapatkan hadiahnya! " balas Tohka bersiap.

" Kau bodoh? Lawan kita adalah Nii-chan " omel Asia " status bukanlah hal penting tapi kelemahannya " balas Arthuria.

" Oh ya? Memang kau tahu kelemahannya? " tanya Tohka sedikit sinis " Kelemahan Naruto-kun adalah merespon serangan cepat, jika kita menyerangnya bersama dalam arah berbeda dengan menggunakan serangan cepat dan kejutan. Aku yakin kita menang " balas Arthuria menggenggam erat senjatanya hingga berubah menjadi cahaya begitu juga pakaiannya yang telah berubah karena memasuki mode Clan Pen Dragon.

" Aiz-san, kau ikut denganku, kita buat serangan pengalihan, lalu Koneko-san serang dari titik buta usahakan pukul bagian perutnya, lalu Tohka-san kau usahakan lumpuhkan Naruto-kun dan Asia-san yang akan menangkap Naruto-kun "

Aiz, Tohka, Koneko dan Asia yang mendengar itu saling berpandangan " Tch! Aku benci mengatakannya tapi dari kami tak ada yang pintar membuat Strategi " ucap Tohka sambil mendecih pelan.

" Jadi kami akan mengikuti idemu " timpal Koneko sambil bersiap begitu juga Asia " Selain itu jika kita kalah kita akan kehilangan hadiah kita " lanjut Koneko

Seketika mereka berlima terdiam lalu saling melirik tajam _' Aku harus lebih dulu dari pada mereka '_ batin mereka kompak

" Kalau begitu kita mulai! " ucap Arthuria melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto bersama Aiz, Naruto yang melihat itu menyiap tombak cahaya yang ada di tangan kirinya dan meningkatkan kekuatannya hingga mengeluarkan angin panas bahkan percikan petir kuning mulai muncul di tubuh Naruto.

 **Sret! Twush! Wush!**

Dengan sekaligerakan Naruto telah menghilang dari tempatnya di susul oleh Aiz dan Arthuria yang juga menghilang dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Trannk! Trank! Wush! Trank!**

Setelah menghilang beberapa detik terlihat Naruto Saat ini berusaha menahan serangan Cepat Arthuria dan Aiz yang menyerangnya dari berbagai arah dengan cepat, namun hal tersebut berhasil di tangani oleh Naruto.

 **Sret! Duk! Swush! Tsh!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat celah langsung melayangkan tendangan dari samping, namun Aiz berhasil menahan tendangan tersebut agar tidak melukainya namun dirinya harus terseret ke samping hingga berbenturan dengan Arthuria, Naruto yang melihat itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan segera Naruto menyentil udara kosong di depannya hingga terjadi ledakan angin panas yang mementalkan Arthuria dan Aiz.

 **Sret! Bwwuuuuush!**

Arthuria yang terpental tak kehilangan langsung mengangkat pedang cahayanya dan seketika pedang Arthuria memanjang ke udara " Hyaaaa! " teriak Arthuria mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah.

Naruto yang melihat tebasan itu akan mengenainya langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan **[" Kuroenko : Rengyukuroenri! "]** ucap Naruto.

 **Twung! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika sebuah Perisai hitam tercipta di atas Naruto dan menahan senjata Arthuria hingga membuat ledakan angin yang keras.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Naruto yang fokus bertahan seketika terkejut ketika di depannya tiba-tiba muncul Koneko dan memukulnya ke udara hingga terpental ke udara.

Naruto yang terpental ke udara seketika harus kembali terkejut ketika ratusan tombak mulai muncul dan turun dengan cepat layaknya hujan ke arahnya, Naruto yang melihat itu berniat membuat pelindung kembali, namun seketika Naruto harus terkejut ketika Tohka menangkap kakinya dan melemparnya ke bawah.

 **Blaar!**

Narutopun membentur tanah dengan keras hingga membentuk kawah berukuran sedang. Naruto yang merasakan sakit di punggungnya menggeram pelan lali menatap tajam ratusan tombak yang sudah dekat dengannya.

 **Sret! Tsh! Blaaar!**

Dengan sekali sentilan, Ratusan Tombak itupun terpental jauh-jauh darinya, Naruto yang berhasil menangkal serangan tersebut kembali berdiri namun seketika tubuh Naruto terhenti karena Asia menahan tubuh Naruto dengan akar-akarnya kecuali Tangan kanan Naruto karena Naruto menahannya dengan darahnya yang berbentuk ekor di punggungnya

" Ini Adalah serangan terakhir kami! Walau dengan satu Tangan Kau tidak akan bisa menangkalnya! " ucap Tohka yang melayang mengangkat pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan aura ungu.

 **Twush! Twush!**

Naruto yang melihat Dua Cahaya menjulang kelangit melirik pemilik dua cahaya tersebut di mana dia bisa melihat Aiz dan Arthuria juga sudah menyiapkan teknik mereka.

' _Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain '_ batin Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat hingga retakan merah mulai muncul, setelahnya muncul angin panas mengelilingi tangan kanan Naruto di sertai Percikan petir Kuning.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Detroito Gojuuparsento... "]** jeda Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya pelan hingga terlihat mata kanan Naruto yang berubah menjadi Jikkan.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Tiga serangan secara bersamaan langsung turun ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, Namun Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai.

 **[" Resperobrusto! "]** teriak Naruto dengan lantang lalu mengarahkan pukulannya pada tiga serangan di depannya.

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Ledakan Angin panaspun kembali terjadi begitu pukulan Naruto membentur Tiga Serangan dari Aiz, Tohka dan Arthuria hingga membuat sebuah kawah kecil di tempat Naruto dan Sebuah Kawah besar di tempat Arthuria, Aiz, Koneko, Tohka dan Asia.

Naruto yang melihat efek jika dia menggunakan kekuatan 50% mendengus pelan lalu melemaskan tangannya kembali, baru saja dia melemaskan tangannya Naruto harus meringis pelan ketika lengannya tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

 _" Itu adalah efek dari penggunaan 50% kekuatan Detroito, jika sampai 100%, tanganmu akan membengkak menjadi warna ungu "_ Naruto yang mendengar itu mendengus pelan lalu menatap tangannya dengan Jikkan miliknya.

Selagi menyembuhkan tangannya, Naruto melirik ke arah lima wanita yang berusaha berdiri kembali dan bersiap melawannya kembali, Naruto yang melihat kegigihan dan kekompakan mereka tersenyum.

" Ha'i, cukup sampai di sini latihannya " ucap Naruto membuat lima Wanita tersebut terkejut akan perkataan Naruto " Tapi... "

" Skornya seri, jadi kalian mendapatkan masing-masing hadiah dariku " potong Naruto ketika Tohka akan protes " Selain itu latihan ini sebenarnya memiliki tujuan lain " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum pada lima wanita di depannya.

" Aku ingin kalian akur bersama, bekerja sama, dan kompak dalam satu tujuan. Melihat kalian seperti ini, membuatku sungguh senang " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

 **Blush!**

Wajah lima Wanita itupun merona ketika melihat senyum Naruto, perlahan merekapun ambruk bersama dalam posisi melingkar, Naruto yang sempat melihat mereka ambruk sweatdrop seketika.

" Hah.. Hah.. Aku tidak menyangka... Hah.. Hah.. Bahwa kita akan seri " gerutu Tohka merasa tidak terima " Tapi... Bukankah dengan begini bagus? Kita sama sama mendapatkan hadiah dari Naru-kun? " balas Aiz berpikir lurus.

" Ano... Gomen ne Minna " Ucap Arthuria meminta maaf " Kenapa Arthuria-senpai? " tanya Koneko

" soalnya karena aku kalian bertengkar dengan Naruto-kun, dan juga mengacaukan kerja sama kalian " sesal Arthuria, namun Empat Wanita yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

" tidak apa, aku senang jika seperti ini " jawab Asia sambil tersenyum " Semakin banyak yang mencintai Naru-kun semakin bagus " timpal Aiz.

" Dan kau.. Sudah lulus " timpal Tohka sambil mengalihkan wajahnya " Tapi besok aku akan mengambil hadiahku lebih dulu! " lanjutnya membuat empat wanita di sana tidak terima.

" Tidak Aku duluan! " protes Asia.

" Aku duluan " ucap Aiz tak mau kalah

" Aku akan bersama Danchou seharian " ucap Koneko tak mau kalah.

" Tak akan aku biarkan! " ucap Arthuria juga tak mau mengalah

Naruto yang melihat mereka bertengkar kecil tersenyum senang karena mereka telah akur, pandangan Naruto seketika teralih ketika Sisa Kelompoknya yaitu, Julis, Claudia, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Kirin dan Saya datang ke arahnya.

" Bagaimana Danchou? " tanya Claudia dan mendapat senyum dari Naruto " Maa~ bisa di bilang begitu " balas Naruto sambil menatap lima wanita yang masih berkelahi kecil kembali.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan Danchou? Sudah ada 6 Perempuan yang sudah mencintaimu dengan tulus, Apa kau akan menerimanya? " tanya Kiba membuat Naruto terdiam.

" Entahlah... " jawab Naruto membuat Kiba menghela nafasnya " Tapi... Sepertinya setelah Dragons Champions Ini selesai, Aku akan menjawab pernyataan mereka " lanjut Naruto membuat semua kecuali lima wanita yang masih bertengkar terkejut karena ketua mereka sepertinya sudah siap menerima cinta kembali.

" Danchou... " gumam Kiba tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang.

" **Naru-kun/Nii-chan/Danchou/Naruto-kun/Naruto "** Naruto yang mendengar namanya di panggil dengan suara berat menegang dan menatap takut lima wanita yang menatapnya tajam **" Kau harus menerima akibatnya! "** ucap mereka kompak dengan seringai di mulut mereka membuat Naruto panik ketakutan.

" Ma-Matte! A-Apa salahku?! "

" **Urusai! Ini karena kau yang memulainya! "** balas mereka lalu berlari ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan tanda bahaya langsung berlari dengan cepat kabur dari lima wanita yang saat ini marah padanya.

" Selamat menikmati hukumanmu Danchou! " teriak Kiba membuat Naruto kesal karena tidak di tolong " SIALAN KAU BARBIE!? TERKUTUK JUGALAH YANG NAMANYA CINTA!? " teriak Naruto sambil terus berlari.

.

.

 **Kurumi Place**

.

Sementara itu pada tempat Kurumi, saat ini Kurumi tengah berdiri di depan sosok perempuan berambut kuning dengan wajah polos, namun memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara Kurumi.

" Ada apa kau menemuiku dan mengajakku kemari? " tanya perempuan tersebut karena saat ini mereka ada di sebuah pulau yang sepi dan tak di kenal, Kurumi yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat lalu menatap perempuan di depannya dengan serius " Shiina.. Aku butuh bantuanmu "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Apa-Apaan ini "**_

" _**kau harus memuaskanku dengan ciumanmu Nii-chan "**_

" _**Kita harus menghentikannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang parah "**_

" _**Aku akan mengalahkan dasar mesum! "**_

" _**Majulah kau! "**_

" _**Tak akan aku biarkan kau melakukan sesukanya, Uchiha Sasuke! "**_

 _ **Berikutnya Chapter 31 : Dragons Champions Arc III : Slice of Life : Double Fight**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Bagaimana cerita kali ini? Puaskah? Hahaha aku harap kalian puas.**_

 _ **Baiklah di sini Naruto telah menguasai sedikit Teknik inspirasi saya yaitu One For All, Detroito. Teknik ini benar-benar menginspirasi saya bahkan teknik ini juga yang memberi saya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita saya agar bisa sampai Chapter di mana Naruto akan melawan Sasuke nanti di final.**_

 _ **Lalu sayap darah milik Naruto? Ini merupakan satu kunci milik saya agar cerita Arc IV dan V berjalan berjalan lancar. Lalu Para Kitrugon, Kurama dan Whitegon kenapa tidak terlihat? Chapter depan mereka nongol kok, dan bagi yang gak sabar Naruto akan membuat Kontrak dengan Kurama harap bersabar, karena beberapa chapter, mungkin 10/12 Chapter hal itu terjadi.**_

 _ **Etto.. Apa lagi ya...**_

 _ **Lalu tujuan Kurumi bertemu Shiina masihlah rahasia, akan terbongkar pada saat konflik dengan ayah Kurumi. Lalu Jikkan Jiraiya? Bagaimana bisa? Hmm itu juga akan menjadi misteri, jawabannya akan terlihat saat Naruto bertemu orang tuanya.**_

 _ **Lalu untuk Sara dan Ruko? Apa mereka akan muncul kembali? Jawabannya ya. Lalu mengenai Desain buatan Naruto juga akan saya rahasiakan, masih banyak hal yang menjadi rahasia di fic saya. Semakin banyak maka semakin bagus pula cerita ini # sambil Menyeringai.**_

 _ **Lalu Akane? Kenapa tak terlihat? Dua chapter lagi dia akan muncul dan untuk yang lainnya akan mendapatkan bagian mereka sekitar 3-4 chapter lagi lalu masuk ke Arc IV.**_

 _ **Satte~ itu saja dari saya, aku harap kalian puas dengan fic saya kali ini. Kalau begitu saya Setsu, undur diri. Jaa Na~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Arthuria, Aiz, Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Asia, Kuroka, Tohka, Akame, Kurumi, Shiina, Koneko ) Pair Inti sudah Max.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets – Sore wa Akatsuki no Youni**_

 _ **Fix First**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto tengah mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dari Irina, Xenovia, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Tohka )

 _ **Fix Second**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan setiap Huruf dari judul cerita ini )

 _ **Fix Three**_

( Layar memperlihatkan judul cerita ini )

 **Tokku ni nanimo nozomu koto nantenai**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto dari samping yang tengah ada di gedung DSA lalu menoleh ke depan dengan tatapam tajam miliknya )

 **Mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kurumi yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arah Kamera sambil menyeringai dengan mata Zafkien miliknya yang menyala di kegelapan )

 **Sonna boku desae mo oku no hou ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Aiz yang duduk di sebuah pohon sambil menghadap ke arah Kamera perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **Yuzuritakunai ikou teido wa arurashii**

( Layar bergerak ke samping di gantikan Oleh Asia yang membelakangi kamera di sebuah rerumputan yang luas dan gelap, Asia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan tangan menyatu di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas hingga secercah cahaya terbang ke langit )

 **Mamoru tte angai to muzukashii ne**

Dari secercah Cahaya berubah menjadi Cahaya matahari yang menyinari arena pertarungan dan memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah serius )

 **Akirameru wake janai kedo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah wasit yang berteriak, lalu di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto yang melesat bersama )

 **Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pertempuran Kelompok Naruto melawan Kelompok Suna di mana terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Arena tersebut )

 **Hito to hito wa wakariaenai dakedo iinjanai**

( Layar kembali memperlihatkan Naruto yang memukul udara Kosong secara brutal lalu melompat tinggi hingga tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api lalu memukul udara kosong kembali ke arena hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun )

 **Hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteyuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tenang sambil menundukkan wajah lali mengangkatnya ke arah kamera memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya )

 **Sore wa akatsuki no you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tampak berdiri di tengah arena dengan pakaian compang camping lalu menatap ke depan dengan mata Jikkan miliknya )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti dengan Tsunade, Shiina dan Shizune yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Zeoticus dan yang lain-lain sambil tersenyum ke arah Kamera ( Seperti Semua orang yang telah di kenal oleh Naruto )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Charlotte dan Kurama yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti oleh Serafall dan Sona yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan memperlihatkan 10 urutan besar di Dragons Champion dengan lengkap )

 _ **Fix End**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang awalnya sendiri harus di kejutkan ketika semuanya sudah di sekitarnya, dan harus kabur hingga akhir gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Asia dan Shiina )

.

 _ **Chapter 31 : Dragons Champions Arc III : Slice Of Life : Double Fight**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kamis, 29 November 2090**_

 _ **DSA Weapon Dragon**_

 _ **Naruto Room**_

 _ **06.00 AM**_

.

Di pagi hari dengan matahari yang mulai terbit, tampak di sebuah kamar terlihat keadaan kamar tampak cukup berantakan dengan alat di sana sini yang aktif bahkan tampak juga di lantai kamar tersebut terlihat pakaian perempuan berserakan di sana sini.

Pakaian perempuan?

Hmmm~ sepertinya ada yang mengganjal... Hnmm~ # layar bergerak ke sana kemari mencari hal ganjal hingga akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di sebuah kasur yang di tempati Naruto? Kasur itu tampak sesuatu mengembung di dalam selimut kasur tersebut. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **Sret!**

Selimut yang menutupi seluruh bagian kasur tersebutpun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Asia yang saat ini mencium Naruto dengan liar, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menggerang dalam ciuman yang Asia buat.

Dirinya ingin melepaskan diri dan menghentikan apa yang di lakukan Asia, namun sebuah tali menahan kedua tangannya dan kakinya agar tidak bisa kabur.

Naruto harus berkali-kali menggerang dalam ciuman Asia karena saat ini, Asia berada dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan menggesek-gesekkan ... Pada ... Milik Naruto.

 **# Yang pikiran mesum pasti tahu :v**

" Emmmmmnnn~ Eghnnnnmm~ " desah keduanya dalam ciuman panas mereka " Eeemmmmhhnnn~ " erang panjang mereka bersama bahkan terlihat kasur tersebut bergetar pelan setelah erangan mereka.

" Fuaahh~ " desah mereka bersamaan sambil melepaskan ciuman mereka karena membutuhkan Oksigen, bahkan terlihat benang saliva menjembatani kedua bibir tersebut begitu kedua bibir itu terlepas dari penyatuan mereka.

Setelah mengambil Oksigen yang cukup Asiapun tersenyum pada kakaknya yang masih mengatur nafasnya Asia yang melihat saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Naruto mendekatinya dan menjilati saliva tersebut seperti kucing.

" Hah.. Hah.. A-Asia-chan... Hah.. Ke-Kenapa?.. Hah.. Hah.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?.. Hah... Bu-Bukankah kemarin kau sudah menciumku sepuasmu? " tanya Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah di sertai wajah memerah " Se-Selain itu... " gagap Naruto dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

" Fufufu~ bukankah sudah aku bilang Nii-chan? Mengenai permintaanku? " tanya Asia dengan nada menggoda, Naruto yang mendengar itu merinding.

" _Nii-chan Harus menerima Ciumanku kapanpun dan dimanapun, dan Nii-chan harus membawaku bersamamu untuk selamanya "_

" Ta-Tapi... Ji-Jika Ero-jii dan Baa-chan tahu.. " gugup Naruto berusaha membuat Asia berhenti walau sia-sia " Jangan khawatir, Baa-chan telah merestuinya kok, selain itu... " gantung Asia sambil mengerakkan tangannya ke balik selimut.

" Ugh! " lenguh Naruto " Gomen untuk celanamu Nii-chan, Dia jadi basah karenaku, dan juga... " gantung Asia kembali sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Naruto.

" Sepertinya Naruto JR sudah tegang " lanjut Asia dengan wajah menggoda. Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin panik. Jika ini berlanjut Status perjaka NarutoJRnya akan hilang.

" Tapi jangan khawatir Nii-chan, aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang kok. Aku akan menantikannya saat Dragons Champions Selesai " ucap Asia sambil bangun membuat selimut yang menutupi mereka terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya " Jadi persiapkan dirimu Nii-chan, aku akan menantikan Hadiahmu " ucap Asia sambil mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan melepaskan ikatan Tangan dan Kaki Naruto

Naruto yang terbebas langsung menjauh dari Asia dan bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi sambil menatap tajam Asia yang tampak tenang dengan senyum manisnya.

" Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Nii-chan, Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk kali ini karena aku sudah puas " ucap Asia sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu Kamar Naruto hingga terbuka " Tapi... " gantung Asia sambil menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Naruto menggoda.

" Jangan lupa perkataanku tadi ya, Onii~chan " ucap Asia lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah merinding ketakutan

" Entah kenapa dia tampak berbeda dari yang dulu " gumam Naruto sambil merinding lalu menggeleng kepalanya keras untuk menenangkan pikirannya " Moui! Aku harus merapikan kamar ini gara-gara dia kemarin " gerutu Naruto sambil menatap kamarnya yang berantakan.

 **Twing!**

" _Naruto-kun "_ Naruto yang akan memperbaiki kamar seketika tersentak ketika di sampingnya sebuah layar hologram menyala dan menunjukkan wajah seorang Wanita berambut pirang cantik dengan mata berwarna hijau di sertai kaca mata menghiasi wajahnya.

" Ah Tearju-nee " gumam Naruto membuat wajah Cantik Wanita tersebut menatap tajam Naruto _" Apa kau bilang Naruto-kun? "_

Naruto yang melihat perubahan pada Tearju langsung panik karena dia memanggil Tearju-nee " Ma-Maaf Tearju-chan, a-aku melamun tadi " ucap Naruto dengan nada gugup.

Tak lama setelah itu Wajah Wanita bernama Tearju itupun berubah menjadi tersenyum cantik ke arah Naruto _" Oh baguslah "_ Naruto yang mendengar itu bernafas lega dalam hati.

" Jadi ada Apa Tearju-chan? " tanya Naruto penasaran karena Tearju meneleponnya pagi-pagi sementara Amerika sudah malam. _" Fufufu aku bawa kabar baik untukmu Naruto-kun "_ Jawab Tearju sambil tertawa halus.

Naruto yang mendengar tawa halus Tearju merinding, firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan mendatanginya. _" Ohayo Naru-kun "_ wajah Naruto seketika berubah pucat ketika melihat sosok Wanita berambut silver memiliki tubuh indah seukuran Tearju tengah berdiri di samping Tearju sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

" Ro-Rosswaisse-nee! " kejut Naruto dengan wajah pucat, wajah pucat Naruto semakin bertambah ketika melihat aura kemarahan Wanita bernama Rosswaisse _" Apa kau bilang?! "_

" Ti-Tidak lupakan saja " jawab Naruto panik _" Ingatloh Naru-kun, kau sudah berjanji memanggil Kami dengan Sunfix-Chan bukan?! Jika kau melanggar kau akan menerima akibatnya "_ Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk cepat.

" _Oh Ya Naru-kun kami membawakan kabar untukmu bahwa kami Akan berkunjung ke tempatmu saat ini "_ ucapan Tearju membuat Naruto terdiam dengan wajah pucat di sertai aura hitam di belakangnya.

" _Jadi persiapkan dirimu Naruto-kun, Dan juga kami membawakan data yang kau minta "_ Tearju

" _Kyaaaa! Aku tidak sabar ingin memelukmu Naru-kun, setelah sampai di sana aku akan memelukmu dengan erat "_ Rosswaisse.

" _Jaa~ segitu saja yang ingin kami sampaikan, Sampai ketemu di sana Naruto-kun "_

 **Twing!**

Layar hologram itupun mati namun tidak menghentikan aura suram Naruto.

" BUNUH SAJA AKU KAMI-SAMA!? "

.

.

 **08.00 AM**

.

Aiz, Asia, Tohka, Kurumi dan Kirin yang memang tinggal di DSA bersama Naruto saat ini tengah berkumpul dengan Sweatdrop di kepala mereka karena saat ini mereka tengah memandang Naruto yang tengah duduk dengan aura suram di atasnya.

" Etto.. Ada apa dengannya? " tanya Kurumi penasaran hingga Naruto mengeluarkan aura suram di sertai gerutuan _'Kusoyaro kami-sama'_ berulang kali " Entahlah, sejak dia berkata, BUNUH SAJA AKU KAMI-SAMA, dia sudah begini " jawab Asia sambil meniru teriakan Naruto.

" Memang ada apa hingga Naru-kun berkata seperti itu? " tanya Aiz dan mendapat gelengan dari Asia menandakan dia tidak tahu.

 **Cssh!**

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara pintu otomatis terbuka dan memperlihatkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade memasuki ruangan dan baru saja masuk mereka juga harus sweatdrop melihat cucu mereka yang tampaknya dalam keadaan suram.

" Ada Apa dengan gaki ini? " tanya Jiraiya menatap yang lainnya meminta jawaban, namun semua mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu " Oy Naruto, semangatlah kita dapat kabar menggembirakan dari Amerika " ucap Tsunade.

Namun yang ada Aura Naruto semakin suram " Apa berita tentang Teaeju-nee dan Rosswaisse-nee datang ke sini? " tanya Naruto dengan suara lemas " Oho! Kau sudah tahu gaki " kejut Jiraiya karena Naruto sudah mengetahuinya.

" GHAAAAA! BUNUH SAJA AKU KAMI-SAMA?! AKU TIDAK INGIN NENDERITA LEBIH DARI INI! " teriak Naruto berusaha bunuh diri namun dengan sigap semua langsung menahan Naruto.

.

.

" Jadi... Kenapa kau tampak suram begini hanya karena mereka Naruto? " tanya Jiraiya halus pada Naruto yang saat ini duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja " Aku.. Tidak bisa memberitahukan pada kalian " jawab Naruto lemas.

" setidaknya beritahu kami baka! Siapa tahu kami bisa mengatasinya " ucap Tohka sedikit pedas " Itu tidak mungkin... Jika mereka sudah di sini dan melihatku, aku sudah pasti akan mati berulang kali " balas Naruto membuat semua di sana Sweatdrop.

 _' mati berulang kali '_ batin semuanya bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

" Aku yakin mereka sebentar lagi datang... Sebaiknya aku pergi menjauh dari sini agar aku selamat dari mereka " gumam Naruto sambil berdiri dan berniat berjalan ke arah pintu.

 **Cssh!**

Belum sampai pintu, Pintu tersebut telah terbuka memperlihatkan Dua Wanita yang membuat tubuh Naruto terasa kaku gemetaran karena dua Wanita yang dia ingin jauhi telah di depannya.

" KYAAAA! NARUTO-KUN!/NARU-KUN! " Teriak Dua Wanita yang rupanya Tearju dan Rosswaisse yang telah datang langsung berteriak girang dan melompat ke arah Naruto yang membeku dan memeluk Naruto erat hingga terapit empat semangka karena tinggi Naruto setara Empat Semangka mereka.

Semua di sana Sweatdrop, akhirnya mereka paham maksud Naruto, mati berulang kali dalam surga duniawi yang biasanya di sukai oleh para Pria.

" Eh?! Jadi yang datang dari Amerika itu, Tear-nee-sama dan Ross-nee-sama " kejut Asia ketika melihat kakak-kakaknya kembali dari amerika " Etto... Siapa mereka? " tanya Kirin ingin tahu

" Uzumaki Rosswaisse dan Uzumaki Tearju, Anak pertama dan kedua Kami. Bisa di bilang kakak kandung dari Asia " jawab Tsunade membuat semua di sana kecuali Asia dan Jiraiya terkejut.

" kau punya kakak rupanya Asia-chan? " tanya Kirin dan di jawab senyum canggung Asia " Ma-Maa~ "

" Kyaa! Kau sudah dewasa rupanya Naruto-kun, bahkan kau juga sudah tinggi dan tampan! " ucap Tearju sambil menatap Naruto yang terdiam seperti patung " Kyaa! Tubuhnya juga sudah berisi dan berotot! Kyaaa! Aku jadi tidak sabar! " teriak girang Rosswaisse.

Jiraiya yang melihat tingkah kedua anaknya hanya melongo tidak percaya, kedua anaknya seolah tidak peduli sekitarnya, bahkan Dalam Hati Jiraiya merasa iri pada Naruto karena di apit oleh aset kesukaan para lelaki.

Dia tahu itu hal salah namun jika dia memisahkan mereka yang ada kedua anaknya tak segan-segan menghajarnya bahkan mematahkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Tubuh Jiraiya merinding ketika mengingat itu _' Anak dan Ibu sama saja '_ batin Jiraiya ketika dia mengingat dia menyentuh sebentar dada Tsunade dia sudah di pukul kalau Naruto menyentuh dadanya tanpa sengaja saja dia ( Tsunade ) seolah tidak peduli.

' _Dasar bocah kampret '_ sumpah serapah Jiraiya pada Naruto

" Ne Tearju, kita lupa memberikan Naruto Hadiah " ucap Rosswaisse membuat Tearju tersadar lalu tersenyum " Benar juga " ucap Tearju lalu melepaskan pelukannya begitu juga dengan Rosswaisse lalu menyejajarkan wajah mereka pada ke dua pipi Naruto, sementara Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena kekurangan oksigen karena terapit empat semangka

" Tadaima Naru-kun/Naruto-kun " ucap Mereka sambil tersenyum manis.

 **Cup!**

Secara kompak merekapun mencium pipi Naruto bersamaan membuat semua di sana terkejut kecuali Tsunade yang hanya tersenyum saja.

" Kyaaaa! Tear-nee! Ross-nee! Apa yang kalian lakukan!? " teriak Asia dengan wajah memerah.

" Hm? Asiakah? Kau sudah besar ya " gumam Rosswaisse melepaskan ciumannya pada pipi Naruto " bukankah kau sudah lihat? Kami memberikan hadiah kami pada Naru-kun atas kedatangan kami " lanjut Rosswaisse lalu mencium pipi Naruto kembali.

" Gh! Hentikan Tear-nee! Ross-nee! "

" O-Oi, Ts-Tsuma. A-Apa tidak apa di-dibiarkan se-seperti ini? " tanya Jiraiya tergagap karena masih sedikit Syok " Hm? Bukankah bagus anak-anakmu mencintai seseorang? " tanya balik Tsunade.

" Tidak-Tidak! Bukan seperti itu! " balas Jiraiya " Keturunan Uzumaki tinggal sedikit, jika begini bukankah bagus untuk meningkatkan popularitas Clan Uzumaki kembali? Anak-anakmu Clan Uzumaki dan jika dia menikah dengan Clan lain, sama Saja Popularitas Clan Uzumaki menipis, karena itu aku akan merestui hubungan anak-anakku dengan Naruto. " jelas Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto yang berusaha di tarik keluar dari pelukan Tearju dan Rosswaisse

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang mendengar itu, sementara Tearju dan Rosswaisse menyeringai secara sembunyi ketika mendengar itu, Asia yang melihat itu walau tipis menatap tajam kakaknya dengan alis berkedut kesal karena sepertinya bukan hanya dia saja yang akan memiliki Naruto.

" Sudah cukup! " teriak Asia sambil menarik Naruto keras hingga lepas dari pelukan Tearju dan Rosswaisse, namun kali ini Naruto berpindah ke pelukan erat Asia " Tidak! Tidak akan aku biarkan Tear-nee dan Ross-nee memiliki Naruto-kun! " teriak Asia sambil memeluk Naruto erat bahkan kepala Naruto kembali terapit oleh buah melon.

" Heh~ kenapa? " tanya Tearju dengan wajah pura-pura sedih " Karena Naruto-kun telah memiliki kami! " balas Asia sambil menarik Tohka, Aiz dan Kurumi ke dekatnya " bukan hanya mereka, ada dua perempuan lagi di luar sana yang telah memiliki Naruto-kun! " lanjutnya.

" Ha-Hah! A-Aku tidak termasuk!? " elak Tohka dengan wajah memerah.

' _Bukan Dua, tepatnya empat '_ batin Naruto mengkoreksi

" Ara~ Naruto-kun sudah membuat harem ternyata " goda Tearju membuat wajah Naruto memerah " Bu-Bukan aku! Mereka yang memaksaku! " balas Naruto.

" Fufufu~ jangan kira kami akan menyerah Asia, kami pasti akan masuk dalam Harem Naru-kun nanti, karena kami... " jeda Rosswaisse sambil mendekati Naruto yang ada di pelukan Asia " Mencintaimu Naru-kun " lanjutnya.

 **Cup!**

Semua mata di sana seketika melebar kecuali Tsunade dan Tearju dimana Mereka sungguh terkejut karena Rosswaisse dengan berani mencium bibir Naruto.

Ciuman itupun terlepas karena hanya ciuman singkat, setelah mencium Naruto, Rosswaisse menjauhi Naruto sambil menjilati bibirnya " sampai ketemu lagi nanti Naru-kun, kami akan pergi mengurus barang kami dulu, Jaa~ na " ucap Rosswaisse lalu pergi dengan Tearju di samping.

Setelah mereka tidak melihat Tearju dan Rosswaisse semuapun menoleh kearah Naruto yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah " Mou! Nii-chan! " teriak kesal Asia sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan keras.

" Kuroyaro Gaki! Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap anakku! "

" Itu bukan salahku! "

.

.

Setelah tenangnya pertengkaran Kecil Jiraiya dan Naruto di mana Jiraiya di hajar Tsunade hingga pingsan dan di seret keluar oleh Tsunade. Sementara Naruto saat ini di tatap tajam empat perempuan di sekitarnya meminta kepastian kenapa Tearju dan Rosswaisse bisa menyukai Naruto.

" Jadi Nii-chan bisa kau jelaskan? " tanya Asia dengan senyum angkernya" Sudah Aku bilang itu bukan salahku! Lagi pula Asia-chan! Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika Kakak-kakakmu itu memang senang menggodaku! " bela Naruto

Asia yang mendengar itu berpikir sesaat memang dari dulu Kakak-Kakaknya sangat senang menggoda Naruto tapi kenapa godaan mereka berubah menjadi suka itulah yang dia tidak ketahui

" Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka suka padamu? " tanya Asia kembali " Mana Aku tahu! Aku saja terkejut! "

Asia yang mendengar itu berjongkok di depan Naruto sambil mengelus bibir Naruto, Naruto yang tahu lagat Asia langsung menahan pundak Asia " Ma-Matte! Apa kau berniat menciumku lagi?! "

" Kau harus memuaskanku dengan ciumanmu Nii-chan " ucap Asia seolah tak ingin di bantah " Karena bibir ini hanya untukku " Lanjutnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **Twing!**

" _Naruto-san "_

Kegiatan Asia langsung terhenti bahkan Tohka, Aiz dan Kurumi yang ingin menahan Asia ikut berhenti. Untuk Naruto dia sendiri bernafas lega karena ada yang menyelamatkannya.

' _Tch! '_ kesal Asia sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan sang penghubung seketika memerah wajahnya ketika tak sengaja hampir melihat Naruto ciuman terlebih dia sedikit terkejut bahwa Naruto dan anak dari Jiraiya saling menyukai.

" _Go-Gomen Naruto-san mengganggu kegiatanmu "_ ucap sang penghubung tergagap " Tidak apa Falbium " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum

' _Aku justru beruntung kau menghubungiku... Karena kau menyelamatkanku '_ batin Naruto " Apa permintaanku yang kemarin telah selesai? " tanya Naruto dan di jawab Anggukan oleh Falbium.

" Persiapkan di Room Distorsy, aku akan melakukan latihanku sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dan di jawab anggukan mengerti oleh Falbium lalu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

" Kau mau berlatih lagi Naru-kun? " tanya Aiz dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto " Maa~ aku ingin melatih daya bertarungku kembali karena bisa saja suatu saat aku melawan orang yang kuat " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

" Dasar kau ini, padahal kau sudah kuat dan aku rasa tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membunuhmu Naru-kun " hela Aiz melihat sifat Naruto yang suka berlatih. Kurumi yang mendengar ucapan Aiz terdiam, bayangan di mana Naruto mati tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya membuat Tubuh Kurumi bergetar menahan Emosi.

Naruto yang melihat itu mendekati Kurumi dan menatap Intens Kurumi yang tampak menahan sebuah kekesalan dan Amarah yang besar.

 **Duk!**

Dengan pelan Naruto memukul kepala Kurumi hingga mengaduh kesakitan " Ada Apa Kurumi-nee? Sepertinya kau kesal dan marah sekali? " tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Kurumi yang mendengar itu terdiam, jika dia memberitahu Naruto dia yakin Naruto akan langsung mencari ayahnya dan bertarung namun jika ia diam sama saja dia membuat kematian Naruto. Tapi masih ada 2 bulan lagi, masih ada kemungkinan untuk menolong Naruto agar selamat

" Kurumi-nee " panggil Naruto sekali lagi dengan nada khawatir " Tidak... Tidak ada apa Kok Naru-kun " jawab Kurumi lalu tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat senyum Kurumi merasa bersalah " Gomen jika aku tidak memberimu hadiah Kurumi-nee " ucap Naruto membuat Mata Kurumi berkedip berapa kali " Eh? " beo Kurumi.

" Sebagai Gantinya ini hadiah untukmu Kurumi-nee " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat wajah Kurumi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **Cup!**

Dengan berani Naruto mencium bibir Kurumi singkat lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dengan pipi merona, bahkan semua yang di sana ikut merona ketika melihat keberanian Naruto mencium Kurumi.

" Etto.. Anggap saja itu hadiahku darimu " ucap Naruto malu-malu sambil menggaruk pipi " Jaa~ kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan cepat keluar sebelum di tangkap oleh Asia maupun Aiz.

Asia yang melihat Naruto mencium Kurumi mengerucutkan Bibirnya, begitupun Aiz. Sementara Tohka diam dengan wajah memerah, Kirin yang ada di samping kakak sepupunya tersebut yang melihat wajahnya memerah menceletuk " Kau juga ingin Tohka-nee? "

" Ha-Hah!? Mana mungkin!? "

.

.

 **Room Distorsy**

.

Sementara itu di sebuah Ruangan Distorsy tampak Naruto saat ini berdiri sambil menghadap pada sebuah Robot seukuran dirinya, Naruto menatap Intens Robot tersebut lalu melirik ke arah Ruang Penghubung Distorsy.

" Apa semua sudah kau masukkan Falbiun? " tanya Naruto " Hanya beberapa Saja, Kami tidak bisa membiarkan Robot tersebut membawa semua copyan senjatamu, jika dia lepas kendali akan sangat merepotkan " balas Falbium dan di balas gumaman Naruto.

" Senjata apa saja yang kau berikan? "

" Senjata Keduamu hingga Ke 15 "

Naruto yang mendengar itu menyipitkan matanya " Ini akan menguras tenaga karena senjata-senjata itu " ucap Naruto dan mendapat tawa canggung Ajuka.

" Mau bagaimana Lagi? Lagi pula jika alatnya tidak kuat bagaimana mau kuat " Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Logis Ajuka menggumam kembali.

" Baiklah Buatkan Ruangan Tanpa Batas di Kode 1450, Akan aku kalahkan Robot ini dan meningkatkan kekuatanku " Ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya.

" Siap! " balas Ajuka dan Falbium.

 _ **[ Process Activity Distorsy To Kode 1450, in Progress ]**_

 **Twuung~**

Perlahan Ruang Distorsy seketika berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang luas layaknya pulau kecil di sertai Gunung berapi dan Lautan luas.

 _ **[ Progress Complete ]**_

 _ **[ Welcome To Srefiscyand ]**_

Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil memasang posisi bertarung.

 **Twung! Crak!**

Robot Di depan Narutopun langsung aktif dan mengeluarkan Senjata berupa Dua Stik dari Kayu di kedua tangannya " Satte... Kita mulai tiruanku " gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 **Bshhh! Wush!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Di sebuah tempat di dekat Dermaga, tampak sosok Pemuda berambut Silver saat ini tengah tiduran dengan tenang dengan Pria dengan wajah sedikit mengerikan tengah membaca Koran dan Pria berambut hitam dengan poni kuning di atasnya tengah memancing.

" Huft~ " hela Pria yang membaca koran dengan wajah sedikit lemas " Ada Apa Kokabiel? " tanya Pria yang memancing pada Pria bernama Kokabiel yang rupanya membaca Koran.

" Kau pasti tahu Azazel " balas Kokabiel sambil bertopang Dagu " Apa masalah Astersik Battle? Oh Ayolah, bukankah pertarungan di sana sudah mulai seru? Bahkan RM-C dan A-RD sudah kembali di sana setelah perbaikan mereka " ucap Pria bernama Azazel.

" Huh! Bagiku mereka tidak asyik. Akan lebih bagus lagi jika ada Naruto-san lagi " balas Kokabiel " Jangan bermimpi, Naruto tidak akan bisa mengikutinya karena masih terikat dengan Lomba yang harus di jalani. Terlebih dia membutuhkan waktu istirahat setelah melawan Penunggang Salah satu Naga Legenda yang biasa di Panggil Hachi. " balas balik Azazel berceramah.

" Maa~ tapi aku harap bisa melihat pertarungannya " gumam Kokabiel sambil tersenyum tipis " Mulut kalian ini berisik ya. Kalian sepertinya senang sekali membicarakan Naruto. Apa kalian menaruh perasaan padanya? " ucap Pemuda berambut Putih sambil membuka matanya

" Seperti biasa mulutmu pedas juga ya Vali, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin " balas Azazel " Kami hanya sangat penasaran dengan Naruto-san saja. Lagi pula kau tidak tertarik dengan kekuatannya? " timpal Kokabiel sambil melirik Vali yang masih berbaring.

Mendengar itu bayangan di mana Naruto mengalahkannya di Astersik Battle terngiang di kepalanya, padahal dia sudah akan menang namun siapa sangka Naruto berhasil membalikkan keadaan dan membuatnya sekarat, padahal dia sudah menyerap kekuatan Naruto namun Kekuatan Naruto justru berlipat ganda.

" Ya, Aku sangat penasaran " balas Vali sambil mendudukkan dirinya " Bahkan setelah melihatnya di Dragons Champions, Aku semakin tertarik untuk melihat seberapa besar kekuatannya " lanjut Vali

" Aku harap kau tidak mengajaknya bertarung Vali "

" Tentu saja tidak! Kau mau aku babak belur lagi!? Lagi pula Senjataku belum sembuh! "

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **11.00 AM**

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Blaar! Blaaar!**

Sementara itu di tempat latihan Naruto, tampak tempat latihan yang awalnya indah Seketika Berubah menjadi berantakan di mana terjadi kawah di mana mana, kebakaran dan kebanjiran. Bahkan Gunung-Gunung yang tinggi hancur menjadi dua.

 **Swush! Pyaaaaang!**

Lalu di Atas belahan Gunung bebatuan yang tinggi hingga menjulang ke langit Tampak Naruto telah memberikan tendangan cepat pada Robot di depannya hingga menghancurkan Senjata berbentuk Sabit di tangannya.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengendalikan dirinya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Penampilan Naruto yang awalnya menggunakan Kaos Hitam, Jubah Selutut berwarna putih dan celana Panjang Orange saat ini berubah menjadi baju rusak seperti di koyak oleh monster kecuali Celana Naruto yang tampak tak hancur namun bagian bawahnya sedikit hancur.

Robot yang Naruto lawanpun begitu, beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah penyok dan hampir tak berbentuk namun masih bisa bertarung.

Tapi karena senjata terakhir telah Hancur Robot tersebutpun menyiapkan pertarungan tangan Kosong, Naruto yang melihat itu mengaktifkan kembali Kekuatan barunya hingga memunculkan Angin panas di sertai percikan Petir Kuning.

 **Wush!**

 **Duak! Duak!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto telah berada di depan sang Robot dan memberikan tendangan berputar dua kali di sertai pukulan tangan kanannya pada sang robot hingga oleng.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Tak memberi kesempatan Dengan gerakan cepat kedua Tangan Naruto memukul kepala sang robot hingga oleng ke belakang.

 **Swush! Buagh! Buagh**

Tak memberi kesempatan Naruto memukul dada sang Robot hingga melengkung lalu memukul Dagu sang Robot hingga melayang sedikit..

 **Wush! Duak! Duak! Duak!**

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Bagai serangan membabi buta, Naruto melayangkan tendangan pada bahu Sang Robot Lalu menendang-nendang Dada Sang Robot berkali kali hingga terpental ke sisi Bebatuan.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Duak! Duak!**

Kembali, Naruto dengan cepat memukul Sang Robot hingga masuk ke dalam bebatuan dan menendangnya berkali-kali dengan cepat hingga keluar dari bebatuan tersebut.

 **Swush! Duak! Buagh! Wush! Blaaaar! BOOOOOM!**

Sebagai serangan terakhir Naruto menendang kepala Sang Robot hingga hancur lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat hingga memunculkan Retakan merah lalu memukul Dada Sang Robot Dengan keras hingga terpental ke sebuah gunung berapi dan meledak di sana.

 **Swush! Bhaaaast!**

Naruto yang akan jatuh langsung memunculkan Sayap darahnya dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah sambil mengatur nafasnya dan menyentuh tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan Asap panas.

 **Twiing!**

Seketika Tempat Naruto kembali berubah menjadi sebuah Ruangan Besi kembali dengan kata lain dia telah kembali ke ruangan Distorsy. Ruangan Distorsy bisa membuat Objek Ruangan Tak Terbatas layaknya Ruang Ilusi yang sangat luas.

Salah satunya contohnya _**Srefiscyand**_.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto hingga mengeluarkan Asap panas, perlahan Asap di tangan Kanan Naruto menghilang bersamaan dengan darah berbentuk sayap di punggungnya.

" Akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Naruto bernafas lega _" Boleh Juga. Kau sudah bisa mencapai 100% dalam satu hari "_

" Tapi Resiko yang harus aku ambil hampir membuatku buta sebelah " balas Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan mata kanannya yang tertutup di sertai darah mengalir dari mata kanannya.

" _Memang benar sih. "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai bangkit dan berniat pergi Namun Langkahnya terhenti ketika Tearju tiba-tiba di belakangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Tadi itu luar biasa Naruto-kun " puji Tearju sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang terbenam di dadanya " T-Theahrjuh-chhanh... Khu tha bhsa bhrnhphas " gumam Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tearju namun Tubuh Naruto seketika terasa lemas, namun untungnya Tearju menahan tubuhnya.

" Jangan melawan Naru-kun, kau harus beristirahat dulu " ucap Rosswaisse sambil mendekati Naruto dan Tearju yang duduk di lantai.

" Ta-Tapi... "

" kami tahu kau tidak menyukai sifat kami " Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak " Tapi, apa salah kami menghabiskan waktu terhadap orang yang kami cintai? Kami tahu kami sering menggodamu, Menjahilimu, tapi bagi kami itu adalah kenangan terindah bagi kami " Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam.

Memang benar Tearju dan Rosswaisse sejak kecil sering menggodanya bahkan tak segan-segan dalam hal vulgar karena itulah Naruto tidak menyukai sifat mereka itu. Umur Dirinya dan Tearju dan Rosswaisse terlampau jauh, dirinya waktu itu 7 tahun mereka sudah 18 tahun. dari kenangan yang di lalui, banyak hal menyenangkan yang dulu ia lalui bersama Tearju dan Rosswaisse.

Naruto telah menganggap Tearju dan Rosswaisse seperti kakaknya sendiri. Namun mereka berdua harus pergi Ke America untuk Sekolah mereka. Setelah kepergian Mereka, dalam hati Naruto merasa bahagia tidak ada yang mengganggunya namun dalam hati lebih terdalam Naruto merasa kesepian.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _._

" _Mou~ Tearju-nee, Rosswaisse-nee. Jangan menggodaku terus "_

" _Heh~ kenapa padahal kau sungguh imut "_

" _Mou~ aku bukan anak kecil lagi "_

" _apanya besar kalau umur Naru-kun, 6 tahun "_

" _Mou~ pokoknya aku sudah besar "_

 _._

" _Tearju-nee bisa bantu aku menyiram bunga "_

" _Tentu, apapun permintaan Naruto-kun "_

" _Agh! Mou~ Tearju-nee! "_

" _Khahaha! Gomen Naruto-kun "_

 _._

" _Mou~ Rosswaisse-nee kembalikan makananku! "_

" _tidak sebelum Kau mau memanggil Kami Tearju-chan dan Rosswaisse-chan "_

" _Heeh~ Kenapa? Bukannya bagus dengan Tearju-nee dan Rosswaisse-chan "_

" _tidak. Pokoknya harus kalau tidak kami tidak akan memberimu makanan ini dan kami akan terus menggodamu "_

" _Mou~ "_

 _._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto yang mengingat itu memejamkan matanya, Naruto paham sekarang, Sifat Tearju dan Rosswaisse muncul karena kerinduan mereka. Naruto bisa mengerti betapa sabarnya mereka ingin bertemu dirinya.

Naruto yang bisa merasakan bahwa Rosswaisse juga memeluknya dari belakang menyamankan posisinya " Gomen Tearju-nee, Rosswaisse-nee. Aku benar-benar bodoh "

" Aku pikir kalian hanya jahil dan suka menggodaku, tapi aku sadar bahwa kalian ingin melampiaskan kerinduan kalian dengan menjahiliku dan menggodaku. Aku ingat setiap kalian pulang sekolah kalian pasti langsung mencariku dan menggodaku. "

" waktu kalian ke America jujur aku senang, tapi dari hatiku yang terdalam aku merasa kesepian karena tidak ada kalian, hanya Asia-chan saja yang menemaniku. Dan sekarang aku sadar betapa pentingnya kalian dalam mewarnai hidupku. Gomenasai Tearju-nee, Rosswaisse-nee "

Tearju dan Rosswaisse yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis.

" Ha'i... Maafkan kami juga Naruto-kun/Naru-kun "

" Selain itu... "

" ya ampun Naruto-kun kau berdarah? " kejut Tearju ketika mengangkat kepala Naruto dan melihat jejak darah di bajunya " A-Ah, Gomen Tearju-nee, aku jadi mengotori bajumu " sesal Naruto.

" Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, lukamu lebih penting dari pada baju ini " bentak pelan Tearju sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya di mata Kanan Naruto sementara Rosswaissei memasukkan tangannya ke balik baju Naruto dan menyentuh dada Naruto.

" Ro-Rosswaisse-nee " gumam Naruto dengan wajah merona ketika Rosswaissei menyentuh dadanya " Diamlah, Aku juga akan mengobati lukamu " ucap Rosswaisse sambil mencium pipi Naruto singkat membuat sang pemilik wajah merona.

Sementara Dua Wanita yang mengobati Naruto hanya terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Naruto.

.

 **Dead Forest**

 **.**

Sementara itu di dalam Hutan Kematian, tampak Whitegon saat ini dengan tenang mengistirahatkan dirinya di dalam Hutan dalam wujud naganya tanpa ada masalah apapun yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Sementara Di samping Whitegon, tampak Kurama saat ini tengah tidur dalam keadaan gelisah, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Whitegon yang menyadari itu membuka matanya dan menatap Kurama yang gelisah **[" Ada Apa Kurama-kun? "]** tanya Whitegon.

 **[" Entahlah, Dari tadi Dia tidak mau tenang "]** jawab Kurama __ **[" Aw! "]**

 **Swush~**

Perlahan Tubuh Kurama bercahaya dan mulai menyusut berubah menjadi sosok Wanita berambut Orange kekuningan, bermata Ruby, Dan memakai gaun berwarna merah darah.

 **[" Ada apa Yasaka "]** tanya Whitegon sambil menatap wanita bernama Yasaka yang tak lain adalah Kyubi no Kurama " Entah kenapa aku merasa gelisah. Seolah akan terjadi sesuatu pada bocah itu " gumam Yasaka dapat di dengar Whitegon.

 _ **[" Hah!? Kau khawatir dengan Gaki itu?! "]**_ Yasaka yang mendengar suara Kurama di kepalanya memejamkan matanya " Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa! Setiap aku ingin melupakannya, hatiku seolah tidak bisa... " balas Yasaka berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Whitegon yang melihat dan mendengar ucapan Yasaka terdiam sebelum tersenyum **[" Jika begitu kenapa kau tidak mencarinya? "]** usul Whitegon. Yasaka yang mendengar itu terdiam **[" Jika Kau terus menahannya kau akan mati gelisah lo "]** lanjutnya.

Yasaka yang mendengar itu berpikir sesaat lalu pergi meninggalkan Whitegon menyeringai senang _**[' sepertinya kau sudah tertarik dengan Naruto-kun, Yasaka "]**_

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

 **14.00 PM**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Di waktu siang hari, tampak Naruto saat ini berjalan dengan sesekali tersenyum pada masyarakat yang mengawalnya bahkan tak ayal banyak orang ingin berfoto dengannya dan meminta tanda tangannya.

Dia tidak menyangka akan seterkenal ini setelah mengikuti Dragons Champions. Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah Masyarakat seketika mengalihkan pandangannya karena saat ini terdapat sosok Vali yang berdiri di depannya.

.

.

" Jadi ada apa? " tanya Naruto sambil bertopang dagu menatap Vali di depannya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, sebuah kedai Ramen terkenal di Konoha. Vali yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto menatap Naruto intens.

" Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu " Naruto yang mendengar itu tetap diam mendengarkan " Sebenarnya Seperti apa kekuatanmu? " Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Vali mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

" Kenapa? "

" Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana bisa kau berkembang secepat itu " jawab Vali cepat membuat Naruto terdiam " Jika aku bilang karena aku terus berlatih, apa kau akan percaya? " tanya balik Naruto.

" Itu tergantung. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada orang bisa sangat cepat mengendalikan kekuatan sebesar itu " balas Vali tajam membuat Naruto menyeringai kecil " Hmm~ jika aku bilang aku bisa mengendalikan Waktu kau akan percaya? "

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Vali sedikit tersentak, mengendalikan Waktu? Itu terdengar mustahil. Namun melihat wajah Naruto seolah tidak bercanda membuat Jantung Vali berdetak dengan kencang.

" A-Apa maksudmu? "

" Tidak... Lupakan saja "

" Jelaskan padaku! "

" Jangan bertingkah seperti bayi baka! "

Tak lama setelah itu pesanan merekapun datang membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti sesaat, setelah sang pelayan pergi Valipun menatap tajam Naruto.

" Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? "

" Bukan Hal penting " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius " Sebaiknya kita makan dulu lalu membicarakan ini la... "

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Vali dan Naruto seketika tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu datang ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

 **Blaaar!**

Tak lama setelah itu, terjadi ledakan sedang di depan Gedung Ramen Ichiraku, sementara Naruto dan Vali saat ini masih duduk tenang walau jendela di samping mereka hancur.

" Kau tidak apa gaki? " Naruto yang mendengar suara Wanita melirik dan dia melihat sosok Wanita berambut merah berdiri di depan tempat jendela mereka hancur.

" Aku baik-baik saja " balas Naruto sambil mengambil Sumpit lalu membukanya " Anda sendiri? " tanya Naruto sambil mengambil mangkuk ramen yang ada di depannya lalu berdiri dan memakannya sambil berdiri.

Vali yang dari tadi terdiam mulai ikut berdiri " Serangan seperti ini tidak akan bisa membunuhku " ucap Wanita tersebut dengan nada sedikit sombong di dalamnya membuat Naruto yang mengunyah Mie Ramennya menggumam.

" Souka.. " respon Naruto singkat lalu menelan Mie di mulutnya sambil menatap tajam ke depan " Jadi Ada Apa kau menyerangku dan Vali. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyoudo Issei " ucap Naruto pada Dua Orang tak jauh darinya.

Para Warga yang melihat kejadian itu mulai berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik membuat Wanita Berambut merah di samping Naruto menggeram.

" Sungguh Menarik, Ojou-san. Kau bisa menahan Dragon Shot penunggang Naga Surgawi Draig dengan satu tangan " puji Sasuke dengan wajah datar " Aku tidak butuh Pujianmu Uchiha Busuk " balas Wanita tersebut seolah tidak peduli.

" Tenanglah Ojuo-chan, biar aku yang berbicara. " ucap Naruto sambil menahan mulut Wanita tersebut dengan sumpitnya, Wanita berambut merah yang mendengar dan merasakan tindakan Naruto menatap kesal Naruto, seenaknya saja dia menahan bibirnya dengan sumpit.

" baiklah " balas Wanita tersebut terkesan ketus " Terima kasih atas pengertiannya " ucap Naruto

" Bukankah kalian sudah tahu aturan Dragons Champions? Di larang bertarung saat di area umum kecuali saat pertandingan berlangsung " lanjut Naruto sambil memakan ramennya dengan tenang.

Sementara Masyarakat termasuk Vali dan Wanita berambut merah hanya bisa cengo karena Naruto makan sambil berdiri dengan tenang walau ada masalah di depannya.

" Apa Kau tahu tentang bertarungnya dua naga Surgawi? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, Naruto yang memakan ramennya tetap tenang " Tentu " jawab Naruto.

" Apa kau pikir aku bisa menahan hasrat bertarungnya Dua Naga Surgawi " balas Sasuke membuat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya menikmati ramennya melirik ke arah Vali " Lalu apa hubungannya dengan sang penunggang? Bukankah urusan itu hanya di miliki Naga Surgawi saja? " tanya lagi Naruto lalu menyeruput kuah ramen di mangkuknya.

" Maa~ Aku rasa ada alasan khususnya " balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai " Kau... Kau akan mati penunggang Albion!? " teriak Issei dengan sarung tangan naga miliknya di tangan kanannya sambil melesat ke arah Vali.

 **Wush! Pyang! Blaar!**

Semua mata seketika terbelak ketika Tiba-tiba Naruto telah menyerang Issei dengan menghajar Wajah Issei dengan mangkung Ramen di tangannya hingga pecah lalu membanting kepala Issei ke tanah dengan keras.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram Pipi Isseipun berputar lalu melempar Issei dengan keras hingga menabrak Dinding Resto di belakang Sasuke

" mulutmu itu berisik sekali bocah mesum " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri kembali " Aku jadi ingin menghajarmu dan juga Uchiha itu " lanjut Naruto dengan nada intimidasi.

" Kau yang bilang bahwa tidak boleh bertarung di Area Umum bukan? " pancing Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya. Naruto yang melihat itu memasang wajah datar sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas.

 **Sret!**

" Hentikan " ucap Vali sambil menahan Naruto " Biar aku yang melakukannya " lanjut Vali.

 **Twung!**

Seketika Waktu di tempat mereka berhenti bahkan Para Masyarakat telah menghilang dari tempatnya dan juga Latar seluruh tempat seketika berubah menjadi ungu " _**Menkyudochiryuu**_ kah? " gumam Sasuke.

" Sebuah jutsu yang di gunakan untuk membuat dimensi pertarungan tanpa batas. Dengan begini kita bisa bertarung tanpa takut menghancurkan sesuatu "

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum namun mata Naruto menyipit ketika Wanita berambut merah masih di samping mereka.

 **Buagh!**

" Jika begitu kenapa dia masih ada baka! " ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah pukulan pelan pada wajah Vali hingga mengaduh kesakitan " Aku tidak akan membantu kalian. Apa lagi Disini akan terjadi pertarungan antara penunggang generasi Draig dan Albion bisa-bisa mereka lepas kendali " ucap Wanita berambut merah.

 _ **[' Yasaka, Kau yakin dengan ini? Kenapa kau menolong gaki itu? ']**_

' _Aku tidak tahu... Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menyelamatkannya '_

" Ngomomg-ngomong siapa kau? Kau bahkan mengetahui nama dari Naga Vali dan Bocah mesum berisik itu? " tanya Naruto penasaran " Yasaka... Panggil Aku Yasaka " ucap Wanita bernama Yasaka

" Dan Aku utusan dari Charllote-chan "

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak, Ibu Angkatnya?. Beberapa detik setelahnya Naruto menyeringai " Khuhu... Ini akan menarik " desis Naruto.

" Etto.. Naruto-san " Gumam Vali sambil menarik pedangnya.

 **Sret! Wung!**

 **Sret!**

Tanpa bicara Naruto mengambil Pedang Vali dan meremasnya dengan kuat hingga tiba-tiba senjata Vali bercahaya putih sesaat lalu memberikannya pada Vali kembali.

" Sudah sempurna kembali " ucap Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Vali yang merasakan kekuatan pedangnya berlipat dari biasanya sedikit gemetar karena kekuatan pedangnya melebihi dari yang awal.

Mata Vali yang menatap pedangpun berpindah menatap Naruto yang memasang kuda-kuda kaki Kaki kiri di luruskan ke depan, Kaki kanan di tekuk di sampingnya, Kedua tangan di kepalkan di samping pinggang dan merendahkan tubuhnya seperti berjongkok.

" Sshh~ huuft~ " hela Naruto hingga perlahan Angin panas mulai mengelilingi Naruto **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Furukauringu Niijuu Parsento "]**

 **Bzit! Bzit!**

Tak lama setelah itu Tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai di kelilingi percikan petir, Sasuke, Issei, Vali dan Yasaka yang baru pertama kali melihat teknik apa yang akan di gunakan Naruto sedikit terkejut

" Vali dan Yasaka-san aku serahkan Bocah mesum itu pada kalian, dan aku... " gantung Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap tajam Sasuke.

 **Sret! Twush! Bwuush~**

Mata Sasuke seketika melebar dan berubah menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan, bahkan dengan cepat Sasuke telah terbungkus Aura berwarna ungu

 **Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto melayangkan pukulan kosongpun menyeringai, namun begitu pukulan Naruto terkena Aura ungu Sasuke, Sasuke seketika terpental dan menghancurkan Resto di belakangnya.

" Akan mengurus Uchiha Busuk ini " lanjut Naruto dengan suara dingin, bahkan pandangan Naruto telah berubah dari yang biasanya.

" Teme... "

 **Duak! Swush! Blaaaar!**

Belum selesai Issei berucap Naruto telah menendang Kepala Issei hingga terpental dan menabrak Bangunan besar sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya.

 **Sriiing! Swush! Tap!**

Naruto yang merasakan serangan dari tempat Sasuke langsung menghindar dan benar saja dari balik asap hancurnya Resto keluar sebuah pedang berwarna ungu mengarah pada Naruto, namun Naruto dengan santai menghindar dan menyentuh sisi senjata tersebut.

 **Tsh! Twush! Blaaaar!**

Setelah menyentuhnya, Naruto memasang posisi menyentil lalu menyentil Senjata tersebut hingga terayun ke samping dan menghancurkan bangunan sebelahnya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang merasakan serangan kembali langsung mengarahkan tendangan berputar dengan kaki kanan dan benar saja sebuah tangan ungu besar telah mengarahkan pukulan padanya namun untungnya dia berhasil menahannya dengan tendangannya hingga membuat hempasan angin.

 **Swuush~**

Karena hempasan angin buatan Naruto tampak saat ini Sasuke berdiri dengan tenang dengan sosok Astral berwarna ungu melindunginya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang menatap datar dirinya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

.

" G-Ghh... " gumam Issei sambil berdiri kembali.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Mata Issei seketika terbelak ketika mendengar suara langkah lari ke arahnya hingga dia bisa melihat Vali melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat dengan pedang putih di tangan kanannya.

 **Sring! Trank!**

Issei yang tak mau kalah memunculkan pedang Dari Sarung tangannya dan menahan Pedang Vali " Sungguh memalukan melihat generasi Seikeiryuu menjadi budak dari Clan Uchiha, bukan Begitu Bocah Mesum " ucap Vali sambil tersenyum mengejek Issei. Issei yang mendengar itu menggeram.

 **Swush! Trank! Tink! Trank!**

Dengan sekali gerakan Issei menjauhkan Pedang Vali dan berniat menusuk jantung Vali namun berhasil di tahan Oleh Vali. Dan hal tersebut terus terjadi berulang-ulang membuat Vali Geram.

 **Wush! Tink! Trank! Buagh!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Melihat ayunan pedang Issei yang memberi celah besar langsung menangkis pedang Issei lalu mendorongnya dengan keras hingga membuat Issei sedikit terjungkal dan hal itu di manfaatkan oleh Vali dengan memberikan sebuah pukulan dengan tangan berlapis aura putih pada pipi Issei hingga terpental dan membuat gedung besar di tabrak Issei bergetar.

 **Twush!**

 **Sring! Blaar!**

Vali yang melihat sebuah bola Hijau ke arahnya langsung menebas bola tersebut menjadi dua dan membuat hancur dua bangunan berbeda di belakang Vali.

 **Swush! Tap! Tap!**

Vali yang melihat Yasaka bergerak dengan cepat ke arah gedung di mana Issei berada sedikit melongo karena dengan lincah Yasaka melompati Dua selah gedung dengan cara melompat Zigzag hingga dia melayang di atas gedung yang Issei tempati

 **Sret! Swing! Swing!**

Dengan gerakan layaknya menari, Yasaka mencakar udara kosong di depan gedung tersebut sebelum jatuh ke tanah dengan selamat dan hal itu membuat Vali semakin melongo.

 **Tink! Blaaaaaar!**

Mata Vali seketika melebar ketika gedung di depannya tiba-tiba hancur menjadi beberapa potongan dan jatuh ke tanah menimpa Issei.

 **Twing! Blaaaar!**

Reruntuhan yang menahan Isseipun meledak dan memperlihatkan Issei yang mulai berdiri dengan matanya yang mulai menyala.

 **Deg!**

Vali yang melihat itu tersentak dan secara perlahan Matanya mulai bercahaya walau sedikit redup " Tahan Bocah Albion. Jangan terpancing dengan matanya " ucap Yasaka membuat Vali sedikit tersadar.

" O-Oh, Gomen "

" Jika kau terpancing kau akan masuk dalam Genjutsu bocah itu, aku sarankan kau perhatikan gerakannya saja jangan tatap matanya " ucap Yasaka lalu membuka telapak tangannya hingga memunculkan sebuah pedang api.

Vali yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat lalu melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Yasaka, dia memandang Sasuke dari tangan hingga kaki tidak dengan kepalanya.

" Bocah Albion, kau serang saat dia lengah, aku akan menguras tenaga bocah mesum itu dulu " ucap Yasaka langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah Issei.

 **Sring! Trink! Trank!**

Issei yang melihat Yasaka ke arahnya langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah leher Yasaka, namun berhasil di tahan oleh Yasaka dengan mudah dan mementalkan kembali Pedang Issei hingga terjungkal.

 **Duak! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Dengan sekali tendang Issei terpental jauh hingga menabrak Tiga Gedung besar hingga bergetar dengan keras bahkan hampir Roboh. Vali yang melihat itu menelan ludahnya. _' Mengerikan '_

.

 **Naruto Vs Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **Swush! Swush!**

Sementara pada Naruto, Naruto dengan lincah menghindari setiap tebasan Pedang Ungu Sasuke yang menghancurkan apa saja yang di tebas.

 **Swush! Tap! Wush!**

Dengan gerakan indah Naruto melompati tebasan pedang Sasuke lalu berdiri di atas senjata Sasuke, setelahnya dengan cepat Naruto melesat ke arah Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Setelah di depan Sasuke di sertai sosok Astralnya Narutopun melayangkan pukulannya pada sosok Astral Sasuke hingga membuat suara ledakan yang keras namun tidak menghancurkan Sosok Astral Sasuke.

" Kheh! Serangan seperti itu tak ak..."

 **Sret! Twush! Blaaar! Blaar! Blaaar!**

Belum selesai berucap Sasuke di sertai Sosok Astralnya seketika terpental jauh dan menghancurkan 5 Gedung besar dalam sekejap **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Delaware Detroito Rokujuuparsento Resperobursto "]** gumam Naruto ketika dia telah menggunakan jutsunya.

 **Tap!**

 **Sret! Grep! Wush!**

Setelah itu Narutopun mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah lalu mengeluarkan senjata berupa bola bercahaya biru berisi tali lalu melesat ke tempat Sasuke dengan cepat.

" U-Ugh! " lenguh Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan tanpa dia sadari Sosok Astral yang melindunginya telah hilang " Pu-Pukulan macam apa itu " geram Sasuke.

 **Sret! Tuk! Wush!**

Mata Sasuke seketika terbelak ketika sebuah bola biru tiba-tiba melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat dan menempel didadanya lalu menariknya dengan cepat ke balik asap.

 **Swush! Buagh! Buagh! Duak!**

Mata Sasuke seketika melotot ketika Pipinya terkena pukulan dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah di depannya, tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto memukul dada Sasuke hingga melengkung lalu memberikan tendangan pada Sasuke hingga melayang ke udara.

 **Swush! Tuk! Sret! Duak!**

Tak membiarkan Sasuke memberi serangan balasan Naruto menempelkan Bola birunya Pada kepala Sasuke lalu menarik dirinya ke atas dan memberikan tendangan lutut pada dahi Sasuke hingga berputar di udara.

 **Swush! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Dengan gerakan seperti memainkan Yoyo Naruto mengayunkan bola birunya secara Vertikal ke kepala Sasuke hingga berputar balik lalu memukul kaki Sasuke hingga berputar balik dan begitu seterusnya.

 **Sret! Duak! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Setelahnya Naruto menendang wajah Sasuke hingga berputar ke samping lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu memukul tepat pada kepala Sasuke hingga terpental ke bawah di sertai bola birunya yang menempel di punggung Sasuke dan setelah menabrak tanah Bola biru itupun meledak lalu kembali ke tangan Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Dengan indah Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna sambil menatap tempat ledakan Sasuke berada.

 **Swush! Swush! Swush!**

Mata Naruto yang melihat berbagai panah Ungu melesat ke arahnya dengan mudah menghindari setiap panah yang mengarahnya dengan mementalkannya ke udara.

 **Swush! Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat panah terakhir langsung melompati panah tersebut lalu menjadikan panah tersebut pijakan kembali untuk melayang di atas bersama ratusan panah ungu yang di lesatkan dari tempat Sasuke.

 **Tak! Tak!**

 **Buagh! Duak! Buagh!**

Dengan terampil Naruto memutar panah-panas ungu di sekitarnya mengarah pada tempat ledakan Sasuke berada lalu memukulnya dan menendang panah tersebut hingga kembali ke tempat Sasuke dengan cepat.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik asap keluar Sasuke yang berlari menghindari tempat tersebut namun betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika salah satu panah ungunya mengarah padanya di sertai Naruto di atas panah tersebut.

 **Sret! Swush! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang telah di dekat Sasukepun langsung mengarahkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Sasuke namun berhasil di hindari oleh Sasuke dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Namun yang ada dia Justru terpental jauh dan menghancurkan Enam Bangunan kembali.

 **Sret! Tap!**

Kaki Narutopun menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah kembali, Naruto yang merasa Sasuke tidak memberi serangan yang bagus menghembuskan nafasnya hingga mengeluarkan asap.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Mata Naruto seketika menyipit ketika sesuatu dari langit dengan cepat turun dan menghantam tempat Sasuke berada. Naruto yang mengetahui apa itu melirik ke langit hingga terlihat sosok Vali dan Yasaka yang melayang di langit.

" Sepertinya Bocah mesum yang berisik itu melebihi perkiraanku " gumam Naruto sambil menghilangkan senjata di tangannya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Bagaimana Naruto-san? " tanya Vali yang mendarat di dekat Naruto bersama Yasaka " Maa~ seperti yang kau lihat sendiri " jawab Naruto.

 **[" Kato : Goukkyaku! "]**

 **Bwuuush!**

 **Tap!**

Naruto, Vali dan Yasaka yanh melihat sebuah Bola Api mengarah pada mereka langsung menyipitkan mata mereka, Naruto yang merasakan panasnya api tersebut mulai mendekati mereka langsung menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Bhaaatsh! Blaaar!**

Seketika dari punggung Naruto keluar darah dalam jumlah besar lalu membentuk sebuah sayap dan melindungi Naruto dan yang lainnya dari Bola Api tersebut.

 **Bhiiiiiitsh!**

Setelah terjadi ledakan karena menahan Bola Api berukuran besar, Seluruh darah Naruto langsung meruncing dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah asalnya bola api tersebut hingga bercabang berkali lipat setiap bercabang.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Mata Naruto seketika menyipit ketika sosok Sasuke terbang dengan tinggi di sertai Sosok Astral melindunginya dan di sampingnya tampak Issei yang saat ini telah dalam Armor berwarna merah.

" Itu... " gumam Naruto " _**Brenkoryuutei**_ " gumam Naruto sambil menarik seluruh darahnya kembali ke tubuhnya.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Vali seketika menegang ketika Melihat Issei dalam bentuk Armor, Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengejang dengan energi yang mulai bergejola.

Naruto dan Yasaka yang menyadari itu melirik ke arah Vali " Sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan " Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik ke arah Sasuke.

" Dua Penunggang Naga Surgawi memang menarik. Mereka yang terikat dengan Naga tersebut harus bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan, apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu mereka harus saling bertarung seperti naga mereka yang juga suatu saat akan bertemu dan bertarung kembali " Naruto yang mendengar itu dapat kesimpulan.

" Dengan kata lain kau memang sengaja membiarkan Bocah mesum tersebut menemui Vali agar membunuh Vali dan menunjukkan bahwa dialah yang lebih kuat. Dengan kematiannya Vali kau akan mengambil alih Naga Albion. Itu tujuanmu bukan? " tanya Naruto dengan suara dingin.

Yasaka yang mendengar itu tersentak " Jangan Bodoh Uchiha Busuk! Kau mau membuat keseimbangan para Naga hilang! " teriak Yasaka dengan raut amarah.

" Dia tidak akan mengerti Yasaka-san " ucap Naruto " otak Bocah sepertinya tidak akan mengerti. Yang dia mengerti hanyalah kekuatan dan kekuatan agar bisa melebihi Kakaknya Itachi " Sasuke yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak.

" Vali... " panggil Naruto " Gunakan _**Brenkohoryuu**_ mu, Kita akan mengamuk selagi ada waktu " ucap Naruto dengan Angin Panas mulai mengelilinginya bahkan Percikan petir di tubuh Naruto semakin gencar.

" Matte! Kau gila... "

" Yasaka-san, jika kau utusan Whitegon kau pasti lebih kuat bukan " potong Naruto " Jika melewati batas. Tolong hentikan dengan wujudmu " ucap Naruto mulai berdiri

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaar!**

Tempat yang di pijak Naruto dan Valipun retak dan langsung membuat sebuah kawah berukuran besar, perlahan tubuh Valipun tertutup Armor putih berbentuk naga sementara tubuh Naruto mulai memunculkan retakan merah di sertai Angin panas, Asap panas dan Percikan Petir berwarna kuning.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Furukauringu Gett Parsento "]** gumam Naruto sambil berjongkok.

 **Bhats!**

Sementara Vali mengembangkan Sebuah Sayap Mekanik di punggungnya " Kita Mulai Uchiha! " teriak Naruto.

 **Twush! Blaaaar!**

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Valipun melesat ke langit membuat Sasuke melebarkan matanya karena Naruto sangat cepat bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto.

 **Twush! Blaaaar!**

Vali yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Issei langsung saling beradu dan terpental jauh dari tempat Sasuke hingga menghancurkan Dua bangunan tinggi di belakang Sasuke.

" Sosok ini adalah Susano'o bukan? "

Mata Sasuke seketika terbelak " Sosok yang hanya bisa di keluarkan dengan menggunakan Mangenkyou Sharingan "

Baru Saja Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dia tidak melihat siapapun " Mangenkyou Sharingan, sebuah mata yang aktif ketika membunuh Seorang Uchiha yang merupakan satu clan "

" Sangat di sayangkan... Tuhan melahirkan kalian para Clan yang nafsu akan kekuatan " mata Sasuke semakin liar melihat sekelilingnya namun dia tidak melihat Naruto sedikitpun

" Mengenai tujuanmu untuk mengambil alih Albion "

 **Deg!**

" Kau pikir Aku akan membiarkannya Uchiha! "

 **Buagh!**

" Tak akan Aku biarkan kau melakukan sesukanya Uchiha! "

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Exocrimson... "]** gantung Naruto setelah memukul Susano'o Sasuke dengan tangan merah besar di tangan kanannya **[" Delaware Detroito... "]** gantung Naruto kembali.

 **Bhhhsss~**

 **Deg!**

Tangan Narutopun mulai mengeluarkan Asap dan Angin panas membuat Sasuke tersentak dan ingin melakukan perlawanan namun Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membantu tidak bisa bergerak.

 **[" Gett Parsento Kureiryuu Resparoburstoo! "]** lanjut Naruto sambil mendorong Pukulannya.

 **Twush! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Begitu pukulan Naruto mementalkan Susano'o Sasuke Bangunan yang di lewati Sasuke seketika Hancur berantakan karena kerasnya hempasan angin yang di buat tinju Naruto

" Ghaaa! " teriak Naruto sambil menyentuh tangannya yang membengkak " Gaki! " teriak Yasaka langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Lari Yasaka seketika terhenti ketika dia melihat dua sosok menyelamatkan Naruto dan mendarat di depannya " Yare-Yare, ini sungguh mengerikan " gumam Pria berambut hitam dengan poni kuning di atasnya.

" Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kita yang terkena "

" Kalian... Siapa kalian " tanya Yasaka dengan aura intimidasi Dua pria itupun menoleh ke arah Yasaka " Oh, Kami teman dari orang Ini dan juga Vali. Karena Vali mengaktifkan ini kami tahu pasti Vali melawan penunggang Naga Draig " ucap Pria yang tak lain adalah Azazel dan Kokabiel yang menggendong Naruto.

" Mengenai itu kalian terlambat, mereka sudah bertarung dalam bentuk Armor mereka. " ucap Yasaka membuat Kokabiel dan Azazel melebarkan matanya.

" Kita harus menghentikannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang parah " ucap Azazel dan di jawab anggukan oleh Kokabiel " Kalian pergilah, aku akan mengurus Gaki ini dulu " ucap Yasaka mengambil alih Naruto. Sementara Kokabiel dan Azazel pergi ke tempat Vali.

" Oi! Gaki kau tidak apa?! " tanya Yasaka dengan nada khawatir " Kh-Khu, Aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto sambil berusaha duduk.

" Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Tangan kananmu membengkak seperti habis terbakar! " bentak Yasaka " Hehe, ini bukan masalah " balas Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Jikkan miliknya dan Perlahan tangan Naruto yang membengkak memudar kembali seperti semula.

" Selain itu, sebaiknya kau bantu mereka. Tinggalkan aku di sini " ucap Naruto " Hah! Jangan bercanda! " tolak Yasaka tidak mau.

" Kau harus! Karena kau utusannya Kaa-san bukan?! Berarti kau lebih kuat darinya?! Dan juga kau pasti tahu cara menghentikan mereka. Pergilah aku akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku saat ini tengah menyembuhkan diriku! " ucap Naruto membuat Yasaka terdiam.

" Pergilah aku akan baik-baik saja! " ucap Naruto lagi sekali membuat Yasaka sedikit tersentak sebelum menyusul Kokabiel dan Azazel _**[' Ada Apa Yasaka, Kau tampaknya tidak senang ']**_

Yasaka yang mendengar itu hanya diam. Dirinya juga ingin tahu entah kenapa saat Naruto menyuruhnya pergi, hatinya terasa teriris. Mengigit bibir bawahnya Yasaka semakin mempercepat larinya ke tempat Vali dan Issei bertarung.

" Huft~ " hela Naruto _" kau memaksakan dirimu, bukankah kau sadar bahwa matamu saat dalam keadaan sakit? "_

" Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja " balas Naruto dengan suara tenang.

.

 **Azazel dan Kokabiel.**

.

Semetara itu pada Kokabiel dan Azazel dengan cepat mereka berlari di atas gedung-gedung sambil melompati gedung yang lain hingga berhenti ketika melihat Issei dalam Armor saat ini bertarung dengan Vali yang juga dalam Armor.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dengan cepat kedua orang yang bertarung sengit itupun saling menjauh lalu terbang ke langit dengan cepat.

 **Swush! Bwuush!**

Kokabiel dan Azazel yang baru saja akan menghentikan pertarungan harus terkejut ketika sesuatu dari api melesat cepat ke udara.

 **[" Hentikan semua iniiiii! " ]** perlahan Api itupun berubah menjadi Naga Kyubi membut Azazel dan Kokabiek tersentak.

 **Grek! Blaaaar!**

Kedua Tangan Kyubipun mencengkram Vali dan Issei bersamaan lalu membanting mereka berdua ketika dia mendarat di tanah.

 **[" Hentikan pertarungan Kalian Dasar Penunggang Bodoh! "]** teriak Kyubi dengan keras, Vali yang melihat Kyubi seketika mengejang dan perlahan Armornya mulai terkikis.

Kyubi yang melihat itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Vali lalu menatap Issei yang masih memberontak dengan mata merahnya.

 **[" Menjauh kau dariku, Dasar Serangga mesum! "]** teriak Kyubi sambil melempar Issei sangat jauh.

 **Blaaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Tubuh Isseipun langsung menabrak 10 Bangunan besar lalu tercebur sebuah aliran sungai dan hal itu membuat Roboh 10 Bangunan tersebut menjadi puing-puing bangunan

Setelah melempar Issei, Kyubipun melirik ke belakang di mana Kokabiel dan Azazel berusaha membantu Vali. Dan tak lama setelah itu datang Naruto sambil memegang tangannya yang mungkin masih terasa sakit.

 **Bhaatsh! Wush!**

Kesembilan Sayap Kyubipun mengembang dan langsung meninggalkan Ketiga Orang yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

" Bagaimana Bisa Kyubi ada di sini.. " gumam Kokabiel " Entahlah, seharusnya Teknik ini hanya bisa di masuki oleh orang yang di kenal oleh sang pengguna, sebenarnya siapa dia " timpal Azazel.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat Kyubi ada di Sini sedikit terdiam karena otaknya saat ini berputar memikirkan bagaimana Bisa masuk ke sini, dan di mana Yasaka?

" Oi Vali kau tidak apa? " tanya Azazel sambil mengelus punggung Vali " I-Iya... Awalnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku karena tanggung jawab yang aku ambil, tapi... Entah kenapa begitu menatap mata Kyubi... Aku langsung tenang " jawab Vali dengan nada sedikit gelisah.

Semua yang mendengar itu saling melirik, ya.. Sudah pasti karena Kyubi berada di atas tingkatan dari Dua Naga Surgawi, sudah pasti dia gelisah.

" Tenangkan dirimu Vali, untuk saat ini kembalikan dulu seperti semula " ucap Naruto membuat Vali meliriknya sebelum mengangguk paham.

 **Twuung~**

Seketika Waktu yang berhentipun kembali berjalan bahkan Bangunan yang seharusnya hancur tampak masih sempurna, Orang-Orang yang berlalu-lalang pun juga telah kembali.

" Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini... Kita bahas ini di Onssen " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan lebih dulu di susul oleh Vali di belakangnya " Hah?! Onssen kenapa? " tanya Kokabiel.

" Karena Kami lelah dan butuh pengobatan Tradisional " balas Naruto " Sudahlah ikut saja! " lanjut Naruto tak suka di bantah. Sementara Azazel dan Kokabiel yang mendengar itu saling berpandangan lalu mengikuti mereka.

Sementara Sasuke dan Issei, saat ini tengah di evakuasi ketika melihat mereka mengambang di atas sungai dan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

.

 **Onssen**

 **15.00 PM**

.

" Haahh~ " hela Naruto dan Vali bersamaan. Lelah mereka langsung sirna begitu mereka berendam di Onssen. " Jadi Naruto... Bisa kau jelaskan? " tanya Azazel langsung to the point.

Naruto yang baru saja bisa beristirahat menatap kesal Azazel lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. Dengan jelas Naruto menceritakan setiap kronologi yang dia ingat mulai dari dia bertemu Vali hingga di selamatkan Azazel.

Azazel dan Kokabiel yang mendengar penjelasan mengenai Wanita bernama Yasaka menggumam pelan, siapa Wanita tersebut. " Aku tahu kalian juga pasti penasaran dengan Wanita bernama Yasaka itu bukan? " tebak Naruto membuat Kokabiel dan Azazel tersentak.

" Jangan pedulikan dia... Masalah itu biar aku yang urus " balas Naruto sambil menyamankan posisinya " Tapi... "

" Saat ini aku tidak ingin di bantah. Sekali aku bilang yang urus maka akan aku urus sendiri. " ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas membuat Azazel, Vali dan Kokabiel terdiam " Jika saja kalian ikut campur. Jangan salahkan aku akan menghancurkan kepala kalian " ucap Naruto berubah dingin dengan aura intimidasi.

" Baik-Baik! Te-Tenanglah Naruto ! " panik Azazel, jika sudah begini mau tak mau mereka harus membiarkan Naruto mengurusnya.

.

.

 **20.00 PM**

 **Dead Forest**

.

Di Malam yang gelap di Hutan kematian, tampak Sebuah Api Unggun tengah menyala di Antara Para Naga Kitrugon, Charlotte yang berjaga mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki hingga dia melihat sosok Naruto mendatanginya.

" Naruto-kun " gumam Charlotte sambil mendekati Naruto " Konbanwa Kaa-san, bagaimana kabarmu " sapa Naruto sambil memeluk erat Charlotte.

" Aku baik-baik saja seperti biasa " jawab Charlotte sambil tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukan, Naruto yang melihat senyum Ibu angkatnya ikut tersenyum " Ne Kaa-san, dimana Naga yang berwujud Wanita bernama Yasaka? Aku ingin berbicara padanya " tanya Naruto membuat Charlotte lalu melirik ke arah Kurama yang tidur membelakangi Naruto.

" Gomen Naruto-kun, dia sudah pergi sore tadi " jawab Charlotte berbohong, dirinya terpaksa berbohong karena Yasaka sendiri yang meminta dirinya untuk berbohong jika Naruto menanyakan dirinya.

" Ah Begitu ya " gumam Naruto dengan nada sedikit kecewa, mata Narutopun teralih pada Kurama yang tertidur " Oi, Naga Rubah, kau tidak tidur bukan?! " panggil Naruto membuat Telinga Kurama bergerak.

 **Blam!**

 **[" Apa maksudmu Gaki?! "]** tanya Kurama yang berteriak di depan Naruto setelah menghentakkan tangannya di sampingnya Naruto " Tidak bukan apa " jawab Naruto acuh

 **[" Jangan mengacuhkanku Gaki! "]**

" Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu "

 **[" Kalau begitu katakan apa maksudmu datang kemari?! "]**

" ... "

 **[" Jangan hanya diam saja Gaki?! Cepat katakan apa ma... "]**

" Arigato " ucap Naruto memotong Perkataan Kurama. Kurama yang mendengar perkataan Naruto di buat terdiam begitu juga Charlotte " Arigato karena membantu menghentikan pertarungan Vali dan Bocah mesum berisik itu, jika tidak... Mungkin seluruh Konoha akan hancur " ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menjauhi Kurama yang terdiam.

" Dan Kaa-san, Jika Yasaka-san ke sini. Katakan padanya, Aku berterima kasih padanya karena telah membantuku, aku senang sekali " lanjut Naruto lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan hutan kematian.

Charlotte yang sudah melihat Naruto pergi menatap Kurama yang masih membatu di tempatnya, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Charlotte _' Sepertinya sebentar lagi kalian akan menerimanya Kurama, Yasaka. Karena saat ini kalian sudah melihat setitik cahaya di depan kalian '_

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Tssh!**

Sementara pada Naruto, saat ini dia sudah berada di kamarnya sambil berjalan mengendap-endap tidak ingin membangunkan yang lain karena dia dari pagi belum pulang, jadi... Bagaikan seorang pencuri, Naruto secara diam-diam memasuki kamarnya.

" Kau dari mana saja Nii-chan/Naruto/Naru-kun/Naruto-kun " tubuh Naruto langsung menegang ketika Beberapa Singa telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan aura intimidasi.

" A-Ah, Kalian. Go-Gomen tadi aku... "

" Kau tidak Selingkuh bukan?! " tanya Asia dengan suara angker membuat tubuh Naruto merinding " Tidak-Tidak! Mana mungkin! " balas Naruto panik, jika sudah begini mereka tidak akan tenang.

" Buktikan! " ucap Mereka Kompak membuat Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali " Ha-Hah? "

" Jika Nii-chan tidak berbohong! Nii-chan harus mengikuti apapun yang kami minta!? " Wajah Naruto seketika pucat " Ha-Hah?! Yang benar saja "

" Mau Atau Tidak " ancam Asia dengan mata menyala membuat nyali Naruto menciut. Satu Rahasia kelemahan Naruto, Dia tidak bisa melawan mode marah Asia " Baiklah " pasrah Naruto.

" Satte... Di mulai dari aku ya " ucap Rosswaisse sambil memeluk Naruto mesra " Matte Ross-chan, kita harus main adil! " bentak Tearju sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" Heh~ "

" Jaa~ dari aku saja " celetuk Kurumi

" Tidak-Tidak! Kita main batu-gunting kertas "

" A-Aku tidak ikut! "

" Heh~ Jangan mengelak Tohka-chan, sebenarnya kau juga mau bukan? "

" Si-Siapa yang mau "

Naruto yang melihat para perempuan berusaha meminta sesuatu darinya hanya bisa pasrah. Maupun NarutoJRnya kehilangan keperjakaannya dia pasrah saja.

' _Setelah hilangnya keperjakaanku. TOLONG BUNUH AKU KAMI-SAMA?! AGAR AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU!? '_ teriak Naruto dalam batin.

Sementara Tuhan yang melihat itu menyatukan kedua tangannya " Semoga di berkati "

# Woy

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Selanjutnya Di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Jadi apa yang kau lakukan? "**_

" _**Apakah Kau Calon Suami Onee-sama?! "**_

" _**Aliran Magic? "**_

" _**Ah, Cotto Le Fay-chan "**_

" _**Berhentilah menstalkerku Arthur-san "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 32 : Dragons Champions Arc III : Slice Of Life : Family Pen Dragons**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Minna kembali dengan Saya Setsu yang membawakan cerita Dragon Future.**_

 _ **Bagaimana ceritanya? Kurang puaskah? Atau Bagaimana? Ok! Saya sebagai Author meminta maaf pada kalian jika kalian merasa kurang puas. Saya terpaksa karena sekarang para Agama Islam Puasa. Mau tak mau saya harus membuat sedikit adegan-Adegan seperti di atas.**_

 _ **Lalu mengenai pertarungan Naruto Vs Sasuke. Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa Sasuke lemah padahal dia punya Mangenkyou Sharingan dan bagaimana bisa dia memilikinya?.**_

 _ **Baik saya hanya akan menjelaskan kenapa Sasuke lemah. Bagi yang otak dangkal harap di baca. Kenapa Sasuke lemah karena dia tidak pernah berlatih, dia hanya mengandalkan Anak buahnya saja. Bagi penggemar Sasuke yang merasa tidak terima, ya jangan baca Fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Saya hanya gak senang saja jika ada Pembaca yang membaca dari satu sudut, baru seperti ini, wah! Jelek ini cerita, baru gini, nah ini bagus.**_

 _ **Jika kalian ingin cerita ini sesuka kalian silahkan ambil alih saja cerita ini. Jangan kira saya berbanyak buat cerita ini, Cerita ini saya buat sendiri, walaupun saya meminta pendapat pada Grup CG FNI, tapi tetap saja saya yang buat sendiri.**_

 _ **Jika kalian yang merasa tidak puas dan maunya sesuka kalian bahkan tanpa pendapat saya. Silahkan ambil cerita ini, lanjutkan cerita ini. Seberapa bisa kalian melanjutkannya.**_

 _ **Huft~ Gomen bagi teman-teman di Grup yang baca. Saya dalam keadaan Emosi, tapi saya sudah tenang.**_

 _ **Baiklah kita kembali ke pembahasan Fic ini. Pasti ada yang bertanya, Siapa Tearju? Tearju adalah Wanita dari To Love Ru, saya masukkan dia Dan Rosswaisse sebagai kakak Asia agar Konflik Rahasia mengenai Keluarga Naruto sempurna.**_

 _ **Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki perasaan pada Naruto, di atas sudah terlihat. Lalu kekuatan Naruto? Bagaimana Bisa Naruto menguasainya hingga 100% dalam sehari?.**_

 _ **Tanyakan pada Jikkan Naruto. Lalu jika ada yang bertanya kapan Naruto dan Kurama akan menjadi Partner, seperti yang sering saya bilang, mereka akan menjadi Partner di Arc V.**_

 _ **Baiklah itu saja dari saya, jika kalian ingin bertanya lebih banyak PM saja saya, atau ikut bergabung di WA, Grup CG FNI. Ok, itu saja dari Saya Setsu undur diri Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Pengumuman pada Reader**

 _ **Hai, Saya Author Setsutouzuki mengundang kalian yang berminat bergabung Grub Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia, di sana Kita bisa saling berbicara berbagai hal dengan author-author yang cukup terkenal. Namun Di Grub tersebut akan sedikit ribut karena aktifnya Grub, jika kalian berkenan PM saya dan berikan No Hp kalian. Satu hal lagi...**_

 _ **Jika kalian ingin ikut kalian harus mematikan Notifikasi Kalian agar tidak terganggu jika tidak Ingin terganggu maka tidak perlu bergabung, saya tidak memaksa. Itu saja dari saya, salam Author Dragon Future**_

 _ **Setsutouzuki**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets – Sore wa Akatsuki no Youni**_

 _ **Fix First**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto tengah mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dari Irina, Xenovia, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Kirin dan Tohka )

 _ **Fix Second**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan setiap Huruf dari judul cerita ini )

 _ **Fix Three**_

( Layar memperlihatkan judul cerita ini )

 **Tokku ni nanimo nozomu koto nantenai**

( Layar memperlihatkan Naruto dari samping yang tengah ada di gedung DSA lalu menoleh ke depan dengan tatapam tajam miliknya )

 **Mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kurumi yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arah Kamera sambil menyeringai dengan mata Zafkien miliknya yang menyala di kegelapan )

 **Sonna boku desae mo oku no hou ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Aiz yang duduk di sebuah pohon sambil menghadap ke arah Kamera perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **Yuzuritakunai ikou teido wa arurashii**

( Layar bergerak ke samping di gantikan Oleh Asia yang membelakangi kamera di sebuah rerumputan yang luas dan gelap, Asia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan tangan menyatu di dadanya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas hingga secercah cahaya terbang ke langit )

 **Mamoru tte angai to muzukashii ne**

Dari secercah Cahaya berubah menjadi Cahaya matahari yang menyinari arena pertarungan dan memperlihatkan kelompok Naruto yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah serius )

 **Akirameru wake janai kedo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah wasit yang berteriak, lalu di ganti dengan kelompok Naruto yang melesat bersama )

 **Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pertempuran Kelompok Naruto melawan Kelompok Suna di mana terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Arena tersebut )

 **Hito to hito wa wakariaenai dakedo iinjanai**

( Layar kembali memperlihatkan Naruto yang memukul udara Kosong secara brutal lalu melompat tinggi hingga tubuh Naruto terbungkus Api lalu memukul udara kosong kembali ke arena hingga terjadi ledakan beruntun )

 **Hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteyuku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tenang sambil menundukkan wajah lali mengangkatnya ke arah kamera memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya )

 **Sore wa akatsuki no you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang tampak berdiri di tengah arena dengan pakaian compang camping lalu menatap ke depan dengan mata Jikkan miliknya )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti dengan Tsunade, Shiina dan Shizune yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Zeoticus dan yang lain-lain sambil tersenyum ke arah Kamera ( Seperti Semua orang yang telah di kenal oleh Naruto )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Charlotte dan Kurama yang tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 **Wowowowoo~**

( Layar di ganti oleh Serafall dan Sona yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Kamera )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan memperlihatkan 10 urutan besar di Dragons Champion dengan lengkap )

 _ **Fix End**_

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang awalnya sendiri harus di kejutkan ketika semuanya sudah di sekitarnya, dan harus kabur hingga akhir gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Asia dan Shiina )

.

 _ **Chapter 32 : Dragons Champions Arc III : Slice Of Life : Family Pen Dragon.**_

.

 **Sabtu, 1 Desember 2090**

 **DSA Weapon Dragon, Kitchen Naruto Place**

 **07.00 AM**

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, tampak di sebuah Dapur tepat lantai tertinggi di mana Naruto dan yang lain tidur. Saat ini di sebuah dapur, tampak pemeran utama kita yaitu Naruto Uzumaki. Saat ini tengah memasak sambil sesekali melihat layar hologram di depannya yang menampilkan resep.

Aneh? Mungkin iya karena bisa di bilang Naruto jarang memasak. Naruto biasanya menikmati makanan yang di masak oleh Kurumi, Asia, dan Aiz, tak jarang juga dia menikmati Makanan yang di buat Shiina jika dia menginap di sini.

Lalu di mana mereka? Maa~ jika di tanya... Anggap saja mereka meminta hadiah mereka namun tidak menjerumus hal intim. Naruto yang mengingat kejadian kemarin memerah karena malu.

Kemarin malam dirinya benar-benar di makan ( Bukan hal intim inget ) oleh mereka hingga dia kelelahan begitu juga mereka terlelap dengan rasa puas di hati.

Menggelengkan kepalanya keras, Naruto berusaha menghilangkan hak tersebut dan melanjutkan masaknya. Lagi pula dia memasak juga punya tujuan lain yaitu membalas budi mereka karena telah memberi makan perutnya dan juga memberi nutrisi padanya, dan waktunya baginya untuk membalas hal tersebut.

 **Grep!**

" Ohayo Naruto-kun " Naruto yang sedang memasak seketika menegang ketika dia merasakan pelukan dari belakangnya bahkan dia juga tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

" Te-Tearju-nee. O-Ohayo " balas Naruto sambil melirik ke belakang di mana Tampak sosok wanita berambut kuning panjang dengan mata berwarna hijau indah tak lupa kaca mata memperkesan penampilan Wanita tersebut tampak cantik. Dialah Uzumaki Tearju, Kakak sepupu keduanya sesudah Rosswaisse.

" Fufufu~ kau sedang masak apa Naruto-kun? Tidak biasanya? " tanya Tearju sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto sambil melihat masakan yang di buat Naruto.

" M-Maa~ masih sederha saja " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kaku " Ada Karage, Omlet, Beberapa salad, dan Telur gulung. M-Maa~ walau aku tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa " lanjut Naruto sambil memperlihatkan makanan-makanan yang telah dia masak.

Tearju yang ingin tahu rasa makanan Narutopun mengambil satu karage yang telah matang dan memakannya, seketika wajah Tearju merona ketika dia telah menelan karage tersebut " Enak sekali, Aku tidak menyangka masakan Naruto-kun enak sekali " ucap Tearju membuat Naruto tersenyum senang karena masakannya di puji.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. " gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum senang " Tapi... " gantung Tearju sambil mengelus pipi Naruto dan mengarahkan kepala Naruto ke arahnya.

" Makanan ini lebih nikmat " ucap Tearju sambil mengelus bibir Naruto lalu menciumnya dengan lembut, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dengan wajah terkejut karena Tearju tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Ciuman itupun terlepas setelah beberapa detik di lakukan, ciuman tanpa nafsu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat karena ingin merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di bibir tersebut.

" Te-Tearju-nee " gagap Naruto dengan wajah memerah " Fufufu~ jaa~ aku mau membangunkan Ross-chan dulu, jaa na " ucap Tearju sambil tertawa halus lalu pergi meninggalkan wajah Naruto yang tampak memerah sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

" Tearju-nee " gumam Naruto " Sepertinya kau senang sekali Nii-chan hingga kau lupa akan masakanmu " tubuh Naruto menegang ketika mendengar nada marah Asia di belakangnya.

Dengan patah-patah dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Asia tengah berdiri dengan wajah marah di sertai aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

" Tidak-tidak kau salah! " ucap Naruto berusaha memberi alasan.

 **Duk! Bruk!**

Dengan sedikit keras Asiapun mendorong dada Naruto hingga bersandar di tembok dan mengunci gerakan Naruto dengan menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Naruto.

" Heh~ benarkah? "

" I-Itu benar, ma-maka dari itu t-tenanglah "

" Tidak sebelum kau menciumku "

" Ha-Hah?! Bu-Bukannya kemarin.. "

" Kemarin ya kemarin. Sekarang ya sekarang "

" U-Ugh! " lenguh Naruto pasrah karena tidak bisa membantah adiknya, apa lagi dia melihat adiknya memegang pisau.

 **# Wew, Pemaksaan.**

" Ba-Baiklah " Gumam Naruto sambil mengangkat sedikit dagu Asia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu.

Mereka hanya menempelkan bibir, tidak ada lumatan dan tidak ada nafsu. Naruto yang merasa cukup melepaskan ciumannya dan dia bisa melihat Asia yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Baka "

" eh? "

" Apa kau menciumku karena takut pisau ini? Santai saja ini palsu kok " ucap Asia dengan nada menggoda sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Pisau di tangannya yang rupanya hanya sebuah pisau plastik.

" Ka-Kau menipuku?! " kejut Naruto " Maa~ soalnya aku juga ingin melihat reaksi Naruto saat kau mengabaikan istrimu dan membuat istrimu marah. Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Nii-chan adalah orang yang baik, dan setia. Aku senang karena calon suamiku setia terhadap pasangannya " ucap Asia sambil tersenyum.

" Hah? " beo Naruto.

" Maa~ Arigato untuk makanan pembukanya Nii-chan, sungguh manis " ucap Asia sambil berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan. Naruto di tinggal Asia menyentuh kembali bibirnya. Di pagi Hari, bibirnya sudah menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut jangan lupakan rasa manis.

 **# memang makanan.**

.

.

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **10.00 AM**

 **.**

Setelah sarapan di sertai kegiatan biasa. Tepat pada pukul 10.00 pagi. Tampak di kamar Naruto, Naruto saat ini tengah duduk di ruangannya di temani Tearju dan Rosswaisse di sampingnya dan sebuah Hologram besar yang memperlihatkan data pulau Kitrugon.

" Jadi Bagian Kubah yang paling tipis ada tepat di bagian selatan Pulau? " gumam Naruto sambil membaca data pulau Kitrugon " Um, kami berhasil menemukannya tapi saat kami menguji coba masuk alat yang ingin kami gunakan tiba-tiba hancur ketika berhasil memasukinya " jelas Tearju membuat Naruto melirik ke arah Tearju.

" Berarti selain kubah pelindung ada sebuah penghalang lain di dalamnya ya " gumam Naruto menyimpulkan " Maa~ bisa di bilang begitu " Balas Rosswaisse.

" Bukankah sudah aku bilang? Di mana ada Lubang pasti ada kunci? Jika kita menemukan Kuncinya aku yakin penghalang yang ada di pulau tersebut menghilang " ujar Tearju mengingatkan.

" Maa~ untuk Kunci Pulau tersebut aku sudah mendapatkannya, tapi akan sangat berbahaya memberikannya pada kalian " ucap Naruto sambil melirik sebuah Bola terbungkus kain putih.

" hah? kau tidak mempercayai kami? " tanya Rosswaisse dengan suara kesal

" Aku percaya pada kalian. Hanya saja jika Kalian membawa Kunci tersebut aku yakin musuh-musuh tak terduga akan mengambilnya dari kalian. Dan selanjutnya apa aku harus mendengar kematian kalian karena menjaga kunci tersebut? Tidak.. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi "

Tearju dan Rosswaisse yang mendengar nada serius, sedih dan lirih secara bersamaan keluar dari mulut Naruto di buat terdiam, sebegitu khawatirnyakah Naruto pada mereka.

" Ara~ apa sebegitu khawatirnyakah dirimu pada kami Naru-kun? " goda Rosswaisse membuat wajah Naruto memerah " A-Apa salah aku khawatir terhadap kalian? " balas Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya

" Gomen Naruto-kun, kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberi kami kuncinya " ucap Tearju sambil memeluk Naruto dan menyandarkan Kepala Naruto di dadanya " Mendengar kau khawatir mengenai kami.. Membuat kami senang. Jika Naruto-kun benar-benar khawatir pada kami, kami akan melakukan penelitian kami seperti biasa hingga nanti kita bersama bisa meneliti pulau itu "

" Kau benar... Aku sungguh menanti hari itu " Gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Tearju " Selain itu Naru-kun, kenapa kau mendadak memberi kami tugas untuk meneliti pulau tersebut? " tanya Rosswaisse penasaran.

" Ah, untuk itu aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian sebelum waktunya " ucap Naruto sambil melirik Rosswaisse sesaat lalu berniat menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kembali tapi Tearju malah menarik kepalanya kembali ke dadanya.

" Heh! Kenapa!? Beritahu kami! " ucap Rosswaisse sambil menarik kepala Naruto menghadapnya dan menarik-narik kedua pipi Naruto.

" Mustahil, aku tidak ingin kalian terluka " ucap Naruto sambil menghentikan tarikan Rosswaisse pada pipinya " Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh kami menelitinya? "

" Kitrugon. "

" Eh?! " kejut Dua Wanita tersebut ketika Naruto menyebutkan jenis Naga yang termasuk daftar legenda para naga yang di cari.

" Berarti... " gumam Tearju " Benar sekali. Maka dari itulah aku menyuruh kalian meneliti pulau tersebut. Walau dari luar saja untuk saat ini " timpal Naruto ketika dia bisa menebak jalan pikirannya Tearju.

" Jadi karena itu kau.. " gumam Rosswaisse menyadari kenapa Naruto tidak memberi mereka kunci masuk dari pulau tersebut " Benar sekali " timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Seperti yang di harapkan, Ketua dan Wakil DSA America memang memiliki otak yang cepat menangkap sesuatu " gumam Naruto sambil mematikan layar hologram di depannya lalu berdiri.

" Kau mau pergi? " tanya Tearju dan di jawab senyum canggung Naruto " Ma-Maa~ begitulah "

" Siapa? " tanya Rosswaisse dengan aura hitam dan mata merah menyala bak iblis.

 **Duk!**

" Tidak perlu seperti itu juga " gumam Naruto sambil memukul pelan kepala Rosswaisse hingga mengaduh kesakitan." Jaa~ aku pergi dulu " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah jendela lalu pergi dengan Skeatboard Wind miliknya.

Kenapa Naruto tidak terbang menggunakan Tekniknya? Dia belum mau menunjukkan hal tersebut hingga lomba di mulai.

" siapa menyangka Lelaki yang dulunya kesal karena di goda dan selalu menangis karena selalu di jahili. Saat ini telah menjadi Remaja yang tangguh dan kuat, bahkan dia sudah membuat harem pula " gumam Tearju sambil tersenyum membayangkan Naruto yang dulunya cengeng dan mudah kesal saat ini menjadi Lelaki yang kuat, tangguh, Bertanggung jawab dan memiliki otak yang cerdas.

" Maa~ walaupun begitu, dia masih lemah dalam hal intim " timpal Rosswaisse membuat Tearju tertawa pelan. " Maa~ mungkin kau benar "

.

 **Daerah Omachi, Nagano**

 **Kediaman Pen Dragon**

 **11.00 AM**

.

 **Swush! Tap!**

Setelah terbang selama satu jam dari Kyoto menuju Omachi di Nagano, Naruto akhirnya turun dan mendarat di depan rumah megah layaknya istana.

Naruto yang telah mendarat mengembalikan bentuk Skeatboardnya menjadi bentuk bola lalu memasukkannya kembali ke jam.

Naruto yang melihat sosok perempuan cantik dengan dress putih biru mendatanginya berjalan ke arah sosok tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

 **Grep!**

" Arigato telah datang Naruto-kun " ucap Perempuan itu sambil memeluk Naruto erat membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Perempuan di depannya tiba-tiba memeluknya " O-Oi! Kora, kau seorang putri ba-bagaimana jika ada yang lihat! " ucap Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan Pelukan perempuan di depannya sambil menatap sekitar memastikan tidak ada yang lihat.

" Un? Oh. Jangan khawatir, Aku sudah memberitahu mereka dan mereka merestui kita " ucap Perempuan tersebut membuat Naruto memasang wajah horor " Apa yang kau lakukan Arthuria-chan! "

Perempuan yang memeluk tubuh Naruto pun berpindah ke sisi Kanan Naruto dan memeluk lengan Naruto erat " Daijoubu, mereka justru senang ketika tahu aku akan menikah denganmu " ucap Arthuria dengan senyum manis yang bahagia.

' _Justru aku yang tidak senang '_ batin Naruto dengan alis berkedut " Jadi.. Ini maksudmu untuk datang kemarin? " tanya Naruto sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana Arthuria menghubunginya saat berlatih bersama Teamnya.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _._

 **Wush! Wush!**

Di atas Lereng Gunung Kashima-Yarivatake tampak Naruto dan yang lain baru saja akan memulai latihan mereka, namun kegiatan mereka terhenti di atas gunung Kashima-Yarigatake karena Naruto memberi isyarat diam.

Perlahan merekapun turun dan mendarat di atas Gunung sambil menatap Naruto yang berjalan menjauh hingga beberapa meter.

 **Twing!**

Di depan Narutopun muncul sebuah Hologram dengan tulisan yang berisi nomor telepon, Naruto yang melihat nomor tersebut menaikkan alisnya. _' Siapa yang menelponku? '_ batin Naruto lalu menekan tanda hijau di hologramnya untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _Moshi-Moshi, Naruto-kun "_

Naruto yang mengenal suara di seberang mengangkat sebelah alisnya " Arthuria-chan? " Gumam Naruto.

" _Ha'i Ini aku "_

" Ada apa kau menelponku? Dan juga dari mana kau dapat nomorku? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" _Etto... Asia-san yang memberikannya padaku "_

' _Sudah aku duga '_

" _Selain itu... Aku punya permintaan padamu Naruto-kun?_

" Hah? " beo Naruto.

" _Besok datanglah ke sini. Aku akan menunggumu Anata "_

" E-Eh?! Ma-Matte! "

" _Jaa~ itu saja Anata, Jaa Na "_

 **Twing!**

Layar Hologram di depan Narutopun menghilang membuat keadaan hening beberapa menit.

Anggota Naruto yang melihat Naruto terdiam saling bertatapan " Danchou ada apa? " tanya Kiba setengah berteriak.

" Huft~ " hela Naruto dengan aura suram di atasnya.

" ada apa?! " panik Kiba ketika melihat aura suram Naruto.

.

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

" Hahh~ aku yakin ini pasti akan lama " hela Naruto pasrah saja. Mau bagaimanapun dia memang harus menjalaninya. Jika tidak kehormatan Arthuria akan hilang, dan jika Arthuria marah dan membuat cerita palsu bisa-bisa dia di bunuh.

" Fufufufu~ " tawa halus Arthuria lalu menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Naruto sambil memeluk lengan Naruto. Dalam Hati Arthuria benar-benar beruntung bisa menikah dengan Naruto walau dari awal hanyalah sebuah kesengajaan.

Dari dulu, dia telah menyukai seseorang dengan julukan _**The Genius Form The Future**_ , dia mengagumi pemilik julukan tersebut. Karena di mata Arthuria pemilik julukan tersebutlah yang menyelamatkan keluarganya dari perang karena dari yang di dengar, seluruh senjata yang ada di Pen Dragon di buat oleh pemilik julukan tersebut.

Dan Tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan sang pemilik julukan, dirinya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sang idola yang sangat dia cintai.

Naruto yang merasakan Pundaknya di elus-elus oleh kepala Arthuria melirik Arthuria dan dia bisa melihat Arthuria mengelus-elus pipinya di pundak Naruto layaknya kucing manja dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengalihkan sedikit wajahnya dengan wajah merona dalam hati Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa jika di dekat Arthuria dirinya selalu salah tingkah.

' _Kuso... Aku penasaran kenapa jika di dekatnya aku selalu salah tingkah '_ batin Naruto sambil merutuki dirinya _' tapi entah kenapa saat di dekatnya aku terasa nyaman '_ lanjut Naruto.

' _perasaan ini sama seperti dulu? '_ batin Naruto sambil menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kirinya _' Mungkinkah... Aku mencintainya? '_ lanjut Naruto sambilmelirik Arthuria yang masih berngelanyut manja padanya.

.

" Yo! Naruto-san. " sapa Arthur ketika Naruto dan Arthuria sudah di depannya " Ah, um " gumam Naruto sebagai balasan.

" Nee-sama, kau boleh saja manja pada calon suamimu tapi ingatlah situasi dan tempat " omel Arthur dan mendapat tatapan kesal dari Arthuria " Urusai, Apa salah aku manja padanya. Lagi pula ini adalah hadiahku dari Naruto-kun " balas Arthuria sambil berngelanyut manja kembali.

Arthur yang tidak begitu mengerti melirik Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya memberi isyarat untuk tidak ikut campur " Maa~ jika begitu ya sudah " pasrah Arthur.

" Jadi apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto penasaran sambil menatap Arthur yang berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Pen Dragon " Tentu saja menjemput kalian " jawab Arthur.

" Kami bukan anak kecil " balas Naruto, Arthuria yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil " Maa~ biarlah, pokoknya ikuti aku, aku akan mengantarkanmu mengelilingi kediaman Kami " ucap Arthur masa bodo lalu berjalan duluan di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Arthuria.

Setelah memasuki bagian gerbang dari Kediaman Pen Dragon, Naruto harus di buat terkagum karena kediaman Pen Dragon benar-benar mirip seperti jaman kerajaan. Di mana terdapat halaman yang sangat luas dan indah, taman bunga yang indah dan berbagai hal yang indah seperti di jaman kerajaan.

" Sugoii... " gumam Naruto menatap kagum kediaman Pen Dragon " Bagaimana Naruto-kun? " tanya Arthuria sambil menatap wajah kagum Naruto.

" Ini sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan rumah pemimpin luar negeri tidak pernah seperti ini " kagum Naruto membuat Arthuria tersenyum " Ne, Naruto-kun kau lihat taman bunga itu? " tunjuk Arthuria membuat Naruto menoleh apa yang di tunjuk oleh Arthuria.

" Di malam hari tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu kita berdua di sana " bisik Arthuria membuat tubuh Naruto menegang " Dan juga... Sepertinya jika kita melakukannya di sana... "

 **Blush!**

" O-Oi kora! Ja-Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu! " bentak Naruto sambil tergagap dan jangan lupa wajah Naruto yang memerah " Fufufu~ ternyata benar Naruto-kun itu mesum. " goda Arthuria lagi.

" Siapa juga yang mesum!? "

Arthur yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil di belakangnya melirik ke belakang dan dia bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah salah tingkah karena di goda kakaknya akan hal-hal yang bisa mereka lakukan setelah nikah, bisa di bilang Intim, Mesum dan berbau cinta

Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat tingkah Naruto seperti itu. Melihat itu Arthur dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto merasa tabu untuk hal tersebut. Mengetahui itu Arthur mendengus pelan _' Picisan '_

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah melewati halaman, akhirnya Arthur, Naruto dan Arthuria masuk ke Kediaman Pen Dragon. Naruto yang sudah masuk menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kagum di mana ruangan benar-benar terlihat rapi dan mewah seperti rumah kerajaan.

' _Sugoii.. Bahkan di dalamnya juga '_ batin Naruto menatap kagum arsitektur bagian dalam Kediaman Pen Dragon " Onee-sama~ " Naruto yang mendengar suara perempuan menoleh dan dia melihat sesosok perempuan kecil tengah terbang dengan sapu terbang turun dari tangga datang ke arah mereka.

' _Are? '_ beo Naruto dengan wajah polos ketika melihat itu.

" Le Fay-chan, Ada apa? " tanya Arthur mewakili " Aku ada urusan dengan Onee-sama, Nii-sama. Jadi jangan ikut cam... "

Perkataan Le Fay seketika terhenti ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang terdiam bak batu dengan wajah polos dan Kakaknya yang berngelanyut manja di samping Naruto.

" Kamu... " gumam Le Fay sambil terbang mendekati Naruto dan menatap lekat Naruto. Naruto yang membatu seketika tersentak ketika Dia melihat wajah Le Fay sangat dekat dengannya, Naruto yang melihat wajah imut Le Fay merona tipis " Mungkinkah!? " kejut Le Fay.

" Apakah kau calon Suami Onee-sama?! " tanya Le Fay dengan mata membinar " E-Eh? M-Maa~ begitulah " jawab Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Sugoii! Aku tidak percaya kau akan menikah dengan _**The Genius From The Future**_ Onee-sama " ucap Le Fay dengan nada girang di sertai mata membinar _' Dia Tahu Julukanku? '_ batin Naruto sedikit terkejut

" Untuk sekarang tenanglah dan bersikaplah sopan Le Fay-chan. Dan juga berhentilah melayang, Naruto-san jadi bingung karena baru pertama kali melihat ini " omel Arthur sambil melirik Naruto yang tampak penasaran bagaimana Cara Le Fay terbang.

" Ah benar juga. Hihihi, Gomenasai " ucap Le Fay turun dari sapu terbangnya dan berdiri di depan Naruto dengan senyum imutnya " Namaku Le Fay Pen Dragon. Adik dari Nii-sama dan Onee-sama. Salam Kenal Naruto-nii " Lanjut Le Fay memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Eh? Kau tahu namaku juga? " kejut Naruto karena Le Fay mengetahui namanya juga " Tentu saja. Aku selalu mencari info dan data mengenaimu, karena aku ingin mengikuti jejakmu Naruto-nii! " ucap Le Fay dengan wajah penuh semangat.

" Eh? " beo Naruto tidak mengerti " Le Fay selalu mencari info mengenaimu melalui internet, Berita dunia, kabar-kabar dari mulut masyarakat yang pernah melihatmu. Bisa di bilang dia penggemarmu, bahkan dia berusaha bergabung DSA tapi karena umurnya dia tidak bisa di terima " ucap Arthur menjelaskan.

" Ah... Pantas waktu itu salah satu Officerku mengatakan ada seorang anak kecil memaksa minta bergabung DSA " gumam Naruto mengingat kejadian yang absurd yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" Oh Ya Naruto-kun, untuk kekuatan Le Fay, dia tidak seperti kita yang menggunakan Kekuatan Energi, Pikiran dan lain-lain. Kekuatan Le Fay berasal dari aliran Magic atau bisa di bilang ilmu sihir " jelas Arthuria.

" Aliran Magic? " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya " Kalau Tidak salah Aliran Magic terakhir terjadi setelah perangnya Dua Naga Emas. Yu-Long dan Argo. Aku pernah membaca beberapa Penunggang Naga Aliran Magic terdapat di bagian naga Argo. Namun karena kuatnya Yu-long, Naga Argo saja yang selamat sementara pengikutnya tidak ada yang selamat " lanjut Naruto.

" Tidak juga. Nenek kami selamat dari pertarungan tersebut, Hokage pertama yaitu Hashirama yang mengetahui bahwa Nenek Kami adalah orang yang selamat dari perang Dua Naga Emas menjaga nenek kami hingga lahirlah ibu kami, keturunan dari Aliran Magic.

Setelahnya Ibu kami menikah dengan Salah satu Anak keturunan dari Pen Dragon, Clan yang memiliki Naga Argo. Karena sumpah Pengikut Argo akan selalu mengikuti tuan mereka apapun yang terjadi. Tapi siapa sangka, seorang tuan akan menikahi seorang yang harusnya mengikutinya layaknya pelayan... "

" Berhenti Arthur " potong Naruto " Dari yang kau ceritakan aku sudah menangkap sebagian besar inti ceritanya. Kau tidak perlu menceritakan hal tabu dari keluarga ini " lanjut Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Arthur yang mendengar itu melirik Naruto sesaat sebelum menghela nafasnya " Gomenasai " gumam Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya, dirinya tidak menyangka kejadian terbentuknya Keluarga Pen Dragon akan seperti.

Dari Buku yang dia baca cerita Pertarungan para Naga...

Perang Naga Yang Membuat Dunia hampir hancur, adalah _**The Great Battle Four God Dragons**_ , Pertarungan yang di buat oleh Empat Naga Dewa. Thirexa, Great Red, Ouorobos Dragons dan Kyubi no Kitrugon. Sebelum terjadinya pertarungan ini, Awalnya Pertarungan terjadi dari sembilan Naga Terkuat dan Pertarungan itu di beri nama _**The Nine Magatama**_. Pertarungan Yang di lakukan Oleh Ichi-Kyubi hingga menyisakan Kyubi. Pertarungan berlanjut karena kuatnya Energi membuat Tiga Naga Lain tertarik dan membuat mereka berkumpul dan membuat terjadinya Pertarungan

Lalu perang Naga Kedua setelah 10 tahun selesainya Perang empat Naga Dewa, pertarungan Naga kembali terjadi oleh dua Naga Surgawi dan di beri nama _**The Great Battle Two Heaven Dragons.**_ Pertarungan terhenti karena habisnya dua Energi Dua Naga Surgawi dan membuat mereka menjadi energi kecil dan di pisah oleh Tuhan agar suatu saat jika mereka pulih pertarungan tidak terjadi dalam beberapa waktu.

Pertarungan Naga kembali berlanjut di mana Kyubi melawan Naga milik Hokage Pertama, Hashirama Senju. Dan Naga tersebut bernama Komugon dan Pertarungan Itu Di beri Nama _**The Great Dragons War One.**_ Pertarungan berakhir dengan di lepaskannya Kyubi dari Madara dan Mengusir Kyubi sejauh mungkin dari Konoha.

Pertarungan Naga berikutnya terjadi antara Yu-Long dan Argo. Seperti yang di bilang tadi. Yu-long sosok Naga Emas Berasal dari Titik tengah mata angin bertarung dengan Naga Bintang emas Argo. Pertarungan tersebut tentu di menangkan Yu-long karena Yu-long adalah Naga terkuat dari Lima arah Mata Angin. Sementara Argo adalah Naga di tingkat bawah dari Naga Lima Mata Angin.

Lalu...

" Naruto-kun " Naruto yang di panggil tersentak dan melirik Arthuria yang menatap khawatir dirinya. " Kau tidak apa? " tanya Arthuria, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Arthuria.

" Aku tidak apa... Aku hanya kepikiran akan buku yang aku baca saja " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, Arthuria yang di elus kepalanya merona.

" Ne-Ne Naruto-nii! " panggil Le Fay membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Le Fay " Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling Naruto-nii! " ajak Le Fay.

" Eh? Tapi... "

" Pergilah, Lagi pula ini kesempatannya untuk dekat denganmu " ucap Arthuria memberi kesempatan pada adiknya " Eh? Benarkah? " tanya Naruto dan Le Fay kompak.

" Yatta! Ikuyo Naruto-nii! " ajak Le Fay sambil menarik Naruto " Co-Cotto, Le Fay-chan! " ucap Naruto berusaha mengikuti tarikan Le Fay.

Arthuria yang melihat kepergian Naruto dan Le Fay hanya tersenyum, sementara Arthur hanya diam Lalu melirik Arthuria " Nee-sama, kenapa ka... "

" Hentikan sifat Sisconmu Arthur, Naruto-kun tidaklah seperti itu " potong Arthuria sambil menatap Arthur kesal " setidaknya biarkan aku bicara Nee-sama! Aku-Aku.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia bersama... "

 **Grek!**

" kau selalu membuatku kesal ya Arthur " ucap Arthuria sambil mencengkeram leher Arthur " Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Aku harus mengawasi Adikku! " teriak Arthur bagaikan anak kecil. Sifat Siscon Arthur kambuh.

.

 **Naruto And Le Fay**

 **.**

" Co-Cotto, Le Fay-chan, kita mau kemana? " tanya Naruto sambil terus berlari kecil karena di tarik Le Fay " Naruto-nii ikut saja, nanti Naruto-nii juga akan menikmatinya " ucap Le Fay sambil terus menarik Naruto.

" Ya, tapi ke mana.. " tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke depan di mana terdapat sebuah pintu cukup besar di depannya.

 **Brak!**

Dengan Keras Le Fay mendorong pintu di depannya hingga terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Naruto melebar melihat sesuatu di depannya.

" A-Apa-Apaan tempat ini.. " gumam Naruto " I-Ini sungguh luar biasa " lanjut Naruto. Kenapa Naruto berkata demikian karena saat ini di depan Naruto terdapat sebuah Halaman yang sangat luas dengan rumput hijau yang indah, beberapa pohon rindang, sebuah danau berukuran sedang dengan airnya berwarna biru cerah.

" Te-Tempat macam apa ini? " gumam Naruto sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua .

" Hehehe, bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-nii? " tanya Le Fay Sambil menatap Naruto yang masih menatap sekitarnya " Maa~ ini memang keren lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? " Jawab Naruto lalu bertanya kembali pada Le Fay

" Hihi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Naruto-nii " jawab Le Fay sambil berjalan lebih dulu menyusuri daerah yang mereka kunjungi di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

" bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Onee-sama? " tanya Le Fay membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Le Fay menanyakan hal seperti itu " me-memang kenapa? " tanya Naruto dengan suara tergagap.

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah Calon Suami Onee-sama cocok atau tidak, Jika tidak... " jeda Le Fay sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyum tipis, Naruto yang melihat senyum itu mendapatkan firasat buruk.

" Um, Arthuria-chan itu... " gumam Naruto sambil berpikir " Dia Cantik, Manja, Baik, Berani, tangguh dan penuh perhatian. Aku memang tidak lama bertemu dengannya, tapi entah kenapa ketika berada di dekatnya terasa sangat nyaman sekali. Dan aku... Ingin selalu merasakan kenyamanan itu " jawab Naruto jujur.

Le Fay yang mendengar itu berbalik dan menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak tidak memperlihatkan dirinya tidak berbohong, Le Fay yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis.

" Lalu mengenai semua itu bagian mananya yang kau suka dari Onee-sama? " tanya Le Fay, Naruto yang mendengar itu menggaruk pipinya yang merona " Sifat beraninya " jawab Naruto.

" Naruto-nii, satu pertanyaan lagi... Apa kau menduakan Onee-sama? " tanya Le Fay membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

" Sudah Aku duga "

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto seketika tersentak ketika merasakan serangan besar-besaran ke arahnya

 **Swush! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Seketika tempat yang di pijak Naruto terjadi ledakan besar hingga membuat hempasan angin keras yang membuat tempat yang seharusnya indah menjadi hancur berantakan.

 **DUM! SWUSH!**

Seketika Ledakan besar yang terjadi di tempat Naruto menghilang memperlihatkan Naruto yang berlutut sambil menyentuh tanah di bawahnya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang terkepal di sampingnya.

Dan di atas Naruto tampak Ribuan pedang tengah berputar cepat menyapu ledakan di sekitar Naruto. Naruto yang berhasil menahan serangan besar seperti tadi menghela nafas lega.

' _Serangan tadi bukan hanya berasal dari satu orang, tapi banyak '_ batin Naruto sambil menghilangkan Ribuan pedang di atasnya.

" Sepertinya kau sangat tidak cocok untuk Putriku Uzumaki Naruto-san "

Naruto yang mendengar suara pria dengan nada datar menoleh dan dia melihat sosok Pria tengah berdiri dengan beberapa orang di sampingnya. Mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat siapa saja yang berdiri di depannya.

" Mereka... " gumam Naruto.

" Kau telah menduakan Putriku dengan Wanita lain. Maka kau harus mati Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Sosok Pria di tengah beberapa orang di sisinya.

" kau... " gumam Naruto sambil menatap pria di tengah tersebut " Apakah kau Ayah dari Arthuria-chan? " tanya Naruto namun Pria tersebut hanya diam.

" Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu!? " tanya Naruto setengah berteriak " Dari mana kau mendapatkan bukti bahwa aku menduakan Arthuria-chan!? "

Namun Ayah Arthuria hanya diam sebagai jawaban membuat Naruto menggeram tidak suka

" Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menyuruh _**The Servant God Army**_ untuk membunuhku karena alasan menduakan putrimu tanpa adanya bukti, tapi jika kau ingin membunuhku " ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

" Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan dari pada diam saat nyawaku terancam " lanjut Naruto " Padahal Aku datang secara baik. Tapi sepertinya Anda tidak menyukainya.. Mau bagaimana lagi "

 **Twiing!**

Seketika Jam Tangan Naruto mulai menyala dan memperlihatkan Angka dari 1 terus Naik dengan cepat hingga mencapai puluhan, Ratusan_ tidak... Bahkan sampai Ribuan " Aku harus mengeluarkan seluruh senjataku untuk melawan mereka "

 **Tink!**

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Angka di Jam Narutopun berhenti tepat di Angka 3945 dan mulai bercahaya dengan terang. Dan tak lama setelah itu Dari tanah Keluar berbagai senjata mau dari Pisau, Bom, Pedang, Perisai, Gun dan seluruh senjata yang pernah dia buat keluar semua di berbagai tempat.

Ayah Arthuria bersama beberapa Servant teman Arthuria melompat mundur menjaga jarak hingga akhirnya Mereka berhenti ketika ribuan senjata Naruto berhenti keluar.

" Ini pertama kalinya aku mengeluarkan seluruh senjataku dan aku akan menggunakan mereka untuk melawan Pasukan Servant yang paling di takuti.. Walau aku tahu kemungkinannya 20% untuk menang, Aku tidak akan menyerah " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Jikkannya yang telah aktif.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

 **Sret! Sring!**

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menarik Sebuah Tombak berwarna Hijau panjang dengan Mata Pisau seperti sebuah pedang besar. Setelah menariknya Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bergetar pelan seperti mengangkat beban berat.

 **Braak!**

 **Swuush!**

Ribuan Senjata yang keluar dari tanah di sekitar Narutopun secara perlahan terbang dan menghilang dengan cepat ke langit menyisakan Naruto dengan tombak Hijau miliknya.

" Kalian... Habisi dia " ucap Ayah Arthuria memberi perintah.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Perempuan berambut ungu kehitaman dengan mata merah darah beserta senjata Tombak merah di tangannya langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat ketika mendengar perintah Ayah Arthuria.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat perempuan tersebut melesat ke arahnya memutar-mutar tobaknya sambil bergumam **[" Bukienji Daiku Sanjuu Roku : ... "]** gantung Naruto.

 **Tak! DUUUUM!**

 **[" Argenia "]** lanjut Naruto menghentakkan tombaknya ke tanah hingga membuat Hempasan Angin yang mementalkan serangan Perempuan di depannya.

" Scathach, Servant Garis depan yang menghabiskan pemberontak dengan Tombak Darahnya sendirian, padahal mereka memiliki senjata Divine yang bisa menyerap seluruh Energimu, tapi siapa sangka kau adalah Anti Divine. " ucap Naruto dengan wajah menganalisis pada wajah Scatcach yang tampak tenang dengan wajah datarnya.

' _Untuk mengatasinya Hanya Argenia saja yang bisa. Sebagai Anti Divine dia pasti penyerang jarak dekat dan jauh. Dan Argenia adalah Tipe bertahan jarak menengah, dengan element angin. '_ batin Naruto sambil fokus menatap Scatcach yang tampak berdiri tenang sambil sesekali memutar senjata tombaknya.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat Scatcach menghilang langsung menendang Tombaknya dan memutar Tombaknya sesaat lalu mengayunkan tombaknya secara Diagonal ke bawah.

 **Trank!**

Tombak Narutopun berhasil menahan serangan Scatcach yang rupanya berusaha menyerangnya dari depan. Scatcach yang melihat serangannya berhasil di tahan menyipitkan Matanya. Naruto yang berhasil menyeringai kecil, jika saja bukan karena Jikkan mungkin dia sudah mati.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang merasakan serangan dari atas mendorong tombak Scatcach melompat mundur dan benar saja. Sosok perempuan berambut kuning dengan tombak berisi bendera telah mengayunkan senjatanya hingga mengenai tanah di bawahnya dan membuat kawah kembali di bawahnya.

" Jeane D'Arc atau biasa di panggil Ruler. Orang dari Divisi Servant yang biasa berdiri di garis tengah. Tombak sekaligus benderamu Adalah senjata utamamu. Walau begitu senjatamu adalah senjata terkuat dari pada Tombak-tombak yang ada setelah Tombak milik Scathach " ucap Naruto menyebutkan identitas perempuan tersebut.

 **Wush! Tap!**

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Naruto yang baru mendarat dengan lincah menahan Dua Perempuan bersenjata Tombak yang menyerangnya dengan liar dan Menyerangnya dengan kerja sama yang bagus.

Naruto yang bertarung menggunakan Satu Tombak berusaha sekuat menahan serangan Scathach dan Jeanne yang semakin lama semakin cepat, bahkan mata Jikkan Naruto secara perlahan tidak bisa memprediksi serangan yang mengarah padanya hingga dirinya sedikit-sedikit terkena serangan dua pengguna Tombak tersebut.

 **Swush!**

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah Panah melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat melebarkan mata kanannya dan beberapa detik setelahnya Dua Pedang besar turun dengan cepat memblok serangan tersebut dengan menahannya ke tanah.

 **[" Bukienji Daiku Gojuu Hachi : Alphador! "]** teriak Naruto keras.

 **DUUUM! BLAAAAAR!**

Jeanne dan Scathach yang baru saja akan menyerang Naruto seketika sedikit terhempas ketika Dua Pedang yang memblokir serangan panah tersebut mengeluarkan Hempasan Angin kuat hingga membuat kawah kembali di bawah Naruto.

 **Sring! Sret! Sing!**

Naruto yang telah membuat jarak melepaskan Tombak hijaunya hingga kembali ke langit lalu menarik dua Pedang besar dengan Panjang 130 Cm lebar 10 cm memiliki Corak putih hitam pada pedang kiri dan Putih merah pada pedang kanan.

" Penyerang jarak Jauh maupun dekat Tomoe Gozen. Salah satu bagian terpenting dari The Servant. Kemampuannya setara Salah satu Servant yang bisa bertarung melawan ribuan pemberontak yaitu Miyamoto Mushashi.

Salah satu Servant penyerang akhir dengan Kekuatan Bersaker bernama Ashura. Menggunakan Ashura sebagai penyerang akhir dengan menghabisi mereka dengan Enam Pedang miliknya. Aku tidak menyangka harus melawan Servant terkuat di sini. " Gumam Naruto sambil melirik Jeanne dan Scatcach yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Tomoe Gozen tidak terlihat karena kemungkinan besar menyerang dengan panahnya, Miyamoto Mushashi tidak terlihat dan dia Yakin akan menyerang pada saat akhir.

Dan yang tersisa adalah 5 orang lagi.

 **Wush! Deg!**

 **Swush! Trank!**

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang ketika merasakan Killing Intens Di belakangnya membuat Naruto langsung berputar dan menahan sebuah serangan dari sosok perempuan berambut ungu dengan pedang berukuran kecil di tangannya.

" BB atau biasa di panggil Kiana. Salah seorang Servant paling di takuti karena tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu, bahkan dari kabar yang aku dengar jika kau lepas kendali, Teman-temanmu kewalahan untuk menahanmu " gumam Naruto menganalisa perempuan di depannya.

" Fufu~ itu memang benar. " ucap BB sambil tertawa halus " Tapi kau cukup mengesankan juga karena bisa berbicara padahal lawanmu ini bukanlah orang sembarangan " lanjut BB.

 **Wush! Wush! Twush!**

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa Jeanne dan Scathach secara bersama menyerangnya begitu juga Tomoe Gozen yang menembakkan beberapa panah ke arahnya. Secara bersamaan juga dari langit dengan cepat turun Lima Senjata berbeda-beda dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

 **Bhaatsh! Grep! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Selagi memiliki ruang dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan sebagian besar darahnya dari punggung hingga membentuk tentakel darah dan menangkap senjatanya yang turun dari langit dan langsung beradu sengit Dengan Jeanne, Scathach, BB dan Tomoe Gozen yang terus memanah dari jauh.

 **Trink! Trank! Trank! Wush!**

Naruto yang mendapat ruang sempit dengan cepat mendorong senjata Scatcach dan Pedang BB lalu melompat jarak dari Mereka.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan! " ucap Jeanne melompat mengikuti Naruto sambil mengayunkan senjatanya, Naruto yang melihat itu menyilangkan Lima Senjatanya dengan tentakel darahnya berharap bisa melindunginya.

 **Trank! DUUM!**

Namun sayang Lima Senjata Naruto tidak bisa menahan senjata Jeanne membuatnya harus terpental ke langit dengan cepat.

 **Sring! Jleb!**

" ARRGH! " teriak Naruto ketika merasakan sebuah senjata menusuk kakinya hingga tembus, dan benar saja, Scathcach telah di bawahnya dengan menusukkan tombaknya pada kakinya tanpa belas kasih.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Scathcachpun mengayunkan Tombaknya ke bawah membuat Naruto harus terpental ke bawah dan menabrak tanah di bawah dengan keras hingga membuat kawah berukuran sedang.

 **Tap! Bwush!**

Baru saja mendarat Scathcach telah di hadapkan Naruto dengan tangan kanan terkepal dengan angin panas mengelilinginya, Scathcach yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

 **BAANG! BLAAAAR!**

Mata Naruto seketika tersentak ketika sebuah Perisai menghalangi pukulannya dan mementalkan Naruto beberapa meter, namun untungnya Naruto berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dengan sayap darahnya, sementara lima senjata Naruto tampak telah hancur karena menahan tombak Jeanne begitu juga Dua pedangnya yang hancur karena membentur tanah.

Naruto yang tahu siapa pemiliknya menyipitkan matanya " Mash Krylight, salah satu Servant Pelindung atau Tameng dari seluruh Servant. Pelindung besar itu tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan serangan apapun bahkan Jurus Terkuat sekalipun, namun dari berita yang aku baca, hanya Scathcach saja yang pernah menjebol pertahananmu " ucap Naruto pada Perempuan berambut pink yang berdiri melindungi Scathach.

" Berarti tersisa 3 orang lagi " gumam Naruto **[" Bukienji Daiku Senkyuujuu Hachi :... "]** jeda Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

 **Wush! BLAAAR! Trank!**

 **[" Libra! "]** teriak Naruto dengan lantang

Dan setelahnya Dari Empat Sisi Naruto turun Empat Pedang seperti Katana dengan percikan petir melapisi Empat Katana tersebut, dan saat turunnya empat katana tersebut Sebuah Pedang berhasil tertahan dari belakang Naruto.

" Servant penyerang, Tamamo no mae. Penyerang dengan Jurus yang bisa di buat sesuka hati. Jika Scatcach, Miyamoto Mushashi dan Tomoe Gozen tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dalam waktu tertentu. Maka kaulah yang menyerang dengan sekali jurus agar tugas cepat selesai " ucap Naruto sambil melirik Tamamo yang akan menusuknya dengan sebuah Tombak ungu.

" Jika aku ingat ada satu Servant yang bisa mengendalikan roh dan Es di sini bukan, kalau tidak salah dia bernama Anastasia Nikolaeva Romanova " gumam Naruto sambil menggenggam erat dua pedang di sisinya dan mulai mengubah sayap darahnya Menjadi Dua lengan dan menggenggam dua pedang di belakang dan depannya.

" Dan Aku yakin dia saat ini bersama Tomoe dan berusaha mengendalikanku. Tapi itu tidak akan aku biarkan! " ucap Naruto sambil menarik empat senjatanya dan mendorong senjata Tamano.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Scathcach, BB dan Jeanne yang melihat itu secara bersama langsung menyerang Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itu meningkatkan Jikkan miliknya hingga mengeluarkan Asap.

 **Trank! Trink! Trank! Trank!**

Dengan lincah Naruto menangkis seluruh serangan sambil mengerakkan dua lengan darahnya yang memegang Dua Pedang Libra miliknya.

 **Swush! Bhatsh! Grep!**

Scathcah dan BB yang melihat celah di dada Naruto langsung menghunuskan senjata mereka ke arah Dada Naruto namun sebuah Tangan Darah muncul kembali dan menahan serangan Scathcach dan BB.

 **Bhatsh! Greb!**

Tamamo dan Jeanne yang akan menyerang dari belakangpun juga harus terhenti ketika Dua tangan muncul dan menahan senjata mereka. Naruto yang berhasil menghentikan mereka menyilangkan empat senjatanya di atas kepalanya hingga membuat sebuah percikan petir berwarna kuning.

 **Sring! BZIIIIIIIIIIT!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengibaskan empat pedangnya dan secara bersamaan dari langit Turun Petir kuning berukuran besar menyambar Naruto dan yang lain membuat ledakan petir besar yang menyebar luas.

.

Tomoe Gozen dan sosok perempuan berambut putih bernama Anastasia yang saat ini berada di jarak 2 Km harus terkejut ketika melihat sebuah ledakan petir di tempat pertarungan. Tomoe Gozen yang merasakan bahaya dari atas langsung tersentak.

 **Wush! BOOOOOOOM!**

Dan benar saja sebuah Pedang merah besar dengan cepat turun dan menghantam tempat mereka, namun untung Tomoe dan Anastasia berhasil menghindar sebelum pedang tersebut menghantam tempat mereka.

 **Twung! BLAAAR!**

Setelah mereka menghindar dengan selamat terjadi ledakan suara yang memekakkan telinga dan di susul ledakan besar yang memperlihatkan Naruto terpental dan menabrak beberapa pohon sebelum berhenti beberapa meter di tempat Tomoe dan Anastasia.

" U-Ugh! Ku-Kuso! " umpat Naruto berusaha berdiri sambil menggunakan empat pedangnya.

 **Wush!**

Tomoe yang melihat Naruto langsung menyimpan busurnya dan menarik katananya dan melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itu Melebarkan mata Jikkannya.

 **Deg! Brak!**

Tubuh Tomoe seketika menjadi kaku dan Gravitasinya menjadi berat, Naruto yang melihat Tomoe langsung melepaskan Libra Miliknya dan menggenggam Pedang merah di sampingnya dan menariknya.

 **Wush! Sret! DUUUUM!**

Naruto yang baru saja menggenggam senjatanya seketika harus terkejut karena Jeanne tiba-tiba telah di depannya dan mengayunkan tombak benderanya ke arahnya, namun Naruto berhasil menahan serangan tersebut. Namun hal yang harus di bayar Naruto harus terpental ke langit.

 **Pyaaaaaarrsh!**

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah Bongkahan Es di bawahnya seketika tersentak ketika berapa Bongkahan Es berhasil menahan kakinya, Naruto yang tidak bisa lari mengertakkan giginya.

 **Grek!**

 _ **[' Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Delaware Detroito Nanajuu Parsento Rasperobursto! ']**_ batin Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan angin panas lalu memukul udara kosong di depannya.

 **Buagh! BOOOOOOOM!**

Setelah Naruto memukul udara Kosong, Dua Buah senjata besar tiba-tiba menghantam Naruto dan mementalkannya ke bawah hingga menabrak tanah dengan keras, sementara akibat pukulan Naruto, terjadi ledakan memanjang di sertai sebuah kawah berukuran besar.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Tak lama setelah itu seluruh Pasukan Servant telah berkumpul begitu juga Miyamoto Mushashi yang berada di depan sesosok monster besar dengan enam senjata. Dua senjatanya saat ini menekan Naruto di dalam tanah.

" Kau lama sekali " ucap Scathcah dengan nada datar " Maaf saja, lawan kita bukanlah orang sembarangan, jadi aku harus menemukan Timing tepat untuk melakukan ini " balas Miyamoto.

 **Wush! Jleb!**

Para Servant yang merasakan ada Dua senjata turun dengan cepat menatap ke langit namun saat mereka menoleh ke atas, dua pedang telah menancap di sisi Dua senjata Monster Miyamoto.

 **Twiiing!**

Para Servant seketika tersentak ketika Dua Cahaya menyilaukan mereka membuat Monster Milik Miyamoto tak bisa melihat apapun dan tanpa sengaja, senjata yang menekan Naruto menjadi terangkat.

Cahaya yang terang itupun perlahan memudar membuat Para Servant bisa melihat kembali dan saat penglihatan mereka kembali, mereka telah melihat Naruto tengah berdiri sedikit membungkuk dengan pedang merah besar di tangan kirinya sebagai penumpu tubuhnya dan tentakel darahnya yang memegang Dua pedang yang membuat cahaya tadi.

" Ck! Pengalihan ya " decak Miyamoto sambil menarik dua Katananya, Servant yang lainpun juga bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto.

' _Kuso... Mereka sudah berkumpul, Pasukan Servant memang luar biasa, bahkan senjata dahuluku yang sebagian besar memiliki kekuatan langka tidak bisa mengimbangi mereka, para Servant memang hebat '_ batin Naruto sambil mengeluarkan satu pil dan memakannya.

' _Tapi salah satu Servant dari tadi tidak memunculkan Dirinya... Dimana dia.. '_ batin Naruto

Dirinya harus memulihkan kembali dirinya begitu juga Jikkannya. Jikkannya telah melampui batas maksimal karena harus membuatnya bisa membaca pergerakan para Servant, namun sepertinya hal itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

 **Swush!**

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar ketika bunga sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan mengelilingi tubuhnya, Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika merasakan nafsu membunuh di belakangnya.

 **Trank! Wush!**

Namun dengan cepat Naruto menangkis pedang tersebut lalu melompat menjauh dari sana dan menatap tajam siapa yang menyerangnya.

" Okita Souji, Servant yang menyerang secara diam-diam ketika musuh lengah, Bunga Sakuramu adalah pengalihan dari Musuh layaknya ilusi, tapi Ilusi itu tidak akan mempan padaku yang memiliki insting cukup tinggi " ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam perempuan berambut pink yang di kelilingi bunga Sakura

" Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktuku cukup lama " gumam Naruto yang perlahan stamina dan ketahanan tubuhnya telah kembali " bagaimanapun tak akan aku biarkan kalian membunuhku " lanjut Naruto sambil menyimpan Dua pedangnya di punggungnya lalu menyiapkan pedang merah besar miliknya.

 **Bwush!**

Pedang merah besar Narutopun seketika terlahap api dan berubah menjadi Pedang Kesatria berwarna merah darah " Kita mulai lagi " ucap Naruto membuka telapak tangan kanannya hingga perlahan sebuah api melahap tangan kanan Naruto.

 **Sret! Twus!**

Narutopun memindahkan pedang di tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan dan langsung menghilang dengan sangat cepat membuat para Servant sedikit tersentak kecuali Scathcach dan BB.

 **Twush! BOOOOM!**

Scathcach yang menyipitkan matanya seketika menghilang dari tempatnya dan di susul sebuah ledakan besar di belakang para Servant sekitar 1 Km dari mereka berdiri.

" Dia di sana " gumam BB langsung pergi ke tempat ledakan di susul yang lain.

 **Trrkkk!**

Scathcach yang bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto bernafas lega dalam hati karena timingnya tepat untuk menahan Serangan Naruto yang di layangkan ke arahnya, Namun hal yang harus dia terima dia harus terseret jauh dan menerima ledakan Api Naruto ketika senjata mereka beradu, walau sebenarnya ledakan tersebut tidak menimbulkan sakit pada tubuhnya.

 **Trank! Tink! Trank! Trank!**

Scathach yang merasa bisa memberi perlawanan langsung mendorong tombak miliknya dan menghunuskan tombaknya dengan sangat cepat, namun sayang Naruto berhasil menahan serangannya dengan cepat dan tepat.

 **Bhatsh! Sring! Trank!**

Selagi beradu dengan Scathcach Naruto membuat Dua tangan dari darahnya melalui punggung dan mengendalikan kedua tangannya untuk menahan serangan belakang yang di lancarkan BB dan Tamamo.

 **Trank!**

 **Sret! Twung! DUUUUUM!**

Setelah menahan serangan dua orang di belakangnya Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas hingga memunculkan Ratusan pedang yang berputar cepat dan menangkis sebuah senjata besar yang di yakini berasal dari Miyamoto

 **Pyaaaarsh!**

 **Trank! Sring!**

Naruto yang merasakan Serangan Bongkahan Es dari dua Sisi, langsung mendorong tombak Scathcach lalu menebaskan pedang merahnya pedang merahnya secara horisontal ke arah kanan **Bwuush!**

Semburan Apipun terjadi di dua sisi Naruto membuat BB, Tamamo dan Scathcach sedikit menjauh dari Naruto karena panasnya api yang di buat Naruto. sementara Bongkahan Es yang mengarah padanya tengah meleleh di lahap api.

 **Sret! Deg!**

Naruto yang melihat Jeanne tiba-tiba di depannya langsung berusaha menghindar namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa di gerakkan membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" HYAAA! " teriak Jeanne mengayunkan tombaknya.

 **Buagh! Twush**

Perut Narutopun terkena pukulan Jeanne membuat Naruto terpental ke udara, Naruto yang masih bisa menahan sakit serangan Jeanne mengendalikan dirinya di udara sambil melebarkan mata kanannya hingga Jikkannya berputar dengan cepat.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Di tempat Jeanne, Scathcach, BB, Tamamo, dan Anastasia seketika terjadi ledak besar hingga membuat hingga membuat tanah berguncang keras.

Naruto yang melayang menyipitkan matanya ketika Tombak Scathcach yang di lempar kearahnya dan Naruto membalikkan serangan tersebut saat ini tertahan oleh Perisai milik Mash Krylight.

 **Pyaang!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara ratusan pedangnya patah menoleh ke atas dan dia melihat dua senjata besar milik Monster Miyamoto tengah mengarah padanya.

 **Wush! Tap! Wush!**

Namun dengan lincah Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut dan melompat kembali menggunakan senjata tersebut sebagai pijakannya.

 **Sret! Grek! Bugh! BWUUUUUSH!**

Setelah melayang dengan tinggi Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang sudah tidak memegang pedang lalu memukul udara kosong di depannya tepat mengarah ke pada Pasukan Servant dan seketika Sebuah semburan Api keluar dari tinju Naruto dan perlahan semakin membesar dan membesar.

 **Sring! Bwuuush!**

Enam senjata milik Monster Miyamotopun seketika berbaris di depan Para Servant dan melindungi mereka dari semburan Api Naruto.

Tomoe Gozen yang sebenarnya bersama Miyamotopun menyiapkan Busurnya dan panahnya namun baru saja dia akan mulai memanah, Naruto telah menghilang dari penglihatannya.

" Dia menghilang " gumam Tomoe lalu memejamkan matanya .

 **Deg! Wush!**

Tubuh Tomoe seketika menegang, tanpa bicara Tomoe langsung turun dan menyiapkan katana miliknya. Okita yang melihat itu menyiapkan katananya juga.

 **Wush!**

Semburan Api Narutopun berhenti beberapa menit setelahnya, Scathcach yang memiliki indra tajam memberi tanda Anastasia untuk membuat Bongkahan Es di depan mereka.

 **Wush! Pyaarsh!**

Dan benar saja Naruto yang akan melayangkan pukulan Harus terkejut karena Pukulannya berhasil di tahan oleh Bongkahan Es Anastasia.

 **Bwush! Blaar!**

 **Wush!**

Mata Naruto yang bisa melihat gambaran bahwa Tomoe akan menyerangnya meningkatkan Energi di tangannya hingga meledakkan Es yang mengunci tangannya lalu melompat menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

 **Wush!**

Baru sajamenjauh Dari serpihan Es keluar Tomoe sambil menyiapkan Katananya yang mengeluarkan Aura Merah dan Okita Souji yang juga menyiapkan katananya, Naruto yang melihat itu menyiapkan tiga pedangnya

 **Sring! Pyaaang!**

Mata Naruto seketika Terbelak ketika Tiga Pedangnya yang berusaha menahan Senjata Tomoe hancur berkeping-keping.

 **Sring! Jleb!**

" UGHH! " lenguh Naruto ketika Tiga Pedang kecil tiba-tiba menusuknya membuatnya memuntahkan sedikit darah.

 **Wush!** **Duak! BOOOM!**

Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika melihat Monster Miyamoto mengarahkan pukulan kepadanya hingga dirinya terpental ke bawah, namun Naruto berhasil menguasai dirinya hingga berhasil selamat dan hanya membuat tempat pijakannya saja yang hancur.

" Gh! " Gumam Naruto sambil menahan mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan darah _**[' Bukienji Daiku Go : Mento! ']**_ teriak Naruto dalam batin sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

 **Wush! Grep! Twush!**

Tak lama setelah itu sebuah Tombak berwarna Ungu terang turun dengan cepat dan telah berada di tangan Naruto dan secara bersamaan Seluruh Servant melesat bersama berusaha menyerang Naruto.

 **Sret!**

Naruto yang melihat itu memutar senjatanya lalu mengayunkannya ke samping kanannya sambil membuat tanda segel budha di dadanya.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Seketika di tempat Naruto terjadi Ledakan Gelombang Ungu besar hingga membuat Sebuah Kawah berukuran besar kembali, tempat yang tadinya indah saat ini benar-benar kacau.

" Hah... Hah... " hela Naruto sambil mengatur Nafasnya _' Ku-Kuso... '_ umpat Naruto.

' _Bertarung melawan Servant sama saja bunuh diri... Mereka adalah pasukan Khusus Konoha yang menjaga segala penjuru Konoha... Kekuatan mereka setara para Kage, tidak mungkin aku bisa menang '_ batin Naruto sambil berusaha bertahan berdiri.

 **Jrash!**

" GHAA! " Teriak Naruto ketika Scathcach tiba-tiba di depannya dan telah menusukkan tombaknya di bahu kanannya hingga tembus.

 **Sret! Duak! Wush! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Setelah di tusuk Scathcach Tubuh Naruto harus menerima pukulan Tombak Jeanne membuat Tubuh Naruto terpental dan lepas dari tusukan Scathcach. Namun baru saja terpental Naruto harus menerima sebuah serangan dari Monster Miyamoto hingga dirinya tertanam di tanah.

" Fyuuh~ dengan begini tugas kita selesai " gumam Mash sambil bernafas lega " Dari seluruh orang yang pernah kita lawan, hanya dialah yang mampu membuat kita seperti ini. Bahkan hampir membuat kita mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan kita " ucap Anastasia.

 **Grek!**

Miyamoto yang merasakan pedang Monsternya bergerak tersentak " Tidak! Ini belum selesai " ucap Miyamoto membuat para Servant sedikit tersentak.

 **Greek!**

Dua Pedang besar yang menindih Narutopun perlahan terangkat memperlihatkan sebuah tangan berwarna hijau tengah berusaha mengangkat pedang Monster milik Miyamoto hingga akhirnya terlihat Naruto yang mulai berdiri dengan sosok astral setengah berwarna Hijau di bagian Kiri dan Merah Di bagian kanan yang melindungi Naruto.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Lengan Hijau itupun mendorong pedang monster Miyamoto lalu memukulnya hingga membuat pedang tersebut menjauh dari Naruto. Para Servant yang melihat perubahan Naruto menyipitkan mata mereka.

" Mash-chan, Lindungi Anastasia! " perintah Scathcach dan langsung di lakukan Oleh Mash " Apa-Apaan kekuatannya itu... Kekuatannya meningkat pesat " gumam Tomoe tidak percaya.

 **Bwush!**

Sosok Astral yang melindungi Narutopun perlahan menghilang namun Aura dari Monster tersebut masih membungkus tubuh Naruto.

 **Sret!**

Perlahan Narutopun mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi Wajahnya yang berubah menjadi dingin dengan Mata Kanan Jikkan miliknya bersinar biru terang begitu juga Mata Kirinya yang bersinar merah terang karena saat ini Mata Kiri Naruto berubah menjadi Merah darah dengan Pupil berbentuk bunga Sakura.

" Semua Bersiap! " perintah Scathcach membuat semua bersiap dan waspada.

 **Swush! BOOOOOOOOM!**

Dari langit enam Senjata yang berbeda yaitu Dua Pedang, Dua Tombak dan Satu Scythe dan Satu Kapak turun dengan cepat dan menghantam dua sisi tempat para Servant Berdiri dan membuat Enam Ledakan berbeda yang besar membuat sebuah kawah kembali di tempat tersebut.

Enam ledakan tersebut terdiri dari ledakan Api, Petir, Rapal Gelombang, Angin, Es dan Ledakan Cahaya

 **Wush! Tap!**

Dari ledakan Api dan Petir, keluar para Servant dalam keadaan sedikit terluka, setelah menjauh cukup Jauh para Servant menatap tajam Tempat Enam Ledakan yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

" Apa-Apaan itu tadi " gumam Miyamoto.

 **Wush! Sret! Trank! DUUUUUM!**

Scathcach yang akan membalas harus terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba di depannya dan mengayunkan Tombak di tangan kanan ke arahnya, dan untungnya Scathcach dengan cepat berhasil menahannya, namun hal yang harus dia bayar adalah Dirinya terpental jauh hingga menabrak Tebing sejauh 3 Km.

" Scath-chan! " pekik Anastasia.

" Kau boleh juga! " ucap BB melesat ke arah Naruto dengan Dua Pedang kecil di tangannya, di Ikuti Okita di belakangnya.

 **Sret! Trank! Trink! Trank!**

Mata BB dan Okita seketika menyipit ketika dia melancarkan serangan Sebuah Tangan dari darah memegang kapak dan Tombak berhasil menahan senjata mereka dan di Counter dengan dua serangan pedang dengan Dua tangan darah juga. Namun BB dan Okita berhasil menahan setiap Counter Attack Naruto.

 **Trink! Sret! BOOOOOM!**

BB yang melihat celah langsung mendorong senjata Naruto dan membuat Lingkaran Ungu di depan Naruto hingga memuntahkan Laser ungu yang mementalkan Naruto cukup jauh dan saat Naruto terpental Tanah di bawah seketika Hancur dan naik menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan Batu.

 **Sret! Thash!**

Setelah terpental cukup jauh Naruto mementalkan Laser yang mengenainya dengan mudah sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

 **Bzit! Bziit!**

Perlahan Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan Angin panas dan juga Percikan petir, Tomoe yang memiliki indra tajam memberi perintah " Tamamo-chan! Serang dia! " perintah Tomoe dan langsung di turuti Tamamo dengan menembakkan Bola Energi berwarna Ungu bertubi-tubi.

 **Sret! Twush!**

 **Thash! Thash!**

Dengan sekuat Tenaga Naruto mendorong kakinya hingga dirinya melesat dengan cepat lalu melompati setiap Bongkahan Batu yang ada sambil menangkis setiap Bola Energi Ungu yang ke arahnya.

" **GRAAAAAA! "** Teriak Naruto dengan wajah seketika berubah menjadi Monster di mana Sebagian wajah Naruto berubah di mana Bagian Kiri Naruto berubah menjadi Wajah Api Hijau dengan Mata merah menyala sementara Wajah Kanan berubah menjadi Api merah dengan Mata biru menyala.

 **Sring! BOOOOM!**

Naruto yang akan telah menangkis seluruh Bola Energi Tamamo langsung mengayunkan Kapak milik hingga menghantam Tanah dan membuat Ledakan Rapal Gelombang besar yang terus membesar ke arah para para Servant

" Tak akan aku biarkan! " teriak Miyamoto mengendalikan Monsternya untuk mengayunkan Dua senjatanya ke arah Rapal Gelombang di depannya.

 **Sring! BOOM!**

Rapal Gelombang milik Narutopun terbelah dan berubah menjadi Ledakan Api besar di sertai hempasan Angin keras membuat para Servant harus menyilangkan tangan mereka untuk menahan gelombang Angin yang keras.

 **Deg!**

" Dia Datang lagi! " peringat Tomoe sambil melompat Tinggi dan Menarik tali busurnya dan menembakkan banyak panah ke arah ledakan Api di depannya.

 **Twush! Sret!**

Semua Servant seketika terkejut secara tiba-tiba Naruto sudah di depan Miyamoto dengan Sebuah Pedang terlahap Api di tangannya siap di ayunkan ke arah Miyamoto.

 **Sring! Trank!**

Namun serangan Naruto seketika Tertahan karena Scathcach telah di depan Miyamoto menahan serangan Naruto dengan Tombaknya. Scathcach juga tampak berubah terlihat dengan Aura Ungu mengelilinginya begitu juga Tombak merahnya yang di kelilingi Aura Merah.

 **Trink! Sring! BOOOOOM!**

Scathcach yang menahan serangan Naruto langsung mendorong Senjata Naruto dan memaksa Miyamoto berlutut membuatnya terpaksa menghilangkan Monster karena Naruto menebaskan Dua Pedang miliknya menggunakan Dua Tangan darahnya hingga membuat sebuah ledakan Api Petir di belakang Scathach dan Miyamoto

 **Sret! Duak! Twush! Jrash! BLAAAAAAAAR!**

Melihat celah besar secara bersamaan Jeanne, Tamamo dan BB langsung menyerang Naruto tepat bagian dada, Begitu juga Scathcach yang dengan cepat sampai menebus perut Naruto dan membuat Naruto terpental hingga akhirnya berhenti karena menabrak sebuah tebing Air Terjun Hingga hancur.

" Apa-apaan dia itu... Kekuatannya berbeda dari sebelumnya " umpat Miyamoto sambil berusaha berdiri kembali " Bahkan, Tidak kami sangka dia membuatmu mengeluarkan sebagian kekuatanmu Scath " timpal Tamamo.

" Itu karena serangan tadi cukup mengerikan jika saja aku tidak meningkatkan kekuatanku saat itu mungkin aku sudah sekarat " gumam Scathcach dengan suara yang berbeda.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

" Dia datang lagi! " ucap Tomoe sambil menarik busurnya kembali karena dia melihat 6 pedang berbeda warna turun dengan cepat.

 **Twush!**

Sebelum enam pedang tersebut menyentuh tanah enam pedang tersebut langsung menghilang membuat para Servant bersiaga kecuali BB dan Scathcach yang langsung melesat dengan cepat.

 **Trank! BOOOM!**

Tepat 500 meter di depan para Servant, terjadi ledakan Angin yang kuat di karenakan Naruto, Scathcach dan BB tengah beradu senjata.

Dimana BB berusaha menyerang dada Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan tiga pedang di bagian kanannya dan menahan Tombak Scathcach di atasnya dengan Tiga Pedang miliknya

 **Sret! Duak!**

Jeanne yang melihat kesempatan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dan memberikan pukulan pada dada Naruto hingga Naruto terpental.

 **Wush!**

Tamamo, Okita dan Miyamoto yang tak mau kalah ikut melesat ke arah Naruto sambil menyiapkan senjata mereka.

 **Wush! Trank! Trink! Trank!**

Setelah berhenti dari terpentalnya Naruto langsung beradu senjata dengan sengit dengan melawan Miyamoto, Okitadan Tamamo. Setiap serangan berhasil di atasi masing-masing orang membuat pertarungan selalu di iringi dentingan Senjata beradu.

 **Sret! Duak!**

Melihat celah dengan keras Tamamo dan Miyamoto mengarahkan tendangan pada dada Naruto hingga Naruto terjungkal ke belakang.

 **Sret! Duak!**

Tomoe yang mendapat kesempatan langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto dan bersiap menebas Naruto dengan katana, namun Naruto telah menendang bahunya membuat sedikit terjungkal.

 **Sret! Wush! Duak!**

Baru saja berhenti dari terjungkalnya Mash tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul Naruto ke langit hingga melayang di Udara.

 **Sret! Buagh! BOOOOM!**

Tak berhenti di sana Miyamoto kembali memunculkan Monsternya dan memukul Naruto ke bawah hingga tertanam di tanah cukup Dalam.

 **Blar! DUUUM!**

Dua lengan Monster Miyamoto yang tersisapun mengambil Bongkahan Batu besar dan menghantamkannya ke tempat Naruto hingga Naruto tertindih Batu.

 **Wush! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Namun baru saja melakukan itu, Seratus senjata turun dengan cepat ke tempat Naruto Dan membuat Ledakan Besar secara beruntun. Para Servant yang sudah menyadari itu bernafas lega karena telah menjaga jarak lebih dulu.

" Tamamo bantu aku! " ucap Tomoe menembakkan banyak panah ke balik ledakan di bantu Tamamo yang menembakkan banyak Bola Energi .

 **Wush! Thash! Thash!**

Dari balik ledakan keluar Naruto yang Berlari dengan cepat sambil menangkis setiap serangan Tamamo dan Tomoe dengan tombak di kedua tangannya.

 **Pyarsh!**

Naruto yang terus melesat seketika terhenti ketika Sebuah Es menahan gerakannya, Naruto yang melihat itu menatap ke depan kembali di Mana Jeanne kembali melesat ke arahnya.

 **DUUM!**

Naruto yang melihat Jeanne mengayunkan tombaknya ke arahnya menahannya dengan dua Tombaknya namun hal yang harus di terima Naruto, Naruto harus terpental ke langit dan melayang di udara.

 **Swush! Blar! Blaar! Blar! Twush! BOOOOM!**

Selagi melayang di Udara Tamamo dan Tomoe menembakkan Panah dan Bola Energi mereka ke arah Naruto hingga terjadi ledakan bertubi-tubi di langit. Scathcach yang melihat itupun melempar Tombaknya ke arah Naruto hingga membuat ledakan semakin besar.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Dari ledakan itupun tampak Naruto jatuh dengan luka parah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, namun saat akan menyentuh Tanah Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna dan berdiri dengan tegak tanpa merasakan kesakitan sama sekali

" **Grr.. GRHAAAAAAAA! "** teriak Naruto dengan suara beratnya sambil membusungkan dadanya.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Bagaikan Trompet yang memberi perintah, Ribuan Senjata Naruto yang masih ada Di langit jatuh secara bersamaan di belakang Naruto membuat para Servant sedikit tersentak.

 **Wush! Tring! Tank! Tung!**

Dua Robot Tengu dengan beda ukuran yang jatuh dari langitpun seketika pecah menjadi beberapa bagian begitu juga King yang pecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan melesat dengan cepat ke tempat Naruto

 **Grep!**

Kedua lengan Narutopun langsung menangkap Senjat Kami-Uzoki yang jatuh di kedua sisinya lalu mengoleskan darahnya pada sisi senjata tersebut dan melakukan beberapa gerakan sebelum mengambil posisi tangan kanan terkepal erat di belakangnya, Kaki kiri di arahkan ke depan, Kaki kanan di tekuk hingga tubuh Naruto tampak seperti berlutut.

 **[" Wahai kekuatan dari Naga yang terjatuh, perlihatkan Dunia Akan Kekuatanmu, menjulanglah ke langit agar dunia bisa melihat cahayamu! "]** teriak Naruto

 **Bwush! Sret! Trank! Trank!**

Tangan Kanan Naruto yang terkepalpun mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan mulai memanjang di belakang Naruto dan saat itu juga Lengan Naruto terbungkus darah Merah hingga ukuran tangan Naruto cukup besar laku di lapisi King dan Beberapa bagian dari Robot Tengu.

 **Bssshh! Bziit! Bwuush!**

Setelahnya Tangan Naruto terbungkus Api di sertai Asap panas dan percikan petir yang bergerak liar **" Ini... Akan menjadi serangan terakhirku "** geram Naruto dengan Tubuhnya yang mulai berubah di mana Sebagian Kirinya menjadi Api hijau dan kanannya menjadi Api merah

" Kalian semua bersiaplah " ucap Scathcach meningkatkan Energinya hingga di kelilingi aura begitu juga para Servant yang lain.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Kami No Enjin : ... "]** gantung Naruto.

 **Pyaaaaarrsh!**

Seketika dari depan para Servant muncul duri-duri Es yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Dengan sekali dorongan Naruto dengan cepat melesat ke arah para Servant sambil melompati Es di bawahnya.

 **Pyaarsh!**

Dari belakang tampak Ribuan pedang Naruto menyusul dan melesat di belakang Naruto bagaikan hujan senjata **[" Exocrimper Kunggo Detroito Gett Parsento... "]** setelah itu Ribuan Senjata Naruto mulai berwarna hingga di belakang Naruto tampak sebuah cahaya warna-warni berukuran besar

" Mash, Jeanne " perintah Scathcach, Mash dan Jeanne yang mendengar itupun berdiri di Depan, Mash paling depan dan Jeanne di belakang Mash.

 **[" Balmung Sanmi Rasperoburstoo! "]** teriak Naruto dengan lantang sambil melayangkan pukulan di tangannya.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

.

.

.

.

.

" E-Enggh.. "

" Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! "

" Eghh... " lenguh Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya karena saat ini pandangannya melihat sebuah langit rumah bernuansa mewah.

Pandangan Naruto teralih ke samping dan dan dia bisa melihat Arthuria tengah duduk di sisinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca " Arthu... ria-chan " gumam Naruto lemah.

 **Greb!**

" Yokatta!... Hiks.. Yokatta kau akhirnya sadar juga " ucap Arthuria sambil memeluk Naruto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, Naruto yang di peluk sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba di peluk, apalagi tubuhnya masih merasakan sakit.

" A-Apa yang terjadi... Dimana aku? " tanya Naruto " Kau ada di kamar Arthuria, Naru-kun " Naruto yang mendengar suara lembut menoleh dan melihat seorang Wanita berwajah cantik dengan rambut pirang mendekatinya.

" Maaf jika Suamiku berlebihan ya " sesal Wanita tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengerti arti bahwa Wanita di depannya adalah Ibu dari Arthuria, namun... Berlebihan?

" A-Apa maksud Anda? " tanya Naruto sambil berusaha duduk, Arthuria yang dari tadi masih memeluk Naruto langsung tersadar dan membantu Naruto berdiri.

" Begini Naruto-kun " Gumam Arthuria membuat Naruto melirik " Sebenarnya Tou-sama ingin mengetesmu apakah kau cocok denganku, maka dari itu dia memanggil teman-temanku untuk mengetesmu " jelas Arthuria membuat Naruto terdiam.

" Aku sudah mengatakan pada Tou-sama untuk tidak melakukannya begitu juga teman-temanku, tapi.. Mereka tetap keras kepala, Sungguh Naruto-kun, aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini bukan untuk ini hiks.. Hiks percayalah "

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam, berarti sejak tadi dia hanya di test. Naruto yang mengetahui itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan berusaha menenangkan Arthuria namun saat akan menggerakkan kedua tangannya, Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

" Ghhh! " gumam Naruto menahan sakit di kedua tangannya.

" Jangan memaksakan dirimu Naru-kun, Kau sudah terluka cukup parah bahkan membuatmu harus pingsan selama 2 hari " Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak " Du-Dua Hari!? " kejut Naruto.

" Selama itu kah? " gumam Naruto dengan wajah pucat " Kuso! " umpat Naruto mengubah Matanya menjadi Jikkan dan menatap Tubuhnya, dirinya harus mengobati tubuhnya agar sembuh.

 **Deg!**

" GGGHH! " geram Naruto menahan sakit di mata kanannya.

 **Sret!**

Mata Naruto seketika tersentak ketika Ada Dua Uluran tangan di sisi kanan dan Kirinya dan mulai mengeluarkan Cahaya kuning dan Hijau, Naruto yang melihat itu menatap pemilik tangan dan dia bisa melihat Sosok Jeanne dan Anastasialah pemilik tangan tersebut.

" Jangan memaksakan dirimu Naruto-san, kau seharusnya beristirahat " nasehat Jeanne membuat Naruto terdiam, Namun yang pasti Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kembali pulih dan juga sakit di seluruh tubuhnya telah hilang begitu juga di matanya.

Mata Naruto seketika teralih kembali ketika melihat Mash, Tomoe, Miyamoto, BB, Tamamo, Okita dan Scathcach muncul dan berdiri di samping Arthuria " Kalian, Kenapa kalian di sini? " tanya Naruto sambil menonaktifkan Jikkannya.

" Etto... Bagaimana mengatakannya " gumam Miyamoto sambil mengaruk pipinya canggung " kami minta maaf Naruto-san, Sungguh kami menyesal melakukan ini, karena ini kami membuatmu menyita waktumu untuk Lombamu besok " ucap Okita sambil menyatukan tangannya dan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

" Kami dengar kau akan menikah dengan teman kami dan Ayah Arthuria-chan pun meminta bantuan kami dengan mengetesmu " ucap Tomoe sedikit canggung " Karena dari dulu kami tertarik denganmu dan juga akan kekuatanmu yang sering kami lihat saat lomba membuat kami setuju mengetesmu " lanjut Scathcach sedikit malu-malu.

" Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian? Aku ini masih belum seberapa dengan kalian. Kalian adalah pasukan balik bayang Hokage yang terpilih, kalian pikir aku bisa menang!? " ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

" terlebih aku tahu kalian belum mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan kalian, aku yang mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku saja tidak bisa melukai kalian sedikitpun!? "

Para Servant yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sekaligus bersalah, canggung karena membuat Salah satu Cucu dari Hokage harus bertarung melawan mereka yang sudah berpengalaman dan Menyesal karena membuat Naruto terluka parah, padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa.

" Maka dari itu Tolong Maafkan Kami Naruto-san jika tidak... " gantung Mash membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya " Kami siap menyerahkan tubuh kami padamu " Naruto yang mendengar itu terbengong sesaat begitu juga Arthuria.

" H-Hah?! " kejut Naruto dengan wajah merona " A-Apa-Apaan itu!? Kalian ini pasukan Hokage bukan?! Kenapa kalian mau mengatakan hal itu?! "

" I-Ini perintah Hokage dan juga telah harus di setujui hingga kami tidak bisa membantah... Ji-Jika kami membuatmu terluka parah kami harus menikah denganmu bersamaan dengan Arthuria, Ji-Jika tidak dan k-kau mau memaafkan kami.. K-Kami siap menyerahkan tu-tubuh kami " jelas Miyamoto dengan tergagap karena terlalu memalukan.

" JANGAN BERCANDA JIJI!? "

.

 **Hokage Room**

.

" Hachii! " bersin sang Hokage dengan tubuh merinding " Entah kenapa aku merasakan kantorku akan di sembur oleh Naruto " gumamnya.

.

 **Back to Naruto Side**

.

" A-Apa-Apaan itu!? Ke-Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?! " tanya Arthuria menuntut " Go-Gomen Arthuria-chan, sebenarnya kami ingin memberitahumu ta-tapi... " sesal Scathcach lalu menggantung dengan wajah merona.

 **Twich!**

" Jangan katakan kalian sebenarnya dari dulu menaruh perasaan terhadap Naruto-kun?! " tebak Arthuria membuat mereka terdiam sesaat lalu menjulurkan lidah mereka " TERNYATA BENAR?! "

" Ha-Habisnya Naruto-san itu... " gumam Tomoe dengan wajah merona.

" Tidak! Kalian tidak Boleh! Naruto hanya boleh menikah denganku! " ucap Arthuria sambil memeluk erat Naruto erat. Naruto yang mendengar fakta di depannya terdiam bagaikan batu.

Jika dia memberi maaf kepada para Servant, Mereka tidak akan menyerahkan tubuh mereka tapi mereka harus menikah, Jika dia tidak memaafkan mereka, mereka akan menyerahkan tubuh mereka.

Dua pilihan neraka.

" Fufufu~ sepertinya kau kesulitan ne Naru-kun " Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik ibu Arthuria " Jangan Khawatir, pernikahan kalian masih lama, pernikahan kalian akan di langsungkan seminggu setelah selesainya lomba Dragons Champions "

Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin suram.

" T-Tsuma... A-Aku kembali " ucap Ayah Arthuria memasuki kamar sambil menarik tali berisikan Jaring yang di isi seluruh senjata Naruto bahkan yang telah hancur kembali semula.

 **Bruk!**

Sang Ayah Arthuriapun jatuh ke lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah, Naruto yang melihat seluruh senjatanya mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah seluruh senjatanya hingga bercahaya dan berubah menjadi bola cahaya berukuran kecil.

 **Wush!**

Seluruh cahaya itupun masuk ke Jam Naruto dan Jam Naruto mulai menghitung jumlah senjata yang masuk kembali.

" Kau sudah kembali A-na-ta " gumam ibu Arthuria dengan nada manis namun beda dengan auranya " Go-Gomen Tsuma. A-Aku mohon jangan siksa aku lagi " panik Ayah Arthuria membuat Naruto Sweatdrop.

Di mana sifat datar dan angkuh dari Ayah Arthuria dua hari yang lalu.

" Jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaf kepada Naruto karena ide gilamu itu " ucap Ibu Arthuria dengan nada dingin, Ayah Arthuria yang mendengar itu merinding panik. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ayah Arthuria merangkak ke arah Naruto yang menatap sweatdrop dirinya.

" Uzumaki Naruto... Maafkan Aku... Aku telah berlebihan... " sesal Ayah Arthuria. Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya " Sudahlah... Aku maafkan " ucap Naruto membuat Ayah Arthuria bernafas lega.

Tidak ada gunanya menaruh dendam pada sesuatu yang terlewatkan, sebenarnya dia ingin membuat Syarat agar para Servant di depannya tidak menikahinya, tapi dia memiliki beberapa kesimpulan hal itu tidak bisa di lakukan. Pertama Ayah Arthuria telah membuat Kontrak dengan Hokage dan pasti ada imbalan untuk Kontrak tersebut, Kedua Kontrak Tidak bisa di batalkan karena Pasti Hokage menyimpan Kontrak tersebut di suatu tempat Rahasia, Ke tiga Kontrak tersebut telah di sebarkan kepada orang tua para Servant.

" Huft~ " hela Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan aura suram di atasnya.

" Naruto-nii " panggil Le Fay memunculkan diri dari balik pintu " Um? " tanya Naruto.

" Kau kedatangan tamu " ucap Le Fay membukakan pintu dan memperlihatkan beberapa orang di sana dengan aura hitam di belakang mereka. Naruto yang merasakan itu merinding dan menatap takut siapa yang datang.

" Kau dari mana saja Nii-san " tanya Asia dengan nada manis namun Auranya tidak

" A-Asia! Mi-Minna! " panik Narut ketika melihat Asia, Kurumi, Aiz, Koneko, Tohka, Tearju dan Rosswaisse mendekatinya dengan Aura hitam di belakang mereka, sementara para kelompoknya hanya diam saja di belakang.

" Selama dua hari kau menghilang ternyata kau di sini Naru-kun " ucap Kurumi dengan senyum manis " A-Ano... Aku bisa jelaskan " ucap Naruto berusaha menjelaskan.

" Apa yang perlu di jelaskan? Bahwa kau akan menikahi mereka setelah selesai Lomba? "

 **Jleb!**

Tubuh Naruto seketika membatu, dirinya kehabisan kata " Seberapa banyak kau akan mencari wanita untuk menjadi Haremmu Naruto-kun? " tanya Tearju dengan nada manisnya juga.

" Bukan aku yang mencarinya!? Mereka yang mengincarku!? " panik Naruto.

" Apa salah kami menikahi orang yang telah menarik hati kami? " tanya Scathcach " Sudah 3 tahun kami menahan perasaan ini tahu, rasanya... Sungguh menyakitkan " lanjutnya.

" Itu berarti sejak aku berumur 14 tahun!? Apa yang membuat kalian tertarik denganku!? Bahkan aku tak sempat bertemu dengan kalian?! " tanya Naruto.

" Hehe... Saat itu " gumam Okita sambil menyentuh pipinya merona, perlahan para Servantpun melakukan hal yang sama. Membuat Naruto Sweatdrop.

" Bagaimana Naruto-san? " Naruto yang mendengar suara Arthur menoleh " Bagaimana rasanya menikahi para Servant? " tanya Arthur dengan wajah mengesalkan seperti kiba membuat Naruto memunculkan Urat kekesalan di dahinya.

 **Buagh!**

" Urusai! " kesal Naruto sambil memukul wajah Arthur hingga pingsan _' Kuso... Keluarga Apa ini.. Ada yang galak, manja, misterius, bikin kesal dan keras kepala.. Inikah Keluarga Pen Dragon '_ batin Naruto.

Mata Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya di mana para Servant saat ini saling bertatapan tajam dengan Asia, Kurumi, Tohka, Aiz, Koneko, Tearju dan Rosswaisse. Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya, calonnya semakin banyak saja.

' _Kami-sama apa salahku hingga di beri banyak perempuan... Apa ini hadiahmu karena aku dihianati waktu itu.. '_ batin Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya

" Gomen Ne Naruto-kun, membuatmu seperti ini " sesal Arthuria yang duduk di sampingnya dari tadi " Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, itu bukan salahmu " ucap Naruto.

" tapi.. "

" Jangan khawatir, masalah mereka aku akan mengurusnya, walau terdengar mustahil menolak untuk menikahi mereka aku akan mengatasinya " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Arthuria yang melihat itu termenung lalu tersenyum " Ne Naruto-kun untuk besok berjuanglah " Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan senyumnya " Ha'i "

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Huft~ akhirnya sudah di mulai "**_

" _**Kuso! Dingin sekali "**_

" _**Tak akan aku biarkan kau menghalangiku! "**_

" _**Inilah Kekuatan dari Clan Uzumaki! "**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 33 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : The Mountain Dragons**_

.

 _ **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya Up juga nih! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Lancar puasa? Atau ada yang Bolong ini Puasanya?**_

 _ **Ok aku harap semua lancar puasa ya. Dan bagi yang agama Budha selamat hari raya Waisak ya. Semoga kegiatan kalian berjalan lancar.**_

 _ **Ok kita mulai pembahasan Chapter kali ini. Ok Chapte kali ini perubahannya sangatlah banyak, kenapa? Karena setelah melihat kerangka dari cerita ini dan saran dari Teman-teman saya, Saya mengubah beberapa bagian dari Kerangka dengan memasukan para Cewek cantik dari Fate.**_

 _ **Ada alasan Khusus saya memasukkan Mereka dan itu tak akan saya beritahukan saat ini. Pokoknya Para Servant berperan penting di Cerita ini.**_

 _ **Lalu para keluarga Pen Dragon? Kelihatannya terlalu jauh dari pembahasan Pen Dragon ya, hahaha, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Selama pengetikan dan saran teman-teman akhirnya alur saya ubah.**_

 _ **Lalu Kekuatan Naruto? Yang terjadi di atas adalah kekuatan Maksimal Naruto walau sebenarnya Naruto tidak menggunakan Detroito secara maksimum karena baru 100%, tapi kenapa dibilang maksimum? Itu karena Naruto menggabungkan kekuatannya dengan ribuan senjatanya.**_

 _ **Mungkin nama jutsu saya terlalu panjang tapi itulah ciri khas dari saya. Lalu Pair? Saya sudah memikirkan ini dari awal dan saya akan melakukan Reka ulang. Itu sudah keputusan.**_

 _ **Lalu mata Kiri Naruto? Itu adalah Mangenkyou Sharingan milik Naruto dari pemberian Shisui, memang berbeda tapi itulah faktanya.**_

 _ **Ok sekian dari saya maaf karena tidak bisa banyak bicara dengan kalian. Bagi yang umat islam selamat menunaikan Ibada Puasa kalian. Saya harap kalian bisa puasa penuh. Baiklah saya Setsu undur diri. Jaa~ na~**_

 _ **Please Review**_

 _ **Selamat Hari Raya Galungan dan Kuningan**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Pengumuman pada Reader**

 _ **Hai, Saya Author Setsutouzuki mengundang kalian yang berminat bergabung Grub Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia, di sana Kita bisa saling berbicara berbagai hal dengan author-author yang cukup terkenal. Namun Di Grub tersebut akan sedikit ribut karena aktifnya Grub, jika kalian berkenan PM saya dan berikan No Hp kalian. Satu hal lagi...**_

 _ **Jika kalian ingin ikut kalian harus mematikan Notifikasi Kalian agar tidak terganggu jika tidak Ingin terganggu maka tidak perlu bergabung, saya tidak memaksa. Itu saja dari saya, salam Author Dragon Future**_

 _ **Setsutouzuki**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ini**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 33 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : The Mountain Dragons**_

.

" _**Lihat Minato-kun, dia sudah menunggumu "**_

 _Siapa itu... Dimana ini..._

Tak lama setelah itu tampak sosok pria berambut kuning mendatangi Wanita berambut merah dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

" _**Arigato Kushina, telah membuat keluarga pada kehidupan kita "**_

 _Siapa Kalian..._

" _**Um, Doushimasite Minato-kun "**_

 _Sebenarnya apa ini.._

" _**Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya bukan? "**_

" _**Um tentu saja "**_

 _ **.**_

" Nii-chan! "

Pemuda berambut jambrik Kuning bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang berbaring di kasur langsung tersentak di sertai mata kanannya yang berubah menjadi Jikkan sesaat, mata Naruto mengerjap pelan ketika melihat Adiknya Uzumaki Asia saat ini berada di atasnya sambil memandang khawatir dirinya.

" Asia-chan " gumam Naruto " Ada apa Nii-chan? Wajahmu tampak pucat? Apa kau habis bermimpi buruk? " tanya Asia sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. Sementara Naruto terdiam bingung harus menjawab apa.

' _sebenarnya... Tadi itu apa... Siapa mereka '_ batin Naruto melamun memikirkan apa yang dia lihat di mimpinya.

" jangan Khawatir Nii-chan, aku akan menghilangkan mimpi burukmu " ucap Asia sambil mengelus bibir Naruto lalu menciumnya dengan mesra, Sementara Naruto yang melamun hanya diam bahkan Naruto tanpa sadar mengikuti alur yang di buat Asia.

Setelah Beberapa menit, ciuman itupun terlepas memperlihatkan benang Saliva yang menjembatani kedua bibir tersebut, Naruto yang belum ngeh seketika tersentak dengan wajah merona " A-Asia-chan?! " kejut Naruto sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

" Mou~ Nii-chan melamun rupanya " ngambek Asia mengembungkan pipinya " sebagai gantinya Nii-chan harus menciumku "

" I-Itu mustahil!? "

" Hmnn~ rasanya tidak ada yang mustahil. " senyum Asia menunjukkan Bahwa dia bisa melakukan apapun, Naruto yang melihat itu berniat bangun dan kabur namun Asia mengunci gerakan, Naruto yang di kunci gerakannya semakin tersentak ketika dua buah melon berukuran sedang menggantung di depannya dan menatapnya menggoda " Jika Nii-chan tidak menciumku, maka aku akan meminta Nii-chan membawaku selamanya " ancam Asia membuat Naruto meneguk ludah dengan berat.

" U-Ugh, Baiklah " pasrah Naruto dan berniat mencium Asia, namun Asia langsung menariknya untuk Duduk lalu menciumnya dengan liar, Naruto yang di ciumpun sedikit terkejut sebelum terlarut dalam ciuman panas tersebut

Lidah Naruto dan Asiapun saling bersilat di selah penyatuan bibir Mereka, Asia yang ingin Naruto mendominasi membiarkan Lidah Naruto memasuki mulutnya dan mengeksploitasi bibirnya.

Kedua lengan Asiapun semakin menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut, Asia benar-benar menikmati ciumannya dengan Naruto. Setiap detik, setiap menit dirinya sunguh menikmati ciumannya dengan Naruto bahkan dia ingin sekali agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas, namun apa daya, mereka harus membutuhkan energi dan Oksigen yang cukup hingga akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas hingga terdengar suara basah.

Merekapun mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah hingga deru nafas mereka kembali normal lalu saling bertatapan kembali, Asia yang melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah tersenyum.

" Berhati-hatilah di lomba Nanti Nii-chan " ucap Asia sambil menyatukan dahinya ke dahi Naruto, Naruto yang ingat hari ini dia akan lomba terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum ke arah Asia " Aku janji akan baik-baik saja setelah kau menutupi tubuhmu itu " ucap Naruto sambil menarik selimutnya lalu menutupi tubuh Asia.

Inilah sifat yang di sukai Asia dari Naruto, Asia yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mencium kembali bibir Naruto singkat " Arigato Nii-chan " ucap Asia setelah melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum manis

" Ini sudah sering terjadi, dan sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan tingkahmu itu " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis " Jika begitu mulailah dari sekarang, karena aku juga pasti akan menjadi Istrimu nanti " ucap Asia sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit merona, mungkin ini terdengar aneh namun entah kenapa hati Naruto sungguh senang jika Asia menjadi Istrinya.

" W-Well, sebaiknya aku bersiap " ucap Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, Asia yang mendengar itu terdiam, setelah Naruto tak terlihat Asia membaringkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum senang.

" Aishiteru Nii-chan " bisik Asia dengan wajah merona.

Semetara Naruto yang di kamar mandi terdiam dengan raut yang susah di perkirakan namun yang pasti sebuah rona tipis terlihat di kedua pipi Naruto.

.

.

 **Selasa, 04 Desember 2090**

 **Gedung Hokage**

 **09.00 AM**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Di sebuah Gedung besar kota Tokyo di mana gedung tersebut adalah gedung pemimpin Konoha, tampak di lorong Gedung. Sosok Naruto tengah berjalan santai sambil menatap jam di tangan kirinya.

Mata Naruto yang melihat beberapa orang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang Hokagepun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena Naruto kenal siapa saja mereka.

" Kalian, sedang apa kalian di sini? " orang-orang yang ada di depan Ruang Hokagepun menoleh dan melihat sosok Naruto yang mendekati mereka " Naru-kun " panggil mereka. Ya, mereka adalah para Servant yang pernah bertarung dengan Naruto, bahkan Arthuria juga di sana.

" Aku tanya kalian sedang apa di sini? Bahkan Arthuria-chan juga? " tanya Naruto ulang " Kami datang ke sini untuk memberi laporan untuk bertugas Di tempat Lomba nanti, untuk Arthuria-chan... Sebenarnya dia sudah di tunjuk Hokage untuk menjadi bagian dari kami " Jawab Scathcach lalu merangkul Arthuria yang tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam dengan wajah cengo. Di tunjuk Hokage? " EHHHHH!? " kejut Naruto.

" B-Ba-Bagaimana bisa... " gagap Naruto

" Se-Sebetulnya sejak Naru-kun pingsan, Aku sudah di tunjuk Hokage Sama untuk melakukan Tes, d-dan aku lulus dan di tunjuk untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka " jelas Arthuria.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam dengan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah di sertai aura suram, jika Arthuria di tunjuk sebagai pasukan Servant... Berarti kekuatan Arthuria ada di atasnya...

 **Ckrek!**

Tanpa bicara Naruto membuka Pintu Hokage lalu masuk ke dalam meninggalkan para Servant yang kebingungan.

 **Blaar!**

Para Servant langsung berjengit ketika mendengar suara ledakan cukup keras di dalam Ruangan Hokage ketika beberapa menit Naruto masuk. Karena penasaran merekapun memasuki Ruangan Hokage dan harus terkejut ketika Melihat Kantor Hokage tampak berantakan dan mereka bisa melihat Naruto tengah mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap datar Sang Hokage alias Hiruzen yang tampak sedikit sekarat, bahkan jarinya saat ini menulis kata maaf dengan darahnya.

" Err... Ada apa ini Naru-kun? " tanya Miyamoto sambil menatap sekitar yang berantakkan " Huft~ tidak... Tidak ada apa " jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

' _Apanya yang tidak apa setelah melihat kantor ini hancur berantakan '_ batin Semuanya.

" Itte... Sungguh kejamnya dirimu Naruto-kun, padahal aku... "

Ucapan Hiruzen seketika terhenti ketika Naruto mendelik ke arahnya " Lupakan saja " ucap Hiruzen langsung. Tidak berniat mencari masalah dengan Naruto.

" Jadi Naruto-kun sebetulnya ada apa kau kemari? Bukankah kau harus ke tempat Lomba? " tanya Okita sambil menatap Naruto yang menatap Jamnya " Lomba di lakukan Jam 11, jadi aku mampir ke sini untuk meninta restu Ero-jiji-kage ini " jawab Naruto.

" Pedasnya " celetuk Hiruzen sedikit tersakiti karena di bilang Ero " Kau pikir siapa yang menyebarkan hal mesum ke otak Ero-Jiji-hentai itu? " balas Naruto membuat Hiruzen bersiul-siul tak bersalah.

" Hah~ Scathcach-san, bukankah kau bilang ada urusan dengannya. Berbicaralah " ucap Naruto namun di diamkan Scathcach

" Err... Sca.. "

" Scath-chan ".

" Eh? " beo Naruto

" panggil Aku Scath-chan. Baru aku aku akan membalas " ucap Scathcach membuat Naruto membatu " Ah, Kalau Aku Sakura-chan saja " ucap BB sambil tersenyum manis

" Ah, Kalau aku biasa saja. Panggil Miya-chan " ucap Miyamoto

" Aku Okita-chan saja " timpal Okita

" Aku juga Jeanne-chan saja " ucap Jeanne sambil malu-malu.

" Mash-chan " ucap Mash sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Anastasia-chan " ucap Anastasia dengan nada manis " Kalau Aku Tama-chan saja sudah cukup kok " ucap Tamamo sambil tersenyum manis

" Hmm~ Toge-chan " gumam Tomoe sambil berpikir namun ucapan Tomoe membuat semua di sana langsung Poker face " APANYA YANG SALAH?! " tanya Tomoe dengan wajah memerah.

" Shh~ jika memanggilmu seperti itu sama saja aku seperti menyebut sayuran Indonesia. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mencari nama Khusus untuk di panggil Tomoe-chan sudah terdengar cantik " ucap Naruto membuat wajah Tomoe semakin memerah.

" Beruntungnya dirimu Naruto-kun " celetuk Hiruzen membuat urat kekesalan muncul di kepala Naruto, namun Naruto harus menahannya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menyerang Jijinya saat ada para Servantnya. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan lagi.

" Jadi Scathcach ini adalah tempat yang harus kalian awasi, Berhati-hatilah dan jangan sampai kalian mengganggu Lomba. Jika ada hal mencurigakan beritahu aku sebelum bertindak. Jika terjadi pertarungan beri tanda yang lainnya " ucap Hiruzen sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan Sebuah Pistol Pada Scathcach.

Scathcachpun mengambil kedua benda tersebut dan membacanya, Naruto yang ingin tahu harus membatalkan niatnya setelah di pikir. Jika dia tahu? Untuk apa? Diakan ikut lomba.

" Lalu Naruto-kun " Naruto yang di panggil menoleh ke arah Hiruzen " Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu di Lomba, tapi berjuanglah di lomba. Tunjukkan bakatmu pada dunia dan menangkanlah Lomba ini " Ucap Hiruzen sambil berdiri mendekati Naruto lalu menyentuh kedua pundak Naruto " Aku bangga punya cucu sepertimu " Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan memeluk Hiruzen.

Para Servant di tambah Arthuria tersenyum melihat kejadian di samping mereka.

.

Karena urusan mereka telah selesai merekapun keluar dari ruangan Hokage dan berniat pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing, Namun saat Naruto akan pergi sebuah Tombak menahan gerakannya dan dia bisa merasakan ada dua orang memeluknya dari belakang.

" Kau pikir kau mau kemana Naru-kun " ucap Dua orang di belakang Naruto yaitu Samura dan Miyamoto dengan nada Seksual di telinga Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar nada itu merinding " T-Tentu saja pergi ke tempat Lomba " jawab Naruto tergagap.

" Apa kau akan pergi sebelum menerima memberi salam pada kami para Istrimu? " tanya Scathcach yang di depan Naruto sambil mengangkat Dagu Naruto " Setidaknya biarkan Kami memberi ciuman keselamatan untukmu " lanjut Scathcach membuat wajah Naruto merona.

" C-Ciuman?! " kejut Naruto

" Tapi sebelum aku, seharusnya Arthuria-chanlah yang menciummu lebih dulu, terlebih dia adalah orang yang pertama akan menikah denganmu " Ucap Scathcach sambil menarik Arthuria yang tampak gugup dengan pipi merona.

Naruto yang berniat lari harus tertahan ketika Sakura dan Miyamoto mengunci kaki dan tangannya agar tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto yang tidak bisa lari merutuki dirinya, jika dia tahu begini mungkin sejak awal dia sudah pergi dari tempat ini.

Arthuria yang tampak gugup mulai mengendalikan dirinya, dirinya secara perlahan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto untuk menghadapkan wajah tampan Naruto ke arahnya

" Semoga kau selamat Naru-kun " ucap Arthuria pelan lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu. Ciuman itupun terlepas beberapa detik setelahnya lalu di gantikan Oleh Scathcach yang mencium Naruto tanpa aba-aba.

Ciuman itupun terlepas lalu di gantikan oleh Jeanne dan terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Miyamotolah yang terakhir. Naruto yang di cium secara bergilir harus memerah wajahnya bahkan matanya berputar-putar karena panasnya wajahnya.

" Semoga kau selamat di lomba Nanti Naru-kun " ucap para Servant sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto yang mendengar itu berusaha mengendalikan dirinya lalu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Para Servant yang melihat Tingkah Naruto hanya bisa terkikih geli, sementara Naruto dia tampak merutuki dirinya sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Bibirnya saat ini telah di cium sebanyak 11 kali. Naruto yang mengingat kejadian tersebut kembali merona _' Kuso '_ umpat Naruto.

.

 _ **Gunung Shirouma**_

 _ **10.50 AM**_

 _ **.**_

Gunung Shirouma, sebuah Gunung yang terletak di Yamazaki, Asashi, Shimoniikawa District, Toyama Prefecture 938-0162. Gunung yang terdapat beberapa Gunung kecil dan bebatuan itupun saat ini telah di penuhi para Peserta Dragons Champions di sertai Empat Layar yang terbang di sekitar Mereka.

Kelompok Naruto yang ada di Puncak Shirouma saat ini melakukan persiapan mereka di mana mereka mengecek kesehatan Naga mereka, apakah ada yang luka atau Sakit serta mengecek armor Naga mereka apakah baik-baik saja.

Sementara di Fuji, tampak di sekeliling Fuji tepatnya Di langit sebuah Arena Besar mulai terpecah menjadi beberapa Bagian dan mulai melebar hingga Fujiyoshida, Gotenba, Fujikawaguchiko, Minobu, Hayakawa, Numazu Dan Fujinomiya.

Di salah satu tempat Penonton yang melebar ke Gotenba, tampak Asia saat ini duduk bersama Aiz, Akame, Tearju dan Rosswaisse tengah mengobrol bersama untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mereka. Asia juga mengenalkan Akame yang merupakan Teman Naruto, Asia merahasiakan Identitas Akame yang merupakan Black Army agar tidak membuat masalah semakin runyam.

Sementara di sisi lain tempat duduk Asia, tampak Kurumi saat ini duduk bersama Shina, Charlotte dan Yasaka. Lalu di tengah Gunung Fuji, Tampak sebuah Meja melayang di sertai sebuah Bola Kristal sedikit besar seukuran Bola Sepak. Bisa di asumsikan tujuan Dari Lomba adalah mengambil bola tersebut.

.

 **Back To Shirouma**

 **.**

Kembali ke Shirouma, di tempat kelompok Whitefox. Tampak Naruto saat ini tengah mengusap tangannya sambil menghela nafasnya agar hangat, dirinya tidak bawa baju hangat karena itu sungguh merepotkan jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu lomba di mulai.

" Huft~ akhirnya sudah di mulai ".

 **Bwush!**

" Danchou jika kau kedinginan Katakan saja " Naruto yang merasakan hangat di sampingnya melirik suara di sampingnya hingga dia melihat Kiba bersama Naganya yang membuka mulutnya di mana naganya tengah menahan api yang dia keluarkan di mulutnya.

" Arigato Kiba " ucap Naruto sambil merapatkan dirinya ke api agar hangat. " Ne Danchou? " panggil Kiba membuat Naruto melirik Kiba.

" Kau yakin mengenai Rute yang kau pilih? Firasatku mengatakan mereka akan tetap menyerang kita " jawab Kiba membuat Naruto melirik satu persatu musuh mereka hingga mata Naruto tertuju pada kelompok Takigaku dan terkunci pada sosok Fuu dengan Naganya Choumei.

 _ **Choumei**_ salah satu Naga berjenis Lectrenic yang mirip dengan Naga milik Shino, namun Jenis Choumei bukanlah jenis Uji Coba. Choume memiliki besar sekitar 200 Meter, panjang 20 Meter, memiliki tujuh pasang sayap berbentuk capung, berkepala seperti Kumbang Tanduk, berleher sedikit panjang pada naga lainnya, Naga Choumei hanya 2 lengan seperti belalang sembah

" -Chou "

" Danchou! "

Naruto yang di panggil tersentak dan menatap Kiba yang menatap khawatir dirinya " Ada Apa Danchou? " tanya Kiba.

" Tidak. Hanya saja aku tengah memikirkan sebuah rencana jika itu terjadi " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Bola biru di tangannya dan juga Cerutunya.

Narutopun mengambil sedikit api naga Kiba untuk menghidupkan Cerutunya san menghisapnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya hingga mengeluarkan asap.

" Danchou... Kau seorang perokok? "

" Tentu saja tidak. Cerutu ini tidak menggunakan bahan tembakau, Cerutu ini aku buat menggunakan pemanis seperti permen yang di panaskan " jawab Naruto " Tapi... Bagaimana bisa dia membuat asap tebal? " tanya Kiba.

" Prinsip Kimia " jawab Singkat Naruto membuat Kiba Sweatdrop.

 **Twing!**

" _Yosh! Ohayo Minna! "_

" _UWOOOOOOOOOH! "_

Para Peserta yang mengetahui Lomba akan di mulai mulai menatap serius Empat layar Besar di sekitar mereka.

" Ghhh! Bisakah cepat di mulai! Kami kedinginan! " protes Issei

" _Hoho, sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar. Baiklah kita langsung saja menuju Ruler dari Pertandingan! "_

" _Pertandingan kali ini di mulai dari Sini, Gunung Shirouma menuju Gunung Fuji secepat mungkin untuk merebut bola ini "_

 **Tink!**

Tak lama setelah itu layar berubah memperlihatkan sebuah Bola yang melayang dengan meja di bawahnya dan di bawahnya lagi terdapat Fuji.

" _Arena yang Harus Lewati adalah arena yang kami lingkari, jika melewati maka kalian otomatis gagal "_

Layar kembali berganti di mana Layar memperlihatkan titik lingkaran yang melingkupi Nagano, Yamanashi, Gunma, Saku, Saitama, Tokyo, Kanagawa, dan Toyama.

Naruto yang melihat itu menghembuskan nafasnya " Sesuai Dugaanku " gumam Naruto

" _Peraturan Lomba, kalian boleh menyerang musuh kalian dan merebut bola tersebut namun tidak sampai membunuh, Lomba Ini akan berakhir ketika team yang mengambil Bola dan membawanya selama satu jam. Jika team Membawa Bola di bawah 30 menit di rebut oleh musuh maka dia harus memulai dari 0, jika team yang membawa Bola di atas 30 menit maka Waktunya akan tetap dan dia harus merebut bola tersebut kembali "_

Seluruh Team yang mendengar itupun mulai berisik karena kemungkinan menang sangatlah kecil terkecuali team yang masuk 10 besar mereka tampak tenang di tempat mereka.

" Huft~ aku rasa ini tidaklah terlalu sulit " gumam Naruto " Naruto-san " Naruto yang di panggil menokeh dan dia melihat kelompok Kuroyukihime dan Kelompok Shiba Miyuki ada di sampingnya.

" Aku harap kita berlomba dengan adil tanpa ada niat saling membunuh " ucapan Kuroyukihime membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum terkekeh dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Tentu " jawab Naruto " Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Gomen aku tidak sempat menjenguk kalian setelah lomba waktu itu. Aku dengar kalian sempat terluka parah " lanjut Naruto.

" Kami baik-baik saja. Arigato karena mengkhawatirkan kami " ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu ikut tersenyum.

" Danchou " Naruto yang di panggil menoleh dan dia melihat Julis mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya " Ikuyo, perlombaan akan di mulai " Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangan Julis dan naik ke atas Naga Julis.

Sementara di sisi Kelompok Sasuke yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kelompok Naruto saat ini juga mulai bersiap selain Sasuke dan Issei yang menatap Naruto dengan nafsu membunuh

" Sebaiknya kau tahan Sasuke, sebentar lagi lomba akan di mulai jadi kau bebas menyerangnya kapanpun " ucap Shikamaru membuat Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya namun Shikamaru Cuma acuh.

" Kuroka, Gabriel, Rias, Tsubaki, Hinata! Kalian fokus pada Pirang itu?! Sisanya ikut aku untuk mencapai Fuji! " perintah Sasuke sementara yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk kecuali Kuroka yang merasa tidak enak.

" _Baiklah dengan begini Lomba Ke Empat Dragons Champions, The Mountain Dragon..."_

Semua peserta yang mendengar itu bersiap-siap, Naruto yang mendengar aba-aba menghisap Cerutunya hingga cerutunya mati.

" _MULAI! "_

 **Wush!**

Secara serempak Seluruh peserta langsung terbang ke langit begitu juga dengan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat mereka mulai terbang menyatukan kedua tangannya.

" Kita mulai " ucap Naruto lalu mengembungkan pipinya " Shhaaaaaaa " setelahnya Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya hingga dari mulutnya mengeluarkan asap tebal.

Para peserta yang melihat itu tersentak, apa lagi Naruto mengeluarkan Asap tebal di dekat kumpulan Awan.

" Kalian kejar dia!? " perintah Sasuke langsung memacu naganya. Para Kelompok Sasuke yang di tunjukpun melesat ke tempat Naruto dan memasuki Asap yang di buat Naruto

.

Sementara pada kelompok Naruto, saat ini mereka terbang di atas Gunung daerah Shirouman menuju Gunung Nashima-Yaritake. Setelah membuat asap Naruto memberi kode agar merendahkan terbang dan terus terbang menuju daerah Omachi lalu menuju Gunung Notori dan terakhir adalah Fuji.

" Apa kau yakin kita harus terbang serendah ini? " tanya Julis " Un, Tentu saja " jawab Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang dan dengan sangat cepat Naruto melompat ke belakang sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan.

 **BOOOM!**

Seketika di depan Naruto terjadi ledakan cukup besar, Saya yang melihat Naruto akan jatuh langsung memberi Naruto pijakan dengan Naganya.

" Julis! Claudia! Aku serahkan menuju Fuji dengan Kalian! " perintah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Shinigami Mashnya " Lalu Tohka, Xenovia, Irina dan Koneko! Aku serahkan Memancing pada kalian. Di sini biar aku, Kiba, Saya dan Kirin yang mengatasi mereka " ucap Naruto mengubah Shinigami Mash miliknya dari Palu ke Tombak.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik Asap seketika Keluar sosok Tsubaki dengan Senjata Tombak di tangannya siap menyerang Naru, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melesat Ke arah Tsubaki.

 **Trank!**

Shinigami Mash Naruto yang dalam bentuk Tombakpun berbenturan dengan Akrugure Ice Tombak milik Tsubaki.

 **Sret! Twush! Trink! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang akan jatuh langsung memunculkan Skeatboard Turbo Windnya dan mengeluarkan tenaga Kuat mendorong wajah Naga Tsubaki dan bersamaan Naruto mendorong Tombaknya Hingga Tsubaki menabrak Gunung di bawahnya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Kelompok Naruto yang telah melihat Naruto mengulur Waktu langsung berpencar. Naruto yang terbang mundur menatap tempat Tsubaki menabrak dengan datar lalu menatap tajam ke samping ketika Sebuah Api biru mengarah padanya.

 **Wush!**

Dengan mudah Naruto Melompati Api biru tersebut lalu mendarat kembali di Skeatboard miliknya

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang merasakan serangan datang dari atas langsung menatap tajam ke atas dan di atasnya dia bisa melihat Rias tengah melesat ke arahnya dengan Pedang Destruction Explosionnya yang tengah mengeluarkan Aura merah di sertai percikan petir merah.

 **Twush! Bllaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat sebuah Laser menghantam Rias hingga membuat sebuah ledakan melirik ke belakang dan dia bisa melihat Saya melesat ke arah Rias dengan senjata Laras panjang di kedua pundak naganya.

 **Wush! Brak! Trank!**

Naruto merasakan Dua serangan dari dua sisinya langsung tersentak ketika Kiba dan Kirin secara serempak tiba-tiba menindih naga Hinata dan Kuroka dan menahan senjata mereka.

 **Twush!**

Naruto yang terbang mundur seketika tersentak ketika sebuah Tobak Cahaya besar dengan cepat ke arahnya, Naruto yang melihat itu mengubah senjatanya menjadi Sabit.

 **Sriiiing! BLAAR!**

Narutopun membelah Tombak tersebut menjadi Dua hingga membuat ledakan besar di sekitar Naruto.

.

" Nii-chan " gumam Asia hampir berteriak

" _Wootto! Kelompok Sasuke saat ini telah memberikan serangan pada ketua Whitefox! Apakah dia baik-baik saja!? "_

.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik asap ledakan tampak Empat Naruto secara serempak keluar sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka, Kirin, Saya dan Kiba yang melihat itu langsung mendorong senjata mereka lalu terbang sejauh mungkin.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Detroito Gojuu parsento ... "]** Jeda Empat Naruto tersebut .

 **Wush!**

 **[" Youkka Anryuuburstoo! "]** lanjut Empat Naruto sambil memukul sebuah Bola Cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Gabriel.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Di atas Gunung Nashima-Yaritakepun seketika terjadi ledakan besar hingga membuat asap tebal.

.

" _Wouuuhu! Tampaknya Uzumaki Naruto telah berhasil memberikan serangan balasan pada kelompok Uchiha! "_

" UWOOOOOHHHH! "

.

Sementara Naruto, Kiba, Saya dan Kirin telah terbang menjauh dari lokasi " Huft~ untung saja kami melihat tandamu " gumam Kiba bernafas lega. Jika mereka menahan lebih lama dirinya yakin dia dan yang lain akan menerima sebuah ledakan yang akan membuat mereka berada di rumah sakit.

" Ini belum semuanya Kiba " ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke belakang di mana saat ini muncul beberapa peserta lain yang berusaha menyerang mereka.

" Kheh! " dengus Naruto sambil menggenggam erat senjatanya lalu melirik anggotanya yang tersisa " Kalian pergilah duluan mereka biar aku urus " ucap Naruto.

" Kau serius Danchou?! " tanya Kiba setengah berteriak " Pergilah! Lagi pula sasaran mereka adalah Aku " jawab Naruto lalu mengendalikan Skeatboardnya lalu terbang turun menuju lereng gunung dengan cepat.

 **Wush!**

Kiba, Saya dan Kirin yang mendengar itu langsung memacu naga mereka meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini tengah di kejar beberapa kelompok yang menyerangnya.

" Baiklah kita lihat seberapa hebat kalian selama ini " gumam Naruto sambil menghisap cerutunya.

 **Wush! Wush! Blaar! Blaar!**

Naruto yang melihat berbagai serangan ke arahnya langsung melakukan menghindar dengan menuver gerakan ular meliuk-liuk ke sana kemari untuk menghindari bermacam serangan dari semburan Api, peluru angin, sambaran petir, lemparan bongkahan batu, Kristal es dan lain-lain.

 **Swush! Blaar! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat tiba-tiba bongkahan batu berbentuk dinding tiba-tiba muncul langsung mendorong Skeatboardnya ke samping lalu melompati dinding tersebut dan mendarat kembali di Skeatboardnya dan melaju dengan cepat dan saat Naruto mendarat di Skeatboardnya sebuah ledakan terjadi pada Dinding tersebut.

" Kheh! Menghalangiku dengan dinding tidak akan menghalangiku " desis Naruto lalu melaju dengan cepat.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang telah sampai kaki gunung langsung melesat mengikuti Jalan raya yang sepi karena jalan di tutup selama lomba berjalan.

 **Sret! Trank! Trank!**

Naruto yang telah sampai jalan langsung melompat dan seketika Skeatboard Naruto langsung berubah menjadi motor dan setelah mendarat Naruto langsung melaju sangat cepat meninggalkan para kelompok yang mengejarnya.

Jalan yang di lalui Naruto adalah Jalan Hakuba menuju Otto Line.

" mari kita lihat apa kalian bisa mengejarku " gumam Naruto memacu kendaraannya semakin cepat.

 **Wush! Wush! Bllaaaar!**

Naruto yang berbelok seketika terkejut ketika Dua Tombak Destruction melewatinya dan meledak di sungai kecil di sampingnya. Naruto yang mengetahui serangan itu milik siapa melirik Spionnya dan dia bisa melihat Rias, Tsubaki, Kuroka dan Gabriel tengah mengejarnya dari belakang.

" Ck! Merepotkan saja " decih Naruto lalu menendang bagian depan Motornya hingga lepas.

 **Tash! Trank! Trank!**

Setelah bagian depan motor Naruto lepas, Bagian-bagian dari Motor tersebutpun ikut terbelah dan langsung menyatu dengan Naruto

 **Crriitt~**

Setelah menyatu Narutopun memutar tubuhnya dan tetap melaju namun dalam keadaan mundur karena dua Roda yang ada di kakinya masih berputar membuat Naruto seperti menaiki sepatu roda.

 **[" Arhyoku! "]** ucap Tsubaki mengayunkan tombaknya hingga sebuah Duri Es tercipta di jalan dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Trank! Sriiiiiiing! Sraaaaaaash!**

Naruto yang melihat itu menyatukan kedua tangannya hingga kedua ban di tangan Naruto menyatu dan mengeluarkan Duri yang cukup banyak lalu berputar dengan cepat menghancurkan Duri Es di depannya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat Kuroka tiba-tiba muncul dari balik es dan menyerangnya dengan pisaunya langsung memiringkan tubuhnya.

 **Sring! Trank!**

 **BWUUUUSH!**

Roda di kedua tangan Narutopun seketika berhenti Berputar dan langsung terbelah menjadi Dua hingga mengeluarkan corong kecil dan di punggung Naruto mengeluarkan Empat Corong besar lalu mengeluarkan semburan Api besar yang melingkupi tubuh Naruto.

Kuroka yang bisa menyadari kapan ada bahaya bernafas lega karena dirinya dengan cepat menghindar sebelum Api tersebut keluar.

 **Wush!**

Karena Api tersebut, Narutopun semakin melaju dengan cepat membuat Kuroka mendecih karena bagaimanapun dia harus membuat Naruto terluka jika tidak adiknya dalam bahaya.

 **Bwush!**

Api yang melingkupi Narutopun menghilang dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang masih melaju dengan kecepatannya, Naruto yang masih melaju menyipitkan matanya ketika Sosok Naga Air tercipta di belakang kelompok Uchiha dan melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat.

 **Sring!**

Naruto yang merasakan ada sebuah serangan dari samping langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan dia bisa melihat sosok Hinata beserta Naganya tengah menyerangnya dari samping

Naruto yang menyadari Hinata dalam bahaya langsung menangkap Tangan Hinata dengan tangan kiri lalu memegang perut Naganya dengan Tangan Kanannya.

 **Wush! Blaaaarr!**

Dengan tepat Naruto berhasil melempar Hinata ke samping sebelum Hinata terkena Naga Air yang saat ini menghantamnya.

Tsubaki dan Gabriel yang menyadari tadi ada naga air di belakang mereka menatap tajam sang pembuat Naga air yang mulai menyalip mereka yang sepertinya memiliki tujuan yang sama

 **[" lancrusion! "]** teriak Rias yang melihat sebuah kesempatan membuat tombak dengan Energinya lalu melemparnya ke arah Naga Air yang menghantam Naruto dan terus mendorong Naruto entah sampai kapan.

 **Bziiiit! Twush! BLAAAAR!**

Begitu Tombak Rias mengenai sang naga Air, ledakan besar di sertai percikan petir merah terjadi membuat Rias sedikit tersenyum

 **Deg!**

" Ghhh! " lenguh Rias ketika merasakan sakit di kepalanya hingga membuat Rias berhenti terbang dengan Naganya karena sakit di kepalanya " A-Apa-Apaan rasa sakit ini... " lenguh Rias

Sementara pada Naruto tampak saat ini Naruto masih tetap melaju karena saat ini di depan Naruto tercipta ratusan pedang dengan Percikan merah yang menahan naga Air tadi.

 **Trank! Bwush! Twuuush!**

Naruto yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya seketika menyeringai dan bersamaan dengan itu di tengah Roda dua roda yang saling menyatupun keluar sebuah corong kecil dan menyemburkan Api dan saat semburan api keluar Dua ban Narutopun berputar hingga bergesekkan dan seketika Semburan Api yang keluar Dari Corong semakin besar dan Api semakin besar bahkan berhasil mendorong Naga Air yang terus mendorongnya karena Ratusan pedangnya yang berputar cepat hingga membuat angin yang keras

 **Deg!**

Mata Kanan Naruto seketika berubah menjadi Jikkan hingga membuat Naruto tersentak lalu menoleh ke atas dan dia melihat Kirito turun dari Naganya dan bersiap menebasnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **Sring! Deg!**

Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan mata Jikkannya tanpa di ketahui Kirito dan seketika tubuh Kirito berhenti dan melayang di Atas Naruto, Kiritopun harus terkejut ketika dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

 **Bhaaatsh! Srash!**

Dari punggung Naruto keluar jaringan-jaringan Darah Naruto yang melambai liar lalu menyatu hingga membentuk sebuah Meriam besar di punggung Naruto yang mengarah pada Kirito.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Alburahekki Grimper Absolutto "]** gumam Naruto.

 **Bzziiiiit! Twuuuuung!**

Meriam di punggung Narutopun seketika mengumpulkan Energi petir dan seketika sebuah laser merah tertembak mengenai Kirito hingga terpental ke langit cukup jauh.

 **Bwush! Sret! Sring! Traaaank!**

Naruto yang telah selesai dengan Kirito langsung merentangkan tangannya hingga Api yang dari tadi di ciptakan menghilang lalu menyilangkan tangannya lebih ke depan hingga ratusan pedang yang berputar di depan Naruto terbagi menjadi Dua bagian di sisi Naruto lalu berputar secara Diagonal dan setelah itu terjadi sebuah benturan senjata Di mana sosok Zabuza yang berniat menyerang Naruto saat ini tertahan karena Ratusan pedang Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto kembali menegang ketika merasakan sebuah serangan akan datang dari belakang, dengan cepat Naruto melirik kebelakang dan dia melihat Kushimaru menyerangnya dari belakang sambil menyiapkan Nuibari miliknya.

 **Swush!**

Dengan gerakan lambat Narutu menundukkan tubuhnya sambil melebarkan kaki kirinya dan kaki kanannya dia tekuk agar tubuhnya menjadi miring.

Setelah Nuibari melewati sisi kirinya Naruto berputar ke bawah Nuibari dan saat itu pula Bagian Motor yang menyatu di tubuh Naruto secara perlahan mulai menyatu dan kembali menjadi motor.

Naruto yang menghadap kembali ke arah Zabuza dan belakang Kushimaru mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan saat itu juga Tangan Naruto terbungkus jaringan Darahnya. Jaringan Darah Naruto yang telah membungkus tangan Naruto kembali membentuk sebuah tombak di atas tangan Naruto dan perlahan mengeluarkan Api kecil yang perlahan semakin besar.

" GHHH! " gumam Naruto sambil memukul Udara kosong di depannya

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Sebuah ledakan api memanjangpun kembali terjadi dan ledakan tersebut mendorong motor Naruto yang bergerak mundur dengan cepat bagaikan gaya pendorong yang mendorong motor Naruto untuk terus melaju.

 **Sret! Pyaaaaaaarssh!**

Setelahnya Naruto merentangkan tangannya sesaat lalu mengayunkan lengannya ke atas dalam posisi menyilang dan setelahnya sebuah Dinding Es berukuran besar tercipta dan mulai mengeluarkan duri-duri yang runcing. Para peserta yang mengejar Naruto langsung mendarat Darurat sebelum tertusuk dinding Es di depan mereka

 **Sret! Criit! Brum! Bruuuuuuum!**

Merasa sudah cukup Naruto merelakskan tangannya lalu menggenggam kedua Stir motornya kembali dan langsung mengerem dengan Gigi depan hingga bagian belakang Naruto berputar kembali ke belakang dan kembali melaju dengan cepat di jalan.

.

Para Penonton yang melihat itu semakin bersorak ketika melihat aksi Naruto yang menegangkan. Bahkan salah satu penonton yang menonton sambil makan tidak sadar bahwa dua teman di sampingnya beberapa kali mencuri makannya.

Tsunade yang melihat aksi Naruto bernafas lega bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja karena dari tadi dia telah di desak oleh berbagai kelompok.

Jiraiya yang menontonpun di buat terbengong karena Naruto berhasil bertahan walaupun telah terdesak dan yang lebih mengejutkannya Naruto hanya memberi sebuah pukulan Kosong pada udara Kosong berhasil membuat ledakan api yang besar dan sangat memanjang seperti tadi.

Serafall yang menonton di buat merona karena aksi keren Naruto di matanya, sementara Sona terdiam dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Dirinya sedikit terkagum dengan Naruto yang berhasil bertahan walaupun telah di desak berbagai kelompok termasuk teman kecilnya Tsubaki.

.

 **Bruuuuun~**

Naruto yang telah semakin menjauh dari kelompok yang menyerangnya pun mulai melakukan Komunikasi dengan alatnya untuk mengetahui keberadaan teamnya.

" Julis, Claudia beri aku laporan! Begitu juga yang lain! " perintah Naruto.

" _Danchou! Kami berada di jalur yang di perintahkan tepatnya kami ada Di Komagame begitu juga yang lain Tohka, Xenovia, Koneko dan Irina juga sudah berhasil menipu beberapa orang di Omachi, dan saat ini kami berusaha mengejar kelompok Takigaku "_

 _Komagame atau Ina._ Sebuah Kota yang di beri nama Town Hall. Pusat Kota Konoha Ke dua yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Luas Kota Ini sangatlah kecil tidak sebesar yang lainnya. Kebanyakan Kota ini berisikan tempat-tempat Comersial di Konoha.

" berapa jarak mereka " tanya Naruto sambil memacu motornya semakin cepat.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat jalan di depannya tiba-tiba terjadi karena sebuah serangan api langsung berbelok menghindari ledakan tersebut lalu berbelok kembali hingga sisi badan Motor hampir menyentuh Aspal dan melaju kembali dengan cepat.

" Tadi itu " gumam Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Spion dan dia bisa melihat Raiser tengah mengejarnya bahkan bukan hanya Raiser, Zabuza, Kirito, Kelompok Sasuke yang kembali mengejarnya dan Berbagai team masih mengejarnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu menatap kejalan dan seketika Mata Naruto menangkap sebuah kota kecil bernama Omachi City, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai.

Ukuran Kota Omachi cukuplah luas, Bisa terlihat karena Luas Kota Omachi di mulai dari Shiojiri Nagano hingga pegunungan Kogumayama yang berada sekitar 7 Km dari Shiojiri.

 **Bruuuum! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat persimpangan menuju Kota langsung berbelok dan melaju dengan cepat. Namun baru saja beberapa meter setelah dia berbelok sebuah serangan berhasil mementalkan motor Naruto hingga Naruto sedikit terkejut.

 **Sret! Tap! Wush!**

Tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengatur kendaraannya, Naruto mengubahnya menjadi bola biru lalu memutuskan berlari dengan cepat dengan tambahan kekuatan Detroito miliknya.

 **Wush! Blaar! Wush! Blaar!**

Naruto yang sudah dapat merasakan beberapa serangan ke arahnya langsung menghindar dengan gerakan parkour miliknya sambil tetap berlari ke arah Desa Omachi.

 **Sret! Bwuuush!**

Naruto yang akan sampai Kota langsung melompat Tinggi lalu menghembuskan nafasnya hingga terbentuk asap tebal lagi. Para kelompok yang mengejar Naruto seketika berganti arah karena kumpulan Asap itu.

" gh! Lagi " desis Kirito merasa tidak senang.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua tersentak ketika sesuatu dari balik asap itu keluar dengan cepat dan itu tidak satu, melainkan Ratusan.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Seketika di langit terjadi ledakan Api besar yang memanjang ke udara membuat beberapa peserta yang fokus ke Fuji menoleh ke sumber ledakan.

" Apa-Apaan itu " gumam Asuna

" Itu teknik Danchou " gumam Kiba, mata Kiba seketika menyipit ketika ada sesuatu yang bergelantungan di paha Naganya.

.

 **Wush!**

Sementara di tempat Naruto, tampak Naruto keluar dari kumpulan Asap sambil berlari cepat menuju suatu tempat karena saat ini Naruto tidaklah berlari menuju Gunung Fuji.

" Gh! Uzumaki Naruto! "

 **Bwush!**

Seketika ledakan di udara lenyap memperlihatkan Zabuza yang terbungkus Kekkai Air bersama Naganya, Zabuza yang masih tidak terima akan kekalahannya dengan Naruto mengejar Naruto dengan cepat.

Sementara di ledakan yang lain, tampak beberapa peserta yang terkena mulai jatuh tak sadarkan diri kecuali Kelompok Sasuke yang selamat karena Kekkai Gabriel dan Tsubaki begitu juga Kirito yang jauh dari lingkup ledakan.

Peserta yang selamatpun kembali mengejar Naruto dan berniat menghadang Naruto walaupun itu sedetik sekalipun karena bagi mereka Naruto lawan yang sudah membuat harga diri mereka hancur dan mereka akan membalas dengan cara apapun untuk membuat Team Naruto kalah.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang berlari ke arah Utara langsung berbelok kanan dan berlari semakin cepat di jalur Bis bernama Kita Omachi.

Zabuza yang ada di belakang Narutopun langsung turun dari sang Naga dan mengejar Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari itupun melirik ke samping karena melihat persimpangan di sampingnya

 **Sret! Wush!**

Dengan Tajam Naruto berbelok kanan menuju Selatan kembali membuat Zabuza menggeram, melihat tak bisa mengejar Naruto, Zabuza memutuskan menaiki Naganya dan kembali mengejar Naruto.

 **Sret! Wush! Wush!**

Para Peserta yang mengejar Naruto harus di buat Pusing karena Naruto terus berlari melewati jalan-jalan di Kota Omachi, bahkan Naruto tak segan melewati gang sempit untuk mengelabui mereka.

Bahkan Warga yang ada Di Kota di buat bersorak karena Kota mereka bisa melihat siaran langsung. Para Peserta yang berniat menyerang Narutopun harus membatalkan niat mereka dan mengubah tujuan mereka untuk menangkap Naruto karena bagi mereka mustahil menyerang Warga yang ada di rumah yang tidak memiliki Dosa.

" Kheh! Kemarilah-kemarilah " ejek Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang berlari seketika terhenti ketika Dua Naga Boneka tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil " Bahkan dari Sunagaku juga ikut " gumam Naruto sambil meliril sang pengendali Naga Boneka yang terbang tak jauh darinya.

" Boleh juga, tapi aku tak memiliki waktu untuk melayanimu " Ucap Naruto lalu menghembuskan asap kembali membuat sang penunggang Naga yang mengendalikan Boneka mendecih.

" Kuso! "

.

" Dachou! " kejut Kiba ketika melihat Naruto bergelantungan di paha Naganya, bahkan yang lain seketika tersentak karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Danchou mereka.

" Kheh! Lambat sekali responmu! " dengus Naruto lalu naik ke atas Naga Kiba " Ba-Bagaimana bisa? " kejut Kiba tidak percaya.

" Nanti saja aku jelaskan yang terpenting kita harus mengejar mereka dengan cepat, jarak 1 Km cukuplah jauh. Selagi mereka terpancing dengan Hologram diriku kita memiliki waktu fokus menuju Fuji. Aku yakin mereka tadi hanyalah umpan untuk menghalangiku sementara yang lain fokus menuju Fuji. Jika mereka tahu itu Hologram aku yakin mereka akan mengejar kita kembali. Maka dari itu kita sekarang fokus menuju Fuji " ucap Naruto memberi komando.

" Ok!/Ha'i! " balas Kelompok Naruto lalu memacu naga mereka.

.

 **Tempat Penonton**

 **.**

" Apa Nii-chan baik saja " gumam Asia khawatir " Jangan khawatir, Naruto-kun itu kuat, bukankah kau sudah melihat bagaimana Naruto-kun berjuang tadi " ucap Tearju pada adiknya, Asia yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya merenung sebelum merengut tetap khawatir.

" Bagaimanapun aku tetap khawatir karena Nii-chan memiliki banyak lawan yang ingin mencelakai Nii-chan "

" Jangan Khawatir, Sebanyak apapun lawannya Naru-kun pasti selamat " ucap Rosswaisse sambil mengelus pelan kepala Asia.

Aiz yang dari tadi menonton tetap terdiam dengan wajah serius dan di balik wajah serius tersebut terdapat rasa khawatir yang besar _' Naru-kun '_

Sementara Kurumi, Kurumi terdiam di tempat duduknya dengan pikiran kalut, dirinya masih memikirkan tentang Ayahnya yang memiliki rencana buruk untuk Naruto, dan dia tidak bisa berhenti khawatir karena bisa saja Ayahnya menyerang di saat seperti ini.

Charlotte yang menonton pertandingan menatap layar yang memperlihatkan kelompok lain dalam keadaan bosan, sementara Yasaka yang ada di samping Charlotte saat ini tertidur nyenyak di pundak Charlotte.

Shiina yang melihat Kurumi tampak murung menyentuh pundak Kurumi hingga Kurumi tersentak dan meliriknya " Jangan Khawatir " ucap Shiina menenangkan Kurumi. Kurumi yang mendengar itupun menghela nafasnya dan berusaha mengatur Emosionalnya ( kekhawatiran ).

Para Servant yang ikut menonton namun di beberapa Titik batas Arena tampak ikut khawatir, bagaimana tidak Naruto selalu saja di kejar oleh peserta lain yang menyerangnya. Arthuria yang juga menonton hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hati agar Naruto baik-baik saja.

.

Sementara Naruto yang ada di atas Naga Kiba yang menutupnya perlahan membukanya hingga memperlihatkan Jikkannya yang berputar dengan cepat.

" Kita Mulai! "

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mountain Notori**_

Gunung Notori, sebuah Gunung yang tinggi dan memiliki curam yang dalam, Gunung ini berada di Titik Tashiro Aoi Ward, Shizuoka, Shizuoka Prefecture 458-0505

Gunung Notori adalah sebuah Gunung yang memiliki berbatuan yang cukup banyak di beberapa titiknya dan jika berbatuan itu jatuh bisa di pastikan apa yang di bawahnya akan hancur berantakan.

Naruto dan yang lain yang telah melewati Kota Komagame, mulai terbang menuju puncak Notori yang berada 200 meter di depan Mereka. Mata Naruto yang bisa melihat Kelompok Takigaku di depan mereka menyatukan ke dua tangannya.

Jikkan Naruto semakin cepat berputar hingga mulai bersinar.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto kembali menegang dan dengan cepat Naruto melirik ke belakang

 **BOOOOM!**

.

" _Uwwotto! Apa yang terjadi! Sebuah ledakan terjadi dan mengenai Kelompok Whitefox?! "_

Para Penonton yang mendengar itu langsung terfokus ke layar dengan rasa terkejut, Dan yang paling terkejut adalah Asia, Kurumi dan Yasaka hingga terbangun dari tidurnya.

 **Swush!**

Setelah ledakan mereda, Asap yang di tumbulkan pun menghilang memperlihatkan Kelompok Naruto yang. Terbang di tempat dengan ribuan pedang berputar cepat di belakang mereka.

Mata Naruto menyipit ketika melihat siapa yang menyerang dirinya dan Kelompoknya " Roshi, penunggang salah satu The Nine Legend Bijuu Dragons Beast yaitu Son Goku dan Cucu dari Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi " gumam Naruto.

" Mereka dari Kelompok Iwagaku " gumam Kiba sambil memasang posisi siaga karena bagaimanapun mereka saat ini ada di atas gunung dan lawan mereka adalah Salah satu penunggang Naga The Nine Legend Bijuu Dragons Beast

" Kheh! Kau cukup pintar untuk mengelabui mereka rupanya, Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Roshi

" _Eh? Jika Uzumaki Naruto ada di kelompoknya... Lalu siapa yang ada Di Omachi.. "_

 _._

 **Omachi.**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Tap!**

Naruto yang ada Di Omachipun seketika terhenti di sebuah danau sambil berdiri di atas Airnya " Aaaa~a sepertinya aku sudah di kepung ya " gumam Naruto sambil melirik sekitarnya di mana dirinya sudah di kepung.

.

 **Back To Notori**

.

" Dan Kau sangat bodoh karena datang ke sini tanpa persiapan matang " balas Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 **Wush! Swush!**

Di belakang Roshipun seketika muncul 3 Bola Lava dan melesat ke arah kelompok Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat sambil memberikan tendangan berputar.

 **Duak! Blaaar!**

Tendangan Narutopun menendang satu Bola Lava Roshi hingga terpental dan menabrak 2 Bola lava lainnya hingga membuat ledakan besar.

" Minna! Cepat pergi Ke Fuji! Biar ini aku yang urus! " perintah Naruto sambil mendarat di bebatuan yang ada di Gunung tanpa melepaskan Kedua tangannya yang menyatu

" Tapi... "

" Pergilah! " potong Naruto tidak minta di bantah.

Para Kelompok Narutopun langsung pergi menuju Fuji kecuali Koneko yang terbang di samping Naruto.

" Kau juga Koneko "

" Tidak. Aku akan membantu Danchou "

" Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya... "

" Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang akan menjadi Calon suamiku terluka "

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam dengan wajah merona

" Gh! " gumam Naruto tidak bisa membalas perkataan Koneko. " Baiklah. Tapi ikuti perintahku " ucap Naruto sambil naik ke atas Naga Koneko

" Kheh! Sepertinya penglihatanmu telah kabur Ya Uzumaki Naruto " ejek Roshi " Heh! Jangan melihat dari luarnya saja baka " balas Naruto.

" Kheh! Sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan ini! " ucap Kurotsuchi sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke atas " Koneko! Terbang dan putari Gunung ini! " perintah Naruto.

 **Wush! Krak! Krak!**

Naga Koneko pun mulai terbang dan setelahnya duri-duri dari batu terbentuk di bawah Naga Koneko dan untungnya mereka telah terbang dan bergerak memutari Notori.

" Jangan kira kalian bisa lari! " teriak Roshi mengejar Naruto dan Koneko bersama dengan Kurotsuchi.

 **Bwush! Wush!**

Naruto yang menghadap ke belakang di Naga Koneko menyiapkan dirinya ketika lima Bola lava serta Tiga Bola berduri tercipta di Sekitar Roshi dan Kurotsuchi dan di lesatkan ke arah mereka.

" Koneko! Terus terbang memutari Kota ini, aku akan memberi tanda padamu nanti " ucap Naruto mengeluarkan jaringan darahnya di kaki dan membungkus Kakinya dengan darahnya.

 **Swush! Duak! Duak! Blaaar!**

Setelahnya Naruto melompat dan menendang salah Dua Bola lava Roshi secara bergantian hingga kedua Bola tersebut terpental kembali dan saling berbenturan.

 **Tap! Tap! Sraaash!**

Naruto yang terjatuhpun mendarat di bebatuan pegunungan lalu melompat turun ke bebatuan lalu berselancar di lereng gunung di ikuti Roshi di belakangnya sementara Kurotsuchi mengejar Koneko.

" Ada Apa Uzumaki Naruto! Apa kau sudah bodoh menyuruh rekanmu untuk meninggalkanmu! " teriak Roshi sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya.

 **Blaar!**

Di depan Naruto seketika muncul sebuah dinding berukuran Tinggi yang di munculkan Roshi untuk menghalangi Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu melompat dan melakukan tendangan berputar dengan kakinya yang terbungkus jaringan darahnya.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tendangan Narutopun berhasil menghancurkan dinding di depannya, Namun Naruto harus berguling ke bawah berkali membuat Roshi menyeringai.

 **Sret!**

Roshi yang melihat Naruto masih berguling mengarahkan tangannya yang terlapisi lava ke arah Naruto.

.

 **Koneko Vs Kurotsuchi**

 **.**

" Ada Apa Chibi! Jangan hanya menghindar! " teriak Kurotsuchi yang melayangkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke arah Koneko, sementara Koneko memacu Naganya sambil melakukan gerakan menghindar serangan Kurotsuchi yang terus di layangkan ke arahnya.

" Rupanya Ini kekuatanmu? Cukup lemah!? Sama seperti Ketuamu yang hanya Bisa menghindar seperti pecundang!? "

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Koneko langsung menegang " Pecundang katamu? " Tanya Koneko dengan nada dingin.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Konekopun seketika berbalik dan melesat ke arah Kurotsuchi dengan cepat, Kurotsuchi yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya karena tidak memiliki Waktu menghindar.

 **Wush!**

" Jangan pernah kau merendahkan Naruto-kun! " teriak Koneko melompat dari Naganya menuju ke arah Kurotsuchi dengan tangan kanannya yang terkepal hingga mengeluarkan Aura Biru.

 **Buagh! Twush!**

Pukulan Konekopun menghantam Wajah Kurotsuchi dan mementalkan Kurotsuchi ke bawah dengan cepat.

.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Tangan Roshi yang sebentar lagi mencapai Naruto seketika terhenti ketika Kurotsuchi yang terpental tiba-tiba menghantam Roshi hingga membuat ledakan sedang.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang berguling seketika berhenti lalu melompat tinggi sambil berputar di udara.

 **Srit!**

Roshi yang akan bangkit seketika terkejut ketika jaringan Darah tipis berada di sekitarnya.

 **Tap! Wush!**

Naruto yang telah mendarat di Sungai di bawah Notori langsung menyeringai dan memunculkan Dua Tangan dari darahnya, dam saat itu juga Roshi dan Kurotsuchi tertarik ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki :... "]** gantung Naruto

 **Wush!**

 **Buagh!**

 **[" Futahengoryuu! "]** lanjut Naruto sambil mengendalikan kedua tangan darahnya memukul Roshi dan Kurotsuchi hingga terpental kembali.

 **Bllllarrrr!**

Roshi dan Kurotsuchipun kembali menabrak Naga Mereka dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri di sana. Naruto yang melihat itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

" Ugh, dingin sekali " gumam Naruto

 **Wush! Tap!**

" Ikuzo Naruto-kun " Naruto yang melihat Koneko mendarat di sampingnya dan memanggil namanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Apa? "

" Ti-Tidak. Bukan apa-apa " balas Koneko sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ketika menyadari dia memanggil ketuanya dengan namanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya Acuh lalu naik ke atas Naga Koneko " Ikuzo Koneko! Kita harus mengejar yang lain! "

Koneko dan Narutopun akhirnya terbang kembali dan menyusul Teamnya yang mengejar Team Takigaku.

.

 **Omachi**

.

Sementara di Omachi, Naruto lain saat ini dengan santai berdiri sambil menatap para kelompok yang mengepungnya, Naruto yang menyadari dirinya tidak bisa kabur hanya diam dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" Kau tidak bisa lari lagi Uzumaki Naruto! " ucap Zabuza sambil menyiapkan Pedangnya, Naruto yang melihat itu menggenggam Shinigami Mash di punggungnya.

 **Pyaaaaarsh!**

 **Jleb!**

Namun belum Naruto mencabut senjatanya, Sebuah Es mengunci Naruto dan dari atas datang Kuroka yang langsung menancapkan senjatanya di atas kepala Naruto membuat semua di sana terkejut.

" Kau pikir ini bisa membunuhku? " semua di sana kembali terkejut karena Naruto yang telah tertusuk di kepala masih bisa berbicara, bahkan Kuroka ikut terkejut karena Naruto tidak mati

" Sayang sekali tapi aku bukanlah asli " ucap Naruto sambil melirik Kuroka dan menyeringai.

 **Bziiit!**

Seketika Naruto pecah menjadi Hologram membuat semua di sana melebarkan mata mereka.

" dia... "

" Palsu " geram Zabuza.

.

.

 **Gunung Fuji.**

 **.**

Gunung Fuji, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Gunung Fuji. Salah satu Gunung yang indah yang berada Di Jepang. Gunung yang memiliki salju yang tidak pernah meleleh membuat Gunung tersebut memiliki ciri khas tersendiri yang membuat daya tarik pariwisata untuk berkunjung ke Gunung tersebut.

" _Uwoootto! Coba lihat! Akhirnya Para Peserta telah datang?! Di dahului oleh Takigaku dan Di susul Oleh 9 Besar yang lainnya! "_

Di atas Kota Fujioka, terlihat kelompok Takigaku yang terdiri Dari Fuu dan sembilan Teamnya saat ini terbang dengan cepat di susul 1 km di belakangnya ada Kelompok Whitefox, dan tak jauh dari Whitefox, tampak Kelompok 10 besar yaitu Iwagaku, Kumogaku, Kirigaku, Kirito, Uchiha, Sunagaku, Black Lotus dan Blue Lotus.

Kiba yang melihat semua 10 besar berkumpul mendecih kesal karena dia tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengganti Naruto.

" Sial, Mereka juga ada di sini, Bagaimana Ini Kiba? " tanya Julis meminta pendapat, Kiba yang akan menjawab seketika terhenti ketika sebuah suara memasuki telinga mereka.

" _Terus Maju! "_

" Danchou! " kejut semua lalu menoleh ke belakang di mana Koneko dan Naruto melesat dengan cepat karena Naruto menggunakan Apinya untuk mendorong mereka dengan cepat.

" Semua Cepatlah Aku akan Menunggu Kalian Di Fuji! " teriak Naruto sambil menghilangkan Apinya dari Dua Tangan Darahnya lalu menghadap ke arah Gunung Fuji.

" Koneko! Bersiaplah berpindah tempat " ucap Naruto lalu membusungkan Dadanya.

 **Bwush!**

Setelahnya Narutopun menghembuskan Asap secara memanjang. Koneko dan Narutopun memasuki Asap tersebut membuat yang lain kebingungan.

 **Bwush!**

Di samping Kelompok Takigaku, seketika terjadi ledakan asap dan mengeluarkan Koneko dan Naruto. Para paserta dan Penonton harus di buat terkejut kembali karena Naruto Dan Koneko tiba-tiba telah berpindah jarak.

 **Wush! Tap! Swush!**

Naruto yang sudah di atas Lereng gunung Fuji langsung turun lalu berlari dengan cepat ke Puncak Fuji. Fuu yang melihat itu memacu naganya untuk semakin terbangnya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang telah sampai Puncak Langsung melompat berusaha menggapai meja terbang yang berisikan Bola yang menjadi penentu kemenangan.

 **Bwush! Blaaaaar!**

Saat akan mencapai Meja tersebut, sebuah serangan mengenai Naruto membuat Naruto terpental dan jatuh ke bawah kawah Gunung Fuji.

" Danchou! " pekik Koneko berusaha terbang ke tempat Naruto.

" Gh! " lenguh Naruto sambil melirik Issei yang menyeringai.

 **Wush!**

Mata Naruto seketika tersentak ketika Fuu berhasil mendapatkan Bola dan membuat Waktu berjalan.

" _Ini Dia! Lomba The Mountain Dragon Akhirnya di mulai dari Kelompok Takigaku! "_

" Cih! " decih Naruto mengeluarkan Senjata Shuriken Berwarna Biru berisikan Rantai lalu memutar kedua senjatanya lalu melemparnya ke ujung kawah Gunung.

 **Jleb! Wush!**

Shuriken itupun menancap di luar Kawah Gunung membuat Naruto langsung memutar rantai di tangannya lalu menariknya hingga Naruto kembali ke atas dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Naruto yang telah keluar dari Gunung Fuji langsung menangkap Kaki naga Koneko yang kebetulan melintas, Koneko yang melihat Danchounya selamat bernafas lega " Danchou! Kau tidak apa? "

" Aku tidak apa! Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus mengejarnya! " ucap Naruto lalu memutar Rantainya dan melemparnya ke salah satu peserta.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Rantai yang berputar itupun langsung melilit peserta dan naga tersebut dan membuatnya terjatuh karena tidak bisa terbang.

 **Wush! Tap! Wush! Sring!**

Naruto yang berhasil menangkap salah satu peserta langsung melesat ke arah Peserta tersebut hingga mendarat di sana lalu melompat kembali sambil berputar dan menarik Rantainya hingga peserta tersebut beserta naganya harus ikut tertarik.

 **Wush! Bugh! Blaaar!**

Rantai yang melilit di peserta tersebutpun terlepas membuat Peserta dan Naganya terpental dan menabrak Issei yang mengejar Fuu hingga terjatuh di Kaki Gunung Fuji.

 **Wush! Bruk!**

Naruto yang terjatuh seketika tersentak ketika dia di tabrak salah satu peserta itupun tepat di Mulut naganya.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Naruto yang bertatapan secara langsung, dengan reflek menghindari setiap serangan peserta tersebut lalu bergerak ke bawah naga tersebut dan melemparnya ke arah Fuu.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Fuu yang bisa melihat itu langsung menghindar membuat serangan Naruto meleset.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Naruto yang terjatuh langsung mendarat dengan sempurna di Naga Kiba yang melintas di bawahnya dan langsung mengejar Fuu.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Kirin dan Saya yang mengejar di belakang Fuu harus di buat kebingungan karena Fuu sangat cepat bahkan mereka sempat berkali-kali salah arah karena kecepatan Naga Fuu.

" Berikan padaku! " teriak Sasuke yang muncul dari samping berniat mengambil Bola di tangan Fuu.

 **Swush! Jraash! Wush! Blaaar!**

Namun Naruto langsung menghalangi dengan menusuk salah satu kepala Yamata lalu mendorongnya dengan Kakinya hingga naga Tersebut terjatuh ke bawah beserta penunggangnya.

 **Tap!**

Saya yang melihat Danchounya langsung merentangkan tangannya dan langsung di balas Naruto yang membuat Naruto langsung berpindah ke naga Saya.

 **Wush! Groar! Blaar!**

 **Wush! Wush**

.

 **Kursi penonton**.

.

" Uwah~ naga itu cepat juga rupanya ya " gumam Tearju sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya " Tentu saja, Salah satu dari Naga The Nine Legend Bijuu Dragons Beast yang memiliki kecepatan terbang yang paling cepat adalah Naga tersebut. Terbukti karena sayapnya yang mirip kayak Capung itu " timpal Rosswaisse.

Asia yang melihat kakaknya berusaha mengambil bola tersebut hanya bisa berharap bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja dan berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Sementara Di tempat Kurumi, beserta Yasaka, Charlotte dan Shiina. Tampak mereka menonton dengan tenang selain Yasaka yang menggerutu sejak tadi.

" Baka! Jika ingin menangkapnya kenapa kau tidak mengingatkannya dengan alat di tanganmu baka " gerutu Yasaka, Charlotte yang melihat tingkah Yasaka hanya tersenyum tipis. Tanpa Yasaka sadari dia memperlihatkan kepeduliannya kepada Naruto. Walaupun dia menggerutu.

.

 **Back To Champions.**

 **.**

 **Sret! Twush!**

Leafy yang mengejar Fuu dari sisi lain membidik Panahnya lalu melepaskannya ke arah Fuu. Fuu yang menyadari itu melempar Bola tersebut ke arah Rekannya yang melewatinya dan parahnya Panah Leafy tidak mengenai sasaran karena Fuu langsung memacu naganya semakin cepat.

 **Sret! Wush! Pyang!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melempar shurikennya ke salah satu Gedung dan menarik dirinya hingga memasuki Gedung tersebut lalu berlari kencang mengikuti Naga Team Fuu dari dalam gedung.

' _Tidak ada orang... Jangan bilang ini hanya tiruannya saja '_ batin Naruto sambil terus berlari lalu menyilangkan tangannya menembus dingding di depannya.

" Jika begitu " gumam Naruto.

 **Pyang!**

Setelah mencapai Ujung Narutopun menabrak Kaca di depannya membuatnya terbang di Gedung tersebut " Houraaaa! " teriak Naruto melayangkan pukulan tangan Kosong ke arah Team Fuu.

 **Blaaar! BOOOM!**

Team Fuu yang membawa Bolapun seketika terpental dan menabrak gedung di sebelahnya, Naruto yang melihat Bola tersebut terjatuh memutar Shuriken di tangan kirinya lalu melemparnya ke arab Bola tersebut.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Shuriken itupun berhasil menangkap Bola tersebut dengan melilit bola tersebut. Naruto yang melihat itupun menarik rantainya hingga bola tersebut tertarik ke arahnya dan sekarang Narutolah yang memegang bola.

 **Tap! Wush!**

Dengan timing yang tepat Claudia Muncul di bawah Naruto dan membawa Naruto pergi karena saat ini para peserta mulai mengejar mereka.

" Timing yang tepat Claudia! " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jaringan darah dan membungkus bola tersebut dengan darahnya lalu meletakkannya di pinggangnya

" Baiklah! Sudah saatnya minna! Kita tunjukan kerja sama kita " ucap Naruto melalui Incam lalu melompat turun dari naga Claudia.

" _Ha'i Danchou! "_ balas Semuanya lalu menyebar dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Tap! Trank! Trank! Bwush!**

Naruto yang telah mendarat langsung membungkus Dirinya dengan King di bagian lengan dan kakinya lalu terbang dengan cepat menggunakan Apinya.

" Gh! Siapapun yang dekat dengan Brengsek itu kepung dia! " teriak Sasuke sambil mengendalikan Yamata Orochi untuk bangkit lalu terbang kembali mengejar Naruto.

" Dalam perjalanan! " balas Shikamaru mengejar Naruto bersama Neji dan Chouji " Chouji! " perintah Shikamaru dan langsung di mengerti Chouji.

 **Sret! Bom! Wush!**

Choujipun melompat dari naganya lalu membesarkan lengannya dan memanjangkannya lalu mengayunkan lengannya ke arah Naruto yang terbang rendah di jalan Kota.

 **Sret! BLAAAAR!**

Dengan Refleks yang sempurna Naruto menghindari Tangan Chouji yang akan mengenainya membuat Tangan Chouji hanya menghantam jalan.

 **Sret! Trank!**

Naruto yang berhasil menghindarpun berhenti terbang lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap lengan Chouji sambil menyatukan kedua lengannya hingga King yang menyatu dengan Naruto melebar dan mengeluarkan berbagai Corong yang berisikan Api.

 **[" Inversted! "]** ucap Naruto

 **BWUUUSH!**

Dari alat Narutopun mengeluarkan Api berukuran besar yang langsung membakar lengan Chouji. " GHAAA! " teriak Chouji mengangkat tangannya membuat Neji yang melesat dari tangan Chouji ingin memberi serangan kejutan harus terkejut ketika Chouji mementalkannya ke atas.

 **Sret! Tsh!**

 **Blaaar!**

Merasakan sebuah serangan Naruto menyatukan alatnya kembali lalu melesat menjauh dengan memundurkan tubuhnya dan benar saja sebuah serangan sangat cepat menghantam tempatnya tadi.

Naruto yang berhasil menghindar menambah tenaga api di tangannya hingga terbang Naruto meninggi hingga ke atas gedung lalu mendarat di salah satu gedung lalu berlari di atas gedung dan melompati gedung yang dia pijak ke Gedung lain.

" Danchou! " Naruto yang mendengar suara Kiba pun menoleh dan tersenyum " Kiba! " teriak Naruto melempar Bola di pinggangnya ke arah Kiba dan di tangkap Oleh Kiba.

" Lakukan yang terbaik! " ucap Naruto lalu terjun dari atas Gedung kaca, sementara Kiba langsung terbang ke arah lain.

 **Sret! Twush!**

Naruto yang terjun di Gedung kaca mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Asuna, Leafy, Yagura, Han, Dan Nii Yugito ke arahnya, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai lalu terbang dengan cepat berlawanan arah dari Kiba.

" Jangan harap bisa lari! " teriak Yagura mengayunkan tongkatnya ke atas.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Dari saluran Air di bawah jalan, keluar Air dalam jumlah banyak dan siap menerkam Naruto.

 **Sret! Twush!**

Naruto yang menyadari itu dengan cepat berbelok membuat terkaman Naga Air tersebut gagal mengenainya.

 **Sret! Tap! Tap!**

 **Twush!**

Setelah menghindari serangan Yagura, Naruto dapat merasakan rudal Tikus Yugito mengikutinya dari belakang, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung menghentikan terbangnya dan berjalan di gedung kaca hingga sudut gedung lalu melesat dengan cepat kembali membuat serangan Yugito hanya menghantam sudut gedung

 **Wush! Tap! Twush!**

Naruto yang melesat ke gedung lainpun langsung menangkap sudut gedung membuat Naruto terayun lalu terbang kembali dengan cepat dan berbelok kembali untuk mengalihkan waktu para Kelompok yang mengejarnya.

 **Blaaar!**

Naruto seketika tersentak ketika sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di belakangnya, Naruto yang penasaran apa yang menyebabkan ledakanpun melirik apa yan membuat ledakan tersebut.

 **Wush!**

Mata Naruto langsung melebar ketika Dua Lengan pasir berukuran besar ke arahnya " Jadi Sabaku no Gaara dan Shukaku juga ikut menyerangku ya " gumam Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Naruto dengan mudah menghindari setiap lengan Pasir yang mengarah padanya dengan menggunakan gaya bebasnya di udara.

 **Tap! Wush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang mendarat di jalan kembali melompat mundur sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan tak lama setelah itu lengan pasir muncul dari atas dan menghantam tempatnya mendarat tadi.

 **Swush! Wush! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat lengan pasir di depannya membelah dan mengeluarkan banyak lengan pasir kembali langsung melompati lengan-lengan pasir tersebut sebagai pijakannya hingga Naruto melayang tinggi di udara

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Detroito Gojuu Parsento... "]** jeda Naruto.

 **Swush!**

Seketika Di depan Naruto muncul sebuah lingkaran Merah berukuran besar dan bersamaan dengan itu Lengan Pasir berukuran besar ke arahnya.

 **[" Hakkuenryuu... "]** jeda Naruto Naruto kembali sambil memukul Udara Kosong dengan telapak tangannya.

 **Bwuuuush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Dari lingkaran merah itupun keluar Hempasan Angin yang langsung menghancurkan lengan pasir di depannya dan terus merambat ke Gedung yang di hancurkan oleh lengan pasir tadi.

 **[" Jikkitsu Nihienkuryuu! "]** lanjut Naruto membungkus lengannya dengan darahnya lalu menarik tangannya kembali membiarkan Lengan Copyan dari darah yang masih mengarah ke depan dengan telapak tangan ( Anggap seperti Gips Lengan atau anggap lengan Naruto yang telapak tangannya mengarah ke depan seperti terbungkus Semen lalu Naruto menarik tangannya sementara semen tadi tetap berbentuk lengan Naruto dengan telapak tangan ke depan ) dan setelah itu Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul udara Kosong di sertai Jaringan darahnya yang membentuk lengannya dengan telapak tangan ke depan hingga hancur.

 **Swush! Bwush! BOOOOOM!**

Jaringan darah yang hancur itupun melesat mengikuti hembusan Angin yang pertama dan mulai berputar hingga menyatu menjadi bentuk Bor dan berputar cepat hingga menimbulkan percikan Api dan Boom! Terjadi sebuah ledakan besar di gedung yang di hancurkan oleh lengan pasir tadi dan terus merambat ke dua Gedung di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Naruto yang akan menabrak gedung di belakangnyapun mengendalikan tubuhnya dan menempel di gedung tersebut sambil menatap tempat ledakan dengan Jikkannya yang aktif

" Seperti dugaan, Naga Legenda dengan pertahanan yang kuat memang luar biasa " gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai " Yosha! Sekarang giliranku! " ucap Naruto sambil mengaliri Detroito di seluruh tubuhnya lalu melesat dengan cepat membuat kaca di gedung tersebut hancur semua.

 **Swush!**

Seketika Ombak Pasir muncul dan menghancurkan gedung-gedung di sekitar. Naruto yang melihat itu mengepalkan lengan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan Aura biru di sertai percikan Petir Kuning sambil melebarkan Jikkannya.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Clarezeki : Ketsuzueki... "]** gantung Naruto sambil bersiap memukul **[" Hansuhyogu Detroito Yukirensuuto! "]** teriak Naruto lalu melayangkan pukulannya pada Ombak pasir di depannya.

 **Pyaaarsh! Bziiit! BOOM!**

Seketika Ombak Pasir di depannyapun berubah menjadi Es ketika menerima pukulan Naruto dan tak lama setelah itu Sebuah percikan petir muncul dan menghancurkan Es tersebut di sertai Pasir yang membeku.

" Jangan remehkan aku " desis Naruto

 **Wush! Grep!**

Secara tiba-tiba muncul Naga Shukaku yang akan menggigit Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menangkap Bibir Shukaku dengan lengan kanannya walau dirinya harus terdorong kebelakang.

" Naga sepertimu belum seberapa dengannya! " teriak Naruto lalu mengayunkan lengan kirinye ke leher Shukaku.

 **Bsh!**

Namun ketika Lengan Kiri Naruto mencapai leher Shukaku, lengan Kiri Naruto terhisap oleh pasirnya **[" Khahaha! Tidak berguna! Dengan begini matilah di mulutku! "]** teriak Shukaku.

" Baka " gumam Naruto lalu menatap tajam mata Shukaku dengan Jikkannya, Shukaku yang melihat Mata Naruto melebarkan matanya **[" Ma-mata itu... "]**

" Kheh! Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu melupakan apa yang kau lihat ne " Desis Naruto **[" Apa yang... "]**

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ..."]** gantung Naruto **[" Sabanzuko henkurro "]** lanjut Naruto

 **Bwush! Blaaaar!**

Tubuh Shukaku seketika mengembung seperti balon dan meledakkan Pasir kemana-Mana menyisakan kepalanya saja " Kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan ini bukan. Tapi dari yang aku baca, kau akan tertidur selama 7 Hari dan ingatanmu akan tidak menentu di hari di mana Kau menerima ini " ucap Naruto.

" Maka dari itu. Oyasuminasai " ucap Naruto melepaskan kepala Shukaku hingga jatuh ke tanah. Pandangan Naruto teralih ke arah atas dan dia Bisa Melihat Sabaku No Gaara melayang tak jauh darinya dengan pasirnya.

" Aku peringatkan saja, jika kau bertarung denganku kau akan habis " ucap Naruto sambil menjaga terbangnya dengan King di kakinya " Jika kau memang berniat melawanku, Aku akan melayanimu " lanjut Naruto.

Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto datar " Tidak apa. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin melawanmu sekarang " Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak.

" Tapi lawanmu bukanlah aku "

 **Deg! Sret! Duak! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah serangan langsung berputar dan memberikan tendangan berputar dan seketika salah satu gedung dan di jalan terjadi ledakan dan memperlihatkan Han yang menabrak Gedung dan Naruto yang menabrak jalan

 **Tap! Sret!**

Naruto yang baru saja bangkit dari berbaringnya dengan cepat menunduk ketika Bee secara tiba-tiba muncul dan berniat mengarahkan Lariat ke arahnya.

 **[ Shockwave! ]**

 **BOOOOM!**

Di tempat Narutopun terjadi ledakan Shockwave yang membuat gedung di sekitar Naruto hancur berantakan.

.

 **Kiba Place**

.

Kiba yang terbang dengan cepat langsung pergi ke titik pertemuan di mana dia akan memberikan Bola tersebut pada Julis, Bahkan para Peserta yang melewati Kiba tidak menyadari bahwa Kibalah yang membawa Bola.

" Kiba! " kode Julis yang ada di depan Kiba" Tangkap! " perintah Kiba sambil melempar Bola tersebut dan di tangkap oleh Julis yang langsung terbang ke arah lain.

.

 **Naruto Place**

.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, tampak Naruto saat ini masih berdiri tegak di antara puing-puing bangunan sambil menepuk pakaiannya, mata Naruto teralih ke layar yang bisa dia lihat dan dia melihat kelompoknya telah memegang Bola tersebut selama 15 Menit.

 **[" Gatsuga! "]**

Naruto yang mendengar suara serangan langsung melirik sang penyerang yang menyerangnya dari atas layaknya Bor.

 **Wush! Bwush!**

Dengan santai Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut sambil melompat ke belakang, lalu menerbangkan dirinya dengan King miliknya hingga Naruto berada di atas gedung sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

 **BOOOOM!**

Naruto yang berada di atas gedungpun langsung menerima sebuah Bola Api berukuran besar yang muncul di depannya ketika dia sudah berada di atas gedung. Namun ledakan tak berlangsung lama karena ledakan perlahan menghilang dan masuk ke alat di tangan dan Kaki Naruto.

Mata Naruto teralih ke depan di mana Uchiha Sasuke bersama Naganya menatapnya datar " Hoho, Ada ayam yang menyasar di atas sebuah gedung " ejek Naruto.

 **Bzit! Wush! Swush!**

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan petir di tangannya langsung melesat ke samping hingga memasuki gedung di sampingnya di ikuti Sasuke yang ikut memasuki gedung.

 **Wush! Brak! Brak! Brak! Sret! Pyang! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang berlari cepatpun harus terkejut karena lari Sasuke sangat cepat bahkan Sasuke tak segan-segan menerobos pondasi Bangunan hingga hancur. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke melesat ke arahnya langsung melompat berguling lalu menabrak kaca di depannya hingga hancur membuat Naruto terjatuh ke bawah dengan bebas.

" Uzumaki Naruto! " teriak Zabuza muncul dari bawah bersiap mengayunkan perangnya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar suara Zabuza langsung tersentak dan langsung membalikkan badannya sambil menangkap pedang Zabuza membuat mereka saling bertatapan dengan tajam.

" Uz... "

" Jangan berteriak di depanku! " teriak Naruto sambil membuat lengan darah berukuran besar di punggungnya.

 **Buagh!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Zabuzapun menerima serangan Naruto membuat Zabuza terpental ke bawah dan menarbrak jalan di bawahnya hingga hancur.

 **Trank! Tank!**

Naruto yang terjatuhpun memunculkan Skeatboard Angin miliknya membuatnya melayang di udara, dan beberapa detik setelahnya berbagai Kelompok mulai mengepung Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat ini sudah kelewatan mengeram marah, Mata Naruto melirik ke arah layar yang bisa dia lihat dan waktu yang di pegang oleh mereka saat ini 25 Menit.

" Dimana bolanya "

" Aku tidak melihatnya "

" Mungkinkah dia menyembunyikannya "

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan dari beberapa orang yang mengepungnya mulai mengambil posisi bertarung, bagaimanapun dia harus mengulur waktu.

" jika kalian ingin tahu di mana bolanya maka kalahkan aku dulu " tantang Naruto.

 **Blaaar! Bziit!**

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke melesat sari gedung yang membuatnya terjatuh langsung memundurkan tubuhnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

 **Buagh! Blaar!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelahnya Narutopun memukul punggung Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke terpental ke bawah dan menabrak jalan dengan keras. Para peserta yang melihat itupun langsung menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan.

 **Buagh! Wush! Blar! Tsh! Blar! Duak!**

Namun walau mereka menang jumlah, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan mereka satu persatu dengan memukul udara kosong, menyentil udara Kosong, menendang leher sang penunggang, melempar Sang Naga beserta penumpangnya dan berbagai serangan telah Naruto lakukan

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Naruto yang akan melakukan serangan kembali harus terhenti ketika sebuab Rantai mengikatnya dan menariknya ke bawah hingga Naruto harus membentur jalan di bawahnya.

 **Pyang! Wush!**

Rantai yang mengikat Narutopun hancur dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang keluar dengan tangan terkepal dengan lingkaran merah di tangannya.

 **Bwush!**

Seluruh peserta yang terbang seketika tersentak ketika di sekitar mereka terdapat lingkaran merah dalam jumlah banyak dan besar.

" Ini! " kejut Zabuza

" HUOOORA! " Teriak Naruto sambil memukul udara Kosong ke arah para peserta yang masih terbang.

 **BOOOOM!**

Ledakan beruntunpun terjadi di udara membuat para penonton bersorak. Naruto yang melihat itu berhenti di tempat sambil mengatur nafasnya dirinya cukup kelelahan mengatasi mereka.

" Sudah 35 Menit " gumam Naruto.

 **[" Lariatta! "]**

 **Buagh!**

Semua penonton seketika terkejut ketika melihat Bee tiba-tiba muncul dan menghantam Leher Naruto dengan Lariatta.

" GHAAA! " Teriak Naruto merasakan sakit di lehernya.

 **Wush!**

Tubuh Narutopun terpental ke langit cukup jauh bahkan terpentalnya Naruto membuat Naruto mencapai Bangunan Tradisional Jepang yang ada di Fuji.

Koneko yang sempat melihat itu langsung panik " Danchou! " pekik Koneko langsung terbang ke tempat Naruto.

 **Blaaaar!**

Tubuh Narutopun menghantam salah satu bangunan Tradisional jepang hingga hancur. Para penonton yang melihat itu langsung khawatir, terutama Asia. Asia yang melihat itu tentu saja panik bahkan Asia nekat pergi ke tempat Naruto, namun Aiz dan Kurumi langsung menahan Asia.

" Lepaskan! Lepaskan! " teriak Asia " Jangan bodoh! Perlombaan masih berjalan! " teriak Kurumi membentak Asia.

Sementara Naruto, saat ini Naruto terbaring di atas bangunan dengan darah terus keluar dari lehernya, tubuh Naruto bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat ini.

Issei yang memang mengikuti tubuh Naruto mulai menyeringai sambil menyiapkan tekniknya untuk melukai Naruto.

" Sayonara Uzumaki... "

 **Paaash! Jraash**

" Graah! " teriak Issei ketika tangannya tertusuk sebuah darah yang memanjang dari leher Naruto.

 **Swush~ bshhh~**

Perlahan darah yang keluar dari leher Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam leher Naruto dan perlahan luka di leher Naruto menyembuh dengan sendirinya.

 **Shhs~**

Darah yang memanjang dari leher Narutopun berpindah ke dada Naruto dan secara perlahan tubuh Naruto bangkit dengan darah di punggungnya yang mendorong Naruto untuk bangkit.

 **Psh!**

 **Sret! Buagh!**

Tubuh Isseipun seketika tertarik ke arah Naruto dan seketika Wajah Issei harus menerima sebuah pukulan dari Naruto dan membuatnya terpental dan menarbrak dua bangunan Tradisonal di dekat Fuji.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk lalu jatuh berlutut sambil mengatur nafasnya " Ku-Kuso... " umpat Naruto _' Menggunakan Jikkan untuk mengobati organ Leher benar-benar menguras tenaga karena aku harus menjaga kesadaranku. Gh! Jurus itu benar-benar bahaya '_ Batin Naruto.

" _Uwoootto! Apa yang terjadi! Uzumaki Naruto kembali bangkit setelah menerima Serangan Lariatta dari Bee! "_

Semua penonton kembali bersorak ketika mendengar pengumuman dari MC, Asia yang mendengar itu seketika tenang dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" Danchou " gumam Kirin.

 **Wush! Duak!**

" Kyaaa! " pekik Kirin ketika ada seseorang yang menendang tangannya yang memegang bola hingga terlepas, mata Kirin menatap siapa sang pelaku dan sang pelaku adalah Fuu yang langsung terbang menjauh.

" _Uwoootto! Apa yang terjadi padahal tinggal 3 Menit lagi untuk membuat Whitefox menang tapi, Kelompok Takigaku berhasil mengambil Bola "_

Naruto dan yang lain langsung tersentak mendengar itu _" Gomen Danchou! Tiba-tiba dia muncul dan menendang tanganku dan mengambil bolanya "_

" Souka.. " gumam Naruto berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya sudah tak kuat.

 **Grep!**

Saat akan jatuh kembali Naruto dapat merasakan ada yang menangkapnya, Naruto yang merasakan itu menatap siapa yang menangkapnya dan dia bisa melihat Koneko di sampingnya.

" Koneko " gumam Naruto.

 **Bwush!**

" Gh! " desis Naruto memeluk Koneko lalu membungkus tubuh dirinya dengan Kubah darahnya

" baka... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini " ucap Naruto sambil membentak Pelan Koneko " Tentu saja datang menyelamatkan Danchou! Kau terluka parah maka aku datang mengobatimu! " balas Koneko tegas.

" Tapi... "

" Ayo! Kita lakukan pengobatannya " ucap Koneko " Pengobatannya? Jangan bilang... " gantung Naruto

" Mustahil di saat seperti ini "

" Hanya ini satu-satunya cara Naruto-kun! " ucap Koneko sambil memanggil Nama Naruto " Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Yang lainnya akan mengatasi yang di luar "

Naruto yang mendengar nada serius Koneko menatap Koneko yang menatapnya serius. Koneko benar mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.

" Baiklah. Lakukanlah Koneko " ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, Koneko yang mendengar Naruto menerima sarannya menyeringai dalam hati, dia tidak akan melupakan Moment ini.

 **Cup!**

.

 **Bwuuush~**

 **Sring! Blaaaar!**

Sementara di luar kubah darah Naruto, tampak Draig saat ini masih menyemburkan apinya ke arah Kubah Naruto tanpa henti, Namun Semburan Api Draig seketika terbelah ketika Tohka datang dari langit sambil menebaskan Pedangnya.

" Sudah cukup kadal merah! " ucap Tohka sambil mengacungkan Sandalphonnya ke arah Draig " Lawanmu adalah aku! Walau kau Salah satu Naga Surgawi aku tak akan segan-segan " ucap Tohka membuat Draig mendengus.

 **[" Kheh! Dari pandanganku, kau lebih lemah dari pirang itu "]** remeh Draig sambil mengembungkan pipinya, Tohka yang melihat itu mengeratkan Genggamannya hingga Sandalphonnya mengeluarkan Aura Kuning.

 **Bwuush!**

 **Sring! Bwuush!**

Draigpun kembali menyemburkan Api berukuran besar ke arah Tohka, Tohka yang melihat itupun langsung menebas Sandalphon miliknya hingga membuat Api terbelah.

.

Sementara itu di Kota Fujioka, tampak Kirin saat ini mengejar Fuu bersama Julis dan Kiba di sampingnya, Kiba yang melihat mereka tidak punya waktu menyiapkan Black Smithnya " Kirin-san! Julis-san! Aku mohon kerja samanya! " ucap Kiba mengeratkan Genggamannya hingga pedangnya mengeluarkan Aura emas.

 **[" Black Smith : Arsensif Brust Smith! "]** ucap Kiba.

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

Gedung di sekitar Fuupun seketika hancur dan mengeluarlan Ribuan pedang yang terus memanjang bersiap menusuk naga Fuu.

 **Wush!**

Namun Fuu langsung mengendalikan Naga miliknya untuk terbang lebih tinggi. Kirin yang melihat itu menyiapkan katananya lalu turun dari naganya dan melompati setiap pedang Kiba agar bisa mencapai naga Fuu.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Selagi melompat Kirinpun memotong pedang yang di munculkan Kiba dan potonga pedang Kibapun seketika melayang di belakang Kirin dan terarah ke arah Naga Fuu.

" Hiyaaa! " teriak Kirin menebaskan katananya dan seketika seluruh potongan pedang Kiba melesat ke arah Fuu dan Naganya.

 **Swush!**

Namun Fuu kembali bisa menghindari serangan Kirin, Kirin yang akan terjatuh langsung di tangkap oleh Claudia, Kirin yang di selamatkan Claudia tersenyum.

 **Bwush!**

Berbagai serangan di arahkan kepada Fuu dan Naganya, namun seluruh serangan selalu berhasil di hindari.

Yagura yang melihat itu mendecih kesal " Oi! Isoubu! Bagaimana caranya menghentikannya!? " tanya Yagura pada naganya **[" Mustahil, Hanya Si Naga Rubah itu yang bisa menghentikannya "]** ucap Isobu.

" Cih! Dia cepat sekali " desis Rias yang juga berusaha mengejar Fuu bersama Hinata, Tsubaki dan Kuroka.

" Bahkan Bongkahan Esku tidak bisa menghentikannya "

.

 **Naruto Place**

 **.**

Sementara di tempat Naruto, tampak Tohka saat ini masih berusaha menahan semburan Api Draig. Tohka yang merasa tidak bisa bertahan lama hanya bisa menggeram sambil terus berusaha menahan, setidaknya dia harus bersabar.

' _Masih... Belumkah '_ batin Tohka

 **Wush! Sret! Grep**

Tohka seketika harus terkejut ketika sebuah Bola hijau mengarah padanya, Tohka yang menerima serangan itupun memejamkan matanya, namun beberapa detik berselang Tohka tak merasakan sakit. Tohkapun membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya Tohka ketika sebuah Jaringa darah berbentuk tangan menangkap Bola Hijau tersebut, bahkan Draig tiba-tiba berhenti menyemburkan api karena sekarang Draig dalam keadaan kejang-kejang.

" Gomen membuatmu menunggu lama Tohka-chan " Tohka yang mendengar suara Naruto menoleh dan dia melihat Naruto mendekatinya sambil menggendong Koneko yang wajahnya memerah padam dalam keadaan pingsan.

" Danchou " gumam Tohka. Narutopun menyerahkan Koneko pada Tohka lalu berjalan ke depan Tohka dengan santai " Pergilah ke tempat aman dan jaga Koneko-chan. Bocah mesum dan Kadal Merah ini biar aku urus " ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya.

" Tapi... "

" Jangan Khawatir. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang " Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius tanpa menatap Tohka. Tohka yang mendengar itupun terdiam beberapa Saat sebelum mengangguk paham dan membawa Koneko pergi dengan naganya di ikuti Naga Koneko di belakangnya meninggalkan Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Draig.

Naruto yang menyadari Tohka telah menjauhpun mulai membuka suara " Satte... " gantung Naruto. Secara perlahan Tubuh Draig di paksa tertidur di tanah dengan keras dan tak lama setelahnya datang Issei dalam keadaan melayang lalu menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita mulai, Team Uchiha " lanjut Naruto.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Lengan Darah Naruto yang masih menggenggam Bola Hijau di atas Naruto langsung terayun dan menghantam sebuah pukulan yang di layangkan Oleh Sakura Haruno membuat kedua serangan tersebut berbenturan dan menyebabkan ledakan besar.

 **Bziiiit! Jgleeer!**

Naruto yang dapat merasakan akan adanya serangan petirpun mengangkat lengan kirinya ke atas dengan dua jaro terancung ke atas dan tak lama setelah itu Petir turun dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, Namun Naruto berhasil menangkis petir tersebut dengan jarinya.

 **Bhaatsh! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari punggung Naruto muncul Empat Lengan dari darah dan menahan empat serangan berupa Dua Bor dam Dua Manusia dari lukisan yang melayangkam serangan dari sampingnya, namun untungnya Naruto berhasil menahan serangan tersebut.

 **[" Shinte... "]**

Naruto yang menyadari Tehknik Ino langsung melirik tajam Ino dan seketika Tubuh Ino menegang dan di paksa turun dengan cepat beserta naganya.

 **Sret! Wush! Bugh! Blaaaar!**

Draig dan Issei yang di paksa tidur di tanahpun seketika terangkat dan terpental ke arah Ino dan Naganya membuat mereka saling bertabrakan dan terpental hingga jatuh di sebuah Kolam berukuran besar.

 **Sret! Grep! Bwuuush!**

Jari Naruto yang masih menangkal petir di atasnyapun seketika mengepal begitu Serangan Petir telah berhenti **[" Setsutouzuki : Kagutsuchi : Nanainzen tet Shinigami! "]** ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Bzit! Jgleer! Bwuush!**

Seketika dari tangan Naruto yang terkepalpun mengeluarkan Petir berukuran besar lalu di susul sebuah ledakan api besar yang melingkupi Naruto dan serangan tersebut berhasil mementalkan Kiba Inuzuka beserta Naga Anjingnya Akamaru.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang ketika merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan _" Kagaemane No Hinjuryuu kah?_ " gumam Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang berada di belakangnya bersama Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Sai dan Akeno.

" Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa memberi perla... "

 **Deg!**

 **Bruk!**

Seketika Kelompok Sasuke yang tersisa menegang dan jatuh mencium tanah secara paksa.

" tidak bisa memberi perlawanan? Jangan bercanda " ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan lengan kirinya yang sejak tadi terangkat.

" Justru Kali ini kalianlah yang tidak akan bisa memberi perlawanan " ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

 **Wush! Burk! Sring! Grep!**

Seketika Seluruh kelompok Uchiha Sasuke kecuali Sasuke, Kuroka, Gabriel, Hinata, Rias dan Tsubaki. Secara perlahan terangkat dan secara paksa mereka harus saling bertabrakan dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah rantai melilit dengan kuat membuat mereka tidak bisa lari.

Mata Naruto melirik ke arah layar yang memperlihatkan waktu yang di butuhkan Oleh team Takigaku untuk menang adalah 15 menit sementara teamnya membutuhkan 3 Menit.

" Hikke! Saya-san! " teriak Naruto sambil melompat lalu menarik Rantainya sambil berputar membuat Kelompok Uchiha terayun

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Team Sasuke yang terayunpun langsung membentur Berbagai Bangunan Tradisional di sekitar Gunung Fuji.

.

 **Saya Place**

.

Sementara di tempat Saya, tampak Saya saat ini berada di sebuah Gedung Besar bersama Xxenovia dan Irina. Karena saat ini, Saya, Xenovia dan Irina tengah menggunakan Alat besar yang menyatu dengan Naga Saya.

Nama Alat Itu _**Xenvengun**_ sebuah alat Meriam Yang di kendalikan oleh Tiga Orang di mana Pengendali pertama mengendalikan Dua Meriam utama bernama _**Ambust**_ di mana Meriam Memiliki panjang Sekitar 6 Meter dengan besar sekitar 5 Diameter.

Pengendali Kedua Mengendalikan Meriam Tembak bertubi-tubi bernama _**Venstain**_ , ukuran meriam Tersebut hanyalah 1 meter namun dapat menembakkan Peluru secara bertubi-tubi sekitar 2 Peluru dalam 2 Detik.

Lalu pengendali Ke Tiga, Pengendali ke tiga mengendalikan Alat bernama _**Brusgodden,**_ sebuah Alat yang lebih besar daro kedia Alat Tadi di mana sekitar tiga pengendali terdapat Alat besar yang terdiri dari 26 Rudal dan di sekitar mereka saat ini ada 5 Alat Brusgodden. Dengan Kata Lain terdapat 130 Rudal.

Saya yang mendengar perintah dari Ketuanya tersenyum senang " Ikuyo, Xenovia-san, Irina-san! " teriak Saya sambil menekan Tombol Di tangannya di ikuti Xenovia yang mengendalikan Brusgodden dan Irina yang mengendalikan Vestain..

 **Swuuuush~ DUUM! BRRRRRT! TWUSH!**

Meriam Utama yang di kendalikan Saya pun langsung mengumpulkan Energi dalam Jumlah besar hingga membentuk Bola Energi berukuran besar dan menembakkannya ke arah Naga Fuu yang berjarak 5 Km. Di ikuti Peluru beruntun yang di tembakkan oleh Irina dan 30 Rudal yang melesat dengan cepat Ke arah Fuu.

 **Tsh! Tsh! Twush**

Rudal yang telah mencapai jarak 1,5 Km pun seketika terbelah dan dari belahan Rudal keluar ratusan Rudal berukuran Kecil dan melesat ke arah Naga Fuu dengan cepat.

 **Blaaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar! BOOOM!**

Fuu yang tidak bisa menyadari Rudal tersebutpun harus terkejut ketika dirinya dan Naganya menerima serangan secara bertubi-tubi dan mendorong mereka ke arah Gunung Fuji.

" Sisanya kami serahkan padamu Danchou " ucap Saya.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Blaar! Blaar!**

Naruto yang masih mengayunkan Team Sasukepun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat Fuu beserta Choumei terpental ke tempat mereka.

" Gh! " dengus Naruto lalu menyeringai.

 **Sriing! Wush! Blaaaaarr!**

Naruto yang mengayunkan Team Sasukepun memutar rantainya lalu mengayunkannya ke bawah membuat Team Sasuke terayun ke bawah dan membentur Kolam besar yang ada di tempat tersebut.

 **Sring!**

Setelah membanting Kelompok Sasuke, Narutopun menarik rantainya lalu mendarat di atas salah satu bangunan Tradisional Jepang dan bersiap ke tempat Fuu.

Namun Harus terhenti ketika Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan dingin, Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Tanpa banyak Bicara Naruto kembali membungkus lengan dan Kakinya dengan King lalu memasang posisi bertarung. Sasuke yang berhadapan Dengan Naruto langsung menyiapkan Kusanagi miliknya hingga terlapisi petir..

" Gomenasai Duck, Tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu, tapi jika kau ingin, maka akan aku layani! " ucap Naruto memgetatkan kuda-kudanya lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke.

 **Swush! Trank! Trank! Wush! Trank!**

Sasuke yang telah berada di depan Narutopun mengayunkan Katanya ke arah Naruto, Namun dengan cepat Naruto menahannya dengan lengan kiri yang terbungkus King, lalu mengarahkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Sasuke, dan serangan Naruto berhasil di hindari oleh Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasukepun saling memberikan serangan mereka di atas bangunan namun setiap serangan mereka bisa di tahan oleh lawan mereka.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Naruto yang melihat Choumei dan Fuu semakin mendekat langsung melonpat ke atas sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya tinggi-tinggi dan seketika Petir menyelubungi Naruto Dan bergerak ke arah Kaki Naruto.

 **Swush! BOOOOOOM!**

" GHHH! " teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke bawah dengan keras. Sasuke yang melihat itu dengan Refleks melompat ke belakang dan benar saja bangunan yang mereka gunakan Untuk Duel tadipun hancur berantakan dan terus merambat ke beberapa bangunan di sekitarnya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Sasuke yang tidak bisa melihat karena asap hancurnya bangunan di sekitarnya seketika tersentak ketika Sebuah ledakan Angin menghempasnya menuju Gunung Fuji.

 **Sret! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Naruto yang melayang seketika tersentak ketika sebuah Rantai mengikat kakinya dan membantingnya ke sebuah Kolam yang sudah tidak ada Air.

Naruto yang terbanting kembali bangkit dan menatap siapa yang membantingnya dan dia bisa melihat Tenten yang memegang rantai. Naruto yang melihat lawan berikutnya hanya menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan Uap panas di sertai petir kuning.

" SUDAH CUKUP! " teriak Naruto sambil memukul udara Kosong di depannya.

 **BOOOOOM!**

Ledakan Angin besar kembali terjadi di tempat Naruto dan menghempaskan seluruh Team Sasuke. Naruto yang telah memukul udara kosong kembali berteriak.

" APA-APAAN INI! KENAPA SELALU SAJA ADA YANG MENGHALANGI! "

" Oy! Danchou! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! "

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak dan menatap layar di mana Team Takigaku tersisa 5 menit lagi. Mata Naruto langsung menatap Fuu dan Choumei yang mulai bisa mengendalikan terbang mereka.

Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih _' kuso! Apa yang harus aku lakukan '_ batin Naruto berpikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa mencapai Fuu yang jaraknya 2 Km dalam kurang waktu 5 menit.

' _Ah! Benar juga! '_ batin Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Alat seperti King namun berwarna Biru _' Senjata ini memang membutuhkan Energi yang tak habis berupa air. Tapi dengan adanya King, Alat ini dapat bekerja dengan baik '_ batin Naruto membenturkan Senjata biru tersebut hingga menyatu di bagian kirinya, sementara King yang tadi menyatu di tangan kiri berpindah kembali ke tangan Kanan Naruto dan kaki Naruto.

 **[" Hyohengi : Absoluto Hyoginzero! "]** teriak Naruto mengayunkan tangan kirinya.

 **Pyrash! Pyrash!**

Seketika di sekitar Kolam terbentuk bongkahan es berukuran besar, semua yang penasaran dengan tindakan Narutopun semakin penasaran.

" HYAAAAA! " Teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan tangannya kebelakang.

 **Bwuuuuuuush! Shhh~**

Semburan api besarpun terjadi di tangan kanan Naruto dan perlahan membuat Es meleleh dan membuat air. Air yang ada di kaki Narutopun kembali masuk ke alat di kaki kiri Naruto dan Es yang meleleh kembali tumbuh membuat Air menjadi tak habis-habis.

" HUUOOOOOORAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Bzit! Bwuuuush!**

Dari kedua Kaki Narutopun keluar percikan petir biru dan merah dan seketika dari kaki Naruto keluar semburan Api biru dan Merah.

" HIKIMASU! " teriak Naruto mendorong kaki kanannya.

 **DUM!**

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Naruto terbang ke langit menuju Fuu dan Choumei berada dan tanpa Naruto sadari tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah seperti saat melawan Servant.

 **Bhaatsh! Wush!**

Dari punggung Narutopun kembali muncul sepasang sayap darah dan mendorong Naruto terbang untuk semakin cepat.

" Inilah kekuatan Clan Uzumaki yang sebenarnya! " teriak Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

 **Wush! Buagh! BOOOOOOOM!**

Choumei yang tidak bisa melihat Narutopun harus menerima pukulan Naruto hingga membuat ledakan angin berukuran besar dan mementalkan Fuu beserta Choumei hingga melepaskan Bola yang menjadi tujuan Lomba. Naruto yang melihat bola itupun langsung mengambil bola tersebut.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang dan secara perlahan aura yang melindungi tubuh Naruto lenyap begitu juga sayap darah dan seluruh Alat Naruto secara tiba-tiba lepas.

Semua penonton yang melihat itupun seketika tersentak begitu juga Asia. Naruto yang merasa kesadarannya secara perlahan memudar mendecih dalam hati _' K-Kuso... '_

.

.

.

" _**Lihat Minato-kun, dia sudah menunggumu "**_

 _Siapa itu... Dimana ini..._

Tak lama setelah itu tampak sosok pria berambut kuning mendatangi Wanita berambut merah dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

" _**Arigato Kushina, telah membuat keluarga pada kehidupan kita "**_

 _Siapa Kalian..._

" _**Um, Doushimasite Minato-kun "**_

 _Sebenarnya apa ini.._

" _**Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya bukan? "**_

" _**Um tentu saja "**_

.

.

.

" Danchou "

" Danchou! "

" Enggh~ " lenguh Naruto sambil membuka matanya, hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah sebuah tempat penonton peserta. " syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Danchou " Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kibapun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sekitar.

" A-Apa yang terjadi "

" Kita menang Danchou. Dan semua itu berkat Danchou " ucap Kiba. Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Kiba " Souka... "

Kiba yang mendengar gumaman Naruto melirik Naruto sesaat, dirinya bisa melihat Naruto masih kelelahan bahkan Respon Naruto tadi tampak tak bersemangat Kiba yang menyadari itu hanya diam saja membiarkan ketuanya beristirahat.

Sementara Naruto, dirinya yang menyadarkan kepalanya di punggung Kiba saat ini melamun karena Sesuatu _' Sebetulnya... Siapa mereka '_ batin Naruto sebelum memejamkan matanya kembali karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _**Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Danchou "**_

" _**Jadi kalian ingin melatihku? "**_

" _**Aku tak yakin bisa menang melawan kalian, bisa-bisa aku pingsan lagi "**_

" _**Rase...ngan? "**_

 _ **Berikutnya di Chapter 34 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice Of Life : Traning With My Wife Servant.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Akhirnya bisa Up juga! ^.^**_

 _ **Maaf karena lama Upnya. Membuat Chapter ini benar-benar susah. Jika kalian membacanya pasti berpikir kenapa rumit. Ya~ ini adalah Chapter pertama terumit di Dragon Champions Ini jika Di Filmkan pasti terasa gampang masalahnya kata susah di bayangkan T.T**_

 _ **Ok kita hentikan pembicaraannya. Sekarang kita bahas Fanfic kali ini. Kali i i Fanfic Dragon Future telah mencapai Arc IV yang paling di tunggu-tunggu. Yang menunggu Arc IV mana suaranya! Siapa yang sudah gak sabar ini Naruto belajar Rasengan, Ketemu Orang tuanya dan akhirnya Yang paling membuat semua menunggu cerita ini adalah Dimana Naruto dan Kurama yang akan menjadi Partner!**_

 _ **Wowowowowo! Ok! Ok! Jangan kegirangan di rumah ok :v. Slow saja.**_

 _ **Ok! Kali ini kita membahas pertandingan Di Lomba ini. Mungkin tiak banyak Char yang bisa saya keluarkan kalian bisa lihat sendiri jika menempatkan seluruh Char di adegan seperti di atas sangatlah susah. Maka dari itu saya memilih beberapa karakter saja.**_

 _ **Lalu Shukaku? Mati? Tentu tidak. Dia hanya pingsan. Titik lemah Shukaku ada di kepalanya, Naruto menjaga Pasir yang membentuk kepala Shukaku agar tidak mati. Walau badannya hancur kehidupannya masih ada.**_

 _ **Lalu pertarungan? Pasti kurang greget ya :-(. Maa~ maaf saja jika jelek. Jika kalian merasa kurang puas silahkan saja ambil alih ini Cerita. Aku ikhlas. Tapi apa kalian yakin bisa membuat Fanfic ini berjalan lancar? Jika iya PM saya.**_

 _ **Ok, mungkin untuk sekarang itu saja dari Saya. Jika kalian ingin berbicara banyam denganku silahkan ikuti pemberitahuan di atas. Aku akan melayani kalian.**_

 _ **Jaa~ Setsutouzuki. Sampai bertemu di Chapter Depan.**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Pengumuman pada Reader**

 _ **Hai, Saya Author Setsutouzuki mengundang kalian yang berminat bergabung Grub Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia, di sana Kita bisa saling berbicara berbagai hal dengan author-author yang cukup terkenal. Namun Di Grub tersebut akan sedikit ribut karena aktifnya Grub, jika kalian berkenan PM saya dan berikan No Hp kalian. Satu hal lagi...**_

 _ **Jika kalian ingin ikut kalian harus mematikan Notifikasi Kalian agar tidak terganggu jika tidak Ingin terganggu maka tidak perlu bergabung, saya tidak memaksa. Itu saja dari saya, salam Author Dragon Future**_

 _ **Setsutouzuki**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** _ **Aku ingin percaya bahwa )**_

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** _ **tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )**_

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** _ **Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )**_

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _ **( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** _ **dengan keras dan kasarnya )**_

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** _ **Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** _ **Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** _ **adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )**_

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _ **( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** _ **seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _ **( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _ **( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** _ **Segala pengorbanan itu )**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** _ **adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _ **( Mari membuka masa depan )**_

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** _ **yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )**_

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 34 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice of Life : Traning With My Wife Servant**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jum'at, 6 November 2090**_

 _ **Hospital Konoha**_

 _ **09.00 AM**_

.

Tampak di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit Konoha, terdapat sosok pemuda berambut kuning saat ini tengah berbaring dengan alat Infus di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Pemuda tersebut tampak tidur tenang tanpa terganggu oleh sinar matahari uang memasuki kamarnya dari Refleksi Jendela.

Namun secara perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengambil kesadarannya kembali. _' Di mana... Ini '_ batinnya.

" Yokatta kau sudah sadar Naruto-san " pemuda yang bernama Lengkap Uzumaki Naruto yang mendengar suarapun menoleh dan dia bisa melihat Akame tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil mengupas sebuah apel.

" Dimana ini? " tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya. " Tentu saja Rumah sakit Konoha, kau terluka cukup parah dan mengalami kelelahan hingga kau harus di rawat di sini dan kau pingsan selama 2 hari " jawab Akame tanpa menoleh Naruto.

Naruto yang dapat mendengar Terdapat nada penekanan bahwa Akame kesal hanya bisa diam, dirinya menatap tangan kanannya lalu mengepalkannya.

' _separah itukah... '_ batin Naruto, lalu Naruto mencoba menatap sekitarnya dan dia seketika terkejut mendapati Asia tertidur di sampingnya dalam keadaan satu ranjang. Bahkan dia dari tadi tidak menyadari bahwa ada Asia di sampingnya.

" Dia terus menjagamu selama 2 hari. Bahkan dia sering telat makan karena menjagamu " Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap Akame yang mulai bangun dan berjalan keluar ruangannya " Kau mau ke mana? " tanya Naruto.

" Aku mau pergi sebentar " jawab Akame tanpa menatap Naruto, Naruto yang di tinggal di ruangan tersebut bersama Asia yang masih tertidurpun di buat bingung karena dirinya tidak tahu harus apa.

Pandangan Naruto teralih ke arah Asia yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Naruto yang dapat melihat tubuh Asia tampak beda dari dua hari yang lalu hanya bisa tersenyum lirih, karena dirinya dia menyakiti adiknya.

" Gomenasai Asia-chan. Aku benar-benar kakak yang tidak berguna " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Asia dengan sangat lembut, namun hal itu membuat Asia membuka matanya, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin bersalah.

" Go-Gomenasai Asia-chan " ucap Naruto, Namun Asia Cuma diam sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, Naruto yang melihat adiknya terbangun menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah kembali " Gomen membuatmu terbangun Asia-chan, aku benar-benar kakak yang bodoh. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena diriku kau harus merawatku hingga kau telat makan " sesal Naruto.

" Jika kau marah padaku. Aku siap Asia-chan, Jika kau membenciku aku siap. Tapi tolong ja... "

 **Cup!**

Perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti ketika Asia langsung memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya membuat perkataannya terhenti. Ciuman itupun terlepas dan Naruto dapat melihat Asia tengah menatapnya dengan berliang air mata di sertai senyum senang.

" mana mungkin aku melakukannya, Baka-Nii-chan "

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk Asia dengan erat " Okaerinasi Asia-chan " Bisik Naruto. Asia yang memeluk Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil tersenyum senang " Tadaima "

.

 **Skip Time**

 **12.00 PM**

 **.**

Tepat saat siang hari, Narutopun melakukan pemeriksaan untuk terakhir kalinya dan sudah di perbolehkan kembali pulang. Naruto yang baru saja selesai mengenakan pakaiannya seketika tersentak ketika suara langkah kaki yang cukup ribut terdengar di luar.

 **Brak!**

" NARU-KUN! " teriak para Servant tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu ruangan Naruto dan secara serempak mereka melompat ke arah Naruto hingga terjatuh dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Yokatta, kau baik-baik saja " ucap Arthuria berliang air mata, Naruto yang di peluk oleh para Servant gelagapan " O-Oi, Kalian tenanglah, Satu-satu " ucap Naruto sambil menenangkan mereka.

" Kalian tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Aku baik-baik saja kok " ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan keadaannya " Hountoni? " tanya mereka serempak membuat Naruto sedikit Sweatdrop.

" Tentu saja " ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

" Danchou " Naruto yang mendengar suara kelompoknya pun menoleh dan dia melihat seluruh kelompoknya beserta Tearju, Rosswaisse, Aiz dan Kurumi.

" Oh, Mihmmpg! " ucapan Naruto seketika terhenti begitu Tearju memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya " Yokatta?! Kau tidak apa-apa! " ucap Teaju membuat semua perempuan di sana merona karena Cemburu.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEAR-NEE! "

" LEPASKAN NARU-KUN, TEAR! "

" OI! KAU LEPASKAN NARUTO-KUN!

" LEPASKAN NARUTO-KUN DARI DADA MAUTMU!

 **Tap!**

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto sambil berjalan pelan di jalan bersama teamnya, Para Servant, Aiz, Kurumi, Tearju dan Rosswaisse. Kenapa mereka sudah di jalan?

Karena mereka di usir karena mengganggu pasien lain, Naruto yang mengingat kejadian yang tak berselang beberapa jam itupun menghela nafasnya kembali " Lain kali tidak perlu seperti itu jika kalian khawatir akan keadaanku " ucap Naruto

" Sumimasen " ucap mereka kompak kecuali Kelompok Naruto yang tertawa canggung. Setelah cukup lama berjalan Naruto seketika terhenti sambil mencium badannya, Kiba yang melihat itu berinisiatif bertanya.

" Ada apa Danchou? " tanya Kiba " Onssen " gumam Naruto pelan

" Eh? " beo semuanya " Aku ingin pergi ke Onssen, jadi kalian semua kem... "

Perkataan Naruto terhenti Ketika Scathach tiba-tiba memeluk tangannya " Ara! Aku tahu tempat yang bagus Naru-kun! Ayo ikut aku " ucap Scathach sambil menarik Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat. Para Servant, Asia, Tohka, Koneko, Kurumi, Aiz, Tearju dan Rosswaisse yang melihat itupun langsung menatap tajam Scathcach dan mulai mengejar mereka.

Para Kelompok Naruto yang melihat itupun saling bertatapan kecuali Koneko dan Tohka yang sudah pergi mengikuti Naruto " Etto... Jadi sekarang bagaimana? " tanya Kiba meminta pendapat

" Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Walau kita ikut ke sana kita akan mengganggu mereka " jawab Julis sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona tipis. Kiba yang melihat teman-temannya juga merona menaikkan sebelah alisnya _' Ada Apa sih? '_ batin Kiba

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Onssen**

 **13.00 PM**

 **Warning : Adegan Lime**

 **Ane peringatkan yang di bawah umur sebaiknya percepat saja. Inget Dosa.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sebuah Onsen yang cukup besar tampak sosok Naruto saat ini berendam di air hangat sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bebatuan menikmati Air hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya.

" Hahh~ ini baru namanya kenyamanan " gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafas lega.

 **Tuk! Byur!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara ada seseorang yang masukpun membuka matanya dan menatap siapa yang masuk, namun dirinya tidak bisa melihatnya karena tebalnya asap dari air hangat di Onssen.

" Etto... Hallo " sapa Naruto namun tidak ada jawaban

 **Greb!**

" Eh? " beo Naruto ketika merasakan ada yang menangkap kakinya " Ghaa! " teriak Naruto ketika ada yang menariknya hingga tubuhnya tenggelam di Onssen Walau tubuhnya tidak terlalu tenggelam.

" Pfft! Gha! Siapa itu! " tanya Naruto setengah berteriak setelah dia menyemburkan air di mulutnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Naruto yang tidak dapat jawaban mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap sekitarnya dan dia tidak melihat siapapun " Sebenarnya siapa yang menarikku sih " gumam Naruto ingin menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali namun tertahan ketika dia merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya.

" Naru~kun~ "

" Ghaaaa! " teriak Naruto berusaha lari namun seketika seseorang memeluknya dengan erat hingga membuat Naruto tidak bisa lari

" Kau mau lari ke mana Naru-kun "

" S-Scath-chan.. Ke-Ke-Kenapa kau di sini?! " tanya Naruto dengan tergagap di sertai wajah memerah, Scathach yang di belakang Narutopun tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya membuat dua semangka milik Scathach semakin menekan punggung Naruto

" Fufufu~ itu karena ini adalah Onssen Campuran " jawab Scathach sambil berbisik di telinga Naruto " E-EHHHH?! " kejut Naruto.

" Naru-kun~ " goda Scathach lalu menjilati telinga Naruto membuat Naruto gelagapan " O-Oi, He-Hentikan. " gagap Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Scathach.

" Fufu~ ini adalah hukuman karena membuatku khawatir Baka-Naru " bisik Scath lalu mengarahkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

" sudah aku duga kau membawanya kemari Scathach " Scathach yang mendengar itupun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap ke depan begitu juga Naruto.

Wajah Naruto seketika semakin memerah bahkan hingga mengeluarkan asap karena saat ini terlihat para Servant, Kurumi, Aiz, Tearju, Asia, Rosswaisse, Koneko dan Tohka tengah berdiri di depannya dengan handuk melilit di tubuh mereka.

" Ara ara~ sepertinya hukumanmu bertambah Naru-kun " ucap Scathach lalu kembali menjilati telinga Naruto " Shhh! Co-Cotto! A-Apa yang kalian rencanakahmmmnn~ " perkataan Naruto seketika Terhenti ketika Asia dengan berani mencium bibirnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto

" Hmmnn~ ummmnnn~ " desah Asia dalam ciumannya dengan Naruto, sementara Naruto mendesah tertahan di dalam bibir Asia karena Rangsangan Scathach.

 **Slap~**

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang ketika telinga satunya lagi di rangsang dengan cara di jilati dan pelaku itu adalah Kurumi yang menjilati telinga Naruto seperti kucing. Tubuh Naruto seketika Menegang kembali ketika kedua pipinya di jilati juga. Dan kali ini di lakukan oleh Tearju dan Rosswaisse.

" Hmmnnn~ " erang Naruto ketika ada yang menjilati lehernya, kali ini di lakukan oleh BB dan Anastasia. Mata Naruto seketika melebar ketika kedua tangannya saat ini menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan Naruto yakin itu adalah dada dari dua perempuan yang saat ini bersamanya tanpa kesengajaan. Dan benar saja. Kedua tangan Naruto saat ini tengah di kendalikan oleh Mash dan Okita untuk meremas dada mereka.

" HMMMMNHH! " erang Naruto dalam ciuman panasnya bersama Asia karena saat ini dia merasakan beberapa Tangan tengah mengelus bagian bawahnya yang tertutup handuk.

" Fufufu~ Bagaimana Naru-kun " tanya Miyamoto yang mengelus bagian intim Naruto bersama Tomoe dan Aiz.

" Fuahh~ Shh~ Ya-Yamethmmmp " Naruto yang baru saja selesai berciuman dan ingin protes seketika terhenti karena Arthuria menciumnya. Bahkan dia tak sempat menghirup udara.

Naruto yang dari awal tidak bisa menahan rangsangan secara perlahan bagian bawahnya mulai bangun, Miyamoto, Tomoe dan Aiz yang melihat bagian Intim Naruto merona.

" uwoohh~ besar sekali " gumam Miyamoto sambil menaik turunkan tangannya di area intim Naruto bersama Aiz.

Naruto yang kehabisan Oksigenpun perlahan mulai melemah, bahkan dirinya merasakan penglihatannya mulai samar hingga akhirnya Kegelapan merengut Naruto.

.

.

 **Lime End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor DSA Weapon Dragons**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **15.00 PM**

 **.**

" Engghh~ " lenguh Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Naruto yang menyadari dirinya di kamar langsung terbangun dan melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah berpakaian kembali.

" Kau sudah sadar Nii-chan " Naruto yang mendengar suara Asia langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan menjaga jarak dari Asia yang rupanya duduk di samping tempat tidurnya beserta para Servant, Koneko, Tohka, Aiz, Kurumi, Tearju dan Rosswaisse yang berdiri di belakang Asia dengan senyum di sertai rona di pipi mereka.

" Jangan Khawatir Nii-chan, kami tidak akan menyerangmu lagi kok " Ucap Asia sambil tersenyum manis membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya " Apa kalian sudah melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku? " tanya Naruto memastikan.

" Fufufu~ tentu saja tidak iya kan? Minna? " tanya Asia sambil tertawa halus sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya, begitu juga yang lain sambil tertawa halus bersama

Naruto yang melihat tingkah mereka merinding _' Pasti terjadi sesuatu... Pasti terjadi sesuatu '_ batin Naruto " Ne Nii-chan, Koneko-chan bilang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu begitu juga dengan para Servant " Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik Koneko seolah memberi isyarat untuk langsung berbicara.

" Lomba Berikutnya yaitu The Sea Dragons. Akan di adakan tepat sebelum Natal tepatnya tanggal 23 di Yokusuka, pertarungan diadakan di laut dengan menggunakan Alat yang di siapkan oleh Panitia, tujuan Lomba di katakan untuk membuat sebuah atraksi yang menarik " jelas Koneko, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk paham walau dia tidak tahu jelas apa tujuan lengkapnya setidaknya dia bisa menangkap apa yang di katakan Koneko.

" Jaa~ kimida ( Kalian )? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik para pasukan Servant " Ne Naru-kun sejujurnya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu mengenai Kekuatanmu " Ucap Miyamoto membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Memang ada apa? " tanya Naruto " Kekuatanmu itu. Apa kau baru bisa melapisi dirimu dengan darahmu saja? " tanya Mash penasaran

" Ah? Kekuatan ini? " tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa jaringan darah dari pori kulitnya hingga melambai-lambai di belakang Naruto " Sejujurnya Aku sudah bisa mengubahnya menjadi apapun, bahkan aku sudah bisa melapisi seluruh tubuhku, membuat senjata dengan darahku, menggabungkannya dengan Element Api, Meningkatkan kekuatanku, dan dapat memasuki mode Copyan kekuatan dewa " jawab Naruto.

" Sejujurnya ada berapa kekuatan Setsutouzuki? "

" Hm? Sejujurnya banyak. _**[Setsutouzuki]**_ jurus yang berasal dari darah Uzumaki asli, _**[Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki :]**_ jurus ini menggunakan Darah sebagai penambah kekuatan Jurus, biasanya Jurus ini juga bisa di gunakan untuk membuat senjata melalui darah, namun setiap senjata harus memiliki nama yang sudah di tetapkan oleh pendiri Clan Uzumaki, _**[Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Kami no Engei]**_ jurus ini adalah Teknik yang bisa menyamai Kekuatan Dewa yang ingin di samai, walau kekuatannya hanya bisa di tiru sebesar 20% " jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" Sejujurnya aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tapi apa tujuan kalian menanyakannya? " tanya Naruto menatap para Servant meminta penjelasan " Sejujurnya selama kami lihat kau menggunakan Kekuatan Itu kau tidak bisa selalu mengontrolnya bukan? Bahkan kau memaksakan kekuatanmu hingga kau pingsan seperti waktu itu " jawab BB membuat Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

" Maa~ itu memang benar, Aku hanya bisa menggunakan Setsutouzuki hanya sebanyak 20 Lebih, tapi itu tergantung kekuatan yang di gunakan. Kekuatan Setsutouzuki yang paling menguras Energi adalah _**[Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Brahmastra Asogoryuu], [Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Blood Arthur], [Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Detroito]**_ dan juga _**[Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Bukienji]**_ " jelas Naruto.

" Brahmastra Asogoryuu masih bisa aku tahan hingga aku menggunakannya sebanyak 5 kali. lalu Blood Arthur, aku hanya bisa menggunakannya sekali tapi aku hanya bisa bertahan selama 10 Menit. lalu Detroito, aku sudah bisa mengendalikannya ke seluruh tubuhku dan baru sampai tingkat 100% saja. Dan yang terakhir Bukienji, aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan Dua Senjata dari teknik ini, karena Teknik ini membutuhkan banyak darah dan konsentrasi untuk menjaganya " lanjut Naruto menjelaskan berapa lama dia bisa menggunakan semua teknik yang menguras tenaga.

" Ne Naruto-kun, sejujurnya ini persetujuan kami semua, tapi maukah kau menerima permintaan kami? "

" Um? Permintaan apa? "

" Berlatihlah bersama kami "

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat, otaknya masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Yang terlontar tadi.

" Hah? "

.

 **Other Place**

 **Jum'at, 7 Desember 2090**

 **08.00 AM**

.

Di sebuah tempat yang luas Tampak saat ini Naruto berdiri sambil menghadap Para Servant, Otak Naruto yang sudah menangkap maksud dari para Servant sangat mengerti bahwa mereka ingin melatihnya tapi...

" Jadi kalian ingin melatihku? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan serius oleh mereka. Keheningan kembali melanda, hanya hembusan angin saja yang terdengar.

" Aku pulang saja " ucap Naruto berjalan menjauh " Cotto Matte! Kenapa langsung pulang!? " teriak Miyamoto sambil menahan Naruto agar tidak pergi.

" Aku tak yakin bisa menang melawan kalian, bisa-bisa aku pingsan lagi " jawab Naruto " Maka jalan terbaik adalah pulang " lanjut Naruto berusaha pergi namun gerakan Naruto tertahan kembali.

" Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu melawan Kami! " teriak Miyamoto menarik Naruto untuk kembali.

.

" Melatih Jutsu? " beo Naruto ketika mendengar perkataan Para Servant di depannya " Benar sekali. Kami akan melatihmu menggunakan Jutsu Setsutouzuki milikmu itu agar semakin kuat dan juga kami akan memberikan sebuah metode untuk meningkatkan kekuatan Setsutouzuki milikmu " jelas BB membuat Naruto terdiam sambil berpikir.

" Kedengarannya menarik " balas Naruto

" Baiklah pertama kami ingin kau melatih kemampuan _**[Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki]**_ milikmu yang membungkus tanganmu kau atur kembi darahmu untuk membentuk sebuah senjata yang bisa di Kombinasikan melalui pukulan, Jika Musuh melihat sebuah senjata itu membuat mereka fokus terhadap senjata tersebut tapi jika kau menyelipkannya melalui pukulan itu akan memberikan serangan telak pada musuh " ucap BB membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

" Sejujurnya aku sudah menerapkan tahap itu tapi aku hanya bisa membuat Tombak Asogoryuu saja, aku belum bisa melakukannya dengan element lain selain Api dan Angin. Itu karena Dua Element ini mendominasi _**[Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki]**_ " ucap Naruto sambil membungkus tangannya dengan Darah dan di bagian atas tangan Naruto tampak Darah Naruto mulai membentuk tombak berukuran kecil.

" Biar aku tunjukkan " ucap Naruto sambil memasang posisi memukul ke udara " Huoora! " teriak Naruto melayangkan pukulannya ke udara.

 **Bugh! Bwush!**

Sesuatu dari apipun melesat dengan cepat ke udara hingga menghilang di telan langit, Para Pasukan Servant yang melihat itu menggumam bersama. " Apa kau pernah menggabungkan Element lain seperti Air, Tanah atau Petir? " tanya Tomoe memberi saran

" Darah sudah termasuk Element Air, Tanah termasuk bagian dimana Aku bisa mengatur Sel-sel Darah untuk membentuk senjata, Kalau Petir aku sudah bisa menggabungkannya dengan Detroito. Element yang paling Efektif untuk Setsutouzuki hanyalah Api, Angin dan Es. Tapi aku belum terbiasa menggunakan Element Es jadi sangat susah membuat serangan dengan kombinasi Element Es " jawab Naruto membuat para Servant di sana bertatapan.

" Tapi saat lomba waktu itu kau bisa menggunakan Element Es untuk menghancurkan ombak pasir dari Shukaku bukan? " tanya Miyamoto penasaran " Oh itu. " respons Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil dan memperlihatkannya pada para Servant

" Ini adalah alat ciptaanku yang berguna untuk menyimpan sebuah Jutsu, Alat ini hanya bisa di gunakan sekali dan salah satu serangan yang aku gunakan pada Ombak Pasir tersebut adalah contohnya, namun aku menggabungkannya dengan beberapa Teknik Setsutouzuki. Tapi efeknya sangatlah parah, aku tidak bisa memberitahu detailnya tapi yang pasti alat ini hanya bisa di gunakan sekali dan dalam keadaan terdesak saja " ucap Naruto lalu menyimpan tabung mini tersebut kembali.

Para Servant yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto terdiam bersama lalu saling bertatapan dan tersenyum bersama.

" Anastasia-chan bisa membantumu, Dia pengguna Element Es " ujar Tomoe sambil menepuk pelan pundak Anastasia " Tapi, Aku belum bisa mengendalikan Element Es. Aku terbiasa menggunakan Jamku dan Senjataku untuk mengeluarkan Element Es, bisakah kita memulai dari awal Anastasia-sensei " ucap Naruto membuat wajah Anastasia merona.

" M-Mou! Jangan panggil Aku Sensei! Panggil aku seperti biasa saja! " ucap Anastasia menahan malu dengan wajah memerah.

" UZUMAKI.. NARUTOOOO! "

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah teriakan memanggilnya seketika tersentak ketika melihat seseorang dengan Armor melesat cepat ke arahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menyilangkan Tangannya dan dengan cepat Darah keluar dari Punggung Naruto dan membuat pelindung di depan Naruto.

 **Traash!**

Semua yang di sana seketika tersentak ketika darah Yang melindungi Naruto menjadi Es dan berhasil menahan pedang orang yang berarmor di depannya di mana Pedang orang tersebut tidak bisa menghancurkan Es tersebut.

" Hahhh~ " hela Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut, dia bahkan terkejut bahwa dia langsung berhasil mengubah darahnya menjadi Es tanpa kesengajaan karena dirinya terfokus pertahanan Darah Angin, tapi siapa sangka darahnya langsung menjadi Es.

" Cotto! Mordred! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyerang Naru-kun? " Ucap Jeanne sambil menarik orang bernama Modred mundur bersama Miyaoto " Lepaskan! Biarkan aku menghajarnya karena membuat Arthuria-senpai menangis!? " teriak Mordred berusaha melepaskan kuncian Jeanne dan Miyamoto.

 **Shh~**

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto perlahan memanaskan darahnya hingga Darah yang menjadi Es meleleh kembali menjadi darah lalu kembali ke punggung Naruto.

" Apa-Apaan ini... Kenapa Pasukan Servant Mordred ada di sini dan tiba-tiba menyerangku? " tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan " Itu karena Kau membuat Arthuria-senpai menangis!? Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang membuat Arthuria-senpai menangis!? " balas Modred sambil melepaskan Helm Armornya menatap Naruto garang.

" Ehh? Membuat Arthuria-chan menangis? " beo Naruto bingung. Memang salah dia apa hingga membuat Arthuria menangis " Maa~ Maa~ Modred jangan marah begitu. Aku sudah baikkan kok, aku hanya menangis karena khawatir akan keadaannya tapi seperti yang kau lihat aku sudah baik kok " ucap Arthuria berusaha menenangkan Modred.

" Tapi aku tidak terima akan itu! Dia bahkan menjadi suamimu?! Dia bahkan tampak tak pan... "

 **Duk!**

" Urusaina! Setidaknya ketahui posisimu Modred!? " ucap seseorang berpakaian tentara sambil menekan kepala Modred untuk menunduk " Nobunaga! " teriak pelan Okita.

" Yo! Okita, Lama tidak berjumpa ne, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja " balas Nobunaga sambil tetap berusaha menahan kepala Mordred agar tetap menunduk " Nobunaga? Oda Nobunaga? " gumam Naruto menatap Nobunaga yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Yo! Naruto-sama! Gomen atas perilaku orang ini, Maklumi dia. Dia memang sedikit Tomboy " ucap Nobunaga " SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT TOMBOY!? " teriak Modrer merasa tidak terima.

" Namaku Oda Nobunaga, pasukan balik bayang Hokage-sama bagian Utara, Yoroshiku ne " ucap Nobunaga " sementara si Tomboy ini dia adalah penjaga Bagian Tengah " lanjutnya

" Err... " gumam Naruto bingung harus merespon seperti apa _' Pasukan Servantnya bertambah lagi... Situasi macam apa ini '_ batin Naruto.

" Aku dengar dari Okita kau akan berlatih. Apa itu benar? " tanya Nobunaga " Maa~ itu memang benar dan kami baru saja mau mulai " jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

" tapi tiba-tiba aku di serang olehnya " lanjut Naruto sambil melirik Modred yang masih di paksa menunduk " Souka? Hontouni gomenasai na. Dia memang selalu begini jika mendengar dan Melihat Senpainya menangis. " ucap Nobunaga sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Ikuzo baka! Nero dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu! " paksa Nobunaga sambil menarik Modred yang memberontak " Lepaskan! Biarkan aku menghajar kuning itu?! " berontak Modred membuat Naruto sedikit Sweatdrop.

' _Kuning? Jika di lihat bukan hanya aku saja yang kuning di sini '_ batin Naruto sambil melirik Jeanne dan, Arthuria lalu melirik Modred yang sudah jauh _' Bahkan rambutnya juga Kuning '_

.

 **Kediaman Akame**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Sementara itu di Kediaman Akame, tampak saat ini Dia tengah berbaring di Sofa bersama Katerea yang duduk bawah Sofa sambil sesekali memakan Camilan yang di sediakan di Kediaman Akame.

Akame yang berbaring di Sofa sambil membaca majalah seketika menutup majalahnya dan menghela nafas kesal " MOU! MENYEBALKAN! " teriak pelan Akame " Rasanya membosankan sekali jika terus seperti ini, tidak ada hal menarik " gerutu Akame.

" Jaa~ bagaimana jika kau Pergi ke tempat Uzumaki Naruto saja? " Ucap Katerea membuat Akame terbangun dari berbaringnya " Hah? Muridayo! ( mana Mungkin! ), dia saat ini pergi berlatih, dan juga mana mungkin aku mengganggu dia berlatih " balas Akame sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

" Tapi, dengan begitu kau bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Uzumaki Naruto bukan? " celetuk Katerea membuat wajah Akame memerah " B-BAKA! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MELIHAT TUBUHNYA?! " teriak Akame sambil memukul-mukul punggung Katarea pelan.

" Ne Akame, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Ini mengenai Kurumi-san " Akame yang mendengar itu berhenti memukul Katarea dan menatap tajam Katarea " Ada apa dengannya? "

" Tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Dia mengetahui rencana Black Army dengan lengkap, dia bahkan meminta info pada kita akan rahasia pembunuhan Clan Uchiha secara tersembunyi dan Rencana Danzo " ucap Katarea " Bahkan setelah mengetahuinya, dia seperti tidak melakukan Tindakan untuk mencegahnya "

Akame yang mendengar itu terdiam, jika di pikirkan memang benar, ada sesuatu yang aneh denganq Kurumi

.

 **Kurumi Side**

.

Sementara itu pada Kurumi, tampak Kurumi saat ini tengah berada di sebuah Gang yang gelap dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mata Zafkien Kurumi bergetar dengan pelan membuat geraman keluar dari bibir Kurumi.

" Kuso... " umpat Kurumi.

 _ **Flashback Kurumi introgasi Itachi**_

.

" _Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Danzo memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh beberapa Clan Uchiha? " tanya Kurumi sambil menatap Tajam Itachi " Dia... Dia ingin mengambil mata Uchiha yang aku bunuh untuk di lengan kanannya agar dia bisa menggunakan Izanagi dan membunuh Naruto " jawab Itachi membuat Kurumi menyipitkan matanya._

" _Dan Juga untuk berjaga, Danzo melakukan kerja sama dengan Orochimaru, dan juga dia bilang bahwa akan bekerja sama dengan beberapa Orang "_

" _Beberapa Orang " gumam Kurumi mencoba mencerna perkataan Itachi " Mungkinkah... " gumam kecil Kurumi._

" _apa itu untuk melakukan Kudeta Kota Konoha? " tanya Kurumi dan di balas Anggukan pelan Itachi " lalu kenapa kau tidak menentang hal ini dan melaporkannya ke Hokage langsung? " tanya Kurumi lagi namun tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi._

' _Rahasiakah? ' Batin Kurumi " Lalu kenapa saat aku mengatakan Uchiha Madara, kau tampak sangat marah? Apa hubungannya? " tanya Kurumi namun Itachi tetap diam._

" _Jadi benar dia masih hidup? Lalu apa tujuannya? " tanya Kurumi " Salah satu tujuan Uchiha Madara adalah urusanku dan dia, ini mengenai keluarga Uchiha. Lalu tujuan lain Uchiha Madara adalah membuat kedamaian "_

" _Hah?! Jangan bercanda! Monster sepertinya ingin membuat Kedamaian?! Jangan bercanda!? " balas Kurumi kesal karena dirinya seperti mendengar lelucon " Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Danzo, Orochimaru dan Uchiha Madara itu apa? "_

 _ **Kwak! Kwak!**_

 _Mata Kurumi seketika melebar ketika Itachi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gagak, padahal dirinya sudah menghentikan waktu sekitar Begitu juga Itachi agar tidak bisa bergerak. Namun siapa sangka bahwa Itachi berhasil kabur._

" _Gomen Kurumi, Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu detailnya, tapi suatu saat. Kau pasti akan tahu "_

 _Kurumi yang melihat gagak yang terbang di atasnya menjadi bulu gagak menggeram_

 _._

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

Kurumi yang mengingat itu menggeram, Zafkiennya tak henti-henti memberikan gambaran Masa Depan dan semua gambaran itu adalah gambaran yang membuatnya sangat takut.

Takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai.

Yap. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia tahu Naruto sangatlah kuat bahkan dia bisa saja mengubah gambaran yang di tunjukkan oleh Zafkien, namun orang yang akan di lawan Naruto sangatlah banyak dan Kuat. Bahkan ayahnya bisa saja bekerja sama dari salah satu yang akan di lawan Naruto dan membunuh Naruto. Bahkan dia belum memiliki informasi lengkap dari Itachi dan juga informasi yang diberitahu Itachi cukup berbelit-belit

" Tidak.. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! " teriak Kurumi mengamuk di gang tersebut.

" Oy, Ojou-chan " Kurumi yang akan mengamuk kembali seketika terhenti lalu melirik ke belakangnya ketika melihat sebuah gank dengan jumlah 30 orang mendekat ke arahnya.

" Ada Apa Ojou-chan, Apa kau sedang marah? "

" Jika kau marah bagaimana jika bermain sebentar dengan kami? "

" Itu benar. Kami yakin kau pasti akan senang "

" hahahaha! "

 **Jraaaaaash!**

Seketika tawa yang menggema di gank tersebut berubah menjadi sunyi di mana Gang tersebut berubah menjadi lautan darah dalam sekejap. Kurumi yang terlumiri darah meludah sambil menatap darah di bawah.

" Bermain dengan kalian? Senang? Jangan bercanda " ucap Kurumi dingin " aku tidak ada waktu untuk senang, jadi jangan menambah amarahku dasar kalian para tikus tidak berguna " lanjutnya lalu melangkah keluar dari gang tersebut. Bahkan darah yang melumurinya perlahan menghilang seperti darah tersebut memasuki tubuh Kurumi.

' _2 Bulan... 2 Bulan lagi... '_ batin Kurumi sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya _' Aku harus menemukan cara agar Naru-kun selamat, walau dengan bantuannya... Kekuatanku, Dia dan Naru-kun tidak akan cukup '_ batin Kurumi

' _Tou-sama... Sebenarnya apa istimewanya mata Naru-kun hingga kau ingin mengambilnya '_ batin Kurumi sambil menggigit jempolnya.

.

 **Other side**

.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat tampak sosok Pria berambut Hitam panjang di ikat Pony Tail saat ini duduk sambil menikmati sebuah minuman di tangannya " Fuuahh~ tinggal sebentar lagi... Tinggal sebentar lagi " gumam pria tersebut

" Tinggal sebentar lagi.. "

.

.

" _**Enternal True Clocks Eyes**_ akan menjadi milikku "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

 **Two Days Later...**

 **Minggu, 9 Desember 2090**

 **Naruto place**

.

Dua hari berlalu, Naruto sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan Element Es walau tidak bisa terlalu sering menggunakannya, selama pelatihan Naruto belajar dasar-dasar Element Es yang di ajarkan oleh Anastasia. Dirinya juga sudah mulai mencoba menggabungkan serangan Tinju dengan Element Es, walau Efeknya tidak terlalu besar di banding Element Apinya.

Seperti sekarang Naruto mulai berlatih menciptakan Es tanpa adanya bantuan Air dan Angin. Naruto terus mencoba membuat bongkahan Es di sekitarnya walau bongkahan Esnya tidak besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil.

" Haahh~ " hela Naruto lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke segala arah hingga muncul kembali Bongkahan-bongkahan Es di sekitar Naruto

 **Sret!**

Setelahnya Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan lalu berusaha mengepalkan tangannya hingga lengannya gemetar.

 **Grep!**

 **Krak! Pyaaarsh!**

Tangan Narutopun terkepal sepenuhnya dan tak lama setelah itu Bongkahan Es di sekitar Naruto hancur dan berubah menjadi debu Es " Sshh~ hahh~ " hela Naruto hingga menghembuskan asap dingin menandakan tubuhnya kedinginan.

" Selamat Naru-kun, kau sudah bisa mengendalikan Element Es " Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik ke arah Anastasia yang berjalan mendekatinya bersama yang lainnya " Um, Arigato Anastasia-sensei. Berkatmu aku akhirnya bisa meningkatkan kekuatanku lagi " ucap Naruto sambil menatap tangannya, dia bisa merasakan energi besar mengalir di tubuhnya.

" Umm~ itu bukan berkatku kok. Itu berkatmu yang melatihnya sendiri, aku hanya memberi konsepnya saja " ucap Anastasia menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum, Anastasia cukup terkejut akan perkembangan Naruto dalam dua hari, awalnya dia hanya menjelaskan konsep element Es dan tidak mengajarinya caranya menggunakan Element Es.

Tapi Naruto berhasil dalam dua hari dengan pencapaian 49%, itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Naruto berkembang dengan cepat dan sudah bisa menggunakan Element Es.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya " ucap Naruto tanpa berpikir. Semua yang ada di sana terdiam lalu secara serempak mendelik ke arah Anastasia yang tersenyum misterius.

" Apapun ya? " gumam Anastasia, Naruto yang mendengar itu seketika terdiam dengan wajah pucat _' Kuso! Kenapa aku secara spontan mengatakannya! '_ batin Naruto berteriak dalam hati.

" Fufufu~ Jaa~ aku ingin Naru-kun... " ucap Anastasia sambil melepas jaket birunya hingga menyisakan gaun putihnya lalu mengimpit Naruto ke sebuah pohon di belakang Naruto " Aku ingin Naru-kun menerima ciumanku " ucap Anastasia dengan nada menggoda sambil menggerakkan tangan lentiknya dari dada Naruto ke bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang di goda Anastasia meneguk ludahnya, bagaimana tidak? Anastasia memiliki wajah yang cukup polos namun menggoda, tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan langsing, memiliki mata yang indah, berambut putih panjang yang membuat kesannya semakin cantik.

" Ha-Hanya cium saja kan? " tanya Naruto memastikan, dirinya sudah berjanji dan dia akan selalu menepatinya. Jika tidak bisa-bisa dia mati di tangan para Servant. Naruto sendiri bertanya-tanya dari mana asal kekuatan mereka yang umurnya beda 4 tahun darinya bisa menjadi pasukan balik bayang Hokage.

" cepatlah Naru-kun " manja Anastasia, Naruto yang melihat sifat Anastasia semakin gugup " U-um, b-baiklah " jawab Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Anastasia yang tingginya sedagunya membuatnya harus menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

 **Cup~**

Akhirnya kedua bibir itupun saling menyatu dan mulai saling melumat di mulai oleh Anastasia. Kedua lengan Anastasiapun bergerak ke leher Naruto lalu menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara Naruto memeluk pinggang Anastasia karena Anastasia berusaha menjatuhkan dirinya agar dirinya berada di atasnya nanti, tapi dia sudah mengetahui akan hal itu.

Lidah Anastasia mulai memasuki mulut Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa sambil mengabsen gigi Naruto, mata Anastasia ya g terpejam karena menikmati ciumannyapun terbuka dan dia melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang menggeram dengan wajah memerah karena cemburu

Anastasia yang merasa cukup pun melepaskan ciumannya hingga terlihat jembatan saliva menjembatani kedua bibir tersebut. Anastasia yang merasakan sedikit salivanya di sudut bibir menjilati bibirnya membuat bibirnya semakin menggoda, sementara Naruto yang telah berciuman dengan Anastasia harus mengatur nafasnya dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah, dirinya benar-benar malu sekarang.

" Arigato Naru-kun " bisik Anastasia sambil tersenyum manis lalu menjauh dari Naruto.

 **Jleb!**

Baru saja tenang Naruto harus terkejut ketika para Calonnya kecuali Anastasia telah di depannya dengan tatapan intimidasi " C-Cotto! Apa yang kalian inginkan?! " panik Naruto ketika melihat tatapan membunuh mereka.

" Anata... " gumam pelan Arthuria lalu menatap tajam Naruto " Padahal Kami ini Istrimu, kenapa hanya Anastasia saja yang kau cium? " lanjut Arthuria membuat Naruto meneguk ludah.

" E-etto.. Itu karena dia yang meminta " jawab Naruto gugup " Bagaimana jika kami memintanya juga? Apa kau akan melakukannya juga? " tanya Scathach tajam, Naruto yang mendengar itu meneguk ludahnya, jika dia menolak dia bisa di pastikan akan di hajar habis.

" Hahh~ " menghela nafasnya Naruto mulai menatap para servant " Tentu " jawab Naruto

" Kalau begitu perlakukan kami seperti Anastasia sekarang! " ucap para Servant tegas membuat tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat. Naruto yang mendengar itupun menghela nafas pasrah lalu melakukan apa yang dia lakukan pada Anastasia.

Dan Pelatihan harus terhenti selama 2 Jam untuk memenuhi permintaan calon istrinya. Setelah semua Permintaan Calon Istri di penuhi, Naruto berjongkok menghadap ke arah Pohon sambil menghela nafasnya di sertai wajah memerah dengan asap keluar dari telinganya.

' _Oh Kami-sama... Ini hukuman atau berkah darimu hingga membuatku melakukan ini '_ batin Naruto entah harus bersyukur atau harus menyumpah serapahi yang ada di atas.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Para Servant tengah tertawa bersama dengan rona di wajah mereka. " Ehem! Jaa~ mari kita mulai ke latihan berikutnya, Naru-kun " dehem Scathach lalu berucap cukup tegas. Naruto yang mendengar itu berdiri lalu menghadap ke arah Para Servant " Latihan berikutnya? " beo Naruto.

" Ne Naru-kun, Apakah ada sala satu Teknik Setsutouzuki yang memiliki konsep senjata tersebut di gabung dengan Jaringan darahmu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan senjata tersebut? " tanya BB membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Etto... Aku rasa penjelasan itu cukup rumit. Tapi aku bisa menangkap pointnya " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya " nama Jutsu itu adalah _**[Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Hyuzekizuki].**_ Teknik ini berfungsi menambahkan kekuatan senjata yang akan di lapisi jaringan darah dari jutsu ini. Tapi jutsu ini butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk menjaga kekuatan jutsu ini " jelas Naruto.

" Etto... Artinya " gumam Jeanne bingung, Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu mengeluarkan salah satu senjatanya yaitu Alphador.

" Senjata itu... " gumam Tomoe ketika melihat senjata yang Naruto keluarkan. Alphador yang ada di tangan Naruto adalah Corak putih dan Merah. Setelahnya Naruto menggenggam erat senjata di tangannya hingga mengeluarkan Aura merah.

Setelahnya Naruto mengeluarkan Jaringan darah miliknya lalu membungkus Senjata tersebut dengan darahnya.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang sambil menyentuh lengan kanannya yang menggenggam Alphador tiba-tiba mengembung, Para Servant yang melihat itu tentu saja panik namun Naruto menghentikan mereka untuk tidak mendekatinya " Jangan mendekat! Ini bukan masalah besar " ucap Naruto

" Seperti yang kalian lihat, Kenapa teknik ini sangat susah karena Teknik ini mengharuskanku menyamai struktur dari benda yang ingin aku gabungkan dengan Jutsu ini " jelas Naruto sambil melirik tangannya yang mengembung.

" Menyamai Struktur? "

" Senjata yang aku buat memiliki sel darah di dalamnya dari orang-orang yang memesan senjata ini. Bisa di bilang aku membuat ulang senjata yang di pesan oleh pelangganku, salah satunya adalah senjata ini. " jelas Naruto " Setiap darah pasti memiliki perbedaan dan itulah yang membuat lenganku seperti ini. Darah Uzumaki sangatlah Sensitif dengan Darah lainnya, jika darahku tidak bisa menyamai sel darah yang lain maka darahku akan langsung tidak beraturan dan jika tidak bisa menyamainya maka lenganku ini akan hancur "

" Tapi aku bisa menahannya karena 40% aku telah berhasil mencoba menyamai strukturnya. Jika Hanya darah aku 80% bisa mengendalikan darah mereka begitu aku menyentuh darah mereka, tapi sel-sel darah yang ada di senjata ini berbeda. Sel darah telah menyatu dengan material membuatku harus menyamai struktur dari material tersebut " lanjut Naruto.

Para Servant yang mendengar itu terdiam dengan wajah polos, mereka mencoba mencerna penjelasan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menancapkan senjatanya dan...

 **Boom!**

Ledakan terjadi di bawah Naruto dan hanya membuat sebuah kawah berukuran sedang. Narutopun langsung jatuh berlutut dengan lengan kanan melepuh. Para Servant yang melihat itu langsung mendekati Naruto dengan wajah panik.

" Baka! Apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Tanganmu melepuh tahu!? " bentak Scathach, Jeanne dan Anastasiapun dengan cepat bergerak ke tangan Naruto dan mulai mengobati tangan Naruto

" Jika kalian tidak mengerti biarkan aku menjelaskan lagi. Darah memiliki Struktur mereka sendiri yang biasanya di sebut dengan Sel darah. Sel Darah Uzumaki adalah Sel yang sensitif dengan sel darah lainnya, untuk melakukan ini sel darah Uzumaki harus bisa mengikuti Struktur Sel-Sel darah yang lainnya.

Bisa di bilang Jika kau memiliki Sel darah A tidak mungkin harus menginfus darah B, pasti harus darah yang sama. Ambil saja prinsip dimana jika kalian kehabisan darah A dan saat ingin melakukan Infus Darah A habis, maka yang harus di lakukan adalah menginfus darah O. Jika sudah menginfus darah O, pasti darah memiliki perbedaan dan saat itulah prinsip jutsu ini bekerja. Darah O akan menyesuaikan diri dengan Darah A agar Darah O menjadi Darah A " jelas Naruto.

" Souka, Jadi begitu " gumam Scathach paham

" Hal yang paling susah adalah mengikuti struktur Material yang telah bercampur darah, setiap Struktur Material berbeda-beda begitu juga darah yang bercampur dengan material, sel darah yang menyatu dengan Material dan jutsu ini mengharuskan kita untuk mengikuti struktur atau Sel-sel yang ada di material dari bagian terbesar maupun terkecil " lanjut Naruto menjelaskan.

" maka dari itu kenapa tanganku mengembang tadi, itu di karena darahku masih belum bisa mengikuti Struktur dari setiap senjata " ucap Naruto lalu menatap tangannya yang telah pulih kembali " Arigato, Jeanne-chan, Anastasia-chan " lanjut Naruto berterima kasih pada Jeanne dan Anastasia.

" Melatih jutsu ini mungkin akan mengalami kendala, Jadi kita harus bagaimana? " tanya Mash meminta pendapat " Aku juga bingung, seandainya saja Kontak Darah Naruto dan setiap senjatanya memiliki batas tertentu, Naruto pasti bisa melakukan jutsu ini " jawab Miyamoto berpikir bagaimana cara terbaiknya.

" Ne Naru-kun, apakah ada cara lain ya... "

" ITU DIA?! " teriak Naruto membuat para Servant kebingungan " Eh? Apanya? " tanya Jeanne kebingungan.

" Hehe, Aku menemukan Metode yang bisa mempermudahkanku melakukan Jutsu ini " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Para Servant yang mendengar itu saling bertatapan bingung.

.

Naruto yang baru mengetahui ada satu metode untuk mempermudah Metode latihan inipun mulai melukai salah satu jarinya lalu mengoleskannya pada senjatanya lalu jamnya. Setelahnya darah yang teroles pada jam dan senjata itupun meresap.

Merasa sudah Naruto mencoba kembali mengeluarkan jaringan darahnya lalu membungkus senjatanya dengan jaringan darahnya. Setelahnya senyuman muncul di bibir Naruto karena jaringan darahnya meresap ke dalam senjata.

" Yosh! " gumam Naruto.

 **Bwuuuuuush!**

Seketika api yang sangat panas mulai muncul dari pedang tersebut dan mulai memanjang beberapa senti meter. Naruto yang melihat hasilnya tersenyum **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Hyuzekizuki : .. "]** gantung Naruto sambil mengambil posisi mengayunkan senjatanya **[" Alhyutenso Katozenzueki! "]** lanjut Naruto mengayunkan senjatanya.

 **Swuush! Blllaaaar!**

Sebuah Gelombang Api langsung keluar dari ayunan senjata Naruto. Gelombang itupun melesat dengan cepat Ke arah Bongkahan Es yang cukup jauh di depannya dan menghantamnya membuat Bongkahan Es tersebut hancur.

 **Swush! Swush!**

 **Blaar! Blaar!**

Narutopun kembali mengayunkan senjatanya dan kali ini api yang membara di pedangnya memanjang dan berubah menjadi pecut Api yang sangat panjang, Setelah merubahnya Naruto mengayunkan senjatanya bagaikan pecut hingga tercipta ledakan ketika ujung pecut mengenai tanah.

 **Sret! Swush! Tap!**

Setelah melakukan hal tersebut Naruto melompat menjauh lalu mengatur jaringan darahnya yang menjadi api berubah menjadi Darah kembali dan mulai melambai-lambai di sekitar Alphador.

" Huft~ " hela Naruto lalu memasang posisi kembali sambil mengembalikan darahnya ke tubuhnya " Akhirnya masalah Jutsu ini selesai juga " lanjut Naruto sambil mengembalikan senjatanya juga.

" Selamat Naru-kun, akhirnya kau berhasil " ucap Tamano sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut " Tama-chan " gumam Naruto lalu melirik para Servant yang juga mendekatinya.

" Sungguh tidak di sangka kau berhasil menyelesaikan masalah ini dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. " puji Okita tersanjung akan kepintaran Naruto " lalu, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya Naru-kun? " tanya Jeanne mewakili semuanya.

" Aku teringat karena aku memiliki sebuah cara agar aku bisa menggunakan Jutsu. Awalnya aku tidak bisa melakukan Jutsu satupun maka dari itu aku membuat sistem **Blood Conecting**. Sistem layaknya pengirim sinyal dan penerima Sinyal, dulu aku memprogram sistem ini dengan cara senjata yang ingin aku kuasai harus terdapat sempel darah dari pemesan senjata tersebut.

Dengan penjelasan lain. Senjata yang di pesan aku buat menggunakan material beserta Sempel darah mereka, Saat pembuatan aku juga menggabungkannya dengan Sempel Darahku, untuk membuat sistem ini berjalan aku menggunakan darahkku dan mengoleskannya pada jam dan di situ Darahku akan di Scan untuk menyalurkan kekuatan dari sempel darah sang pemesan ke darah milikku agar memiliki kekuatan sang pemilik. Namun batas waktu yang bisa aku kuasai waktu itu hanyalah 1 jam. " jelas Naruto secara rinci.

" Begitu mendengar Kontak dari Jeanne aku kepikiran akan sistem ini. Dengan begini masalah Jutsu ini selesai " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

 **Blush~**

Wajah para Servant seketika merona ketika melihat senyum Naruto, tubuh mereka bergerak gelisah bak cacing _' Ya Tuhan... '_ batin mereka dalam hati " Yosh! Dengan begini latihanku sudah selesai bukan? " tanya Naruto membuat para Servant tersadar.

" Belum Naru-kun " jawab Arthuria sambil berkecak pinggang " Um? Memang ada lagi? " tanya Naruto bingung. Pasalnya sudah tidak ada teknik lagi yang mesti di latih, justru dia lebih senang mengembangkannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

" Untuk mengetes kami sudah mengundang satu orang yang akan Spar denganmu " jelas Miyamoto membuat Naruto terdiam " Eh? " beo Naruto

" Uzumaki Naruto! "

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dengan Jikkan yang langsung aktif.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Sebuah ledakan dengan Asap berisikan percikan petir merah seketika terjadi di tempat Naruto berpijak, begitu asap menghilang tampak Naruto saat ini menahan pedang Modred dengan Kami-Uzoki.

Naruto yang melihat siapa yang akan menjadi latihan sparnya menyipitkan matanya " Kau " gumam Naruto " Akhirnya tiba juga, akan aku hajar atas perbuatanmu Uzumaki Naruto! " teriak Modred sambil mendorong senjatanya membuat Naruto terjungkal kebelakang.

 **Swush! Greb! Duak!**

Modred yang akan melakukan serangan seketika terkejut ketika sebuah tangan darah tiba-tiba muncul menahan tangannya membuatnya tidak fokus dan menerima tendangan Naruto membuatnya terpental ke langit.

 **Sret! Bzit! Swush!**

Naruto yang terjungkal mengendalikan tubuhnya lalu mengalirkan tubuhnya Dengan Detroito dan memfokuskan tenaga pada kaki lalu melesat ke udara dimana Modred berada.

 **Sret! Trank! Boom!**

Modred yang melihat Naruto ke arahnya langsung mengayunkan senjatanya ke Arah Naruto dan Naruto membalas serangan Modred dengan senjata di tangan kanannya hingga salin berbenturan membuat ledakan angin di udara.

 **Trank! Tank! Duak!**

Naruto yang melihat celah mendorong senjata Modred lalu menendang kaki Modred hingga berputar lalu memutar posisi senjata di tangan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan Aura biru yang memanjang lalu menghantamkannya ke arah Modrer hingga terpental ke bawah.

 **Blam! Sret! Wush!**

Modred yang terpental langsung mengendalikan tubuhnya hingga dia mendarat dengan sempurna dan saat mendarat Modred mengangkat pedangnya ke atas hingga mengeluarkan Aura Merah besar yang memanjang dan mengayunkannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret! Blam! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindarpun menyilangkan kedua senjatanya membuat aura itu menghantam senjata Naruto namun Naruto harus tetap terdorong ke bawah dan menabrak tanah beserta aura tersebut membuat ledakan di tempat Naruto.

 **Pyaaarsh!**

Baru saja 10 detik setelah Naruto menghantam Tanah di sertai serangan Modred sebuah duri-duri Es tiba-tiba melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat dari tanah dan terus merambat ke arah Modred.

" Kheh! " Decih Modred langsung menghindar ke samping.

 **Wush! Trank! Blaaaar!**

Modred yang menghindar ke samping seketika terkejut ketika Naruto melesat ke arahnya dan memukulnya dengan Aura senjatanya hingga terpental dan menabrak pohon-pohon di belakangnya.

" Kheh! Serangan seperti itu tak akan melukaiku! " teriak Modred mengaliri petir merah di tubuhnya dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengaliri dirinya dengan Dua petir berwarna Biru dan Kuning lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Modred.

 **Trank! Wush! Trank!**

Senjata merekapun saling berbenturan lalu menghilang bersama dan kembali saling membenturkan senjata di tempat lain, hal tersebut terjadi berulang kali.

Naruto yang sudah lelah mengeluarkan jaringan darahnya dan menyatukannya dengan Kami-Uzoki miliknya membuat Kami-Uzoki menjadi pecut

 **Swush! Grep!**

Naruto yang melihat Modred akan melesat ke arahnya langsung mengayunkan darahnya hingga melilit di tangan Modred lalu menarik Modred ke arahnya.

 **Swush! Blaaaaar!**

Modred yang melihat dirinya di tarik mengalirkan Energinya ke pedang yang ada di tangan satunya lagi di mana tangannya tidak tertarik darah Naruto lalu mengayunkan senjatanya begitu dekat dengan Naruto membuat ledakan besar di tempat Naruto.

Begitu ledakan mereda, tampak sisi Kiri Naruto terdapat lengan yang terbungkus Bongakahan Es yang menahan pedang Modred sementara serangan Naruto berhasil di tangkis oleh Modred dengan satu tangan yang mencengkeram pergelangan Naruto

' _Guh! Dia kuat.. Tidak salah dia salah satu Servant '_ batin Naruto sambil berusaha menahan pedang Modred dan sakit di tangannya " Kau boleh juga, tapi kali ini... "

" Sudah Cukup! "

 **Duak!**

Secara tiba-tiba Nobunaga muncul dan memukul kepala Modred hingga terjatuh, Naruto yang merasa keadaan aman menjaga jarak sambil menghilangkan es di tangannya dan menarik kembali jaringan darahnya yang menyatu dengan senjatanya.

" Kau ini! Begitu mendengar ini kau langsung semangat hah! Padahal aku sudah aku beritahu biarkan yang lain mengurusnya " bentak Nobunaga sambil mengangkat sedikit tubuh Modred yang pingsan.

" Nobu-san? " gumam Naruto membuat Nobunaga menoleh ke arahnya " Oh, Naruto-sama. Gomen atas tindakannya, aku tahu kau lelah habis latihan dengan mereka, tapi dia sangat tidak tahan jika menyangkut bertarung " ucap Nobunaga meminta maaf.

" Mou~ padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau selalu mengganggu Nobu " gerutu Okita datang bersama yang lain " kalian juga. Kalian sudah tahu Naruto-sama pasti kelelahan karena berlatih dengan kalian. Kenapa pula kalian memaksanya Spar dengan orang di atasnya. Bagaimana jika dia pingsan lagi " omel Nobunaga membuat para servant yang melatih Naruto tertawa pelan tak berdosa.

" Maa~ sudahlah, tidak perlu di perpanjang. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya " ucap Naruto menenangkan semuanya hingga membuat mereka menatapnya " Dan Juga dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan ini pada kalian. Sejujurnya dari mana kalian mendapatkan kekuatan kalian ini? Dan juga bagaimana bisa kalian mendapat gelar Servant? dan kapan kalian menjadi pasukan balik bayang Hokage? " tanya Naruto.

Pasukan Servant yang mendengar itu saling bertatapan kecuali Modred yang pingsan " Bisa di bilang, ini kekuatan kami dari kecil " jawab Nobunaga membuat Naruto mendengarkan dengan baik " Kekuatan kami di beri nama _**Genkasentsu**_. Kekuatan yang melebihi Kekkei Genkai maupun Touta. Kekuatan ini di bilang sangat istimewa dan tidak banyak yang memiliki kekuatan seperti ini. " lanjut Scathach sambil ikut menjelaskan.

" Kira-kira kekuatan ini sudah muncul sejak umur kami 6 tahun. Hokage mengetahui hal ini sejak terjadi Insiden penyerangan Konoha, kalau tidak salah... " gumam Miyamoto sambil berusaha mengingat " Insiden Konoha terjadi pada 20 Mei 2072. Jika seperti itu... Berarti umur kalian sekarang 24 tahun bukan? " ujar Naruto sambil menatap para Servant.

" Maa~ begitulah " jawab Tomoe " Jika begitu bukankah seharusnya aku memanggil kalian Nee-san? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak boleh Naru-kun. Sebagai pasangan kau tidak boleh membedakan berdasarkan status Usia " peringat Anastasia membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafasnya " Baiklah " ujar Naruto

" Insiden Konoha adalah sebuah Insiden di mana Kota Konoha di serang oleh negara yang tidak di ketahui. Negara itu Membuat Konoha Hancur 50% dan Negara tersebut mundur karena pemimpin mati dan beberapa pasukan mati mengenaskan. Di katakan itu adalah Insiden terseram yang membuat Konoha tidak pernah di serang hingga sekarang " gumam Naruto mengingat sejarah tersebut karena dia pernah membacanya di catatan sejarah

Para Servant yang mendengar itu terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk, Arthuria yang melihat tingkah teman-temannya hanya bisa terdiam dengan senyum lirih. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan sikap Para Servant terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafasnya.

" Hah~ sudahlah. Lagi pula kejadian itu bukan salah kalian " Tubuh para Servant tersentak " Lagi pula Kota waktu itu di serang. Jika kalian tidak melakukannya mungkin Konoha telah hancur dan kalian juga akan mati dari dulu. Jadi kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah, biarlah yang berlalu tetap berlalu " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada para Servant.

" Kau... "

" Membenci kalian? Dengan alasan apa? Aku tidak akan pernah membenci orang tanpa ada alasannya " potong Naruto dengan mantap membuat para Servant mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum " Naru-kun/Naruto-sama " gumam mereka

Arthuria yang senang melihat perilaku calon Suaminya berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat, Naruto yang di peluk oleh Arthuria sedikit terkejut lalu mengelus rambut Arthuria pelan sambil tersenyum tipis _' Apa kau juga Arthuria-chan '_ batin Naruto.

" Satte.. Kita hentikan sampai di sini saja pembahasan ini. Setidaknya sisanya aku sudah menebak bagaimana kelanjutannya " ucap Naruto membuat semua menatapnya " Jaa~ Ikuyo.. Kita kembali " ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **DSA Weapon Dragon, Kamar Naruto**

 **18.00 PM**

 **.**

Setelah kembali dari latihannya Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya dan melakukan ritualnya untuk menghilangkan kotoran di tubuhnya. Naruto yang di siram Shower di atasnya diam dalam keadaan berdiri membiarkan tubuhnya terus di siram air.

" Insiden Konoha... Di lakukan oleh negara yang tak di ketahui dan berhasil membuat Konoha hancur 50%... Namun insiden terhenti di mana negara yang menyerang mundur karena pemimpin mereka dan beberapa pasukan mati di tangan Anak berusia 6 tahun... " gumam Naruto.

Bayangan para Servant saat umur 6 tahun memasuki dan terlitas di otaknya di mana para Servant kecil membunuh mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadar " Setelah itu Hokage mengadobsi mereka dan melatih mereka hingga akhirnya menjadi pasukan balik bayang Hokage " lanjut Naruto.

" dan di katakan insiden ini terjadi karena tujuan mereka menyerang dua orang dari Konoha " gumam Naruto lagi " Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina " gumam Naruto.

Setelah menyebutkan nama tersebut Naruto terdiam kembali Bayangan-Bayangan saat dirinya kecil terlintas di kepalanya dimana dia juga pernah membunuh saat kecil tanpa sadar.

Naruto yang mengingat itu menghela nafasnya lalu mematikan Showernya lalu mengeringkan dirinya sambil memakai pakaiannya kembali.

 **Pst!**

" Yo! Naruto! " sapa Jiraiya sambil memasuki kamar Naruto, Naruto yang baru saja keluar dengan pakaian lengkap menatap Jiraiya dengan raut kebingungan " Ada Apa Ero-Jiji? " tanya Naruto.

" Guh! Kejam sekali, setidaknya hilangkan Embel Ero itu " gerutu Jiraiya " Tapi bagiku kau tetaplah Ero " balas Naruto santai membuat Jiraiya menghela nafasnya.

" Sudahlah lupakan saja. Jadi bagaimana latihanmu? Aku dengar kau di latih oleh Para Servant Hokage? " Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat " Apa Asia-chan yang memberitahu? " tanya Naruto dan di balas Anggukan oleh Jiraiya.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto " Sudah selesai. Aku tinggal mengembangkannya saja " lanjut Naruto Sambil berjalan menjauh dari Jiraiya.

" Berarti Besok kau bebas bukan? "

" Maa~ begitulah "

" Kalau begitu, besok ikut denganku untuk Latihan? "

" Hah?! " kejut Naruto langsung berbalik menatap Jiraiya.

" Aku akan mengajarkan sebuah Jutsu yang pasti sangat cocok denganmu dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengembangkan Jutsu ini " ujar Jiraiya sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dengan telapak tangan ke atas.

 **Tsh~ Twush~ swuuush~**

Seketika Di tangan Jiraiya terbentuk sebuah Bola Spiral berwarna biru yang berputar dengan cepat di sertai hembusan Angin, Naruto yang melihat itu terpaku akan Jutsu Jiraiya.

" Nama Jutsu ini Rasengan " ucap Jiraiya dengan bangga " Ini adalah Jutsu Ciptaanku Sendiri " lanjutnya.

" Rase... ngan " gagap Naruto.

 **Bwush~**

Bola Spiral itupun menghilang dari tangan Jiraiya dengan sendirinya " Jadi... Bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto... Apa kau tertarik? "

Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap telapak tangannya " Aku tidak tahu apa aku siap atau Tidak. Tapi... " gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya " Tidak ada salahnya mencoba " jawab Naruto penuh tekad membuat Jiraiya tersenyum puas.

" Yosh, Dengan begini. Besok! "

.

.

" Pelatihan Rasengan Akan di laksanakan "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Selanjutnya Di Naruto : The Dragon Future**

" _**Jadi Apa saja yang aku harus lakukan Untuk mempelajari Jutsu tersebut "**_

" _**Bolehkah aku melihat tahapan berikutnya? Aku ingin mempelajarinya semua secara sekaligus "**_

" _**Souka... Aku paham "**_

" _**Khe-Hehehe, Akhirnya aku berhasil "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 35 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice Of Life : The Spiral Wind**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Minna akhirnya bisa Up nih.**_

 _ **Gomen jika terlalu lama Up, saya memiliki banyak pekerjaan jadi harap di maklumi jika kalian berpikir Cuma Alasan ya silahkan gantikan saya, saya tahu pasti ada yang berpikiran kayak begitu.**_

 _ **Huft~ sudahlah kita lanjutkan membahas Chap Kali ini. Seperti Cerita Di atas, Di Chapter ini sudah di jelaskan mengenai Kekuatan Setsutouzuki, Dan juga penjelasan-Penjelasan yang ane usahakan buat agar kalian memahaminya.**_

 _ **Cukup banyak Misteri dari Setsutouzuki tapi saya belum menunjukkan semua. Lalu kenapa hanya MCnya saja yang terlihat tambah kuat sementara yang lain terlihat lemah, dan juga kenapa hanya Latihan MC saja di buatkan.**_

 _ **Tenang oke? Saya sudah menyiapkan Cerita ini dengan Matang jadi ane sudah siapkan semuanya. Lalu Oc baru yaitu Oda Nobunaga, Modred dan Nero? Mereka adalah Karakter Fate semua. Mereka tidak ada hubungan dengan Holy Grail atau Apapun. Penjelasan kenapa mereka di beri julukan Servant karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang melindungi Konoha dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.**_

 _ **Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa banyak Oc dari anime lain? Seperti yang saya katakan, Kerangka sudah ada.**_

 _ **Lalu Chapter Depan... Rasengan... Ini nih Chapter yang pasti kalian tunggu dan juga beberapa Chapter menegangkan di Arc IV. Jujur ini baru awal loh, belum sampai tengah Cerita ini.**_

 _ **Maa~ kita Cukupkan sampai di sini saja Kali ini. Semoga kalian puas dengan Cerita kali ini. Saya Author Setsutouzuki undur diri**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Pengumuman pada Reader**

 _ **Hai, Saya Author Setsutouzuki meminta maaf kepada kalian yang telah mengirimkan nomor kalian untuk Gabung FNI, benar-benar maaf sekali. Saya tidak bisa memasukkan kalian karena Grub telah Full, jadi sesi mengundang saya tutup. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Terserah kalian ingin mengataiku apa tapi itulah faktanya.**_

 _ **Saya Author dari Naruto :The Dragon Future undur diri salam**_

 _ **Setsutouzuki**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** _ **Aku ingin percaya bahwa )**_

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** _ **tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )**_

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** _ **Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )**_

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _ **( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** _ **dengan keras dan kasarnya )**_

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** _ **Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** _ **Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** _ **adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )**_

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _ **( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** _ **seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _ **( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _ **( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** _ **Segala pengorbanan itu )**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** _ **adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _ **( Mari membuka masa depan )**_

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** _ **yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )**_

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 35 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice of Life : The Spiral Of Wind**_

 _ **.**_

 **Senin, 10 Desember 2090**

 **DSA Weapon Dragon, Kamar Naruto**

 **07.00 AM**

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah tampak di kamar Naruto, saat ini Naruto tengah mengemas barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah tas, Kenapa Naruto melakukan itu? Itu karena Naruto akan melakukan latihannya bersama Jiraiya untuk melatih Jutsu bernama Rasengan, selagi Naruto mengemas, Naruto juga merapikan kamarnya yang tampak berantakan karena dirinya juga tidak tahu kapan akan kembali.

Naruto yang telah selesai berkemas mengelap keringat di dahinya sambil menghela nafasnya. " Yosh! Sudah semua " gumam Naruto sambil menatap kamarnya yang sudah rapi.

" Satte~ saatnya membersihkan diri, aku Yakin Ero-jiji sudah menunggu " gumam Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah mandinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Naruto keluar dengan celana hitam panjangnya sambil mengeringkan tubuh atletisnya. Naruto yang memejamkan matanya sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya seketika tersentak ada yang menariknya dan mendorongnya berbaring di kasur.

" A-Asia-chan " kejut Naruto ketika melihat Asia, Naruto yang ingin kabur terhenti ketika Asia menindihnya untuk tidak kabur, Naruto yang di tahan Asia meneguk ludahnya " A-Ada Apa Asia-chan? "

" Aku dengar Nii-chan akan berlatih dengan Tou-san, apa itu benar? " Tanya Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk pelan " Berapa lama? "

" Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi... Kira-Kira 3 Hari " jawab Naruto, Asia yang mendengar itu terdiam dan tanpa di sangka dengan gerakan cepat Asia mencium Naruto dan mendorong kepalanya agar ciuman semakin dalam

Naruto yang di cium Asia terkejut karena Asia menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, dirinya ingin melepaskan ciuman Asia, Namun Naruto harus terkejut ketika tangan Asia menahan tangannya dengan kuat.

Naruto yang ingin memberontak seketika terhenti, dirinya baru sadar kenapa Asia melakukan ini. Ciuman itupun terlepas dan memperlihatkan benang saliva menjembatani kedua bibir tersebut.

" Asia-chan... " gumam Naruto sambil menatap Asia yang menatapnya sendu " Gomen Nii-chan... Aku... " sendu Asia.

" Tidak apa, lakukanlah sepuasmu. Aku akan menerimanya " ucap Naruto membuat Asia sedikit tersentak.

 **Cupp~**

Dengan senang hati Asia mencium bibir Naruto dengan mesra dan Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kenapa Asia menciumnya adalah karena Asia pasti akan sangat merindukannya. Biasanya Asia akan menciumnya dimanapun saat dirinya di rumah dan dia sudah terbiasa akan kelakuan Asia.

Ciuman itupun berubah menjadi panas di mana lidah Naruto dan Asia saling membelit satu sama lain. Naruto yang tahu Asia belum puas hanya memejamkan matanya membiarkan Asia mengendalikan permainan hingga dia puas.

" Fuuah~ " ciuman itupun terlepas kembali dan membuat jembatan Saliva kembali. Asia yang terengah-engahpun langsung membaringkan diri di atas tubuh Naruto.

" Kau sudah puas Asia-chan? " tanya Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Asia " Ha'i, Aku sudah puas Nii-chan " jawab Asia sambil tersenyum.

" Bersabarlah Asia-chan. Setelah aku kembali kau boleh melakukannya lagi sepuasmu " ucap Naruto membuat Asia mengangkat kepalanya menatapnya Antusias.

" Janji? " tanya Asia " Aku Janji " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, Asia yang melihat itupun ikut tersenyum.

" Baiklah Aku terima Nii-chan " ucap Asia lalu mencium bibir Naruto singkat " Dan juga, kembalilah dengan selamat Nii-chan " pinta Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum

" Tentu Saja "

.

 **Skip Time**

 **10.00 AM**.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah berpamitan dengan seluruh kelompoknya, Akhirnya Naruto berangkat bersama Jiraiya sambil berjalan Kaki menuju suatu tempat. Naruto yang berjalan sedikit di belakang Jiraiya hanya diam sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan wajah memerah.

" Ada Apa Naruto? " tanya Jiraiya membuat Naruto terkejut " A-Ah, tidak ada apa-apa " jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

" Enak sekali ya~. Di cium oleh para calon Istri " goda Jiraiya membuat Naruto tersentak " URUSAI NA!? Sebaiknya kau diam Ero-Jiji! " balas Naruto setengah berteriak.

Memang benar, saat berpamitan Naruto harus memberi ciuman pada Calon-Calon Istrinya, jika tidak pasti mereka akan meminta jatah yang lebih parah lagi.

" Selain itu dimana Kita Akan berlatih? Sejak tadi kita berjalan di sekitar Kazo? " tanya Naruto sambil berjalan tenang dan sesekali menghindar karena banyak penunggang Naga berlalu lanang di Kota.

" Naruto selama latihan kau harus bersabar, karena setiap latihan pasti ada hasilnya " ujar Jiraiya membuat Naruto menatap datar dirinya " Kau hanya ingin mengintip bukan? " tanya Naruto membuat Jiraiya tersenyum bangga.

" Hahh~ terserahlah " ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya " Beritahu aku lokasi tujuan, Aku akan ke sana lebih dulu " lanjut Naruto.

" Hm, itu ada di Pegunungan Kesamaru. " jawab Jiraiya membuat Alis Naruto berkedut " BUKANKAH JARAKNYA 10 KM DARI SINI?! LALU KENAPA HARUS JALAN KAKI?! " teriak Naruto membuat Jiraiya tertawa tanpa dosa.

" Kau Harus Tahu Naruto, Setiap latihan pasti ada langkah-langkah untuk menyelesaikan latihan tersebut dan Juga Latihan tidak perlu buru-buru, maka dari itu kita akan melakukannya secara perlahan dan sesuai langkah-langkahnya " ucap Jiraiya menjelaskan namun Naruto malah menatap dirinya datar.

" Kau sudah berjanji melatihku dalam 3 Hari bukan? Lalu di mana Janjimu? Apa itu Janji Palsu? Janji yang mirip dengan orang tuaku? " Jiraiya yang mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Naruto terdiam, apa lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Naruto yang menyangkut orang tuanya.

" Naruto.. Apa kau masih membenci mereka? " tanya Jiraiya sambil menghentikan langkahnya " Kebencianku tidak akan pernah hilang jika perasaanku di mainkan. " jawab Naruto dengan datar.

" Akan lebih baik kalau mereka mati "

 **Plak!**

Dengan keras Jiraiya menampar Naruto membuat Masyarakat terkejut, Naruto yang di tampar hanya diam menerima tamparan Jiraiya.

" Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?! "

" Cuih! Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku begini? " tanya Naruto santai sambil meludah darahnya " Walau kau menghajarku berapa kali perasaan ini tidak akan menghilang " lanjut Naruto. Jiraiya yang mendengar itu diam tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto

" Cih! Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli jika kau mau melatihku atau tidak, dan jangan pernah membahas mereka lagi. Jika kau ingin melatihku, selesaikan urusanmu dalam 3 Jam atau aku akan membuatmu berbaring di rumah sakit Ero-jiji " decih Naruto lalu membuat sayap dari darahnya dan terbang menuju lokasi yang di beritahu Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang di tinggal Naruto masih diam di tempatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dirinya sudah menampar Naruto karena Emosinya, tapi Emosi Naruto lebih besar darinya.

Dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan keluarganya yang meninggalkannya selama 17 tahun. Tapi tidakkah ada sedikit cahaya di hatinya untuk keluarganya.

" Cih! " Decih Jiraiya lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali, dirinya menulikan pendengarannya ketika mendengar bisik-bisik masyarakat mengenai dirinya ketika menampar Naruto tadi.

.

 **Pegunungan Kesamaru**

 **11.00 AM**

.

 **Wush! Blam!**

Setelah satu jam terbang akhirnya Naruto sampai di pegunungan Kesamaru, sebuah pegunungan yang jaraknya sekitar 13 Km dari Tokyo. Gunung Kesamaru terletak di Tonemachi Neri Numata, Gunma Prefecture 378-0312.

Sampai di lokasi tujuan Naruto mendarat dengan keras hingga membuat sebuah ledakan sedang di gunung tersebut. Darah Naruto yang awalnya menjadi sayap berubah dan langsung membungkus kedua tangan Naruto.

" HUOOORAAAAA! " teriak Naruto meluapkan Emosinya sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya

 **Blaaar! Blaaaar! Blaaar!**

Ledakan besarpun terjadi di mana Darah Naruto yang membungkus tangan Naruto pecah dengan menyebar dengan luas dan menghancurkan tanah di sekitar Naruto dalam radius 20 meter.

" Ghh! " saat akan mengamuk kembali Gerakan Naruto terhenti karena tubuhnya menolak perintahnya _" Tenangkan Dirimu, tidak ada gunanya mengamuk di gunung yang tidak bersalah "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengendalikan Emosinya agar tenang, setelah tenang Naruto kembali ke posisi santai sambil mengembalikan darahnya ke tubuh.

" Gomenasai, Aku terlalu terbawa suasana " Ucap Naruto meminta maaf _" Sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi sekarang tenangkan dirimu dan fokus pada latihanmu "_

" _Selagi menunggunya, ada lebih baik kau meningkatkan Jutsu-Jutsu yang di ajari oleh para Calon Istrimu itu "_ Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit menimbang, tidak ada salahnya dia melakukannya. Apa lagi dia harus menunggu Jiraiya menemuinya.

" Bukan Ide buruk " jawab Naruto sambil membungkus tangannya kembali dengan jaringan darah dan memulai latihannya.

.

 **Dead Forest**

 **12.00 PM.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di hutan kematian, tampak saat ini para Naga Kitrugon tengah bekerja sama membuat sebuah tempat tinggal dengan cara menumpukkan pohon-pohon besar yang ada di hutan kematian.

Whitegon dalam wujud manusianya yang memiliki Nama Charlotte tersenyum ketika melihat teman-temannya saling bekerja Sama membangun tempat Tinggal seperti Gua tapi dari Pepohonan.

Mata Emas Charlotte seketika beralih pada Sosok Perempuan berambut merah ke kuningan tengah duduk di sebuah batu sambil melamun seperti memikirkan Sesuatu.

Melihat itu, Charlotte mendekati Wanita itu " Ada Apa Yasaka-chan? " Yasaka yang melamun seketika tersentak " Charlotte-chan " gumam Yasaka ketika melihat Charlotte berdiri di depannya.

" Ada apa? Kau tampak melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan? " tanya Charlotte ulang. Yasaka yang di tanyai menundukkan wajahnya " Dua Hari yang lalu aku dapat pesan dari Whellgon, Dia ingin kita dalam waktu dekat untuk menemuinya, dan dia ingin melihatku datang dengan seorang partner " jawab Yasaka membuat Charlotte sedikit tersentak.

" Whellgon ya... " gumam Charlotte sambil menyentuh dagunya berpikir " Lalu bagaimana? Perintah Whellgon adalah Mutlak, kau tidak mungkin membantahnya " tanya Charlotte.

" Aku tahu. M-Maka dari itu aku memutuskan akan Membuat Kontrak Dengannya " jawab Yasaka sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, Charlotte yang mendengar dan melihat tingkah Yasaka tersenyum.

Karena pada akhirnya Yasaka akan menerimanya " Ara~ Ara~ " goda Charlotte membuat Yasaka gelagapan " J-Jangan salah paham Ya! Aku melakukannya karena tidak ada pilihan lain! " ujar Yasaka hingga tergagap.

" Kau Yakin? Karena jika sudah membuat Kontrak kalian harus selalu bersama hingga salah satu dari kalian mati "

Yasaka yang mendengar itu melenguh pelan " Aku tahu. Tapi... " , " Selain dia tidak ada yang lebih dekat dengan kita bukan? " ucap Charlotte, Yasaka yang mendengar itu diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Melihat Itu Charlotte sudah bisa menebak jika yang dia ucapkan adalah benar " Maa~ jangan Khawatir, pilihanmu sudah tepat kok. " ucap Charlotte membuat Yasaka meliriknya.

" Karena nanti kau akan membuat Kontrak dengan Naruto-kun. Maka... " jeda Charlotte sambil tersenyum " Jaga Naruto-kun dengan baik ya, Yasaka-chan "

.

.

 **Mount Kesamaru.**

 **13.00 PM**

.

3 Jam berlalu dan Jiraiya akhirnya sampai di tempat yang menjadi lokasi di mana dirinya akan melatih Naruto, Jiraiya yang sudah sampai menatap sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, hingga dia menemukan orang yang dia cari saat ini berbaring di bidang miring Gunung dengan terlelap.

Jiraiya pun mendekati Naruto dan alangkah kejutnya dia ketika melihat keadaan Naruto yang berantakan, dirinya yakin bahwa Naruto melatih Jutsu-Jutsunya sebelum dirinya datang.

Jiraiya pun menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak tenang saat ini, melihat wajah Naruto membuatnya teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi.

Dirinya tahu Naruto memiliki berbagai Emosional di dalam dirinya, tapi dirinya hanya tidak bisa tahan melihat Naruto membenci keluarganya bahkan mendoakan keluarganya tidak pernah ada.

Dirinya juga tahu kenapa Naruto seperti ini, karena tugasnya menjadi Kepala DSA Weapon Dragon dan Tugas Tsunade sebagai kepala Sekolah, Naruto hanya sedikit mendapat kasih sayang.

Dari kecil Naruto tidak pernah merengek atau apapun layaknya anak kecil biasanya, dirinya bersikap layaknya orang dewasa di luar, tapi di dalamnya dia sangat rapuh dan mudah kapan saja hancur.

Mengenyahkan hal tersebut untuk saat ini, Jiraiyapun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Naruto dengan menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto pelan.

Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya di goyang membuka matanya dan dia bisa melihat Jiraiya ada di sampingnya " Bangunlah, sudah saatnya berlatih " ucap Jiraiya membuat Naruto mengerjap pelan lalu mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk

" Naruto.. Mengenai yang tadi... "

" Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Aku tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang " potong Naruto membuat Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum masam " Baiklah " Balas Jiraiya mulai bangkit lalu berdiri menghadap Naruto.

" Jadi apa saja yang harus aku lakukan untuk mempelajari Jutsu tersebut "

" Baiklah kita mulai latihanmu Naruto " ucap Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Tabung Hologram lalu mengeluarkan Tiga Tas berisikan balon-balon karet.

" Balon? " gumam Naruto bingung " Tangkap! " ujar Jiraiya melempar pelan sebuah Balon Karet ke arah Naruto.

Dengan Refleks Naruto menangkap Balon tersebut dengan alis terangkat " Balon Air? " gumam Naruto " Benar, Sebelum menguasai Jutsu Rasengan, kau harus menyelesaikan tahap-tahap ini " ucap Jiraiya menjelaskan.

" Kau harus bisa menghancurkan Balon ini dengan menggunakan Element Angin, Putar Air di dalam Balon Air hingga balon Air pecah " jelas Jiraiya menunjukkan Balon Air di tangannya mulai bergerak dan mulai mencuat dan...

 **Plash!**

Balon air tersebut hancur membuat air di dalam balon Hancur. Naruto yang melihat itu menggumam pelan lalu mencoba melakukannya tapi yang ada air di dalamnya hanya berputar satu arah. Naruto yang kebingunganpun menatap Jiraiya.

" Kenapa Tidak mau? "

" Ah, Aku lupa, saat memutar Air di dalamnya kau harus putaran Rotasi yang memenuhi Balon dan jangan menggunakan Jutsu Angin di dalamnya, Gunakan Energimu untuk menggerakkan Air " jelas Jiraiya lagi membuat Naruto terdiam, dirinya masih belum mengerti.

Tak ingin bertanya lagi, Naruto mencoba mengalirkan Energinya dan mencoba memutar Air di dalamnya menyesuaikan bentuk balon, namun tetap saja Balon belum mau pecah.

" Ck, Susah sekali " Decak Naruto kesal " kenapa harus ada tahapannya? Kenapa tidak langsung saja Ero-jiji?"

" Jutsu ini adalah Rank S dan tidak mudah untuk menguasainya dan juga... "

" Jutsu ini ciptaan ayahmu " Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak " Ayahmu mengajarkannya padaku dan sekarang aku mengajarinya padamu, Selain aku dan ayahmu tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menguasai Teknik ini. " jelas Jiraiya.

" Lalu kenapa kau mengajarkan jutsu ini padaku? " tanya Naruto " Karena aku dan ayahmu percaya bahwa kau mampu menguasai Teknik ini " jawab Jiraiya dengan mantap.

Naruto yang mendengar Jawaban Jiraiya hanya diam, dirinya bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa " Jaa~ aku tinggal Dulu, cobalah lakukan dulu. Jika berhasil tunjukkan Hasilnya padaku ya " ucap Jiraiya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam.

" Percaya... Padaku.. " gumam Naruto sambil menatap Balon di tangannya. Mata Narutopun menatap Jiraiya yang sudah menjauh darinya dan setelahnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh Naruto mencoba memecahkan Balon tersebut dengan cara yang di beritahu oleh Jiraiya.

.

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **14.00**

 **.**

Sementara itu Di DSA tepatnya di kamar Teaju, tampak saat ini Tearju dan Rosswaisse tengah berkotak-katik dengan Layar Hologram di depannya dengan gambar sebuah pulau melayang yang di bawa 10 Kapal besar.

" Benar-Benar tidak terduga ya " gumam Rosswaisse " Um, Pelindung pulau mulai melemah, tapi pelindung tetap tidak bisa di hancurkan. " timpal Tearju

Ya, Mereka saat ini mengecek keadaan Pulau Kitrugon, Pulau Kitrugon masih ada di atas America dan Penelitian tetap berlanjut dengan bantuan rekan-rekan Tearju dan Rosswaisse di America.

Dan setelah kepergian Naruto, Mereka mendapat pesan bahwa Pelindung yang melindungi Pulau Kitrugon mulai melemah, mendengar itu Rosswaisse memberi perintah pada anggota DSA America mencoba untuk menghancurkan Pelindung. Tapi tepat tidak bisa di hancurkan.

Rosswaisse yang mengingat itu mendecih pelan " Ne Tear, Berapa lama pelindung tersebut akan semakin melemah? " tanya Rosswaisse " Jangan terburu-buru Ross, Kau ingat bukan peringatan Naruto-kun, Dia sudah menemukan Kuncinya jadi kita tinggal menunggu saja " jawab Tearju membuat Rosswaisse mengembungkan pipinya.

.

 **Kamar Asia.**

.

Sementara itu Di kamar Asia, tampak saat ini Asia tengah berbaring di kasurnya sambil bergerak gelisah, dirinya sesekali mengecap bibirnya lalu bergerak gelisah kembali. _' Nii-chan '_ batin Asia

' _Mou~ cepatlah kembali '_

Dia baru saja pergi selama 4 Jam dan kau sudah tidak tahan, Ckckck. Dasar Incest Lover.

.

 **Kiba Yuuto**

 **.**

Di sisi Lain, salah satu kelompok Naruto yaitu Yuuto Kiba tengah berlatih di ruang kendo yang ada di Akademi seorang diri. Dirinya melatih kemampuan pedangnya agar suatu saat kemampuannya bisa menyamai Naruto

Mengingat itu Kiba benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Naruto berkembang pesat dengan Teknik-Teknik baru, dirinya_ tidak_ lebih tepatnya mereka, Anggota Whitefox sangat iri karena perkembangan Naruto.

Bahkan Naruto berperan banyak di Kelompok ini, sementara mereka hanya bisa memberikan semaksimal kekuatan mereka yang berujung 50% kegagalan, sementara Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya dengan pencapaian 100%.

Kiba benar-benar iri. Di saat mereka terdesak Narutolah yang menyelamatkan mereka dan karena Naruto pula mereka bisa sampai di sini saat ini. Kiba yang mengingat itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memfokuskan latihannya.

" Tunggulah Danchou, Suatu saat kami pasti bisa mengikutimu, Karena itu... " gumam Kiba sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada senjata kayu di tangannya " Tolong jangan putuskan jembatan cahayamu, Danchou! "

Lanjut Kiba lalu melesat dengan cepat

.

 **Omachi, Kediaman Pen Dragon.**

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Pen Dragon, tampak saat ini Arthuria tengah berlatih pedang di halaman belakang kediaman Pen Dragon di temani oleh Arthur yang menjadi teman Latihan.

Sementara di Teras belakang Rumah tampak Le Fay saat ini duduk sambil melihat secarik foto di tangannya dengan rona di pipinya.

 **Trank! Trank!**

Kedua pedang dari Keluarga Clan Pen Dragon itupun mulai beradu dengan sangat cepat membuat dentingan yang sangat keras di sertai percikan api.

 **Trank! Wush! Tap!**

Kedua pedang yang saling berbenturan itupun mulai berhenti, Arthuria dan Arthur yang melihat itu mulai menjaga jarak sambil mengatur nafas mereka.

Arthur yang merasa sudah tenang, menyiapkan pedangnya sambil menatap intens Kakaknya yang berdiri tenang di depannya berusaha untuk mencari celah yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengalahkan kakaknya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Arthur yang melihat celah langsung memasang posisi lalu melesat ke arah Arthuria dengan cepat, Arthuria yang melihat itu memasang posisi Siaga.

 **Sring! Trank!**

Setelah di dekat Arthuria, Arthur mengayunkan pedangnya dari kanan mencari bagian tubuh kiri Arthuria, namun Dengan cepat Arthuria mematahkan serangan Arthur dari bawah membuat pedang Arthur terangkat ke atas.

 **Sret! Duak! Bruk! Sring!**

Kiba yang ingin memberikan serangan berikutnya terhenti karena kakinya di tendang oleh Arthuria membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Saat akan membalas Arthuria telah lebih dulu mengacungkan senjatanya ke arahnya.

" Sudah selesai " ucap Arthuria membuat Arthur sedikit terkejut karena harus kalah lagi dari kakaknya. Ya, Arthur sudah sering berlatih dengan Kakaknya dan hasilnya dirinya tidak pernah bisa menang melawan Kakaknya.

Arthuria pun menyimpan senjatanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Arthur, Arthur yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangan Arthuria dan mulai berdiri

" Kau terlalu Fokus pada satu celah Arthur, lain kali usahakan cari celah lain lalu lakukan serangan dengan cepat, jangan biarkan musuhmu mendapat celah walau itu sedetik " ucap Arthuria memberi nasehat pada Arthur

Arthur yang mendengar nasehat Arthuria tersenyum, setiap dia kalah kakaknya akan memberinya Nasehat dan Strategi untuk ke depannya, dirinya cukup senang mendengar itu. Biar berapa kalipun dia kalah, dirinya bisa mendapat strategi dan cara menggunakan senjata yang benar dari kakaknya yang ahli senjata di keluarga Pen Dragon.

" Arigato Nee-sama atas latihan Sparnya " ucap Arthur berterima kasih, sementara Arthuria hanya mengangguk pelan. Arthur yang melihat Ekspresi kakaknya tampak berbeda menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Ada Apa Nee-sama? "

" Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa " jawab Arthuria sambil memunggungi Arthur. Arthur yang melihat tingkah Kakaknya menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto? " tebak Arthur membuat tubuh Arthuria menegang.

Melihat reaksi tubuh Arthuria, Arthur menyeringai kecil " Hah~ dia baru saja pergi sekitar 4 jam yang lalu, dan Kau sudah khawatir Nee-sama? " goda Arthur

" U-Urusai, Apa salah jika khawatir pada suamiku sendiri " balas Arthuria sambil tergagap " Calon Suami. Dia belum sepenuhnya menjadi suamimu Nee-sama " ucap Arthur membenarkan.

Arthuria yang mendengar itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, Tidak mau di goda lagi Arthuria memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam, namun langkah Arthuria terkejut ketika dia di samping Le Fay, dia melihat Le Fay tengah menatap secarik kertas berisikan Foto Naruto dengan latar ledakan di belakangnya.

Arthuria yang melihat itupun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Le Fay yang tengah tersenyum dengan rona di pipinya sambil memandang foto Naruto. Arthuria yang penasaranpun mendekati Le Fay " Ne Le Fay-chan dari mana kau mendapatkan Foto Naruto-kun? " tanya Arthuria penasaran

" ah Aku mendapatkannya dari hasil pengambil Gambar Dragons Champions, Karena kebetulan jadi aku borong semua Foto Naruto-nii " jawab Le Fay dengan senyum senang

" Tapi kenapa? " tanya Arthuria meminta kepastian " Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku tertarik dengan Naruto-nii " jawab Le Fay sambil menyeringai kecil.

 **Deg!**

Arthuria yang mendengar jawaban Le Faypun terkejut " Ka-Kau! Kau menaruh perasaan padanya?! " tanya Arthuria setengah berteriak " Ara~ apa salah aku menaruh perasaan padanya? " balas Le Fay santai membuat Arthuria menatap Le Fay kesal.

" Tapi akulah yang akan menjadi Istri Naruto-kun?! "

" Fufu~ kau pikiraku akan membiarkannya Onee-sama "

Kedua perempuan berbeda itupun saling melempar tatapan tajam dan mengeluarkan Aura permusuhan. Arthur yang cukup jauh dari mereka hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

' _Entah kenapa tapi kau sungguh beruntung Naruto-san. Banyak perempuan yang menyukai_ tidak lebih tepatnya mencintaimu, bahkan mereka sampai bermusuhan dan berusaha membuatmu menjadi milik mereka sendiri '_ batin Arthur sambil membayangkan punggung tegap Naruto.

Sejauh ini Arthur hanya tahu bahwa tidak tertarik perempuan karena telah di hianati oleh seorang wanita Clan Hayamana. Itulah yang dia dengar dari Vali, mendengar itu Arthur bisa menyimpulkan Bahwa Naruto pasti akan sakit hati dan akan membuang perasaannya.

Tapi dugaannya salah, Buktinya saat ini banyak Perempuan yang dekat dengan Naruto bahkan menjadi calon istri Naruto, dirinya yakin Naruto tidak melakukan apapun untuk menarik hati perempuan, terlihat dari sifatnya yang suka membuat penemuan dan latihan.

Bicara Latihan, Arthur teringat bahwa Naruto pergi untuk berlatih bersama salah satu Legenda yang memiliki julukan _**The Trio Of Legend Dragons Wars**_ , yaitu Uzumaki Jiraiya.

Arthur yang mengingat itu menatap langit dan membayangkan bagaimana kerasnya Naruto berlatih bersama Jiraiya _' Sekarang... Latihan apa yang kau pelajari, Naruto-san '_ batin Arthur

.

.

 _ **Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

.

.

 **Naruto Place**

 **14.55 PM**

.

Sementara di tempat Naruto, Naruto saat ini masih berkutat dengan Balon air di tangannya yang tidak mau pecah walau dia sudah memutar Air di dalamnya dengan Energinya.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya, banyak Energi terbuang hanya karena satu Balon air di tangannya. " Ghaaaa! Bagaimana caranya sih untuk menyelesaikan tahap ini!? " teriak Naruto kesal.

 **Pluk!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara Balon terjatuh menoleh dan dia melihat salah satu Balon air tengah di mainkan oleh kucing liar di mana Balon air tersebut di gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri secara terus menerus.

" Oi, Itu bukan mainan untuk_ "

 **Plash!**

" RAAAWWW! " kejut sang kucing ketika Balon air tersebut pecah, lalu berlari menjauh dari sana " _Mu " lanjut Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut.

Naruto yang melihat balon air tadi hancur, mulai mendekati tempat balon tersebut pecah dan menatap intens Kulit Balon air yang sudah hancur menjadi beberapa bagian.

' _Apa itu tadi? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tahu Kucing memiliki kuku yang tajam dan bisa memecahkan balon ini, tapi jika begitu kenapa Balon ini tidak pecah dari jika dia bermain dengan kukunya '_ batin Naruto sambil berpikir.

' _Balon air tadi berputar secara terus menerus ke arah kiri dan kanan yang membuat Air terus berputar dengan arus yang berbeda, dari yang aku ingat Rasengan juga seperti itu, putarannya bukan hanya satu arah, dengan kata lain... '_ batin Naruto sambil menatap bola air di tangannya

" Souka... Aku paham "

Narutopun memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengalirkan Energinya untuk berputar dua Arah, melakukan hal itu bukanlah hal sulit bagi Naruto.

 **Plash**!

Balon di tangan Narutopun pecah membuat Naruto tersenyum karena sudah menemukan caranya. Dan itupun berasal dari kucing.

" Yosh! Sudah berhasil! " gumam Naruto lalu mengambil balon air berikutnya dan mencobanya lagi, dirinya ingin mengasah kembali cara tadi agar siapa tahu dia bisa menggunakan Cara ini untuk jutsu lain.

.

 **16.00 PM**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sudah 2 jam berlalu setelah Jiraiya pergi, akhirnya dia datang dengan senyum mesum di wajahnya, bisa di pastikan dia habis melakukan kegiatan mesumnya.

 **Wush! Plash!**

" Ittai! " rintih Jiraiya ketika di lempar balon Air membuat balon itu pecah dan membasahi wajahnya " Kau sudah mendapat 3 Jam di awal dan kau menambahnya 2 Jam. Apa kau belum puas melihat wanita bertelanjang Ero-jiji " ujar Naruto dingin sambil melempar-lempar Balon air yang di tangannya ke udara.

" Urusai, Ini untuk inspirasi novelku dan kau tidak boleh ikut campur gaki. Kau masih di bawah umur "

" Untuk apa aku ikut campur. Lagi pula aku sudah bisa melihatnya setiap hari " Balas Naruto santai, Jiraiya yang mendengar balasan Naruto menggeram iri. Walau dia sudah beristri tapi istrinya akan menghajarnya jika melihat dirinya telanjang, padahal dia dulu tidak seperti itu.

' _Oh Kami-sama, kembalikan aku ke Zaman aku muda dulu '_ gerutu Jiraiya dalam batin.

 **Plash!**

Jiraiya yang mendengar suara Balon pecah melirik ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan santai " Selesai, Aku sudah berhasil " ucap Naruto membuat Jiraiya sedikit terkejut karena Naruto berhasil dalam 2 Jam.

" Bolehkah aku melihat tahapan berikutnya? Aku ingin mempelajari semuanya secara sekaligus " pinta Naruto membuat Jiraiya sedikit terkejut.

" Jangan Bodoh, Teknik ini tidak bisa di pelajari dalam waktu singkat " ucap Jiraiya membentak Naruto " Kau meragukanku? " balas Naruto santai.

Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto tampak Santai terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak meragukan Naruto, hanya saja mempelajari tahapan Rasengan sekaligus adalah hal gila. Jiraiya menatap Naruto yang tampak santai namun berbeda dengan matanya yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh.

Jika sudah begini susah untuk membuat Naruto untuk menyuruh Naruto berlatih dengan santai " Baiklah, besok kita lanjutkan. Hari ini kita hentikan sampai di sini Dulu, Kita akan menginap di sebuah Hotel dulu, aku tidak ingin kita mati kedinginan di sini " ucap Jiraiya membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat dan menghela nafasnya.

Walaupun dia protes, perkataan Ero-jiji ada benarnya. Lagi pula dia butuh Istirahat karena kehabisan Energi.

 **Tsh!**

" Atsui! ( Panas! ) " ucap Naruto mengaduh kepanasan di pipinya, dan itu di sebabkan oleh Jiraiya yang menempelkan Sebuah Cup Ramen di pipi Naruto " Ini, Hadiah untukmu " ucap Jiraiya membuat Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menerima Cup Ramen tersebut.

" Satte, Ayo kita pergi ke sana. Tidak perlu buru-buru, makanlah dengan santai saat berjalan " ucap Jiraiya sambil berjalan lebih dulu " Kheh! Kau berniat membunuhku " dengus Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Skeatboard Wind miliknya lalu duduk di Skeatboardnya yang bergerak pelan mengikuti Jiraiya

Jiraiya yang melihat itu karena melirik Naruto sedikit melongo _' Anjay, ada alat seperti itu ya? '_ batin Jiraiya dalam hati.

.

 **Apartemen**

 **18.00 PM**

 **.**

Setelah dua jam berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di Apartemen yang terbilang cukup besar, Naruto yang sudah berjalan kaki setelah menghabiskan ramennya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dari sudut pandangannya Hotel di depannya cukup unik.

Memiliki Lantai 4 dengan luas bangunan sekitar 7 Are, dan Hotel tersebut ada Onsennya... Onsen? Mata Naruto langsung melirik Jiraiya yang tersenyum mesum. Melihat sifat Jijinya kambuh Naruto menghela nafasnya dan memasuki Hotel tersebut untuk menemui Repsisonis agar bisa memesan kamar untuk seorang diri.

" Selamat Data_ Uwaah! U-Uzumaki-sama?! " kejut Sang Repsisonis perempuan ketika akan menyambut tamunya, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto yang di terkenal Di Konoha akan datang.

" Sstt~ diamlah, jangan keras-keras. Aku tidak ingin penghuni Hotel ini keluar ketika tahu aku datang ke sini " ucap Naruto memberi isyarat, Sang Repsisonispun menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk pelan paham situasi Naruto.

" Ada Apa Uzumaki-sama datang kemari? Apakah Anda berniat memesan kamar? " tanya Sang Repsisonis tersebut dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto " Untuk sendiri atau bersama Pria tersebut? " tanya Sang Repsisonis kembali sambil melirik Jiraiya yang masih diam di luar dengan senyum mesum

" Sendiri, aku tidak ingin sekamar dengannya " jawab Naruto membuat sang Repsisonis mengangguk paham dan mulai melakukan Cek In untuk Naruto dan menentukan kapan akan Cek Outnya.

" Ha'i Ini Uzumaki-sama " ucap Sang Repsisonis menyerahkan Kunci kamar pada Naruto dan Naruto menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

" Arigato " ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah lift, namun sebelum itu Naruto mengeluarkan Jaringan darahnya menuju Jiraiya dengan bentuk lengan darah besar dan memukul Jiraiya hingga terpental ke langit.

.

 **Esok Harinya**

 **Selasa 11 Desember 2090**

 **07.00 AM**

.

Ke esokan Harinya Naruto telah berada di tempat latihan kemarin bersama Jiraiya yang ada dalam keadaan babak belur " Kau kenapa? " tanya Naruto polos

" TENTU SAJA HABIS DI HAJAR BAKA?! KARENA PERBUATANMU KEMARIN AKU HARUS MASUK KE SEBUAH ONSEN YANG BERISIKAN BABON SEMUA?! " teriak Jiraiya marah. Saat enak-enaknya dia berpikir mesum, Seenak udelnya Naruto memukulnya dan mementalkannya ke sebuah Onssen yang berisi babon Semua.

Dan dirinya harus di kejar dan di serang habis-habisan oleh Babon tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Jiraiya hanya acuh, toh menurut Naruto dia pantas menerimanya.

Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto acuh hanya bisa berdecak kesal, jika dia berteriak lagi dirinya akan buang-buang tenaga saja. " Hah~ sudahlah " hela Jiraiya lalu mengeluarkan Dua buah tas berisikan balon yang berbeda. Di mana tas pertama berisikan bola berwarna putih karet dan satunya lagi Balon angin.

" Baiklah karena kau berniat mempelajari semua tahapannya sekaligus, aku akan menjelaskan tahapan ke dua lebih dulu " ucap Jiraiya membuat Naruto menatapnya serius.

" Tahap kedua adalah kepadatan. Sebelumnya kau sudah bisa membuat putaran di dalam balon dengan energimu, sekarang kau harus bisa memadatkannya dan menghancurkan Balon ini " jelas Jiraiya.

 **Plaash!**

Bola putih di tangan Jiraiyapun hancur dan membuat hempasan angin kecil. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan raut wajah serius

" Lalu balon terakhir ini, kau harus memecahkannya dengan menggabungkan dua tahap itu untuk memecahkan Balon ini " Ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjukkan balon lagi satu pada Naruto.

 **Phaash!**

Balon itupun meledak cukup dahsyat di sertai hempasan angin yang cukup kuat, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam. " Setelah kau sudah menguasai semuanya, barulah kau menyatukan semua itu untuk membentuk Rasengan, apa kau sudah paham? " lanjut Jiraiya lalu bertanya pada Naruto yang masih diam.

 **Sret!**

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto mengambil ke dua tas tersebut dan berjalan menjauhi Jiraiya " Oi! Kau mau ke mana?! " teriak Jiraiya " Tentu saja berlatih, kau tidak perlu mengawasiku lagi Ero-jiji, aku akan berlatih sendiri sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

" Hah!? Jangan bercanda?! Belajar Rasengan harus di awasi. jika tidak, bisa-bisa tanganmu akan hancur? " ucap Jiraiya membuat Naruto mendengus.

" Apa caraku tadi melihat tahapan tersebut menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya? Dan juga bukannya kau percaya padaku? " balas Naruto sambil melirik Jiraiya yang terdiam

Jiraiya yang ingin membalas Ucapan Naruto seketika terdiam seribu bahasa. Dirinya memang percaya bahwa Naruto akan bisa menguasai Jutsu tersebut, tapi melatih itu sendirian tanpa di awasi.

" Jangan Khawatirkan aku, Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Arigato Ero-jiji, telah memberitahuku tahap-tahapnya " ucap Naruto sambil memunculkan sayap dari darahnya " Kau boleh melakukan tugas biasamu, kali ini aku akan melatih jutsu ini sendirian " ucap Naruto lalu terbang dengan cepat ke sebuah tempat yang tidak di ketahui siapapun selain Naruto sendiri.

Jiraiya yang melihat kepergian Naruto kembali terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghentikan Naruto, seperti Tuhan memberinya perintah untuk diam dan membiarkan Naruto memilih jalannya sendiri.

' _Naruto... Aku tahu kau memilih jalanmu sendiri, tapi... '_ batin Jiraiya sambil mengepalkan tangannya _' setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan melatihmu untuk menebus dosaku padamu '_

.

 **Other Place**

 **Naruto Side**

.

Di sebuah tempat yang luas yang di sekelilingnya terdapat rerumputan yang luas, danau yang cukup besar di sertai gunung-gunung yang mengelilinginya dan juga terdapat beberapa kawah di tempat tersebut.

Kenapa? Karena itu tempat di mana Dulu Naruto sempat melawan Raiser dan Shion. Naruto yang telah sampai di tempat tersebut menatap sekelilingnya lalu memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali memperlihatkan matanya yang berubah menjadi Jikkan.

 **Tik! Deg!**

Seketika Waktu di tempat Naruto bergerak lambat, Naruto yang melihat hasil jutsu matanya melirik tas Bola putih di sampingnya lalu mengambil satu bola putih tersebut.

" Memadatkan Energi ya " gumam Naruto sambil menatap lekat Bola putih di tangannya " Ok, mari kita lakukan " gumam Naruto lalu menyentuh mata kanannya

" dengan memperlambat waktu sekitar 0,00001 per detik di lingkupku. Akan aku gunakan seluruh waktu yang ada hingga besok, dan juga aku akan melatih Clocks Eyes ini agar bisa bertahan lama " gumam Naruto lagi sambil menurunkan tangannya dari mata kanannya.

" Satte.. " Gumam Naruto sambil memasang posisi " Ayo kita selesaikan tahapan Jutsu ini " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

.

 **Rabu, 12 Desember 2090**

 **10.00 AM**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Di sebuah hutan, tampak 4 Penunggang Naga Saat ini terbang dengan tenang di atas langit, mereka adalah Tomoe Gozen, Miyamoto Musashi, Tamamo Mae dan BB, pasukan Servant Konoha.

" Hah~ Sudah 3 Hari semenjak Naru-kun pergi berlatih dan dia tidak memberi kabar, apa dia baik-baik saja " gumam Tomoe dengan nada khawatir " Jangan Khawatir Tomoe-chan, dia sedang berlatih dengan serius jadi mungkin saja karena itu dia tidak bisa memberi kabar " balas Tamamo memberi alasan yang logis.

" Bhuu~ " gerutu Tomoe sambil mengembungkan pipinya " Tidak perlu menggerutu, kita juga mendapat Misi Dari Hokage jadi kita bisa meluangkan waktu sambil meluangkan waktu sambil menunggu Naru-kun " ucap BB sambil fokus di depan.

 **Drap!**

" Matte! " ucap Tamamo sambil menghentikan naganya di atas Pohon, BB, Miyamoto dan Tomoe yang mendengar Ucapan Tamamo langsung berhenti " Ada apa? " tanya Tomoe pada Tamamo yang memandang ke arah kanan dengan pandangan terkejut.

" N-Naru-kun " gagap Tamamo, Ketiga perempuan yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah kemana Tamamo melihat, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka.

Mereka melihat Naruto tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon dalam keadaan kacau, Tangan kanannya yang tampak kacau, Mata kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah, Mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan juga tempat yang harusnya indah saat ini hancur berantakan dimana terdapat kawah di mana-mana.

" NARU-KUN! " panik Ke empat Perempuan tersebut.

 **[" AGROEFENSE! "]** teriak BB sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

 **Bwush! Twung!**

Seketika sebuah Bola putih terbang ke langit dan meledakkan sesuatu yang tak kasap mata.

.

Para Pasukan Servant yang ada di beberapa Tempat seketika Tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke suatu tempat dengan tatapan Serius, dan dengan sangat cepat Seluruh Servant bergerak ke tempat tersebut.

.

 **Drap!**

" NARU-KUN! " teriak Empat Perempuan tersebut setelah mendaratkan naga mereka lalu berlari ke tempat Naruto yang masih diam bersandar di pohon.

 **Sret!**

Dengan cepat Tamamo dan Tomoe mengecek keadaan Naruto, sementara Miyamoto dan BB mengecek keadaan sekitar.

Tomoe yang mengecek bagian mata Naruto, kembali terkejut. Karena mata kanan Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah tampak sedikit pudar, mata yang awalnya biru cerah mulai menjadi biru keputihan.

" Mata Kanannya... Hampir buta " gumam Tomoe " seluruh Organnya bekerja dengan baik hanya saja, tangan kanannya tidak bisa di gerakkan dan dia kekurangan darah, jika di biarkan selama 1 Jam Naru-kun akan... " Gantung Tamamo.

Tiga Perempuan lain yang mengerti kenapa Tamamo menggantung perkataannya pun kembali terkejut. Keheningan melanda tempat tersebut.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Tak lama setelah itu datang Scathach yang mendarat dengan keras di dekat mereka, Scathach yang telah mendarat langsung menoleh ke tempat empat rekannya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat keadaan Naruto

" G-GH "

 **Wush! Grek!**

" SIAPA?! SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBUAT NARU-KUN!? SEPERTI INI!? " tanya Scathach sambil mencengkeram kerah BB yang terdiam " Jika aku tahu.. Aku sudah pasti akan membunuhnya Scath-chan " jawab BB dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Scathach yang mendengar itu menggeram marah, saat akan marah kembali mereka seketika di kejutkan oleh Naruto yang bergerak pelan di sertai suara lenguhan.

" NARU-KUN! " panik mereka, waktu mereka tidak banyak

 **Blar! Blar!**

Tak lama setelah itu, Servant lain telah muncul di tempat tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat keadaan Naruto.

" NAR-KUN!/NARUTO-SAMA!/NARUTO-SAN! " teriak para Servant langsung mendekati Naruto.

" JEANNE! ANASTASIA! MARTHA! CEPAT SEMBUHKAN NARUTO DENGAN KEMAMPUAN KALIAN!? " teriak Scathach. Tanpa membantah Ketiga orang tersebut langsung mengobati Naruto.

" YANG LAIN CEPAT BUAT TEMPAT AMAN DI SEKITAR SINI!? KITA TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN NARU-KUN TERUS SEPERTI INI! DAN NOBU, MODRED! PERGILAH KE TEMPAT ITU! HANYA KALIAN YANG TERCEPAT KE TEMPAT ITU, AMBIL BENDA ITU SEKARANG! " perintah Scathach kembali.

" OK!/WAKATTA! " balas Mereka cepat lalu menghilang dengan sangat cepat.

 **Blam!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Dengan sekali hentak Dari Miyamoto dari bawah tahan terbentuk sebuah Rumah besar dari tanah di depan mereka, tapa basa-basi para Servant langsung membawa Naruto ke dalam dan melanjutkan pengobatan Naruto.

Mash dan Okita yang melihat darah Naruto mulai membersihkan darah Naruto dan tubuh Naruto, Miyamoto, Tomoe dan perempuan berambut kuning dengan pakaian merah menjaga luar rumah karena siapa tahu ada yang menyerang, Scathach, BB, Tamamo dan Arthuria yang menemani tiga perempuan yang mengobati Narutopun hanya bisa menggeram lirih, berharap Naruto baik-baik saja.

" Bertahanlah Naru-kun " Gumam Jeanne menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang tampak tak bisa bergerak atau bisa di bilang patah lalu melakukan beberapa gerakan hingga terdengar suara keras membuat enam perempuan di sana memejamkan mata mereka karena tidak tahan " Gomen Naru-kun "

" Minta maafnya nanti saja! Yang penting cepat obati Naru-kun! "

.

 **Nobunaga And Modred Side**

.

 **Blam!**

Di sebuah pegunungan yang memiliki gua besar tampak di depan Gua Nobu dan Modred telah mendarat dengan keras di tempat tersebut.

Nobu yang telah mendarat langsung berlari ke dalam Gua tersebut di ikuti Modred.

.

 **10.40 AM**

 **.**

Sudah 40 menit berlalu dan Nobu serta Modred belum kembali, Scathach yang meihat waktu semakin menipis semakin panik, begitu juga dengan Jeanne, Anastasia, Martha dan yang lain.

" Kuso! Apa kenapa mereka lama seka... "

 **Blam!**

Belum selesai berucap dari atas rumah tanah tersebut seketika hancur dan memperlihatkan Nobunaga dan Modred yang dalam keadaan kacau " Gomen.. Hah.. Kami mendapat sedikit masalah hah.. Hah.. saat di sana " ucap Nobunaga sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

" yang lebih penting, Ini! Cepat buat dia meminumnya! " ucap Modred Sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil berisikan Cairan Merah.

 **Sret!**

 **Puk! Gluk!**

Tampa banyak bicara, Okita langsung menegakkan tubuh Naruto sementara Scathach membuka botol tersebut dan memaksa Naruto untuk meminumnya

" Ayo habiskan Naru-kun! Ini untuk keselamatanmu! " ucap Scathach memberi Naruto semangat walaupun dia tahu ucapannya tak akan di dengar oleh Naruto.

 **Glek!**

 **Sing! Blaaaar!**

Ketika terjadi gerakan tegukkan di Naruto, seketika sebuah cahaya muncul dan membuat ledakan Energi yang cukup besar yang membuat rumah dari tanah tersebut hancur.

Miyamoto, Tomoe dan Perempuan berambut Kuning yang menjaga di luar Rumah tersebut terkejut ketika rumah yang mereka jaga hancur. Keterkejutan mereka semakin bertambah ketika di tengah pusat ledakan tersebut, tampak sebuah Api berukuran besar tengah membara.

 **Wush!**

Api itupun seketika terbelah menjadi sepasang Sayap Api besar dengan sang pemilik sayap yang tengah berdiri tegak di antara para Servant di depannya. Miyamoto yang melihat siapa orang tersebut benar-benar terkejut.

" NARU-KUN! "

Para Servant yang mengobati Naruto, yang memejamkan matanya karena ledakan tadi langsung membuka mata mereka dan menatap orang yang berdiri di depan mereka, dan rupanya orang tersebut adalah Naruto.

Penampilan Naruto saat ini sangatlah berbeda karena Sayap apinya dan juga kobaran Api yang ada di tubuh Naruto seolah api tersebut membakar tubuh Naruto, namun tampaknya Naruto tidak merasakan panas dari api tersebut.

" NARU-KUN!/NARUTO-SAMA! "

 **Bruk! Bwush!**

Setelahnya Naruto jatuh berlutut sambil mengatur nafasnya, api yang membara di tubuh Naruto juga menghilang sendirinya " Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. A-Are.. " gumam Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" Bu-Bukankah... Aku.. Sudah.. "

 **Wush! Greb! Bruk!**

Perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti ketika para Calonnya langsung menyerbunya dan memeluknya erat, Naruto yang masih belum ngeh semakin terkejut ketika dirinya di peluk oleh para Calon istrinya.

" Ka-Kalian! S-Sedang apa kalighhh! " ucapan Naruto kembali terhenti karena rasa sakit di mata kanannya, karena dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya jadi dia memejamkan mata kanannya untuk menahan sakit di matanya.

" Kalian, sedang apa kalian di sini? " tanya Naruto sekali lagi " Justru kami yang harusnya mengatakan itu baka! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Dan Kenapa kau sampai terluka berat?! " balas Arthuria setengah berteriak marah pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sambil berusaha mengingat kenapa dia bisa terluka " Aku berlatih jutsu baru dengan waktu terasa 2 Bulan namun Waktu sesungguhnya adalah sehari, aku berlatih dengan sangat keras hingga aku lupa beristirahat dan makan. Dan sampai batasnya, tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi "

" ku pikir aku bisa bertahan, tapi sepertinya tidak. Aku pikir aku akan mati, tapi sepertinya aku masih hidup "

 **Plak!**

Mata Naruto seketika terbelak ketika dia merasakan sakit di pipinya, ya dirinya telah di tampar oleh Arthuria, para Servant yang lain terdiam karena aksi Arthuria.

" Baka.. Kenapa kau melakukannya sampai segitunya "

Naruto yang di tanya seperti itu terdiam, Kenapa? Dirinya belum bisa menemukan jawaban untuk hal itu. Dirinya memang Fokus untuk menguasai Jutsu tersebut, namun dirinya tidak tahu apa yang mempengaruhinya untuk cepat-cepat menguasai Jutsu tersebut.

" Aku..tidak tahu " jawab Naruto lemah " Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku untuk menguasai jutsu tersebut "

Para Servant yang mendengar itu terdiam, merekapun kembali memeluk Naruto " Sudahlah... Yang penting kau selamat " ucap Arthuria tersenyum senang karena Naruto baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik selain orang yang kau cintai selamat, dari pada kau menaruh amarah pada orang yang hampir mati kini selamat, lebih baik bersyukur dari pada menaruh amarah.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam lalu tersenyum tipis, ya dirinya juga bersyukur baik-baik saja. Naruto yang melihat ada orang lain selain para Calonnya pun menoleh " Nobu-san, Modred dan.. "

" Namaku Martha, Salam kenal Naruto-san "

" Watashi Nero Claudius, Sepupu Dari Arthuria-chan, Yoroshiku ne Naruto-san "

Naruto yang mendengar nama Nero menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Claudius.. " gumam Naruto.

 **Krukk~**

Seketika keheningan melanda tempat tersebut para Calon Servantpun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Naruto yang tengah memerah wajahnya.

Para Servant yang melihat itupun tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang menahan malu kecuali Modred yang hanya Diam lalu menghilang dengan sangat cepat di sana hingga tidak ada yang sadar.

" Ara Ara, sepertinya ada yang kelaparan ne " goda Miyamoto " U-Urusai! Lagi pula aku memang tidak sempat makan sejak latihan kemarin! " balas Naruto setengah berteriak.

" Jadi bagaimana hasil latihannya? "

Naruto yang di tanya seperti itu mengangkat sedikit telapak tangannya dan...

 **Swuush~**

Seketika tercipta Rasengan sempurna di tangan Naruto, para Servant yang melihat itu di buat terkagum. " Khe-Hehehe, Akhirnya aku berhasil " senang Naruto lalu menghilangkan teknik di tangannya.

 **Blam!**

Tak lama setelah itu datang Modred Kembai dan tas belanjaan di tangannya " Ini! Isi perutmu itu dulu! " ucap Modred sambil melempar tas belanjaan tersebut ke arah Naruto, dengan Reflek BB menangkap tas tersebut, dirinya berinisiatif karena Naruto belum pulih.

" A-Ah, Um "

.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah menghabiskan belanjaan yang di berikan oleh Modred, Narutopun menghela nafasnya sambil mengelus perutnya " Arigato untuk makanannya " gumam Naruto. Modred yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus.

" Ah, benar juga " gumam Naruto " Sebelumnya, apa yang kalian berikan padaku? Rasanya seperti ada sebuah kekuatan yang panas memasuki tubuhku? " tanya Naruto.

" Itu adalah Minyak _**Ashblenden**_ , Minyak dari keringat _**Haryuuhex**_ , _**Anmokoryuu**_. "

" Nani?! " kejut Naruto " Anmokoryuu masih ada?! " tanya Naruto dengan nada menuntut

" Begitulah, Naga Legenda Yang memiliki Setengah darah Naga dan Burung Phenex, dan Naga yang pernah bertarung melawan Naga **Bahamut** , dialah **Anmokoryuu** " jawab Nobunaga membuat Narutp benar-benar tidak percaya.

Anmokoryuu, Naga yang memiliki wujud naga bertubuh besar sekitar 300 Meter, memiliki Kaki burung, tangan Naga, Berleher pendek dengan Kepala Burung Phenex, Bersayap 3 pasang dari Api dan memiliki ekor api seperti burung.

Naga Anmokoryuu adalah Naga yang pernah bertarung melawan Naga Bahamut, sosok Naga penghancur yang mengamuk di bumi saat pemerintahan Hokage Ke Dua, Tobirama Senju.

Pertarungan itu terjadi selama 3 Bulan karena kuatnya Bahamut dan Regenerasinya Anmokoryuu. Setiap mereka saling menyerang hasilnya seimbang hingga akhirnya Anmokoryuu menjadi Api dan memasuki tubuh Bahamut dan meledak di dalamnya. Itulah yang dia baca di buku sejarah.

" Asal Kau tahu saja! Saat kami berusaha mengambil keringatnya kami harus melawannya terlebih dahulu! Untung saja dia fokus melawanku Jadi Nobu bisa mengambil keringatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi! " oceh Modred sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan pedangnya.

" Souka? Tadi saat meminumnya, aku merasakan seperti ada daging dan darah yang memasuki tenggorokanku " balas Naruto sambil menyentuh lehernya.

 **Deg!**

Para Servant yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut " Modred, Apa kau sempat melukainya? " tanya Jeanne sedikit tegas membuat Modred sedikit terkejut " Ma-Maa~ begitulah " Jawab Modred.

" Jika begitu maka.. " jeda Okita menarik katananya lalu mendekati Naruto, Naruto yang melihat tindakan Okita langsung memasang posisi " Jangan khawatir, Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja " ucap Okita sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto.

 **Slash!**

Dengan sangat cepat Okita membuat luka Gores di tangan Naruto, luka gores yang di buat oleh Okitapu tidak mengeluarkan cairan merah sedikitpun melainkan Luka tersebut malah beregenerasi sendirinya.

" Jadi benar " gumam Okita " sepertinya saat Modred melawan Anmokoryuu secara tak sengaja beberapa daging Dan Darah Anmokoryuu masuk ke dalam minyaknya dan secara tak sengaja kembali masuk botol yang di bawa oleh Nobu-chan. " ucap Okita menjelaskan.

" dan karena memakan daging Anmokoryuu dan juga darahnya yang mungkin langsung di hancurkan oleh lemak yang membuat asupan daging menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto " lanjut Okita

" dengan Kata lain... " gantung Scathach " tubuh Naruto sudah seperti Clan Phenex, setiap apapun yang melukainya, dia tidak akan pernah berdarah " jelas Okita membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut

" Namun itu baru Spekulasiku saja, Karena bisa saja Efek dari memakan daging Anmokoryuu tidaklah besar. Dengan kata lain kau hanya memiliki 1% kekuatan Anmokoryuu. Kekuatan Regenerasi Anmokoryuu sangatlah besar di banding Clan Phenex dia tidak akan mati dan terluka sekalipun, sementara Clan Phenex memiliki batas Regenerasi. Kemungkinan besar Kau memiliki Regenerasi Seperti Anmokoryuu dan Clan Phenex tapi Regenerasimu hanya bisa beberapa kali saja " lanjut Okita menjelaskan

" Beberapa kali? Jadi Regenerasi Naru-kun tidak bisa selamanya? " tanya Jeanne " Tidak. Itu karena kekuatannya 1%, tapi beruntung kemungkinan Regenerasi Naruto bisa 100 kali " jawab Okita membuat para Servant bernafas lega.

Naruto yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai menatap tangannya _' aku memiliki kekuatan Regenerasi seperti Clan Phenex '_ batin Naruto " Naru-kun! " Naruto yang di panggil mengalihkan pandangannya.

 **Tsh!**

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika Arthuria menyentil pelan Hidungnya " Jangan memaksakan diri Ne, walau kau bisa beregenerasi, kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu " nasehat Arthuria.

Naruto yang mendengar Nasehat Arthuria tersenyum, maa~ dirinya tentu tidak akan memaksakan dirinya kembali, lagi pula dia memiliki kekuatan Regenerasi yang langka jadi dia harus menjaganya.

" Selain itu.. " Jeda Arthuria, saat menjedanya Para Calon istri Naruto langsung mengelilingi Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari Situasi ini berkeringat dingin " Karena perbuatanmu kau harus memenuhi permintaan kami Na~ru-kun "

Naruto yang mendengar itu tertawa gugup _' Sepertinya ini akan lama, oh Kami-sama apa ini dosaku atau hadiah darimu '_ batin Naruto

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **DSA Weapon Dragon**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **19.00 PM**

.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan para Calon Istrinya, Narutopun kembali ke DSA dengan di antarkan oleh Tomoe. Naruto memutuskan mendarat di Teras kamarnya.

Namun siapa sangka di kamarnya telah ada Asia, tanpa banyak bicara Asia langsung memeluk Naruto untuk melepaskan kerinduannya, selesai memeluk Naruto, Asia cukup terkejut karena Naruto kembali dengan mata kanannya di lilit perban.

Asia yang melihat itu tentu khawatir, namun Naruto menenangkannya dan mengatakan matanya baik-baik saja, matanya butuh istirahat yang cukup. Mendengar itu Asia langsung tenang dan mengajak Naruto ke dalam, dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Seperti biasa.

Asia mulai mencium Naruto untuk melepaskan kerinduannya pada Naruto, dirinya sudah menahan hasratnya 3 hari dan saatnya melepaskannya, Dari pada dia menahannya bisa-bisa dia gila.

Menanyakan hasil latihannya bisa nanti setelah dia melepaskan hasratnya untuk sekarang dia ingin melepaskan Hasratnya hingga puas. Sementara Naruto hanya mengikuti saja, lagi pula dia sudah berjanji pada Asia akan memberinya kesempatan untuk menciumnya sepuasnya.

" Ummnn~ hmmmnn~ " lenguh keduanya dalam ciuman panas tersebut, ciuman itu melonggar sesaat memperlihatkan kedua lidah yang saling membelit dan beputar lalu menyatu kembali.

" Fuah~ " ciuman itupun terlepas karena habisnya pasokan Udara, Asia yang melihat wajah kakaknya memerah tersenyum manis sambil mengelus bibir Naruto yang basah.

" Nii-chan " gumam Asia dengan nada menggoda, sementara Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah memerah sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" Ehem! "

Kedua sejoli itupun seketika tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, di teras kamar Naruto, tampak Sosok Wanita berambut Kuning dan memiliki mata emas, Naruto yang kenal sosok tersebut terkejut karena datang ke kediamannya.

" Siapa? " tanya Asia " Okaa-san " jawab Naruto sambil mendekati Wanita tersebut, Asia yang mendengar jawaban Naruto terkejut. Okaa-san?

" lama tak bertemu Okaa-san, bagaimana kabarmu? " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Wanita yang tak lain adalah Charlotte, Charlotte yang di peluk Naruto membalas pelukan Naruto " aku baik-baik saja, selain itu maaf mengganggu kalian berdua ya " jawab Charlotte di sertai godaan yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

" O-Okaa-san! "

" Fufufu~ maa~ tidak perlu malu. Itu hal biasa untuk pasangan " ucap Charlotte sambil tertawa Halus " Oh Ya, Ne Naru-kun aku membawa kabar baik untukmu "

Naruto yang mendengar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kabar baik?

" Keinginanmu selama ini, akan terwujud... "

.

.

.

.

.

" Kurama siap menjadi partnermu "

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto: The Dragon Future**_

 _ **.**_

" _**Yo! Kurama! Lama tidak berjumpa "**_

 _ **[" Urusai Na Gaki! Jangan buat aku Marah! "]**_

" _**Mulai sekarang mohon kerja Samanya Kurama "**_

 _ **[" Naruto, selagi ada waktu maukah kau ikut Ke Kutub Utara? "]**_

.

 _ **Selanjutnya Di Chapter 36 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice Of Life : Contract With The Nine Legend Dragon Bijuu Beast, Kyuubi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Minna-sama. Aku kembali! #sambil Guling-Guling ke depan lalu berdiri tegak.**_

 _ **Bagaimana cerita kali ini? Baguskah? Semoga bagus. Saya sengaja memotong adegan latihan Naruto karena Rasengan Naruto akan sangat spesial.**_

 _ **Baiklah kita mulai membahas Chapter Kali ini. Mungkin banyak yang berpikir bahwa Aku akan menggunakan Alur seperti di Naruto untuk berlatih Rasengan, tapi sayang, aku tidak menggunakan Alur tersebut.**_

 _ **Kenapa? Karena Rasengan Naruto sangat Special, Saking Specialnya Rasengan Jiraiya dan Minato tidak sebanding dengan punya Naruto nanti.**_

 _ **Lalu waktu pelatihan Naruto? 3 Hari? Bagi kalian cepat pasti. Tapi seperti kejadian yang di atas, Naruto menggunakan Jikkan untuk memperlama latihannya dan hasilnya Naruto sekarat.**_

 _ **Namun untung Naruto kembali selamat berkat para istrinya yang melewati tempat itu. Naruto memiliki kekuatan Regenerasi? Tidak selamanya kok. Pokoknya kekuatan ini tidak akan ada selamanya, sementara Wujud Api tadi? Aku sudah menyiapkan hal tersebut. Aku tidak ingin menspoilernya.**_

 _ **Dan untuk Chapter berikut? Sepertinya sudah banyak yang menunggunya ya? Gomen kalian harus menunggu lebih lama lagi karena aku akan melanjutkan AoG, Assassination Classroom dan Sun Flower. Jadi tunggulah sampai waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan.**_

 _ **Baiklah itu saja dari saya. Saya Setsutouzuki undur diri.. Jaa~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Little Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** _ **Aku ingin percaya bahwa )**_

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** _ **tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )**_

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** _ **Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )**_

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _ **( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** _ **dengan keras dan kasarnya )**_

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** _ **Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** _ **Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** _ **adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )**_

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _ **( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** _ **seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _ **( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _ **( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** _ **Segala pengorbanan itu )**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** _ **adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _ **( Mari membuka masa depan )**_

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** _ **yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )**_

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 36 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice of Life : Contract with The Nine Legend Dragon Bijuu Beast, Kyuubi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kamis, 13 Desember 2090**_

 _ **06.00 AM.**_

 _ **Kamar Naruto.**_

 _ **.**_

Di pagi yang indah di mana matahari mulai terbit dari timur di sertai kicauan-kicauan burung dan suara masyarakat yang mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka. Namun tidak untuk seorang perempuan berambut kuning panjang yang tertidur lelap di sebuah kasur di temani selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Enghh~," lenguh perempuan tersebut sambil membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata berwarna hijau yang tampak sayu. Perempuan itu pun mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk sambil melihat sekitarnya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Nii-chan," gumam perempuan tersebut sambil terus menatap sekitarnya namun dia tidak melihat apa yang dia cari.

 **Swuush~**

Seketika hembusan angin menerpa perempuan tersebut membuat perempuan tersebut merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya mencari kehangatan.

Mata perempuan tersebut pun teralih pada sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ke sebuah teras yang ada di kamar tersebut. Dengan perlahan perempuan itupun turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju teras di temani selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Setelah sampai di teras perempuan itu bisa melihat sosok pemuda tengah berdiri di pagar pembatas teras sambil memandangi matahari.

Perempuan itu pun mendekati pemuda tersebut dengan sangat pelan. Setelah sampai dengan cepat perempuan tersebut memeluk pemuda tersebut membuat pemuda tersebut tersentak.

" Ohayo, Naruto-nii-chan," sapa Perempuan tersebut sambil mempererat pelukannya. " Ohayo mo, Asia-chan," balas pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaan mata Nii-chan?"

"Masih terasa sakit, tapi ini belum seberapa di banding kemarin."

"Aku pikir Nii-chan ke mana, ternyata rupanya di sini," ucap Asia sambil cemberut, Naruto yang mendengar itu terkekeh. "Kau yakin memelukku dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto, dirinya sedikit gemetar karena Asia memeluknya dalam keadaan setengah polos, bagaimana dia bisa merasakannya? Karena Asia membuka selimut bagian depan dan melilitkannya ke perut Naruto.

"Bhuu~ memang masalah? Bukankah Nii-chan sudah sering merasakannya?" cemberut Asia. Narutopun melonggarkan pelukan tersebut lalu berbalik ke arah Asia sambil melilitkan kembali selimutnya ke tubuh Asia.

"Tapi ini tempat terbuka, nanti kau masuk angin dan tubuhmu di lihat oleh orang lain," ucap Naruto membuat Asia terkekeh. " Mou~ itu tidak akan terjadi lagi pula ..."

 **Tik!**

"Ada Nii-chan di sisiku," ucap Asia sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana jikahmmpp~,"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena Asia menciumnya dengan cepat, ciuman tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja karena Asia ingin menghentikan perkataan negatif Naruto.

"Jangan di lanjutkan, Baka-nii." Naruto yang sempat terpaku karena Asia menciumnya kembali tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Asia. " _Ha'i-Ha'i_ ," jawab Naruto lalu menarik Asia masuk kembali.

Asia yang di tarik kembali ke kamar merona, pikiran aneh hinggap di kepala Asia. "Ni-Nii-chan," gagap Asia "A-Apakah yang kemarin masih kurang?" tanya Asia membuat Naruto berbalik ke arahnya.

 **Tsh!**

Dengan sedikit keras Naruto menyentil dahi Asia hingga membuat Asia mengaduh kesakitan. "Itu sudah cukup Baka-Imouto," omel Naruto lalu berkecak pinggang. "Aku mengajakmu masuk karena aku ingin kau mengenakan pakaianmu kembali dan bantulah Tearju-nee dan Rosswaisse-nee menyiapkan sarapan, kau tidak boleh seperti ini terusloh? Masa Istriku nanti seperti ini?"

Asia yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak dan langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu melongo.

 **Cup!**

"Morning Kiss," ucap Asia setelah mencium bibir Naruto kembali secara singkat lalu berlari keluar kamar Naruto meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung.

Setelah beberapa detik akan kepergian Asia, Naruto menyentuh bibirnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dasar Baka-Imouto," gumam Naruto. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga membuatku membuka perasaanku kembali," lanjut Naruto.

"Ara~Ara~." Naruto yang mendengar suara menggoda menoleh dan dia melihat Kurumi dan Aiz berdiri di belakangnya dengan aura menyeramkan. Naruto yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya.

Kurumi dan Aiz yang melihat mata kanan Naruto diperban pun terkejut terutama Kurumi yang paling terkejut di sana. "Naru-kun, ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Aiz sambil mendekati Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"A-Ah! I-Ini ..."

"Kau pasti memaksakan dirimu lagi bukan Naru-kun?" tanya Kurumi tajam. Naruto yang mendengar itu tertawa canggung. Kurumi yang melihat Respon Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak bisa melarangmu," gumam Kurumi. "Tapi, Naru-kun ..."

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya tadi ya?" tanya Kurumi sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto di ikuti Aiz. "Ma-Matte?! Itu bukan salahku?!" bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja salahmu! Padahal kami juga Istrimu! Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mencium Kami!" balas Kurumi membuat Naruto gelagapan. "Dan Juga! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak bilang bahwa Kau sudah kembali! Bahkan kau kembali dengan luka di mata Kananmu ini!"

"A-Ah, So-Soal itu ...," gumam Naruto bingung harus bilang apa. "Jika begitu, kami meminta jatah kami sekarang juga," ucap Kurumi dengan aura angkernya.

"E-Eh! Ta-Tapi ..."

"Apa karena kami memiliki kekurangan hingga kau tidak menganggap kami?" tanya Aiz dengan nada lirih membuat Naruto semakin gelagapan.

" Arrgggh~ baiklah! Baiklah!" teriak Naruto kesal. "Aku akan mencium kalian ok?!"

Kurumi dan Aiz yang mendengar itu menyeringai kecil. _'Kena Kau Naru-kun.'_

Dengan hati-hati Naruto mendekati Kurumi lalu menyentuh kedua pundak Kurumi dengan wajah memerah, dengan sangat pelan Naruto mendekati wajah Kurumi karena dia sangat malu. Dirinya belum terbiasa.

 **Cupp~**

Tanpa menunggu, Kurumi langsung saja memotong jaraknya dengan Naruto hingga membuat mereka berciuman. Tanpa basa-basi Kurumi langsung memeluk leher Naruto membuat ciuman tersebut semakin dalam.

Aiz yang melihat Kurumi berciuman dengan Kurumi merona dengan nafas terengah-engah, dirinya tidak sabar merasakan bibir Naruto kembali.

Naruto yang belum terbiasa hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang di buat Kurumi. Dirinya membiarkan Kurumi memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa.

 **Sret! Bruk!**

Dengan sekali gerak, Kurumi langsung mendorong Naruto ke Kursinya hingga terduduk lalu menduduki paha Naruto tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Fuuahh~," lenguh keduanya ketika ciuman tersebut terlepas karena membutuhkan Oksigen. Kurumi yang menikmati ciumannya bersama Naruto tersenyum, namun semua itu terasa kurang.

 **Cup!**

Baru saja Nafasnya kembali Normal, Naruto harus terkejut ketika Aiz langsung mengarahkan wajahnya ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan liar, bahkan dengan berani Aiz mengambil lengan kiri Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke Melon Kirinya.

Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu sungguh terkejut. Ketika dirinya ingin melepaskan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto harus kembali terkejut ketika Kurumi menangkap tangan kanannya dan mengemut setiap jarinya.

Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menggerang di ciumannya bersama Aiz, dirinya benar-benar dalam masalah kali ini. Seandainya saja di mengabari dirinya sudah kembali mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

 **07.00 AM**

 **Ruang Makan.**

 **.**

Di ruang makan, tampak Saat ini, Tohka dan Kirin telah duduk di kursi mereka sambil menunggu Sarapan mereka datang.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Kedua perempuan itupun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan mereka bisa melihat Naruto berjalan dengan sangat lemas menuju tempat duduknya.

"Are? _Danchou_? Kau sudah kembali dari latihanmu?" tanya Tohka dengan ekspresi terkejut karena melihat Naruto. "Ah! _Okaerinasai Danchou! Dan Ohayo Gonzaimasu, Danchou_!" ucap Kirin memberi salam pada Naruto

"Um." Respon Naruto dengan lemas

 **Sret~**

Saking lemasnya, Naruto yang baru duduk di kursinya langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di meja sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tohka yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada Apa?" tanya Tohka.

"Tidak ... Bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu datang Aiz dan Kurumi dengan hati berbunga-bunga lalu duduk di samping Tohka dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

Tohka yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya lalu melirik Naruto yang masih membaringkan dirinya di meja. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan ..."

" Sudah jangan di bahas?!"

.

.

 **Leafy Place.**

 **Supermarket, Tokyo.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sebuah Supermarket di dekat Tokyo, tampak sosok perempuan berambut kuning saat ini berjalan dengan senyum senang beserta plastik belanjaan di tangannya.

"Tidak aku sangka ternyata di Konoha sungguh lengkap, aku jadi belanja banyak untuk semuanya," gumam Leafy sambil melirik plastik belanjaannya. " _Maa~_ tidak masalah, lagi pula kami juga membutuhkannya."

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Leafy seketika menegang dan berhenti bergerak. Setelah beberapa detik Leafy menatap langit dengan tajam "Besok ya ...," gumam Leafy lalu berjalan cepat ke tujuannya.

.

 **Naruto Place**

 **08.30 AM**

.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, tampak saat ini Naruto tengah bersiap untuk pergi dengan pakaian yang cukup sederhana, mengenakan Kaos Hitam di balut jubah putih lengan panjang dan mengenakan celana hitam panjangnya.

Tearju dan Rosswaisse yang berdiri di belakang Naruto mendekati Naruto dan menahan Naruto sebelum pergi. "Kau mau ke mana Naruto-kun?" tanya Tearju.

Naruto yang di tanya melepaskan tangan Tearju dan Rosswaisse yang menahannya dengan lembut lalu menatap Rosswaisse dan Tearju dengan senyumnya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan yang lainnya, ini urusan kelompokku," jawab Naruto sedikit berbohong, dirinya tentu tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menemui Kyuubi.

"Tapi ..."

"Aku tahu kalau aku baru saja kembali dari latihanku bersama Ero-jiji, tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku kok," ucap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Tearju dan Rosswaisse.

"Kami tahu, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kami bahas." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rosswaisse sedikit mengeluarkan keringat, dirinya merasakan firasat tidak enak. "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak memberitahu kami, bahwa kau sudah kembali?" tanya Rosswaisse tajam membuat Naruto tersenyum kaku, karena firasatnya benar.

"E-Etto... Sejujurnya aku ingin bilang, tapi karena aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Asia-chan jadi ...," gantung Naruto membuat Tearju dan Rosswaisse menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto yang di tatap tajam seperti itu sebenarnya ingin lari, tapi kedua tangannya di genggam erat oleh Tearju dan Rosswaisse membuatnya tidak bisa kabur.

 **Sret!**

 **Cup!**

Dengan sekali gerak, Tearju dan Rosswaisse menarik Naruto ke arah mereka dan mencium bibir Naruto bersamaan membuat Naruto membelakan matanya karena terkejut akan tindakan Tearju dan Rosswaisse.

Tearju dan Rosswaisse pun melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyum mereka di sertai wajah merona, sementara Naruto masih terpaku dengan wajah memerah karena ciuman Tearju da Rosswaisse.

' _Lima kali ... Sudah Lima kali di pagi ini!'_ batin Naruto.

 **Tik!**

Naruto yang merasakan ada sebuah jari menyentuh bibirnya tersentak dan dia bisa melihat wajah Tearju yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Kami tidak akan meminta jatah kami sekarang kok, tapi saat pergi nanti jangan memaksakan dirimu jika terjadi sesuatu yang berhubungan pertarungan ok?" ucap Tearju memberi nasehat pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terpaku sesaat lalu tersenyum pada Tearju. " _Ha'i, Wakatta_ Tearju-nee, Rosswaisse-nee," ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ah! Kau memanggil kami seperti itu lagi!" ucap Rosswaisse marah, Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Rosswaisse dan Tearju di tempat tersebut.

"Hahh~ dasar," gerutu Rosswaisse, Tearju yang mendengar Rosswaisse menggerutu terkekeh .

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Setelah keluar dari DSA, Narutopun berjalan menuju kelompoknya yang telah berkumpul di luar bersama Asia, Kurumi dan Aiz. Kenapa tidak ada pertanyaan kembali mengenai kenapa dengan mata kanan Naruto?

Semenjak berciuman dengan Kurumi tadi pagi, secara langsung Kurumi mengobati mata Naruto. Seperti saat ini tampak Naruto seperti sehat kembali dimana mata kanannya telah kembali normal walau masih terlihat ada warna keputihan di matanya.

Asia yang melihat mata Kanan Naruto tidak di perban terkejut dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Setelah sampai di depan Naruto, Asia langsung mengecek mata kanan Naruto memastikan apakah mata kakaknya telah pulih atau belum.

"Nii-chan, matamuhmm."

Perkataan Asia terhenti karena Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Asia. "Jangan mengatakannya di sini, aku tidak ingin yang lain khawatir," ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Asia yang terpaku menatapnya.

Asia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, setelahnya Asia mendekati telinga Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto hingga membuat wajah Naruto merona.

"Bagaimana, Nii-chan?" tanya Asia sambil menjaga jaraknya dari Naruto, Naruto yang tersadar seketika berdehem sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. "M-Maa~ bukan masalah sih," ucap Naruto membuat Asia tersenyum senang.

" _Danchou?_ Wajahmu memerah? Ada apa? Apa yang di bisikkan oleh Asia-san hingga wajahmu memerah?" tanya Claudia beruntun membuat Naruto gelagapan. "A-Ah! Bu-Bukan apa-apa!"

Kiba yang melihat Naruto gelagapan mengelus dagunya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Hmm~ sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu yang mesum akan kau lakukan Danc..."

 **Bugh!**

Perkataan Kiba pun terhenti karena Naruto memukul perutnya dengan keras hingga pingsan, semua yang melihat itu memasang wajah horor kecuali Aiz dan Kurumi yang tampak biasa saja.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya _Kuso-Kiba!_ " Gerutu Naruto. "M-Maa~ sudahlah _Danchou._ Selain itu, kenapa Danchou mengumpulkan kami?" ucap Saya mencairkan suasana.

Naruto yang di tanya melirik Saya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari perut Kiba lalu memegang kerah belakang Kiba. "Kita akan pergi ke hutan kematian," ucap Naruto membuat semua di sana menaikkan sebelah alisnya kecuali Asia.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika di tanya 'kenapa?'...," gantung Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil. "Itu karena Aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini aku dambakan."

.

 **Dead Forest**

 **10.13 AM**

.

Sementara itu di Dead Forest, tampak di dalam sebuah Gua yang terbuat dari pohon-pohon besar, terdapat Kurama yang saat ini duduk sambil menatap orang-orang yang berkumpul di depannya dengan tajam.

Whitegon yang ada dalam bentuk Charlotte yang berdiri di samping Kurama hanya tersenyum melihat kumpulan orang-orang di depan Kurama.

"Yo! Kurama! Lama tidak berjumpa" ucap Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Kurama yang di sapa hanya diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kurama mengeluarkan suara **["Ck!"]**

Semua seketika sweatdrop melihat Respons Kurama kecuali Naruto dan Charlotte. "Yo! Okaa-san, kita ketemu lagi," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum, Charlotte yang mendengar sapaan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Kelompok Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam termasuk Aiz yang memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa, sementara Asia dan Kurumi yang memang sudah tahu dari awal dan kemarin ( Asia. ) hanya diam dengan tenang. "A-Ano... Da-Danchou, bo-bolehkah aku bertanya?" ucap Kiba sampai tergagap.

"Um?"

"K-Ka-Kau memanggilnya Okaa-san bukan?" Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk. "Mu-Mungkinkah! Dia adalah Whitegon?!" kejut Kiba dengan wajah horor.

 **Buagh!**

"Jangan memasang wajah horor seperti itu pada ibuku baka?!" teriak Naruto setelah memberikan pukulan pada wajah Kiba hingga Kiba terjungkal ke belakang. "Ta-Tapi! Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang awalnya Naga berubah menjadi Manusia?!" balas Kiba kembali bangkit.

"Tapi tak perlu memasang wajah horor seperti baru melihat kelinci lahir!"

"Untuk apa aku memasang wajah seperti itu ketika melihat kelinci lahir!? Aku lebih senang memasang wajah horor pada Cicak Alaska?!"

 **Buagh!**

"Yang ada di Alaska hanya Cacing Alaska Konoyaro?!" balas Naruto sambil memberi pukulan pada dagu Kiba Hingga Kiba jatuh pingsan. Semua yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya sweatdrop ria.

' _Se-Sejak kapan ada Cicak dan Cacing di Alaska,'_ batin Semuanya.

"Huft~ gomen kita kembali ke topik," ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya lalu menghadap ke arah Kurama dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku dengar dari Okaa-san, kau ingin menjalin Kontrak denganku. Sebenarnya ada apa hingga kau secara tiba-tiba memintaku menjalin kontrak denganmu?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Apa?!" kejut Kiba tidak percaya hingga bangkit dari pingsannya ketika tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar. "PINGSANLAH LAGI KUSOYARO?!"

"K-Kyuubi me-meminta pada Danchou untuk menjalin Kontrak? A-Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" gumam Julis yang juga sepertinya tidak percaya.

"Jika Danchou ingin melakukan Kontrak dengan Kyuubi dan menjadi Partner Danchou, bukankah Dia harus selalu di dekat Danchou? Dan juga mustahil memperlihatkan warga jika ada Kyuubi, bisa-bisa Kota Konoha Akan panik," ucap Claudia

"Aku sudah memperkirakannya, jadi jangan khawatir," balas Naruto berusaha membuat anggotanya tenang untuk Kiba dia sudah tenang di alam mimpi yang sunyi. "Jadi bisa kau jawab Kurama?"

 **["Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku** _ **Gaki!"]**_ balas Kurama menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata merahnya. "Hmm aku hanya penasaran kenapa secara tiba-tiba kau memintaku menjadi partnermu, rasanya aneh saja," balas Balik Naruto.

"Bahkan sekarang? Aku bisa melihat ada ekspresi tidak senang darimu yang menjadikanku partnermu," lanjut Naruto sambil menatap Kurama intens.

 **Brak!**

 **["Dari awal aku memang tidak ingin siapa pun menjadi partner, kau harusnya tahu Gaki."]** Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya merespons diam saja walau wajah garang Kurama ada di depannya. **["Tapi setelah melihatmu di Dragons Champions, aku mulai sedikit tertarik untuk menjadikanmu partnerku, hanya itulah alasanku,"]** lanjut Kurama membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Melihatku sejak Dragons Champions?

"Jika Naruto-kun bertanya bagaimana bisa Kurama-kun melihatmu di Dragons Champions, padahal dia seharusnya ada di sini? Nanti akan di jelaskan olehnya," ucap Charlotte.

 **["Sebelum menjalin Kontrak denganku, kau harus melewati satu tahap dariku,"]** ucap Kurama membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. **["Kau harus mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan,"]** ucap Kurama menyeringai

 **Wush!**

Dengan cepat Naruto memberi isyarat pada anggotanya untuk menjaga jarak, mencari tempat aman, namun Semuanya berdiri di depan Naruto ( Kecuali Kiba yang pingsan ) dengan senjata terancung begitu juga Asia yang berdiri di depan Naruto, Kurumi yang berdiri di samping Kanan Naruto dan Aiz yang ada di kiri Naruto Naruto sambil menyiapkan pedangnya. Charlotte yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

 _ **Flashback On**_

.

" _Jangan senang dulu, Charlotte." Charlotte yang akan melangkah pergi seketika terhenti lalu melirik Yasaka yang menatapnya tajam. "Aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menjadikan dia atau siapa pun menjadi partnerku. Tapi karena perintah Whellgon, aku tidak bisa menolaknya," ucap Yasaka sambil turun dari Batunya lalu mendekati Charlotte_

" _Tapi setelah urusan kita ke tempat Whellgon, aku akan melepaskan Kontraknya dengan membunuhnya!"_

 _ **Sring!**_

 _Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Charlotte telah mengarahkan sebuah Pedang berwarna Putih di sisi kiri leher Yasaka, Yasaka yang menyadari itu diam dengan tenang sambil menatap wajah Charlotte yang menjadi marah terbukti di mana mata emasnya menyala._

" _Jika kau membunuhnya, akulah yang akan membunuhmu Yasaka. Ketahuilah bahwa aku lebih kuat darimu, jika aku serius aku bisa saja menghilangkan_ Immortalmu _," ucap Charlotte mengancam Yasaka yang hanya diam._

" _Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu melakukannya, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku yakin kau akan menerima Naruto-kun menjadi Partnermu," ucap Charlotte membuat Yasaka menyipitkan matanya. "Apa Maksudmu?"_

" _Kau akan menyadarinya nanti," ucap Charlotte sambil menghilangkan pedangnya. "Ah benar juga, satu lagi Yasaka."_

" _Kau boleh menantangnya bertarung, tapi jika dia menang dia harus menjadi Partnermu hingga Dragons Champions Selesai, tapi jika dia kalah. Kau boleh melakukan keinginanmu."_

 _._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 _ **.**_

' _Ayo Naruto-kun, tunjukkan kemampuanmu,'_ batin Charlotte

 **Puk!**

"Mundurlah, Minna. Masalah ini biar aku hadapi sendiri," ucap Naruto membuat Aiz terkejut. "Tapi..."

"Mundurlah," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang berubah menjadi nada yang tidak ingin di bantah. Semua yang mendengar itu memasang wajah khawatir sambil mundur mencari tempat aman. "Melawan Kyuubi ya ..." gumam Naruto.

 **["GROOAAAAAAAARRRR!?"]**

 **BWUUSH!**

Naruto yang ada di depan Kurama langsung menyilangkan tangannya ketika merasakan hembusan Angin yang sangat dahsyat dari teriakan Kurama, bahkan Angin semakin keras ketika Kurama mengembangkan sembilan Sayapnya.

 **Sret!**

Naruto pun terseret sekitar 2 Cm setelah cukup lama menahan hembusan Angin dari teriakan dan Kepakkan sayap Kurama. Kurama yang sudah selesai berteriak menatap nyalang Naruto yang bisa bertahan walau terseret 2 cm.

"Karena ini impianku sejak lama, jadi aku tidak boleh kalah di sini," ucap Naruto masih dalam posisi menyilangkan tangannya. "Bersiaplah Kurama!" teriak Naruto sambil menurunkan sedikit tangannya memperlihatkan Ekspresi Naruto yang menyeringai senang.

 **Wush!**

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Kurama membuat Kurama tersentak karena Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **Bwush! Sret!**

Kurama pun membuat Kobaran Api di sekelilingnya hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat, Naruto yang melesat ke arah Kurama terhenti dan melompat mundur ketika melihat kobaran Api Kurama.

 **Wush! Bugh!**

 **Blaar!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak ketika sebuah Ekor mengarah padanya dari samping, dengan refleks Naruto menyilangkan tangannya kembali menahan serangan ekor tersebut, namun Naruto harus terpental hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar hingga hancur karena kuatnya serangan Ekor tersebut.

 **Swush!**

Kobaran Api yang mengelilingi Kurama terbelah memperlihatkan Kurama yang menyeringai karena serangannya berhasil mengenai Naruto.

 **Bwush!**

Tanpa pikir panjang Kurama menyemburkan Api dalam skala besar ke arah Naruto yang menempel di batang pohon yang di hancurkannya.

 **Sret! Sruussh~**

Kurama seketika menyipitkan matanya ketika tangan kanan Naruto mengarah pada Apinya dan menghisap Apinya hingga tak tersisa.

 **Grek!**

 **Sring! Wush! Blaar!**

Tangan kanan Naruto langsung terkepal dan setelahnya Naruto mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan tatapan yang tajam pada Kurama, lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kurama sambil menyiapkan tinjunya.

 **Bhaast! Wush!**

Kurama yang melihat itu mengembangkan sayapnya hingga membuat hempasan angin yang dahsyat hingga membuat Naruto berhenti melesat ke arah Kurama.

 **Sret! Buagh! Bwush!**

Namun tak habis Akal, Naruto memukul udara Kosong dengan keras dan setelahnya semburan Api berukuran besar keluar dari pukulan Naruto.

 **Swush! Bwush!**

Kurama yang melihat itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya menahan semburan Api yang di layangkan Naruto.

 **["Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ..."]** gantung Naruto yang jatuh dari langit.

 **Tap! Bugh!**

 **["Kageushiokai!"]** lanjut Naruto sambil menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

 **Krak! Krak!**

 **Srush! Greb!**

Seketika tanah di bawah Naruto retak dan merambat dengan cepat ke bawah Kurama. Tanah yang retak di bawah Kurama pun mengeluarkan Jaringan Darah dalam jumlah cukup banyak yang mengarah ke ekor Kurama hingga membentuk sosok Naruto dari darah yang langsung mencengkeram ekor Kurama dengan kuat.

 **Sret! Wush!**

"HUOOORAAA!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang sambil melakukan gerakan membanting ke belakang dengan jaringan darah yang menyatu dengan tangannya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Darah yang membentuk sosok Naruto yang mencengkeram Ekor Kurama seketika bergerak dan melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Naruto Asli.

 **Swush!**

 _ **['Nani!?']**_ batin Kurama terkejut karena tubuhnya terangkat karena tarikan kuat dari Naruto Darah yang menarik Ekornya, tentu saja dia terkejut bagaimana bisa sosok dari darah membanting sosok setinggi 40 Meter dengan berat bisa mencapai 1000 Kg lebih.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Tubuh Kurama pun terbanting keras di tanah membuat retakan besar di tanah dan merusak pohon-pohon di hutan tersebut.

Semua yang melihat perbuatan Naruto di buat terkejut akan kekuatan Naruto yang berhasil membanting Kurama yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya, dan itu pun di banting dengan Cloningan darah.

' _Sekarang!'_ batin Naruto berputar balik lalu melompat ke atas sambil menarik ke dua tangannya ke belakang.

 **Swush! Tash! Wush!**

Cloningan Darah Naruto seketika hancur dan berubah menjadi jaringan darah yang mengikat ekor Kurama dan menarik Kurama ke atas mengarah pada Naruto yang melayang di langit.

 **Swush! Bwush!**

Naruto seketika terkejut dan langsung menyilangkan tangannya ketika ekor Kurama terayun membuat hempasan angin yang cukup kuat.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Mata Naruto harus kembali melebar ketika sebuah tangan berukuran besar ke arahnya dan menghantamnya dengan keras ke tanah hingga tanah di bawahnya hancur berantakan.

"Danchou!"

"Naruto-kun!/Naru-kun!"

"Nii-chan!"

Naruto yang merasakan sakit di punggungnya hanya bisa melenguh kesakitan sambil berusaha lepas dari tangan besar Kurama yang menekannya.

 **["Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu padaku Gaki?!"]** tantang Kurama membuat Naruto mendelik ke arah Kurama. "Baiklah! Kau yang minta!?" balas Naruto lalu menyatukan ke dua tangannya yang bebas.

 **[" Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ..."]** gantung Naruto.

 **Pyaarsh!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto hancur dan mengeluarkan Es dalam jumlah besar yang langsung membekukan seluruh tubuh Kurama kecuali kepalanya.

 **["** _ **Nani?!"]**_ kejut Kurama. **["Hyozeiabsuzero!"]** lanjut Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Kurama dalam posisi berlutut sambil menyentuh bagian ekor Kurama yang membeku di dalam es.

Semua kembali terkejut atas apa yang di lihat oleh mata mereka. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa Naruto berhasil membekukan Kurama dengan tubuhnya namun Naruto secara tiba-tiba telah di belakang Kurama dalam keadaan sehat.

"Huft~" hela Naruto hingga mengeluarkan asap dingin. _'Untung saja darah yang mengikat Kurama masih terikat, jadi aku mudah menyalurkan semua tubuhku ke darah tersebut, walau harus menggunakan Jikkan sih,'_ batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

 **Tsh!**

Sesuatu berbentuk tabung kecil seketika keluar dari Jam Naruto dan jatuh ke tanah dalam keadaan mengeluarkan asap. Rupanya Naruto menggunakan kekuatan Jikkan yang dia masukkan ke dalam jam untuk menghentikan waktu hingga tubuhnya bisa bertukar tempat.

 **Deg!**

"Cough!" batuk Naruto mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. "Nii-chan!Danchou!/Naruto-kun!/Naru-kun!" kejut semuanya ketika melihat Naruto memuntahkan darah.

' _Kuso! Ini karena penyaluran tadi organ dalamku jadi sakit semua,'_ batin Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya. _'Pokoknya aku harus bertahan sampai Regenerasi di tubuhku memulihkannya,'_ lanjut Naruto sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

 **["Kheh! Kau baru berhasil membekukanku jangan senang dulu Gaki!? Kau lupa aku adalah Naga dengan Element Api!?"]** teriak Kurama

 **Bwush!**

Seketika Kobaran Api muncul di sekitar Kurama membuat Naruto melompat mundur hingga mengeluarkan senjata berbentuk tongkat berwarna hitam.

 **Swush!**

Api yang berkobar di sekitar Kurama kembali menghilang memperlihatkan Kurama yang membelah api dengan ekornya dan di belakang Kurama tampak di sekitar sayap Kurama terdapat Lingkaran merah berukuran besar.

Naruto yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya. **["Katouhenggi : Kyuugarouma!"]** teriak Kurama mengepakkan sayapnya dengan keras.

 **Bwush!**

Seketika 18 Lingkaran dari 9 pasang sayap Kurama keluar bola api berukuran besar yang mengarah ke arah Naruto secara bersamaan.

 **Sret! Trank!**

Naruto yang melihat itu memasang posisi bersiap menghadapi bola api Kurama yang mengarah padanya. Setelah menurutnya dekat, Naruto mematahkan bagian depan dan belakang tongkatnya lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya.

 **Bwush! Bwush! Bwush! Bwush!**

Dengan gerakan lincah Naruto mengayunkan tongkatnya membelah setiap bola api yang mengarah padanya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Melihat tersisa satu bola api lagi, Naruto memutar tongkatnya dan seketika bagian Tongkat Naruto yang patah menyatu dan Naruto langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya ke depan.

 **Trank! Bwush!**

Tongkat Narutopun seketika terbelah menjadi kecil-kecil dengan rantai menyatu pecahan-pecahan rantai tersebut. Ujung Tongkat yang memanjang karena pecahan tadi pun menghantam Bola Api terakhir Kurama hingga terbelah dengan sempurna hingga melewati Naruto.

 **Sret! Sring! Tank!**

Setelah membelah api tersebut Naruto menarik tongkatnya hingga pecahan tongkatnya tertarik dan menyatu kembali menjadi tongkat seperti semula. Kurama yang melihat itu menggumam karena Naruto berhasil membelah bola apinya dengan mudah, padahal bola api tersebut harusnya meledak, tapi bola itu tidak meledak sama sekali.

 **["Cukup menarik Gaki! Apa yang kau gunakan hingga membuat bola Apiku gagal meledak,"]** puji Kurama lalu bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

" _**Bukienji Daiku Rokujuu : Albodozen**_ , senjata yang bisa menangkal jutsu apapun dari jutsu yang memiliki ledakan besar menjadi tidak memiliki ledakan, setelah aku menghantam bola apimu, daya ledak yang harusnya besar aku hilangkan hingga membuat bola tersebut hanya seperti api biasa," ucap Naruto sambil melirik tongkat di tangannya.

 **["Senjata yang cukup menarik, kau memiliki berbagai senjata yang cukup menarik ya,"]** ucap Kurama. **["Tapi jangan senang dulu, kau pikir aku hanya bisa Element Api?"]** lanjut Kurama sambil mengambil posisi siap berlari.

 **Bzit!**

Naruto yang melihat Tubuh Kurama mengeluarkan percikan Petir langsung mematahkan seluruh bagian Tongkatnya dan menggulungnya di tangan kanannya.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang tidak bisa melihat kecepatan Kurama Langsung melompat tinggi ke belakang hingga menempel di sebuah Pohon berbatang besar.

 **Swush!**

Mata Naruto seketika melebar ketika Kurama tiba-tiba sudah di depannya dengan tangan besarnya siap mencakarnya _'Cepat Sekali?!'_ batin Naruto.

 **Crash! Wush!**

Tangan besar Kuramapun mencakar pohon yang di pijak oleh Naruto namun untungnya Naruto terkena telapak tangan Kurama yang membuatnya terdorong ke bawah.

 **["Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Goakkuastra!"]** teriak Naruto sambil melayangkan tinju pada udara kosong dengan pukulan mengarah ke bawah.

 **Bwush!**

 **Tap!**

Naruto pun seketika terdorong dan mendarat beberapa meter dari Pohon yang dia pijak tadi. _'Dia memiliki Element Petir, Angin dan Api, jadi seluruh elementku mustahil untuk mengalahkannya, Angin juga tidak mungkin aku gunakan untuk mengalahkannya,'_ batin Naruto

' _Jadi Element Yang tersisa adalah Taijutsu, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain sampai aku menemukan celah besar untuk menyerangnya,'_ batin Naruto sambil mengepal tangannya

 **Swush!**

 **["Terlalu Lambat!"]** teriak Kurama secara tiba-tiba sudah di belakang Naruto sambil mengayunkan ekornya

 **Wush! Blar! BOOM!**

Semua melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat Naruto berhasil menahan serangan ekor Kurama dengan satu tangan tanpa melihat, bahkan Naruto tak bergerak dari tempatnya membuat tanah di bawahnya hancur berantakan.

 _ **['Tidak mungkin, dia menahannya dengan satu tangan,']**_ batin Kurama. "Gomen Kurama, kau bilang kau sempat melihat pertandinganku bukan? Jika begitu akan aku tunjukkan Taijutsuku," ucap Naruto sambil melirik Kurama dengan seringai di mulutnya.

 **Dum! Wush!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung mendorong ekor Kurama lalu menghilang dengan cepat dan sudah berpindah ke salah satu Kaki Kurama dalam keadaan melayang.

"Huoooraa!" teriak Naruto melayangkan tendangannya ke arah kaki Kurama.

 **Blam!**

Tendangan Narutopun berhasil mengenai kaki Kurama, namun kulit Kurama sangat keras membuat Naruto mendecih karena dirinya yakin tendangannya tidak memberikan sakit pada Kurama.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Naruto yang melihat serangannya tidak berdampak langsung menghilang dan sudah menjauh dari Kurama sambil menatap Kurama tajam.

 **["Kheh! Mana Taijutsumu, asal kau tahu kulitku sangatlah keras, serangan seperti gigitan semut tidak akan bisa melukaiku."]**

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang terlilit rantai serta pecahan tongkatnya. "Hm~ keras ya...," gumam Naruto. "Kita lihat saja," balas Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 **Sret! Twush!**

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto sudah di depan wajah Kurama membuat Kurama terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Naruto sudah di depannya.

"HUOOORAAAA!" teriak Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kurama.

 **Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Pukulan Naruto pun berhasil mengenai wajah Kurama hingga membuat ledakan angin di sertai Petir Kuning yang besar hingga membuat Kurama oleng.

"Pukulannya!" kejut Irina

" Berhasil memberikan efek!" lanjut Xenovia ikut terkejut.

 **Blam!**

 **["Ghh! Beraninya...,"** geram Kurama sambil menahan sakit di sisi kiri wajahnya.

 **Wush! Tap!**

"Huoooo," gumam Naruto yang telah mendarat sambil memasang posisi kedua tangan di kepalkan di sisi pinggangnya lalu melesat dengan cepat kembali ke arah Kurama.

 **Swush! Blar**

Kurama yang menyadari itupun mengayunkan ekornya, namun Naruto berhasil memberikan serangan yang sama membuat Kurama terserat ke belakang.

' _Sekarang!'_ batin Naruto mengembalikan tongkat yang melilit di lengannya menjadi semula kembali.

 **["Gh! KUSO GAKI!"]** teriak Kurama. **["GROOAAAAAAARRR!"]**

 **Twush!**

Teriakan Kurama pun menghasilkan hempasan angin yang sangat kuat bahkan bisa membuat pepohonan besar di hutan kematian bergoyang, namun tidak untuk Naruto yang terus maju sambil membelah angin dengan tongkat miliknya.

 **["Albodozen : Senificharge!"]** ucap Naruto sambil melempar Tongkaktnya ke arah Kurama

Kurama yang menutup mulutnya karena melihat Tongkat Naruto seketika terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Naruto sudah di samping tongkatnya.

 **Swush! Duak!**

Naruto pun mengayunkan tongkatnya dari bawah dan berhasil mengenai dagu Kurama hingga wajah Kurama menoleh ke atas.

 **Duak! Wush! Buagh! Blaam!**

Tak sampai di sana, Naruto kembali memberikan tendangan pada wajah kiri Kurama hingga oleng ke samping. Dan sebagai serangan terakhir, Naruto menghantamkan tongkatnya dari atas dan berhasil membuat kepala Kurama melesat ke bawah dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Dari punggung Naruto seketika keluar jaringan darah yang langsung melesat ke bawah dan menarik Naruto untuk mendarat sempurna di tanah.

"Huft~," hela Naruto. "Apakah berhasil?" gumam Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **["** _ **Omoshiroi Gak.**_ **"]** Naruto yang mendengar itu bersiaga. Tak lama setelah itu, tampak sosok Kurama yang menampakkan dirinya dengan luka yang dia terima mulai berusaha pulih kembali. **["seranganmu cukup luar biasa, termasuk senjatamu itu...]**

 **["Tapi, Apa senjatamu bisa menghentikan Ini!?"]** teriak Kurama sambil membuka mulutnya dan melebarkan sembilan Sayapnya.

 **Bwush~**

Mata Naruto seketika melebar ketika energi negatif dan positif mulai berkumpul di mulut Kurama dan Sembilan pasang Sayap Kurama. "Itu!" kejut Charlotte ketika melihat apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kurama. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menjaga jarak yang sangat jauh dari Kurama

' _Itu,_ _ **Bijuu Dama**_ _?!'_ batin Naruto sambil menghilangkan tongkat di tangannya. _'Sial! Aku belum memiliki senjata untuk menangani Serangan itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan...,'_ batin Naruto berpikir mencari cara agar bisa menahan serangan Bijuu Dama.

' _Aku bisa saja menggunakan Midrocremon, tapi Redurora Maupun Reimonra tidak bisa menahan Bijuu Dama Sebanyak itu,'_ batin Naruto.

 **["Bijuu Dama!"]** teriak Kurama menembakkan serangannya secara bersamaan ke arah Naruto. Semua yang melihat itu tentu saja panik termasuk Charlotte.

' _Terlambat!'_ batin Naruto menyilangkan ke kedua tangannya ke depan.

 **BOOOOOM!**

Ledakan Dahsyat seketika terjadi di Dead Forest, semua yang ingin menyelamatkan Naruto seketika terdiam seperti batu. Mereka benar-benar Syok karena Naruto menerima serangan itu.

 **["Kheh!"]** dengus Kurama. "T-Ti-Tidak mu-mungkin ...," gagap Asia dan perlahan suaranya melemah karena kehilangan kesadarannya akibat terlalu syok. Kirin yang ada di samping Asia langsung menangkap tubuh Asia sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"D-Danchou...," gumam Koneko lirih

"Na-Naru-kun ...," gagap Aiz dengan wajah yang sangat syok, Kurumi yang melihat kejadian tadi juga sempat syok namun Kurumi seketika tersentak ketika merasakan energi yang cukup kuat.

" **KURAMAAAAA!"** teriak Charlotte dengan suara yang benar-benar marah. **"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN KURAMA?! KENAPA KAU SAMPAI MENGELUARKAN BIJUU DAMA?!"**

 **["Khe! Bukankah sudah dari awal aku mengatakannya? Sebaiknya kau diam saja Whitegon,"]** Charlotte yang mendengar itu menggeram marah.

 _ **['Matte Charlotte! Aku merasakan Energi Naruto-kun!']**_

 **Swush!**

Seketika semua kembali terkejut ketika ledakan besar yang ada di tempat Naruto mulai menyusut dan berubah menjadi bola berukuran sedang.

 **Wush!**

Kumpulan asap yang tercipta karena ledakan tadi pun mulai menghilang memperlihatkan sosok Naruto dengan tangan kanan mengarah pada Bola yang menyerap ledakan tadi.

Semua melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat Naruto selamat, bahkan mereka semakin terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto di lingkupi sesuatu berwarna Hijau di kiri dan merah di kanan.

 **["Itu?!"]** geram Kurama.

 **Wush!**

Mata Kurama seketika melebar ketika Naruto secara tiba-tiba sudah di depan wajahnya dengan tatapan garang di mana mata kirinya berwarna merah terang sementara mata Kanannya bersinar kuning.

 **["Rasengan!"]** teriak Naruto dengan nada yang berbeda.

 **BOOOM!**

Kembali terjadi ledakan Dahsyat di tempat Kurama membuat semua menyilangkan tangan mereka karena Dahsyatnya ledakan di sertai angin kencang.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Dari balik ledakan tampak sosok Naruto yang terpental dan mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna, namun Tubuh Naruto tampak terdapat luka bekas bakar di sertai tubuh yang mengeluarkan asap panas.

"Huft~," hela Naruto.

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Dari balik asap ledakan keluar sosok Kurama dengan luka di kepalanya mulai jatuh ke tanah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya dan tak lama setelah itu Naruto pun ikut kehilangan kesadarannya

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

.

Semua yang melihat Naruto bisa memberikan serangan yang besar terkejut di tempat, bahkan daya ledaknya lebih besar di banding ledakan Bijuu Dama yang di layangkan Kyuubi.

Dan juga ledakan tadi berhasil membuat sang Kyuubi kehilangan kesadarannya. Benar-benar serangan dahsyat. Tohka dan Julis yang melihat Naruto tak sadarkan diri langsung ke tempat Naruto di susul yang lain begitu juga Charlotte.

 **Wush! Blam!**

Charlotte yang paling cepat sampai di tempat Naruto langsung mengecek keadaan Naruto. _'Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan,'_ batin Charlotte. _'Tapi sungguh luar biasa, dia bisa bertahan setelah terkena Bijuu Dama, bahkan dia berhasil menggunakan daya ledak Bijuu Dama untuk serangan balik yang memiliki daya ledak yang lebih besar dari ledakan sebelumnya.'_

' _Dan juga kekuatan apa yang menyelubungi sebagian tubuh Naruto-kun tadi, rasanya tidak asing,'_ batin Charlotte sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak tenang dalam pingsannya.

"Whitegon-san! Bagaimana keadaan Danchou?" tanya Julis sambil berlutut di samping tubuh Naruto begitu juga Tohka. "Dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya pingsan," jawab Charlotte sambil menyerahkan tubuh Naruto pada Tohka lalu berdiri.

"A-Anda mau ke mana?"

"Hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran padanya," jawab Charlotte sambil berjalan ke arah Ekor Kurama lalu menarik Kurama hingga tubuh Kurama terseret mengikuti Whitegon. Semua yang melihat itu kecuali Asia dan Kiba yang masih tak sadarkan diri terdiam seperti batu.

' _Kuat sekali,'_ batin semuanya.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **15.00 PM**

.

"Enghhh~," lenguh Naruto membuka matanya kembali. "Kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun?" Naruto yang mendengar suara bagaikan malaikat menoleh ke atas dan dia bisa melihat wajah Ibu angkatnya yaitu Charlotte tengah tersenyum padanya.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Charlotte terdiam sesaat, karena dia mencoba mencerna posisi apa yang membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Charlotte dari bawah.

"Uwaa!" teriak Naruto panik sambil berusaha bangun dari berbaringnya. Ya, dia baru saja habis berbaring di paha Charlotte. "Mou~!" ucap Charlotte sambil menahan Naruto lalu memeluk Leher Naruto sambil mengunci pergerakan Naruto di mana ke dua kakinya dia selipkan di selah kaki Naruto.

"Ada Apa sih Naruto-kun, ini aku ibumu. Kenapa kau panik begitu?" tanya Charlotte sambil cemberut. "Ti-Ti-Tidak ada maksud apa Okaa-san! A-Aku hanya terkejut saja karena aku berbaring di paha Okaa-san. Pa-padahal tadi Aku merasa aku melawan Kurama Deh," balas Naruto sambil menjelaskan kronologinya

"Ah! Itu? Kau berhasil mengalahkannya kok," ucap Charlotte membuat tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Naruto. "Eh? Bagaimana bisGhhh?!" perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti ketika dia merasakan sakit di kepala bagian kirinya begitu juga mata kirinya.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Charlotte khawatir karena secara tiba-tiba Naruto melenguh kesakitan. "Ti-Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kepalaku hanya berdenyut saat berusaha mengingat bagaimana caranya aku mengalahkan Kurama saja," jawab Naruto sambil berusaha tersenyum

 **Bletak!**

"Ittai!" ringis Naruto lalu mendelik kepada siapa yang memukul kepalanya. Dan rupanya terdapat kelompoknya termasuk Aiz dan Kurumi.

"Kalian! Siapa yang memukulku tadi!" tanya Naruto kesal.

 **Wush! Tap!**

"Itu Aku Baka! Ada masalah!" balas Tohka sambil menatap Naruto kesal. "Tentu saja masalah, baka!" balas Naruto semakin kesal sambil menahan tinju Tohka.

"Nii-chan."

Naruto yang mendengar suara Asia menoleh dan dia melihat Asia yang menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata. "Asia-chan," gumam Naruto.

 **Wush! Grep!**

"NII-CHAN!" teriak Asia sambil memeluk Naruto erat lalu menangis dengan kerasnya di dada Naruto. "O-Oi, Asia-chan ada apa? ke-kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap khawatir Asia karena secara tiba-tiba dirinya di peluk dan Asia menangis dengan keras di dadanya.

"Syukurlah... Hiks.. Syukurlah kau masih hidup... Hiks... Hiks... Aku... Hiks... Sungguh bersyukur bahwa Nii-chan selamat dari Bijuu Dama Kurama-san," ucap Asia sambil terisak.

 **Deg!**

Naruto seketika tersentak mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Asia, dirinya mulai ingat bahwa dia berusaha menahan Bijuu Dama. Setelah kejadian itu, dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Naru-kun, apa kau menggunakannya lagi?" tanya Kurumi sambil merendahkan tubuhnya di sisi tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang paham apa yang di tanyakan Kurumi menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak menggunakan Doujutsuku Kurumi-nee, aku bahkan tidak ingat kejadian berikutnya ketika aku berusaha menahan Bijuu Dama Kurama," jawab Naruto setengah berbisik agar tidak di dengar.

Kurumi dan Charlotte yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat sebelum saling melirik dengan tatapan seolah memberi kode.

 **Blam!**

Tak lama setelah itu datang Kurama yang langsung duduk di antara mereka. Naruto yang melihat Kurama datang Sweatdrop seketika, pasalnya Kurama datang dalam keadaan perban melilit di beberapa bagian dan terdapat bekas-bekas luka di tubuh Kurama.

"E-Etto... Ku-Kurama, a-apa seranganku sebegitu parahnya?" tanya Naruto tergagap. Kurama yang di tanya hanya terdiam beberapa detik lalu mengalihkan wajahnya. "JAWAB AKU WOY?!"

 **["** _ **Urusai Na Gaki**_ **! Jangan buat aku marah!"]** balas Kurama mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Justru Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu! Aku bertanya dan kau mengacuhkanku, tentu saja aki marah!" balas Naruto balik mendelik Kurama.

 **["GRRR!"]** /"GRRRR!" geram Kurama dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, hentikan pertengkaran kalian." Naruto dan Kurama yang mendengar suara Whitegon menoleh serempak ke arah Whitegon yang tersenyum manis. "Karena tadi Kurama-kun yang pingsan sebelum Naruto-kun, Maka Kurama dinyatakan kalah melawan Naruto-kun," ucap Charlotte sambil menepuk kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dengan begini Naruto-kun bisa melakukan Kontrak dengan Kurama-kun," ucap Charlotte membuat semua yang ada di sana terdiam. "Be-Benarkah?!" tanya Naruto antusias.

 **["Khe! Kau Cuma beruntung Gaki,"]** dengus Kurama. "Jadi? Bagaimana caranya aku melakukan Kontrak dengan Kurama? Apakah secara langsung setelah aku mengalahkannya aku menjadi pemiliknya? Atau ada metode lain?" tanya Naruto mengacuhkan dengusan Kurama.

"Kurama-kun," kode Charlotte yang membuat Kurama menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu merendahkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan Naruto.

 **["Tempelkan telapak tanganmu di atas kepalaku, lalu ucapkan** _ **"Aku nama lengkapmu, ingin membuat kontrak dengan julukanku untuk menjadi partner selamanya apapun yang terjadi hingga salah satu dari kita mati. Apakah kau bersedia menjadi partnerku dan meminjamkan kekuatanmu?" "]**_ ucap Kurama memberitahu bagaimana caranya melakukan Kontrak.

"O-Ou~," gumam Naruto lalu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kepala Kurama, namun gerakkannya harus terhenti karena Asia menahan lengannya. "Nii-chan... Apa kau yakin mengenai ini? Bagaimana jika Kurama-san mengekang dan membunuh Nii-chan?" tanya Asia sambil menatap Naruto khawatir.

Dalam hati Asia, Asia masih takut kehilangan Kakak tercintanya ini. Dirinya takut Naruto mati di tangan Kyuubi walau sudah membuat Kontrak. Karena bisa saja Kyuubi menekang dan membunuh Naruto.

"Jangan Khawatir, Asia-chan," ucap Charlotte sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan hati Asia. **["Kontrak yang kami buat tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang kau takutkan. Jika pun aku berusaha membunuh Gaki ini, itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil,"]** ucap Kurama ikut menjelaskan.

"Itu karena setelah membuat Kontrak, bisa di katakan mereka memiliki satu nyawa. Jadi mustahil mereka menghabisi nyawa mereka sendiri, jika itu terjadi akan ada kekkai tak kasap mata yang akan melindungi orang yang akan di bunuh. Namun Kekkai itu tidak akan muncul jika orang lain yang membunuhnya," lanjut Charlotte menjelaskan.

Asia yang mendengar itu terdiam lalu menundukkan wajahnya hingga ubun-ubun rambutnya menyentuh dada Naruto. "Asia-chan?" panggil Naruto.

"Nii-chan, maukah kau berjanji padaku? Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, bisakah Nii-chan berjanji apa pun yang terjadi Nii-chan dan Kurama-san akan selalu bersama dan saling melindungi?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum karena dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya sangat peduli padanya. Naruto pun melepaskan tangan Asia yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut lalu mengangkat wajah Asia hingga menatapnya.

 **Cup~**

Dengan lembut Naruto mencium Asia hingga membuat semua yang di sana terkejut karena tidak biasanya Naruto dengan berani mencium seseorang, walaupun mereka adalah calon istrinya.

Ciuman itu pun terlepas karena ciuman tersebut tidak mengandung nafsu melainkan kasih sayang. "Arigato Asia-chan karena mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi Daijoubu, Aku dan Kurama berjanji akan saling melindungi dan akan selamanya menjadi Partner hingga kematian menjemput kita," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Kurama yang mendengar itu hanya diam beberapa saat lalu memejamkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto mulai menaruh telapak tangannya di kepalanya.

 _ **["Aku Uzumaki Naruto**_ **,** _ **ingin membuat kontrak denganmu, The Nine Legend Of Dragons Bijuu Beast, Kyuubi no Kitrugon untuk menjadi partner selamanya apapun yang terjadi hingga salah satu dari Kita mati. Apakah kau bersedia menjadi partnerku dan meminjamkan kekuatanmu?"]**_ ucap Naruto melafalkan Mantra Kontraknya.

 **["Aku Kyuubi no Kitrugon, bersedia menerimamu menjadi Partner, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku bersedia meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu,"]** ucap Kurama membalas Mantra Naruto.

 **Siiing!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Lingkaran merah di kepala Kurama dan langsung merambat ke tubuh Naruto hingga membuat tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya merah sesaat.

Merasa sudah cukup Naruto pun menarik tangannya dan Naruto bisa melihat sebuah lambang Naga Rubah di perutnya lalu mulai memudar dengan sendirinya.

"Ha'i! Dengan begini kalian resmi menjadi partner," ucap Charlotte sambil tersenyum senang. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun berdiri lalu melompat setinggi mungkin sambil berteriak,

"YATTA! AKHIRNYA AKU MEMILIKI PARTNER!"

Semua yang melihat Naruto tampak senang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum karena Naruto sudah lama tidak memiliki partner.

 **["Yo, apa sudah selesai?"]** tanya Naga Kitrugon berwarna hijau mendekati mereka bersama yang lain. "Ha'i, baru saja selesai," jawab Charlotte.

 **Wush! Tap!**

"YOSHA!" teriak Naruto setelah mendarat, "Mulai sekaramg mohon kerja samanya Kurama," ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kurama dengan senyum bersahabatnya. Kurama yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

 **["Naruto-kun, bisakah kau juga melakukannya kepadaku?"]** Naruto yang mendengar itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia telah melihat Charlotte yang menjadi Whitegon yang mengarahkan kepalanya di depan Naruto.

"O-Okaa-san! A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini juga?" ucap Naruto bingung. **["Jangan khawatir, anggap saja ini kontrak menyatakan bahwa kau resmi menjadi anakku, sebagai seorang ibu, tentu aku tidak ingin anakku dalam masalah suatu saat nanti."]**

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat. Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Whitegon melirik Naruto yang tampak berpikir. "Nii-chan," gumam Asia khawatir.

 **Tap!**

Setelah berpikir cukup keras, Naruto pun menempelkan telapak tangannya di kepala Whitegon dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Saat melakukan Kontrak dengan Kurama.

Semua yang melihat itu tersenyum miris, mereka juga tidak bisa menghentikan Naruto. Sejak Dulu Naruto ingin bertemu keluarganya tapi tidak ada satu pun waktu yang membuatnya bisa bertemu Orang Tuanya.

Dan harapannya sekarang telah ada di harapannya. Sosok Naga yang Naruto anggap sebagai ibunya begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan sekarang hubungan mereka telah resmi menjadi Ibu dan Anak.

Asia yang melihat itu menundukkan wajahnya, dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah keluarga Naruto jika melihat ini.

Setelah Kontrak selesai, sebuah lingkaran putih muncul di kepala Naruto dan langsung memasuki tubuh Naruto hingga membuat tubuh Naruto bersinar sesaat.

 **["Yosh, dengan begini aku bisa mencari keberadaanmu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu,"]** ucap Charlotte. Charlotte yang akan menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas terhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

"Arigato... Okaa-san."

Whitegon yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak lalu tersenyum tipis karena bisa membuat Naruto senang, Charlotte yang ada di dalam hati Whitegon ikut tersenyum senang bisa membuat Naruto senang.

 **["Naruto, selagi ada waktu maukah kau ikut ke Kutub Utara?"]** tanya Whitegon membuat Naruto dan seluruh anggotanya kebingungan termasuk Asia, Aiz dan Kurumi. "Desa Hyotogaku? Untuk apa ke sana?" tanya Kurumi.

"Kita akan menemuinya, karena besok kami akan pergi ke sana karena kami semua di panggil olehnya," jawab Whitegon yang telah berubah menjadi Charlotte.

"Olehnya?" tanya Aiz sambil melirik Naruto yang tampak terkejut. "Mungkinkah?" tebak Xenovia.

"Whellgon," lanjut Naruto

"Um, benar sekali," ucap Charlotte sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku mengundang kalian menuju Desa Hyotogaku untuk bertemu dengan King of Dragons, Rajanya para Naga. Saa~ apa jawabanmu, Anakku. Uzumaki Naruto," lanjut Kurumi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun berpikir sejenak lalu menatap seluruh anggotanya. "Bagaimana Minna?" tanya Naruto. "Heh~ kenapa kau tanya kami? Apa pun keputusanmu kami akan selalu mengikutimu Danchou," ucap Irina.

"Kami siap mengikutimu Danchou," ucap Julis sambil tersenyum semangat. "Kami Juga akan ikut," ucap Kurumi mewakili Asia dan Aiz.

"Ka-Kalian, sebaiknya kalian tetap di sihmmnn." Perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti ketika Kurumi mencium bibirnya, ciuman itupun di lepaskan oleh Kurumi lalu menatap Naruto yang membatu dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Dengar ya, j-jika kami tidak ada di sana, s-siapa yang akan mengobatimu?! Bi-Bisa saja terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan?!" ucap Kurumi sambil tergagap.

"Jangan Khawatir, masih ada aku," ucap Koneko secara tiba-tiba sudah di samping Naruto sambil memeluk lengan Naruto erat. "Tapi tetap saja Aku masih khawatir, Chibi-Neko?!"

Kirin yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil, lalu menoleh ke Tohka yang tampak gelisah. "Kenapa kau tidak ikutan saja Tohka-nee?" goda Kirin.

"Ha-Hah?! Jangan bercanda?!"

Naruto yang mendengar debat di sisi kiri dan Kanannya hanya bisa Sweatdrop, Charlotte yang melihat itu tertawa kecil. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun seketika tersadar begitu juga semua. Naruto pun menerima uluran tangan Charlotte lalu tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku menerimanya Okaa-san,"

.

.

 **20.00 PM**

 **.**

Di malam yang indah dengan cuaca yang mulai dingin, tampak saat ini di kamar Naruto terdapat sang pemilik kamar tengah mengemas barangnya untuk keberangkatannya besok menuju Hyotogaku.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap!**

"Konbanwa Naru-kun." Naruto seketika menegang dan langsung berbalik menatap siapa yang menyapanya, dan rupanya, yang mengunjunginya adalah Para Servant, para Calon Istrinya dari hasil yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Ka-Kalian? Ke-Kenapa kalian ke sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto sampai tergagap. "Apa salah, kami mengunjungi calon suami kami sendiri?" tanya balik Arthuria dengan nada di buat sedih.

"Bu-Bukannya begitu! A-Aku hanya terkejut saja!" balas Naruto berusaha membuat Arthuria tidak bersedih. "Benarkah?" tanya Arthuria antusias.

"U-Um," jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk. "Ja-Jadi... A-Ada masalah apa kalian kemari?" tanya Naruto.

 **Sret! Bruk!**

Naruto seketika terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Okita menekel Kakinya dan mendorongnya untuk berbaring di kasur. Naruto yang berusaha menahan Sakit seketika melebarkan matanya karena dirinya menyadari sesuatu.

Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika tebakannya benar, mereka saat ini mengelilinginya dengan tatapan nafsu. Naruto tahu tatapan mereka hanya ingin meminta jatah ciuman mereka, dan dirinya yakin jika mereka kemari, mereka pasti tahu jika dirinya akan pergi.

"Kami dengar, Naru-kun akan pergi ke Hyotogaku."

' _Sudah aku duga,'_ batin Naruto ketika mendengar ucapan Okita.

 **Sret!**

"Ah! Kalian sudah datang," ucap Asia datang bersama Kurumi, Aiz, Tearju dan Rosswaisse. "O-Oi! Asia-chan! Mungkinkah kau yang memberitahu mereka?" tanya Naruto

"Ha'i, itu aku," jawab Asia sambil tersenyum manis. "Ke-Kenapa?!" tanya Naruto tergagap.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman Nii-chan tadi siang. Dan Juga aku ingin mereka menikmati bibirmu karena siapa tahu kita akan lama di sana, jika tidak bisa-bisa lebih parah saat kau kembali karena tidak memberi mereka ciuman saat kita pergi nanti," jawab Asia sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu meneguk ludahnya. "Ta-Tapi Waktunya?" gagap Naruto. " Jangan Khawatir, Aku bisa mengaturnya," jawab Kurumi sambil memperlihatkan Zafkielnnya.

' _S-S-Selesai Sudah...,'_ batin Naruto sambil meneguk ludahnya.

Kejadian berikutnya? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap, tampak Danzo saat ini berdiri di hadapan beberapa orang yang tengah duduk santai di gunung mayat pasukan Black Army, walau tidak terlalu banyak.

Danzo yang melihat itu menyeringai. "Kenapa kau menyeringai Tua Bangka?" tanya pemuda dengan tombak di tangannya. "Kalian sungguh luar biasa. Apa kalian ingin bekerja sama denganku?" balas Danzo.

"Jangan bercanda! setelah menyerang kami kau berniat bekerja Sama, Omong kosong!" balas Pemuda berambut Silver di samping pemuda yang memegang Tombak. "Khuhu, tapi aku yakin kalian akan tertarik," balas balik Danzo.

"Apa Maksudmu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Ucap Danzo membuat beberapa orang yang ada di hadapan Danzo sedikit terkejut. "Uzumaki Naruto? Maksudmu _**The Genius From Konoha**_?" tanya perempuan berambut kuning di sana.

"Benar, Aku ingin kalian membunuhnya," jawab Danzo. "Apa kalian tertarik?" tanya Danzo menyeringai.

"Akan kami dengarkan."

.

.

.

 **Hyotogaku**

.

Di sebuah Tempat yang di tutupi Kristal Es tampak di dalam sebuah Kumpulan Kristal berukuran besar, tampak sebuah tempat yang di penuhi air, rerumputan, pohon dan berbagai Naga berkumpul di sana.

 **Bhum!**

Tampak di tengah perairan, sesuatu berukuran besar berwarna Putih dengan Kristal di setiap tempatnya mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya.

 **Bhaatsh! Pyarsh!**

Tak lama setelah itu enam pasang sayap dari Kristal Es yang tipis dan lentur mulai mengembang dari sesuatu yang besar tersebut.

 **Swush!**

Dari dalam air, keluar sesuatu yang panjang dan memiliki kepala Naga dari Kristal Es. Kepala Naga itu pun menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai membuka matanya hingga memperlihatkan mata berwarna merah tajam.

 **["Semua Naga, berkumpul,"]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _ **Pada Akhirnya aku bisa terbang dengan partnerku sendiri,"**_

" _ **Siapa Kau sebenarnya?!"**_

" _ **Itukah Whellgon,"**_

" _ **JANGAN MENDEKATIKU KELUARGA SIALAN?!"**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 37 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice Of Life : Whellgon and Unexpected**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Saya kembali dari kesibukan saya dan menyempatkan mengetik cerita ini dan Boom! Akhirnya bisa Up juga.**_

 _ **Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita kali ini? Menarikkah? Atau kurang menarik? Aku harap kalian terhibur.**_

 _ **Ok kita mulai sedikit pembahasan, waktu itu ada yang Review Aku Bijuu adalah hewan dengan banyak Ekornya mulai daro Ichibi hingga Kyuubi. Dan di sini malah menjadi Sayap. Lalu apa fungsi "Bi" di Kyuubi? Dan kenapa yang lainnya tidak ada "Bi"? Itu karena terjadi sesuatu pada saat itu.**_

 _ **Tapi tidak semua nama Bijuu harus berekor setahuku. Seperti di Naruto, Choumei. Dia memang memiliki satu Ekor namun sisanya adalah Sayap. Jadi apakah ada kesalah di cerita ini? Aku harap tidak sih. Ingatlah ini hanya Fiksi tak harus sama dengan yang nyata.**_

 _ **Lalu Leafy? Hmm~ sudah lama dia tidak muncul bukan? Bahkan mendapat sedikit percakapan. Lalu seperti di atas, kemanakah Leafy akan pergi?**_

 _ **Lalu Kontrak Dengan Kyuubi? Aku sudah merencanakannya dari awal kalau Naruto harus melawan Kyuubi, kalian berpikir kenapa Kyuubi lemah dan mudah di kalahkan? Tunggu sampai Chapter depan dan lihat kenapa Kurama mudah sekali di kalahkan. Selain itu saya tidak terpikirkan hal lain yang cocok untuk melakukan Kontrak.**_

 _ **Lalu Kontrak dengan Whitegon? Ini sesuatu yang special. Bukan sembarangan aku memilih Whitegon ikut menjadi Partner ke dua Naruto. Nantikan saja kenapa saya memilihnya. Nanti kalian juga paham.**_

 _ **Berikutnya, Kelompok yang di temui Danzo? Aku rasa kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Dan yang terakhir, Whellgon dan kejadian yang paling di nanti. Pada Akhirnya Cerita ini akan memasuki masa-masa yang panas.**_

 _ **Ok, Itu saja dari saya, dan oh ya, jika kalian ingin bergabung FNI. Gomenasai, saya sudah keluar dari grub itu. Karena suatu masalah yang sangat Privat.**_

 _ **Tapi jika kalian ingin ikut, aku sarankan untuk bersabar saja. Tunggu sampai Akhir Oktober. Itu saranku.**_

 _ **Maa~ lalu yang dari FNI. Yang mungkin sempat baca. Aku harap kalian sehat selalu saja. Tidak lebih dari itu. Jika mungkin kalian menganggap ini pengihanatan silahkan saja. Bukti kuat seperti apa pengihanatan yang aku buat. Aku melakukan ini untuk mencegah member baru yang ingin gabung agar tidak terlibat masalah.**_

 _ **Bagi kalian yang ingin komunikasi. PM saja saya. Kita bisa berdiskusi di sana.**_

 _ **Jaa~ itu saja dariku Saya Setsu undur diri. Jaa~**_

 _ **Setsutouzuki Off**_

 _ **100%-0%**_

 _ **Power Off**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**0%-100%**_

 _ **Power on!**_

 _ **Story starts!**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Servants, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Sfi-ci, Frienship, Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** _ **Aku ingin percaya bahwa )**_

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** _ **tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )**_

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** _ **Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )**_

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _ **( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** _ **dengan keras dan kasarnya )**_

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** _ **Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** _ **Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** _ **adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )**_

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _ **( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** _ **seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _ **( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _ **( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** _ **Segala pengorbanan itu )**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** _ **adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _ **( Mari membuka masa depan )**_

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** _ **yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )**_

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 37 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice of Life : Whellgon and Unexpected**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jum'at, 14 Desember 2090 (Friday, December 14th, 2090)**_

 _ **05.30 AM**_

 _ **Kamar Naruto.**_

 _ **.**_

Di pagi yang buta, tampak di sebuah kamar tepatnya di kasur kamar tersebut terdapat sepasang... Tidak... Kelompok... Hmm~ kurasa tidak juga... Kenapa? Karena di kasur tersebut terdapat satu laki di kelilingi lima perempuan. Jadi... Kita sebut saja sepasang harem.

 **Kring~**

Lelaki yang di kelilingi 5 perempuan itu pun seketika melenguh dan membuka matanya mencoba mengambil kesadarannya kembali. Lengannya yang bebas bergerak untuk mematikan jam yang ada di atasnya lalu menatap jamnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Sudah waktunyakah?" gumam Naruto sambil meletakkan jamnya kembali lalu berusaha bangkit dari berbaringnya, namun tubuhnya terasa sangat berat.

Naruto pun melihat apa yang menindihnya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat Asia tengah tertidur di atas tubuhnya. _'A-Asia-chan!'_ kejut Naruto dalam hati, _'Ta-Tapi bagaimana bi...'_

Naruto yang kebingungan seketika tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa kemarin, dirinya benar-benar di serbu habis oleh para calon istrinya. Walaupun tidak memasuki hal intim melainkan ciuman, tapi tentu saja itu cukup menguras tenaganya hingga dirinya tertidur pulas.

Naruto pun melirik sekelilingnya dan dia hanya melihat Kurumi, Aiz, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Asia dan dirinya saja di kamar tersebut. Naruto yakin sebelum dirinya tertidur, mereka ( Servants ) sudah kembali ke kediaman mereka.

Naruto yang teringat bahwa mereka akan pergi menuju Hyotogaku pun tersentak dan mulai membangunkan Asia. "Oi Asia-chan, bangun," ucap Naruto sambil mencubit-cubit pelan pipi Asia hingga melenguh kesakitan.

Karena merasakan sakit di pipinya, Asia pun membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata sayu, namanya juga baru bangun tentu saja otak masih kosong, karena otaknya belum sepenuhnya melakukan Starts.

"Nii-chan," gumam Asia. "Ayo bangun, kita akan berangkat, bangunkan Kurumi-nee dan Aiz-nee lalu bersihkan tubuh kahmmpphn~,"

Perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti karena Asia menciumnya lalu melepaskannya dengan pandangan sayu. "Nii-chan," gumam Asia sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto yang di ciumpun memerah wajahnya, walau sudah kemarin Asia menciumnya, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Asia dengan berani kembali menciumnya.

 _ **Nyit~**_

"Ittai!"

"Ayo bangun baka!"

.

 **Dead Forest**

 **06.00 AM**

 **.**

Pukul enam pagi di jepang, bagian utara di mana Hutan kematian berada. Tampak saat ini kelompk Naruto telah berkumpul bersama Para Naga Kitrugon yang sudah siap untuk pergi ke Hyotogaku.

Naruto yang sudah menunggangi Kurama mulai merasa gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia menunggangi naga dari depan. Biasanya dia hanya berboncengan dengan naga kelompoknya dan naga kakeknya.

Walaupun begitu, ini pengalaman pertama baginya dan tentu setiap terjadi pengalaman pertama kita pasti akan gugup.

Asia yang menunggangi naganya hanya terkekeh ketika melihat Naruto tampak gugup. _'Hyotogaku ya... Tempat tinggal Asuna-san dan Leafy-san...,' batin Asia sambil berpikir. 'Benar juga, kemarin Tou-san pergi ke Hyotogaku karena ada urusan, mungkinkah Tou-san menemui keluarga Nii-chan. Semoga saja, tapi jika secara tidak sengaja kami bertemu...,' batin Asia._

"Nii-chan!" panggil Asia membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa Asia-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Asia yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu seketika terhenti, pikirannya kembali berkecamuk jika dia mengatakan semuanya. Hal-hal negatif hinggap di kepalanya, _dirinya tidak mau di benci, dirinya tidak mau kehilangan kasih sayangnya, dirinya tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dia cintai._

Naruto yang melihat Asia terdiam semakin bingung dan memutuskan untuk turun dari Kurama dan berjalan menuju Asia. "Ada apa Asia-chan?" tanya Naruto, namun Naruto seketika tersentak karena Asia saat ini menangis diam.

Naruto yang melihat Asia menangis bingung plus gelagapan. "A-Asia-chan, a-ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Asia.

 **Greb!**

Asia yang di peluk seketika tersentak dan langsung membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. Naruto yang di peluk erat semakin bingung pasalnya Asia memeluknya seperti orang yang ketakutan sekaligus khawatir.

"Asia-chan, kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut Asia dengan lembut. "Nii-chan... Hiks.. Hiks.. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," lirih Asia semakin memeluk erat Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. "Ha'i-Ha'i," ucap Naruto lalu menggendong Asia dan mengajak Asia menunggangi Kurama.

 **["Kheh! Dasar pasangan incest,"]** dengus Kurama membuat alis Naruto berkedut. "URUSAI?!"

"Huaam~ kita masih belum berangkatkah?" tanya Kiba sambil menguap.

 **["Tinggal sebentar lagi, kita harus menunggu tanda dari Whellgon,"]** jawab Whitegon. "Tanda seperti apa?" tanya Kurumi yang menunggangi naga bersama Aiz.

 **["Whellgon bisa memberikan tanda pada seluruh dunia hanya dengan rapal gelombang yang dia miliki, nama rapal gelombang itu adalah** _ **wherzentteiko**_ **,"]** jawab Whitegon. "Tunggu Okaa-san, jika seperti itu bukankah berarti seluruh Naga akan berkumpul?" tanya Naruto.

 **["Tidak, naga yang memiliki Partner tidak akan terpengaruh oleh Rapal Gelombang Whellgon, hanya para Naga yang memiliki kebebasan saja yang akan terkena Rapal Gelombang Whellgon,"]** jelas Kurama ikut menjelaskan.

 **["Tapi untuk kami itu hal lain, selain pulau Kitrugon, Hyotogaku adalah rumah ke dua kami, kami sudah mengenal Whellgon selama kepemimpinan Senju Hashirama. Kau pasti berpikir apakah ras The Nine Legends Dragons Bijuu Beast yang lain juga akan berkumpul bukan?**

 **Jawabannya adalah tidak, untuk The Nine Legends Dragons Bijuu Beast yang lain tidak akan terpengaruh oleh rapal gelombang Whellgon,"]** lanjut Whitegon panjang lebar

"Tunggu-tunggu, aku menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil, jika kalian menunggu rapal gelombang milik Whellgon, itu artinya kalian sudah di undang oleh Whellgon untuk menemuinya bukan?" tanya Julis membuat Naruto tersenyum karena Julis memikirkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Dan jika kalian mengatakan bahwa hanya para naga yang tidak memiliki partner yang akan terpengaruh oleh rapal gelombang Whellgon, lalu kenapa kita menunggu rapal gelombang Whellgon? Bukankah akan lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang? Bukan aku memaksa hanya saja kalian berdua adalah Partner Danchou, bukankah artinya rapal gelombang itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada kalian?" lanjut Julis.

"Maa~ Maa~ tenanglah Julis-chan, biar aku jawab beberapa pertanyaanmu," ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Julis. "Kau tadi bertanya kenapa kita menunggu rapal gelombang Whellgon bukan? Itu karena di sekitar kita terdapat beberapa Kitrugon yang tidak memiliki Partner. Lalu kenapa kita tidak berangkat sekarang? karena banyak banyak masyarakat di luar sana, kita tidak mungkin langsung berangkat itu akan menggemparkan Konoha ketika melihat Kyuubi ada di Konoha,"

Julis yang mendengar itu tersentak karena baru menyadari hal itu, dirinya menunduk malu karena dirinya benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu Whellgon yang merupakan raja para naga.

"Lalu rapal gelombang Whellgon, sejujurnya Rapal gelombang _**wherzentteiko**_ adalah Rapal Gelombang penghenti waktu sesaat," lanjut Naruto. "Penghenti waktu sesaat?" tanya Kurumi antusias.

"Aiz-nee, Kurumi-nee, apa kalian pernah membaca berita mengenai Ratusan Naga secara serempak bergerak ke utara?" tanya Naruto membuat Kurumi dan Aiz tersentak. "Matte, maksud Naru-kun, kejadian langka 18 tahun yang lalu itu?" tanya Aiz dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kejadian Langka 18 Tahun yang lalu?" tanya Irina penasaran. "18 Tahun yang lalu tepatnya sama seperti hari ini, ratusan naga secara tiba-tiba hilang di seluruh kota dan bergerak ke arah utara. Awalnya seluruh dunia melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena ratusan naga yang awalnya ada di sekitar mereka menghilang secara tiba-tiba," jelas Aiz panjang lebar.

"Dan mereka bergerak ke utara tepatnya kota Hyotogaku," lanjut Naruto. "Ketika mendengar di sini, Bisa di pastikan kejadian waktu itu adalah perbuatan Whellgon. Kejadian itu tidak banyak di ketahui masyarakat yang ada di darat, namun untuk yang di laut sempat melihat kejadian tersebut dan merekamnya, maka dari itu kejadian itu di sebut kejadian langka."

"Hmm~ jadi begitu, kenapa kita menunggu rapal gelombang Whellgon adalah saat seluruh naga bergerak kita juga bergerak karena waktu terasa berhenti dan masyarakat tidak akan menyadari kemunculan Kyuubi," gumam Claudia paham kenapa menunggu rapal Gelombang Whellgon.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum karena semua sudah paham. Pandangan Naruto pun teralih kepada Asia yang masih memeluknya erat, karena duduk Asia menghadap ke samping Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan Asia dengan lembut lalu mengubah posisi duduk Asia ke depan.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Asia menarik lengannya untuk memeluknya dari belakang. "Jangan di lepaskan Nii-chan, _Onegai,"_ ucap Asia lalu melirik Naruto lirih. Naruto yang masih melihat Asia tampak ketakutan hanya menghela nafasnya dan mempererat pelukannya untuk menenangkan Asia.

"Ha'i-Ha'i aku tidak akan melepaskannya" ucap Naruto sambil menyalurkan kenyamanan agar Asia cepat tenang.

 **["Sudah di mulai,"]** ujar Kurama membuat semua tersentak.

 **Twuuuung!**

Seketika sebuah gelombang dengan suara Nyaring melintasi mereka, para Naga Kitrugon yang bebas seketika melebarkan mata mereka dengan pupil mereka yang mengecil.

 **Bhatsh! Wush!**

Setelahnya merekapun mengembangkan sayap mereka dan mulai terbang menuju utara. **["Ikuzo!"]** perintah Kurama mulai ikut terbang di ikuti Whitegon dan kelompok Naruto, naga Asia yang melihat tuannya bersama Naruto pun juga mulai ikut terbang.

"Kyaa!" pekik Asia sambil memeluk lengan Naruto erat. "Pegangan yang kuat Asia-chan!" ucap Naruto juga mempererat pelukannya pada Asia.

 **Swush! Wush!**

Merekapun akhirnya keluar dari hutan kematian dan langsung bergerak ke utara dengan cepat.

"Uwoooh! Sugoii!" teriak Naruto sungguh senang. Dirinya akhirnya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya terbang dengan Partnernya, walaupun dirinya sudah sering bertumpangan dan merasakan sensasi terbang dengan naga. Namun kali ini semuanya terasa berbeda di mata Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Terbang Kurama pun semakin cepat begitu juga Whitegon di samping Kurama, "Hoho, cepat sekali, kau benar-benar luar biasa Kurama!" puji Naruto. **["Kheh! Aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu,"]** dengus Kurama lalu mulai terbang dengan tenang karena mereka sudah keluar Konoha.

 **["Bagaiman rasanya Naruto-kun,"]** tanya Whitegon membuat Naruto tertawa senang. "Sungguh luar biasa Okaa-san, ini benar-benar berbeda saat aku terbang dengan Skeatboard, Sayap dan naga kelompokku," jawab Naruto benar-benar senang.

 **Wush!**

"Bagaimana Danchou, apa kau puas?" tanya Kiba dan di balas acungan jempol oleh Naruto. "Tentu saja!"

Asia yang duduk di depan Naruto pun ikut terkagum, rasanya benar-benar berbeda ketika dirinya terbang dengan naganya. Asia yang melihat ratusan Naga mulai terbang ke utara memanggil Naruto.

"Nii-chan, lihat itu." Tunjuk Asia, Naruto yang di panggil Asia pun menoleh dan melihat arah telunjuk Asia. Naruto yang melihat apa yang di tunjuk Asia pun terkejut sekaligus kagum, "Uwooh! Mereka benar-benar bergerak ke utara," gumam Naruto sambil menatap sekitarnya.

"Apa mereka tidak akan menyerang?" tanya Kirin sedikit khawatir. **["Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan menyerang. Saat ini mereka ada di dalam kendali Whellgon jadi tidak perlu takut,"]** jawab Whitegon.

"Berangkat menuju Hyotogaku menghabiskan waktu sebanyak 8 Jam, jadi sebaiknya kita mencari Naga itu dan menjadikannya tempat istirahat agar naga kaliam tidak lelah terbang," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sekelompok Naga berukuran sangat besar, kira-kira 180 meter memiliki warna tubuh kecokelatan.

"Naga itu, bukankah itu _**Ozidengrohu**_?" tanya Asia. "Um, kita akan beristirahat si atas tubuhnya, karena mereka dalam pengaruh Whellgon bisa di pastikan mereka akan terus terbang menuju utara hingga sampai tujuan, selagi perjalanan lama, kita beristirahat disana selama 4 jam lalu kembali terbang menuju Hyotogaku," usul Naruto.

 _ **Ozidengrohu**_ seekor Naga berukuran 180 meter dengan sayap besarnya sekitar 40 meter, Memiliki tubuh yang sangat besar, memiliki warna tubuh cokelat dan berelemen Api dan Tanah. Naga ini adalah Naga dari Kota Iwagaku.

"Hm, kedengarannya boleh juga, soalnya naga kita hanya bisa terbang selama 4 jam lebih," gumam Xenovia menyetujui usul Naruto. Seluruh kelompok Naruto pun bergerak ke Naga __wherzentteiko dan mendarat di atas tubuh Naga-Naga tersebut.

 **["Kurama-kun,"]** panggil Whitegon membuat Kurama meliriknya, **["Selamat terbang selama 8 jam,"]** canda Whitegon lalu terbang menuju salah satu wherzentteiko dan berubah menjadi Charlotte.

"Etto... Nii-chan,"

"Um? Nani?"

Kurama yang di tinggal sendiri ( Walau tidak sepenuhnya sendiri ) hanya diam sambil terbang dengan tenang. Kesunyian melanda di sana, Hanya ada suara Asia dan Naruto yang saling berbicara.

 _ **['KUSOYARO!']**_ teriak Kurama secara tiba-tiba dalam hati. _**['Kenapa ini terjadi padaku! Charlotte dan Whitegon enak-enakkan mendapat istirahat begitu juga kelompok Gaki ini! Sementara Aku harus terbang selama 4 Jam tanpa Istirahat, USAKENNA!']**_ gerutu Kurama dalam hati.

' _ **Mau bagaimana lagi, dia pernah melihatku, jadi rasanya mustahil berubah di hadapannya, memalukan,'**_ batin Yasaka yang ada di dalam hati Kurama. _**['Cih!']**_ batin Kurama.

Kurama yang merasa bosan melirik Naruto. Kekesalan Kurama semakin bertambah ketika dengan enaknya Naruto dan Asia memadu kasih ( Berciuman ) di atas tubuhnya.

 **["JANGAN GUNAKAN TUBUHKU UNTUK BERCINTA GAKI?!"]**

"ITU BUKAN KEINGINANKU BAKA?!"

.

 **Other Place**

.

Tampak di sebuah tempat yang di lingkupi Kristal Es, terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian tempur kuno tengah berdiri di salah satu bongkahan kristal Es dengan tombak di tangannya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Orang tersebut pun memutar-mutar Tombak di tangannya ke atas dan seketika dari tempat yang di lingkupi Kristal Es, keluar puluhan Naga dan di puluhan Naga tersebut, tampak sosok Naga dengan tanduk banteng, memiliki warna tubuh merah dan memiliki 3 pasang sayap, mulai terbang di bawah orang tersebut.

 **Tap! Wush!**

Orang tersebut pun menaiki Naga tersebut dan memacunya ke selatan di ikuti puluhan naga di belakangnya.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **4 Hours Later...**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sudah dua jam berlalu semenjak mereka berangkat dari Konoha menuju Hyotogaku, dan selama 4 jam tersebut, kelompok Naruto beserta Whitegon ( Charlotte ) memutuskan untuk beristirshat.

Sementara 4 Jam tersebut untuk Kurama, dia gunakan untuk terbang dengan tenang tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, Naruto dan Asia yang ada di atas tubuh Kurama juga saat ini tengah beristirahat dimana Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi menunggangi, sementara Asia menindih Tubuh Naruto dengan membaringkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

"Nii-chan," panggil Asia karena semenjak 4 jam yang lalu, mereka tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan yang membuat mereka hanya diam dengan posisi seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa Asia-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap langit di atasnya, sementara lengannya memeluk Asia agar tidak terjatuh dari berbaringnya.

"apakah kau senang karena pada akhirnya kau mendapatkan partner? Bahkan dia adalah Salah satu dari Sembilan Legenda Naga?" tanya Asia. Kurama yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya diam mendengarkan, lagi pula dia tidak memiliki urusan untuk ikut campur pembicaraan mereka, walaupun itu mengenai dirinya ( Kurama ).

"Tentu saja, tentu aku senang," jawab Naruto. "Dari dulu aku ingin sekali memiliki Partner Naga, namun dari dulu aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya, naga-naga yang ingin aku buat kontrak selalu menyerangku membuatku sedikit trauma dan memutuskanku untuk tidak mencari partner naga," lanjut Naruto bercerita sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang pernah dia alami.

"Biasanya orang yang berpartner akan bisa melakukan kerja sama dan meningkatkan kemampuan bersama, namun aku melatih diriku sendiri dengan batas kemampuanku yang dulu tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali.

Awalnya aku putus asa dan berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang gagal, namun saat aku berputus asa, Aiz-nee datang dan memberikan sebuah secercah cahaya yang membuatku bangkit. Aiz-nee pun melatihku selama 2 tahun hingga memutuskan untuk pergi selama 10 tahun entah ke mana."

Naruto sudah mengenal Aiz semenjak berumur 6 tahun dan Aiz waktu itu berumur 16 Tahun. Naruto yang mengingat bagaimana kerasnya dia berlatih selama 2 Tahun sedikit merinding, dirinya benar-benar harus tahan banting waktu itu.

"Setelah itu aku terus berlatih Selama satu tahun kembali dan pada akhirnya Shiina-chan dan Kurumi-nee datang, aku tidak begitu ingat kejadian waktu itu, tapi yang aku ingat hanya saat kepergian Kurumi-nee menuju France. Yang aku ingat selama Kurumi-nee mampir, aku sangat dekat dengannya."

Asia yang mendengar cerita Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan sambil tersenyum. Dirinya bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Naruto dulu.

"Akupun mencoba mencari Partner kembali, namun pada akhirnya tetap gagal. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan menjadi pekerja di Kantor Jiji hingga sekarang," lanjut Naruto. "Namun pada Akhirnya..." gantung Naruto sambil bangun dari berbaringnya menjadi terduduk, Asia yang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Naruto pun ikut menjadi terduduk dan menyandar di tubuh Naruto.

"Pada Akhirnya, Aku bisa terbang dengan Partnerku sendiri," lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap Kurama walau Kurama tidak melihatnya. "Aku sungguh senang," lanjut Naruto sambil mengelus bagian leher Kurama pelan.

"Hhmmphnn~," lenguh Kurumi sambil menutup mulutnya. Itu bukan lenguhan Ecchi ataupun Lenguhan yang mengandung unsur Lime, melainkan dia menguap sambil menutup mulutnya. Jika pakai Hoaam~ itu terasa bukan sifat perempuan pada umumnya.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Kurumi seketika menegang dan langsung berdiri tegak dengan pandangan menajam. Whitegon yang memejamkan matanya seketika membuka matanya dan mulai berdiri sambil menatap sekitarnya.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Kurama seketika menegang dan Indra Perasa yang ada di kedua sisi pipinya seketika bergetar dengan cukup kuat. Naruto dan Asia yang terganggu dengan suara getaran Kurama pun menoleh ke arah Kurama yang tampak menatap ke sana kemari dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Ada apa Kurama?" tanya Naruto sambil bersiap jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan. **["Ada yang datang,"]** ucap Kurama.

Naruto yang mendengar itu bersiap, begitu juga Asia yang langsung mengubah posisinya. "Dimana? Dan berapa orang?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik sekitarnya yang tak tampak apapun selain lautan yang luas.

 **["Mereka ada di Kabut itu, Aku tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya karena mereka bercampur dengan Naga-naga yang juga ke utara,"]** jawab Kurama membuat Naruto menoleh ke utara, di utara tepatnya 4 Km, tampak kabut yang sangat tebal yang tak terlihat ujungnya maupun dari sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Are? Aku tidak pernah dengar jika di perbatasan Hyotogaku dan Rusia ada kabut setebal itu," gumam Julis. "Mungkinkah ini salah satu kekuatan Whellgon? Atau orang yang ada di dalam kabut itu?" gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya

 **["Aku tidak pernah melihat Whellgon memiliki Teknik seperti itu, jadi kemungkinan saja itu teknik milik orang lain."]**

"Cih!" Naruto sedikit mendecih. "Jika begitu kita tidak bisa memastikan di mana posisi mereka dan jumlah mereka," desis Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Kurama, dekati mereka. Kita harus memberitahu mereka," pinta Naruto dan langsung di turuti oleh Kurama. Baru saja sampai sana, Naruto telah melihat Teamnya pada tengah bersiap, Naruto yang awalnya kebingungan pun tersadar ketika Kurumi memberinya tanda bahwa dirinya telah memberitahu yang lain.

 **Sret! Bwush!**

Charlotte yang masih berada di tubuh naga wherzentteiko langsung melompat tinggi dan berubah menjadi Whitegon dan terbang di samping Kurama.

 **["Kau juga merasakannya Kurama-kun?"]**

 **["Kau juga tahu bahwa indra pendeteksi kita sama, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak merasakannya."]**

"Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ya, Danchou?" tanya Kiba meminta kepastian. "Aku juga tidak tahu baka! Aku tidak tahu apakah akan terjadi sesuatu yang baik maupun buruk, namun selagi ada waktu kita harus bersiap untuk segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi ketika kita memasuki kabut itu," jawab Naruto sambil menatap tajam kabut tebal di depan mereka.

' _Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan Jutsu apa pun untuk membelah atau menghilangkan Kabut tersebut, karena bisa saja ada beberapa naga yang tak bersalah di dalam kabut tersebut,'_ batin Naruto sambil memikirkan Strategi yang cocok.

' _Tidak... tunggu,'_ batin Naruto sedikit tersentak lalu memejamkan matanya kembali sambil memikirkan strateginya

"Naru-kun, sebaiknya apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Aiz mewakili semuanya. **["Jika kau berniat pergi ke dalam kabut itu sendirian silahkan saja, aku tidak peduli,"]** ujar Kurama mendapat delikan dari Whitegon.

"Hmm~ karena hanya ini satu-satunya jalur kita menuju Hyotogaku, sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk ke dalam kabut itu," ucap Naruto menjelaskan keadaan yang ada. Memang benar di depan mereka ada kabut yang tebal bahkan ujungnya tak terlihat maupun di sisi kiri ataupun kanan.

Jadi mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain masuk ke dalam kabut agar cepat sampai Hyotogaku. "Kau serius Danchou? Aku melihat kabut itu sangat tebal? Bagaimana jika kita terpisah dan tersesat?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Nii-chan," gumam Asia khawatir dengan rencana Naruto. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi khawatir Asia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Asia. "Jika kita sempat terpisah, naiklah ke Okaa-san, dia bilang bisa menemukan keberadaanku jika kita terpisah, dan jika itu terjadi naiklah Okaa-san dan cari aku," ucap Naruto memberi saran pada Asia agar tidak khawatir.

"Ini juga untuk kalian semua, pastikan kalian tidak terpisah dari Okaa-san," ucap Naruto sambil melirik seluruh anggotanya. "Ha'i Danchou!/Naru-kun!" balas Kelompok Naruto begitu juga Kurumi dan Aiz.

 **["Kita akan memasuki kabut, bersiaplah,"]** ucap Whitegon membuat semua langsung bersiap. "Asia-chan," panggil Naruto membuat Asia meliriknya.

 **Grep!**

"Biarkan aku berposisi seperti ini untuk beberapa waktu, aku memiliki rencana," bisik Naruto sambil memeluk erat perut Asia. Wajah Asia langsung memerah karena saking malunya, "U-Um, te-tentu," jawab Asia tergagap

 **Swush! Swush!**

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun masuk ke dalam kabut tebal tersebut dengan keadaan saling berdekatan agar tidak terpisah.

Kurama dan Whitegon yang memimpin di depan terus menoleh ke sana kemari untuk berjaga jika tiba-tiba terjadi serangan.

 **Wush!**

Ketika indra perasa Kurama dan Whitegon bergetar, keduanya pun menukik ke atas sedikit dan langsung di ikuti yang lain.

 **Swush!**

Tak lama setelah itu dari jalur yang mereka lewati tadi, tampak sekumpulan Naga tengah terbang berkelompok. "Mereka, **Alyougon** ," gumam Naruto.

"Alyougon?" tanya Asia sambil menatap Naruto. "Naga yang memiliki Element Api biru, api biru mereka merupakan pergabungan element es dan api. Mereka memang memiliki ukuran tubuh sekitar 20 meter, tapi kekuatan mereka sangat luar biasa," jelas Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Selama sejam lamanya, mereka terbang tanpa adanya gangguan menuju Hyotogaku, mereka hanya melihat beberapa naga dan sekumpulan naga yang terbang menuju Hyotogaku. Namun mereka tetap tidak melepas kesiagaan.

"Sepertinya sejak tadi kita tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda serangan," gumam Kiba dapat di dengar oleh Naruto dan yang lain, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara dengan suara keras karena bisa saja musuh menyerang mereka dari belakang setelah mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

 **Krr~**

Getaran indra perasa Kurama semakin kuat. Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai berdiri di leher Kurama lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya, "Kurama."

 **Trank! Trank!**

Seketika dari jam Naruto keluar besi-besi yang langsung menyatu dengan tangan Naruto dan terus merambat ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. " tolong, jaga Asia dan yang lainnya," ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai tertutupi topeng besi berwajah tengu.

 **Swush! Duagh! BOOOM!**

Seketika dengan gerakan yang bersamaan Sebuah tongkat terayun di samping kanan Naruto dan langsung di tahan dengan cepat oleh Naruto hingga membuat getaran serta angin yang keras hingga membuat kabut di sekitar mereka menghilang.

Naruto yang menemukan siapa yang menyerangnya langsung melakukan tendangan hingga orang yang menyerang Naruto terpental dari naganya.

 **Wush!**

Naga yang di tunggangi oleh orang yang di tendang Naruto seketika terbang mundur ke arah majikannya hingga orang tersebut kembali menunggangi sang naga.

"Kalian lanjutkan pergi ke Hyotogaku, biar aku mengurusnya," ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sayap mekaniknya lalu terbang mendekati orang yang berpakaian tempur kuno di depannya.

"..." orang berpakaian tempur kuno yang melihat Naruto mendekat hanya diam sambil mengangkat tombak di tangannya ke atas.

Naruto yang berusaha mendekati orang tersebut langsung berhenti dan melayang di tempat sambil bersiaga.

"Danchou," gumam Julis khawatir.

"Kalian tunggu apa lagi, cepat pergi!"

 **Wush! Grep!**

"Kyaa!" seketika Naruto dan yang lain tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan. Semua semakin terkejut ketika teriakan itu berasal dari Kirin yang di cengkeram oleh seekor naga dan di bawa menjauh menuju utara.

"Kirin-chan!" teriak Naruto berusaha mengejar Kirin.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Namun hal itu harus terhenti karena orang di depannya menahannya dengan menyerangnya dengan tombaknya, mau tidak mau Naruto harus berusaha menahan serangan tersebut.

"Kirin-chan!" teriak Tohka langsung melesat mengejar Kirin bersama Saya. "Kalian tunggu!" teriak Julis berusaha memperingati.

 **["Sial! Kita di serbu!"]** panik Whitegon. **["Jangan bercanda! Jangan mengganggu kami Naga-Naga tidak berguna?!"]** teriak Kurama sambil menyemburkan api berskala besar ke segala arah.

 **["Kurama-kun!"]** teriak Whitegon sambil mengelak semburan Kurama begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Kyaa!" pekik Asia karena guncangan Kurama cukup kuat membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan di tubuh Kurama hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"ASIA!" teriak Naruto berusaha menolong Asia.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Namun yang ada Naruto telah di cengkeram dan di lilit oleh empat naga dan di bawa pergi menuju Utara. "Ku-Kuso!" teriak Naruto.

Whitegon yang melihat asia terjatuh langsung melesat ke arah Asia, Sementara Aiz dan Kurumi berusaha melesat ke arah Naruto berada.

 **Duak!**

Naruto semakin terkejut ketika Aiz dan Kurumi terkena hantaman ekor naga hingga membuat mereka terjatuh ke bawah, mata Naruto semakin bergetar ketika kelompoknya tidak cukup kuat menghadapi ratusan naga yang menyerang mereka.

"MINNA!" teriak Naruto, namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Dirinya tak sempat menyelamatkan siapa pun, apalagi dalam keadaannya yang tengah di kunci oleh empat naga.

Perlahan Naruto tidak bisa melihat kelompoknya karena kabut yang menghalangi penglihatannya, perlahan Naruto tertunduk lemas.

.

.

 **Skip time.**

 **.**

 **Wush! Bruk!**

"Ugh!" lenguh Naruto kesakitan ketika di jatuhkan dengan sembarangan dari langit hingga membentur tanah dengan keras. Perlahan Naruto berdiri dan menatap sekitarnya di mana, dirinya saat ini tengah berada di sebuah gua yang gelap dan dingin. Dan di gua tersebut terdapat ratusan naga liar mengepungnya.

 **Tap! Bruk!**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto yang mendengar suara Asia langsung menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Asia tengah terikat bersama yang kecuali Kurama dan Whitegon tentunya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"ASIA!" panik Naruto sambil membuka Topeng Tengunya lalu langsung mendekati Asia dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat Asia beserta yang lain.

 **Jrash! Grep!**

"OI! ASIA! BERTAHANLAH!?" panik Naruto sambil memeluk erat Asia berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Asia yang kedinginan. "Uhuk! ...Nii-chan...," gumam Asia lemah.

"Da-Danchou.. Uhuk! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," gumam Julis sambil terbatuk karena dirinya juga dalam keadaan basah kuyup, begitu juga yang lainnya.

 **Tap!**

Semua kecuali Asia dan Naruto seketika menoleh ketika sosok orang berpakaian tempur Kuno yang menyerang mereka saat ini telah datang di dekat mereka, Naruto yang menyadari itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Beraninya...," ucap Naruto dengan nada menggeram marah.

 **Swush~**

Secara perlahan tampak sebuah aura berwarna merah di sertai biru keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan Aura tersebut mulai berubah menjadi api merah dan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti Naruto.

"Berani-Beraninya kau melakukan ini pada mereka...," desis Naruto dengan Aura yang semakin membara.

 **Swush! BWUSSH!**

Seketika Hawa dingin dan Api yang menyelimuti Naruto menyatu dan berubah menjadi api biru muda.

 **Trank! Trank!**

Bagian-bagian Robot Tengu yang menyelimuti Naruto seketika membongkar diri mereka di bagian lengan dan kaki karena saat ini Senjata King dan Hyohengi ( Chapter 33 udah ada ) mulai menyatu di tangan dan kaki Naruto.

 **Bwush!**

Seketika kobaran api muncul di sekitar kelompok Naruto dan menyalurkan kehangatan untuk kelompoknya.

 **Wush!**

Orang yang berpakaian tempur kuno yang melihat Naruto tidak melakukan apa pun langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan tombak di tangannya.

" **TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN!"**

 **Sring! BOOOOM!**

Begitu Naruto menoleh dengan mata kanannya yang menyala dengan terang, Ledakan besar seketika terjadi hingga mementalkan semuanya kecuali kelompok Naruto.

 **Blar!**

Orang berpakaian tempur kuno yang terpental karena ledakan yang di hasilkan oleh Naruto seketika menabrak berbatuan dengan keras hingga tubuhnya menempel sangat dalam di berbatuan tersebut.

 **Wush!**

Orang yang berpakaian tempur kuno yang akan berusaha keluar dari berbatuan tersebut seketika tersentak ketika Naruto melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat dengan tangan kanan terkepal di sertai Aura Biru yang membara.

 **BLAAAR!**

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi hingga membuat berbatuan tersebut hancur dan mementalkan orang berpakaian kuno ke sebuah tempat yang sungguh besar di sertai keindahan alam dan ribuan naga di sana.

 **Wush! Sret!**

Orang berpakaian tempur kuno yang akan terjatuh dari terpentalnya seketika mengendalikan tubuhnya hingga mendarat sempurna.

 **Brak!**

"COUGH!" topeng yang menutup wajah orang tersebutpun hancur dan memperlihatkan wajah seseorang yang langsung memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak.

 **Wush! Blam!**

Dengan sangat keras Naruto langsung mendarat di dekat orang yang masih memuntahkan darah, hingga saat dia mendarat, terjadi ledakan sedang di sertai kobaran Api biru di bawah Naruto.

Penampilan Naruto kali ini benar-benar mengerikan, dimana Tubuhnya yang terbungkus Armor Tengu tengah membara dengan Api biru di sekitarnya, sayap mekaniknya juga berubah menjadi Dua pasang sayap Api biru dan Helm Tengunya yang berubah menjadi Tengkorak di sertai Api biru yang membara.

" **Shh~ Hahh~,"** hela Naruto hingga mengeluarkan asap.

"Cough! Cough!" orang yang berpakaian tempur kuno yang masih memuntahkan darah pun secara perlahan bangkit sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

Naruto yang melihat itu mulai menggeram dan mengambil posisi untuk bertarung. **"Grr~ GRHAAAA!"** teriak Naruto dengan lantang hingga membuat ribuan naga yang ada di sana terbang ketakutan.

 **Sret! Duak! Blaaar!**

Setelah berteriak, dengan sangat cepat Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Orang di depannya dan memukulnya dengan sangat keras ke atas hingga terpental ke langit dan menabrak langit-langit yang di hiasi Kristal Es hingga hancur.

"Cough!" batuk orang tersebut kembali mengeluarkan darah.

 **Wush! Duak! Blaaar!**

Baru saja tubuh orang itu terjatuh dari langit, tiba-tiba Naruto telah di sampingnya dan memukul dada orang tersebut hingga terpental dan menabrak sebuah tiang es yang sangat besar hingga hancur.

 **Trassshhh! Wush! Blaam!**

Orang yang tadi menerima tendangan Naruto pun mulai mengendalikan tubuhnya hingga orang tersebut mendarat sempurna di tanah walau kakinya harus terseret ke belakang cukup jauh. Merasakan firasat buruk, orang tersebut pun melompat ke belakang dan benar saja, Naruto kembali secara tiba-tiba di depannya dan memberikannya serangan, namun untungnya serangan Naruto hanya mengenai tanah kosong, namun serangan Naruto memberikan efek sebuah kawah besar ketika pukulan Naruto mengenai tanah.

 **Srush! Wush! Duak!**

Seketika sebuah jaringan darah yang sangat tipis muncul melilit orang tersebut dan menariknya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memberikan tendangan lutut dengan kaki kirinya hingga membuat orang tersebut kembali memuntahkan darah.

 **Grek! Wush! Blar!**

Tidak segan-segan, Naruto langsung mencengkeram kepala orang tersebut lalu membenturkannya ke tanah dengan keras.

" **GRR~ Kau... HARUS MEMBAYAR APA YANG KAU PERBUAT DENGAN KEMATIAN?!"** teriak Naruto marah, sementara orang yang kepalanya di cengkeram oleh Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto dengan lemah, tenaganya benar-benar hilang karena kehilangan banyak darah.

 **Srush~ Twush! Blaaaar!**

Baru saja tangan Naruto akan mengeluarkan Api, secara tiba-tiba muncul Pria berambut kuning menendang Naruto hingga terpental jauh menabrak salah satu tiang Kristal Es berukuran besar hingga hancur.

 **Wush! Sraash~**

Naruto yang masih terpental langsung mengendalikan tubuhnya dan mendarat sempurna di tanah. **"GRR~,"** geram Naruto sambil menatap nyalang siapa yang menyerangnya.

Sosok yang saat ini berada di depan Naruto, memiliki rambut jambrik berwarna kuning, bermata biru seperti Naruto dan membawa Pisau bercabang 3 di tangannya. Naruto yang melihat sosok itu terdiam lalu menggeram kembali.

' _**Dia..., sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya,'**_ batin Naruto. **"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

" **Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"** tanya Naruto, namun pria di depannya tidak menjawab sama sekali, Naruto yang melihat respons itu kembali menggeram

" **Sepertinya kau tidak punya mulut untuk berbicara ya!"** teriak Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya ke belakang.

"Menma, kau tidak apa?!" tanya Pria berambut kuning kepada orang bernama Menma yang terkapar di tanah akibat di benturkan kepalanya oleh Naruto.

"U-Ugh, To-Tou-chan," gumam Menma lemah sambil berusaha berdiri.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Secara serempak, pria rambut kuning langsung menendang Naruto begitu Naruto sudah di dekatnya sementara Naruto berhasil memberikan pukulan pada pipi pria rambut kuning di depannya.

 **Twush! Blaar!**

Keduanya pun sama-sama terpental hingga berakhir menabrak Bongkahan Kristal Es di belakang mereka.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang baru saja akan melesat ke arah tempat pria itu berada langsung memiringkan kepalanya karena tiba-tiba Pria tersebut sudah di depannya sambil menghunuskan pisau di tangannya.

' _ **Cepat sekali,'**_ batin Naruto.

 **Grek! Sret! Dug!**

Tak memberi kesempatan, Naruto langsung mencengkeram tangan pria di depannya lalu menariknya ke arahnya dan langsung memberikan tendangan lutut di perut pria di depannya namun tendangannya berhasil di tahan dengan sebelah tangannya.

 **Sret! Duak!**

Naruto yang sudah lama bertarung tak kehilangan akalnya langsung, memberikan pukulan pada dagu pria di depannya.

 **Sret! Swush! Grek!**

Setelahnya Naruto mencekik leher pria di depannya dengan kakinya, lalu mendorong pria tersebut hingga terjungkal lalu menangkap kaki pria yang dia dorong.

 **Swush! Blaaar!**

" **HUOORAAA!"** teriak Naruto sambil berputar lalu membanting Pria tersebut ke tanah dengan sangat keras hingga membentuk kawah.

 **Duak! Blaar!**

Naruto seketika terkejut ketika muncul pria yang sama yang langsung menendangnya ke langit hingga menabrak langit-langit yang di hiasi Kristal Es.

 **Wush! Jrash!**

Naruto yang masih menempel di langit-langit seketika menerima dua Tebasan di dada dan perutnya yang tertutupi zirah hingga hancur dan membuat tubuh Naruto memuncratkan darah yang cukup banyak.

 **Deg!**

Dua pria yang menyerang Naruto seketika tersentak dan langsung memuntahkan darah. Naruto yang awalnya memuncratkan darah sekarang tidak memuncratkan darah sama sekali, bahkan luka di tubuhnya terasa tidak ada sama sekali.

 **Sret! Buagh! Blaaaaar!**

Kedua lengan Naruto yang awalnya menempel langsung lepas dan memukul dua pria di depannya hingga terpental ke bawah dengan sangat cepat hingga menabrak tanah di bawahnya dengan keras.

 **Swush! Srash!**

Dari ledakan tabrakan tadipun keluar Pria tersebut sambil memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Cough!" batuk pria tersebut sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

' _Apa itu tadi, kenapa serangan yang aku buat malah berdampak padaku,'_ batinnya.

 **Sret! Wush!**

" **GROOAAAARRR!"** teriak Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Pria di bawahnya dengan dua tangan terkepal di atasnya. Pria berambut kuning yang melihat itupun langsung melompat mundur secepatnya.

" **RHAAAAAA!"**

 **Wush! Blaaam!**

Begitu akan mendarat ke tanah, dengan keras Naruto menghantamkan kedua kakinya dan Kedua tangannya yang terkepal dengan keras ke tahan hingga membuat ledakan gelombang api biru yang melebar dengan sangat cepat.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Pria rambut kuning yang melihat itu langsung melompat mundur berkali-kali hingga di tempat aman lalu menaikkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

 **Bzit! Jgleeeer!**

Seketika di atas Naruto, tepatnya di langit-langit yang di penuhi kristal Es, muncul Percikan Kuning dan langsung menyambar Naruto.

" **GHHAAAAAAA!"** teriak Naruto.

Teriakan Naruto yang menggelegar membuat Kelompok Naruto yang sempat pingsan membuka mata mereka.

" **Grrrraaaaaa,"** geram Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

 **Bziit! Ssss~**

Pria tersebut seketika terkejut ketika seluruh Petirnya di serap oleh kedua Tangan Naruto hingga berubah menjadi bola Api biru dan merah, di mana tangan kanan Naruto api merah sementara di tangan kiri Naruto api biru.

 **Grek!**

Naruto pun meremas kedua bola api di tangannya.

" **HUOORAAAA!"** teriak Naruto sambil memukul udara kosong secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya.

 **Bwuuush!**

Seketika dari tinju Naruto keluar semburan Api biru dan Merah yang memanjang. Pria rambut kuning yang melihat itu mendecih lalu melakukan beberapa gerakan dengan pisau di tangannya.

 **Sret!**

" **JIKKUKAN : JIKKAN!** " teriaknya sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya dengan pisaunya yang terjepit dua jempolnya

 **Twung! Booom!**

Setelahnya muncul Lingkaran kasap mata dimana hanya terdapat tulisan aksara langka yang melingkar dan menahan serangan Naruto.

" **Gh!"** geram Naruto lalu mengayunkan kedua tangannya hingga semburan tersebut menghilang.

" **Grraaaaaaaa!"** teriak Naruto sambil memasang merentangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang seperti mengumpulkan energi.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang merasa Energinya cukup, Naruto dengan cepat melesat ke arah Pria yang cukup jauh di depannya hingga meninggalkan jejak api merah.

 **Wush!**

Pria rambut kuning yang melihat Naruto secara tiba-tiba telah di depannya seketika terkejut, apa lagi keterkejutannya semakin bertambah karena tangan kanan Naruto telah terbungkus api merah, dan lagi Teknik miliknya telah menghilang di depannya.

" **TERIMA INI!"**

 **Srush! Crang!**

Gerakan Naruto seketika terhenti ketila puluhan rantai Emas melilit di beberapa tubuhnya dan menahan gerakannya.

 **Srush!**

Tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, Pria itupun menciptakan Bola Spiral berwarna biru di tangannya dan melesatkannya ke wajah Naruto.

 **Twush! Wush! BLAAAAR!**

Wajah Naruto pun menerima serangan tersebut dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto harus terpental sangat jauh hingga menabrak bebatuan besar hingga hancur.

"Kau tidak apa Minato-kun?!" pria bernama Minato yang mendengar sebuah suara menoleh dengan cepat dan dia melihat sosok Wanita berambut merah dengan rantai emas bergerak liar di belakangnya.

"Kushina-chan! Sudah aku bilang tetap di sana?! Kenapa kau kemari?!" teriak Minato setengah marah. "Kau pikir aku bisa meninggalkanmu?! Lawanmu itu orang yang kuat, aku bisa merasakannya," balas Kushina lalu menatap tajam tempat Naruto berada.

 **BLAAR!**

" **GRHAAAAAAAAAA!"** teriak Naruto keluar dari berbatuan yang menindihnya lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Tampak saat ini penampilan Naruto cukup kacau di mana Pakaian tempur Tengunya telah hancur sebagian di bagian kiri, Api biru yang membara di tubuhnya juga perlahan menipis, Armor kepala Tengunya juga telah hancur sebagian di bagian wajah kiri.

"Tidak mungkin, dia masih bisa bertahan walaupun aku telah menghantamkan Rasengan pada wajahnya," gumam Minato benar-benar tidak percaya.

" **Jutsu itu...,"** geram Naruto **"DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKAN JUTSU RASENGAN?!"**

 **SWUSH!**

Minato dan Kushina sedikit tersentak ketika bagian Tubuh Kiri Naruto mulai terbakar Api Hijau sementara Bagian Kanan Naruto terbakar Api merah.

"Ke-Kekuatan ini... Ini kekuatan Sharingan, Clocks Eyes dan juga... Kekuatan Clan Uzumaki?!" kejut Kushina ketika merasakan kekuatan Naruto.

"Lalu Kau dari mana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu?!" balas Minato balik sambil menyiapkan pisaunya.

" **ITU BUKAN URUSANMU?!"** teriak Naruto mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah Tengu yang tengah marah di mana sisinya berbeda warna, Wajah kirinya hijau sisi satunya merah.

 **Sret! Wush!**

"Kushina! Menjauhlah!" teriak Minato sambil bersiaga karena Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

 **Bzit! Wush!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Tubuh Minato pun seketika mengeluarkan percikan petir lalu menghilang dan setelahnya terjadi ledakan berapa meter dari tempat Minato di mana Minato berusaha menahan tinju Naruto dengan lingkaran kasap matanya.

 **Twush! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Seketika setiap 3 detik setelah mereka menghilang bersama, terjadi ledakan di berbagai tempat yang membuat ratusan Naga terbang karena ketakutan karena efek dari pertarungan Naruto melawan Minato.

.

Sementara itu pada kelompok Naruto, tampak saat ini mereka berjalan dengan lemas menuju sumber ledakan di mana-mana dan alangkah kejutnya mereka ketika melihat tempat di depan mata mereka hancur berantakan.

"I-Ini... Apakah ini perbuatan Danchou?" gagap Kiba tidak percaya.

"Ni-Nii-chan, di-dimana dia?!"

.

 **Blaar!**

" **Hah.. Hah...,"** deru nafas Naruto, dirinya cukup kelelahan menghadapi pria di depannya saat ini, bahkan kondisi mata kanannya tidak baik saat ini.

Sementara Minato tampak baik-baik saja walau tubuhnya terdapat beberapa luka akibat perbuatan Naruto, melihat Naruto yang kelelahan Minato bersiap menyerang Naruto kembali.

" **Hah.. Hah.. GrrrRRAAAAAAA!"** teriak Naruto kembali sambil menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang lalu mengepalkannya dengan kuat.

 **Bzit! Swush!**

Setelahnya tampak tangan Kanan Naruto mulai mengumpulkan Energi yang sangat banyak, hingga tekanan di sekitar Naruto semakin kuat hingga membuat kawah di bawahnya.

 **Sret!**

Api hijau yang membentuk wajah Tengu di sisi kiri Naruto pun menghilang memperlihatkan setengah wajah Naruto yang berlumuran darah, Minato dan Kushina yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut.

"Di-Dia?!"

"Na-Naruto"

 **Wush! BUAGH!**

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Minato menerima sebuah serangan yang sangat kuat di dadanya hingga membuat Minato melotot karena sakitnya serangan tersebut.

 **Wush! BOOOM!**

Tubuh Minato pun terpental sangat jauh hingga akhirnya meledak sejauh 1 Km dengan sangat dahsyatnya. Kushina yang ada di sisi bekas kawah terpentalnya Minato diam tidak bergeming, bahkan rantai emas yang bergerak liar di belakangnya telah menghilang.

"Na-Naru... To-kun," gumam Kushina berliang air mata. Naruto yang mendengar namanya di panggil oleh wanita di depannya melebarkan matanya, pasalnya dia tidak mengenal wanita di depannya tapi bagaimana bisa dia tahu namanya.

" **Dari mana... DARI MANA KAU TAHU NAMAKU?!"**

Kushina yang mendengar itu tidak bergeming, Naruto yang melihat itu menggeram. **"JAWAB AKU?!"** teriak Naruto mengumpulkan energi tersisanya lalu melesat ke arah Kushina.

"Itu Karena...,"

 **Tap! Tap!**

"Aku adalah...,"

 **Tap! Tap!**

"Ibumu, Naruto-kun.

 **Wush! BOOM!**

Naruto yang akan melayangkan tinju ke wajah Kushina seketika terhenti dan hanya membuat hempasan angin yang menerpa wajah Kushina. Namun efek angin tersebut berhasil membuat kawah di belakang Kushina.

Sementara Naruto, dirinya terdiam dengan mata melotot tidak percaya. Wanita dengan rambut merah yang saat ini berdiri di depannya... Adalah Ibunya?

"Ti-Tidak mungkin... I-Itu tidak mungkin...," gumam Naruto sambil melangkah mundur. "Ka-Kau... Kau tidak mungkin Ibuku?!" lanjut Naruto di akhiri teriakan layaknya penolakan.

"Naruto-kun, Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan, tapi percayalah bahwa aku adalah ibumu, orang yang melahirkanmu!" mohon Kushina sambil berlinang air mata.

"Ti-Tidak... I-itu tidak mungkin, A-Aku tidak mempercayai itu," balas Naruto sambil terus mundur lalu jatuh berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya. "Tidak.. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Itu Tidak Mungkin?!"

"Nii-chan!/Danchou!/Naru-kun!"

Asia yang paling depan langsung mendekati Naruto dan melihat keadaan Naruto, Asia yang merasa ada seseorang di depan mereka langsung menoleh dan alangkah kejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa wanita yang saat ini ada di depannya.

"Ku-Kushina-obaa-san," gagap Asia. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak lalu menatap Asia dengan tatapan kosong. "Asia... Kau... Mengenalnya?"

Asia yang mendengar itu tersentak lalu meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, dirinya menatap Naruto yang saat ini menatapnya kosong. Asia yang melihat tatapan itu menunduk sambil menangis diam.

"Dia... Adalah ibu kandungmu, Nii-chan." Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Asia benar-benar harus terkejut kembali bahwa itu bukanlah kebohongan. Bahkan yang lain ikut terkejut karena Wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah tersebut adalah ibu Naruto.

"Jadi... Jadi Anda adalah Ibu Naru-kun yang selamat dari insiden itu?" tanya Kurumi membuat Asia dan Naruto tersentak. Asia yang merasa harus menceritakan semuanya menangis diam.

"I-Insiden?" tanya Naruto membuat Kurumi tersentak. "Ti-Tidak Naru-kun, bukan seperti itu," ucap Kurumi berusaha membuat alasan.

"Insiden apa? Apa yang kalian sedang tutupi dari aku?" tanya Naruto menuntut. "JAWAB AKU?!" teriak Naruto, namun semuanya hanya bisa diam.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya...," ucap Kushina sambil mendekati Naruto. "JANGAN MENDEKATIKU KELUARGA SIALAN?!" teriak Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya

"K-Kgh!" geram Naruto lalu berlari menjauh dari sana, Asia yang melihat itu langsung tersentak dan berusaha bangun lalu mengejar Naruto dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Semua yang ada di sana seketika hening dan hanya terdengar suara ratusan naga yang tampak kecewa karena habitat mereka hancur berantakkan.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kirin bingung harus melakukan apa. " Kita serahkan saja pada Asia-chan, Aku yakin Danchou pasti akan paham," jawab Julis sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Tentu dirinya mengerti perasaan Naruto saat ini seperti apa. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bertemu Ibumu yang menghilang selama 17 tahun, tentu saja akan sangat syok, Naruto tentu tidak bisa menerimanya, ibunya ada di Hyotogaku namun tidak memiliki waktu untuk anaknya, dan hal itu tentu membuat Naruto tidak mengetahui rupa orang tuanya.

 **Swush!**

Semuanya seketika menyilangkan tangan mereka ketika merasakan terpaan angin yang sangat dahsyat, semuanya pun menoleh ke sumber angin dan betapa terkejutnya mereka kecuali Kushina.

 **["Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?!"]**

.

 **NaruAsia Side**

 **.**

"Nii-chan! Tunggu!" teriak Asia berusaha mengejar Naruto.

 **Tap!**

"NII-CHAN TUNGGU?!" teriak Asia setelah meraih tangan Naruto. "LEPASKAN AKU ASIA?!" balas Naruto ikut berteriak.

"Tidak akan?! Aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu?!"

 **Wusu! Bruk!**

Dengan kasar Naruto menarik Asia san mendorongnya hingga membentur batang pohon di belakangnya lalu mengunci Asia dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Katakan Asia. KATAKAN SEMUA YANG KAU TAHU?! KENAPA IBUKU ADA DI SINI?! LALU INSIDEN APA YANG MENIMPA KELUARGAKU DULU?! DAN JUGA KENAPA KAU MERAHASIAKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU ASIA?!" teriak Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"ITU KARENA AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU SELALU BERSEDIH!" balas Asia ikut berteriak.

"Dulu, Kedua Orang tuamu di serang oleh seseorang saat kelahiranmu, Kau selamat, tapi kedua orang tuamu tidak sempat bisa diselamatkan oleh Otou-san! Dari situ semua sepakat untuk merahasiakan Kedua orang tuamu darimu dari kematian menjadi Misi Menjelajah agar kau tidak bersedih,"

"Karena berita tersebut, Namamu di ganti menjadi Uzumaki Naruto dari Namikaze Naruto, agar kau tidak di cari oleh buronan-buronan liar, begitu juga kami!"

"Nii-chan pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika kami memberitahu kebenarannya? Tentu Nii-chan akan kehilangan cahaya harapan Nii-chan!" ucap Asia.

"TAPI AKU JUSTRU KEHILANGAN CAHAYAKU!?" teriak Naruto

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU NII-CHAN!" balas Asia sambil memegang kedua pipi Naruto.

"Jika Aku memberitahu bahwa Ojii-san dan Obaa-san meninggal, Nii-chan akan selalu bersedih, akan merasakan kesepian dan Juga akan kehilangan masa depan Nii-chan! Tapi Kami-sama memberi kesempatan! Semenjak Leafy datang Aku terkejut karena ada Clan Kita di Hyotogaku, akupun memberi tahu Otou-san, dan dia menemukan Ojii-san dan Obaa-san di sini!" jelas Asia.

"Alasan kenapa kami tidak memberitahu akan kenapa Obaa-san di sini, itu karena kau memiliki kebencian pada mereka! Kau membenci mereka karena tidak bisa membesarkanmu, menjagamu, bahkan mengajarimu! Jika kami memberitahunya sama saja kami menghancurkan hubungan keluarga!"

"TAPI HUBUNGAN ITU BENAR-BENAR HANCUR! DAN BENAR! AKU MEMBENCI MEREKA KARENA TIDAK BISA MEMBESARKU, MENJAGAKU, MENGAJARIKU BAHKAN MEREKA TAK PERNAH KHAWATIR PADAKU?!"

"Tidak! Kau salah! Kau salah Nii-chan!" teriak Asia sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang tengah menangis. "Selama Kau koma Karena Lomba, Kedua Orang Tuamu datang dan merawatmu!" Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak.

"Mereka Merawat lukamu, Menjagamu, bahkan mereka selalu menangis karena kesalahan mereka tidak bisa menebus tanggung jawab mereka sebagai orang tua!" ucap Asia. "Mereka 17 Tahun di sini karena saat kelahiranmu, mereka memutuskan menghilangkan identitas mereka agar musuh Ojii-san berpikir, Mereka telah tiada, tapi sepertinya keputusan mereka membuat kesalahan besar. Namun untuk mencegah hal tersebut sebelum semakin besar, mereka berusaha memperbaikinya! Selalu dan Selalu berusaha!" lanjut Asia panjang lebar.

"Itu saja yang bisa yang bisa aku beritahu, tapi... Aku mohon," gantung Asia. "Nii-chan boleh membunuhku atas semua ini, Nii-chan boleh menyakitiku, mencaciku semua hal kasar akan terima! Tapi... Hiks... Hiks... Aku mohon..."

"Aku Mohon... Hiks.. Jangan membenciku, Jangan tinggalkan Aku... Hiks... Hiks... Aku mencintaimu Nii-chan... Karena itu juga.. Hiks... Hiks... Aku melakukan ini," mohon Asia sambil menangis

Keheningan melanda tempat tersebut, hanya terdengar tangisan Asia di tempat tersebut. "Baka..." Asia yang mendengar itu mengangkat wajahnya. Asia seketika terkejut karena saat ini Naruto juga tengah menangis diam.

"Aku... Mana mungkin melakukannya...," lanjut Naruto lalu memeluk Asia dengan erat. "Gomen aku berteriak padamu, Gomen jika aku kasar padamu tadi."

Asia yang mendengar itu semakin menangis dan membalas pelukan erat Naruto dengan erat juga.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

Sudah 1 jam semenjak mereka pergi dari tempat Kushina dan yang lain, Naruto dan Asia memutuskan kembali sambil bergandengan tangan. Selagi berjalan bersama, mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali membuat suasana semakin canggung.

"Etto... Nii-chan, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Asia memecahkan suasana. "Entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku masih belum ingin mereka menyentuhku ataupun mendekatiku sedikit pun, aku masih membutuhkan waktu," jawab Naruto membuat Asia menundukkan kepalanya.

 **Wush! Blam!**

Naruto dan Asia seketika bersiaga ketika seekor Naga berwarna hijau muda dengan ukuran tubuh sekitar 40 Meter memiliki dua pasang sayap, memiliki tiga tanduk di kepalanya.

Keunikan naga di depan mereka saat ini adalah Sayapnya seperti sebuah Kipas lipat, sirip atasnya yang seperti api. Naruto yang belum pernah melihat bahkan jenis naga yang saat ini di depannya menyipitkan matanya.

"Asia, tetap di belakangku," perintah Naruto sambil melindungi Asia.

 **["shh~ shh~,"]**

Hidung panjang naga itu pun mengendus-endus Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya diam saat di endus oleh Naga di depannya. Sebenarnya dirinya bisa saja memenggal naga di depannya tapi, tempat ini adalah tempat keramat Raja Naga.

Dia bahkan sejak tadi tidak bertemu Raja Naga tempat ini, karena jika bertemu sudah di pastikan dia akan di bunuh karena dia sempat menghancurkan beberapa tempat ini saat bertarung bersama ayahnya. Mengingat itu Naruto merinding.

 **["Master,"]** ucap Naga tersebut membuat Naruto dan Asia terdiam "Eh?" beo mereka.

 **Swush!**

Naga itu pun bercahaya dan menyusut hingga berubah menjadi sosok perempuan rambut panjang dengan warna hijau muda, memiliki tiga tanduk yang melengkung ke depan walau tidak panjang, bermata emas, memakai pakaian kimono berwarna putih di ukuran tubuh setinggi pundaknya (Naruto).

Perempuan itu pun tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto yang masih belum menangkap apa yang terjadi di depannya terdiam bagaikan batu.

"Ohayo~ Master," ucapnya.

 **Bzit!**

' _EEHHHHH?!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati ketika Sirkuit otaknya tersengat kekuatan tinggi (ucapan perempuan tersebut) hingga membuat Gear Otaknya memacu otaknya dengan sangat cepat.

"Ma-Matte! Ma-Master?! A-Aku?!" tanya Naruto beruntun. "Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya polos.

' _TENTU SAJA ADA YANG SALAH?!'_ teriak Naruto dalam batin. "A-Aku bukanlah mastermu, aku bahkan tak ingat kapan aku membuat Kontrak denganmu," ucap Naruto sambil tergagap.

"Ne, boleh pinjam tanganmu,master?" tanyanya, Naruto yang mendengar itu kebingungan. "Hah? Tentu saja, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

 **Sret! Puk! Sring!**

Perempuan itu pun mengambil tangan kanan Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya, dan dalam sekejap di atas kepala Naruto muncul Lingkaran Hijau dan masuk ke tubuh Naruto hingga membuat tubuh Naruto bercahaya sesaat.

"Nah~ Sekarang Anda adalah Masterku, Master," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis kembali. _'AKU DI TIPU?!' teriak Naruto._

' _Ba-Bagaimana bisa, aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan mantra Kontrak, kekuatan macam apa yang dia miliki,'_ batin Naruto menatap tak percaya perempuan dengan warna rambut hijau yang saat ini masih tersenyum padanya.

"K-Kamu, sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Asia sedikit ketakutan. "Ara~ maafkan aku," ucapnya lalu sedikit menunduk lalu menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Namaku Kiyohime, salam kenal Master," ucapnya dengan nada manis "Lalu nama Master?" tanya balik Kiyohime.

"N-Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, sementara dia adalah Uzumaki Asia, di-dia adalah...,"

"A-Aku adalah Calon istrinya," ucap Asia memotong perkataan Asia, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Asia hanya bisa diam, itu memang benar, tapi tidak perlu di beritahu juga bukan.

"Souka, Calon istrikah...," gumam Kiyohime sambil tersenyum misterius, Kiyohime pun mendekati Naruto.

 **Sret! Bruk! Cup!**

Dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat, Kiyohime mendorong Naruto hingga terduduk lalu mencium Bibir Naruto dengan cepat. Asia yang melihat itu terkejut dengan wajah memerah, begitu juga Naruto.

Dengan liar Kiyohime memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa, dan anehnya lidah Naruto merespons ajakan Kiyohime.

"Fuaah~," desah keduanya sambil melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Fufufu~ bibir Master sungguh nikmat sekali," goda Kiyohime.

"A-A-A-Apa yang baru saja kau lakulan!" gagap Asia sambil memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang. Sementara Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah sambil memandang Kiyohime tidak percaya karena berani menciumnya.

Mereka baru saja bertemu sekitar 3/5 Menit, tapi dirinya sudah di cium. _'Coobaaan APA INI KAMI-SAMA?!' teriak Naruto dalam hati._

 **["Rupanya kau di sini Ki-chan,"]** mereka bertiga secara bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara dan di atas mereka tampak seekor Naga dengan Ukuran tubuh sekitar 100 Meter, memiliki warna putih pada tubuhnya yang di hiasi Duri-Duri Kristal Es, Sayapnya yang terbuat dari Kristal Es Yang sangat lentur dan tipis, berkepala Kristal Es dengan mata emas yang menyala.

"Itukah, Whellgon," gumam Naruto tidak percaya bahwa Raja para Naga datang. "Ada apa, Okaa-san?" tanya Kiyohime membuat Naruto dan Asia membatu.

"..."

"..."

"?!"

' _O-O-OKAA-SAN?!'_ teriak Naruto dan Asia dalam batin.

"Dachou!/Naru-kun!" Naruto yang melihat kelompoknya turun dari atas Whellgon terkejut "Ka-Kalian, bagaimana bisa kalian di sana?" gagap Naruto. Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika melihat tiga perempuan yang tak asing baginya.

"Sara-san, Ruko-san, Leafy-chan juga?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa Naruto-san dan juga yang lain ada di sini?" balas Leafy menatap tajam Naruto

"Hehe~ Gomen Naruto-nii, kami merahasiakannya darimu," ucap Sara sambil tertawa gugup, Leafy yang mendengar ucapan Sara terdiam. "Okaerinasai Nii-chan!" teriak Ruko langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dari samping.

"U-Uwoh! Co-Cotto!"

"Eh? Are? Nii-chan?! Jadi dia Kakak kita?!" kejut Leafy, Sara yang melihat reaksi Leafy hanya tertawa gugup. "Itu benar Leafy-chan, gomen merahasiakannya darimu ya," ucap Sara kembali meminta maaf.

"Ara~ ternyata Master banyak di sukai perempuan ya?"

"Itu Tidak benar?!" balas Naruto lalu menatap kelompoknya dengan pandangan memelas, "Tolong aku?"

"Sebelum itu, siapa dia Naru-kun?" tanya balik Kurumi sambil menatap tajam Kiyohime yang masih ada di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Dia adalah anak dari Irisviel-san," ucap Kushina dari belakang membuat semua terkejut kecuali Asia dan Naruto yang tidak mengenal siapa Irisviel-san. "Si-Siapa?"

 **Swung!**

Whellgonpun mulai bercahaya dan menyusut hingga berubah menjadi sosok Wanita berambut panjang dengan warna putih sebokong, memakai mahkota putih, memakai Dress Putih lengan panjang, dengan Rok putih di atas lutut, dan memiliki mata berwarna merah.

 **Blam! Blam!**

Semua kembali terkejut ketika langit-langit Kristal Es di belakang Naruto dan Asia hancur memperlihatkan Whitegon dan Kurama yang datang seperti pesawat mendarat darurat.

 **Bum!**

Whitegon dan Kurama pun berhasil berhenti mendarat di sisi Naruto dan langsung tertidur di tanah dengan nafas tak beraturan.

 **["Kau terlalu kejam Iri-chan, Hah... Hah...,"]** ucap Whitegon seperti tengah ngambek walau dengan nafas terengah-engah. **["Jika saja bukan karena mereka... kita... pasti bisa sampai di sini dengan selamat,"]** timpal Kurama

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Whitegon dan Kurama secara bergantian. **["Membeku/Di Bekukan Alam,"]** jawab Whitegon dan Kurama secara bersamaan.

"O-Oh...," gumam Naruto paham maksudnya.

"Ara~ Charll-Obaa-san, Yasaka-Obaa-san. Kalian datang juga," ucap Kiyohime menyapa Whitegon dan Kurama. Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin terkejut. "Eh?"

.

.

"Jadi... Selama ini kau adalah Yasaka-san?" tanya Naruto menatap Kurama yang tengah mengalihkan wajahnya. **["Me-Memangnya Kenapa, Ada yang salah?!"]** balas Kurama tsundere.

"Tidak, tapi sekarang kepalaku semakin sakit menerima semua fakta yang ada di sini," balas Naruto lalu menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Tentu saja dia merasa kesakitan, bayangkan saja Anggotanya sempat terluka ( walau sebenarnya tidak ada luka ), Keluarganya ada di sini, Rahasia yang selama ini di sembunyikan darinya, Dan masih banyak lagi hingga dia tidak kuat untuk mengingatnya.

"Setiap mengingatnya, rasanya aku ingin mengubur kepalaku," lanjut Naruto dengan nada lemas. "Um? Mau aku bantu Danchou?" canda Kiba mendapat delikan dari Kiyohime yang membuat Kiba merinding ketakutan.

"M-Maaf! Cuma bercanda! Gomenasai!" teriak Kiba cepat dengan nanda ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ki-chan? Lalu apa maksudnya kau menindihnya?" tanya Iriviel sambil menatap putrinya, Kiyohime yang mendengar itu membuka Kipas lipat di tangannya lalu menutup bibirnya yang tertawa halus.

"Fufufu~ di adalah Masterku, Okaa-san," jawab Kiyohime lalu menatap Naruto yang mengangkat kepalanya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. "Dan Aku juga sudah jatuh cinta padanya," lanjutnya dengan mulus.

"HAH?!" teriak semua yang ada di sana dengan wajah memerah. "Souka? Syukurlah," balas Irisviel dengan santai.

' _TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! COTTO MATTE?!'_ teriak Naruto menatap honor sifat ibu Kiyohime yang tampak santai.

"Dulu, Ki-chan memiliki Master dan dia sangat menyukai masternya tersebut. Dulu mereka sudah saling berjanji akan selalu bersama, namun masternya melanggar janji mereka," ucap Irisviel bercerita membuat semua mendengarkan dengan saksama, sementara Kiyohime hanya diam dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Whitegon yang Cuma melirik Irisviel, Kurama yang bertopang dagu di atas batu sambil menatap bosan Irisviel dan Kushina yang masih terfokus pada Naruto.

"Ki-chan yang tidak menyukai kebohongan pun membakar masternya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki master lagi, namun sepertinya keputusanmu berubah Ki-chan," ucap Irisviel.

"Itu benar Okaa-san, sejak tadi aku merasakan aura yang sangat kuat dari master, Aura yang memiliki berbagai perasaan, kemarahan, kesedihan, Kebencian, Kehangatan, kebaikan, semuanya menyatu menjadi satu. Aku memutuskan mencari keberadaan aura tersebut. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya, namun aura yang bercampur itu telah menghilang di gantikan aura yang sangat teguh dan kuat," jawab Kiyohime menceritakan alasannya kenapa mengubah keputusannya.

"Walau merasakan auranya itu, aku bisa tahu bahwa Master bukanlah seorang pembohong, perkataan Master selalu penuh dengan kejujuran, dan aku menyukai hal itu," lanjut Kiyohime sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto. "Dan dugaan aku benar, saat mencium Master, semua perkataan Master tidak ada kebohongan, aku beruntung mendapatkanmu Master,"ucap Kiyohime sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa gugup dengan wajah memerah karena Otaknya saat ini tengah mengalami pertempuran yang sangat hebat

"Ok... Kita hitung sudaj berapa kau memiliki calon Istri...," gumam Kiba sambil menghitung dengan jarinya. "JANGAN DI HITUNG SIALAN?!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Ara? Jadi Calon Istri Master banyak juga ya?" gumam Kiyohime ketika melihat hitungan jari Kiba. "ITU BUKAN SALAHKU?! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BERNIAT MEMBUAT HAREM?!"balas Naruto.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Semua secara serempak menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka bisa melihat Jiraiya tengah datang dengan Minato yang ada di belakangnya dengan tubuhnya di lilit Naga berbentuk ular Api, dan di samping mereka tampak sosok pemuda berambut hitam datang dengan naganya di sertai tombak di tanganny

"Minato?!/Tou-chan?!" panik Kushina, Sara, Ruko dan Leafy langsung berlari ke arah Minato

"Na-Naruto?! Ka-Kau datang ke sini?!" Naruto yang mendengar itu perlahan bangkit dari terduduknya, dirinya tak membalas ucapan Jiraiya sedikitpun.

"Teme! Akan aku bunuh kau?!" teriak pemuda tersebut berusaha melesat ke arah Naruto, namun Ruko menahan pemuda tersebut agar tidak menyerang Naruto.

"Tenanglah dulu, Menma-Nii?!"

"Jadi benar... Kau adalah Naruto," gumam Minato sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu, anakku?" tanya Minato tulus, Menma yang mendengar itu sungguh terkejut.

"Aku sehat selalu," jawab Naruto singkat. "Ero-jiji, bisakah kau mendekat?" pinta Naruto. Jiraiya yang mendengar itu mendekati Naruto dengan polosnya.

 **Buagh!**

Dengan sangat keras Naruto meninju Perut Jiraiya hingga tubuh Jiraiya melengkung. "Cough!" batuk Jiraiya dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

"Ini untuk segala Ero-jiji," ucap Naruto lalu menarik tangannya membiarkan Jiraiya terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya. "Sungguh, aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini, aku benar-benar ingin memberimu pelajaran Ero-jiji, tapi aku rasa kali ini cukup untukmu," lanjut Naruto sambil menahan emosinya.

"Cough! Go-Gomen Naruto," ucap Jiraiya sambil terbatuk, dirinya memang pantas menerimanya. Minato yang akan mendekati anaknya langsung di hentikan oleh Naruto yang menyuruh Minato untuk Tidak mendekatinya.

"Kumohon jangan dekati aku dulu, aku membutuhkan waktu."Minato yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk, Irisviel yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa Kalian tengah bertengkar?" tanya Irisviel polos.

"Ya, hanya pertengkaran Pribadi," jawab Naruto singkat lalu duduk kembali. "Tapi kalian keluarga?"

"Dan Keluarga seharusnya tak meninggalkan anaknya selama 17 tahun," balas Naruto cepat membuat suasana hening. Kushina dan Minato yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Selama 17 tahun itu, kehidupanku bagaikan Teh yang rasanya sangat pahit, namun untung saja semuanya bisa berubah menjadi manis," lanjut Naruto sambil mengingat kehidupannya dulu.

"Kehidupan Master?" tanya Kiyohime antusias. "Maukah Master menceritakan kisah Master?" mohon Kiyohime, Naruto yang mendengar permintaan itu menimbang.

"Boleh saja, lagi pula aku juga ingin menceritakan kehidupanku dulu, agar mereka tahu seberapa menderitanya aku dulu," balas Naruto membuat Kushina dan Minato semakin menunduk.

"Hahh~," hela Naruto lalu menatap langit-langit yang di hiasi Kristal Es. "Satte, dari mana aku harus memulainya ya...,"

"Jika di ingat dengan baik...,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kehidupanku di mulai sejak aku berumur 4 tahun."

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _ **Sebenarnya Apa yang di rencanakan oleh Author-san,"**_

" _ **APA-APAAN MAKSUDMU HAH?!"**_

" _ **Jadi, Author-san bisa beritahukan alasanmu mengetik cerita ini?"**_

" _ **WAA! KEMBALILAH AUTHOR-SAN! BERTAHANLAH?!"**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 38 : Special Arc : Di balik Pembuatan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Kembali up ini ceritanya?! Bagaimana? Apa kalian puas? Aku harap iya, saya membuatnya dengan segenap kekuatan saya jangan berpikir membuat Fic seperti ini mudah -_- jika bagi kalian mudah Coba lanjutkan Satu Chapter Cerita ini dan ceritanya harus nyambung. Apa kalian bisa? Gak kan? Jadi jangan menganggap enteng semuanya.**_

 _ **Baiklah kita skip masalah itu sementara, kita mulai membahas Chapter kali ini. Seperti yang kalian lihat Minato dan Naruto bertarung di Chapter kali ini, Itu karena Minato tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang tertutup Helm Tengu, begitu juga Naruto yang tidak mengenali Pria di depannya.**_

 _ **Hingga akhirnya Minato sadar bahwa yang dia lawan adalah Naruto anaknya sendiri ketika setengah wajah Naruto terlihat. Saya juga menambahkan adegan Fight agar Chapter ini tidak membosankan karena jika tidak di beri scene Fight dan penuh perbincangan, itu tidak akan menarik.**_

 _ **Lalu Kiyohime dan Irisviel? Mereka adalah karakter Fate Grand Order yang sangat aku sukai terutama Kiyohime. Lalu bertambahnya Kiyohime dalam pair? Itu sudah aku atur jadi jangan banyak mengeluh.**_

 _ **Mengatur banyak harem adalah pekerjaan yang susah, tapi bagiku itu sudah biasa, memang ada yang bisa ngatur alur dengan pair sebanyak ini? -_-. Aku rasa tidak.**_

 _ **Lalu cerita berikutnya? Hanya melatarbelakangi cerita ini, dan juga saya akan terjun dichapter tersebut. Setelah Chapter tersebut barulah cerita akan berpindah ke Flashback Naruto semenjak kecil. Dan saya usahakan Cerita Masa Kecil Naruto akan saya lengkapi**_

 _ **Lalu ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan pada beberapa orang Guest atau siapapun yang membenci atau mengeluh akan Fic ini.**_

 _ **HARAP DI BACA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sebelum mulai saya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Bagi kalian yang hanya bisa Flame/Flamer melalui akun guest sebaiknya kalian kembali saja ke bentuk benih ayah kalian saja. Kalian sudah kayak sampah fanfiction soalnya, kalian bahkan dengan berani menggunakan nama orang lain melalui akun guest untuk merendahkanku. Kalian mau saling adu domba? Kalau mau adu domba beli domba saja sekalian habis itu adu. Kalau iri, gak bisa buat, ngomong yang jujur jangan kayak anak sundel yang lepas dari kerangkeng penjara rumah sakit jiwa. Bicaranya sembarangan.**

 **Kalau kalian sudah bosen gak usah baca, ngapain masih di baca lagi? Kalian salty ya? Ngapain juga kalian nyuruh aku berhenti. Mau niru? Mau plagiat? Wah wah sumpah, kalian benar" sampah fanfiction yang hanya bisa plagiat cerita orang.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya saya ngomong begitu pada kalian loh. Saya sebagai author cerita ini selalu menahannya tapi tidak lagi. Jika kalian memang ingin aku berhenti SILAHKAN LANJUTKAN CERITA INI?! KURANG JELAS?! SILAHKAN KALIAN LANJUTKAN?! Kalian bisa apa gak?!**

 **Jangan karena kalian pembaca semena-menanya. Kalau berani KALIAN FLAMER DENGAN AKUN JANGAN PAKAI AKUN GUEST! Jika kalian lagi seperti itu, sebaiknya kalian enyah dari Fanfiction, Fanfiction tidak butuh seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik nama yang tidak jelas. Aku bingung apa untungnya kalian melakukan itu?!**

 **Kalian pernah di Ajarkan Budi Pekerti bukan?! Dimana Tata Krama kalian?! Aku? Jangan pedulikan Aku?! Aku sadar Diri! Kalian saja yang gak pernah menyadari tingkah kalian seperti anjing yang menggonggong dengan liar seperti habis di beri racun.**

 **jika tidak suka akan perkataanku balas Lewat PM secara Jantan?! Kalai tidak kalian hanya pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik nama Akun Guest.**

 **.**

 **Itu saja yang saya ucapkan. Aku harap yang lain tidak seperti mereka yang bersembunyi di balik Akun Guest lalu melontarkan segala sesuatu yang bisa menjatuhkan mental orang kapan saja.**

 **Jika ada orang seperti itu Aku doakan di masa depan, Kehidupan kalian hancur berantakan. Itu saja dari saya, Saya AkagiSetsu undur diri, Jaa~**

 **4kagiSetsu Off**

 **100%-0%**

 **Power Off**


	38. Chapter 38

_**0%-100%**_

 _ **Power on!**_

 _ **Story starts!**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Servants, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Sfi-ci, Frienship, Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** _ **Aku ingin percaya bahwa )**_

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** _ **tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )**_

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** _ **Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )**_

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _ **( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** _ **dengan keras dan kasarnya )**_

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** _ **Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** _ **Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** _ **adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )**_

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _ **( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** _ **seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _ **( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _ **( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** _ **Segala pengorbanan itu )**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** _ **adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _ **( Mari membuka masa depan )**_

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** _ **yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )**_

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 38 : Special Arc : Di balik pembuatan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kyushu, Beppu Hattou.**_

 _ **07.00 AM**_

.

 _ **Pov**_

 _Hahh~ ini baru namanya surga, berendam di sebuah onsen yang terkenal di Kyushu benar-benar nikmat sekali, aku membasuh wajahku lalu menatap ke langit di mana langit mulai di terangi oleh matahari terbit. Sungguh tempat ini luar biasa._

 _Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, aku 4kagiSetsu, kalian bisa memanggilku Setsu. Aku berendam di onsen ini pagi-pagi karena sesuatu menggangguku._

"Kyaaaa!"

 _Hm? Oh, mereka di sini. Siapa? Para wanita._

"Author-san?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" _Aku yang mendengar itu dari perempuan bernama Scathach hanya diam lalu memejamkan mataku, walau mereka memakai handuk tetap saja memalukan untuk di pandang._

"Hiraukan saja aku, aku tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk berendam dengan tenang selain di tempat ini," _ucapku sambil menenggelamkan setengah wajahku._

"Tapi kenapa?!" _aku mengangkat kembali wajahku lalu menunjuk ke dinding di belakangku dengan malas._ "Bagaimana kau bisa berendam dengan tenang ketika Para Orang Sableng bertarung di onsen?" _tanyaku._

" _ **Shinra Tensei!"**_

 _ **Blaaar!**_

" _Khahaha! Rasakan seni ledakanku ketua?!"_

 _ **Blaar!**_

 _Yap, di tempat pemandian pria terjadi keributan besar-besaran. Mana bisa aku berendam dengan tenang._

"O-Oh..."

"Jadi begitu..."

 _Melihat mereka paham aku menenggelamkan wajahku kembali lalu menatap ke arah langit._

"Apa kau tidak malu Author-san?" _aku yang di tanyai melirik perempuan di sampingku, dia bernama Tamamo no Mae, perempuan berambut soft orange dengan kuping rubah di kepalanya._

"Tentu saja malu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi bukan," _jawabku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku, bisa aku rasakan pipiku memanas. Hei... Siapa yang tidak malu ketika kau berendam dengan wanita, apa lagi dengan sesuatu yang besar tengah mengambang di sampingmu._

"Author-san bolehkah aku memberi satu saran?" _aku mengangkat wajahku lalu menatap perempuan berambut biru bernama Konan, dia salah satu kelompok dari orang-orang Sableng di belakang dindingku ini._

" _Yay! Para Senpai bersenang-senang!"_

 _Dan ke sablengan grub tersebut semakin bertambah._

"Sebaiknya Author-san jangan memanggil mereka Sableng, panggil saja Sampah. Aku yakin mereka senang," _ucapan Konan membuat aku Sweatdrop, Eh? Yang bener ini?_

 _._

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

 _Huft~ akhirnya selesai juga, berendam dengan mereka benar-benar memalukan. Setelah aku keluar aku melihat para orang sableng datang ke arahku, tidak... Para sampah datang ke arahku._

 _Hmm... Entah kenapa saat mengatakannya ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di hatiku._

"Yo! Author-san! Bagaimana kabarmu?" _aku yang di sapa oleh ketua mereka, orang yang memiliki banyak tindikan bernama Pain. Aneh bukan? Pain yang artinya kesakitan, apa orang ini sering merasakan sakit hingga namanya Pain._

"Aku sangat sehat, bagaimana dengan kalian? Para _**Sampah**_?" _uwaaa~ saat mengucapkannya entah kenapa terasa sangat menusuk, apa benar mereka sangat di sukai ketika di panggil seperti itu?_

"Kami baik kok!" _Me-Mereka menyukainya!_

 _Sungguh, ada apa dengan mereka. Apa mereka ini Masokhis?_

"Jaa~ sudah ya, aku mau kembali. Aku ada janji dengan Uzumaki-san," _ucapku lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan mereka, bisa-bisa aku jadi gendeng._

 _._

 _Huft~ dingin sekali, karena ini jugalah aku memilih berendam di Onsen. Musim dingin yang bisa membuat tubuh selalu menggigil kedinginan jika tidak menggunakan pakaian hangat._

 _Kota Konoha benar-benar seperti kota idaman, walau aku tahu masih banyak Tempat yang lebih bagus. Namun tidak ada tempat yang lebih indah dari pada kota sendiri bukan?_

 _Aku menghentikan langkahku di sebuah Restaurant Bakery, saat ke onsen aku belum sarapan sama sekali. Well~ mungkin beberapa roti cukup mengisi perut._

 _._

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

 _Hmnhmn~ tidak terlalu buruk, memakan roti hangat di pagi hari benar-benar pilihan tepat. Aku mengunyah roti di mulutku dengan penuh perasaan, jika aku mengunyahnya dengan cara kasar sensasi rasanya akan hilang._

"Author-san?!" _Aku yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tengah melambaikan tangannya kepadaku._

 _Aku pun membalas lambaiannya lalu berjalan ke arahnya dan berjalan bersamanya._

"Yhaaawwn~ hari ini sungguh dingin sekali ya Author-san," _ucap Naruto sambil menguap. Aku yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk singkat._

"Hari ini kita mau ke mana?"

 _Aku yang mendengar itu berpikir, well mungkin bertemu yang lainnya tidak terlalu buruk._

"Kita berkumpul saja, lagi pula aku tidak memiliki kegiatan saat ini," _jawabku. Aku yang melihat Naruto mengangguk hanya diam sambil memakan rotiku dengan tenang._

 **Cwush!**

 _Aku terdiam ketika roti yang ada di mulutku hilang setengahnya, aku yang mendengar suara seseorang tengah menikmati sesuatu melirik orang tersebut dan rupanya rotiku hilang karena orang ini._

 _Toujou Koneko, salah satu ras half neko yang merupakan bagian dari kelompok pirang di sampingku ini. Well~ aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena dia selalu melakukannya_

"Seperti biasa kau selalu melakukannya, Koneko-san," _ucapku lalu mengelus rambut perempuan kecil di sampingku ini._

"Eheheh~ soalnya setiap roti Author-san sungguh enak," _jawabnya tanpa ragu. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu menyentil pelan hidungnya._

"Horaa~ kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau cintai, jangan berselingkuh mengerti? Dan juga jangan terlalu sering mencuri rotiku yang ada di mulut, jika kau ingin aku bisa membelikannya untukmu," _ucapku menasihatinya. Bisa aku lihat dia hanya tertawa kecil dengan canggung setelah menerima nasehatku, well setidaknya ambil langkah awal dari pada menyesal di akhir._

"Ohayo, Danchou, Koneko-chan, Author-san." _Aku yang mendengar ada yang menyapa kami menoleh dan aku bisa melihat kelompok pemuda berambut kuning di sampingku ini telah berkumpul._

"Oh, Ohayo!" _sapa kami bersamaan._ "Tumben kau bersama Danchou, Author-san. Kau habis dari mana?" _Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan dari, pemuda bernama Yuuto Kiba terdiam sambil berpikir. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku berendam di onsen bersama 'Mereka' bukan?_

"Aku tadi berendam di Onsen, lagi pula di cuaca dingin seperti ini bukankah lebih bagus jika berendam di Onsen," _jawabku sambil memakan rotiku kembali._

"Maa~ memang benar sih," _Aku yang mendengar respons Kiba bernafas lega dalam hati. Aku paling benci jika kehidupanku terus di gali._

"Danchou, kau mau ke mana sekarang?"

"Aku baru saja mau mencari kalian dan mengajak kalian berkumpul di rumah Arthuria-chan sambil mencari kehangatan, tapi kalian sudah di sini." _Aku yang melihat ekspresi aneh Kiba menyipitkan mataku. Entah kenapa ekspresinya membuatku risih._

"Hehh~ kehangatan? Kehangatan apa?"

 **Wush!**

 _Aku yang melihat Kiba terpental hanya diam dengan tenang, siapa yang mementalkan Kiba? Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku._

 _Cara?_

 _Melalui ketikan ini._

 _Aku yang merasakan banyak tatapan mata ke arahku melirik semuanya satu persatu._ "Apa?" _tanyaku, namun semua langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dariku. Hoy, diacuhkan lebih sakit di banding tidak di jawab._

"Maa~ kita lupakan saja barbie itu. Ikuyo Minna, Author-san juga." _Aku yang mendengar ajakan Naruto mengikuti Naruto, well ucapan Naruto ada benarnya._

 _._

 _ **Omachi**_

 _ **Kediaman Pen Dragon.**_

 _ **11.00 AM**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hmm~ kediaman Pen Dragon, melihat tempat ini mengingatkanku akan pertarungan pemuda rambut kuning di sampingku ini dengan mereka. Well mengingatnya membuatku merinding, untung aku menontonnya bersama para maid di tempat ini... Well~ aku harap dia ada._

 _Aku yang merasakan ada yang menatapku, melirik dan aku melihat kelompok pemuda di sampingku ini menatapku. Memang ada apa dengan wajahku sih?_

"Kenapa kalian selalu menatapku? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" _tanyaku sedikit risih. Hey~ siapa yang tidak risih ketika kau selalu di tatap lekat, kalian pasti merasa risih._

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau tampak senang saja saat kemari, Author-san." _Ah, benarkah? Apa aku menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu? Well sepertinya aku tidak bisa meremehkan penglihatanmu Claudia._

"Ah, apa aku tampak seperti itu?" _tanyaku._

"Um, Bahkan sangat terlihat jelas. Ada apa? Apa kau menunggu sesuatu di sini?" _Hm, memang benar jika aku ingin menemui seseorang di sini, tapi... Hey, ini urusan pribadiku, Toudou Tohka._

"Selamat datang, Minna-san, Author-san mo," _huft~ syukurlah kau datang tepat waktu, Arthuria-san. Aku pun melambaikan tanganku sesaat ke arah Arthuria-san sebagai balasan sapaannya._

"Ohayo, Arthuria-san. Gomen kami datang berbanyak seperti ini," _ucapku mewakili yang lainnya._ "Tidak apa-apa, Author-san. Lagi pula aku senang kalian datang kemari." _Aku yang melihat responsnya menghela nafasku dan berpikir. Seandainya aku memiliki istri sepertinya, hidupku pasti bahagia._

 _Sudah cantik, lembut, pengertian, kuat dan selalu membantu orang lain dengan senyumnya. Huft~ memikirkannya membuat otakku terasa berputar._

"Mari silahkan masuk."

 _Aku beserta yang lain pun masuk ke kediaman Clan Pen Dragon dan baru masuk, kami sudah bisa merasakan sensasi hangat di kediaman ini._

"Ah, Anda datang kemari Author-san." _Aku terdiam ketika seorang maid menyapaku dengan senyum manis yang dia berikan kepadaku. Shit, melihat senyumnya membuat wajahku terasa panas._

"Ma-Maa~ begitulah, Belfast," _jawabku sambil tergagap. Um, nama Maid yang menyapaku adalah Belfast. Sosok maid yang memiliki nama hampir mirip dengan kapal tempur HMS Belfast._

"Ha-Hari ini dingin sekali ya," _ucapku dengan canggung, sial entah kenapa semenjak aku mengenalnya, aku selalu tergagap saat bersamanya._

"Ha-Ha'i, A-Anda benar. Ma-Maukah aku buatkan _Coffee_?" _tawarnya sambil tergagap. Shit, jangan katakan kau juga Belfast?_ "Ma-Maa~ boleh juga." _Dia pun pergi sedikit tergesa-gesa untuk membuatkanku Coffee. Aku yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal._

 _Situasinya benar-benar canggung tadi._

"Ehem!" _Aku yang mendengar deheman menoleh dan aku melihat Semuanya menatapku seolah meminta penjelasan. Shit, dari pada membalas mereka sebaiknya aku pergi ke ruang tamu._

 _ **Greb!**_

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar Author-san?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak bisa," _jawabku cepat ketika Kiba secara tiba-tiba sudah di sini dan mencengkeram bahuku dengan kuat._

 _._

"Heh~ jadi Author-san sudah dekat dengan Belfast ya." _Aku yang mendengar itu mengangguk kaku dengan wajah memerah, kuso... Rasanya memalukan sekali._

"Muehehehe, Author-san. Kapan kalian akan pacaran? Kapan kami di traktir? Kapan undangan kalian datang?"

"Hentikan atau aku akan membuatmu menderita selamanya di cerita ini?" _ancamku tidak main-main, ayolah kami hanya dekat layaknya teman. Pacaran? No no aku belum mau berpacaran._

"A-Ahaha, Gomen-gomen." _Aku yang melihat ancamanku berhasil menghembuskan nafasku._

"Bicara soal cerita, bolehkah aku bertanya Author-san?" _Aku yang mendengar itu melirik ke arah Arthuria yang menatapku dengan datar. Hm... Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan cerita ini hingga membuatnya seperti itu?_

"Bertanya tentang apa?" _tanyaku sambil meminum Coffee yang di buatkan Belfast._

"Kenapa pertemuanku dengan Naru-kun harus saat aku mandi?"

"PFFFT! K-Kenapa kau membahasnya baka?!"

"Urusai! Lagi pula ini kesempatan untuk meminta tanggung jawab padanya! Kau tahu semenjak kita lakukan itu aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang?!"

 _Aku yang mendengar mereka berdebat mengenai pertemuan mereka yang pertama hanya diam lalu merespons pertanyaan Arthuria dengan tenang._

"Hanya itu?" _responsku_

"Jangan bilang _'Hanya itu?'_ Author-san?!"

 _Well~ bagaimana mengatakannya ya... Membuat adegan seorang pria dan perempuan bertemu secara tak sengaja itu cukup sulit, karena ada beberapa pilihan._

 _Pertama, Bertemu dengan cara bersengolan? Bagiku sudah terlalu basi._

 _Kedua, bertemu dengan cara bertabrakan dan secara tak sengaja menyentuh aset sang perempuan? Hmmm... Sudah terlalu_

 _Ketiga, bertemu di suatu tempat dan langsung saling jatuh cinta? Terlalu drama._

 _Dari berbagai cara aku menemukan yang cocok yaitu cara ke empat puluh. Bertemu secara tak sengaja di sungai dalam keadaan perempuan tengah mandi dan telanjang._

 _Hey, aku benar kan? Hanya itu cara satu-satunya agar cerita ini menarik?_

"Ya, kenapa ya aku membuat adegan pertemuan kalian seperti itu...," _gumamku sambil pura-pura berpikir._ "Mungkin karena ingin membuat cerita ini menarik," _lanjutku dengan santai._

"Menarik sih menarik, tapi jangan seperti itu juga?!"

"Author-san, bolehkah aku juga bertanya?" _aku yang mendengar Julis ingin bertanya meliriknya, sekarang ingin bertanya apa? "_ Dimana Shiina-san? Selama beberapa Chapter dia tidak terlihat?"

 _Shiina Mashiro, ya..._

"Well, aku menyuruhnya mempersiapkan dirinya untuk adegan di beberapa Chapter ke depan, karena sebentar lagi dia yang akan mengambil bagian," _jawabku, memang benar. Aku telah mempersiapkan adegan untuk Shiina, karena... Ya... Begitulah._

"Lalu Author-san, Kenapa kau selalu membuatku menderita?" _Ok, untuk pertanyaan itu memiliki jawaban simple._ "Karena sudah takdirmu," _jawabku sambil meminum Coffeeku kembali._

"Eh?! Are?! Kenapa?!"

 _Aku yang mendengarnya mulai protes hanya menulikan pendengaranku, well di sebuah cerita pasti harus ada beberapa orang yang sedikit menderita layaknya orang masokhis, dan semenjak aku mengetik cerita ini hanya dialah yang cocok._

"Lalu Author-san, kapan kami akan mendapat bagian? Ikut dalam cerita namun tidak dapat dialog itu membosankan tahu?"

 _Hmm~ memang benar beberapa karakter yang aku ikutkan beberapa dari mereka tidak mendapatkan dialog, well namun aku telah merencanakannya jadi dengan begitu semua akan mendapatkan dialog mereka._

"Untuk itu jangan khawatir, aku sudah mempersiapkan dialog untuk kalian, begitu juga para Servant, aku juga sudah mempersiapkan bagian Chapter untuk kalian, jadi jangan khawatir," _jawabku lalu melihat data di tanganku._

 _Cerita ini aku sudah persiapkan sudah lama, jadi aku sudah mencatat apa saja yang dibutuhkan agar cerita ini menarik dan juga di mana saja kekurangannya._

 **Tap! Tap!**

 _Kami yang mendengar suara langkah kaki menoleh dan kami melihat kedua adik Arthuria datang, mereka adalah Arthur dan Le Fay._

"Ah, Kalian. Kalian datang kemari?" _Aku dan yang lain hanya mengangguk. Oh, untung bertemunya sebaiknya aku langsung saja menyerahkannya_

"Arthur, ambil ini," _ucapku sambil melempar sebuah buku ke arah Arthur dan Arthur menangkapnya dengan sempurna._ "Sebaiknya kau bersiap dan berlatihlah bersama Irina-san, karena sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat bagian," _ucapku membuat dia panik aku yang melihat Irina juga panik menaikkan sebelah alisku_

 _Apa sebegitu paniknyakah mereka mendapat bagian bersama?_

"Matte! Author-san! Ke-Kenapa secara tiba-tiba! D-Dan juga kenapa harus dia?"

"Apa kau tidak mau?" _tanyaku, aku bisa saja mengganti jadwal chapter mereka._

"Bu-Bukannya tidak mau..."

"Kalau begitu lakukan," _ucapku dan di balas anggukkan olehnya._

 **Srt! Srt!**

 _Aku yang mendapat tarikan pada bajuku, menoleh dan aku melihat Le Fay tengah memainkan jarinya, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia mau meminta sesuatu?_

"A-Anoo, ne Author-san... A-A-Apa aku juga akan mendapatkan bagian dengan Na-Naruto-nii?"

 _Hmm, aku memang belum menyiapkan bagian untuk Le Fay, tapi dengan Naruto?_

 _ **Dugh!**_

 _Itte-tte_

"Jangan sembarangan, Baka-Imouto. Justru akulah yang akan mendapat bagian itu!"

 _Sebelum mengatakannya sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari atas kepalaku Arthuria-san_

"Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan oleh Author-san." _Aku seperti mendengar gumaman Arthur meliriknya._ "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Arthur?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." _Hm.. Apa aku salah dengar ya._

 _._

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

 **10.00 AM**

.

 _Huaam~ hari ini benar-benar merepotkan, apa lagi aku harus mengawasi Dua Orang gendeng ini agar tidak mengacaukan chapter mereka._

 _Siapa dua orang gendeng itu?_

"Oi! Hashirama! Kau salah! Adegannya tidak seperti itu?!"

"Kau juga salah baka?! Sebaiknya mengacalah?!"

"APA-APAAN MAKSUDMU HAH?!"

"KAU YANG APA?!"

 **Plak!**

 _Aku menapuk wajahku dengan keras lalu menatap datar kedua orang gendeng di depanku ini, mereka mengingatkanku pada dua perempuan yang mirip seperti mereka._

"Uwaah! Gomenasai Senpai!"

 **Bruk!**

 _Gh! Dasar bocah Sableng!_

 **Grek! Wush! Duak!**

 _Karena emosi, aku menangkap kaki bocah sableng ini dan melempar bocah sableng ini ke arah dua orang gendeng hingga Strike._

"Huft~, Istirahat 15 menit!" _teriakku lalu melangkah ke tempatku mengacuhkan dia orang yang sama-sama sedeng pingsan._

"Ahaha, sepertinya merepotkan mengatur mereka ya, Author-san." _Aku yang mendengar itu dari Naruto menghela nafasku, merepotkan? Tentu saja._

"Sangat merepotkan, belum lagi aku harus mengurus para orang-orang itu," _jawabku lalu melirik kelompok Uchiha yang melakukan kegiatan tidak wajar._

 _Sasuke yang mengupil, Inuzuka Kiba yang berbagi tulang dengan Naganya, Aburame Shino yang bermain serangga, Neji yang berkaca, Sai yang melukis, Rock Lee yang berolah raga dengan batu besar di atasnya, dan Issei yang tengah berusaha mengintip perempuan berganti pakaian._

 _Aku melirik Naruto yang tampak poker face melihat orang-orang tidak wajar itu, well aku tahu apa yang di pikirannya._ "Aku tahu kau kecewa karena harus melawan orang-orang seperti mereka, tapi itu hal bagus karena secara tak langsung kita memberikan mereka hukuman," _ucapku sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya lalu pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Well, sekarang aku harus mencari mereka. Karena sebentar lagi mereka juga akan mengambil bagian._

 _._

 **2 Hours later...**

 **.**

 _Tch! Setelah berkeliling Aku tidak menemukan mereka, dimana mereka._

"Author-san." _Ah, ini mereka. Aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan orang-orang yang aku cari, mereka adalah Hinata Hyuuga, Himejima Akeno, Rias Gremory, Kuroka Toujou, Namikaze Tearju, Namikaze Rosswaisse dan Gabriel._

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian, kalian habis dari mana saja?" _tanyaku_ _menatap kesal mereka._

 _Hey, berjalan selama 2 jam untuk mencari mereka itu melelahkan._

"Ah, Gomenasai, Author-san. Kami tadi mencari makan siang." _Aku yang mendengar itu menghela nafasku, well aku tidak bisa memarahi mereka karena hal itu._

"Hah~ sudahlah, ini!" ucapku sambil melempar masing-masing buku berisikan dialog mereka. "Kalian sebaiknya juga bersiap, sebentar lagi kalian juga akan tampil. Jadi jangan mengacaukannya," _ucapku lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka yang ingin protes._

 _Ok, dengan begini mereka sudah, berikutnya... Para servant, aku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat ke sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar berupa Club yang aku yakini adalah tempat mereka berada, kenapa? Karena mereka sering kumpul di sana._

 _ **Kring~**_

"Permisi..."

"YOSHA! AYO HABISKAN?!" _aku seketika poker face ketika melihat Nero Claudius, Oda Nobunaga dan Mondred tengah lomba minum bir, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar Club di mana Tamamo no Mae saat ini tengah meminum Orange Juice, Scathach yang meminum Cappucino, Tomoe Gozen, Mash dan Anastasia yang memakan popcorn, lalu Jeanne dan BB yang meminum secangkir Cocktail dan Okita Souji yang pingsan dengan wajah memerah._

"Ara? Kau datang Author-san." _Aku yang mendengar Scathach memanggilku langsung melangkah ke sana lalu duduk di sampingnya._

 **Bugh!**

 _Setelah aku duduk di sampingnya, aku langsung saja menepuk Kepala Okita dengan keras dengan buku Dialognya hingga dia meringis kesakitan, bahkan dia terbangun dari pingsannya karena hal tersebut._

"Ada apa Author-san? Apa kau meminta sesuatu seperti kemarin?" _pertanyaan itu membuat wajahku terasa panas. Hey, yang kemarin itu terdesak, aku juga tidak menginginkannya._

"Ba-Baka, aku datang bukan karena itu," _ucapku sambil tergagap karena malu._ "Aku datang membawakan kalian buku dialog untuk Cerita Naruto nanti, kalian akan masuk jadi bersiaplah," _lanjutku_

"EHH?!"

"KAU BERBOHONG BUKAN AUTHOR-SAN?!"

"A-APA KAMI JUGA AKAN MASUK?!"

 _Aku yang mendengar teriakan seperti tidak menerima kenyataan menatap Nobunaga, Nero dam Modred bergantian._

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah, kalian akan libur hingga Chapter yang tidak bisa aku beritahu kapan."

"YOSHA?! INI BARU NAMANYA HIDUP?!"

 _Aku yang melihat mereka kembali semangat hanya diam, aku juga bisa merasakan Scathach tampak sweatdrop karena tingkah temannya._

"Maafkan atas tingkah temanku, Author-san." _Aku yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil membaca daftar Chapter yang akan datang._

 _Jika kau punya teman dan tingkahnya sangat memalukan di depan umum, sebaiknya kau hanya diam dan ya~ hanya bisa pasrah._

"Ah, benar juga," _gumamku lalu melangkah pergi, ada dua orang yang aku lupakan. Mereka adalah Shiina-san dan Kurumi-san. Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka semenjak tadi._

 _Aku menatap sekitar dimana semua saat ini tengah bersiap Suting adegan untuk untuk Chapter depan, untuk adegan depan padahal mereka berdua masuk dan naskahnya ada di tanganku, hmmm..._

"Author-san!" _Aku yang di panggil menoleh dan melihat Irina tengah berlari ke arahku, sekarang ada apa? Batinku, cari dua orang saja belum selesai datang orang lain._

"Author-san, Kurumi-san dan Shiina-san menunggumu tuh, mereka membutuhkan Dialog mereka." _Oh, ternyata dua orang yang aku cari sudah bersiap, aku menghela nafasku dan memberikan naskah mereka pada Irina._

"Ini Naskah mereka, aku akan pergi ke tempat istirahat untuk menenangkan diriku, kau tahu membuat dialog mereka dalam sehari membuatku lelah," _ujarku lalu melangkah pergi ke sebuah tenda istirahat. Aku bisa melihat di sana berkumpul beberapa main figuran yang tidak perlu aku sebutkan namanya karena kalian bisa menebaknya._

 _ **Greb!**_

"Author-san?! Aku ingin protes?!"

"PROTES BOLEH SAJA TAPI HENTIKAN GUNCANGANMU INI?!" _teriakku, bagaimana gak teriak. Tiba-tiba datang langsung mengguncang tubuhku dengan keras._

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi karakter yang di benci Oleh Asia-chan dan Naruto-kun?!" _hah~ sudah aku duga akan begini. Kalian pasti juga sama bukan?_

"Walau kau tanya sekalipun, itu sudah ide dari awal." _Jawabku jujur, memang benar itu sudah ideku._ "Padahal aku juga ingin di sisi Naruto-kun, Apa kau tidak bisa mengubahnya?!"

"Jika aku ubah yang ada peminatnya tidak ada, kau mau pensi?" _tanyaku langsung membuatnya drop, masih mending dapat pekerjaan dari pada tidak, apapun kerjaannya ambil saja yang penting halal._

"Kisama?! Apa yang..."

"Kau melanjutkan kalimatmu akan aku tunjukkan kemampuanku." _Potongku langsung sambil menyiapkan kertas serta pulpenku yang langsung membuat orang yang tadi berteriak marah seperti ayam ke arahku langsung diam._

 _Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku dan langsung duduk di samping Falbium dan Ajuka yang selalu berdebat, masih mending duduk di dekat orang berdebat dari pada duduk dekat dengan orang-orang sableng._

 _ **Dum!**_

"Hey?! Ada apa ini?!"

"Kenapa listriknya tiba-tiba mati?!"

 _Baru saja aku duduk sudah mati lampu, suek lah. Jika seperti ini hanya satu orang penyebabnya._

"AAAUUUTHOOOOOORR-SAAAAAAN?!"

 _Aku yang melihat seseorang dengan cadar berkibar lari ke arahku langsung bangun dan mengambil sebuah bambu runcing panjang._

 **Wush! Jrash!**

 _Tanpa banyak bacot aku langsung saja mengayunkan bambu runcing si tanganku hingga menembus dada orang bercadar yang berhenti di depanku ini._

"AUTHOR-SAN?! LISTRIK KITA MATI DAN PIHAK PLN MEMINTA BAYARAN?! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?!"

 _Aku memandang orang di depanku ini dalam diam, aku mencoba memutar bambu runcing yang menembus tubuhnya tapi langsung di tahan olehnya._

"Ja-Jangan di putar Author-san, sa-sakit tahu!"

 _Aku menulikan pendengaranku dan mencoba memaksa tanganku untuk memutar bambu yang menembusnya._

"Udah-udah! Sakit woy! Jangan di paksa?!"

 _Aku kembali menulikan pendengaranku_

"I-Iya! Please he-hentikan! IYA! IYA! AKU BAYAR?!"

 _Aku menatap mata rentenir yang ada di depanku dalam diam lalu mencabut bambu runcing yang menancap di tubuhnya._

"Koruptor lagi, matamu yang berikutnya." _Ancamku langsung membuatnya mengangguk cepat lalu berlari menjauh dariku dengan darah mengalir yang membuat tanah yang dia lewati tercecer darah._

 _Aku menghela nafasku lalu duduk kembali sambil menunggu listrik kembali di nyalakan_ "Pasti melelahkan mengatur mereka ya, Author-san?" _Aku yang mendengar itu melirik perempuan Bernama Konan yang duduk di sampingku, aku menghela nafasku lalu menopang daguku sambil menatap kertas di bawahku yang berisikan data Cerita ini._

"Tentu saja, aku harus membuat Alur yang bagus dan yang bisa mereka perankan. Belum lagi permintaan para pembaca terlalu banyak dan aku harus mengatur cerita ini agar lebih bagus lagi," jawabku.

"Bicara soal pembaca, apa kau sering menerima..."

"Sering, saking seringnya aku ingin menghajar mereka jika bertemu mereka secara langsung," _jawabku cepat karena aku tahu apa yang ingin dia tanyakan._

"Hahaha... Maa~ jangan pedulikan mereka. Berkat itu juga kau bisa sampai sekarang bisa membuat cerita seperti ini." _Aku yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafasku. Mungkin dia benar, banyak yang mengatakan itu padaku tapi emosiku masihlah labil._

"Author-san, aku mau bertanya?" _Aku yang mendengar itu melirik Konan yang tampak penasaran._ "Dari dulu kami hanya mendapatkan dialog kami saja dan kau belum pernah menceritakan daftar cerita ini, namun walau begitu bisa kami lihat cerita ini bakal sangat menarik."

"Bagaimana caranya kau menulis cerita ini?"

 _Aku yang mendengar itu terdiam lalu menatap kertas di tanganku sambil tersenyum._

"Well, waktu itu aku tengah bekerja di sebuah resto, aku sempat berpikir seekor naga yang di tunggangi oleh manusia di kota masa depan. Dari situ aku mendapat ide untuk membuat cerita ini, karena itu terdengar menarik. Bagaimana bisa Naga-naga yang ada di Zaman Viking ada di dunia Masa depan? Apa tujuan mereka? Dengan hal-hal itu aku mendapatkan ide untuk membuat cerita ini. Awalnya aku pikir Reaksi pertama saat aku membuat cerita ini adalah sebuah hinaan. Tapi aku semakin semangat karena mereka menyukai ceritaku ini," _jawabku sambil mengingat bagaimana bisa aku membuat cerita ini._

 _Dan itu adalah Fakta._

 _._

 _Hari menjelang sore dan semua tengah bersiap untuk pulang begitu juga aku. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Sekarang ada apa lagi? Dalam hatiku._

"Author-san, Aku mau protes. Kenapa kau membuat aku memiliki banyak pasangan seperti itu? Kau tahu karena itu aku kelelahan menghadapi mereka?"

 _Aku yang mendengar itu terdiam dengan alis berkedut kesal, kau beruntung mendapatkan dari pada tidak mendapatkannya sama sekali._

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur mendapatkan pasangan yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Sementara aku?" _Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjongkok sambil menatap tanah di bawahku dengan pandangan kosong._ "Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Bahkan aku mendekati cewek walau 10 cm langsung di jauhi."

"WAA! KEMBALILAH AUTHOR-SAN! BERTAHANLAH?!"

.

.

 _Huft~ setelah sampai rumah dan menyegarkan diri dengan mandi benar-benar pilihan luar biasa. Namun walau begitu aku harus mengatur ceritaku kembali dan menemukan ide-ide baru agar cerita ini semakin bagus, karena selama ini itu baru awalnya saja. Belum sampai pertengahan ataupun akhir._

 _Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kasurku lalu membaringkan diriku sambil menatap buku daftar ceritaku ini._

"Baiklah... Cerita berikutnya seperti apa ya..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _ **Jiji, kira-kira... Tou-chan, Kaa-chan ada di mana ya?"**_

" _ **Jangan khawatir Naru-kun, karena kami akan selalu bersamamu,"**_

" _ **Onii-san, bermainlah dengan Asia."**_

" _ **Kau...,"**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 39 : Special Arc : Naruto Story Part 1 : My Story.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Aku kembali up. Gimana cukup Gaje? Masa bodo. Aku mengetiknya dengan mengeluarka seluruh uneg-unegku di dalamnya bukan berarti kegiatan yang aku lakukan tersebut nyata, kecuali kerja di Resto.**_

 _ **Saya memang sengaja menerjunkan diri saya untuk ikut Chapter kali ini. Kenapa? Ingin saja.**_

 _ **Anggap saja chapter ini sifat aneh yang selama ini ada di dalam diriku dan aku langsung menumpahkannya kemari. Well~ tapi masa bodolah.**_

 _ **Untuk Chapter depan akan saya buatkan sebisa saya entah akan memakan waktu berapa lama karena cerita menggunakan sudut pandang pertama sangatlah merepotkan.**_

 _ **Jaa~ na~**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu out**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**%-100%**_

 _ **Power on!**_

 _ **Story starts!**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Servants, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Sfi-ci, Frienship, Romance, Humor, AU, Family, Action, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** _ **Aku ingin percaya bahwa )**_

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** _ **tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )**_

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** _ **Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )**_

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _ **( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** _ **dengan keras dan kasarnya )**_

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** _ **Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** _ **Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** _ **adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )**_

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _ **( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** _ **seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _ **( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _ **( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** _ **Segala pengorbanan itu )**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** _ **adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _ **( Mari membuka masa depan )**_

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** _ **yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )**_

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 39 : Special Arc : Naruto Story part 1 : My Story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto pov**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sejak dulu aku selalu memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku tahu, Apa itu keluarga? Bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga? Seperti apa wajah orang tuaku? Ke mana saja mereka?_

 _Setiap kali aku bertanya, semua mengatakan bahwa mereka tengah menjalankan misi, aku berpikir... Seperti apa misi yang di jalankan mereka? Kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa mereka tidak kembali?_

 _Apa mereka..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Melupakanku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Flashback Naruto 4 Years Old.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aku memulai kehidupanku saat umurku 4 tahun dimana aku masih di asuh oleh Ero-jiji dan juga Tsunade-baa-san. Walau aku di asuh, aku hanya memiliki waktu sebentar bersama mereka karena mereka sibuk melakukan tugas mereka._

 _Sementara Tearju-nee dan Rosswaisse-nee pergi untuk sekolah. Sementara diriku... Aku sendirian di rumah dengan Asia yang masih berumur 3 tahun. Walaupun terdapat beberapa maid, mereka tidak pernah mengajakku berbicara ataupun memperdulikanku. Tapi aku hanya diam saja karena bagiku itu tidak penting._

 _Aku hanya mementingkan, kapan keluargaku kembali? Seperti apa wajah mereka? Namun semua itu tidak pernah terjadi._

 _Karena tidak ada yang mengajariku, atau menemaniku, buku adalah teman pertamaku yang mengajariku hal-hal yang tidak aku ketahui. Mulai dari huruf, angka, sejarah, semua aku baca untuk mengisi waktuku dari ke sendirian._

 _Aku juga sempat membaca bahwa otak seorang bocah memang tidak cocok untuk menangkap, mengingat atau mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat berat untuk usia bocah 4 tahun, namun otak anak kecil terkadang sangat mudah mengingat inti-inti dari pengetahuan yang di baca walau tidak semua ilmu yang di baca masuk ke otak._

 _Aku menghabiskan waktuku selama 2 tahun dengan membaca hingga sesuatu menarik perhatianku yaitu Naga atau_ _ **Dragon**_ _. Aku melihat banyak orang yang sangat dekat dengan naga, mereka tampak akrab seperti sahabat._

 _Sejujurnya aku juga ingin, tapi aku terlalu takut jika saja Naga yang ingin aku dekati menyerangku dan membunuhku._

" _Ohayo, Naruto." Aku yang mendengar sebuah suara menoleh dan aku melihat orang yang mengasuhku yang menyatakan dirinya adalah kakekku, dia bernama Jiraiya-jiji_

 _Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan sapaannya. "Ne, Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jiraiya-jiji sambil mendekatiku, aku kembali menatap keluar sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang tengah bercanda ria bersama naga mereka._

" _Kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu?" begitulah pertanyaanku waktu itu, aku dulu sangat polos dan sangat ingin tahu sekali akan sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik mengapa? Bagaimana bisa? Begitulah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku._

" _Ah, mereka bisa seperti itu karena Mereka partner." Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, partner... Apa itu? Begitulah pikiranku._

" _Part... ner...," gumamku sambil menatap Jiraiya-jiji, aku memasang wajah sangat ingin tahu agar Jiraiya-jiji mau menjelaskannya padaku._

" _Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya...," ucap Jiraiya-jiji sambil mengelus dagunya. "Partner itu bisa di katakan adalah sebuah pasangan atau teman, dimana mereka akan selalu bersama dan saling membantu satu sama lain."_

 _Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali kembali, Aku yang dulu polos selalu memikirkan satu pandang yang menurut aku benar. Seorang manusia berteman dengan seekor Naga yang merupakan seekor hewan besar dan buas, apa mereka tidak takut? Dan Bagaimana bisa?_

 _ **Puk!**_

 _Aku memejamkan mataku ketika merasakan tepukan di kepalaku yang di lakukan oleh Jiraiya-jiji-san. "Itu sudah takdir mereka, Naruto. Para Naga harus bisa berteman dengan Naga begitu juga dengan Manusia, walaupun terdapat beberapa Naga yang tidak ingin berteman dengan Manusia, namun mereka tidak pernah menyakiti Manusia asalkan mereka tidak menyakiti mereka juga."_

 _Aku yang mendengar itu terdiam sambil berpikir mengenai ucapan Jiraiya-jiji-san, beberapa detik setelahnya aku tersenyum, entah kenapa aku tersenyum waktu itu, aku seperti merasakan rasa senang menjalar di hatiku._

" _Jika kau ingin seperti itu juga, kau harus menunggu saat umurmu 10 tahun Naruto, namun kau harus melewati masa sekolah dulu agar bisa berteman dengan para Naga."_

 _Aku yang mendengar itu langsung cemberut "Bhuu~ Padahal aku ingin sekali dan memperlihatkannya kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san," gumamku waktu itu._

" _Ne, Jiji. Mengenai orang tuaku..."_

" _..."_

" _Kira-kira... Tou-chan, Kaa-chan dimana ya?"_

" _Gomen Naruto, Aku harus pergi ne, sebaiknya kau tunggulah mereka ya."_

 _Aku terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan jiji. Perasaan yang awalnya senang tergantikan rasa sedih, aku sedih karena aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan kepada orang tuaku bahwa aku memiliki partner naga dan aku sangat sedih, karena kedua orang tuaku belum kembali._

 _Saat umurku tujuh tahun, Rosswaisse-nee dan Tearju-nee menemaniku dan mengajakku bermain dan mengenal dunia luar. Di karenakan mereka tidak memiliki kesibukan, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka bersamaku dan juga mereka sering menjahiliku._

 _Sejujurnya sangat risih saat mereka menjahiliku, namun entah kenapa ada rasa senang di dalam hatiku, aku berpikir kembali, apakah seperti ini rasanya memiliki keluarga?_

 _ **Tuk!**_

" _Kau sedang apa Naruto-kun, kenapa kau melamun?" Aku seketika tersentak dan mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, waktu itu aku sedang belajar dengan Tearju-nee dan Rosswaisse-nee. Aku yabg di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, namun aku malah di goda oleh mereka._

" _Katakan pada kami, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Atau kami akan menciummu!"_

 _Aku yang mendengar itu tentu saja merona, walau aku masih kecil aku sudah mengetahui apa itu ciuman, jangan salahkan aku. Itu karena Jiji dan Baa-chan yang melakukannya tepat di depan mataku._

" _Mou~, Teaeju-nee, Rosswaisse-nee. jangan menggodaku terus," ucapku sambil mengalihkan wajahku. "Heh~ kenapa? Padahal kau sungguh imut." Ujar Rosswaisse-nee._

" _Mou~ aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ucapku tidak terima, walau umurku 6 tahun aku tidak terlalu suka di panggil anak kecil. "Heh? Berarti kau orang besar dong?" goda Tearju-nee membuat wajahku sedikit merona._

 _Aku ingin mengatakan bukan seperti itu waktu itu, kenapa aku tidak ingin di panggil anak kecil karena aku ingin bersikap layaknya orang dewasa._

" _Apanya besar kalau umur Naru-kun, 6 Tahun." Aku yang mendengar itu waktu itu mengalihkan pandanganku, bersikap layaknya orang dewasa. "Mou~ pokoknya aku sudah besar," ucapku lalu melanjutkan belajarku dengan rasa malu._

 _._

 _Waktu pun terus berlalu dan aku tetap tidak pernah mendapat kabar dari orang tuaku, Tepat saat aku hampir menginjak umurku 7 tahun, aku berhasil masuk Akademi Dragon Konoha dan ingin memberitahukannya nanti kepada kalian, namun saat umurku 7 tahun._

 _Aku tetap tidak mendapatkan kabar dari kalian, hal itu membuatku sedih. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa aku berhasil masuk akademi, aku ingin melihat senyum kalian, menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian._

 _Namun kalian menghancurkannya layaknya sebuah cermin yang tidak di butuhkan dan membuangnya hingga cermin itu usam dan hancur dengan sendirinya._

 _Namun dia muncul dan memberiku cahaya, dia adalah adikku walau bukan dari kandungan yang sama, dia adalah Asia-chan. Waktu itu dia berumur 6 tahun, dia mendekatiku yang waktu itu melamun karena memikirkan kalian (Orang Tuanya) kembali._

 _Dia duduk di sampingku dan menarik bajuku hingga membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. "Onii-chan, Ada apa?" dia bertanya sambil menatapku khawatir, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menutupi kesedihanku._

" _Aku tidak apa kok, Asia-chan," ucapku lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Namun dia cemberut begitu aku berkata begitu._

 _Dia langsung bergerak ke pangkuanku lalu menatap ke depan sambil meletakkan kembali tanganku di atas kepalanya._

" _Aku tahu kalau Onii-chan berbohong." Aku yang mendengar perkataan Asia waktu itu terkejut, aku terkejut karena Asia tahu perasaanku waktu itu._

" _O-Onii-chan, pasti memikirkan Obaa-san dan Ojii-san bukan? Onii-chan ingin ada yang menemani Onii-chan, mengajak Onii-chan bermain, Ingin bercerita bersama Ojii-san dan Obaa-san."_

 _Aku yang mendengar itu terdiam, dalam hati aku berpikir. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana Bisa Asia-chan mengetahui isi hatiku?_

" _Onii-chan jangan melamun hanya karena itu. Onii-chan bisa melakukan itu dengan Asia, Tear-nee, Ross-nee, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan juga." Aku yang merasakan kedua pipiku di sentuh oleh tangan yang lembut memejamkan mataku menikmati sensasi lembut yang menempel di kedua pipiku._

" _Karena kita ini keluarga, Onii-chan bisa melakukan itu bersama kami." Aku yang mendengar itu waktu itu terkejut. Keluarga... Kah? Aku merenung ketika mendengar penuturan Asia._

" _Jangan khawatir Naru-kun, karena kami selalu bersamamu," aku yang di peluk oleh Rosswaisse sedikit terkejut lalu termenung kembali memikirkan perkataan Asia._

 _Setelah aku pikir, perkataan Asia ada benarnya. Kita adalah keluarga, walau tanpa Ayah dan ibuku, aku setidaknya sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga._

 _Dari sana, aku bertekad untuk melupakan kalian dan memutuskan untuk Waktu yang menentukan kapan kalian datang, karena aku sudah memiliki keluarga yang mau mengurusku, bukan keluarga yang meninggalkanku semenjak aku lahir._

 _._

 _Beberapa bulan setelah memutuskan hal tersebut, aku mulai memfokuskan diriku dalam pendidikan di sekolah. Walau setiap hari alu melihat orang-orang seumuranku di jemput dengan senyum hangat keluarga mereka, aku hanya menatap datar hal tersebut._

 _Mereka di sambut seperti itu karena mereka berhasil mendekati bayi naga dengan mudah, sementara aku... Aku hampir mati karena di serang oleh induk Naga dari bayi naga tersebut._

 _Aku di selamatkan oleh Kakak kelas yang mendapat julukan Ratu Pedang, yaitu Aiz Wallenstein. Dia berhasil melumpuhkan induk Naga dengan pedangnya dengan mudah, sementara aku... Aku terdiam ketakutan karena trauma hampir di bunuh oleh Naga._

 _Berkali-kali... Berkali-kali setiap test menyentuh Naga ataupun menjinakkan Naga, hanya aku saja yang selalu terkena masalah yaitu di serang oleh Naga. Dan setiap kali kejadian itu terjadi, Aiz-nee menyelamatkanku hingga murid-murid di akademi mencapku sebagai orang lemah yang mencari perhatian dari Ratu Pedang._

 _Hal itu membuatku ingin menangis, kenapa? Karena aku lemah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekati naga ataupun menjinakkan naga yang telah di siapkan walau sudah di ajarkan cara Basicnya._

 _Aku hanya bagus dalam Akademik bukannya Praktek. Namun aku mendapatkan sebuah informasi yang membuatku bertekad kembali untuk memperbaiki kelemahanku._

 _Aku mendengar, bahwa Aiz-nee juga pernah mengalami hal sama denganku. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki Partner Naga di usianya. Dan dia menutupinya dengan kekuatan pedang miliknya._

 _Dari sana aku berpikir, apa aku juga bisa seperti itu? Menutupi kekuranganku dengan kekuatan berpedang seperti Aiz-nee. Namun aku tidak bisa memiliki pedang di usiaku seperti ini, tapi tidak jika aku membuatnya sendiri._

 _Dari yang aku dengar, hutan dekat Akademi Dragon terdapat sebuah Pohon yang memiliki Tekstur Lentur, dan Ringan, namun memiliki daya yang keras, bahkan pedang tajam sekalipun tidak bisa menghancurkannya._

 _Mungkin dengan mencari pohon tersebut aku bisa membuat senjata kayu untuk melatih kemampuanku. Begitulah pikirku._

 _Keesokannya aku berencana mencari pohon tersebut seorang diri, namun aku tertahan pergi karena ada yang mampir ke kediaman kami._

 _Mereka adalah Clan Hyuuga, Hiashi-ojii-san dan juga Hyuuga Hinata, Laven-chan. Aku niatnya pergi karena menurutku, aku tidak ada perlunya dengan mereka, namun Baa-chan berhasil menangkapku dan menyeretku untuk bertemu mereka._

 _Awalnya aku bertemu mereka gugup setengah mati, terutama saat aku bertatapan dengan Hiashi-ojii-san. Tatapan tajamnya seolah ingin membunuhku, begitulah pikirku._

" _Ada Apa, Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau tampak ketakutan?" aku yang mendengar nada datar Hiashi-ojii-san waktu itu merinding ketakutan, nadanya seolah siap membunuhku._

 _._

"Ne, Master bolehkah aku membunuhnya?" tanya Kiyohime menyela cerita Naruto dengan ekspresi siap mengamuk, namun Naruto dengan cepat menahannya dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tenangkan dirimu ok? Itu sudah lama berlalu dan juga itu memang kebiasaannya," ucap Naruto

 _._

 _Kembali ke cerita, aku yang ketakutan karena nada bicara Hiashi-ojii-san waktu itu seketika tenang begitu pandanganku yang ketakutan terhadap Hiashi-ojii-san terganti ke arah Laven-chan yang mendekatiku._

" _A-Anoo... A-Apa benar k-kamu Uzumaki N-Naruto-kunh."_

 _Saat dia memanggilku namaku lidahnya tergigit karena gugup juga, aku yang waktu itu masih kecil dan memiliki rasa khawatir yang tinggi secara spontan langsung khawatir, padahal hanya lidah tergigit saja._

" _O-Oi, kau tidak apa?" tanyaku khawatir, namun dia tersenyum padaku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. "A-Aku tidak apa kok." Ujarnya membuatku bernafas lega._

" _A-Anoo ne... Na-Namaku H-Hyuuga Hinata, Yoroshiku ne Naru-kun."_

 _Hyuuga Hinata, teman pertamaku sejak aku kecil dan juga..._

" _Jadi ada urusan apa Anda kemari, Hiashi-dono?" Aku dan Hinata atau yang aku panggil Laven-chan, menoleh ke arah Baa-chan yang bertanya kepada Hiashi-ojii-san._

" _Begini, sejujurnya aku telah memikirkan ini sejak dulu, untuk memperkuat hubungan Clan kita yaitu Nami_ bukan maksudku Uzumaki dan Hyuuga, aku berencana melakukan pertunangan dengan Uzumaki Naruto beserta Putriku Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Aku yang mendengar kata pertunangan mengerjapkan mataku perlahan, aku berpikir apakah itu semacam latihan? Janji atau apa?_

 _Karena penasaran aku mencarinya di sebuah buku dan aku menemukan bahwa pertunangan atau bertunangan adalah di mana terdapat seorang lelaki dan wanita saling mengikat perasaan mereka atau cinta mereka agar bisa menikah._

 _Menikah? Satu kata itu membuatku penasaran. Aku pun mencari artinya dan aku mendapatkan, bahwa Pernikahan adah sebuah tahap setelah pertunangan di mana mereka akan menjadi suami istri dan akan memiliki keluarga atau anak._

 _Dalam hati aku berpikir, membuat anak? Caranya? Karena penasaran, aku pun ingin mencarinya untuk mengetahui cara membuat anak, waktu itu otakku masih polos dan untungnya Baa-chan menahanku agar tidak mencarinya lebih dalam lagi ._

 _Dan saat itu... Aku sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana caranya membuat anak?_

 _._

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _Keesokan harinya, aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari Pohon yang ingin aku cari kemarin, karena Kemarin aku tidak bisa pergi karena kedatangan mereka._

 _Pertunanganku akan di laksanakan dalam seminggu, itulah yang aku dengar. Aku yang masih polos hanya iya-iya saja._

 _Aku yang berniat pergi tertahan karena Asia menahan lenganku. "Onii-chan, bermainlah dengan Asia?" pintanya padaku, namun aku tidak bisa. Aku harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan batang atau Ranting pohon yang ingin aku cari kemarin._

 _Dengan berat hati, aku mengelus kepala Asia lalu pergi meninggalkan Asia dengan cepat. Gomen Asia, tunggulah... Aku akan cepat kembali._

 _._

 _Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya aku sampai di hutan dekat Akademi Dragon... Awalnya aku cukup ketakutan untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun aku memberanikan diriku masuk karena aku sudah membulatkan tekatku._

 _Setelah memasuki hutan, aku mengecek keadaan sekitar karena siapa tahu, ada naga liar di tempat seperti ini._

 _ **Krek!**_

 _Aku yang mendengar suara ranting patah langsung bersiaga dengan perasaan takut, dengan langkah perlahan aku bergerak ke sebuah pohon lalu mengintip sekitarku._

 _Dan saat aku mengintip, aku melebarkan mataku karena pohon yang aku cari saat ini di jaga oleh salah satu Naga berjenis Api yaitu Mizutsyugon. Sosok naga yang berukuran cukup besar dan menyerang dengan cara mengayunkan ekornya yang sangat tajam karena di lapisi Api._

 _Aku yang melihat naga tersebut tentu saja ketakutan, aku ingin lari secepat mungkin. Namun jika aku lari, suara langkah kakiku akan terdengar dan dia akan mengejarku._

 _Aku berpikir... Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya pergi dari sana._

" _ **GROOAAAAR!"**_

 _Aku yang mendengar naga tersebut berteriak, ketakutan setengah mati. Aku berharap agar Naga tersebut tidak datang ke arahku._

 _ **Srash! Blaar!**_

 _Aku yang mendengar sesuatu yang terpotong menegang, tubuhku langsung tersentak begitu mendengar sesuatu jatuh dengan keras, dan aku hampir mengeluarkan suara yang bisa saja memancing naga tersebut._

 _Aku yang mendengar langkah kaki Naga Mizutsyugon, memberanikan mengintip untuk memastikan apakah dia sudah pergi atau belum._

 _Aku yang mau mengintip Naga Mizutsyugon seketika teralih ketika sebuah Ranting Pohon yang aku cari telah terpotong dan tergeletak di tanah._

" _ **Grrr~."**_

 _Aku yang mendengar suara geraman Naga langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kembali dan ternyata Naga Mizutsyugon masih di dekat pohon tersebut._

 _Saat itu aku berpikir, cara untuk selamat dengan membawa Ranting pohon berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di tanah._

 _Aku yang melihat sebuah batu, termenung dan mulai berpikir. Aku memiliki rencana untuk mengalihkan Naga Mizutsyugon, ada satu keuntungan dan satu berita buruk saat aku melakukan rencana tersebut._

 _Keuntungannya aku berhasil mengalihkan naga tersebut dan berhasil membawa lari ranting pohon yang aku cari, berita buruknya waktuku sedikit dan aku yakin Naga tersebut bisa mendengar lariku dan mengejarku._

 _Aku yang waktu itu masih belum mengerti hal bagus dan buruk langsung saja melempar batu tersebut untuk mengalihkan Naga tersebut..._

 _Dan hal itu berhasil terbukti Naga tersebut berlari ke arah batu yang aku lempar. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari ke arah ranting Pohon yang aku cari dan menariknya karena tubuhku masih kecil dan ranting tersebut cukup besar untuk orang seusiaku._

" _ **Grooaaaaarr!"**_

 _Aku yang mendengar teriakkan Naga tersebut semakin panik dan ketakutan, aku mempercepat lariku dengan susah payah sambil membawa ranting pohon yang ada di tanganku._

 _ **Dug! Bruk!**_

 _Aku yang panik tanpa sengaja menabrak batu membuatku terjatuh ke tanah, dan itu sangat sakit. Aku yang masih kesakitan di tanah semakin takut ketika melihat Naga lain di dekatku._

 _Naga tersebut adalah Naga Alvrasgon, Naga yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Hyena namun tubuhnya terdapat duri-duri lancip yang memancarkan petir._

 _Aku yang melihat Naga tersebut menggeram ke arahku semakin ketakutan, apa lagi aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Naga yang mengejarku. Tanpa sengaja, entah karena Refleks aku berguling ke samping membuat Naga Mizutsyugon yang mengejarku melewatiku hingga naga Mizutsyugon bertatapan dengan naga Alvrasgon._

" _ **Grrrr!"**_

 _Aku yang melihat mereka saling menggeram langsung bersembunyi di semak-semak sambil merangkak karena tubuhku masih sakit._

" _ **GROAAAAAR!"**_

 _ **Jrash! Jrash!**_

 _Mataku seketika melebar ketika dua kepala Naga yang akan bertarung seketika terpenggal._

 _ **Tap!**_

 _Aku yang mendengar suara langkah kaki memberanikan diri untuk mengintip siapa yang memenggal Naga tersebut. Dan Aku cukup terkejut, bahwa yang memenggal Dua Naga tersebut adalah Aiz Wallenstein._

" _Keluarlah... Uzumaki Naruto-kun." Aku yang mendengar namaku di panggil sedikit menegang, aku cukup terkejut karena Aiz-nee mengetahui keberadaanku._

 _Dengan sedikit kesusahan aku berusaha berdiri karena masih merasakan sakit di tubuhku, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku ketika dia menatapku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan, aku sudah sering mendengar perkataan itu. " Sedang apa kau di sini? Ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk umur sepertimu?" Aku yang mendengar itu melirik ranting pohon yang ada di dekat Aiz-nee, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ranting tersebut dan mengambilnya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun pada Aiz-nee._

 _Setelah itu aku menuju ekor Mizutsyugon lalu menggunakan ekornya untuk membuat sebuah pedang kayu, aku yang mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh melirik ke belakang di mana Aiz-nee pergi tanpa sepatah kata._

 _Aku yang melihatnya pergi hanya diam dan melanjutkan kegiatanku, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya dengan memintanya untuk menjagaku, lagi pula posisiku waktu itu sudah dekat dengan perbatasan hutan._

 _Sejak saat itu lahirlah senjata pertamaku yaitu_ _ **Zenkirro.**_ _Aku yang telah memiliki pedang kayu memutuskan mencari seseorang yang bisa mengajariku ilmu pedang, dan aku tahu satu orang yang cocok agar dia mau melatihku ilmu pedangnya._

 _Keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke kelas Aiz-nee untuk bertemu dengannya, banyak Para Senpai yang menatapku aneh karena Aku membawa Pedang Zenkirro di tanganku._

 _Setelah sampai di kelas Aiz-nee, aku sedikit terkejut karena aku akan langsung berpapasan dengan Aiz-nee. "Kau...," gumamnya._

 _Waktu itu, aku pun membungkukkan badanku dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena selalu menyelamatkanku. "Arigato! Karena selalu menyelamatkan nyawaku, Aiz-senpai!"_

 _Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisikkan dari para Senpai karena secara berani dan secara langsung memanggil nama Aiz-nee._

" _Aku datang ke sini ingin berterima kasih kepada Senpai yang selalu menyelamatkan nyawaku, dan aku memiliki sebuah permintaan kepada Senpai!" ucapku lalu menegakkan tubuhku sambil menunjukkan pedang Zenkirro milikku padanya._

" _Tolong! Jadikan aku muridmu dan tolong! Ajarkan aku Seni Bermain Pedang!"_

 _Saat itulah, Kemampuan senjataku mulai di bentuk..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Tunjukkan semangatmu saat kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu! Uzumaki Naruto!"**_

" _ **Ara~ Namaku adalah Tokisaki Kurumi, yoroshiku ne, Uzumaki-kun,"**_

" _ **Ugh! Kuso?! Gagal lagi!"**_

" _ **Jadilah pacarku Naruto-kun."**_

" _ **G-Ghh... GHAAAAAA!"**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 40 : Special Art : NarutO Story : part 2 : My Nightmare.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yosh! Kembali up dengan cerita masa lalu Naruto.**_

 _ **Bagaimana menurut kalian? Menarikkah? Atau tidak?**_

 _ **Hmm~ entahlah yang memberikan pendapat kalian. Btw... Anak sundel ( the ereaser kw ) bisa jaga cara bicara gak sih? Kalau gak bisa buat bilang saja. Lu iri kan banyak fanfic terkenal baru satu chap jelek bacotnya sudah luar biasa.**_

 _ **Lu kira bikin Fanfic dalam sekejap mata itu gampang? Buktikan bocah, lu bikin Fanfic saja kagak pernah. Lu bilang Fanfic ini sampah? Apa ada Fanfic Sampah bisa membuat 400 orang lebih Fav dan Follow?**_

 _ **Bilang kagak bisa lanjut? Ini kok bisa lanjut? Kalau ngomong pakai otak Anak sundel. Kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Kurang jelas?**_

 _ **KALAU GAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA!**_

 _ **KALAU GAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA!**_

 _ **Kok masih di baca? Salty? Bacot doang? Iri? Kamu kebanyakan makan garam sama micin begitu dah isinya.**_

 _ **Jangan bilang munafic ke orang lain kalau lu sendiri Munafic The Ereaser Kw. Flame kagak jelas, fic gak jelas lu bilang bagus, fic bagus di bilang Jelek. Mata lu buta kali gak bisa membedakan bagus sama jelek.**_

 _ **Kenapa? Ya karena matamu kagak ada vitaminnya soalnya micin doang makanmu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Huft~ sorry. Saya hanya melampiaskan emosi pada the Ereaser Kw si anak sundel atau anak haram yang entah bagaimana bisa lahir dengan bahasa yang tidak bagus. Aku yakin itu bocah gak lulus sekolah. Nyogok paling. Bahasa indo saja gak jelas, cara ngetik juga kelihatan seperti orang yang kesel baru ceritanya bagus.**_

 _ **Btw, seperti itulah kisah masa lalu Naruto saat dari umur 4 tahun sampai 8 tahun. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan keseluruhan kesehariannya karena mustahil manusia bisa mengingat masa lalunya secara keseluruhan bukan? Maka dari itu saya ambil point pentingnya.**_

 _ **Kemungkinan Kisah Masa lalu Naruto akan sampai Part empat. Itu baru kemungkinan, tapi yang pasti Part 3 atau 4 udah pasti akhir dari Masa Lalu Naruto dan berlanjut ke pertarungan Naruto melawan Whellgon.**_

 _ **Setelahnya... Ya begitu deh. Sorry hampir Spoiler. Kan gak asyik nanti :v.**_

 _ **Lalu, Pohon apa yang di cari Naruto? Itu akan muncul di Chapter depan, saya sengaja tidak memberitahukan namanya di sini karena itu sudah di atur memang namanya akan keluar di chapter depan.**_

 _ **Tapi, untuk Chapter depan sepertinya akan sedikit lama karena Upnya AoG. Kebetulan dapat Data yang cukup yang bisa membuatku melanjutkan AoG, dari pada data tersebut hilang sebaiknya aku langsung menuangkannya saja.**_

 _ **Oh ya! Kami para author mengadakan Up Fanfic serentak untuk mengembalikan masa jaya Fanfiction agar Ramai kembali, bagi yang ingin berpatisipasi, Ayo! Semangat membuat cerita kalian dan up secara besar-besaran agar Masa jaya Fanfiction kembali ramai!**_

 _ **Jaa~ itu saja Dariku. Sampai bertemu di waktu ke depan.**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu Out.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**0%-100%**_

 _ **Power on!**_

 _ **Story starts!**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Servants, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Sfi-ci, Frienship, Romance, Humor, AU, Family, Action, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** _ **Aku ingin percaya bahwa )**_

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** _ **tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )**_

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** _ **Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )**_

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _ **( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** _ **dengan keras dan kasarnya )**_

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** _ **Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** _ **Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** _ **adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )**_

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _ **( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** _ **seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _ **( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _ **( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** _ **Segala pengorbanan itu )**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** _ **adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _ **( Mari membuka masa depan )**_

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** _ **yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )**_

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 40 : Special Arc : Naruto Story part 2 : My Nightmare.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

.

 _Setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku bisa melihat Aiz-nee memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, bahkan kini aku bisa mendengar gelak tawa dari para Senpai._

" _Aku tahu kalau aku ini tidak berguna karena selalu di selamatkan oleh Aiz-senpai, maka dari itu...,"_ _gantungku sambil menurunkan pedangku, "Aku! Ingin melatih diriku agar bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" lanjutku dengan tegas membuat para senpai di sekitarku terdiam._

" _Dan orang yang aku pilih untuk melatihku adalah kamu, Aiz-senpai," ucapku dengan jujur, "Aku tidak bisa meminta orang lain melatihku karena aku belum pernah melihat kekuatan mereka, tapi Senpai... Aku sering melihat kemampuan senpai, maka dari itu aku memilihmu Aiz-senpai!" lanjutku dengan tegas membuat suasana di sekitarku hening._

" _Hahaha! Jangan bergurau bocah!"_

" _Kemampuanmu tidak akan cukup walau kau di latih olehnya!"_

" _Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja!"_

 _Aku yang waktu itu mendengar itu hanya diam, aku hanya diam mendengar ejekan-ejekan yang di lontarkan oleh para Senpai, aku ingin membalasnya tapi aku tahu bukan saatnya... Aku belum memiliki kemampuan ataupun kekuatan... Aku juga tidak ingin membuat Aiz-nee menolakku karena menyerang teman-temannya._

" _Sebaiknya kau membatalkan niatmu itu Gaki!" ucap salah satu senpai yang ingin memukulku._

 _ **Sret! Greb! Duak!**_

 _Aku yang sejujurnya sudah siap menerimanya terkejut karena Aiz-nee menangkap tangan Senpai yang ingin memukul kepalaku dan membantingnya dengan keras._

" _Jangan sekali-sekali, ada yang menyerangnya." Aku yang mendengar perkataan Aiz-nee terdiam, apakah Aiz-nee mendukungku? Begitulah pikirku._

" _Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"_

" _A-Ah, Ha'i!" balasku tergagap._

" _Sejujurnya aku ingin melatihmu... Tapi kau masih kecil untuk itu... Jadi..."_

 _Aku yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tanganku, aku tahu aku masih berumur 8 tahun... Tapi... Aku tidak ingin sampai besar ingin menjadi lemah..._

 _Aku yang ingat bahwa Aiz-nee ingin melatihku namun karena tubuhku langsung bersujud... Satu hal yang aku pikirkan waktu itu hanya satu..._

 _Aku tidak boleh menghilangkan kesempatan tersebut sedikitpun..._

" _Aku mohon Aiz-senpai!" ucapku dengan keras sambil bersujud, "Aku tahu kalau tubuh kecilku ini tidak mungkin kuat mengikuti latihan Aiz-senpai, Tapi! Aku ingin kuat agar suatu saat aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Orang yang aku sayangi, Bahkan aku juga ingin membalas kebaikan Senpai dengan melindungi Senpai suatu saat!" lanjutku dengan sangat tegas._

 _Suasana di sekitarku langsung hening, aku yang merasakan suasana sangat hening mengangkat kepalaku dan aku terkejut karena wajah Aiz-nee sangat dekat denganku._

" _A-A-Aiz-senpai!" kejutku sambil menjauhkan sedikit wajahku, aku merasakan pipiku memanas karena hal tadi._

" _Jika kau ingin aku melatihmu... Bagaimana kalau kita membuat persetujuan?" aku yang mendengar itu mengerjapkan mataku, persetujuan? Apakah itu semacam taruhan? Itulah pikirku._

" _P- Persetujuan seperti apa?" tanyaku. "Jika kau bisa menguasai kemampuanku dan di mana nanti saat hari terakhir kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku, namun jika kau gagal, kau akan menerima hukuman dariku, apa kau siap menerimanya?" jelasnya membuatku berpikir._

 _Aku yang dulu tidak mengerti keuntungan dan kerugian mengangguk dengan semangat waktu itu, dan sialnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa yang waktu itu dia katakan adalah..._

 _._

 _._

"Hahh~ aku tidak ingin membicarakannya" gumam Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah, Team Naruto yang mendengar cerita Naruto merona termasuk Aiz yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

" Kau berani juga ya? Dasar _Shotacon_ " cibir Kurumi. Aiz yang mendengar itu mengembungkan pipinya menahan kesal dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya, aku pun datang ke tempat yang sudah di janjikan oleh Aiz-nee, aku menunggu dengan semangat membara di dalam hatiku._

 _ **Swush! Trak!**_

 _Aku yang merasakan hawa nafsu besar di belakangku langsung reflek menunduk dan menjaga jarak, aku cukup terkejut dengan hal itu namun aku harus terkejut kembali bahwa yang menyerangku adalah Aiz-nee._

" _Tidak buruk di hari pertama," ucapnya membuatku mengerjapkan mataku, apa tadi itu adalah latihanku?_

" _Baiklah, sebelum aku mengajarkan kemampuanku, aku ingin kau melatih lenganmu dan tubuhmu dengan senjata-senjata yang ada," ucapnya membuatku mengerjapkan mataku. "Etto... Senjatanya apa saja?" tanyaku dengan polos._

" _Hm, Kau akan melatih tangan dan tubuhmu dengan pedang, tombak, Rantai, dan senjata lainnya kecuali senjata api," jelasnya membuatku mengerti. Aku tidak boleh banyak protes di sini, aku harus fokus melatih kemampuanku, itulah pikirku._

 _Aku pun menjalani latihanku selama 2 tahun dengan di latih oleh Aiz-nee, selama 2 tahun itu bagaikan neraka bagiku karena latihan yang di berikan oleh Aiz-nee sangat berat untukku. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh karena jika Aiz-nee bisa, aku juga harus bisa melakukannya._

 _Selama 2 tahun juga, aku juga sudah bertunangan dengan Hyuuga Hinata sesuai perjanjian dan bertemu teman baru juga yaitu Rias Gremory, walau singkat kami sering bercanda bersama dan sering bermain bersama_

" _Tunjukkan semangatmu saat memintaku untuk mengajarimu! Uzumaki Naruto!"_

 _Aku yang mendengar itu mengeratkan genggamanku pada pedangku lalu melesat ke arah Aiz-nee kembali._

 _Aku selalu melancarkan serangan pada Aiz-nee dengan sekuat tenaga, sementara Aiz-nee menangkis dan memberikan serangan balasan yang tak kenal umur._

 _Serangannya sangat keras dan bertenaga, hal itu sempat membuat nyaliku menciut, namun aku tetap kukuh dengan pilihanku dan melanjutkan latihanku kembali._

 _Selama latihan aku tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkan Aiz-nee, bahkan satu pun seranganku tidak pernah ada yang mengenainya._

 _Setiap aku latihan, aku selalu pingsan setelahnya dan Aiz-nee selalu memangku kepalaku dan menungguku hingga sadar, waktu itu aku sungguh malu karena merepotkan Aiz-nee._

 _Karena itu, aku melihat-lihat video Kenjutsu dan juga melihat latihan-latihan yang di lakukan oleh Aiz-nee._

 _Waktu itu setelah pulang dari melihat latihan Aiz-nee, aku di panggil oleh Ajuka dan Falbium. Aku waktu itu bingung kenapa mereka memanggilku, tapi aku tak menyangka setelah aku sampai di depan mereka._

 _Mereka memberiku sebuah senjata berupa tombak. Saat itulah aku memiliki senjata ke dua dengan_ _ **Afkali.**_ _Aku memberinya nama tersebut berdasarkan nama Ajuka dan Falbium._

 _Aku bertanya waktu itu, kenapa mereka memberiku senjata tersebut. Dan jawaban mereka..._

" _Kau hanya memiliki satu senjata kayu itu bukan? Karena khawatir dengan Anda, jadi kami membuatkan ini untuk Anda, Naruto-san. Kami harap Anda menerimanya."_

 _Aku yang mendengar itu termenung. Aku dulu berpikir, situasi macam apa ini... Orang asing memberiku hadiah dan peduli akan diriku, sementara orang tuaku... Tidak sama sekali... Tidak ada hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan._

 _Keesokannya aku melakukan latihanku kembali dengan seorang diri karena Aiz-nee memiliki kesibukan. Namun baru saja aku ingin pergi untuk berlatih, aku kembali di panggil oleh Grayfia._

 _Dalam hati aku berpikir, sekarang apa lagi?_

 _Setelah sampai di depannya aku di tuntun menuju sebuah ruangan, aku dulu bingung kenapa aku di bawa ke sebuah ruangan besar. Namun aku cukup terkejut ketika melihat perubahan pada ruangan yang aku tempati bersama Grayfia._

 _Ruangan itu adalah salah satu tempat dimana aku melatih kemampuanku._

 _Distorsy Room Space._

 _Aku pun menanyakan ruangan macam apa ini dan Grayfia menjelaskan detail tempat ini, setelah mendengar cerita Grayfia, aku cukup terkejut karena Ajuka dan Falbium juga yang membuat tempat ini._

 _Dan saat itu, aku berpikir menggunakan ruangan tersebut untuk melatih kemampuanku hingga Aiz-nee kembali._

 _Akupun melatih kemampuanku setiap hari di ruangan tersebut, bahkan di saat hari libur, aku melatih kemampuanku di Distorsy Room Space dengan robot petarung yang di uji coba, dan robot itu adalah ciptaan salah satu Karyawan milik Ajuka._

 _Aku yang menggunakan tombak mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah, robot di depanku yang menggunakan dua pedang kembali bersiap menyerangku._

 _Mau tak mau aku harus siap menahan dan membalas serangannya walau aku sudah cukup kelelahan._

 _ **Wush! Trank!**_

 _Aku yang bisa melihat serangannya mengayunkan tombakku hingga senjatanya tertahan lalu mengayunkan senjataku kembali ke arah dua tangan robot di depanku._

 _ **Trank! Trank! Trank!**_

 _Aku yang melihat seranganku di tahan mendecih dan mau tak mau aku harus terus memberi serangan pada robot di depanku ini._

 _ **Trank!**_

 _Aku yang melihat celah menghantam tombakku pada celah tersebut hingga senjata kami sama-sama terpental._

 _ **Greb! Swush! Swush! Sring!**_

 _Aku yang melihat dua pedang robot tersebut akan jatuh langsung mengambil satu pedang tersebut lalu memutarnya dan melakukan posisi serangan penghabisan._

 _Bahkan sebelum melakukan serangan aku bisa melihat wajahku pada sisi pedang di tangan sang robot. Dan setelahnya aku menebaskan senjata di tanganku pada kepala robot di depanku hingga putus._

 _ **Brugh!**_

 _Tubuh Robot yang aku lawanpun terjatuh karena sudah tidak berfungsi kembali, aku yang melihat latihanku berhasil menghancurkan robot tersebut._

 _Selesai dengan latihanku, aku membaringkan diriku sambil mengatur nafasku. Waktu itu adalah latihan yang sangat berat, jika aku memiliki kekuatan... Aku tidak akan merasa lelah waktu itu, itulah pikirku._

 _Hari terakhir di mana aku berlatih bersama Aiz-nee pun datang, dan aku berhasil mengalahkannya dan mendapatkan hadiah darinya, dan aku juga memberikannya hadiah karena Aiz-nee akan pergi selama 8 tahun._

 _Setelah kepergian Aiz-nee aku terus melatih kemampuanku agar kemampuanku semakin meningkat, aku tidak mau menghilangkan pelajaran yang di berikan oleh Aiz-nee._

 _Hingga tanpa sengaja, aku menemukan seseorang yang menjadi guru ke duaku, dialah Tokisaki Kurumi-nee._

 _._

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 _._

 _Aku bertemu Kurumi-nee saat aku melatih gaya berpedangku, aku yang melihat tersenyum ke arahku menaikkan sebelah mataku sambil menatap sekitar. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu bahwa dia tersenyum ke arahku karena siapa tahu dia tersenyum ke arah orang lain._

" _Ara~ Namaku adalah Tokisaki Kurumi, Yoroshiku ne, Uzumaki-kun," ucapnya saat pertama kali bertemu denganku, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali waktu itu._

 _Karena bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui namaku? Padahal aku belum mengenalnya?_

" _Etto... Bagaimana Anda bisa mengetahui namaku?" tanyaku dengan sopan waktu itu, namun dia hanya tersenyum padaku membuatku tersenyum kaku waktu itu._

 _Soalnya setiap kali aku bertanya Kurumi-nee selalu tersenyum dan itu membuatku pusing, namun saat aku akan latihan, Kurumi-nee menahanku dan mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik dengan kemampuanku, namun dia bilang masih ada yang kurang._

 _Aku dulu bingung di mananya aku kurang, dan Kurumi-nee menjawabnya dengan mengatakan._

" _Kekurangan yang ada pada dirimu adalah Ketegasan, Pintar, Berani, Dan Siap mengambil risiko, itu terlihat jelas di matamu," ucapnya waktu itu._

 _Mendengar itu membuatku termenung, memang benar selama ini aku selalu mengikuti sesuatu yang menurutku bagus untuk melatih diriku, namun apa yang di katakan Kurumi-nee benar._

 _Aku belum tegas dalam hal apapun, kepintaranku masih di bawah rata-rata, keberanianku bagaikan mental tikus, dan juga aku tidak terlalu berani mengambil risiko._

 _Aku pun menatap Kurumi-nee, dan kembali dia tersenyum lagi seperti menyimpan sebuah rahasia, jujur saat melihat senyumnya aku penasaran, kenapa dia selalu tersenyum._

 _._

"Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah sadar kenapa dia selalu tersenyum waktu itu," ucap Naruto sambil melirik Kurumi yang menatapnya lalu tersenyum ke arahnya membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, Kurumi-nee. Senyummu itu masih saja membuatku pusing," ucap Naruto membuat Kurumi tertawa halus.

.

 _Setiap kali aku latihan, Kurumi-nee selalu muncul dan mengatakan sesuatu... Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya tapi yang pasti, Kurumi-nee selalu mengatakan kekuranganku dan memberiku nasehat agar kekuranganku berhasil di tutup._

 _Dua tahun kembali berlalu dan kejadian tersebut selali terjadi dan karena itu aku bisa sampai Dragon Champion, namun Kurumi-nee juga harus pergi dalam waktu membuatku sedikit kecewa._

 _Karena merasa bosan dengan latihan, aku menghibur diriku dengan pergi ke pabrik Jiji, aku yang melihat mesin-mesin canggih tentu saja tertarik. Bahkan tanpa izin aku memasuki Pabrik dan melihat proses pabrik tersebut._

 _Dan saat itulah aku menemukan teman... Tidak, lebih tepatnya rekan kerjaku yang paling setia membantuku dan Pabrik Jiji._

 _Dia bernama Noihara Himari, salah satu rekan kerja yang paling setia di DSA_

 _Saat pertama kali bertemu, dia menyapaku dan menyuruhku untuk tidak sembarangan masuk pabrik DSA, tapi dengan bersih keras, aku tetap memaksa agar diriku bisa melihat proses pembuatan senjata di pabrik tersebut._

 _Dengan berat hati, dia membiarkanku masuk dan mengajakku berkeliling. Saat berkeliling aku hampir mati karena alat-alat yang di ciptakan di sana tiba-tiba lepas kendali, untungnya aku selalu selamat karenanya._

 _Namun tetap saja, aku tetap kena omel, padahal itu bukan salahku, namun walaupun begitu ketika mengingat bagaimana pabrik DSA membuat senjata sesuatu mendorong hatiku agar aku juga membuat senjata di pabrik itu._

 _Dan sungguh, aku sangat terkagum... Sangat-sangat kagum. Maka dari itulah aku mencoba membuat W.W.S Watch, Aku yang telah di ajari oleh Kurumi-nee untuk berani mengambil risiko, berniat menciptakan sesuatu di umurku saat 12 tahun._

 _Aku yang di beritahu jika ingin membuat sesuatu, aku harus membuat sebuah konsep terlebih dahulu. Aku dulu berpikir, senjata seperti apa yang bagus? Aku sudah melihat senjata-senjata dari tahun ke tahun, tapi tidak ada yang bagus._

 _Hingga saat itu aku menemukan sebuah senjata yang bagus, itulah W.W.S Watch generasi pertama. Aku yang dulu masih belum tahu apa-apa sangat senang karena berhasil menciptakan senjata._

 _Namun rasa senang itu harus hilang di ganti rasa sakit._

 _._

"Kenapa? Master," tanya Kiyohime ingin tahu. Naruto yang melihat keingintahuan Kiyohime melirik yang lain, dirinya bisa melihat semua tampak penasaran kecuali Asia yang tampak menunduk lirih.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin memperlihatkannya, tapi sepertinya sudah saatnya kalian tahu," ucap Naruto sambil mengotak-atik Layar Hologram Jamnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu di tangan kiri Danchou?" tebak Kiba. "Mungkin saja, soalnya selama kita ke tempat Danchou kita tidak pernah melihat Danchou melepaskan jam itu," timpal Julis.

"Mu-Mungkin kah...," gantung Claudia.

 **Cklek!**

"Seperti dugaanmu, Claudia," ucap Naruto melepaskan W.W.S Watch di tangannya dan memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan kirinya di mana terdapat kulit-kulit yang menghitam, "Ini adalah dampak dari W.W.S Watch generasi pertama dan ke dua," lanjut Naruto membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut kecuali Asia

"Nii-chan..."

"Jangan khawatir, Asia-chan. Suatu saat nanti mereka juga pasti akan mengetahuinya, dan aku pikir... Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Asia.

"Master... Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Kiyohime khawatir. "Um, ini luka bekas dari W.W.S Watch generasi pertama dan ke dua. Aku yang dulu tidak mengerti sistem mesin membuat alat tersebut berdasarkan buku-buku di DSA yang lalu aku gabungkan," jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

"Namun siapa sangka, jaringan W.W.S Watch generasi pertama menusuk lenganku dan mencoba menyatu dengan tulangku, namun untungnya aku berhasil di selamatkan dengan cepat sebelum aku kehabisan darah," cerita Naruto

"Ughh... Me-Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding Danchou," ucap Kiba dengan wajah pucat.

"Naruto-nii, kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh? Kau tahu dirimu masih kecil waktu itu bukan? Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu?" tanya Sara sedikit tegas.

"Kau pikir aku pintar waktu itu?" tanya Naruto membuat Sara terdiam. "WAKTU ITU AKU MASIH BELAJAR SENDIRI?! TIDAK ADA SIAPAPUN YANG MENGAJARIKU?! BAHKAN TIDAK ADA YANG PERNAH MENGAJARIKU YANG MANA BENAR DAN SALAH?!" teriak Naruto meluapkan emosinya.

"Teme! Dia hanya bertanya padamu?! Bisakah kau membalasnya dengan halus?!" teriak Menma marah membuat emosi Naruto semakin besar.

 **Grek!**

"KAU TAHU APA TENTANG KEHIDUPANKU?! APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG DIRIKU SELAMA HIDUPKU?!" teriak Naruto sambil mencekik Menma. "AKU MENJALANI KEHIDUPANKU SEORANG DIRI?! WALAU ADA BANYAK ORANG YANG PEDULI DENGANKU AKU TETAP SAJA MERASA KOSONG?! JADI TUTUP MULUTMU SEOLAH KAU TAHU SEGALANYA?!"

"KAU BANGGA KARENA MENDAPAT KASIH SAYANG DARI KELUARGAMU BUKAN?! KAU BANGGA KAN?! JIKA BEGITU AMBIL SAJA KELUARGA SAMPAH INI?!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar Menma hingga berguling ke arah Kushina.

"Danchou!/Nii-chan!" seluruh Anggota Naruto langsung menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha membuat Naruto tenang. Saat ini emosinya tak terkendali, jika semakin di biarkan akan bahaya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Menma yang berusaha bangun langsung di peluk oleh Kushina membuat emosi Naruto semakin tak terkendali.

"Master, tenanglah," ucap Kiyohime yang langsung berubah menjadi naga dan melingkarkan tubuhnya di sekitar Naruto.

 **["Tenangkan dirimu, Master,"]** ucap Kiyohime membuat Naruto mengendalikan emosinya lalu duduk dengan tenang kembali.

 **Cklek! Csh!**

Naruto yang telah menenangkan dirinya langsung memasang W.W.S Watchnya kembali lalu terdiam sesaat.

"Apakah... Hanya itu ceritamu, Anakku? Aku yakin bukan hanya itu bukan?" tanya Minato dengan halus, dirinya juga ingin mendengar cerita Naruto tanpa dirinya dan Istrinya.

Mereka ingin tahu kekosongan yang telah mereka beri pada Naruto, jika mereka sudah tahu, mereka sangat ingin mengisi kekosongan itu kembali. Agar kekeluargaan mereka kembali dengan rasa bahagia.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Minato menatap W.W.S Watchnya.

.

 _Saat aku melakukan uji coba pada W.W.S Watch, seperti yang aku bilang. Jaringan pada W.W.S Watch menjadi tak terkendali dan hampir menyatu dengan tulangku, jika itu terjadi alat tersebut akan menyatu selamanya dengan tanganku, dan kemungkinan terburuknya aku akan kehilangan tanganku._

 _Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut, aku kembali nekat membuat W.W.S Watch generasi ke dua. Walaupun banyak yang menegurku bahkan menamparku, aku tidak memedulikan hal tersebut._

 _Satu bulan tak terasa, W.W.S Watch generasi ke dua jadi, aku yang melihat senjata generasi ke dua yang aku ciptakan hanya diam. Tidak ada rasa senang sama sekali, mengingat kejadian W.W.S Watch generasi pertama membuatku berpikir, jangan hanya melihat luarnya, tapi lihatlah dalamnya._

 _Aku pun menguji coba W.W.S Watch generasi ke dua di sebuah lapangan luas, awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun 10 menit kemudian alat tersebut meledak di tangan kiriku._

 _Untungnya tanganku tidak hilang hanya meninggalkan bekas luka pada tangan kiriku. Hal itu membuatku frustrasi, aku semakin nekat dan nekat untuk membuat alat setiap kali aku sembuh._

 _Bahkan aku tak pernah memedulikan kesehatanku waktu itu. Satu setengah bulan berlalu. Aku berhasil menciptakan W.W.S Watch generasi ke tiga tanpa kendala._

 _Himari-chan yang melihatku seperti itu merawatku dengan senang hati, padahal waktu itu aku bilang tidak membutuhkannya, namun dia bersih keras dan juga terkadang dia membantuku saat aku ketiduran karena lelah_

 _Aku juga meminta Falbium untuk membuatkan alat lengan uji coba agar tidak terjadi apa-apa kembali padaku. Dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan, W.W.S Watch Generasi Ke tiga berhasil dengan sempurna._

 _Aku tersenyum senang karena aku berhasil menciptakan alat dengan usahaku sendiri. Namun tiga hari setelahnya, rasa senang tersebut sirna karena hancurnya W.W.S Watch Generasi ke tiga_

 _W.W.S Generasi ke tiga aku letakkan di sebuah kotak kaca dengan sistem perlindungan yang aku minta pada anggota DSA. Namun W.W.S Watch yang aku ciptakan hancur._

 _Aku semakin frustrasi bahkan karena hancurnya alat tersebut aku tidak tidur-tidur untuk menciptakan kembali alat itu. Saat hampir jadinya W.W.S Watch generasi ke empat, aku menemukan sebuah alat yang membuat W.W.S Watch semakin berguna dari pada generasi-generasi sebelumnya._

 _Yaitu Kengu. Alat berupa chip yang berisi data-data persenjataan di dalamnya_

 _Seperti kata orang, setiap generasi pasti ada kemajuan. Aku yang menemukan alat itu langsung mencatat dan mencoba membuat duplikatnya agar siapa tahu aku bisa membuat W.W.S Watch generasi berikutnya._

 _Aku yang berhasil menciptakan kembali W.W.S Watch generasi ke empat hanya diam tanpa ada rasa bahagia kembali, karena rasa frustrasiku, aku tidak bisa tersenyum, yang aku butuh kan hanyalah tidur waktu itu._

 _Dan benar saja, keesokannya alat tersebut kembali hancur, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa gerangan yang menghancurkannya._

" _Ugh! Kuso?! Gagal lagi?!" umpatku waktu itu sambil terjatuh karena masih lelah._

 _Aku pun mengistirahatkan diriku kembali selama 2 bulan, selama 2 bulan aku hanya membaca buku dan mencari tahu tentang alat-alat terbaik di dunia dan mencari konsep alat-alat tersebut._

 _Dan akhirnya aku kembali membuat senjata W.W.S Watch, dan hasilnya sungguh memuaskan hatiku. W.W.S Watch Generasi ke Lima berhasil dengan sempurna, Generasi ke 5 tidak jauh beda dengan Generasi empat, hanya saja alat di dalamnya berubah. Alat di dalam generasi 4 adalah Chip bernama Kengu_

 _Sementara di Generasi 5 terdapat tabung kecil dengan kotak-kotak micro berisikan sesuatu yang sangat kecil yang jika di remas akan memunculkan senjata._

 _Setelah terciptanya W.W.S Watch, Aku membantu usaha Jiji dengan membuat senjata, saat itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa namun setelah seminggu aku bekerja, secara tak sengaja aku menemukan sesuatu yang Special yang terjadi pada W.W.S Watch._

 _._

"Dan itu adalah, Blood Conecting? Benar?" ucap Kurumi membuat Naruto mengangguk.

.

 _Waktu itu, aku tengah mempertajam senjata dan kebetulan aku mempertajam senjata yang di lumuri darah, aku yang dulu jijik langsung cepat-cepat mengusap senjata tersebut dengan kain lap, namun siapa sangka ada beberapa tetes darah yang mengenai layarku._

 _Aku yang waktu itu akan mempertajam senjata tersebut terkejut karena jamku tiba-tiba bersuara "_ _ **Blood Conecting, Active**_ _." Dan aku semakin terkejut ketika tanganku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api._

 _Aku tentu terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku bisa memiliki kekuatan, awalnya aku ingin berteriak karena senang, namun Hinami mengatakan itu adalah salah satu justu Clannya yang dia berikan padaku_

 _Waktu itu aku ingin sekali memarahinya, tapi setelah di pikir kembali aku menemukan sebuah cara dengan jutsu tersebut agar aku semakin kuat, walau kekuatannya bukan asli darimu, tapi ini cukup untuk melindungi diriku begitulah pikirku._

 _Hari-hari berlalu, aku melakukan kegiatan sekolahku seperti biasa bersama Asia, walau masih ada yang membully diriku, aku hanya diam saja tak membalas mereka._

 _Hingga suatu saat aku bertemu seseorang yang mengenalkanku cinta untuk pertama kalinya, dialah Hayamana Shion. Dia berdiri di depanku di sertai senyum manisnya, awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tersenyum kepadaku._

 _Namun dengan santainya dia berkata, "Jadilah pacarku Naruto-kun," ucapnya dengan lancar. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat suasana sekolah semakin ricuh._

 _Seseorang yang terkenal di sekolah menyatakan cintanya padaku, tentu itu sesuatu yang sangat gila. "Etto... Apa kau gila Hayamana-san? Aku tidak cocok untuk orang sepertimu," ucapku menolak dengan halus._

" _Iiih~ kamu itu ya, kamu harusnya bersyukur karena ada orang yang mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan raut wajah cemberut. Jujur dari dulu aku bingung dengan tingkah perempuan, Asia juga sering seperti ini._

" _Tapi..."_

 _Aku yang ingin menyelesaikan alasanku harus terhenti karena dia tiba menarikku dengan senyum di wajahnya. Hari-hari berlalu Hayamana-san selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku dan mengenalkan padaku apa itu cinta hingga benih-benih cinta tubuh di hatiku._

 _Namun semua itu harus sirna... Sirna karena aku melihatnya tengah memadu kasih pada pria lain. Aku yang melihat itu keluar tanpa sepatah kata, alu sungguh benci... Benci dengan sesuatu yang awalnya manis berubah menjadi sangat pahit._

" _G-Ghh... GHHAAAAA?!" dan pada malam itu aku berteriak meluapkan amarahku pada langit malam yang gelap._

 _Tahun 2078... Tahun terburuk sepanjang hidupku dan sebuah mimpi burukku selama aku hidup..._

 _Aku yang telah menutupi hatiku akan cinta hanya fokus pada pembuatan senjataku selama bertahun-tahun hingga aku menjadi staf di DSA._

 _._

Keadaan hening ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan ceritanya, Dia tampak menoleh ke arah langit sambil tersenyum.

"Souka... Jadi begitu...," gumam Naruto.

"Ada apa Danchou?" tanya Kirin.

"Sejak aku umur 14 tahun aku sudah menjadi Staf DSA dan sering memberi laporan ke Kantor Hokage, dan secara kebetulan aku bertemu mereka," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga, aku baru mengingatnya...," lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Irina penasaran.

"Pasukan Servant yang saat ini menjadi calon istriku nanti..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future.**_

" _ **Astaga, berat sekali,"**_

" _ **Kamu tidak apa-apa?"**_

" _ **Are? Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?"**_

" _ **Uwoooh! Sugoii!"**_

" _ **Inilah kemampuan senjataku,"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 41 : Special Arc : Naruto Story Part 3 : I'm So Happy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Kembali up ini sesuai janji saya.**_

 _ **Saya mengetiknya cukup cepat kali ini karena banyak waktu kosong jadi aku menyempatkan diriku untuk mengetiknya.**_

 _ **Bagaimana seru kah? Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Seperti yang di atas, saya sudah menceritakan pelatihan Aiz pada Naruto dan juga Pertemuannya terhadap Kurumi.**_

 _ **Dan juga saya membuatkan cerita mengenai Generasi-generasi W.W.S Watch, memang generasinya ada sampai 5 jika kalian sering membacanya pasti inget. Ya kalau gak coba saja cari :v. Tapi jujur saya sudah janji akan menceritakan pembuatannya.**_

 _ **Dan dampak dari W.W.S Watch? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sangat parah ya dampaknya? Hoho saya sudah merencanakannya dari awal karena pasti, mesin jika ada kesalahan teknis terkadang berdampak sangat buruk.**_

 _ **Di Chapter kali ini tidak banyak yang bisa di bahas dan semoga kalian menikmatinya. Nantikan Chapter berikutnya ya :D.**_

 _ **Jaa na~**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**0%-100%**_

 _ **Power on!**_

 _ **Story starts!**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Servants, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Sfi-ci, Frienship, Romance, Humor, AU, Family, Action, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** _ **Aku ingin percaya bahwa )**_

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** _ **tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )**_

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** _ **Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )**_

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _ **( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** _ **dengan keras dan kasarnya )**_

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** _ **Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** _ **Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** _ **adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )**_

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _ **( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** _ **seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _ **( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _ **( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** _ **Segala pengorbanan itu )**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** _ **adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _ **( Mari membuka masa depan )**_

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** _ **yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )**_

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 41 : Special Arc : Naruto Story part 3 : I'm So Happy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

.

 _Semenjak umurku 14 tahun, aku telahdi jadikan Staf oleh Jiji karena berhasil menciptakan W.W.S Watch yang langsung terkenal di seluruh Dunia, dan juga telah berhasil menciptakan senjata-senjata yang bagus sesuai dengan minat sang pemesan._

 _Karena hal tersebut aku menyimpan senjata pertamaku yaitu Zenkirro ke dalam W.W.S Watch, cukup lama memindahkannya karena senjata itu di buat dari Pohon Arvindull, Pohon yang sangat susah di hancurkan ataupun di potong dengan senjata apapun._

 _Kenapa aku bisa berhasil mendapatkan bagian dari pohon tersebut karena naga ... Adalah pemilik pohon tersebut jadi struktur serangannya hampir sama dengan pohon tersebut membuatnya mudah memotong pohon tersebut._

 _Biasanya mereka memotong pohon tersebut untuk membuat api lalu mempertajam senjata mereka kembali yaitu ekor mereka._

 _Baiklah... Aku lewatkan hal itu. Setelah menjadi staf aku selalu mendapatkan tugas bersama Hinami-chan untuk memberikan laporan kepada Hokage. Waktu itu aku sendiri yang bertugas karena Hinami melaporkan sesuatu entah dimana aku tidak tahu waktu itu yang jelas, aku membawa kumpulan laporan di tanganku hingga membuatku tidak bisa melihat ke depan._

" _Astaga, berat sekali," keluhku sambil berusaha membawa tumpukan laporan di tanganku._

 _Aku yang tidak bisa melihat menggunakan W.W.S Watchku untuk memberi arahan ke mana aku harus melangkah. Saat akan sampai di depan Kantor Hokage, aku terkejut karena menabrak sesuatu hingga membuatku terjatuh beserta laporan yang menimpaku._

 _ **Dugh!**_

" _Ittai!" ringisku ketika sebuah laporan menimpa kepalaku membuatku mengaduh kesakitan._

" _kamu tidak apa-apa?" waktu itu aku yang masih mengelus kepalaku menatap seseorang... Tidak lebih tepatnya sekelompok perempuan yang menatapku khawatir._

 _Aku yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk lalu merapikan laporan yang berantakkan karena tabrakan tadi, aku yang melihat mereka ikut membantu merapikan laporanku sedikit termenung._

 _Semenjak kejadian Hayamana-san, aku menutup perasaanku pada perempuan. Namun begitu melihat mereka entah kenapa rasa ingin menjauhi perempuan hilang entah ke mana seolah hatiku berkata untuk tidak boleh membenci mereka._

" _Ini, maaf karena menabrakmu tadi," ucap salah satu dari mereka padaku, Aku pun menerima laporan yang mereka rapikan untukku lalu aku menatap wajah mereka satu persatu_

 _Mereka waktu itu adalah Okita Souji, Tamamo no Mae, Tomoe Gozen, Scathach, Jeanne D'Arc, BB, Anastasia Nikolaeva Romanova, Miyamoto Mushasi dan Mash Krylight._

 _Aku sedikit lupa wajah mereka waktu itu maka dari itu aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu mereka._

" _Kalian siapa? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian di sekitar Konoha?" tanyaku waktu itu dengan penasaran, mereka waktu itu bukan menjawab malah bertanya balik._

" _Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu?" ucap Scathach saat muda waktu itu. Waktu muda dia sungguh menawan dan sangat cantik sekali, tapi siapa sangka saat ini kecantikannya masih terjaga walau penampilannya seharusnya memiliki seorang anak._

 _Aku yang mendengar itu gelagapan dan langsung memperkenalkan diriku, setelah memperkenalkan diri aku bisa melihat mereka tampak sedikit terkejut._

 _Dalam hati aku sempat berpikir, kenapa mereka terkejut begitu mendengar namaku? Namun aku acuhkan saja waktu itu karena tidak mau ambil pusing._

 _Setelah itu mereka pun memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu dan responsku hanya membungkukkan badanku, karena bagaimanapun kita harus tetap hormat pada yang tua._

 _Setelah itu aku membawa laporanku menuju kantor Hokage, pertemuanku dengan mereka seperti itu namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana yang mereka sukai dariku._

 _Setelah memberi laporan kepada Hokage aku melangkah pergi ke taman Kinuta Karena di sana biasanya tempatku untuk menenangkan diri setelah bertugas._

 _Selama perjalanan aku selalu mendapat sapaan dari beberapa warga dan juga beberapa orang yang ingin berfoto denganku. Waktu itu aku bingung kenapa mereka seperti itu, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa pun._

 _Setelah itu aku melanjutkan perjalanku menggunakan Kereta di Ichigaya di sekitar Chiyoda city karena aku tidak memiliki partner naga satu pun, dan saat itu aku merasakan ada yang mengikutiku. Aku ingin sekali melihat siapa yang mengikutiku, namun jika aku melihat mereka, mereka pasti menghilang, akan lebih baik aku diam dulu hingga menemukan celah._

 _Setelah sampai di Futako-Tamagawa, aku melanjutkan perjalananku melewati pertokoan Tamagawa Takashimaya, Cocokara Fine dan Maruetsu Futakotamagawa._

 _Aku yang masih merasa di ikuti memilih masuk ke gang kecil lalu mengaktifkan mode Bunglonku untuk bersembunyi._

 _Beberapa detik berselang, aku melihat para perempuan yang datang ke tempat Hokage tadi, aku yang melihat mereka kebingungan. Kenapa mereka di sini? Kenapa mereka mengikutiku?_

 _Aku bisa melihat mereka tampak kecewa ketika kehilangan jejakku, aku melihat raut wajah mereka berpikir, apakah mereka ada misi? Atau mungkin Jiji mengirim mereka untuk mencariku?_

 _Karena penasaran aku pun menghilangkan mode bunglonku dan bertanya pada mereka dengan posisi di belakang mereka agar aku bisa terlihat seperti orang menangkap tukang stalker._

" _Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" tanyaku membuat mereka terkejut, aku yang melihat tatapan terkejut mereka hanya diam tanpa ekspresi._

 _Setelah aku bertanya, mereka tampak saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Waktu itu aku cukup kesal karena mereka mengacuhkanku, seolah pertanyaanku itu hanya angin lalu._

" _Jika tidak ada urusan sebaiknya berhenti mengikutiku," ucapku waktu itu lalu melanjutkan perjalananku. Namun tetap saja mereka mengikutiku dan itu membuatku semakin kesal, karena mereka membuat para warga menoleh ke arah kami dan itu sungguh memalukan._

" _Kan aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti mengikutiku!" ucapku sambil menatap mereka tajam, mereka malah menatapku polos waktu itu._

 _Astaga tingkah mereka benar-benar membuatku pusing, aku yang berniat pergi seketika semakin kesal ketika mereka memanggilku._

" _Ano... Uzumaki-kun?"_

" _Jika kalian bisa bicara... Maka jawablah pertanyaanku tadi?!" ucapku dengan kesal. Pasalnya memanggilku bisa, tapi menjawab pertanyaanku malah di acuhkan, 2 kali._

" _Ahahaha, gomen-gomen sepertinya kami kelewatan." Aku mendengus ketika mendengar perkataan Okita waktu itu, jadi mereka sengaja begitulah pikirku._

" _Apa mau kalian?" tanyaku waktu itu._

" _Apakah benar kau ini Uzumaki Naruto cucu dari Hokage dan Tiga legenda sannin?" aku yang mendengar itu menaikkan alisku, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _Setelah itu mereka menatapku sangat lekat, jujur itu membuatku risih. "Kami bukan bermaksud apa, hanya saja kami terkejut ketika mendengar berita hari ini dan mencoba memastikannya," ucap Jeanne waktu itu, aku yang mendengar itu semakin bingung._

 _Berita apa?_

" _Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sakura ( BB ) waktu itu, aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sebagai jawaban. "Hari ini, kau telah resmi di juluki oleh seluruh dunia dengan nama_ _ **The Genius From The Future**_ _, kau di juluki seperti itu karena mereka telah mengakui kemampuanmu," lanjut Sakura membuatku terkejut._

 _Saat umur 14 tahunlah aku mendapatkan julukan itu, sungguh aneh bukan? Pekerjaanku Cuma membuat senjata, kemampuanku masihlah rendah, Kekuatan saja tidak punya, kepintaranku masihlah rendah, tapi kenapa aku mendapatkan julukan seperti itu._

" _Maaf tapi jujur, aku tidak membutuhkan julukan seperti itu," ujarku, "Aku tidaklah pintar, bahkan membandingkan jutaan orang pintar di seluruh Dunia aku masih di bawah, aku hannyalah manusia biasa yang di beri akal oleh sang pencipta."_

 _Aku mengatakan itu berdasarkan fakta, aku tidak pintar, bahkan jika di bandingkan 1 : .000 orang, aku adalah orang yang mungkin di urutan paling akhir._

" _Kau ini, sungguh merendah sekali. Kau harusnya bangga mendapatkan julukan seperti itu."_

 _Aku yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalaku, bangga? Apa yang harus di banggakan? Ketika kau mendapat julukan yang akan di kenal seluruh dunia apa yang harus di banggakan? Tidak ada... Setelah tahun-tahun berlalu pasti julukan itu juga akan hilang._

" _Tidak ada yang bisa aku banggakan. Pasti, suatu saat julukan itu akan di telan oleh kegelapan," ucapku lalu melangkah pergi ke tempat tujuanku, namun mereka tetap mengikutiku._

" _Kenapa kau tampak seperti merendahkan dirimu?" tanya Anastasia membuat ku berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalaku. "Apa gunanya memberikan julukan padaku itu padaku? Aku tidak jenius, aku hanya manusia biasa. Bahkan julukan itu tidak pantas untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah memiliki partner naga sepertiku," ucapku waktu itu._

 _Sungguh waktu itu aku berpikir, apa gunanya mendapat julukan seperti itu? Bahkan julukan itu sungguh tidak cocok untukku._

" _ **Sungguh tidak di sangka! Seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, mendapat julukan dari seluruh dunia dengan nama**_ **The Genius From The Future,** _ **dia mendapat julukan ini karena kemampuannya membuat senjata yang diakui seluruh Dunia membuatnya mendapatkan julukan ini, sungguh tidak di percaya!"**_

 _Aku yang mendengar itu tersentak dan terdiam seperti batu waktu itu, aku menatap layar besar yang tepat di sampingku dengan tatapan terkejut._

 _Hanya karena itu? Hanya karena itu dia mendapatkan julukan seperti itu?_

" _kau dengar? Dunia telah mengakui kemampuanmu dan sepakat memberikanmu julukan seperti itu. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya."_

 _Aku yang mendengar itu melirik mereka sesaat sebelum menghela nafasku dan pergi dari sana. Waktu itu benar-benar membuatku tidak memiliki pilihan selain menerima julukan tersebut._

 _Padahal aku tidak ingin memiliki julukan ataupun di kenal seluruh dunia, aku hanya ingin hidup seperti biasa tapi tidakku sangka waktu itu akan seperti itu._

 _Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya aku sampai di Kunita park, taman yang luas yang menjadi tempat kesukaanku setelah menyelesaikan tugasku di DSA. Taman yang cukup luas itu sungguh jarang di kunjungi setiap orang dan itu merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyukai tempat tersebut._

 _Aku yang merasakan masih di ikuti melirik mereka sesaat "Berhentilah mengikutiku, sebaiknya kalian diam di sini atau kalian akan menggangguku nanti," ucapku waktu itu lalu melangkah ke sebuah lapangan yang ada di Kunita Park._

 _Aku yang merasakan mereka diam di tempat langsung saja mengeluarkan Zenkirro dari Jamku lalu melempar sebuah koin ke arah kotak kecil di sudut lapangan._

 _Aku yang melihat koin tersebut telah masuk kotak memasang posisi bertarung dengan Zenkirro di tanganku. Alasan lain kenapa aku suka tempat itu karena..._

 _Aku membuat lapangan tersebut sebagai tempat latihanku dengan meminta bantuan dari Ajuka dan Falbium untuk membuat robot latihan dan tentu aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik taman._

 _Jika di ingat, waktu itu aku meminta izin pada pemilik taman sangat mudah, padahal aku baru bilang bahwa aku ingin meminjam taman itu untuk latihan, dan sang pemilik mengatakan silahkan, padahal seharusnya kami menjalankan sesuatu yang di sebut dengan kontrak, tapi waktu itu sama sekali kami tidak melakukan Kontrak._

 _Dalam hati aku berpikir, apa karena julukan ini dia memberiku izin dengan santainya?_

 _Memfokuskan pada latihan aku bersiap ketika robot-robot Latihan ciptaan Falbium dan Ajuka keluar dari tanah dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka._

 _Aku yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah robot-robot di hadapanku dan menyerang mereka satu persatu. Selama aku membuat senjata aku selalu latihan dan melatih kemampuanku yang dulu di latih._

 _Jika boleh jujur, aku sempat lupa siapa yang mengajariku karena stres akibat W.W.S Watch, aku hanya ingat aku pernah di ajarkan seseorang dan aku berpikir untuk melatih kemampuan yang di ajarkan kembali._

 _Selama latihan aku hanya menggunakan Zenkirro dan Afkali untuk mengalahkan robot-robot latihan yang membantu latihanku._

 _Setelah 1 Jam berlatih, aku berhenti sambil mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah. Robot yang membantu latihanku juga telah kembali ke dalam tanah menandakan latihanku sudah selesai._

 _Aku yang baru saja ingin mencari minum seketika terkejut ketika sesuatu yang sangat dingin menyentuh pipiku. Aku pun menoleh siapa yang melakukannya dan aku melihat mereka yaitu para servant yang berdiri di sampingku sambil tersenyum ke arahku._

" _Ini, kau pasti lelah bukan?" tawar Anastasia waktu itu, aku termenung beberapa saat lalu menerima minuman itu dan meminumnya._

" _Tadi itu luar biasa, siapa yang mengajarimu?"_

 _Setelah menghabiskan minuman yang di berikan kepadaku, aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Aku tidak ingat, tapi yang aku ingat dia pernah mengajarkanku ini dan aku ingin meningkatkan apa yang dia ajarkan padaku," jawabku._

" _Ne,Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" aku yang melihat Tomoe sangat tertarik akan W.W.S Watch hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan membiarkannya melihat W.W.S Watch._

" _Uwoohh~ Sugoii!" aku yang mendengar itu tidak bereaksi, hanya mendapat respons seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku._

" _Ne~ Ne~ dimana kau membelinya?" Aku yang mendengar itu melirik Tomoe, beli? "Aku tidak membelinya, bahkan tidak ada satu pun yang menjualnya," ujarku sambil menarik tanganku kembali._

" _Karena aku merakitnya sendiri," lanjutku membuat mereka sedikit terkejut. Jujur waktu itu aku sungguh bingung, apa salah jika aku membuatnya? Semua orang pasti pernah menciptakan sesuatu bukan?_

" _Mu-Mustahil..." waktu itu mereka tidak percaya tapi aku tidak ambil pusing, mau mereka percaya atau tidak, itu terserah mereka._

" _Aku tidak memaksa kalian percaya atau tidak, itu terserah kalian," ujarku sambil memasukkan senjataku kembali ke W.W.S Watch waktu itu._

" _Matte! Ta- Tadi itu apa?"_

" _Inilah kekuatan senjataku," ucapku singkat._

 _Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali ke DSA, namun aku tetap merasakan mereka tengah mengikutiku. Aku sungguh kesal waktu itu, mereka selalu mengikutiku._

 _Mau tidak mau aku juga melakukan hal sama yaitu mengikuti seorang bapak-bapak ke mana pun dia pergi hingga membuatnya terganggu._

 _Karena penasaran dia pun menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku serta para servant dengan tatapan aneh._

" _Are? Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" tanyanya._

" _Acuhkan saja, anggap saja aku ini tidak ada," ucapku sambil terus mengikuti pria itu._

 _Kejadian itu berlangsung beberapa jam hingga akhirnya aku bebas dari mereka berkat mode bunglonku._

 _Tahun-tahun berlalu, kehidupanku yang dulu pahit berubah menjadi manis... aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mau berteman walaupun aku ini dulu tidak memiliki kekuatan atau pun partner._

 _Mereka tidak memandang status, mereka mementingkan pertemanan, mereka yang selalu membantuku dalam kesusahan, mereka bahkan hampir mengorbankan diri mereka untukku._

 _Sungguh... mereka itu gila, namun aku tetap menyukai mereka, aku sungguh bahagia bisa berteman_ tidak, lebih tepatnya berkeluarga dengan mereka._

 _._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 _ **.**_

"Begitulahceritaku hingga saat ini," ucap Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya, "Setelah menceritakannya, aku malah tidak ingat kenapa Anastasia-chan, Sakura-chan, Tama-chan, Scath-chan, Jeanne-chan, Tomoe-chan, Miya-chan, Okita-chan dan Mash-chan, menyukaiku."

"Aneh sekali...," gumam Naruto sambil menerawang ke langit yang berisikan kristal-kristal Es.

"NARUTOO _-_ KUN!"

 **Boom!**

Tempat yang Naruto duduki pun seketika terjadi ledakan sedang membuat mereka yang ada di sana terkejut dan setelah kumpulan asap yang timbul karena ledakan tadi tampak Naruto yang tertindih oleh para servant di atasnya

"Kalian?!" kejut Asia.

 **["Bagaimana bisa kalian kemari?!"]** kejut Kurama karena para Servant tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Hm?" gumam Para Servant sambil menatap sekitar dengan polos.

"..."

"..."

 **["..."]**

 **["..."]**

 **Sring!**

"Uwoo! Chotto! Chotto Matte ne!" teriak Kiba langsung menengahi keadaan, pasalnya saat ini para Servant siap bertarung melawan Kyuubi, " Tenangkan diri kalian, Kyuubi tidak seperti yang kalian kira, dia tidak berbahaya," ucap Kiba memberitahu agar tidak salah paham.

"Jangan bercanda, dia adalah hewan legenda yang di penuhi kebencian, bagaimana bisa kalian bilang dia tidak berbahaya?!" balas Mash tidak percaya.

"Karena dia adalah Partner Danchou," jawab Kiba mulus membuat Para Servant melongo. "Hah?!" kejut para Servant.

"Itte-tte-tte, sakit sekali," lenguh Naruto sambil mengelus punggungnya yang sakit, lalu menatap sekitar, "Eh? Are?! Bagaimana bisa kalian di sini?!" kejut Naruto sambil menunjuk para Servant yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ah! Naru-kun!" teriak para Servant lalu memeluk Naruto bersamaan membuat Naruto gelagapan. "O-Oi, lo-longgarkan sedikit! A-Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" pinta Naruto.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam, kecuali kelompok Naruto yang tampak tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana Naruto dengan susah payah untuk mendapatkan udara.

"Naru-kun, kau tidak apa bukan? Kau tidak terluka bukan?" tanya Arthuria sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terlebih bagaimana bisa kalian di sini? Aku pikir kalian ada misi? Dan juga bagaimana bisa kalian tahu aku di sini?" jawab Naruto lalu bertanya balik sambil menatap para Servant.

"Kami memang menjalankan misi dan berniat kembali ke konoha, namun kami merasakan energimu meningkat pesat jadi kami buru-buru ke sini," jawab BB membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

' _Memang kalian pesawat jet?'_ batin Naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun, siapa mereka?" tanya Irisviel dengan lembut. Naruto yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya sesaat lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Gomen, Irisviel-sama. Mereka adalah para Servant yang tadi aku ceritakan, maaf karena membuat mereka masuk secara sembarangan," ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

"Souka," gumam Irisviel singkat, "Daijoubu, jika mereka adalah kenalanmu, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," lanjutnya.

"Naruto-kun, tempat apa ini? Dan kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Scathach, membuat Naruto sweatdrop. "Hah~ kalian ke sini tanpa tahu tempat? aku jadi ragu jika kalian memiliki julukan _**Servant**_ ," cibir Naruto membuat para servant mengembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf saja ya, kami buru-buru kemari jadi kami tidak tahu," balas Anastasia sambil cemberut. Naruto yang melihat wajah cemberut Anastasia tertawa pelan lalu menatap langit-langit yang telah di hancurkan oleh Kurama dan Whitegon

 **["Sebelum itu jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kalian seenaknya saja kemari?! Apa kalian..."]**

"Hentikan Yasaka-chan, Kurama," Kurama yang mendengar itu mendelik ke arah Whellgon begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Tenanglah, aku telah memberinya izin, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

 **["Tapi...,"]** gantung kurama sambil menggeram, **["Cih, Terserah saja."]**

Naruto yang melihat hal tadi di mana Kurama dan Irisviel tengah berdebat akan kemunculan para Servant terdiam, dirinya bisa mendengar Nada Kurama seperti khawatir, dirinya bisa menangkap maksud Kurama tadi.

Dia hanya tidak ingin rumahnya di serang kembali.

"Naru-kun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Naruto yang melamun langsung tersadar ketika Scathach mengembungkan pipinya di depannya.

Naruto yang melihat pipi Anastasia yang di kembungkan, termenung sebelum tersenyum dan menekan ke dua pipi Scathach.

"Ini adalah Hyotogaku, aku ke sini karena permintaan dari Partnerku dan Okaa-san, untuk bertemu dengan raja para naga yaitu Whellgon, dan secara tak sengaja... Aku bertemu mereka," jawab Naruto akan pertanyaan Scathach tadi lalu menjawab dengan enggan di saat terakhir.

Para Servant yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Menma, Sara dan Ruko. mereka tersentak ketika siapa yang mereka lihat.

"Etto... Hallo, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Anakku selama ini...," salam Minato dengan canggung.

"Mereka...," gumam BB. " _ **Kiroii Senko**_ dan _**Red Habanero**_ , mereka masih hidup?!" kejut Scathach tidak percaya.

"Si-Siapa?" beo Arthuria

Dari kabar yang mereka tahu, dua orang di depan yang merupakan orang tua Naruto telah meninggal, namun saat ini mereka berdiri di sini, tepat di depan Naruto dan yang lain.

Bagaimana bisa mereka masih hidup? Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini. Mereka kembali tersentak lalu melirik Naruto yang tampak tidak suka melihat orang tuanya.

Otak para Servant kecuali Arthuria berusaha menangkap, kenapa dan mengapa semua ini terjadi, situasi saat ini sungguh canggung, tidak ada rasa bahagia di sini.

"Aku tahu kalian juga pasti menyembunyikan rahasia kematian orang tuaku dulu bukan?"

Para servant kecuali Arthuria menegang. "Tidak perlu tegang begitu, aku sudah dengar semuanya," lanjut Naruto, "Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, mereka masih hidup."

"Dan selama 17 tahun, mereka tinggal di sini. Sungguh luar biasa bukan?" Minato, dan Kushina yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepala mereka.

Situasi di sana semakin canggung, Sara yang dari tadi diam tampak ingin melakukan sesuatu, namun tubuhnya seolah menolak perintahnya

 _ **["Naruto-kun!"]**_ panggilWhitegon lewat batin membuat Naruto meliriknya _**["Mumpung mereka di sini bagaimana jika kau tanya saja langsung mereka?"]**_ usul Whitegon membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

Whitegon ingin sekali menghilangkan sifat canggung saat ini, dan usul yang dia dapat dari Charlotte adalah hal tersebut.

" _Hm, Mustahil. Walaupun aku memaksa mereka, mereka mungkin tidak akan menjawabnya,"_ jawab Naruto langsung. _**["Jika belum di coba mana tahu,"]**_ balas Whitegon.

 _ **["Kau juga ingin tahu bukan?"]**_

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggumam, jika di tanya seperti itu jujur dia juga ingin tahu. _**["Jika kau ingin tahu maka tanyalah mereka!"].**_

Naruto tampak berpikir, apakah dia harus menanyakannya kembali.

"Ne, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian?" tanya Naruto membuat para Servant sedikit tersentak kecuali Arthuria, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menanyakan kenapa kalian menyembunyikan rahasia keluargaku dariku."

"M- Menanyakan apa?" tanya Mash tergagap.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa memiliki perasaan terhadapku? Yang aku ingat kita hanya bertemu di kantor Hokage dan berbincang sebentar saja di Kinuta Park?" tanya Naruto.

 **["Jika kalian menceritakannya kalian akan mendapatkan jatah dari Naruto-kun,"]** celetuk Whitegon membuat Naruto termenung sesaat.

"Wait, What?!"

"Dengan senang hati kami akan menceritakannya Naruto-kun!" jawab Para Servant serentak membuat Naruto melenguh sambil menatap tajam Whitegon yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Apa maksudnya ini Okaa-san?!"_

 _ **["Kau harus berani membuat umpan agar umpan tersebut di makan."]**_

" _Tqpi umpan itu adalah aku tahu?!"_ __

"Hm, jika di ingat-ingat..."

"Langsung ke intinya saja," ujar Naruto membuat para Servant cemberut, "Itu akan mempersingkat cerita kalian."

"Kami menyukaimu... Semenjak di Kinuta park itu," jawab Tomoe malu-malu. Naruto yang mendengar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _'Bukankah saat itu aku latihan?'_

"Etto... Jika aku ingat, bukankah waktu itu aku latihan?"

"Itulah yang membuat kami menyukaimu!" jawab para Servant membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan.

"Hah? Heh?"

"Danchou... Apa kau masih belum menyadarinya?" cibir Kiba, walau dirinya hanya mendengar itu, dirinya bisa menangkap inti dari perkataan mereka.

"Kami hanya mendengar itu saja sudah tahu kenapa mereka menyukaimu," timpal Xenovia membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan.

 **Swush!**

 **["Cukup, menjauhlah dari master!"]** ucap Kiyohime melingkar di sekitar Naruto sambil mengepakkan sayapnya membuat Para Servant sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

 **["Tidak ada yang boleh mencintai Master selain aku! hanya akulah yang berhak mencintai Master!"]** ucap Kiyohime sambil melingkarkan kepalanya di leher Naruto.

"Tidak boleh?! Tidak akan aku biarkan!" ucap Asia tegas lalu berusaha memeluk Naruto, karena tubuh Kiyohime dirinya cukup kesusahan memeluk Naruto.

"Sepertinya... Banyak yang menyukai Naruto, ya?" tanya Minato. "Bukan hanya menyukai, tapi mereka mencintainya. Kau seharusnya melihat perkembangannya, Minato," jawab Jiraiya.

"Kiyohime... Bisa kau lepaskan aku, Sesak!" pinta Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

 **Deg!**

"Ugh!" lenguh Naruto membuat Kiyohime terkejut dan melonggarkan tubuhnya **["Master, kau tidak apa?"]**

"I-Iya, aku tidak apa. Punggungku hanya terasa sakit akibat di tindih mereka tadi," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kaku. Para servant yang mendengar itu tertawa canggung

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan... Kami memiliki kolam air panas yang di ciptakan oleh **Testoryugon** , jika Anda berendam di sana penyakit tersebut pasti bisa hilang," ajak Irisviel dengan halus.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sambil berpikir, _**Tertosryugon**_ adalah naga bertipe element api dengan ukuran 19 Meter, Naga yang mirip seperti Komodo atau makhluk purba yang ada di pulau Indonesia yaitu pulau Komodo ada di sini? Itu cukup mengejutkannya.

"Anakku, Apakah... Kau tidak ingin di sini lebih lama lagi?" tanya Kushina lirih. Dirinya benar-benar ingin memeluk anaknya, menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya dan meminta maaf kepada anaknya.

Selama 17 tahun dirinya di sini bersama suami dan anak-anaknya. Dirinya benar-benar menjadi Ibu yang gagal, dirinya bisa melahirkan anak-anak lain, memberi nutrisi kepada mereka dan membesarkan mereka, kecuali satu anaknya.

Naruto melirik Kushina yang menatap lirih dirinya, jujur dirinya benar-benar muak melihat wajah itu, dirinya serasa ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Tapi dirinya sudah bertemu dengan raja para naga, dan itu adalah keinginan terbesarnya. Sangat susah pergi ke tempat ini tanpa di ketahui oleh siapa pun, jika pun dia kembali dan suatu saat ingin menemuinya kembali akan sangat susah menerima izin dari Hokage untuk pergi keluar Konoha.

"Ya... Aku akan lebih lama lagi di sini," jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku lebih lama di sini bukan karena kalian, tapi aku punya urusan dengan Irisviel-sama," lanjut Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Irisviel yang menatapnya lekat.

"Siapa dia Naru-kun?" tanya Para servant serentak sambil menatap tajam Naruto. "Kalian jangan salah paham ok? Aku datang kemari bukan karena selingkuh, tapi ingin meminta sesuatu padanya bukan cinta ataupun harta, aku hanya ingin meminta ilmu padanya," jawab Naruto membuat Menma mendengus kasar.

"Meminta ilmu dari Raja para naga? Huh! Sepertinya kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada!" caci Menma membuat para Servant mendelik ke arah Menma. "jangan khawatir, Aku tidak masalah mau di bilang apa olehnya. Lagi pula aku tidak menganggapnya adikku, atau pun salah satu dari keluargaku," ucap Naruto sambil berusaha bangun.

Kiyohime yang memang masih mengelilingi tubuhnya di sekitar Naruto langsung membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Meminta ilmu dariku?" tanya Irisviel memastikan. "Ya... Aku sudah banyak mengetahui info tentang Anda, Irisviel-sama. Anda memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan para naga liar agar menuruti perintah Anda, Kemampuan Element Ice mu, dan yang lainnya. Karena bertemu dengan Anda aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatanku untuk belajar darimu," jawab Naruto.

"Aku ingin Anda mengajariku untuk mengendalikan para Naga!" pinta Naruto membuat semua di sana terkejut, mengendalikan para naga? Buat apa?.

"Aku tidak berniat buruk pada para Naga, jika Naga-naga bisa aku jinakkan kemungkinan besar populasi para naga atau manusia yang meninggal karena naga liar akan berkurang, pastinya aku juga ingin melindungi yang lain dan diriku sendiri, tapi jika tidak aku tidak memiliki cara lain selain membunuh naga-naga liar tersebut," jelas Naruto agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Irisviel yang mendengar itu menatap mata Naruto yang tampak serius. "Jika Anda meragukanku, Anda bisa membunuh saya di sini, aku tidak memiliki niat buruk pada naga manapun, jika mereka menyerangku tentu aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melawan mereka, tergantung apakah mereka naga yang bahaya atau tidak," ujar Naruto membuat Irsviel termenung.

"Aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti, dirinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

"Gh!" Naruto yang baru saja ingin melangkah hampir kembali terjatuh namun Kiyohime dengan sigap menahan tubuh Naruto.

"Kiyo-chan, biar aku saja yang membantu anakku," ucap Whitegon yang telah berubah menjadi Charlotte. "A- Anakmu?" gagap Kushina.

"Ya... Dia adalah ibuku, walau bukan ibu kandungku, aku telah menganggapnya sebagai ibuku, apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin. Kushina yang mendengar itu ingin menangis, anaknya... Anaknya telah tidak menganggapnya sebagai ibunya.

Apakah sebegitu bencinya dia pada dirinya dan ayahnya?

"Charlotte... Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu, kau sudah tahu akibatnya nanti bukan?" ucap Irsiviel membuat Charlotte tertawa halus dan tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, aku tahu kok," balasnya.

"Jujur sejak tadi kita diam di sini aku merasa kedinginan, apa kita bisa pergi ke Tempat yang Anda sarankan Irisviel-sama?" tanya Kurumi sambil mengelus tangannya lalu melirik ke arah Irisviel.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya lalu tubuhnya mulai bercahaya dan berubah menjadi seekor naga Es berukuran besar. Para Servant yang melihat naga di depan mereka sangat besar benar-benar harus terkejut.

 **["Ikuti Aku,"]** ucap Whellgon sambil melebarkan sayapnya.

.

.

 **Other Place at Whellgon Place**

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tampak 3 Orang berbeda gender dan warna rambut saat ini tengah diam di sebuah rumah kayu seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Orang pertama bergender laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, orang. Ke Dua bergender perempuan dengan rambut Cokelat dan Orang ketika bergender perempuan dengan rambut kuning.

"Huft~ mereka lama sekali," hela si laki-laki. "Bersabarlah, Kirito-kun. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang," ucap perempuan berambut cokelat pada si laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kirito.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu, kalau tidak Kaa-chan dan Irisviel-sama tidak akan pergi selama ini," gumam Perempuan berambut kuning. "Ah, Itu mereka!" seru Perempuan berambut cokelat.

 **Wush! Bum!**

Tiga orang itu pun mendekati kerumunan yang mereka tunggu namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika siapa yang mereka lihat.

 **Tap!**

 **["Gomen membuat kalian menunggu, Asuna, Kirito, Leafy."]**

Tiga orang yang merupakan Asuna, Leafy dan Kirito tidak membalas ucapan tersebut karena mereka saat ini terkejut karena Uzumaki Naruto, yang merupakan lawan mereka di Konoha datang ke tempat mereka bersama anggotanya, beberapa orang yang tidak mereka kenal dan Kyuubi?!

"Na- Naruto-san..."

"K-Kyuubi?!"

Naruto yang turun dari tubuh Kiyohime di bantu Charlotte, tersentak ketika melihat Kirito, Asuna dan Leafy di sini, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Kalian... Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto menatap Asuna, Kirito dan Leafy bergantian. "Ke- Kenapa? Justru kami yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu?" balas Asuna tergagap.

Leafy yang terkejut karena kedatangan Naruto semakin terkejut ketika melihat Minato turun di bantu oleh Jiraiya dan Menma, karena tubuhnya masih di obati jadi dia tidak leluasa dalam bergerak.

"Tou-chan!" pekik Leafy sambil berlari ke arah Minato. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak, Tou-chan?

Naruto melirik ke arah Leafy yang memeluk Minato, Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut. _'Jadi... Selama ini dia adalah adikku?'_ batin Naruto.

"Tou-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Leafy sambil menatap khawatir sang ayah. "Tou-chan tidak apa, Tou-chan hanya sempat berkelahi dengan kakakmu ini," jawab Minato sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Leafy yang mendengar itu terkejut, Uzumaki Naruto? Kakaknya? "Na-Naruto-san... Kakakku...," gumam Leafy sambil menatap tak percaya ke arah Naruto.

"Bukankah Kaa-san pernah menceritakannya padamu, bahwa kau memiliki seorang kakak di kota Konoha."

Leafy yang mendengar itu tentu saja syok, dirinya benar-benar tidak ingat akan hal itu.

"H-Hahaha, situasi macam apa ini," gumam Naruto sambil tertawa kaku. "Selama 17 tahun aku tidak bertemu keluargaku, sekarang aku tidak menyangka bahwa adikku adalah lawan di Dragons Champions. Sungguh ironi bukan? Imouto," lanjut Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"E- Eh?! Ja- Jadi, Naruto adalah anakmu Sensei?!" kejut Kirito. Asuna yang mendengar itu tentu ikut terkejut, pasalnya mereka tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini.

"Begitulah Gaki, dan aku adalah kakeknya dan ayah dari Minato. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kalian adalah murid dari anakku," balas Jiraiya sambil menatap Kirito dan Asuna bergantian.

"K- Kakek? A-Ayah?!"

"Naruto-san...," gumam Asuna sambil menatap khawatir Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dirinya benar-benar khawatir melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti saat ini.

Pasalnya dirinya sudah mendengar cerita tentang kehidupan Naruto tanpa keluarganya, dirinya juga mengingat kata-kata Naruto saat pertarungan bahwa dia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang sama sekali.

Dan sekarang dirinya melihat orang tuanya di sini. Tentu itu akan menyakiti perasaan Naruto, 17 tahun diam di tempat seperti ini tanpa memberi kabar kepada anaknya.

"Gomen... Aku ingin menenangkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Kalian tetaplah di sini, aku ingin menyendiri bersama Kaa-san," ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pergi di bantu oleh Charlotte.

Semua kecuali Menma dan Kirito menatap kepergian Naruto dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Danchou...," gumam Koneko. "Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Hatinya saat ini benar-benar kacau semenjak bertemu keluarganya, jika kita mengganggunya moodnya akan semakin hancur," saran Kiba.

"Namikaze-sama!" Minato yang mendengar itu menoleh dan dirinya melihat Scathach yang menatap tajam dirinya. "Kami ingin mendengar cerita bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup dan bisa berada di tempat seperti ini? Jika tidak kami tidak segan-segan membunuhmu di sini karena menyakiti hati Naruto-kun!" tuntut Scathach.

"Tunggu!" Kushina yang ingin menghentikan tingkah Scathach terhenti ketika Minato mengarahkan tangannya ke arahnya untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya, tapi aku juga ingin kalian menceritakan ini pada Naruto, jika aku mengatakan pasti dirinya tidak mau mendengarkan," ujar Minato dengan lembut, Scathach yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti.

.

 **Naruto side**

 **.**

Di sisi Naruto, tampak saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan menuju tempat yang di sarankan oleh Irisviel dengan bantuan Charlotte.

Semenjak mereka pergi dari kerumunan, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun. Charlotte yang membantu Naruto melirik Naruto sesaat untuk memastikan kenapa Naruto diam-diam saja.

"Naruto-kun... Aku tidak tahu bahwa kisahmu seperti itu," ucap Charlotte sekedar basa-basi. "Kau tahu, dari dulu aku juga begitu. Walau ada perbedaan sedikit di mana aku pernah di rawat walau sampai beberapa tahun, tapi aku menjalankan hidupku sendirian, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan keluarga baru."

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa selama ini orang tuamu ada di sini, kau berhak marah, kau berhak untuk meluapkan segalanya, maka dari itu...," gantung Charlotte sambil menghentikan langkahnya lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya lagi..."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar dengan pelan lalu memeluk Charlotte dengan erat. Charlotte mengelus rambut Naruto untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Naruto karena saat ini...

Naruto kembali menitikkan air matanya untuk ke tiga kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future.**_

" _ **Jadi Clan Asliku adalah Namikaze...,"**_

" _ **Tama-chan?! K- Kenapa kau di sini?!"**_

" _ **Aku akan mengajarimu, tapi aku ada syaratnya..."**_

" _ **Aku siap kapan pun!"**_

" _ **Ada serangan?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 42 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice of Life : Choice**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo saya kembali up nih.**_

 _ **Sesuai janji, Chapter masa lalu Naruto akan mengambil tiga Chapter dan seperti itulah kisah masa lali Naruto.**_

 _ **Dan juga mengenai Chapter kali ini, gomen jika sedikit berbelit-belit. Lalu mengenai munculnya para Servant, mereka bisa mendeteksi kekuatan Naruto karena khawatir mereka pun cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat Naruto.**_

 _ **Lalu 3 Batu permata yang ada di cerita ini yaitu Galel, Batu Clan Namikaze dan Uzumaki akan keluar di Chapter depan. Kegunaan Tiga batu tersebut juga akan muncul di Chapter depan.**_

 _ **Kayaknya penasaran amat sama kegunaan itu batu, sabar Chapter depan sudah keluar. Lalu untuk Latihan Naruto, akan muncul 2 Chapter lagi, karena Chapter depan akan kembali ke Scene Fight dulu, tapi mari kita segarkan pikiran dengan jus Lime dulu :v**_

 _ **Jaa~ itu saja sih yang bisa aku katakan, aku orangnya susah komunikasi soalnya, apapun yang ada di otakku ya itu sana yang aku sampaikan :v**_

 _ **Sampai bertemu di Chapter depan. Jaa Na~**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**0%-100%**_

 _ **Power on!**_

 _ **Story starts!**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Servants, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Sfi-ci, Frienship, Romance, Humor, AU, Family, Action, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** _ **Aku ingin percaya bahwa )**_

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** _ **tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )**_

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** _ **Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )**_

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _ **( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** _ **dengan keras dan kasarnya )**_

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** _ **Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** _ **Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** _ **adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )**_

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _ **( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** _ **seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _ **( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _ **( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** _ **Segala pengorbanan itu )**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** _ **adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _ **( Mari membuka masa depan )**_

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** _ **yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )**_

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 42 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice of Life : Choise.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hyotogaku**_

 _ **Naruto Place**_

 _ **Jum'at, 14 Desember 2090**_

 _ **18.00 PM**_

.

Setelah sampai di tempat Tertosryugon, Charlotte membantu Naruto untuk berendam di tempat tersebut lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Sejak kejadian tadi, Naruto menangis selama beberapa menit untuk melepaskan segala emosionalnya. Setelah sedikit tenang, Charlotte kembali mengantarkan Naruto ke tempat yang di sarankan oleh Irisviel dan di sinilah mereka saat ini.

Namun Charlotte tidak ikut berendam bersama Naruto karena dirinya tahu, Naruto ingin menyendiri saat ini. Jadi dia memberikan waktu untuk Naruto menyendiri terlebih dahulu.

Naruto yang telah berendam di air panas buatan para naga Testosryugon bisa merasakan tubuhnya secara perlahan pulih kembali. Naruto yang sudah merasa leluasa mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit-langit yang di hiasi kristal Es.

"Situasi macam apa yang aku terima ini," gumamnya, "Selama aku hidup aku mendengar bahwa orang tuaku pergi menjalankan misi, tapi kenyataannya mereka meninggal, namun saat ke sini rupanya mereka ada di sini, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa adikku adalah lawan di Dragon Champions."

"Dan Juga..." Satu hal kembali terlintas di kepala Naruto, jika Leafy adalah adiknya, dan namanya adalah Namikaze Leafy, itu artinya namanya seharusnya adalah Namikaze Naruto bukan?

"Jadi, Clanku adalah Namikaze...," gumam Naruto.

"GHAAAA?! KUSO?! AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGI?!"

Para naga Tertosryugon yang di sekitar Naruto seketika panik ketika dirinya berteriak dengan keras.

Situasi yang di jalaninya sangatlah rumit, dirinya benar-benar pusing sekarang. Jika kau sudah memiliki situasi di sisi A, tiba-tiba bertambah Situasi B, saat berhasil menyelesaikan Situasi A muncul Situasi Rumit lain lagi. Jujur itu sangat merepotkan karena hal seperti itu membuat beberapa orang meninggal karena Stres.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Naru-kun."

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara langsung menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat Tamamo no Mae Mendatanginya hanya dengan kaos berwarna putih.

Wajah Naruto merona dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat kepala Naruto mengeluarkan asap.

"T- Tama-chan?! K- Kenapa kau di sini?!" tanya Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya agar tak melihat hal vulgar. "Nyaa~ aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Naru-kun," jawab Tamamo sambil ikut masuk berendam lalu mendekati Naruto yang masih membalikkan badannya.

"T- Tapi, kau bisa mengatakannya nanti bukan?"

 **Greb**

Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika dia merasakan pelukan erat dari belakangnya, bahkan dia merasakan dua gumpalan empuk di punggungnya.

"Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang, Na~ Ru~ Kun~." Goda Tamamo membuat Naruto semakin menegang. ' _Y- Yabai... H-Hontouni Yabai... Jika ini terus berlanjut m-maka... Maka...'_ panik Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Fuu~."

"Hii!" Naruto kembali menegang ketika Tamamo menghembuskan nafasnya ketelinganya. "Fufufu~ kau sungguh menggemaskan Naru-kun," ucap Tamamo lalu bergerak ke depan Naruto sambil menahan tangan Naruto.

"Ch- Chotto!"

"Ne, Naru-kun. Peluklah aku!" pinta Tamamo sambil membimbing ke dua perut Naruto untuk memeluk perutnya. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika tubuhnya sangat dekat dengan Tubuh milik Tamamo, bahkan dia bisa melihat di balik pakaian Tamamo, dia menggunakan dalaman berwarna biru.

"Bagaimana Naru-kun?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu menegang dan menjawab dengan spontan, "U-Um, Ku-Kulitmu sungguh lembut dan sungguh bersih, T-Tama-chan."

 **Cwuit~ swush~ swush~**

"Eh?" beo Naruto. Mata biru Naruto masih memproses apa yang terjadi di depannya, dua telinga rubah, satu ekor rubah?

"E- Eh?! A- Apa ini, ba- bagaimana bisa ini ada di kepalamu?!" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh kuping rubah Tamamo. "Umnn~ Na- Naru-kuhnn~ J- Jikhnn~ k- kauhnn~ me- menyentuhnyahnn~ i- itu a- akan merahngsanghnn~ t- tubuhkhnn~," ujar Tamamo di selangi sedikit desahan membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah lalu melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Tamamo.

"Go- Gomenasai?!"

Tamamo yang merasa rangsangan yang tak sengaja di lakukan oleh Naruto telah hilang mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Sementara Naruto berusaha mengendalikan dirinya di saat seperti ini, dirinya ingin kabur tapi di tidak bisa karena ekor Tamamo melilit di perutnya, ingin minta tolong yang ada situasi malah semakin rumit.

"Mou~ kau sungguh pintar merangsang perempuan ya, Naru-kun," goda Tamamo sambil melirik Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda. "Ba- Baka! Aku tidak tahu a- akan hal itu, jadi itu tak sengaja!" balas Naruto tergagap.

Tamamo yang melihat ekspresi Naruto terkikih kecil, Naruto yang melihat itu terdiam dengan wajah merona lalu memeluk Tamamo dengan lembut kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa... Kau menjadi Half-Yokai, Tama-chan?"

Tamamo yang mendengar itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Naruto sambil tangannya menyentuh tangan Naruto.

"Kau pasti mengetahui bahwa dulu terjadi pembantaian Yokai pada tahun 2030, sejak saat itu Kakek buyutku saja yang selamat. Kakek bersembunyi dengan segala cara agar dirinya tidak di buru, beberapa tahun berlalu identitas Kakekku ketahuan dan hampir di bunuh masyarakat, namun Kakek selamat Saat masa pemerintahan Hokage pertama, Senju Hashirama."

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit mengingat-ingat berita atau sejarah yang pernah dia baca, "Kalau tidak salah, aku juga pernah membaca sejarah bahwa pada tahun 2031 bahwa Yokai di resmikan oleh Hokage pertama sebagai warga di kota Konoha dan di beri perlindungan ketat darinya," gumam Naruto membuat Tamamo mengangguk.

"Itulah yang di terima Kakekku, Kakekku pun menikah dengan sesosok perempuan ras Manusia, dan lahirlah Ayahku pada tahun 2041. Kehidupan berjalan biasa hingga 2056, namun semua berubah ketika ada pengekang yang berhasil membunuh kakekku saat Zaman pemerintahan Hokage ke dua, Senju Tobirama," ucap Naruto membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Pengekang?"

"Um, Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi waktu itu dia tidak mau mengatakan apa pun dan atas perintah siapa dia melakukannya." Naruto yang mendengar itu kembali menyimak cerita Tamamo, "Ayahku pun hidup seorang diri hingga 2058, akhirnya ayahku menikahi seorang perempuan dari ras Manusia sama seperti Kakek," lanjut Tamamo bercerita.

"Kehidupan mereka berjalan lancar hingga tahun 2066, dan saat itulah aku lahir. Aku menjalani kehidupanku selama 6 tahun bersama orang tuaku, namun kehidupan tersebut harus terhenti karena Insiden kota Konoha tahun 2072... Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal di insiden tersebut...saat itulah aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini dan menjadi Servant." Naruto yang mendengar itu memejamkan matanya.

Membayangkannya membuatnya sungguh tidak tahan, "Gomen... Membuatmu mengingat hal itu," ucap Naruto meminta maaf dan di balas anggukan oleh Tamamo.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa menit di antara mereka hingga Tamamo berucap kembali. "Ne, Naru-kun."

"Um?"

"Apakah kau... Harus membenci keluargamu?" tanya Tamamo membuat Naruto terdiam, "Aku tahu bahwa selama ini mereka tidak pernah menemuimu, tapi... Bukanlah kau seharusnya menanyakan kenapa? Pasti mereka ada alasannya?"

"Kenapa harus menanyakannya? Aku tidak membutuhkannya jika yang aku lihat sudah membuktikan kenapa mereka terus di sini tanpa peduli denganku," balas Naruto. "Lagi pula, kita hentikan pembicaraan ini, aku tidak mau membahasmya," ucap Naruto berniat pergi, namun Tamamo dengan cepat berbalik dan mengunci Naruto Naruto agar tidak bisa kabur.

"Kau harus mendengarkan dulu alasannya! Jika tidak kau akan menyesal!"

"Menyesal? Untuk apa aku menyesal?! Aku lebih suka jika mereka tidak pernah ada?!"

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau menangis?!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam. "Ayo jawab?! Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau marah saat ada yang menghina orang tuamu? Ayo jawab kenapa Naru-kun?!"

Naruto benar-benar terpojokkan hingga tidak bisa membalas perkataan Tamamo, "Kau sebenarnya masih menyayangi mereka bukan? Maka dari itu kau harus mendengarkan alasan kenapa mereka selama ini di sini?"

"Selama ini, mereka tinggal di sini karena ingin melindungimu," ujar Tamamo, "Mereka melindungimu karena ayahmu, Namikaze Minato adalah orang yang memiliki banyak musuh, mereka tak segan-segan melakukan apa pun agar keturunan Clan Namikaze lenyap."

"Saat kelahiranmu, ada sebuah penyerangan yang menyerang tempat kamu lahir, kamu berhasil di selamatkan oleh Jiraiya-san. Namun Ayah dan Ibumu terkena serangan terakhir membuat semua beranggapan bahwa mereka meninggal."

"Namun semua itu salah, mereka masih hidup karena Namikaze-sama menggunakan Jutsu Teleportasi, dia bilang bahwa dia berpindah tempat dengan menggunakan Clocks Eyes." Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak dalam hati.

"Karena terlalu menggunakan banyak energi, Namikaze-sama memutuskan untuk di sini bersama istrinya hingga tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Whellgon. Istri Namikaze-sama sebenarnya sungguh khawatir terhadapmu, tapi Namikaze-sama memberitahu untuk jangan khawatir dan tunggu hingga waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu denganmu," jelas Tamamo sambil melonggarkan kunciannya karena Naruto sudah tidak melawan.

"Namikaze-sama juga bilang, bahwa dia sempat mengunjungimu saat kau pingsan akibat lomba Dragons Champions. Mereka sebenarnya ingin sekali bersamamu dan memelukmu, namun karena situasi yang menganggap mereka sudah mati, mereka tidak bisa karena mereka takut, kau secara tak sengaja memberitahu dunia bahwa musuh yang paling di takuti masih hidup," ucap Tamamo sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Jiraiya-sama juga bilang dia sudah menemukan mereka karena nama Namikaze Leafy, dia pun mencari lokasinya dan dia menemukan anaknya dan menantunya."

"Dia juga sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya, namun dia tidak ingin karena kau masih tidak menyukai orang tuamu."

"Itulah alasan kenapa mereka selama ini di sini," jelas Tamamo mengakhiri pembicaraan karena hanya itulah yang dia ketahui dari Minato, "Kami tahu kau masih tidak bisa menerima mereka, tapi kau harus tahu, selama 17 tahun mereka berusaha melindungimu dari beberapa musuh yang tidak kau ketahui."

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam beberapa saat, dirinya teringat kejadian saat ada yang menyerangnya malam hari. Serangan yang di lakukan hampir setara _**["Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Brahmasthra Asogoryuu."]**_ miliknya.

Apakah itu yang di maksud melindungi? Bahkan dia hampir kehilangan nyawa berkali-kali, apakah itu bisa di bilang melindungi?

"Gomen, tapi hal itu tidak akan mengubah pendirianku," ucap Naruto, Tamamo yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Naruto, dirinya tahu Naruto pasti ada alasan lain kenapa berkata demikian.

"Sejak dulu, aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku, aku hampir di bunuh naga, tulang lengan kananku di ganti tulang robot, hampir di bunuh pasukan Black Army, Hampir mati di Fuji, Hampir mati di bunuh seseorang, apakah itu yang di maksud melindungiku?"

"Bagiku itu semua omong kosong, jika benar begitu mereka harusnya datang dan menyelamatkan nyawaku, tapi yang ada aku menerima dampak buruk dari pada kematian," ucap Naruto sambil menatap genangan air di bawahnya.

"Kami tidak melarang seperti apa pilihanmu, tapi kami hanya ingin memberitahumu hal itu saja," ucap Tamamo sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **Puk!**

"Arigato karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, Tama-chan," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Tamamo dengan lembut. Tamamo yang di elus kepalanya mengulas senyum senang karena kepalanya di elus oleh Naruto.

 **Blush~**

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah ketika matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap di bawahnya tampak dada Tamamo terlihat jelas tengah menggunakan dalaman biru.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat sambil mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Tamao, "T-Tama-chan, ke- kenapa kau menggunakan kaos setipis itu?" tanya Naruto tergagap.

Tamamo yang mendengar itu melihat ke arah dadanya yang memang terlihat karena kaosnya yang tipis hingga memperlihatkan dalamannya. Tamamo yang memiliki ide menyeringai dalam hati.

 **Grep! Nyut~**

Tangan Tamamo pun mengambil ke dua tangan Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Fufu~ bagaimana rasanya, Naru-kun?" goda Tamamo membuat Naruto mengap-mengap karena tidak bisa merespons apa yang di lakukan oleh Tamamo.

"Hmnn~ rasanya kurang jika tidak secara langsung," gumam Tamamo lalu memasukkan tangan Naruto ke dalamnya membuat otak Naruto langsung on.

"Ghaa! Ta-Tama-chan apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi Tamamo menahannya.

"Ne~ Naru-kun, bisakah kau membantuku menghilangkan hasrat seksualku ini?" pinta Tamamo membuat setetes darah keluar dari hidung Naruto. "Ha- Hah?!"

"Onegai, Lepaskan aku dari hasratku ini!" pinta Tamamo dengan tatapan sayu. Narutp yang melihat tatapan seperti itu meneguk ludahnya.

Dirinya memang sering membantu melepaskan hasrat Asia, tapi itu dengan Asia yang mendominasi. Tapi jika dia yang mendominasi... Rasanya sungguh memalukan.

"H- Hanya melepaskannya saja bukan?"

Tamamo mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Naruto yang melihat itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap dalam Tamamo.

"Ka- Kalau begitu, cium aku dulummphn!" perkataan Naruto terpotong begitu Tamamo benar-benar menciumnya, Narutp yang di cium oleh Tamamo mulai meremas dada Tamamo dengan sedikit kaku.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya dia melakukannya, walaupun begitu waktu itu dia masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa, dan sekarang dirinya sudah dewasa dan tahu hal tabu seperti itu, tentu saja dirinya menjadi kaku untuk melakukan hal tabu.

"Umhnnn~ nghmnn~" lenguh keduanya dalam ciuman panas tersebut, Naruto yang merasakan tonjolan di tangannya mulai memelintir tonjolan tersebut membuat tubuh Tamamo bergerak karena rangsangan Naruto.

"Fuahh~ Nyhaann~ N-Nahnruu~ tohloahhn~ tolong hisap!" pinta Tamamo melepaskan ciumannya lalu menekan kepala Naruto ke dadanya.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika merasakan kelembutan dada Tamamo, namun Naruto langsung mengenyahkannya dan mulai menghisap dada Tamamo, dirinya harus cepat menyelesaikan ini karena sungguh, INI BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN!.

Naruto yang baru menghisap dada Tamamo, sedikit tersentak karena merasakan cairan di mulutnya. Naruto melirik Tamamo yang tersenyum menggoda sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Kau sejak kecil belum mendapatkan ASI bukan? Anggap saja ini sebagai penggantinya walau aku bukan ibumu," ucap Tamamo, membuat Naruto sedikit termenung lalu menghisapnya dengan lembut kembali.

"Ahhhnn~ Y-Yahnnn~ t- terushhh~ hisap terusnn~ Naruhhnn~," lenguh Tamamo sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sambil meremas rambut Naruto untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

Tubuh Tamamo yang bergerak-gerak membuat Naruto JR terbangun dari tidurnya, Naruto yang mengetahui itu menahan tubuh Tamamo agar tidak bergerak lagi dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur.

Setelah menghisap dada Tamamo, Naruto mulai menjilati leher Tamamo untuk memberi rangsangan kembali "Nyaahnn~ J- Janghann~ dihnn Shnaaa~," lenguh Tamamo sambil menahan Naruto agar tidak menjilati lehernya. Jika seperti itu bisa-bisa ada bercak di lehernya dan akan membuat curiga yang lain.

"Apakah kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Tamamo langsung mengunci Naruto dengan ke dua kakinya, "Ku-Kumohon jangan, a- aku hanya tidak mau ara bercak di leherku yang akan membuat curiga yang lainnya," jelas Tamamo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya malu.

"O-Oh...," gumam Naruto yang tidak kepikiran sampai sana.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat di antara mereka sebelum melanjutkannya dalam ciuman yang panas dan liar. Tamamo yang mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto mengubah posisinya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya di mana dia menyandarkan dirinya di berbatuan sementara Naruto seperti mengunci Tamamo.

Naruto yang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lama, terpaksa melakukan serangan akhir yang dia ketahui walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Salah satu lengan Naruto bergerak ke ekor milik Tamamo dan mengelusnya membuat Tamamo sedikit terbelak karena kelemahannya berada di ekornya.

"A- Ahnnn~ Na- Naruuhh~!" desah Tamamo ketika merasakan kejutan listrik di tubuhnya. Karena lepasnya ciuman mereka, Naruto melakukan serangan ke dua yaitu mengemut telinga rubah Tamamo membuat tubuh Tamamo semakin menggeliat.

"N- Naruuhh~ a- aku haaanhhnn~!"

"Lepaskan saja, Tama-chan," bisik Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafasnya ke telinga Tamamo dan mencubit tonjolan pada dada Tamamo membuat Tamamo mendesah dengan sedikit keras.

"AAHHHHHNN~!"

Tamamo yang mencapai puncak pun menegang tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan menjadi lemas. Naruto yang telah selesai menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Tamamo dengan wajah memerah di sertai asap mengepul di kepalanya.

' _B- Benar-benar gila... Benar-benar gila!'_ batin Naruto dengan mata berputar-putar serasa ingin berputar.

 **Cup!**

Naruto yang masih menenangkan dirinya sedikit tersentak ketika Tamamo menariknya dan menciumnya kembali, namun kali ini ciuman tersebut tidak ada nafsu melainkan lembut dan manis.

Ciuman tersebut pun terlepas memperlihatkan Tamamo yang menatap Naruto dengan senyum sayunya, "Arigato, A-na-ta~ ," bisik Tamamo lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Sementara Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan rona di pipinya.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tampak para servant lain tengah menunggu dengan bermacam aura di atas mereka. Kelompok Naruto yang melihat itu sweatdrop, _'memang apa yang di lakukan oleh ketua mereka?' batin kelompok Naruto._

Sebelumnya setelah kepergian Naruto dan Charlotte, para servant tengah berbincang dengan Ayah Naruto, hingga akhirnya para Servant berdiskusi dan perginya Tamamo ke tempat Naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Charlotte kembali sendirian membuat Para Servant kebingungan di mana Naruto dan Tamamo, Charlotte hanya menjawab

" _Kau boleh kembali, Naruto Okaa-san, biar aku urus Naru-kun."_

Dan saat itulah aura muncul di atas mereka.

Di sisi lain, Leafa tengah merenung karena tidak percaya bahwa kakak kandungnya adalah Naruto itu sendiri. Dirinya merasa bersalah karena menyerang kakaknya dalam lomba, bahkan dia pernah menampar kakaknya saat menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Leafa menggeleng pelan sebelum cemberut karena saat dia menampar Naruto, Naruto juga bersalah karena seenaknya melemparnya saat menyelamatkannya.

"Ada apa Leafa-san?" tanya Kirin sambil mendekati Leafy bersama Asuna, Asia, Saya, Julis, Claudia, Tohka, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina dan Kiba. Leafa yang melihat mereka datang hanya merenung membuat Asuna berdecak sedikit kesal.

"Ayolah Leafa, kau harusnya senang karena memiliki kakak seperti Naruto-san. Ya... Walau kadang-kadang sifatnya cukup menjengkelkan," ucap Asuna memberi semangat pada Leafa di sertai sindirian pada Naruto.

"Aku... Hanya masih belum menyangka jika kakak tertua kami selama ini adalah Naruto-san, Asuna-chan."

"Maka dari itu, saatnya kau membiasakan dirimu bersama Naruto-san agar terjalin hubungan adik dan kakak," saran Asuna, membuat Leafa melirik ke arah Asuna.

"Membuat hubungan dengan orang yang pernah aku tampar karena menyelamatkan nyawaku karena aku pikir orang asing namun ternyata selama ini adalah kakakku?" tanya Leafa membuat Asuna mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau harusnya tahu! Aku tidak mungkin bisa membuat hubungan kakak dan adik setelah menamparnya karena aku pikir dia orang asing!" teriak Leafa sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

' _Ah... Dia hanya belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri,'_ batin semua.

Kurumi yang memang mengaktifkan Zafkien secara permanen tertawa halus dengan senyum di wajahnya, sementara Aiz hanya diam sambil sesekali mengajak bermain anak-anak naga di sana.

"Anoo... Permisi!" Kurumi dan Aiz yang merasa merekalah yang di cari melirik ke belakang di mana terlihat, Minato mendekati mereka bersama Sara dan Ruko.

"Kamu... Kamu dari Clan Tokisaki, bukan?" tanya Minato kaku. "Ha'i, ada apa Namikaze-sama?" tanya Kurumi sambil menghadap ke arah Minato.

Minato yang melihat mata Kurumi sedikit tersentak sebelum bergumam, "Jadi ' _dia'_ masih ada?" Kurumi yang tahu arah pembicaraan Minato hanya diam sebagai jawaban.

"Aku kira hanya, kaulah yang tersisa di Clan Tokisaki, ternyata dia masih hidup...," gumam Minato. "Namikaze-sama, apa kau ada hubungan dengannya?" tanya Kurumi menatap tajam Minato.

"Tidak, dia adalah musuhku dulu," jawab Minato memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membuka matanya kembali memperlihatkan Clocks Eyes miliknya.

Kurumi yang melihat Clocks Eyes itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Dari empat Clan yang memegang Clocks Eyes, Yang tersisa Tou-chan, Aku, Ruko-chan, Sara-chan, Naruto, Kamu dan Shiina Mashiro ya?" tanya Minato sambil melirik ke arah Jiraiya yang mengangguk.

"Sepertinya 2 bulan ke depan sebelum gerhana matahari terjadi aku harus bertindak...," gumam Minato sambil mengelus dagunya. Kurumi yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak, dirinya cukup terkejut karena ayah Naruto mengetahui rencana ayahnya.

"Kami Kembali~!" semua seketika mengalihkan pandangannya dan terlihat Naruto berjalan dengan rona di pipinya bersama Tamamo yang memeluk lengan Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dengan rona di wajahnya di sertai love-love di sekitarnya.

 **Bzit!**

Para Servant terbelak di sertai wajah memerah. Otak mereka secara langsung menangkap sesuatu ketika melihat ekspresi Tamamo.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun? Sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Charlotte membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah karena mengingat hal tadi. "U-Um...," gumam Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Etto... Permisi sebentar," ucap Mash menyela Naruto dan Tamamo lalu menarik Tamamo menjauh. Tamamo yang di tarik melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi senyum serta love-lovenya.

"Ah, Danchou bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kiba mewakili anggota lainnya beserta, Kiyohime, Asuna dan Leafa. Belum sempat menjawab Asia telah menabrakkan dirinya ke arah Naruto dan memeluk erat Naruto.

"Danchou, wajahmu memerah? Ada apa?" celetuk Irina membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bu- Bukan apa-apa!"

Asia, Kiyohime, Tohka dan Koneko yang melihat tingkah Naruto menyipitkan mata mereka layaknya menatap curiga Naruto.

 **Grep! Nyit! Nyit!**

""Ne~, bisa kau jelaskan Master/Naruto-kun/Nii-chan?"" tanya Kiyohime, Koneko, Tohka dan Asia mengelilingi Naruto sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" Naruto yang di panggil menoleh dan melihat irisviel datang mendekatinya. "Ah, Irisviel-sama. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Setelah berdiskusi dengan yang lain. Mereka mengizinkanku untuk mengajarkanmu mengendalikan naga," jawab Irisviel membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Ada beberapa kata yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut, pertama ' _ **Berdiskusi dengan yang lain**_ ' dan ' _ **Cepatnya persetujuan**_ '

"Aku akan mengajarimu, tapi ada syaratnya," lanjut Irisviel membuat Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius. "Kau harus mengalahkanku dan Whellgon dalam pertarungan."

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut, melawan Raja Naga? Mungkin bagi orang biasa itu adalah undangan kuburan untuk mereka, tapi beda lagi untuk Naruto.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" teriak Kushina membuat Naruto menatapnya tidak senang. "Memang kau siapa? Aku yang menentukan pilihanku, kenapa kau mengaturku?" tanya Naruto membuat Kushina bungkam.

Mungkin dia ibunya, tapi apakah benar?

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak takut bukan?" Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik ke samping memperlihatkan Kirito dan Menma yang menatap remeh dirinya.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Aku terima, bahkan sekarang pun aku sudah siap," potong Naruto lalu menatap Irisviel dengan serius. "Kau yakin?" tanya Irisviel sambil berjalan mundur.

Naruto pun memberi kode untuk menjauh, Asia yang melihat itu ingin di sisi Naruto namun Tohka menahannya dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Matte...," ucap Asia sambil melepaskan tangan Tohka lalu berlari ke arah Naruto dan menarik kepala Naruto ke arahnya.

 **Cup!**

Mata Naruto mengerjap sesaat karena dengan berani Asia mencium bibirnya di saat seperti ini, Kiyohime yang melihat itu cemberut begitu juga Tohka dan Koneko.

"Berhati-hatilah, Nii-chan," bisik Asia lalu melangkah pergi.

"Master!" Naruto yang mendengar suara Kiyohime tersentak lalu menghadap ke arah Kiyohime yang mendekatinya, "Dengar, jangan sampai kau terluka parah ya, jika kau terluka parah aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Master, dan kau akan menerima akibatnya nanti!" peringat Kiyohime sambil tersenyum menggoda membuat wajah Naruto merona.

 **Cup!**

Kiyohime pun menarik kepala Naruto dan mencium pipi Naruto sesaat lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam.

"Naruto-san?" Naruto kembali tersentak lalu menepuk kedua pipinya untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Naruto yang merasa mereka sudah menjauh memasang posisi bertarung Taijutsu. "Ya!" teriak Naruto membuat semua tersentak.

"Aku siap Kapan pun!"

 **Swush!**

Naruto yang melihat tiba-tiba muncul puluhan Irisviel melesat ke arahnya, melayangkan pukulannya.

 **Blaar!**

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragom Future ~**_

.

.

 **Blaar!**

"A-Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Minato mendekati Menma dan Kirito yang masih di posisi.

"Um? Hanya menonton kakak yang payah melawan raja naga," balas Menma membuat Minato terkejut.

"Ada apa ini? Di mana Naru-kun?" tanya Arthuria mewakili yang servant lainnya. "Dia ada di sana, Arthuria-san. Danchou tengah melawan Irisviel karena itu Syarat agar Danchou bisa di ajarkan caranya mengendalikan Naga," jawab Julis membuat para Servant terdiam sesaat lalu menatap tempat Naruto yang bertarung.

Minato yang ingin pergi seketika tertahan oleh Singgasana Tohka yang memberi kode agar tidak mengganggu pertarungan Naruto melawan Irisviel.

"Tenanglah, Minato-sama. Percayalah pada Naru-kun bahwa dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kurumi memberitahu agar Minato diam dengan tenang menonton pertarungan Naruto melawan Whellgon.

"Heh~ jadi sudah di mulai?" gumam Yasaka yang ada di tempat lain sambil menonton bersama Charlotte. "Sepertinya begitu," timpal Charlotte sambil menatap tempat Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Dari balik ledakkan keluar Naruto yang kembali melayangkan pukulan ke wajah salah satu dari puluhan Irisviel hingga hancur menjadi bongkahan es lalu melakukan serangan secara acak pada Irisviel yang lain hingga hancur menjadi bongkahan es.

 **Swush! Sring!**

Naruto yang masih memberi serangan langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan dia merasakan goresan di ke dua pipinya.

 **Sret! Swush! Crash! Crash!**

Naruto yang berhasil menghindar mengeluarkan sebuah tombak Afkali lalu mengayunkan tombaknya ke arah puluhan Irisviel hingga terpotong lalu hancur menjadi kepihan es.

Afkali memiliki bentul tombak dengan tongkat berwarna Cokelat di sertai bagian ujungnya terdapat senjata seperti Trisula namun bagian dua sisinya berbentuk kapak kecil.

 **Sret! Wush! Trank! Trank!**

Naruto yang merasakan sinyal bahaya melompat ke udara lalu memutar tombaknya ke sekitarnya hingga terdengan suara benturan senjata tak kasap mata pada senjata Naruto.

 **Tap! Wush!**

Begitu mendarat di tanah, Naruto melempar tombak Afkali ke arah Puluhan Irisviel, namun Tombak Naruto hanya melewati puluhan Irisviel di depannya.

 **Sret! Pyaaaarsh!**

Lima Irisviel di depan Naruto pun mengarahkan tangan mereka ke arah Naruto hingga tercipta bongkahan Es yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat itu mengaktifkan Jikkan miliknya lalu menghindari setiap bongkahan Es lalu menaiki salah satu bongkahan Es dan melompat ke udara.

Naruto pun memutar tubuhnya ke udara lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah dengan gaya menyentil.

 **Tsh! Boom!**

Begitu jari Naruto menyentil udara kosong, Bongkahan Es di bawahnya langsung hancur dam terpental hingga mengenai beberapa Irisviel hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"Sugoii...," gumam Sara tidak percaya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya dia melihatnya, tapi sungguh dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

 **Tap!**

Naruto pun mendarat dengan sempurna lalu menatap Irisviel yang dia yakini adalah yang Asli tengah menatapnya takjub. "Luar biasa, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Kekuatanmu memang luar biasa," puji Irisviel membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku rasa aku tidak berhak menerima pujian tersebut karena Anda belum mengeluarkan sepenuhnya kekuatan Anda bukan, Irisviel-sama?"

Irisviel yang mendengar itu terkikih kecil sebelum maju bersama beberapa dirinya yang sekiranya berjumlah sepuluh.

Naruto yang melihat itu melirik tombaknya yang menancap di belakang Irisviel lalu melirik daerah sekitarnya sebelum menatap Irisviel kembali.

 **["Bukienji Daiku Ni : Afkali : ..."]** gantung Naruto.

 **Psth!**

Irisviel seketika tersentak ketika dia mendengar suara seperti benang di samping telinganya.

 **Wush! Grep! Ctk!**

Tombak di belakang Irisviel pun kembali dengan cepat ke arah Naruto membuat Irisviel sedikit menunduk agar tidak terkena tombak Naruto. Tombak Afkali pun berhasil kembali ke sang pemilik dan begitu tombak tersebut berada di tangannya, beberapa bagian dari Afkali lepas memperlihatkan beberapa bagian yang terlepas tersambung dengan rantai.

 **["Henka Oulibium!"]** lanjut Naruto sambil memutar tobaknya di sekitarnya sesaat lalu mengayunkan tombaknya hingga ujung tombak yang terlepas melesat ke arah Irisviel.

 **Swush! Pyarsh!**

Irisviel yang melihat itu menyentuh tanah di bawahnya hingga berubah dinding Es yang membuat Senjata Naruto menancap di dinding Es tersebut.

 **Krak!**

' _Tebal sekali!'_ batin Naruto ketika melihat retakan kecil tercipta di dinding Irisviel.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Naruto yang merasakan serangan dari dua sisinya pun melompat sambil menarik ujung tombaknya ke arahnya.

 **Pyaaaarsh!**

Seketika tempat yang dia pijak tadi terjadi ledakan karena dua bola cahaya biru dari dua sisi berbenturan hingga membentuk bongkahan Es yang meninggi hingga membekukan salah satu Kaki Naruto.

' _Kuso! Ini hampir mirip kejadian saat aku melawan Asuna!'_ batin Naruto.

 **Pyarsh!**

 **["GROOOAAAAR!"]**

Kembali dari dinding Es yang ada di depan Irisviel, seketika hancur dan mengeluarkan Tiga Naga Es yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih lalu memutar-mutar ujung tombaknya, lalu mengarahkan ujung tombaknya ke bawah dengan ratai meliuk-liuk di atasnya.

 **["Afkali : Wakuprensho Hinghensu!"]** teriak Naruto lalu memukul ujung tombaknya ke bawah.

 **Twush! Blaaar!**

Begitu ujung Tombak Naruto menghantam tanah seketika pusaran angin terjadi membuat Seluruh jurus Irisviel hancur, bahkan bongkahan Es yang mengunci kaki Naruto ikut hancur.

 **Sring! Tap! Wush!**

Naruto yang berhasil menghancurkan jurus Irisviel menaril senjatanya kembali hingga menyatu menjadi Tombak kembali lalu mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah, namun Naruto kembali terbelak ketika Irisviel tiba-tiba muncul dengan Pedang api biru di tangannya.

 **BOOOM!**

Semua melebarkan mata mereka ketika di tempat Naruto terjadi ledakan api biru yang cukup besar. Kushina yang melihat itu panik dan berusaha ke tempat Naruto, namun Kiba menahan Kushina agar tidak pergi ke sana.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus ke tempat putraku!"

"Jangan ke sana, Kushina-sama. Danchou tidaklah lemah!" ucap Kiba tegas membuat Kushina terdiam.

"Karena kami tahu, Danchou sangatlah kuat."

 **Swush!**

 **["Bukienji Daiku Juu : Amakutsheryuu!"]** kumpulan Api biru yang ada di tempat Naruto pun lenyap memperlihatkan Naruto menahan pedang api biru Irisviel dengan pedang Api Hitam.

"Itu!" kejut Minato "Bukankah itu Amaterasu?!"

"Apa itu Tou-chan?" tanya Menma penasaran. "Itu adalah api yang tidak bisa padam selama 7 Hari 7 malam. Itu memang bukan kekuatan Naruto melainkan pinjaman dari Mikoto Ame, namun Naruto bisa menguasai teknik tersebut karena Penemuan rekannya," jelas Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh tidak di sangka, bahkan kau memiliki kekuatan Amaterasu yang termasuk kekuatan dari _'Dia'._ Benar-benar mengagumkan," puji Irisviel membuat Naruto mencerna perkataan Irisviel.

'Dia'? Siapakah yang di maksud oleh Irisviel.

"Tapi sayang, kekuatannya masih jauh dari api biruku!" ucap Irisviel sambil mendorong pedang Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

 **Wush! Sring! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengayunkan senjatanya ke atas hingga membuat ledakan kembali di tempat mereka.

 **Swush! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Dari balik ledakkan keluar Naruto dan Irisviel yang melompat ke udara sambil beradu senjata di langit. Naruto yang merasa serangan senjata Irisviel lebih kuat mendecih tidak suka karena perbedaan kekuatannya sangat jauh.

 **Swush! Trank!**

Naruto tersentak ketika Irisviel membenturkan senjatanya dirinya yang di atas Irisviel seketika berubah posisi di bawah Irisviel.

 **["Hyoto : Kangeryui!"]** ucap Irisviel, Apo biru di pedang Irisviel pun mulai membara membuat Insting Naruto berteriak untuk menghindari jurus tersebut, namun mereka di udara apa yang bisa dia perbuat.

' _Ck! Gomen jika aku melakukan ini, Irisviel-sama!'_ batin Naruto mengepalkan tangannya hingga jaringan darah membungkus tangannya dan perlahan membentuk tombak darah.

 **["Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Brahmastra Asogoryuu!"]** teriak Naruto melayangkan pukulannya pada udara kosong yang mengarah kepada Irisviel.

 **Pyarsh! Boom! Blaaaaar!**

Secara bersamaan Jutsu Irisviel berhasil menghantam Naruto dengan memunculkan Bongkahan Es yang memanjang ke bawah mendorong Naruto dengan cepat ke tanah begitu juga Jutsu Naruto yang menghantam Irisviel hingga terpental keluar dari habitatnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto!"

"Nii-chan!"

"Irisviel-sama!"

Semua yang melihat kejadian tadi benar-benar kembali terkejut, keduanya berhasil memberikan serangan namun mereka tidak tahu serangan mana yang berhasil memberikan luka agar pertandingan ini berhenti.

"Cough! Cough! Boleh juga..."

Semua tersentak ketika melihat Naruto masih bisa bertahan walau mulutnya telah mengeluarkan darah segar, keadaan Naruto saat ini tengah tertindih bongkahan Es milik Irisviel, tidak ada yang tahu keadaan Tubuh Naruto, namun yang pasti luka yang di terima Naruto cukup fatal.

 **Puk!**

 **["Setsutouzuki : Detroito Delaeware!"]** teriak Naruto sambil menyentuh bongkahan Es yang menindihnya.

 **PYAAARSH!**

Bongkahan Es yang menindihnya pun hancur berkeping-keping membuatnya bisa berdiri kembali memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah di mana-mana.

"Sepertinya... Aku harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku yang belum pernah... Aku keluarkan," gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Midrocemon lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah langit.

 **Wush!**

 **["GROAAAAR!"]**

Dari langit tampak sesuatu dengan cepat turun dan berubah menjadi Whellgon yang mengaum dengan keras.

 **Sret! Wush! Boom! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat mundur membuat Whellgon menghantam tempat kosong saja, namun tidak di sangka, muncul balok Es dari bawah yang langsung mendorong Naruto ke belakang dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya menghantam dinding Es dengan sangat keras hingga retak.

"Cough!" batuk Naruto hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah, belum sampai sana Dua Balok Es seketika muncul dari tanah dan menghantam tubuhnya kembali.

"Ugh! Sampai segitunya?" lenguh Yasaka, sementara Charlotte hanya diam menonton dengan tenang.

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

Dua Balok Es itupun terbelah dan berputar-putar seperti memainkan rubik membuat Semua terkejut karena Irisviel tak segan-segan memberikan serangan.

 **["Sudah berakhir anak muda, kau mungkin berhasil melukai Iri-chan, tapi kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku!"]** ucap Whellgon dengan suara berat.

 **Twung! Srush!**

Seketika Waktu terhenti sesaat sebelum waktu yang di sekitar Naruto berjalan mundur hingga dua balok Es berhasil menghantamnya.

 **["Redurora!"]**

 **Pyaarsh!**

Dari dua sisi Balok keluar Dua Redurora yang melesat ke arah Whellgon yang melilit leher Whellgon dan sayapnya.

"Benarkah... Begitu?"

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dari atas balok Es terlihat Naruto berjalan dengan santai dengan King di tangan kanannya serta Shinigami Mash di tangan Kirinya.

"Danchou!" panggil Seluruh anggota Naruto kecuali Tohka dan Koneko yang tersenyum karena Naruto masih bertahan.

"Maaf Whellgon-sama, mungkin kau raja Naga tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikan mereka, karena mereka tidak memiliki jiwa melainkan senjata," ucap Naruto melempar Shinigami Mashnya ke atas lalu membenturkan Kingnya hingga menyatu di lengan dan kakinya.

"Saa~ Sekarang giliranku!" ucap Naruto menangkap Shinigami Mashnya yang menjadi palu lalu melesat ke arah Whellgon dengan sangat cepat.

 **[" Shenki Mash : Aurokuryugan!"]** teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan palunya.

 **["Kitchyugourugan!"]**

 **Blaaaaar!**

' _Nani!'_ batin Naruto ketika palunya yang akan menghantam kepala Whellgon terhenti karena gelombang yang memekakkan telinga.

 **["Kheh! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya?!"]**

Naruto yang mendengar itu menyeringai.

 **Sring!**

Tubuh Redurora seketika bergerak dan menarik Whellgon membuat konsentrasi Whellgon terganggu. Naruto yang berhasil menghilangkan gelombang Whellgon menekan pelatuk di salah satu jarinya hingga di dua sisi Shinigami Mash keluar corong yang mengeluarkan Gas dan mendorong Shinigami semakin cepat.

 **Buagh!**

Kepala Whellgon pun berhasil terhantam palu Naruto membuat Whellgon oleng sesaat.

' _Kuso! Itu tidak bisa menjatuhkannya?!'_ batin Naruto.

 **Sring! Pyarsh!**

Naruto kembali terkejut ketika sebuah Tombak Es tiba-tiba muncul dan mengunci Naruto agar tidak bisa bergerak ke mana pun.

' _Ku- Kuso! Aku tidak bisa bergerak?!'_ batin Naruto.

 **Srssh~**

"A-ARRGHHH!" teriak Naruto ketika merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tengah tertusuk tombak-tombak Es yang mengunci gerakannya tengah berusaha menembus tubuhnya dengan membagi diri.

"Naruto-kun!" panik Kushina.

 **["Lumayan juga Anak muda, tapi itu masih belum seberapa!"]** teriak Whellgon membuka mulutnya hingga terkumpul bola energi berwarna biru di mulutnya.

' _Sial! Tidak akan sempat!'_ batin Naruto, _'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyerah di sini! Aku belum mengeluarkan Jokerku, aku rasa inilah saatnya!'_

 **["Hyokaru : Shinchiyuuga!"]** teriak Whellgon lalu menembakkan bola energi biru di mulutnya ke arah Naruto.

 **Twush! Pyaaaaaarsh!**

Bola Energi itu pun berhasil menghantam Naruto dan mendorong Naruto sangat jauh hingga akhirnya di susul ledakan Es besar yang mengunci Naruto di tengahnya.

""Naruto-kun!/Naruto!/Nii-chan!"" teriak Semuanya, Kirito dan Menma yang melihat itu tertawa karena rupanya Naruto tak sebanding dengan Whellgon.

 **["Sudah berakhir anak muda... Kau sudah kalah,"]** ucap Whellgon.

"Begitukah?"

 **BOOOOM!**

Semua seketika terbelak ketika Aura Hijau mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto, Aura Hijau itu menyembuhkan Luka-luka di tubuh Naruto dengan sempurna membuat Whellgon menyipitkan matanya.

 **["Aura itu..."]**

"Sekarang giliranku...," gumam Naruto.

 **BOOOOM!**

Ledakan Aura kembali terjadi di tempat Naruto di mana Berbagai Aura keluar dari tubuh Naruto Aura Hijau tua, Merah, Kuning, Biru, dan Hijau muda.

"HaaaaAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto yang secara perlahan semakin keras.

 **["Setsutouzuki : Raito : Enton Hyuuga!"]**

 **BZZTT! BLAAAR!**

Bongkahan Es yang mengunci Naruto pun hancur berkeping-keping membuat Naruto bisa terbebas dan berjalan secara perlahan ke arah Whellgon.

"Sejak dulu aku penasaran untuk apa benda yang aku beli di pasar waktu itu, tapi tidakku sangka akan berguna seperti ini," gumam Naruto melepas W.W.S Watch di tangan kirinya lalu memindahkannya ke lengan kanannya.

"Batu Clan Uzumaki, Blood Avgenryuu. Batu Clan Uzumaki yang bisa memberikan Kekuatan Fuinjutsu bagi pemegang batunya, bukan hanya itu tapi Penyembuhannya yang sangat cepat dan bisa mengendalikan darah sang musuh membuat batu ini mengerikan.

Lalu batu Clan Namikaze, aku tidak begitu tahu Clan ini tapi saat melakukan Tes pada batu ini, Listrik di kamarku padam yang membuatmu berasumsi batu ini memiliki energi petir yang luar biasa," ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya memperlihatkan empat permata yang menyatu dengan W.W.S Watch.

"I-Itu?!" kejut Jiraiya.

"Batu Clan Senju, Batu yang memiliki Sel Senjutsu dan pengobatan yang sungguh luar biasa yang sebanding dengan Uzumaki, mau berapa pun luka yang di terima akan sembuh semuanya.

Dan batu terakhir adalah Galel, aku tidak begitu mengetahuinya namun dari data yang aku tahu Batu ini memiliki kekuatan Misterius yang sangat kuat, dan sekarang..." gantung Naruto sambil melirik tangan kanannya.

"Saatnya mencoba kekuatannya."

.

 **Other side**

.

Di sisi lain tampak empat orang dengan naga mereka terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum berhenti di tebing es sambil menatap tempat yang sangat besar dengan perasaan ragu.

"Apa kau yakin di sini?" tanya seseorang dengan kaca mata melekat di wajahnya. " Ya, Tidak salah lagi inilah tempatnya," balas rekannya dengan tombak di pundaknya sambil menyeringai.

.

 **Back to Naruto vs Whellgon**

 **.**

 **Swush~**

Minato dan Jiraiya yang melihat jurus apa yang di keluarkan Naruto melebarkan mata mereka karena jurus yang Naruto keluarkan adalah...

 **["Rasengan,"]** gumam Naruto lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Bwuuussh!**

Tangan Kanan Narutopun terbungkus pusaran Angin berwarna biru membuat Naruto menyeringai lalu melakukan posisi bersiap melesat ke arah Whellgon.

 **[" Yonki : Sheinzo!"]**

 **Bwush!**

Ledakan Aura kembali terjadi pada tubuh Naruto dan Aura-Aura tersebut pun mulai bergabung dengan pusaran di tinju kanan Naruto membuat pusaran aura warna-warni.

"Kheh!"

 **Swush~**

Kembali... Mereka tidak tahu harus terkejut berapa kali karena saat ini di sisi Naruto muncul Sosok Astral berwarna Hijau yang bersiap melempar Naruto.

"Tu- Tunggu! Bukankah itu..."

 **["Tidak aku sangka, Empat Batu itu ada di tanganmu anak muda,"]** gumam Whellgon lalu mengembangkan Empat sayapnya hingga tercipta bola Energi biru, **["Tapi, jangan berharap bahwa aku akan membiarkannya!"]** teriak Whellgon lalu kembali mengumpulkan energi bola biru di mulutnya

 **Sret! Pyaaaaaarsh!**

Makhluk Astral itu pun mulai bergerak siap melempar Naruto, Whellgon yang melihat itu memunculkan Bongkahan Es Besar yang melesat ke arah Naruto selagi mengumpulkan energi.

 **Wush!**

Makhluk Astral itu pun melempar Naruto dengan keras membuat Naruto melesat ke arah Whellgon dengan sangat cepat hingga melewati bongkahan Es milik Whellgon.

 **["Hyoto : Kokkuhyo Gobhuryuu!"]** ucap Whellgon menembakkan 5 Bola Energi biru yang telah dia buat ke arah Naruto.

 **["Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : Senjutsu : ..."]** gantung Naruto sambil menyiapkan tinjunya.

 **Sret! Bzit!**

Dalam sekejap secara tiba-tiba Naruto telah di depan Whellgon di sertai percikan petir di tubuhnya, Whellgon yang melihat itu tentu saja tersentak.

 _ **['Cepat sekali!']**_

 **Bwuush!**

 **["Yoncankurrei Rasen Senkyurrobursto!"]** teriak Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ketika Aura di tangannya semakin besar.

 **Buagh! Twush! Blaaaaaar!**

Pukulan Naruto pun berhasil mengenai kepala Whellgon membuat ledakan energi hingga tempat yang di pijak Whellgon tercipta kawah.

 **["G-Ghhh!"]**

"HooooAAAAAAARRRAAA!" teriak Naruto mendorong sekuat tenaga tinjunya.

 **Bwussh! BOOOOOM! BLAAAAAAAAARR!**

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi di mana terjadi ledakan pusaran memanjang hingga di susul ledakan ke dua di mana terjadi ledakan besar namun tercipta sebuah pohon besar yang mengunci Whellgon di tengahnya.

 **Wush! Bruk!**

"ARGH!" teriak Naruto kecil ketika dirinya jatuh tengkurap ke tanah.

 **["G-Ghh!"]** lenguh Whellgon yang perlahan berubah kembali menjadi Irisviel.

Kiyohime yang melihat itu langsung berubah menjadi naga dan ke tempat ibunya. Sementara anggota Naruto pergi ke tempat Naruto yang berusaha membalikkan badannya.

"Si-Sial... Aku tidak menyangka... akan seperti ini," gumam Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan luka-luka di tubuh Naruto menyembuh dengan sendirinya karena kekuatan batu Clan Senju, dan Uzumaki.

"Danchou, Kau tidak apa?!" Naruto yang mendengar suara anggotanya melirik Anggotanya lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

 **Grep!**

Setelah terduduk, Asia langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat begitu juga Naruto yang memeluk erat Asia. Naruto yang merasakan tubuh Asia bergetar mengelus punggung Asia berusaha menenangkan Asia.

"Gomen, membuatmu khawatir, Asia-chan," bisik Naruto, pelukan Asia semakin erat dan Asia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ini memang bukan salah kakaknya, dirinya juga tahu seperti apa risiko jika bertarung, di mana saat ada pertarungan pasti akan ada yang mengalami luka.

 **Bletak!**

"Ittai!" ringis Naruto ketika kepalanya di pukul cukup keras. "Sungguh! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau sampai memaksakan dirimu sendiri hingga seperti itu, apa kau sudah gila?!" bentak Scathach sebagai pelaku yang memukul kepala Naruto.

"Maa~ aku tahu itu," balas Naruto sambil menatap Asia yang masih memeluk tubuhnya, "Lagi pula aku memiliki kekuatan Regenerasi, dan juga empat batu ini. Aku sudah memikirkan resikonya jadi jangan khawatir, kalian hanya perlu percaya padaku."

Semua yang mendengar itu menghela nafas mereka, memang benar setiap tindakan Naruto selalu terbilang nekat yang hampir_ tidak, lebih tepatnya selalu membuat mereka khawatir.

Dan Semua tindakannya itu hampir membuat nyawanya melayang, namun dia selalu selamat walau harus menerima beberapa luka. Mereka memang harus percaya pada Naruto, bahwa dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Tou-san... Tadi itu..."

"Ya, tidak salah lagi... Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Jiraiya dan Minato terdiam dengan pikiran bercampur aduk.

Naruto yang merasa baikkan karena Batu Clan Senju dan Uzumaki mulai berdiri sambil menggendong Asia ala putri karena dia masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Kushina yang melihat keadaan putranya baik-baik saja menangis diam di tempat, dirinya ingin berlari ke arah putranya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Namun... Apakah semua itu bisa terkabulkan? Dirinya bersyukur karena batu permata Clannya ada di tangan Naruto, karena batu itu berhasil menyelamatkan anaknya. Namun...

"Danchou, mengenai permata tadi?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan jaringan darahnya hingga membentuk tangan lalu menggantikan posisi lengan aslinya yang menggendong Asia.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan empat permata itu dan menunjukkan ke semuanya. "Ini adalah empat permata yang sempat aku beli di toko senjata bersama rekanku Kiba, waktu itu batu-batu ini tampak bereaksi padaku dan membuat tertarik dan membelinya," cerita Naruto.

"Karena penasaran, aku langsung mencoba melakukan penelitian pada batu-batu ini selama beberapa bulan ini, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskanku," lanjut Naruto lalu menyimpan batu pertama tersebut kembali.

"Aku baru-baru ini mendapatkan data lengkap kekuatan batu Clan Uzumaki, namun tiga batu sisanya masih belum aku dapat karena Clan Senju adalah Tsunade-baa-chan, dia sangat sibuk membuatku tidak sempat menanyakannya. Batu Galel belum di ketahui keberadaannya dan kekuatannya. Sementara Batu Clan Namikaze, informasinya terkunci karena merahasiakan identitas Clan dariku," jelas Naruto sambil melirik Jiraiya dan Para Servant yang tampak canggung di lirik tajam oleh Naruto.

"Tadi itu... Sungguh luar biasa, Uzumaki Naruto-kun." Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat Irisviel tengah berjalan dengan di bantu Kiyohime di sampingnya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto membuat Irisviel tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku, mulai besok aku akan mengajarkanmu cara mengendalikan naga," jawab Irisviel membuat Naruto tersenyum senang karena akhirnya dia akan bisa mengendalikan para Naga tanpa ada kendala.

"Sebelum itu, izinkan aku minta maaf pada dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto-san," ucap Irisviel lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"Ch-Chotto matte! Kenapa Anda meminta maaf?"

"Karena diriku, kau menerima luka seperti itu. Aku dan Whellgon sepakat untuk melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau melihat, betapa khawatirnya orang tuamu saat melihatmu terluka," jawab Irisviel membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Mungkin kau sudah dengar alasan kenapa orang tuamu, dan kami tahu dalam hatimu kau masih belum bisa memaafkan orang tuamu, tapi setidaknya lihatlah betapa mereka khawatir dengan dirimu."

Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik Kushina dan Minato yang menatap khawatir dirinya. Naruto yang melihat itu menundukkan sedikit wajahnya lalu menatap Irisviel dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku berterima kasih karena Anda mengkhawatirkanku, Irisviel-sama. Tapi aku sudah menetapkan hatiku sekarang..."

Semua yang mendengar itu terdiam, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang mereka rasakan ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan permata Uzumaki yang ada di jamnya lalu menggenggam permata itu dengan erat.

 **Bwush~**

Api mulai keluar dari tangan Naruto yang menggenggam permata Uzumaki hingga sebagian tubuhnya ikut termakan api.

"Jika kalian berniat melindungiku, aku sungguh berterima kasih, namun sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ini adalah pilihanku, jadi... Sayonara..."

Semua yang mendengar itu tersentak terutama Kushina dan Minato. "Matte! Mungkinkah?!"

 **Twung!**

Seketika muncul lingkaran merah di bawah Naruto di sertai aksara-aksara di lingkaran tersebut. Minato yang berniat mendekati Naruto terhenti karena sesuatu kasap mata menghalangnya.

" _ **Atas nama Uzumaki Naruto dari keturunan Namikaze Minato dengan ini menyatakan bahwa aku keluar dari Clan Namikaze dan akan menjadi Clan Uzumaki seutuhnya,"**_ _ucap Naruto melafalkan mantra._

"Na- Naruto! Kumohon hentikan!" pinta Minato. Namun Naruto menghiraukan hal tersebut dan melanjutkan mantranya.

" **Dengan Batu Avgenryuu di tanganku, aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan selamanya menjadi Clan Uzumaki, dan mengembalikan Clan Uzumaki dengan senyuman di wajah mereka,"** lanjut Naruto.

 **Jrash!**

Dengan cukup Kuat, Naruto menusuk dadanya sendiri dan menanam batu Avgenryuu di dekat jantungnya.

 **Deg!**

"GHAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto ketika merasakan sesuatu yang sangat panas menyengat jantungnya.

 **Sing! Twush! Boom!**

Lingkaran merah Di bawah Naruto pun bercahaya dan menyinari tempat Naruto hingga membuat semua menutup mata mereka karena silaunya cahaya dan terjadi ledakan sedang di tempat Naruto membuat mereka sedikit terseret ke belakang karena cukup kuatnya angin.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa- Apaan ini, ini sungguh berbeda dari yang aku baca di gulungan kuno!"

Semua yang mendengar suara gerutu Naruto, belum bereaksi sama sekali hingga beberapa detik setelah asap menghilang, mata mereka terbelak ketika melihat penampilan Naruto mulai berubah.

Rambut acak-acak yang awalnya kuning mulai berubah menjadi putih dengan beberapa helai berwarna merah, tubuh yang agak tinggi dari biasanya, pakaian putih di sertai jubah merah, dan celana biru panjang.

Para Servant, Asia, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka dan Koneko merona ketika melihat tampilan Naruto yang semakin luar biasa di mata mereka.

"Etto... Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"D- Danchou... Pe- Penampilanmu," gumam Kiba, Naruto yang mendengar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap salah satu bongkahan Es dalam diam.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

"OH JADI BEGITU SAJA?! APA KAU TIDAK TERKEJUT?"

Naruto yang mendengar Julis berteriak kesal memejamkan matanya sambil menutup ke dua telinganya. "Buat apa? Aku sudah tahu bahwa penampilanku akan berubah ketika aku memutuskan menjadi Clan Uzumaki dan memasukkan batu tersebut ke jantungku. Jadi untuk apa terkejut?" balas Naruto.

"G- Gh!"

Kushina yang melihat putranya menjadi Clan Uzumaki seutuhnya jatuh berlutut sambil menangis diam. Dengan begini artinya putranya memutuskan hubungan dirinya dan keluarganya, dengan kata lain.

"Mulai sekarang... Aku bukanlah anakmu, Kushina-sama, Minato-sama. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, aku harap kalian mengingat itu," ucap Naruto menatap Minato dan Kushina bergantian sesaat.

"Ni- Nii-chan...," gumam Asia menatap lirih Naruto.

"Ini adalah pilihanku Asia-chan, aku harap kau mau menerimanya," ucap Naruto membuat Asia terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Begitu juga kalian... Aku harap kalian mau menerima pilihanku ini. Mungkin terdengar Egois, tapi ini adalah pilihanku, " lanjut Naruto sambil menatap para Servant yang mengangguk pelan.

Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar Naruto memanggil nama mereka menangis dalam diam, mereka sudah terlambat dan ini, adalah hukuman bagi mereka.

"Teme! Berani-beraninya kau membuatnya menangis!" teriak Menma melesat ke arah Naruto dengan tombak di tangannya.

 **Sret! Ctik!**

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Menma menjentikkan Jarinya.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Menma seketika berhenti di udara beberapa meter di depan Naruto. "Kau sungguh berisik sekali, Menma-san," ucap Naruto lalu menjentikkan jarinya ke depan.

 **Twush! Blaaar!**

Tubuh Menma seketika terpental dengan sangat cepat hingga berakhir tubuh Menma menabrak dinding Es yang sangat tebal hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Irisviel-sama. Izinkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, sejak tadi aku merasakan hal mengganjal di perkataanmu sebelum kita bertarung?"

Irisviel yang mengerti perkataan Naruto hanya diam, dirinya ingin melihat kecerdasan anak di depannya ini.

" _ **Setelah berdiskusi dengan yang lain, mereka, cepatnya persetujuan.**_ Apakah ada naga lain yang menjadi para wakil di sini? Irisviel-sama? Aku kira di tempat ini hanya ada Anda yang yaitu **The King Of Beast Dragon,** tapi setelah mendengar perkataan tadi otakku langsung berpikir, apakah ada beberapa Naga yang ada di tingkatmu dan tengah di tempat ini? Jika boleh tahu siapakah mereka?"

Irisviel yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersenyum karena sepertinya Anak di depannya cukup tanggap dan mengetahui hal-hal yang mengganjal.

"Sepertinya julukan yang kau dapat di Konoha sungguh cocok untukmu, Naruto-san," ucap Irisviel, "Ikutlah denganku, biar aku perkenalkan kalian pada mereka."

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dan yang lain pun berjalan menuju suatu tempat mengikuti irisviel yang berjalan di depan mereka dengan Kiyohime di sampingnya.

"Ne Naru-kun." Naruto yang di panggil menoleh dan sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Arthuria telah di sampingnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Setelah kembali, kami meminta jatah kami sama seperti Tama-chan," jawab Arthuria membuat wajah Naruto memerah, Asia, Tohka, Dan Koneko yang mendengar itu menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Ha- Hah?!"

"Jika tidak kami terpaksa harus memperkosamu," ucap Anastasia yang ada di sisi lain Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut dengan wajah memerah.

"H- Hah?! Bukannya itu berlebihan?!"

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan Nii-chan?!"

"Kami ingin dengar?!"

Naruto semakin panik ketika dirinya di peluk oleh Asia dari belakang dan di gerayangi oleh para calon istrinya.

Kiyohime yang mendengar keributan di belakang berusaha menahan rasa cemburunya karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengantarkan Ibunya bertemu dengan mereka.

 **["Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu, Irisviel-sama?"]**

Semua yang mendengar suara lain menghentikan langkah mereka sesaat. Naruto yang merasakan bahwa dirinya berhenti di gerayangi melangkah ke depan hingga berhenti di samping Irisviel dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Me- Mereka...," gumam Naruto hingga tergagap. "Uzumaki Naruto, izinkan aku memperkenalkan mereka, Masing-masing raja setiap Element Naga, yang memberi energi pada bumi agar keseimbangan Dunia dan Naga terjaga. Mereka adalah _**Twelve King Dragons**_ ," ucap Irisviel.

Naruto memandang terkejut di depannya dengan sebuah keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya karena saat ini, di depannya terdapat 12 Raja Naga yang memegang satu element.

12 Naga itu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan mata menyipit. **["Kau... Sepertinya tidak asing,"]** gumam Naga berwarna biru.

 **["Jadi dia yang kau maksud Irisviel-sama? Maa~ tentu saja kau sampai seperti itu, karena kekuatan pada gaki itu sungguh luar biasa,"]** ucap Naga merah sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Naruto-san?" panggil Irisviel karena Naruto tampak terdiam.

"H- Hahahaha... Kau pasti bercanda... Bagaimana mungkin aku bertemu mereka di sini?" ucap Naruto bermonolog membuat semua yang ada di sana menatap bingung Naruto.

 **Wush! Boom!**

Naruto yang melihat Naga hitam terbang dan mendarat ke arahnya hanya diam di posisi. Sang Naga hitam menatap nyalang Naruto dengan mata merah miliknya sementara Naruto terdiam dengan tatapan serius ke arah mata sang Naga.

 **["Lama tidak berjumpa... Gaki,"]** sapa sang Naga hitam dengan seringai di mulutnya. "Kira-kira tiga Tahun yang lalu bukan, _**Kuroingryuu**_?" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kaku.

Semua yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan Naga Hitam di depannya semakin kebingungan, pasalnya mereka saling menyapa seperti sudah pernah bertemu.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Naruto-san?" tanya Irisviel penasaran. "Ya, Bukan hanya dia tapi yang lainnya juga. Saat aku berumur 15 tahun aku terinspirasi membuat 12 Senjata dengan masing-masing 1 Element, namun saat membuatnya kekuatan Elementnya kurang. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu mereka di tempat terpisah setiap 2 Bulan. Aku bertemu mereka di England, Rusia, Jerman, Belanda, America, China, Singapura, Indonesia, Spanyol, Mesir, Italia dan Di kaki gunung Fuji," jelas Naruto membuat 11 naga tersisa tersentak.

 **["mungkikah... Kau anak itu?"]** kejut sang naga berwarna putih. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

 **["Sudah 3 tahun semenjak kejadian itu, kau sudah besar rupanya Gaki, bahkan kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa,"]** puji sang naga Ungu.

 **["Kheh! Menyerang kami dan melukai kami lalu pergi tanpa jejak. Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?"]** dengus sang naga hitam di depan Naruto.

"Pertanyaan bagus, sejujurnya bisa melihat kalian di sini adalah keberuntungan untukku, karena aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

 **Blaar!**

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sebuah Bola Cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan langit-langit Kristal Es di atas mereka.

Semua yang melihat serangan mendadak tersebut tidak sempat menghindar, Naruto yang membelakangi serangan dari atas melirik bola Cahaya tersebut dengan Jikkan yang telah aktif.

 **Deg!**

Bola cahaya itu pun berhenti beberapa meter di atas mereka membuat semua bernafas lega kecuali Naga putih dan Naruto yang menatap tajam bola cahaya tersebut.

"Ada serangan kah?"

 **["Energi cahaya ini... Longinus? Bukan... Pecahanan Excalibur juga?!"]**

"Energi ini hanya berasal dari satu senjata... _**True Exvengius**_. Jika senjata itu di sini maka akan sangat gawat," gumam Naruto lalu melirik sekitarnya, "Walau para Servant di sini, aku tidak bisa memperkirakan berapa jumlah musuh kita dan akan sekuat apa mereka, maka pilihan lainnya aku akan maju seorang diri dan kalian lindungi tempat ini."

Semua yang mendengar keputusan Naruto kembali terkejut kecuali 12 Raja Naga. Kembali bertarung? Tentu itu adalah hal nekat karena setelah bertarung dengan luka yang cukup parah, kembali bertarung?!

"Jangan bodoh Naruto! Biar aku dan Minato saja yang mengatasinya!" bentak Jiraiya namun Naruto mengacuhkannya.

"Urusai na... Jika kau maju dengan Minato-sama maka kau akan sekarat Ero-Jiji, lagi pula kau tidak tahu kelemahan senjata dan musuh kita bukan," balas Naruto membuat Jiraiya bungkam.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin meminta pertolongan kalian, 12 Raja naga dengan setiap element kalian!" pinta Naruto dengan serius.

 **["Kheh! Meminta pertolongan kami?!"]** dengus Naga Hitam merasa tidak suka. "ya, di luar sana sepertinya ada musuh yang kuat dan aku membutuhkan kekuatan kalian kembali terutama kau Kuroingryuu," balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu.

 **Swush!**

"Aku ingin kalian, mengalirkan Energi kalian kepada Pedang terkuatku ini!" pinta Naruto dengan tegas sambil mengayunkan tangannya hingga muncullah Jukitetsu yang telah mati karena kekuatannya telah hilang.

"Jika kalian menolak tempat ini akan berbahaya, jadi apa pilihan kalian?"

.

.

"Membantuku?"

.

.

"Atau membiarkan tempat surga Naga hancur berantakkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _ **Jadi kalian yang menyerang tempat ini?"**_

" _ **Namamu adalah Cao Cao, dan aku datang atas permintaan seseorang,"**_

" _ **Kalian salah karena mengikuti perintah tua bangka itu!"**_

" _ **Dengan serangan ini maka selesai sudah!"**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Di Chapter 43 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice of Life : Jukitetsu Kurogyuken Vs Exvengius**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Kembali up nih ceritanya.**_

 _ **Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku harap puas ya. Btw... Si Ereaser kw kenapa ya? Selalu bacot? Padahal seluruh cerita sudah tertera bahwa tidak suka jangan di baca, kok malah di baca? Ahh~ aku tahu kok, kamu sebenarnya suka tapi malu mengungkapkannya? Hahaha Bocah tsunder kayak lu mana mau mengakuinya, kan lu orangnya gak punya otak. Ada cerita SasuHina bacotnya luar biasa, ini adalah tempat berkreasi kawan, bukan tempat RL.**_

 _ **Btw, bagaimana Semi Limenya? :v. Maaf saja jika tidak hot karena aku masih melakukan pemanasan kembali, siapa tahu bisa balik ke Fic Lemon :v.**_

 _ **Lalu pertarungan Naruto vs Whellgon. Hanya itu yang bisa saya persembahkan aku harap kalian puas dan juga mengenai empat permata, aku hanya baru bisa menjelaskan batu Clan Uzumaki sementara 3 Batu Clan lainnya masih sedikit menyembunyikan misteri. Untuk Galel, seperti yang kalian ketahui di Movie, hampir seperti itulah kekuatannya nanti tapi ada tambahan kekuatan yang akan muncul sesuai alur.**_

 _ **Sumpah, saya cepat" mengerjakan ini karena hari ini adalah hari special bagi kita semua. Saya sebagai pencipta Fic dan seluruh Anggota Dragon Future mengucapkan Selamat tahun baru 2019!**_

 _ **Semoga fic ini selalu lancar dan tidak hiatus di pertengahan dan semoga kalian yang selalu senantiasa menunggu dan membaca cerita saya di beri panjang umur dan sehat selalu.**_

 _ **Saya 4kagiSetsu, Undur diri, jaa naa~**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu Out**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**0%-100%**_

 _ **Power on!**_

 _ **Story starts!**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Servants, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Sfi-ci, Frienship, Romance, Humor, AU, Family, Action, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 _ **[' Halo ']**_ **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 _ **Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo**_

 _ **Sfx Frist**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 _ **Sfx Second**_

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** _ **Aku ingin percaya bahwa )**_

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** _ **tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )**_

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** _ **Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )**_

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 _ **( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** _ **dengan keras dan kasarnya )**_

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** _ **Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** _ **Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)**_

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** _ **adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )**_

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 _ **( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** _ **seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 _ **( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 _ **( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** _ **Segala pengorbanan itu )**_

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** _ **adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** _ **Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 _ **( Mari membuka masa depan )**_

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** _ **yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )**_

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 _ **Sfx three**_

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 43 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice of Life : Jukitetsu Kurobyuken vs Exvengius.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hyotogaku**_

 _ **Jum'at, 14 Desember 2090**_

 _ **20.00 PM**_

.

Kutub utara dengan nama tempat Hyotogaku, adalah tempat yang ada di utara bumi tepat pada poros atasnya, Hyotogaku tidak pernah terjadi malam karena Matahari hampir selalu terbit di kota tersebut.

Kota Hyotogaku di kenal dengan kota yang selalu tertutup salju ataupun Es, di salah satu tempat yang sangat besar dengam di penuhi bongkahan Es. Terlihat di salah satu bongkahan Es terdapat empat orang tengah berdiri sambil menatap salah satu tempat yang telah mereka lubangi.

"Apa kau yakin melubanginya? Jika secara tak sengaja di sana ada kehidupan kau harus bertanggung jawab loh?" ucap Perempuan berambut kuning membuat pemuda berambut hitam mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kota Hyotogaku jauh dari sini, kemungkinan saja tidak ada kehidupan di sana."

 **Krak! Krak! Pyarsh!**

Tempat yang mereka lubangi seketika tertutup oleh Es yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dan juga di depan mereka mulai tumbuh Pilar-Pilar Es di beberapa tempat membuat mereka kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ini kejadian alam? Atau ada Penghuni di tempat ini?" gumam Pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan dengan kaca mata melekat di wajahnya.

"Kemungkinan saja itu adalah hantu salju, hahaha!" canda pemuda berambut putih.

 **Bzit!**

Seketika semua tersentak ketika di salah satu bongkahan es yang sangat jauh dengan bongkahan es yang membentuk sebuah gua. Keluar percikan petir yang melebar luas sesaat, mereka yang melihat itu bersiaga.

"Petir apa itu tadi? Aku belum pernah melihat petir bisa melebar seperti itu?" gumam Perempuan berambut kuning.

 **Bzit! Bzit!**

Semua seketika melebarkan mata mereka ketika sesuatu dengan kecepatan luar biasa melesat ke arah mereka dengan menggunakan pilar Es yang ada di depan mereka.

 **["Envengius : Pyahizenkki!"]**

 **Blaaaar!**

Pada tempat empat orang tersebutpun terjadi ledakan gelombang ketika pemuda berambut hitam dengan tombaknya memunculkan pelindung dari cahaya. Dan di balik pelindung tersebut terdapat Naruto dengan tinju berlapis api hitam di tangannya.

"Huora!" teriak pemuda tersebut sambil mengayunkan tombaknya.

 **Buagh!**

Naruto pun terkena pukulan tombak tersebut hingga terpental ke bawah dengan cepat, Namun Naruto berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya hingga mendarat sempurna walau harus terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

 **Sret! Tap!**

 **Pyaaaaaaarsh!**

Setelah berhenti, Naruto menyentuh kedua tangannya ke tanah dan seketika bongkahan Es dalam bentuk runcing terbentuk dalam area luas di belakang Naruto lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah empat orang di depannya.

 **Wush! Boom!**

Ke empat orang tersebut pun menghindar dengan melompat bersama membuat serangan Naruto hanya menabrak bongkahan Es yang lainnya.

 **Tap!**

 **Sring! Blaaaar!**

Ke empat orang yang telah menghindar itu pun menatap tajam ke arah depan dan kembali sebuah gelombang dengan api hitam keluar dari tanah menghancurkan bongkahan Es di depan mereka.

 **Sring! Blaaaar!**

Pemuda berambut hitam yang melihat itu kembali mengayunkan tombaknya hingga memunculkan gelombang cahaya dan membelah gelombang api hitam di depannya dan membuat ledakan sedang hingga membuat asap yang cukup tebal.

"Api hitam Amaterasu, hanya Mikoto Ame yang punya kekuatan ini dan dia berada Di konoha, dan hanya satu orang saja yang bisa meminjam kekuatan ini. Bukan kah begitu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dari balik asap terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang menatap datar mereka.

"Jadi kalian yang menyerang tadi?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Keheningan tercipta seketika. Pemuda berambut hitam yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu menatap Naruto dan kertas di tangannya bergantian.

"Siapa kau?"

 **Twich!**

Urat kekesalan seketika muncul di kepala Naruto ketika pemuda di depannya menanyakan siapa dirinya, padahal dia tadi menyebutkan namanya.

"Bukankah kau tadi menyebutkan namaku hah?" balas Naruto seraya menatap tajam musuhnya. "Hah?! Yang benar saja? Uzumaki Naruto itu punya rambut kuning! Bukan putih seperti kau?!" balas pemuda berambut putih membuat kekesalan Naruto bertambah.

 **["Setsutouzuki : Ketsuzueki : ...,"]** gantung Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah pemuda rambut putih di depannya.

 **Deg! Twush! Blaaar!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda tersebut tersentak dan langsung terpental cukup jauh hingga berakhir menabrak bongkahan es hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Cough!" batuknya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Siegfried!"

 **["Hyoto : Kankkureikuzenko!"]** ucap Naruto lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

 **Pyaaaarsh!**

Dari bawah seketika muncul duri-duri Es yang langsung mengunci Pemuda bernama Siegfried.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang mengetahui sosok perempuan berambut kuning dengan tombak di tangannya berusaha menyerangnya dari belakang hanya diam di posisi hingga tombak tersebut membenturnya dan membuat ledakan gelombang yang cukup kuat, namun hal tersebut tak membuat Naruto bergeser sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"Kau pikir serangan seperti itu akan berhasil melukaiku?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik tajam perempuan di belakangnya. Perempuan tersebut yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke belakang menjaga jarak.

 **Deg!**

Namun perempuan tersebut harus tersentak dengan tubuh bergetar, karena tubuhnya saat ini berhenti di udara tanpa bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Aku benci melukai wanita jadi diamlah di sana," ucap Naruto lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika Perempuan tersebut terpental dan terkubur di pegunungan bersalju.

"Dengan begini, hanya tinggal kalian saja," gumam Naruto menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang menatapnya dengan seringai di mulutnya.

"Georg, kau pergi ke tempat Siegfried. Biar aku mengurusnya," ucapnya sementara pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto yang bisa mendengar itu memasang posisi bertarung Taijutsu sementara pemuda di depannya memutar tombaknya lalu bersiap bertarung dengannya.

"Sebelum kita bertarung izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri," ujarnya semenara Naruto hanya diam tak membalas. "Namaku adalah Cao Cao dan aku datang atas permintaan seseorang," lanjutnya.

 **Wush! BOOOM!**

.

.

 **Inside Whellgon Place**

.

 **BOOOM!**

Semua yang mendengar suara ledakan besar menatap ke arah sumber suara sesaat lalu menatap ke satu arah kembali yang di mana hal tersebut seperti tampak menarik bagi mereka.

Karena saat ini...

Pedang Jukitetsu milik Naruto tengah di alirkan oleh 12 raja Naga termasuk Whellgon dengan cara menyemburkan element mereka ke masing-masing pedang.

Kiba yang melihat itu melirik ke samping dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Danchou, kau yakin dia bisa menahannya hingga tepat waktu?"

Semua melirik ke arah orang yang di tanya yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah bersandar dengan santainya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, apa kau meragukanku Kiba?"

Kiba yang di tanya seperti itu gelagapan. "T- Tentu saja aku percaya, tapi... Begitu mendengar ledakan di luar tadi...," gantung Kiba membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Jangan khawatir, Diriku yang lain bukanlah orang yang akan kalah dengan cepat hingga tugasnya selesai."

"Naru-kun, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan kami bertarung?" tanya Jeanne membuat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tabung lalu melemparnya ke arah Jeanne.

"Bacalah itu, itu adalah data Exvengius yang aku ketahui, karena itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin kalian bertarung."

.

 **Back To Naruto vs Cao Cao.**

 **.**

Kembali ke tempat Naruto melawan Cao Cao, tampak saat Naruto tengah menahan tombak Cao Cao dengan tangan kiri sementara Cao Cao berusaha mendorong tombaknya agar bisa melukai Naruto.

"Kalian salah karena mengikuti perintah dari tua bangka itu!" ucap Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanan dengan kuat hingga memunculkan percikan petir di sertai uap panas.

 **Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Naruto pun melayangkan pukulannya pada pipi Cao Cao hingga membuat terpental cukup jauh dari posisinya.

 **Sret! Jrash!**

Cao Cao yang terpental mengendalikan tubuhnya lalu menancapkan tombaknya ke bawah hingga dirinya berhasil berhenti terseret ke belakang.

 **Sring! Wush!**

Cao Cao yang melihat Naruto melesat ke arahnya langsung menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga di belakangnya tercipta lima tombak cahaya yang langsung melesat ke arah Naruto

 **Sret! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melesat langsung menghilang dengan cepat hingga membuat bongkahan es di bawah Naruto hancur berantakkan.

' _Nani!'_ batin Cao Cao lalu melirik sekitarnya di mana di beberapa tempat terjadi ledakan yang sama yang bisa dia Asumsikan itu adalah tempat Naruto berpijak dan menghilang kembali.

 **Wush! BOOOM!**

Cao Cao yang akan menoleh ke Atas seketika tersentak karena di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat tipis ternyata Naruto melesat dari atas dan memberikannya tendangan tumit belakang kakinya, namun dia beruntung serangannya meleset sedikit hingga harus mengenai tempatnya berpijak saja hingga hancur.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Cao Cao yang tidak ingin terkena serangan dahsyat Naruto langsung menjaga jarak dan menatap tajam Naruto yang mulai berdiri kembali.

"Sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa, apakah itu hasil pinjaman kekuatan selama ini?" puji Cao Cao sambil menepuk tombaknya di pundak.

"Apa aku tampak meminjamnya?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat Cao Cao terkekeh, jika dia lihat secara teliti, semua serangan tadi adalah kemampuan sesungguhnya Naruto.

Orang macam apa yang memiliki kekuatan dengan Stabilitas, Power, dan Daya penghancur seperti itu? Jika ada pasti dia adalah monster.

"Hahaha, benar juga. Tapi aku yakin kau belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu bukan?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat tangan kanannya **["Setsutouzuki : ketsuzueki : Senpuryuugi Sodai : ...,"]** gantung Naruto dan perlahan darah keluar dari tangan Naruto dan menciptakan sebuah pedang berukuran panjang dan sangat tipis namun dari darah.

 **["Oktoryuu!"]** lanjut Naruto lalu mengayunkan senjatanya.

"Hoho, pedang dari Darah huh?" dengus Cao Cao lalu bersiap melawan Naruto, "Tapi... Apa kau yakin pedang itu bisa mengalahkan Exvengius milikku?".

"Senjata hanyalah pendukung, namun Skill adalah yang utama," ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya sedikit.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Cao Cao seketika menegang dan dirinya tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat Cao Cao menggeram di tempat.

 **Bzit!**

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di lihat mata telanjang, tiba-tiba Naruto telah di depan Cao Cao bersiap memberikan serangan pada kepala Cao Cao dengan pedang di tangannya.

 **Swush! Tran!**

Begitu Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya, sebuah tombak Cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dan menahan serangan Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak karena tidak menyadari kemunculannya.

Cao Cao yang mendapat kesempatan Membuat dua bola Cahaya di depan perut Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak kembali.

 **["Vingiusxenka!"]**

 **Twush! Blaaaaaaarr!**

Bola Cahaya itu pun mengenai perut Naruto dan mementalkan Naruto cukup Jauh dan beberapa detik setelahnya terjadi ledakan besar di sertai cahaya terang di tempat Naruto.

.

 **Back To Inside**

.

 **Blaaaaarrr!**

Semua yang mendengar ledakan dahsyat berkali-kali, menatap ke arah Naruto yang tampak diam dengan tenang sambil menatap ke suara ledakan.

"Kekuatannya jauh beda dari yang aku tahu huh?" gumam Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Haruskah kami membantu Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya dan di balas gelengan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang, biar aku yang mengatasinya. Kalian harusnya tahu resikonya setelah aku membagi datanya!"

"Tapi..."

"Kalian hanya perlu percaya padaku saja, karena kepercayaan kalian..."

.

 **Back To Fight**

 **.**

" _Adalah kekuatan untukku."_

 **Sring! Bwush!**

Ledakan cahaya di tempat Naruto pun terbelah memperlihatkan Naruto yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa terluka sedikit pun.

Cao Cao yang sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu menatap perempuan berambut kuning yang merupakan teamnya yang telah keluar dari kuburan Salju

"Arigato Na!"

"Sudahlah! Dia akan datang lagi, jadi sebaiknya kau serius?!"

Cao Cao yang mendengar itu mendengus lalu menatap Naruto yang mulai menyentuh pedangnya dengan ke dua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

 **Back Sound – Kakuzu**

 **Sret! Sring! Blaaar!**

Setelah Naruto menggenggam erat pedangnya dengan ke dua tangannya, Naruto menghilang dengan sangat cepat hingga menimbulkan Ledakan besar yang membuat tanah yang di penuhi Es hancur dalam skala besar melesat ke arah Cao Cao dan perempuan berambut kuning di sertai bongkahan Es yang tumbuh dalam skala besar.

"Kuat sekali!"

Cao Cao yang melihat itu langsung menciptakan bola cahaya di tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah Timnya hingga mengenai temannya sendiri.

 **Wush!**

Beberapa detik setelahnya, temannya tiba-tiba melayang di udara dan melesat ke tempat yang aman.

Setelah memindahka temannya, dirinya menyipitkan matanya dan matanya seketika melebar ketika melihat bayangan Naruto yang sangat tipis sebelum menghilang kembali.

"Cih! Boleh juga!" ucap Cao Cao sambil memunculkan sebuah bola Cahaya kembali di tangannya, **["Exvengius : Balinayakana Ratana!"].**

 **Wush! BOOM!**

Melihat jarak serangan Naruto semakin mendekat, Cao Cao melempar bola cahaya di tangannya dan ketika Bola tersebut mengenai Bongkahan Es Naruto, semua serangan Naruto lenyap seketika bahkan pedang Oktoryuu di tangan Naruto lenyap.

Karena hilangnya pedang dan serangannya, Naruto tampak di mata Cao Cao membuatnya menyeringai senang.

"Ketemu!" teriak Cao Cao lalu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan Cahaya.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Cao Cao pun memukul Dada Naruto dan membuatnya terpental ke langit dengan cepat.

"Masih belum!" teriak Cao Cao membuat bola Cahaya di tangannya lalu menghilang dan muncul di dekat Tubuh Naruto yang terpental ke udara, **["Exvengius : Itsutei Ratana!"].**

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaar!**

Cao Cao pun menghantamkan Bola Cahayanya pada punggung Naruto dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto terpental ke bawah dengan sangat cepat hingga menabrak jurang dari bongkahan Es hingga hancur dan hampir menyebabkan longsor Es.

"Dengan begini berakhir sudah," dengus Cao Cao bangga.

 **Wush!**

Mata Cao Cao seketika melebar ketika pada tempat Naruto keluar sesuatu berwarna merah yang melesat ke arahnya, dan dia yakin serangan itu bukan sembarangan serangan.

 **Swush! Grep! Wush!**

Sesuatu yang merah itu pun seketika terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian membuat Cao Cao tersentak. Sesuatu berwarna merah yang terbagi di kaki Cao Cao mulai melilit kakinya dan menariknya ke bawah dengan sangat cepat.

 **BOOM!**

Cao Cao pun menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras hingga membuat kawah berukuran sedang karena hanya dirinya menabrak tanah di bawahnya.

"Cough!" batuk Cao Cao hingga mengeluarkan darah, "T- Teme...," geram Cao Cao.

 **Wush! Bzit!**

Cao Cao seketika tertarik kembali dan setelahnya muncul Naruto dengan kepalan tinjunya, Cao Cao yang menyadari itu tersenyum meremehkan "JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Cao Cao melayangkan tinjunya yang di lapisi energi Cahaya.

 **Bugh! BOOM!**

Pukulan mereka pun saling berbenturan hingga membuat ledakan energi yang memisahkan mereka karena kuatnya ledakan energi.

 **Sreet!**

Naruto dan Cao Cao pun menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka lalu sama-sama berdiri sambil melempar tatapan tajam.

"Sungguh luar biasa, tidak aku sangka kau bisa menggunakan jurus kembali setelah terkena _**[Exvengius : Itsutei Ratana]**_ kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam lalu membuat Dua pedang dari darah dan bersiap melawan Cao Cao.

"Setelah terkena Jurusku, seharusnya kau sudah tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu, tapi tidak aku sangka kau masih bisa menggunakannya," gumam Cao Cao menyeringai dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung "Kau benar-benar membuatku tertarik, Uzumaki Naruto!" Teriak Cao Cao dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan mengeluarkan aura kuning dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat itu ikut melesat dengan cepat hingga beberapa detik setelahnya terjadi ledakan pada satu titik hingga membuat sebuah kawah berukuran besar di mana di tengahnya Naruto menahan tombak Cao Cao dengan ke dua pedangnya.

 **Sret! Duak!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mendorong tombak Cao Cao lalu menendang Cao Cao dengan kuat hingga terseret ke belakang.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto pun kembali melesat ke arah Cao Cao sambil menyiapkan dua pedang darahnya dan menghilang dengan kecepatan petirnya.

 **Sring! Trank! Sring! Sring!**

Cao Cao yang merasakan akan ada serangan langsung mengayunkan senjatanya hingga terdengar suara benturan, lalu menghindari karena merasakan serangan kembali yang mengarah pada kepalanya.

 **Swush! Trank!**

Cao Cao pun mengayunkan senjatanya kembali dan dirinya akhirnya bisa melihat Naruto yang menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi yang susah di jelaskan.

 **Swush! Trank! Greb! Swush!**

Naruto yang merasakan kuda-kuda Cao Cao sedikit melemah langsung memberikan serangan kejutan lalu memegang kerah Cao Cao dan melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **Swush! Sret!**

Cao Cao yang terlempar pun mengendalikan tubuhnya sambil memutar tombaknya di kaki lalu melempar tombaknya ke arah Naruto.

 **Sring! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat itu menghindarinya dengan mudah lalu melesat ke arah Cao Cao dengan cepat.

 **Sret! Duak! Buagh!**

Melihat Naruto terfokus padanya, Cao Cao mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang membuat tombaknya kembali dan menghantam belakang kepala Naruto dengan sangat keras, melihat kesempatan Cao Cao memukul wajah Naruto hingga membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang.

 **Sret! Swush!**

Namun tidak di sangka Naruto mengunci kepala Cao Cao dengan kakinya lalu menjukir balikkan Cao Cao hingga dirinya di atas Cao Cao.

 **Bzit! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Naruto pun menyiapkan tangan kanannya hingga terlapisi petir lalu menampar kepala Cao Cao hingga membuat Cao Cao terpental dari tempatnya.

 **Sret! Bum!**

Cao Cao yang terpental langsung mengendalikan tubuhnya lalu mengalirkan energi pada kakinya hingga membuat dirinya terhenti dari aksi terpentalnya.

 **Bzit! Duak! Sing! Swush!**

Belum melakukan apa pun, Cao Cao harus terkejut karena muncul Naruto di bawahnya dan menendangnya ke udara dengan sangat keras.

Beberapa detik setelah Cao Cao terpental Muncul Dua Cloningan dari Hologram di setiap sisi Naruto lalu melesat ke arah Cao Cao denn kecepatan mereka masing-masing.

 **Wush! Sring! Duak! Wush!**

Cao Cao yang terpental di udara langsung mengayunkan tombaknya ke arah Kiri dan seketika tombaknya membentur sebuah tendangan dari Naruto membuatnya terpental ke sisi yang lain.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Dari sisi lain muncul Naruto lain dengan palunya yang langsung di hantamkan pada Cao Cao hingga kembali ke sisi satu lagi.

 **Wush! Buagh! BOOM!**

Namun kembali muncul Naruto dari sisi tengah yang langsung memberikan pukulan pada Cao Cao hingga terpental ke bawah dengan cepat hingga berakhir menabrak tanah dengan keras hingga membentuk kawah berukuran sedang.

 **Bzit! Swush!**

Dua Naruto yang memberikan serangan dengan Palu dan tendangan pun melesat dengan cepat ke tempat Cao Cao sambil berputar dan bersiap memberikan serangan Combo pada Cao Cao yang masih tertanam di tanah.

 **["Exvengius : Hikkazenkki!"]**

 **Swung! Blaam!**

Seketika muncul pelindung dari cahaya dan berhasil menahan serangan Naruto sebelum mengenai dirinya.

 **Sring! Booom!**

Pelindung Cahaya Cao Cao pun mulai bersinar dan meledak dengan sangat dahsyat membuat Naruto yang tadi ingin melesat ke tempat Cao Cao terpental dari tempatnya karena angin yang di akibatkan oleh ledakan tadi.

 **Bwush!**

Cao Cao yang terkubur di tanah keluar dari sisi lain dalam keadaan kacau. Cao Cao yang merasakan sakit pada sisi wajahnya memegang sisi wajahnya sambil menatap Naruto yang mendarat dengan sempurna lalu memberikannya tatapan yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

Cao Cao yang melihat itu mulai menggeram, sejak pertama bertemu Naruto tidak mengubah ekspresinya, berbicara pun dia sangat jarang, seolah-olah dirinya tidak di anggap

"Tatapan macam apa itu... Kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu! Di mana tatapanmu yang selama ini kau gunakan saat lomba, Di Mana suaramu yang selalu bisa menjatuhkan lawanmu?!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu tidak mengubah ekspresinya membuat Cao Cao menggeram pada Naruto.

"BICARALAH PADAKU!" teriak Cao Cao lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

 **Trank! Booom!**

"Jadi begitu, kau menganggapku tidak berguna ya, Hah?! Sama seperti kau menganggap musuh-musuhmu bahwa mereka di bawahmu dan Kau di atas mereka?!" teriak Cao Cao marah, dirinya seolah di remehkan oleh Naruto.

Belum pernah yang ada meremehkan dirinya selama ini, semenjak Exvengius di tangannya semua tunduk padanya bahkan tak segan-segan meminta pertolongannya untuk membunuh siapa pun yang mengekang.

Namun saat ini, di depannya terdapat seseorang yang tidak tunduk padanya bahkan bisa menyaingi kekuatannya, seolah-olah kekuatannya yang saat ini tidak berguna untuk mengalahkan seseorang di depannya, bahkan membuatnya tunduk padanya sangat susah.

"Untuk apa aku membalas ucapanmu? Aku rasa itu tidak berguna," ujar Naruto membuat amarah Cao Cao semakin besar. Tanpa basa basi dia mendorong tombaknya hingga mementalkan ke dua senjata Naruto.

"HAAA!" teriak Cao Cao mengayunkan tombaknya.

 **Swush! Sret!**

Ujung Tombak Cao Cao seketika memanjang dan bersiap menusuk kepala Naruto, namun dengan mudah Naruto menghindar dan bersiap dengan pertarungan tangan kosongnya.

 **Wush! Bugh! Bugh! Sret! Sret! Bugh!**

Naruto yang melihat celah langsung memberikan serangan pada titik yang dia incar namun Cao Cao langsung membalas serangan Naruto membuat tinju mereka saling beradu.

Cao Cao yang melihat batang tombaknya di samping kepala Naruto mengayunkan tombaknya, namun Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan memberikan serangan kembali pada Cao Cao.

 **Sret! Duk! Buagh!**

Naruto yang melihat kuda-kuda Cao Cao melemah langsung menendang kaki Cao Cao membuat pertahan Cao Cao terbuka dan membuat Naruto mendapat kesempatan memukul dagu Cao Cao.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Tanpa memberi waktu, Naruto langsung memukul wajah Cao Cao berkali layaknya atlet Tinju, lalu menarik tangan kanannya dengan tangan terkepal dengan sangat kuat

 **Sing!**

Tepat di depan Naruto seketika muncul Beberapa Lingkaran merah dan setelahnya Naruto melesatkan tinjunya hingga menembus lingkaran merah di depannya.

 **BLAAAAR!**

Beberapa detik setelahnya terjadi ledakan yang mementalkan Cao Cao cukup jauh hingga menabrak bongkahan Es hingga tertanam di dalamnya.

"Cao Cao!" teriak Georg dan Bradamante

Naruto yang melihat itu mengubah posisinya menjadi santai lalu melirik ke arah Georg yang berdiri di samping Siegfried yang masih terkunci dalam keadaan pingsan, lalu perempuan berambut kuning yang melayang di udara karena jurus Cao Cao

 **Swush! Sring!**

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu memiringkan kepalanya dan rupanya Tombak Cao Cao kembali memendek seperti semula menandakan sang pemilik masih hidup.

" **Jangan pikir aku ini lemah! Uzumaki Naruto?!"**

 **BOOM!**

Dari tempat Cao Cao seketika terjadi ledakan membuat Naruto memasang posisi lalu melompat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

 **Blaar! Pyaarsh! Sssshss!**

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya tempat yang Naruto pijak hancur berkeping-keping dam berubah menjadi air karena sesuatu yang sangat panas berada di sekitarnya.

 **Tap! Swush!**

Naruto yang telah mendarat di posisi aman langsung merentangkan ke dua tangannya hingga pedang darahnya kembali lalu menyilangkan ke dua pedangnya di depan wajahnya.

 **BOOM!**

 **.**

 **Back to Inside**

.

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

Semua yang bisa mendengar suara ledakan berkali-kali menatap Naruto yang berdiri santai dengan tatapan kagum, waktu terus berlalu namun pertarungan masih terjadi di luar.

Itu membuktikan bahwa Naruto yang di luar benar-benar berhasil mengulur waktu dan itu pun masih belum di sadari oleh sang musuh.

Minato yang penasaran apa di lawan putranya langsung menghilang dan mengintip apa yang di lawan putranya. Dirinya melebarkan matanya ketika melihat ledakan terjadi di mana-mana dan menghancurkan lingkungan yang di penuhi Es di sekitar habitat Whellgon.

Mata Minato seketika menangkap Pertarungan putranya yang melawan Pemuda berambut hitam dengan sengit di mana pemuda berambut hitam selalu memberikan serangan membabi buta pada Naruto hingga tidak bisa bertahan.

Minato pun memutuskan kembali dan berniat memberi kabar pada Naruto.

 **Bzit! Tap!**

"Naruto, dirimu yang di luar mulai melemah apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya melirik Minato sesaat lalu menatap langit-langit habitat Whellgon.

"Jangan Khawatir, Gelombang dua akan muncul."

.

 **Back To Fight**

.

 **Bllaaaar!**

Naruto yang selalu menerima serangan Cao Cao mulai mengatur nafasnya sementara Cao Cao masih berdiri tegak dengan Aura kuning keluar dari tubuhnya di sertai Tujuh Bola Cahaya di punggungnya.

Bahkan luka-luka yang dia terima sejak tadi mulai menyembuh dengan sendirinya.

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

Siegfried yang Naruto Kunci selama ini pun mulai terlepas dan langsung menuju tempat Cao Cao dengan cepat. Begitu juga dengan Bradamante Yang di turun secara perlahan dan mendarat di samping Cao Cao.

"Akhirnya aku bebas juga, sungguh pura-pura pingsan itu benar-benar menyakitkan untuk bagian leher," gerutu Siegfried sambil mengelus leher belakangnya.

Naruto yang melihat team Cao Cao mulai berkumpul hanya diam, namun beberapa detik berselang seringai muncul di mulut Naruto.

 **BOOOM!**

Ledakan Dahsyat seketika terjadi di belakang team Cao Cao membuat teman-teman Cao Cao terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan di belakang kalian?

Naruto yang melihat itu melirik ke belakang di mana terdapat sosok robot tengu dengan Dua laras panjang besar di pundaknya.

"Apa-Apaan itu tadi?" gumam Siegfried lalu menatap tajam siapa yang membuat ledakan tadi.

"Itu... Pakaian armornya bukan?" gumam Cao Cao menatap Robot Tengu yang mulai menyimpan dua laras panjang di pundaknya lalu terbang dan mendarat di sisi Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap robot tengu di sampingnya. "Tinggal sebentar lagi, _'Dia'_ memberi pesan terakhir untukmu agar tugasmu berakhir," jawab Robot Tengu membuat Naruto meliriknya.

" **Jadilah buas hingga prosesnya selesai.** "

Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan seringainya, "Dengan senang hati!" balasnya lalu meninju dada robot tengu di sampingnya.

 **Crang!**

Robot Tengu di sisi Naruto pun terbelah dan mulai menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto, Cao Cao yang melihat itu mengeluarkan 2 botol berisi cairan merah lalu meminumnya sekaligus.

"Oi! Jika kau meminumnya sekaligus?!"

"Diamlah! Siegfried! Panggil Fafnir Sekarang, kita akan bunuh dia dan membawanya kepada tua bangka itu?!" balas Cao Cao dengan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan energi besar.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menyipitkan matanya, Fafnir? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan naga tersebut.

Naga yang rakus akan harta dan kekuatan, bahkan nekat membunuh induknya serta adik-adiknya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan besar. Naga yang benar-benar rakus.

Siegfried yang mendengar nada Cao Cao hanya menuruti perkataan Cao Cao, jika tidak mungkin justru dirinya yang dibunuh.

 **Sing!**

Siegfried pun membuat lingkaran cukup besar berwarna ungu yang perlahan mengeluarkan sosok Naga berwarna kehitaman.

Naga Fafnir memiliki kepala Naga dengan beberapa runcing di setiap kepalanya dan juga lengannya yang menyatu dengan sayapnya yang mencapai 5 meter, dan sar tubuh Fafnir adalah 21 meter.

 **["Grroooooaaaarr!"]** Fafnir pun meraung dengan sangat keras membuat Naga-naga di dalam habitat Whellgon serempak menoleh ke sumber suara.

.

 **To Inside**

 **.**

"Raungan naga apa itu?" gumam Kirin penasaran.

"Fafnir huh?" gumam Naruto bersamaan dengan Charlotte yang muncul bersamaan.

"Fafnir kau Bilang?! Ba-Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki naga itu?" kejut Jiraiya. "Kau pikir aku mengetahuinya? Tentu saja tidak baka!" balas Naruto sengit.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto-kun? Aku bisa saja membantumu dengan Zafken milikku?" tanya Kurumi. " Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kalian tetap di sini saja, Gelombang pertama dan Ke dua sudah bergabung, tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan lagi."

 **["Gaki! Sebentar lagi sudah selesai!"]**

Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai bergerak mendekati 12 raja naga yang masih menyemburkan energi mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

 **Back To Fight**

.

"Mattaku, sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, huh?" gumam Naruto lalu menutup wajahnya dengan helm tengunya.

 **Swung! Swung!**

 **["Exvengius : Kahabatei Ratana!"]**

Di depan Cao Cao pun tercipta 3 Duplikar dirinya dari cahaya dan bersiap bertarung dengan Naruto. Sementara yang di lawan diam di tempat dengan tenang sambil mengeluarkan dua bola kecil hingga berubah menjadi Hiko dan Toru.

 **Wush! Sret! Greb! Boom!**

Dua Cao Cao di antara Tiga Duplikatnya pun secara bersamaan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan sangat cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu meletakkan ke duanya di setiap sisinya lalu mengangkat ke dua tangannya menangkap dua tendangan yang di layangkan Duplikat Cao Cao hingga tempatnya berpijak retak.

"Walau mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sama, tapi ini masih belum seberapa untuk mengalahkanku," ucap Naruto membuat dua Cao Cao yang dia tahan serangannya menggeram.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Naruto pun melempar Dua Cao Cao secara bersamaan lalu menarik Hiko dan Toru nya lalu mengunci sebuah tombak dari Cao Cao yang ketiga yang akan mengenai dadanya.

 **Sret! Sring!**

Setelah mengunci senjata Cao Cao, Naruto pun menebas kan senjatanya secara Vertikal membuat Cao Cao ke 3 melompat mundur menghindari serangan Naruto.

 **Wush! Trank! Trink! Trank!**

Setelah membuat jarak dengan Cao Cao ke tiga, dengan lincah Naruto menahan serangan Cao Cao pertama dan ke dua yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan di susul dengan Cao Cao ke tiga membuat Naruto tampak seperti di keroyok oleh sang musuh.

 **["Shockwave!"]**

 **BOOOM!**

Sebuah gelombang kejut pun muncul dan mementalkan tiga Cao Cao cukup jauh dari Naruto yang memasang posisi bertahan, Naruto yang telah menjauhkan tiga Duplikat Cao Cao langsung melompat ke belakang menjaga jarak.

 **Blaaaar!**

Tempat yang Naruto pijak tadi pun seketika hancur karena Fafnir melompat ke arahnya berusaha menindih dirinya dengan tubuhnya.

 **Sring! Bwush!**

Naruto yang telah menjaga jarak membenturkan pedang Hiko miliknya ke tanah lalu memutar tubuhnya di sertai menebaskan pedang Toru miliknya hingga tercipta 3 Pusaran air berukuran besar ke arah Fafnir.

"Tornado Air? Di tempat seperti ini?" gumam Bradamante. Cao Cao yang asli pun melesat ke arah pusaran tornado air di depannya berusaha menembus Tornado air tersebut agar langsung mencapai Naruto.

 **Swush!**

Tornado air di depan Cao Cao seketika melonggar membuat Cao Cao sedikit tersentak, namun hal tersebut dia acuhkan karena di depannya terdapat Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

 **["Exvengius : Lonkengius!"]** teriak Cao Cao menyiapkan tombaknya yang mulai terbungkus cahaya lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

 **Sring! Pyang!**

Naruto yang akan menebaskan Pedang Toru nya untuk menghancurkan jutsu Cao Cao tersentak ketika Armor tangannya yang memegang Toru hancur karena sebuah tombak cahaya menembus tangannya.

 **Jrash!**

Tombak yang di lempar oleh Cao Cao yang asli pun menancap pada dada Naruto hingga tembus di sertai lengannya yang sempat terkena tombak cahaya dari duplikat Cao Cao, namun hal tersebut tak membuat Naruto tumbang sama sekali membuat Cao Cao terkejut.

" _Yabai!_ Kita harus membantunya!" ucap Siegfried menyusul Cao Cao.

 **Pyaaarsh! Jrash!**

Tiga Tornado Air yang berputar dahsyat tadi pun seketika pecah dan membeku membuat Naga Fafnir tertusuk di bagian lengan dan perut sementara Siegfried harus bergelantungan karena kakinya membeku.

 **Grek! Crang!**

Cao Cao yang terkejut harus terkejut kembali karena tidak menyadari dirinya sudah di dekat Naruto membuatnya harus menerima cekikan di lehernya, Naruto yang mencekik Cao Cao dengan satu tangannya memunculkan Dua laras panjang di pundaknya dan bersiap menembak Cao Cao.

"Bradasmante!"

"Aku tahu!" balasnya lalu melesat ke arah Fafnir dan berdiri di atas kepala Fafnir untuk mengendalikan Fafnir.

 **Swush! Blaaar!**

Bradasmante pun mengendalikan Fafnir untuk menghancurkan duri Es yang tercipta akibat pecahnya Tornado air tadi dengan ekor Fafnir membuat Siegfred terbebas dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari ketiadaan.

 **Wush! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Naruto yang akan menembak Cao Cao tertahan karena merasakan tiga Duplikat Cao Cao menyerangnya bersamaan membuatnya melempar Cao Cao lalu menangkis serangan tiga Cao Cao yang menyerbu dirinya.

 **Grep!**

"kau tidak apa-apa Cao Cao?" tanya Siegfried yang berhasil menangkap Cao Cao

 **Swush! Sriing!**

Naruto yang tidak bisa menghadapi tiga Cao Cao dengan satu tangan pun melompat mundur lalu membuat sebuah bola energi di tangannya.

 **["Rasengan!"]** teriak Naruto lalu menghantamkan Rasengannya ke tanah begitu dirinya mendarat hingga membuat tanah di bawahnya hancur dan terus merambat ke arah tiga Cao Cao.

Tiga Cao Cao yang melihat itu mempertahankan posisi mereka agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan mereka.

Naruto yang berhasil menghancurkan tanah di bawahnya melompat sesaat lalu menghentakkan tangan kirinya ke atas hingga bongkahan-bongkahan Tanah yang dia hancurkan melayang.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Setelah melakukan itu, Naruto pun menendang salah satu bongkahan tanah di depannya hingga melesat ke arah Duplikat Cao Cao lalu memukul bongkahan batu lain dengan cepat.

 **Swush! Blaaar!**

Sebelum menghantam Duplikat Cao Cao, muncul Fafnir yang menjadi tameng membuat Naruto terkejut karena melupakan adanya Fafnir.

 **Sring! Trank!**

Naruto yang merasakan serangan menarik pedang Hiko miliknya lalu menahan sebuah pedang yang di pegang oleh Siegfried, Naruto yang menahan serangan Siegfried langsung mendorong senjata Siegfried.

 **Duak! Sring! Blaaaar!**

Namun Siegfried langsung menendang Naruto membuatnya berguling beberapa kali, Siegfried yang melihat kesempatan berlari ke arah Naruto, Namum Naruto telah menebaskan pedangnya hingga membuat gelombang angin yang kuat hingga mementalkan Siegfried hingga menabrak bongkahan es dengan keras.

"Ugh! Teme!" geram Siegfried menebaskan pedangnya hingga memunculkan tiga Gelombang biru yang melesat ke arah Naruto yang bergerak mundur dengan cepat.

 **Sret! Bzit! Twush!**

Naruto yang telah mencapai jarak tertentu pun menempelkan kakinya pada salah satu bongkahan Es lalu melesat dengan cepat kembali ke arah Siegfried dengan kecepatan petirnya melewati gelombang yang di buat Siegfried.

 **Sret! Sring! Bwush!**

Lengan Naruto pun memutar senjata Hiko ditangannya hingga menyatu dengan armor di lengan kanannya. Naruto pun mengepalkan tangannya dan seketika pusaran api tercipta di tangan Naruto.

Siegfried yang melihat itu memunculkan pedang yang berbeda dan bersiap menahan serangan Naruto.

 **Wush! Bugh! BOOOOM!**

Namun sebuah kekkai muncul di depan Siegfried membuat pukulan Naruto hanya menghantam kekkai, namun efek yang harus di terima adalah ledakan pusaran api yang memanjang dalam skala besar.

Naruto yang menyadari pukulannya mengenai kekkai menyipitkan matanya karena Kekkai di depannya sangatlah kuat dan tebal.

"Baka! Tadi itu bukan serangan biasa?! Jika kau menahannya kita semua akan mati?!" bentak Georg yang membuat kekkai.

 **Bhatsh! Wush! Tap!**

Naruto pun mengepakkan sayapnya untuk mundur lalu mendarat beberapa meter dari Kekkai yang masih berdiri kokoh.

 **Jrash!**

Baru beberapa detik menjaga jarak, Naruto tersentak karena merasakan tiga tusukkan hingga menembus armornya. Naruto yang masih bisa bergerak melirik ke belakang dan dirinya bisa melihat Tiga Cao Cao yang menusuknya dengan mata melebar.

 **Srash! Wush~**

Tiga Duplikat Cao Cao seketika menerima luka yang sama seperti Naruto dan akhirnya mereka memudar menjadi partikel kecil.

Naruto yang berhasil menghilangkan tiga Duplikat Cao Cao menggenggam seluruh tombak Cahaya yang menancap di dadanya lalu mencabutnya hingga tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

 **Duak! Blaaar!**

Baru saja berhasil mencabut tombak di tubuhnya, Naruto harus menerima sebuah tendangan dari Cao Cao yang tiba-tiba muncul hingga membuatnya terpental dan berakhir menabrak berbatuan hingga hancur.

 **["Bouclier De Atlante!"]**

 **Wush! Jrash! BOOOM!**

Dari langit turun Bradamante dengan sangat cepat dan menusukkan tombaknya tepat ke dada Naruto hingga membuat ledakan kuat di sertai kawah berukuran besar di bawahnya.

 **Jrash!**

Cao Cao yang telah datang ke tubuh Naruto kembali menusuk Dada Naruto dengan tombaknya lalu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"hah~ jujur... Hah~ Dari semua orang yang pernah kita lawan... Hanya orang ini saja yang membuat kita seperti ini," gumam Cao Cao sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Kau benar, mungkin kita berhasil namun dampak yang dia berikan juga cukup parah untuk kita," timpal Siegfried yang telah berdiri di samping Cao Cao bersama Georg.

"Bukankah ini aneh?"

Cao Cao, Siegfried dan Georg yang mendengar gumaman Bradamante melirik teman mereka yang tampak menatap Naruto yang telah mereka bunuh dengan sorot ketakutan.

"Kita telah menusuk dada dia bukan? Bahkan Cao Cao lah memberinya jurus Itsutei Ratana... Bukankah aneh? Bagaimana bisa dia masih bisa mengeluarkan jurus dan tidak tumbang setelah dadanya juga tertusuk tombak Exvengiusn?" jelas Bradamante membuat Cao Cao, Siegfried dan Georg tersentak.

"Hahahaha! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengamuk ya..."

Team Cao Cao melebarkan mata mereka begitu mendengar Naruto yang telah mereka bunuh masih bisa berbicara.

"Pengamatan yang tidak buruk Ojou-chan, kau orang pertama yang menyadari kemampuanku ini," puji Naruto yang perlahan terbelah-belah karena Naruto yang selama ini mereka lawan hanyalah Duplikat Hologramnya.

Cao Cao dan teamnya melebarkan mata mereka karena orang yang mereka lawan sejak tadi, hanyalah sebuah hologram?! Hologram?!

Sebuah digital yang tembus pandang dan sangat sulit di sentuh tergantung Sytem yang di jalankan.

"Ka-Kau..." geram Cao Cao sementara Naruto membalasnya dengan seringai di bibirnya. "jika kau ingin melawan diriku yang asli, bersiaplah... Karena sebentar lagi... diriku yang asli akan siap melawan kalian...," ucap Naruto Hologram.

 **BOOOOM!**

Ledakan energi hitam seketika meledak ke langit di sertai angin kencang membuat team Cao Cao terseret ke belakang. Cao Cao yang terseret mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan mengalirkan energi cahaya pada tubuhnya dan kakinya agar tubuhnya berhenti terseret.

"Cih! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cao Cao pada teman-temannya, namun Cao Cao harus terkejut ketika melihat teman-temannya berlutut dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

Cao Cao yang melihat itu menatap energi hitam yang meledak ke udara perlahan menghilang, bisa dirinya asumsikan karena energi tersebut teman-temannya tampak ketakutan, namun dirinya tidak karena tubuhnya teraliri energi Cahaya.

Kenapa bisa demikian? Apapun yang berwarna hitam, hampir selalu membawa petaka.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Dari tempat Gua di mana pertama kalinya keluar Naruto sebelum bertarung, tampak seseorang berjalan dengan sebuah pedang di sertai Aura hitam yang membungkus pedangnya.

 **Sret! Sring! BOOOM!**

Orang tersebut pun memutar pedangnya sesaat lalu mengayunkannya ke bawah hingga meledakkan energi hitam yang langsung menyebar luas.

Cao Cao yang melihat itu mendecih lalu memompa energi cahayanya ke tangan, **["Exvengius : Khotsukkihenki!"]** ucap Cao Cao lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke depan hingga tercipta dinding cahaya.

 **Blaar!**

Energi hitam yang menyebar luas tadi pun terhenti karena dinding cahaya yang di ciptakan oleh Cao Cao, namun walaupun begitu setelah berbenturan ledakan terjadi membuat Cao Cao kembali terseret karena ledakan tersebut.

"G-Ghhh, Terkutuklah Kau Uzumaki Naruto!"

 **Sing!**

Orang yang membawa pedang di selimuti aura hitam itu pun membuka matanya memperlihatkan jikkan yang berputar dengan pelan.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : The Dragon Future ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bzitt!**

Orang yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang asli seketika ter aliri petir dan sudah berpidah posisi ditubuh dirinya yang hologram tanpa kedipan mata.

Cao Cao yang melihat tentu langsung bersiaga, secara tak langsung sejak pertarungan tadi dirinya sudah mengeluarkan setidaknya 50% kekuatannya dan di depannya, terdapat Uzumaki Naruto yang belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya sedikit pun.

Naruto yang melihat kesiagaan Cao Cao menyeringai, dirinya merasa seperti di tatap layaknya monster yang siap mengamuk dan itu membuat Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

"Teme... Jadi selama ini kau menipu kami?!" Naruto yang mendengar itu terkekeh lalu menatap Cao Cao dengan tatapan mengelikan.

"Heh~ jadi ini pemegang Exvengius? Sungguh di sayangkan sekali, aku pikir dia lebih kuat dan jenius dariku ternyata tidak." Cao Cao yang mendengar itu menahan amarahnya dirinya ingin sekali menyerangnya dan menusuk jantungnya, tapi tidak semudah itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin sebuah hologram yang termasuk digital yang tembus pandang bisa seperti tadi? Kau melakukan apa padanya?" Naruto yang mendengar itu menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia harus menjelaskannya atau tidak.

"Well sejujurnya aku mengubah sistem digital Hologram sedikit dengan DNA milikku dan Menggabungkannya dengan sistem layar sentuh. Cukup sulit untuk menggabungkannya karena sistem selalu rusak beberapa menit membuat duplikatku selalu tembus, namun aku mendapatkan beberapa cara agar duplikatku yang dari hologram tidak tembus agar mirip seperti manusia biasa," jelas Naruto membuat Cao Cao menyipitkan matanya.

"Lalu kenapa saat jika dia di hajar selalu tembus? Itu karena Pemikirannya sama seperti manusia biasa, dia bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi tembus dan tidak tembus jika dia inginkan bahkan dia bisa melakukan peniruan kejadian agar tampak nyata," jelas Naruto sambil menatap darah dari Naruto hologram yang juga rupanya dari hologram.

"G-Ghh..."

"Maa~ jika kau berpikir aku ini tidak berguna silahkan saja, tapi biar aku beritahu sesuatu padamu jika kau ingin melawanku lagi entah kapan itu," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku bukanlah orang yang bertarung dengan otot dan kekuatan, tapi aku bertarung menggunakan kepintaran yang ada di otakku."

 **Sret! Twush! Blaaaar!**

Cao Cao yang sudah tidak tahan langsung saja berlari ke arah Naruto dengan sangat cepat dan bersiap menusuk dada Naruto, Namun Naruto menangkap tombaknya membuat ledakan angin di tempat Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu Emosi, aku belum menyiapkan diriku loh?"

 **Duak! BOOM!**

Naruto pun menendang Cao Cao dengan sangat keras membuat Cao Cao terpental hingga menabrak bongkahan es hingga hancur.

"Fafnir!

 **Blar!**

Naruto yang merasakan naga Fafnir di belakangnya siap menyerangnya hanya diam di posisi sambil memutar pedangnya sesaat lalu mengayunkannya ke bawah dengan pelan.

 **Deg! BUUM!**

Fafnir yang akan mencakar Naruto seketika berhenti dan jatuh ke tanah dengan sangat keras hingga membuat kawah.

"Heh~ jadi ini Sang Naga yang haus kekuatan, Fafnir? Tidak aku sangka naga ini akan di miliki oleh kalian," gumam Naruto sambil melirik Fafnir.

 **Wush! Sret! Greb!**

Mata Naruto kembali melirik ke tempat Cao Cao di mana dia bisa melihat bola cahaya melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu membuat tangan dari energi kegelapan dan menangkap bola cahaya tersebut dengan mudah.

"Ratana milikmu tidak akan berguna, Cao Cao!"

 **Wush! Sring! Trank!**

Naruto yang melihat Cao Cao melesat ke arahnya langsung mengayunkan senjatanya hingga berbenturan, Naruto yang melihat perbedaan pada Cao Cao menyeringai.

"Belum apa-apa kau sudah menggunakan mode terkuat? Bodoh Sekali Cao Cao," ejek Naruto karena saat ini tampak Cao Cao tengah mengenakan Armor dari cahaya di sertai 6 bola cahaya di punggungnya dan tombak yang menahan senjata Naruto juga berubah di mana di ujung tombak terdapat ratusan bola cahaya kecil mengelilinginya.

" _ **[Exvengius : Balexvenagius]**_ jurus akhir dari Exvengius, dengan separuh kekuatanmu itu aku yakin kau Cuma bisa bertahan 30 menit saja," ujar Naruto membuat Cao Cao menggeram.

"menghilangkan Itsutsei Ratana sudah selesai, dengan begini aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan dari senjataku ini," gumam Naruto dengan aura hitam yang mulai membungkus sebagian tubuhnya.

Aura hitam itu membentuk sosok seperti sebagian iblis membuat Naruto tampak di rasuki setan pada setengah tubuhnya.

.

.

Para Servant, Team Naruto, Asuna, Leafa, Kirito , Aiz, Kurumi, Dan Keluarga Namikaze yang mengintip pertarungan Naruto dan Cao Cao menatap khawatir pada Naruto yang di selimuti aura gelap.

Pasalnya siapapun tahu, energi gelap adalah sesuatu yang buruk dan bisa saja membuat Naruto lepas kendali seperti saat pertarungan melawan Bee dimana dia menyatu dengan 12 pedang sekaligus.

Sementara itu di tempat 12 raja Naga termasuk Whellgon saat ini tengah beristirahat setelah cukup lama mengalirkan energi mereka pada senjata Naruto.

Sang naga Hitam yang merasakan energinya di gunakan menatap ke arah sumber energi lalu berkata, **["Menggunakan kekuatanku dalam jumlah 10% yang benar saja, aku susah-susah mengalirkan energiku dan dia langsung menggunakannya sebanyak itu?!"]**

"Itu hanya 10% tidak perlu pelit seperti itu Kuroingryuu, aku saja menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk membantunya tidak masalah," balas Charlotte berkomentar.

 **["Begitu pun aku, aku tidak masalah berapa banyak dia akan menggunakan kekuatanku suatu saat nanti,"]** timpal Naga biru membuat Kuroingryuu mendecih kecil.

 **["Jujur aku ingin melihat dia bertarung namun kita harus mengisi energi kita dulu, sayang sekali ya,"]** ucap Naga merah merasa sedih karena tidak bisa melihat pertarungan Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, kita bisa menontonnya bersama di sini," ujar Charlotte sambil menyentuh sebuah danau besar di depannya hingga berubah memperlihatkan Naruto yang menahan serangan Cao Cao.

.

 **Back To Naruto vs Cao Cao**

 **.**

"Saa~ izinkan aku menunjukkan kekuatan Jukitetsu Kurogyuken padamu," ucap Naruto dengan seringai di mulutnya.

 **Boom! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Dengan kecepatan yang sama, Naruto dan Cao Cao pun sama-sama menghilang dan saling beradu di berbagai tempat dengan cepat hingga setiap mereka saling membenturkan senjata mereka terjadi ledakan energi besar hingga membuat kawah.

 **Trank! Swush! Blaar!**

Naruto yang melihat titik lemah Cao Cao langsung membenturkan senjatanya dengan kuat hingga membuat Cao Cao terpental dan menabrak tebing es hingga tertanam di dalamnya.

 **Twush! Blar!**

Beberapa detik setelahnya dari tempat Cao Cao keluar lima bola cahaya ke arah Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya lalu berlari ke tempat Cao Cao dengan cepat

 **Sring! BOOM!**

Semua yang menonton pertarungan Naruto harus terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Naruto terkena serangan yang tidak bisa mereka lihat.

 **Sriing! BOOM!**

Dari balik ledakan dimana tempat Naruto berada, keluar sebuah gelombang hitam yang menembus tempat Cao Cao berada dan detik berikutnya terjadi ledakan lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

 **Swush! Sret!**

Dari balik ledakan keluar sosok Cao Cao yang menerima luka kecil melompat ke udara lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke tempat Naruto hingga terlihat tombak cahayanya kembali ke tangannya dengan cepat.

 **["Kurogyuken : Tauroyuupholoshe!"]**

 **Twush! Sring!**

Sebuah panah hitam seketika melesat dengan cepat ke arah Cao Cao, namun secara Reflek Cao Cao memiringkan kepalanya walau pipinya harus sedikit tergores.

"Ghh!" desis Cao Cao sambil menatap Tempat Naruto yang di penuhi asap perlahan menghilang memperlihatkan Naruto yang berdiri tenang di tempatnya.

 **Bwush! Jrash!**

Cao Cao yang ingin menyerang Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar suara gemuruh keras di belakangnya di susul dengan bahu kirinya tertusuk pedang hitam.

' _Nani!'_ batin Cao Cao.

 **Jrash! Jrash! Swung! Trink!**

Cao Cao yang melihat ratusan pedang hitam tiba-tiba jatuh ke bawah kembali menerima beberapa tusukkan di lengan kiri dan perutnya. Tak mau terkena lebih banyak, Cao Cao membuat kekkai dari cahaya untuk melindunginya dari hujan pedang hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul.

' _U-Ugh! Kuso! Bagaimana bisa dia membuat jurus seperti ini,'_ batin Cao Cao sambil menggenggam pedang hitam yang tertusuk di bahu kirinya.

 **Greb!**

 **Deg!**

Baru saja dia menggenggam pedang hitam tersebut, Cao Cao merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa membuatnya menahan dirinya untuk tidak memuntahkan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan susah payah dia menarik pedang-pedang hitam yang menusuk tubuhnya bahkan mulutnya semakin tidak tahan untuk memuntahkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dia tahan.

 **Sret!**

"GUOGH!" setelah menarik pedang terakhir, Cao Cao akhirnya memuntahkan apa yang dia tahan dan itu adalah darahnya. Naruto yang bisa melihat darah keluar dari mulut Cao Cao hanya diam, dirinya menatap ke arah langit yang gelap karena banyaknya awan hitam lalu menatap ratusan pedang yang menancap di tanah.

 **Sret! Greb!**

Naruto yang memiliki ide pun memindahkan pedangnya yang di tangan kanan ke tangan kiri, lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat

 **Swung~**

Kekkai cahaya Cao Cao pun menghilang memperlihatkan Cao Cao yang melayang di udara dengan nafas terengah-engah, matanya menatap Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat seperti siap memberikannya sebuah serangan.

 **Sret! Buagh! BOOM!**

Naruto yang melihat kekkai Cao Cao hilang langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke tanah hingga tanah di bawahnya hancur berantakkan. Cao Cao yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya dan bersiaga jika saja ada serangan mendadak.

.

.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Danchou?" tanya Kiba entah kepada siapa. Kurumi yang melihat posisi pedang-pedang Hitam Naruto yang menancap di tanah menatap ke arah langit yang mendung di sertai petir ungu yang bergerak liar di langit.

"Dia ingin melakukan sebuah jurus," jawab Kurumi membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Maksud Kurumi-san?" tanya Kirin penasaran.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti, akan sangat sulit menjelaskan jurus seperti apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto."

.

.

 **Bzit! Jgler! Jgler!**

Setelah itu dari tangan Naruto keluar percikan petir hitam dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan saat itu juga suara gemuruh langit terdengar membuat Cao Cao sedikit terkejut.

"Ba-Badai?!" kejut Cao Cao.

 **[" kuroraito : Entonyuuchi Hakuryuuzen!"]** ucap Naruto lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah.

 **Jgleer!**

"GHAAAAAAA!" teriak Cao Cao ketika menerima petir dari Naruto secara langsung dan itu pun petir alami.

 **Bzit!**

Petir yang menembus tubuh Cao Cao pun terbagi dan berkumpul pada ratusan pedang hitam yang menancap di tanah.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang telah memberi serangan kejutan memindahkan kembali pedangnya ke tangan kanan lalu berjalan ke depan dengan tenang lalu menginjak salah satu pedang hitamnya.

 **["Continue,"]** gumam Naruto

Cao Cao yang tidak kuat jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghilang dengan sangat cepat.

 **Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**

Cao Cao yang akan jatub ke tanah seketika tertahan dan menerima serangan membabi buta yang bahkan tak bisa di lihat oleh mata.

Armor cahaya yang melekat pada Cao Cao juga mulai terkikis sedikit-sedikit membuatnya menerima luka dalam pada serangan tersebut.

 **Bzit! Sring!**

Beberapa detik setelahnya tampak Naruto yang membelakangi Cao Cao lalu menebas pedangnya dengan tangan kiri ke bawah.

 **Jrash!**

Tubuh Cao Cao seketika memuncratkan darah cukup banyak karena dirinya sudah menerima luka dalam karena armornya sudah tidak ada pada tubuhnya.

 **Duak! Boom!**

Tak membiarkan Cao Cao menyentuh tanah, Naruto pun menendang Cao Cao hingga dirinya terpental dan menabrak bongkahan salju hingga tertanam di dalamnya.

"Huft~" hela Naruto dengan tubuh mengeluarkan percikan petir.

"Setelah menerima serangan seperti itu kau tidak akan mati semudah itu bukan, Cao Cao,"

 **Brugh!**

Dari tumpukkan salju, keluar Cao Cao dengan luka parahnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan seolah tidak ingin kalah.

Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Cao Cao dengan tatapan mengasihani, "Bukankah sudah cukup? Atau kau mau lebih dari ini?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah mengerikam dengan setengah wajahnya yang terbungkus aura hitamnya.

"Ini... Cough! Cough! Masih belum selesai...," ucap Cao Cao sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya. Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik ke arah Sinar matahari yang berada di barat lalu menatap ke arah Cao Cao kembali yang mulai di sinari oleh Matahari.

"Jadi begitu, kau menunggu energi matahari agar bersinar kepadamu karena tempat ini di bawah jadi sinar matahari tidak akan masuk, boleh juga Cao Cao," puji Naruto.

"HUOOORAAAAA!" teriak Cao Cao lalu membuka telapak tangannya hingga tercipta sebuah bola cahaya yang semakin lama semakin besar.

Naruto yang merasakan panasnya energi tersebut sedikit menjauh lalu nemasang posisi siaga ketika tempat yang pijak dari salju mulai meleleh dan menurunkannya ke bawah.

"Itu..."

"Kekuatannya hampir sama seperti matahari, Bagaimana ini?" tanya Jiraiya khawatir, dirinya ingin menyelamatkan Naruto dan membantunya tapi dirinya tidak bisa keluar begitu saja.

"Tou-chan, Aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto dan membantunya, kau jagalah tempat in...".

 **["Atas nama Uzumaki Naruto, aku memohon padamu Kurogyuken, tunjukkan pada dunia akan kekuatan kegelapan, tunjukkan kegelapanmu yang bahkan tidak bisa di tembus oleh cahaya apa pun, tunjukkan pada mereka, artinya kehampaan."]**

 **Bwwuusshh!**

Dari tempat Naruto, keluar energi kegelapan yang menjulang ke langit hingga akhirnya menyebar luas menyebarkan kegelapan membuat orang-orang di kota Hyotogaku kebingungan dan panik.

"J-Jadi gelap?"

"aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun?!"

"Ini..." gumam Kurumi dengan Zafkiennya.

.

 **["menyebarkan kegelapan ke seluruh pulau Hyotogaku, apa dia sudah gila?!"]** kejut Kuroingryuu. **["Menutupi cahaya dengan kegelapan, pintar juga dia,"]** puji Naga putih, Charlotte dan Irisviel yang ikut menonton pertarungan hanya diam sambil fokus menatap ke danau di mana memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

 **["Kurogyuken : Auvenpholoshe!"]**

 **Deg!**

Cao Cao yang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa walau sudah ada bola cahaya di atasnya menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan siaga.

"Dengan serangan ini, maka selesai sudah!" Cao Cao yang mendengar suara Naruto mundur beberapa langkah sambil menatap sumber suara dimana Naruto berada.

Cao Cao yang mendengar ini akan menjadi serangan terakhir menggeram dalam hati, dengan Bola Cahaya yang tidak cukup besar ini bahkan tidak bisa menyinari tempat gelap ini bisa di pastikan dirinya kalah telak.

"G-Ghhh.. Aku mohon, Exvengius... Keluarkan... Keluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu!" teriak Cao Cao.

 **Sriiiiiiing~**

Bola Cahaya di tangan Cao Cao pun semakin membesar dan berhasil menyinari tempat yang di selimuti kegelapan walaupun masih redup.

Naruto yang di bawah bisa melihat bola cahaya Cao Cao melompat ke belakang lalu mengambil posisi mengepalkan tangannya di sertai pedang hitamnya hingga akhirnya tangan Naruto di selimuti aura gelap yang berputar seperti tornado.

"Jadi itu serangan terakhirmu? Boleh juga, mari kita selesaikan ini, Cao Cao!" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 **Bzit! Shhh~ Twush!**

 **["Kuwiawase Uzumaki Sensho : Setsutouzuki : Delaeware : ..."]**

Tubuh Naruto pun seketika teraliri petir hitam di sertai kedua kakinya yang mengeluarkan asap panas, dan beberapa detik setelahnya Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya.

 **["Exvengius : Caovenxebur!"]** teriak Cao Cao sambil mengarahkan bola cahayanya ke bawah.

 **["Detroito Kurobyuusei Rasebhutopholose!"]** teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan tinjunya.

 **Twing! BOOOOOOOOM!**

Secercah cahaya kecil seketika menyinari tempat yang sangat gelap hingga akhirnya di terangi oleh sebuah ledakan Dahsyat yang menyebar luas dengan cepat.

"Kuat sekali!" umpat Kiba.

"Semua Berlindung!" perintah Minato.

 **Booom!**

Hembusan angin langsung menghempas tempat Whellgon membuat beberapa Naga di sana panik dan berusaha mengendalikan diri mereka agar tidak terpental.

"Master... Kuat sekai," gumam Kiyohime sambil bertahan dari hempasan angin.

"ini lebih gila dari pada saat melawan kita, Jika Naru-kun mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dengan senjata ini, kita pasti sudah berbaring di rumah sakit," gumam Scathach tidak percaya.

Ledakan pun mulai mereda dan di ikuti Kegelapan yang mulai menyusut kembali ke satu titik, semua yang merasa sudah aman kembali mengintip dan mereka harus terkejut ketika apa yang mereka lihat.

Daerah sekiranya 5 Km telah hancur menyisakan Air di sertai tanah sekiranya 200 meter di mana terdapat Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak sementara Cao Cao telah terbaring dengan luka serius di tubuhnya.

"Su-Sudah selesai..." gumam Irina

Kiyohime yang mendengar itu langsung berubah menjadi naga dan pergi ke tempat Naruto untuk menjemput Masternya.

"Ah! Kiyo-chan, Aku ikut!" ucap Asia sambil pergi bersama Kiba dan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, di tempat Naruto. Naruto berdiri tegak sambil menatap Cao Cao yang terbaring dengan luka serius di bawahnya. Aura hitam yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya pun mulai menyusut dan kembali ke dalam Kurobyuuken.

"Huft~" hela Naruto sambil menyimpan senjata di tangannya kembali lalu menatap daerah sekitarnya dengan tatapan santai.

"Tidak aku sangka... Dampaknya akan sampai seperti ini," gumam Naruto lalu menatap kelompoknya yang datang ke arahnya.

"Bangunlah Cao Cao, aku tahu kau masih bertahan," ucap Naruto lalu melirik Cao Cao yang perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menahan sakit.

"Ke- Kenapa... Kenapa kau... membiarkanku hidup?" tanya Cao Cao lemah, Naruto yang mendengar itu menggumam lalu duduk di samping Cao Cao.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana mengatakannya ya," gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit di atasnya, "Kau berniat membunuhku karena tua bangka itu bukan? Dia pasti menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku karena dia ingin sesuatu yang aku ambil darinya?"

"Jadi aku berpikir, kau itu seperti sebuah umpan yang jika berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun, jadi aku membiarkanmu hidup karena kau masih memiliki masa depan yang pantas di banding harus menurutinya," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Cao Cao yang mendengar itu terdiam lalu menatap langit bersama Naruto, dia memang menuruti perkataan Tua bangka itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Dirinya memang sudah mendengar cerita tentang Naruto namun dia tidak menyangka cerita yang dia dengan sedikit melenceng.

Dia orang pintar yang memiliki strategi di luar dugaan, dan serangan yang kuat dan mematikan. Dirinya berpikir bahwa dirinya dengan Exvengius adalah yang terkuat namun melihat kekuatan Naruto, dirinya mengakui bahwa Naruto lebih kuat darinya.

"Jujur pertarungan tadi seharusnya kau menang, aku ini lemah, aku hanya menggunakan kekuatan orang lain, sementara kau menggunakan kekuatanmu sendiri. Andai saja aku tadi menggunakan kekuatan dalam diriku, mungkin aku sudah kalah," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kekuatan hanyalah pendukung... Tapi kepintaran adalah yang utama darimu... Bukan begitu?" Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit termenung lalu tersenyum sambil menatap kelompoknya yang hampir sampai ke tempat mereka.

"Maa~ bisa di bilang begitu," balas Naruto lalu berdiri dan membantu Cao Cao berdiri, "Sekarang ikutlah denganku, ada yang masih perlu kita bicarakan, mengenai teman-temanmu, mereka sudah aku pindahkan ke tempat yang aman," ucap Naruto membuat Cao Cao meliriknya sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Arigato, Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Teman baru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _ **Bagaimana rasanya?"**_

" _ **Aku memiliki rencana untuk kalian,"**_

" _ **Kalian seharusnya mengecek lawan kalian, bukannya menyerangnya tanpa rencana,"**_

" _ **O-Oi! Kalian... Hentikan!"**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 44 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice Of Life : New Friends and Study**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo kembali up nih cerita.**_

 _ **Kira-kira lebih dari 2 minggu ya, haha saya juga butuh bersantai apa lagi setelah up 8 hari langsung, tentu aku butuh liburan.**_

 _ **Btw, ada satu fakta menggelikan nih, ini tentang ereaser kw. Kalian tahu? Sejujurnya dia itu Salty, sebenarnya dia suka cerita kita tapi dia bacot karena tidak mampu buat, kayak di salah satu ceritaku, dia bahkan tanya berapa kali up. Bukankah dia tampak seperti ingin aku terus up?**_

 _ **Hahaha, kan aku sudah bilang kalai gak suka jangan di baca, dan dia masih baca loh, ghahaha, orang yang tidak pernah juju lebih buruk dari debu.**_

 _ **Lalu bagaimana pertarungan tadi? Aku harap kalian menyukainya, aku sudah membuatnya semampuku. Maaf saja jika ceritanya sedikit berbelit-belit pertamanya, karena membuat cerita itu tidak mudah.**_

 _ **Fanfic ini penuh adegan Fight dan untuk berikutnya akan kembali ke perbincangan dan latihan Naruto akan di mulai.**_

 _ **Lalu, ke depan nanti saya akan mempublish cerita Baru lagi, aku harap kalian menyukainya nanti.**_

 _ **Jaa~ itu saja dariku, sampai bertemu di cerita lain, Jaa~ na~**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu out**_


	44. Chapter 44

**_0%-100%_**

 ** _Power on!_**

 ** _Story starts!_**

 ** _._**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Ishibumi

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang dari lahir telah di takdirkan untuk menjaga masa depan dunia, namun awal kehidupannya harus merasakan sedikit kepahitan, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan kepahitan itu berubah menjadi manis.

 **Naruto : The Dragon Future**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Harem ( Asia, Arthuria, Servants, Kurumi, Aiz, Tohka, Koneko, Tearju, Rosswaisse, Hinata, Rias... )

 **Note Pair :** Pair saya Reka Ulang. Saya akan memasukkan Pair berdasarkan Chapter. Bisa saja salah satu Pair akan mati.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Sfi-ci, Frienship, Romance, Humor, AU, Family, Action, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, NotDxDTheme!, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru, Incest!, Dark Supranatural!, OOC!Vali, Friendship!Vali

 **Note :** Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang, namun ada beberapa yang merupakan Fiksi buatan saya.

" Halo " berbicara

 _' Halo '_ batin

 **[" Halo "] Dragon Bijuu**

 ** _[' Halo ']_** **batin Dragon Bijuu.**

 ** _Linked Horizon – Shizou wo Sasageyo_**

 ** _Sfx Frist_**

 _( Layar memperlihatkan sebuah Piala dengan bentuk sebuah Cawan di kelilingi Dua Naga panjang di kedua sisinya )_

 ** _Sfx Second_**

 _( Layarpun menjauhi piala dan memperlihatkan judul dari Cerita ini )_

 **Kore ijou no jigoku wa**

 **(** ** _Aku ingin percaya bahwa )_**

 _( layar berganti dengan Kamera yang mengelilingi sebuah Arena Besar )_

 **nai darou to shinjitakatta**

 **(** ** _tak ada yang lebih neraka daripada ini )_**

 _( Layar berganti dengan memperlihatkan kegiatan Konoha )_

 **Saredo jinrui saiaku no hi wa itsumo toutotsu ni**

 **(** ** _Namun hari terburuk bagi manusia selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba )_**

( Layarpun memperlihatkan kelompok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas gedung lalu layar menjauh memperlihatkan mereka saat ini berdiri gagah di atas gedung di sertai naga mereka )

 **Tobira wo tataku oto wa**

 ** _( Suara yang mengetuk pintu terus menerus berbunyi)_**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Para Servant yang tengah menyiapkan senjata mereka )_

 **taezu hidoku busahou de**

 **(** ** _dengan keras dan kasarnya )_**

 _( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan Arthuria yang sudah bersiap menoleh ke arah Jendela dengan raut khawatir )_

 **Manekarezaru saiyaku no hi wa akumu no you ni**

 **(** ** _Api bencana mengerikan yang tak diundang itu bagaikan mimpi buruk )_**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berada di atas gedung DSA tengah berdiri sambil menaruh sebuah pedang di pundaknya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan Mata Kirinya menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Kanannya menjadi Jikkan )_

 **Sugishi hi wo uragiru mono**

 **(** ** _Mereka yang mengkhianati masa lalu)_**

( Layar memperlihatkan Kurumi dan Shiina yang saling membelakangi dengan Clocks Eyes Mereka yang aktif )

 **yatsura wa kuchiku subeki teki da**

 **(** ** _adalah musuh yang harus dimusnahkan )_**

 _( Layar kembali dengan Asia, Tearju, Rosswaisse dan Aiz yang menghadap ke kamera sambil memasang raut khawatir )_

 **Ano hi donna kao de hitomi de**

 ** _( Sejak itu dengan wajah dan mata )_**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Naruto yang tengah berdiri berjejer bersiap )_

 **oretachi wo mitsumeteita?**

 **(** ** _seperti apa mereka mengawasi pergerakan kita? )_**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Seluruh peserta Dragons Champions )_

 **Nani wo sutereba akuma wo mo shinogeru**

 ** _( Apa yang harus kita buang demi memusnahkan iblis itu? )_**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Arena Besar yang mulai terpecah, lalu di ganti dengan seluruh kelompok yang menyiapkan senjata mereka, lalu kembali dengan Arena yang telah terpecah mulai melayang )_

 **Inochi sae tamashii sae kesshite oshiku nado wa nai**

 ** _( Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dalam mempertaruhkan hidup dan jiwa ini )_**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Para Panitia Lomba yang terdiri dari Serafall, Sona, Tsunade, Dan Jiraiya memberi aba-aba, dan seketika itu seluruh peserta mulai terbang )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** ** _Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )_**

( Layarpun berganti dari langit memperlihatkan ratusan peserta lomba mulai terbang dengan latar blur di mana Punggung Naruto )

 **Subete no gisei wa**

 **(** ** _Segala pengorbanan itu )_**

 _( Layar memperlihatkan gambaran di mana Naruto saat bayi tengah di peluk oleh Sosok pria berambut kuning dan Merah namun seketika semua itu lenyap terbakar )_

 **ima kono toki no tame ni**

 **(** ** _adalah untuk saat-saat sekarang ini )_**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Ledakan Energi besar dimana Naruto tengah berteriak dan kembali di ganti di mana Naruto melawan para Servant, Whellgon, Minato lalu memperlihatkan bayangan Naruto di mana Naruto terbungkus dengan Aura yang besar )_

 **Sasageyo! sasageyo! shinzou wo sasageyo!**

 **(** ** _Persembahkan! Persembahkan! Persembahkan jantung ini! )_**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti di mana Naruto yang terbang bersama Julis dan naganya tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah pada mereka, Setelahnya Naruto melompat dari naga Julis lalu di lepar oleh Kiba yang terbang memutar dan saat Naruto terlempar tampak sosok Naga Chomei siap menyerangnya )_

 **Susumu beki mirai wo**

 ** _( Mari membuka masa depan )_**

 _(setelah Naruto terlempar tampak Naruto mulai berteriak dan seketika ledakan energi terjadi dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto terbang dengan sayap darahnya dengan tubuhnya terbungkus Aura Hijau dan Merah )_

 **sono te de kirihirake**

 **(** ** _yang harus dituju dengan tangan ini )_**

( Layarpun terhenti ketika Naruto dan Chomei akan saling beradu )

 ** _Sfx three_**

 _( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kepingan masa lalu Naruto dari dulu dan terus berganti dari zaman ke zaman Hingga kepingan memory tersebut terhenti di mana Naruto mengangkat wajah garangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyala )_

 _._

 ** _Chapter 43 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice of Life : New Friends and Study_**

.

 _ **Hyotogaku**_

 _ **Jum'at, 14 Desember 2090**_

 _ **23.00 PM**_

 _ **.**_

"Engghh~" lenguh Bradamante membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit yang di penuhi Kristal Es dan sensasi hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya bangun juga." Bradamante yang mendengar suaranya Naruto langsung tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang duduk Tak Jauh darinya, bahkan beberapa meter dari Naruto terdapat Cao Cap yang duduk dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Bradamante tersentak Karena menyadari bahwa dirinya saat in berendam bersama laki-laki, spontan Saja dia memeluk tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah.

"jangan khawatir, pakaianmu masih melekat di tubuhmu. Aku juga tidak mungkin membuka bajumu, tidak Ada gunanya." Bradamante yang mendengar itu menatap Cao Cap yang duduk dengan tenang.

"Cao Cao! Dia Ada di sampingmu?! Kenapa kau tidak menyerangnya?!"

"Misi Kita sudah berakhir Bradamante, Kita gagal. Kita sudah tidak bisa membunuh Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Cao Cao membuat Bradamante terkejut mendengar perkataan Ketuanya.

"A-Apa?! Gagal?! Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Kita semua berhasil di kalahkan olehnya, bahkan tadi aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku. Namun berterima kasihlah pada Naruto, dia membiarkan kita hidup Dan mengobati Kita di air ini," jelas Cao Cao dengan tenang.

Bradamante yang mendengar itu menatap air di bawahnya, memang benar dirinya boss merasakan energi Dan Luka pass tubuhnya sedikit memudar.

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku mulai saja, jujur Aku hanya perlu berbicara dengan Kalian berdua saja, jika aku mengajak mereka berdua itu akan merepotkan," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sisi lain dimana terdapat Siegfried Dan Georg yang masih pingsan Tengah berendam di air yang sama.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari Kita mulai!"

.

 **Other Side**

 **Minato Place**

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, yaitu tempat Minato, Dan yang lain berada. Mereka saat in berada di kediaman Minato yang cukup besar dan terbuat dari kayu.

Selama 17 tahun, Rumah tersebut adalah Rumah yang selalu menjadi tempat tinggal keluarga Minato hingga saat ini. Team Naruto yang berkunjung ke kediaman Minato yang di kenal dengan Julukanmu _**Kiiroi Senko**_ menjadi canggung Karena berkunjung ke Rumah orang yang sangat kuat.

Sementara para Servant, mereka tampak diam dengan tenang Tampa Ada reaksi sedikitpun, begitu jugs Aiz Dan Kurumi. Menma yang duduk di kursi langsung bangun dan berjalan Ke kamarnya di ikuti Kirito

Asuna yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua memijit keningnya, jujur ini sangat canggung Dan itu membuatnya pusing. Apa lagi dengan mengingat keputusan Naruto yang memutuskan hubungan dari keluarganya, dirinya semakin pusing

"Kenapa… Kenapa dia harus memutuskan hubungan Keluarganya sendiri, aku tahu kami memang salah tapi…" semua yang mendengar gumaman Minato Tak mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun.

"Tenangkan dirimu Minato, biar aku berbicara dengan Naruto mengenai Hal ini," ucap Jiraiya bersiap pergi untuk menemui Naruto. "Jangan lakukan, itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan," ujar Kurumi membuat Jiraiya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hah? Kau ingin menghentikanku?" tanya Jiraiya membuat Kurumi meliriknya dengan Zafkiennya. "Mataku ini bisa melihat kejadian ke depan, dan jika kau memaksa Naru-kun untuk kembali, keadaan akan semakin memburuk," jawab Kurumi tegas.

"Naru-kun bukanlah orang seperti itu, dia Pasti memiliki alasan, mataku tidak bisa melihat kejadian ke depan seperti Ada yang menghalangi kekuatanku. Hingga saat itu tiba, Kita akan tunggu kenapa Naru-kun memutuskan hal in secara sepihak."

Semua yang mendengar itu terdiam, Minato yang mendengar perkataan Kurumi menatap Kurumi seolah menemukan secercah cahaya "Be- Benarkah?!"

"Mungkin saja," balas Kurumi singkat, "Seperti saat ini, Naru-kun Pasti memiliki alasan kenapa dia membawa pengguna Exvengius Dan teman-temannya kemari."

"Bicara soal mereka, apa tidak apa Kita membiarkan mereka bersama Danchou?" tanya Julis sambil melirik Para Servant.

"Jangan khawatir, Charlotte-san, Kiyohime-san dan Yasaka-san Ada di sekitar Sana, jadi jangan khawatir," jawab Anastasia membuat Julis menghela nafasnya.

"Jujur, mengingat pertarungan tadi membuatku merinding, Apa lagi saat Danchou membuat gelap Pulau sebesar ini," ucap Kiba merinding ketika mengingat kekuatan kegelapan Naruto yang dia pinjam dari Raja Naga Kegelapan.

"Begitu pun kami, walau kami Servant melawan Naruto-kun saja kami kesusahan. It pun dia belum menggunakan 3000 senjatanya sekaligus di sertai Senjata bernama Jukitetsu itu, bisa kami pastikan bahwa kami akan berbaring di rumah sakit," timpal Scathach sambil mengingat pertarungannya melawan Naruto bersama yang lain.

"Bahkan dia berhasil mengubah Mode Rasengan Dalam sehari, benar-benar luar biasa. Aku bahkan belum bisa seperti itu," gumam Jiraiya mengingat Rasengan Naruto yang di hancurkan Dan di gabung menjadi serangan tinju.

"Huft~ ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke tempat Naru-kun dulu, aku ingin memastikan Apakah dia baik-baik saja," ucap Kurumi Lalu berjalan keluar dari kediaman Minato, Asia yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit Dan mengejar Kurumi begitupun Aiz yang diam saja langsung berjalan mengikuti Kurumi.

"Ma- Matte! Aku ikut?!"

Para Servant yang melihat mereka pergi saling bertatapan Lalu membungkukkan badan mereka Dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Kurumi, Aiz dan Asia.

"Melihat tingkah mereka aku harap Danchou baik-baik saja," gumam Kiba membuat yang lain bingung, kecuali Claudia. "Ara~ maksudmu Danchou akan di makan oleh mereka?" goda Claudia melirik Koneko Dan Tohka yang tersentak dengan wajah memerah.

Asuna, Sara Dan Leafa yang mendengar itu juga memerah. _'Me- Memakan Naruto-san?!/Nii-chan?!'_ batin mereka

"Me- Memakan?!"

"Ah~ Mari Kita lupakan Hal itu, ngomong-ngomong Minato-sama, Kushina-sama di Mana?" potong Julis lalu bertanya pada Minato.

"Ah, Kaa-san sedang menenangkan dirinya karena masih syok mengenai tadi," Team Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk paham, tentu saja siapa yang tidak syok begitu melihat salah Saturday bagian dari keluargamu memilih secara sepihak untuk keluar.

"Semoga saja, hubungan Keluarganya ini tidak semakin parah," doa Kirin membuat semua di Sana tersenyum tipis.

.

 **Kamar Kushina-sama**

.

Sementara itu di kamar Kushina, tampak Kushina Tengah menangis di pelukan Ruko yang berusaha menenangkan Ibunya, jujur dirinya sedih ketika melihat Ibunya Tengah menangis.

Tapi Apa yang dia bisa lakukan? Walau pun dirinya memaksa Naruto kakaknya itu akan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Kakaknya telah memutuskan keluar dari sangkarnya dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Kaa-chan," gumam Ruko lirih.

.

.

 _ **Naruto Side**_

 _._

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mulai pembicaraan Kita," gumam Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Atas dasar apa, Kalian mengikuti permintaan tua bangka itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan serius.

Cao Cao yang mendengar itu memejamkan matanya Dan menjawabnya dengan jujur, "Kami mengikuti permintaan ya karena kami mendengar, kau telah mencuri barang penting di Konoha. Tentu kami terkejut karena orang sepertimu mencuri sesuatu dari Konoha," jawab Cao Cao membuat Naruto memdengus kecil.

Mencuri? Terdengar lucu baginya.

"Kami yang dari dulu sudah tahu tentangmu pun menerima perintah Danzo karena yang kami tahu, Danzo adalah pemilik Organisasi bawah tanah Konoha Dan Setiap Organisasi Pasti berhubungan dengan Hokage," jelas Bradamante membuat Naruto langsung menangkap maksud perkataan perempuan di depannya.

"Jadi begitu, Kalian Pasti berpikir ini permintaan dari Hokage bukan?" tebak Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Cao Cao Dan Bradamante. "Begitu mendengar permintaan Danzo yang kami pikir adalah permintaan Hokage-sama pun setuju dan mencarimu untuk di bunuh, dan Cao Cao lah yang paling semangat untuk Melakukan itu," ujar Bradamante sambil melirik Cao Cao yang bergerak gelisah.

" Ma-Maaf saja, Apa aku salah tertarik melawan orang yang sangat kuat?" Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya. "Tentu saja salah, bahkan kau tidak memperkirakan kekuatan musuhmu, dari mendengar Kalian sudah tahu tentangku, aku yakin Kalian Pasti juga menonton pertandinganku bukan?" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi ketahuilah, aku belum mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku untuk semua itu, jadi jangan terlalu bernafsu untuk bertarung atau kau akan menerima sesuatu yang buruk," lanjut Naruto, _'Jika kau terlalu bernafsu pada musuh yang kuat, kau akan sama menjadi seperti di Vacum,'_ lanjutnya dalam batin.

"Lalu, mengenai barang yang dia bilang aku curi? Sejujurnya dia lah yang mencuri barang dari Konoha, Aku adalah cucu dari Sandaime Hokage, Buat apa aku mencuri barang?" jelas Naruto dengan logis. "A- Apa Kau bilang?!" tanya Bradamante tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

"Memang benda seperti Apa yang dia curi?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Cao Cao melirik Cao Cao lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bola biru yang bersinar redup. Cao Cao Dan Bradamante yang melihat benda di tangan Naruto menatap tertarik dengan bola biru tersebut

"Ini adalah _**The Saphire**_ , bola biru yang pernah di ciptakan oleh para Ilmuwan Konoha. Dari yang aku tahu, benda ini memiliki energi yang kuat bahkan bisa meratakan Konoha hingga sebagian Kota Sunagaku Dan Iwagaku menjadi debu."

Cao Cao Dan Bradamante yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut di sertai wajah pucat, siapa yang tidak terkejut? Ledakannya bisa meratakan setengah Pulau Jepang, bukanlah itu termasuk luar biasa mengerikan.

"Namun Energi Bola ini sudah meredup, jadi ledakannya tidak akan terlalu besar," jelas Naruto lagi membuat Cao Cao dan Bradamante bernafas Lega.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tua bangka itu sangat menginginkan benda ini, Apa dia berniat bunuh diri? Itulah yang selalu aku pikirkan," ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam erat benda biru di tangannya, _'Aku tidak tahu kenapa benda yang memiliki energi melimpah ini telah redup semenjak Bulan November sebelum bertemu Kurumi, aku juga belum menemukan jawaban bagaimana bisa Doujutsu Clocks Eyes Dapat aku miliki.'_

"Dengan kata lain, benda di tanganmu kau jaga agar tidak di salah gunakan oleh Tua Bangka itu dan make dari itu dia meminta kami mengambilnya tanpa harus kehilangan nyawanya?" tebak Cao Cao membuat Naruto mengindikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Naruto sekenanya, "Soalnya dia memang selalu menerjunkan Anak buahnya untuk membunuhku, namun semua itu sia-sia," lanjut Naruto sedikit menyombongkan diri membuat Cao Cao sedikit memudar matanya.

"Kau mungkin hanya beruntung karena kekuatan pinjaman yang kau miliki!"

"Hoho, sungguh salah. Aku bertarung dengan kepintaran, kekuatan hanyalah pendukung, itulah yang aku lakukan!" balas Naruto dengan bangga, "Tidak seperti Kalian yang bertarung dengan kekuatan saja, namun kepintaran di rata-rata."

Bradamante yang mendengar itu memerah wajahnya karena dirinya merasa di bilang cukup pintar Dan bodoh, sementara Cao Cao hanya diam dengan tenang dengan Alis sedikit berkedut.

"Di hadapanku saat ini Ada pengguna Exvengius Dan juga Seseorang yang mirip dengan Para Servant, aku pikir Kalian akan mengasah kepintaran dari pada kekuatan, namun sepertinya tidak. Karena di Mana pun kekuatan Pasti yang utama bukan?" ledek Naruto dengan senyuman seolah berhasil mengalah monster.

"Cao Cao, kau pengguna Exvengius, semua orang tahu kekuatan Exvengius namun kau salah menggunakan kekuatannya, kau terlalu fokus pada kekuatan tanpa Ada rencana atau pun Kepintaran. Ratana, itu adalah Jutsu mengerikan dari Exvengius yang hanya bisa di gunakan beberapa Kali, jika kau sedikit meleset maka kau membuang tenagamu, kau sama saja seperti orang yang bernafsu untuk membunuh tanpa Ada rencana sedikitpun," ujar Naruto membuat hati Cao Cao seperti tertusuk pisau kasap Mata.

"Bradamante, kau adalah _**Genkasentsu,**_ bukan? Itu artinya kekuatanmu persis dengan para Servant Konoha, namun kekuatanmu masih di bawah mereka karena kau belum mengasah kemampuanmu. Aku awalnya cukup terkejut kau bisa melindungiku Cao Cao tapi untuk memberikan serangan, kau masih kurang."

"Lalu Siegfried bukan? Hanya Siegfried, Seseorang yang berhasil mengalahkan Naga Fafnir bukan? Dia mengalahkan Fafnir dan mendapatkan pedang bernama Balmug, bukan hanya itu, dia juga memiliki 5 pedang yang kuat yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan Excalibur sekalipun, namun Ke enam pedangnya tidak pernah dia asah dengan bagus membuatnya sangat lemah," lanjut Naruto sambil melirik Siegfried yang masih Dalam keadaan pingsan bersama Georg.

"Lalu Georg bukan? Aku tidak begitu mengetahui kekuatannya, namun bisa aku bilang dia adalah perisai Dan Kunci utama Kalian, well~ walaupun begitu tolong ajarkan dia untuk bertarung, karena tidak selama ya dia harus di lindungi," ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Matte… kenapa pada Georg sikapmu lain?!" tanya Bradamante merasa keberatan karena hanya Georg saja yang di perlakukan Baik.

"Bukankah lebih Baik membantu yang kurang dari pada membantu yang lebih Baik?" jawab Naruto membuat Kesal Bradamante. Naruto yang melihat Bradamante tampak kesal tersenyum mengejek lalu menghela nafasnya.

"jujur, aku sangat benci melihat Seseorang yang baru memiliki kekuatan yang kuat termakan Hawa Nafsu yang membuat akal sehatnya hilang, akan lebih Baik jika orang seperti mereka tidak mendapat kekuatan sama sekali," gerutu Naruto di selingi sindiran.

"Huh! Bukankah kau juga?! Kau memiliki Hawa Nafsu untuk menggunakannya kekuatan Orang Dan menggunakannya semaumu?!"

"Tapi Apa aku tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan nafsunya?" pertanyaan singkat Naruto membuat Bradamante terdiam, Naruto yang melihat reaksi Bradamante menghela nafasnya, "Mengecewakan sekali."

"A- Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku awalnya terkejut karena kau bisa mengetahui bahwa yang Kalian lawan adalah Hologram, namun kau menyadari ya sangat lama. Hah~ mungkin aku harus menarik kata-kata Hologramku saat memujimu," ucap Naruto membuat wajah Bradamante memerah karena kesal.

"Kalian harusnya mengecek musuh Kalian, bukannya menyerang tanpa rencana," ledek Naruto membuat Bradamante benar-benar ingin marah.

"Sudah cukup Bradamante, walaupun kau menyerangnya itu tidak akan gunanya. Bicaralah dengannya dengan tenang Dan pintar, jika kau berbicara dengan otot, maka Hal itu tidak berguna untuknya," ujar Cao Cao sambil melirik Naruto yang juga meliriknya.

Bradamante yang mendengar itu mengembungkan pipinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Baiklah, aku akan lanjutkan. Setelah misi Kalian gagal, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Hah~, mungkin kami akan kembali Ke Konoha Dan mengatakan padanya kalau kami gagal," jawab Cao Cao membuat Naruto menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Sebaiknya jangan, aku tahu tua bangka itu dan dia tidak suka kegagalan. Jika kalian kembali dengan tangan kosong, aku yakin nyawa Kalian Dalam bahaya."

Cao Cao yang mendengar itu melirik Naruto dengan tatapan _'Lalu kami Harus bagaimana?'_

Naruto yang mengerti tatapan Cao Cao pun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih terdapat W.W.S Watch miliknya Dan mengeluarkan empat bola the Saphire, Cao Cao Dan Bradamante yang melihat itu tentu terkejut.

"E- Empat The Saphire?!" kejut Cao Cao. "Hm? Bukan, ini adalah Duplikat The Saphire, namanya _**Asthexzun,**_ " jelas Naruto membuat Cao Cao Dan Bradamante terdiam dengan tanda Tanya di kepala mereka.

"Ast… Apa?" Naruto yang melihat kebingungan mereka menghela nafasnya. "Asthexzun, yang artinya seperti matahari, jika Kalian tidak bisa mengatakannya? Ambilah kata _**'As the sun'**_ , maka kau akan mendapatkannya," jelas Naruto membuat Cao Cao Dan Bradamante mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa aku memberinya mama seperti itu? Itu karena benda in akan meledakan energi panas seperti matahari," lanjut Naruto menjelaskan membuat Cao Cao Dan Bradamante membatu lalu pucat Basi seketika.

"A- Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" tanya Bradamante takut-takut. "Jangan khawatir, aku memberikan Kalian benda ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika tua bangka itu berniat membunuh Kalian," jawab Naruto lalu menyerahkan Empat Asthexzun kepada Cao Cao dengan lembut.

"Berhati-hatilah, benda itu sangat sensitif Dan mudah meledak," ucap Naruto membuat Bradamante khawatir. "Jika begitu kenapa kau memberikannya pada kami?!" tanya Bradamante membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku bercanda, benda itu akan meledak jika kau menjatuhkannya hingga mengenai sebuah objek keras, Dan jika terjadi sedikit Tekanan yang sangat menekan bola tersebut, Bola itu pun juga akan meledak," ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

Bradamante yang mendengar itu bernafas Lega, jika dia membawa sesuatu sensitif yang bisa meledak, bisa- bisa dirinya meninggal.

"Lalu kami Harus apa dengan benda ini?" tanya Cao Cao bingung, Naruto yang mendengar itu menyeringai membuat Bradamante meneguk ludahnya. Dirinya bisa merasakan bahwa Seringai itu bukan main-main.

"Aku memiliki rencana untuk Kalian."

.

.

 **Skip** _ **Time**_

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Di waktu malam dengan sinar matahari di karenakan tidak pernah terjadinya malam di Kutub Utara, Naruto berjalan dengan tenang untuk kembali Ke tempat yang lain berada.

Sebelumnya dia telah meminta teamnya untuk memberi Koordinat, jadi dirinya tidak akan tersesat. "Apa tidak Apa membiarkan ya di sini Naruto-kun?" Naruto yang mendengar suaranya menoleh ke number suara di Mana terdapat Yasaka, Charlotte Dan Kiyohime yang duduk di ranting pohon.

"Kalian? Sedang apa Kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung karena tiga perwujudan Naga yang membuat kontrak dengannya di sini. KE tiga perwujudan Naga itu pun turun dari ranting pohon Dan mendarat di depan Naruto.

"Apa tidak boleh seorang ibu khawatir terhadap anaknya? Apa lagi saat dia Tengah bersama musuhnya yang kuat?" tanya Charlotte dengan wajah khawatir, Naruto yang melihat kekhawatiran Charlotte tertawa kecil lalu memeluk ibu angkatnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok," ucap Naruto, Yasaka yang melihat itu mendengus pelan. "Huh! Memang ada Ibunya Naga sementara anaknya Manusia?" dengus Yasaka.

"Jika kau keberatan, aku tidal masalah memelukmu Yasaka-san?" ujar Naruto membuat wajah Yasaka memerah. "H- Hah?! S- Siapa juga yang i- ingin di peluk olehmu?!" balas Yasaka hingga tergagap.

"Hoho, begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau di sini? Apa kau juga khawatir denganku?" goda Naruto membuat Yasaka mengembungkan pipinya menahan kesal.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Yasaka terkekeh, "Kau mirip sekali dengan Kurama, sama-sama Tsundere," ucap Naruto.

 **Greb!**

Naruto yang merasakan pelukan erat menoleh siapa yang memeluknya, Dan ternyata yang memeluknya adalah Kiyohime, tinggi Kiyohime sedadanya membuatnya harus sedikit menunduk agar bisa bertatapan dengan Kiyohime.

Namun sekarang Kiyohime menyembunyikannya wajahnya di dadanya sambil memeluknya dengan erat, Naruto yang merasakan tingkah Aneh Kiyohime meminta penjelasan dari Yasaka dan Charlotte kenapa tingkah Kiyohime seperti ini?

"Dia seperti itu semenjak kau membawa mereka, sebagai Partner tentu saja dia sangat khawatir. Apa lagi dia baru saja menemukan partnernya setelah sekian tahun berlalu, bukankah Iri-chan pernah mengatakannya?" jelas Charlotte membuat Naruto paham.

"Souka… aku membuatmu khawatir ya? Gomen, tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang akan percaya padaku?" ucap Naruto membuat Kiyohime mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lirih.

"Tapi…"

"Jangan khawatir begitu," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Kiyohime, "Aku… tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu, ataupun Yasaka-san dan Kaa-san."

Kiyohime yang di elus kepalanya menikmati elusan Naruto yang terasa nyaman baginya, Charlotte yang melihat Kiyohime sudah tenang tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Naruto-san?" Naruto yang mendengar suara Irisviel menoleh ke number suara dan dia bisa melihat Irisviel berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Keadaannya Baik, aku bisa menjaminnya. Lagi Pula aku sudah memberi mereka alat yang bisa meledak kapan saja kalau menerima sesuatu yang sensitif jadi jangan khawatir," jawab Naruto membuat Irisviel menghela nafas Lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Irisviel-sama, Ada keperluan apa kau menemui Naruto? Aku yakin bukan hanya menanyakan itu bukan?" tanya Yasaka membuat Irisviel meliriknya.

"Begitulah, aku memiliki kabar untukmu Naruto-san," jawab Irisviel lalu menatap Naruto kembali, "Mulai besok, jadwal Latihanmu akan sedikit berubah, Dalam Artian… yang melatihmu nanti bukan hanya aku, 12 Raja Naga juga akan ikut melatihmu."

Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu terkejut, 12 Raja Naga yang terdiri dari Raja Naga Tanah, Raja Naga Air, Raja Naga Angin, Raja Naga Petir, Raja Naga Api, Raja Naga Es, Raja Naga Pohon, Raja Naga Partikel, Raja Naga Kegelapan, Raja Naga Cahaya, Raja Naga Lava Dan Raja Naga Metal, akan melatihnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Irisviel ketika melihat wajah pucat Naruto. "Bu-Bukannya berlebihan?" Tanya Naruto tergagap.

"memang, tapi ini permintaan mereka, Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu, jujur aku memiliki hubungan buruk dengan mereka 3 tahun yang lalu karena menyerang mereka untuk mengambil Sampel mereka lalu kabur begitu saja, rasanya canggung jika aku bertemu mereka bahkan di latih oleh mereka," jawab Naruto lalu menjelaskan kenapa dirinya keberatan.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan Membahas Hal itu. Mereka menganggap kejadian itu seperti angin lalu," balas Irisviel membuat Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Dirinya juga tidak mungkin menolak, jika dia menolak itu akan membuat 12 Raja Naga akan memandangnya buruk.

"Hah~ mau bagaimana lagi," hela Naruto membuat Irisviel tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku pamit, aku akan kembali dan berkumpul bersama yang lain, bagaimana dengan Kalian?" tanya Irisviel pass Tiga perwujudan Naga di samping Naruto.

"Aku juga akan Ke Sana bersama Yasaka, bagaimana denganmu, Ki-chan?" jawab Charlotte lalu bertanya pada Kiyohime yang memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Aku… ingin bersama Master!" jawab Kiyohime dengan pipi merona, Irisviel yang mendengar itu mengangguk pelan lalu memunculkan Sayapnya Dan terbang Ke arah di Mana tempat 12 Raja Naga berada.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Oyasuminasai," ucap Charlotte dengan lembut lalu terbang di susul dengan Yasaka. Naruto yang melihat mereka telah pergi pun menatap Kiyohime yang jugs menatapnya.

"Jadi…"

Naruto yang melihat Kiyohime canggung terkekeh lalu mengelus kembali kepala Kiyohime dengan lembut, "Ayo, kita berkumpul bersama yang lainnya," ajak Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang lain berada di ikuti Kiyohime di sampingnya.

"Ne… Master," panggil Kiyohime. "Hm?" jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

"Apa… Master baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiyohime membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Soalnya… saat melihat pertarungan Master, aku melihat Master di selimuti energi hitam yang kuat, siapa pun tahu… energi gelap adalah malapetaka, Apa Master tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh Master?" jawab Kiyohime lalu bertanya kembali.

Naruto yang mendengar itu Berhenti melangkah lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sejujurnya dulu aku sempat tidal terkendali karena kekuatan Kegelapan yang ada di senjataku, namun semua berhasil menghentikanku dan menyadarkanku, jujur… waktu itu aku sangat takut, takut menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi Dan takut akan melukai yang lainnya… namun Ada sesuatu yang membuatku bertekad untuk mengendalikannya," jelas Naruto sambil menatap langit dengan senyum tipis

"Sesuatu?" Tanya Kiyohime

"Aku berpikir, _jika aku lemah kapan aku bisa melindungiku Apa yang aku cintai? Kapan aku bisa melindungiku Apa yang aku miliki? Kapan aku bisa menjadi kuat?_ Semua itu berputar di kepalaku, maka dari itu… aku melatih diriku untuk tahan energi kegelapan agar aku bisa menjadi kuat," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **Sret! Greb!**

"Are?" beo Naruto ketika sesuatu mengikat tubuhnya.

 **Wish!**

"Waaaaa!" teriak Naruto ketika dirinya di tarik dengan sangat kuat.

 **Greb! Nyut!**

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang sangat lembut tersentak Dan matanya seketika melebar karena saat ini kepalanya bersandar di sebuah gunung kembar yang di balut pakaian putih.

"Akhirnya~ akhirnya aku berhasil menangkap Naru-kun~." Naruto seketika memerah kepalanya di tekan dengan Cara di peluk membuat kepalanya semakin terbenam di Dua gunung lembut tersebut.

"A-Anastasia-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil memaksa kepalanya untuk keluar dari gumpalan yang mengundang Nafsu kaum Hawa.

Setelah terbebas, Naruto pun menatap Anastasia, Mata Naruto sedikit melebar karena Anastasia saat ini menatap dirinya sayu dengan wajah merona.

"A- Anastasia-chan?" panggil Naruto tergagap, _'Ga- Gawat, Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini?'_ lanjut Naruto Dalam batin.

"Ha`i Naru-kun~?" balas Anastasia dengan nada seksual membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin sambil meneguk ludahnya. "Ma- Maaf jika aku bertanya begini. Ka-Kamu… kenapa? Ba-Bagaimana bisa kamu seperti inhmmph~"

Pertanyaan Naruto terhenti karena Anastasia menarik kerahnya Dan menciumnya dengan liar seperti di kuasai Hawa Nafsu yang besar, Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang di buat Anastasia hingga puas.

"Hmmphnnn~ Umhnnn~ Auhmnn~," lenguh mereka berdua sambil saling bersilat lidah.

"Fuahh~" lenguh Naruto ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, _'A-Apaan itu tadi?! Ciumannya berbeda dari biasanya?!'_ teriak Naruto Dalam batin.

"Mou~ mau berapa lama lagi kau membuat kami seperti ini Naru-kun?" Tanya Anastasia membuat Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya kebingungan.

"Ha- Hah?!

"Aku sudah Tak tahan lagi, Naru-kun~," ucap Anastasia sambil menarik dagu Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat di sertai rasa panik.

"Mari, Kita membuat keturunan?"

"Hehh?!" teriak Naruto _'Membuat keturunan?! Jangan bercanda?! Aku masih belum mau membuat keturunan?!'_ lanjut Naruto Dalam batin.

 _'Sial?! Aku harus melarikan diri Dan meminta bantuan yang lain?!'_ batin Naruto sambil bergerak gelisah berusaha melepaskan diri dari bayangan Hitam yang melilit di tubuhnya.

"Ara~… jadi kau di sini Ana-chan~" Naruto yang mendengar suara Scathach membinar lalu menoleh sumber suara namun harapan Naruto lenyap karena saat ini.

Para Servant, Kiyohime, Asia, Kurumi, Dan Aiz yang memiliki tatapan yang persis dengan Anastasia. _'Tidakkk!'_ Batin Naruto semakin bergerak gelisah.

 _'A-Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan dirimu saat ini!'_ batin Naruto semakin panik ketika melihat mereka mulai mengelilinginya. "Mou~ Ana-chan, kau merebut Naru-kun seenaknya saja, dasar jahat~!" ucap Scathach sambil memeluknya kepala Naruto hingga terbenam di Dua gunungnya.

"Jarinya nii-chan~" gumam Asia menggenggam jari Naruto Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. "A-Asia-chan! A-Apa yang terjadi Ugh!" pertanyaan Naruto terhenti karena dirinya harus melenguh ketika jari-jarinya merasakan sesuatu yang lembab Dan hangat.

Bahkan dirinya bisa merasakan benda lunak yang bergerak di jarinya membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah. "Fufu~ Mari Kita mulai, Naru-kun~," ucap Musashi sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke arena intim Naruto.

 **Brak!**

Tanah di bawah mereka pun seketika berdiri membentuk Rumah, Naruto yang melihat itu bergetar, dirinya ingin mints tolong namun sayang…

 **Bum!**

Tanah tersebut telah menyatu menjadi sebuah Rumah yang mengurung Naruto serta yang lain di dalamnya.

.

 **Twelve King Dragon Place**

.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Sementara itu di tempat 12 Raja Naga, mereka Tengah tidur di tempat mereka masing-masing dengan danau di Tengah posisi mereka. Lebih jelasnya, posisi mereka memutari sebuah danau. Naga Merah yang merasakan Ada yang datang terbangun lalu melirik siapa yang datang Dan dia bisa melihat Irisviel datang bersama Yasaka dan Charlotte

"Sepertinya Kalian masih memulihkan tenaga kalian, Ya?" tanya Charlotte membuat Naga Merah memejamkan matanya kembali. **["Begitulah, Energi yang di serap senjatanya cukup banyak jadi kami Harus memulihkan a untuk melatihnya besok,"]** jawab Naga Merah.

"Apa Anda yakin dengan Hal ini, _**Katoueryuuga**_?" tanya Yasaka sambil melipat tangannya di dada. **["Bukankah kau partnernya? Kalian harusnya senang Partner kalian di latih oleh kami, Yasaka,"]** jawab Naga Merah bernama Katoueryuuga.

"Maafkan atas tingkahnya, Katoueryuuga-sama. Sifat Tsunderenya itu memang menyusahkan," ucap Charlotte meminta maaf membuat Alis Yasaka berkedut.

 **["Kami melatihnya karena keinginan kami sendiri, kami bisa melihat sebuah potensi terhadap dirinya yang bisa mengubah Dunia in,"]** ujar Naga biru ikut berbicara.

" _ **Shoutoryuuga**_ , maaf jika kami membangunkan Anda," ucap Charlotte meminta maaf Kepada Naga Biru bernama Shoutoryuuga.

 **["Bukan masalah, lagi Pula aku juga tertarik dengan Anak ini,"]** balas Shoutoryuuga dengan lembut, **["3 Tahun yang lalu, dia melawanku dengan ide Dan kepintarannya yang membuatku terkejut, walau semua serangannya tidak berguna dia berhasil melukaiku sedikit, dengan Cara yang semakin membuatku terkejut,"]** cerita Shoutoryuuga.

 **["Lalu dia kabur Dan mengucapkan terima kasih, jujur waktu itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berterima kasih. Namun setelah bertemu lagi, akhirnya aku sadar kenapa dia berterima kasih."]**

"Kenapa?" tanya Yasaka penasaran.

 **["Dirinya mendapatkan kekuatanmu untuk menjaga Apa yang dia Cintai, bahkan dia tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatanmu sembarangan, dia menggunakannya saat nyawanya terancam, Dan bagiku… itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia layak di latih,"]** jawab Shoutoryuuga sambil tersenyum.

 **["Kau benar, waktu Kita tidak banyak… Kita akan menurunkan ajaran Kita pada Anak itu,"]** timpal Katoueryuuga. Charlotte yang mendengar itu menyipitkan matanya, "Kalian… Jangan bilang?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Charl-chan." Charlotte yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya, "Jika pun aku Mati suatu saat nanti, kau adalah pewaris berikutnya," ujar Irisviel membuat Charlotte semakin terkejut.

"Jangan main-main Iri-chan?! Kau tidak boleh Mati?! Jika kau Mati keseimbangan para Naga akan kacau?! Dan Segel dari Naga _'itu'_ akan melonggar?!" teriak Charlotte sambil mencengkeram bahu Irisviel.

Irisviel yang bisa melihat kekhawatiran Charlotte tersenyum lalu melepaskan cengkeraman Charlotte dengan lembut lalu memeluknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Charl-chan… aku tidak tahu takdir seperti apa yang aku dapat dari _Kami-sama,_ begitu pun denganmu." Charlotte yang mendengar itu menangis Dan memeluk Irisviel dengan erat.

Yasaka yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya lalu merubah wujudnya menjadi Kurama, jika dia tidur Dalam wujud Manusia di tempat yang di penuhi hamparan rumput itu akan sangat menganggunya.

 **["Apa kau tidak khawatir sedikitpun?"]** Kurama yang di tanyai oleh Katoueryuuga melirik sesaat lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. **["Entahlah,"]** jawab Kurama lalu memejamkan matanya.

 **Deg!**

Naga Hitam yaitu Kuroingryuu seketiks tersentak ketika merasakan energi gelap sesaat, Dirinya tahu itu dari Naruto namun dirinya malas until bangun karena Energi gelap it hanya sesaat, dia berpikir mungkin besok dirinya bisa menanyakannya.

.

.

 _ **~Naruto : The Dragon Future~**_

.

.

 _ **Minato Place**_

 _ **Sabtu, 15 Desember 2090**_

 _ **06.00 AM.**_

 _ **.**_

Di pagi yang indah di kediaman Minato, tampak Julis telah terbangun dari tidurnya Dan Melakukan beberapa pemanasan di pagi yang indah agar tubuhnya tetap sehat. Namun kegiatannnya Harus terhenti dengan wajah terkejut ketika melihat Naruto berjalan dengan beberapa tanda di tubuhnya sambil membawa para Servant, Asia, Kurumi, Kiyohime dan Aiz dengan Holograms.

"Etto… Danchou…"

"Jangan di tanya… Dan aku masih perjaka," potong Naruto lalu berjalan melewati Julis menuju danau di samping Julis karena kebutulan di dekat kediaman Minato terdapat danau. Namun Danau jika Harus Ke Danau tersebut kau Harus turun dari tebing terdahulu.

"E-Eh?! Apa maksudnya?!" namun sayang Naruto langsung menyeburkan dirinya ke danau, sementara para Hologram meletakkan Para Servant, Kiyohime, Kurumi, Asia, Dan Aiz di bawah lalu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

 **Kriet~**

"Nyaawwhhn~" Julis yang mendengar suara pintu di buka menoleh Dan dia melihat Koneko berjalan keluar sambil menguap layaknya Kucing.

"Ohayou, Koneko-chan!" Sapa Julis, Koneko yang di Sapa mengangguk pelan lalu menatap sekitarnya seperti mencari sesuatu. "Umn? Aku rasa aku mendengar suara Danchou tadi?" tanya Koneko.

"Oh… di terjun ke Sana setelah datang dengan mereka," jawab Julis menunjuk arah Ke Mana Naruto pergi lalu menunjuk para Servant, Asia, Kurumi, Aiz dan Kiyohime yang masih tertidur, "Dan dia bilang dirinya masih perjaka," lanjut Julis membuat kesadaran Koneko langsung bangkit.

"A- Apa?!"

"Ya… mungkin saja mereka menyerang Danchou kemarin… namun sepertinya Danchou berhasil menahan mereka dengan Cara membuat mereka pingsan… mungkin," ujar Julis sambil memperkirakan kejadian kemarin.

Koneko yang mendengar itu menatap para Servant, Kurumi, Asia, Aiz Dan Kiyohime yang tertidur, dirinya bisa melihat mereka tidur dengan lelap namun dirinya juga merasakan di tubuh mereka terdapat energi kegelapan yang sangat kecil.

Dirinya bisa asumsikan Naruto menggunakan energi kegelapan untuk membuat mereka pingsan, tapi saat kapan?

 **Kriet~**

Anggota Naruto yang lain pun keluar bersamaan Dan mereka bisa melihat Julis Dan Koneko tengah berusaha membangunkan Para Servant, Kurumi, Aiz, Asia Dan Kiyohime yang tertidur di rerumputan.

"Huaam~, Julis, Koneko, apa yang sedang Kalian lakukan? Dan kenapa mereka tidur di sini?" tanya Kind penasaran.

"Soal itu…."

"Engghh~" penjelasan Julis terhenti ketika Asia melenguh Dan membuka matanya perlahan, Hal pertama yang Asia lihat adalah wajah Koneko yang sangat dekat dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ohayou," Sapa Koneko pelan membuat Asia tersentak dan langsung bangun, untungnya Koneko dengan refleks memundurkan kepalanya agar tidak terbentur.

"E- Eh?! Are?!" gumam Asia sambil menatap sekitarnya seperti orang kebingungan. "Ada apa Asia-chan? Kau tampak kebingungan?" tanya Saya membuat Asia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat lalu menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau tidak Apa?" tanya Kirin khawatir, Asia yang mendengar itu mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku pergi mencari Nii-chan bersama yang lain namun saat di Tengah perjalanan… pikiranku langsung kosong, seolah aku terkena bius… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…," gumam Asia bercerita mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya.

Semuanya pun saling bertatapan bingung Harus merespons seperti apa, Soalnya mereka tidak begitu mengetahui kalau Ada Naga yang bisa membius dan meningkatnya hasrat yang menyerang Naruto.

"Enghh~"beberapa Menit setelahnya yang lain pun mulai terbangun Dan Melakukan Hal yang sama seperti Asia, team Naruto yang melihat itu yakin setelahnya terkena bius sesuatu, mereka melupakan kejadian atau tidak mengingat kejadian yang mereka lakukan.

 **Swush! Tap!**

Team Naruto yang mendengar suara angin menoleh ke number suara Dan mereka bisa melihat Naruto melompat tinggi Dan mendarat beberapa meter di samping mereka.

"Ohayou Danchou-sama!" Sapa Kiba sedikit berteriak membuat Alis Naruto sedikit berkedut. "Panggil aku seperti biasa saja Kiba, atau aku akan memberinya ketakutan dengan energi gelap dari Kuroingryuu!" ancam Naruto membuat Kiba sedikit berkeringat dingin.

"E- Eh?! T- Tapi kau sudah…"

" _ **Belum… masih belum,**_ " potong Naruto dengan menekan setiap katanya semakin membuat Kiba berkeringat dingin. "A- Ah? Ha'i Gomenasai," balas Kiba meminta maaf.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto pun berjalan mendekatinya Asia yang masih kebingungan, lalu merendahkan posisinya sambil menyentuh kening Asia. Asia sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba di sampingnya dan menyentuh keningnya.

Mata Asia sedikit melebar ketika melihat beberapa tanda Merah di leher Naruto Dan wajah Naruto, dirinya yakin itu bukan Luka lebam atau sengatan nyamuk, tapi sesuatu yang lebih spesifik lagi.

"Sepertinya racun _**Shixehenryuu**_ sudah menghilang ya," gumam Naruto dapat di dengar Asia. "Racun… Shixehenryuu?" tanya Asia.

"Naga yang memiliki bentuk seperti ular, Dan memiliki racun untuk meningkatnya Hasrat atau Nafsu orang atau Naga yang mereka gigit," jawab Naruto menjelaskan, " _Mattaku_ , aku tidak menyangka akan Ada Naga itu di sini, Dan mengigit kalian."

Asia yang mendengar itu mencerna perkataan Naruto Dan beberapa detik berselang, wajah Asia langsung memerah karena berhasil menangkap arti perkataan Naruto.

Dengan kata lain, Luka Merah di leher Dan Wajah Naruto adalah hasil perbuatan mereka karena Nafsu mereka meningkat.

"Kau tadi bilang apa Naruto-kun? Kami terkena racun Naga?!" tanya Scathach yang sempat mendengar perkataan Naruto, para Servant yang telah terbangun mulai mengelilinginya Naruto begitu juga Kurumi, Aiz Dan Kiyohime.

"Ya, namun bukan racun mematikan, hanya racun yang meningkatnya Nafsu sex Kalian saja," jawab Naruto, "Dan tanda-tanda ini adalah hasil perbuatan Kalian, untung saja belum sampai _'Saling menyatu'_ karena aku menghentikan Kalian dengan membuat Kalian pingsan dengan energi kegelapan."

"Hehh~ Naru-kun tidak asik," gerutu BB pelan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Gomen Naru-kun, penyebabnya karena diriku. Aku dan yang lain ingin bertemu denganmu kemarin dengan aku yang memimpin jalan, namun siapa sangka kami terkena racun seperti itu," ucap Kurumi meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa, l-lagi Pula aku berhasil mencegah tingkah Kalian Sebelum _'Saling menyatu'_ ," balas Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merona.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Naruto yang merasakan Cao Cao datang pun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan benar Sana, Cao Cao datang bersama Teman-temannya di kawal dengan Dua Hologramnya.

Semua yang melihat Cao Cao langsung bangkit dan waspada, Naruto yang mengetahui semuanya masih belum mempercayai Cao Cao menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri kembali.

"Aku pikir kau seorang diri di sini ternyata Ada mereka juga di sini," gumam Cao Cao dapat di ndengar Naruto. "Maa~ banyak Hal yang terjadi," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Bradamante yang melihat para Servant Konoha berkumpul terdiam, Musashi yang merasa di perhatikan melirik Bradamante. Merasa di lirik, Bradamante sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya agar menghindari kontak Mata.

"Apakah kau akan kembali sekarang?" tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Cao Cao. "Aku juga tidak bisa lama-lama di sini, apa lagi setelah melihat kewaspadaan mereka," jawab Cao Cao sambil menunjuk orang-orang di sekitar Naruto.

"Hahaha, benar juga," tawa Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Cao Cao dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pads Cao Cao, "Ingat untuk apa yang aku katakan kemarin," ucap Naruto membuat orang di sekitar Naruto bingung.

"Ya, akan aku ingat," balas Cao Cao sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

Cao Cao pun berjalan keluar bersamaan Teamnya dengan di kawal Dua Hologram Naruto hingga bisa keluar dari tempat Whellgon.

Naruto yang sudah tidak melihat Cao Cao Dan teamnya pun berbalik, namun betapa terkejutnya dia di hadang oleh semuanya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi, Naru-kun. Sebenarnya apa maksudnya dari _'ingat yang aku katakan kemarin'?_ Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu dengannya?" tanya Arthuria meminta penjelasan, Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidal gatal.

"Bisa di bilang rencana untuk si Tua Bangka," jawab Naruto. "Rencana apa?" Tanya Arthuria kembali.

"kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinya," jawaban Naruto membuat Arthuria mengembungkan pipinya menahan kesal karena tidak di beritahu.

 _ **Kriet~**_

"Ohayou Minna!" Sapa Asuna yang keluar dari kediaman Minato, semua yang mendengar sapaan Asuna pun membalasnya bersama Kecuali Naruto yang hanya diam saja.

"Ayo semua, Kita Ke Dalam dan Sarapan bersama, Aku Dan Sara sudah menyiapkannya untuk Kalian," ajak Asuna dengan sopan.

Semua yang mendengar itu pun melangkah masuk ke kediaman Minato kecuali Naruto dan Kiyohime yang masih berdiri di luar, Asia dan Asuna yang menyadari itu pun mendekati Naruto yang masih diam di tempat.

"Nii-chan…"

"Kalian sarapanlah tanpaku, aku akan mencari Sarapan lain bersama Kiyohime," potong Naruto, Kiyohime yang mendengar itu pun membinar. Baginya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berduaan dengan masternya.

Asia yang bisa melihat itu dari wajah Kiyohime terdiam dengan Alis berkedut. Tidak mau Hal itu terjadi, Asia langsung memeluk lengan Naruto Dan menatap tajam Kiyohime.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" ucap Asia tegas membuat Kiyohime menatap Asia tajam. "Heh~ bukankah sebaiknya kau…"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika Kiyohime ikut memeluk lengannya lagi satu. "Menjauhlah dari Master!" Asia yang mendengar itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kaulah yang harusnya menjauhi Nii-chan!"

Naruto yang mendengar perdebatan Asia Dan Kiyohime hanya bisa diam dengan alis berkedut, dirinya ingin memarahi mereka tapi Mana mungkin dia lakukan.

 **Swush! Tap!**

Perdebatan Asia Dan Kiyohime terhenti ketika Melihat Charlotte datang bersama Yasaka di sampingnya, Naruto yang melihat kedatangan mereka menghela nafasnya.

Dirinya bisa menebak kenapa mereka di sini, tapi… haruskah secepat ini?

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Charlotte. "Belum, Aku bahkan belum Sarapan sedikit pun," balas Naruto sambil berkecak pinggang.

 **Kriet~**

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Tohka keluar dari kediaman Minato sambil membawa Makanan ke arah Naruto. "O- Oi, K- Kau! Jangan berlari sambil makan!" bentak Naruto.

"Ghmph!" seketika Naruto Harus terkejut ketika Tohka menyumpal mulutnya dengan Makanan yang dia bawa, "Sebaiknya kau Sarapan dulu baka! Kau sudah melewati masa-masa sulit kemarin bukan?" ucap Tohka dengan suara kecil.

Naruto yang mendengar itu merona tipis lalu mengunyah Makanan yang di masukkan ke mulutnya, Asia Dan Kiyohime yang melihat itu cemberut, mereka merasa Tohka mendahului mereka.

Tohka pun terus menyuapi Naruto hingga Makanan yang di bawanya habis, merasa sudah Naruto puen air yang di bawa Tohka hingga habis lalu menepuk pelan kepala Tohka, Asia Dan Kiyohime.

"Kalian tetaplah di sini Dan tunggu yang lain, aku akan bertemu dengan 12 Raja Naga Dan Irisviel-sama terlebih dahulu," ucap Naruto lalu membuat sayap dari darah Dan terbang Ke tempat 12 Raja Naga bersama Charlotte Dan Yasaka.

.

 **12 Dragon King Place**

.

 **Swush! Tap!**

Beberapa Menit terbang, Naruto, Yasaka Dan Charlotte pun sampai di tempat 12 Raja Naga. Naruto yang telah sampai pun menatap 12 tempat Raja Naga yang kosong.

 **["Jadi kau sudah datang, Uzumaki Naruto?"]** Naruto yang mendengar suara Whellgon menoleh ke number suara.

 **Bwush!**

Naruto seketika Harus terkejut ketika Danau di Tengah tempat 12 Raja Naga keluar Whellgon dan menatap ke arah Naruto dengan Mata merahnya.

 **Bwush! Swush! Krtektek!**

Di tempat 12 Raja Naga pun terjadi sesuatu seperti tempat Raja Naga Api muncul Kobaran Api yang besar, Air di bawah Whellgon yang keluar Dalam bentuk ular lalu berputar di tempat Raja Naga Air, tempat Raja Naga Pohon mulai tumbuh Kayu-Kayu yang menyatu, Tempat Raja Naga Metal mulai tumbuh Metal, Tempat Raja Naga Tanah yang mulai berlubang, Langit-langit di atas Tempat Raja Naga Petir mulai muncul Kilat dan seterusnya berdasarkan element mereka.

 **Wussh!**

Semua kejadian itu pun seketika sirna di gantikan kemunculan 12 Raja Naga. Naruto yang melihat 12 Raja Naga dan Whellgon telah berkumpul terkagum, Cara kemunculan mereka benar-benar memukaunya.

 **["Yo! Anak muda! Apa kau sudah siap belajar dengan kami?"]** tanya Raja Naga Tanah Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "Aku selalu siap, tapi Sebelum memulainya, izinkan aku untuk bertanya pada kalian, bolehkah?" Jawab Naruto lalu bertanya balik.

 **["Tentu, Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"]** tanya Raja Naga Partikel. "Aku akan di latih oleh Kalian bukan? Apakah tidak terlalu berat melatih Satu orang dengan gurunya 13 Raja Naga?"

 **["Memang benar, tapi dengan menggunakan Cloning yaitu Kagebunoe mu, kau bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan dari Cloningmu jika sudah hilang, contohnya… Cloningmu aku ajarkan Cara memanipulasi angin otomatis pengetahuan yang aku ajarkan akan di milikinya dam setelah Cloningmu hilang pengetahuannya tadi akan masuk ke diri yang Asli,"]** jawab Naga Angin lalu memberi usul pada Naruto.

"Dengan kata lain… Aku akan berlatih dengan Kalian dalam keadaan terpisah bukan?" tebak Naruto. **["Benar sekali,"]** jawab Naga Petir.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menyentuh dagunya berpikir, **["Jika kau bertanya kenapa seperti itu karena Habitat Naga di sini terpisah, Dan kau Pasti tahu… Cara mengendalikan Naga tidaklah sama karena banyaknya spesies mereka,"]** ujar Naga Lava membuat Naruto paham.

"Huft~ baiklah akan aku lakukan," ucap Naruto lalu menyatukan ke dua tangannya, **["Kagebunoe!"]**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Di sekitar Naruto seketika muncul 12 kumpulan asap yang memperlihatkan Duplikat Naruto, Naruto Asli yang melihat berhasil tersenyum.

 _'Walau aku tidak pernah menggunakan jurus ini, tapi membuat 12 Duplikat diriku sudah cukup bagus,'_ batin Naruto, "Yosh! Masing-masing dari Kalian ikutikah 12 Raja Naga, aku akan mengikuti Whellgon," perintah Naruto pada dirinya yang lain.

12 Duplikat Naruto pun masing-masing mengikuti Satu Raja Naga lalu pergi ke habitat element mereka menyisakan Naruto bersama Whellgon, Charlotte dan Yasaka.

"Jadi… Apa kita akan berlatih di sini atau dimana?" tanya Naruto penasaran. **["Sebelum itu, ikutlah denganku… Ada yang kau Harus pelajari terlebih dahulu,"]** ajak Whellgon lalu mengepakkan Empat Sayapnya menuju suatu tempat.

"Pergilah Naruto-kun, kami akan menyusul bersama yang lain."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun memunculkan Sayap dari darahnya lalu terbang menyusul Whellgon, meninggalkan Charlotte dan Yasaka

.

 **Other Place**

 **.**

 **Swush! Buumm!**

Beberapa Menit berselang akhirnya Whellgon dan Naruto pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempat tujuan mereka adalah di tebing Es paling tinggi di tempat Whellgon.

 **["Lihatlah di Sana,"]** perintah Whellgon sambil memandang habitat para Naga yang Ada di tempat besarnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun juga menatap apa yang di lihat Whellgon.

 **["Ini adalah habitat yang aku buat untuk mereka, mereka yang tidak ada tempat tinggal aku panggil kemari Dan aku beri mereka tempat tinggal, begitu juga dengan naga-naga yang sudah hampir hilang populasinya, aku memanggil mereka dan aku beri mereka tempat tinggal,"]** ucap Whellgon, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam Dan mendengarkan apa yang akan di Ucapkan oleh Whellgon.

 **["Naruto, kau Pasti sudah mengetahui seluruh jenis Naga bukan?"]** tanya Whellgon, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk. "Saking banyaknya itu membuatku pusing, belum lagi pembagian dari Satu jenisnya, itu benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit," jawab Naruto membuat Whellgon terkekeh.

 **["Beberapa Populasi Naga tinggal sedikit, maka dari itu aku memanggil mereka semua ke tempat ini untuk memilah mereka. Bagi kumpulan Naga yang tinggal sedikit aku akan memerintahkan mereka untuk di sini dan jika Ada Populasi Naga yang banyak maka aku akan mengirim mereka keluar,"]** ucap Whellgon kembali bercerita.

 **["Namun Dunia tetaplah mengerikan, tidak ada kata tidak mengerikan di Dunia ini. Beberapa Manusia membunuh Naga-naga untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri, bahkan mereka Tak segan-segan menggunakan Cara kasar!"]** Naruto yang bisa melihat kemarahan Whellgon hanya diam.

Dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal Hal itu.

 **["Naruto… kau bukan orang seperti itu bukan?"]**

Naruto yang di tanyai seperti itu menghela nafasnya. "Jujur, aku memang sempat membunuh beberapa Naga dengan senjataku, tapi itu untuk melindungi diriku, bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya? Maka dari itu aku ingin berlatih mengendalikan para Naga tanpa harus membunuh mereka," jawab Naruto dengan tenang namun tegas.

Whellgon yang mendengar itu melirik Naruto lalu menatap ke depan dengan tatapan tajam.

 **["GROOOAAAAR!"]** Naruto seketika terkejut ketika Whellgon berteriak dengan keras, dirinya tidak tahu apa tujuan dari Whellgon namun firasatnya tidak enak saat dia berteriak.

 **Boom!**

Naruto yang melihat ledakan di depan tersentak dan dia bisa melihat Naga seperti T-Rex berlari dengan cepat Ke arah Mereka. **["Karena aku belum mempercayaimu, kau harus bisa menghentikan** _ **Althubigon**_ **itu sebelum memangsa Anak-anak** _ **Ohuzuryuu**_ **di bawah,"]** ucap Whellgon membuat Naruto terkejut Dan langsung menatap ke bawah di Mana terdapat Anak-Anak Naga Ohuzuryuu.

Naga Ohuzuryuu adalah spesies Naga yang bercampur dengan Unta, mereka memiliki element angin dan habitat mereka kebanyakan di Kota Sunagaku. Ukuran mereka hanya 2 meter bisa di bilang setinggi Manusia biasa Dan mereka tidak bisa terbang

Lalu, Althubigon. Mereka adalah adalah spesies Naga yang bercampur dengan makhluk purba, bisa di bilang Saturday spesies dengan Naga Shino yang bercampur dengan serangga. Ukuran Naga ini sekitar 9 Meter, dia memiliki element Lava Dan berada di Kota Iwagaku.

"K- Kau Gila! Hentikan Althubigon itu sekarang?!"

 **["Maaf, bukan aku yang Harus menghentikannya tapi dirimu,"]** Naruto yang mendengar itu mendecih dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung melompat ke bawah.

"Kau yakin dengan Hal ini?" tanya Yasaka ketika Naruto sudah tidak ada. **["Tentu saja, aku ingin melihat apakah dia sama seperti Manusia yang membunuh para Naga dengan sembarangan atau tidak,"]** jawab Whellgon

 **Tap! Bzit! Swush!**

Kaki Naruto pun menyentuh tebing di bawahnya lalu mengalirkan tubuhnya dengan petir Dan menghilang dengan cepat dari Sana.

 **["Setsutouzuki : Doto : Louchihakuzen!"]**

 **Wush! Boom!**

Dengan kecepatannya, Naruto pun menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras hingga membuat tempat anak-anak Ohuzuryuu Naik ke atas.

 **Sret!**

 **Bugh! Blaaar!**

Setelah membuat tempat anak-anak Ohuzuryuu di atas, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul udara kosong hingga membuat ledakan angin yang mendorong Naga Althubigon terseret ke belakang.

 **Sret! Bzit!**

Naruto yang berhasil mendorong Althubigon mengaliri tubuhnya dengan petir lalu melesat ke arah Naga tersebut dengan cepat.

 **Sret! Bugh! Blaaar!**

Setelah di dekatnya Naruto kembali memukul udara kosong Dan kembali membuat ledakan angin yang mendorong Althubigon ke belakang kembali.

 **Sret! Wush! Bugh! Blaaar!**

Berhasil membuat Althubigon menjauh, Naruto pun melompat ke belakang Dan memukul tanah di bawahnya hingga bergetar membentuk Senjata meriam dari tanah.

 **Blaar! Blaar!**

Tanah di sekitar Naruto pun menyatu Dan membentuk 5 meriam dengan 3 Laras yang saling mengelilingi tempat anak-anak Ohuzuryuu.

Merasa kurang pelindung Naruto membuat Dua Cloning yang masing-masing memegang Midrocemon, Naruto yang melihat Althubigon kembali bangkit bersiaga.

 _'Aku hanya perlu menghentikannya bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan memberikannya ini!'_ batin Naruto lalu memukul udara kosong berkali-kali.

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

Lima meriam dari tanah itu pun menembakkan Bola dari tanah ke arah Althubigon secara berturut-turut. Merasa sudah Naruto Asli melompat lalu menepuk tanah di bawahnya dengan keras **["Ketsuzueki : Byuga!"]**

 **Swush! Blaar!**

Naga Althubigon yang melihat bola-bola meriam tanah yang di layangkan Naruto langsung mengibaskan ekornya hingga menghancurkan bola-bola tanah tersebut.

"Hikke! Redurora!" teriak Dua Cloning Naruto mengayunkan senjata mereka hingga berubah menjadi Redurora.

 **Blaar! Boom! Greek!**

Dari bawah seketika muncul Tangan dari darah yang mengunci gerakan Althubigon Dan kembali di kunci oleh Dua Redurora yang menggigit beberapa bagian tubuh Althubigon.

 **[" Weapon Watch : Iron Maiden!"]** teriak Naruto dengan keras.

 **Srush~ Trank!**

Seketika di sekitar Althubigon muncul kepingan Hologram yang langsung membentuk sebuah penjara dengan Duri di sekitarnya, Naruto yang berhasil menghentikan Naga tersebut menghela nafasnya.

 **Bhatsh! Wush!**

Merasa sudah selesai, Naruto memunculkan Sayap dari darahnya lalu terbang menuju tempat Whellgon, Yasaka dan Charlotte.

 **Wush! Tap!**

"Apa maksudnya tadi Whellgon?! Kau hampir membunuh anak Naga yang tidak bersalah?!" tanya Naruto ketika sudah sampai, Charlotte yang melihat Naruto emosi mendekati Naruto untuk meredakan emosi Naruto.

"Jangan emosi seperti itu Naruto, Tenangkan dirimu. Kau sedang berlatih sekarang," ucap Charlotte. "Tapi…"

 **["Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja, karena aku masih belum percaya pada Manusia sedikitpun, terkecuali Minato dan yang lainnya… mereka sudah lama di sini Dan mereka tidak sedikitpun menyakit Naga-naga di sini. Itu lah yang membuatku percaya pada mereka,"]** jelas Whellgon membuat Naruto memdecih.

"Jika kau ingin mengujiku, jangan korbankan Anak Naga yang tidak bersalah!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Whellgon pertanda masih kesal. **["Di Dunia ini selalu Ada namanya Korban, di Mana Ada Korban Pasti Ada yang menyerang dan untuk mengatasi ya Harus Ada yang mencegahnya… kau harusnya tahu itu."]**

"Tsk!" decih Naruto, "Tapi jangan gunakan mereka lagi, aku tidak suka itu," lanjut Naruto masih kesal.

 **["Aku tidak janji, tapi Aku akan Coba Cari metode lain,"]** balas Whellgon, **["Bicara soal Cara lain, apa kau tahu kalau untuk menjinakkan para Naga memiliki Cara berbeda?"]**

"Benarkah? Yang di ajarkan oleh guruku hanyalah mengarahkan tangan Kalian pada Naga di hadapan Kita Dan tatap Mata sang Naga dengan lembut agar mereka jinak terhadap Kita," balas Naruto sambil mengingat metode saat dia Sekolah.

 **["Kheh! Metode seperti itu Justru akan membuat Naga-naga merasa terancam, tapi aku cukup terkejut kalau metode itu berhasil pada beberapa orang, mungkin karena Aura mereka."]**

"Memang itu mempengaruhi?" tanya Naruto yang baru mengetahuinya. "Tentu saja baka, Kami para Naga memilih partner berdasarkan Sifat, Aura, dan kemampuan Partner kami, kemungkinannya dulu 3 dasar itu belum kau miliki yang membuat kau tidak memiliki partner Naga," jawab Yasaka membuat Naruto menggumam pelan.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah memiliki 3 dasar itu, Naruto-kun. Make dari itu kami menjadi partnermu, aku memilihmu berdasarkan Sifatmu, dan Auramu, sementara Yasaka memilihmu karena kemampuanmu, dan Ki-chan memilihmu berdasarkan ke tiganya, jadi kau tidal perlu bersedih lagi karena tidak memiliki partner," timpal Charlotte membuat Naruto termenung.

"Hah~ tapi ini mungkin kelewatan karena biasanya orang-orang Harus memiliki satu partner Naga, tapi aku memiliki 3 Partner Naga, keinginan lamaku mungkin terkabul, namun ini terlalu," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Charlotte yang mendengar itu ikut tersenyum.

 **["Master!"]** Naruto yang mendengar suara Kiyohime menoleh dan dia melihat Kiyohime datang bersama yang lainnya, bahkan Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Asuna, Leafa, Ruko Dan Sara juga ikut ke tempatnya.

 **Wush! Blam!**

Setelah sampai, Asia langsung berlari Ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat, Naruto yang di peluk bingung Harus bagaimana, karena mereka baru datang Dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa Nii-chan? Kami tadi mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras?" Naruto yang mendengar itu akhirnya paham lalu melirik Whellgon yang Ada di belakangnya. "Oh, tadi itu Whellgon. Jangan khawatir, tadi itu hanyalah test untukku," jawab Naruto.

"Test?" tanya Irina penasaran. Naruto pun memberi kode untuk melihat ke bawah, melihat kode itu pun melihat ke bawah Dan mereka bisa melihat Naga Althubigon yang di kunci oleh Dua Redurora, Iron Maiden dan Tangan dari darah.

"Test macam apa ini?" tanya Xenovia. "Aku Harus menghentikannya agar tidak membunuh Anak-anak Ohuzuryuu, karena ukurannya yang besar aku terpaksa Harus menggunakan itu," jawab Naruto.

"Hah~ untunglah kalau begitu, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu denganmu," ucap Scathach bersyukur karena Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Irisviel-sama! Bukankah tadi itu berlebihan?!" tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah Khawatir. **["Ini adalah test untuknya, bukankah Kalian juga melewati test seperti ini, jadi tenangkan dirimu,"]** balas Whellgon membuat Kushina menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang melihat Kushina menundukkan kepalanya menghela nafasnya. "Jangan khawatir, Kushina-sama. Aku pasti bisa melewati test dari Whellgon, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Naruto lalu menatap yang lainnya, "Kalian sebaiknya menonton saja, aku tidak ingin Ada yang mengganggu latihanku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menatap Whellgon dengan tatapan serius, Whellgon yang melihat tatapan serious Naruto menyeringai.

 **["Baiklah, Mari Kita lanjutkan latihan Kita,"]** ucap Whellgon.

 **["GROOOOAAAAARRR!"]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Selanjutnya di Naruto : The Dragon Future**_

" _ **Latihan seperti apa yang akan Kita lakukan?"**_

 _ **["Berdirilah di Lantai Lotus itu!"]**_

" _ **Ini permintaanmu, Danzo,"**_

" _ **Tsk! Sungguh merepotkan!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya di Chapter 45 : Dragons Champions Arc IV : Slice of Life : Training with The King Dragon Earth**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Yo! Kembali up nih.**_

 _ **Maaf lama, ini karena data cerita in sempat hilang saat di pertengahan. Mau gak mau aku Harus mengetiknya kembali, terserah kalian mau mengatakan aku munafik tapi satu hal yang perlu Kalian Ingat.**_

 _ **Jika Kalian mengetik sesuatu Dan itu pun sudah panjang Dan jauh Dan tiba-tiba hilang. Kalian Pasti Harus mengetik ulang, Kalian juga Pasti akan mengeluarkan alasan yang sama jadi sadarlah terlebih dahulu baru berucap.**_

 _ **Lalu untuk cerita Kali ini, cukup banyak perbincangannya, awalnya sebagai bayaran karena lama up ingin tambahin lime dikit, tapi setelah di pikir semi lime Aja :v**_

 _ **Kemungkinan Up cerita berikutnya akan lebih lama lagi karena Saya juga lagi mencari metode bagus Dalam mengendalikan Naga, Maa~ walau sudah dapat beberapa tapi tetap kurang.**_

 _ **Lalu Iron Maiden? Haha, aku mengambil Satu jurus tersebut dari anime bagus Tahun ini, jujur bentuk dari Iron Maiden membuatku sangat tertarik.**_

 _ **Saa~ itu saja dariku, maaf jika lama Upnya sampai Ketemu di Fic Why Do You Like Me?. Jaa~ na~!**_

 _ **4kagiSetsu out**_


End file.
